Vampire Knight Lover's Betrayal
by Adrieana Montana
Summary: The story starts after Kaname and Yuki Leave Cross. Yuki goes with Kaname and even marries him. She then finds out she is deeply in love with Zero. Rated MA For adults only. There will be Lemons.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I do not own the characters of vampire knight. I just happen to really like Zero, so I figured I would write this. Enjoy and please leave reviews. It helps me know if you're enjoying the story as I am enjoying writing it.

Chapter 1

It's been four years since Yuki left Cross Academy, She has been with Kaname. They went back to Kuran Manor. A large mansion, cold, and dark, If you ask Yuki. While she has been there, her and Kaname have gotten married and had a daughter Ai, Who is two.

At first, Yuki tried really hard, to be all that Kaname wanted. He was nice and would do anything Yuki wished. Always trying to keep her safe. He still hid things from her, keeping her in the dark. Yet, she still tried to let him, let her in.

Kaname would go away for days or even weeks, leaving Yuki alone. She only had Hanabusa to keep her company. He was her tutor. He was there to make her aware of her pureblood duties. Teaching her the proper way of doing things. Yuki went along with it all, even though at times it was a lot for her to bare. This wasn't what she was used to. She was used to being a human Carefree. Able to act and do as she pleased.

Remembering back at Cross how Zero and she would run the grounds. Go to school and just be themselves. She missed that, she missed Zero. More then she would let on. She craved him so much, it burned her inside and out. She would think of him all the time. Feelings and emotions filling her head and body. Dreams of him touching her in exotic ways. Yuki's Vampire setting off flames that Yuki couldn't control.

She knew it was wrong. How could she think such things? While being Married to Kaname. She loved Kaname. Yet, there was something missing. Her desire for him wasn't as high or hot as it was for Zero. Yuki never imagined that would be. Kaname's touch for awhile set her on fire. Knowing that she got what she desired all them years. Still feeling, he was too good for her. She wasn't up to his standards. Then things weren't the same, all she kept thinking about was Zero. How he used to corner her in the bathroom. Wrap his arms around her and bite her neck and take her blood. How she missed that. How she longed for his tongue on her neck. His bite, his hands. God, it drove her mad. So mad that at first, when she was feeling the urge she couldn't control. She would go to Kaname's room. Taking every ounce of heat from her to him. Using him, until she screwed him raw. Kaname knew something was wrong. This wasn't his sweet innocent Yuki.

When he made love to her for the first time. She had no idea of what to do. He showed her, now she was something to be reckoned with. She let her Vampire desires take over. Not trying to hide them anymore. He noticed. When she would bite him, he wasn't enough for her. He wasn't enough for her in bed either. She wanted something more, something else.

Kaname knew deep down, she loved Zero. He did his best to keep her away from him. He made sure, she never went to the balls and if so Zero wasn't the one to be in attendance that evening. He hid Yuki away from everyone. Doing his best to keep her his. He loved her, waited for her. He couldn't lose her. He knew in time something had to give. But now he would just try his best to keep her his. Even after having their daughter, things seem to get worse instead of better. She wasn't even going to his bedroom to work out her desires. Something shifted again. It was pulling her further away from him, instead of bringing them closer.

He was hoping that their daughter would have done that. It's why he did it on purpose. He knew in the throes of desire, Yuki wouldn't notice anything. There was no protection, he wanted her to have his baby. A pureblood. It would make her linked to him for the rest of his life, or would it? When she first had Ai, she got overly depressed. She didn't want the child or Kaname.

He did his best to get her out of the slump, she was in. Moving her towards the child at least. Hoping that in time She would move closer to him as well.


	2. Chapter 2 The Move

Chapter 2

After a while, Yuki started doing more and more for the child, getting closer to her. Being the mother, she wanted to be. Still not her full self, still not spending much time with Kaname. He would go on trips and she would stay away. Even when he was home, Kaname tried doing family things together. Making them spend some time together. Putting the blame on Ai, just so Yuki would spend time with him. He would try to get close. She would push him away. Never telling him the real reasons.

Deep down Kaname knew, he knew it was Zero eating away at her. The blood she uses to take from him, now stop along with the sex. There was no bond for her to Kaname. It made him sad and even more lonely than he was before.

He took her away, But she went on her own. He told her, she didn't have to come. That he wished, she would but he would let her go. She went. They were happy for a while. Kaname wanted that back but only saw it falling further down than it already was.

In the last three months, it has gotten even worse. To the point, she only sees Ai for a short few hours a day. Spending the rest of her time, In her room. Sitting in her red Plush brocade chair, staring out the window. Like she is waiting for something or someone to come rescue her. She doesn't talk to anyone. Not even Hanabusa. She just sits there and stares. Kaname is at his wit's end to figure out something to fix this.

He has tons of daily business to tend to. This is only making it worse. He can't give her the time she needs, with major things taking place. He feels the mansion needs more security. That his enemies might take it upon themselves to get back at him. They knew his weakness was Yuki and there daughter Ai. Which was also known for Kaname. In the past, he had no weakness. He didn't have to take care of anyone, or care. Now he did. He had to be extra careful, no one would hurt them. This was becoming a pain in more than one way.

One day, while Kaname is sitting in his office. He tells Takuma to come to see him. That he needs to speak to him in private. Takuma is a long trusted friend. Someone Kaname can trust and talk to when needed. He knew anything said in this room would stay there. Takuma knew better.

"Takuma. Thank you for coming." Kaname says in a smooth voice.

"Anytime Kaname. What seems to be the matter?" Takuma asks.

"There are a few things going on. First Yuki is a mess. She is in a deep depression. I feel if I let this keep going. She will put herself to sleep or even worse."Kaname states.

"Is it still over him?"Takuma asks." I am afraid so. She might not tell me but I feel it is. She never forgot him and it's only has gotten worse after Ai was born. I don't think, I can keep her hidden anymore."Kaname confesses.

"I am so sorry to hear that Kaname," Takuma responds.

"The second thing is. I need some more security here at the mansion. I am away for long periods of time. Seiren is with me most of the time also. I need someone who can take our place. When we are not here. I was thinking of making one of the Vampire hunters come to watch over them." Kaname admits.

"Kaname. If you are looking for the best. We both know who that will be. You can't let him come here. If you do. You might not like the end results."Takuma reveals.

"I Know. To be honest with you, I don't think, I have a choice. First, she is dying slowly. Second, I need someone who would protect her until the end. Without putting themselves first. He is the only one that would do so."Kaname Confesses.

"I know that's true, but this is crazy. You're bringing the Cheese to the Mouse. Do you know how dangerous that could be?"Takuma states.

"Yes. I do." Kaname responds.

"He might not even take the job once he knows who it's for, "Takuma replies.

"I doubt that. He might put up a fuss, but to make sure she is safe. He will take it. He can't deny her, he is as bad as me."Kaname comments.

"And if something takes place you can't change or fix?"Takuma asks.

"Then I will have to deal with it. She can't leave me even if she wanted to. Too much is entwined in our marriage. She can't live freely with him anyway. So It would only be getting it out of her system." Kaname admits.

"I am not sure of this, I think its a very bad idea," Takuma responds.

"Watching her die, isn't a good plan either. Either way, I am going to have to deal with something I don't want to. Something hard. Just this way maybe she will come alive again. Our child needs her."Kaname replies.

"I will do whatever is needed for you, my lord. Just heed my warning please."Takuma says.

"I will. Thank you for always being a good friend." Kaname comments.


	3. Chapter 3 The Call

Review Please. It helps me know. If I should go on. Who thinks Kaname just made the worse choice ever? LOL

Chapter 3 The Call

Later in the day, Takuma calls up, Yagari. Asking him if Zero Kiryu would be able to take a job. Working at the Kuran Mansion. "Takuma it has been a while since Zero was near these people. Four years is a long time. You know. How things ended. He isn't very happy with them. I doubt. He would want to work for them. No matter. How much he will pay."Yagari states. "I know. How he may feel. But he is the only one that can do the job. Kaname wants only the best for his family. Zero is that. He wouldn't really have to worry about being around Kaname. He is out of town most of the time. It's Just Yuki Ai, Hanabusa and the staff here. To be fully honest with you Yagari. Yuki isn't herself lately. She wouldn't be able to fight off an attack if it was to happen. To be honest, I think. She would let the intruder have his way." Takuma states. "That's very disturbing to hear. What the hell? Did Kaname do to her?"Yagari asks. "Nothing to be honest. Things have just taken a turn. We need someone to watch over her. Zero is the first person Kaname thought of." Takuma admits. "I will ask him today. I can't promise you anything. I know. How he likes Kaname. and last I heard. He wasn't too happy with Yuki either." Yagari remarks. "I understand. Please let us know either way. The pay will be good. He has free home and board here. He will have his own quarters. Remember to tell him that Kaname isn't here much. I am sure that will help."Takuma says. "Ok. I will. Thank you for letting me know." Yagari states getting off the phone.

After a while of thinking about the Call Yagari calls Zero into his office. "Sorry to call you in here. Today I got a call from Takuma. It seems that Kuran Mansion needs a bodyguard." Yagari states. "Yea right. That bastard could kill anyone just with his glare. What does he need anyone else for?"Zero scuffs. "He said. That he is away for the most part. And fears someone might want to hurt his family. He even said that Yuki isn't doing very well. She wouldn't defend herself." Yagari comments. Zero taken back. It's been four years since he, heard her name. Four years since he saw her. His love. His Yuki. No, he feels he can't think that way. As he would never have her. Even though for the last four years. All he has done is dream about her. "What do you mean? She wouldn't fight back? She is the most feisty girl I ever knew." Zero huffs. "Maybe back then but not now. Something has taken place. He wouldn't go into details. He just figured if anyone would take care of her. It would be you." Yagari states. "Yea use me again. It's all that pureblood bastard ever knew. God forbid. He did anything without using someone for his own personal gain. What did he do to Yuki?" Zero Snaps. "I have no clue Zero. The only way you will know is if you go there and find out. He will pay you well. Give you, your quarters. And most of all, he won't be there often. Its a win, win situation." Yagari states. "I am not sure about that. I don't know if I want to get into the middle of these two again. I been free for four years Why be his pawn again?" Zero remarks. "I see your point Zero. I also know you still care about her. This way you would get to see her. Also getting paid and living for free. You're not losing anything." Yagari reveals."Yea they make you think that. Till your there." Zero comments "Look it's your choice. Let me know tomorrow if you want the job or not. IF not I will just tell him. No. Not a big deal. Just sleep on it."Yagari asks. "Will do. Thank you, Master." Zero replies walking out the door.

Zero goes back to his small dingy apartment. The two room place was nothing special. It was cheap and falling apart. Yet, it was enough for Zero. It had a small kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. The kitchen and bedroom in the same room. The kitchen had a small fridge, oven and sink with some cabinets. So Zero could make his meals. His bedroom had a dresser tv and a bed. Zero lived the simple life. Never really wanting for anything more. All he ever did was work anyway. So if he needed something, he would use or get it at work. He only really went here to sleep. There were times, he was so tired. He didn't even do that. He would just stay at the Association. Zero stayed to himself. He really didn't fit in. Everyone knew. He was part Vampire. Some of the hunters held that agaisnt him. Where the vampires only saw him as a lonely level D. Nothing speical. Zero really didn't care though. He was alone for most of his life. The only person that made him feel anything was Yuki. She was gone. Zero never thought. He would see her ever again. After hearing, she married Lord Kaname. To him Asshole Kaname. That was more fitting. Zero thought. He felt Kaname won the girl. It was over. Why bother? It didn't stop him from dreaming about her. From wanting her. From wondering time to time, how she was. What she was doing. He even heard they had a child together. That bothered him most. Something, he would have loved to do with Yuki. He wished so many times it was him. That he would have just had the courage to tell her, how he really felt. Instead of pushing her away. Telling her he would kill her if he ever saw her again. How could he go work for her? What would she say to him? Would she even want to see him? What were they talking about? She wasn't the same? All these things ran through Zero's mind. And so much more.

Would he want to take this job? Put himself in the middle of these two purebloods again? Put his heart on the line again? Could he handle this? " it's not like she wants to see me anyway. Or even wants to talk to me. I would probably just be standing there guarding her. She probably hates me for what I said. That I didn't except her as a pureblood. Zero thought. Then maybe I could say. I was sorry? Maybe we can be friends again? Oh, that bastard of Kaname would never let that happen. Zero growled.

The hell with it. IF that smug bastard wants to pay me and give me his money. So be it. I will take it. I will guard and do my job. When its over just leave and say see ya. Zero says to himself. If he doesn't hire me it will just be someone else getting the money and I can use it.

Zero goes to work the next day going to Yagari's Office. "I thought about it. I will take it. I want the money." Zero states. "Ok, I will call Takuma and let him know. I will get the information on when you should be there." Yagari states. "Ok just let me know the details. I will do my job like its any other place."Zero replies. "That's my boy. I knew you would." Yagari comments.


	4. Chapter 4 On the way

Review Please

Chapter 4 On the way.

A few hours later Yagari decides to call Takuma. "Hello, Takuma. Zero decided to take the job." Yagari states. "That's wonderful news. Tell him to pack his things. That a car will be picking him up later today. To take him to the Manor. He won't need much. As this place has everything. In case there is something needed the staff will get it for him." Takuma replies. "I will let him know. I need to say one thing. Don't screw with him. Anything happens to Zero. I will come there myself. You don't want to deal with me." Yagari comments. "We are not looking for any trouble. I assure you. This is just to take care of Yuki and the child."Takuma states. "It better be. "Yagari remarks. Hanging up the phone.

Yagari walks down the hall to Zero's office. "Zero they said to grab your things. A Car will be picking you up in a few hours. If you need anything Just tell their staff. They will get it for you." Yagari states. "Thank you, Master. I will get ready. Did they say for how long I would be needed?" Zero asks. No. they didn't. I am sure once there you can ask all the questions you need to." Yagari responds. "True." Zero replies.

Zero goes back to his two-room apartment. Not really having much to pack. He just throws in a few clothes, underwear, his toothbrush and socks. Then heading to his weapons. Making sure, he has Artemis and bloody rose. Not to mention a few more Knives that he hides under his shirt and one in his sock. Always prepared for anything. He locks up the dump. Heading back to the Association. Waiting for his pickup.

While waiting, he thinks about what he is doing. Is this the right choice? He hopes it is. When he would have to leave her again. Would it be any easier this time? Maybe he wouldn't feel the same about her now. Maybe the vampire in her would have taken over her. Like she said. And he wouldn't even want to be near her. He really wasn't sure. What to expect. He did know. He wasn't into seeing Kaname again. It was nice not having him in his life for four years. It was peaceful.

While he is waiting outside the Association, a limo pulls up to pick Zero up. "That bastard always has to make an entrance. Doesn't he." Zero says. But Kaname isn't the one to get out of the car. Takuma is. "Hello, Zero. It's very nice to see you." Takuma says. Takuma was the nicest vampire out of them all. He was always the one with reason. The one cordial and nice. He could deal with him. Anything was better than dealing with Kaname. "Hello, Takuma. It's nice to see you also. I never really thought, I would see any of you again." Zero admits. "Same, but life has a way of doing, what we never thought would happen." Takuma says. "True. Why am I being needed really?" Zero asks. "Kaname will explain all that to you. I am here to pick you up. Making sure you get there safely. He wanted you greeted by someone you would trust."Takuma states. "He knew. I didn't want to see him. " Zero responds. "Yes." Takuma says. "Did the old coot change much?" Zero asks. "No. He is still the same. " Takuma says. "Still a mutilative bastard. I thought so. How is Yuki?" Zero asks. "Yuki isn't the same. You will see a lot has changed. To be honest with you. It's best you see for yourself." Takuma says. "Did he hurt her?" Zero snaps. "No. Whatever she is going through. Is her own doing. You would have to ask her yourself to find out. What is really going on with her. No one really knows." Takuma states.

Zero just sits in the car, thinking. What the hell are they talking about? I guess. I will see. When I get there. Zero has a bit of a wait. Since the Manor is hidden in the woods at least two hours away from the Association. Hidden so deep, if you haven't been there before. There was no finding it. That was done on purpose for protection. As they get closer Takuma even blindfolds Zero. So he can't tell. Where he is going.

"I am sorry for this Zero. It's for your protection and theirs." Takuma says. "Whatever." Zero responds. Knowing where he is going anyway. Zero was a hunter. He had very good instincts. They were not hiding. Where they were going with him. He could tell which way they were going. He just kept silent. Going along with Takuma's stupid idea.


	5. Chapter 5 Settling in

Review please let me know If you like it so far.

Chapter 5 Settling in

Once they pull up to the large Mansion, Zero and Takuma get out of the limo. Greeted by the staff. They walk into a large open foyer. "Welcome back. Takuma." Berta says. The head of staff. "Thank you, Berta. This is Zero. He will be our guest indefinitely. Please make sure you tend to every need he has. He will be protecting this house." Takuma says. "Anything you wish, Takuma."Berta replies. "Let me show you your room."Berta says to Zero.

Zero just looking around. Taking everything in. The house is huge. With everything expensive and beautiful. Zero thought nothing of that. He knew. Kaname always had good taste. Berta takes him up this long staircase. At the end of the hall. Where his quarters are. "This is your quarter's sir. " Berta says. Zero walks into a room the size of an apartment. When you walk in, there is a Fireplace with a sofa and two high back chairs. The other room had a kitchen and table set. Bigger than his whole apartment at home. The third room had another fireplace and king size bed. Large Tv and dresser. Not to mention the large bathroom with shower and huge ass tub. Zero didn't know, what to think. "This is my room?" Zero asks. "Yes. Kaname said to make sure you had only the best. The refrigerator is stocked with food. So is the cabinets. There is fresh towels in the bathroom and more blankets in this closet. IF you need anything else. Please just let me know. Also, dinner is Served at 7 PM. Every night. Please don't be late." Beta says. "Thank you. "Zero responds. Not sure what to think. "This is crazy. If this is just one part of the house. What the hell else is in here? How much does one man need? THere were only four people living here. Leave it to Kaname to be obnoxious." Zero thought.

Zero unpacks his things. Which doesn't take long at all. As he doesn't have much at all. Laying down on the king size bed for a while. Taking everything in. "If it wasn't for Kaname being here. This would be great. I can get used to this."

At 7 PM Zero goes downstairs to the dining room. "Have a seat. The others will be right down."Berta says. The dining room looks intimidating. It's huge. With a long brown wooden table and at least twelve chairs. Zero takes a seat and waits for the others to arrive. First one is Takuma. "Evening Zero." Takuma says. "Evening. How many will it be for dinner? " Zero asks. "Just the four of us. The others should be down soon." Takuma responds. Walking into the room next is Hanabusa. "So glad its dinner. I'm starved."Hanabusa says. "Oh hey, Zero." Hanabusa adds. "Hey." Zero replies. "I heard you're going to be staying here with us for a while. "Hanabusa states. "Yes, I believe so." Zero responds. Finally, Kaname walks in. "Good Evening everyone." He says in a low strong voice. "Good evening." Zero answers. "Dinner may be served. Now Berta. We are all here."Kaname reveals. "Isn't Yuki coming to dinner?" Zero asks. "She normally eats in her room. I haven't told her you are here just yet. I don't think she would believe me anyway. So, I figured. I would just let you go to her. That will be in a few." Kaname remarks. "I heard she isn't the same? What did you do to her?" Zero asks with a huff. "Nothing. You will see for yourself. Not sure I can explain it. Its better seen yourself."Kaname comments. "You will also meet Ai. She is two. You will be guarding her as well. She is with the nanny at the moment. I will let you meet her later."Kaname states.

Dinner is served all kinds of food you can imagine. At least five courses. Everything served is exceptional. Nothing out of place. The sushi is hand wrapped. Fresh tuna, salmon, and eel. The vegetables are also fresh and tasty. That was just the appetizer. The miso soup tasty and hot. Each course getting better and better. Zero's eyes just open wider each time the server comes out. Fulling Zero's stomach to the brim. The Dinner conversation being about things in general. Nothing specific. Nothing about Yuki. No one really telling him what was wrong. Only he would see for himself. That only made Zero wonder more.

"After dinner, I would like to talk to you in my office Zero. There should be things we need to discuss." Kaname says. "Sure, If you say so." Zero replies.


	6. Chapter 6 Letters

Review please I would like to hear how you like the story. what do you think?

Chapter 6 Letters

After dinner and overstuffing himself. Zero heads to Kaname's office. He looks all around at all the most expensive things, that fill this house. Just one vase is equal to Zero's yearly paycheck. The whole place was intimating.

"What did you need Kaname?"Zero asks. " I wanted to Thank you for coming. I know. You really didn't have to take the job." Kaname replies. "No, I didn't. The money was too good to overlook though." Zero responds. "I'm sure." Kaname comments. "So why am I really here? " Zero asks." I am going, to be honest with you Zero. It's partly because I need you to guard this house. It has more to do with Yuki herself." Kaname admits. "What do you mean? It's been four years. She probably doesn't even remember me." Zero barks. " I so wish that was true."Kaname says. Sitting at his desk. Pouring himself another glass of wine. "Then get to it. Why am I really here?" Zero huffs."I had you called because of Yuki. She hasn't been herself in quite some time. She has missed you. Since we left cross."Kaname admits. "Yea right. You don't have to bullshit me Kaname. I already took the job. The least you can do is be truthful. If I'm going to be working for you."Zero says. "Zero do you realize? Just how hard that was for me to say? That my own wife is thinking of you? That she is out of her freaking mind because of you? DO you think I would lie about that?" Kaname snaps. Zero taken back. Not sure what to believe. Is he hearing this right?"Why didn't she just call or come to see me then?"Zero asks. "At first i believe it was to protect me. She did care then. Wanting to make me happy. Then the more she was falling apart. I kept her here. Hidden. She did try to write to you. I had the maid take the letters. Never mailing them. Just giving them to me."Kaname admits. "You bastard. You could of least sent her letters."Zero states. "Not these kinds. But i guess that doesn't matter now. Here are the letters for you to read. You should understand, how she feels about you from them."Kaname comments. "Why are you telling me this now?" Zero says "Because I feel, if I don't she will do something rash. Something we will all regret. No matter what you think. I do love her. She did love me once, but her feelings for you have taken over her."Kaname confesses. "So what do you want me to do about it?" Zero asks. "Anything you need to. Anything she wants. Just fix her. Make her come back to life. Only you can. She has no interested in anything. Not even our daughter."Kaname replies."I am not sure. _I_ can fix that." Zero responds. "If you can't then no one can. You read the letters. You can see her tomorrow. Its getting late. I have a lot of work to do. I will be going out of town again. Do whatever you need to make her happy."Kaname explains. "Am I really guarding anything?" Zero asks. "Not really. But you can keep your eye out. I do have a lot of enemies. Its always safer to be aware then caught off guard." Kaname responds. "Ok." Zero says. Walking out of Kaname's office and back to his quarters.

Once back at his quarters. He takes off his clothes putting them in the hamper. He heads to the shower. He puts the shower head on to reveal the most relaxing shower ever. Four jets showering his body. Not missing any part of him. He enjoys the warm water over his tall thin pale body. The water going over his Soft silver hair. He soaps up his whole body and rinses off. Washing his hair last before he gets out. Drying himself off with a large fluffy soft white towel. The softness just caressing his slender soft body. Hugging each delicious curve. He wraps the towel around his waist. Heading back to his bed. Just taking a seat on the large king size bed. Laying his head back on all the fluffy pillows. "That bastard sure knows how to live." Zero mumbles to himself. Going back to the talk in Kaname's office. "Was what he was saying true? Did she miss me? I better read these letters." Zero says.

Getting up and walking over to his dresser. He picks them up and brings them to the bed. Where he plops back down. Opening the one dated the earliest. Zero notices the date is six months after, she left cross and him.

 _My dearest Zero._

 _I hope you are doing well. I know. I have spoken to you in a while. Things have been busy. I miss talking to you. I miss hearing your voice. Please write back. Let me know everything is ok._

 _Love Yuki._

Zero see's nothing wrong with that letter. It seems normal enough. Zero keeps reading. The next few about the same. Talking about how Hanabusa trains her. How they were getting married. All normal things. Just like they use to talk about. Nothing special. Then after about six months of letters and after her marriage to Kaname. Things start to change. Then after about a year of letters, It gets totally different.

 _My dearest Zero,_

 _My heart is breaking. You don't seem to write back to me. I am not sure you are getting these are not. I can't seem to stop writing them either way. You don't know what I am going through. MY feelings for you. Won't go away. You flood my dreams. I hunger for your blood and for your touch. I fear I made the wrong choice by coming here and leaving you. I knew. I loved you then. But now I know it even more. My hurt hearts just thinking about you. I hope you have forgiven me. I swear. I had no idea. I was a vampire. I would have never kept that from you. I can't help what I am. Nor can I help how I feel. I never needed anyone more then I need you. I rather wither away then stay here. I just found out I am pregnant. I can't do this Zero. Not without you. I don't want to have his baby. I wish it was yours. I wish I was with you. When the letters stop. It means I gave up. I can't live like this anymore. I rather be dead._

 _Yours always and forever. Yuki._

Zero hurries and looks. How many more letters there were. Only about six more. Then they stop. Getting deeper and deeper, how she feels towards him. How she can't take it anymore. The yearning in her body is driving her mad. Some of the thing,s she says don't even sound like her. She isn't the innocent little girl. Zero once knew.

"Is this for real? This is how she feels about me? All the dreaming and yearning I had all these years? Did she feel the same? Kaname is playing me. This can't be true. Kaname is up to something. He would never hand these over and let me come here. Knowing this. He would have to be crazy. I will see when I see her tomorrow. I bet she doesn't even look at me." Zero says to himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting

Chapter 7 Meeting

Zero can't sleep not even in the large comfortable bed. All he can do is think. Not knowing, if any of this is for real or just bullshit. Being played by Kaname for his amusement. Zero very leary on everything now. Zero can't see if any of this was true. How Kaname would just invite him to his house. If Yuki really felt this way. Kaname had a lot to worry about. When did Kaname give into defeat? And most of all Let Zero win? Something wasn't right. All these years and these people are still crazy.

Zero gets up and dressed. Figuring, he would head downstairs and see what is going on. Maybe go see Takuma. He was the easier to talk to. As he gets to the bottom of the staircase. He see's Takuma. "Hello. Zero. I was waiting for you to wake. I know you are up like the humans." Takuma states. "Yes. I work the day shift and sleep at night. Like normal people." Zero comments. "Yes. Yuki does the same. She couldn't get use to the vampire way. She is letting Ai be raised the same way." Takuma responds. "I will I be seeing her today?" Zero asks. "I am not sure about Yuki. But you will be meeting Ai today. She should know who is watching over her. Once her mother comes out of whatever she is in. I'm sure the little girl will see you with her. She should get to know you before then."Takuma states. "What is going on with Yuki? Tell me the truth. Not the bullshit line Kaname is selling. Who wrote those letters?" Zero huffs. "Zero I am afraid there is no bullshit line, as you like to call it. I see Kaname gave you those letters? That was very hard for him to read those. That hurt him deeply. To know. How she really felt. He saw it. But to read it made it more real. I told him making you come here was a very bad idea. I didn't advise it. He said it was better than watching her die." Takuma admits. "So she really is in love with me?" Zero asks. "More then any of us could imagine. We all saw how close she was to you. But that was normal you grew up together. Kaname thought in time it would fade. She would forget you. Except it had the opposite effect. She thought of you more. She drank from you at cross didn't she?" Takuma asks. "Yes. I told her to. To show me she really was a vampire. Why?" Zero says. "Because it made a blood bond. You crave her don't you?" Takuma asks. Zero looking all around and not at Takuma. "You can be honest Zero. I already know." Takuma states. "Yes. I always have. Since the first time, I took her blood. There is a burning inside of me." Zero admits. "Well, she has the same. She burns for your blood and your body. Its a blood bond." Takuma states. "What the hell is a blood bond?" Zero asks.

"Its when two people fed off each other. If their feelings are true. It creates a blond bond. It's only created when two people really love each. It lasts forever. It can't be broken. They are connected body and soul. You two never laid together. If you ever do the bond will be complete."Tukama admits. "Yea so Kaname can kill me? That's the real reason, he asked me here. Isn't it. So, I can make a move on his wife. And he can kill me." Zero states. "Zero no matter how much Kaname would love to kill you. He can't. If he did. Yuki would follow. But not before She killed Kaname. I don't see her leaving him alive after that." Tukama reveals. "You're crazy. She is so in love with him. He could do no wrong. She always picked up for him. She would again. He can slither out of anything." Zero states. "That was the old Yuki. She may still love him in a way. But her love for you would exceed it." Takuma comments. "Yea right." Zero says. Still not believing him.

"I Guess. I should take you to meet the little girl now."Takuma states. "Sure, why not." Takuma takes Zero upstairs to the second floor. He opens the door to a large room. The first room is filled with toys and a large white bookcase. With a rocking chair. The other room attached is a little girls bedroom. A white twin bed with a canopy. Pink and white floral sheets and curtains. Two white dressers and a night table with a lamp. Everything in its place. Everything a little girl would ask for.

In the front room, There is a little girl two years old. With reddish-brown long hair and brownish eyes. Small and petite. There is a nanny sitting in the rocking chair reading to her. As the little child sits on the floor playing with her blocks.

"Excuse me Ai."Takuma says. As if he is talking to an adult."I would like you to meet one of mommy's friends." He adds. The little girl going over to him. "Hi, I'm Ai." She says to Zero."Hi. I'm Zero. I use to go to school with your mom." Zero says. "I know who you are. You're the one from her dreams." Ai responds. Zero just looks at this two year old in a daze. "She is a lot more advanced than a normal two year old Zero. She is a vampire child. A pureblood. She was in Yuki's body. She can sense and tell what she is and was feeling. "Whatever you say. That was creepy." Zero states. " To You maybe To us vampires. She is one of a kind. " Takuma says. The little girl goes over to Zero and pulls on his shirt. "Would you read to me?" She asks. "Sure." Zero says. She takes him over to the two chairs in the first room handing him a book and sitting next to him. Watching and taking him in. Liking him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Zero stays with her for hours. Reading and talking to her. She is delightful once he gets to know her. He can see parts of Yuki in her. Fun and sweet. Then he can see parts of Kaname in her also. Just how she holds herself. Just like her father. Zero didn't think he would like this little child because she was Kaname's. That he would resent her. But it was totally the opposite. She made him smile. To watch her and see Yuki made him happy. This was part of her running around. It was amazing.


	8. Chapter 8 Wondering

Chapter 8 Wondering.

Zero spends most of the Afternoon with Ai. He enjoys every minute. When it comes time for her nap. Zero leaves and goes back to his own room. He goes on the large king size bed and winds up falling asleep himself. Since he really didn't, get much sleep at all the night before. He dreams Of Yuki. Holding her close to him. His lips touching hers. Each year she has been away, the dreams have gotten more vivid. He has taken his dreams all the way. Where in reality, he wouldn't think it was even possible. Just the thought of her drives his body insane. Hungering for her blood and also her body. Reminding him of what Takuma said earlier. How she felt the same.

Zero still didn't believe a word from either Kaname or Takuma. He thinks there is something more going on. Something they are hiding. Maybe just planning on getting rid of him. Since Kaname was done using him. Not to mention there was no sign of Yuki in this place. She never appeared. She didn't eat with them. She wasn't taking care of Ai. It was like she didn't exist. They didn't take him to her today either so far. What are they hiding?

It was time for dinner, Zero gets up. Going downstairs. Sitting at the table. "Hello, Takuma." Zero says. "Hello, Zero. I hope you enjoyed your day?" Takuma asks. "Yes. I enjoyed spending time with Ai. She is very sweet." Zero replies. "Yes very. She is amazing, to be honest." Takuma says. Kaname walking into the dining room. "Berta you can bring supper. Hanabusa is working late in the lab. Please leave his dish on the side. Thank you." Kaname remarks. "So you met Ai today?" Kaname asks. " Yes, she is lovely. You would never know she was part of you."Zero hisses. Kaname giving Zero a glare. "Well, she is. The good part of me. Also the good part of Yuki. It's what makes her so special. She is an exceptional child. It's just sad. She doesn't have her mother like she should." Kaname comments. "Is Yuki even in this house? I haven't seen anything to say she is." Zero huffs. "Yes. In her own room. She doesn't move from it."Kaname states. "The Yuki I knew. Couldn't sit still. She would never stay in one room long enough. She would get bored."Zero replies. "Yes. I remember that Yuki. Full of life. Bubbly and alive. I haven't seen that side of her in a long time. I think. The birth of Ai took a lot out of her. I thought. It would have been a special time. It didn't turn out that way."Kaname reveals. "I can't see Yuki that way about her own child. She is so warm and loving. I only see her being all over the child. Not to mention all over you."Zero snaps. "I thought that same about the child. Just her inner demons seem to come out more. After she had her. She hasn't been all over me in ages. I forget what that is like. She hasn't come near me since the child's birth. It did more damage than good." Kaname states. "When will I get to see Yuki? Last night you told me in a few. It's been all day. I haven't seen any sign of her." Zero huffs. "To be honest with you Zero. I am not even sure. She will know your here. I will take you to her room later this evening if you like. I can't promise you much more." Kaname admits. "Yes. I want to go to her room. I need to see. What is going on? Since all you people do. Is talk in riddles. Shit, if you would just come out with it." Zero says. " I see you never change Zero. Does the sarcasm even weigh you down?" Kaname asks. "No. I state it as I see it. I don't beat around the bush like others." Zero remarks.


	9. Chapter 9 Withers

ADULT LANGUAGE! Please be aware.

Chapter 9 Wither

After Dinner, Zero sticks around waiting for Kaname. Following him, around being annoying. Until Kaname, has had enough. "Ok. Zero. I will take you to her. "Kaname states. " it's about time."Zero remarks. "I am telling you before, you walk in there. She may not know your here. She has been like this for a few weeks now. "Kaname reveals. "Just take me to her. I will see for myself." Zero snaps. "As you wish." Kaname remarks.

Walking Zero upstairs to the second floor on the opposite end of the Quarters. He is letting Zero use. Kaname opens the bedroom door. Where there is a large Queen size bed. Two night tables, a fireplace and two armchairs next to a bay window. The furniture dark wood, four poster queen size bed. That is empty. Covered in a red quilt with matching pillowcases. The top of the bed filled with pillows. Large and small. The two matching red armchairs next to the window. The room looks empty cold and quiet. "Ok Kaname, Where is she?" Zero asks as he gives Kaname a glare. "In the armchair next to the window." Kaname replies.

Zero walking up to the armchair and peeking in. Seeing a small fragile girl. Sitting in a light pink long nightgown, that overtakes her whole skinny boney body, her knees up in her arms. With tears flowing from her eyes. Staring out the window. Her eyes glazed over, Not sensing anyone in the room. She doesn't move or speak. She just sits there, like a zombie. Like something has taken over her body. She doesn't even blink. Zero can't believe the site. As she was small before, but now even more so. She was skin and bone from not eating. She was wasting away. Zero taken back from the site. His love gave up. Like she said in the letters. When they would stop. She gave up. He see's now. They were true. He takes her small fragile hand. Into his own. Sitting on his knees Looking up at her. Pain in his heart. His mind wandering.

"Yuki, It's me. I am here. Please come back to me. I am here now. I am not leaving you."Zero says. Looking up at her. Her eyes still glazed and tears still flowing. Like she didn't hear a word. He said.

"Zero gets up in a rage. Throwing Kaname up against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to her? You Bastard!" Zero shouts. "I told you. I didn't do anything. She did it to herself."Kaname says calmly. "You can let go of me now Zero. It's not going to change anything." Kaname adds. "You let her starve herself. She is skin and bone. She is barely here on any level. What the hell did you wait so long for?" Zero Snaps loudly. "It just turned into a whirlwind. The last few weeks it came to ahead. I saw there was no turning back. Its why I called you. Do you think I would of? If I didn't really have to?" Kaname barks back. "How the hell am I suppose to fix this now? Why didn't you wait till she was dead to call? You Stupid bastard. Always just thinking of yourself. How you feel. NO one else ever mattered!" Zero shouts. "Think what you may, but when it comes to Yuki. I do care. There was no getting through to her. She just wouldn't listen. If anyone can fix this. You can. Its why I said. Do whatever it takes." Kaname comments. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? You and your fucking riddles. You make me sick."I know you're mad. But do you need to use those words? Kaname asks. "Fuck you! You took her away from everyone who loved her. Who would have taken care of her? To bring her here to this prison! You kept her fun, bubbly. Alive self. Hidden Away. How long did you think you could keep her down? before she would crack?"Zero Howls. "I did. What I thought was best. It was hard to call you at all. I didn't want her near any of her old life. It would only bring her closer to you." Kaname hisses. "Well, you had to call me anyway. Didn't you? I am supposed to pick up your pieces and make this shit better? I guess. Your not the man. You thought you were Any time I have to fix this!" Zero huffs.

Walking over to Yuki and picking her up. "Where are you taking her?" Kaname shouts. "Out of this fucking room. She isn't a doll to be locked away. She is a person." Zero hollars. Holding her slender boney body to his. He carries her to the garden. Sitting her in the chair. Taking a seat next to her.

"The moon is out tonight Yuki. With all the stars. Remember when we use to patrol? We would look up at the stars and count them. There is many out here tonight."Zero says Holding her hand."I know your in there Yuki. I am going to get you back. I promise you. I need your help though. We can get through this." Zero says.


	10. Chapter 10 Porcelain Doll

Review Please

Chapter 10 Porcelain Doll

Zero just stares at Yuki. So far from the person, she use to be. He see's a shell. Empty and cold. No life inside. He just thinks about how he is supposed to fix this. Not knowing, if he even could. She wanted to let go. She wanted out of this life. Out of the yearning pain. If she felt anything that Zero felt, during these four years. He could understand why. She did. He had the same pain. Chocking the life out of him. Draining him. He just pushed on. Where she gave up. He knew. He couldn't leave her side. That he needed her to eat. Most of all he needed her to know. He was here.

Zero picks her up from the chair outside. He carries her back to bed. Sliding her under the covers. He lays on top of the covers. Holding her tight. Keeping her close. No matter how hard he tries. He can't fall asleep. How she looks floods his mind. Taking over his heart. In the morning, he calls Berta over. To give Yuki a bath. "Please make sure she is clean. and please dress her for the day. "Zero asks. "Yes, Sir." Berta responds. Once Berta is done. Zero enters the room again.

"There is my Yuki. Nice and clean and dressed. You look very nice. I am going to brush your hair. It sure did get long." Zero says. Taking the brush into his hands and slowly going through her hair."I still love the smell of your shampoo. I see you still use the same one." Zero says. Just for the sake of talking. Hoping she will hear him. "We are going downstairs today. It's breakfast time. "Zero states. Picking her up again and carrying her to the breakfast table. Takuma and Kaname both looking at Zero holding her close to him.

"Zero do you really think this is a good idea?" Kaname asks. "SHut up. Yes, I do. It's better than what you did all this time." Zero grunts. "Takuma if its ok. After breakfast, I would like to talk to you." Zero asks. "Of course. I am here for anything you need." Takuma states. They eat there breakfast. Yuki still not moving or even blinking. Kaname feeling very uncomfortable. He leaves for work early not even touching his breakfast. Once Breakfast is over. Zero heads into the sitting room. Carrying Yuki in there as well. Placing her on the sofa.

I am right here Yuki. I need to ask Takuma something." Zero says to her. Going over to Takuma. "What do you need Zero?" Takuma asks. "I need help. What will make her snap out of this? She is dying. She needs to eat. She needs to know. I'm here." Zero says. "Offer her your blood. It should snap her out of it. Smelling your blood should awaken her. I do have to warn you though. It will awaken everything she feels for you. If she comes on to you strongly, don't be shocked. Once she drinks from you again. Her whole body will be awake with feelings. You will feel them also, while she is drinking. "Takuma admits. "She is too weak for any of that now. She needs to heal. To gain weight. I can' take advantage of her in this state. I feel her bones. When I am carrying her." Zero says Mumbling cruse words under his breath." That is your choice. I am just telling you what to expect. Probably why Kaname told you. To do what you need to." Takuma admits. "He is willing for me to sleep with his wife? What the hell has gotten into him?"Zero asks. "He is desperate Zero. He knows and saw how she was. It was the end. He could of let her go. No one would have ever known the truth. He wouldn't have to share her with you. Letting you come here and watch. What happens. But he couldn't let her die. No matter how it kills him to see this. It would kill him more for her to not to be here at all. He wants her to have a relationship with their daughter. Even with him. To be honest. I think he feels if she gets you out of her system she will go back to him. "Takuma reveals. "What do you think?" Zero asks. "I am not so sure. I know she was fighting within herself. Trying to be the person he wanted her to be. Trying to make this marriage work, at the start. Then her feelings ate away at her. And here we are."Takuma comments. "If we ever make love. It seals the bond correct?" Zero asks. "Yes. It makes it that no other will be able to break it. You are soul mates. That doesn't mean, once she is better. He will let her go Zero. This isn't a regular relationship. He is lord Kaname. She is Lady Yuki. They have appearances to keep up. Divorce wouldn't be in the cards. Not to mention you're a Vampire Hunter."Takuma states. "So she would never be able to be my wife." No. I doubt Kaname would ever let that happen."Takuma confesses. "So be it. ITs only a piece of paper anyway. IF when she is out of this. and still feels the same about me. I will take it from there. " Zero remarks.

"That is your choice. I wish you both good luck. It would be nice to see her happy for once."Takuma states. "I hope I can make her happy." Zero answers.


	11. Chapter 11 Thoughts

Please Review. I would like to know how you like the story so far?

Chapter 11 Thoughts

Zero takes in everything that Takuma just told him. Knowing that even if Yuki's feelings get out of control, He needs to control himself. At least till she gains some weight and is back to herself. If this even works. Zero having some doubts. As he looks at Yuki. Just sitting where he left her. Not moving. She looks like a porcelain doll. Just placed on a shelf. He can't get over, what she has turned into. He also feels even if it does work. It doesn't mean, she still has feelings for him. Just that she smells blood and the vampire in her wants to feed. He can't seem to get it into himself. That she really loves him. As much as everyone is saying. It doesn't seem real to him. None of this does. Some parts seem like a dream as others seem like a nightmare. Not really sure. What he just got himself into.

As he is sitting on the sofa just staring at Yuki. Thinking if letting her smell his blood is a good idea or not. Kaname comes down the stairs with his Suitcase.

"Zero I will be leaving for a week. PLease do whatever needed to help Yuki. I am sure. You will do your best. It's why I called you. I know she is in good hands."Kaname says. "Yea. You leave me to fix your mess. You really expect me to be able to fix this?" Zero snaps. "Yes. You will see. I know you're having doubts. You won't after a while. It is going to take you a bit to get her back. She is pretty much in the dark. She wanted to let go."Kaname says. "I wonder why? Leaving her like a prisoner in her own home. Keeping her away from loved ones. Kept away from anything that had to do with the outside world. What kind of life do you think that is Kaname?" Zero asks. "I kept her away from anything harmful. She had everything. She wanted in this house. Anything she could ask for. All I asked was she stay. She did. She could have left at any time. If she really wanted to. I never held her back from that. She just never went back on her promises."Kaname states. "Maybe because you took the letters. That I never got to read. Or make my own decision if I wanted to see her or not. She felt. I gave up on her. And she gave up also."Zero Snaps. "Maybe. If she was your wife, writing to me. Would you give them to me? Would you let her go? Don't judge till your there Zero." Kaname says walking out the door.

Zero thinks about that. He knows Kaname has a point. He would never be able to watch Yuki, just walk out the door. He already did. She already left him. He experienced it already. It almost killed him. He could never take it again. It's another reason, he didn't want to believe. She really cared for him like this. It could mean more heartbreak. Even if she really did care. How would they be together? Kaname wasn't going to let it be that easy. He never made anything easy. The only reason he was making him stay there and be nice. Is because he needed him. Using him as a pawn again. Just needing him to make her better. So he could steal her away again. But would he? This time might be a little different. He might get a fight this time. Zero not letting Yuki go. Then he would just stare at Yuki again. Saying who am I kidding? She is never going to go back to what she was. She is so broken. How can I fix this?

It was getting late. Zero picked Yuki up and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed. Telling Berta, he was going down for dinner. To please get Yuki ready for bed. He would be back up for bed. Now feeling a little more in control. Without Kaname being here. He had more freedom to be himself. Without him watching over him. Even though, he knew. He had others here doing the job.

Zero went down to dinner. Sitting at the table with Takuma. Hanabusa working late again in the lab. He also liked to eat by himself. Only showing up here and there. Zero enjoyed the home-cooked meals. He took advantage of them. It was something he only got when he use to cook. For the most part, he didn't have the time. So he figured. While he was staying here, he would make the best of it. Also thinking about what he was going to do about Yuki.

"So Zero have you decided if you're going to give her your blood?" Takuma asks. "I was thinking about it. I guess. It's worth a try. I am not really sure anything is going to work at this point. She is pretty out of it. LIke she is lost and broken. It's like no one is in there. It's just a body. I can't explain it."Zero says. "Neither could we. Its why we told you to see for yourself. You wouldn't believe us otherwise. No one would have ever expected her to be like this. Not how she use to be. She was so Warm, open full of life. Its all gone."Takuma says sadly. "I just hope some comes back. Even if we get her to at least talk. Then she needs to eat. Not to mention therapy. She will need to learn to walk again. This is going to take time Takuma. Kaname is going to let me stay here that long?" Zero asks. "As long as it takes." Takuma answers. "If you say so."He replies.


	12. Chapter 12 Reawakened

Please Review. I like hearing from you.

Chapter 12 reawakened

Dinner is over and Zero heads upstairs to Yuki's room. Walking in and finding her sitting in bed. Where Berta placed her. Wearing a White long nightie. With a little bow tie at the top. Covering most of her body. It's so big. It swims on her. You can't even tell, where she is in it. Zero walks over to her. Sitting on the bed next to her. Looking into her eyes. He takes her hand.

"Yuki when I needed you. You were there for me. You fought for me. I want to do the same for you. I want to bring you back. I am not sure if this is going to work or not, but I am willing to give it a try. He pulls himself closer to her. Her eyes staring straight. Her body limp, just lying there. Zero gets his fingernail and makes a scratch in his neck. Letting the blood leak down his neck. Putting his Finger filled with blood on Yuki's lips. Smearing it on. Running it under her nose. At first, nothing seems to change. Yuki is still just sitting there. Like a sack of potatoes. Nothing moving. Zero gets closer and puts another finger of blood in her mouth. Letting the blood hit her tongue. He see's Yuki's eyes flutter. Her Fingers start to move. Her eyes opening and closing. He does it again. This time Yuki's hand touches his Licking his finger dry. Her eyes looking deeply into his. Her fangs extend and her eyes go crimson. The Desire was written all over her.

"That's it. Come back to me. You're hungry. I see it. Take all you need. Just like you let me." Zero says. Offering his neck to her. Her eyes flare open and she pulls his body close. Licking up all the blood, that is dripping down his soft pale neck. Lapping up every last drip. Then she starts kissing his neck and his wound. Sucking his neck, but not biting. Just sucking making little purple burses on his neck. Zero sees the desire not only for blood but for him. He also knows. She needs to eat.

"Yuki focus. You need to eat. Please take more blood. His hands running up and down her back tenderly. She holds him close and sinks her teeth into his flesh. Sucking and biting. Taking all she can get. When she is done. She lets go of his neck. Licking and sealing the wounds. Laying her head on his shoulder. Her arms around him tightly.

"I am here Yuki. I will take care of you. Anything. You need. I want you to get better. I can't see you like this."Zero says. Yuki looks up at him. In a small low tender voice, she says. "Am I dreaming? Did I die?" Zero looks at her with sorrow in his eyes. "No, It's not a dream Yuki. I am here. You're not dead. I won't let you die. Just like you wouldn't let me." Zero says. She just keeps staring at him. Like its a dream. Holding him ever so tight. As if, she would let go. He would disappear again. Zero knows. She is shocked. He just lays there beside her. Holding her. Looking at her, looking at him. She touches his face, tenderly. Putting her hand through his white-silver hair. She gives out small moans. When she rubs his head an neck taking deep breathes. Gathering up his scent. Still in disbelief. "IF this is a dream, I can die peacefully now. I am ready."Yuki says. A sharp pain goes through him. "Well, I'm not! You're not dying. Get that shit out of your head."Zero snaps. Being his normal self. He lifts her up, to let her sit on his lap. Unbuttoning his shirt, letting her see his tattoo. "Look Yuki. It's me. I am real. I am in front of you. I am not leaving you. It's not a dream." Zero states. Her hand goes up to touch his tattoo. Rubbing her finger across every detail of it. Like it was etched in her mind. She lays her head down on his chest, her legs around his torso. Her heat pressing into his. She rubs herself up against him, as she places her arms around him. Holding him ever so close to her. Her finger still running across his tattoo.

Zero tries his best not to think where her lower body is. As she moves, it presses harder into his. Giving him all kinds of sensations. Her soft finger going across his tattoo gives him the shivers. He knows this isn't the time for that. Not to even think about it. She is in no condition for that. It would be taken advantage of a broken woman. He closes his eyes. Holding her close. Taking in her scent. Telling her she needs some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day. He has lots of plans for her. Not breaking any connection that they have. He falls asleep and so does she.


	13. Chapter 13 Reawaking

Review Please. It's nice to hear from you. Knowing if you like the story or not. If you want me to keep going?

Chapter 13 reawaking

The next morning Zero wakes, to find Yuki in the same position. She never moved all night. Neither did he. It was the first time in a long time. He didn't have any nightmares. He slept through the night. Feeling Warm and safe. His arms wrapped around her. Hers around him. He also wakes to find her just staring at him. She doesn't say a word. She just keeps staring. Like she is afraid if she stops. He will disappear.

"Yuki. I am still here."Zero says with a chuckle. "This really isn't a dream?" She asks. "No, I promise." Zero responds. "Are you still mad at me?" Yuki asks in a low tone. "Not, at all. You didn't know. I am sorry anyway, for not excepting you for what you were. You always excepted me. No matter what. Always tried to help me. I shouldn't have acted that way. I regretted it. I just never got to tell you." Zero states. "I am glad you're not mad anymore. I feared all these years you would be. I figured. That's why you didn't answer my letters." Yuki replies. "I didn't answer them, because I didn't get them till days ago." Zero answers. Yuki closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I should have known. He took them. He hid them." She says in an upset tone. "It's ok. I read them now. I still can't believe they are true. That you wrote them to me. You really feel that way about me?" Zero asks. "Yes. I love you Zero. I never needed anyone. The way I need you. I don't want to be here without you." Yuki states. "I don't want you saying that. Or doing anything stupid. Do you hear me? Whatever that was, I never want to see it again." Zero snaps. "Then never leave me." Yuki responds. "I won't. But if I ever have to. None of that shit. You hear me?"Zero hisses. "Ok, you brat." She says with a smile. Zero smiling back.

"Ok, its time for you to get up. We need to get you washed dressed and feed." Zero comments. "Um, Zero. I still am not able to walk." Yuki responds. "I know. I figured. You have been sitting in the damn chair for too long. I will take care of that. Let's get Berta to help you with your bath and dress. Then I will be here to get you." Zero states. "Promise?" Yuki asks. "I promise." He replies.

Zero goes into his own room to get his shower and freshen up. Knowing. He has to get Yuki back to where she was. That it's going to take a lot. At least she is out of the slump and talking again. Now to get her to eat and walk. Back to her bubbly fun self. He also knew. He had to get her out of being afraid, he would disappear. The way she would look at him at times was scary and sad. He still couldn't believe. She truly felt that way either. It would take time for him too. This wasn't what he excepted when he got here.

Berta Helps Yuki wash and dress. Making her smell like her old self. Zero just loved her shampoo and soap. She smelled so good. He never forget it. After she is done. Zero walks back into the room. Going over to Yuki and brushing her long flowing auburn hair. As he brushes, she gives out small sighs. Loving the feeling. Still not able to believe he is real.

When he is done brushing her hair. He goes over to her picking her up. Cradling her in his arms. She lays her head on his chest and wraps both her hands around his neck. Holding him tight. "I can get used to this." Yuki states. "I bet. If you want me to carry you. I am fine with it. But you're going to have to do everything, I ask today. You understand?" Zero says. "As long as you carry me and be with me. I will do. What you ask."She replies. "Good I am holding you to it. I don't want any back talk. I know how you get." Zero Chuckles. "Whatever." She smiles. Zero happy to get a smile out of her. Maybe they were right. Maybe he can fix this.

Zero carries her downstairs to the breakfast table. Takuma and Hanabusa already sitting there eating their breakfast. When they see Yuki up and alert. They Just look at each other. Not believing, he did it."Good Morning Lady Yuki." Takuma and Hanabusa say. " Morning." She replies. Zero sitting her down at the table. He takes the seat next to her. "OK, what do you want for breakfast?" Zero asks. "I'm not sure. I'm not that hungry. "Yuki comments. "I don't want to hear that. Remember our deal?" Zero remarks. "Yea. Ok, How about some eggs and fruit?" Yuki asks. "That's a start. Have some juice too." Zero says pouring her and himself a glass. Takuma and Hanabusa just watch as Zero babies the hell out of her. Just so she will eat. He literally will spoon feed her. Making sure she gets something inside her. He can't stand the frail sight of her.

When breakfast is over Zero carries her over to the sitting room. As he does, she rubs his neck and plays with his hair. Takuma just watching as Yuki just has to touch him. Anyway, she can. But as of now its just small things. Nothing even sexual. Just playful or to make sure, he is still there. He can't leave the room without her eyes traveling to follow him. Takuma can feel her distress when she thinks he is gone. Then he enters the room again and Yuki gets calm again. Takuma just sighs. Knowing this is bad.

While Zero has her in the sitting room. He helps her do leg exercises. To try to strengthen her legs. So she can start to walk again. Every now and then feeding her a cracker or piece of cheese. Trying to make it playful. At the same time getting more food into her. Takuma reading the paper, watching at the same time.

Zero makes sure they are on time for Lunch. Carrying to the dining room table. Yuki just gets her kicks out it. "I can really get used to this. Your big strong hands carrying me around. I get to be close to you. I really like it." Yuki admits. "I am glad you do. But you're going to have to get those legs working again. If you stop. I stop. Remember that."He threatens. Hoping that will help his case. "Yes, Zero I understand.

Zero continues this all day, making her work her legs. And letting her eat any chance he got. Even if it had to be junk food. Which Yuki loves. She needed the calories anyway. She was bones.

At the end of the day, Zero Carries her to her room. Telling Berta to get her ready for bed. That he will be back afterward. He goes down to his own room taking his shower and getting ready for bed. Before he goes back into Yuki's room. He heads to the Kitchen getting a bowl of ice cream. Telling the staff to make sure, they have a lot of junk food on hand from now on. Besides the regular healthy food. He knew he needed some just to get her to eat. The house wasn't filled with much of it. As the other people living here were not as into it as Yuki. Zero gives the staff a list of items to get. Besides dinners to work up her strength. Doing everything in his power to make her well again.

Zero heads back upstairs into Yuki's bedroom With the bowl of ice cream and a bag of chips. Its all he could find. "Your back." Yuki said laying in bed. In her yellow satin PJs. Still too big for her. "Of course I am. I told you I would be. I have dessert for us also."Zero says. Sitting in bed handing her a spoon. "My favorite. You didn't forget." Yuki says. "I didn't forget any of it." Zero replies. They sit in bed talking and eating. Zero sees a small glimpse of the old Yuki reappearing. Doing his best to make whatever that was before gone. When they are done talking, Zero tells her to get some rest. "You're not leaving are you?" Yuki says in a panic. "No. I will lay right here next to you."Zero says. "Ok. You can get under the covers. I don't mind. Just like when we were in school. I Feel so safe with you." Yuki admits. "I feel the same." Zero responds. Getting under the covers. Which scared him in a way. He knew being that close to her wasn't a good thing. He had feelings and he was trying to keep them intact. Trying not to take advantage of her. When his whole being just wanted to ravish her. Then he was scared that would break her. That could wait. If ever. It wasn't important. Getting her better was. Not that she helped by pushing herself so up against him. He could feel everything. Her small breasts on his chest. Her heat up against his. She wasn't afraid to push herself near him in that way either. There were times, she held him so tightly. Their bodies were one.


	14. Chapter 14 Rebuilding

Review Please. Let me know how you feel. Zero got her to come to.

Chapter 14 Rebuilding

It's been two weeks. Zero has been taking care of Yuki. Making her eat and giving her therapy. He even takes her in the pool each day. Letting her use her legs to walk to him, in the water. Helping to build her strength. He is always with her. Never leaving her side. Letting her know. That he is there for her. They have become, what they once were. Best friends. Nothing sexual has taken place. Hugs, and holding each other close, like they use to, but nothing more. He sees her doing a lot better. She is eating more and can stand and walk some. She does prefer Zero Carrying her around though. She seems to take advantage of that. Just so she could be that close to him. He doesn't really mind though. He is just glad to see parts of her old self back. Yet there are parts that are still sad and scared. Zero working on that too.

Takuma is Kaname's spy. He watches everything that takes place. How close Yuki has gotten to Zero. How they talk and interact together. How he doesn't leave her side. He also noticed how Yuki is coming back. How she is happy again. Zero brings out the good in her. He also see's that the Yuki that was with Kaname isn't back. The parts that went dark, filled with hatred. Zero hasn't seen that part yet. Takuma wasn't sure if he would. Or that was just what Kaname took out in her. There was a lot hidden between the two. Four years is a long time. Things just didn't become this way. There were many things that caused it. She seemed to go back to being the innocent little Yuki around Zero. She hasn't been that in at least three years. Takuma wasn's sure if it was Zero, that brought her back to the person. She use to be. Or she was hiding it, not to scare him off. Either way, Takuma was keeping his eyes open. Intending on letting Kaname know it all.

"Zero if I may have a word with you?" Takuma says." Sure. Whats wrong?" Zero asks. "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know. That Kaname will be coming home tomorrow. You may want to tell Yuki. She hasn't seemed him since she woke. It might be best coming from you."Takuma states. "I will tell her later after dinner. Normally, she always loved to hear, he would be around. She use to throw herself at him. Get all goggly. It was awful."Zero says. "That was school days Zero. They have been a married couple for four years. Two of them being disturbing. I think. She is past the teen crush phase."Takuma answers."I still can't see any of this. It doesn't seem real."Zero remarks. "A lot happened Zero. You were the main cause but there were other reasons."Takuma replies. "If you say so. He isn't going to get in the way of things. When he comes home. Is he? Its been a pleasure without him." Zero admits. "No, I doubt he will get in the way. He won't be staying that long anyway. He goes away often so you will have free range." Takuma comments. "Good."Zero replies.

Zero takes Yuki to the dining room. They eat and enjoy there evening. After dinner, they go to Ai's room To tuck her into bed. Zero has been letting Yuki, see more and more of her. To try to build a relationship. Make her there for the child. He goes to, not minding the child at all. They tuck her in and read her a story. Then head off to there own room. Zero picks her up midway to carry her the rest of the way.

"I see you like carrying me as well?" Zero says. "Yes. I kinda got used to it. I am glad you are walking on your own though. I am also glad your doing better."Zero says. "I am so glad your here Zero. It makes me at peace."Yuki admits. "Me too. I am glad I came. I don't want to think. What would have happened, if I didn't."Zero responds. Walking into the bedroom. Placing Yuki on the bed. "I have something to tell you Yuki." Zero says. "What?" She responds. "Kaname is coming home tomorrow." Zero announces. Yuki's face goes pale. Her eyes dark. Panic written all over her. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero says rushing over to her." No. He is going to make you go home. He is going to take you away from me." She says panicking. Freaking out. Tears streaming down her face. So upset, she tries to get up from the bed but she falls. Her legs going limp. Landing right on her bottom. "Yuki stop. It's going to be ok. I promise." Zero says. Picking her up into his arms. "No. It won't be. He isn't going to let you stay here. He will find some way to ruin this. Some way to take you away. I will never see you again." Yuki Cries. Zero doing his best to calm her, but she seems to only get worse. In all the years Zero knew her. He has never seen her like this. She also never had this reaction to Kaname."Yuki he is the one who asked me to come here. He said. I could stay. We are ok for now. You need to calm down and relax. This isn't good for you." Zero replies.

Yuki doesn't answer. She just holds Zero closer to her. Crying. Feeling this wasn't going to last. Somehow. Some way. Kaname would make this end with him being the winner. Kaname never accepted defeat. He wouldn't now either. Yuki just shakes in Zero's arms. Her pain and panic very evident. Scared that her love will be taken away. Just for good this time. Zero tries to let her lay down. Holding her in his arms all night. She doesn't get any sleep. She just thinks about, what Kaname might do. Maybe not today but in the future. How these two weeks were a dream come true, but for how long? The reality of her life flooding back to her. All she can do is cry.

Zero feels the tears on his chest. How she just lays there on his chest sobbing. He knew the concerns she had. He had the same ones. Just trying not to show her. To make things worse. He knew what Kaname was. He just was going to wait and see. How they interacted when he came home. What he said and did. Kaname said do whatever it takes to bring her back. He didn't think. He would send him home just yet. She wasn't fully herself. Not to mention sending him home now would put her right back where she was. Just this time, she wouldn't come out of it. He knew if nothing else. Kaname didn't want that. If he did. He wouldn't have called him at all. He would of just let her rot away. So Zero had something on his side. He also knew. He was going to have to think of something for the future. They couldn't stay here. Yet how was he going to take her away? That wouldn't be too easy. He also didn't know. What Kaname's Long run plan was. He knew there had to be something Just not exactly what.


	15. Chapter 15 Kaname returns

review, please. Let me know what you think of the story so far.

Chapter 15 Kaname returns

The next morning comes fast. As Yuki and Zero just lay there in each other's arms. Yuki's face a site. Swollen and red from a night of sadness. Seeing her like this just makes Zero upset. He just knows. He needs to put on a brave face. So she feels everything will be ok.

"Time to get up for breakfast Yuki." Zero says. "I'm not hungry." Yuki replies in a soft low tone."None of that. Remember our deal? You need to eat. No missing any meals. You are finally putting on some weight."Zero says. "I know. But I don't really feel like it."She replies just putting her head back down. Zero see's a flash of depression creeping back in. He knows he has to make that stop. "We have to get up. We have therapy in the pool today."He says picking her up into his arms. She just lays her head on his shoulder. Snuggling close to him. "You need to put your bathing suit on. So we can go. I will give you some privacy."Zero says. Putting her down gently. Walking out of the room. He waits a few minutes then heads back in. Yuki doesn't put on a regular suit. She is shy about her skinny body. So she wears a t-shirt and shorts. Trying to cover the way too slender body. The first time she did this. It didn't hide anything. Just showed it more. Just how big the shirt and shorts where on her body. Each day Zero sees that getting better. Her body filling out a little more. Getting toner from the exercise. Looking better. He knows he can't stop the progress. He doesn't want her to fall back into that rut. Rotting away. He walks in, Picking her up again. Just to make her happy. Not really because he has to anymore. and carries her to the pool. Telling Berta to serve breakfast outside today. He makes sure. She has some fruit and at least an egg. He see's she isn't really into it. Just doing it to make him happy. She is quiet and low. She changed from coming out of her shell to now heading right back into it.

"Ok, Yuki. Pool time. Zero takes off his shirt. Just being in his Swim Trunks. He hasn't done this before. He is just trying to get her attention off of Kaname coming home. She just watches as he removes his shirt. Her eyes open wide. He grabs her hand and takes her to the pool. Helping her in. Doing their regular exercises. The Sun and water just glistening off his slender now tan chest. He see's her just staring at him. He hasn't given her blood again. As he is trying not to stir the sexual desires up. Trying for her to regain her strength without that in the way. But a little teasing shouldn't hurt. He holds her hand letting her walk to him. Holding her in his arms. She can't help herself. She lays her head on his naked chest. Her arms on his wet strong back. She gives out a light moan. As she closes her eyes and takes in his scent. He lets her stay like that for a while before they return to therapy. She doesn't make any moves. She behaves herself and so does he.

They spend the rest of the day together. Zero doing his best. Getting her to laugh here and there. Letting her forget about him coming home tonight.

Dinner time arrives and Yuki isn't herself. She is very restless. She puts on a black dress with black heels brushing her hair. Getting ready for whatever takes place tonight. Zero heads to her door. To get her for dinner. Seeing she dressed up and looks nice. She just smiles at him. While they walk down the stairs. Holding each other's hand. They then walk into the dining room holding hands. Where Kaname, Takuma, and Hanabusa are already seated. Kaname's eyes look up. Straight at Yuki. Hers darting straight at him.

"My dear. I see you are up and walking around. How wonderful." Kaname says. Yuki taking a seat at the table. Zero doing the same. She just smiles. Taking Zero's hand back into hers. "I knew that Kiryu would bring you back my dear." Kaname adds. "Yes. he is doing everything he can. To make me better." Yuki answers. "I knew he would. I am glad. It's nice seeing you up and about."Kaname replies. Yuki's handshakes under the table. Zero noticing it. Zero doesn't say much. He doesn't want to rock the boat in front of Yuki. He knew she was upset enough. He didn't want to make it worse. He would talk to Kaname alone and in private later.

The dinner goes well. Nothing major takes place. Kaname Sees, how Yuki looks at Zero. How she stays close to him. She isn't mean to Kaname but she isn't loving either. She is neutral. Kaname also knows not to start anything. Its only been two weeks. She isn't back fully. Anything could set her off again. He knew he could do that to her in a heartbeat. Zero tells Yuki to head upstairs to bed. That he will be there in a few minutes. He was going to get them, Dessert. When he sees her head to her room. He walks to Kaname's office. Knocking on the door.

"Come in Zero." Kaname already knowing Zero was out there. "I see. You got her to come back. I knew you would do the job." Kaname states. "Yea. After you completely tore her down. She is terrified of you."Zero huffs. "There is no need for her to be afraid of me Zero. I never hurt her."Kaname remarks. "No just lock her away. She is scared you're going to make me go home. Send me away. Are you?" Zero asks. "No. It's been two weeks. She needs more than that. If I sent you home now. She would only go back into her shell. I am not that stupid Zero." Kaname remarks. "Yea but you are that evil." Zero grunts. "Don't let that innocent act fool you Zero. She is anything but Innocent anymore. Hasn't she ravished you yet?" Kaname asks. "What the hell kind of question is that? You're her husband. You think I would sleep with her?"Zero shouts. "You may be a gentleman. But she isn't a lady when it comes to you."Kaname barks. "Watch it! I Don't know what your playing. But she isn't like that." Zero snaps. "You don't know her. Have you given her blood?" Kaname asks. "Yes once. She didn't come on to me. Just stayed close."Zero answers. "Wait. It was only once. She was pretty weak. You just wait. Why do you think I said anything it took to make her better?" Kaname asks. "Because you're an evil bastard." Zero answers. "Yes maybe. But I know whats coming. I am not dumb. Or in denial." Kaname comments. "Why are you so into her screwing me. Does it turn you own that much?" Zero barks. "No, not at all. It makes my skin crawl. I just know how she truly feels about you. How she would come to my room. Doing things to me you wouldn't imagine. Thinking it was you. Granted it was fun. But not the way I wanted. I wanted those actions to be for me. NOT you! How the thought of you drove her insane." Kaname admits. "I think you just take out the bad part of her. She isn't like that. If she is. She hasn't done anything to me but hugs. and holding me tight. Not to mention whatever we do in our bed is our business. Not yours!" Zero hisses. "She is still my wife. So it does concern me. This whole thing Concerns me. do you think I like the idea of having you here? Having you in her bed? Knowing that at any time. She will claim you." Kaname asks. "If you wouldn't have been an ass from the start. Maybe this wouldn't be happening now. You created this mess. Why didn't you just leave her at Cross. She was happy there. You had to whisk her away to this place. Hiding her. Did it get you anywhere? You got lucky with her and had a baby. and she hates you for it all." Zero states. "Blame me for everything Zero. It's always my fault. She had a say in this as well. It wasn't only my doing. If she knew she felt like this about you. She shouldn't have come with me. She was good hearted and thought things would have been ok. It was for a while. It was great. Then changed. She pushed herself away from me. " Kaname remarks. "I wonder why. Knowing you. "Zero answers. "Keep blaming me. If that makes you happy. Anyway, I will be leaving again shortly. So, I am sure that will make you both happy. Just keep bringing her back to herself." Kaname states.

Zero walks out of Kaname's office. The words he spoke about Yuki, Zero not knowing whether to believe or not. She hasn't done anything to him. Not like what Kaname was explaining. He felt the same way towards her. He didn't think anything wrong with it. Just a little shocked she felt that way. He was happy Kaname was leaving again. It would give them time to be together in peace. Time for him to get her back on her feet. She was at peace when Kaname wasn't there. Him being around was heading in the wrong direction.

He went up to her room bringing the ice cream and a bunch of goodies. Walking over to the bed handing her, her spoon. As he sits on the bed. She just smiles. Not even asking what took him so long. She was scared of the answer. They just talk about regular things. About what they are going to do tomorrow. Eating their ice cream.


	16. Chapter 16 Questions

Review Please

Chapter 16 Questions

The next day before Kaname was off again. He asked Takuma into his office. "So Takuma. What took place?"Kaname asks. "Well, he did give her blood. Only one time from the look of things. It did make her come back to life. As you see. She is very clingy to him. Scared he will leave. At the start. Her eyes would follow him everywhere he went. He carried her everywhere. Making sure she would eat. He made her exercise and even spent time with Ai each day. They are very gentle with each other. She does have to touch him. She will rub his back or touch his hair. So far all in a playful way. Nothing sexual yet. Their friendship has resumed also."Takuma responds. "I thought she would have taken him by now." Kaname admits. "I think. She is too weak right now. I see the lust in both their eyes. Yet they are both behaving really well. He told me he didn't want to take advantage of her."Takuma states. "He is so naive. Wait till she comes to." Kaname replies. "I know the sexual tension is there. I also know. She has it way worse for him. I don't think she is going to come off like you think though. She might have done all that to you. But she was already having sex with you. She wasn't scared you would run away. It's different with him really being here. She may go slower." Takuma responds. "Her desire for him. Is extremely strong. Its been building for years. The thoughts, Dreams consumed her. It's just a matter of time. She lefts loose. Not that he is going to mind." Kaname replies. "I don't know. How you can stay there and watch this happen. You know once she does do it. Their bond is complete."Takuma states. "Yes, I know. I am hoping she gets him out of her system. If she really gets to screw him. Maybe it will release whatever she is feeling. "Kaname admits. "She loves him Kaname. It's not just about screwing. I know our vampire instincts are fierce. They make it so much More powerful. The yearning and wanting till you just take what you want. But her feelings towards him are more than that. I think you opened a door. You shouldn't have. Once the bond is complete you are going to be even more stuck with him. Then you are now. This is only going to get worse. Don't you see how they look at each other? How she holds his hand? This is dangerous."Takuma admits.

"I know. There isn't anything else I can do. I just have to wait. She has to get better before I do anything. He can't go anywhere. She will just return to that empty shell. He so wants her to go back into herself. He needs to give her more blood. The more she drinks. The more she will return to herself. It will make her appearance and everything better faster. Then the human way. He is so Naive with some of his thoughts. Trying to keep the desires down. It's only going to make it stronger. When it does happen. "Kaname admits. "I will pass on the word. He will do anything to make her better. I understood his point of view though. He wants to take it slow. Not hurt her. He thinks of her feelings." Takuma states. "Yea And I don't. I see where you're going with that. It's not that. I just don't want to waste time. IF I see there is a faster option for something. We are different in our approaches. That's all."Kaname states. "If you ever want her back into your life. You're going to need to try some of his ways. It might work out better or you. Then some of what you do. It just made her dislike you."Takuma reveals. "I know. I will take that into consideration. I need to be off now. Thank you for keeping me updated."Kaname remarks. Grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

Takuma waits for Zero to come down to get his morning Coffee. "Good Morning Zero." Takuma says. "Morning." Zero responds. "I wanted to let you know Kaname is off again." Takuma states. "Good. Best thing I heard. He was only in a way. She only tenses up and wants to crawl back into her shell, when he is around." Zero admits. "I know you are trying to make her better. You are doing a wonderful job. I just wanted you to know. There is a faster way for her to get to herself."Takama states. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "The more blood you give her. The more she will return to herself each time. Her appearance will enhance greatly the next time. And so on each time. I know you mean well with all your intentions. You just have to remember we are vampires. We don't need to do things the human ways. Blood is what keeps us going. It gives us our healing powers. Granted Kaname's blood would heal her even faster, But she won't drink from him. She hasn't for a very long time."Takuma states. "I don't mind doing it the vampire way. I just wanted her stronger before going there. I will try it though. I want her back to normal. " Zero states. "You do know what comes with that?" Takuma replies. "Yea you all are like she is going to rape me or something. Good Grief You people need to get your mind out of the gutter. She isn't like that with me." Zero snaps. " is like that about you. I am not saying. she will Rape you. Or at least I would hope not. I am saying it will intensify the feelings."Takuma responds. "Ok. I think I can handle it. Gezz."Zero comments. "May I ask you a personal question Zero?" Takuma asks. "Yea. Why not. This whole thing is personal whats one more question." Zero huffs. "Have you ever had sex before?" Takuma asks bluntly. "Gesh don't hold back. No. I haven't had sex. I Was busy with work. I didn't have time for girls. Not to mention I really only wanted Yuki. I couldn't see myself with someone else." Zero admits. "Ah, That's why." Takuma says shaking his head. As it clicked. "What does that mean?" Zero scuffs. "Yuki knows. You are a virgin. Its why she is going slow. Why she hasn't taken you yet. She doesn't want to hurt you or do something you may regret. You don't seem to realize Zero the vampire in us Takes over. When desire hits, we take what we want. When we want. She isn't. She is holding herself back. So she doesn't hurt you. I was wondering. Why. Now I know." Takuma states. "You vampires and your desires. We all have Desires. We just know when to act on them. You're making her out to be some sex fin." Zero states. "She isn't. You just don't understand how she feels towards you yet. But that's fine. You seem to be able to calm the beast in her. She cares so much. She is able to control it. That is a very good sign. It must be the human part of her. She had no human part when she was with Kaname."Takuma admits. "Who would."Zero says. Walking back upstairs with two cups of coffee.

"Goodmorning Yuki." Zero says. "Goodmorning." She replies. Zero handing her, her cup. "I want you to know. He left again. You have nothing to fear. He isn't sending me away. I have to say though. They all think you're going to rape me."Zero announces. Yuki just laughs. Spitting out her coffee. "I didn't think that was that funny. I guess. You don't like the idea huh?" Zero probs. "Not, it's not that. I just didn't see that coming." Yuki says with a giggle. "So you do want to rape me?" Zero asks. "Um no not exactly. I don't want to rape you. I want you willingly." Yuki answers. "Good. I would prefer it that way also." Zero says. "I want your first time to be special." Yuki answers. "How do you know that I haven't before?"Zero asks. "I can sense it. The vampire in me knows. It keeps me calm. It does also make it more of a turn on." Yuki admits. "Oh really?" Zero replies. "Yes. That no one has touched that body. I will make you very happy. If you choose to give that honor to me." Yuki responds. "What about Kaname? You are still married to him." Zero comments. "There isn't much I can do about Kaname. Our marriage was sealed. It was meant from birth. That doesn't mean I can't be with who I want to be with. When I got into this relationship. I was young and naive. I didn't know any better or even what I wanted. That's not the same now. Once I found out what I wanted. it was too late I thought. I never thought you would be standing here in front of me ever again. I don't want to make the same mistake again. I am yours if you will have me?" Yuki asks. "I do want you. Very much. I dreamed of you all those years. I don't want to let it go either. I just don't know what to do with Kaname." Zero says. "Don't worry about him. Let's just enjoy what we have. "Takuma said giving you blood will help you most. You will get better faster. I am willing. He also said it will intensify the sexual desire." Zero states. "I will not do anything to you. That you don't want. If you're not ready. I will not touch you." Yuki admits. "Ok. That makes me feel better. Not that I was scared or anything. I mean I can take care of myself. I also don't mind you touching me. It's just the way they were acting. I didn't know what to except."Zero confides. "Zero, you never have done it before. We are vampires. the lust takes over You will know once we do. The next time you want it. It will increase and go up from there. I didn't have to be gentle with Kaname. He wasn't a virgin. He had been around. It was easy to do whatever with him. The only thing was. I wasn't seeing him. I was seeing you. I wanted you so badly. It took over my body. But since it was him in reality. It never satisfied the hunger."Yuki confesses. "Wel,l will be damned. I bet that kicked Kaname in the balls."Zero laughs. "In many ways. Yes. It wasn't fair to him. I just couldn't help how I felt. I am not saying the sex was bad. It wasn't. It was explosive in its own right. I just wanted it to be with you instead."Yuki answers. "Wel,l am glad you can tell me all this. " Zero says. "Anything you want to know. Just ask. I will always tell you the truth. You were always my best friend." Yuki states.


	17. Chapter 17 Eyes Open

Review Please

Chapter 17 Eyes Open

Zero sits next to Yuki. Taking off his blue pullover sweater. Looking into Yuki's Eyes. Her eyes go crimson just at the look of his sweet pale neck. Not to mention his creamy white soft chest. Yuki does her best to control herself. To keep her promise to Zero. No touching or anything till he is ready. Not wanting to hurt or frighten him. In any way.

"Drink Yuki. I know it will help you. I'm not scared of you. Take what you need." Zero says. Looking into her eyes. Yuki moves closer to Zero. Now sitting on his lap. Her arms go around his chest. With his arms around her. She inhales deeply taking in his scent. She licks his neck up to his earlobe and back down again. Placing small loving kisses on his neck. Where she is going to bite. Zero just taking it in. Loving how it feels. She licks again before setting her fangs into his pale smooth skin. She takes long deep gulps of his red thick blood. Moving her body closer to his with each gulp. Zero feels the desire in himself grow. The warmth of her small body rubbing up against his. Her hands rubbing up and down his back. Not to mention the pleasure from her bite. Zero doesn't think it is the right time. He wants her to heal, in body and mind. Before doing such an act together. He is starting to feel, just how much she does care. How fragile, she is just not in body. But also in mind. How all these years, she struggled with her feelings. That she wasn't the only one. He also wanted this. As much as she did. He thought of her in the sexual ways. Lots of times. Dreaming of having her. Dreaming of doing all kinds of things to her. Touching her everywhere. With his hands, tongue, and mouth. He wasn't the little goodie, goodie everyone was making him out to be either. Just because he never had sex or acted on his feelings. Didn't mean. He didn't think about it. That he didn't want to. He just knew. How to control his vampire side. Never letting it take over his human side. Or at least he tried. It was all good till he would smell Yuki's blood. Or watch the vein in her neck. It would set him off just as badly. He just knew right now. She needed to heal. He couldn't be drinking from her. She needed to regain her strength first. In time he would act on his feelings Just not now.

Yuki took all that she needed from Zero. She did rub up against him and moved very close to him. But all in all. She kept herself together. Not letting the vampire in her take control. She kept her promise to Zero. Just holding him close to her.

Zero did notice that after, she took the second dose of his blood. She looked great. Her shape was back. Her color was back. It helped more than he thought. The boney women that was sitting on top of him now has curves. A nice round ass was sitting on top of him. Which he noticed right away. When she was pushing herself against him. There was more body. It felt incredible. His arms around her felt more women there also. Her breasts were now bigger and perky. Even her legs were more fuller now. She looks great. Zero thought if this was just the second Dose. What would she look like after a few? He liked the thought. Not to mention the feel. Zero didn't say anything to Yuki. He just sat there with her in his arms. He knew it was time to get going. Even though the blood did wonders. He was still going to keep her on track. Making sure she didn't miss a meal. And exercise to build her strength. He knew the Human way would help as well.

They both get up from the bed. Going downstairs. Eating breakfast. Takuma just watching them engaged with each other. Knowing he gave her more blood. That she is looking even more like herself. He see's a happiness in her that hasn't been there in years. How she just looks at Zero and smiles. Zero doing the same. There playful ways. Teasing each other. Just like when they were in school. How their bond was growing more and more. He also saw that Yuki controlled herself. She took his blood, without taking anything else. That no matter how she felt. She wasn't letting it take over her whole body. He knew that took a lot to control. Which made this situation even worse. He knew Kaname didn't see the big picture. But Tamuka did. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he couldn't watch Yuki die either. But this was going to just bring more trouble. More problems in this world. Kaname didn't realize the pandora box. He was opening. He was pretty much hoping. She would just get Zero out of her system. Where Takuma didn't see she would. He saw it would only intensify for both of them. That it wasn't just only a sex-driven affair. They both loved each other very much.

They had something Kaname and Yuki didn't have. Trust. Friendship. Two things that build a strong relationship. One where Kaname didn't have or make. He always hid things from Yuki. CLaiming it was for her own safety. Where it just drew them apart. Making her not trust him. Making her hate him. Takuma didn't see that with Zero. They had a very different relationship.


	18. Chapter 18 Inner feelings

Review Please. What do you think?

Chapter 18 inner Feelings

Another week goes by. Zero and Yuki getting very close to each other. She looks more and more like herself now. Zero gave her blood a few times this week, with it making her look. Incredible. He see's the vampire Yuki now. The long flowing reddish brown hair, Healthy shiny just flowing down her back. Her big doe eyes filled with joy. Her shape fuller than when she was at cross. She now has a womanly shape. Fuller breasts, fuller bottom. Still petite and small though. She looks very nice. Zero would stare at her. He couldn't help himself. He saw the woman, he fell in love with years ago. Just even better now. He was enjoying being with her. They started to do family things this week. With Ai. Watch tv, eat dinner together. Take her out in the garden to play. Yuki would just watch Zero with her. Wishing she was theirs. Wanting to have a child with him. How she yearned for a family with him. Something of his and hers. It just made her want him more. In every way. Seeing how kind and good. He was with Ai. How Ai loved him. He gave her a lot of attention. Sometime Kaname never did. He didn't have the time He loved Ai and would give her the world. Just he was always away. Yuki kept her feelings to herself. Not wanting to frighten Zero. With how much she truly wanted him. Feeling let's take it slow. Let's see where this goes. At least, I have him here with me. Still my best friend. She was just happy to look at him. To hold his hand. It meant the world to her.

At the end of the week, Kaname returns. Going straight to his office. Takuma going in. "Anything to report?" Kaname asks. "Yes. A few things. First Yuki took more blood. She is doing very well. She looks fantastic." Takuma states. "Well, I am glad. She is looking good. What else?"Kaname asks. "Nothing happened. When she took blood this week. She is holding back and doing her best to control herself. I did find out why though."Takuma reports. "Why?"Kaname asks. "Well, it seems that Kiryu is a Virgin."Takuma reveals. "You have to be kidding me? Well, I will be damned. Isn't that driving her more insane? To know. He has never been touched by anyone else. That she will be the first."Kaname remarks. "I am sure it is. But she won't hurt him. She will do everything to control herself. I Don't think. This is going the way you planned Kaname." Takuma states. "You mean she won't break him?"Kaname growls. "No, I don't see that happening. She would break herself before doing anything to him. No matter how strong the desire is."Takuma reveals. "We will see. There isn't much, I can do now anyway. At least, she is doing better. Does she spend any time with Ai?" Kaname asks. "Yes. They both do. They did a lot with her this week. Taking her into the garden to play. Eating with her, Putting her to bed. Like a family. They get along very nice Kaname. A little too close. I know. I keep repeating myself. But this is a bad idea."Takuma states. "I know. Now he even wants to take my child. My wife wasn't enough!"Kaname barks. "Kaname your not here. You're always working. Maybe you should spend time with them." Takuma suggests. "I tried that before. She pushed herself away. I wanted to do things as a family. Be with her and the child. She was just so out there. Now he is here. If I tried, she would only run to him and not want to."Kaname states. "You need to do something. Or he is going to take over her fully. You're not going to be in her life. You need to try. You need to do something before you lose her altogether!"Takuma comments. "I will see what I can do. Thank you for everything." Kaname remarks. Sitting down at his desk to have a drink

A few hours later Yuki knocks on Kaname's Door. "May I speak to you?" Yuki asks. "Of Course My dear. Come in. I am so happy to see you. You look lovely."Kaname remarks. "Thank you. I wanted to ask you. What Have you been telling Zero? Why would he think? I would Rape him?"Yuki huffs. "I Just told him the truth, my dear. How you desire him. How badly you truly want him. I thought he should be aware of it." Kaname states. "Really? It seems the way you put it. Was a way to scare him."Yuki snaps. "Well, A real man wouldn't be Scared. Just be up for the challenge." Kaname replies with a grin."I don't think that is what you were after. He isn't like you Kaname. He isn't tainted!"Yuki shouts. "Well Thank you, my dear. I never figured. You thought I was Tainted. Not when you were the one tearing me apart. Not that I didn't enjoy it. I Just think it wouldn't be Kiryu's taste."Kaname answers. "I wouldn't do that to him. I don't want to hurt any part of him." Yuki states. "You didn't hurt me. It was your desires coming through. It was Rough, hard and what you wanted. Don't you think? He can handle it?" Kaname Smirks. "You bastard." Yuki responds. Kaname pinning her up against the wall. Both hands in his. His warm body up against hers. "You can't tell me you don't fell that? You still have chemistry with me. Even though you want to hide or fight it. I am still your Husband! Your real Husband. Not this shit you want to play with Kiryu. "Kaname barks. Yuki turns her head to the side. Where Kaname kisses down her neck. "It's not playing. I love him Kaname. You will have to get over it."Yuki says. trying to wiggle out of his grip. "I think I been more than generous with making him come here. Watching you play house with him. I know you're going to Claim that bastard. Making him be part of this freaking family."He says. Grabbing her tighter. Yuki's heart beats fast and her desires rise."I smell you Yuki. I have lit a fire."Kaname smirks. "Get off of me."Yuki huffs. "If you wish. You will only come to me again. When you're on fire and he's not doing a thing to put it out. I know you use me. I don't care. You're not getting rid of me Yuki."Kaname states bluntly. "Whatever. He is good and kind. I can wait forever. longer he needs." Yuki answers. "If you say so. I like when you come to me all rattled and yearning. It just makes it hotter." Kaname sneers. Kaname letting go of her but not before he kisses her passionately. Working on the passion and desire building from wanting Zero. Hoping it would set her off. She pushes him away. "Stop." She says. "Saving it all for him? You know that's a bad idea. How you will just explode if you do." Kaname states. "I can control myself. I won't hurt him." She says Slamming the door of his office. Kaname gleaming from ear to ear. He knew he set off a blaze in her. He knew how to work her buttons. They had a very disturbing relationship. The only thing they had most in common was sex. Even when she was using him to try to kill the desires for Zero. It was hot and explosive. He did see she was getting better at controlling her behavers. Maybe Zero could control the beast inside her.

After her conversation with Kaname. Yuki knew she was too set off to go anywhere near Zero. She also knew Kaname did it on purpose. She had to control it. Or at least try. She goes into the garden, Taking off her Dress and jumping into the pool. Wearing just her Bra and panty. Trying to cool off her body. Inside and out. Trying to get the thoughts of Zero out of her mind. Kaname might have set her off but it was Zero keeping the flame lit. Zero goes around the house. Looking for her. As they were always together. This was the longest, she ever been away from him. He was getting worried. He looked all around not finding her. Till he looked outside into the moonlight garden. He peered outside looking into the lighted pool. To see Yuki swimming around in her underwear. Her body just glistening in the moonlight. Her curves all in the right places. His heart skips a beat. As his own desires start to rise.

He walks outside just staring at her. "Zero. Are you ok?" Yuki says trying to contain herself."Yes. I was looking for you. I got worried when you didn't come back." Zero says. Taking off his shirt to get into the pool. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to cool off." Looking at Zero's chest. Her heart beating faster. "Zero I don't know if you being close to me right now is safe." Yuki adds. Zero moving closer to her in the pool. "I think I can handle myself," Zero says. "Maybe you can. I'm worried. I can't." Yuki admits. "I trust you." Zero answers. Moving closer to her. Yuki swims to the edge of the pool. Holding Zero's hand. She places him on the edge of the pool, her facing him. She puts her arms around his waist trying to take a deep breath. Her heart jumping out of her chest. Zero puts his arms around her. Her soft warm body up against his. Skin to skin. Yuki does her best not to look at Zero's face. As she knows if she kisses him, it will set her off. She won't be able to control herself. She trying to control herself in a way that won't hurt Zero. But only make him feel good. She presses her body closer up against his. Her head on his chest. Her hands on his back. Zero's hands can't control themselves. Landing on her butt. Which makes Yuki moan pushing her heat up against his. Grinding into him. His hands stay on her white lace panty pushing her closer to his groin. As he likes the feeling. Yuki Notices. He isn't pushing her away. So she grinds more and harder onto him. Making his member rise. She feels his erection. Which almost makes her lose it. She takes a deep breath and holds him tighter just rubbing up against him. Zero closing his eyes from the feelings. Yuki lets out small pants as she is getting closer to climaxing. She rubs harder and harder as his hands push her closer never leaving her ass. She starts letting out louder moans and her body shutters up against his. He knows he made her cum. Which sets him off, and so does he. Never feeling as hot as he just was. They hold each other close afterward. Not breaking the silence.


	19. Chapter 19 Realizing

Review Please

Chapter 19 Realizing

Takuma smells the arousal in the air. Knowing it won't be much longer till the real act is committed. Knowing she is controlling it. Going slowly, so she doesn't ravish him. She had more control then any of them thought. Kaname was sure. She was going to break Zero. Which meant. Hurt him. be so rough there would leave scars. Making his first time a little rough. Maybe even parts of him broken from the intensity of the desire he causes her. Letting out all her vampire desires out. Letting out the animal inside her. Kaname was hoping that would happen. To scare Zero away. Knowing he wasn't very fond of Vampires as it was. Seeing Yuki as this uncontrolled animal would surely send him away. But it didn't seem that was taking place. She might have roughed up Kaname. But she wasn't doing that to Zero. Her instincts were always to protect him. That was still there very strongly. It took over her other instincts. Which was a good thing for her.

She got out a little frustration. Feeling a little better. But feeling his erection rub against her just made her want him more. She felt more close to him. And he to her. They didn't mention, what happened that night in the pool. Zero enjoyed it. He didn't, mind that happening again or even more. He did notice. How she didn't look up at him. Which he didn't understand. He would have loved to kiss her in such an intimate setting. He just noticed. She wasn't trying for that. It did baffle him.

The rest of the week went pretty normal. They spent more time with Al. Kaname leaving again for work. Zero loved it when he wasn't there. They felt more at ease. Not to mention after the pool. Zero felt a little strange around Kaname. As much as he didn't like him. He knew this was his wife. He was starting to have intimate situations with. Zero never thought of himself as the other man. It made him feel a little weird at times. Not to mention. He was living in his house, eating his food. Taking his money. Then he remembered, Kaname saying. Do whatever it takes. Kaname knew this was going to happen. For some strange reason. He was pushing toward it. Zero didn't know how much longer this could go on. He knew in time they would make love. He wanted it just as much as she did. But how were they going to be together? This situation was a bad one. What also was bad is when Kaname wasn't there. They got lost in the happiness. Lost in the moments of just being together like everything was normal and ok. Just like a regular couple. When they were far from it. He was even playing Daddy to the little girl. Ai got very close to him. Loving to be around him. This wasn't good. Zero only saw this ending badly. Kaname wasn't going to just give up his whole life to Zero. First his wife? Then his child? No Way. This wasn't like Kaname. How could he be sitting back letting all this happen? What was he after? What was his plan? Zero knew something was up. He just couldn't figure out what?

He knew even Takuma told Kaname this was a bad idea. He wasn't listening. He had to be thinking of something. He would get out of this. Something working to his benefit. It just couldn't be. Ok maybe making Yuki better. But this was just a bit too far. Any other man would of stopped it by now. She is better. She looks great. Back to herself. The more he thought about it. The more lost he got. He enjoyed being with Yuki so much. He just pushed his thoughts on the side. Knowing that wasn't a good thing. But he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to be with her. He would deal with whatever it does.


	20. Chapter 20 SHopping

Review Please :) I think Kaname is making a big mistake. These two are just getting closer.

Chapter 20 Shopping

A few more weeks go by. It's now October. Yuki knows that Zero's birthday is near. She is so happy. The last two months have been wonderful for her. She loves having him here. Near her. With her. They still haven't gone all the way. Yuki is taking it slow. Building up to it. Doing her best not to push or hurt Zero. In any way. She wants to do something special for his birthday. She knows. Zero isn't the type to want much. But it's his 21st Birthday. They had to do something.

"Zero I know your birthday is soon. I want to do something nice for you." Yuki states. "I don't want anything. I don't like people or parties. You know that." Zero responds. "I do. But it's your 21st birthday. It's special. We have to do something. I will make it small. Please."Yuki says flashing her eyelashes at him. "Really? You have to give me the lashes?" Zero says. Her bashing them more so at him now."Ok, whatever. Just please nothing big."Zero comments. "Ok. I promise. I can't wait." Yuki says. Giving him a big hug. Zero just happy to see Yuki interested in something. She is coming back more day by day. This gave her something to do. Something to look forward to. So, of course, Zero would say yes. Anything to make her happy.

Yuki goes downstairs and talks to Berta about plans. Telling her the food, decorations, and cake to have. A list of people to invite. Which were a few small people. She knew. Zero didn't like anyone. So she wasn't going to go overboard. They didn't have much family either. As most were dead. The only family she had was Kaname. They were getting along better around each other. Kaname trying to be there. Trying to do things with the child and Yuki. Even spending time with Zero. The little girl loved it. When they were all together. Kaname was trying to listen to Takuma. He didn't want to lose Yuki altogether. He wanted their family. In order to do that. He would have to except Zero. Which was hard. She was his wife. This was his family. Zero just came in and took over. Which Kaname also knew deep down. It wasn't his fault. He stayed away all these years. It was Kaname that called him. Asked him here. But he had no other choice and Zero would have to try to get along. If they wanted to live in the same house. Kaname not sure how much longer he wanted Zero to stay. He Just knew if he asked him to leave. This would fall apart again. He was just ask stuck as they were.

Later in the day, Yuki tells the car to get ready. That she will be going out. She grabs Zero and tells him. They have to go somewhere. Zero just goes. Knowing there is no use in fighting with her. The car goes to this fancy well put together men's clothing store. Both get out and go inside. Zero just looking all around. Everything in here was very expensive. Very well handmade items. Or imported from places all over the world. Things Zero never had or even thought he would. Just being in the store intimated him. Where Yuki was in her element. If nothing else, Kaname spoiled her. With all kinds of expensive things. From clothes to jewelry, to house goods. You name it. He bought it for her. He always gave her things. Wanting her to have. Treating her well. In that respect. Yuki wanted more. She wanted his Honestly. She wanted him to tell her things to be open with her. He just couldn't. It was another thing that took its toll on their relationship.

"Madam What can I help you with?" The store clerk asks."First, I would like you to show him, your finest jeans you have." Yuki states. "Sure Madam anything you ask. It's been such a long time. Since we have seen you." The store clerk says. "Yes. I am sure. You will be seeing a lot more of me now." Yuki answers. The clerk bringing different washes of jeans to Zero. All the different styles. Zero never thought There were so many different versions of jeans. "Yuki is this really necessary?" Zero asks. "Yes. You need some new stuff. Pick whatever you want. It's your birthday. I want you to have a brand new outfit. " Yuki states. Zero just rolls his eyes. He picks a few pairs to try on. To see which fit him better. He goes into the changing room. To try them on. He never felt this kind of fabric on his skin before. They were lovely. Even if he had to admit it, there was a difference. Zero picks the dark wash jean tight fit. They hug every curve he owns and looks really good on him. He steps out of the changing room. In front of Yuki. Who's eyes turn red for a minute before, she catches herself and returns to normal. But not fast enough that Zero didn't catch it. "I saw that,"Zero says. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. They look really nice on you." Yuki says. Zero just smiles at her. Yuki goes around the store picking out a soft cozy dark grey sweater. She hands it to Zero, he tries it on. Still not believing, how these clothes feel. The sweater feels like its just hugging him. It's lovely. Yuki then hands him a black leather jacket to finish off the look. "So what do you think? Do you like it? Is there anything else you would like?" Yuki asks. "I like it. Thank you. I think. I am fine. You didn't have to buy me all that." Zero states. "It was nothing. I want you to have. I also got you some super soft socks. I couldn't help it. You have to try them. " Yuki responds. "if you say so."Zero replies. Zero didn't expect that to go as nicely as it did. He figured it wasn't a big deal. But the clothes were very nice. He looked really good in them. He knew. Yuki was giving. She always was. It was her nature. It was making her happy. So it made him happy. To see her alive again. It was great.

They get back into the car heading back to the Manor. Yuki just holding Zero's hand being extra close to him. He finally saw and knew. Just how much she cared for him. How him being around. Made her light up inside and out. He loved it. He even noticed. How Kaname was trying. He just didn't know where this left him? Kaname didn't look like he was giving her up in any way. Just trying to make her happy. LIke giving her a puppy to play with to keep her occupied. Where was this going? Was he going to send him home? Many thoughts ran this his mind. He knew once they made love. Kaname was in trouble. But they haven't done anything yet. Just small things here and there. Even if they did and made the bond complete? Then what? This was turning out to be quite a mess.


	21. Chapter 21 Happy Birthday

Review Pease. How do you like so far? :)

Chapter 21 Happy Birthday

The next few days Yuki is busy planning the party. With Berta's help. Zero has a little more free time to himself. Which he hasn't had since he got here. She was always with him. He got very used to it. He didn't mind. For the first time in his life. He wasn't alone. There was an exercise room in the house. Zero figured. He would take advantage of it. He went to exercise while Yuki was doing her plans. Keeping his body in tip-top condition. Along with his hunter skills. He knew sooner or later, he would have to go back to the way things where. He just wasn't in any hurry.

Yuki didn't want to give the party on Zero's exact birthday. She knew that wouldn't be a surprise. That he would see that coming. Not to mention, she had another plan. Yuki was getting more and more back to herself. Filled with life. Filled with plans. All of them surrounding Zero. He made her life complete. Made her happy and alive. It was great seeing her like this.

Yuki goes upstairs to find Zero working out. She just stands in the doorway Looking at his lean hard body. Sweat dripping down his forehead, Making his skin Glisten. She just finds herself watching as each muscle moves as he runs on the treadmill. She finds herself in a trance. Standing there at least 10 minutes. Before Zero says something."Are you liking what your watching?" Zero asks. Yuki snapping out of it by Zero's voice. "Oh, Yea Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to tell you to please dress up for tonight's dinner." Yuki says. Licking her lips. "Is that all you wanted? " Zero says Looking at her. "Yes. I will let you go back to what you were doing." Yuki says trying to hide her blush. "Ok," Zero responds with a chuckle. Zero knew. She was watching him. He found it cute. He knew deep down she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He saw the real Yuki coming back.

Later in the day, Its time for dinner. Zero knows Yuki is up to something. He knows how she is. He figures. Whatever. He dresses in the new jeans and sweater. She bought him. He even tries the socks. Which are the most wonderful things, he has ever put on his feet. They are like walking on air. "Good Grief. So this is what a buttload of money buys? Leave it to Kaname to figure out even how to make his feet feel like heaven. That selfish bastard." Zero says to himself. With a little jealousy in his tone.

While he is getting dressed, there is a knock on his door. "May I come in?" Yuki asks. "Yes. The door is open." Zero responds Yuki walks in wearing a Dark grey dress tight fitting. Showing off every curve she has. Her hair tucked in a bun. With matching high heels. The site of her makes Zero's body shiver. Feelings go through him, That shouldn't. He just stares at her. Her beauty taking over him. "Are you ok Zero? You look really nice in your new set. I was hoping you would wear it. I paired my dress to your sweater." Yuki says. "You look gorgeous,"Zero responds. Still staring at her. "Thank you. Are you ready for dinner?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Thank you for the new clothes. I really do like them."Zero says. "You're most welcome. I am glad you like. How do you like the socks?" Yuki says with a giggle. "They are wonderful. Thank you." Zero replies. "I use to steal Kaname's all the time. He was always wondering where they went."She remarks with a giggle."Your not stealing mine."Zero comments with a smile.

They both walk down the tall staircase heading to the dining room. Which the door is closed. Which was new. It was always open at Dinner time. Yuki's arm around Zero's holding on to him as always. She steps back letting Zero open the door. When Zero opens the door. They Say Suprise! The room filled with blue and white balloons, banners that say Happy birthday Zero. A table filled with Sweet Treats. An extra large cake in the shape of 21 in the colors of blue and white. The table all decorated with tableware and flowers. Everything matched and was beautiful. The guests were small. Kaname, Hanabusa, Yori, Takuma, Yagari, and Kaien. All Wishing Zero a Happy birthday. Being very nice and appropriate.

"Hey There, How do you like being here?" Yagari asks."It's been ok. It really wasn't for guarding. It was to get Yuki back on her feet. She was really far gone when I got here."Zero admits. "Well. She looks great now. She is so happy. When are you coming back? Yagari asks. "I don't know. I don't know how long they are going to let me stay here. She is better, but I don't want to leave her."Zero states. "That's going to be an issue. She seems very attached to you." Yagari says. "She is. But I feel the same way. She was in love with me the whole time."Zero confesses. "Anyone could of saw that. It's not a news flash to me boy. I saw it a long time ago. Before either of you knew." Yagari admits. "I wish. You would have said something." Zero states. "It was something, you both had to figure out yourselves." Yagari comments. "Yea we did. Just now its more complicated." Zero says. "When isn't love complicated?" Yagari remarks. Walking over to get some food.

The Night is a total success. Everyone is nice and keeping things light. Even Kaien trying not to cry every five minutes. Knowing how that annoyed Zero.


	22. Chapter 22 Surpirse

Review Please :)

Chapter 22 Surprise.

The party lasts a few hours. Then Yagari and Kaien say their goodbyes. Heading home. Kaname says Happy Birthday and goes off to his office. Takuma goes to his room and Habuasa back to his lab. Leaving Zero and Yuki alone.

"I hope you had a great night." Yuki says. "It was very nice. I can't believe Kaname actually was nice. Even giving me a gift. I was a little shocked. When they were those socks. I guess. Everyone here thinks they are great huh?" Zero chuckles. "They are. I have one more surprise for you." Yuki states. "Yuki, you don't have to do anything more. I am more than happy, with what you already got me."Zero states. "I know. I just like spoiling you." Yuki replies. Yuki grabs Zero's hand. Taking him outside in front of the house. Zero wondering. Where she is taking him now. She heads to one of there garages. Telling Zero To open the door. Zero uses the remote to pull up the garage door. To reveal a black Jeep. Brand new with a large red bow on top. "Yuki are you kidding me?" Zero asks. "Nope. I knew you would love it. It would be great. When you go hunting. Its fast and can go up anything. It's so much better then you taking the bus or walking."Yuki admits. "I don't know what to say? I never got a present like this before. Are you sure?" Zero says. "Yes. More than sure. Why don't you take it for a spin?" Yuki says. Handing him the keys." Sure. Get in." Zero says. Backing out of the garage. Zero and Yuki go for a test spin. The Manor was huge. They had plenty of space to test drive and go crazy. Going over bumps like it was nothing. Going fast. Zero loved it. It turned him on. He never had anything like it. He never gave in to Material Goods. But he sure was now. Yuki was spoiling him. He loved it. They spend at least two hours riding the jeep. Zero and Yuki's hair flying in the wind. He looks over at her. She is smiling at him. The happiest he ever saw her. He knew he was doomed. He was more in love with her at this moment. Then he ever was. She managed to entwine herself in his heart. Even more then she did when she was a girl. He saw the goodness in her. The love she truly had for him. It was special. It was real.

They head back to the house. Parking the jeep back into the garage. Heading to the Kitchen, they sneak a piece of birthday cake. Sharing it. Giggling and talking. Just him and her. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for making my birthday great. It would have never been that way. If it wasn't for you." Zero admits. "Anything for you. I wouldn't be here at all. If it wasn't for you. You're my white knight." Yuki says looking into his eyes. "I am glad. I could have helped with that." Zero answers. As they both smile at each other.

They head upstairs and get ready for bed. Zero filled with happiness. Something he hasn't really felt before. It was new. It felt good. Zero gets into bed waiting for Yuki. She comes in. Wearing a white satin nightie. No longer too big. Now fits just right. Hugging each curve of her body. Showing off. Her round ass and perky breasts. Zero just looks. Feeling himself get aroused. She slides into bed. Up close against him. Her head on his chest, arms around his waist. He rubs her back. Feeling the satin nightie on his skin. Yuki can sense his arousal. She gets her thigh and rubs it against his erection. Taking Zero's breath away. She rubs up and down, using her thigh like a hand. At the same time rubbing her own heat up against his thigh. He can feel her wetness. Which only increases his own desire. He notices, she still tries to keep her hands to herself and also her mouth. Which he desperately wants to kiss her. "Yuki look up at me."Zero says in a low voice. Yuki shakes her head no. Looking down into his stomach. "Yuki. Look up." Zero repeats. She does as he asks. Her eyes Red with desire. Trying to keep herself in control. Looking at his face just makes her want him more."He pulls her up towards him. Aiming to kiss her. "Zero, please. If you kiss me. I am not sure. I can contain myself. It might let all my control go."Yuki says shaking. "I trust you. I want to kiss you. I dreamed about it for so long. I want to taste your lips on mine." Zero says. His heart beating fast. She can't deny him. As she feels the same. Dreaming of the same thing. Her body coming unglued in his arms. He pulls her closer and kisses her tenderly. Her eyes close. Taking in the softness of his lips.

The taste. She licks his lips before passionately kissing him. His hands roaming her body as she presses herself up agaisnt him. She moans lightly into his mouth. As she feels his eraction move and press agiasnt her heat. She rubs harder and faster. He keeps up with it. Getting harder as he feels himself getting ready to explode. His hand grab her ass pushing her closer to him. He feels her shudder on top of him. Moaning into his mouth as they kiss so passionlity, they can hardly breath. He knows he got her to cum. He feels her wettness through her panties. He lets himself go. Her eyes turn redder, at the scent of his Seed. Its like her body knows and yearns for it. She trys to stay still and not react. She feels it on her thigh. The warmth of it. The sicky feeling speading on her. She wants more. But she knows she needs to behave. She closes her eyes. To let her body calm at the smell of him. Its driving her mad. Zero notices, that after he let go, she froze up. He just wasn't sure why. She lays on top of him. Not breaking there bond. Just trying to keep herself calm.

"Whats wrong? " Zero asks. "Nothing. You feel so good." Yuki answers. "What happened after i...let go. You seem to change." Zero asks. "The smell of you seed. It sets me off. Its like a calling card. Making me want you more. Your seed seals the bond." Yuki admits. "Oh. I thought. I did something wrong." Zero says. "No! Not at all. It was great." Yuki admits. "You know you don't have to curb yourself. I am not scare of you. You can let go." Zero says. "No, Not yet. I do have to curb myself. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I want to enjoy you and you me. We will get there. I promise. I really do enjoy your kisses. God, they felt so good. Better then i imaged."Yuki confesses. "Me to. So now we don't have to stop those right?" Zero asks. "No. I want alot more of them Please." Yuki says. "Good, So do i." Zero says. Getting off the bed to cleanup. Since the smell sets her off. He goes to wash up. Just thinking if this is so intense. What will the real action be like? He has never felt so hot, so much yearning before. He thinks he is getting ready to finally do it the right way. He wants so much more of her. He doesn't know if he can wait.


	23. Chapter 23 Getting Ready

Review Please.

Chapter 23 Getting ready.

In A few days, it's going to be Halloween. It's something that Yuki and Zero celebrated as children. Human children. Yuki loved it. She wanted to share the experience with Ai. She wanted her to experience most of what she did as a human child. Knowing what it was like. So she never missed anything.

"Zero in a few days its Halloween. I want to dress up and take Ai trick or treating." Yuki says. "Really? Aren't we too old for that stuff?" Zero asks. "No, Not at all. You are never too old to trick or treat. Let's go costume shopping. I think Ai will love it." Yuki states. "It's way close to Halloween. Will, there even be anything left to choose from?" Zero asks. "We will never know unless we try." Yuki answers.

Yuki tells the car to meet them outside. She grabs Ai and Zero's hand heading to the car. Ever So happy. Zero just watches her smile from ear to ear. Which makes him smile as well. They take the little girl to a Halloween Costume store. Which has a few Costumes left. Zero holds Ai in his arms walking around the store. Asking her what she would like to be. First its a bear, Then its a turtle. Then a ladybug. Finally, she says a Pumpkin. "Ok, Are you sure? I mean you keep changing your mind. You need to be really sure about the Pumpkin."Zero says sweetly. "Yes, Daddy I want to be a pumpkin. I'm sure." Ai Answers. Yuki and Zero just look at each other. Yuki doesn't correct the child. She just keeps walking and picks up the Pumpkin Costume. Zero doesn't know what to say. Daddy? Kaname is going to love this. Zero says to himself. They Try on the costume and the little girl looks adorable. Yuki and Zero take pictures. Telling Ai just how cute of a pumpkin she is.

They then go off to find costumes for themselves. Not much left since its really Close to Halloween. "So What do you think?" Yuki says coming out in a Sexy Vampire costume. Zero laughs. "How original." Zero says. "Yea I know. The only ones left are the cutie ones. I was going for sexy. So I figured I would just go as myself." Yuki says with a smile. "That works. I think then I will be the Vampire Hunter. To come after you."Zero smirks. "Oh, Really. Ok Mr hunter, come to get me. If you can." Yuki says Playfully. They have a great time messing around in the store. Getting there costumes, candy and also decorations for the house. This will be the first time she ever decorated the Manor. She is finally feeling herself to want to do things. To be her old school girl self. Free and happy. It feels good to her.

They Get into the car and go for lunch. Stopping at a small cafe. Sitting indoors. Since it is very sunny out. No matter. How she tried, she was still a vampire. She had to watch what she did during the day. They sit inside ordering a few sandwiches and sodas. Enjoying there afternoon. Kissing here and there when they could. Zero started up the kisses. Now Yuki wouldn't leave him alone with them. She kissed him every chance she got. They were not small either. They were passionate long kisses. They lingered on there lips. Making both of them wanting more.

After lunch, They went home. Yuki putting Ai down for a nap. Then taking all the decorations out. Her and Zero putting them up together. Takuma just watching, as these two spent the day together. Being playful towards each other. He also now noticing the kisses. He takes a step back. Seeing how Yuki can kiss him and control herself just fine. Making herself as close to him as she could. Takuma knows this is bad. Her control is growing. Better then any of them thought. She isn't is the weak little girl. They were planning on her being. One to give in to her temptations and break down from them. She was in control of them. Being so in love with Zero, she wouldn't have it any other way. She would never hurt him on purpose.

The day goes on and Takuma just keeps watching. How when Ai gets up from her nap, they go get her. Letting her help with the outside decorations. How they already started eating candy, they bought at the store. Not even waiting for Halloween. Teasing each other with I got a kit kat. What do you have? Takuma just shakes his head. Knowing that Kaname isn't going to be able to break this as easy as he thinks. Not only did Zero win Yuki's heart. He gained the child's. Takuma heard the child call him Daddy. How no one fixed it. Or told her otherwise. To Takuma that only meant. Yuki was planning on Zero to be the child's father. Taking her away from Kaname. Which he would never let happen. This was getting deeper and deeper. Knowing that they are having fun now but Kaname would never let her freely go.

Later in the evening after dinner. It's time to put Ai to bed. Zero and Yuki go into her room to tuck her in. "Good night my little pumpkin," Zero says. "Night Daddy." Ai says. Yuki looks at Zero. Knowing this isn't fair."Ai sweety. I know you like Zero a lot. So do i. We don't mind you calling him daddy. I just want you to know that Kaname is your real Daddy." Yuki tells the little girl. "I know. Kaname is Father. Zero is daddy." Ai responds. Both Zero and Yuki look up at each other and smile. "Yes, that's right. Good night my love." Yuki says. Kissing her on her head. Zero tucking her in."Good night mommy. Night Daddy." Ai replies.

Zero and Yuki head off to bed. Zero picks her up and carries her to there room. Kissing her passionately. He loves the kisses and wants all he can get. Not caring where it leads. He wants her and that's all that matters to him. He likes this life. Its one he only dreamt could be true. The only problem was. It was someone else's.


	24. Chapter 24 Halloween

Review, please. Looks like Yuki and Zero are getting pretty close.

Chapter 24 Halloween

The next Day Kaname comes home from his trip. Going into his office. Yuki follows him in there on his coattails. Just like she use to. Giving Kaname a slight surprise.

"Yuki my love. What can I do for you?" Kaname says. Seeing her gleaming with happiness. "I want to take Ai trick or treating," Yuki says. "Dear you know that can be dangerous." Kaname states. "I will be with the strongest vampire hunter. We will be safe. You can even make your wolf Familiar come with us. That way you're there taking Ai trick or treating as well. You wanted to be more with us. I know you're going away again. That way your still here. Come on."Yuki says pouting at him. "Well, I don't know. What to say. I am so happy you're like the old Yuki. I haven't seen you this way in so long. You're even somewhat asking my permission."Kaname says floored. "Please?" Yuki asks. "Ok. My Familiar will be with you. Anything happens I will be there in five minutes." Kaname states. "Ok. That's fine. I am sure everything will be good. Thank you."Yuki says. Giving him a hug. One he hasn't had in years. He just puts his arms around her holding her tight. Lost in his thoughts. She lets go, giving him a smile and walks out. Kaname just sits in his chair. Not even sure that was Yuki.

Kaname doesn't get to wonder for too long. Takuma comes knocking at his door."May I come in?" Takuma asks."Of course. What do you have to report?" Kaname asks. "Well, as you can see. She wants to go trick or treating. She took them both out picking costumes. She decorated the place for Halloween. That was all normal. "Takuma states. "She hasn't been this into anything in a long time. If she wants this place to look tacky go for it. I don't care what she does. Even though the spider web white crap got all over me as I walked into the door. She got a little happy with that stuff." Kaname chuckles. "Yes. Her and Kiryu did it together. She is closer to him than ever before Kaname. They are now kissing. They haven't gone all the way. As the scent would be in the air. But she is doing more and more with him. Without hurting him. She has a lot of her feelings under control. Its why she is going slow."Takuma states. "Maybe its time for him to go home now. He did his job. She is better. They didn't complete the bond yet. It would be a good thing. "Kaname states. "If you ask him to leave she might go with him. Taking the child with her. Ai calls him daddy."Takuma answers. Kaname breaks his own control by breaking the glass in his office window. "She isn't going anywhere neither is Ai. I will see how she takes it. Then adjust. I can always use it to my advantage. I will see what I can do."Kaname states.

Thinking about the child calling Zero Daddy. Only lights a fuse under Kaname. He wasn't very happy with that thought. Or with the thought of Yuki leaving him. This isn't what he wanted. Or would let happen. It was bad enough it was under his own roof. No one else needed to know or see what was going on. Not to mention The hunters would be against this and so would the vampires. They would have many people after to kill them. His child would be endangered. He couldn't have that. He thought, for now, he would shut up. Let her have her Trick or treat.

A few days pass and its Halloween. Yuki all filled with smiles. Getting Ai dressed as the pumpkin. Zero coming in dressed as a hunter, Even wearing a hat to complete the look. Like Yagari wears. Yuki just laughing at him. "Doesn't it suit me?" Zero chuckles. "I'm not sure. It's something to get used to. But you're wearing it. So it's fine."She says. "Will you take the pumpkin so, I can change?" Yuki says. "Of Course. Me and pumpkin will be waiting downstairs." Zero answers.

Yuki goes into her bedroom and puts on a sexy vampire dress. Long red crushed velour with black details. Her hair flowing down her back, and some makeup. No need for fangs since she already had them. She laughed to herself. When she was done. She headed downstairs to greet her two favorite people. As she is coming down the stairs. Zero's eyes look up at her. He is just taken back by her beauty. Her shape in the long tight dress. His brain goes into overdrive. Just staring at her. "You like?" Yuki asks. "Yes, very much. He replies back. "Good. I am your prey for tonight." Yuki answers. That just made Zero hard. The thought burned him. He tries to think of something bad to calm his erection. Never thinking she could get him so hard and hot. With just a statement. He controls himself when he see's Kaname's Wolf. That pretty much could kill an erection. Yuki gets a leash and puts it on the Wolf. The Wolf trying to push it away. "Now stop that. You have to put this on. We are going to be around Human children. You need a leash."She says as she rubs his neck and kisses his head. The wolf licks her and obeys. "Good boy." Yuki says. "I need to give you a name. I can't call you Kaname. That will be too suspicious. How about Shadow?" Yuki asks. Zero just watching her interact with Kaname. Seeing she is a bit more tender towards him. Not scared. Not hateful. The wolf nods at the name. Putting on the leash. "Ok Shadow is it. Everyone ready?" Yuki asks. " All ready. I have the stroller in case she gets tried. Plus we can put all the candy in the back." Zero says. "Good idea."Yuki replies. Shadow just looking up at him. Walking beside them.

The driver takes them into the city where trick or treating is being done. Yuki, Zero, and Ai go to each house. Getting candy. Having fun. Laughing and holding hands, being close to each other. Kaname's Familiar watching. He now gets to see it himself. Up close and personal. He knows that Yuki knows it's him watching them. She doesn't shy away or hides her feelings. She does every once in awhile Pat the Wolf's head. Being kind to him. Letting Ai know that Father is here with us. Just in this form. Ai holds Zero's hand and also the fur from the wolf. Being with both of them. They stay out for an hour and a half. Getting two bags of candy. Ai is dead tired from doing her best to go up and down the stairs of each house, they went to. Her little two-year-old legs now tired. They took the stroller but Ai wants Zero to carry her. Which he gladly does. Yuki holding his hand, and the leash in her other hand. Kaname just watching. Feeling lonely and dead inside. It just brings out his anger more.

They head to the car, where the driver takes them safely home. They tuck Ai into bed. Then they go through the candy bags making sure everything was ok. For the morning when Ai would get up. Taking a few pieces for themselves. Giggling and being playful with each other. The wolf now staying in Ai's room on the bed with her.

They head to there own room. Zero remembering her words. That she is his prey for the night. He wanted to take advantage of that. Kissing her before she leaves to get ready for bed. He gets in bed and waits for her to come to. Which only takes her a few minutes. "Did you enjoy tonight?" Yuki asks. "Yes. It was a lot of fun. I think Ai like it also. Not sure how the dog liked it."Zero says with a smirt. "Now Zero behave. He didn't do anything tonight. It was nice." Yuki says. "Whatever. I loved that he had to wear a leash. Kaname in a leash. That was the best thing I ever saw. Not to mention. I got to walk him. He was my pet. That was a screw you to him." Zero states. "Your just a naughty boy." Yuki answers. "Your my prey remember? Zero says. "You really liked that didn't you?" Yuki asks. "Yes. It turned me on. I want to touch you." Zero asks "Will you let me?" Zero adds. Yuki looks into his eyes. "Yes, you may touch me. May I touch you?" Yuki asks. "Of course. Yuki slides her hand across his chest. Rubbing his nipples and his chest. Loving the feeling. He slides his hands on her breasts lightly squeezing and rubbing them. His hand slowly goes down her tummy and over to her hard firm ass. That he loves to hold and squeeze. He puts his hand up her nightie to feel more skin. As Yuki Moans and closes her eyes. Her hand slowly goes down his PJ pant. Where she finally gets to feel his Erection skin to skin. Feeling how large he really is. Making her body tremble with want. She slowly starts sliding her hand over the tip of his hard member. Sliding up and down with her hand. Zero gives out light moans of his own. The feeling of her hand on him. Driving him crazy. He slides his hand down her black lace panty. Feeling the heat and wetness. Which only makes him hotter. He kisses her passionately, while he works on her. And she works on him. Bringing each other to climax. Zero panting and trying to get his composer back. Yuki breathing heavy taking in the site and smells. Controlling herself. Laying her hand on his chest. Kissing his chest for the first time. Holding him tight in her arms.

"Yuki do you think? Maybe next time we can go all the way?" Zero asks catching his breath. "Is that what you really want?" Yuki asks. "More then you know. I am ready." Zero states. "Ok. I am when you are. Just, please. We will have to take precautions." Yuki comments. "I am not scared of you. To be honest, I am a little scared of myself. I never felt like this before. My thoughts have gotten worse." Zero states. "It's the vampire in you. It will only get worse. You don't have to be scared of hurting me. I am no longer a virgin. But you already knew that. I'm not that innocent in it either Zero." Yuki confides. "Yea. So they keep telling me. I don't care. So you had sex before. You are married to him. It's not a big deal." Zero states. "Are you sure? I have done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I let my desire take over. He was my husband so I felt able to share that with him. I didn't expect him to share that with the world." Yuki admits. "Look whatever you did with him. I don't care. You're with me now. He can go screw himself. I am just not sure. What this will mean for us. I don't know how this will work." Zero says. "Once we are bonded he can't take us away from each other. He knows that. The blood bond will be complete. Its before we complete it. He can. But even then. He knows how I get." Yuki states. "Even when completed. Then what? We stay like this?"Zero asks. "Maybe. I would like to move away from here. To get our own place. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Yuki comments. "That's what scares me." Zero confesses.


	25. Chapter 25 Agreement

Review, please. So Zero is finally ready to move on. TOok him long enough LOL :)

Chapter 25 Agreement.

Its been a few weeks after Halloween. Kaname is home and wants to talk to Yuki. He feels its about time. "Yuki can you come to my office, please. I would like to speak to you." Kaname asks. "Sure." Yuki responds.

Heading down to Kaname's office. "What would you like to speak about?" Yuki asks. "I would like to speak about Zero. I know you two haven't completed the bond. I think its about time he leaves. So we can work on our own marriage. Get back to what we had, before all this nonsense took place. Before the bond is created and he is with us forever. We still have time to make things right. "Kaname states. Yuki's heart falls to her stomach. She moves closer to the armchair in front of Kaname's desk. To have a seat before, she falls down. "I don't want him to leave. Kaname you can't make him go." Yuki pleads. "It's the best time for it to happen Yuki. Before anything else takes place. I think. I have been more than excepting of this situation. I want my wife back."Kaname states. "Please. You can't. I won't let you." Yuki states. "You need to get this out of your head. We have a life without him. You are better now. He can go." Kaname states. "No. Never." Yuki answers. Running out of the office. Grabbing her purse and running out the door. "Yuki stop. Get back here." Kaname shouts. Zero coming downstairs.

"What the hell happened?" Zero asks. "I told her you should leave. She got mad and ran out." Kaname states."Ah, I knew that time was coming." Zero answers. "Well, don't you think? Its about time. You didn't complete the bond. Things could go back to normal now. You did make her better. I want my damn wife back." Kaname shouts. "You should have thought about that before turning her into what you did. Keeping her locked up alone." Zero snaps. "It wasn't all my fault. She wanted you. She wouldn't let it go. SHe married me and wanted you to! Don't you see it! She wants us both." Kaname admits. Zero a little taken back, but this doesn't surprise him too much. Its pretty much what she had the last few months. It just seemed, she wanted Zero in a different way. She was closer to him. Wanting him in every way she could.

Kaname tries to send out a search team, but no one could find her. It's now getting late and cold out. Kaname is beside himself. Not knowing where she is. "She is alone. She doesn't know how to take care of herself. This place gets dark fast at night. There could be people that can hurt her." Kaname says. "Then maybe you should have shut up." Zero states. "Yea. Just keep it like this right? Damn it to hell."Kaname howls. "Where the hell would she go?" Zero asks. "I don't know. She never did this before. She was always locked away upstairs. I knew where she was. Even when she was pissed at me. She would just lock her bedroom door." Kaname comments."She wouldn't do anything stupid? Would She?" Zero asks. "Your guess. Is as good as mine. I don't know her anymore. She changed. It's like the vampire in her took control. Yet with you. You tame her. You keep the beast away."Kaname admits. "We don't have a relationship like you two. Yet, I never saw what you have turned into this. She loved you so much."Zero states. "Yes. in the beginning. It was wonderful. She always hated my long trips though. Me leaving her here alone. I would always take back something for her. To make her smile. Just in time, things changed. She thought more of you. She wanted more. I thought to have a child, would give her something to do. She would have the baby while I was away. It just made her more depressed. It drove her away from me. To the point of what you saw."Kaname admits. "I don't know what was going through her mind. I just know. She deeply cares for me. I feel the same. I want to be with her. I know this has to be hard for you. This isn't a normal situation. But you did call me to help. I fixed it. Now you want to take it all away. Do You think she is going to let you?" Zero states. "I guess. Not. I am not giving up on her Zero. I want to make that clear. She is my wife. She will remain my wife. I might have to share her. But I am not giving her up. You will have to deal with this. If you intend on staying. Once you make that bond there is no turning back. I am giving you a way out. Before your set in stone." Kaname states. "Sharing her with you? I did that for most of my life. I hate it. But I learned to live with it. So, I guess you're going to have to as well." Zero admits. "As long as your sure about this." Kaname remarks.

The time keeps going by. It gets later and later. Kaname is beside himself. Pacing the floor. Zero see's how worried he is. How hurt he is. Zero feels the same. Just is hiding it better. Which is normally the other way around. Zero never Saw Kaname come undone before. The worryment he has for Yuki. Is real. He cares. What really went on with these two? He still loves her after all this. She wants another man. Or both as Kaname stated it.

"Look. What all do you have on this property? Where could she get lost and hide?" Zero says. His Hunter skills taking over. "There are many places. We have the gardens. The Tombs. The sheds. The gardens and sheds were checked. No one was there. The tombs are farther out." Kaname states. "Maybe we should check there. It would offer her shelter in the cold and dark." Zero replies. "Ok. Let's go." Kaname. answers.

They both head to Zero's jeep. Driving around the grounds. Taking at least 30 minutes to get to the tombs."Yuki would have had a lot to walk to get here. "Zero says. "Yes. Its why I didn't think of it. But then again. She is capable of anything lately." Zero drives close to the tombs. Getting out. Seeing one of the tomb's doors is open. He goes in. Seeing Yuki sleeping on the floor. His heart starts beating normally at the site of her. "Kaname I found her." Zero shouts. Yuki waking up. "NO, Zero. DOn't tell him that. Please. He wants to send you away." Yuki says running to Zero. "It's ok. I am not going anywhere." Zero says. Kaname walking in."If you want him to stay there are rules Yuki." Kaname comments. "And what are those?" Yuki answers. "I want us to have family time. Just me you and Ai. We need to work on our family. You need to remember I am her father." Kaname insists. "I understand that. Fine." Yuki answers. "You still will go to functions with me. And do your wifely duty. So no one else knows what is going on in our house. When you two go out in public, There is no affection. He is the hunter taking watch over you. In the house. It's a different story. You need to let know one know what you two are. You will put him, yourself and our child in danger if you do so."Kaname states. "I understand," Yuki replies. "Zero do you?" Kaname asks. "Yes." Zero replies. "Good. It's cold. Let's get home before the sun rises." Kaname states. Getting back in Zero's jeep. Zero and Yuki do the same. Staying quiet the whole trip home.


	26. Chapter 26 Finding Yuki

Review, please.

Chapter 26 Finding Yuki.

Once Home, Kaname goes into his office. Still very upset but dealing with it. "Kaname." Yuki says. "Yes, Yuki?" Kaname answers. "Thank you for letting him stay. I know this is hard on you. I am sorry. I just can't help how I feel." Yuki replies. "Just remember the rules Yuki. You are still my wife. And always will be. Our family comes first. Don't put them in jeopardy." Kaname states. " I won't." Yuki remarks. Kaname goes into this office closing the door behind him.

Yuki stares At Zero and they head upstairs to bed. Zero holding her hand. Once they get into there room. Zero wants to talk."Yuki why did you run away?" Zero asks. "Because he had to know. What it would be like if I left. He had to know what it feels like. To lose Someone you love. Its the only way he would understand. I am just sorry. I worried you at the same time. Yuki states. "So you play tricks on him?" Zero asks. "Our relationship has gotten to the point of destruction. Most of it being my fault. Zero I love you very much. I want to be with you. But I also don't want to do what Kaname did to me. I don't want to trap you. Once we seal our bond it is what you will be. So if you don't want this. Now is the time to leave." Yuki says. "You would let me leave?" Zero says. "Yes. If its what you truly wanted and makes you happy. Yes. I don't want you to be here and be miserable. Its bad enough me and Kaname were like that. I made him miserable. He did the same to me. It's a back and forth thing. It's terrible. He will never fully let me go. Which means I am bound to him. I will always be his wife. I guess. I was so in love. I didn't see how all this would be so hurting for you. I am so sorry. I don't want to be selfish like him. Doing only what is best for me. I don't want that trait from him. I know. I can be just as bad as he is. Sometimes worse. I just don't want that with you. I want honestly. So far we have that. I want it to stay."Yuki comments. "I do also. I don't want to leave. My life would never be the same after this. I could never get you out of my head. Knowing you love me so deeply. I feel the same. I know Kaname is going to be in the way. When isn't he? As long as you be honest with me. I am willing to do this." Zero answers. "I promise you. I always will be. My heart belongs to you."Yuki says. "What are you feelings towards Kaname? I see a more tender interaction lately." Zero asks. "Me and Kaname have a history. I still do care for him. I am so sorry that i hurt him like i have. We have a chemistry that is explosive in many ways. We know how to get under the others skin on purpose. To either make feel good or to hurt. It has been two and half years since i slept with him. He tries I just push away. After his little trick. I didn't trust him anymore. I made sure it wouldn't happen again." Yuki says. "That he tricked you into having Ai?" Zero asks. "Yes. He did it on purpose. I know it was my fault as well. But he always took care of things in the past. I didn't have any reason not to trust him. Once he broke that trust, things where never the same." Yuki states. "Do you think it ever could be?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. He would have to build trust. He isn't one to tell you whats going on. How he is feeling. Any of that. Your just trying to figure out things all the time. It gets old. You get tired. In other ways he can be very caring Giving. Even sweet at times. It's complicated." Yuki answers. "Would you ever leave me?" Zero says. "No, Never. My true real blood bond is with you. It makes it hard for either of us to leave each other. Or to even be apart. Once we mate. It's for life. Its why i am asking if you really want this before you do it." Yuki says. "Yes. I only Crave you. I want you in every way. Being near you drives me crazy. I want your blood and your body. As long as i know you can't leave me. I am willing to do this. That means no matter what he does. He will never fully have you. Even if you have to be married to him. Even if in time your with him in others ways. You still will belong to me." Zero states. " I am yours always and forever. I wouldn't have it any other way." Yuki remarks.

Zero and Yuki lay down to go to bed. Holding each other tight. Zero knows this is going to be a mess but still isn't willing to let her go. He wants her. All of her. The thought of sharing her with Kaname drives him crazy. Yet at the same time, he knows. Kaname is sharing her with him. Knowing everything they do with each other. He knows that has to be hard. That this is the most messed up situation ever. Yet he still doesn't want to run away. The thought of not being with her makes him crazy.

Zero also knows he needs to step up and complete the bond. That way Kaname can't take them away from each other. It would make it complete. Which in a way scared Zero. What the hell did complete mean? How much worse could his feelings get? They were already strong in every other way. He couldn't imagine it stronger. He thought. Figuring no matter what. He was going to do it. He wanted to be with her forever. Even forever wasn't long enough.


	27. Chapter 27 Control

review please Things are going to get interesting.

Chapter 27 Control

The next day Kaname leaves again for work. Going away for another week. Feeling that maybe it was good thing. Since it was getting harder to watch these two. It only hurt him, and he knew. Zero wasn't leaving anytime soon. Once they would mate. He was here for the long haul. That drove him insane to even think about. Sharing her, with him for his whole life. He could let go. But that would lead to so many problems. He knows once she would leave him and people would find out. They would talk. It would be the biggest thing that happened in centuries. Then Zero being a Level D Vampire hunter. Would seal the deal. They would go after him and her for being with him. Making sure they would get revenge for the purebloods. The Association not being any better than the Vampire Assassins. It would only lead to bloodshed. One where Yuki would be stuck in the middle. Not to mention if They would kill Zero. It would kill her. He would lose her for good. She would never come back from that. Knowing it was all her fault. So Kaname would keep things like they are. Hoping Nothing major would happen to rattle the boat even more then it already was. She would have her playful puppy. That she could play with anytime she wanted. That made her so happy. It would keep her tame and under control. At least for now. Kaname Thought.

Zero and Yuki get up, Heading downstairs for breakfast. Knowing that Kaname left and they are alone. Which makes them feel good. It is more comfortable. When he isn't around. Even though they still have Takuma eyeing everything they do. They both knew. He was his spy. Hanabusa was there but in his own world. He was too busy working in the lab. Doing his own thing. To really even care what they did. He didn't really like the Idea of Zero being there with Yuki. Since she was Kaname's wife. But if Kaname didn't say anything Then he figured it was alright.

It's a nice fall day and they take Ai outside to play on the swings. Pushing her up and down. Yuki sits on one and Zero pushes her as well. They have a fun time all afternoon playing outside. Even raking some leaves and playing with them. Making Ai have a good time. When they come in its Nap time for Ai.

"Yuki, Tonight I would like if you came to my quarters instead. I would like to cook you dinner." Zero states. "I would love that. I use to love when you cooked back at cross." Yuki replies. "Good. Be there at six." Zero comments. "We have a date." Yuki replies. With a big smile. Zero goes to his room and starts cooking. Also getting the table ready with the fancy dinnerware he found in his cabinets. He prepares the food. Then himself. Taking his shower and getting dressed.

When Six rolls around Yuki walks down the hall and knocks on Zero's door. "Come in." Zero says answering the door. Yuki wearing a red short tight dress with heels. Looking and smelling great. Zero wearing his birthday outfit Yuki bought for him. The dark wash jeans grey sweater and light as air socks. "I see you like the socks." Yuki laughs. "Yes. They are my fave." Zero replies. "Come have a seat." Zero adds taking her over to the glass table and wrought iron chairs. "Thank you. Everything smells wonderful." Yuki says. "Its Roman Noodles with chicken and veggies. Like I use to cook for us at Cross." Zero states. "Oh, my favorite," Yuki says. As she gets her chopsticks and starts eating. "It's delicious Zero." Yuki says. "Thank you." Zero replies. Watching her eat. Just taking in her scent. They sit there and eat. Talking about general things. Just being together. When they are done. Yuki helps Zero with the dishes. Just like she used to, at Cross. A lot of memories being brought up tonight as they were together. When they are done with the dishes. Zero grabs Yuki's hand. Taking her into his bedroom. The Fireplace on. Warming the whole room.

Yuki just looks into Zero's eyes as he sits her on the king size bed. "I want to be with you forever Yuki. I want you to claim me. As they keep saying." Zero states. "Zero I want you more than anything. But if we are going to do this. You need to listen to me." Yuki answers. "OK." Zero replies. "I won't be able to do. What I really want to you the first time. I will need you to do everything. So, I can control myself. I don't want to do anything to harm you. So. I am going to make you be in control. I want you to tie my hands. So, I can't touch you. YOu only untie me after you are done. Fully Done. Not before. Do you hear me?" Yuki states. "Yes. I am not afraid of you." Zero remarks. "I know your not. But I am of myself. It's for our safety. Do you have something to tie me up with?" Yuki asks."I guess. My tie? Will that works?" Zero asks. "It Should. Tie it tightly. " Yuki states.

Zero just looking at her. First, he turns her around and unzips the red dress. Placing kisses on her neck. Down to her shoulder and then her back. Yuki giving out light moans of approval. He turns her around, Kissing her breasts and he takes each one of them into his mouth. Sucking and licking them. Giving each of them the same treatment. He lightly grabs her hands. Moving Yuki to the bed laying her down flat. Putting her arms above her head. He ties His red tie around both hands. Making a tight knot. Which actually turns him on more. Her laying in his bed in just her red bra and lace panty. He puts himself on top of her. Using each of his arms to hold him up. As he kisses and licks her stomach. Moving down to her inner thigh. He lightly removes her red lace panty. Rubbing his hand over her mound. Making her push herself into his hand. He slides his hand around her lips. Spreading them. Feeling her wetness. He slides a finger in. Letting her moan louder. and grip the sheets. He slides his finger in and out of her. SLowly. Teasing her. Then pushes it in and out a little faster. As he kisses her breasts. Working his way up to her neck. Where his eyes turn crimson and he needs her blood.

He feels himself coming undone. The chocking in his through. The same feeling he felt back at Cross. She nods as she knows what he needs. He licks and kisses her neck as he sinks his fangs into her. Drinking greedily. Tasting what he needs so badly. The rich thick blood he desires. Yuki is trying her best to control every ounce of herself. Her body moving against his. Her hands tied but gripping and ripping at the sheets. His erection poking at her entrance as he drinks from her neck. He moves himself closer to her. Rubbing it up against her outer lips. Teasing her. When he is done drinking he licks her neck. Sliding his hard large erection into her. Making her scream out his name. Tearing at the sheets. As he slides in and out of her warm tight core. He feels the vampire take over him. As he can't be gentle anymore. He slides her body over, Letting her legs hang off the bed. Her bottom up. Head down. And he starts ramming his erection into her hot wet core. In and out. Holding on her Thighs. PUshing himself up into her, then back out. SHe equals his thrusts. As she pushes herself back into him. Getting as rough as he is. The sound of body's slapping in the quiet. Her nails going through the mattress digging into to. To control herself. But he is just as rough or more so then she would be. So she isn't holding back too much. She just rams into him. Until her body starts to shudder. Her core wrapping tightly around him. The feeling makes him lose Control and let's go right inside her. His seed warming her whole core. Once he does that. Yuki's control is now under control. His seed was the last of the bonding. She now knows he is her's. Her body calms

Zero falling onto the bed right next to her. Not knowing where any of that came from. Its so not like him to be that rough or to act that way. He just knows. He couldnt control himself. He let totally go. And it felt great. He rolls over to Yuki kissing her back as her breathing calms down. He unties her hands. Which now have Red Lines deep in her wrists.

She moves over to him. Putting her head on his chest. Kissing me. "You are now mine." Yuki says. "And you mine." Zero replies, with a smile. "I can now show you. What i want to do to you. I dont have to worry anymore." Yuki says. Now sitting on top of Zero. Kissing his lips. Tugging at his bottom lip. Then kissing it. She kisses down his neck, Kissing every detail of his tattoo. Licking and sucking lightly. Working her way down to his chest. Sucking on each of his nipples and then kissing them. Kissing down his belly, to his shaft that she takes into her hand. Rubbing up and down. Her touch gets him hard in an instant. As she licks the underside of his shalf. Sending shivers down his spine. She then licks his head taking it into her mouth. Sucking all the way down. Going up and down. Zero feels like he has gone to heaven. He doesn't even know what to think. Or how to. His brain is in over drive. All he does think. Is not to let go yet. Which gets harder with each suck. She makes him all wet, from top to base. Then she slides her core down over the top of him. Sliding on him slowly. The feeling of taking Zero to new heights. His hands go to her breasts and her ass. Feeling every part of her. As she slides gently up and down on him. Kissing his lips. He grabs her ass helping her go up and down. Now making it faster and harder. Kissing passionality at the same time. Till the both Climax together. Shooting another round of his seed inside her. Each time. Her body gets calmer. It knows That Zero is now hers.


	28. Chapter 28 Reveals

Review please. So they finally did it :) Bond Complete.

Chapter 28 Reveals

Zero lays there with Yuki naked in his arms. There naked bodies up against each other for the first time. He can't believe it. How incredible it was. How he turned so rough. Wanting to pound into her. Feeling every part of her. How hot he got, that he couldn't control himself if he tried. He realized that was what Yuki was talking about. But yet she controlled it. Knowing if they both were out of control. it could of gotten out of hand. Maybe they could of gotten hurt. His lower half did hurt a little bit. From his own roughness. Not to mention her pounding into him. She couldn't keep her lower half still. And meet each slam with her own intensity. Even thinking about it. Made him hard again. What has he turned into it? All he wanted to do was make love to her. Over and over again. It was never enough. Yuki's control was there. She was calmer. He noticed she didn't want to tear him to shreds. Her touch was more loving and tender now. Able to be herself and make love to him regularly. It didn't change the fact that she wanted him though. She touched him even in her sleep. Moving her hands all over him. As she laid naked on top of his warm slender body. The feeling was incredible. Nothing was going to compare to this. But she turned him into a monster.

Takuma knew what took place. The smell of sex filled the air. A normal human wouldn't ever smell it. But to a vampire's nose, it was very obvious. He knew she claimed him. Or Did he claim her? He knew Zero's vampire instincts would come out now. Him wanting her just as bad if not worse. Their bond would be complete and if anyone would stand in there way. They would kill whoever tried. They were now mated for life. He also knew if the jealousy was there before about Kaname, Zero would feel it double now. The bond would make them not want any other to touch there mate. Even though, She was Kaname's first. Kaname would now be stuck with Zero for as long as he lived. There was no getting rid of him. Unless he wanted Yuki to follow or to die. She already did that without the full bonding. Now she would be worse. The love they would share. Nothing could compare to. Having sex with someone else, wouldn't compare either. They could enjoy it of course. But it wouldn't equal the same connection. The same intensity. Nothing would ever compare to them again. Takuma knew this was bad all the way around. He knew they had a bond before this. That even without sealing it tonight. It was there. What could make it worse?

Zero and Yuki stay in Zero's quarters. Zero not letting her go or leave the room. They didn't really need to since his room had everything. Zero made love to her everywhere. Trying every position, every sexual thing they could think of. They spend a week in the room. Making it a love nest. Zero never tiring of her body. Making up for all the time they never could be together in this way. They got to know each other's bodies perfectly. Knowing what the other liked, and didn't like. They were opened with each other. They trusted each other. Zero's roughness has calmed down. The more he makes love to her, his body calms as well. He vampire instincts telling him. She is his. The lovemaking gets soft and tender. Enjoying each others body. Feeling every light touch. They have a week of bliss. Forgetting the outside world exists. But everything has to come to an end.

Later in the week, Kaname comes home. Going into the Dining room since it's around Dinner time. He see's Takuma but no one else. "Isn't anyone else eating today?" Kaname asks. "No. Its been like this for a week. Hanabusa is busy in his lab. And The other two are locked up in Zero's Quarters. They completed the bond. They haven't left each other for the whole week you been gone." Takuma states. "Did she hurt him? Is he broken?" Kaname asks. "I haven't seen him or her. But from the smell. I don't think so. The smell has intensified more and more throughout the week. I doubt he is broken." Takuma replies. "Damn it. She controlled herself." Kaname howls. Breaking his wine glass. "I thought for sure, She would let go. Between His desire and her's She would have snapped him like a twig." Kaname reveals. "Snapped twigs can't keep making love. So, I doubt she snaped him. They are in their own world now. You know what all this means now Kaname. " Takuma responds. "Yes. I am stuck with the asshole forever. I just hope. She doesn't do anything stupid." Kaname states. "At the rate, they are doing things. I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't already happen Kaname. You do know that would make her Calm enough and control her fully."Takuma says. "You mean the first time they did it?"Kaname asks. "Yes. Something isn't right. She knew if that would happen. It would control her fully. His seed filled her. She would never attack him then. Her vampire instincts would want to protect him more than ever. If he got her in that way." Takuma states. "Mother fucker! I hope you're wrong. That is all we need. Son of Bitch!"Kaname says. Growling at himself."She is making sure. she is bonded to him in every way. Remember she isn't that innocent little Yuki anymore. She knows what she is doing. She is doing it on purpose. She knows what you will have to do. If she gets that way. " Takuma states. "And poor Kiryu is in the dark of it all."Kaname states. "Well, he was there. From what I am witnessing. It shouldn't be any surprise to him. How many times can you play before you get burned?" Takuma states. "Yes. But he is new to all this. He will be driven by his desires. She is the one that knows fully what she is doing. Good God. Does she want him that badly? A week's worth and she hasn't gotten enough!" Kaname shouts. " From the look of it. The bonding was very successful. Especially if he got her that way. The first try. Her body was already getting ready for it before there the first time. Its why she went slow. Torgouring herself with the scent of his Seed. She had it all planned Kaname." Takuma responds. "God Damn her. She talks about me. Then she pulls the same stunt." Kaname snaps. "It's different. This time she wants it." Takuma points out. "Just what we need!" Kaname says sarcastically.


	29. Chapter 29 Meeting Your Match

Review, please. Is something going down? Can you guess what?

Chapter 29 Meeting your match.

The next day, Yuki and Zero are up and out of the Room. Yuki wants to celebrate Thanksgiving. Since she is so happy and has so much to be thankful for. Zero and Yuki hold hands. Zero kisses her every chance he gets. Takuma see's how she just falls into him, when he does. How he makes her knees week. That his arms are the only thing keeping her up. He knows what she has done. Even if Kaname doesn't want to believe it. Takuma knows its true. She is too calm with him. Her vampire instincts are under wraps. Controlled to the fullest. It only means one thing.

Zero from time to time. Still can't control himself. Taking her whenever he can. His need and want for her increased tenfold.

"Zero you need to control yourself. I want to decorate for Thanksgiving." Yuki says with a giggle. "I can't help it. You turned me into a monster." Zero says with a smile. "My sex monster. "She giggles. "I want this Thanksgiving to be perfect. Its the first one we will share as a couple." Yuki states. "Whatever you want. I don't really care. Just more people to be around." Zero huffs. "Oh, You liked your birthday. It will be the same people." Yuki replies. "I don't really think. I want to be around Kaname. I mean. I dislike him. But now I am screwing his wife. It feels a bit uncomfortable." Zero responds. "He knew it was coming. He will be fine." Yuki says without a care. "How can you not feel wrong?" Zero asks. "I do. I feel sorry to hurt him. But when I was trying to tell him before that I loved you. He wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let me go. So now its like he gets. What he gets. I told you our relationship is so messed up. This just adds another layer of destruction." Yuki says. " I never want our relationship to go this way. You always need to tell me whats wrong." Zero states. "I will. We are different. I love you so much." Yuki says. Glowing from ear to ear. "I love you too." Zero responds.

After she puts up the decorations, she goes into Kaname's office. "Kaname I want to celebrate Thanksgiving. I have a lot to be happy for this year."Yuki states. Kaname eyeing her up and down. Seeing a glow in her face. "I bet you do."Kaname remarks. Yuki just smiles. "Aren't you tired of your pet by now?" Kaname adds. "Never. It was better then I could image. " Yuki answers. "I know what you did Yuki. Your games are not funny." Kaname reveals. "You didn't see it coming though. Did you dear brother? You think you are the only one? That can get what they want?" Yuki snaps. "Well, Well, The Yuki I know is back. I knew she was hiding. She would return when we least expect it. Or When it suited her." Kaname hisses. "You turned me into this Kaname. I am not sure what you're so pissed about. " Yuki answers. "I didn't think. You would do such a thing. Isn't it going behind his back?" Kaname states. "No, It wasn't only to piss you off. It was to protect him. I knew if it worked. It would calm the beast. Making me his forever. I have never felt so calm in my life." Yuki states. "Little does your naive little playmate know, what he has gotten himself into. " Kaname growls. "I asked him beforehand if he was sure. He agreed. The mating was just as much him as me. The rest was for his protection and my desire. It's something I wanted for a very long time. I'm not going to let you take him away from me ever. Now it just sealed the deal even more so. Making me his." Yuki comments. "I Hope his ass is worth all this. I think it was the most foolish thing you could have ever done. Just something else to protect." Kaname admits. "I am sure. You will figure it out, dear brother. Like you always do." Yuki snarls. Kaname pushing her against the wall, his arms on both sides of her. "This doesn't mean I will ever let you go." Kaname states. "I know. I know how you are. But this way I get what I want. You're not the only one in control Kaname." SHe replies. Looking into his brown eyes, Biting his bottom lip until it bleeds. Then licking up the blood with her tongue. "You know just what to do to drive me mad." Kaname says. "You created me. Do you like it?" Yuki answers. "I did till you added Kiryu into this mix. I do see now. More than ever. Your not letting him go. You just want the both of us. You think I'm stupid. You knew from the start. I would never let you go. You are just making sure, That he won't let you go either. That we are both your little playmates in your games." Kaname admits. "I like how he plays better." Yuki says with a grin. She says looking into his eyes. Her hands-on Kaname chest. " I am not scared of you Kaname. Everyone else in this world is. But I'm not. I guess in a way I like our little games. It's what I have known for the last three years. You just have to remember, I am getting able to play them better than you." Yuki reveals. Sliding under his arms. Walking toward the door. "Have a nice night Kaname." Yuki says with an evil laugh.

"That bitch. She is getting good at this. She can turn me on, and knock me down at the same time. What have I created?" Kaname Thinks to himself as she leaves. "I will have to pay more attention, not overlooking things like before. She isn't going to play fair in this game." Kaname says.

Kaname loved the game. It's what he was used to. But Playing with Yuki made it so much more fun. It brought a new light to things. He knew there was no game in loving Zero. All that was true. She would do anything she could. To get him to be with her forever. No matter what it took. Kaname never thought she would go this far. They knew what this meant. What Kaname would have to do. It drove him crazy to think he would have to protect Zero. The thought just made steam come out of his head. He also knew the evil side of her was back. The one that was hidden and is hidden from Zero. The side that Kaname brought out in her. It turned him on. He loved the fight. It drove their relationship. It's what made it dark and disturbing. The web the purebloods would play. But now she was playing on a whole new field. And doing it quite well. How did she know exactly what to do? How long has she planning this? She had to look into things. To know just how to play this out to work. It normally doesn't work on the first try. Kaname needed to know. How she found out how. Who did she talk to? It wasn't Takuma. Then who?


	30. Chapter 30 Revealing

Review Please Yuki being her real self now :)

Chapter 30 Revealing.

After her talk with Kaname Yuki goes upstairs to Zero's bedroom. Zero smells. Kaname's Scent all over her. Which makes his jealousy come out. Pinning her to the wall soon as she walks in. "Why is his scent all over you?" Zero asks. While pushing himself up against her. "Well, I see the jealousy side has come out. I was just talking to him. I told him about Thanksgiving." Yuki states. "I don't want him touching you. In any way." Zero growls. Kissing her letting go of her arms that wrap around him. Ripping at her clothes. "Your mine. Only Mine! I am not sharing you with him. I don't care what he says or wants." Zero snaps. Placing her on the bed. Ravishing her. Yuki doesn't seem to mind. It only makes her hotter to know. That he cares as much as she does. That the possessive controlling part of the bond is coming out. She knows that the deal is sealed. Not only for herself but for Zero too. He makes love to her. Slowly, teasing her. Making her want him. More and more. Zero didn't even know. He had this in him. Seeing his vampire nature more and more lately. He wasn't too happy about that. But there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't help. How he felt about her. He wanted her in every way he could have her. Not wanting Kaname to touch or even go near her. He was always jealous of him. This wasn't new. The thought that Kaname had her first bothered Zero to no end. There just wasn't anything he could do about it. But make her forget he even existed.

Takuma goes to see Kaname. Seeing he is pretty pissed off. "Whats the matter Kaname?" Takuma asks. "She did it. On purpose. You were right. The only thing is. How did she know exactly what to do? There isn't anyone here for her to talk to. Kiryu is in the dark. So how did she do it?" Kaname asks. "I am not sure. She is wiser then, we think she is." Takuma says. "She never leaves this house. She was always locked up in her room before he came here. Has she gone anywhere since he was here?" Kaname asks. "She took him shopping and to the costume shop. That's all I know. He would have noticed if she talked to someone. OR got something. Wouldn't he?" Takuma asks. "I am not sure. We need to talk to the driver. Ask him, if she stopped anywhere else. Talked to anyone. She has this whole thing planned out. I am not sure from how long. I just know. How her pieces are in place. She just doesn't seem to realize. How dangerous she is playing."Kaname remarks. "She doesn't have to worry about that. She knows you will pick up the pieces and shield her. Its what she is counting on." Takuma comments. "Yes. But there is the only certain amount of shielding I can do. How about if I didn't? If I would let him hang out to dry? Not caring what would happen to her?" Kaname snaps. "She knows you won't do that to her. She knows the hold she has on you. Now she has the same hold on Kiryu. Wonder what he will say when he finds out?" Takuma states. "He can't be totally in the dark. Knowing her she will figure out a way to make him love the idea. Not even caring that she went over his head." Kaname states. "Did you ever think. His bond with her is strong. He may be after the same thing. Just to make sure she is his. You know how it gets. He just doesn't know the rest yet. " Takuma comments. "Well, he will. She can't hide this forever." Kaname admits.

Takuma goes to talk to the driver. Which doesn't really give him much information. He just tells him that they went shopping, and then to the costume shop. The only person. She was with was Zero. Not stopping anywhere else along the way. Or talking to anyone. Which leaves Takuma thinking. The only other time, she wasn't here was when she ran away. She was gone for a long time. Which gave her plenty of time to go and do whatever she wanted. She didn't use the driver. She did get all the way to the tombs. Which were thirty minutes away by car. How did she get there? The more he thought about this. The more he knew Yuki wasn't as naive and innocent at all. She knew just what she wants to do. He went to the garage to check on the vehicles. None where touched. Not to mention they didn't see any of the tombs. When they picked Yuki up. Takuma gets into the car. Letting the driver take him to the tombs. When he goes into the tomb, where Yuki was found. Looking around. At first glance, everything looks normal. Nothing is out of place. There is a small bottle of water and plastic wrap on the floor. Where Yuki had her lunch. The wrapper has no name. Where Takuma could find where she went. She peeled that off. As he is walking out the door, he sees a brick that looks loose. He goes over and touches it. Seeing it is Loose. He takes it out of the wall to find three books shoved inside. Books on blood bonds, How not to hurt your loved one. Takuma now knows. Where she got the idea and how to perform it. Where she got the books are still a mystery to him. But now he sees how she controlled herself. Also seeing that she was here at the tombs more than once. Just how and when. He wasn't sure. He just knew. He needed to tell Kaname.

"Kaname I found these in the tomb. She shoved them behind a loose brick." Takuma reveals. "Well, isn't she getting a little too smart for her own good. Where did she get them?" Kaname asks. "I am not sure. I don't know. How she got there either. I just know. She has been there before. More than once. It seems to be her hideout."Takama admits. "Well, Well. We know she didn't take a car. It's a long walk. She would get tired. She took her familiar. SHe learned how. Stuck in the room all that time. I bet she practiced. How many times did she leave this house and we didn't know. She has more tricks up her sleeve than I thought. Wicked little girl. Isn't she?" Kaname grins. "The games you two play. Need to stop. She is going to get better at them. Then you. Beat you at your own game. Kaname. You're underestimating her. Which isn't good. Or smart." Takuma states. " I think your right. She might have the advantage now. But she won't in a few months, when her secret is out. And she needs me." Kaname smirks.


	31. Chapter 31 Thanksgiving

Review Please

Chapter 31 Thanksgiving.

For right now Kaname keeps his new found information to himself. If she knew, that he knew it was her hideout. She wouldn't go there anymore. He put the books back. Like they have never been touched. Keeping her little secret.

In the next few days. It's Thanksgiving. Yuki has the house all done up. Turkey in the oven with all the trimmings, Pumpkin pies. Apple cider. Everything Fall and Thanksgiving you could think of. She has. Happy to no end. Glowing, with Zero by her side. She only would invite people over, that knew what was taking place. So she didn't have to hide, how she felt towards Zero. They were all over each other. ANd didn't care who saw. It only made Kaname more pissed. But he kept it to himself like he always did. Still hoping in a way. She would get bored with Kiryu and move on. It always stayed in the back of his mind. Even though he knew it wasn't happening. It was his wish, it would.

Yagari and Kaien come to the house to celebrate Thanksgiving. Kaien happy to be with his children and granddaughter. He didn't mine the others either. He never had a problem with Kaname. Only that he would keep her locked up here. Not letting him see her very often. He was glad that now that changed. He saw her on more occasions. When he did she was full of life and extremely happy. Even noticing that Zero would smile here and there. That he was happy as well. He did wish it would have happened differently. That Kaname wouldn't be in the middle of it. But there wasn't much he could do. It happened now.

Yagari goes over to Zero asking. How things are. Seeing a difference in him as well. "Hey boy. How are you?" Yagari asks. "I'm doing good. I am glad you could come." Zero says. "Me too. It's nice to be invited. I don't think. I have ever seen you or Yuki so happy before."Yagari states. "We are very happy. I love being with her." Zero answers. "When are you coming back to work? Real work?" Yagari asks. "I don't know. I like it here. I get paid and get to be with the woman I love. You can't really ask for more."Zero comments. "True, but you can't hide out here always. Don't let Kuran do to you. What he did to her. Keep you locked up. Yagari states. "Well, it's not really him. I just don't want to leave her. Not even for a few hours. I never felt this way before." Zero remarks. "God Boy. She pussy whipped you. Damn. First taste and you're hooked."Yagari states. "I always wanted to be with her. Even before that." Zero answers. "I know. We all have been there once. You learn with age. How long you think that Kaname is going to let you stick around and bang his wife?" Yagari asks. "From what I gathered. Once we are bonded, he is stuck with me. So he will have to keep me around. If he likes it or not." Zero smirks. "I know you love her, But you are doing someone else's wife. I don't see this going well or ending well. Somethings gotta give. Kaname isn't the type to just let this shit slide." Yagari states. "I thought the same. But even when I first got here. He told me to do whatever it took to make her better. He knew what was coming. I am just not sure what he is up to."Zero says. "Keep your eye out boy. Be on the lookout. Don't get so wrapped up. You don't see whats coming. " Yagari responds. "I won't." Zero replies.

When its time for dinner everyone sits down at the dining table. Everyone is nice to each other. No one bringing up the elephant in the room. They all sit down and enjoy there meal. There soups to nuts. Everything you could imagine. Yuki has set up. Making sure her guests leave with full bellies. Everyone giving a lot of attention to little Ai. Who is there dressed in her Thanksgiving dress. All prettied up. Kaname doing his best to give the little girl a lot of attention. Zero steps back and lets him. Knowing it is his child. Not Zero's.

When dinner and dessert are over Kaien and Yagari head home. Yuki and Kaname put Ai to bed together. Yuki keeping her end of the bargain to do family things with Kaname. To keep him at ease. When they leave the room, Zero goes in by himself to say goodnight to the little girl. He has gotten quite attached to her.

He meets Yuki back in his quarters. Where they take there to shower and get ready for bed. " Zero. Do you still have your apartment?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I never got rid of it. I don't know. When Kaname is going to through me out and I have to go home." Zero states. "Would you take me there?" Yuki asks. "It's not much. Not like here. It's just two rooms. Really a dump to be honest." Zero admits. "I don't care. I would really like to go there with you. Spend some time. Just me and you." Yuki states. "If that is what you would like. There is no room for Ai. The place is too small." Zero comments. "That's ok. We will leave her here. Its better that way. Kaname wouldn't want me to take her. He would only give me a hard time. I know if I leave. I could never take her with me." Yuki says looking down at the bed."Yuki I don't want you to lose her because of me." Zero says. " I can only have one of you. I already know we live with him. Under his rules. He will let me be with her. If I break free. He won't. He will do it on purpose." Yuki admits. "We will do whatever you want. I am not going to push you to leave your child for me. That is asking a lot." Zero comments. "I think for a little while. It should be ok. I want to see how it is just us. Free to come and go. Free to just be ourselves. Without Takuma the spy." Yuki remarks. "Heh, I see your point. Ok, We will go tomorrow. Do you know how long we are going to stay?" Zero asks. "For a while. For as long as we can." Yuki answers.


	32. Chapter 32 Zero's Apartment

review, please

Chapter 32 Zero's Apartment.

Zero lays in bed thinking. He didn't want her to give up her child because of him. At the same time. who wanted to live with Kaname forever. Not that this house was bad. It had everything, you could wish for. He knew he had to deal with Kaname for the rest of his life. He already got that through his head. He just didn't know how far he was willing to go. He did know he wasn't leaving Yuki. What they had was the best thing, that ever could happen to him. He was also thinking about. How he wasn't sure he wanted to take her to his apartment. It really was a dump. He figured that would make her come running back here fast. His place had nothing to offer. It was an old run down and small dump. It was perfect for him. But not for her. But if she wanted to go. He would. He just didn't expect much.

The next morning they wake up in each others arms. Yuki kissing him and curling up to him. Like she did every morning. He now has gotten very used to it. He would miss it a lot if she wasn't there. She gets up and packs her bags. Zero packs his own. She goes to Ais room to say her goodbyes. Knowing she won't see the little girl for a while. Feeling a sadness to let her go. But knowing she needs to. She tells the spy Takuma they will be leaving. That they are going to Zero's apartment. He advises against it. She ignores him. Telling him she is a grown woman. She can come and go as she pleases. That she wasn't asking. She was telling him. He isn't Kaname. He lets her go. Having no real choice. Figuring at least she told him where she was going. She wasn't running away.

On the way to Zero's apartment they stop and get some food. Picking up milk, eggs, bread and some other things to make dinner. Zero was going to cook. He also picks up another blanket. Knowing its cold in his apartment. Not wanting Yuki to be cold. It was ok for himself but not now. That she would be staying there. He also picks up two pairs of fuzzy PJs. To keep them warm. Yuki picking up some fruit and veggies. "Oh Zero Watermelon. I have been craving that so badly." Yuki says. "Then we must get one." Zero answers. Picking it up and putting it in the cart. Yuki just smiles at him. Wanting to kiss him but knowing better. Keeping her end of the bargain with Kaname. Not for him but for the sake of Zero. Not wanting him hurt by anyone. They look around the store picking up anything they think they need. As Zero lived a very nonmaterial life. There wasn't very much at his apartment. He never had quests. He wanted to make sure they would have everything they needed. For two people. Money wasn't a problem. He was getting paid a pretty good sum from Kaname. Not to mention all he saved from working other jobs. Yuki also had her own money. So they were good with that.

After they leave the store they get back into the jeep heading to Zero's apartment. "Yuki please remember that this place doesn't have much. It's very small and simple." Zero says. "Will you stop worrying. I don't care where I am. As long as I am with you." Yuki answers. Pulling up to Zero's apartment. They walk up a flight of stairs. Everything dark and dingy. Getting to a wooden door. Zero takes out his key and lets them both into the small broken down two room apartment. Yuki lays the bags on the kitchen table. Waiting for Zero to tell her where to keep the food. "I have the food. You can put the extra blanket on the bed over there. It's a twin. So we are going to have to sleep close together." Zero says with a grin. "That's fine. I like that thought." Yuki replies. Taking the blanket out of its packaging. Zero picked up a big fluffy soft cream blanket. big enough for the two of them. Zero also hands her the fuzzy PJs. Which she places in the bathroom for later.

Zero starts cooking dinner and Yuki helps him sitting at the kitchen table cutting the veggies. They talk and just be together. Enjoying the time alone. Yuki hasn't said anything about the apartment. Just made her self at home. Zero cuts the watermelon getting it ready for Yuki to eat. She just looks at him and smiles. Giving him a big kiss. Zero finishes up dinner and they both sit there eating. After dinner, they do the dishes together putting everything away. Now getting ready for bed. "Um, Yuki, when you got to take a shower its only hot for four minutes, you need to hurry."Zero states. "Well then maybe we should take it together. So we both get some hot water?" Yuki says with a grin. "If you wish. No messing around though. We need to be quick. Studs up rinse get out." Zero remarks. "Ok. I can do that." Yuki comments.

They take their clothes off and both get into the shower. Laughing. Rushing to get studs up, and rinsed. Fumbling around with the soap. Giggling and having fun with it. None of it bothering Yuki. Zero sees that she doesn't mind. That she is happy. They get out of the shower and wrap up in large towels. Yuki just kisses Zero. While still giggling over there shower. "I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you too." Zero replies. Putting on there fuzzy PJs. "Hurry and blow dry your hair. It gets drafty in here. I don't want you to get cold." Zero says. "That's ok. I have you to keep me warm." Yuki says with a smile. Zero just smiles back. Yuki blow drys her hair and then helps Zero do his. Running her thin fingers through his silver hair. Not able to stop herself from kissing his lips.

They hurry up and get into the twin size bed covering themselves with the large furry blanket. Cuddling under the covers. "I can't believe your here. There were so many times. I dreamt of you in this bed. The things I would do to you." Zero admits. "Well, now I am here. In the bed with you. Do what you want to me. Anything you dreamed of. I am all yours." Yuki answers. Zero kisses her and makes love to her. In his bed. Still not believing any of this is real. She falls asleep in his arms wrapped in the blanket. So close together.


	33. Chapter 33 Visit

Chapter 33 Visit.

In the morning. It's cold in the apartment. It's pouring outside. The rain coming down in buckets. Yuki laying on top of Zero. Wrapped in his arms and in the blanket. Not even noticing how cold it is. They spend the morning in each other's arms. Comfy and cozy. `Looking out the window at the rain.

Zero and Yuki spend two weeks at his apartment. Yuki doesn't want to leave but she misses Ai. She called her every day and talked to her on the phone. She wants to go see her but not to stay. She knows Kaname is home. That he is going to give her a speech over this.

Zero and Yuki drive back to the manor. Yuki going straight to see Ai. Giving her a lot of attention. Bring her things she picked up. While she was at Zero's place. They spend a few hours with the little girl before she goes down for a nap.

When they leave Ai's room. Yuki goes over to Kaname's office. "There you are. Did you have fun on your playdate?" Kaname asks. "Yes, i did. I liked it very much. So Much i want to go back. I want to spend Christmas there. I want to take Ai with me." Yuki states. "Ai isn't going anywhere. You want this innocent little girl. To stay in that dump? Have you lost your mind? Not to mention this wasn't part of the deal." Kaname snaps. "I still have a little while, that I can be alone with Zero. I want to enjoy that. I want it to just be us. I will take her home."Yuki states. "If you want to go play house. Fine. But she doesn't go. On Christmas eve come here. Spend time with her. Then go back to your dump." Kaname comments. "I hope your having fun Kaname. No matter what you do. Its not going to make me stay away from him." Yuki shouts. "I know this already. You were suppose to stay here. Not go off and playhouse. Has anyone saw you?" Kaname asks. "No. We stay in mostly. When we go out. We don't touch. We behave just like i promised."Yuki answers. "After Christmas, i want you home. I want this to stop. Don't push me on this Yuki. I still can make him go away. FOR good. Don't think your little secret is going to help you. It would just be a lot worse for you. If he isn't here anymore." Kaname states. "You have your fun. Mine is coming." Yuki remarks. "You been having your fun the whole while. This is a mess. How do you think i would look? If anyone found out. I let you sleep around, right under my nose. Not to mention whats coming. Does he even know yet?" Kaname hisses. "No. I want to enjoy the holidays." Yuki replies. "Your scared to tell him. Well, Well. I am pretty interested in seeing what he has to say to this. His goodie goodie Yuki." Kaname announces. "Think whatever you want. Kaname. He isn't like you." Yuki remarks. "That's what you keep saying. But you are." Kaname admits. "Only with you." Yuki answers. Walking out the door.

Yuki Grabs her things, Getting some more Blankets and a pair of the soft socks. Some new clothes, and things that they didn't have at Zero's Apartment. Zero see's that Yuki is upset. "Yuki whats wrong?" Zero asks. "He won't let me take Ai. I knew he wouldn't though. That's not going to stop me. I am not going to show him. That he can control me because of it. I will just come back for Christmas Eve. I will call her every day too. I want to be alone with you. Just us. I love it that way. I want our Christmas to just be me and you." Yuki admits. "Ok. I just hate that he uses her against you. I am sorry." Zero answers. "It's not your fault. Its pretty much been this way the whole marriage anyway. I'm sick of it." Yuki responds. Grabbing her bags and going.

Kaname just watches out of his office window. As Yuki gets into the Jeep with Zero. Not listening to what he said. Or caring that she couldn't take Ai. She went anyway. He knew it was getting harder and harder for him to control her. He knew once the secret was out, it would be harder for her to disobey him. That she would need him to make things better. To keep them safe. In the meantime, she was letting him sweat. He saw if she could. She would run away with Zero. Never to return. The only thing really stopping her was Ai. He wasn't even sure in the end if that would stop her from leaving. Her desire and want for Zero. Seem to overtake everything else. He knew he was in trouble.


	34. Chapter 34 Together

Chapter 34 Together.

Yuki goes back to Zero's apartment. Yuki not letting what Kaname told her get her down. She wasn't going to let him win. She was happy. She was going to stay that way.

"Zero, Let's decorate the apartment. Let's get a tree." Yuki suggests. "Ok. That sounds nice." Zero says. "We only have two weeks before Christmas. We should get some gifts. and some food for Christmas day. We will be here for that. Just me and you."Yuki states. "Ok. I know a place. We can get the tree and also shop." Zero replies. Yuki and Zero get into the Jeep and head to the shopping center.

Yuki picks out a tree. That would fit great in the apartment. Then she and Zero walk around picking up lights and ornaments for the tree. Going into little stores. Picking up presents and food for the upcoming holiday. Having a really nice time. They head to the food court to have dinner. Sitting there discussing. What they want to do when they go home. "I want to put up the tree and some decorations. I also have a surprise coming to the apartment." Yuki says. "Oh really? What kind of surprise?" Zero asks. "You will see when it comes. "She replies.

They both get done eating. Heading back to the apartment. Carrying the bags up the stairs. Going inside. Yuki takes off her coat and heads for the decorations. As Zero carries in the tree. Placing it right in front of the windows. On the side of there bed. Yuki goes over and starts putting on the white lights. Zero helps. Then adding some balls and other decorations. Finally adding the star at the top. Which Yuki can't reach. So Zero lifts her so she can put it on. She just smiles at him. Placing a kiss on his lips when he puts her down. As they are kissing the doorbell rings. Zero answering the door. Its the delivery man with Yuki's surprise.

"Hello, sir. Where do you want this?" The man says. "Right over there." Zero replies. The man carries in a large box and places it in the center of the room. Then leaves. From the box, Zero knows its an electric fireplace. "Your Surprise is here Yuki." Zero says. "I am so glad. I thought It would be a good thing. Something nice to look at while it keeps us warm. It has a heater in it." Yuki states. "That is very nice. Lets set it up." Zero replies. Taking it out of the box and placing it where the tv is. Moving his tv and placing the Fireplace in its spot. Then putting the tv on top. So they can watch both while in bed. Zero likes the idea. They plug it in and put it on. It gives off nice light and warmth." That's really nice Yuki. I love it." Zero states."I am so glad. We can put lights on it for Christmas and I got two stockings to add also." Yuki comments. " Sounds good." Zero states. Looking around his old dumpy apartment. Which now looks warm and cozy. Yuki took some blankets from home for the bed. Adding pillows and soft blankets. Making it warm and cozy. They put their PJs on, Getting a bowl of ice cream, sitting in bed eating. Watching the fireplace. Zero sitting up on the bed with his back against the pillows. And Yuki sitting on his lap sharing the ice cream and pretzels. "Its warmer in here now." Zero states. "Yes. I figured that would help. Not that I minded curling up with you. I still am. I just figured it would help."Yuki remarks. "It did. I like the pillows too. You made everything really nice. I love being with you."Zero states. "Same here.


	35. Chapter 35 Christmas Eve

Review Please

Chapter 35 Christmas Eve.

The next two weeks fly by, Zero and Yuki have a great time together. Shopping for Christmas. Being Just the two of them. Its the best time Either of them has ever had. The more they spend time together, the more they want each other There affections and desire hasn't faded at all. Just grown.

Yuki went out and got a ton of gifts for Ai. She made them all be wrapped and delivered to the Manor. Since they wouldn't have enough room to put them in the jeep. Yuki is sure, that Kaname put up his yearly tree. The way he likes it, and all his decorations. She really didn't care about that. She got to decorate with Zero. The only thing. She was upset over was she didn't get to include Ai. She would have loved to have her with them. Being a family. She could have stayed at the Manor and do what Kaname ordered. But she wanted to be her own person. to show him he can't control her. She needed some freedom. Even if it cost her. Once she would tell Zero her secret they would probably have to stay at the Manor for a while. Being Under Kaname's watchful eye. Till then, she wanted to be free. She wanted the life she felt she missed out on.

Yuki and Zero get dressed and ready to go to the Manor. It's Christmas Eve. Yuki isn't really happy to go but wants to see Ai. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yea, I guess. I have no choice. I want to see Ai. He knows. He has her over my head. He will use her any chance he gets." Yuki states. "He isn't home with her anyway. I don't know why. He just couldn't let her come here. I know. I am not one of his favorite people. But he isn't hurting us. He is hurting the little girl. She would have a different life with us. One without a nanny. With a family." Zero answers. "I know. To hurt me, he will do this. I know me being with you, burns him. I knew it wasn't going to go all smoothly. He told us from the start. He wasn't going to let me go. I just wanted to be alone with you. Just us as a couple. Without Him and Takuma always watching to see what we do. I'm not a child. He doesn't seem to realize that yet." Yuki replies. "He will have to sooner or later. I am not going anywhere. He knows that. He will just have to deal. LIke I have to deal with him. Neither of us likes it. But to be with you, we have to get over it."Zero responds. "That is easier for you Since I love and want you. I am always with you. He only gets glimpses of that. When he says we have to have family time. It's Different." Yuki comments. "Him pushing you on him just pushed you further away. He hasn't learned that yet. For being an old man, here forever. He should know better." Zero responds. "I guess, We should be going. Get this over with. When we come home tonight we get to spend our own Christmas together. I can't wait for that." Yuki says. "Me either," Zero responds.

Zero and Yuki head to the jeep, driving over to the Manor. Listening to Christmas music and singing all the way there. Zero just watches. How happy she is with him. How she just glows. He hasn't seen her this happy ever. She just holds his hand while singing the tunes. Even though off-key, Zero can't help but smile.

Before they know it they are at the Manor. He see's Yuki take a deep long breath before getting out of the jeep. They walk up to the door just walking in. Yuki sees little Ai sitting on the floor playing in front of a huge decorated Christmas tree. All dressed up in a little plaid dress. Yuki runs to the little girl. Picking her up and giving her hugs and kisses. Kaname just sitting on the sofa reading his paper with his legs crossed. Watching.

Seeing that she came home for the day. Kaname doesn't see any of her bags. So he knows she is still planning on spending Christmas day alone with Zero.

"Glad you could make it Yuki." Kaname says. "I wouldn't miss watching Ai open her presents." Yuki states. "You did have a lot sent over for her. Spoiled her a lot this year." Kaname says. "Yes. I finally got out and about to be able to. I enjoyed it." Yuki responds. "If you say so. Dinner will be ready in a few. Will you be coming home after Christmas? Correct?" Kaname asks. "Yes." Yuki answers. "Good. Best news I heard all day." Kaname replies. Walking into the dining room. Zero picks up Ai and takes her to the dining room. Placing her in her high chair. Then taking his own seat right next to Yuki.

Dinner goes well without any disruptions. Kaname holds back and doesn't say what is on his mind. Acting in front of Ai like everything is normal wanting the child to have a nice day. He too loved her very much. He knew she needed her mother but at the same time, didn't want her to be with Zero. That thought of him raising his child. Bothered him even more, then him taking Yuki away from him. He was taking over his life. Little by little taking everything that Kaname held dear. He couldn't let that happen.

After dinner, they go back into the sitting room. Letting Ai open her presents. Yuki sitting along side of her, helping her. And Kaname there as well. Zero just sits on the sofa watching. Knowing this is their moment. Thier child. He knows he already rocked the boat enough. One day wasn't going to hurt anything. Let them have it. Let Ai have it. The little girl has a blast opening all her goodies. Not knowing what to play with first. Yuki getting her all kinds of things. Including a doll house. Which Zero helps put together. When all the gifts are opened. Kaname goes back into his office. Zero Yuki and Ai play with the new toys and put them together with her. Till she gets way too tired and needs to go to bed. Yuki and Zero tuck her in. Telling her goodnight. And that they will be seeing her in a few days. They close the door and head back downstairs.

Yuki goes into Kaname's Office to say goodbye. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. Thank you for letting us come over. I had a nice time. I think Ai did also." Yuki says. "You didn't have to come over. If you would stop with this nonsense. You could have been here the whole time. Spending the holiday season with your child. Instead of you play toy." Kaname barks. "I could have been with both of them If it wasn't for you. Your dumb ass jealousy."Yuki shouts back." You really think? I would let her go into that dump he calls an Apartment? Where was she going to sleep on the floor? Cold! Over my dead body." Kaname shouts. "It's not as bad as you are making it out to be. Not everyone needs 40 rooms and maids to survive!" Yuki barks back. "Maybe not, But heat is a good thing. Not to mention Hot water." Kaname responds. "How do you know? What the hell did you do? Go over there and check it out. Why can't you just be normal for once? " Yuki says. "You know me better than that. I needed to know. Where you would be bringing my child. Of Course, I checked it out. YOu have all this? and YOu want to go stay there. What the hell is wrong with you? From riches to rags. Really Yuki?" Kaname hisses. "You wouldn't know or understand. You don't have to be rich to be happy. Just be with the person you love. The one you trust. But you wouldn't know anything about trust would you." Yuki barks. "Don't go there. You are no better than me. When are you going to tell him Yuki? Your little pet. left in the dark. You think he isn't going to know you tricked him." Kaname states. "I didn't trick him. It was something I wanted for a long time. I didn't even know if it was going to work." Yuki answers. "Well, it did. You got what you wanted. Now what? Everyone else has to suffer because of it. Even your pet. " Kaname snarls. "Without you, no one is suffering. Your the only one in the way. The one that just can't see me happy. I don't care what you do or say. It's not taking me away from him this time. Not even using Ai against me. I'm sorry Kaname. but no more of you controlling me." Yuki comments. "We will see about that After you come clean. When you need me for the next step. Do you think he is going to go along with the next step? You do know what it entitles? He isn't ever going to let that happen." Kaname smirks. "You keep gloating over there. I will get what I want. I will have him, in every way possible. If you like it or not." Yuki answers.

"Oh, I got you a little something. I don't think you need them anymore. But figured I would give them to you anyway."Kaname says handing her a box. Yuki opens the box to find the three books. She hid in the tombs."So? You know. Am I suppose to care?" Yuki states. "Maybe you don't but lover boy might." Kaname grins. "Whatever dear brother. You really don't know who you are playing with. Do you?" Yuki answers. "I am seeing more and more. The wicked beast you have become." Kaname replies.

Yuki gives him an evil grin and walks out of the office. Not showing him, that anything he just told her bothered her. She was becoming him. She was better than him. He was so dumb. Didn't he realize? The only way to find those books was because she wanted him to find them. Little Kaname. IS off his game.


	36. Chapter 36 Sercet

Review Please :) Secet coming out :)

Chapter 36 Secret.

Yuki walks into the sitting room calm like nothing took place. Going over to Zero giving him a hug and kiss. "Its time to go." Yuki says. "Works for me. What did he have to say now?" Zero asks. "Just that he wants me home after tomorrow. Using Al against me. That same old." Yuki admits. "He always has to be a dick doesn't he?" Zero hisses. "Pretty much, but don't let him bother you. There isn't much he can do now. "Yuki states. "I am sure there is a lot he can do Yuki. He just isn't at the moment." Zero states. "Like I said before. Don't let him worry you. Let's go home. Enjoy our time alone." Yuki replies. "Ok. Let's go." Zero responds.

Yuki and Zero head out into the jeep. On the way home, they pick up some pies and goodies to snack on. While laying in bed. They have it really nice together. Yuki hates to leave this. She also knows she needs to come clean before Kaname does it in his way. And ruins everything.

Once home they go to the apartment, get changed and snuggle into bed. Watching a little tv. It starts to snow and they look out the window from there bed, just watching it come down. The snow always reminded her of when Kaname saved her. How he was her knight in shining armor. How far they have come from that. How she once looked up to him. Now betraying him, In every way she could. It bothered her deeply. This isn't what she wanted, or planned. She thought she could have been happy with him. That it could have worked. Things have just gotten way out of hand. Her feelings for Zero taken over everything else. But she could never let go of her White knight. Even if it meant letting go of the Dark Knight. Her love for him was too strong.

They fall asleep in each other's arms. The warm fireplace glowing on them. The street light from outside shining into there room. Yuki loved it here. She didn't need anything more, Just Zero. The morning comes before long. Yuki waking up in Zero's coffee maker going off to make the room smell of fresh hot coffee. Zero kisses her head and holds her tight.

"Good Morning Yuki." Zero says. "Morning." Yuki answers with a smile. "I guess, I should say Merry Christmas also." Zero adds. "Same to you." I have a present for you."Zero replies. "Oh, what did you get me?" Yuki answers. As Zero hands her a small box. She opens it to reveal a necklace with two birthstones that say Zero & Yuki. "Oh, Zero I love it! Put it on me please." Yuki says. Zero taking it out of the box and clasping it around Yuki's neck. "I will never take it off." Yuki says. Gleaming. "I am glad you like it." Zero states. "I love it. I have a few for you too. First, open this one." Yuki states. "Zero opening the box to a Rolex watch. "Yuki. You didn't have to." Zero says with his mouth open." I wanted to. Zero I have to tell you something. I am not sure. How you're going to react. I don't want to hurt. What we have here. I love you dearly." Yuki responds. "I love you too. What is it?" Zero asks. "I don't know where to start." Yuki says. Handing Zero the three books on bonding and how not to hurt your loved one. "Ok, I think we are past this part aren't we?" Zero asks. "Yes. But its how I did it. I used what the books told me. So, I didn't hurt you." Yuki admits. "Ok. That's fine. It worked." Zero says. "Yes, it worked exactly how they said it would." Yuki answers. Handing Zero another small box. Zero looks at her a little baffled. Opening the box to reveal a pregnancy test. With two pink lines. Zero looks at Yuki then back at the test. "You're pregnant?" Zero asks. "Yes, Zero. We are going to have a baby." Yuki admits. Zero just hugs her pulling her closer."How long have you known?" Zero asks. "I have known from our first encounter. It's what kept me calm. I wasn't sure if it was going to work or not. Most of the time it doesn't. It only works when you been getting ready prior to the mating session." Yuki states. "So that's what all that other stuff was for?" Zero asks. "Yes. I still didn't know if it was going to really work. I was just hoping it would. I wanted to have your child more than anything. At the same time, it would tame me. So, I wouldn't hurt you. The vampire instincts would know. You're the father and want to protect you. Not ever hurt you. I know. I should have told you sooner. I just didn't know how you would react. If you would even hate me for this." Yuki says looking down at the bed. "I don't hate you. I mean really. I was shocked. When you didn't say something earlier. We never use protection Yuki. It was going to happen sooner or later. Neither of us trying to stop it. I know it was my first time, But I do know how babies are made. I didn't take any precaution. I didn't want to. If it happened. I felt it was meant to be." Zero confesses. "Really? So you're ok with this?" Yuki says happily." Yes more than ok. The woman I love is carrying my child." Zero answers. "Oh, Zero. You don't know how happy you just made me. I want this baby so badly. It is part of you." Yuki says with a smile.

"I am glad your happy. Not sure where this leaves us with Kaname. I think it does make it a bigger mess. I also like that he is now stuck with me. But in reality what are we going to do? "Zero asks. "Kaname will have to protect you me and the child. I know he is an ass but he will do it. He will just, have a price." Yuki states. "Yea that's what I am afraid of. His price. What does this mean for our future? Our child's future?" Zero asks. "We will be fine. Trust me. There may be a few things coming you don't want to do. But if you do. Things will work out fine." Yuki states.

Not telling Zero what is in store. What the future holds. Holding that back. Giving him one blow at a time. This one went over well. Zero is fine with having a child with her. Would he like the next step? She saw Kaname in herself. How she hides things. Big things. But it was all her plan to get Zero. To keep him. She was just as bad as Kaname. The only difference was in time she told you the truth. Where he never did.


	37. Chapter 37 Telling All

Chapter 37 Telling all.

Zero and Yuki enjoy there day together. Yuki told him everything so, now there was no secret. When they would go back to the manor. Kaname couldn't use the baby against her. She already told Zero about it. He was happy. He wanted it. He never thought he would have a family. He never thought he would have Yuki. All this was a dream to him. He would have his own Ai. One Kaname couldn't do anything with. He still wondered how things were going to be. He worried if Kaname would ever through him out. It wouldn't only be away from Yuki. he would now be away from his child. It always stood in the back of his mind.

The next day they have to pack up and go back to the Manor. Zero See's a sadness take over Yuki. He knows she really doesn't want to leave here. Neither does he. At the same time, he doesn't want her to be away from Ai. They are stuck between a rock and hard place. So, for now, they would go back.

When they get there, Things are quiet. The child is upstairs in her room. Kaname in his office. Takuma nowhere to be found. They don't even tell anyone they are home. They just go Straight upstairs to Zero's quarters. But not before Yuki picks up Ai from her room. Taking her with her. They go to Zero quarters unpacking and giving the child a lot of attention. Kaname knowing they are home. He could sense them both. He just grins knowing she had to give in to him. IF she wanted to or not. First, she wanted to be with Ai. Second, she was pregnant and would need protection. Right now no one would know who the child's father was. Once it was born, they would know right off the bat it wasn't Kaname's. It wouldn't be a pureblood. Yuki knew she had to protect Zero and this Child at any cost. Even what was coming up. She would have to grin and bear it. Just to make sure No one would touch them. She just feared Zero wouldn't go along with it. That it would be the last straw. For Kaname, he was hoping it would be. One to seal the deal to make Zero leave. He could either leave his child or take it. FOr all Kaname cared. He actually preferred he would take it with him. But he knew that would kill Yuki altogether. Kaname just had to wait and see what would happen next.

When its dinner time Zero and Yuki go to the dining room. Kaname and Takuma already there. Back to the spying and bullshit. Yuki thought in the back of her mind. They take a seat and start eating.

"Did you have a nice time on your Vacation?" Takuma asks. "Yes. I loved it. I didn't want to come home. Now thinking about it. I am not sure why I did." Yuki answers. Kaname just eating his food like he didn't hear her. He knows better. That she had no choice. "I am glad you have a nice vacation. How was your Christmas?" Takuma asks. Zero stepping right up answering that one. "It was wonderful. I found out I am going to be a father. It's the best news I have ever heard." Zero replies. Kissing Yuki's hand. Kaname spits out his drink. "So you know. I didn't think you would be so happy. Knowing she tricked you." Kaname states. "She didn't trick me. It takes two. I knew we didn't use any protection. I know what happens. I didn't care if it did." Zero answers. Kaname taken back a little. To know that Zero was after the same thing. They both want it. That didn't go as planned either. "Well, Than I guess a Congratulations is in order." Takuma states. "Yes. Thank you." Zero answers. "You do know you will need my protection more then ever now," Kaname says bluntly. "Yea. I figured. You would have to be in the middle of it again." Zero states. "Now that my wife has done this. I will be more in the middle then you know. She thinks she is smart with her little game's. She opened a Pandora's box."Kaname remarks. "Love isn't a game, Its a feeling," Yuki replies. "It's both,"Kaname responds. " You are carrying a hunters child. A Level D. Do you know what the hunters and vampires will do? You're a pureblood Yuki. I am the king. And you play this shit. How about if I choose not to protect you?" Kaname rants. "Then don't. I will do it myself." Yuki shouts back. "Do you think you will be able to? That they will listen to you if I say you're a tramp who cheated on me and is having a child with another man?" Kaname snaps. Zero shooting up from his chair. "She isn't a tramp. Watch your words, Kuran." Zero hisses. "Protecting her? Heh, Your the one that needs the protection. Away from her." Kaname barks. Zero shoots Kaname an evil glare. "You can look at me any way you want to Zero. It's not going to change the situation. She hasn't explained it all to you I am sure. I am also sure. You're not going to like what is next for your protection. I don't either." Kaname replies. "There you go with your riddles again. What the hell are you talking about?" Zero snaps.


	38. Chapter 38 Proposal

Review Please

Chapter 38 Proposal.

"What i am trying to say is. In order for me to protect you. You will have to Marry me and Her." Kaname lets fly. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Zero asks. "In the vampire world, it's very common for a wife or husband to take on another spouse. As long as the first spouse is ok with it. It has to be a joining affair. Where the Frist husband and wife approve of the added spouse. The ceremony is held where both first spouses are there, marrying and taking on the second. In this case. If i agree to this. You both will be my spouses, so no one would touch either of you. Or that child. No one would dream to go against my wishes. IF i took on another. No matter how much lower they were." Kaname states. "You have a lot of nerve. I don't think. i need to marry you. Of all people." Zero answers. "I understand that. IN marring me. You will also be the husband to Yuki. It's pretty much what she has been after this whole time. Why she got pregnant. Knowing it would force my hand. To make you , her husband. So when the child is born. No one will think twice. If she is married to you." Kaname admits.

" How about she just divorces you and marrys me." Zero states. "Nice thought. First, as I told you before. I will never let her go. Second. if she did that, she wouldn't have my protection anymore. They all can come after you, and your child. Most would do so in honor of me. For her leaving me for the Hunter. It would make things a lot worse for you both. Not to mention the unborn child."Kaname answers. "But Zero would be my legal husband, he has the same say over me and his child. You do. It makes him on an even playing field." Yuki remarks. "Yes, my dear. I know that is what you were after. Making him, yours." Kaname replies. "How does this mess work?" Zero asks. "Just like any other marriage. We have a large gathering making all the important people know that I agree, To let Yuki marry you. That I am marrying you also. We follow the procedure for the wedding. Once it's done. We go home and you two are married."Kaname comments. "That doesn't sound too awful." Zero answers.

"You won't like the wedding procedure. I don't either for that matter."Kaname admits. "What do you mean?"Zero asks. Because you are the second husband. It's needed for all the guests to know that we are one. There will be a room we enter after the vows. We are supposed to make love to Yuki. as a couple. To state, we are all together. If we don't they will know its bullshit and a scam."Kaname remarks. "I am not having sex with you, Kuran. I draw the line. You god damn vampires and your rituals." Zero shouts. "You wouldn't have to. You fool. Do you really think I would want to make love to you? We will take our turns with her, Spreading our scent. Intertwining them. We will not have to touch each other. Just her." Kaname states. "You think I am going to stand there and watch you touch and make love to her. Are you fucking kidding me? I don't want your thing near her!" Zero says as he gets up from the table. "I won't have to do it that way. There are other ways. As long as my scent is on her. You can go along with this and be with her forever. Or step away. It really doesn't matter to me. I am already her husband. I am doing you the favor. I would prefer not to. SO if you say no. I am very glad about it. It's Yuki that won't be. And as for my thing. She is my wife. Your the one that should keep your thing to yourself." Kaname snaps. Walking out of the room. Going to his office.

Zero is angry and upset he throws his chair and goes upstairs into this quarter. Takuma just watching this unfold. Yuki running after Zero.

"Zero please we need to talk about this."Yuki says. "Talk about what? That he just wants to get in your pants again, So he is using this to do it. I am supposed to watch him touch you. Make love to you." Zero snaps. "We can figure something out. It would only be a one-time thing. Then you are my husband. I am yours. He can't ever take you away from me. You would have just as much say. We can move away from here. Maybe even take Ai." Yuki states. "He isn't ever going to let us leave without him Yuki. I know you love me and your trying. But he isn't going to let you go. Then he would even be married to me. Does he have the same rites over me?" Zero states. "We can make it that you don't. That your full Marriage is mainly to me." Yuki states. "I don't know if I can do this. I need to think about it. It's a lot to take on." Zero says. "I know. Just please do think about it. I know that came out of nowhere. It's the only way." Yuki states. " You need to be upfront with more. Stop playing around Yuki. I am not him. I won't put up with it. You have been aiming for this from the beginning. You didn't even tell me anything." Zero says angrily. "Yes. It's true. I have. I am sorry. I just figured it would all work out after this. We would be together. Have a family. I didn't know what else to do. After that day he said you could leave. I fell apart. I went to an old friend and got the books. I read them over and over. And figured it was the best choice. No matter the outcome. At least I would have your child. I have never been so in love with someone before Zero. I can't breath when you're not around." Yuki admits. "I feel the same. I just need no more games." Zero says. "I promise. There isn't anything more. You now know it all. Its all up to you." Yuki replies. "I need time to think." Zero says.

Later that night Zero just lays in bed thinking. He doesn't know if this is a good or bad thing. Not to mention the Ceremony. The thought of Kaname touching her drove him insane. He wanted to beat him to a pulp. Then he felt that's not really fair. Since she was Kaname's wife. and he was the one cheating with her. This was a mess. Would it get worse from this or better? It would be nice to be her husband and have a say. Not just the mistress on the side. Who could be sent home at anytime. He also now needed his protection for his child. He could take care of himself but the innocent child couldn't. Zero couldn't bear for his child to suffer for his choices. He just needed more time.


	39. Chapter 39 Thinking

review Please

Chapter 39 Thinking

Takuma goes into Kaname's office to talk. "Well, Do you think? He is going to go through with this?" Takuma asks. "For her. Probably. Which means we are truly stuck with each other. The only good part is people will not think too much of it. Its we just took on another. Instead of her cheating like this. People see,People talk. Not to mention the child. Its a big mess. I didn't think. She would have been that impulsive. It just seems when it comes to him. She will do anything. So now i have to think of every which way with her." Kaname admits. "I can't believe you are willing to make Kiryu your spouse. To add him to this family." Takuma states. "I don't really have a choice. I would love to let him hang out to dry. But she will also. Not to mention, i hate to say this. The man is innocent. It's her. She planned all of this. From the start. Was she even sick? Or just playing us. To get him here? I don't trust any of her actions anymore." Kaname reveals. "I don't think someone could fake that. She was dying. I know she was sick for a while. You just let her stay that way. Till she almost turned to dust. Now she is getting back at you. For everything. "Takuma comments. "I know. I see this. She is also very good at it. She knew I would never divorce her. So she did it this way. So she has us both. The only thing is the ceremony. I never thought she would go through with it. She will have to make me touch her to complete it. But I guess to be with him. She will do anything."Kaname remarks. "I don't think any of this is a good idea. I haven't from the start. He will have equal rights on everything as her spouse. Even the money."Takuma states. "Kiryu is a lot of things but I know he isn't after our money. I will set him up with a bank account. So he has some funds. Also once they are married. He can go back to work. That should get him out of here a bit. Instead of constantly being around her. Not that she will care once he is her husband."Kaname answers. "She could move out then. She could want to have a house with just him." Takuma states. "She can if she pleases, but I will have to have a room and show up when I'm not working. We are all married and have to keep up appearances. Which if he agrees to this marriage. He can go anywhere she does. I don't have to worry about her kissing and fondling him in public anymore."Kaname states.

"Don't you think people will see? How she drools over him? That she doesn't do that with you? You need to still be careful. People talk. They are going to have a field day. That She wants to take on another husband. Once they hear who it is. It will be even worse. If you were taking on another wife. No one would think anything of it. But why would you want to be married to Kiryu?" Takuma comments. "I already thought of all that. I will say that it was a planned arrangement. Between Me and the hunters. To show good intentions. Also to have Him guard and protect my wife and children. I have all that worked out. Its why she let me figure it out so soon before telling Kiryu. She knew I would have to get all this together. Like I said, she had it planned." Kaname answers. "I am glad you have it figured out. Because I sure don't. I guess it would be better him living here as a husband, over a mistress."Takuma adds. "The only one who is going to have any real problems with this is Kiryu. After the Ceremony, he should be fine though." Kaname remarks.

Zero still thinking about what is taking place and if he really wants this. Yuki he does and the child. The family he always wanted and never thought he would have. To be her husband sounds great. But not to be stuck or with Kaname in that way. Among the other part. He isn't too happy with Yuki at the moment either. She had this all figured out. She just never told him. She just planned it out and let it take place. Putting him in the middle of this. If he wanted to be or not. Then she did ask before they went all the way if he was sure. I am in this now.

A few weeks go by and new years is over. Zero still didn't make up his mind. He is still in turmoil over a decision. Kaname hasn't even been around. He is pretty much always away. Which makes Zero think that will be a good thing. At least I won't have to interact with him all the time. This house is really nice, We have everything you could imagine. It's safe here. It had its good points.

Zero and Yuki take Ai out and do fun things with her. Zero thinking about when his own child would be born. How he loved that image. Seeing Yuki pregnant with there child. Brought him joy. He truly loved being with her. They were both very happy together. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. Seeing how they both felt. He could understand why she did it. He feels as if he was in her shoes, he would have done the same thing.


	40. Chapter 40 Moving Forward

Review Please. What did Poor Zero get himself in to?

Chapter 40 Moving Forward

A few more week go by and Kaname is home. He asks Yuki and Zero into his office. "Well its been a month. I know this is a lot to take in. But i do need an answer soon Zero. I also felt it should be only fair to give you a way out."Kaname states. "What do you mean a way out?" Zero asks. Looking at Yuki. "Well, my dear wife put you in the middle of this big mess. If you don't want to marry her. That's fine with me. Once the child is born. You can leave and take the child with you. Then your free to do what you want. The child couldn't stay without you. Everyone will know its not mine. If you take it. Everything will remain hidden." Kaname states. "Yuki's heart drops, holding on her to belly. Trying her best not to show how much that hurt to Kaname. "A child needs its mother." Zero states. "True, but in this case. She could never see it. The true fact that you two had it together could never come out. You would raise the child alone. It would live a level D life with you. No one would think better of it." Kaname replies. Yuki just walks out of the office. Not able to hear anymore. She goes upstairs into Zero's Quarters. Not even waiting for Zero to make a decision.

"Do you really think I would leave her Kaname?" Zero asks. "For your own safety, I would hope you would. You're not going to like being married and stuck to me. Any more than I to you." Kaname remarks. "Maybe not, but I love her and I want my child. I want my child to have its mother. I don't play the tricks you do." Zero announces."You do know I will have to touch her in some way at the ceremony. I have to have her scent on me and me on her. Are you going to be able to handle that? " Kaname asks." I Guess. I will have no choice. It will only be that one time. I will be right there. But like I said before You keep your thing to yourself. No intercourse." Zero states. "That's fine. I have other ways to get her to come undone." Kaname grins. Zero giving him an evil look. "She is my real wife Zero. Being married to both of us. She can sleep with both of us. Just as right now. She is pissed at me. Using you to get me back in every way possible. She proved her point." Kaname states. "If she wanted to sleep with you, she wouldn't be in my bed every night. " Zero says with his own grin. "For now. We have forever its a long time. Not to mention the games she plays. This whole thing was a set up by her. Its why I am offering you the way out. Which I see you're not taking." Kaname remarks. "I am not leaving her. She wants to be with him. I feel the same. I want to make it clear that I am marrying her. Not really you."Zero answers. "Everyone will see you marry us both. They need to. You need them to think I'm ok with this. That I don't mind sharing her. I am going to say its a treaty with the hunters. An Agreement we came up with. To make Hunters and Vampire work together. So that no one interferes in this." Kaname states. "Whatever you need. I am sure Yagari and Kaien will go along with. They will protect us as well." Zero states. "Yes. Its what I am hoping for." Kaname responds.

After there Conversation Zero goes up into his Quarters looking for Yuki. Knowing she was pretty upset when she left. Zero walks into his bathroom to Yuki sitting on the floor next to the toilet dry heaving, tears streaming down her face and her holding her stomach. " Yuki are you ok?"Zero asks. "No, He not only wants you to leave, he wants to take my child away as well." Yuki says. "I am not going anywhere. I will do it. I will marry you...and him." Zero answers. "Are you sure? I know I put you in this. If you want out, this is your way." Yuki says. "I want to be with you and our child. The right way. We will handle this. It will be ok. It's only once right?" Zero asks. "Yes. Then he never has to touch me again in that way. Its just so they know he agrees and is sharing me with you willingly." Yuki states. "Maybe he is. But I'm not."Zero mumbles under his breath. Picking her up and taking her to the bed. Wiping her tears away. Yuki can't seem to calm herself down. Not even in Zero's arms. She just holds her stomach. The fear that Kaname will take the child away evident. It seems to hurt her even more than him taking Zero away. He got her that time. And good. She didn't see that coming. Granted Zero didn't give in, but Kaname made her know. He could blow up her plan if he wanted to. Zero just holds her tight, the rest of the night. Now being extra gentle with her since she told him she was pregnant.

His vampire instincts to protect her higher than ever before. He didn't want anyone touching her in any way. How was he going to get through this ceremony? He would have to grin and bear it. No matter what. In the end, he would be her legal husband. Able to make decisions for her and their child. Which would take a bit of Kaname's Control away. Zero felt he could do this. It was better in a way, then the current situation. Where he never knew when Kaname would ask him to leave. He knew he had to do it.


	41. Chapter 41 Hunters

Review Please.

Chapter 41 Hunters.

Now that Kaname knows. Zero is going along with this plan. He goes to see Kaien and Yagari. "Its great to see you Kaname." Kaien says. "Yes. same here. I have a problem. I need help with. From you both. Its to protect Yuki and Zero." Kaname states. "What can we do for them? Whats wrong?" Kaien asks. "Well, as you know Yuki is in love with Zero. She always has been. Seems he feels the same. They completed their blood bond. which led to the making of a child." Kaname admits. "What?" Yagari says. "Yes. I am afraid so. Yuki is pregnant and its Zeros." Kaname admits. "Well, how do you like that," Yagari says. Kaien just listening. Knowing this is a bad thing. "What do you need from us?" Kaien asks. "Well, You know that Vampires can take on another spouse. It's nothing in our world. I was thinking that. We would make an agreement, Before Hunters and Vampires. That we get along. Work together. Can even live and marry. In this Agreement. I would be the first to Take this on. Letting Zero marry Yuki. Showing all it can be done. That way it doesn't look like. She ran off with the Hunter. No one would come after them. IF I gave my permission for this. They may be rumbled by the agreement. But I think it should calm down some if we all approve. They will need safely now more than anything." Kaname remarks. "I will do anything to Protect them both. "Kaien responds.

" I figured you would. Hunters would come to the marriage, entwined themselves with the Vampires. There will be higher ups there. Very important Vampires. This all needs to look legit." Kaname mentions. "We can do that for them Will Zero be able to go through with this? He does know what the ceremony entitles?" Yagari asks." Yes. I was upfront with him. He isn't happy about it. But I think he can manage. It was a very stupid thing they did. It seems its something they both wanted." Kaname states. "It wouldn't have been anything under regular circumstances. But its a big mess under these." Kaien remarks. "I know. Its why I came here." Kaname comments. "I will draw up the papers and make it legal for our agreement. We will both be there at the Ceremony giving our blessing. We will all try to make this go smoothly for them. For there safety." Kaien states. "Great. Thank you very much for understanding." Kaname replies. "Thank you for coming to us." Yagari comments.

Kaname goes home. Kaien and Yagair know this isn't a good thing. That Zero just puts himself even more with Kaname. Being stuck with him for always." Now even bringing a child into this mess.

What the hell is he thinking?" Yagari says. "He isn't thinking. Neither of them are. they are blinded by love." Kaien states. "That's what I was afraid of. Last I saw him he was so whipped. it wasn't even funny." Yagari remarks. "I just hope this is what he really wants. That he isn't being forced."Kaien replies. "Trust me. He wants it. He is just obsessed with her, as she is with him. They get along great, to be honest. I see a happiness in both of them I haven't seen before. He doesn't want to leave her side. You know how he is. Always will do the right thing."Yagari states. "It's just how Zero is. He always keeps his word. I don't know what Yuki is now. Living with Kaname, but I don't see her hurting Zero. She was always a caring person." Kaien states. "Caring yes. But you do know she is over obsessed with Zero. I never really seen anything like it. I mean dying because you can't be with him? That's not my kind of thing" Yagari states. "We know. but she loves hard. I am glad they are together. I just wish things were different. They have so many things against them." Kaien comments.

"Yes, and this child isn't going to help. There are people who are not going to like this agreement that Kaname is making. Some could never see him working with us in the first place. Now marrying a hunter? If he wasn't king, they would kill him. They may still." Yagari admits. "I don't think they would want the blood of a pureblood on their hands. BUt Zero and an innocent child. They wouldn't care about. I doubt they would even touch Yuki. This is going to stir things up. Not as bad if he doesn't marry him. but it still will stir the pot."Kaien remarks. "If he didn't let them marry, They would get killed right off the bat, for cheating on lord Kaname. Not to mention being the biggest topic. Kaname wouldn't look so good himself. It would be awful. Not to mention for Ai. God knows what they would call Yuki. At least Kaname is willing to cover it up." Yagari remarks. "Well, he should. He did this. He locked her away. He called Zero to fix it. What does he want? I don't mind working with Kaname. But I have to say he put himself in this position. He gets what he deserves. It's just sad for the other two trying to get away from him. Trying to just live their life together." Kaien states. "True. This does give Zeroa a little bit of power also. If you think about it a lot. He will be married to two purebloods. The freaking King and queen. He will have power and money. He had legal rights to his child and his wife. This could work out for him, better then he thinks." Yagari answers. "I am hoping so. People are scared of him now. Even more will be after this. He will be known as the Hunter married to Royalty. I guess he couldn't do much worse."Kaien comments.


	42. Chapter 42 Counsil

Chapter 42 Counsel

Kaname goes home into his office as usual. Yuki goes in after him."Did you tell them? Will they help?" Yuki asks. "Yes, they both agreed to help. To do anything needed. So this Sharaide is on. "Kaname states. "Good. I figured they would. I guess we have a wedding to plan." Yuki says. "I guess. Make it quick. Before anyone notices the belly please. We need to keep this under wraps. "Kaname states. "Will do. I will make it for next month." Yuki answers. "I have to admit I am going to get my kicks with the ceremony. I'm not going light on you, just because he will be there. I may not be able to have intercourse with you. But I am surely going to make you squirm."Kaname Grins. "Have your fun. After the Ceremony is over. I am his."Yuki replies. "Yes, that may be. But you need to remember you are also mine. I can put in the vows that you need and have to make sure you do your wifely duties to me as well. You don't think I'm going to let Zero have all the fun?"Kaname says with a grin. "You only want to hurt him. Its what you're after. I don't know why you can't just let me go." Yuki says. "Never my dear. You need to get that out of your head. I may not be able to get rid of your playmate. You made damn sure of that. But when it comes to you. You can't get out of it. You are stuck. Its why you didn't run away. How many times did you leave this place without me knowing? Using your butterflies? You think I don't know. Where did you go? To see him? Without him knowing you were there?"Kaname responds. "You don't think I would tell you all my secrets, do you? You never tell me yours." Yuki says. "I know you're mad at me. You're doing this to get back at me. You succeeded. To watch you with him. Kills me. Not to mention the child your carrying. I could make him go away and take it with him. You wouldn't be so in control then." Kaname comments. "He won't leave me. Once he is my husband you have no say over my child with him or our relationship." Yuki states. "Not over that one. but I do over ours. Don't think you're going to piss me off Yuki. Don't make me play my hand. I don't think Kiryu would like you having to come to my bed every night. While he watched. In time he wouldn't be able to handle it. Leaving you. So, I would be careful if I were you." Kaname barks. "You think you're in the lead. Never be too confident dear Brother." Yuki answers. "Same goes to you." Kaname remarks.

The following, day Kaname goes to the council bringing Yagari and Kaien. "Greetings everyone. I set up this meeting today. Just to let you all know. I am getting another spouse. Me and the Hunters association have come to an agreement. That There strongest badest Hunter Zero Kiryu will marry me and Yuki." Kaname reveals. The council members in awe. "But why?" That head Counsel member asks. "Because It just states that Hunters and vampires can live together. We will be making a treaty. Not to mention, I will have the strongest Hunter watching over my family. I do a lot of business trips. This just is added security. Making it legal. So he can travel with us and go anywhere we do. Adding protection for him and for us."Kaname states. "We understand. So this means any of us can marry anyone?" The head counsel asks. "We still have rules. We are just changing this one. We will adjust it as it goes on. To make sure it works for everyone." Kaname says. "I take it, we will be invited in this? to watch the ceremony?"The head counsel asks. "Of course. It will be a big deal. You know how my wife is. She will go overboard with this." Kaname adds. "Will you be doing the full ceremony? The head asks. "Yes. We will be taking him on as a full spouse. In every way. Why not? Security is fun but sex is better. You know how our vampire instincts are. There will be no boredom for me or Yuki. We will both have a playmate."Kaname states. "If this is what you feel you want. We do wish it was someone other than him. We know you want peace. But this is extreme." The head states. "It's the only way to show, how serious I am about this. I want peace among us all. Who better than to show it but myself and my wife?" Kaname comments. "We will stand with you then." The head answers. "Great, thank you very much." Kaname says. Bowing to them and to Yagari and Kaien. Who really just came for appearances.

The worse was over. Kaname had to bow down and pretend this was all his doing. That he didn't mind at all. When deep down, he could rip them both to shreds. He wasn't very happy with Yuki's rebellion at all. It pissed him off. He just saw that she fought back for all he did. She didn't let him get away with it. But she added more people to the flame. Which he didn't like at all. He wanted no one to know his business. This would ruin him if it came out. He called Kiryu to screw her. The lord Kaname couldn't handle his wife. It just burned him. He did it now and would have to suffer the side effects. He would get a kick out of the ceremony when Kiryu had to watch him make some kind of love to her. He was going to make it worth the watch too. He knew if nothing else. He and Yuki had a wild hot sex life. Mostly due to her desires building for Zero. He got the pleasure out of it. It also made him learn what she liked and wanted. There was no holding back like she did with Zero. He was sure if she enjoyed it in front of Zero, that would only piss him off. Driving his jealousy. That made Kaname happy. Letting Zero see how it felt to be on the other side.


	43. Chapter 43 Plans

Review Please. How do you think this is going to go?

Chapter 43 Plans

A few weeks go by and Yuki is scrambling to get the preparations ready and done for the wedding. She is extremely happy. Not letting anything Kaname says or does. Have an Effect on her. She has dreamed of this for years. To be one with Zero in every way. So will not let Kaname get in the way. The wedding will be held at the grand ball. They hold all their important celebrations there. There will be a mix of vampires and hunters that will be attending. For all to know that Zero is now theirs. Zero just taking in all the people coming through the Manor. The florist, the caterer, the seamstress. All asking Yuki what she wanted. Kaname not holding back on any expense. He had to keep it like his own wedding to Yuki. It was made known the biggest wedding of all. He now had to top that. Making it look like he really wanted this union.

The seamstress goes to Zero's Quarters fitting him for his black tux. Making sure it fits him exactly right. Hugging every curve its suppose to. The most expensive one you could find. Not to mention the Shoes. Also making a second suit for after the sex ceremony. After they come out of the room, they can wear more casual clothes. When the seamstress leaves. Another comes in to trim Zero's hair. Zero really doesn't like all the fuss. This isn't for him, but he goes along with it. Feeling this isn't the bad part. He can deal with this.

He sees how Yuki is so happy. She is just gleaming. The small baby bump showing, She touches it every chance she gets. It was February now. The wedding was planned for no other than, Valentine times Day. Kaname thought that was tacky but let Yuki do whatever she wanted. It was really Zero and her wedding. He just didn't want anything to make him look bad. He wanted to keep up appearances. Even telling her not to wear anything tight. He didn't want anyone to notice the belly. She was going on five months. There was a belly. It wasn't huge but it was visible. It was the start. Kaname knew they had to get this show on the road. He couldn't wait for it to be over with himself. Everyone was getting antsy.

"One more week Zero, and we will be married." Yuki says with a large smile. "Yes. Where are we going on our honeymoon? I hope out of this house." Zero asks. "I was thinking. We go back to your Apartment. Spend our wedding night in your old bed." Yuki states. "Are you sure. I mean we can go anywhere." Zero states. "Yes. No other place makes me as happy as there. Just me and you. I love it there." Yuki states. "As long as your comfortable. I'm fine with it."Zero answers. "I am. Maybe we can stay for a few days. I was even thinking of buying the whole building. Making it ours." Yuki states." Really?" Zero asks. "Yes. We can fix it up. Make it that Ai and our own child can live there. Still staying where you stayed. A place we can call ours." Yuki states. "I like that idea a lot." Zero answers. "I am glad. I didn't want to go behind your back. I wanted to ask before I did it. No more secrets. I promise. I just didn't want to lose you." Yuki remarks. "I understand that, but like you said no more secrets. I do like the idea of buying the apartment. It's huge when its the whole building. We can do a lot with it. I want the room we have now to stay in our bedroom." Zero comments. "Of course. I was thinking the same thing. It's special to us. Of course, add hot water that lasts longer."Yuki says with a giggle. "Oh, that means no more showers together counting how much time we have left?" Zero says with a smile. "No, no more counting but we still can take showers together." Yuki grins. "Sounds great. I am sure that will take a bit of time to fix up." Zero asks. "Not really. We have good people that can work on it. Have it done for when the baby is born. Lets just not tell Kaname anything till after the wedding." Yuki says. "Fine with me. So this means we are leaving the Manor?"Zero asks. "Yes. I am sure we will have to make him his own quarters to make it look like he lives with us. And he will visit here and there. But I'm going to try to get away from him the best I can. We just can't say anything now. We need to be married first." Yuki confides. "You got it. I like better when you make me in on the plan. Instead of a bystander. Zero states. "Me to. I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you to." Zero answers.


	44. Chapter 44 Zero's thoughts

Review, please

Chapter 44 Zero's thoughts.

Zero noticed from his conversation with Yuki earlier, that she wanted to get away from Kaname. She just needed for them to be married first. Once they had the safety, Yuki had Kaname cornered. He was liking. How she thought. He saw more and more. Just how much she wanted him over Kaname. He knew Kaname had to do something to really make Yuki behave this way. He remembers how in love she was with him. How she would throw herself at him. Not able to wait to see him. How he took her breath away. What did the hell happen? Besides locking her away, there had to be more. He knew these two have a lot of things they were hiding. He would see bits and pieces that were not like Yuki at all. When Kaname was around. He did like the idea of the apartment. That they would have there own place. Without the spys. Or at least he hoped so. Not really sure, how this was going to play out. Knowing she had her plans, and Kaname had his own. Didn't Kaname know once she would get what she wanted? She would get the hell away from him? Or was he thinking, he had a hold on her? His hold looked like it was getting less and less as the days went by. She wasn't into him telling her what to do. Or behaving the way he wished, She would. She was her own person. With her own wants and desires. She did learn a lot from him, just not the good things. How to go behind your back, how to manipulateiulate people into getting what she wanted. She was a true pureblood. It showing evidence more and more. She treated Zero very well, wanting to give him. Be with him. He saw the good in her. She was different from him. Her kind sweet self. He was glad. She was trying to be honest now. Telling him what she had planned. Instead of going behind his back. At least now he knew what she was up to. Which he was all for.

The more and more he thought about the wedding. The more he got nervous about it. He hated large groups of people. He wasn't the type for any of this. He did want to marry her. Just wish things were quieter. Just a ceremony with just them. He also didn't like what the Ceremony would entitle. How was he going to let Kaname touch his pregnant wife? Zero wasn't one for Vampire traditions. None of this was his type of thing. He was a regular man, with regular wants. even though After there first mating. He did see a lot more of his vampire traits come out. Showing his possessive nature even more. But he always had that. Even in school, he didn't want Kaname to touch her. He would pull her away. This was going to be hard. Yet he knew he had no choice. He couldn't make a sense in the room either. He couldn't let anyone outside the room hear a ruckus. Things had to go according to plan. To make this look real. Now more than ever, since Yuki wanted to move out and go on there own. He knew. She was trying to break free. He couldn't mess it up.

The time was getting closer and closer. The week fly by. It seems like minutes instead of days. Yuki getting happier with each day passing. He could see the glow in her face. He knew she truly loved him. Never thinking any of this would ever take place. Never imagining, he would have to marry Kuran. OF all things. Good God, what a mess. He thought to himself. I did it now. But I am gaining a lot. A family of my own. The woman i adore. It was worth it. He was sure they could work this out. Making it good for all of them. Or at least Yuki and himself. He really didn't care about Kaname. He might not give her up, but Kaname still didn't have her. Not really in any way. She was breaking free of everything she could. Little by little. The only real thing he could hold over her was Ai. Zero knew he would do it to. Was he going to let Yuki take her to the new house? When it was done? Or be an ass about it. Zero thought the less. He also knew if Kaname ever pushed that he was her husband, and needed sex. That wasn't going to work for Zero. It was bad enough it was a one time thing. To think of her with him more would never work. Zero's mind wandered. Thinking all these things. What would come of this? What was in store for them? I guess he would find out. Time was running out.


	45. Chapter 45 Getting Ready

Review Please

Chapter 45 Getting ready

It's the day of the wedding. Yuki spent the night in her own Quarters. Not seeing Zero until there wedding ceremony. Tons of people coming through. Just to help get them dressed. Each of them, had at least three people taking care of there needs. It was kind of ridiculous. But that was Kaname. Mr. Fancy pants. Has to have everything his own way. Zero thought. Zero more nervous than ever. Putting on his black tux, white shirt, with black shoes. Looking as handsome as ever.

Down the hall, Yuki was getting ready as well. Putting on her dress. Which is white and totally gorgeous. Wide horsehair tulle ball gown with tons of gorgeous volume. The straight-neckline bodice, with intricate beading and embroidery, balances the statement skirt. It hid Yuki's belly just right. With all the puff. The beading made her shimmer. For her head, she wore a regal crystal tiara. Her Long hair down with curls. Flowing down her back. For shoes, she put on a strappy sandal in silver with all rhinestones. She looked gorgeous. She was so happy it was written all over her. She couldn't wait to be married to Zero. To have him as her own. To be his. She was extremely excited.

Downstairs in his office, Kaname was also getting ready. Wearing the same tux that was made for Zero so they matched. Black with a white shirt and black shoes. He looked very dashing. He knew how to put himself together. He wasn't nervous or excited. This was just another day to him. Just the thought of being stuck with Kiryu for the rest of his like made him sick. Yet he knows thanks to his lovely wife. This had to be. He figured he would get his fun in. That the second half of the ceremony would be enough for his happiness for awhile anyway.

Two limos pull up. One taking Zero and Kaname to the ballroom. "Well, Zero this is the last chance you have to get out of this." Kaname states."I'm not leaving Kaname. Get over it." Zero remarks. "Just asking. If you had second thoughts this is the time to get out. Just take the child and live a normal life." Kaname says. "Yea very normal without the child having its mother. Who wants it desperately. That's real fair Kaname." Zero hisses. "Nothing in this is fair Zero. Be real. Do you think? I really want to marry you? That I want you sleeping with my wife? Not to mention her having your child. This is all bullshit in her crazy schemes. And we are going along with her."Kaname comments. "She wouldn't have to scheme if you, would just let her be. But no. You insist on having her as your wife. So now fuck off." Zero states. "No wonder she likes you. You're just as crazy as she is. I thought you had better sense." Kaname responds. "Look, we are in this shit now. We will deal. I Love her nothing is going to change that. I know why she did this. I understand it in a way. It's not like we had much choice." Zero replies. "You could have just kept screwing her, Living at the house. There was no need for a child and for this. She had to make it big."Kaname states. "Well like they say Make it big or go home." Zero replies. Kaname sighs. "I am glad you're finding this amusing." Kaname hisses.

Zero didn't find this at all amusing but the hell he would let Kaname know it bothered him. It was just a few hours to deal. Then they would go away together alone. That was the only thought that kept Zero going.

Back at the house, Yuki gets in the other limo heading to the ballroom. Ruka and York as her bridesmaids. Neither of them asking any questions. Knowing better too. If lord Kaname was going alone with this then I guess it was ok.


	46. Chapter 46 Wedding

Chapter 46 Wedding

When Zero and Kaname arrive, there are tons of people. Standing around waiting for there arrival. People taking pictures, Snapping away as if Zero was a famous singer. Or actor. Trying to keep his composer. He just walks into the Ballroom. The ballroom is filled with gems, hanging from the ceiling mixed with roses and lights. Tall centerpieces with white Roses, and baby breath at each table. White tablecloths with lavender trim to match Zero's eyes. Matching seat cover in the warm lavender. The place also smells of lavender, since Zero uses it in his bath gel. Yuki added it to the theme. As it brought back memories of when they lived at Cross. Everything here had a special memory attached to it. He saw that the wedding was designed just for him and her. To match their relationship. Candles on the tables added a warm glow. Everything was perfect. Not to mention very expensive.

Zero and Kaname head to the room. Where they will be married. There is an Archway covered in Lights white roses and lavender. Kaname and Zero just stand there in front of there four hundred guests. Sitting in front of them. The place was packed. Everyone wanted to see The Lord and Lady Kuran take on the Vampire Hunter. The guests were a mix of both Hunters and Vampires. Kaien also the one marrying them. Being his silly self-crying every chance he got. But then at times being serious as hell. Making sure everything was just right. It was just his way. Zero knew it, and as annoying as Kaien was. It was nice having someone he knew there. His own family member. It was better than nothing.

After a while, the music starts to play and little Ai comes down the aisle. Throwing white rose petals. Kaname and Zero just smiling at the little girl. Who goes and stands in between both men when she is done.

Yuki is standing there waiting to walk down the aisle. Both men turn around and look down the aisle to see her. Both taken back by her beauty. Both happy she is there's. As she walks down the aisle her beading from her dress and crown shinning like diamonds. Both men just can't take their eyes off of her. Neither can the crowd. She looks incredible. The glow from the child, making her look even prettier. This pregnancy agreed with her. When she gets to both men, Each of them takes her hand. Standing side by side. Kaien says the vows and they repeat it. Everyone just stareing. Pictures being taken by all.

After the vows, Yuki kisses both of her husbands. Having to kiss Kaname first, since he is her first husband. Then kisses Zero. Zero gives Kaname a glare but tries not to make anyone else see it. Yuki takes his hand and the whole three of them walk down the aisle together.

They walk into the Ballroom where dinner is going to be served. The whole three of them sit down and eat there steak tenderloin and mash potatoes being served. Zero not really having an appetite for what is coming next. He just sits there as everyone comes up to him. Telling him congratulations. Yuki holding his hand staying as close to him as she can. He can't wait for this all to be over. The dread sitting in his stomach. The ache in his heart.


	47. Chapter 47 Ceremony

Just letting you guys know Chapter 42 is now correct. Sorry about that. Ok this chapter is what you all been waiting for.

Chapter 47 Ceremony.

Yuki can sense that Zero is a bit uptight. That what is to follow bothers him. She also knows its part of the ceremony and they have no choice. She just has a plan of her own. To try to help this go smoothly. Or as best as it could go.

When the people are done eating. Kaname stands up. "I want to thank everyone here for coming. To witness our union. We will be taking part in the second half of the Ceremony in a few minutes. Please enjoy your selves."Kaname states. Looking over at Yuki." Are you ready dear?" Kaname asks. "Yes." She replies. Taking Zero's hand into hers. Zero looking at Kaname with eyes like daggers. Feeling the pressure build in his chest. The thoughts in his mind. Can he go through with this?

They all get up and go upstairs to a room with a king size bed, bathroom, and bar. Zero takes a drink as he knows. He is going to need it. He needs to keep his composer. He needs to stay focus on what the end result of this will be. Not to think of what Kaname will be doing to his wife.

"Zero, I want you to know. I love you more than anything in this world. I am yours and always will be. Nothing that takes place in this room tonight. Will ever change that." Yuki says. Zero just looking at her. "I want you to enjoy yourself. Let go of your fears, and anything else." Yuki adds. Zero knows she loves him. He adores her. How can he let himself let go?

"OK, let's get this show on the road. I will go first" Kaname says. "Hold it. You're not going anywhere. This is my body. My Rules." Yuki states. Zero's eyes open wide looking at her. Like What is she doing?

Kaname taken back. I want both of you to take your clothes off. ALL of them and lay on the bed. Side by Side. "But." Kaname starts to say."No buts. This is my way. Get your asses on the bed. I am going to do the same thing to both of you. So there is no jealousy. Zero looking at her confused. The people outside need to smell your scent on me. And mine on you. That doesn't mean intercourse from either of you. I will be doing everything to you. You both keep your hands off my Puss. If you need to get help to get aroused. You can touch my breasts or bottom. NOt the other. Fingers, tounges, and penises stay to themselves." Yuki says. Both men undressing and just looking at her. Kaname quiet aroused. Zero not far behind, not believing, how she is taking control of the situation. Loving that Kaname can't touch her with those parts. Leaving him with not too many options. Knowing that Kaname can't touch her sweet spot makes Zero feel at ease a bit. Still Not knowing what she has in store. Getting himself interested, He even forgets he was sharing her with Kaname. Until he looks over to the side of the bed seeing Kaname laying there naked.

"Be gentle with her. Or I will break you." Zero says. "You need to tell our wife that not me. Doesn't look like I'm in control of this. And to be honest. I don't mind." Kaname remarks. Zero giving him a dirty look. Trying to keep himself in control. Feeling a little better since Yuki is in control of this. Trying not to stare at Kaname laying naked on the side of him. But takes a peek anyway. He was about the same size as Zero. He didn't have anything more or less. They were equally large in that department.

Yuki takes off her wedding dress. Leaving her in a white lace bra and panty. Both men just looking at her body. Excited to no end. "Now who wants to go first?" Yuki asks. Looking at Zero for approval. As she slides herself onto the bed. "Do whatever to him first," Zero says with a hiss. Yuki ignores the request. Going over to Zero giving him a passionate kiss. Taking his mind off Kaname. Kissing down to his Neck. Giving him love bites. She then rubs her hand on his tummy down to his now hard shaft. rubbing it up and down. Then rubbing His balls In her hands. Keeping his mind very busy. Giving him light kisses on his chest at the same time.

She then goes over to Kaname sitting on his lap. "Well, Well. Who would have thought." Kaname says. "Don't blow this. Just shut up and take it." Yuki says. Making Kaname as hot as ever. Loving to see her in full control. The Yuki he used to in bed. The one that ravished him nightly at the start. How he missed that Yuki. He didn't even care that his own plan was foiled. This was so much better. To have her willingly touch him.

Even though Kaname really just wants to bend her over the bed and take her. But he knows he can't. So he withholds. She starts kissing Kaname, from his lips to his ear down his neck. Giving him the same love bites. Kaname just laying there enjoying everything she is doing to him. Licking and making her scent go on him. As she is giving him attention, she still is rubbing Zero. So he isn't paying that much attention to what's happening on the side of him. He is too wrapped up in his own. She kisses down Kaname's chest, licking each nipple and sucking. Rubbing her core on his hard erection. His hand goes to her ass. Rubbing it. Squeeing her breast with his other hand. Making her rub harder on him. Which drives him even crazier. He feels her wetness. Her hand still going up and down on Zero. As Zero breaths get heavier and heavier. She then sits in between both men rubbing both their penises. Going up and down faster and faster. Kissing Zero and putting her saliva on his neck chest and tummy just like she did to Kaname. It doesn't take any time for both men to shoot their loads. Yuki knows she needs to smell of there scent so she lets Zero shoot on her tummy and then Kaname. Zero just watches as Kaname lets his go. Seeing him do so. Makes Zero mad. But he knows. They have no choice. Mixing the scents. Entwining them. Then she rubs Some on Zero and Some on Kaname. So they all have the same Scent.

"Ok. Now we can clean up. Even though we wash up, The scent will stay. They will all know we were together." Yuki states. Kaname whispering in her ear. "Nicely played." She just grins and walks into the bathroom taking Zero with her. "Are you ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes. More then I thought. I would be. You did it in a way. I didn't even see half of what was going on. You had me lost in my own pleasure." Zero states. "Good. I love you." Yuki states. "I love you too. You didn't make Kaname do anything. It was all you in control. To be honest it made me hot." Zero admits. "Good I wanted that too. I wanted you to enjoy it. Not be obsessed by it and thinking of Kaname. "We got off but you didn't. That had to get you turned on." Zero asks. "Well, I am sure you will take care of that. Let's wash up and play around. This shower works just fine. "Yuki grins. Getting into the shower washing off all the goop on herself. Zero doing the same. touching her and rubbing up against her. He makes tender love to her in the shower. Knowing now she is his. She is now his wife. There isn't anything Kaname could do. The feeling made him overly high. Not to mention knowing Kaname was outside the door as he took her. It was the hottest thing for him. Enticing his Jealousy. Enjoying every last moment. It was the hottest sex they ever had.

They clean up and get dressed. Kaname just looking as they come out of the bathroom. The smell of sex knows what they did. "That wasn't fair. He got more then I did."Kaname states. "I was just helping her to get off. She did us. It was her turn. And she wanted me to do it." Zero says with a grin. "Yea Yea. Enjoy it now." Kaname barks. Going into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed himself.

When they are done, they walk out into the ballroom. All guests start clapping as their scents are mixed in the air. Some of the higher up Vampires still not sure. Why Kaname would do such a thing. It confused them. But they know there was a sexual encounter that took place. That Kaname wasn't playing. He married Kiryu for some odd reason.

The rest of the night goes without a hitch. Zero now relaxed knowing that hard part was over. He still would look over at Kaname giving his evil glares. Still not really liking that she had to touch him. But it was better then he expected. Yuki made it that Zero would feel included. With her in control, He wouldn't panic that Kaname was touching or doing anything with her. She tired her best to make it work. It went better then he thought. He now is starved and eats. what the waiters are bringing around. Still serving refreshments and finger foods. Even after the steak meal. Not to mention the sweets. Yuki loved sweets. So Kaname made sure there was a very large Sweet table filled with everything you could imagine. Yuki spent most of the night at that table. Zero just laughing at her. "You're already teaching our child about junk food I see," Zero says with a chuckle. "Yep, he or she needs to know its the best." She says with a smile. He lightly grabs and kisses her. Her arms going around his neck. Some of the guests watching and seeing. That the union is real. Kaname goes over and asks for a dance. Yuki agrees. Everyone watching the couple on the dance floor. As he glides her through the dance. "Kaname, I had a very nice night. But I am getting tired." Yuki states. "Alright. I will tell the Limo to come to get us. Also Kiryu. You should have one last dance with him before we leave." Kaname says. "Ok. Thank you for doing all this. It made me very happy." Yuki says putting her head on his chest. "I See this. Your welcome." Kaname answers. Seeing a little bit of tenderness. Something they haven't shared in a while.


	48. Chapter 48 That Night

Review Please

Chapter 48 That Night.

One the way home in the limo ride. Yuki is overly tired from her long day. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. Her head landing on Kaname's shoulder. One hand holding his, the other holding Zero's. Kaname is a little confused but happy. Seeing that with this union, she is happy. Even happy with him at the moment. For allowing it. It made him feel good to have her close to him. He felt that maybe in time. They could have what they use to. Even if it included Zero. It was getting a little better. Or at least for the night.

Zero noticing the same, but not saying a word. He knew she was over the moon. That it was her way of saying thank you. He didn't take it too personally. He knew when it came to the sex. She didn't do anything with him. She made sure of it. So he didn't freak out. It would be better if they were all on good terms. Instead of hating each other. They had to live with one another. For god knows how long. Zero was going to stay quiet.

Once the limo reached the Manor. Zero was sure to take it from there. Grabbing Yuki and carrying her into the house. Her arms just swing around his neck, as she snuggles up to him closely. He carries her into his Quarters. Laying her on the bed. He starts taking off his suit. First his jacket then his tie. Yuki now up, laying there watching him. "Do you know how handsome you are?" Yuki says. Zero blushing. "I'm ok I guess." Zero states. "You're more than ok. You make my heart flutter." Yuki says. "Good, cause you to do the same to mine."Zero says walking over to her. Giving her a kiss. "In the morning, we leave for the Apartment," Yuki says. "Ok. I have my bag already packed." Zero responds. "I am so happy Zero. I am now your wife. I am carrying your child. I couldn't ask for anything more. You made me the happiest I have ever been."Yuki admits. "You did the same for me. I love how you screwed over Kaname today. He thought he was going to be in control. Doing everything he wanted. And you took that over." Zero states. "Well, I knew he was after something. He kept saying little hints. SO, I had to fix it. That no one got hurt. He was dumb. You never tell your opponent. that your planning something. It makes them be on the lookout and ready for you." Yuki states. "You sure are used to his games. I see you do play your own at times." Zero admits. "Yes. I know how he does things. I knew if I took control though he would like it. He wasn't going to push me away. I am also proud of the way you acted. You handled it really well." Yuki says. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to. Before we got in there I was about to smack him silly. But when You told us to get naked and in bed. My brain wanted in a whole new direction. Not to mention when you told him. This was your body. You will do as i say. I almost lost it."Zero confesses. "Well it is my body. And I want you to do whatever you want with it. Its all yours."Yuki answers. Zero moves in kissing her again. Unzipping her dress. They make love wrapped in each others arms.

When morning comes, Zero and Yuki head to the jeep with there bags. Getting in and driving off. Just leaving a note to say where they went off to. It didn't surprise Kaname at all. He knew she would want a honeymoon all alone with Kiryu. He just didn't think she would pick that dump. He just figured whatever. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"Good Morning Kaname. How did you enjoy the wedding?" Takuma asks. "It was very nice, believe it or not. Yuki was being nice." Kaname answers. "How did the private ceremony go?" Takama replies. "That was very nice also. A little shocking. Of course, she had more plans up her sleeve. To protect Kiryu. But I didn't protest. I wanted to see what she would do. It was very pleasurable. She touched me. Got a little closer to me than I thought. She would have. I enjoyed it. Of Course, Kiryu got more than I did. But I think that's because she is easing him into this. She didn't want to freak him out. Letting the guests hear a fight. That wouldn't have been good." Kaname States. "No, that wouldn't of. Everything from the outside looking in. Looked very nice. You couldn't tell how things really are. The scents in the air. Made it even more real. Some couldn't believe. You took Zero as a Mate, but after the ceremony and the scent mixed in the air. Everyone knew it was true. Some of the main ones still a little confused. But they dealt. The food was exceptional. Its what most were talking about, besides the ceremony. Some at first not thinking it was going to happen. Till the scents were in the air. It just went to regular talk then."Takuma admits. "Well, I am glad they all know its on the level. Or at least think it is. That way we should be safe for a while. Until she does something else." Kaname responds. "There isn't much more for her to do. Is there?" Takuma asks. "If she wants to break away. People will talk. It will start shit. She thinks I don't see what she is after. But I do. I saw the bank statement. She bought the apartment building Kiryu lived in." Kaname states. "That dump? Why?" Takuma asks. "It holds meaning for them two. She probably wants to live there. I expect she will fix it up. In a way, it will give her something to do. Keeping her mind busy. It may be a good thing." Kaname states. "I hope so."Takuma responds.


	49. Chapter 49 Open

Review Please

Chapter 49 Open.

Zero and Yuki get to the Apartment, heading up to his. Opening the door to rose petals all over the floor leading to there bed. With brand new soft blankets and pillows. Zero also see's that Yuki stocked the refrigerator. Even adding a soft blue rug in front of the fireplace. Making the room even more cozy. "When did you do this?" Zero asks. "A few days ago. I also have a surprise for you." Yuki says. "Oh really?"Zero answers pulling her closer to him. Looking into her eyes. Yuki pulls out a paper from her back pocket handing it to Zero." Whats this?"Zero asks. "Just read it." Yuki says. "It's the deed to this apartment. In my name. It says i own it." Zero states. "Yep. Cause you do. I bought it for you." Yuki replies. "What about you? Why didn't you put your name on it also?" Zero asks. "Because its my gift to you. Kaname won't be able to touch it. As a gift. In case anything happens ever. You will always have a place to go. He will never be able to take it from you." Yuki answers. "What do you see happening Yuki?" Zero asks. "Nothing really. But its a precaution. To keep you safe, and our child." Yuki responds. "You didn't have to. This is a lot." Zero states. "Its fine. You are stepping into the unknown. At least i hope you will feel safe that you have a home. One that will always be yours." Yuki comments. "It will always be ours. This is your home as well. We are married now. What mine is yours. Right?" Zero asks. "Yes, and what mine is yours. There will also be a bank account opened in your name only. I will make sure Kaname adds funds Monthly. You will never need for money or anything. Anything you want, is at your fingertips." Yuki remarks. "You don't have to do that. I don't want his money. I still work." Zero grunts. "Its part of you being married to us. Take it. Don't be foolish. If we ever need the money we will have it. If you are smart, You will keep your own bank account you already have. Once Kaname gives you the money, take some outputting it in your own account. That way he can't touch it. Its yours. In case you ever need it. You can get to it. You have to think of everything Zero. You have to be one to two steps ahead of him." Yuki admits.

"You surely have gotten good at this. What the hell did he do to you?" Zero asks. "More then I would like to talk about. His need to control, His need for secrets. Broke us. I know some was for my protection. It's just too much. Its hard to be with someone you don't trust. That you have to be three steps ahead of them. It does teach you to be on the lookout. Its made me worse than him at times." Yuki states. "I didn't see you go out the other day. How did you do this? Without anyone seeing you?" Zero asks." I did it when no one was looking. Everyone was so into the wedding plans. I used my butterflies to take me here. I did what I needed to do. And got back in time." Yuki comments. "How many times have you done this?" Zero asks. "A lot. It was my only way out of there. I would lock my bedroom door and leave the window open so my butterflies could come back in. It took me at least a year and a half to learn how to use them. I am pretty good at it now." Yuki states.

"Where did you go?" Zero remarks."The first time I got out, I came to see you. I went to Cross. Watching as you patroled without me. Seeing you down it just hurt me even more. I would also go to the tombs. I knew no one would ever check for me there. It was my hideout. Till I ran away and you knew I was there. I haven't been back. I would visit you every chance I got. Just flying by your side. Watching over you." Yuki answers. "Why didn't you appear to me then? Talk to me?" Zero asks. "Because I wasn't sure how you would react to me. I know you were pretty pissed at me for leaving. I was scared. Not to mention if I did and you told Cross he would tell Kaname. Giving away my secret. I would never be able to go out again. He would seal the windows. I would be even more trapped. It was the only thing that kept me going while I was pregnant. Was to see your face. Follow you on hunting trips. Making sure nothing happened to you. " Yuki replies. "So you were there all the time." Zero answers. "Any time I could. I saw you were ok. You didn't need me. I didn't know he didn't give you the letters I was mostly there when you were outside. I got more and more depressed until I turned into a zombie. I just wanted to let go. Be in peace. I figured I would never have you or a normal life. I gave up." Yuki admits. "Please. Don't ever do that again. That was the worse thing I ever saw. You were so empty." Zero responds. "I have you now, and this little one. I just can't wait to meet. I am more than happy."

Zero knew there was a lot going on. A lot of secrets between Yuki and Kaname. She was better at screwing Kaname over. There were things Kaname didn't know was even happening. She seems to only let him know when it suited her. Letting him find out bits and pieces. here and there. Zero was glad she was opening up to him. Letting him in. Telling him the truth. At least their relationship was different. If only he knew she was there all that time. If he wasn't a fool to tell her, he would kill her the last time he saw her. Maybe a lot of this wouldn't have happened. He blamed himself for a lot of it. Knowing he couldn't open up back then. He still had times now he couldn't. He just didn't want to lose her. He cared too much. He also knew she did as well. Giving him a house. It also worried him, why she was saying the things she did. What would Kaname do? That he would need a house without her? Take her away again? Zero didn't think that would be too easy now. With him being her husband as well. Yuki was making sure he had everything he needed. A house, Money, even giving him the jeep. -She took very well care of him. Looking out for him and their unborn child. Did she know something he didn't? She was always at least one step ahead of Kaname. The only thing so far that Kaname got her with was when he said. That Zero could have left and taken the child with him. He saw Yuki crumble into that. That was like a knife going through her heart. Otherwise, she was ahead of him. Breaking free. Showing him she was in control. Even at the ceremony. Kaname had all plans he wanted to do. She busted that up. Yet Kaname let her. He could have told her no, but he didn't. He was too into seeing what she had planned. Kaname liked her in control. Zero knew he wanted her back.


	50. Chapter 50 Wanting Away

Review, please. More oh wows coming up LOL

Chapter 50 Wanting away

For the next few days. Zero and Yuki stay at the apartment. Wrapped in each others arms. Watching it snow outside. The warmth from the fireplace, keeping them warm. Zero would get up from the bed to make them something to eat. Then head right back to keep each other warm. Being as close to each other as they could be. Gentleness has taken over both of them. There Vampire instincts have been tamed. Between the pregnancy and the wedding both of them are content to know end. Feeling they now belong to each other. That nothing can take them away. They were each others in mind body and soul. No matter. How much Kaname wanted to. He couldn't break that. It was too strong. They would sit in bed and make plans of what they were going to do to this apartment. Which rooms they would add. The second floor room where they were now. Would stay there bedroom. They loved it here. They just knew. They would have to make it up to par. So that Kaname couldn't say it wasn't fit for Ai to live in. Other wise Yuki was happy living in it just as it was. Just the two rooms. She just knew. He would never let her. So they would turn the whole building into there home. It would take a little time but it was doable.

It was just a regular three-story townhouse. All broken and needing a lot of work. It was a lot to take on. But with Yuki's Money, it wouldn't be a problem. They could make it just the way they wanted it. Even adding on and making it bigger. Anything they wanted was possible. They would start construction, once they would leave. That would mean, they would have to stay at the Manor while it was being fixed. Yuki wasn't too happy with that, but she knew it had to be. She would have to keep things under control for a few more months. While this was taking place. Keeping Kaname in the dark of most of what she was planning. Or at least try.

After a week went by, they are heading back to the Manor. Zero sees Yuki's manor has changed on the way home. She is a little distracted. He also can tell. She doesn't want to really go back. Not even seeing Ai seem to make her feel better at this point. She knows. Kaname will be there with his Spy. Always watching them. Figuring Kaname could come up with anything at any time. She would have to be on full alert. Hiding her true feelings.

As long as she had Zero, It was all that she really needed. She was still over the moon. That they were married. That he was her husband. Every time she would feel the baby kick. She would smile from ear to ear. Making Zero smiles with her. She would touch and hold her belly warmly. Letting Zero feel the baby kick, and talk to there child. Always telling daddy is right here. Yuki enjoying this pregnancy. Doing thing she never got to do the first time or even wanted to. Things were so different.


	51. Chapter 51 Back to the manor

Review Please

Chapter 51 Back to Manor

Once home at the Manor. Yuki and Zero walk in. Takuma sitting on the sofa. Reading his paper and Kaname in his office. "Glad your both home. Kaname would like to see both of you in his office. " Takuma says. Yuki just looks at Zero as they walk to the office. "Come in. I know your both out there." Kaname says. "What do you need Kaname?" Yuki asks."I didn't get to see you the day after the wedding to explain things. You two ran off so quickly." Kaname states. "Yes. So what do you need?" Zero asks. "Well, I wanted to tell you about your bank account. Here are the new numbers and debit card to match it. Every month 15,000 would be placed into the account. I will no longer be paying you for guarding Yuki or this family. The money is just your monthly allowance. I am done paying you to sleep with my wife. You can go back to work at any time. Which I do suggest. Also your clothes. You are a member of the Kuran Family now. You will dress accordingly."Kaname says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zero grunts. "It means that everything you wear. Will be name brand and expensive. You will look the part. No more regular Clothes. The outfit that Yuki bought you for your birthday. Those are the kinds of clothes to be seen in. Your work clothes will be designed for you. Everything will fit you perfectly. Make sure to get work, casual and everyday clothes. You can either go to the store. Or they can come to you. Whatever you prefer." Kaname states. "I can go there. I am not lazy like you. Having everyone just come to me." Zero answers. "It's not that I am lazy. Its that I am very busy. They have to suit my schedule. For what I pay for one suit. They should." Kaname comments. "If you say so." Zero states.

"Also when we are out in public, we all have to look like the happy couple. No sarcasm from you Zero. We will have to go out to certain events altogether. All the Duties Yuki has, You now have. When we go to the Balls and things, You will not be going as a Hunter. You will be going as my husband. Our partner." Kaname remarks. "I would prefer being the hunter there watching the party, Then attending. "Zero answers. "That may be true, but it can be no longer. You have to stand with us. Just like when your child is born and I have to pretend I am over the moon by it." Kaname states. "Whatever." Zero says rolling his eyes. "This isn't fun for me either Zero. Our wife planned this. Now we deal. Also, don't forget my room and office at the new house. Even though I would have preferred a better house and neighborhood." Kaname snickers. Yuki looking at him with a glare. "My dear. You knew. I would get the bank statement. I see everything. " Kaname responds. "I don't care what you see. I will make your so called room. Even an office. But I don't want you staying there all the time. I want my privacy. I want my own life." Yuki states. "You know the deal includes me. We are all stuck in this. I am not going to let people laugh. That you ran off with Kiryu. So get over yourself. I will be there when I like." Kaname says. Yuki just glaring at him. Zero doesn't say anything to that. He knew the rules. Yuki was the one trying to get out of them. He also knew she had plans. So she shut up.

Zero and Yuki head upstairs. They go see Ai for a few. Playing and talking to the little girl. She was ever so happy when Yuki was around.

When they were done, they tucked the child into bed. Heading to there own room. Zero making something for them both to eat. "You knew he would see the statement Yuki."Zero says. "Yes, I knew he would know. I bought the place. I also knew he would react like that. None of it was a surprise." Yuki answers. "What about him staying with us?" Zero asks. "He will probably force himself on us for a while. The good thing is he goes on a lot of trips and he won't be around much. It will also be our house. Our rules. We can walk around more freely. Decorate it. Do whatever we want. Not that Kaname won't let me do anything I want to this place. I just rather have my own. I want to break free from his control any chance I can. I am tired of it." Yuki says. "You still never told me what else he did to you. I know there has to be more. Then what is said. I know how you felt about him. How close you were to him. I still see it at times. There is a glimpse of tenderness. Then it goes back to rage." Zero states.

" I rather not. I will in time. Just right now, I want to forget all the bad. Just move on. There is a part of me that does care. That would love for us to stop the games and be normal. Like we once were for a short time. I just remember everything done and its hard to forgive. There is a lot of pain there. " Yuki says. "Do you think you could ever forgive? Fall in love again?" Zero asks. "Forgive takes time. He hasn't shown any remorse. Nothing that he is sorry. Not sure about falling in love. It's hard to when you can't trust him. I would like us to be friends. Be able to do the right thing for our child. Have a nice time around each other. Instead of playing games." Yuki comments. "Maybe in time. I know you love me. I just know how you felt about him. I can't see that going away completely. You longed for him. I remember watching you with him. It's something I will never forget." Zero says. "That was a long time ago Zero. We were married for five years now. We went through a lot. I just married you and I'm having your baby. I am sure that hurt him a lot. He may seem cold but I know when it comes to me he isn't. He just shows it so wrong. It's hard. The more you are around us, the more you will see. Maybe understand." Yuki says. "Maybe. I am happy for you. I do love it when it's just us. It has been really nice." Zero states. "Yes. it has. I am so glad your here with me. Nothing could ever take its place." Yuki says.


	52. Chapter 52 Pushed

Reiew Please

Chapter 52 Pushed.

A few months go by. Yuki has been over the moon with redesigning the new house. She spends a lot of time there. Trying to tell the guys what to do. Zero has gone back to work at the Association. People stare at him and talk even more behind his back. Then they once did. Saying how he even now married the vampires. That he was one of them. Just got lucky to snag two purebloods. What made him so special? He was just a level D.

They really haven't gotten to go out in public yet. Kaname has been away on his trips. When he does come home. He just watches. How these two act with each other. Making him more pissed. How tender they are with each other now. How they still want each other. Yuki spends all her time with Zero when he is home. They put Ai to bed together and go off into there own quarters. Kaname see's Yuki's growing belly. How happy she is with this pregnancy. Things are so different then they were when she was carrying Ai. There is no depression. There is want and happiness. She hasn't even made a room for the new child at the manor. Waiting for the New house to be done. So she can make it there. Even telling the guys to call her Mrs. Kiryu. Which Burns Kaname even more. She will try to be nice to Kaname and things have stayed calm. He just can't take what he sees. He once had that and now it seems lost to him. She is happy in her new life. It was the reason he hid her away from all this. Knowing once she would be with Zero. She would move on. It's something Kaname didn't want. He hasn't forced her to be around him yet. He was trying to see if it would happen naturally. But it hasnt.

"Yuki can I see you in my office." Kaname says. "Sure. What can I help you with?" Yuki asks. "Well, it's been months that you have been married to Zero. I think its time you spend some time with me. I never said our marriage would be over. Just that we would take him on. I have needs as well. That you haven't taken care of since the ceremony." Kaname states. "I am very pregnant Kaname. I am not looking to satisfy you in that way." Yuki answers. Kaname pinning her to the wall. With her face to it. Holding down both her hands. "Then you need to get in the mood."Kaname says Lifting her dress. "Please, Kaname don't." Yuki snaps. "I will be nice since you are pregnant."He says. Rubbing his fingers at her panties, Pulling them to the side and rubbing his fingers on her lips parting them. "Kaname don't." Yuki says trying to wiggle out. But his grip is tight on her wrists. He slides a finger into her core. "Your nice and wet. Even though you say no." Kaname responds "You bastard. Stop." Yuki replies. "He slides in another finger moving in and out tenderly. Making her wetter. He undoes his pants and slides his member up and down her outer lips. Moving back and forth. Sliding in her wetness. But not entering her. "Kaname if you do this I will never forgive you," Yuki says. "I will be nice since you are pregnant. And just slide on the outer lips. You feel incredible." Kaname remarks. "Yuking trying to keep her composer. Trying not to enjoy the feeling. All she can think about is Zero. What he would say. What he would feel. It hurts her deep inside. Kaname keeps rubbing himself on her outside. Till he explodes. Making sure not to on her. So that Zero can't smell it. He does so in a tissue that he throws away in his trash can. Picking up his pants. Then Lightly Pulling Yuki's panties back and her dress down. Letting go of her Hands. When he does.

Yuki smacks him across his face." I said No! You need to listen to me. Not do whatever you want. I'm not a whore you bought." Yuki shouts. "Your mine. I can take you anytime I want. I just have been patient. I am now losing my Patience. I want my wife back. I will leave you alone until that child is born. Then I want sex." Kaname remarks."You are just doing this because you hate him. You can't see us happy. You know he will not like this." Yuki states. "I won't tell you don't. It doesn't matter to me. If he knows or not. What matters is I get what I want. Which is you? You completely forgot me these last couple of months. Acting as if I am not here. Did you think I would let that take place? You have a child with me. We need to spend time together for her sake as well. Not to mention you have been so taken over by that house and Zero You don't even spend that much time with Ai. Your trying to forget this life exists. You need to stop it." Kaname barks. "You need to realize your not the only thing in my life. Pushing yourself on me isn't going to make me want you." Yuki comments. "Maybe not. But a few minutes ago I did turn you on. Even if you want to say I didn't. You are soaked. I still get to you. You're still pissed at me. Trying to get back at me any chance you get. With anything you can. I got it. You're mad. I got it. You didn't like it. I am sorry. We need to get over what happened. It's been two years." Kaname states. "Maybe you can forget. But I cant. You don't do that to a person. You think you can control everyone and thing. You can't. Just cause you can still turn me on means nothing. It changes nor fixed a thing." Yuki responds. "Maybe so. But it shows you still care a little." Kaname boasts

Yuki just walks out. Scared about what just took place. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to do this to Zero. She only wanted to be with Zero. Give her self fully to him. She goes upstairs shaking. Headed to her shower to wash away. Kaname's Scent and touch. She couldn't help her body from reacting to his touch. He knew just how to please her. He always did. if they had nothing else. They had that. She had to find a way out of this. She figured she was safe till this child was born. Then what? She showered and walked back into her room. Zero now home from work. She smiles when she see's him taking off his work clothes.


	53. Chapter 53 Getting back up

Chapter 53 Getting back up

"Everything ok? You seem a little on edge." Zero asks. Taking off his shirt. "Everything is fine. How was your day at work?" Yuki asks. "It was good. I couldn't wait to come home to you." Zero says pulling her close. Yuki just holding him tight. Her feelings all over the place. She so didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want any lies between them either. She just knew if she told Zero what took place. It would set him off. He could do something they couldn't come back from. It was better she kept it to herself. ANd tried to see what she could do from making it happen again.

They spend the rest of the night in their own quarters. Eating dinner and spending time together. Yuki trying not to let on. Just how upset she really is. Trying to get what took place this afternoon. Out of her mind. But she couldn't. She would just lay close to Zero. Holding on to him. Feeling safe in his arms. He noticed something was up, and how tight she was clinging to him. "Babe, are you sure your ok? You seem a little off tonight." Zero says. "I just want to be close to you. I missed you. I want you to just hold me. I feel so safe with you." Yuki answers. "I am glad I can make you feel that way. You know I would do anything to protect you. If something is bothering you. You know you can tell me." Zero states.

"I know. I can' wait till our house is done. Then we can leave here. I just want to be us. I want out of here." Yuki confesses. "I know you do. We have a few more months for that though. There is a lot of work to be done. The place is a mess." Zero answers. "I know. With you at work. I miss you. I liked it better when you were here all the time." Yuki remarks. "Yea me too. I just can't live off of you. I don't like it. Plus I love my job. " Zero comments. " They are not going to send you away are they?" Yuki asks. "Not at the moment but there will be times the job isn't in town here. That I will go away. I went away a lot in the past. I like working on the field. Its better than being at a desk. Being with the others. All they ever did was judge me. I was never good enough. Yet, I was the strongest badest Hunter. They never could get over. I was a vampire. It's not like I chose this."Zero hisses. "I didn't either, but I also don't regret what I am. I just try to live a normal life with it." Yuki replies. "Me too. We don't do what the normal vampires do. Sleep all day, up all night. We try to follow our human lives." Zero states. "I am a pureblood. I can go days without sleep. Even weeks it wouldn't affect me. Its why Kaname can get so much done. We just try to make it like a normal life to go to sleep and eat regular food. Which all we need is blood. Its what really fuels us." Yuki responds.

Yuki sits there and talks with Zero. They spend most of the night talking. She falls asleep in his arms. In the morning he gets up for work. Getting dressed. Yuki right behind him. Heading out of the house. Not wanting to stay there. Zero goes to the association. Yuki goes to the apartment.

"Hello, Ben." Yuki says to the construction worker. "Hello, Mrs. Kiryu. How may I help you?" He asks. "I need you to hire more men. Or do whatever you need to. To get this place finished as soon as possible. I need out of my current home. So, I need this place fixed. If that means more money. That's fine. More men. That's fine. Just figure out a way for it to be done. " Yuki says. " Ok madam I will see what we can do.

Ben hires more men to come in to get the show on the road. Yuki wants to waste no time. Getting out of the Manor. More than ever she wants away from Kaname. Feeling in her own house. She will have more say. Maybe she can make it that he can't come all the time. Or do something to keep him tamed. She just has to figure out what. The first thing needed was a place to get away from him. She needed this house done ASAP.


	54. Chapter 54 The Talk

Review Please :)

Chapter 54 The Talk

A few more weeks go by. Kaname can see that Yuki does her best to stay even farther away from him. That she seems a bit scared of him. That isn't really what he wanted. He wanted her to feel turned on. That she needed his touch. That she would want to be around him more. It just didn't seem to work that way. He knows to be able to talk to her. He will have to grab her after Zero heads to work. He knows he will have to watch the ritual that takes place every morning.

Kaname watches As Zero comes down the stairs going to the door. With Yuki by his side in her nightie. She gives him a tender kiss on his mouth, Which leads him to wrap his arms around her. Her hand going on his cheek. He pushes her closer to him. And they keep kissing. Placing Tender kisses on each other's lips. This ritual takes at least thirty minutes every day. For them just to stop kissing and let go of one another. Kaname see's how Yuki just falls and melts into Zero's arms. That even the Big bad Vampire hunter Falls into her. Zero has to get up thirty minutes early for this to take place daily. He does it without complaint. It keeps him going all day. From being away from her. Kaname see's that Zero is just as in love with Yuki as she is with him. How there touches and kisses have gotten so tender and loving. How Zero puts his hands on her very large tummy now. Holding it gently. Rubbing and saying goodbye to her and her tummy. Yuki just smiling from ear to ear.

"I better get going before you don't make me leave. I love you. I will see you tonight." Zero says."I love you too. Please be careful. I will be waiting for you."Yuki answers. Watching Zero walk out the door into his Jeep. She waves to him goodbye as she closes the front door.

Kaname right behind her. "Oh your startled me." Yuki says. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I wanted to talk to you. Would you come to my office?" Kaname asks. "I would rather talk here if you don't mind?"Yuki says. Kaname seeing a little fright in her. "Come. Trust me. Take my hand."Kaname says." Yuki a little reluctant, but does it." Thank you." Kaname says taking her hand gently and walking to his office. " I wanted to say to you. That I am sorry if I scared you in any way. That wasn't what I was trying to do." Kaname states. "I am not scared of sex with you Kaname. I know how you play. I am used to it." Yuki answers. "I hope. I didn't hurt you in any way. I went as gently as I could." Kaname reveals. "I know you did. Your touch was fine. It's not what bothered me." Yuki replies. "Than what was? I know something did. You have been avoiding me like the pledge. I miss you Yuki. I want to spend time with you. You are my wife too. Kiryu isn't here all day. You have plenty of time to be with me. Then at night with him." Kaname states. "I don't think. I can go behind Zero's back. I don't want to do this. I love him very much."Yuki admits. "I already know that. We can tell him. I told you, either way, doesn't matter to me."Kaname comments. "Telling him would make it worse. He would only think bad things. That would hurt him more. He isn't ready for this. Neither am i. I need more time. I was also would do something to this child." Yuki reveals. "Oh, my dear. Never. I am a lot of things but I wouldn't do that. I am not happy. That you are carrying my rivals child. But the child is part of you. I even told you. I wouldn't push till after it was born. I don't want to do anything to hurt it either. I know that would destroy you." Kaname remarks. "And telling Zero he could take it and leave after it was born wouldn't?" Yuki hisses. "Look, my dear, It was only fair to offer him a way out. You put us all in a position that was very uncomfortable. Plus you would see if he wanted you really or not? He stayed. He didn't take the way out. Plus that wasn't hurting the child. It would be alive and with its own father. I am sure Kiryu would do his best. I would have even given him money to take care of it. The child would have lived a normal life. Just not able to know you. Not because I was being an ass. As you like to call me. But for our protection. The scandal would kill us."Kaname says. "I know. I just didn't like that. You say you want me close to you. How can I? When you're always doing something to hurt me. Control me? This is the first real conversation. We have hand in years. With you at least trying to be nice." Yuki answers. Kaname walking up behind her. Putting his arms around her. Holding her close to his chest. Snuggling his nose and mouth in her neck. Placing light soft kisses from her ear down to her shoulder and up again. Wanting to take her blood, but he doesn't. He kisses and licks instead. Sending shivers down her spine.

"I will not hurt you. I want you to remember that. If you want things tender and gentle I am more then happy to oblige. I actually prefer it that way. When you are ready for the next step. You come to me, and tell me. I will give you a little lead way. I will not touch or force you while you are pregnant. I do not want anything happening to the child. I don't need you blaming me for that. I am not trying to make you hate me. I am trying to rebuild our relationship. "Kaname states. "If you want a relationship. Then you need to start out as friends and move up. Just not jump into bed." Yuki answers. "We have been everything to each other at this point Yuki. But if you want to start out that way. I am willing. Just no games. NO thinking you're going to play me to get time. You know what I want. I don't think Kiryu would like me taking you in front of him forcefully while I hold him back with my power and let him watch. Things could go so slowly. We don't need force for this." Kaname comments. "You start out well then go into your old tactics. Dear, brother." Yuki remarks. "Yes. I am. I am sorry. But I just feel you need to know it can go either way. Nice, slow gentle. With you willingly. Or rough hard and you not too willingly. I would prefer the first. But we have done the second a lot in the past. Both enjoying it in the end."Kaname states. "I just need time. I want a friendship first. Like when we first started. I always use to tell you things. Talk to you. Run to you. Wouldn't you rather have that?" Yuki asks. "Of course. I miss those days. I want them back. So, I will do as you ask." Kaname says. Holding her closer and gently. "Thank you." Yuki answers. Laying her head on his shoulder. "Now this is nice. Why don't you get dressed, You, me and Ai can go out for lunch. Spend some nice time together. I promise. I will keep my hands to myself. " Ok. That sounds nice. Yuki answers.

Yuki thinks she bought herself some time. Pushing it as far as she could. She doesn't mind the friendship. That wasn't total bullshit. It would be better for them to be friends, than what they have at the moment. She did see a more tender side to him. As he held her tight. Rubbing her tummy gently. His touches were of someone who cared. Someone who wanted love. Yuki Knew Kaname really cared about her. There was a time she would have died for him. Loving him so much. Some were still there but a lot was taken over by hate. A lot of things went down between them. Yuki not really sure if those things could be set free. But for a peaceful existence. She was willing to give it a try.


	55. Chapter 55 outing

Review, please

Chapter 55 Outing.

Yuki goes upstairs to get dressed, She also gets Ai dressed. The heading back downstairs. Where Kaname is waiting for them. "You look very nice my dear."Kaname says. "Thank you." Yuki replies. "What about me father?" Ai asks. "Oh, my darling. You always look gorgeous."Kaname says to her with a smile. "Thank you, father." Ai answers. Kaname picks Ai up. Carrying her. Then he takes Yuki's hand. Heading outside to the waiting car. Helping them both in. "Kaname people will see me with the belly. It's not hidable anymore." Yuki says with panic. "That's ok my dear. It's good they will see us together. That will only show that I don't mind the union. Plus no one will no at the moment it's not mine. They won't know that till its born. It will make things look very good. Don't worry. I will make sure. I always protect you. And yes, the child and even Kiryu. As long as it makes you happy. " Kaname says. Yuki seeing that Kaname really is trying. She smiles at him. "Thank you. That means a lot." Yuki answers.

They stop at this cute little cafe. With darling little round tables outside with umbrellas. They also have a deck with more tables and chairs. "Kaname lets sit up there please." Yuki asks. "If that's your wish my dear. Then fine." Kaname answers. Yuki seeing him act more like when they first were together. The old Kaname she knew and fell very in love with. They walk up the stairs to the deck. All taking a seat. The waitress comes and gives them their menus. Smiling at Ai. Giving her crayons and paper. They sit there eating and talking. Actually enjoying there time together. Kaname trying to open up. To let her in. He will touch her hand with his throughout the lunch. Being Tender. And just wanting to be close to her. She doesn't stop him. She feels this is the best it has been in years. Let it go. After the other time of being pinned to a wall. This is nothing.

"Father I see a park. Can we go after lunch Please Father." Ai asks. "Of Course. You need to finish whats on your plate first." Kaname says. Yuki just staring at him. Kaname at a park? Mr. Fancy pants? This she had to see. She couldn't even believe he said yes. "Really Kaname?" Yuki asks. "Yes, Why not? The child wants to go to the park. Isn't that what regular kids do? You always told me you wanted her to be raised like a human child to." Kaname states. "Yes. I do. I just never thought. You would approve." Yuki answers. "I don't see anything wrong. We both are right here. She is safe. No one will touch her while I am here. So if she wants to go play. Lets. Its family time remember?" Kaname comments. "That sounds good to me." Yuki says. Still a little shocked.

They finish there lunch, Kaname paying. Leaving a big tip. Then they head to the park. Where Ai runs to the swings. "Daddy pushes me on the swings in the garden all the time. Father, will you push me here?" Ai asks. "Of course."Kaname says. Lifting the little girl, placing her on the swings. Yuki takes a seat on the bench. Just watching Kaname play with Ai. She gives smiles to them. Being there but just sitting. As her feet hurt. The pregnancy is getting close to the end. Which makes some things a little uncomfortable for her. But she wants to be part of this, for Ai. It's rare that the child has her real parents like this. Having fun and being nice. It's something the child should have more often. She wasn't going to take that way from her. She did so much in the past. The child suffered for her crimes. Both of them seeing this at this moment. Both wanting to do better.

They stay at the park for at least two hours. Ai trying out everything that was in there. Climbing up the tallest jungle gym. Not afraid of anything. Kaname proud. Standing right under her. So in case, she would fall he would catch her. Even Yuki tried the Swing. Kaname pushing both of his girls. His white shirt now with smudge marks. Kaname thinking nothing of it. Just enjoying himself. Which he hasn't gotten to do in years. Letting go wasn't something Kaname did. he always was the well put together serious man. Taking charge. Always in control. So no one could screw him over. So everyone would fear him. He was the first Pureblood. He had to be. He also knew now he had to try to lighten up. If he wanted his family. He knew he had to share her with Kiryu. That he wasn't going anywhere. But share was the main word. Not give her fully to him. He wanted to be with her also.

After the two hours. Kaname takes them to get Ice Cream. The little girl so excited. Yuki too. She just loved the Sweet stuff. He knew that would get on her good side as well. Its why he suggested it. Normally he would have said after dinner. Not mid-afternoon before dinner. But what the hell. It was only ice cream. They each got a cone an ate together. Talking and being a family. They then get back into the car. Where Yuki and Ai are quite tired. "I guess. I tried out both my girls today." Kaname says with a chuckle. "You sure did. In a good way."Yuki says back with a smile. She places her head on Kaname's shoulder. He takes her hand and holds it. Happy that the day turned out nice. He wanted more of them.

Once home "I am going to tuck Ai into bed. Then get some rest myself before dinner."Yuki says."May I tuck her in with you?" Kaname asks."Of course." She replies. Both Yuki and Kaname take Ai to her room. Placing the little girl into her bed. Kissing her. They both head out of the little girl's room. Kaname kissing Yuki gently on her lips. "Get some sleep. I will see your dinner. Thank you for the day. I really enjoyed it." Kaname states. "I did also. Thank you for listening. It meant a lot." Yuki answers. Heading to her room.


	56. Chapter 56 Live better

Chapter 56 Live Better?

Yuki heads to her room a bit confused. The day was the nicest one they have shared in years. Giving Ai a regular family day. With her real parents. It was something the child needed. Maybe they did also. If Kaname would stay like this. Maybe they could have some kind of relationship. Maybe it could grow. Then she thought he would only go back to his old self once, he got what he wanted. Was this just a game? Or was it real? She did know he cared. She also knew how he liked to play games. She always knew he wanted back in her bed. It was something he was after for a while now. She had a few more months to be protected by this baby. In that time she could see how he acted and what he did. Also, enough time to think something else up. It wasn't bad to sleep with Kaname. That wasn't her fear. It was doing anything to hurt Zero. He was her real true love. Her heart. She knew. he didn't believe in things like this. He wanted her all to himself. She also knew that Kaname stated that in the future he would want his wife back. So Zero had an idea it would come sooner or later. That they were not in a regular marriage. That she was married to them both. Just at the moment, Zero got more than Kaname ever did. He used to her full attention in every way. Kaname did have a point That when Zero was at work. She could be with him. Than Zero at night. So they didn't interfere with each other. That might work. Kaname wasn't home all the time either, which gave Yuki some freedom. She didn't know how to take this. She knew it would come sooner or later. Was just hoping for the later. She did buy some time, With the friendship. That wasn't totally a bad thing. If Kaname would keep his end.

Yuki laid there thinking as she fell asleep. Tried for the day events. Which were very pleasant. After a few hours of sleep. Zero is home from work. Walking into his quarters seeing Yuki sleeping in bed. He knew she got tired out faster these days. He just smiles at the site of his pregnant wife. Laying in bed. How peaceful she looks. He goes over and places a warm kiss on her cheek. Which makes her open her eyes. "Zero your home." Yuki says. "Yes, I see you got sleepy." Zero states. "Yes. We went out together. Kaname took us out to lunch and the park." Yuki comments. "Oh really? Since when does he do that?" Zero asks. "I guess. Since today. It was actually very nice. We said we were going to try being friends." Yuki says. "Freinds? Arent you two past that?" Zero asks. "Not really. We haven't been friends in a few years. We thought we would try for Ai sakes. I think it was nice for her to have both of us today."Yuki admits. "I guess. Since we live together. Friends...Is ok." Zero comments."He wants to spend more time with me. Zero. "Yuki admits. "I knew he did. He has been trying for a while. Always saying and pushing that you are his wife too."Zero says as he throws his shoes to the side of the wall. With a large thump. "So he is after to screw you. Isn't he?" Zero adds with Hiss. "He has been. I have been putting it off. He said he won't touch me until the baby is born. So, I have some lead way. I told him to go slow. That we should be friends first. I am trying to stretch it out as long as I can. I love you Zero. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. If I would be the only man, I even slept with. I just don't know what to do." Yuki says. "I knew he was going to use this against me. Its the only thing he has left to play. We have a few more months of this pregnancy. Since it's not the regular nine months like humans. The friendship was a good idea. We will have to see what we can do. Our house isn't done yet either. String the friendship on. It's not a bad thing if you two had one either. Its better than all this tension. Everyone hating each other. "Zero admits. Taking it a tad better than she was expecting. Still throwing his work clothes around the room. With frustration.

But Zero did know sooner or later Kaname was going to play his hand. That it was the only thing left he had to play. Zero didn't like it at all. But at the moment there wasn't anything he could do. They were both her husbands. It was stated in the agreement that she would be equal to them both. That the would share her. Zero just hoped that time wouldn't come. It just came sooner then he wanted it to. He was hoping that once they moved into there own home. It wouldn't be that easy for Kaname to always be around. Or at least he hoped. The thought of Kaname touching her made Zero pissed. He remembered the Ceremony when Yuki made it that it wasn't so harsh. That nothing entered her. He knew that wouldn't stay the same for this. That its what Kaname was after. Would they do it alone? Would Zero have to watch? So many thoughts went through his mind. Not really sure of which way he would even want that to go. If he wasn't there, he would only be wondering what took place. If he was, to see and witness it would kill him. Maybe he would even kill Kaname. Not able to keep himself in control. Then he remembered Yuki would keep him in control. She had that way of making him feel calm no matter what. This was just something he really didn't like.

After there talk they head down to dinner. Kaname and Takuma already there. Zero giving dirty looks to Kaname. Kaname knowing that Yuki told him the truth. He was a little shocked to know that. Feeling she would have kept it from Kiryu so it didn't upset him. He saw that she wasn't lying to him.

"My dear I hope you got some rest." Kaname asks. "Yes, i did. Thank you." Yuki responds. "Good I am glad. I will be going away again. But when I return, I would like to do something like that again. Me you and Ai. " Kaname remarks. "Sure. Just let me know." Yuki responds. Zero just listening. Gritting his teeth while he eats. "Zero how was work today?" Kaname asks. Zero looking at him. Like why the hell do you care? But instead answers in a nicer way. "It was fine." Zero states "Good. I know you like your job. I hear a lot of good things about you. How good you are at it." Kaname replies." I am very good at my job. It was the only thing I had. For a long time. I put my everything in it." Zero answers. "I see. You make this family proud. I was happy to hear about all the good things about you. It was good for the family and our name."Kaname comments. "I didn't do it for you. Or Your name. It is just how I do things." Zero answers. "Oh, I know. But it worked out good for us all. I can give complaints you know. " Kaname says. "Really? Since When?" Zero snaps back. "Look, we are all stuck together. I have come to a conclusion. That it would be best for us to be nice to each other. Than to always try to screw the other over. We will be together for a long time. Sharing the same wife. isn't it better we are friendly? Than killing each other? We also will be having two children in the middle of this. We want to give them the best life we can. Right?" Kaname asks.

Zero taken back not sure what the hell Kaname is after. " Yes. have you hit your head or something this afternoon?" Zero hisses. "No, I just spent a lovely day with my wife and child. I made them both very happy for a change. I saw how things could be. I wanted to offer the same to you. Decisions we make now are for the three of us. Including two little children. It's best we show them the good way things can be."Kaname states. "If you're being for real. Then I can see what you mean. I don't mind trying to make things friendly. For our children. I do know what you're after. I know you want to screw her. So you will do anything to do so. No matter what you do Kaname. She still loves me. And wants me. Its never going to take that away." Zero huffs. "I been thinking about that and I know. But that doesn't mean she can't love me as well. She wanted both of us. Now she has us. It can work for both of us. Instead of destruction."Kaname remarks. "We will see. I am not so eager to let her share your bed. That's not my thing."Zero admits. "I understand that. It's not really mine either. But as you can see. I had no other choice. When backed into a corner we do the best we can to make it work." Kaname reveals. "We will see how this one goes." Zero answers. Still pissed but not blinded enough not to see Kaname's point.

Zero a little unsure what happened to Kaname. Why does he want to make things right? What really took place this afternoon. Yuki and Kaname were acting a lot better towards each other. Nothing sexual as of yet. But nicer. Dinner remained cordial till the end. Takuma and Yuki both stayed quiet during the conversation, Kaname and Zero had. Just listening. Yuki knowing this was hard on Zero. Just not sure what to do. Also seeing another side of Kaname. One that was trying to make this work. One that was making sense of all this. She knew today was very nice. Now realizing so did Kaname, and it wasn't a game to him. He wanted it to last and stay. To be a family.


	57. Chapter 57 Moving closer

Review Please

Chapter 57 Moving Closer.

Another week goes by, Kaname comes home from his trip. Yuki feels a little safer to go into his office now. Hoping that Kaname stays the way he was. She walks into his office to talk. "Hi, Kaname. How was your trip?" Yuki asks. "Hello, my dear. It was very good. How are you feeling?" Kaname asks in return." I am feeling well. A bit tired but otherwise fine. I wanted to let you know. That the Apartment will be done soon. We are going to start decorating it. I brought some books for you. To design your bedroom and office. They will be on the third floor. It will have a bathroom and everything. That way you have your own quarters." Yuki states. "I see. I am very happy with your arrangements. Thank you for taking what I asked for into light. I will mark and write down the things I want. I will give it to you. To give to the Designer." Kaname comments. "No, problem. I saw you were trying the other night at dinner. I thought. I would return the favor."Yuki answers. "I think that's great. I will keep returning it, as long as you do. How is Kiryu?" Kaname asks. He is fine. Will take him a bit to get used to any of this. I ask that we please go slow. That you take his feelings into consideration. He didn't ask for any of this. Please don't rub it in his face. Or do anything sexual in front of him. The less he see's the better." Yuki states. "If that is what you want. I am willing. I don't need to throw it in his face. I just want some attention as well. If I see you're trying. I will be true to all our agreements. I will show you that I can be. As long as you show the same in return." Kaname announces.

"If You stay true to your word. I will also. I want. Whatever takes place to go as smoothly as it can for all of us. He is innocent in this Kaname." Yuki admits. "Oh. I know. As much as I dislike him. I know he was forced into this mess. Almost as much as I was. The only difference was. I knew it was coming. I haven't done anything to him Yuki. I excepted him into my home. Gave him money. We might not be the best of friends but I haven't mistreated him either. You seem to forget. How this hurts me as well. How hard this is on me. I may not be like Kiryu. I don't scream and shout and make a scene. But it does still get to me. I know. I have done a lot to you. As you to me. We are trying to get past that. Arent we?" Kaname says. "I will try as long as you continue to be as you are. As long as you don't hurt him. He is my main concern. "Yuki admits. "I always knew that. It's not a surprise to me. I will do my best."Kaname remarks. "Thank you. I will be off now. I am going shopping." Yuki states. "Do you mind if join? I always like to see things in person. I will not interfere with anything you pick for your home. If I see anything for my own quarters I will state it." Kaname comments. "Sure. That will be fine. We can take Ai also. If you like. Maybe go out for lunch?" Yuki asks. "That sounds wonderful. I will tell the Car to come around." Kaname says.

The car pulls up and they all get in. They go to the most expensive stores. To pick out gorgeous items. Yet items that fit the new house. Making it kid friendly. It will be comfortable and liveable. Kaname keeps his promise. Letting Yuki pick anything she wants. Trying to keep his control to himself. It's not his house. Let it ride. She knew that Zero wasn't into any of this. It would only bore him. He would make sarcastic remarks and not want any part of it. So it was nice to have Kaname there. If she needed advice he would offer it. Like which color or fabric. She was surprised at Kaname for wanting to be part of this. For being so nice. It was a side of him. She never saw before. Kaname didn't have to give her a paper of what he wanted for his room. He picked everything out while he was at the store. Telling the sale lady. The color theme and fabrics he wanted. Making sure she got everything correct. Ai went to the kid's section and got to pick out her bed and furniture. Anything she wanted. Kaname said yes to. Not even asking price. Just adding it on. Carrying her all over the store. Proud as he could be. The little girl happy. She got to really like being with her Father. Also seeing a side to him she never saw before. Yuki just smiled seeing them together. It warmed her heart. Kaname even caught her on occasion watching him. He would smile back.

After spending a ton of money, Which Kaname thought nothing of. He figured. She would have people over to this townhouse. It had to fit there lifestyle. He would have nothing less. He didn't mind Kiryu using or even living there. At the moment he was so happy being with Yuki. He didn't mind anything. He just wanted this to last. To grow. He saw if he would have done this from the start. That maybe there wouldn't be a Zero living with them. It was too late now. It was better late than never. Kaname thought.

Taking them to a regular burger joint for lunch. "Are you kidding? The great Kaname eating a greasy diner burger?" Yuki says with a laugh. "I am willing to try new things. Even though I hope I don't get the grease on my suit."Kaname says. With a lip curl. Yuki just laughing at him. They sit down at a booth, Ai sitting on the side with her father. Looking out the window. Bouncing up and down on the seat. Kaname letting her do anything she wanted. He was in love with this child. She had just as much power over him if not more then Yuki. Yuki looking at the menu in heaven."You really like this stuff?" Kaname asks."Oh yes. I don't know what to get first. I want the burger, The cheese fries. Oh and a chocolate shake." Yuki says. "I don't know where you put it all. But ok. I guess I will have the same." Kaname remarks.

When the food comes Kaname looks at it. Like it has ten heads. The food filled with grease and goodness normal people crave. Where Kaname couldn't believe people ate this. But tried it anyway. Watching Yuki devour it. Ai doing the same. He took a bite noticing it wasn't half bad. The cheese fries were quite good. The burger wasn't too bad either. They sat there eating and talking. Having a really nice time. "Wow, I am overly full." Yuki says. "I see that. You ate it all. You and the little one must have been hungry." Kaname says. "Yes."She replies. Rubbing her tummy. "It also looks like our little one enjoyed it as well." Yuki adds. "I see that as well. It wasn't bad. I do still like my fine steaks, baked potatoes and wine. But this wasn't too bad." Kaname remarks. Yuki just smiling at him.

They get back into the car, heading home. Kaname feeling relaxed and happy, with his family. Liking that they are getting closer. Both of them opening up to each other. It was a start.


	58. Chapter 58 Moving on

review Please

Chapter 58 Moving in

A couple of weeks later the townhouse is done enough for Zero and Yuki to move in. Zero stays home from work. On the day of moving in. Kaname is off on a trip. So it's just him her and Ai. Kaname let them have there time. Since Yuki has been spending time with him. Once a week while he is home. They are getting along really well and he didn't want to ruin it. So he figured. He would give her this. Not even saying anything about her bringing AI. But the arrangement was, he would come when he was home. It was nice being able to be around each other. It did make things a little easier. She was just scared of what was going to take place after the child was born.

Zero and Yuki go to there new home. Yuki very happy. Zero happy as well. Yuki turned the dump into a very pretty comfty home. There super large kitchen was very nice with there sliding doors to enter their garden. Fireplaces in there bedrooms and downstairs. Hardwood floors in every room. It was a breath of fresh air. Comparing to what it used to be. Zero heads to the new kitchen to make them some dinner, as Yuki sets the table. Putting Ai in her high chair. Letting her eat dinner with them. Yuki's tummy bigger than ever. Zero just smiles looking at her. As he comes out with the food to place on the table. They sit down to there first meal in there new home. "Thank you for cooking Zero." Yuki states. "No problem. You don't really look Like your moving around so good lately." Zero responds. "No, it's getting harder. I get tired more easily. It won't be much longer. We will have our child. I can't wait for it Zero." Yuki says. rubbing her tummy. "Me either. Its great seeing you so happy. It's also nice to be in our own home. You did a great job."Zero states. "Thank you. I feel the same. I so wanted a place of our own. I know he will be here, here and there but it won't be like at the Manor. I am hoping things will get better." Yuki answers. "I have noticed that you two are nicer to each other. you spend more time together." Zero states. "Yes, we are trying. It's been better than what it was before. " Yuki states. "I wish we didn't have to have him in our lives." Zero hisses. "Me too. But we did know how it was going to be. This house is a step in the right direction." Yuki says.

They finish their dinner and put Ai to bed. Going to there own room. Taking their shower. Zero gets into his new King size bed. With overstuffed pillows and blankets. He puts the TV on while he is towel drying his hair. Yuki comes in and heads to the bed, where she gets in. Just watching him. "Whats wrong?" Zero asks. "Nothing. I am so happy with you." Yuki says smiling at him."Same here. "Zero replies getting into bed. Curling up against her. Rubbing her tummy. "Good night in their little one. I hope to meet you soon." Zero says. Yuki looking up into his eyes giving him a kiss. "I love you." Yuki says. "I love you too." He replies.

They Stay in each other's arms watching tv. Cuddling up real close. Zero not pushing anything sexual. He knows she is tired and huge at this moment. He is fine with just being close to her. Its all he needs. He need to protect her out weights anything else. He knows it will be soon this child will be here. He can't wait. Just the thought of having his own child makes him very happy. It was honestly something, he never thought. He would have. Once Yuki left Cross, Zero pretty much gave up on the family idea. He never got with another girl. The marriage, dating, and love really didn't enter his mind with anyone else. He just wanted her. If he couldn't have her. No one else would do. So laying here next to her, carrying his child Was his dream come true. That she loved him so much, She would die for him. Was unimaginable. He really got the woman he loved. The life he dreamed of.

He wasn't going to let Kaname take it away or ruin it. He knew he stepped into Kaname's life. That he ran it over and took it over. It made him feel happy to know he did. Also felt a little bad for Kaname at the same time. Feeling that he wouldn't want anyone to do that to him. He would knock out anyone who tried. Yuki was his. Yet he still had to share her with Kaname. That was something he thought he would never really get over. But if it meant he could live like this and have what he wanted. Then he would deal. It beat not having her at all and just dreaming. Every situation has its up and downs. This one had Kaname.


	59. Chapter 59 Dreams

Review Please

Chapter 59 Dreams.

While sleeping in there new bed. Holding Yuki close to his body. He noticed. She was restless while sleeping. Having a bad dream. She would say No. Please Don't. Moving her head back and forth. Her heart beating really fast. This was something new. Zero was a little concerned with it. Even though everyone has bad dreams. She was very pregnant and didn't need to get so upset.

"Yuki wake up. It's just a nightmare. Wake up Yuki." Zero says. Holding her in his arms. Sweat coming down her face. Still lost in the dream. Zero tries to rock her and push her hair out of her face. Trying to calm her body down. Which after awhile it does. Her body calms. Going back into regular sleep. Zero just keeps holding her tight. Figuring it was just a nightmare. No biggy. He lays close and goes back to bed himself.

In the morning they both wake up. Yuki just holding Zero tight looking up at him." Good morning, sleepy head."Zero says. "Morning." She replies kissing him."Babe you ok? It seemed like you had a bad dream last night." Zero asks. "Yea I guess so. It was nothing. You know how they go." Yuki replied. "Yea I do. Your heart was beating so fast. I didn't think that was good for the baby or yourself." Zero answers. "The baby is just fine." Yuki says. Putting Zero's hand on her tummy. As the baby is kicking."Our little basketball player. Seems to be doing just fine." Zero says with a smile." Or our ballet dancer." Yuki says. "We have a lot more to do with this house. I need to get up and start some. I will be home again today. Not to mention I am not sure. I want to leave you home alone. You look like we can have this child at any minute." Zero states. "No complaints out of me. I love when your here. I miss you so much. I know you want to work. I won't stop you. But I still wish you were home more often." Yuki states. "Maybe I can work four days a week. I will see what I can do. I would like to be here more for you and the kids. Now that we live in our own home. We don't have cooks and maids. It's just us." Zero replies. "We can have those if you like." Yuki asks. "No, that's fine. I think the fewer people living with us. The better. We don't need nannies and cooks. We can do it just fine." Zero answers. "You may need to be the Nanny at times. There are times lately I can't keep my eyes open."Yuki laughs. "That's fine. I don't mind watching Ai. You need all your rest anyway. I will go make some breakfast and check on Ai." Zero says.

They spend the day, adding some finishing touches to the house. Yuki sitting down to put anything together. Trying not to walk around too much. As now even that was getting harder. The child was pressing down on her bladder, and when she would walk far. She would feel pressure in-between her legs. It was very uncomfortable. So she sat as much as she could. Never complaining about it. Just so happy she was having Zero's child. Nothing could be better.

Zero makes something to eat for all of them. It was now getting to be his job. Which he didn't mind at all. He liked to cook. Having someone to cook for made it even nicer. He liked to take care of and protect Yuki. Anyway, he could. They would all sit down at there own table to eat dinner. It was so nice, Not having spys at the dinner table. To be normal and themselves. Zero almost forgot what it was like. To be able to walk around your home freely. It was a great feeling. Not to mention he would just look around this house. Not believing it was the old dirty dump of an Apartment turned into this. This new gorgeous home. That was his. He might have had to share her with Kaname. But what he got in return was well worth it. He lived in style. Everything top notch. The feel to the fabrics incredible. The softness of things. It was remarkable. Zero wasn't one for material things. But he couldn't help but love all this. It took some time to get used to. It actually all being his own. Not to mention when he would look in his bank account. They have been married for a few months. There was already at least 60 thousand dollars in his account. Zero never really had to spend much. Yuki always did everything. That was just his marriage account. He had more in his own real account. All his work money that he saved, the money Kaname paid him for before, and his weekly checks since his have been back to work. He didn't need a thing. He was well taken cared of. He got more out of this relationship than he ever excepted. All he was looking for was love. A family. He got that plus, Protection, wealth, and a home.

People at work now looking at him in a different light. Still, he had haters. They are always around. But others just showed respect. He was married to the Lord and Lady. He was now one of them. People would bow to him. Which made him feel weird. Going into a store or anywhere. People would now carter to him. Instead of looking at him funny. He wasn't just a level D anymore. He was the pureblood Spouse. People knew not to play with him. In his own right, he was a kick ass vampire hunter. Now on top of that. He married them. He was untouchable. Who would have thought putting up with Kaname would have turned out so good. Even though there were parts he hated. Like living with him. Sharing with Yuki. Having to pretend he liked him. Married to Kuran? Husband? Freaking really? Not like that was any better for Kaname. He had to now say Kiryu was his husband in public. It left a bad taste in both of there mouths.

After dinner, Yuki and Zero tuck little Ai into bed. Leaving on her little butterfly night light and her door open a tad. So she wouldn't be scared in her new room. Filled with pinks, lavenders, and whites. A very bright cheerful little girls room. It had anything a little girl could want and more.

They then went off to there own room. Zero off to take his shower. As Yuki sits on the bed. Waiting for him. Falling straight to sleep. Not able to keep her eyes open. Zero walks in from his shower and just smiles at her. Going over to her and taking off her shoes. Then Covering her. Kissing her head. He does some light paperwork on his side of the bed. While she sleeps. He watches her sleep at times. Just breathing. Her large tummy going up and down under the covers. He just smiles more to himself. Going back to work on his files. He works till around 1 am. Then feels tired the files away. Shutting the light and laying down beside his very pregnant wife. As he gets comfy he notices her breath increase. Her heart beating fast and saying the same things she said the night before. Having the same dream. He just holds her tight again. Trying to calm her down. Hoping this isn't a nightly ritual.


	60. Chapter 60 Labor

Chapter 60 Labor

A Few nights pass and the same thing keeps happening. Zero asks Yuki what the dream is about. But she won't tell him. Telling him. She forgets. When she wakes up. Zero not having any clue what is going on. Just wishing it would stop. At this point, she is extremely pregnant. She doesn't need this. He has been taking a lot of days off. Spending it with her and Ai. Kaname has stayed away but is due to be back tonight. He has been a lot better, in even giving them their privacy. Yuki and Zero got the new babies room done together. Yuki wanting to share the experience with him. Zero liked that idea. It was actually fun. Putting the Crib together, placing the furniture. Adding the wallies. It was really nice. They did some neutrals colors since they didn't find out the sex of the child. They both wanted it to be a surprise. Yuki didn't care what it was. She was just happy to be having Zero's child. It made her over the moon. As big a she got, she never complained once. This time she enjoyed the pregnancy to its fullest Zero didn't mind either. So far it was a great experience. Something he wouldn't mind to do again. If Yuki felt the same.

After putting the room together. Zero was headed out to pick up some things for dinner. He knew Kaname was on his way home. So Yuki wouldn't be all alone. The nanny was even over bringing by some things that would be needed for the new baby. So Yuki had someone there with her at all times. They knew it was any minute.

Kaname comes home, Looking around the new house. Finding Yuki sitting on the floor of the nursey. "Hello, My dear. How are you feeling?" Kaname asks. "Hi. To be honest. I'm not sure." She says as a gush of water flows down between her legs onto the floor."Oh My. I guess its time. Where is Zero?" Kaname asks. Helping Yuki stand."He went to get some food. Kaname I want him here." Yuki states. "I will give him a call. First, let me get you downstairs." Kaname says lightly picking her up carrying her downstairs. Telling Yuki to breathe."Kiryu I am sorry to bother you. But our wife just went into labor. You may want to come home now." Kaname says on the phone. "I will be right there. Have her ready." Zero answers.

Kaname tells the Nanny to stay with Ai. That they will need her for the night. He then helps Yuki outside to wait for Zero to pull up. Zero does, getting out of the car. Running over to Yuki. Who kisses him. "It's time Zero." Yuki says with a smile. "You take her, I will drive."Kaname says. Zero picks Yuki up holding her in the back seat of the jeep. While Kaname drives to the hospital. "Breath Yuki. Everything will be fine. "Zero says trying to convince himself. Not even caring that Kaname is here. Actually glad he is driving. Because Zero doesn't think he could at the moment. He is just holding Yuki. Looking into her eyes. As she smiles at him. So happy.

They get to the hospital. Where Kaname goes to park the Jeep. While Zero Carrys Yuki into the hospital up to the maternity ward. Where they take her and get her a room. Examing her. Kaname comes back from parking the car. Sitting in the waiting room.


	61. Chapter 61 Nightmare

Chapter 61 Nightmare

They Give Yuki a bed and check her seeing she is dilated. Also noticing that her pressure is rising. It is getting higher and higher. Which it shouldn't. Before they know, she is in a delirious state. Saying no please Don't. Please don't take my baby. Zero trying his best to calm her down. But nothing seems to work. They ask Zero to please step out of the room. While they exam and try to calm her down.

Zero walks out into the waiting room where Kaname is. "How is she?" Kaname asks. "Not good. Her pressure is up. She is not in her right mind. She keeps saying not to take the baby. What the hell is going on? She was saying this in a nightmare for the last two weeks. I just never knew. What was going on." Zero states. "Oh, It must be her subconscious. She feels you will leave and take the child. That this is just a dream, that's going to end." Kaname says. "I would never. I know that would hurt her. She wants this child so badly."Zero answers. "She wants you so badly Zero. She still isn't over that one day. You may change your mind and go." Kaname reveals. "That was your doing. Putting that shit in her head. Giving me your way out. It was to hurt her. You did a fine ass job." Zero grunts. "I may have stated it but it is her that feels you may do it. She has felt you would disappear from the start. Always watching to make sure. You were still here. Giving you anything to make you happy. Did you not notice? How she follows you around with her eyes when you leave the room? How her heartbeat gets faster until your return?" Kaname states. "Yes at the start. I thought that was over now. She would know better. We are married, bonded. It made her calm." Zero states. "Yes, but she is pregnant. It makes more hormones, more emotions. It brought back her fears. It just waited till the very end to activate."Kaname states. "What can we do?" Zero asks. "First let's get the kid born. Then just make her feel safe. That you're not going anywhere. I will not mention anything about you leaving. Hell, I know your not. Just be with her." Kaname answers. "I will do anything I have to for her."Zero states.

As they are outside, the doctor comes out. "Mr. Kiryu we need to do a C-section immediately. Her pressure keeps rising. We had to sedate her, to try to calm her down. For some reason, she has this idea that we are taking the child away. We believe it because her pressure is so high. She is delirious now." The doctor states. "Do whatever you need to please. Just help her." Zero answers. "You can be in there to see your child being born. Hopefully, once the child is out. Her pressure will go back to normal. Right now she has preeclampsia. Which can turn into Eclampsia and we don't want that." The doctor answers.

Zero gets ready to go into the OR, to watch his child being born. Worried to no end about Yuki. Without her, none of this would be worth it. Knowing that she felt this would end. That it was just a dream. There were times he felt the same. How could you be so happy? Was it even possible?" Zero thought. He put on his scrubs and walked into the OR. Going over to Yuki, Holding her hand. "I am here Yuki. We are going to have our child. The Sedation wearing off. Yuki sees and hears him. Squeezing his hand. "Zero please don't leave." Yuki says. "I am not going anywhere now or ever Yuki. Please, let's enjoy our child's birth." Zero says. Squeezing her hand back. Zero sits next to her, as the doctor does the C-Section taking out their baby. "Congratulations You have a son." The doctor says. Laying the child on Yuki's chest. Yuki bursts out in tears. Holding this little bundle in her arms. Looking up at Zero. Who is just taken away at the sight. He has a son. He couldn't believe it. He kisses Yuki's Far head as he looks at her and his son. The happiest he has been ever in his whole life. Yuki hands him the baby. Which he excepts. Holding him in his arms.

The Nurse gives Zero a few more minutes before they take the baby to clean him up. Zero goes over to Yuki kissing her again. "We have a Son, babe." Zero says. "Yes. He is perfect. He looks so much like you." Yuki replies. "He has your eyes." Zero states. "Yes and your white hair." She replies. Smiling up at him. "What are we going to name him?" Yuki asks. "How about Ren?" Zero suggests. "That sounds great." Yuki responds.

The doctor sews her up. Bringing her to recovery. Her pressure still a bit high but going down. Still, a little scared Zero might leave and take the child. It was in the back of her mind the whole pregnancy. Since Kaname gave him that way out. She kept it so hidden that it finally broke out by itself. Her fear pouring out. If he left her now, she would never get back up. It would not only be him she would be losing now. But the child she wanted more than anything. She knew Zero loved her dearly. Just she also knew this wasn't a normal situation. If he wanted his normal life back. He could walk out at any time.


	62. Chapter 62 Home

Review Please

Chapter 62 Home.

Zero visits Yuki sitting on the side of her bed. Holding her hand. Its been a few hours and her pressure is going down some. She tries to get some rest but every now and then still opens her eyes. Seeing if Zero is still there. In her mind still not able to accept, how perfect things are. Thinking they are going to end. Zero stays close as he now knows. What the problem is. He needed to make her feel content again. That he wasn't ever going to leave her. He also needed her to get better. He felt that when they got together. She wasn't fully healed from all the trama that took place with Kaname. They rushed into all this. He knew she was fragile. He didn't want to put her back into the state when he first saw her again.

Kaname feels the same. He sees that one small thing could set her off. Mostly anything with Zero leaving. He knew he was stuck with Zero for life. This wasn't something new. He would give them their space. It was their child. He told her congratulations and went home. Leaving Zero with her alone.

Zero spends the night at the hospital laying next to her. Holding her close. Enjoying their new child. He see's how Yuki just holds him. Smiling at him. How he makes her so happy. He also notices how when the nurse comes in to take the child. Yuki still panics. She wants Ren where she can see him. Telling the nurse not to leave the room with him. The nurse does as she is told. Yuki holds the baby a lot during the night. Not letting anyone but her and Zero near him. She doesn't get much sleep. Keeping her eye on Zero and the child. Making sure both were still there. She knew she was being silly, but in the back of her mind. She couldn't help herself. The fear was there. She would always fear Kaname would take them away from her. It was his revenge. He knew she was happy. So he would make it all disappear. Just as fast as it started. It could end. It would also end her.

The next day, Yuki is feeling much better. Her vampire powers have healed her C-Section. She is feeling better. And its time to take the child home. Zero puts the dark grey car seat into his jeep. Getting Yuki and the baby. Wheeling them down from the maternity ward to his jeep. He Places Ren into the car seat and helps Yuki in as well. Both just smiling at each other. Still in disbelief.

It takes them no time to get home. Yuki smiling at him the whole ride home. Happier than ever. They get home where Yuki takes Ren. Holding him close. She feeds and changes him. Happy in her own little world. She doesn't even notice anyone else around her. All she does is pay attention to Ren. At night they have a bassinet that is placed in their room. So Yuki doesn't have to leave there bedroom. Yuki doesn't let the Nanny near Ren. Yuki told her she doesn't need any help with him. Zero also notices she doesn't want anyone else but him or her to touch the child. She is overprotective of him. He watches how she gets up in the middle of the night to feed him. Singing to him, Rocking him in the chair. Telling him how special he is to her. How much he reminds her of his father. How she would never let anyone touch him, or take him away. The child is Yuki's life. Zero knew if he ever took him away. Yuki would crumble. He would never do that anyway. He didn't want out of this. He was happy.

A few weeks go by and pretty much nothing changes. Yuki spends all her time taking care of Ren. Giving him full attention. Even Zero feeling a little left out. She will smile at him. GIve him a kiss, but for the most part, Ren gets all the attention. She is hands-on with him. She spends some time with Ai. Now that the child is three. She placed her in Pre K 3 Classes. So she would get out of the house a few hours. To give Ai somewhere to go and something to do. The child is very smart and it would benefit her greatly. Zero was the one to pick her up from school. When Ai would see him. She would run to him. He would pick her up holding her close. She just loved him more than anything. She told the whole class this was her Daddy. That he was special because he chose her to be his daughter. Zero smiled. He had two children, and he loved both of them dearly.


	63. Chapter 63 growing

Review Please

Chapter 63 growing

A month goes by and Zero is feeling a little Jealous of his own son. Never thinking he would feel this way. He was used to Yuki's full attention. Now Ren got most of it. The baby was now sleeping through the night. Not causing any problems. Yuki even moved him to his crib to sleep in all night. Yuki and Zero haven't had sex in about three months. Which is making Zero now a little crazy. He sees that Yuki is doing fine with it. That her vampire instincts are happy with being a mommy. They are not trying to ravish him. Like before. Which makes him a bit upset. He got used to her always being all over him. He now misses it. Wondering what this is all about. And how to get it back.

One day Takuma comes over to visit. Yuki upstairs with Ren. "Takuma its great to see you." Zero says."Same here. I wanted to say congratulations on the new baby. How are things?" Takuma asks. "Ok. Yuki is a great mother to Ren. She was a bit freaked out at first. That I was going to leave and take him. She seems over it now. She just threw herself into motherhood now." Zero states. "That's natural," Takuma replies. "We haven't been together in three months. I thought you said. She had desires and Vampire instincts? Did they go away?" Zero asks. "No silly. She is just busy being a mom. The bond you two have will never die. Or go away. The bond at the moment makes her feel calm and happy. Having your child. She is content. Once you two do mate again, though it will be stronger than before. Both vampire instincts will know that you are parents now. It makes the bond closer. It will be the final stage to complete your lifelong bond."Takuma states. "There is another stage?" Zero asks. "Yes. One was blood, Then Sex. Then having the child together. Seals the deal. Once you seal it this time. Nothing will ever compare. The sex between the two of you will be fireworks. It will be so hot and yearning. That even when Kaname says she has to have it with him. It won't compare. She will still enjoy it and can climax from it. But it will never ben as high and hot as when you two are together, But the same goes for you. If you ever slept with anyone else. It wouldn't compare. Needing her to take you out of your misery." Takuma comments. "Well hell. Screw you Kaname. Old fart I will still be the one she needs. I love that."Zero answers. "I am sure he won't. Don't let that fool you into thinking he won't want to. I am sure he will do it now even more." Takuma states. "I am sure too. He has been after it for a while now. But knowing its better with me. Makes me feel better. Not that I can see her with him. That thought sickens me. But at the moment. I am trying to just get back into our regular routine." Zero comments.

"Things will calm down. She still wants you. Her body is going through changes. She just had a baby. It takes a month in itself to get herself back. I am sure when she is ready she will come to you. " Takuma states. "I hope so. I miss her. I am glad she wants the child though. She won't let him go." Zero remarks. "Zero she wanted you more than you can imagine. And your child. When she was pregnant with Ai. All she ever said was how she wished it was yours. Now that it is. It's her dream. She is happy. Let her be." Takuma replies. "Of course. I am glad to see her happy. Anything is better than what I saw when I got to the manor. I didn't really like what happened in the hospital either. She freaked out. She thought I was really going to leave." Zero states. "I can't blame her for that. You don't know all she went through Zero. It was hard for her. Locked away, from you. From everyone. Kaname did some things he shouldn't of. One thing really hurt her. It would have changed the way things are today. It just didn't work out that way. Its why she hated him so much."Takuma responds. "What did he do? Tell Me."Zero snaps. "I can't. It's not my place. You need to ask Yuki. I am sure she will tell you." Takuma responds. "I asked her what all took place. She said she didn't want to talk about it." Zero replies. "Then she wasn't ready. Four years is a long time with someone. When you're not happy. I am not sure what happened at the start to make it this way. They were so in love. Then a lot changed overnight. I know he lied and hid things He thought he was protecting her. She didn't need to be in the middle of work. He wanted to keep her the innocent little girl. Yet that changed fast."Takuma answers. I know there is a lot. I don't know. I see it all the time. She tries her hardest to make me happy. She just doesn't need to. I am happy with her being herself. I want her to feel. I will never leave." Zero remarks. "Than tell her. Show her. Don't be like him. You will have to reassure her often. At least at the start." Takuma says.


	64. Chapter 64 Wanting

Review Please

Chapter 64 Wanting

After the conversation with Takuma, Zero keeps thinking about it all. Feeling a bit of pride. That no one could make her feel like he can. It's like a slap to Kaname. Zero even took away the sex from him. Zero also knew. Kaname sooner or later, would start his shit over it. Wanting her to sleep with him. He knew. The baby and her freak out kept him away for now. Even Kaname got scared of what he saw at the hospital. He didn't want her to go back to what she was. They would both lose her again. Kaname liked seeing her this happy. He just wishes it was him making her that way. But either way. He let it go. Not even coming over when he was home. Leaving them both alone together to enjoy there child. He was busy with work like always anyway. He didn't have time for the every day little things. That Zero did. It's what made them different. In a way having Zero here. Helped Kaname. Zero did all the things Kaname couldn't. Keeping Yuki happy. It worked for him. He did want more though. Just was waiting for the right time.

Zero also thought about what took place between these two? What did Kaname do to her? That one thing to set her off so bad. To make her hate him. The way she did. Zero wanted to know. But wasn't sure that Yuki would tell him. When he asked before she wouldn't answer him. She kept whatever happened to herself. Locked away with everything else. These two had their little games. Zero never understood it. He thought it was terrible. At the same time. It was a good thing it happened or otherwise, he wouldn't be here.

Zero goes upstairs to see Yuki getting ready for bed. Sitting at her vanity putting her cream on her legs. Zero just sits there and watches. So wanting to help. So wanting to be close to her. He missed it. She didn't push him away or do anything to hurt him. She just was so into being a mommy. She would be tried and just go to sleep, when they were in bed. Which never happened before. She was always all over him. Draping herself over his body. Now she would cuddle up close. But not throw herself at him. It was different. She was content with him. Which was good. He just wanted the hot sex. She got him to use to it. The vampire in him craved it. What has he become? There was a time he had all this uncontrol. He was a virgin till he was 21. Now he was acting like a teenager. Yearning for her body. For her touch.

Which did he go for tonight? Asking what happened in the past? Or trying to make love? He knew if he bought up the past. That would kill the second one. He thought he could wait on asking about what happened. Give her more time to maybe come to him on her own. Maybe if enough time went by she would feel comfortable in telling him.

He just sits at the edge of the bed watching. No longer able to keep himself calm. He walks over to her. Putting some lotion on his hands and rubbing it on her shoulders. Getting some light moans out of her. She closes her eyes. And lets him take over with the lotion. As he slowly pulls down her nightie rubbing the lotion on her breast. Kissing down her neck. He lightly picks her upbringing her to there bed. Where he places her down. Her eyes not breaking contact with his. He moves in closer to her. Kissing her lips. Her arms going around his neck. Pushing his head closer to hers. Grabbing at his white long thin hair. Kissing him deeply and hungrily. Wanting him just as bad as he wants her. He sees this which makes him feel wonderful. Knowing that the bonds where there. Even though Takuma said they would be. Seeing it for himself makes him now believe it.


	65. Chapter 65 Reunion

Review Please

Chapter 65 reunion.

Zero takes full control. Not losing any time in removing Yuki's nightgown or underwear. Wanting her naked body in front of him to view. Kiss, Touch, Lick and more. How he missed her smooth soft skin. Her slender warm body on his. He removes his pjs pants and gets on top of her again. Touching every last piece of her. Making her give out light moans of desire. Making his body react even more. He doesn't want this to go fast. He wants to take his time. Enjoy every last curve. Kissing her everywhere. Her legs wrapping around him, pulling him closer to her. She kisses him as well. Spending a lot of time on his tattoo. She loved to kiss and lick him there. It was a special place for her. They spent what seemed like hours going over each others bodies. Enjoying every moment. Till he entered her and took her and himself to the next level. Zero never thought the feeling could get better than what it was. Even though Takuma said it would be fireworks and something they would never share with anyone else. It was already like that for him. But at this moment. He saw what Takuma meant. The feeling was totally outrageous. Nothing could ever compare. His body burned until her released inside her. Her body did the same. It was like magic. How there bodies fit together feeling the way they did. Explosive. There hearts beating fast, taking time to calm down afterward. If it would feel like that all the time. Zero was never stopping. He wanted more. He now understood why he craved her so much. He craved the highness and the explosive feeling. It was the more incredible thing he ever felt. It was even better than her blood. WHich he thought nothing could compare to. Their bond was now competed in every way. THere was nothing Kaname could do to break it. It was a losing battle for him.

Zero laid there trying to catch his breath holding her soaked slender body on top of his own soaked body. He gently moves to get the blanket to put over both of them. As he kisses her arm. She just smiles at him. Contently falling asleep in his arms. Like she belongs there. He holds her close to him. Not able to even believe what they share. Never thinking he would have this with her. He would never let her go. No matter what. She was his. He was hers. This was the life he wanted. ANd he wasn't giving it up for anyone.

In the morning he just lays there still holding her. Not wanting to move. She gets up to kiss his lips. Trying to leave the bed. But he won't let her. "Zero I need to check on the baby." Yuki says. "He is fine. He isn't crying. Stay with me a little longer." Zero asks. Yuki slides back on top of him and does as he wishes. Kissing him again."Last night was incredible." Zero states. "It will only get better." Yuki says with a smile. "I don't think anything could beat that." Zero remarks. "Oh, I was so into the mood. I didn't think of protection." Zero adds. "That's ok. I already thought about that. I have been taking the pill. We are safe." Yuki answers. "That's good. I know we just had Ren, Will we be having any more?" Zero asks."I would like to. Just not at the moment. But in the future. I would love to have another child with you." Yuki states. "Good, cause I feel the same. You are a great mother. I just would like you to spend a little more time with me." Zero admits. "I am sorry. I am just so taken in with him. He reminds me so much of you. He is perfect." Yuki states. "I am glad he makes you happy." Zero answers. "You make me happy." Yuki replies. Kissing him again. "I will do better at not getting so lost in it. I want to be with you. I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you to."Zero responds.


	66. Chapter 66 Work

Chapter 66 Work

A few more weeks go by and Zero and Yuki are pretty much back into their regular routine. Yuki tries her best to give Zero the attention. He craves. Putting the kids to bed early to be with him. It's just what Zero wants. Having no complaints. Kaname still has been leaving them alone. Which Zero also likes. He knows it won't be forever. That he will return to be an ass. It's just how things went. Zero went back to work at the association. Enjoying his job and his life. This was the happiest he has ever been. He is at the top of his job. Them sending him on day trips and even wanting to send him away for more than one day. Yuki's not very happy with that. She hates to be away from him. Zero just knows its part of the job. He has done it in the past a lot. It's just different now having a family. Leaving both Yuki and the baby. He knows his next job calls for it. He has to tell Yuki. He isn't very happy about it. He knows, how she gets.

"Babe, I'm home." Zero says. Walking into the house. Putting his briefcase on the floor. "Daddy!" Ai says running to him. "Hey Pumpkin." Zero replies lifting her up and spinning her around. Yuki walking out of the kitchen holding baby Ren. "Welcome home handsome." Yuki replies. Zero giving her a kiss as he sits down at the dinner table. "You look so tired Zero." Yuki adds. "Its been a long day. I can't wait to get to bed." Zero replies. "Well, let's eat dinner first. " Yuki says. "I need to talk to you about something also. I know you're not going to like it much But they are sending me away for two days."Zero states. " Zero I really wish you wouldn't go away. I need you here. I miss you. I worry." Yuki replies. "I know, but I have to. It's my job. I will be back before you know it. I promise. It's only two days. That way you will get to over baby Ren." Zero says with a smile. "Yea blame it on the little one."Yuki smiles.

After dinner, they put the kids to bed, heading to bed themselves. Zero cuddling up close to Yuki. Knowing she really doesn't like the idea of him going away. He knows. He will miss her as well. But its only two days. He also knows. That Kaname said he would be coming over this week. Zero hates to leave them two alone in the same house together. He knows what Kaname is after. Then in another way. Maybe it's better he doesn't see whats going on. He still doesn't know which way he prefers it. Knowing or not knowing. Either way to him. Makes him sick. but he knows its part of the deal. He tries to block it out of his mind. Holding her close to him.

The next morning Zero gets up and packs his bag. Getting the items. He will need for his two day trip. Yuki just sitting in bed pouting. "Babe. It's two days. I will be home before you know it. You get the king size bed to yourself." Zero says. "I don't care about that. I miss you already. You know how I am when you're not here." Yuki replies. "I will be back if that is what you're worried about. I promise you. I am coming back." Zero responds. "I know. I just wish you had a regular job. One that didn't send you away." Yuki says. "Sorry, this one always has sent me away. I am the only one for the job. They need me. It was the one thing. I was always good at."Zero states. "You are good at many things Zero. Just please Be careful. You do know that Kaname will be coming over?" Yuki asks. "Yes. If you are telling me so I won't go. It's not working. I can't go back on my word." Zero says. "I was telling you so you knew. I don't want any secrets. I want to be honest with you about everything. Even if it's uncomfortable." Yuki remarks. "Good. I feel the same. I know you will be safe with him. At least you won't be all alone. He might try something...I just don't want to think about it."Zero says. "I love you Zero."Yuki says. "I love you too." Zero replies

Getting his bags. Kissing Yuki goodbye. On the way out he checks on the kids. Who are still sleeping in bed. He kisses them. Walking downstairs to the door. Feeling nervous. Not knowing what Kaname will do. Now that he will be fully alone with Yuki in the house. Zero won't be able to stop anything that happens if he isn't here. But could he even if he wasn't? It was the deal...It was the rule. Zero knew he would think about this the whole trip. It was like Takuma said. Kaname wasn't going to stop trying. Just try more. At least, for the most part, they lived alone and were on there own. Zero hoped that in time Kaname would get bored and just leave them alone. It was all a game to Kaname. To just be able to wiggle himself back into Yuki's life and bed. Maybe once he was the thrill would be over. he would let go. Zero could dream, can't he?


	67. Chapter 67 Dinner

Review Please

Chapter 67 Dinner.

While Zero is opening the front door to leave. Yuki runs down the stairs, straight into his arms. "Zero." She says. Putting her arms around him and giving him a big kiss. He drops his briefcase and suitcase. Putting his arms around her as well. She starts kissing him passionately, jumping into his arms. Her legs around his waist. "Babe, I have to go to work." Zero tries to say, As Yuki undoes his belt."They can wait."She says with a snicker. Zero gives in to her seduction. Which doesn't take much. He carries her over to the sofa. And makes love to her. Kissing her everywhere. As he tries to put his clothes back on. She just watches him. "I am going to miss you."Yuki says. Sliding her nightgown back on. "I will miss you also. I promise. I will be back as soon as I can. I will call you tonight as well." Zero says. Kissing her again before picking up his suitcase and briefcase. Yuki walks him to the door. Watching as he gets into the jeep and pulls away. A piece of her heart going with him. She knew he would return. She was starting to trust that a little more now. She just was going to miss him. She loved being with him. She got very spoiled. When he was at the Manor and didn't leave her. She wished in a way, they could go back to that. But she knew that wasn't Zero. Zero had to keep himself busy. She would do anything to make him happy. So she would remain quiet. Even though, she hated his job. It scared her. Even with her and Kaname's protection. Something could always go wrong.

During the day, Yuki was up and dressed and taking care of the kids. Just a normal everyday routine. When she see's Kaname walk through the door. "Hey, How are you?" Kaname asks. "I'm Good. I see you're finally here to see your quarters. "Yuki says. "Yea. I thought. I would stay a few days. Spend some time with you and Ai. I missed you both. I have just been so busy with work. I also know your busy with the kids."Kaname says. "Yes, I been very busy with them." Yuki answers. "You look a little upset. Are you ok? Kaname asks. 'Zero had to go away for work. I miss him. I wish he didn't have to go." Yuki says. "Well, you have me. I will keep you company. I think it worked out great. I don't get in his way. He doesn't get in mine." Kaname responds. " I guess." Yuki responds. "How about I cook you some dinner tonight? "Kaname replies. "You Cook? Did, I hear that right?" Yuki says with a giggle. "Ok Ok. I will order something. Give you a break. We can sit down and catch up."Kaname states. "Ok. Sounds good." Yuki remarks.

Kaname helps with the kids. Spending time with them and Yuki all day. Having a nice time. Yuki goes to put the kids to bed. As Kaname sets the dinner table and orders their dinner. Kaname didn't know how to cook. He always had cooks, maids, people waiting on him. But he wanted to do something for Yuki. He knows. She was tried from the kids. Plus he wanted to get on her good side. He knew while Zero was away. He would move closer to her. It was his chance. He thought it was about time, something moved forward. He was giving them plenty of time alone. It was now his turn. Just trying to do it in a better way, then he had previously. Knowing the rough way got him nowhere. He thought he would change his tactics.

Yuki comes downstairs to the table set and dinner already here. They both sit down and Kaname serves the food. Also pouring the wine. Handing a glass to Yuki. "Thank you." Yuki says. "You're very welcome." Kaname remarks. "The food smells yummy." Yuki answers. "Yes, it does. It's the new Italian place that just opened. I thought. I would give it a try." Kaname states. Yuki smiles as she eats. They continue to eat. And make small talk. Yuki knows what Kaname is after. She just doesn't know how to fight or push it away. She knows she has long enough. It was getting harder and harder to make excuses. Not even knowing why Kaname wanted this so bad. Was it because he wanted her? Or just to piss off Zero? Or to just prove a point. She was figuring it probably was a little of each.

She just sits there staring at him. His brown locks falling in his face as he eats. His black shirt opened three buttons. Revealing some of his chest. His long slender fingers. She remembered. Why she fell so hard for him once. He definitely wasn't hard on the eyes. She looked into his large deep brown eyes. Just listening to him talk about his trip. Still thinking about Zero and hoping he was ok. No matter how good Kaname looked. Zero always seems to make his way back into her mind and heart. It never seems to be that he was gone. She loved him dearly. But at the moment, she noticed. She didn't mind Kaname. She wasn't in love with him again. But didn't mind being around him. Talking to him. He was being nice and they were getting along. She hoped that would stay this way. She noticed that he even gave them freedom. And backed off. She saw a lighter side of him. The one that she knew years ago. The one she fell so in love with. He could do no wrong. She just knew better this time around. She couldn't just give herself up to him. She was scared if she opened up. He would only hurt her again. Their past was too destructive to let go of. There were some things. She would never forget.


	68. Chapter 68 Hot

Review Please

Chapter 68 Hot.

When dinner was done, Kaname gathered up the dishes. Bringing them into the Kitchen. Yuki going in after him. She started Washing them as he dried. His eyes just taking in her new fuller shape. His eyes traveled her body. When she is on the last dish, Kaname walks over putting his hands around her waist. Moving her auburn hair to the right side of her neck. Where he started placing tiny light kisses, From her earlobe down her neck. "Kaname..We shouldn't be doing this." Yuki states. "Why not? The kids are sleeping and he is away. It's perfect." Kaname remarks. Pushing himself up against her ass. He moves her to the front of the kitchen chair. Where he turns her around. Lifting he dress. Placing kisses on her lower back down to her tailbone. Making her shiver. He slides her black lace panties off her body. Making them hit the kitchen floor. "Kaname Please. This doesn't feel right." Yuki states. "Shhh. Just enjoy. I will not do anything to hurt you. "Kamane comments. Standing in the back of her. Rubbing her ass with his warm soft hands. Then sliding them to her warm center. Where he rubs. Kissing down her spine and tailbone. Licking. Then licking at her center. Hitting all the right spots. Licking her as he places his finger inside moving it in and out. Gaining himself a few moans. He licks and fingers till she climaxes. Making him know she liked what he did. Like she always has. He then undoes his pants. Taking out his member. Rubbing it on her ass and center. Up and down. Wanting her to beg him to enter her. He was going to make her as hot as he could. Even if he didn't get to take it all the way tonight. He was going to drive her crazy. Making her want him to be in her. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

Kaname Kept moving his member around her core. Teasing her. Putting the tip of the head slightly in. Just teasing. Then he would rub around again. Making her wet and full of desire. But he noticed as hot as she was getting. She wouldn't say anything. She was doing her best to control herself. And not say it. He saw it in her body language and movements. That she was dying inside. Just not letting it out. He snickered behind her. rubbing more and teasing her entrance. Making her want him to just take her. But she wouldn't say it. She couldn't. It was betraying Zero. She would hold it in. and just let him do whatever to get it over with. She wouldn't let him know. How she was feeling and wanted him at the moment. She stayed quiet. Grabbing on to the table and biting her lip. "Thinking he would enter her. When he was ready. But without her saying too. He wouldn't. He rubbed himself on her ass. Climaxing there. Not entering her. Or giving her the full satisfaction she was wanting or needing. He wanted her to beg.

She was surprised. When she felt him cum on her. Instead of entering her. But in a way she was relieved. It wasn't fully going behind Zero. She could deal with this. Kaname got some paper towel cleaning her up. Before he let her go. "I know you wanted more Yuki." Kaname states. "I am glad you had your fun. Are you happy now?" Yuki asks."No, I want more. A lot more. And I will get it. I just want you to ask for it. I know you're still steaming down there. You're doing your best not to show it. But I know better. I know how to turn you on. He isn't here to fix you either. Just I am." Kaname states. "I don't need fixing. I am fine. I am heading to bed." Yuki says picking up her black undies and going to her room.

He knew her so well. She was on fire. He lit her up like he always has. But she wouldn't give in to him. She went into the bathroom and took a cold shower. Heading to bed when the phone rings. "Hey, babe. I thought I would call you before bed." Zero says. "I am so glad to hear from you. I miss you." Yuki replies. "Same here. How is everything there?" Zero asks. "Ok." Yuki answers. "Kaname there?" Zero asks. "Yes. he got here today. He is staying a few days."Yuki comments. "Damn it. He picked when I wasn't there. Is everything ok?" Zero says. "Please don't worry. Just take care of yourself. I will be fine. I am in bed." Yuki says. "Alone?" Zero asks. "Yes in our bed alone. I love you Zero. " Yuki says."I love you too." Zero responds.

They hang up the phone and Yuki doesn't know. What to think or feel. She knew she couldn't tell him. He would get nuts and not have his mind on his job. Which could lead him to get hurt. Plus they both knew this was coming. Just get it over with. She thought. Wanting Zero home and in bed with her. Wishing she could just be holding him. Still a little aroused From Kaname's doings. Just not giving in to him. She felt if she did. It was leading him on and going behind Zero. Why did Kaname still turn her on? They haven't been together in three years. She had Zero. She didn't need anyone else. He was all she ever wanted or needed. He was her soul mate. Kaname was just doing his best to get in the way.


	69. Chapter 69 Be with me

Review please And to the review. Yes, i love the game of thrones! I do swear i didn't remember that statement though. I just thought it would of been something different to add. Making Yuki sound a bit more mature. But i like that it went there :)

Chapter 69 be with me.

The next morning came. Bright and early. Yuki laying in bed wondering. What today would bring. A little scared to get up and moving, knowing that Kaname was still here. She knew. He was being nice, but she also knew his reasoning. How long can she fight him? She only had to wait till tomorrow morning for Zero to come home. She can get through this. What would she tell Zero? Should she tell Zero? So many things went through her mind. When she would think about the night before. She couldn't help but like it. Kaname always made her feel all kinds of desires. She was free with him. Being her self. Letting out all her vampire desires. Which she never really did with Zero. She was scared if she did. It may frighten him off. She always felt Zero was different then Kaname. Kaname didn't care what Yuki did in bed. He was used to her. He could handle her. Its what they had for a while, till even that faded. Why was it back now? Kaname was going slow and being gentle. Trying to get her vampire desires to come out. Even though he was close. She remained calm and wouldn't let her true self out. All she thought about was Zero. It was the thing holding her back.

Yuki got dressed. Getting the kids and taking them downstairs for breakfast. Kaname up getting his morning coffee. "Good Morning my dear." Kaname says. "Morning," Yuki replies. "How are you feeling?" Kaname asks. "I'm fine. Do you want any breakfast?" She asks. "Sure. I will take whatever your making." Kaname replies. Sitting down at the Kitchen island. Playing with Ai and even Ren. "He should does look like Zero." Kaname admits. "Yes. Its what I love most about him. He is Zero's mini. It's so cute. I love his white hair. His sweet smile."Yuki states. "I know you really wanted this child, but you do know the Counsel and Others. Are not going to be very happy, about who his father is. Kaname states. "I don't care. I wanted something of Zero's. Why does everyone always have to get in the way." Yuki hisses. "That is life, my dear. You chose to have a Vampire Hunters child. You're a pureblood." Kaname answers. "Whatever. He is my son. I love him dearly. I don't care what blood he has. I don't care that Zero is a vampire hunter. To me he is just the man, I love." Yuki replies. "Not everyone thinks like that."Kaname remarks. Taking a good look at Ren.

Breakfast is over and Kaname goes back to his quarters. Giving Yuki freedom for most of the day. She does her daily things, washing clothes, taking care of the kids, making dinner. Just like any other person. Kaname watches all this. Not believing this is Yuki. When she had Ai she did nothing. Just get more and more into depression. Now she is super mom. Could it be? What made Ren so Speical. Kaname thought. Oh, yea that's right. It's Zero's. Kaname remarked to himself. Finding himself rolling his eyes. That white-haired bastard is so special.

Kaname goes downstairs for dinner. Yuki setting the table. Ai sitting there, and Ren in his bassinet. He wished she would have done this for him. For his Child. He felt a little resentment. But tried to not let it ruin the night.

"Everything looks great Yuki." Kaname says. Looking at the chicken, potatoes, salad, corn, and biscuits. "Where did you learn to cook?" Kaname asks. "Zero. I watched him. We would cook together at Cross. Then when he came back into my life and we came here for the holiday, he would cook us dinner. I watched and helped. I learned. I am still not as good as he is. But I am better, than what I use to be." Yuki states. "I see." Kaname replies. While taking a piece of everything. He was surprised. It was actually good. Just another thing Kiryu did. The thought of it burning at Kaname.

After dinner, Kaname helps with the dishes. Washing and drying. As Yuki goes to put Ren and Ai to bed. Kaname likes the family life with Yuki. He just wished they had more of it. That Zero wasn't the cause of them having it now. That they would have had it on there own. He figured at least they had it now. It was a lot better than the years prior to this. Where she was a shell of herself. Now she took care of both children and a home. No help. It was nice to see.

When Kaname was done cleaning up. He headed upstairs. He tucked AI in and said goodnight. Then going to look for Yuki. Finding her in Ren's room. "He is sleeping." Yuki states. "Good. I was just looking for you." Kaname says. Putting his arms around her. "Kaname please." Yuki says looking into his eyes. "Don't push me away Yuki. I want to be close to you. I want to be with you." Kaname says. "I know. I just don't think I am ready for the next step." Yuki admits. "Only because of him. You are holding back because of him. You both know the part of the deal. Not to mention, we are both married to you. I am your husband as well. It was fine to sleep with him while married to me. But not fine to sleep with me, while married to him?" Kaname states. " Yuki puts her head on Kaname's chest. Knowing that statement was hurtful to him. She didn't know how to say it was true. Instead, she just hugged him. Which in turn he hugged her back. Holding her close to him. "Yuki spend the night with me, in my bed. We don't have to go all the way. I just want you to lie next to me. Be with me."Kaname asks. "You promise nothing I'm not ready for?" Yuki asks. "I promise." Kaname responds. Yuki agrees.


	70. Chapter 70 Sleep

Review Please

Chapter 70 Sleep

Kaname takes Yuki's hand bringing her up to his quarters laying her on the bed. Getting in on the other side. He wraps his arms around her. Pulling her close to him. Not making any moves. Just being close to her. He snuggles up. Taking in her scent and her body. Just happy. She is next to him. He saw that pushing her wasn't working. So he figured, he would just try to get close to her. In any way, he could. That he missed her sleeping next to him. At the beginning of there marriage. They had that. Yuki would wait up for him. So they could go to bed together. Not always sexual. Just to hold him close to her. There was a time she loved him dearly. How far they have come from then. Kaname so wanting to go back there. He saw this as a way to get it back. Even if it was for a night.

"Kaname. I don't mind sleeping like this. But could I take my shower and put my PJs on?" Yuki asks. "Of course. Just please come back."Kaname states. "I promise. I will." Yuki replies. Going to her own room. Waiting around, knowing that Zero would be calling. She didn't want to miss his call. She yearned for him. As she excepted he called her around 8 pm.

"Hey, babe. How is everything?" Zero asks. "Great. I miss you though. But you will be home tomorrow. I can't wait." Yuki says. "Same here." How is he doing?"Zero asks. "He is fine. Don't worry about him. Just do your job. Always remember I love you."Yuki states. "Same here. How are the kids?" Zero asks. They are fine. They are both sleeping. I am headed there myself. I was waiting for your call. It's so nice to hear your voice." Yuki responds. "It's so nice having someone to call. I can't believe how things have changed. I will see you tomorrow babe." Zero comments. "Ok. Be safe." Yuki replies.

Still not wanting to tell Zero his safety before anything else. She goes into the bathroom and takes her shower. Then putting on her silky pink pjs. Trying to keep most of her body covered.

She walks back upstairs to Kaname's quarters knocking on his door. "Come in."Kaname states. Yuki walks in, seeing Kaname wearing his black satin pjs. Three buttons open. His brown hair wet from washing, and him smelling wonderful. It brought back memories of when they were first married. For her now. She just stares at him. "Is everything ok?" Kaname asks."Yes. I just remembered. When we first got married. How I use to watch you come out of the shower. Smelling like this. Your hair all wet."Yuki says. "I remembered that earlier when you were laying next to me. I want us to be closer to Yuki. I want us to have more. I know. I messed up in the past. I want different for the future. I just need you to open up to me again. Forgive me. I am sorry for what I did. I didn't think it would hurt you like this."Kaname remarks. "I don't know if I can. There is just so much that happened." Yuki replies. "If I can get over you sleeping, marrying and having Kiryu's child. You can forgive me. You do know this is a lot to take in. To deal with? Another pureblood would of just let you die. Where I couldn't." Kaname admits. "I know you wouldn't. I know you care deep down. I guess I can try. But you can't force yourself on me. I want you to be the Kaname I first married. The gentle kind one. That took my feelings into account." Yuki states. "I can do that."Kaname replies. Yuki going over to him, Drying his wet hair. Kaname just letting go and letting her do anything she wanted. He wanted his Yuki back. This was a start.

After drying his hair. They both get back into bed. Under the covers. Yuki curls up next to his warm slender body. Kaname wraps his arms around her. Kissing her head. She lifts herself up to kiss his lips. Which takes him by surprise. He knows not to overreact. Let her go at her own pace. It's a start. A good one. She kisses him gently on his lips. Laying her head on his chest, her arms around his chest. Staying close to him all night. Kaname accepts it. Holding her close. Not making any moves, just enjoying what she is offering. Also wanting her to learn to trust him again. He knew that is what he needed to do the most. Make her trust him. Without it. It would just go back to what they had. That is something he didn't want. He did really want to move on from that time. He figured when Kiryu wasn't home, they could sleep together like this. It would bring them closer. Maybe the kiss would bring more. Kaname was hoping.


	71. Chapter 71 Rage

review please.

Chapter 71 Rage.

In the morning Yuki gets up in Kaname's arms. Kaname just staring at her. For the first time in a long time, Yuki didn't mind being this close to him. He was gentle and loving. Like the Kaname, she knew years ago. The one that could get her to do anything. He rubbed his hand on her back. As he kissed her Head.

"Good Morning My dear." Kaname says. "Morning. Did you watch me sleep?" Yuki asks with a giggle." Yes, to be honest, I did. Its been so long. It was lovely. I would like to do this again. If its ok with you?"Kaname asks. "As long as you keep it like this yes." Yuki states. Buying more time. Knowing sooner or later it would happen. At least let it happen nicely. "I have to get up. The kids will be up soon. And Zero should be home today." Yuki replies. "Yea. I will be going tonight. I have another trip to take. I will be back at the end of the week. Maybe we can do something then." Kaname asks. "Sure. Maybe take the kids out. Would you mind taking Ren as well?" Yuki asks." No. He is now part of this family. Kiryu is a lot of things but he always accepted Ai. I will do the same to Ren. I want both children to live in a warm. Loving house. They don't need to know whats going on behind closed doors. They are innocent. It should stay that way." Kaname states. "Thank you, Kaname. That means a lot to me. He is my heart. I love him more than anything in this world." Yuki admits. "Even your lover boy?" Kaname chuckles. "As much as lover boy."Yuki giggles. "Figures." Kaname answers. "I did once feel that way about you. You held a piece of me that no one ever has." Yuki admits. "I want to get that back. I know you will never stop loving him. That your bonds are with him. But I want to get back what we had. We had our own bonds. Till we messed things up. We can go back."Kaname states. "It will take time. We both need to trust each other. We can't just rush things Kaname. We can't just have sex. We need more than that. Don't you want that? Your pushing the sex isn't working."Yuki states. "I just want to be close to you. I want to make you feel like he does. There was a time, you came to me. You wanted me. I want that back to."Kaname admits. "You have to earn it. Not force it."Yuki replies. "Ok. When he isn't here we will sleep like this together. I will not touch you. Unless you tell me to. But I want you in my bed and in my arms. Like last night. I felt closer to you. I know you did as well." Kaname responds. "Yes, I actually did. It was very nice." Yuki says getting up from the bed. She gives Kaname a light kiss on his forehead. Then she heads out the bedroom door.

Not sure what to feel. Or what that was. Just wanting Zero home. Feeling like she went behind his back. A pain in her heart for him. She takes her shower and gets dressed. Bringing both children downstairs. She goes into the kitchen and puts the coffee on. Getting the kids breakfast. Kaname coming down to get his coffee. Sitting at the island with the kids. Helping them get there breakfast. Yuki just stares at him. Never seeing him in this light before. Kaname Sitting there in his white shirt, black pants, Brown wavy hair. Handsome as ever, Getting the kids something to eat. Making jokes and faces. Making them smile. She never saw this with him before. She was always too busy thinking about Zero. Never really seeing what she already had. Just wanting something else.

She just stares for a while. Thinking how complicated things were. That it was all her doing. Did she do the right thing in bringing another person into this mess? Another child? But she loved the two she bought in. More than life itself. Her heart warmed just at the thought of each of them.

While thinking about all this, Zero walks into the door. She just looks at him, running to him and putting her arms around him. Giving him a great big hug. Tears streaming down her face. "What happened? What did that bastard do? I will kill him!" Zero shouts Seeing the tears in her eyes. Zero goes over to Kaname pushing him up against the wall. "What did you do? Did you touch her? I will kill you, Kuran! She is my wife! I will cut you into tiny pieces if you hurt her." Zero shouts. "Zero he didn't do anything. Please let him go. Everything is fine." Yuki says. Trying to calm the situation. "Get your hands off me Kiryu. I didn't do anything and if I were to. She is my wife as well. You surely do forget that. Its all fine for her to screw you. But not me. Funny how you like to play it that way. When you were the one Screwing my wife the whole time. You never thought anything about it. It was all fine. Just not the other way around." Kaname barks. "I don't care. I don't want you touching her. She wants me. NOT YOU!" Zero snaps. "You're so naive. She wants both of us. Just in her own way. And soon in all ways. You just don't want to see it. You too blinded by your love realize what she really wants. What she really did to the both of us."Kaname snaps walking out of the kitchen. Picking up his bag to leave. "I will see you at the end of the week Yuki." Kaname says kissing her head.

Yuki filled with tears and trembling walks over to Zero. Holding him. "Zero why?" Yuki asks. "You were crying. You were on edge on the phone. What did he do? I know he didn't behave. I know he touched you!"Zero shouts. "Please. This is hard as it is. This isn't making it any easier. At first, he teased me. He didn't go all the way. Then we talked and I got him to prelong it again. Starting slow. Gathering trust. Trying for more than just sex." Yuki admits. "More than just sex? Great. So we are sharing you. He is right isn't he."Zero snaps. "Isn't it better than what is going on now? This can't go on. We can't spend our whole life like this."Yuki says. "Why were you crying?"Zero asks. "Because I felt I went behind you. I felt I was hurting you. and that maybe I shouldn't have brought you into this mess. Then I love you so much. I was selfish."Yuki states. "I love you too. If this is how it's going to be. I know he said it would be. I don't want to know anything about it. You don't tell me anything he does to you. Unless he hurts you. Anything that takes place. IS when I am not here. Not when I am. Not in front of me. I want to pretend it's not happening. Otherwise, I will kill him." Zero remarks. "Are you sure?" Yuki states. "Yes. I also don't want you to feel like your going behind my back and bring you pain. This way its just hurting us both. The other way maybe it won't. I won't let him break us." Zero comments. "He can never break us Zero. "Yuki says. "I may break him though before this is over."Zero growls. Yuki gives him a kiss and holds him tight.

They spend the rest of the day together with the kids. Trying to forget what took place this morning. Zero was going to do his best to act as if everything was normal. He couldn't think about it anymore. It was driving him mad. There was no way out, so there was no sense in acting this way. He just knew don't do it in front of me. Or tell me. It would be better off that way. He knew his imagination wouldn't help him either. That he would always think they went all the way. Even before they actually did. What always seemed to calm him down. Was what Kaname said. It was ok when she was just my wife. You didn't care or stop yourself. That ate in the back of his mind. It was true. It didn't stop him. It just made him want her more. It was a bigger turn on. He figured that was the same with Kaname now. They used Yuki to get back at each other. It was just another game.


	72. Chapter 72 Conversation

Review Please

Chapter 72 Conversation

Later in the week, Kaname does come back. Zero home rolling his eyes. When he see's Kaname walking into the house. Just seeing Kaname makes Zero sick. He just knew. He had to put his feelings behind him. If he acted like this all the time. It would cause problems. Not only for him. but for Yuki and the kids. He would just have to get over it. Face what was going to happen. It wasn't like it was something out of the blue. It's been months since he knew about it. Yuki just dragging her heels trying to gain time. Mostly just to protect Zero's feelings. Not wanting to hurt him. And hurting herself in the process. It was an ugly mess.

"Zero I am glad your here. I would like to talk to you and Yuki. Is she around?" Kaname asks. "Yes, she is upstairs. She should be down any minute. She was putting Ren to bed." Zero answers. "What do you need to talk to us about anyway?" Zero asks. "It's about Ren's birth party. He is already five months old. We should have a party." Kaname states. Yuki coming down the stairs walking into the kitchen. "Whats this about a party?" Yuki asks. "You know when we have babies, We give huge parties to announce the birth. Like we did with Ai. Well, its time we did it with Ren. I know we took our time. But I feel if we don't. Its like we are hiding him. Like we are ashamed." Kaname states. "I am not ashamed of having him. He is my child. I adore him. I am afraid. That the Mayor and council will want to hurt him." Yuki answers. "I am sure. They will not be happy about his birth at all. Even though I say I accept this. Him being Zero's will cause a fuss." Kaname states. "Than don't have the freaking party." Zero answers. "Then it looks like I don't accept him. That I am hiding him. It's no better. I am sure they all know he is born anyway. You know how rumors go." Kaname says. "Whatever. I hate this part of being married to you Kaname. All your shit ass rituals." Zero states. "They are not mine. They just come with being a Pureblood. The child will be endangered either way. They seem to accept you. To a degree. But this is going to be a bitter pill to swallow. He has a level D for a father. A vampire hunter to boot. Mixed with the purest blood there is." Kaname comments. "The point in marrying your sorry ass was to get protection. So after all that shit, You can't even protect your own ass? Is this what you're trying to say?" Zero remarks. "Look my protection goes so far. I can't help that there are people that will not like this. You know how people are. There is always one or two in the batch that does what they want. You both will need to be on the lookout. With or without the party." Kaname admits.

"We can have the party just have high security." Yuki states. "Of course. We will have Vampire hunters there as well. Yagari and Kaien will both make sure nothing happens at the party. I also have Serien, Hanabusa, Kain, Ruka and a few others. That will be there for us. I am just making you aware there will be ones that will not be there for us. They will want to hurt you or the Child. I don't think Yuki will be the one they will be after either. It will be either Zero or the child. We will have Serien watching both children. And we will stick close to each other. Making sure we never apart."Kaname states. "Great. Another night being with you." Zero says walking out of the kitchen. "He really doesn't know all this intitles. Or what you put him in the middle of. Does he?" Kaname replies. "He knows. He just doesn't like it. You can't blame him. I don't like all this mess either. I just want to live a normal simple life." Yuki remarks. "You are not a normal simple woman, Yuki. You are a pureblood queen. They are not happy with the agreement I made. They are just biting their tounges at the moment."Kaname says.


	73. Chapter 73 Ready or Not

Chapter 73 Ready or not.

Its been a few days and Yuki is getting ready for the party. Having it at the same ball where Zero and her got married. She knows. She has to make this big. Like there is nothing to hide. That they are all happy and proud that Ren is born. Which is true. Yuki loves him dearly. She is just worried for his Safety. She knows there will be a lot that will not accept him. Being Zero's child will make a lot of higher-ups very upset. They don't like to see Pure bloods mixed with anything else. It was tainting their blood. Tainting there bloodline. Zero being a hunter made it ten times worse. The child would be a mix of Pureblood and Hunter. Having both in his blood. It would keep the hunter line going. Which would only piss off the council even more. Vampires turning into Hunters. They never heard of such of a thing!

Yuki highers caters and a band, and even someone to decorate the place. She stays home away from the ballroom until the actual party. Kaname not wanting her out of his sight. Knowing that anything can happen.

The night of the party Kaname is at Yuki and Zero's home. Getting dressed there so they can leave together. All walking in like a happy couple. Zero not really into any of this. It feels like a waste of time for him. He didn't care if they accepted his son or not. He did it was all that mattered. Zero wasn't one for rituals or any of this stuff. He found it all to be bullshit. It was just another night to have to put on a monkey suit and pay for losers to drink and eat your food. He didn't see the point.

"Before we leave. Zero I need you to behave tonight. I know we don't get along. But we need to act like we are on the same page tonight. It is for the sake of yourself, wife and child." Kaname states. "I will be fine. You act as if I want something to happen to them. I will put up with you to keep them safe. Its why we are here. Isn't It? Do you think I would have agreed to marry you otherwise?" Zero remarks. " No. I also know how you act. This isn't time to get pissy. No temper tantrums."Kaname states. Zero just gives Kaname a dirty look. One that says so many bad words. You could just read it off his face. Zero was good at that. All he had to do was give you a look. And you knew how he was feeling. Most feared him. He wasn't one to mess with.

They all get into the car, driving off to the Ballroom. Hoping for the best. Knowing they couldn't please everyone. There would always be someone that didn't like what was going on. Someone who didn't like what you did. Or what you said. It was just life. This just happened to be important. Lives were at stake. One false move and an innocent life could be over. Just because some ass didn't like who their father was.


	74. Chapter 74 The Party

Review Please

Chapter 74 The Party

They all ride in the car together, getting ballroom room. Which had cars and people everywhere. They were coming out of the woodwork. Zero never saw so many people at one place before. This even beat his Wedding. Zero couldn't understand. What the big deal was. It was a child. A regular child. Ten fingers Ten toes. What was the big deal? What did they except? He was a hunter, not a monster. Zero just rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. Grabbing Yuki's Hand. Kaname Holding baby Ren in his arms. With Ai Holding Zero's hand.

Kaname grabs the other hand of Yuki and they walk up the tall stairs into the ballroom. Where people just gasp as they all walk in together. All eyes on them. Just Staring. Sirein in the back of them. Watching every Move. They walk to there table, Being seated as a family. Upfront where everyone could see them. All eyes still glued to them. As if they are thinking this isn't true. This must be a joke. Kaname is holding the Hunters child. Which Kaname remains to. Not letting go of him. Ai sitting in the middle of Yuki and Zero. Sirein, Hanabusa, Takuma taking a seat at the same table. No outsiders let in.

Food is being served and everyone drinking. The band playing soft music in the background. People eating yet still looking at them. The ballroom is packed wall to wall with people. Everyone coming out to this event. Big or small to see this. Vampire hunters also at the event Gaurding. Kaien and Yagari front and center. Making sure everything was under control. They knew the crowd would be huge. But this was unreal. It didn't stop the food or drinks from coming. Kaname excepted as much. He made sure to have enough for a thousand people. He knew this was going to be a show, of all ages.

The mayor going over to Kaname in utter shock. "Kaname, when I heard, I thought it wasn't true. I see it is. What is wrong?" The Mayor says in a distasteful voice. "What do you mean?" Kaname says. Even though he knows. "You're holding the vampire hunters child. When you married him, We all took it that you wanted him as a play toy. We understood that. We all get bored and need a new toy. But this?" The mayor says."I assure you. Kiryu isn't my play toy." Kaname answers. "I can see this. He is your wives. How could you let her become pregnant with his child? How could you let the blood mix? Kaname what are you thinking?" The mayor asks. "Look it's not about bloodlines. He is a good man. he is both of our spouses. She has a child with me. And one with him. That is all. We want peace. The hunters and vampires united. To live a peaceful existence." Kaname states. "You really think that's possible? They hunt us. They look down on us. They kill us. And you mate with one? I always took you for a smart man Kaname. But I am not so sure anymore. I am not sure why you would do such a dumb thing. You let him touch your wife. Bring in his child into your home. I just can't. "The mayor says. "Then don't. It's not your house or your wife. There really isn't any need for you to think or worry. They are both mine and I am fine with it. If it wasn't. He nor the child would be standing here with me. "Kaname remarks. "We don't even know what the child will possess. He could have stronger powers. He has pureblood and Hunter in him." The mayor states. "He is a 5 month old child. He has no power. He is just a child. That's all. You need to get that through your head. He isn't a full pureblood. He won't have any major powers.. Just regular ones." Kaname says. "I doubt that. I don't think you see the big picture here. He can be the one to take out every vampire in this place. And it would be all thanks to you." The mayor says. "You need to realize. He is a Vampire, So are both his parents. And me. He will be raised with us. There is no need to take anyone out. You don't seem to realize I want peace. You only want horror." Kaname comments. Walking away with the child in his arms.

"How did that go?" Yuki asks. "Not good. Not good at all. He is determined to start trouble."Kaname states. "We will keep our eye on him."Zero states. "Good, Stay close all night. Keep these kids with you at all times. I will not let go of Ren. Till we leave. No one would dare touch him while I held him. No matter what they feel. They will not go against a pureblood. Their powers are defenseless. "Kaname remarks. "I can't wait till this night is over. "Zero comments. "For the first time. I agree with you." Kaname replies.

They all stay at there table smiling and talking to the people Showing off the child. Acting like everything is ok. Before the night is over Kaname gets up to make his Speach. Holding baby Ren in his arms. The child more than happy there. Sitting up looking all around. You couldn't deny the child was Zero's. He was the split image of him. Just with Yuki's eyes. There was no way in hell they could even hide it. If they wanted to. What Yuki loved so much about the Child. Could get him into deep trouble.

"Hello everyone. I want to thank all of you for coming here tonight. To celebrate the birth of Ren Kiryu. He is a very special addition to our family. We are all extremely happy and proud to be the parents of this child. I hope it shows the truce and trust the Hunters and us have. In our peace that we want to bring together. If our family can do it. So can others. We can all live a happy existence." Kaname states. Raising his glass.

The crowd has mixed emtions, yet they all lift their glasses. Even if some want to protest. They know this isnt the time or place too. Not to mention who they would be protesting agisnt. Its what made most of them even more bewildered Why would Lord Kaname do such a thing. Yet most were two faced. Going up to them saying how cute Ren was. Giving him gifts. Telling Kaname and Yuki Congratulations. Some were rude enough to ingore Zero like he wasn't there. They acted like it was Kaname's and Yuki's child. Zero really not giving a shit. It didnt matter to him at all. He couldnt wait for this to be over..


	75. Chapter 75 Kaname's Thoughts

Chapter 75 Kaname's thoughts.

The Party lasts a few more hours. Zero is to the brink of anger. Doing his best to control himself. Knowing its what some would want. Him to freak out. Make himself look like an ass. Not only him, but Kaname and much as he hated Kaname. He knew tonight, Kaname did his best to stand on his side. to protect him and his child. To act a fool wouldn't be in anyone's best interest. Some people were just rude. Zero knew this. Yuki didn't care. She stood right up against Zero. Holding his hand. She would kiss him here and here. Just to show she was there for him. He knew she loved him. Its why they were in this mess. Zero bit his tongue and stood there. As some would just walk by acting like he wasn't there.

At the end of the night. They packed up the kids and went into the limo. Zero so relieved it was over. Yuki sitting next to him. Holding there sleeping, son. She held Zeros hand the whole ride home. Kaname sitting beside Yuki. Holding there sleeping daughter Ai. Both kids knocked out from all the excitement of the night. Kaname sitting there not saying a word. Or showing how he really felt. He anger and rage building inside of him.

They get home Where Kaname goes up to his Quarters not saying a word to Yuki. Just handing Zero, Ren to put to bed. Yuki knows something is wrong. She lived with Kaname long enough to know his reactions.

"Zero would you put the children to bed? I would like to talk to Kaname for a minute." Yuki asks. "Are you sure that is wise? I am sure he is just as pissed as I am. They made me look like an ass but they didn't do much for him either." Zero states. "Yes. I need to. I will be right back."Yuki answers. Heading upstairs to Kaname Quarters.

She knocks on the door."No need to knock. You know. I know your out there. Come in." Kaname says in an irritated voice. "What do you need?" He adds. "I wanted to say thank you. For tonight. For standing there. Defending me and my child." Yuki states. Kaname pacing the floor with a glass of wine in his hand. "Do you know how hard that was? To be humiliated in front of all my colleagues? In Front of all the people who thought I was a god. To now think I am crazy?" Kaname snaps. "Yes. Its why I wanted to thank you." Yuki says. "Thank me. For being an idiot to except any of this! You parading around with Kiryu, Having his child. Doing the dumbest shit. You could think of to get back at me. You couldn't buy another house and just spend tons of money like other wives. You had to do this!"Kaname shouts. "I didn't do it to get back at you. I love him. I know that hurts you. I am sorry. But its true. He holds my heart in his hands. I can't live without him." Yuki states. "I know this shit already! I watched as you whithered away like a rose decaying in my hands. I watch you all the time the way you look at him. Touch him. Do you think I am blind?" Kaname shouts louder.

"No. I dont. "Yuki replies in a small voice. "You love him so much. You are willing to die for him? Let your child die for him? DO you know the mess you put us in? I can only protect to a degree Yuki. Sooner or later they are not going to give a shit who i am. And just do what they want. YOu put all of us in danger. Including our own child. Do you think this is fair?" Kaname hisses. "It's not fair. Its also not fair for me not to be able to live the life i want. To be with the man i love. I Didnt have the child to get back or hurt anyone. I wanted Zero's child. A part of him. A part of him that would live on. I know that know matter what you will protect us. You are a good man like that. I trust you in that. " Yuki says. Kaname listening not sure he heard that right. She trusts him. It calms him down some. "I am glad you trust me. I want you to. I just don't know what they are going to do. Some are really pissed. They think i went off my rocker. They can do anything. We need to be on the look out."Kaname says alittle softer. "We will." Yuki Says Walking over to Kaname and kissing his head. Kaname surprised but sees she is trying. He lightly grabs her arm placing a light tender kiss on her lips. "You know i would do anything for you. Even die." Kaname admits. Yuki raises her hand to his face. Holding it there. "Yes, i know. I thank you for that." She replies. Lightly touching his hand before she leaves.

Yuki's tender interaction with Kaname cooled him down. Seeing that he is making progress. That she was being kinder. He didn't want to ruin that. He also knew the danger they all faced. He didn't know what they would do. They could leave them alone, not doing anything. Or they could attack. Either way, they would always have to be on edge. It was wasn't something Kaname looked forward to.


	76. Chapter 76 Realizing

Chapter 76. Realizing.

Yuki leaves Kaname's quarters. A little upset herself. Knowing that she put all the people, she loved in great danger. She was hoping that everything would be ok. That everyone would overlook the child. Like They did the marriage. To a degree, Many where upset about it. But they didn't do anything to harm Zero. It's going on there one year anniversary. No one tried anything. The birth of the child seemed to be a different story.

She goes upstairs to see Zero putting Ren to bed. She walks into Rens bedroom, standing next to Zero. Smiling into the crib. As their son laid there sleeping. She grabs Zero's hand holding it tight. Looking up into his eyes. They just smile at each other. This was something they both always wanted with the other. There own child. No matter what anyone else thought. Ren was their miracle.

They head to there own bedroom. Holding hands on the way there. All the anger Zero felt earlier disappearing looking at her and Ren. It was worth it. His family was worth all the pain. No matter what they had to go through. It would be worth it in the end. To have them both.

"What did Kaname say?" Zero asks. "He is a little upset. He wasn't happy with them talking or looking at him in that way. He isn't sure. He could protect us all the time. He knows something has to give."Yuki admits. "I am sure it will. We will just keep out eye out. They could just be pushing to see what we do. Let's just keep a low profile for a while. Maybe it will die down." Zero states. "I hope so. It was nice for those few months we had. I know even without the party. They would find out and be pissed. This way I guess we just see the enemies are still there."Yuki states. "They will always be there. We would have never been able to marry. If it wasn't for Kaname. As much as that hurts to say. It's true. Even if you never married Kaname. They would make sure we couldn't be together. The only reason we are is because Kaname backed us. I am sure that burns him." Zero answers. "Yes. A lot of this burns him. He is just trying to keep his composer. I did seem him rattled tonight when we came home. To get what I wanted, I put everyone at risk. I am sorry." Yuki states. "It was the only way. I see that now. We have our family. We are just going to have to protect it now. " Zero comments. "It's going to be something we are always on guard with. Our children to." Yuki responds. "We will make it work. " Zero says

Walking over to Yuki and kissing her head. Holding her close in his arms. He knew this was going to be a pain. That this was going to be hard. But to be with them. He would do it. In a way, he wished it was only them at risk, not the child. Then he was so happy to have him. It was bittersweet. He was glad. She was on the pill. They didn't need to put anyone else into this mess. He understands. Why Kaname was upset. He saw all that Kaname was trying to do. To keep Yuki safe. He knew it wasn't because of himself. It was her that saved him. Kaname loved Yuki no matter how he acted. It was a true fact. He would do anything in his power to save and protect her. Just like Zero would. It was the only thing they both had in common. They would have to make this work. If they liked it or not. Yet again being thrown together.

Yuki and Zero laid in bed in each other's arms. Zero caressing his arm. He loved being this close to her. Never thinking, he would have any of this. His dream come true. He wouldn't let anyone stand in its way. It was his family. It would remain that way. What they had no one could break. They could try. But he belonged to Yuki and she belonged to him. Even if they had to have Kaname in the middle. If one thing was true. They would watch other the other.


	77. Chapter 77 Daily life

Chapter 77 Daily Life

At the end of the week. Zero had to go away on another trip. Which left the day for Kaname. He was coming over bright and early. To spend the day with his girls and even Ren. They have been doing this for months now. Making Yuki and Kaname's relationship a bit better. A bit stronger. Not as violent as it use to be. Yuki keeps her word in spending the night in Kaname's bed. When Zero is away. Kaname also keeps his, buy not forcing himself on her. Enjoying what she offers. Laying there being close and her goodnight kiss. It makes Kaname feel he can work on getting her closer in time. He knows he has forever and has taken a step back. Instead of pushing and forcing. He noticed that wasn't getting him anywhere.

When Zero leaves, Kaname shows up. Heading to his quarters at the start. Spending a few hours taking care of work. While Yuki got the kids up and ready for the day. Yuki getting Ai ready for Preschool.

"Kaname." Yuki saying knocking on his door. "Yes, my dear? Whats the matter?" Kaname asks. "I was wondering if you would like to drop Ai off at preschool. I think she would like that." Yuki asks. " Sure, that would be lovely. Let me get my jacket." Kaname replies. Getting his jacket and heading downstairs. Picking the little girl up carrying her to the car. "Don't you look adorable with that little backpack." Kaname states. "Smiling at Yuki. Who is holding Baby Ren in his arms. "Father, I been using this backpack for a while now." Ai responds. "I know. Its the first time I saw it on you. It looks so cute. You look like a big such a girl." Kaname states. "I am a big girl father. I am three and half." Ai responds. "Oh yes. I know." Kaname comments. Smiling at Yuki. They get to the preschool. Where parents and kids are all around. heading into the building. "Father, will you take me in today? Normally daddy does."Ai states. "Of course. I will take you in." Kaname says. Taking her hand and walking proudly into the building. Yuki waits in the car with Ren. Just smiling at Kaname as he walks back into the car about ten minutes later.

"Wow, that took you a bit." Yuki says."Why yes. She had to introduce me to her class. Telling everyone. I am her father. And Zero is daddy. That she has two daddies. She seemed really happy telling the class this. I wasn't going to spoil it for her. " Kaname says. "Did you mind about the two daddys?" Yuki asks. "No, not really. She is happy. It's all I could ask for. She did tell them. I am her real father. Daddy Zero picked her. To be honest with you I think she has a crush on him as well. Not sure what my girls are seeing in him. But anyway they are both happy. So, I am as well." Kaname remarks. "Yes, she does have a crush on him. He takes her here every morning. He gives her a lot of time and attention. The attention she craves from you." Yuki admits. "I know I'm not always here for you or her. I am busy trying to save the world. I can't be in two places. I will try to be here more often. In a way its good that Zero is here. He picks up the slack. He does this every morning?" Kaname asks. "Yes, every morning before work. He use to pick her up as well when I first had Ren. Now I pick her up and he takes her. We share it. Maybe on your days off. You should. "Yuki states. "That's fine. Just let me know the time and I will do it."Kaname answers. "Sounds good. She will be very happy. I need to go on a few errands. Do you mind coming with me? Or do you want me to drop you home?" Yuki asks. "No, I will come with you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Kaname states. "Ok. Off to the supermarket, we go." Yuki remarks.

Kaname drives Yuki to the supermarket. Kaname lost. He isn't used to this. He has maids and servants that do this for him. They pull up into the parking lot. Getting out and placing baby Ren into the Shopping Cart. Kaname taking it and driving it. While Yuki is walking on the side of him. They enter the store. Where Kaname is just floored. "They have a lot of stuff in here."Kaname states. "Its a supermarket. Of course, they do. You really do need to get out more." Yuki says. "I am seeing this." Kaname returns.

Yuki puts things on her list for dinner and snacks into the cart. While Kaname is putting everything and anything in the cart that looks good to him. "Are you really going to eat all this?" Yuki asks. "If I don't you will." Kaname Chuckles. Yuki just shaking her head at him. They continue to walk around the store picking up items. Kaname has a cart of his own now. Filled with all the things he wants to try.

They get up to the cash register. Where they pay. Yuki packing the bags up. Kaname starts to help. Putting them into the cart. Yuki not believing how Kaname just adjusted to this. Mr. fancy pants. Bagging his own food. She can't help but smile at him. They pack the car and head home.

Now having to unpack the car. Which Kaname does without any issues or complaints. Being a regular family man. For the first time in his whole life. And it didn't bother him at all. He actually loved it. They keep all the food together. Cleaning up and getting Ren something to eat. Yuki also makes them some lunch. Sitting in the kitchen talking and eating. Having a really nice time. Kaname puts his hand on her's and she just squeezes it in return. Kaname happy she didn't push away. They spend the rest of the afternoon together.


	78. Chapter 78 Surprise

Chapter 78 Surprise

Later in the day, they get back into the car and pick Ai up from school. The little girl so happy to see them both there for her. This never happened before. It was normally Zero there. Not Kaname. It was a nice surprise.

"Ai. Sweety, I have a surprise for you and mommy tonight." Kaname states. "Oh, really Father. What?" Ai asks. "You like pizza right?" Kaname says. "Yes, Father."Ai answers. I was thinking we would have Pizza and watch a movie together as a family. What do you two think?" Kaname asks. "Yay daddy. That would be fun! Ai says jumping up and down in her car seat. "I think that would be very nice." Yuki answers. "Great. We will go home and order the pizza. Put our PJs on and get a movie."Kaname states.

Yuki just looking at him. Like who are you? Do I know you? "Stop looking at me like that."Kaname chuckles. "Are you ok?"Yuki asks." Yes more than ok. I told you. I want family time. I want you. If I have to do things like this. Then so be it. I am willing to do anything to have you back. No matter what you think. I do love you Yuki." Kaname admits. "I know you do. I have seen a different side of you lately. I have to say its nice. I just hope it stays." Yuki comments. "It will. If it means I have you and my child. I will do it." Kaname remarks. "I truly hope you mean that." Yuki replies. "I do." Kaname answers.

They head home, Ai running upstairs to get her PJs on. Not able to wait or control her excitement. Kaname does the same and so does Yuki. Yuki also gets Ren's PJs on. All ready to eat their pizza and watch a movie. While they are waiting for the pizza to arrive. Kaname and Ai are picking the Movie. And Yuki is feeding baby Ren. So he will be full and happy. While they watch the movie.

The pizza arrives and they all sit on the sofa. Eating and watching the movie Ai picked. Kaname the happiest he has ever been. Seeing what Zero has he can too. He was determined to. They sit there a few hours enjoying one movie after another. Both kids falling asleep. Kaname Carries Ai to bed and Yuki takes Ren. They tuck both children in. Then heading to Kaname's quarters.

"I really did enjoy tonight." Yuki says. "So did i. We will do that again."Kaname replies. Both walking over to the bed. "That sounds nice." Yuki replies. Getting in her side of the bed. Kaname on his. Moving close together. Kaname puts his arms around her. Holding her close. She puts her hands on his chest. Actually enjoying being close to him.

"Do I get my goodnight kiss?" Kaname asks."Yes. I guess you couldn't wait?" Yuki laughs."No, I was just making sure. I was getting one. I look forward to it." Kaname answers. Yuki lifts her head up to reach Kaname's lips. Her hands move up his warm soft chest. She places her lips on his giving him a kiss. Kaname places his hands on Yuki's back. rubbing it up and down. She feels something she hasn't in a long time for him. Desire. She kisses him again which takes him by surprise. It leads to another which is more passionate. Kaname moving his body closer to her. Her not pushing away. She keeps it going until a thought of Zero passes through her mind. How much she loves him. How he trusts her. She knows he told her not to feel bad or guilty, But she can't help herself. She stops the kiss, putting her hand on Kaname's chest. "I am sorry. I shouldn't of." Yuki says. Kaname trying to regain his composer." I think it was nice. It's a start."Kaname replies. Kissing her tenderly on her lips. Lying his body back down onto the bed. Not pushing the issues. He knows those kisses were different than before. That they meant something. He knew it was growing. If it was he could wait. He did when she first came to the manor he could now. They lie in each other's arms. Kaname falling asleep.

Yuki just lies there not sure what just happened. Why was she feeling these feelings towards him? She was laying next to him and enjoying it. Taking in his scent. This scared her. She didn't want to have feelings for him. First because of Zero and also what happened in the past. She knew he craved control. It's all he knew. She couldn't go back to that. No matter what. She wanted her freedom. She had that with Zero. Yet they were different chains to Zero. Ones that held her close and tight. Just in a different way.


	79. Chapter 79 Talking

Please review. I haven't heard from ya in a while. Let me know how you feel. I love hearing from you.

Chapter 79 Talking

The next day, Kaname knows that Zero will return. He doesn't want to start anything. So he leaves before Zero comes home. Kissing Yuki on her cheek and saying Bye to Ai and Ren. He gets into his car, having his Driver take him back to the manor. Feeling confident about the evening that just occurred. He knew it was an opening. One he would build on. Its why he didn't push. Let her go at her own pace. It will be so much better that way.

Once back at the Manor. Kaname heads to his own office. He so much prefers it here. In his own home. With all his luxuries. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city. But if it meant to be with Yuki, he would do it once a week. Just to make her happy. But his true heart was at his own home. It was where he was happiest. Its what he knew. He sat down in his plush burgundy desk chair. Pouring himself a glass of wine. Just sitting there relaxing. Enjoying the quiet. No baby cries. No kids running around. It was so relaxing. Yes, Kaname did want the family life. But in a way, he wasn't like Zero. He didn't enjoy all the noise and craziness that went along with it. It was good for a few days. Then he wanted to go home to his own quiet place. It was what he was used to. Even when Ai and Yuki were at the Manor. Berta would take care of Ai. Yuki was locked in her room. Things were always quiet. Now with Yuki moving out. His house remained that way. His business trips were with grown men. Not infants or kids. Everything was always the way he was use to it. He just took a deep sigh and enjoyed himself.

While he was doing that. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kaname says. "Hi. Sorry to bother you, my Lord. I just wanted to Ask how the day went?" Takuma asks. "No problem. COme on in." Kaname says. Pouring him a glass a wine. "Thank you."Takuma says. "The day was very enjoyable. I went to a supermarket. I bought a lot of different foods. I took some back with me. For Berta to make. It was different. The rest of the day was very smooth also." Kaname admits. "How is Yuki adjusting?" Takuma asks. "To be honest. Better than I thought. Last night she got closer. On her own. I see potential there. I see feelings they're rising again. I knew if I would calm down. It would. She fell in love with me once. I can do it again."Kaname states. "Fell in love? She was obsessed with you. As a girl. There was nothing you could do in her eyes that were wrong." Takuma says. "Yes until that day. I let my insecurities get the better of me. And I turned her against me at the same time. The keeping her away from others didn't help. I think she can get over what took place. "Kaname states. "Maybe but she was very angry with you for it. The relationship was falling apart before it happened that just clinched it."Takuma replies. "I did it now. I can't go back. I think I made up for it a hundred times over. Accepting Kiryu as a spouse. Taking the child. What more does she want? She has gotten me back tenfold. To stand there and watch her with him was more than enough revenge. Than adding marriage and a child. I think we are even now." Kaname states. "Does she think you are. Is what matters?" Takuma responds. "I think she is coming around. Like I said I saw a softer side of her yesterday. She moved closer to me. Kissing me of her own will. I think the only thing stopping her. Is Kiryu. That damn man is always in my way. Funny how she didn't think of me when she was throwing herself at him."Kaname snaps. "At the time she was pissed at you. She truly wanted him. She still does. You know, that's not changing." Takuma comments. "Yea i have known that for a long time. So does he. To be all honest with you, The sharing her in some ways is a good thing. I enjoy the days i am with her and Ai. Than i get to have my own time. Where Zero likes all the regular stuff. So it works in a way. The only part i dislike is the sharing her in bed. But everything has its ups and downs. "Kaname remarks. "True. " Takuma answers.

"What do you think the Mayor is going to do about the child?" Takuma adds. "I don't know. So far nothing has happened. Zero and Yuki's marriage will be at the one year point. No one went near him as of right now. I do know at the party there were some that were really angry about it all. So we will just have to keep our eyes open. If anything happens we will have to deal and fix it. Just like I have the rest. She knew I would stay by her side. Its why she was so free with everything she did." Kaname responds. "You can only do so much. Lord Kaname." Takuma replies. "I know. But she always thought of me as a god. Most do. I will watch over her and even The child and Kiryu. Sad but true we are all family now. I know she is safe with him. He would never do anything to hurt her. It's better she picked him to mess around with. Then someone else. "Kaname remarks.


	80. Chapter One Year

Comment please love hearing from you.

Chapter 80 One Year

It's been a year that Yuki and Zero have been married. Zero wants to do something special for the occasion. Telling Kaname to let the nanny come over tonight. That she will be needed. For both children. That she will need to spend the night. Kaname doesn't think anything of it. He says fine. Sending her over like Zero asked. Zero keeps everything under wraps and he knows his plan is really for tonight. He wants to surprise Yuki. Spending some alone time with her. He felt they needed that. Lately, it was pretty much regular married life with kids. He wanted to keep it alive. Keep it spicy.

Around four in the afternoon, Zero comes home from work and the nanny appears. Just like Zero wanted. He tells her that he will be taking Yuki out tonight, For her to watch Ren and Ai. She may go tomorrow morning bright and early. She says that's fine. Heading upstairs to the kid's room.

Zero goes into the kitchen, to greet Yuki. "Good afternoon babe." Zero says with a smile and kiss. "Same to you." Yuki answers. Zero giving Yuki a single rose. "Happy Anniversary." Zero replies. "Oh, Zero you remembered. Thank you. It's lovely." She says. "Of course I remembered. I know. I'm not very romantic but I wouldn't ever forget today. I actually have something planned." Zero admits. "Oh really? I can't wait."Yuki responds. "Then why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. I will be taking you out tonight." Zero comments. "Ok. I will. What about the kids?" Yuki asks. "I already took care of that. Don't worry. Just go get dressed." Zero remarks. "Dressy or casual?" Yuki asks. "Casual should be fine." Zero responds."Ok, I will be right back" Yuki says. Kissing Zero on his cheek.

Yuki heads upstairs and gets dressed. Putting on a pair of dark washed jeans and a soft lavender sweater with black boots. Pushing her hair back into a ponytail. She runs downstairs to greet Zero at the door. Not able to contain herself. She is so full of excitement. Just being with him. Makes her very happy. She didn't really care. Where they went as long as they were together. It's all that mattered to her. She loved him. And being with him. Nothing compared.

"All ready I see." Zero states. "Yep. Where are we going?" Yuki asks getting into the jeep. "Well, first I think we should have some dinner. What do you feel like?" Zero asks. "Not sure. How about a diner? We can get a mix of things there. You know I love the greasy stuff." Yuki laughs. "Yes, that I sure do. " Zero responds. Taking her to there favorite diner. Where they sit at a booth. Sipping on there soda's as they look over the menu. Yuki gets some fries and fried chicken. Zero gets a burger and fries. They sit there eating and talking. Yuki very flirty and touchy. Making sure she touches his hand any chance she gets. Along with kissing him. Which Zero doesn't mind. He sees how happy she is. The smile on her face. Gleaming from ear to ear. He couldn't believe they were already married a year. The whole year felt like a fairytale. It was even more than what Zero could have wished for.

After dinner, they get back into the jeep. Zero driving in a different direction then home. "We are not going home I see?" Yuki asks. "No, I have a surprise. Dinner wasn't the only thing for tonight." Zero replies. Yuki just smiling at him. Holding his hand and kissing it. Zero drives a little longer until he gets to a parking lot. Parking the car and getting out. Yuki sees a ton of people walking around. Which is very odd for Zero to go anywhere there is a time of people. He wasn't very into them. He wasn't very social. Then Yuki takes a look at a sign. That says Sweet Treats Festival. Her eyes open wide as she looks at Zero.

"I figured that would be the reaction I would get." Zero smirks. "You know I love this kind of stuff." Yuki says. Jumping into Zero's arms. "Yes. Just don't get a sugar rush to fast." Zero laughs. "I want to try everything. " Yuki giggles." That doesn't surprise me." Zero answers. Giving her a deep long kiss.


	81. Chapter 81 Annaversary

Chapter 81 Anniversary.

Zero and Yuki start walking around. Yuki holding Zero's hand. And cuddling close to him. He has noticed the closeness all night. Enjoying it. They go to each Vendor. Seeing what they have to offer. Yuki tasting cupcakes, Chocolate, Cotton candy, and tons more. Getting high off the sweets. Zero just watching how she loves this. There are some games like darts at the balloons. That Zero and Yuki play together. Zero hitting the balloons and winning a large stuffy for Yuki. Making her even happier. The small things seem to make her the happiest.

Yuki sees a carousel horse and drags Zero to it. Getting on. Sitting on the same horse. Zeros arms wrapped around her waist. She pushes her body close up against his. With her head on his chest. He sees her desire building. How it has been going up all night. It hasn't been this strong since before Ren was born. He satisfied her vampire instincts with being a mom and being pregnant. She was calm. He sensed. She was different tonight. He looked forward to seeing what she would do. Also expecting the vampire to come out. Which so far it really didn't. She was tame. She wasn't anything like they said. She would be. He laughed at them saying she would hurt him. Tear him apart? Rape him? He thought they were crazy. She did everything to control herself. Always making sure not to hurt or scare him. The first time. He was the one to let his vampire instincts out. Not able to control how he felt. Being a lot more rougher than he ever thought. He would be. But not Yuki.

They continue to walk around the festival. Enjoying everything. Trying or at least buying most of it. Zero carrying the bags As Yuki stays close. Zero's arms wrapped around her. They settle down on a bench, sipping a hot cup of coco with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. Yuki just enjoying it. sitting very close to Zero. Every now and then, Rubbing his thigh. Yuki playfully puts the whipped cream on Zero's lips. Laughing as she licks it off of him. Zero taken a little by surprise. They sit there finishing there coco and talking. Yuki still very playful.

When they are done, They head to Zero's Jeep. Yuki getting in first then Zero. As he sits in the driver's seat. Yuki touches his hand. Looking into his eyes. " Did you enjoy tonight?" Zero asks. "Yes very much. But I'm not done." Yuki answers. Zero just looking at her. She moves herself over to his side. Sitting on top of him. Kissing his lips and moving her body up close against his. "I wanted you all night. I need you." Yuki says. Zero not sure what to answer but liking what he is feeling. The kisses get more passionate as her body rubs up against his. Making him get hard fast. Which makes Yuki after him even more. She unbuttons his pants as she keeps kissing him. Letting out his now hard throbbing member. She undoes her pants sliding them down off one leg. Wasting no time. Just sliding down hard and fast onto him. Letting him give out a large moan. The swiftness took him by surprise. Not to mention the feeling. She goes up and down on him hard and fast. Kissing him as she does. He sees the desire inside her. Her roughness now appearing a little bit. As she goes up and down. Which takes neither of them anytime to just let go. Breathing heavy. She stops and just holds him close after they both climaxed. Kissing his neck gently. Him still inside her.

"I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you too. I have to say. I liked my surprise a lot. Maybe I should get you high off of chocolate more often. "Zero says with a chuckle. "It wasn't the chocolate. It was you. I felt that for a long time. Just scared to let it out. You drive me crazy. "Yuki says. "You don't need to hold back. I'm not a porcelain doll that will break. if you go hard. I like it. You don't have to worry. " Zero states. Yuki just smiles. Kissing him again on his lips. Going for round two. Zero couldn't believe they were doing this out in public. They may be in a car but they still could get caught. It did add a bit of fun into it. Making it even more exciting. The night turning out to be very eventful. At least for Zero. He had no complaints.

Round two went on a bit longer than round one. Yuki taking her time with him Still a little big rougher though. She was letting herself go a bit more. Taking control and showing Zero what she wanted. Zero happy to see she was letting herself out a bit. He wished she would a bit more.


	82. Chapter 82 Anniversary part 2

Chapter 82 Anniversary part 2

After the fun in the car they drive home. Yuki still touching and playful. Zero meant everything to her. He brought out her true feelings. She just always hid some of them from him. Knowing how rough she got with Kaname when her desire for Zero was at its peak. She loved and trusted Zero with her life. Yet she saw him in a different way. Than she saw Kaname. Not able to let her true whole vampire self out with Zero. Scared if he saw what she could really do. He might get offended. Seeing that she isn't the goody-goody. She was at Cross. Yet with Kaname, That was the one thing, she did trust him with. He never asked why? Or said anything of what she turned into. He knew it was her vampire side. Which he loved. It didn't offend him. Or make him think differently about her. His only wish was that the feelings she was sharing were for him. Not because she was hot over Zero. Yet he still did his best to quench her desires.

It didn't stop her from making love to Zero often though. Tonight her desire was in overdrive. She just had to have him. It just seemed the more she made love to him. The more she craved him. The bond working its magic in every way. Making it hard to keep her hands off of him. Now not being tamed by Pregnancy. Her true feelings were coming back. She also said what the hell? It is our anniversary. No kids. Just us. Let's make it fun.

THey walk into the door, and Yuki starts pawing at him again. Her hands roaming everywhere. Her touch feels like fire to Zero. Making him hotter with each touch. Yuki can't even wait to get upstairs. She just takes him into the living room. removing his clothes piece by piece. Then throwing him onto the sofa. Which she then sits on his lap. Zero removes the rest of her clothing as she is kissing his neck and putting butterfly kisses down his chest. She just can't stop touching him. Zero has his own desires building up inside of him. Not really thinking anything of all the touching and sex tonight. Just loving that she is giving him full attention like she use to. He lifts her up bending her over the sofa. "It's my turn now." Zero says. As he pushes her back down gently with his hand. Kissing her neck and working his way down. He nibbles and lightly bites down her back to her tailbone. As his hands snake around her, Rubbing her breasts. Yuki gives out light moans pushing her ass up against his member. Wanting him to enter. He knows what she is after. He is just letting the desire build. "Zero Please." Yuki begs. As she can't take it anymore. She wants to feel him inside her again. He does as she requests. Sliding into her slowly, teasing her. Then pushing out. "ZERO!" Yuki screams out. He knows he is driving her crazy and he loves it. he keeps the slow ride going. Until she is begging for him to go faster and harder. Which he then does as she squeezes her breasts. Pushing her back onto him harder. This goes on until they both climax together. Falling down onto the sofa, in a heap of sweat. There bodies glistening. There hearts beating in rhythm with each other. Holding on to each other tight. Zero just grabs the brown soft blanket that was over the sofa and lightly puts it on top of them. Yuki places a light kiss on his lips. "Happy Anniversary Zero." Yuki says. "You to babe." Zero says out of breathe. "That makes three times tonight. I think we are on a role." Zero adds. "Just making up for lost time." Yuki comments.

They lay there for a while just taking in the quiet. Only hearing each other's heartbeats. Cuddled in each other's arms. Zero knows they have to move not wanting to scar the Nanny in the morning. Or the children for that matter. Zero lightly picks Yuki up carrying her upstairs to there bedroom. Laying her gently on the King size bed with fluffy pillows in a soft mint color with matching bedspread. Then he gets into bed himself. Moving close to her, wrapping his arms around her again. Kissing her head and going to sleep.

This night was more than Zero ever excepted. SHe was with the one he loved more than anything. It wasn't only sex for him. It was a way to be close to her. To show her how much he loved her and wanted her. She felt the same. There love for each other just growing more deeper as the time went on. So far nothing letting it wavier.


	83. Chapter 83 Good Things come to an end

Review Please

Chapter 83 Good things come to an end.

A few more months go by everything seems calm and nice. Zero going to work. Yuki taking care of the kids. Kaname's weekly visits going smoothly. He is happy with her sleeping with him. When Zero is away. There bond getting a little closer. She doesn't mind sleeping next to him. She even sees her desire for him growing a bit. Which does still scare her. Zero doesn't ask what happens. When Kaname is there. He doesn't know if they went all the way or not. He rather not know. Keeping himself in the dark. He feels this is the only way. He can live with this. To know details would tear him apart. Yuki was his and that is all he needed. Kaname could suck eggs for all he cared. He knew this was the choice he made and had to live with. As much as it burned him. He let it go. Kaname and Zero even did there best not to see each other often. Kaname making sure to leave before Zero even would get home. To keep their relationships separate. Trying not to step on the other's toes. Kaname not really caring about Zero. Figuring he was regrowing his relationship with Yuki and that is all he wanted. He also knew this was a choice he had made. So now he lives with it. No one said it was easy. It was just how things were.

Today Kaname was called to the Association and so was Zero. They had a meeting that called both of them away. Yuki wanting to go food shopping and do some earns. Dropping Ai off at preschool. Leaving baby Ren with the Nanny. Feeling that she could probably get more done and faster. If she left him home. Not planning on being out very long anyway. Yuki goes on her errands grabbing food for dinner, Picking up dry cleaning even paying a few bills. Then she heads home.

Parking her Red four-door Dodge in the driveway. She grabs some bags heading into the house. She goes into the kitchen. Everything very quiet, no sign of the nanny or Ren. Yuki figures that the Nanny put Ren down for his nap. She continues to keep all the items. She bought into the fridge and cabinets. Getting everything done. As she does Zero walks in with Kaname behind him.

"What a pleasant surprise. What brings both of you home early?" Yuki asks. "We had a meeting. The mayor is being a real ass about our situation. He went to the association to see how they feel about Zero having a child with you. Of Course, Yagari and Kaien were on Zero's side. Which only made the Major more upset." Kaname states. "I guess. He will have to get over it." Yuki replies. Putting the lasagna dinner she made into the oven. "I don't know. He was pretty pissed off." Zero states. "He always is." Kaname answers. "I am going to go check on Ren. Kaname, Since your here, Can you pick up Ai for me at Preschool?" Yuki asks. "Sure not a problem. I will be going in a few minutes."

Zero and Kaname stay in the kitchen talking about the meeting. While Yuki goes upstairs. Noticing something is off. There is no sign of the Nanny or Ren. Yuki just walks to Ren's room feeling the Nanny must be in there playing with him. She opens the door. To find the Nanny on the floor out cold. Blood spatters all over the room. Yuki's heart falls to the floor as she looks into the crib. Where there is no child. Just blood splatter everywhere. Yuki lets out a loud piercing scream. Which alerts Kaname and Zero. Both start running upstairs. To find Yuki on the floor screaming and crying holding baby Ren's blanket. The nanny still out cold on the floor. Blood everywhere.

Kaname and Zero just look at each other. Not sure what to think or do. They both See Baby Ren isn't there. Zero goes over to Yuki holding her and picking her up. While Kaname goes over to the Nanny taking her pulse. Looking at her body. Seeing the blood isn't hers. There are no wounds on her body. Which only makes Kaname frightened to know that it must be baby Rens. Which makes Kaname know he needs to take control of this situation and fast.

Kaname helps the nanny up. Telling her. He will need her to tell them what happened. But first. He needs to call Serien. So she can pick up Ai and bring her here fast. Also letting her know she will have to bring Hanabusa to test the blood and search the room for clues.

After that, he goes back to the Nanny to see her story. Zero doing his best to calm Yuki down but it's not working. She is completely out of it. Sobbing none stop. Not even able to keep herself up in his arms. He knows this will destroy her. He feels the same but does his best not to show her. "Zero you take care of her. I will take care of the rest." Kaname states. "Ok. I will bring her to our room, try to calm her down. Kaname they took our son." Zero answers. " I know. I will do my best to get him back." Kaname replies.


	84. Chapter 84 Abduction

Review please :)

Chapter 84 abduction

Kaname asks the Nanny. What took place? "I was going to put Ren down for his nap. When all of a sudden, I heard footsteps and I turned around. To see a tall man standing behind me. And all I remember then is something hitting my head." The Nanny says. Kaname looks on the floor to see a long pipe. "He must have hit you with this." Kaname remarks. "I think so. I don't know. How he got into the house. " The Nanny answers. "We will find out. You go back to the Manor and lay down. Get some rest. Ai will be coming back there. " Kaname remarks.

Serien walks into Ren's bedroom with Ai in her arms. Handing her over to Kaname. Who gladly takes her. Knowing she is fine, makes him feel relieved. He was worried. They were going to go after her as well. Which now he will guard her and makes sure no one touches her. "Serien I want you to take Ai to the Manor. We will also take Zero and Yuki there. They can not stay here. There is no protection here. The manor is in the middle of nowhere with high security. I should have known better than to make them stay here. I just saw that Yuki was so happy. I tried not to get in her way. Where I should of. Then I am a control freak. No matter which way I go. I lose." Kaname states. "Look My Lord. This isn't your fault. She knew what she was getting into. She wanted freedom. She got it, at a price. She should know better. She isn't a regular woman. She is a pureblood. All she ever did was defy you."Serien states. "I know. I hope. She has learned her lesson. I know. This will kill her. I don't want that.

"Hanabusa stop standing in the corner and get over here. I need you to check the blood. See if its Rens or the perp. Also, I need you to see how he got in. None of us where home, But the Nanny. So someone must have been staking out the place. Waiting for us to not be here to do this. " Kaname states. "Yes, Kaname. I will check everything for you. I am the man for the job. Anything you ask."Hanabusa states. Going over to the blood trail and taking samples.

"I need to talk to Zero to tell him. We need to get out of here. I know. He is busy with trying to calm Yuki down."Kaname states. "I will take Ai and the Nanny back to the manor. I will see they are both safe. You can handle Zero and Yuki." Serien comments.

Zero walks back into Ren's room looking at Kaname. "How is she?" Kaname asks. "Not good. She won't stop crying. Saying this is all her fault." Zero states. "I want you and her to go to the Manor. It's the safest spot for all of us. In one place. HIgh security. Here its open easy to get to."Kaname remarks. "Fine. I will gather up some things and Yuki and we will go. What do you know so far?" Zero asks. "Not much. He got in, knocked out the nanny and took Ren. I did notice that the blood is not the nannies though. That made me a little worried. I asked Hanabusa to take samples to see if its Rens. I am hoping it's not. I will be honest with you Zero. If it is. It doesn't look good for him. I am sorry." Kaname responds. "Don't tell Yuki. I don't need her to go into that place. I found her in. I won't be able to get her out of it this time." Zero comments. " I won't. I will only update you. You update her with whatever you feel is right. I do ask that you both listen to me. I need you both to stay at the manor if you want my protection. " Kaname replies. "We will. I want him found Kaname. I want him home." Zero answers. "I will do my best. I promise you that. I was worried something like this would happen. She was just so happy. "Kaname replies. "That's a bit over now. Now we just need to do everything we can to find him. To get him back." Zero states.

Zero goes back into there bedroom. Yuki laying on the bed still crying. Hugging her pillow and Ren's blanket. Beside herself. Not even noticing that Zero walked into the room. Zero goes over to the bed sitting on the edge, rubbing Yuki's back. "Babe, Kaname wants us to go to the Manor. It will be safer for us all there. We need to pack some things." Zero says. Noticing Yuki is somewhere else. Not even hearing him. Panic runs through him knowing if she went off the edge this time. She wouldn't come back. If they didn't find Ren, it would kill her. She loved Zero but Ren was her heart and soul. She adored him.

"Yuki, Please. I know you're upset, but I need you to stay with me. I can't lose you." Zero says. Yuki just looking at Zero sitting up and putting her arms around him. Holding him tight, Sobbing on his shoulder. "I know this hurts you. It hurts me too. We will find him. We have to have faith." Zero says. "It's all my fault. I should have known better. I just wanted something of you. Something made by us both. I am so sorry. " Yuki says tears streaming down her face. "Babe. You didn't do anything. We had a child. One we both wanted. It's just that people can't let things go. I am sorry also." Zero states. " You didn't do anything. I pushed you into this. You were innocent. It's all my doing. Maybe Kaname was right. Maybe you should just take Ren and go. Both of you would be safer. You would both be better without me." Yuki shouts. Running out the door." Yuki Stop. Come back." Zero says running after her.

Kaname just stands there watching. Knowing that Yuki is totally upset. Regretting everything she did. Having second thoughts about her and Zero's relationship and the child. Seeing she put them in danger. He doesn't say a word. He lets Zero handle it. It's not his place. He told her before she did this. It wasn't a good idea. Now you live with the consequences. It was a shame that an innocent child had to deal with it though. Even Kaname didn't like the idea. He got to like Ren a lot. Hoping the child was ok and he could get it home safely.

Zero runs after Yuki grabbing her and holding her tight. As she trembles in his arms. He sees she is falling apart. "Yuki I love you. We need to stick together on this. Its the only way we will get through it. I need you to be strong for me now." Zero says. Yuki doesn't say anything. Just looks up at him. " I need you to go get some things. So we can go to the Manor. Please." Zero states. Yuki does as she is told. Getting some things together. Leaving with Zero and Kaname to go back to the place she hated most. The Place she tried her best to get away from. Her sadness just takes over her. Sitting in the car. Looking out the window in utter despair.


	85. Chapter 85 Back to square one

Chapter 85 Back to square one.

Things were very quiet in the car ride back to the Manor. No one said much to the other. Yuki was in her own world. Destroyed at everything taking place around her. It wasn't only the kidnapping of her child. It was returning back to the place. She hated so much. She was so happy to break free. Now she was back. Who knows for how long. Back with the Spys and the ever ending control of Kaname. She didn't think. She could handle it this time. Not even with Zero being with her. This wasn't what she wanted.

Once back at the manor, they walk in. Kaname going to his office to call and see if anything was new. Zero besides Yuki. She just looks around at the manor. Takuma sitting there in his usual spot. Her mind returning to when she came here the first time. To be with Kaname. How she was so lost. So lonely. Back to the same place she started. Knowing that one decision she made. Will haunt her for the rest of her life. She just runs upstairs into Zero's quarters, trying to block out her memories.

"It's nice to see you Zero. I am sorry its under these Circumstances." Takuma states. "Same here." Zero replies. "I see. She isn't taking this very well. You know you will need to watch her. Make sure she doesn't go back to that state she was in." Takuma responds. "I am well aware of that. I understand. Why she is upset. Our son went missing." Zero answers. "I am sure being back here isn't helping matters. This isn't her favorite place. She did a lot to get out of here." Takuma responds. "I am aware of that too. Not much we can do at the moment. I came to keep her and Ai safe. I can take care of myself. I don't think. They want me anyway. Its why they went after Ren. They knew it would hurt more." Zero states. "It's not only that Zero. They are scared of what he may possess. He is a half hunter, half Pureblood. That is a rare combination. He will have powers from both sides. Even Stronger than you. Since he was born that way."Takuma comments. "He is just a baby. They just don't like me. So they went after him. Now Yuki suffers." Zero remarks. "She knew this could happen. She did it anyway. There was no talking to her. She just had to have you and your child." Takuma states. "Yes, and she got both of us. I am here for her. No matter what. It's not like she killed someone. She was in love. You all make it out to be some kind of bad thing. When the bad thing was Kaname keeping her here. When she wanted out. No one ever says anything about that." Zero says walking out of the room. Heading to Kaname's office.

Zero just barges in, not even knocking. "Did you find out anything?" Zero asks. "The perp got in from the basement window. He broke it. No one saw anything though. There is no trace of anything. At the moment, we have no idea who took him. Or where he is. I will let you know if I find out more." Kaname states. "Thank you. Someone had to see something. We live in the city. There are always people around." Zero says. "No one is talking. Everyone I asked knows nothing. That No one they know. Would take a child. They are all tight-lipped. Zero there is a good chance. We may never get him back. I don't want to sound hard. But I need you to know the truth." Kaname states. " I understand. We need to do whatever we can to get him back. If we don't. I believe we both will lose Yuki this time." Zero admits. "I will do everything I can. I just can't promise. I also know. What you say is true. I need for you to be with her. Do whatever you need to. To keep her calm. This will be a lot on her."Kaname remarks. "I will do my best. I am not telling her anything, that we said here. Let her have faith. It's for the best."Zero comments. "I agree." Kaname remarks.

Zero walks out of Kaname's office. Standing there trying to catch his breath. The thought of never seeing his son again pains him deeply. Knowing its because he is who he is. Makes it so much harder. In a lot of ways, he blames himself. For letting himself go and not thinking. This was one error he made, he would have to live with the rest of his life. He may not only lose his son. He may lose the woman. He loved with all his heart.


	86. Chapter 86 Help Needed

Chapter 86 Help Needed.

Yuki is upstairs in Zero's quarters. Sitting in the chair near the fireplace. Holding her knees in her arms, staring into the fireplace. Tears still running down her face. Pain deep inside her heart. "Where is my son? What have I done?" Yuki says to herself. Feeling as low as one can. "This is all my fault. If they hurt him, it's because of me." She says. Rocking herself back and forth.

Zero comes in seeing. Yuki like this. It reminds him of the night. Kaname let him see her for the first time. The lost woman sitting in the chair. He was losing her again. He just knew it. His heart also filled with pain. Zero walks over to her, Kneeling in front of her. As she keeps staring into the fire.

"Yuki, Look at me." Zero says in a low voice. Yuki looks at him, eyes teared over. "Whatever happens I want you to know. I am here. I am not leaving you. I love you. You mean the world to me and I don't regret ever being with you. I need you to know that." Zero says. Yuki just goes back to staring at the fire. So lost in herself. Not even those words made her feel any better. Zero reaches out and picking her up. Holding her close to him. She doesn't push him away. Just lays her head on his shoulder. He carries her to the bed. Where he lays her down. Lying next to her. Holding her close. Trying to let her know he is there. She just lies there not making a sound or a move. Which only makes Zero more upset. He sees her falling back into the deep depression. Losing the fun sweet Yuki he knew. The one that has become a great wife and mother. Happy and full of life. It was slowly disappearing. Returning to the broken woman, he found over a year ago.

Zero lays there as Yuki falls asleep in his arms. He stays there with her, Not able to get much sleep. The thoughts of his son being out there. Scared him. What would they do to him? What have they already done? Most of all. Would he ever see him again? He kept having all kinds of thoughts run through his mind all night. They ate at him. The big stronger Badass Hunter, Couldn't even protect his own child. It couldn't get any worse. How could he just leave them home alone? Not taking any precautions. When he knew better. What the hell was he thinking? He was living a regular normal man's life. When he wasn't at all. They were both very far from being a normal couple. Even though they sure tried to be. They were anything but normal. Zero knew. Kaname was right. He hated him with all his heart and soul. But at this moment he knew. Kaname had a point. They were just so happy, everyone let it go. And it leads to this.

In the morning Zero gets up Wanting to talk to Kaname to see if he has any more news. Yuki still laying there. He leaves her be and goes downstairs. Where he sees Kaname and Hanabusa talking.

"Hey, Zero. Glad your up." Kaname says. "Hanabusa just told me that the blood that was all over was not Ren's. It was the perps. He got cut on the window on the way in. This may be a good lead. We need to take the sample to the association. Maybe they can find out who he is. Maybe he is in the system." Kaname states. "That sounds great. I can bring it over to them. I am not much good here. But I can be there." Zero comments. "What about Yuki?" Kaname asks. "She is upstairs sleeping. She will not notice, I am gone. She is pretty upset. The sooner we find Ren the better. Otherwise, I am not sure what is going to happen." Zero answers. "I will have Berta check on her. You go. Do what you need to." Kaname replies.

Zero gets in his jeep going to the association. He needed to get out of the Manor. Laying there watching his wife so 't helping him at all. Not to mention his own private thoughts running through his mind. Eating away at him. He needed to keep busy.. Do something useful. The more time they wasted the worse it was. Zero knew he needed info fast. If they didn't get it now. They wouldn't. It would be harder for them to ever find Ren. If ever. Zero didn't want that. He hoped Yagari and Kaien could help. That maybe they could offer some light. Otherwise. This was looking pretty bleak all the way around.


	87. Chapter 87 Confrontation

Review Please

Chapter 87 Confrontation

Zero goes into the association going to Yagari's Office. "Hey, I need to talk to you." Zero states. "Sure what can I do for you." Yagari answers. " I need you to run this blood. See if this person is in the database. He stole our son." Zero replies. "Oh, Zero. I am so sorry. I will have them run this right now." Yagari replies. "Look I need you to keep this low key. Not telling many people at all. It would be best for everyone concerned." Zero responds. "Anything you need. How is Yuki?" Yagari asks. "Not good. This time I may lose her for good. She is lost. She blames herself. Not to mention we had to go back to the Manor. It's just another thing. Added on." Zero comments. "I will do my best to help you both. I know this has to be hard on all of you. The mayor was just in here the other day. Saying how he couldn't believe how you were married to the Kurans. How crazy Kaname was acting. Not able to imagine him letting you lay with his wife. Not to mention have a child. I am sure he is part of this." Yagari answers."I am sure he is also. But how do we prove it? Where would he take him? We know he wouldn't do it himself. He had to hire someone. We need to find that person. I just hope when we do. We are not too late." Zero answers. "Same here. He is only an 8-month-old child. How could anyone be so cruel?" Yagari says. " He is mine. So they can be. I am a level D Vampire/ Vampire hunter. What I am. Isn't natural. So neither is my son." Zero says. "Bullshit! I hate these fucking vampires! Them and this damn crap they try to pull." Yagari blurts out. "I feel the same. It is just how things are. " Zero answers.

Zero leaves the association going back to the Manor. Finding it very quiet and lonely. There wasn't a soul around. Zero saw. How it was to live there now. Without Bubbly Yuki flying around here happily. There was nothing.

Zero happens to bump into Berta on his way upstairs to his quarters. "Berta, how is Mrs. Kiryu?" Zero asks. "Sir, not doing well. She hasn't come out of that room. She hasn't eaten a thing. It's like before. I don't know. What to do."Berta says."Please bring some food to our quarters. I will make sure she eats something." Zero answers. Walking towards his quarters.

Zero knew this was going to happen. He just wasn't going to be like Kaname and let it. He knew. He had to take control. That he couldn't let her fall that deep down the hole. He also knew how she felt. He felt the same way. Just doing his best not to show it. Knowing that would only make this worse.

Zero walks into his quarters, To a quiet room. He walks into the bedroom to find Yuki, just laying on the bed in a fetal position. "Babe, I need you to get up. It's three in the afternoon. You need to eat something." Zero says. Yuki doesn't respond. She still is lost in her own feelings. "Damn it, babe. I am not letting you leave me!" Zero shouts. Picking her up and shaking her. "Stop. Just leave me be." Yuki responds. "NO. I know your hurt. So am i. That doesn't mean you can go back to that state and leave me all alone. You wanted me here with you. I am. I am your husband. We can get through this."Zero snaps. " I cant. My precious baby. They took him. God knows. What they are doing to him All because of me. Just go. You will be better off without me. I was wrong in what I did. I turned into Kaname. Dragging you into this. Tricking you. Doing whatever it took. To have you in every way possible. Its all I learned from being with him. I didn't think. What harm you faced. What they would do to our child. I just was selfish and thought of how badly I wanted you. I set you free. Just go. I don't deserve you anyway. It's better. I rot here like I am supposed to. "Yuki shouts.

"That's not true. There is nothing wrong with you. I love you just as much as you do me. I was there. I didn't stop you."Zero says. " You were innocent. You didn't know. I did. I didn't care what it all meant. I just wanted my end goal. Just like Kaname. You were trusting. I am not the Yuki you once knew. I am tainted by my past here. There are things I have done. I shouldn't have." Yuki states. "We all have things in our past that we feel we shouldn't have done. It's life. It doesn't make us bad. We just learn from them." Zero replies. "I should of let you be. Kaname shouldn't have ever called you. He should of let me die. That way both of you would be free. I haven't been fair to him either. I only bring pain to the people I love most." Yuki says. "Stop it Yuki. It's not true." Zero comments. "But it is true. What kind of woman is married to a man? And dreams about sleeping with another? That when they lay together. She does things to him only because she is dreaming it was the other? Kaname is a lot of things but I betrayed him. He has done things to me but maybe I deserved them."Yuki states.

"I don't know all he has done. You won't tell me. But he is a grown man. He didn't have to call me. He chose to. He knew. What would happen and he is dealing with it. Fair? I am not sure what is fair anymore. You couldn't help how you felt. You realized things a bit late. But so did i. That doesn't make us bad people." Zero responds. "You didn't go through all that. To just let go now. To just end it."Zero adds. "It would be best for us all if we did. " Yuki answers. "Would you be able to live without me now?" Zero asks. "No, but it doesn't matter. If it means keeping you safe. I will do it." Yuki answers. "You don't need to keep me safe. I can handle myself. they didn't go after me. They went after an innocent child who couldn't defend themselves. "Zero Shouts. "This isn't the life you wanted to live. One that you share me. One that you have to be married to Kaname. Look over your shoulder. It was all my doing. Kaname was right. I wanted you both. " Yuki admits. "Well, you have us both. We are not complaining. Why the hell are you? " Zero answers. "Because I know it's not fair to either of you. I know you don't believe in any of this. " Yuki states. "You love me?" Zero asks. Yuki looking into his eyes. "More than life itself."She answers. "That's all the matters. I love you the same. And as much as I hate to say it. Kaname loves you the same as well. We are all stuck into this. But we don't want out. IF we did we would have taken it already. I have you. I have you more than he ever has. I have you fully. Our bond is with each other. Its why I can live with this." Zero announces. "You are sure? We may never be able to have more children either." Yuki says crying even harder."I know. I am happy with being with you. We have a son. We will get him back." Zero states. "And if we don't?" Yuki says. Tears rolling down her face. "We will make it. Either way. As long as we have each other." Zero remarks. Walking towards her and pushing her closer to him. Yuki wraps her arms around him. Balling her eyes out. He sees the pain she carries. Not only from loosing there son. But from this whole situation.


	88. Chapter 88 Remorse

Review

Chapter 88 Remorse.

Two weeks go by, there is pretty much nothing much new. Things look bleak. Kaname and Zero keep Yuki in the dark. Knowing she is hanging on by a thread. Zero does his best to watch over her. Making sure she eats. That she doesn't do anything stupid. He knows. How she can get. He does his best to show her. That he isnt leaving her, no matter what. That he is here. He sees how sad she is. Losing a piece of herself more and more each day. That They don't find Ren.

Zero does still know she loves him though. Sex isn't even a thought at the moment. But at night in bed. Yuki will crawl on top of Zero. Putting her head on his chest and the rest of her body inbetween his legs. Holding one hand in hers and the other around him. Its like she is shielding him with her body, so no one could touch him. They would have to go through her first. He knows now that her fear of losing him is at the highest. Not that he will leave her, that someone will take him from her. The thought has her on guard always watching everything he does. No matter how sad or depressed. She still wants to protect him.

Kaname, on the other hand, is doing his best to find out who did this. Where they are? And if Ren is still alive. He spends hours amoung hours on the phone and in meetings with people. To try to fix this mess. He is also very paranoid himself. Keeping Ai with him. Not letting her out of his sight. He knows Yuki is beside herself. So he takes her himself. Even letting her sleep in his quarters in a small bed. So he is with her to watch over her. The thought of anyone touching her. Kills him. He hasn't left the house. Any meeting or anything he needs comes to him. He has Serien and others guarding the house. Making sure no one enters. That isn't supposed to. Its like they are on lockdown. He just wants to do everything. He can to keep them safe.

At the end of the week, Zero is called to the association. Needing to go and maybe even spend the night in the City. Yagari Needs to talk to Zero. Letting him know the results of the tests taken on the blood. This means he will have to leave Yuki behind. Which he knows will freak her out even more. It's just best if she stays home with Kaname watching over her. If anyone is after Zero. He can protect himself. With her not there. He only has to worry about himself. Not her. Which makes things better for him. He is a strong very well trained Hunter. He knows what he is doing. It wouldn't be too easy to take him down.

"Zero I don't want you to go. Maybe its a trap?" Yuki states. "Its Yagari its not a trap. I will be fine. I will come home as soon as I can. I promise you. Stay here with Kaname. He will take care of you." Zero comments. " Please Zero if anything happens to you. I won't be able to go on. I need you. I lost too much as it is." Yuki says. "I promise. Everything will be fine. I need to go into the city. I need information. So we can get our son back." Zero remarks. Yuki looks sadly down at the floor. "I don't think we are getting him back." Yuki responds. "Don't say that. I am sure he is fine." Zero comments. "I know he is still alive. The bond is there. I would know if he wasn't. That doesn't mean we will find him." Yuki replies. "We sure will do our best." Zero comments.

He gathers up the things he needs. Getting ready to head out the door. Yuki holds him tight, tears streaming down her face. "I love you." Yuki says. "I love you too." Zero replies. Opening the front door. Walking to his jeep. Driving away.

Yuki just slides down the front door. Landing on her bottom. Her hands over her face, sobbing. If she loses him. It's over. The fear just takes over her. Her want to protect him. Raging inside her. Yet, she is helpless.

Kaname walks out into the foyer seeing her on the floor in tears. He knows what took place. He knows her fear, right off the bat. "Yuki, my love Please. Kiryu will be fine. He is a remarkable hunter. " Kaname states. Picking Yuki up off the floor into his arms. "I can't Kaname. This is all my fault. I hurt all the people I love most. including you." Yuki states. Kaname just looks at her from that statement. Never thinking he would be apart of it. Seeing how torn down she is. How truthful she is at the moment. Not being the rough tough, Dark Yuki like before. "I understand what you did. I am not mad at you anymore. We need to get over our past. We both have done things, we shouldn't of. We need to let go." Kaname answers. "How? How could you forgive me? I have done things to you. That I shouldn't be forgiven for. I betrayed you. I slept with another man and even had his child." Yuki admits. "I had my doing in it. I am not all that innocent. I am sorry. That we had to get where we are. But we can make it better. Including Kiryu. I know how much you love him. I will not take him away from you. I promise you that." Kaname states. "What does it matter? You won't have to. Someone else will. They took our son. Our innocent baby. He never hurt anyone. He is paying for my sins," Kaname puts her down, Standing her in front of him. Looking deeply into her eyes. Which are filled with tears, red and swollen. This tiny weak woman at her brink standing there looking back into his eyes. "Look, I promise you. No One will take him away from you. And I will find that child. I will give your son back to you. I have done a lot of bad things in my life and I will fix this one. I love you Yuki. I want to make you happy and I realize that to do that. I have to give you Kiryu. I am willing. We will fix this." Kaname states. "Just find him, Kaname. Please." Yuki replies. "I will." Kaname responds.

That night Kaname has Yuki come down to the table for dinner. Taking a cue from Zero. Making sure she eats. They sit down at the table like a family. Kaname telling Takuma to please eat in the kitchen. He would like to have a quiet night with his family. That it was well needed. Takuma says no problem and makes himself scarce. They sit at the table the three of them. Trying to forget the things happening around them. Even if it's just for a night. Little Ai spending time with both her parents. Happy.

After dinner, Kaname takes them both to his Quarters. Putting Ai and Yuki in his bed. Getting ready himself. Making sure both of his girls were safe. Nothing would happen to either of them on his watch. He even has his familiar wolf at the end of the bed. Which Ai always gets a kick out of. Kaname gets in bed, Ai laying on one side and Yuki on the other of the large king size bed. He pushes Yuki close to him. Holding her tenderly in his arms. Kissing her head. She moves closer to him. Holding him tight. Looking up at him. "I am sorry." She says in a low sad tone. Kaname looks back and just nods. Excepting the apology. Seeing a different side to her. The one he knew when she was a girl. Maybe he was getting her back. Maybe they could be what they were supposed to be all these years. Instead of what they have turned into. Kaname had hope. But he knew he had to find Ren. If they didn't in time she would just deteriorate. Like she did when she thought she lost Zero. Kaname didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want to let it go like he did before. He learned from his lesson. He wanted to show her a better side of himself. Make her love him again. It looked like she was regretting a lot. Like she had some feelings for him again.

He just held her. Keeping things calm and peaceful. She falls asleep in his arms. And Ai on the other side. Out cold with the wolf. He had his family. The one true thing. He really cared about.


	89. Chapter 89 Cabin

Chapter 90 Cabin

Deep in the woods, there was a cabin. It belonged to a pureblood named Alex. He was a doctor. Who worked for the Mayor. Anytime the Mayor asked. Alex to do something. He did it without a protest. This time, he didn't really feel the same way. He thought the Mayor was overstepping. Even with Alex being a pureblood himself. He though the Mayors wants where out of control. He didn't think any of this was fair. It was just a small child. One who didn't even know. What it did wrong. It wasn't his fault, on what his parents did. Alex could even see why they did. He was in love once. He knew how it went. That you didn't choose who you fell in love with. It just happened.

Alex was a tall, thin white-haired guy, with red eyes. He was the best of the best in his profession. Its why the Mayor had hired him. He had his head nurse who worked with him. Her name is Eleanor. She has shoulder length brown hair, with red eyes. She was a petite woman. She stayed with Alex in the cabin in the woods. Helping him with this job. He just took from the Mayor. Or anyone else who would hire him. He was very sought after. Everyone who was anyone knew who he was. He could fix or create anything needed. It would take him no time at all do to do what you ask. Which made it even better. Him even more wanted.

The Mayor shows up at the cabin, Walking into the small sitting room. Looking around at the warm fire in the fireplace. Small side kitchen on the other side of the room. Everything looked Normal. Quiet. Alex comes up from the basement, Which was his lab.

"May I help you?" ALex says to the Mayor. "I want to know. What have you found out about the child? What power does he possess?" The Mayor asks. "As of right now, none." Alex states. "What do you mean? Doesn't he have special powers?" The Mayor asks. " No, his lab work, Didn't show anything. He is just a normal vampire child. I am not sure. What you are looking for. But whatever it is. This child doesn't have it. You took him for nothing." Alex states. "Well, damn it. He is of no use to us. Use him as a genie pig then. I am sure as he grows, you should find out more about him. Maybe it takes time for the power to show up. Like in puberty." The Mayor states. What am i suppose to do? Raise this child? He has parents. Just give him back." Alex comments. "No. they need to suffer. They need to know not to do this shit again. Mixing bloodlines. You are a pureblood. You know. What i am meaning. "The Mayor answers. "Yes, i do. I also know that i wouldn't want anyone telling me who to mate with. "Alex says looking at the Mayor. "You wouldn't like this child to grow up and take us all out. Would you?" The Mayor responds. "No. But even though he is a half hunter. That doesn't mean he will. "Alex responds. "We can't take any changes. Its been a month now. That we have this child. They haven't found us yet. They shouldn't. Kaname isn't as smart as he thinks he is." The Mayor states. "Kaname is a very smart evil man. I don't think. You really know who you are up against. He will find you. When he does. I know. He will take care of you. "Alex comments. "He isn't that smart. He let his wife marry that dirty level D. He lets her mate with him. Kaname couldn't control his own wife. He isn't like he use to be. " The Mayor states. "Don't let that fool you. He happens to love her. He doesn't you. He will tear you to shreds." Alex replies. "I highly doubt that. You take care of the child for now. If he shows no signs of anything. I can always then put him up for adoption. I can make money off of him, and torture his parents. They will think he is dead." The Mayor replies. "Whatever." Alex replies

Alex really isn't into this. Feeling the child should be with its real parents. Alex already knew. What this child possessed. He just didn't want to tell the Mayor the truth. He knew if the Mayor knew. The child would be in great danger. Him being adopted wasn't anything. At least he would have a chance at a regular life. If the Mayor knew. How strong he was. He wouldn't ever be let go. Eleanor and Alex took great care of ReN. Making sure he had everything he needed. Treating him as if he was there's. They just didn't let the Mayor know the truth. Alex was a pureblood himself. He could get rid of the Mayor, but he used him for his own purposes as well. Everything was working out very well, for each of them. Until now. Alex didn't want the child to get in the way of that. So he just figured to protect him. At the same time as using the Mayor. What the Mayor didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	90. Chapter 90 Arise

review Please.

Chapter 91 Arise.

Zero is on his way home, from his trip. Yuki pacing up and down in the foyer. Waiting for his return. Her nerves taking over the best of her. All she did was worry. Not to mention, Instead of staying away for two days. It's been two weeks. This was the longest, they have ever been away from each other. As a married couple. Both missing the other terribly. Zero just had to do some work at the association. Also looking for leads to where his son was. Just without Yuki on his coattails. He could find out more. He was free to be himself without worrying about her. He knew. That Kaname would take very good care of her. Even though he hated him.

A part of him still very jealous of Kaname sleeping next to Yuki. While he was gone. Still not knowing, if anything has ever happened between them or not. Two weeks to sleep side by side was enough time to get close. Zero thought. His stomach in knots over just the thought. There was no time for that now. He knew. He needed to get home. He had some information just not that much. But it was a slight opening. He knew if he talked to Kaname. He may know how to find the person. He knew. He needed his help and that they had to work together. There was no time for them to be jealous of each other. Even though there were times it was very hard for Zero to hide his true feelings.

Once home, Zero opens the door to be greeted by Yuki. Rushing into his arms. Holding him so tight, he almost couldn't breathe. She kisses his lips, and his cheeks, and forehead. Letting him know. She is happy to see him." Babe, I home. I'm fine. I told you. I would be." Zero states. " I know but I worry. I am so glad your home. Please don't go away like that again." Yuki asks "I will try not to. I need to talk to Kaname. Is he here?" Zero asks. "Yes. He is in his office with Ai. As always. He takes her everywhere he goes. Not letting her out of his sight." Yuki states. "That's fine. I just need to see him. Why don't you head upstairs and I will meet you there after our talk. "Zero says. "Ok." Yuki replies giving him another hug before she goes upstairs in his quarters.

Zero walks to Kaname's office. Trying his best to keep his cool. Even though he would rather be talking to anyone but him. Zero knocks on the door." Come in Zero." Kaname states. "What can I do for you? What news did you learn?" Kaname adds. "Yagari said. That the blood came from a level D. Named Thomas Deed. They are looking for him, but they haven't found him yet. Do you happen to know? Where to look?" Zero asks. "Yes, the name seems familiar. I may be able to find him. I will tell Serien. She is wonderful at this thing. Now that we have a lead its a good thing. We can work with this. If we can find him alive, we can ask him questions. Find out where he took Ren. Find out who was behind this." Kaname replies. "We both know who is behind it. " Zero responds. "Yes. but it always helps to have a witness. It's best to confirm it before we act. Will keep the vampires and even the association calmer with whatever actions that take place. We do need to think of them. We don't want to anger more people. For me to have power and people on my side. I have to work it the right way. "Kaname answers. "Whatever. I just want my son back. How was Yuki while I was away? Did She eat?"Zero asks. "She was ok. She is trying her best to keep herself together. There are times it doesn't work. She ate here and there. I tried making sure she sat down at the dinner table every night with me and Ai. Having a family dinner. To take her mind off things. She would pick at the plate. I also made Berta make sure. There were sweet desserts so she would nibble on those. It's better than nothing. Has she taken blood from you? She will need that even more to survive. She Hasn't taken any from me in ages." Kaname states.

"She hasn't taken any from me since before Ren was kidnapped. Its been about a month. I will do my best to get her to. I want to say something Kaname. I don't know. What takes place. When she sleeps in your bed. I asked her not to tell me. I just want to let you know. She is in no condition to have any more children at this time. From me due to the obvious reasons. We don't need another taken away. From you because I don' think she can handle it. She hasn't taken the pill, from when I left. I noticed she wasn't doing much of anything. So just be aware of that." Zero states. "I thank you for being honest with me. I will keep all that in mind. I will also be honest with you. We haven't gotten to that stage in our relationship yet. She is in mourning. I didn't push or even try anything the last two weeks. I am trying to build a friendship with her. I want her to get close to me. To trust me again. Its taking time but I believe in the future. It will happen." Kaname states. Zero feeling an overwhelming relief. That she still hasn't slept with Kaname. Its been a while now and she is letting him wait for it. It makes Zero feel over the moon. "I just wanted you to know. I know. I have no say in what takes place in that. I just felt you needed to know. She wasn't using anything. At the moment I feel she is unstable to be getting into something like that." Zero adds. " I feel the same. I think there shouldn't be any more children for a while. Even when we get Ren back. Let's take care of the ones we have. We need to keep them safe. I am not going to trick her into any more children Zero. If that is what you're afraid of. I do learn from my mistakes. I just happened to feel about her. The way she felt about you. Wanting something to make her fully mine. Something that would keep her with me for a long time. It just didn't happen to work like it did with you." Kaname admits. "In a way it did. She knows. She is stuck with you. That in order to be with Ai. You have to be around. Also, she wants Ai to have her real father, so she will deal with you. You do know that is the only reason, she allowed you to stay at the house. Not really to protect Ren. You really didn't do a great job of that anyway."Zero answers coldly. "I stayed away as much as I could. She didn't want me there all the time. I gave her space. Freedom. That she wanted. She had the big bad hunter with her. She didn't really need my protection. Did she? Or did she?" Kaname responds. "No, Not really. I guess I didn't do my job either." Zero admits. "Look we can go back and forth all night. It's not going to fix what happened. No matter what you think of me. I didn't want this to happen. He is an innocent child. I will do everything. I can to get him back." Kaname states. "Good. So will i. Please have Serien look into that person and let me know. What she finds out." Zero replies. Walking out the office door.

Zero still feeling a relief in his heart that Yuki still didn't go all the way with Kaname. He knew it would happen. He has himself open up to it. It's just knowing. She still didn't. Made him feel good. He knew she didn't really want to. That she was his. It was just part of this crazy deal.

Zero walked upstairs to his quarters. Walking in seeing Yuki sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She runs to him, putting her arms around him. "Zero. I missed you so much." Yuki says. "Same here babe. How are you doing?" Zero asks. " I am ok. And you?" Yuki replies. "Hanging in there." Zero states. "What did you find out? Anything useful?" Yuki asks. "We know the name of the man that took Ren. Kaname believes he can find him. We can then ask him where he took him. It's a start." Zero states. "Good. At least we have a start. Before it seemed like we had nothing." Yuki states. "We didn't. It was going very slow. The Mayor did a very good job at hiding and covering everything up. But we have a lot of people helping us with this." Zero comments. " Yuki I need you to feed. " Zero adds bluntly." I am not really feeling like it." Yuki responds. "I know. but I need you to. I need you to keep your strength up. I need you to be here for when we take home Ren." Zero states. " How can I feed, when my baby is out there somewhere. You know what comes with feeding. I just don't have it in me. To do that while he is away." Yuki answers. "I know you love Ren. That you miss and need him. We still need to live our lives Yuki. You need to feed. And so what if you get sexual feelings. I am your husband. It's natural. I think you hide yourself too much with me. You don't have to be so guarded. You sometimes act like, if I see you do something.. I won't love you the same. That's not true. I can't say anything to you about it. I feel the same. I never thought. I would be so rough with you at times. My vampire instincts take over and I want to just ravish your body in every way. I can image. Pounding into you as hard as I can. Making us one. I know how you feel. I feel it too." Zero states. "I guess. I still don't see you in that way. Your still my innocent sweet Zero. My virgin. I don't want to taint you." Yuki remarks. "Heh. taint me? Why not? I haven't been a virgin for a while. I am sure not innocent Yuki. The only reason I didn't screw anyone. Is because I only wanted you. The dreams I had were anything but innocent. I wanted to do things to you, That I never imaged. I could get the chance to. I wasn't an angel. I did...jerk off. Many times to the thoughts of you." Zero admits.

"Yes, to me you are still innocent. And I know you see me as the innocent Yuki. I was at cross. Wow, You just put really good images in my mind. " Yuki says biting her lip. "I don't care that you are not innocent. You need to get over that. And I did? You like me telling you that I jerked off to you?" Zero states. Yuki sitting next to him. A rise in her occurring. Zero knew it would. Its why he said it. Not really for the sex. Just to get her to feed. To want. She hasn't wanted anything in a month and needed to come out of it. He wanted to awaken her. To get her out of this shell. He would use anything. He could to get her going again. He knew. How she hungered for him. Even if she didn't let her vampire instincts show. She craved him in every way. He knew that little tidbit would start her up. He knew. He got what he wanted.


	91. Chapter 91 Desires

Review, Please

Chapter 91 Desires.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asks. "Yes Please be yourself. Please let go. There isn't anything you can say or do. That will turn me off." Zero asks. "I want to watch you Jerk off." Yuki says bluntly. "Ok, then I want to see you touch yourself. But only after you feed. It will make it more intense also." Zero says. Using it to his advantage. Not to mention he is excited to hear. She wants to watch. This was a new Yuki. He hasn't seen before. And he liked it. He didn't mind her wanting to do new things. He just wishes, she felt more comfortable asking him.

Yuki moves over to Zero, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. Wearing his white crisp work shirt, black tie and black vest with his black pants. His silver-white hair in his eyes. Yuki moves the hair from his eyes looking deeply into them. Kneeling in front of him, she starts taking off his vest, then his tie, then his white shirt. Placing them on the floor. Zero letting her do anything, she pleases. Feeling himself rise at just the thought of her touching him. He knew. He had it bad for her. In every way. She then stands up in front of Zero, Moving her body close to his. Kissing his lips tenderly, while straddling his chest. She moves her lips down to his neck. Where she kisses and licks. Sending chills down Zero's spine. She places light sucks marks on his neck, getting him ready for the real deal. She lightly sinks her fangs into his neck. As her hands roam through his silver-white hair. Zeros hands are on her waist. Grabbing at her pink pale nightie. Pulling her closer to him. As she drinks. Zero feels a dry dark ache in his throat. Not able to control himself. Feeling the need for her lush crimson blood. He licks her neck and sinks his own fangs into her. Taking what he needs. Just a little though. As he wants her to get, what she needs to go on. Just taking what he needs to calm the beast inside himself. Yuki licks up every last drop down his neck. Sealing and healing the two pinprick holes. She made in his neck. He licks hers as well as hers heals the minute he is done.

Zero's heartbeat is fast and needing. He pulls her close to him. Kissing her passionately. His hands roaming her body. Not able to control himself. The feeding made his desires come out. More now than before. "Slow down there handsome. I want to watch you. I want to sit there and just watch your sexy lean body, as you touch yourself." Yuki says. Her eyes turning red with the glow of passion. She unbuttons his belt and slides his black pants down and off his lean slender body. Zero is left in his white polka dot boxers. "Take them off. I want to see all of you. Yuki says. Zero looks at her with his own passion and want. Doing as she asked. Zero stands up, SLiding the boxers down to his ankles and kicking them to the side of the bed. "Is this what you want?"He asks. "Yes. God, you are hot." Yuki replies. Standing there watching his tall, slender body in the light. His semi-buff chest, lean legs. Not to mention his very long member. There wasn't an inch of his body, She didn't want. "I don't think this is very fair. I am totally naked. While you're standing there in a nightie and panties." Zero Smirks. "I can fix that for you." Yuki answers. Standing there pulling the nightie over her head, and then pushing the panties down her legs kicking them to his boxers. " Is this better?" She asks." Very." Zero replies. Yuki sits on the floor, watching as Zero touches himself. His long member getting harder at each touch. How he starts out gentle going up and down over his head down his long shaft. Watching his face reactions, and his light moans. It drives her crazy. Just to watch him. Taking everything she has not to join him.

He slides his long lean fingers around his hard shaft. Going up and she sees it starting to ooze. Yuki watching losing her own composer. Just at the site of him. Her desire building as she wants to just touch him herself. Zero see's her sitting on the floor naked. Touching her very wet core. Sliding her fingers on the outer lips. It just makes him rub himself harder. They keep watching the other getting off. Which just makes their own desire burn. Zero watches as Yuki's body shudders as she climaxes in front of him. It makes him lose himself and shoot his own load. Into his hand, that is holding a tissue. Zero gets up from the bed going over to Yuki on the floor. Laying next to her. She slides herself on top of his warm wet body. "Did you like what you watched?" Zero asks. "Yes. I pictured you alone in your room at Cross. Doing that on your bed. Wishing I could touch you, That I was with you. All those years ago. Now I got to see for myself. Did you like what you saw?" Yuki asks. "Hell Yes. God, you were so sexy laying there. It took everything I had not to just let it go." Zero admits. "It was nice to forget about all the trouble and drama for a few. " Yuki states. "Yes, it was. I want you to not worry. Things will be ok. I promise you." Zero answers. "I trust you with my life Zero. I love you with every fiber of my being." Yuki states. "I feel the same way." Zero responds.


	92. Chapter 92 Questions

review please

Chapter 93 Questions.

In the morning Zero goes downstairs. Getting ready to sit down for some breakfast. Yuki getting dressed. As Zero sits at the dining room table. Kaname walks in. "Zero, after breakfast can I see you in my office Alone?" Kaname asks. "Sure."Zero answers. Yuki coming in and sitting next to Zero. Kaname notices she looks a little better. Sitting down next to Zero. Eating her breakfast. He knew if anyone could make her alive. It would be Zero. There was something about him. To her. He could make her happy. Just standing there. Kaname was glad to see her a bit better. It was a change from the Yuki she has been. She was heading back into the deep depression. It was something neither him or Zero wanted.

They sit there eating there breakfast. Little Ai there with them. Enjoying the time with all her parents at the same time. After breakfast, Yuki takes Ai in the garden to pick some fresh flowers for the table centerpiece. Yuki not fully herself but doing her best.

Zero heads to Kaname's office opening the door and taking a seat in the burgundy soft plush chair. In front of Kaname's desk. "What did you need?" Zero asks. "First, whatever you did to Yuki. I am very thankful. I see she is doing a bit better. She looks a little more alive. Most of all she is even spending time with Ai. "Kaname remarks. " We are just going slow. I am trying to be there for her in every way. Letting her know I am not leaving." Zero states. "Good. Yesterday. You came to me and told me about her not taking the pill anymore. At first, I didn't think anything of it. I just listened to what you said. And I agree, another child from either of us. Isn't a good idea at the moment. There was just one thing, that stuck in my mind. What pill? We are vampire's Zero. Birth control pills do not work for us. What was she taking?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. She told me it was the birth control pill. The doctor at the hospital gave it to her. Maybe they found something to work for us?" Zero asks innocently. "Zero, There isn't anything but a condom or pulling out. Pills don't work. We are not like Humans. Not to mention, our women don't get pregnant as often as human women. It was rare that she got pregnant so fast with you. On your first try. You two are very compatible in that department. But there isn't a pill. Can you do me a favor and get that pill for me? So Hanabusa can analyze it for us?" Kaname asks. "Sure. Of course. I believe she took them with her. Just never took them anymore."Zero states. "Good. Don't let her take them anymore. We don't know what they are. Something isn't right." Kaname states. "I will go upstairs now and get them. While she is outside with Ai. I don't want her knowing anything. Until we do." Zero remarks. "That is fine with me."Kaname responds

Zero goes upstairs to his quarters into the bathroom medicine cabinet and grabs the pills. Taking them downstairs to Kaname. Who then Takes them to Hanabusa to check. Zero is a bit confused. Wondering what the hell. She was taking all these months. Before all this happened they were sexually active. Especially for there anniversary. If they were not the right pills, she would have been pregnant by now. Vampire or not. They had sex enough.

Zero goes down to Hanabusa's lab himself. "Hey, There." Zero states. "Hey. What brings you down here." Hanabusa asks. "Those pills that Kaname gave you. I need you to run the tests and fast. I need to know what they are. Something just doesn't seem right about them. If what Kaname says is true." Zero admits. "Well, he didn't lie to you. We don't use pills. Its a waste of time. They are running now. I should have the results by the end of the day. I will get them to you soon as I can." Hanabusa states. "Great. Thank you." Zero replies.

Zero goes back upstairs greeted by Yuki, who has a bunch of Red roses in her hands. "We picked these from the garden," Yuki says. "They are very pretty. I am so glad you got out of the house a bit." Zero responds. "It was nice out there. What were you doing with Hanabusa?" Yuki asks. "Nothing much. Just seeing if he knew anything. Nothing is new though." Zero states. "Oh. Ok."Yuki says. Zero sees her sad expression. "Its a beautiful day. Why don't me you and Ai take a walk in the gardens together? Maybe even grill out for dinner tonight?" Zero asks. "That sounds nice. "Yuki replies. Taking his hand in her own and walking into the garden. Ai jumping on the swings. Ready for Zero to push her.

Kaname just looks out his Office window. To see them outside. How Yuki just looks at Zero, like he is the only person there. How he remembers, that she used to look like that at him. No matter how long they are together. It still eats away at Kaname. The feeling that he lost to a common level D loser. How his plan backfired on him. Never really thinking she would fall in love with him. She wasn't supposed to. He was just supposed to keep her safe. Kill Rido and move on. Not this. Not standing outside, pushing his daughter and his wife. Now also Zeros wife and daughter. How things turned so quickly into a big mess.

Zero Yuki and Ai stay in the gardens most of the day. Having a nice time. Trying to put their relationship on the right course. Not letting anything get in the way of it. Even though, no matter how hard they tried. Their son was always on there minds. Zero started up the grill that evening, making some burgers, chicken and hot dogs. They even invite Kaname to have some, Which he sits down at the table outside and eats with them. Keeping the peace. Enjoying the time with his daughter. Who loves when the three of them are together. To her, they all were wonderful in their own ways. They were her family. Kaname saw how Ai looked at Zero. Like he was a god. She was just as bad as her mother. Which in a way, made Kaname sick. The both women he loved more than anything. He had to share with Zero. For some odd reason, they both thought the moon hung and rose with him. Kaname just sighed at the dinner table. Not letting on what he really was thinking about. Just drinking another glass of wine. To try to numb his own pain. Having them here at the house. Just made him see and realize how they truly loved each other. He knew it all the while. But seeing it made it so much worse. When he would go to there house. He made sure Zero wasn't around. He didn't witness it as much. It was so much better. But with them here right in front of him. It was excruciating to watch. Even worse than at the beginning. When Yuki was dying for Zero. Now she had him. ANd yet it was even stronger.

The night ends with Kaname and Yuki putting Ai to sleep. Zero checks in on her afterward. Giving Kaname the right to do it first. Since he is her real father. He kisses Ai on her head and tells her goodnight. They had to go into Kaname's quarters to do so. Since he won't let Ai out of his sight. Zero understanding that. He doesn't mind. After they say goodnight. Zero and Yuki head to there own quarters. Zero wondering if Hanabusa found out anything. Just knowing he can't let Yuki know. So he doesn't bother with it now. He just gets in bed with her. Acting like everything is fine. They cuddle up close, Yuki kissing him good night. Zero just lays there wondering what the hell is really going on. His mind runs away with him. Not letting him get any rest.


	93. Chapter 93 News

Review, please

Chapter 94 NEWS

In the morning, Zero sneaks out of bed. Going downstairs trying to see, if he can find Hanabusa or Kaname. Or even both. Wanting to know, what the hell is really going on. As he goes down the stairs. Kaname is walking out of his office.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see." Kaname states. Standing in the foyer. "Did you get the results of the pills?" Zero asks. "Yes, Hanabusa said. They were specially designed pills. Ones to make Yuki infertile forever." Kaname admits." What?" Zero shouts. " Yes someone gave her pills. That if she took these long enough, it would stop her from ever having another child. It seems it was done on purpose. So you two couldn't have any more children together. Its why she didn't get pregnant."Kaname states. "Do you think they really worked?" Zero asks. "I have no clue. Have you two had sex without using them?" Kaname asks." No." Zero answers. "Then we won't know till you try. I guess. They did seem to work since she hasn't gotten pregnant. There is a good chance she can't have anymore." Kaname states. Kaname sense's Yuki's presence and turns around. Which leads Zero to also.

Seeing Yuki on the stairs just looking at both men. With eyes glazed over. "Yuki I didn't know you where there."Zero states. Yuki just runs back upstairs into her quarters. "Damn it. She heard what we were talking about." Zero says. "Great just what we need. I am sure. This will be the icing on the cake. She was just starting to be a little better too." Kaname states. Zero running up the stairs to his quarters. Looking for Yuki. Zero walks in, Going to the bathroom where Yuki is. She is hurled over the toilet dry heaving. Tears streaming down her face. Holding her stomach.

"Yuki, it will be ok."Zero says. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki shouts. "We didn't know. What they were. Kaname said. There are no birth control pills for Vampires." Zero admits. "So, I was taking pills to make me infertile? I can't have any more children? They took that away from me to! What more do they want from me?" Yuki shouts. Her eyes glowing red. "I am so sorry. We don't know if it worked or not." Zero says. "Of course it worked. We made love often before. I never got pregnant. I can't have any more babies." Yuki snaps. Running into the bedroom. "Yuki, please. I know this is a lot to take in. But we will be ok. We have each other." Zero says trying to calm her down. Yuki grabs the Bloody rose. Holding it in her hand." Yuki what are you doing? Please put that down." Zero states. With a panic in his voice. Yuki puts it up to her head. "I want out of this life." Yuki says.

Zero going over to her. Trying to take the gun from her hands. Yuki just places the gun in Zero's hands. Holding them, pointing it at her. "You promised me when I left Cross. You would kill me. Keep your promise. Let me free. Let yourself be rid of me. You deserve so much more. Someone who can be only yours, and give you a family you deserve. Not me. I am not good for you in any way. I am tainted, Now even more so. I can't even give you children." Yuki says with tears filling her eyes. "Stop that. How can you say that? How can you do this? This isn't what I want. I love you. I want to be with you." Zero replies. "I only hurt you. I only bring you pain. It will only get worse. Just set us both free." Yuki responds. "NO, STOP THIs SHIT NOW. " Zero shouts. Grabbing the gun and placing it on the dresser. He grabs her and holds her tightly. Even starting to cry. Just of the thought of losing her. The pain in his heart overtaking everything else. She puts her arms around him. Holding him tight as well. Both now sitting on the bed. "We will get through this. No matter what it takes. " Zero remarks. "They are taking everything from me. I don't know how much more I can take Zero. I don't want to live this kind of life. I don't want you to either." Yuki states. "We will find a way. You just need to trust me. Ok?" Zero says. Yuki seeing the tears in his eyes. She whips them away with her fingers. Kissing his eyelids. "I don't want to see you cry. I only wanted to bring you happiness. " Yuki says. "You do. I love being with you. You're not the problem. It's others that are." Zero answers. "Only if I wasn't a stupid pureblood," Yuki shouts. "We can't change who we are. Just need to fix what we can. " Zero says.

"Zero I want to be normal. I want to have a family with you. I want your children. I have never been more happier than when we had Ren. My poor sweet Ren." Yuki cries. "We will get him back. We will find who did this. And take care of them. So we can have the family you want. " Zero responds. Yuki just looks at him. Not so sure. Just hoping he is right. At this moment. She feels like everything she ever loved or wanted. is being ripped away from her. For a minute there she almost let go completely. Letting the people win and get the best of her. She knew to play this, she would have to be the Pureblood, Kaname taught her to be. Not the school girl Yuki. She would have to leave her innocence behind. All that she knew was good to play this game. If she could Fight Kaname and be a step ahead. She could do this. She would have no choice. She just didn't want Zero to see what she really was. But maybe it was time he did. She already lost so much. There wasn't much more she could lose. Except for the one thing, she loved more than anything. Zero. He promised her he wouldn't leave her no matter what. Would he keep his word? Would he be disappointed in her? Disgusted in her? I guess it was time she found out.


	94. Chapter 94 Zero's thinkings

Chapter 94 Zero thinking.

Zero leaves the room, once Yuki falls asleep. Leaving her to get some rest. His mind filled with anger and hate. Not at Yuki but those who have done this to them. Yuki said. She had lost it all. Zero really had. He sat outside in the garden to get away from it all. Sitting under a large full green tree. Like he use to at Cross. Just resting under it. Thinking of all he lost. His parents, His brother, His humanness, His son and now almost The woman he loved. What more could he go through? He was doing his best to hold it all in. To keep strong for Yuki. Not showing that inside. He is dying. HIs heart was as broken as hers, if not more. He wanted this life with her more than anything. He knew. He couldn't give in. He had to stay strong. The stoic, hot-headed, nasty ass that he plays. He would have to keep up. He still was that but with Yuki, he let go of a lot of it. Trying his best not to hide. How he felt about her. Not wanting her to ever think. He didn't care. Telling her he loved her. So she knew. That was a big thing for him. He normally would close himself off, keeping all his feelings to himself. He just wanted her to know his true ones. Knowing that when he hid them from her, he lost her. He didn't want that.

He knew to push forward. He would have to put the act back on. Keeping in the feelings of all his sadness and hurt. Not showing Kaname of all people. How hurt inside he really is. Kaname is the one who started all this. By taking his family away. All he ever knew. He wasn't going to show him, this was getting to him. What Yuki almost did today was something Zero would never forget. He also knew. She didn't forget the words. He said to her when she left. That if he ever saw her again, he would kill her. He knew deep down he never could. When she was holding that gun in his hands, He was shaking. The thoughts of her leaving him for good, ran through his mind. Making him start to cry. Something he hasn't done since before his parents were dead. He was dead inside. Empty. Hurt. Yet, Yuki could always bring feelings to his heart. She was the only person. To make him feel whole again. He almost lost that. He just couldn't let go of that thought. Taking bloody rose with him. Making sure not to leave it anywhere near Yuki again. If that trigger would of went off, It would have been the end of the life he knew. He would have nothing left in this world.

Zero also saw another side of Yuki, she was fighting with her inner demons. He saw her eyes glow red while talking to him. She was trying to fight her vampire side. He noticed that every time she was around him. She would. Never wanting him to see her true self. What was she hiding? Was it that bad? That horrible? That she rather die than let it come through? He knew a lot had taken place at this manor between Yuki and Kaname. He just didn't know the whole story. No one would tell him. He would just get bits and pieces. He knew he locked her up and kept her away. He also knew that Yuki defied him. She learned how to turn herself into many butterflies and slide out the window. Leaving the Manor, to go where she wanted. Even if it was for a short time. He wonders. What else she taught herself. He knew something had to be up anytime. Yuki wanted to end her life. This wasn't like the girl he knew. She was stubborn and never took no for answer. Following him all over school. Pressing that he would take her blood. So he wouldn't drop to level E. Not to mention when he tried to kill himself with the bloody rose. She stopped him. There was so much he didn't know. He just hoped that In time she would confide in him. Show him. The real her. He could except any part of her. He loved her. She took him as he was. He would do the same. Even though he knew Purebloods could be the most evil you could imagine. He never could see Yuki as that.


	95. Chapter 95 Turning

Chapter 96 Turning.

The next day Zero and Kaname are in the office. Trying to see, what Serien has found out about Thomas Deed. The man that kidnapped Ren. As they are standing there talking. The door bursts open. Yuki walking in, Dressed in a knee-length black dress, her hair pulled back, with black heels. Looking like a different person.

"Yuki what can we do for you?" Kaname asks. "What you can do. Is stop treating me like a child. You never seem to learn that Kaname. You know that is one trait about you. I can't stand." Yuki snaps. Zero just looking at her and her different demeanor. "I see. She is back? Didn't take her too long to appear. I guess in a way. I am glad." Kaname replies. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Zero asks. "Your dear wife. Her dark side is back. The bitch. She really is." Kaname smirks. Yuki's eyes glowing red. "And you wonder why you never get laid." Yuki says rolling her eyes at Kaname. Zero trying to drink his coffee, But with the statement, Spits it out and laughs."I think. I like this Yuki." Zero grins. "You just wait. You will get your turn Zero." Kaname states.

"I am telling you both. I am not a child. I want to know everything that is going on. No holding back. This is my life as well as both of yours. Stop treating me as a child." Yuki snaps. "As you wish. My dear. If you don't want us treating you as a child. Then don't act like one. You will need to take the news like we do. None of your depression." Kaname remarks. " I am past that now. I want revenge." Yuki says. Eyes glowing redder. "As you wish." Kaname states. "Zero please inform our wife as of what we found out." Kaname adds. "We found out where the man is. That took our child. He is staying on the other side of town. In a one-room dump. Serien found him. She is going to take him here. So we can question him." Zero comments. "Great. I will question him. I want him." Yuki answers. "It might be too dangerous for you. Please, Yuki." Zero remarks. "I will be fine. You two can watch if you like. I know my dear brother will get his kicks out of it. He likes when I am this way." Yuki admits. "Why yes. I won't lie. I do. I just didn't think. I would see her again. Zero over there had her hidden away. He tames her so well." Kaname remarks. "Whatever you two are talking about. I think this is all bullshit. Tame what?" Zero snaps. "You can't tell that your wife. Is Different? You will when she interviews him. I would prepare yourself Zero. This isn't the Yuki you know. There is nothing innocent about her." Kaname gloats.

"KNock off that innocent shit. We are not kids anymore. You make it out to be like she is this terrible tramp or something. I hate it." Zero snaps. "She has her moments in that department as well. You might get more than you bargain for. Now that she has changed." Kaname laughs. "Oh knock it off. Dear, brother. You think you can control me. You think you know me. You don't. You sit there and talk about me. Like I'm not here. You never learn." Yuki states. "Its funny how, You will come off like that to me. But you can't even Look at your beloved Zero in the eyes now. Can you? You're looking at me. or anywhere but at him. Do you still think he is too good to see you at your best? What your true form is? You never showed him what you are in bed? Have you? I guess that's a good thing. That was mine and only mine." Kaname gloats. "SHUT UP!" Yuki says. Her eyes turn red again, and his fangs come out. Walking over to Kaname. Pushing him up against the wall."It's easy to be rough, with the likes of you. You like pushing my buttons don't you? Remember what I can do to you." Yuki hisses at him.

Zero not sure what the hell he is witnessing. Never seeing Yuki like this. Especially towards Kaname. Nothing held her back. She wasn't scared of him at all. She through him up against the wall like he was a sack of potatoes. Kaname not fighting back. Zero could see that Kaname actually enjoyed it. Yet he also saw she wouldn't touch him. Or even look at him. Just like Kaname said. She was ashamed of her true form in front of him.

"When he gets here. You let me know. I will go to the dungeon and talk to him. I will find out what I need. You two can come if you like. Or stay away. Doesn't matter to me." Yuki comments. Walking out the door. "What the hell was that?" Zero asks. "That is the dark side of your wife. It comes out when she is truly pissed or hurt. I have seen it many times. It's very exciting." Kaname states. "I never have seen her like that before. She was so in control. Not scared of anything." Zero replies. "No, this form of her is her true pureblood self. Not the Human Yuki you knew at cross. Zero all joking aside. If she stays this way. She will ripe Thomas to shreds. You should be prepared for anything. She isn't the Yuki you know." Kaname responds. "I am seeing this." Zero answers.

Zero walks out of Kaname's Office, trying to find his wife. He looks all around for her. Finding her outside in the garden. Admiring the red rose bush. "I found you." Zero says. "Yes. You did." Yuki replies. Still not looking at him."Yuki, I know you are going through a lot. That your emotions are all mixed up. I am also glad in a way you're not falling apart. It's just a sudden change from last night." Zero states. "I am sorry Zero. I decided last night. I can't be the weak, sad Yuki. I have to take control and show the real me. I ... just hope you can love the real me." Yuki says still looking at the rose bush. "Yuki, I love all of you. I just don't want you to do anything you that's not really you. " Zero states. "Zero, there is a side of me you haven't seen. I can be just as ruthless as Kaname. I did everything I had to. To get you here by my side. I was hoping. I would never have to be this person again. Just in order to make it through this. I have to be. I just hope in the end you don't hate me." Yuki comments. "I could never hate you. I still can't believe how you manhandled Kaname. And he let you. I never have seen anything like it." Zero chuckles. "He didn't really deserve it. I just let my Anger take control. He doesn't mind it though. It always seem to turn him on in the past." Yuki says. "Will you please look at me. You don't have to be ashamed of what you are. I am happy to see. You can take care of yourself. Its a lot better than you falling apart." Zero states. Walking over to her, putting his hand on her chin pushing it towards him. "That's better." Zero says looking into her eyes. Kissing her lips. Yuki puts her arms around him. Kissing him back. Melting in his arms. Even when she was changed. She still melted in his arms. He could tame her no matter what. He had this way over her that could make her the girl at cross. Make her want to be the innocent human. Not the pureblood monster. On the other hand, With Kaname, She was the pureblood monster. Showing her true form and self. Not hiding any part of her. In this form, she also knew her desires came out strongly. Not thinking she could let Zero see those. Only Kaname.


	96. Chapter 96 Interrogation

Review Please

Chapter 97 Interrogation.

A few days go by, Seiren comes to the Manor. Bringing Thomas to the dungeons. Then going to Kaname's office to let him know he is here. "My Lord. Thomas is in the dungeon. You can interrogate him at any time." Serien says. "Thank you. I will let the others know. Did anyone see you take him?" Kaname asks. "No. There wasn't even anyone around. He was in the middle of nowhere. Trying to keep himself hidden. It just didn't work. I found him." Serien states. "I know. That's why I asked you. I knew if anyone could find him it was you. You are very good at what you do." Kaname answers. "Why, Thank you, My lord. I will be going now. If you need me for anything else. Just let me know." Serien replies. Walking out of the office.

Kaname goes into the dining room, Where Zero and Yuki are sitting. Having some lunch. "Sorry to disturb you both. But the person we need to talk to. Is here." Kaname remarks. "Great. "I will be right there." Yuki states. Looking darkly at Kaname. Kaname takes a deep breathe knowing what the real Yuki is like. Just wondering if she will let it out in front of her dear darling Zero. Will she hold back? Or go, full bitch? Kaname can't wait to see. He also knows what comes with this. Her deep dark desires. He knows she won't show them to Zero. He will be expecting her visit soon.

"Zero you don't have to come to this. You can wait here." Yuki says. "No, this is my son also Yuki. I want to be there. I want to hear what he has to say first hand." Zero says. "Are you sure? You are ready for anything that takes place down there?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I told you. There isn't anything you can say or do. That will make me change. How I feel about you." Zero answers. "Careful with that statement Zero. You haven't seen anything yet. Just always remember. I do love you. Anything I do in this form. I can't control all of it. Some takes over and I just follow my vampire instincts. If I do anything to hurt you. I am truly sorry." Yuki says. Walking away. Zero standing there, a little unsure of what he is going to witness. Not really knowing, what she is going to do.

She walks in front of him, giving off a different Arora. Kaname in the back of them. Just Smiling from ear to ear. Letting Yuki take the lead. Just watching as she glides down the stairs into the dungeon. Her eyes turning red at the smell of Thomas. Locked up in a cell.

"You too. Stand there. He is mine!"Yuki growls. Opening the cell door. To get a better look at Thomas, who is sitting on the floor in terror. Of the two purebloods before him. Not to mention the Vampire hunter.

"So you took my Ren?" Yuki says in a cold dry voice. Eyes red as fire. Thomas not answering. "You know you're not answering me. Isn't going to help you in any way. If I lose my temper. You lose your balls. I just want you to think about that Thomas."Yuki says bluntly. Zero's eyes widen at what he just heard. He Never thought something like that. Would come from her. He looks over at Kaname. Who just smirks. Zero sees this is not the first time for him.

"I would do as she asks. She isn't playing with you." Kaname states. "If I tell you, I die anyway. He will never make me live." Thomas answers. "Well, You can die smoothly or painfully. Very Very painfully for that matter." Yuki says. Pulling out one of his Teeth. Then watching it as she throws it on the floor. Zero taken back wanting to help this man, then knowing he is the one who took his child. He stands back. "So I will ask you again. You took Ren?" Yuki says. "Yes, my lady I did." Thomas answers. "Who hired you?" Yuki asks. Thomas gets quiet again. Not wanting to answer that one. Yuki goes over to him, Placing her hand on his lap. "Do you think I am playing with you?" Yuki asks. "No, my lady." He answers. "Then I would wisely answer the question. Or I will do as I said." Yuki replies. Thomas still not answering her question. "Fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Yuki comments. Grabbing his balls in her hands and yanking them off. Handing them to him in his hand. "You won't be needing them. NOW answer my question before you lose the one sitting in front of those!" Yuki shouts..

Zero and Kaname both feeling a little uncomfortable. Feeling Thomas's pain. Zero a little scared Of Yuki a the moment. Never thinking she would go this far. This really wasn't the Yuki he knew. That was a very unpleasant scene to watch. Yet Yuki didn't flicker an eyelash. Kaname and he did. But not her. She wouldn't let up. He was fearless.

Thomas bleeding and in major shock. Never thinking she would do as she said. "Do you want to me to remove your penis next?" Yuki says without flicking an eyelash."No, my lady, please. The Mayor Hired me. He told me to take the child. To Make sure No one was home. To bring Ren to him. I did as he said."Thomas answers. "Now was that so hard? That might of just saved your manhood. Even though children will never be happening in your future. The Mayor isn't the only one, who can be in charge of that!" Yuki snaps. "Where did the Major take Ren? I would answer wisely if I were you. You're losing a good amount of blood. You wouldn't want to lose more. Would you?" Yuki asks. "No, My lady. He took him to some man named Alex. He is a doctor. He lives in a cabin deep in the woods. He is also a pureblood." Thomas answers. Holding himself. "Good. I will not harm you for now. I will need to make sure all your information is true. Don't let me find any of that was false. Or you will lose parts, piece by piece still being alive to feel each. As I remove them. DO you hear me?" Yuki remarks in a sinister voice. "Yes, my lady. I promise you. It's all true. "It better be." Yuki says Walking away, going up the stairs.


	97. Chapter 97 Dark Side

Review Please

chapter 98 Dark Side.

Kaname and Zero following her to Kaname's Office. "Now Kaname. Where is that spy you keep on standby? She will need to go find this Alex. " Yuki states. "I am on it. I will tell Serien to find him. It may take her a bit, but I know she will do it. We should have Ren back here Soon. If what he says is the truth. But at the look of it. I doubt he wants to play with you. BUt I sure do." Kaname snickers. "I bet you do. Can you handle it? That's the real question." Yuki says. As she takes a seat. Zero stands there not sure what the fuck just took place. Not amused but Kaname's reaction at all. Little less that statement. Her's not any better. "So is that normal for you too to do that to a person?" Zero asks. "Not really. We never had to do that to someone before." Kaname comments. "Yuki, do you think that was going too far?" Zero asks. " No, I did what I had to. To get the answers I wanted. I am not going to waste time. and play games. He had to know I was serious. Not just a weak woman standing in front of him. I told you before you went in there. You may not want to. You didn't listen to me." Yuki says. Not able to look him in the face. Calming down a little from the displeasure in Zero's voice. "I wish. You wouldn't have come." Yuki says. Getting up and walking out of the room.

"What the fuck was that? You don't think anything of it Kaname? What kind of monsters are you?" Zero Shouts. "Look I warned you. When she is in this state she isn't herself. She warned you herself. You said you could handle it. obviously, you cant. She has done her best to hid this part of her from you. Knowing that you would never expect to see this violence from her. She doesn't go around doing this every day. I want to make that clear. I have seen her dark Desires come out, but we never had to go this far before. She wasn't letting him get away with it. You do know with her being this way. Her dark desires come out. She is scared to use them with you. So that means she will come to me. Even though she doesn't want to. SHe will use me like she has in the past. She doesn't feel comfortable doing that with you. With what you just said to her. It's going to make her hide herself even more from you. Is that what you want?" Kaname asks.

" NO. I don't want her coming to you in any way. Damn it. I just didn't except all that violence. That she would go that far. I do want her to trust me. I guess. You will get what you want after all. But the Real Yuki made you wait. Made you suffer. She didn't want to hurt me." Zero answers. "Yes, when she is out of this. The real Yuki will feel full remorse from it all. Will You leave or will you stay? That is a question you will have to ask yourself. Not to mention, you always tell her, Nothing will take you away from her. Will you keep your word? If she really does come to me, we are married. It was in the agreement. Its been over a year and she hasn't kept it. Just to keep you happy. Will you hate her for coming to me now?" Kaname comments. "Damn you Kaname. You always have to make things complicated. You just couldn't let her go. You knew this would happen sooner or later. That her dark side would come out. That she would use you for it."Zero shouts. "Not really, I was hoping I would get the real Yuki. The one I first met. The girl that truly wanted me. That when I touched her, she wanted more. I always seem to get your leftovers. IF she was comfortable with you. She would go to you. Not me. Not like I am complaining." Kaname states. "I told her she could trust me. She could open herself up. She was a little. So she roughs me up a bit? I don't care. What the hell is the big deal? She treats me as if I will break." Zero snaps. "It's not that you will break. Its that you will look at her differently. Like you did after you saw what she can do in the dungeon. She isn't going to rip you to shreds. It's just a little rough, full of desire. Want. She is just scared you will never look at her the same. She see's you as this innocent, boy. She took care of at Cross. Not a man with wants and desires. You showing up here as a virgin didn't help your cause any. That just made her see you even purer."Kaname admits. "Well excuse me for not sleeping around. I always wished we would have shared out firsts together. It was just another fucking thing. You took from me. " Zero hisses. "Let's be honest we took a lot from each other. We both have things, the other would have wanted." Kaname answers. "Whatever. I need to think. I am going to go to the garden and get some air."Zero replies. "That's fine. I am retiring to my quarters for the night." Kaname states.

Zero goes into the garden, sitting under his favorite tree. He knows Yuki is upset that her rage is taking over her. He didn't know what was worse. The rage? Or the Depression? He knows she needed the answers. They all did. He would have went around it a bit differently. Maybe a smack here or there. Just not ripping off parts and teeth. That wasn't really his thing. He did want his sweet lovely Yuki back. He hoped that after they got Ren back. She would go back to that. Leave this dark side in the past. Like she did before. Would she go to Kaname for her desires? He wished she could share them with him. Open herself up to him in that way. Then he thought about his reaction to what she did today. And also what Kaname said. He knew it was true. He just had to get her to look at him differently. If she did sleep with Kaname, he would have to keep his feelings to himself. First, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later. His real Yuki held it off for over a year. Second, he had to show her that her desires didn't frighten him. Maybe if he could open her up to him. She wouldn't go back to Kaname.


	98. Chapter 98 Lust

Chapter 98 Lust

A few hours later, Yuki finds herself at Kaname's bedroom door. Knocking lightly. "Come in." Kaname says. Expecting this. Yuki walks in her eyes glowing red. "What can I do for you?" Kaname says standing in the middle of the room. Yuk wastes no time, in pushing him up against the wall, pinning his arms to the wall with hers. Looking deep into his eyes. "You knew this would happen." Yuki says. "Yes, I did. What are you going to do to me?" Kaname asks. Yuki grabs a hand full of his dark, smooth soft wavy hair in her hands pulling on it, to make his face meet hers. Kaname gives out a light groan. Yuki pushes her lips up against his, locking their lips together. Her tongue pushes and shoves itself against his. She grinds herself into him. Pushing her core into his manhood. As hard as she can. She lets go of his hands, Which go directly for her ass. Squeezing it hard. Kaname tries to break the kiss, as he does she bites his lip. Drawing blood, that she licks and sucks on. Making Kaname give out another moan. She works her way down to his chest in removing his black satin PJ top. Licking and biting at his nipples. Squeezing them tightly. Yuki then puts her hand into his pants, putting it around his hard thick member. She rubs it back and forth. Throwing him hard onto the bed.

"This is what you want?" Yuki says removing her top. A piece of Kaname sadden in a way. "No, Not really."Kaname answers. Yuki taken back. "What do you mean. " I don't want the dark Yuki, filled with lust and desire for Kiryu. I want the girl I took to bed for the first time. The one who wanted me and only me."Kaname admits. Yuki stands there putting her shirt back on. Sadden by what he just said. Kaname lightly grabs her wrist and pulls her to the bed. To sit next to him. "Yuki I want to make love to you more than anything. But I want you to want me. Not him. Why can't you just do this to him? Show him how he really makes you feel." Kaname states. " I can't." Yuki answers. "Why?" Kaname asks. "Because I don't see him like I do you. You know all of me. You excepted me anyway I am. You never turned me away. No matter how rough or forceful. You never looked at me differently. He will." Yuki admits. "You don't know that. You need to give him a chance. He has vampire desires to. He can be just as strong as yours."Kaname says. "You saw how he looked at me today. What would he do? If I got rough with him. If he knew I wanted to devour him. He makes me crazy. There are times I want him so bad. My body yearns for his touch. I just want to feel him take me." Yuki states. "Tell him that. What you just did to me, would turn him on. If it didn't something is wrong with him. " Kaname reveals. "I see. I did turn you on. I think its only fair I help you." Yuki says looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to do something you really don't want to. Like I said. I want you to want me." Kaname answers. "I will just use my hand. I think its only fair since I came in here like that. I also want to thank you. You could have taken full advantage of that. And you didn't. You showed me you are changing." Yuki says. Kissing him lightly on his lips. She keeps her word and strokes him till he reaches climax. Kissing him again before she leaves. Knowing that she almost made a huge mistake. One that after it was done, she would regret greatly.

Yuki goes back into her quarters Zero laying on the bed. When Yuki comes in, he smells Kaname all over her. His scent still on her hands. Making Zero extremely angry. Yuki goes into the bathroom to clean up. With Zero following. "Is there something wrong Zero?" Yuki asks. "How can you ask me that. You know there is." Zero howls. "I am sorry for today. I didn't mean to frighten you." Yuki answers. Washing her hands. "THATS not it. What did you do with him?" Zero shouts. Grabbing Yuki by her shoulders and pinning her to the wall. "I didn't go through with it. I came back to our room." Yuki states. "But you were. You touched him. I smell it all over you! Why can't you just be you with me? Damn it Tell me. Stop withholding back. Did you fuck his brains out?" Zero shouts louder. Pinning her harder to the wall. Lifting her off her feet. "Zero you're hurting me. No, I didn't have sex with him. Put ME down!" Yuki snaps. "NO. I want your true self to come out. I want to see what he gets. That I don't. Why do you think he can handle it and I can't!" Zero snaps. "Zero stop! Because you're too kind and good. Your not an evil bastard like him." Yuki snaps back. "Kind and good heh? I'm not as good as you think. I want you to show me. COme on. I know the bad bitch is in there. Come on out and play." Zero smirks. "Fuck you!" Yuki says trying to get out of his grip. "Its what I am trying to get you to do." Zero says with a grin. PUshing his body up against hers. Grinding into her hard. " Zero don't. You don't want to do this." Yuki says. "Oh hell, I don't." Zero says kissing her deeply her body pressing hard onto his. Still, mid-air from him holding her up with his hands firmly on her shoulders. Her desires growing more and more. She lifts her hand and pulls his hair, pushing him into her mouth even more. Her fangs now nipping at his lip. "You asked for this. Now you better not be a freaking baby afterward. " Yuki shouts. Zero chuckles. "Let it out, baby. I want to see this. I have been waiting for her all this time.

Yuki lets go of some of her fears. Getting herself out of Zero's grip, Throwing him into the bedroom, onto the bed. Pinning his hands above his head. Biting at his lip that she sucks on. Licking at his blood. She works her way down to his neck where she kisses and sucks on him hard. Leaving love bites. Deep purple. She goes down to his nipples where she squeezes them hard and nipples and bites at them. Getting Moans from Zero. She works her way down where she then slides his manhood into her hand. Sapping her hands to his thighs. Holding on to him for dear life. Sucking and licking the head down his shaft, and underside. Making Zero says "Oh God." As She takes him deep and hard into her mouth. Her nails digging deep into his thighs. Zero seeing stars, at the pleasure she is giving him. Which takes no time before he loses it. And explodes. His chest going up and down fast trying to get his composer back. As Yuki moves back up to his lips. "Did you like that?" Yuki asks. "God, Yes. " Zero answers. "Good. I am not done with you. So you better get your ass in gear. It's going to be a long night." Yuki says. Zero's eyes just widen with excitement. What did he unleash? Shit, could he really handle it? He sure the hell was going to try.

"So all this bent up lust? Is for me?" Zero asks. "Yes. You make me Crazy. I want you in every single way I can have you. I want you to take me." Yuki says. "Take you how?" Zero asks. "Bend me over the bed, and screw me raw. Do you think you can handle it?" Yuki says. Standing at the edge of the bed. Leaning over it. Ass up and thighs spread. Zero gets up looking at the hot sight in front of him. Seeing how bad she wanted him. "So what do you want?" Zero says teasingly. "I want you. I want you inside me." Yuki says. Zero standing at the back of her. "Hmm, Its pretty wet back here. "He says and he slides in a finger. "OHHH. Yuki Screams at the feeling." Zero just loving to play with her. This was fun to him. He didn't see anything terrible at the moment. "So what else did you want from me? Just my finger?" Zero says. Wiggling it inside her. teasing her. He could play the games just as well as she could. Like he said. He wasn't all that innocent. She needed to see that. So she would feel more comfortable in showing him. What she wanted. "Zero Please." Yuki moans. "Please what? You need to tell you want. So, I know." Yuki pushes her ass to his groin, and she rolls her hips on his manhood. Letting Zero give out a hiss from the feeling. Yuki bites her lip just from the feeling of his manhood rub up against her. Not even in her yet. Zero doing his best to tease. "What is it that you want? Missy?" Zero says. "Damn it, I want your ... " Yuki tries to say. Just not able to say the word to him. " Come on, You can say it. What is it that you want. I am not giving it to you till you say it. Let it out Yuki." Zero hisses. Rubbing his manhood closer to her entrance. Seeing she is still shy in saying what she wants with him. "I want your Dick inside of me." Yuki says lowly. " "Ok then you shall have it." Zero smirks. Placing it at her entrance Yuki feels the tip of it as she roughly pushes herself back onto him. Letting it fill her up. She pushes it all the way to his groin. Making Zero give out a growl. Zero's hands smack onto her ass as she keeps pushing herself back and forth onto him. He squeezes her cheeks. As she goes harder and faster onto him. He takes control Pushing into her deeper and harder. As she gets harder and harder with the way she pushes back onto him. Needing him to fill her up, Needing him fully. He smacks into her with a fierce thrust. Hearing the clap of skin bang into each other.

Yuki grips the bed sheets as he pounds into her. Harder and faster than ever. He sees her body shake and quiver. Her tightness wrapping around him. He lets go as she does. Giving it all he has. Filling her with warm seed. She gives out a scream of his name and he does the same. He falls onto the bed, next to her. There bodies going up and down from breathing fast.

Yuki moves herself on top of him. Kissing him and wrapping her body around his. Kissing and sucking down his chest. Still not done with him. He sees now that the animal wasn't totally in the roughness. It was she couldn't stop. She wanted him as many times as she could. The Animal in her, couldn't get enough of him. She rubs his manhood, getting it back. Now riding him, hard and fast till they came again. Yuki makes love to Zero all night long. Till they are both too tired to even move. Not to mention sore. She screwed his brains out.


	99. Chapter 99 Sore

Chapter 99 Sore

Zero not even sure. How he is keeping up with all this. She is unstopable. Not leavig him alone. She had his body in every way you could possibly think of. Her stanima unbeleiveable. It was the pureblood in her. Taking over. The lust for him was umimangeable. He sees now that there annaveary, was just the beginging. She showed alittle of her desire then. Now it was in full gear. Not letting up till early morning. She banged him so hard. His center was burning. He could barely move. He hurt to make the slightest attempt to. Is this what she did to Kaname? Then he was a pureblood as well. Zero was sure he kept up just fine. Zero alittle pissed. That Kaname got this treatment when it was meant for him. Knowing that Kaname had a very good time with his wife. That still did burn him inside. He didn't think she was going anywhere near him now. She was just as sore and tired. He didnt mind this at all. He just knew it couldnt be a nightly routine. He would never walk again if so. How could one person want the other one so badly. He had to admit, thinking about it. Made him crazy. To know he had this effect on her. It was like a drug. Filling his body with glee. How could she ever screw anyone else. If this is how she felt towards him. No one would ever be able to make her happy again. Its all he needed.

It's early morning but Zero needs sleep. He has been up all night. His body sore and needs rest. He just lays there next to her. Holding her. Yuki's body still entwined into his. The animal in her finally tamed. Still not believing how this little petite woman. Threw him around the room. Like it was nothing. How hard she pounded into him. It messed with his sleep. Not able to get the images out of his mind. Better than any wet dream he has ever had.

Zero spends most of the day in bed. Till mid-afternoon when he gets hungry and needs to move. Which only hurts. He slowly makes his way into the bathroom. To take his well-needed shower. He gets in and lets the warm water hit his very sore body. As the water hits his back, it gives him pain. As he looks he sees fingernail marks going down his back. Not even knowing they were there before. He lets the water hit his groin, Which is still very sore. He doesn't even soap it, not wanting the pain to increase. He just lets the water run off of it. Getting out of the shower to dry himself off. Looking into the mirror. Seeing Large purple love marks on his neck and chest. "Shit. She really couldn't control herself. " Zero remarks. Taking a better look at the scratches on his back. Going from the top down to his ass. "Ok, maybe she needs to cool it just a tad." Zero thinks. Zero drys off and puts some clothes on. Being very gentle with his movements.

Once done he goes downstairs into the dining room. He sees Yuki outside in the garden. Moving around like nothing took place. Kaname is sitting at the table sipping his afternoon tea. Just watching as Zero walks in gingerly. "Ahh, I remember those walks. That feeling. The scars. Did you enjoy your night?" Kaname asks. Zero stares at him with a glare. "Yes, very much." Zero says. sitting down slowly. "She can get a bit out of hand. But I have to say it was so much fun." Kaname smirks. "I know she was at your Quarters last night. I smelled you all over her." Zero grunts. "Yes, I was going to get what you got. At first, I let it go then I thought better of it." Kaname states. "What the fuck are you talking about now?" Zero hisses. "She came to me. Wanting to do. What she did to you to me. I knew it wasn't aimed at me though. So I told her to do it to you. I sent her to you. I guess. This is the thanks I get." Kaname huffs. "And why the hell would you of all people do that?" Zero asks. "Because I want her to come to me. And want me. NOT you. I am tired of being used. She has you here now. I didn't see why she just couldn't get it out of her system. ON the person she really wanted to. When we do make love again. I want her to be fully mine. Not thinking it's you." Kaname admits. "You never may get that. Maybe you should have taken what you could have gotten." Zero gloats. "I saw a glimmer of hope. I will get what I want. It will just take time. I can wait." Kaname smiles. Zero just grunts and keeps eating his food. "You may want to ice your parts. It helps." Kaname states. "My parts are fine thank you."Zero snaps. "Not from what I can see. " Kaname snickers walking out of the room.

Yuki comes in from the garden with a bunch of flowers. Putting the red and white roses into a vase. In the middle of the table. "Good afternoon my love." She says. "Good afternoon."Zero replies. "I hope you're not too hurt. I didn't want to be that rough. I just couldn't help myself. Once you got me started. I couldn't stop." Yuki explains. "I will be fine. Are you now feeling better?" Zero asks." Yes. better than ever. I think, I finally got that out of me." Yuki states. Zero a little relieved to hear that. He wasn't sure his body could do that again any time soon. "I am glad you were yourself with me." Zero answers. "I am glad you didn't turn me away. Do you think any less of me?" Yuki asks. Looking at the floor. "No. Not at all. I can't believe all that was built up towards me. You wanted me that badly. " Zero admits. "Want you? I crave you. It's like your a drug and I just have to have you. I think a lot has to do with the bond. I don't feel like this towards anyone else." Yuki says. "You better Not! Damn it to hell. You do that to anyone else. Its bad enough Kaname got to experience that. That is mine and only Mine!" Zero says getting up from his seat. Yuki giggles. "I see your jealousy is as bad as my desire?" Yuki says. Zero just grunts. Trying to walk out the door. Yuki goes over and gives him a big kiss. "I love you and only you silly." Yuki says. "Same here. I am going back to bed. I'm tired. My body needs some rest. I think you wore me out." Zero says with a smile. "Guess no one else will be able to touch that body now. Its marked with me everywhere. Not to mention you are too tired to even try." Yuki laughs. "Oh, so that is what that's really about huh? Making it so I couldn't do it with anyone else? Zero smiles. "You won't want to. When I'm done with you." Yuki says with a wink "That will have to wait. I am going to bed." Zero replies. Limping up the stairs. "Hey wait. Why is it your fine and im broken?" Zero asks. "Because I am a pureblood I heal faster. It will take you a little longer to heal but by tonight you will be fine. I told you no crying afterward remember?" Yuki laughs. "I didn't think that was real. Guess I was wrong." Zero comments with a smirk. "Guess next time you won't push so hard for me to let the bitch out huh?" Yuki comments. " Don't think that. I will heal. Then I am coming after you again." Zero smiles limping up another step. "Ok. I will be waiting sexy." Yuki replies.

Zero goes up to his room and lays down. Feeling a little better. His scratches on his back are healed and the love marks are gone. It's just the soreness in his groin that is left. He drifts off to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow things will go back to normal. Hoping that Serien finds where their son is. So they can get him back. This was a good distraction for a day. But nothing would fix the emptiness in their hearts.


	100. Chapter 100 Alex

Chapter 100 Alex

A few days go by and Serien gives Kaname a call. Letting him know she found Alex. That he is indeed in a cabin in the woods. Alone deep in the woods. That it was hard to find, but she did it."Great, Thank you Serien. Just text me the location." Kaname states. "Yes, My Lord. I don't suggest you go there alone. He is a pureblood also. He has very many powers. He just chooses not to use them." Serien states. "Don't worry. I am sure Kiryu will come with me. It is his son."Kaname remarks. "I will be around also. Just in case. Its always good to have a backup." Serien states. "I think that's great. Thank you." Kaname replies. Always knowing that Serien is his go to. She would do anything for him. And does it right.

Kaname hangs up the phone and goes to look for Yuki and Zero. He knows that Yuki wants to know everything that is going on. So he will do as she wishes. Trying to build a true relationship with her.

Zero is sitting in the living room, reading the daily paper. As Yuki is sitting alongside of him. "Excuse me. You two. I have some news." Kaname remarks. "What did you find out?" Yuki says jumping out of her seat. "I found the location of where Alex is. I think me and Zero could go there and check it out. Serien will be behind us for backup. If needed." Kaname remarks. "I want to go to." Yuki shouts "Over my dead body." Zero shouts. "But Zero I think i have proven myself. I can handle myself. I can do this." Yuki says. "NO. You stay here. I can't be worried about you. We will be fine. Mr. Bat over here can always fly us out of harm's way. If need be. I can't be looking over my shoulders to see if you're ok. Plus we don't know what we are going to find. Our son might not even be there. I need you to stay here." Zero says. Looking deeply into her eyes. "You will call me soon as your out of there? Promise?" Yuki says. "Yes, I promise. "Zero responds. Kaname just watching as Zero could even tame the dark Yuki. How even though she was ready to go. She settled down when he said so. It amazed Kaname in a way. It was a sight to watch. In a way, it was good to have him here. He kept her tame. But for how long? "If you two are done your little whatever that is. I would like to get going. Before it gets too dark." Kaname says. "Why? Getting too old to see in the dark? You are ancient. It doesn't surprise me too much." Zero states. Kaname just giving him a glare. "I am not too old. I didn't limp as badly as you did. When she was done with me." Kaname responds with a hiss. Zero just huffs as he heads out the door. to get into his jeep. Kaname right there beside him.

"Look Zero we need to be careful. We don't know what we are going to find. He is a powerful pureblood as well. He is a doctor and can come up with many posions and potions. We need to be aware of everything around us. He is also a reasonable man. So, I am not sure what we are going to find. It can go either way." Kaname responds. "Let's just get there. Let's see. Maybe we can get my son back." Zero replies. "I hope so." Kaname states.

They drive to the middle of nowhere. Following the directions that Serien gave them. Taking them hours to get there. Once there Kaname gets out of the car and takes Zero by the hand. "What the fuck are you doing?"Zero asks. "I am going to use my familiar to get us to the cabin. So no one sees us and we get there faster than walking. You really didn't think. I wanted to hold your hand? Did you?"Kaname scuffs. "I don't know what the fuck you want at times."Zero says rolling his eyes. Zero gets close and Kaname takes off. Flying through the air. Zero never experiencing anything like it before. It was awesome. He just wouldn't admit that to Kaname. They land a few feet away from the cabin. Kaname knowing that the pureblood would sence they were there.

Kaname rushes into the house with Zero right behind him. Taking the door down. Seeing a women holding a child in the corner. Ready to bolt. Alex in the small kitchen turning around.

"I have been expecting you." Alex says. "We want the child." Kaname states. The woman trying to bolt out the door. "El don't. " Alex says. "Look I want to make it clear. I don't approve of what the mayor is doing. I have no reason to keep this child away from you. But if the mayor knows he is alive and with you. He will come back after him. And you." ALex says. "Then you better not tell him we have him." Zero states. "I can do that. That's not a problem. Can we sit down and talk?" Alex suggests. Kaname and Zero look at each other and take a seat at the kitchen table. "Look, the mayor is a really bad man. Not like I am wonderful or anything. But I don't take children away from there families. No matter who the father is. I want to make it clear. I didn't tell the Mayor anything. There is a lot you have to fear though." Alex states. "What do you mean?" Zero asks.

"Your son will grow up to be a very powerful vampire. His powers will be like no other. It will even surpass mine and Kaname's. He is half pureblood, Half Hunter. He will have powers from both. Even better than you Zero. He was born this way. As you know all hunters have a bit of Vampire in them already. Its how you sence us. How you stay young for such a long time. You were turned afterward when you were a child. Your son was born full Vampire. The blood through his veins is like nothing I have ever seen. It is why the mayor was worried. He feels that he will take us all out. I don't see that happening. His family is vampires not to mention himself. But he will be very hard to kill. Not to mention his ancestors. He has Kaname's blood as well. We all know what a badass you are Kaname." Alex comments. "You didn't tell this to the Mayor?" Kaname asks. "No. I knew better. He would give this child a life of hell. Raising him to be his assassin. We don't need that. I think we would all want Ren to grow up to be for the good. Not the bad." Alex states. "Of Course." Kaname answers.

"El, Give the Boy to his father please." Alex states. El walking over to Zero. Placing Ren in his arms. Who is now 11 months old. Zero takes him holding him close to him. A slight tear fills his eye. So happy to know he is safe. "I know you have your own scientist. Hanabusa. If you don't mind. I would like to get with him. Showing him the results. That I have of the child. I think between the two of us. We will know just how powerful he is. You are going to have to keep this information. to yourself. To keep Ren safe. If anyone else finds this out, The mayor won't be the only one after him. " Alex responds. "We will keep it down low. Hanabusa would be happy to work with you. That's not a problem. What are you going to do about the Mayor." Kaname asks. "I will tell him. I still have the child. I won't let on that you were here and took him. For now, that will keep him safe. You will have to come up with your own way to deal with him after that." Alex states. "Thank you. We will."Kaname states. "This went a lot easier than I thought," Kaname adds. "I am a lot of things Kaname but a baby killer isn't one. I took an oath to help people. Not to hurt them. We took very good care of him. The only reason I didn't bring him back. Was out of protection. I knew he was safe here. "Alex replies. "We will take it from here. " Zero states.

Zero and Kaname walk out of Alex's cabin. In relief of what took place. Zero still holding a smiling Ren. "His mother is going to be so happy." Zero says. "I know. That should cool the dark Yuki for a while." Kaname states. "Did she get like that often with you?" Zero asks. "Yes. Not ripping anyone balls off. That was something not even I saw coming. But she would turn dark on me. It took her a while to go that way, while you were here. I don't think she would have. If Ren didn't go missing."Kaname states. "I will be glad to see it go. She didn't do anything bad to me. I just didn't like watching her do that to Thomas. " Zero states. "She will get what she wants. It's the pureblood in her. Your son is supposed to possess even more power. I don't think. I would want to see his dark side." Kaname states. "Me either."


	101. Chapter 101 Heading Home

Review, please :)

Chapter 101 Heading Home.

Kaname, Ren, and Zero walking to the jeep. Zero holding his son. Talking to him. "How is my boy? I missed you so much. So did mommy. Wait till she sees you." Zero says to the little boy. Ren just making baby noises and smiling at Zero. Even smiling at Kaname. Zero gets in the Jeep holding the child close to him. Kaname driving. Zero making a call.

"Babe, We have our son. He is coming home." Zero says. "Zero really?" Yuki says holding back tears. "Yes. He is in my arms and safe." Zero responds. "Oh, God. I am so happy. I can't wait to hold him. They didn't hurt him?" Yuki asks. "No, he is fine. He is his sweet self. Sitting on my lap. Playing with my fingers. We will be home in a few hours."Zero responds. "Thank you Zero. I can't wait. I love you both." Yuki says. "I love you too." Zero comments. Kaname just listening. Driving the car. "I bet she is happy now." Kaname states. "Yes very. She will be waiting for our return." Zero remarks. "I will drive as fast as I can. I am glad to see Ren is ok." Kaname states. "Me too. I don't know what I would have done. If he wasn't. Yuki would have never been the same. We might not even be able to have any more children. It makes this even worse. I guess. We will cross that bridge when we get there." Zero states.

"I know that hurt Yuki a lot. She wants children with you. Next time we see Alex we will need to ask him more about, what he did with the pill. He created it. He should know how strong it is. And if it would work on her. I do think. No matter how much she wants to know what is going on. In that department. We should keep it quiet, that we are asking. Until we find out the truth about the pills. We don't need to get her hopes up or bring up the matter again. If he says she is infertile. "Zero states. " I agree with you. But you do know this is part of the reason, she pulled away from me. I was always trying to save her from hurting. She didn't take it that way. She tells me I lie to her. Keep things from her. I will do as you say. Just I want to warn you. If she finds out. She isn't going to be very happy with you Zero." Kaname comments. "I see why you hid a few things. I don't need her going dark on me again. I don't need her trying to kill herself again either. I am not sure. I like either way. Why does it have to be so dramatic? Zero asks.

"Because she is fighting within herself, to be the person you want her to be, and what she has truly become. There is part human that she remembers. Growing up with you. How you looked at her. The innocent sweet Yuki. And then the Dark Yuki that came out while being here with me. The pureblood in her. The vampire in her. With me, she didn't mind showing the dark side. She knew I had my own. Which I was as bad as her trying to hide it from her. Not wanting her to see it. Trying to be the calm sweet Kaname she knew all those years of growing up. Once her side came out, I showed mine on occasion. Mostly when it had to do with you. The dark Yuki loved to torment me with you. How much she wanted you. How she felt about you. Not hiding it at all. But pushing it. Hurting me. Doing her best so I would let her go. I just couldn't. I love her way too much for that. It was like I wanted to watch her grow and spread her wings and then at the same time. I didn't want to let her go." Kaname remarks.

"I wish. She didn't have to go dark. If it could just merge somehow. Being a little of each. Not either one or the other." Zero states. it could it will just take time. It was another reason I didn't let her out. At first, she couldn't control her thirst. I wasn't enough for her. She would drink yet still need more. I didn't want her to just go out and bite people. I knew she craved you. Wanted you in the way. She would bite herself at times it was so bad. The tablets wouldn't work. She would take them but they never did her any good. Once she went dark, I didn't want anyone seeing. What a real bitch she could be. No one would ever expect Yuki to be that. I know. I had my hand in turning her dark though. Her want and love for you brought it out more. The more I kept her away from you. The more it was there. Then she just gave up." Kaname states. "She thought I didn't want her. That I wasn't writing her back because I didn't want her. Thanks to you. You just made a big mess. Worse then what it was before. You could of just put your feelings on the side and let her go."Zero comments. "I couldn't. I love and wanted her too badly. Could you?"Kaname asks. "I did once. I watched as she walked away with you. With my heart in her hands. She picked you. Did you ever realize how much that hurt?" Zero asks. "No. At the time I wanted her. It was all that mattered. I did tell her she didn't have to come with me. It was her choice. She also was honest with me. Telling me half her heart was mine, the other half was yours." Kaname reveals. "I will tell you something right now Kaname. I might have watched her walk away then. But I will never do it again. I will never let her go either. So as you say, She has us both. It does seem, its what she wanted. It's sick and twisted. I guess. That's part of her Dark side as well." Zero replies. "In a way yes. In a way, she knew it would be too hard for us to get divorced. Not to mention the Council and mayor. Not wanting you two together. She figured with me on her side. It would be more possible to have you as well. And Yes I am sure her dark side liked the idea of having us both. It does seem that her regular self, fights with itself though. She will want to be with me intimately then think of you. And change her mind." Kaname responds

"I can't deny. That doesn't make me feel good. I can't stand the thought of her with you. I don't think. I will ever get used to that fact of sharing her." Zero answers. "I had to. Do you really think its something I wanted? Something I like? Not to mention she sleeps with you every night. I only get once a week or month depending on when you leave for work. When I am her original husband? I thought. I would have been her first and only. Not that I would be sharing her with you or anyone for that matter." Kaname hisses. "Its just something we will have to deal with. We both are stubborn and not giving her up." Zero states.

Ren falling asleep on Zero's lap during the long drive. Zero listening to everything that Kaname told him. Understanding a little bit more. Seeing that this isn't something Kaname really wanted either. It was something he was thrown into, just like Zero. Just to be with the one he loved. Zero hoped that the Dark Yuki would stay away now. She would have their son back. Maybe they could get back to normal life.


	102. Chapter 102 Home

Revew please.

Chapter 102 Home

It takes them a few hours but they are finally home. Zero walks into the Manor carrying little Ren in his arms. Greeted by Yuki, who runs to him. Kissing his cheek and taking there son. Holding him close to herself. Tears streaming down her face. "My boy. You are home. No one will ever touch you again. I promise you that. Mommy will do everything she can. To keep you safe." Yuki says. "Thank you Kaname for all your help." Yuki adds. "No problem. I am glad to see that the child is home safe. I will be heading to bed. Its been a long night." Kaname replies. Going up the stairs into his own quarters. Leaving Yuki, Zero and Ren to themselves. Knowing this was their reunion, Not his. Taking a step back.

Yuki brings Ren into the kitchen. Getting the little boy something to eat. Also getting something for Zero. Just smiling and happy. Holding Ren so close to her. "Alex confirmed that the Mayor is behind this. Didn't he?" Yuki asks. "Yes. We can't take Ren out. We need to make it that he is still missing. Not letting the Mayor no he with us. He might try again." Zero states. "I understand." Yuki says. A glow in her eyes Zero never saw before." Our son has great power Yuki. He will be stronger than both of us. If anyone finds that out. There will be more that comes after him." Zero explains. "Don't worry. They won't find out. He is just a little boy. He will not be using his power for some time. We will keep him safe. When he is older, if he is that strong. He won't need us to. He will be able to take care of himself. With training from you and Kaname. He will be a good strong powerful man." Yuki answers. "We made something special. Even more, than we thought we did." Zero smiles. "I knew we would. He was special from the moment he was conceived. He brings me such joy. Thank you so much for bringing our son home to us." Yuki states. Kissing Zero on his forehead. "I am just glad I could. He has grown so much in four months. We missed so much." Zero comments. "We will never miss anything else. I promise you that." Yuki replies. Zero not sure what that means. She keeps making promises. What was she going to do? Was it just a figure of speech? Or was she planning something? Zero wasn't sure anymore. After seeing what she did to Thomas, He knew she was compatible of anything now. When she went dark. She wasn't scared of anything. Nothing would get in her way. That scared Zero.

Zero, Yuki, and Ren head upstairs. Yuki not letting go of this little boy. She gets him ready for bed. Then bringing him to there room. Putting him in their bed." I guess he will be sleeping with us tonight?" Zero asks. "Yes. I want him with us. Where he should be. He is ours." Yuki answers. Getting in bed next to Zero, putting Ren on top of her chest. Holding him close. Yuki falls asleep close to both of the people. She loves more than anything. Zero seeing. She is even more overprotective then she was before. When it came to Ren. He was glad he was home though. He just knew. He would have to share his time again. This time, he didn't mind. He was happy his son was where he should be. The little boy, sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. He knew now. Yuki wouldn't let anyone near him. There would be no getting to him now. He remembered how she reacted after he was born at the Hosptial. What would she do now? The thoughts of earlier when she made those promises, popping up in his mind again. He knew the mayor would be in big trouble. To even look at Ren now. Let alone touch him.

He also wondered. What they should do about the Mayor. He knew if he ever found out the child was returned. He would come after them again. Maybe even doing something to either one of them instead. He wasn't sure about what the mayor would do. Just that he would always be in there way. If Yuki could have more children, they would always have to watch and be on the lookout. That, someone, didn't steal that one. How could you live like this? Zero also hoped they didn't have to spend the rest of there life locked away in this Manor. It might of had everything, but Zero wasn't used to this. He wanted his children to be free. To enjoy life. To be normal. At the same time knowing they would never be normal. They had a pureblood for a mother and a hunter for a father. Things would never be normal again. They were not human no matter how much the both of them tried hard to remain that way. To hang on to a thread of what they use to know. So much has changed since they were kids at Cross. There was no denying it.


	103. Chapter 103 Normalcy

Review Please.

Chapter 103 Normalcy.

In the morning Yuki wakes up still holding Ren. Who is looking up at her? Smiling. He is such a sweet little boy. Yuki loves him more than anything. She looks over at Zero. Who is staring at her and Ren. Just taking the lovely site in. Watching his wife and son together. The way it should be. "Good morning, Zero." Yuki Kissing him tenderly on his lips. "Morning Babe. It really is a good morning." Zero replies. Yuki smiles at him. "It sure is." Yuki responds. "I feel so much better now. That I know he is home. And safe with us. I never want him out of my site." Yuki adds. "I know you're going to baby him more now than ever. At the same time, we can't let this contain our lives. We need to be free. "Zero states.

"I know. I want more protection here. I know Kaname knows a lot of people. We will hire another guard. One to just watch over the children. To keep them safe. That way it won't only be us. " Yuki answers. "If that is what you want. That is fine with me. Will we be staying here at the Manor?" Zero asks. "I guess for a little while. We will see what happens. Take it from there." Yuki comments. "Ok. I do want a regular life Yuki." Zero answers. "I do as well. We just have to be careful. Take precautions. I want our children safe." Yuki replies. "You sound a bit like Kaname there. I guess. He has rubbed off on you some." Zero responds. "Sadly in more than some ways. I was trained by Hanabusa to be a pureblood. All the correct ways to be an act. Even though the human part of me would show through. I do remember my training, and I can be the dark cold pureblood. When I have to be." Yuki states. "Yuki I love you. I just wish, you didn't have to let out the Dark Yuki. I know its part of you and I will accept it. I just prefer the regular you. " Zero confides. "I always knew you wouldn't understand the dark side. You weren't born into this. You are a true Human. Its why I hid it for so long. I love you Zero very much. But I am a pureblood vampire. The very thing you hate the most. I can't help what I was born into. I am sorry." Yuki says. Looking deeply into his eyes. Then down at the bed. " I Love you too. I don't hate you or what you are. I just wish that maybe you wouldn't go so dark. Maybe a compromise?" Zero asks. "We can see. I am not dark all the time. Just when things set me off. I was calm for over a year with you. You calm my crazy. I love how you tame me. Bring out the good in me. I just can't promise that the Dark Yuki, won't be set free at times. There will be things I have to take care of. You will have to understand that." Yuki responds. "I will do my best. At least now maybe things can go back to normal. We have our son back." Zero replies. "Yes, I am so glad for that. I never thought I would see his sweet face again. He is our angel." Yuki states. Zero seeing that Ren also brings out the regular human sweet Yuki. He was so happy to see that.

They Get up out of bed getting their showers. Yuki giving all her attention to baby Ren. Who is totally unphased by everything that had happened. Zero knew that Alex told the truth when he said he took care of Ren. Ren wasn't scared of anything. Everything was normal. He was his sweet bubbly self. Yuki gave him a bath and wanted to dress him for the day realizing that everything she had for him was a bit small. It's been four months since this child lived with her. Which brought a pain to her heart, everytime she even thought about it. She took Ren into Kaname's office. Wanting to borrow his laptop.

"Kaname may I please use your laptop. I need to order some clothes for Ren. He has grown so much. I know. I can't take him out. So I figured I would stay here with him. Just ordering some goodies for him. "Yuki explains. "Of course my dear. Anything you need. It is very nice to see you back to yourself." Kaname states. "I will also want more protection for him and Ai. I want you to hire the best to watch over them. I don't want anything to happen to either of them. And it seems even though we were supposed to be so strong, and powerful. Everyone in this house overlooked things. ANd it got Ren kidnapped." Yuki suggests. "As you wish. I will ask Serien who she thinks is best for the job. I see you are staying at the manor?" Kaname asks. "For now. I have something to take care of before I am able to leave." Yuki says. "Like what?" Kaname asks." Don't worry about it. I am sure in a way it will make you proud." Yuki states. "My dear, what are you up to?" Kaname asks. "You have your secrets. I have mine. Its what we are best at dear brother." Yuki replies. "I see the dark one is still here. You just learned to intertwine them. How ...Did you do that?" Kaname says. Seeing just how strong Yuki is. She seems to surprise him more and more. "I am not as weak as you two would like to think. I can handle myself. I do know he doesn't like the dark me. There is no way I can keep her away at this moment. So I learned to try to keep her hidden even when she is out. "Yuki comments. "Yet you let me know she is." Kaname remarks. "You know all of me. There is no hiding. In a way, I am glad I don't have to with you. It's nice being yourself. No matter who that may be. It gets tiring always trying to watch what I say or do. I just love him so much. I will keep doing it. To protect him. I told you he was too innocent for this." Yuki states. "What he doesn't know what hurt him then. I will do whatever you need. You do know that?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I know when it comes down to it. You are always there. I thank you for that."Yuki states. "You're very welcome. That is the one thing that hasn't changed. I hope it never does." Kaname responds. "Don't screw it up then, and we should be fine." Yuki says with a grin. Grabbing the laptop. Walking out of the office.

Kaname knows she is up to something. He has some kind of idea what also. He will just keep it to himself. Watching over her. Not letting her out of his sight. If she was planning what he thought. He wanted to be there as her back up. He knew Kiryu wouldn't be. SHe would never tell him what she was planning. He wouldn't like it. So Kaname knew he would be the one to share this with her.

The day goes on with Yuki ordering some goodies for Ren and even Ai. Acting like everything is fine. Spending family time with Zero and both kids. Enjoying what the missed over these past four months. Yuki didn't let Ren out of her sight. The way she would watch Zero. When He would walk out of a room, with panic was now the same with Ren. But even more so. She would try to hide it but it was there. Zero understood it. He felt the same. He wanted no one to touch his son again.


	104. Chapter 104 They Mayor

Please review :) Let me know what you think?

Blood and Gore. Please be aware.

Chapter 104 The Mayor.

Later that night Yuki tucks Ren in bed with Zero. Then going to take her shower. When she returns, she sees Zero and Ren both sleeping. Zeros hand on his son. Making sure he was there. Even while he slept. Yuki smiles. Knowing that their son is safe with his father. She has her plan to conduct and this is the perfect timing. She gets dressed. In a black short dress, Black heels and pushes her hair back. Into a ponytail. Just so it's out of her way. She grabs her black long coat. Being very quiet not to wake Ren or Zero. Not wanting Zero to know that she is going out. Taking one last look at the two of her loves. Laying in bed together.

Yuki sneaks out. So she thinks. Kaname noticing right away that Yuki is fleeing the Manor. He was prepared for this. He follows using his bat Familiar. So she doesn't spot him. Kaname not wanting Yuki to know that he is behind her. Wanting her to do what she needs to do. Just wanting her safe.

Yuki found out that the Mayor has late meetings on Thursdays nights. That he stays late in his office with his men. It's exactly what she is looking for. She has been planning this for the whole four months Ren has been away. Just waiting to have her child back before working it out. Not wanting the baby in the way. Making sure he was home safely. Tonight she will take the Mayor by surprise. As he still thinks the child is with Alex. And that Yuki, Kaname or Zero know that he was behind this.

Yuki pulls up to the Mayor's office, getting out of the car. Walking into the building. There are guards standing around. And a lady at the front desk to sign you in. As soon as Yuki walks in, the guards want to rush to her. Asking what she is doing there. Without even a look or a turn. She turns them all to dust. Getting on the elevator, going up to the Mayor's private office. She knows there will be more guards to follow. She just keeps an eye out. Turning each and every one of them to dust. Before they even knew she was there.

Yuki makes it to the top floor. Where the Mayor has his own private office. Leaving a trail of dust behind her. Just opening the door to the Mayor's office with one large crash. "Lady Yuki. What can I do for you? What brings you here?" The mayor asks. Sitting at his desk. A little taken back by her presence. "You know very I am doing here. You haven't learned yet. Not to play with Purebloods. Have you?" Yuki says in a sinister voice. "I don't know what you mean. Lady Yuki." The Mayor replies. A little shaken. "Let me refresh you then. I know you took my son Ren." Yuki answers. Grabbing two pencils off of the mayor's desk. Walking over to him. "Lady Yuki. How could you say such things? I would never do that to you." The mayor replies. "Don't lie to me. Don't play with me. I am not what you think. I guess I just need to show you that." Yuki snaps. Getting both pencils. One in each of her hands, With her power, she gets them and stabs them through both of the mayor's hands. Pinning them down into the handles of his desk chair. Blood dripping down to the floor. Pain radiating through the Mayor. "Now, Do you realize? I am not playing with you?" Yuki asks." Lady Yuki please." The mayor pleads. Kaname appearing in the room in a dust cloud. Just standing there behind Yuki. Taking a look around at what Yuki has already done. Kaname smirks at Yuki. Knowing she knows how to take care of herself. "Kaname Please. Tell your wife to stop." The mayor screams. "I'm not here to tell her to stop. I am here to watch the activities. Maybe next time, you won't touch. Whats, not yours. Oh, wait. There doesn't look like there will be a next time." Kaname replies. Giving Yuki an evil grin. Yuki walking over to the Mayor Sitting on this lap. "You took my son from me. You wanted him for his powers. You couldn't stand that he wasn't a pureblood. You had no say in that. No right to take him. To touch him at all. You should know better than to play with us."Yuki says. Pointing her very long sharp nail at the Mayor's stomach.

"Please Lady Yuki. I am sorry. You know its not the right thing to do. To mate with a hunter." The Mayor answers. "I will mate with whoever I damn please to. If you don't like it. Then, that's just too damn bad." Yuki says. Slicing through the Mayor's stomach with her nail. The mayor grunting, Blood oozing out all over the floor., the mayor and the chair. As Yuki takes his guts and wraps them around his own neck. "Sorry to be so brutal, but others will have to learn from your mistakes. They will have to know. I am not one to fuck with. Touch anyone in my family and this is the consequence." Yuki says. Getting up from his lap. Licking her fingers then Taking a picture and putting it on his desk. So when he dies and turns to dust. Everyone can still see how he died.

Yuki walks over to Kaname, giving him a long passionate kiss. Kaname wraps her in his arms Licking at her fingers as well. Flying out the window.


	105. Chapter 105 Actions

Chapter 105 Actions.

Kaname appears in front of Yuki's car. Yuki still kissing him passionately. Not letting up. "Yuki is this for me or for him?" Kaname asks out of breathe. "For you. You stood there and let me do anything. I wanted. Do you know what power I felt? Do You know how turned on I am? You're not even looking at me differently. Nothing I did in there phased you. You grinned at me, giving me your approval. Zero would never understand. He can never know what took place here tonight. It's our secret. Can you handle that?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Anything you need. Why would I look at you differently? I would have done the same. Or maybe worse. I have in the past. You forgave me for it all. You came with me. It was now my turn."Kaname answers. "Take me somewhere we can be alone. I want you. More at this moment, Than I ever have."Yuki replies. Kaname shocked by that statement, but in a good way. Excited and happy she wants him. This time him. Not Zero.

Kaname and Yuki get into the car. Kaname driving them to a little house way in the back of the Manor. One that no one knew about but Kaname. It was small, it use to be used for the servants. They would stay there instead of the main house. Years ago. It was dark and quiet, and mainly far away enough. That their scents wouldn't be smelled at the main house.

Kaname Parks the Car taking Yuki inside. Putting the small light on. Yuki wastes no time in kissing and pawing at Kaname. Kaname seeing the Dark Yuki in full effect. Just this time its a bit different. He sees the lust isn't for Zero. It's really aimed at him. Which drives him. "My Yuki, She is back. My love." Kaname says in a low smooth tone. Yuki just starts taking his shirt off, licking down his neck. "I can't be the real me with him. I can only with you. I need to let her out. I can't contain her." Yuki says. Throwing Kaname against the wall, so hard it puts a nice long crack in it. Kaname just smirks. Loving how turned on she is. And that it's for him. Yuki, Not even able to wait to take his pants off. Just unzipping them. Sliding her dress up and pushing herself onto him. Kaname giving out a large moan, as this feeling he hasn't felt in such a long time. His eyes turn crimson, as he pushes them both back onto the sofa. Trying his best to take some control from her. Wanting to do to her what he pleases. Yuki's legs just wrap around his waist. Pushing him in deeper. Her arms around his neck, with her mouth on his. His arms around her neck kissing her deeply as he pounds into her body. His thrusts getting harder and deeper with each one. Her moans getting louder. He keeps up with his thrusts, Sensing she is coming to the end. He feels her tighten around his shaft, which lets himself let go inside her.

Just letting go on top of her. Still holding each other in each other's arms. "My Yuki." Kaname says as he plants small kisses down her neck and chest. Yuki kissing the top of his head. They fall asleep in each other's arms. Their heartbeats in sync with each others.

Mid-morning Yuki wakes up. Finding Kaname on top of her holding her tight. She feels the sincerity that was there last night. Just now she is her self. Not the dark Yuki that took over her last night. A single tear runs down her face, as she thinks of Zero. Kaname stirs above her. Opening his eyes, to look straight at her."My love, Your still here. That wasn't a dream?" Kaname says. "No, it was real. I need to get up Kaname. I have to get washed and head back." Yuki says. Yuki trying to get up from the sofa. Kaname pulling her hand back to him, To kiss her deeply. She doesn't push him away. She accepts the kiss. Just deep inside she is torn. She gives him a light smile walking to the upstairs shower. Closing the door behind her. She put the shower on, sliding down it. Wrapping her arms around her legs. Wondering why things got to this. How could I love two men? What did i do last night with him? Zero can't find out. Tears running down her face, with the thought of Zero knowing. Even though, in reality, Zero knew this was going to happen. This was the deal. Yet the human her couldn't expect it. Where the vampire her, loved it.


	106. Chapter 106 Remorse

Please Review. Let me know if your enjoying the story.

Chapter 106 Remorse.

Yuki gets done her shower, to find Kaname waiting for her downstairs. "Yuki you need to burn the clothes you were wearing last night. The mayor's blood is all over them." Kaname states. "I will leave them here for you to burn. Do want ever you need." Yuki says. Trying to get out of the house. Feeling very awkward around Kaname. "Yuki is there something wrong?" Kaname asks. "No. I just need to go home. Ren will be up shortly. He will need me." Yuki says. Walking out of the house, not even waiting for Kaname. As she starts going getting further away from the house. She uses her butterfly Familiar to get her back to the house faster. Wearing just a white fluffy towel. Since her clothes, she left behind.

She gets to the house, Running quietly to her own room, getting a new nightie to put on. Then going back to Zero's quarters. Opening the door, to find Zero and Ren sleeping side by side. The site only makes her feel worse. She wipes her tears and slides into the bed as gently as she can. Not waking either of them. Just looking over to the two people she cares so much about. How she couldn't control her pureblood feelings. They took over and won.

The Sun comes up and Zero gets up just looking on the side of him. Seeing Yuki and his son. Feeling he has everything he ever needed. Right in front of him. For the first time in a long time. Zero had a long peaceful sleep. Not even knowing Yuki wasn't there. Never would he think, took place while he was sleeping.

They get up to have breakfast Yuki a little quiet. Getting dressed and taking Ren downstairs to breakfast. Zero right behind her. They get to the dining room, where Kaname is already there. Filled with Smiles. Zero just giving him a glare. "What makes you so happy this morning?" Zero asks. Yuki giving Kaname a panic look. "Oh, Nothing. I just am happy. You know Zero even I can get happy." Kaname states. "You just looked like the cat that ate the canary." Zero mentions. "In a way I did." Kaname smirks. "Anyway, I will be off. I have a lot of work today. I hope you have a great day today Yuki." Kaname says as he leaves the room."He gets weirder and weirder as the time goes by." Zero states. Yuki doesn't answer. She just gets breakfast for Ren. Relieved that Kaname didn't say anything about what happened. Yuki more worried about sleeping with Kaname, then the murder. She could handle the murder, it was the other that hurt her. Only because she knew. How jealous Zero truly was. How he couldn't think of her with Kaname.

The rest of the day Yuki does her best to stay far away from Kaname. The quilt eating at her. She even eats dinner in Zero quarters. Telling Zero she wants family time alone. She has Ai, Ren, Zero and herself stay in the quarters all night. Having dinner and watching movies together. Zero not thinking anything of it. Liking that they are having family time.

Kaname, on the other hand, notices that since last night. Yuki is avoiding him. He wonders if she regrets it. Or if its just Kiryu that is in the way. Kaname was so happy with thinking he got his girl back. Knowing that the sex they had. Was finally between the two of them. Not meant for someone else. He would have to get her alone to talk to her. Just knowing that right now, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Kaname was hoping this didn't push her further away from him. That was one thing he didn't want. He was hoping to get closer to her. That after last night, they would have some kind of relationship. That it was rebuilding. Not tearing it apart. He didn't want Zero to overhear or catch on. He wanted to gain Yuki's trust. Not break it again. He knew how she would get. This wasn't something he could use against her. If he did he knew she would never go back to his bed. Hurting Zero wouldn't do him any good. Just hurt himself in the process.


	107. Chapter 107 Crime Scene

Chapter 107 Crime sence.

The next morning, Zero gets a call from the association. Yagari wanting Zero to come right in for work. They found the mayor and all his men dead. The investigation was on. Zero was the headhunter there. They needed him.

"Yuki you wouldn't believe, they found the Mayor and his men dead. I have to go to work. I will be back later tonight." Zero states. "Ok, Please be careful." Yuki says. Not letting on that she knows anything. "I will." Zero states. "Let me know what you find out. Who killed him." Yuki replies. "I am sure he had a lot of enemies." Zero states. " I bet." Yuki replies.

Zero leaves for work. Yuki kissing him before he leaves. She walks back up to her quarters. Still staying away from Kaname.

Zero gets to the crime scene, just looking around at all the dust laying on the floor. "How many men did he have working for him?" Zero asks. "135" Yagari answers."All dead?" Zero replies. "Yes. Doesn't even look like they put up a fight. They were just turned to dust. The Mayor was turned also. But it looks like it went a little slower. The killer left a photo to show just what he went through before death. They wanted him to suffer. "Yagari states. "Wow, that's a lot of blood. The person that killed him would have to be in full control to do something like that. A vampire not affected by blood?" Zero replies. "This murder wasn't forced on draining their blood for dinner. It was forced on him being dead. It looks like revenge." Yagari states. "Is there any clues?" Zero asks. "No, it happened in the middle of night. There are no witnesses. Anyone that did see anything is dead. The person would be full of blood, yet the blood trail stops at the mayor's office. Nothing leads outside of there. It's like the murder flew away. I am not sure if we are going to get to the bottom of this." Yagari states. "Well, we will try."Zero replies. Rushing the photo to the lab to check fingerprints. Then Zero thinking to himself. Was this Kaname? He could fly away. Turn himself into a bat. Was this Yuki? Naw, Zero thinks. She wouldn't. She couldn't? Could she?

Zero goes over the crime scene. Searching for clues. Not much left for clues. Everything was turned to dust. The only thing that could catch the person was if there were prints on the photo. Otherwise, it was a complete loss. Zero saw the extent of the damage done to the mayor. The picture clear in his head. It was a very anger fulled murder. Someone hated the mayor as much as he did. Was it his spouses? He knew he had to be careful with the prints. Making sure he was the only one to see who's was on the photo before anyone else.

Zero goes home late. Still thinking about everything he has seen today. He walks in being greeted by Yuki. Putting her arms around him and giving him a big kiss." Welcome home handsome." Yuki says. "Thank you babe." Zero replies." How was your day? What did you find out?"Yuki asks. "I would like to talk to you and Kaname together. After dinner, we can go into his office." Zero says.


	108. Chapter 108 Meeting

Reviews please

Chapter 108 Meeting

During, dinner Yuki is a bit on edge. A little worried about what Zero found out. Not wanting him to know. What she really was. What she could really do. Not to mention feeling very uncomfortable about Kaname. She just hoped Kaname would keep his mouth closed. Otherwise Zero would learn how dangerous she really was. What she turned into. She knew in a way Zero couldn't handle it. He really only saw her as the sweet innocent girl at Cross. She was far from that now.

"After, Dinner I would like to talk to you in your office Kaname." Zero says. "Sure not a problem." Kaname replies looking at Yuki. Who just looks at her, plate not at Kaname. Kaname knows. What Yuki is frightened about. He knows he needs to protect her. As always.

After dinner all three head to Kaname's office. Taking their seats. "What is it that you need to speak to me about?" Kaname asks. "Today I went to the crime scene of the death of the mayor. It was a pretty brutal scene. 135 men dead. Turned to dust." Zero replies. "Do they know who did it?" Kaname asks. "Not at the moment. There isn't very much evidence. Just one thing that could foil the murder." Zero states. What was that?" Kaname says. "The picture. It was taken to the lab for prints. The prints will tell who did it." Zero comments. "Ah, I see." Kaname answers. "Not to mention it was the funniest thing. The murderer must have flown out of the room. After they killed the Mayor. There was no blood trail out the door. Which one of you did it?" Zero asks. Yuki sitting in her chair, with no reaction. Zero couldn't read her. She was blank. Kaname was also. It was what they did best. "What makes you think it was one of us?"Kaname asks. "Because only a pureblood has familiars that can fly. One being you Kaname as a bat, and Yuki with her butterflies." Zero answers. "Well if you must no it was me." Kaname reveals. Drinking his glass of wine. Like he just admitted to buying a pair of shoes. Not murdering someone. "Why did you do that?" Zero snaps. "Because as long as he was alive, he would bring all of us grief. I know how you two are. You don't keep your hands off each other. There will probably be more children down the line. I just protected them from now. I am sure another beast will come in the way but at least one is down." Kaname says calmly. "We don't even know if we can have other children. This was a stupid thing to do. Why did you leave the photo? You should have known better!" Zer snaps louder. "Look, Others had to see what happened to him. So they would know better to come after us. I am sure you will take care of the prints. Yuki now looking at Kaname with deep sad eyes. He just had to admit to something he didn't do. Just to protect her. It was something he was doing a lot lately. Just to make her happy. She knew he really did care, even though their relationship had issues.

"You can't just spring shit like this on me. You should have told me. Should of let me know what you were planning. And that doesn't mean I condone any of it. Wasn't there a better way? Quieter? You killed 135 innocent men." Zero says. "They were not innocent. They knew what they got themselves into. They were working for him. Who do you think stole your son? He had more than one behind it. One is sitting in our jail cell downstairs. I am sorry for springing it on you. But I am sure you can handle it. It's nothing worse then you had to take care of in the past. Just destroy the photo. If I need to I can take care of it myself. If you're not able to." Kaname comments. "I will do it! Damn you. " Zero snaps walking out of the office.

Yuki getting up to walk out with him. Whispering. "Thank you." to Kaname. He just nods and goes back to his regular work. Thinking nothing of what he just admitted to.

"Did you know he would do that?" Zero asks. "Yes. Its the way we do things here. There was no way he could live Zero. He would never leave us or our son alone. You must know that deep down." Yuki answers. "Yes, I do. But like I said that was a brutal way. " Zero remarks. "It had to be. Otherwise, the rest wouldn't know better. The one with the most power wins. The one they fear most. You know everyone fears Kaname. He has to stay that way, to keep his control." Yuki says. "Yea be the evil bastard he always is." Zero comments. "Sometimes you have to be evil. It's just how the world works." Yuki replies. "You don't see anything wrong with this do you?" Zero asks. "No. I don't. What if when you asked. I would have told you I did it?" Yuki asks. Looking deep into Zero's eyes. "I Wouldn't believe it. I would hope you wouldn't do a thing like that. You're not like him. You're so much better." Zero states. "Zero I love you with all my heart. I just need to you to know. That we are cut from the same cloth. I can be worse them him. I just need to you to get over it." Yuki admits. "That would take a long time." Zero answers.

It was just like Yuki thought. Zero couldn't see her that way. She was thankful that Kaname saved her yet again. She just knew those prints wouldn't. They would tell the real truth. Did she let them? Or steal them? That was what went through her mind. It would reveal what she really was. Zero would have to deal or let go. Could she hide who she is always? Then if things like this didn't come around. She could be the woman he truly wanted. He tamed her for a year. He could do it again.


	109. Chapter 109 Inner turmoil

Review Please

Chapter 109 inner turmoil

The next day when Zero goes to work, Yuki heads to Kaname's office. Knowing that she needs to talk to him. Even though its hard to be around him. The quilt inside is eating away. A lot of her human side was back. Fighting with everything that has happened. Yet her dark side was still peeking through when needed. They were joining. Which scared Yuki even more. If they did would she let go? All she could think about was hurting Zero.

She goes to his office knocking on the door and walking in. "My Love." Kaname says. Getting up and walking towards her. Giving her a tender kiss. She knows not to pull back. It would defeat her purpose. "Kaname I need to talk to you. " Yuki says. "I am so glad. I wasn't sure if you were ok or not. You have been so distant since the other night. Its all I could think about. Being that close to you. I just hoped you didn't regret it." Kaname states. "It was very nice. I did want it more than anything at the time. Just now I am a bit confused." Yuki admits. "It's because of Kiryu? Isn't it?" Kaname asks. "Yes but not entirely. I am dealing with a lot right now. I don't need things to be more complicated then they are. What I wanted to talk to you about is the fingerprints. If Zero gets the prints back. They will be mine. He will know I did it. Even though you said you did." Yuki states with a worried face. "My love, do you really think I would do that to you? I haven't become what I am, being foolish. I had Serien replace the photo as soon as we left. The original is in the safe. The one Kiryu found has no prints. He can test it all he wants." Kaname admits. "Then why reveal you did it?" Yuki asks. "So he wouldn't think you did. I don't care what he thinks about me. We dislike each other. That's fine with me. I just know you do care. You don't want him to see your true dark side. I also see you are right. He wouldn't except it that easy. I do have to say though. If you keep going this route, Your marriage with him. Will wind up like ours. Kaname states.

"I know. I saw that as well. I also came and went with him finding out. Letting him find the prints. I am just not sure what to do." Yuki states. "I think it might be too much for him to know you did this. You may want to start out with smaller things. To let him know what you are my dear." Kaname says with a chuckle. "I Think your right. Thank you. I also wanted to let you. That we will be leaving the Manor." Yuki comments. "Yuki, Please. We have come so 't let the other night ruin was supposed to bring us closer." Kaname states. "It did. I just can't let him see that. It would kill him. I know he knows it will happen. But him thinking it hasn't is better. Keep him in his dreamland. Where everything is perfect. Let him have that for once! Will you?!" Yuki cries. "As you wish. I am not letting you take Ai. It's too dangerous."Kaname reveals. "Fine, I was going to tell you the same. I feel its better if she stays at the manor. She is a true Kuran. It's right for her to be here. I will take Zero and Ren back to our own home. Please don't visit. I will come to you. To see Ai." Yuki states. Kaname totally caught off guard. He thought he could have held Ai over her head. It just didn't work. She didn't care. The dark Yuki was there. Not even caring about her daughter. Just wanting to get what she wanted. Which was still Zero and protecting him. That burned Kaname deep inside. He just wouldn't show it. Not this time.

"What about us?" Kaname asks. "I will see you when I visit." Yuki answers. "That isn't answering my question. Why are you pushing me away? You told me your self you wanted me the other night. I felt it. It was incredible. Don't do this." Kaname remarks. "I am not pushing you away. I need time to think. Time to get myself together." Yuki states. Touching his hand and walking out the door.

Wasting more time, knowing they are closer now then they have been. Not really wanting to ruin that but at the same time. Feeling like she is going behind Zero's back. The fight within her pulling her into. Not really wanting to hurt either of them at this moment. Just really needing time. Feeling that moving out with help with that. It would give them space and make Zero happy. She knew even if she did see Kaname in the way she saw him the other night. It was better to keep it separate. Not letting Zero see any of it. Just as he requested. Still not sure in a way if she should let what happened the other night even happen again. To keep Zero happy, she just let her daughter behind. No matter how she turned someone always got hurt.


	110. Chapter 110 Going home

Chapter 110 Going Home.

When Zero gets home from work. Yuki is waiting for him. Ready to tell him that they will be leaving. "Zero, I think its time for us to go home now. Go back to our regular life." Yuki says. Kissing him on his cheek. "Are you sure? I mean do think it is safe for the kids?" Zero asks. "We are only taking Ren. So it will just be our family. Ai is staying here with Kaname. She will be safest here. He will not make anything happen to her." Yuki answers. "Yuki are you ok with leaving her? We can stay a bit longer if you want to." Zero replies. "It's fine. I think its best we leave. I am hiring extra security to watch over Ren. I will not have what happened to him again. " Yuki states. "That's fine with me. I would like to get away from here. Be our own family again. I really dislike having to live with him. Under his roof. Always watching what we are doing." Zero admits. "You won't have to worry about that anymore. We are leaving tomorrow. I had Berta pack everything up and it's on our way to our house. When we get up tomorrow morning we will leave." Yuki states. "Ok. Sounds good." Zero replies. Happy but in a way a little curious about why Yuki wants to leave so fast. What happened to make her want to go. Just knowing it was for the best. He felt bad to leave Ai behind, not knowing if that was Kaname being an ass again or just to protect her. Either way, he knows that was another thing hurting Yuki. She just wasn't showing it this time. She was getting better at dealing with her emotions. Or was that just the dark Yuki taking over. Zero really wish the dark side of her would stay away.

The next morning the car pulls up and takes the three of them home. Yuki seeming very happy. Not able to wait to get there. Holding baby Ren in her arms. And leaning her shoulder on Zero's. She had everything she wanted. Zero knew no matter what Kaname did, as long as she had him and their son. Yuki truly didn't care. Once back at there own home, Yuki starts dinner sitting down with Zero and there son Ren. Feeling at peace. There was a guard there watching them all. Her name was Zimma Frost. She had long white hair she always wore in a ponytail, her eyes are Icy blue, she is taller then Yuki. She was the best in her field. They had nothing to worry about. Kaname hired the best. She was so good at what she did. It was like she wasn't even there. It just put Yuki's mind a little at ease. They enjoyed their dinner, Spending a nice time as a family. Yuki trying to put the past few months behind her. Trying to forget what she did with Kaname. Even though her dark side wanted more.

After they clean up they head upstairs to put Ren to bed. Yuki still a bit nervous to leave him in his own room." Babe. He will be fine. The Garud will be in here with him. Its why we hired her. Let her do her job."Zero states. "I know, but I still worry. I don't want anyone taking him. This is the first time he is sleeping in his own room since we got him back. Maybe he should stay in ours." Yuki comments. "Babe, he is fine. Not to mention I would like my wife back. I miss being that close to you. It's like your staying away from me in the department on purpose. Is there something wrong?" Zero asks. "No. of course not. Just been focused on Ren that's all." Yuki says. Even though she knows it a bit more. Her quilt bothering her, so much. That when she touches Zero she just wants to cry.

Zero and Yuki walk back to there own bedroom. Zero pulling her close into his arms. He places tender kisses on her lips, and her body just falls tendering into his. "My sweet Yuki is back. How I so missed her." Zero says. That statement hurts Yuki and she just cries in his arms. Knowing that she isn't that at all. "Babe are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I just love you so much. I am sorry for all that I put you through." Yuki says. Zero lifting her head to look into his eyes. "I love you. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else but with you." Zero responds Kissing her again. They make love in their own bed, laying close together. No dark Yuki present. It was gentle and loving. Yuki didn't even do much she just let Zero take full control. Which he loved. This was the Yuki he loved most. The sweet, gentle kind one he knew most of his life. Not the dark scary one. Zero hoped that now that things were getting back to normal. Yuki would stay as herself. They would go back to the life they had before all this took place. He was glad they were away from Kaname as well. There was so much and no more he could deal with, being around him. Still not knowing if they did anything or not. He just pushed the thoughts back in his mind. Not really wanting to know. Just holding the woman he loved dear in his arms.


	111. Chapter 111 Prueblood Chat

Chapter 111 Pureblood Chat

Back at Kaname's, he has Alex come over to talk and work with Hanabusa. Hanabusa is very excited to be working with Alex. He has heard so much about the pureblood doctor. It makes Hanabusa happy to hear that Kaname trusts him enough to let this happen.

When Alex gets to the manor, Kaname is waiting for him. "I would like to talk to you in my office. If that is ok with you?" Kaname asks. "Of course. What can I do for you?" Alex asks. "Well, There was a pill that the mayor had you make for Yuki. So she couldn't get pregnant. How long did you make it that it would work?" Kaname asks. "The Mayor wanted me to make it work forever. Taking her ability away to have any children. At any time. I didn't think that was very fair. She didn't do anything wrong, to have that done to her. I did make the pill. It would work as long as she would use it. Like a regular birth control pill. It would also last awhile after she would stop it. It won't last forever. Like he planned but I would say at least a few years. Then all should go back to normal. The longer she takes it though. The longer it will work." Alex says. "She stopped it months ago when Ren was taken." Kaname states. "That's good, She wasn't on it long. So things should go back to normal for her faster." Alex answers. "That is good to know. Thank you for all your help."Kaname says. "No problem. I see the mayor got what he deserved. I have to say the way it was done was something else." Alex states. "Yes, whoever did it really had it out for him." Kaname remarks. "That could be just about anyone." Alex comments. "Thank you for coming here to work with Hanabusa. He is also very good at what he does. You should have no problems with him. Just let him know what you found out. I am sure he can add to it." Kaname states.

"No problem. Two heads are better than one. This child is a very special one. His powers will be better than any of ours."Alex states. "I don't see him using them for bad. He may turn into a hunter like his father though. It's in his blood. " Kaname answers. "If so. He will be even better than his father. I know they say Zero is the strongest and badest but Ren will take that over. I don't think anyone would want to mess with him. Just till he is an adult if anyone knows about his powers they will want to use him for bad. We all know how it is here." Alex states. "Yes. We will do our best to keep it to ourselves. The main one is dead now. I don't see anyone else coming after us. After that. They don't want to wind up like him. It wasn't a pretty sight."Kaname comments. "No, it wasn't. Yet there still will be some, that will not care. Thinking they can get away with it. Or go over your head. They don't even have to know that the child has powers. They just don't like that's its a Hunters and a purebloods child. That burned a lot of people Kaname. Not to mention that you were accepting of all this. That you married him. Acting as if he was your equal. People will never really get over that. Some feel that you are betraying the vampire community. That you're not seeing straight. You are way too close with the hunters."Alex remarks. "I know what they are saying. I did it now. I had no choice really. "Kaname catches himself saying. "I see she isn't here and neither is the hunter. This was all your wife's idea. You just went along with it, to save her and yourself. I saw how you looked at him when you came to get the child. The both of you can't stand the other. There was no way you married him because you wanted to. It was because of Yuki." Alex states. "You can read that off of us huh?" Kaname states. "There wasn't much hiding it that night. You both were your true selves. I haven't been alive this long not to know what was going on around me." Alex states. "Then you just need to keep it quiet."Kaname remarks. "I have no interest in who you marry and why. I have been married a few times. We live too long not to get bored with someone. Even if you really care after 2000 years. You need a break. You need to change it up. I just didn't marry the person. But to each's own." Alex states.

Alex heads to the basement to work with Hanabusa. Finding himself in his element. Kaname stays at his desk. Just thinking about what Alex said. He had to do better so people would know how he really felt about Zero. He needed to keep his secret. Not wanting anyone to know. That Yuki preferred Kiryu to him. Just another thing to set Kaname off. Its been at least four weeks and Yuki hasn't been back at the manor. Not even to see Ai. She was pretending they didn't exist. Living her life with Zero and her son. Kaname wasn't chasing her. He knew he did have something she wanted. Something that no matter how hard she tried. She would have to come to see. Ai. How long could she stay away? Would she make the child suffer just to make Zero happy? Kaname figured deep down. Yes. For Zero she would do anything even keep her dark side in its place. Even though Kaname knew she let it out. IT was there pushing her to do what it wanted. She was pushing back. Trying to be what Zero wanted. Kaname also knew that she desired him still. That she would be back. It would just take the dark side to be unleashed again.


	112. Chapter 112 Light Blub

Please review and let me know how your liking it.

Chapter 112 Light Blub.

Back at Zero and Yuki's house. It's been four weeks. Four wonderful weeks. Of Zero, Yuki and Ren being a normal regular everyday family. Yuki keeping her dark side under control. Nothing really there to set it off anyway. When she was with Zero she was fine. She was happy. She didn't need anything else but him. She even got her dark side out in the sex department that one night with Zero. He might have woken up a little broke the following day but it was enough to curb Yuki's desire. Their lovemaking has been normal as well. Tender, loving normal sex. Nothing wild or rough. Yuki let Zero take full control of it. Doing anything he wanted, which has made him very happy. To see his sweet Yuki back. She knew that is truly what he wanted. That deep down he could never handle her dark side in any way. As much as she hated to admit it, Only Kaname could. He wasn't frightened of it. Then how could he be, when he had his own. She knew when her dark side would be unleashed. She would need Kaname in more than one way. To always pick up the pieces of her messes. And for the deeply passionate, rough sex, she had come accustom to. She just knew if she stayed away from him. It would be better for everyone. So she did her best to do so.

One bright early morning, Zero gets up for work, sliding himself onto Yuki's side of the bed, Kissing her neck and rubbing her body. Pulling her close to him. She just moans lightly as he touches and removes her underwear. Sliding deep and gentle inside her. He makes tender love to her. Making her moan with delight at his touches. When they are done, she just lies in his arms. Kissing his warm chest. Curling up to him. "Babe, I need to get ready for work. "Zero says. "You wake me up like that and now I'm supposed to let you go. Not Yet."Yuki replies. Holding him close. Zero kisses her head and stays a few more minutes before getting up to take his shower. When he is done, he walks back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. "Babe, its been four weeks. When are you going to go see Ai?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. I have been really busy. Plus I am not sure I want to take Ren." Yuki says. "Then leave him here with Zimma. She will take care of him. She does a great job. I have to say Kaname actually hired someone good." Zero comments. "We will see." Yuki responds. "Is there something wrong? It's not like you not to want to visit Ai. Did Kaname do something to you?" Zero asks. "No. Everything is fine." Yuki says. Rolling over and trying to go back to bed. Not wanting to continue this conversation. Not wanting Zero to know the real reason for any of this. She liked him in the dark. It was for the best. Plus she didn't want to fight. Zero saw something was wrong. This wasn't like Yuki at all.

"I will see you later babe. Have a good day. I will be home for dinner." Zero says. "Ok. Love you and be safe." Yuki replies. "Same to you." He answers.

While Zero is driving to work, he keeps thinking about Yuki. He is happy. That she wants to stay away from Kaname. That for the last four weeks its been the most peaceful of there whole relationship. But the nagging feeling something wasn't right wouldn't leave his mind. "She would never just leave her child. That is so not like her. Something had to take place. I was there though. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that could have happened is. He...Got her to make love. She gave in. It has to be. Damn you Kaname!" Zero shouts in the car. "Dirty Bastard. He just can't keep his hands to himself. ANd I was there. How could i have missed it? He told her to come to me the first time. I bet there was another. He got what he wanted. Its why he isn't coming after us. That Son of a bitch!" Zero snaps. Trying to get his composer while parking the jeep in the parking lot of the association.

Taking a deep breath he gets out of the car and goes to his office. Trying to push back what he believes happened. Going to his office and getting a call from the lab. Letting him know that the results are in. "Zero you can come to get the print information whenever you're ready. It's done." Says the lab Technion. "I will be there in a few minutes. Zero walks to the lab, figuring that the prints will be Kaname's. Zero thinking he has to protect Kaname just burns him up even more.

When Zero gets to the lab, he gets the results and opens it right there. "Wait, what? Ken, did you do this right?" Zero asks. "Zero how can you ask that. We have been working together for a lot of years. I never get it wrong." Ken answers. "I know but this can't be right. There are no prints? not even with all that blood?" Zero asks. "Nope, nothing. Not a single print anywhere. There is no evidence at all. I doubt we will ever find out who did this." Ken answers. "Thank you, Ken." Zero responds walking out.

"That dirty bastard. He knew there weren't any prints. Why did he ask for my help? Why he said he did it. He is protecting someone. Oh God. did Yuki do this? She couldn't...Could she?" Zero asks himself. Even more upset and beside himself than earlier. That would explain the dark Yuki. It puts all the pieces together. IT would all fit now. "What did i get myself into?" Zero thinks.


	113. Chapter 113 Darkness

Review please. let me know what you think :)

Chapter 113 Darkness

When its time for Zero to go home, He is still thinking about everything. Not knowing if he could handle any of it. How if what he is thinking is true. His wife is a Murder. Among other things. When she said she did things she regretted. It just made Zero wonder more. What did Kaname turn her into? Living with him, just made her even worse than him. To be honest, she was even eviler. She just knew how to hide it. Kaname was protecting her. Letting her get away with anything. Zero sat in his car and couldn't hate him for that. He wouldn't be able to turn her in either. He just couldn't believe someone so sweet, caring and loving. Would turn into this. The site of the Mayor was gruesome. It was worse than anything Zero has ever seen. And he had seen a lot. Even killed a lot. This just was the worse.

Zero gets home to Yuki in the kitchen with Ren in his high chair. Making dinner. Talking to him sweetly and her normal self. Zero just walks in trying his best to keep his mouth closed. Even though everything is bubbling up inside of him.

They sit down to dinner, Yuki her normal bubbly self. Zero just picking at his dinner as the site of her made him sick.."How can she sit there and act as if everything is ok?" He said to himself. "Yuki did you go to see Ai today." Zero asks.. "No, I had earns to run and things to do around the house. Maybe tomorrow. "Yuki states. "What really took place? I think. I know Yuki."Zero snaps. "Not in front of Ren, please. Can we finish our dinner and put him to bed. Before you start whatever you're going to?" Yuki asks."For the Sake of Ren yes." Zero replies. Being quiet for the rest of the dinner. Yuki knowing that Zero figured it out. Her heart hurting and scared of what he is going to do. Will he ever forgive her for either thing? I guess this would tell the tale.

After dinner, Yuki cleans up. Then they put Ren to bed tucking him into his Crib safely. Walking out into there own bedroom. Zero closing the door behind him. "Now, I know what you did." Zero states. "What did I do?" Yuki asks. "Ok play it that way. I know you were the one to kill the Mayor. Kaname just played a role in it but it was you. Then I'm not sure when. You gave yourself to him. You fucked him, didn't you? Its why you won't go near him. Or is it because he knows too much? " Zero blurts out coldly.

"Yes, I killed the Mayor. I couldn't let him come after our son or us again. I couldn't let him get away with what he did to us. Before I was able to tell you. Kaname stepped up and said he did it." Yuki states coldly. The Dark Yuki stepping right back up. Zero seeing her change in front of him. It was like the Dark Yuki was there to protect her now. When there were things Yuki couldn't handle. It was her other side. "How could you do that? What you did to him was brutal!" Zero shouts. "So? My Dear Native Zero. I am a pureblood. I can't just do something small. When I do it. I have to prove a point. I have to say it loud and clear. " She says in a dark tone. "And what were you trying to prove?" Zero asks. "Don't fuck with me. Or this will be you." Yuki says bluntly without even thinking. "So the dark you is here?" Zero says. "Of course. I haven't left. I just stay under her control till she needs me. Till things are out of her control and I can come out." Yuki states. "You screwed Kaname, didn't you. " Zero snaps. "Of course. I needed my full. I needed him. The power that was inside of me that night was incredible. I knew you wouldn't except or handle it. But he would. So? It's part of the agreement. He is my husband as well. You did tell me as long as it wasn't in front of you. Which I have to say, that would be hot." Yuki says with a dark laugh.

"What is wrong with you? Give me my wife back!" Zero shouts. "I am your wife. You just don't accept that. You don't want to see this side of me. I have desires that you are scared of. Kaname isn't. So wouldn't it be better to give you the soft gentle side you crave? And the rough beast side to him?" Yuki Smirks. "Damn it. He was right. You want us both."Zero answers. "Why not? This is a pureblood world. I can have you both. Not that either of you said no. To get me in your beds you both married me. Both did everything I wanted. Your just as much at blame as I am." She states. "I want my girl back, not this thing in front of me. She would never talk to me this way. Never think this." Zero huffs. "Why, You don't think she likes screwing you both? I do have to say. She fought it for a year and a half. Being your goodie goodie wife. Then I got to appear again and take over somewhat. Would you like for Kaname to watch as you screw me? Show him who is boss?" SHe says with an evil grin. "You're sick!" Zero shouts. "Am I? You need to let go some. Stop being so tense, Stop being such a baby." She states. Zero going over to her and shaking her." Give me my Yuki back." Zero replies. "Oh stop that, she will come back. When she feels you aren't mad at her. God forbid that. Oh, that's right your not use to this. She never turned on you. Just Kaname. This would only turn him on. Wanna play? Bet ya can't handle me like this. IS that what you are afraid of? Does Kaname have more power than you? Can he control me better than you?"She smirks. "Fuck Kaname. He doesn't have anything on me! You're trying to use him against me." Zero snaps. "I am trying to see if you are up to the challenge?" She says standing there boldly. Waiting to see Zero's responds. If he can handle her or not.

Zero standing there not sure what to think. If he walks away he is showing her that he can't handle this side of her. That Kaname wins. That when she gets like this, she will have to go to Kaname. Which makes Zero's blood boil. At the same time seeing her like this kills him. He isn't sure what to do, but the drive to not make Kaname win. Is there in full effect. Even after everything she has done.

He throughs Yuki against the wall ripping off her clothes. Kissing her roughly. She just hisses and she rips off his clothes and kisses him back. The roughness he is giving her only seems to turn her on more. He remembers the last time. How bruised he got from this. Not really wanting to head there. At the same time being turned on by this. Which confused him greatly. She throws him onto the bed. Licking his neck and taking his blood. Letting him do the same to her. Which only intensifies the heat between them. Making there love making if you will call it that, even more passionate. This lasts a few hours. Zero on a high he has never been on before. Seeing her full vampire self let out, let him finally let his own out. Seeing for the first time in their whole relationship she isn't scared to show him what she is. Giving him all she has. It's like it was another person there inside their bedroom. Even the rough dark Yuki wanted him though. She couldn't get enough. And to be honest with himself at the moment neither could he.


	114. Chapter 114 Day after

Review please

Chapter 114 Day after.

In the Morning Zero wakes up, back to the reality of what took place last night. Still not understanding, what he just gave into. Yuki laying in his arms, like every morning. Not even the dark Yuki could resist him. She wanted him just the same if not even more. She Just loved to tease him. Pushing Kaname at him to get him going. He saw now. What she did to Kaname with him. Seeing a pattern. She used them against each other. He now knew what Kaname put up with all those years. How the dark Yuki liked to play games. Just to get a rise out of you. Just to be in control. She used her body to do so and both men fell for it. It was like a spell. Neither could fight or deny they enjoyed. Both men strong and powerful in there own ways. Yet when it came to her failed to resist.

When Yuki wakes, the dark Yuki is no longer there. It's back to her normal self. A little ashamed at all she did and said. Knowing that Zero wasn't this type. "Are you mad at me?" Yuki asks in a low tone. "I am not sure. I am still pissed off. That you slept with Kaname. Did I keep up as well as your Kaname?" Zero hisses. "Zero, please. I am so sorry about that. You know. How I desire you. And yes you did keep up. I never wanted you to see me like that. I need to stay away from Kaname. So I don't get like that. So I can be only yours. So I can give you. What you really want. I can do it. I promise." Yuki says.

"Do you really think? You can? Am I enough for you?" Zero asks in a sarcastic tone. "It's not about being enough. The vampire side wants everything. She can get. It's about control." Yuki answers. "I need to think about this. I knew. I would have to share you before. I just thought it was all Kaname then. With your dark side. It's not only him, but it's also you. You want us both." Zero says. "She only comes out to protect me. I will be fine. You don't have to share me. Zero I love you. I am so sorry." Yuki replies. "I know this side of you wants to try to be normal. The other side isn't. How long can we just go on pretending everything is normal? I don't want you going behind my back. I also don't want you to lose your child over me. I just need time to think." Zero says again. "Zero are you going to leave me?" Yuki cries. " I just need to think. How we can work this out. When you are yourself everything is great. We have a great life. It stayed that way for a long time. If you're around Kaname to see Ai, its always going to be a problem. Even if the dark side doesn't come out. He always pushed. He always wanted you back in his bed. I was the one living in a pretend world. Thinking the time would never come. Like it would never happen. I should have known better." Zero states.

"I tried. I kept it off for a long time. I can again. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I know this is messed up." Yuki answers. "I want our marriage to be like it has been. Does the Dark side what that?" Zero asks. "Yes, even the dark side of me wants to be with you. Her desire for you is just as strong. She is the one who caused all this. I am not sure. What happened last night. I think. She just wanted to see if you could handle it. I am not even sure. It had anything to do with Kaname. It was to see if you were up to the test." Yuki admits. "Well did I pass the test? Did I give you what you wanted?" Zero says. "Yes. You let go. You didn't hold back like you normally do, neither did i. It was pretty incredible." Yuki confesses. "Yes, I can handle you. I told you before, I'm not as innocent as you want to make me out to be. I am just used to you being kind and gentle. So its hard to let go and rough you up."Zero admits. "I don't want to do that all the time. I like the gentle calm way we have been. "Yuki says."This whole thing is just confusing as hell. I need to get ready for work." Zero says

Getting up from the bed. He takes his shower and heads to work. Not really sure he is happy or not with what he let out last night. If he would have kept his mouth shut, the dark side wouldn't have come out like that. Then in another way, it was good that he saw what she really is. The sex wasn't his problem. Even her being a bitch, he had his way of being a dick at times. He could handle that. It was just that he knew sooner or later no matter how hard she tried. She would be back in Kaname bed all the time. That she would have them both in that way among other ways. He knew it was what the dark side of her wanted. He always said that vampires were monsters. Now he saw it in action for himself. There deep down desires were ones of animals. It turned his sweet girl into a monster at times. He had no control of it. Not only was she a monster she was a killer. One who didn't even think or care about what she did. There were no regrets. Which made it all worse.


	115. Chapter 115 Anger

Chapter 115 Anger

As Zero is at work, sitting at his desk. He keeps reliving everything that has taken place. What seems to burn him more than anything. Is that she is sleeping with Kaname. He just cant get it out of his mind. It even winded up to take over the murder. He can sadly understand. Why she did. What she did there. She did have a point. The Mayor was never going to let them go. He would of just like to take care of him in a different way. Then he did know she was a pureblood. Maybe what she did would let others leave them alone. Scared it would happen to them as well. But the other. She was married to him. How could she? Why Kaname? What did he have that he didn't? Then he realized she could let go with him. She didn't fear Kaname's reaction like she did His. Kaname already knew about all this. It didn't phase him. Just turned him on. Wanting her more. He was a pureblood as well. He knew what it was like. The more he thought about this. The more it ate at him. Not really sure. When it came down to it. He could share her. He showed her last night. That he could handle her. He could deal with her dark side. Then did he really want to? Was this something he wanted to stay in? Maybe Kaname was better at handling this. Maybe he was way over his head.

Zero sat there for hours thinking. The more he did the more he saw Yuki differently. Which hurt him. The new one he saw her as he wanted to stay away from. He didn't want to be near. He was more confused than ever. Not knowing what to do. Or even how to handle this. Was there even a way to handle this? "I am a Vampire hunter. I am supposed to protect people against this. Not condone and make love to it." Zero says to himself. Fighting within himself.

Zero doesn't go home for dinner. He stays late at work, just not to go home and be around Yuki. At this moment, he just doesn't want to face her. Even though when he left she was his normal sweet Yuki. Trying to do anything she can to do right by him. To make him happy. Even if it meant giving up Ai. That just hurt him more. He just sat in his desk chair, the saddest he ever was. Knowing whatever choice he made. Someone would get hurt. There wasn't an easy way around this.

At home, Yuki notices that it's getting later and later and Zero isn't home. She knows. He is upset with her. Which only tears her up inside. Like she has been saying all alone, he cant handle the dark side. It's too much for him. She sits and bed and waits for him to come home. Hoping that he at least does. That it didn't break them totally. If it did she knew it was her own doing. Which only made her hurt deep within.

Yuki falls asleep waiting for him to come home. She wakes in the morning to an empty bed. She gets up to find Zero sleeping downstairs on the sofa. Which was new. He never has done that. They always slept in the same bed. Wrapped in each other's arms. She knew he was upset. She puts the coffee on. Then goes to sit next to him. Placing her hand on his head. Pushing his silver-white hair out of his eyes. He feels her touch and wakes up.

"What time is it?" Zero asks. "Its 6 am. I put the coffee on for you. You didn't come to bed last night. Yuki states. "I came in late. I just plopped here instead. I need to get ready for work." Zero says. Getting up and walking upstairs. Coldly No kiss no nothing. Yuki just sits on the sofa knowing things are different. Would they ever go back to normal?

A few weeks go by and its the same. Zero coming home late. Barely talking to her and sleeping on the sofa. Their happy life has changed into this. Barely seeing each other. Zero quiet and to himself just like he did when he was at Cross. Not even being mean or sarcastic. Not doing anything but staying away. Was this the end of there marriage? This was killing them both. Yuki was falling apart inside. She needed him. Wanting there marriage to go back to what it once was. Knowing that showing him, what she truly was. Wasnt a good idea. Maybe to be open and honest with the Dark side was something she shouldn't be. It was only causing there marriage to derail. Which was something she didn't want. When he asked her if she killed the Mayor. She couldhavef denied it. She just didn't want any secrets. Not wanting there marriage to be like her's and Kaname's. Now she just saw why sometimes, you needed to have secrets. She was seeing why Kaname protected her. She would have to protect Zero.


	116. Chapter 116 Outraged

Chapter 116 Outraged

A few more days go by and Yuki can't take it anymore. It's getting to her. Trying her best to keep her dark side under control. Not letting her come out and take control. Knowing that she always did. When Yuki was hurting lately. She knew better this time, that Zero couldn't deal. To get him back she would have to be herself. She missed him and just so needed to talk to him. Need to see what he was feeling and get him to be a family again. No matter what it took. This had to end. It wasn't doing any of them any good. Just making things worse. She knew. She couldn't live without him. Now having him as her husband, she knew it even more. Their relationship had grown into so many new things. Besides just the friendship they just shared years ago. She didn't want to lose any of it. Just knowing that little by little it was slipping away.

She goes to his office since at home, he does his best to stay away from her. She gets into her car and heads to the association leaving Ren with Zimma. Knowing he is safer with her. She parks in the garage. Then heads up to Zero's office. Walking in."What are you doing here?" Zero asks. "I need to talk to you. Please." Yuki says. Zero seeing it's his Yuki. Missing her as much as she does him. "What do you want to say?" Zero asks. "What is happening with us? I know you are staying away from me. I know your closing yourself off. I don't want this. I want you. I want our marriage."Yuki says. "I needed time to think. This is a lot for me to deal with. I can't get the image of you with him out of my head." Zero says Slamming his fist into the desk. "I told you. I would stay away. I will." Yuki says. "I will need you to. I don't want you sleeping with him again. I can't share you. IF you sleep with him again. I am gone." Zero says coldly. "I promise you. I won't." Yuki says trying to move closer to him." When you go dark, You come to me. NOT him. Do you hear me? None of this shit that I'm too innocent. Or that I can't handle it. You're hot? You get your ass over to me. I am the one that's suppose to take care of that. NOT him!" Zero getting up and pushing her to the desk. His own dark side coming out. "Anything you want." Yuki answers in a low voice. Zero grabbing her crotch. This belongs to me and only me! Do you hear me? It's not for no other." Zero shouts. "Yes." Yuki replies. Her dark side in heaven with his control. With what she can turn him into. She stays settled, letting the Yuki Zero wants to stay. Wanting to see what he is made of. Knowing his jealousy will take over, and make him into whatever she wants.

"Kaname can go screw himself with his agreement. " Zero snaps. Kissing her roughly and pulling her body to his. He turns her over on her stomach on the desk. Lifting her Skirt and sliding his hands on her ass. Rubbing it. Not getting any complaints from her. Even in her normal way, anything he did was fine with her. She just wanted him. She would do anything to keep him. He slides off her underwear and makes love to her right on his desk. Noticing that his vampire needs were coming out. When he thought of Kaname winning or even touching her. There was a different side of him coming out. One that wanted full control. He saw a bit of Yuki's dark side. Inside himself. Knowing it was the vampire side. The side that wanted full control.

The thought of her with Kaname drove him mad. He wanted to show her. That she didn't need Kaname. He could take care of all her needs. Or he sure the hell was going to try. He knew he was stuck. He couldn't let go. He knew what he just told her wasn't fair either. Staying away from Kaname meant no Ai. Zero was that jealous. That wasn't fair to Yuki or Ai. It's just the way things had to be. At least for now.

After he makes love to her in his office. Zero feels his vampire desires turn to normal. Not in such a rage anymore. Letting out some of his frustration. "Are you coming home at the normal time tonight?" Yuki asks. Putting her clothes back on. "Yes. I will be home for dinner. We now made our own arrangement. No Kaname. I am dead serious." Zero snaps. "I know. I promise. I am going home to make dinner. I had no intention of going near him Zero. I want our marriage to work. I want to be with you." Yuki answers. "Good. I will see you in a few hours." Zero replies. Kissing her on the cheek. Knowing he was just as bad as Kaname now. Not knowing where half of what he did even came from. That was so not like him. He never touched her that way. Never said things to her like that. It was all his jealousy. He wanted her all to himself. He was born human, he liked the human ways. It took him forever to give into anything that had to do with being a vampire. This was no different. He couldn't see the ways they lived. Even though little by little, he saw his own desires come out. Seeing he could be just as rough. Or want her right now. No matter where they were. He just didn't want to give into it. Just he saw parts of himself slipping.


	117. Chapter 117 Resume

Review Please

Chapter 117 Resume

Yuki goes home knowing, that the dark side in Zero is slowly showing its ugly head. She just knows to live with her. It will have to. For Zero to survive as a vampire. Not being able to see Kaname bothers her a bit but she shrugs it off. She knows that to be with Zero. Its what needs to be. She has tried to stay away from him, from the beginning. It just never working. Now he even had there daughter. It was a losing battle. She either lost Zero or her child. Either way, she would lose something she truly loved. The only thing that kept her going, was knowing Ai was truly safe with Kaname. Nothing would ever happen to her while with him. She had her father. Who loved her and would watch over her. She would call her and talk to her on the phone while Zero was at work. Just to show the little girl she was there. She would also call when Kaname was away so that he couldn't get in the way. Doing everything she could to keep her promise to Zero. Knowing he wasn't playing around with what he told her. He was serious. It was written all over him. She would also send her little things. Just to make her know she was thinking of her.

That night Zero walks in from work. Seeing Yuki in the kitchen cooking with Ren. Seeing his sweet Yuki is still there. Gives him a sigh of relief. He walks in and kisses her head. Sitting down at the island to just be with his family. He hasn't for weeks and he sure did miss them. He just watches. How she interacts with Ren. How sweet and loving she is to him. She is a great mother to him. Which makes Zero happy. When dinner is done they sit at the dining room table and eat as a family. Yuki happy Zero is home and things are going back to normal. The evening is calm and relaxing. Like it use to be. Like it should be. Zero sees no resentment in Yuki about anything. He said or did this afternoon. Not even not being able to see Ai. He knows that deep down that has to hurt her. He just knows. He can't see her around Kaname. It had to stop.

Later in the evening, they go up to give Ren his bath. Then tucking him in his bed, saying goodnight. Zero missed them when he was staying away. He missed a lot. He never really wanted to miss anything again. Was Kaname worth it? Zero thought. No, he isn't. He wasn't going to make him lose his family. It took Zero too much to get where he was. They had a happy life when things were normal. Everything they had Zero wanted. Its why in the end, he didn't just walk away. He knew he couldn't. He loved her way too much. That even knowing that she could be a killer didn't push him away. When he thought about the real reasons why she did it. He understands. It's not like she just went out killing innocent people. The Mayor was the one coming after them.

They then walk back into there own room. Taking there showers and heading into bed. Zero just gets in the clean fluffy bed. Taking a deep breath. Loving the feeling of being back in his bed. Instead of the sofa. Yuki moves herself close to him. Putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you too." Zero responds. "I missed you. I don't like sleeping without you." Yuki says. "I didn't like it either." Zero replies. Yuki kisses his lips and moves her body close to him. Holding him. Nothing sexual just loving. Just wanting to be close to him. He sees that she truly missed him. Truly wants him. Just a deep sadness takes over him. Thinking about Ai. He knows what he is doing is selfish. He is keeping a child away from her mother. He is no better than Kaname. He knows it but he was stubborn. He had to prove his point. Not letting Kaname win. Not wanting Kaname part of there life.


	118. Chapter 118 Asking

Please review.

Chapter 118 Asking.

A few months have gone by. Everything went back to normal. Zero and Yuki's marriage is wonderful. Just like it was before. The dark side of Yuki has stayed under control. Zero making sure of it. Keeping her happy in the sex department. Making love to her every night. And once a month spending the night in bed wearing her out. Just in his own way. Where there wasn't hurting himself. Without her Dark side things where gentle and loving. Zero was the one to get rough. She was way under control. Zero liked that he could do that. He could tame her. They had a regular everyday marriage in everything else. Going to work, eating dinner. Spending family time together. Ren was going on two. Time was passing by. Yuki did as Zero said and stayed away from Kaname. Not even bringing him up in conversation. It was like he didn't exist. Kaname didn't go near them either. He stayed away. Knowing if Zero was good enough to keep her away from Ai. Things were bad. Kaname just knew sooner or later, the dark side would return. Bringing her back to him. He knew Yuki better than she knew herself. They shared a lot during there four year marriage. Things that normal people don't.

One day when Zero comes home from work. He sees Yuki on the computer. Doing some shopping. "Hey, babe. What are you shopping for?" Zero asks. "Just some things to send Ai for her 5th birthday. I can't believe she is turning five already." Yuki says. In a low tone. "Yes. Time really did go by. Are you giving them to her in person?" Zero asks. Wondering if she is going to go see her. Or keep her promise. "No, I am having everything shipped to her. She should get it a few days before her birthday. " Yuki replies. "That's nice." Zero responds. Seeing a sadness in her. Knowing that at least on this day. They should be together. Just not wanting her to be around Kaname.

The next day at work, Zero sits there and thinks. Feeling that this isn't right. There needs to be a way. At least for the birthday. Zero picks up the phone to give Kaname a call."Hello." Kaname says. "I need to speak to you." Zero says. "What do you need. Its been months I haven't heard from you and now you call. When you want something." Kaname hisses. "It's not for me. It's for Ai. Her birthday is coming up. Would you at least let her come to our house for a few hours to be with her mother?"Zero asks. "Why should I?" Kaname replies. "Because its the right thing to do for both of them." Zero states. "Yuki left her for you. She got what she wanted. Now the question is. Are you worth it?" Kaname comments. "Stop the bullshit. Her staying away has a lot to do with me. I know. I am stepping up. Why don't you for once."Zero snaps. "For Ai. I will." Kaname says. "Good. I don't want you near Yuki. Just Ai."Zero remarks. "You have a lot of nerve with your demands. You are the one calling me! I will drop Ai off but i am not leaving. I will sit in the car with the driver. She can stay three hours. Then i take her home." Kaname replies. "That's fine. Its better than nothing. Also Yuki is sending her gifts. Make sure she gets them. This is between us. Not Ai." Zero says. "Your the one keeping them away from each other." Kaname answers. "Your the one that didn't let her take her." Zero replies. "No, i knew if she did. I wouldn't see her again. I know her games Zero. Your new to them. I'm not. Did she turn on you yet? Let you see the real her? The one that can bite your head of, but for some reason you like it?" Kaname laughs. "Your a very sick man." Zero replies. "You just wait. She is sicker then us both. You can hide her all you like. What lives in her will return." Kaname answers. "What did you do to her, that she hated you so much? That pushed her to this?" Zero asks. "That's something you need to ask our wife." Kaname replies. "Whatever. " Zero says and hangs up.

Zero was never letting on that he did see her dark side. That the one night she did turn on him. Using Kaname against him. To get what she wanted. That at least he could control it. Keeping the dark away to a degree. Not like Kaname. He was scared about what Kaname said. Knowing that when he said things in the past. It was true. Even though Zero hated him. He knew it. The part of her wanting them both. Kaname didn't lie, he just saw it before Zero did. Zero not really wanting to see it. Now he did. He knew her dark side craved both of them. He was just trying to see. How long he could control that. Still wondering very much, what Kaname did to her in the past. Knowing it was more than keeping her held up in that Manor. It was a mixture of things. He made her dark side come out. Which Zero wished never would of happened.


	119. Chapter 119 Ai

Chapter 119 Ai

A few days later its Ai's birthday. Zero didn't even tell Yuki that he talked to Kaname. Or that Ai was coming over. He wanted it to be a surprise. He has noticed as Ai's birthday was getting closer, Yuki got sad and upset. She just tried to hide it from him. Keeping up her goodie-goodie act. Doing her best to be everything he wanted. He knew she was trying. He knew she cared. Their marriage was wonderful. Everything he could ask for and more. Just one thing missing for her. Ai.

When it was in the afternoon, Zero goes and sits outside on the porch steps. Waiting for Kaname to drop Ai off. Not wanting Yuki to see him. He was ok with her spending the day or a few hours with Ai. Just not Kaname. That hasn't changed. He figured. He would gather the little girl and bring her in to surprise Yuki. Just as he thought Kaname's car pulls up to the house. Kaname letting the little girl out. Telling her he will be parked across the street. Waiting for her. Ai nods and goes over to Zero. Who is still waiting on the steps.

"Happy Birthday Ai." Zero says. "Daddy, I missed you." Ai says running up to him and giving him a big hug. Zero's heart drops. "I missed you to pumpkin. Your mother will be so happy to see you." Zero says. Picking up the little girl. Carrying her inside. Yuki is in the kitchen straightening through. The thought of Ai on her mind all day. Wishing she could be with her. Just keeping it to herself. When all of a sudden she sees Zero walk in. Holding the little girl in his arms. "Ai!"Yuki shouts. Running around the island to Zero to grab the little girl. Holding her tight and close to her. "My baby. How are you? Happy Birthday!" Yuki says. A tear rolling down her face. Zero just watches. Knowing she was in pain this whole time. Just keeping it in. Knowing he was the cause of it. Yet she let it happen. "Hi, Mommy. I'm fine. I get to spend some time with you today. For my birthday." Ai responds. "Zero, How?" Yuki says looking up at Zero. "It's alright. Kaname knows and agreed. We have three hours." Zero replies. "Thank you." Yuki says kissing his cheek.

"How about we take you out for pizza? Me Daddy and Ren. " Yuki says. "That sounds good mommy." Ai responds. Yuki takes her upstairs and dresses her up. Putting on a pretty pink birthday dress. Fixing her hair and making her a pretty for her day. She gets Ren which she hands to Zero. Then they head out to the nearest Pizza joint. Which is only a few blocks away. They lived in the City. Nothing like where the Manor was. In the middle of nowhere. Where Zero and Yuki lived everything was in walking distance. Yuki Carried Ai. Not letting her go out of her sight. Giving her all the attention. Zero now really seeing. How this truly affected her.

They sit down at the table near the window. Ordering two pepperoni pizzas and a pitcher or soda. Yuki's family complete. All she needed was at this one table. Even though it was only for a short time. It was something she would treasure. They sit there enjoying there time. Eating laughing and being together. When they are done eating. A waitress takes out a cake with five candles on it and wishes Ai a Happy birthday. They sing her the song, and she blows out the candles. Ai happier then she has been in months. On the way home, she holds Yuki's hand, with one hand and Zeros in the other. Zero holding Ren. When they get to the house. Kaname is waiting in the car. Just watching how they are together. Glad he gave this to his child. Then in another way. Wishing it was him there instead of Zero. Feeling it should be him. That Zero was just being an ass. He knows how things where. Then when it came down to it. He couldn't handle it. He was backing out. Kaname just growled to himself. Sitting back down in the car seat. Waiting for the time to go.

Once back in the house, Yuki puts Ren in his high chair and Takes out some cake mix. Where her Zero and Ai bake cupcakes for the occasion. Letting Ai decorate them. Ren having fun with the frosting. Which now he is wearing. They all just laugh at him and resume there own decorating. They have a nice family time. Yuki putting some of the cupcakes in a container just for Ai to take home with her. Now that its time for her to leave.

"I want you to know. That mommy loves you. I am always thinking about you. Even when I'm not with you. "Yuki says. "I know mommy." Ai replies. "I loved you Ai." Yuki states. "I love you too mommy." Ai responds. Yuki picks Ai up and heads outside. The car driver getting out of the car. Walking over to Yuki to get Ai. He takes her from Yuki bringing her back to the car. Where Kaname opens the door to let her in. Yuki just looks at Kaname. He stares back at her. They haven't seen each other in a long while. They Just Nod to each other. As The car drives off.

Yuki stays on the front porch. Sitting down crying into her sleeves. So no one would see or hear. Her heartbroken. Like a piece of it is now missing. She hears the door creak in back of her. So she gathers herself together. Doing her best not to show, how she really feels.

Zero comes out and takes a seat next to her. Knowing deep down that hurt. "Hey, babe. You ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I'm Fine. Just thought I would get some air. It's getting late. I better get Ren ready for bed. "Yuki says. Kissing Zeros cheek. Getting up and walking into the house. Zero felt the sleeve of her shirt. soaked. He knew she cried into them. He felt terrible.

Yuki goes into the house, Getting Ren and taking him upstairs for his bath. Holding him so close to her. "No one will ever take you away from me. I might not have Ai, but I will never lose you." Yuki tells the little boy. She gives him, his bath. Then Zero and her put him to bed. Yuki still not letting onto anything. No sign that she holds this against Zero. Nothing.

They Get ready for bed. Yuki still getting close and snuggling up to him. Zero a bit shocked how in control she was. That the dark Yuki wasn't coming out to protect her. Or fight for her. Even though he knew it was for his benefit. He felt down. This wasn't what he wanted. He was keeping her away from her child. Just because of his own jealousy. Because he couldn't handle things. He just sat there all night thinking. I am more terrible then Kaname now.


	120. Chapter 120 Eyes Open

Chapter 120 Eyes open.

The next day Zero is still down. He is at work and all he could think about was yesterday. How sad Yuki got when Ai had to leave. He gets up from his desk. Walking down to his car. Getting in and taking a ride to see Kaname. Which he knew would take a while, since the Manor was a few hours away, from where they lived now. He just had to talk to him. Had to see if there was a way for this to get better. Even though he hated him. He didn't hate Yuki. He wanted her happy. Also seeing that no matter what she was trying to keep him happy.

He gets to the Manor where Berta lets him in and takes him to Kaname's office. "So what brings you here?" Kaname asks. "You know why I am here. Ai. It's not fair for either of us to keep them apart." Zero says. "I am not keeping them apart. You are. I never said once Yuki couldn't come here to see her. I said. I didn't want her to live with you. Because I don't need some Nut job using her against me."Kaname states. "You know. I don't want her here with you." Zero responds. "I can't fix or help your jealousy. You knew what you got yourself into. Now your crying. It was all ok for her to leave me. For me to share her with you. For her to sleep with you. Under my roof, while I am here. But for you, it's not. That isn't how this was supposed to be. You didn't keep your end of the deal. If it wasn't for Yuki I could have you gone for good."Kaname states. " That wouldn't do you much good. With the way, she feels about me. She would never forgive you." Zero comments. "You sure are sure of yourself now. BUt not so that, you won't let her come here to see her child. You saw that she was getting closer to me. That she trusted me. Not only sexually but with other things. And you took her away. You need to come to terms with what is real here." Kaname snaps. "You want to blame me. Sure why not. I don't like sharing my wife with you. I don't like this Dark Yuki she becomes. When she does she isn't the same. She says and wants to do things that are not her."Zero remarks. "You don't get it. It is her. Just as her dark self she is confident enough to say what she wants. You don't believe me. When I tell you she wants us both. We both offer her something the other can't." Kaname admits. "I saw that the last time. The dark Yuki was out to play. Its why. I don't want her near you."Zero snaps. "Well, I am sorry. We share a child. We are married. She does need to see me. You need to put your emotions in Check. Like I do. There was a lot I could have said no to. Just instead I let her go. I let her have what she wants. Your only going to make her resent you. Hate you for not only keeping her away from her child. But holding her true self down. I did that once. I learned and I learned with a big price to pay. If you want that. That's on you." Kaname replies. "I just want a normal life." Zero says. "You can have it. Its just going to come with a few extras you didn't plan."Kaname remarks.

Zero just gives him a dirty look. Walking out of the office back to his car. Knowing that what Kaname just said was true. As much as he hated him. He knew it was all true. He didn't want Yuki to hate him. Recent him. In the end, it would ruin the marriage. Zero would just have to let go a little. But could he? He thought about it all the way home.

Once home, Yuki was making dinner. Ren playing on the floor with his blocks. Everything nice and quiet and peaceful. Zero just looks at them. Not wanting to lose this. His whole world was standing right in front of him.

"Yuki can I talk to you?" Zero says. "Of course. What's the matter? Is everything ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I just realized today that it's not fair for you not to see Ai. Just because of Kaname. If you want to go to see her. You can. Just let me know. Please no spending the night there though. Just day trips." Zero states. Yuki's eye gleam with happiness. "Really? Zero you mean it?" Yuki says. "Yes, babe. I mean it. I know how much you miss her." Zero responds. Yuki going over to him and wrapping her arms around him. Hugging him tightly. "This means so much to me. Thank you so much." Yuki says. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zero asks. "Because I knew how you felt. I wanted you happy at any cost. I know I pushed you into this life. It's something your not use to. Something you didn't ask for. I want to give you what you want." Yuki says. "I know you do. I also know you love Ai. I still want you to come to me. When your going dark. I want you to trust me a little more with that."Zero admits. "I will. You need to let go like you did last time. It was great." Yuki smirks. "Yea. You liked that huh?" Zero grins. "Yes. But then I like all of you." Yuki answers with a smile.

They sit down to dinner. Just talking and having a nice night. Zero glad this makes her happy. He just hopes it doesn't open a trail of a mess. Knowing that anytime Kaname is involved something goes down. He knew Kaname still wanted her. That it would be always in the way. He would just have to get over it somehow. He thought more and more about what Kaname said. How it was ok for them to do all this in front of him. In his house. Zero truly didn't know how Kaname could watch all that. And let it happen. Knowing that Kaname could of killed him in an instant. Yet let Yuki have what she wanted. Just to make her happy. Was Kaname a better man than him? NO, just one that could hold in his emotions better. One that could deal with things like this better. He was older and around far longer. This stuff didn't shake or surprise him. Zero just hoped he could do the same.


	121. Chapter 121 Oops

CHapter 121 Opps.

A few months go by and Yuki visits with Ai at least once a week. Things staying calm and under control. She does her best not to even see Kaname. When she does they keep things natural. Which is strange to Yuki. Why he hasn't come on to her again. Or tried to get her in his bed. She feels something isn't totally right. That he would never just give up like that. Yet she lets it go. Keeping the peace.

Zero is happy that things are going smoothly. It wasn't what he thought was going to happen. He is glad that Yuki gets to see Ai. They have a relationship its a lot better then what was before. Zero's and Yuki's relationship is still strong. She hasn't turned dark. Things still normal. They have a great marriage. Its what Zero always wanted.

Yuki always lets Zero know when she is going to visit Ai. So he knows where she is and when she is coming home. She starts out early in the morning so she can spend a few hours with her. Before she has to drive home. It's not the most ideal situation but its better than nothing.

One morning Yuki leaves to go see Ai. It's a regular day like always. She gets there and walks to Kaname's office. Wanting to ask him, if maybe Ai can go to there house once a week. To make it twice a week she can see her.

When she gets to the office, she opens the door. To reveal Pureblood Sara sitting half naked on Kaname's lap. Kissing him with his hands all over her. And his shirt open, pants were undone. Something in Yuki snaps. "Get off my husband." Yuki Growls. Kaname just looking at Yuki and her reaction. With a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me? I was under the impression Zero was your husband of choice." Sara Responds. Yuki walking over to her. You can get your sorry ass off of my husband. We are not divorced. He is still mine. In every way." Yuki snaps. "Not in every."Sara smirks. Pulling up her dress and walking out of Kaname's office.

"What was that? Since when do you care who I sleep with?" Kaname states. "I always cared. So that's why you don't ask to screw me anymore. You found someone else. Is it fun to play around?" Yuki asks. "You should know. You were the first one to stray."Kaname says with a smirk. The dark Yuki not finding anything he says amusing. Pinning him to his chair. Sitting on his lap."Do you think? I am playing with you?" Yuki asks. "No, I know that the dark side of you. Doesn't play. You do have a lot of nerve though. You cheat on me. Marry and have a child with Kiryu and you're mad at me?" Kaname answers. "You're still MY husband. And you always will be. You're my Kaname. I will Not share You!" Yuki says. Kissing him passionately. Roaming her hands on his chest. "My darling Yuki. I am yours no matter who I sleep with. I find your reaction surprising. You won't sleep with me. So no one can? Is that how it is?" Kaname gloats "Yes. Your body is mine. She says kissing him again. Wanting to make love to him there and then. Taking back what she thought she lost. But the normal Yuki is pushing through. Trying her best not to betray Zero. Even though she wants them both.

She stops kissing him. fighting within. Fighting, she falls to the ground and passes out. Not letting the Dark side of her win. Not betraying Zero. The one she loves deeply and dearly. Just now realizing. She still loves Kaname as well.

"Yuki, Damn it. You fought it." Kaname says. Carrying her to her room. Laying her down on the bed. Sitting next to her. Rubbing her forehead. "To protect him. You did this to yourself. Is he worth it? Don't fight the feelings you have for me. Come back to me!" Kaname says. Covering her and leaving her to get some rest. Knowing that deep down she still cares. Her reaction was something he would have never thought. He would have seen. She couldn't bear to see him with someone else. Zero might of had a hold on her. But old feelings were coming back. He wasn't totally out of her heart.

Kaname goes to his office. Picking up the phone."Zero. You need to come to the manor. Yuki passed out."Kaname says. "I will be there as soon as I can." Zero replies

Once Zero gets there he goes to the office to see Kaname. To see what happened. "What happened? Is she ok?" Zero asks. "She walked in on something she didn't approve of. Things took a turn. She fought her Dark side to protect you. And she was out cold before I knew it." Kaname says. "What did she walk in on? What did you do now?" Zero barks. "I was making love to Sara. I have been with her a few months now. Yuki didn't like the idea. Told me I was hers and only hers. Wanted me and fought it because of you. Do you think you're doing her any good with this? You're making her sick. She is fighting her true feelings. Just to protect you." Kaname snaps. "If she wasn't near you. she would be fine. This type of shit only happens when she is around you. You knew this would happen. Its why you let her come here to see Ai." Zero barks. "I am the one with someone else now. She doesn't like it. I haven't bothered her in a long time. Think what you will. She wants me as much as I want her. Just the regular side of her. Doesn't want to hurt you. She will be fine for now. There will be a time she won't be able to fight it though."Kaname remarks. "You knew she was coming here. Did you have to flaunt your new woman? In front of her. You did it on purpose!" Zero shouts. "Actually, no I didn't. I never thought. Her reaction would be like that. I haven't seen that kind of rise out of her in forever." Kaname admits. "You're fucking sick. Do you know that?" Zero says. "Maybe in your eyes. Your the one that needs to come to terms with this. Not me. I made peace with sharing her with you. It's your turn." Kaname says. Walking away.

Zero goes up to see Yuki. Who is just laying in bed. Finally coming to. "Zero your here." Yuki says. Putting her arms around him. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. But I stopped it. I swear. I did nothing." Yuki says now her self and frightened of Zero's reaction. "I know. He told me. He also told me. You found him with Sara."Zero says. "Yes. I wasn't ready for that. It wasn't something I thought I would ever see. It hurt." Yuki admits. "I'm sure it wasn't a good sight." Zero replies. "I want to go home Zero. Please Take me home." Yuki says. Zero picks her up and carries her to the car. Driving her home. She holds his hand and stays close the whole trip. Just thinking of what she felt. How it hurt. Now knowing what it must have felt like for Kaname to watch her with Zero.

Back at the townhouse, Yuki is closer to Zero than ever. Just wanting to be with him. He doesn't know what to think about her reaction. He knows how she once cared for Kaname. That seeing him with someone else probably hurt her. It was natural. He also knew she didn't go behind his back and hurt him. She kept her word. So much that she hurt herself just not to hurt him. He didn't know how much longer this could go on. If it wasn't for Ai. It would be so much easier to stay away from Kaname. It would be easier for any feelings to stay dead and buried. Even Kaname was trying to move on. Or was he? What was the real deal with him and Sara?


	122. Chapter 122 Sara

Chapter 122 Sara.

Its been a few weeks, Yuki still thinks about what she walked in on. How it burns her. To know Kaname took on a lover. Seeing Sara's body all over him. drove her mad. She now knew she cared more than she thought she did. Even as Regular Yuki it still ate at her. Just doing her best to keep calm around Zero. Not going back to the Manor. Or even taking to Kaname. She knew it would bring out her dark side. And she wasnt sure she could control it. She did know if that was Zero, Sara would of been ripped to shreds within seconds. So she figured she did good at the moment.

In the meantime, Kaname let Ai come over on Sataurdays for a few hours. Letting the Driver wait for her outside thier townhouse. Kaname wasnt takeing any chances. He knew what was swirling around. He didnt want Ai hurt or caught up in the middle of it. There were always someone wanting to hurt them. For money, power or blood.. There was always a reason. Just now Yuki made it worse introducing Zero and Ren to this. Making more enemies. People having more reasons to fight the purebloods. Kaname couldnt keep everyone happy. There was no way around it. Someone would always get hurt or feel something was wrong. That was in any business you would be in. People are people. Everything thinks and feels differtly. Its what makes them , who they are. Kaname just knew he had to protect the one who was the most dear to him. That was Ai.

Kaname was seeing Sara for a few months. He suspected that she might of had something to do with Ren's Kidnapping. That she was up to something. He just wasnt sure of what yet. Sara didnt mind going to the Manor to see Kaname. She was totally different than Yuki. She was fine with being a Pureblood. She was happy in her own skin. Where Yuki was fighting within herself to keep the dark away. Sara had no problem with it. She wanted to be Pureblood Queen. The only way to do that. Was to be with Kaname. She wanted to take over Yuki's role. Figuring she didnt want it anyway. SHe was too busy with her dear Hunter. At first Sara thought this was going to be an easy match. That Yuki would walk away and want to get rid of Kaname. Making it easy for Sara to step in and take over. But after there last encounter she saw that Yuki wasnt too into letting Kaname go either. That didnt make her very happy at all.

One evening while Sara is laying in bed with Kaname after making love. She figures to ask. "Kaname I thought you said that Yuki wanted the hunter? It didnt seem that way the last time I saw her." Sara states. "I have to say. I was very surprised by her reaction. I didnt think she cared what i did. Or who i did."Kaname answers. "Kaname i want a relationship with you. More than just your lover." Sara replies. "My dear. I never promised you anything in this. Yuki is my wife. Always will be. I have no intentions of leaving her. She knows this. I think maybe our little twist, Made her see her true feelings towards me." Kaname states. "Kaname, Please. I love you. I want to be with you. How can you say this?" Sara responds. "Your a pureblood, you dont love anyone. Your just after something. Why dont you just state the truth?"Kaname reveals. "I want to be Queen. She has a husband. She didnt come back here. She left you again for the Hunter. ANd you let her. The big bad King. Lets that twit walk all over him. What would others say if they knew what a real pussy you are?" Sara states. "There is the pureblood bitch i know. Yuki is my queen. Always will be. I am sorry to disappoint you. If you want to just mess around thats fine. Other wise. I guess this will have to end. I am not leaving her."Kaname admits. "Your a fool!" Sara shouts.. "That may be true but i am an honest one. I love Yuki with all my heart. You Can't change that."Kaname says. "Yea, you love her as she stays with him. You will never get rid of him. People laughing at you, that you married a Level D. You stupid bastard!"Sara snaps. "You knew how i felt from the start. If anyone was stupid it was you. You slept with a married man, thinking i was going to leave my wife for you? Who is truly stupid." Kaname says. Getting up from the bed. "You know your way out." Kaname adds.

Sara getting up from the bed, Fuming with anger. She puts her clothes on and leaves. "I will be back. I will be Queen." Sara says to herslf walking out the door.


	123. Chapter 123 Wanting

Chapter 123 Wanting

After the blowup with Sara. Kaname now knew what Sara was really up to. She just wanted to be the Queen. Taking Yuki's place. Kaname was never going to let that happen. He never had any intentions of leaving Yuki. He didn't mind spending time with Sara. He had to admit the attention was nice. It was a bit of a change from what he was use to. Then seeing Yuki's reaction to walking in on them. Sparked his interest again. Knowing that deep Down Yuki still did care. She did want both of them. He was right all along. It was just a matter of time. That Zero would get used to the fact. Letting things take its course. No matter how long it took. Kaname could wait. He wanted his darling Yuki back. She was his Queen, His love, His life. No one could ever take her place.

The fight he had with Sara didn't stop her from coming around. A few days later she appeared trying to say she was sorry. Working on the good side of Kaname. She wasn't going to stop fighting for what she wanted. She just knew being a bitch to Kaname. Wasnt going to help her get what she wanted. She knew. Yuki didn't come to the Manor anymore. That Yuki was only seeing Ai on the Saturdays. Doing her best to stay away from Kaname. That gave Sara hope. Figuring that even though she had feelings towards Kaname. Her real true ones. Laid with Zero. As much has it discussed her, that a pureblood would lay with a hunter. SHe was glad Zero was around. It would help her cause. She also loved that Zero was so obsessed and possessive of Yuki. Not wanting to share her with Kaname. That made it harder for Kaname to have what he wanted. It was right up Sara's alley. She just had to work on Kaname. She wanted him to see that Yuki was never going to go to him the way he wanted her to. That Zero had won.

"Kaname my love. How is your relationship going with Yuki?" Sara asks. "Why are you asking Sara? I think we should keep our private life. Just that."Kaname answers. "Why do you have to be that way. I want to be close to you. Why can't you let me in?" Sara asks. "I already told you. I am not looking for that. I have a wife." Kaname remarks. "She wants Zero. She isn't ever going to leave him. Or hurt him. I can give you everything you want. Be only yours." Sara admits. "I think that's very nice of you. But like I already told you. I am not leaving her. I don't care about Zero. I know. I will have to share her with him. After all this time. I have gotten used to it. He will as well." Kaname states. "I don't think the hunter will ever. He isn't like you. Or us. Purebloods are different. We can have anything we want. Anytime we want. Two spouses for us is nature." Sara replies. "He loves Yuki. To make her happy. He is just like me. He will do anything. I really don't want to discuss this with you. Our time is supposed to be fun. Not talking."Kaname comments. Grabbing her and making love to her.

Its all Kaname really wanted her for. He couldn't have Yuki at the moment. So he used Sara. Sara knew it. She knew the games. She had played them many times. Just this time she wanted more out of it. Just Kaname was being hard to crack. He didn't even want to hear anything she had to say about Yuki or Zero. He was willing to even stay with Zero. SHe knew things were bad. Kaname sharing? She knew Yuki had a great hold on him. As if this was anyone else. He would have killed them. THe Kaname she knew would never put up with any of this. It wasn't his thing either. The great lord. King of Kings? Sharing with a level D? With anyone for that matter. Would never take place. He would turn them to dust and just take what he wanted. If the person wanted it or not. He didn't ask questions. Just took. Now all of a sudden was willing to do anything. Just to have her. Why her? What was so special about her? It just burned Sara more. The pureblood in her unleashing. Knowing she had to take further action. She would get what she wanted. No matter what it took.


	124. Chapter 124 Thinking

Please review

Chapter 124 Thinking.

Sara took Yuki as a dumb native young girl. Never knowing about the dark side of Yuki. The one that knew how to play games. Better than all of them. The one that would kill you in a heartbeat. Sara took it that Kaname was the one to murder the Mayor. Never in her wildest dreams did she suspect Yuki. She saw Yuki as no threat. Which was her first mistake. Kaname never let on about Yuki's dark side. He never really spoke about her at all to Sara. He kept most things from her. Like he did from Yuki. It was just the way he was. But with Sara even more so for other reasons. Not to protect her just because he didn't want her to know his business. He didn't trust her. He knew she was a bad seed. And now he even knew what she was after. He also had other suspicions that she had a lot to do with Ren being kidnapped. That the Mayor was just being used by her as well. He figured to keep her close to watch her. What better then having her in his bed. He got to watch and play at the same time. Kaname was no better than Yuki. He had his own games he would play. To use people for what he wanted was no problem for him. He has done it several times. It didn't matter who he hurt, as long as he got what he wanted.

Its been over six months that Sara has been playing with Kaname. Not seeing anything changes. He was stubborn as ever. Even though Yuki stayed away from him. He still had hopes. Still didn't let go. Which drove Sara mad. She knew she had to take action. That to get what she wanted. Yuki would have to be out of the picture entirely. She just had to figure out how. Not to mention making it look like she had nothing to do with it. Otherwise, Kaname would kill her. Not marry her. She had to plan this out. Take her time. Do it right. It wasn't something she could just whip up fast.

In the meantime, she would spend as much time with Kaname as she could. Not bringing Yuki up. Or anything that had to do with marriage or being Queen. Letting it seem she was happy being his mistress. Making him have a lot of fun in bed. Making him want her more and more in that department. Knowing that Yuki wasn't giving that to him. or much of anything at the moment. She knew Yuki being with Zero wasn't enough to make Kaname leave or forget her. She now saw his obsession and desire for Yuki. That nothing would break this. She also saw that even with Yuki out of the picture, she still had to deal with Ai. No one would take her place. Without Sara being married to Kaname. Ai would be the next Queen in line. If anything happened to Yuki. The only thing that could break that was if Sara would give him a son. Which was proving to be harder than she thought. As Kaname made sure every time they had sex to wear protection. No matter how hot the situation was, he always managed to have protection on him. Even if she tried out in public. He was always prepared. That also made her know how he felt about Yuki. Having a child with her. It was something he must have truly wanted. Or it would have never taken place. He wasn't one to just let go because of the mood. It was because it was something planned and wanted.

Sara figured what made Yuki so special to have Kaname's child? She didn't want him or the child. She left Ai. For Zero. She left Kaname for Zero. What the hell did Yuki have over Kaname to make him feel this way? This little twit has him wrapped around her finger. Sara thought. My oh My. She must have something I don't know about. Just what?


	125. Chapter 125 Phone Call

Review Please.

Chapter 125 Phone call.

As the time goes on, Kaname misses Yuki even more. Wanting to see her. Knowing that her feelings were there. She was just protecting Zero as always. He knew the one thing he could use to get her to the Manor. Ai. For her, Yuki would come. He figured. He would make it be that she would want to come to the Manor. Just hoping it would work.

One day at the townouse the phone rings."Hello." Yuki says. "Hello, my love."Kaname replies. "What can I do for you Kaname?" Yuki response. "Its been awhile since you been back at the Manor. I was thinking that. You Zero and Ren could come for dinner. Spend some time with Ai. Have a family dinner together." Kaname states. "That would be nice. I need to ask Zero first and I will get back to you." Yuki replies. " Cant you make your own decsions?" Kaname asks. "Of course. But when it comes to you, I have to tread lightly. You are not one of his favorite people." Yuki states. "Still letting him run your life. I see. This would be for your daughter, yet he comes first. You do know that bothers me Yuki. Very much. I never thought you would give up Ai for him."Kaname huffs. "I love her, but I can never let him go. How he feels means alot to me. I don't want to do what you did to me. To him. I am trying to make things work. Trying to give him what he wants and needs." Yuki answers. "At what cost? Losing your child? Losing who you really are inside? How much longer do you think you can contain her. You know in time she will come back. The last time, You showed how you really feel about me. How long can you stop it?" Kaname states. "As long as i can. I will do anything for him. I will admit that i do still care for you. But he holds my heart." Yuki announces. "I guess, i should be happy with you still caring about me. It will have to do for now. I still dont see what makes him so damn special to you. I guess you just like to fix broken wings."Kaname replies. "I am just as broken as he is. We fix each other." Yuki states. Hanging up the phone.

When Yuki gets off the phone, she doesnt know how Zero will react to going to this dinner. She knows. He wasn't very happy about what took place the last time she was at the Manor. He saw her feelings were reappearing. Which made him, a bit upset. He was hoping they would go away for good. Not grow or reappear. Since then though she kept things calm with staying away from Kaname and the Manor. Yet again doing anything to appease Zero. She knew Kaname was right in a way. For how long could this go on? She was always fighting her true nature. Always putting her real wants on the back burner to make Zero happy. In a way, it was just like being with Kaname. They both controled her. Just in a different manner. Just Zero had his hooks into her good. Being able to even control the dark side of her at times. Its what kept things peaceful for this long.

When Zero comes home from work. Yuki is fixing the dinner table. Alittle scared to even ask. "Zero your home." Yuki says kissing him on cheek." Yes, babe im home. How was your day?"Zero asks. Sitting down to dinner. "It was interesting. What about yours?" Yuki replies. "It was good. What do you mean intersting?" Zero asks. "I got a call from Kaname." Yuki responds. "Oh, Great. What did he want?" Zero asks. "He wanted us to go over for a family dinner. So we can spend time with Ai. I told him. I had to ask you first." Yuki says eatting her dinner. "Hmm. Is this something you want to do?" Zero asks. "I wouldnt mind. It would be nice to all be together for Ai. But if you dont want to. Then I will tell him no." Yuki replies. Zero just sits quietly for a few minutes. Going over it in his mind. Knowing that even though he truley doesnt want to go. It's not fair to her. He is hurting her and Ai. Plus he would be there so it wouldnt be so bad. "I guess it should be fine. Tell him we will be there." Zero comments. "Really Zero?" Yuki answers happliy. "Yes. I know it would mean alot to you and Ai. I think we should be able to have a dinner together. Without killing each other." Zero answers. "Thank you." Yuki replies. Smiling from ear to ear.

Zero knows he made her happy. He hated to take her child away from her. He saw in the past how that hurt. Yet to have him, She would sacrifice. It was the one thing he wished he could change.

The next day Yuki calls up Kaname. "Hello, my love. So what is your answer?" Kaname asks. "We will be there." Yuki comments. "Thats great. Zero stopped being an ass for a second. I am glad to see it." Kaname responds. "Really? Do you have to? I don't want you to make a scene when we are there. I want this to be a nice dinner." Yuki states. "It will be. You do know it's not fair that he is keeping you away from your child. Because of me. Or any reason."Kaname says bluntly. "Zero isnt keeping me away. I am. "Yuki answers. "Keep telling yourself that." Kaname replies. "We will see you this weekend." Yuki replies. Hanging up the phone.

Yuki didnt want to give into Kaname. She knew it wasnt fair. She also knew it wasnt fair for Zero to live this life. That she threw him into this. Not even knowing what he was getting himself into. She was so into having him she would have done anything. Now he is paying for it. She knew what she did was wrong. So to try to fix it. She did this. Just in a way it wasnt fixing anything. Just making this worse for them all. She knew when her dark side would come out. Truly out. No one would be safe. That sooner or later she wouldnt be able to rail it in. She was doomed no matter which way she went.


	126. Chapter 126 Dinner

Chapter 126 Dinner.

On Saturday they are getting ready to leave. Zero holding in how he really feels. The dread in being with Kaname. Also wondering how they would be around each other now. After the encounter with Sara. Zero knew something changed that day. He just kept it to himself since Yuki stayed away.

They get into the car for the long drive to the Manor. Taking Zimma with them to take care of Ren. To make sure he would be ok. Yuki would guard him with her life. She knew Zimma would also. Not to mention being at the Manor was the safest place to be. No one really would dare go there to hurt any of them. Not in Kaname's presence. They all knew better.

Once at he Manor they are all greeted by Berta who takes there coats and shows them into the dining room. Where the table is set up. Everything looking wonderful. Little Ai running to her mother and Zero. For hugs and kisses. Yuki just picks up the little girl and holds her close. Giving her a lot of attention.

Kaname coming out of his office and going into the dining room. Looking dashing as always. "Yuki my love. It's so nice to see you." Kaname says walking over and kissing her cheek."Same. Thank you for having us." Yuki replies. "No problem. How have you been Zero?" Kaname asks. "I was great. Then you showed up again. Than bad pennies always do." Zero replies. "Still the same old Zero I see." Kaname replies. "The one and only." Zero remarks.

They all sit down to a pleasant meal. Zero and Kaname doing there best not to piss the other one off too much. Kaname sees that Yuki doesn't pay too much attention to either of them. She is too busy with Ai and Ren. Giving her time to them. Cutting their food and making sure both of them eat.

When dinner is over Zimma takes the kids upstairs, while the grown-ups have a drink. While they are in the dining room Sara walks in. "My darling Kaname. I thought I would stop by."Sara says. Giving Kaname a long passionate kiss. Yuki just glaring at her. Zero watching as Yuki's eyes turn different shades of Red. "I am having a family dinner party. I am a bit busy at the moment." Kaname states. "And you didn't invite me."Sara silks sitting on Kaname's lap rubbing his chest. Yuki sits there quietly. Yet Zero can see something inside her stirring. "Well, I guess I will be going. I will see you tomorrow night for our date. I hope you're ready for me Kaname." Sara says with a gleam in her eye. Sara walks out the door. Then Yuki gets out of her chair. An air different about her. She isn't sweet Yuki anymore. The dark one is here.

She gets up and walks over to Kaname. Taking a seat on his lap. Zero wanting to get up and pull her off but stays still. Yuki Grabs Kaname's Tie, Pulling on it roughly. Almost choking him. "You are still with that slut?" Yuki asks in a cold dark manner. "Yes. She is my playmate. You seem not to want to play with me. So I found someone that would."Kaname answers. "Really? Our little talk the last time didn't make you get rid of it. You do know how that makes me feel."Yuki answers. "Why don't you show me?" Kaname answers with a red gleam in his eyes. Zero gets up walking over to them. Yuki just gets up off of Kaname's lap. Laying her hand on Zero's Chest. "Kaname you need to be punished. I will not tolerate you with her. Or anyone for that matter."She says then turning to Zero. "And you never better even think about it. I would chop the woman into pieces right in front of you." Yuki hisses. "What are you going to do with him?" Zero asks. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You will be there to see it all." Yuki says with an evil grin.

"I want both of you to get upstairs into Zero's Quarters now! I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you."Yuki states. "And if I don't want to?" Zero states coldly. "Then I guess you can't take what I really am. You told me to come to you first. I am here taking you with me. Come to see." Yuki says taking his hand and taking him upstairs. Kaname in front. Not shocked about any of it. Just looking forward to it. Not able to wait to see what his punishment is.

Once in the room. Yuki sits Zero gently on the bed. "You stay here." She says as she rubs his chest "Now for you. Your punishment is, You get to watch him do everything and anything he wants to me. And you can't touch. You can touch yourself just not me." Yuki says, pushing Kaname into the chair in front of the bed. Zero's eyes just widen. Relieved in a way that Kaname can't touch her. Also liking that he is in control. That even the Dark side of her is still protecting his feelings. She walks over to Zero taking off his clothes piece by piece. Looking into his eyes the whole time. "You can handle this?" Yuki asks. "Yes."He replies throwing her down on the bed removing her clothes. Getting on top of her and making Kaname watch as he makes her come undone. Even if the Dark stage. She would melt into his hands. It actually being quite hot for Zero. It was like his best revenge. He takes his time, being nice and slow, Making her beg for it. Right in front of Kaname. Who is sitting there, stroking himself. Yearning to touch her. Knowing she picked the right punishment for him. At the same time knowing she was easing Zero into this. He knew what she was after and it made him even hotter.

When Zero was done making love to her. She kisses him passionately. Sitting up. "Kaname get over here."She says. "I swear you're the only man, to even jerk off in an uptight manner," Yuki says rolling her eyes. Zero chuckles to that one. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "Really?" She pulls him close to her which makes Zero sit up. Wanting to stop her but he holds back. Just watching what she does. "You still have your tie, jacket, and shirt on. The only thing you did was unzip your pants and used a tissue."Yuki states taking piece by piece of Kaname's clothes off. Kaname so hot he lets her do anything she wants to him. He loved when she was like this. "Now sit on the bed on this side of me. You still can't touch me. But you can tell Zero what you would like to see him do to me. And he will do it." Yuki says with a grin. "I would like to watch him make love to you doggy style," Kaname says plainly. "Is that ok with you Zero? Can you take me?"She says Moving her body over to him. Kissing him. Zero isn't sure about any of this, but the hell he was going to show Kaname that. He was ok with it so far as long as Kaname couldn't touch. So he agreed.

Turning Yuki over on her stomach, sideways on the bed. Where Kaname was on the side of her. Zero slowly entered her and rid her hard. As he did, She would stroke Kaname. Making his gasp and pant. As Zero kept pounding into her. Being the rough lover the dark side liked. As Zero kept pounding she kept stroking. Till they all climaxed together. Once they all catch there breath she moves closer to Zero. Snuggling up to his warm body. As one of her legs is over Kaname's. Trying to keep him in the loop, just knowing to go slow. Not to piss Zero off.

She made Zero in full control of her body. Kaname knew what she was after, he went along with it. Kissing her leg as he got up and dressed. To leave to go to his own room. Trying to give Zero some personal space. He wanted more of her. He just knew she was making Zero adjust. Even letting him witness the sex. So that way he didn't have to ask what happened. Or wonder. Kaname just hoped it would grow into more. He also loved that Sara had this effect on her. Yuki wanted to show that Kaname was still her's. She made that clear by marking him, with her scent. So when Sara would see him again. She would know. The dark Yuki played hard. She was one up on you. Nothing she did was without reason. Yuki managed to do two things at once that night. Kaname was proud.


	127. Chapter 127 Marked

Chapter 127 Marking.

When Kaname leaves, its just Zero and Yuki. Who slides herself onto Zero. Kissing and being close to him. "So what was that all about?" Zero asks. "I am sorry my love. I had to. I had to mark him. I knew you would want to see or at least know. What was going on? So, I let you be there. I did keep my promise. He didn't touch my lower half. It's still just yours. As you asked." Yuki states. "I thank you for that. I don't like seeing him touch you. Or even near you. I do have to admit though. It was hot making him sit there. Watching me have full control over your body. It was the best revenge. I could have ever had." Zero comments. "Well, see. You have a dark side in you as well. You just need to let it out."Yuki replies. "You did still have to mark him as you say? That means you care."Zero admits. "Yes. I don't want anyone touching either of you. You both belong to me. And only me. As I belong to only you two. "Yuki responds. "I take it the dark one is still here?" Zero answers. "Yes, Do you want me to leave? I think we can have some fun if you let me stay. " Yuki responds. "You can stay. You seem to calm down a tad."Zero replies. "I did consider your feelings. Even The dark side of me cares very much for you Zero. You are the love of my life. I just need Kaname as well. The both of you together make me whole. Yet I do see that you tame me better. I hate to admit that, but its true. You can tame me." Yuki says as she grinds her body onto Zero. "I know. I can. Its what I love. That he cant. As long as you keep your promise, you can stay." Zero responds. "Good, I do so much like myself better this way. I hate hiding how i am. You did say to come to you. To share with you. So, I did. I want you to see what I am."Yuki announces. "Then show me." Zero responds.

Yuki kisses him passionately and makes love to him. Zero sees and feels that the dark side of her wants him even more than her regular side. He isn't even mad at her want for Kaname at the moment. Feeling it could never beat this. He does know that she is very controlling and jealous in the dark stage. Not that he could say anything. He felt the same over her when it came to Kaname. He knew Sara would have a problem. Yuki wasn't letting go of Kaname for anything. She even marked him. Which Zero found funny in a way. He took it all in his stride. Enjoying her making love to him. Letting the Dark side stay to see what she was really about. After all, it was part of Yuki. Sooner or later she would come out as Kaname said. If Zero would let her come out freely maybe things would go smoother. Maybe better. Zero could only hope.

In the morning Zero gets up getting ready to go to work. Yuki staying behind, wanting to talk to Kaname and spend the afternoon with Ai. Zero leaves her there feeling that she won't go against him, with having intercourse with Kaname. She will just make sure. She marks him. Zero knew Kanamewasn'tt getting off so light. He figured God knows what she would do to him. He rather not think about it and go to work. He was going to trust her. He knew this was part of the relationship. She was trying to be open and honest. If he flipped out, it wouldn't be that way. She would feel. She couldn't go to him or trust him. He didn't want that. He didn't want any of this to be honest but he was in it now.

When Zero leaves for work, Yuki goes down to Kaname's office. "Good Morning my dear." Kaname says. "Morning."Yuki says sitting down in the chair. "I have to say. I enjoyed last night a lot. I did wish for a bit more. But I am happy I was invited. Your touch drove me crazy. You did do the right punishment with not making me touch you. I have to say that was hard to handle." Kaname states. Yuki getting up for the chair and going over to Kaname in his desk chair. Sitting on his lap. "You deserved worse. But I couldn't frighten Zero. I had for it to be slow. Something light. Or he would have freaked out and left." Yuki admits. "I know you want him to be part of this. I don't think he will ever want to watch as I make love to you. That's not him."Kaname answers. "I know it's not. But if he sees some of it maybe he won't freak for me to be alone with you."Yuki says. Kissing him passionately. Kaname moving his hands all over her now. Squeezing her breasts as she grinds her lower half up against his. "I see how you want me. It turns me on. I want you Yuki. You and only you." Kaname says out of breath. "Then you better get rid of her. I mean it Kaname. You don't want me to get pissed. You don't want to see what I really can do." Yuki snaps. "I already know what you can do. I am not scared of you, more turned on by you." Kaname gloats. "Take me to your bed."Yuki hisses. Kaname's eyes gleam red with desire. He knows she wants to mark his bed and him. Letting Sara know, he is hers. Letting her know that Yuki had him. He knows her games and is more than willing to play them.

He picks her up taking her up into his quarters laying her on his bed. She takes off her clothes and his. Grinding up against him. Panting and moaning from his touch. Wanting him, Marking his bed with her scent. Not to mention his whole body. She kisses and licks him everywhere. Sliding her mouth on his member, going up and down and licking the underside. Making him moan and pant. She knew just what to do to him. As she has done this to him many times in the past. She sucks him till he explodes. Which doesn't take long. She knows how to hit every part that turned him on. He then turns her over onto the bed doing the same to her. Making her come undone. She squeezes the sheets and arches her back up, Pushing herself into his face even more. He holds her hips down licking and tonguing her. Making her climax. He then crawls up to his mouth where he kisses her. Wanting more access to her. Spreading her legs and wanting to enter. "No! Only on the outside. No entering." Yuki states. "Is that my punishment?" Kaname asks. "Yes." Yuki answers. Not being completely honest. She was doing it for Zero. Keeping her promise to him. She was in dark mode but still not willing to break his trust.

Kaname excepts his punishment. Just rubbing and teasing on the outside. Till they both climax again. Falling on his side of the bed taking her with him. Holding her in his arms. "I know this was to mark me and my bed, Missy." Kaname says with a grin. "Good. You tell that bitch tonight its over. Do you hear me?" Yuki snaps. "Yes. For you, I would do anything. I do want more of this. You hear me? I want you. All of you. I will do anything for you. I know you love him. I just want in your life as well." Kaname states. "We will see. She needs to go first." Yuki says. "Tonight I promise. She isn't going to be happy about this. She wants to be Queen."Kaname admits. "I am Queen. I am your Queen. No one else will ever be with you. Or him. You are both mine and I am yours." Yuki growls. "You sure can be obsessive. I thought that was only for Kiryu."Kaname Chuckles. "No, it seems to be for you also. I don't like others touching what's mine."Yuki hisses.

"Than you now know how I feel." Kaname states. "Yes, but you did keep me away from him. I told you that I wanted him. You wouldn't listen to me. So this is what you get." Yuki responds. "I didn't want to lose you. So I guess in a way of letting you have him. You came back to me as well."Kaname says. "I guess so. Just don't make me regret it Kaname. I am not that little girl you locked up anymore." Yuki comments. "I know trust me. She is long gone. Even though Kiryu wants to think your still in there. He doesn't know how malipitive you really are yet. Does he?" Kaname girns. "You can say whatever you want. I do truly love him. Even in this form. You need to realize that no matter what I will protect him. Beast or no beast. He is my one desire. Just for some reason, I can't seem to let go of you either." Yuki admits. "My dear. It's your vampire nature. Your beast side doesn't want to share or give me up. Its only natural for us. I was hoping it would come out."Kaname gloats. Laying with her in his arms. Yuki feeling at peace. Kissing his chest and curling up to him. Something they haven't shared in a long time. A closeness they both felt and wanted. Yuki just taking in his scent laying there for a while. Just being close. Kaname loving every minute. It was the nicest time they ever shared. Even from the beginning. Something was different. They now both understood the other. They both played the same games and were on the same level. It drove them more. Yuki stayed in his arms for most of the morning. Kaname not saying a word. He knew he had work to do but wouldn't give this up for anything. He took it all in enjoying every second.


	128. Chapter 128 Trying

Please Review.

Chapter 128 trying

After the morning they shared, they both got up. Kaname getting ready for his daily work in his office. Yuki going to spend time with Ai. Kaname was happy and at peace. Hoping this would stay, and grow into even more then it was at the second. Not even caring that he had to share her with Zero. If that is how it had to be, so be it. What they shared this morning made up for everything. He had his love. It's all that mattered.

When its time for lunch they sit down outside in the garden, Yuki bringing out a little picnic. Laying a blanket down on the lawn and sitting down. Kaname following suit. Little Ai with them. They eat their sandwiches and spend time together as a family. Something they haven't done in ages. "Yuki this is what I want us to be. I am so glad we can get back here. Maybe in time be better than what we were. Different. No more lies. No more holding the other back."Kaname states. "I would like that. You accept me for what I really am. I want to give Ai a regular family. Both parents that can at least be in the same room together. You do know that this includes Zero?"Yuki states. "But of course. Who could forget Kiryu? At this stage, if it means I will have you the way I want you. I accept Kiryu. He makes you happy. To be honest he tames you. It makes it best for both of us."Kaname admits.

"He is the only thing that can tame me. That doesn't mean. I will let him or you walk over me. I will not be locked up by either of you anymore. I am tired of it. Either you both accept what I am. Or I can't be with you."Yuki hisses. "Well, you already know that I accept you. Does he?"Kaname asks. "He has been doing better. He even let the dark side stay. He didn't say too much about me bringing you into our bed either. So I feel things are growing. " Yuki answers. "You know as well as I do. Even if he didn't accept it. Your not letting him go. I know better than that. No matter how tough you're trying to be. You would give me up faster than you ever give him up."Kaname comments. "I hate that you know me so well. There is just something about him. I can't help it. Its what started all this. I love him no matter what."Yuki confesses. "I know. So be it. We have gone this far. We are all married. Now we just need to live like we are and be happy with it. Not fight it."Kaname states. "You mean it?" Yuki asks. "Yes. You will just have to get Kiryu to go along with it. I am fine with whatever you do. As long as you include me. So we can spend time like this together as a family. Not only the sex Yuki. Yes, I love being that close to you. But that isn't all I want. I want a family. Me you and Ai. I always wanted that. Its why I pushed her on you."Kaname admits. "I know. It's just not us anymore. It's Ren and Zero." Yuki states. "I know. I don't mind having family dinners with them as well. We can combine our families. Be one. Like we are supposed to be."Kaname says. "We just have to let Zero see it this way. I am sure it will take time. But we will get there. Its been a great afternoon with you Kaname. Thank you for everything."Yuki answers.

When lunch is over its getting late and Yuki needs to head home to get dinner ready for Ren and Zero. Feeling at peace that she and Kaname are now at a place where they can be together without any hate or fights. It was nice. it was a start. "I will be leaving now Kaname. I have to go home." Yuki says. "Ok, my love. You be careful. I hope to see you soon?" Kaname asks. "Yes later in the week. I can come to see you and Ai?"Yuki replies. "Yes, that will be great. We can do something together. Something nice."Kaname answers. "You are getting rid of her tonight right?" Yuki says looking deep into his eyes. Hers turning red. Kaname knowing that the dark one is still there. "Yes. I promise she will be gone. No more messing around with her." Kaname responds. "You better. Don't let me come here and find her again. It won't be pretty." Yuki states. "I am not sure if I like you like this or not."Kaname says with an evil grin. "Who are you kidding. You love it."Yuki says with a smile. Kissing him tenderly on his lips. Making it linger. Kaname's arms wrap around her. Holding her tight. Pushing her body closer to him. Not wanting to let her go. "I have to go. I will see you later this week."Yuki says. "I wish you didn't have to go."Kaname replies. "We are getting there. Slow remember?" Yuki answers. "Yes. Be safe."Kaname says. Watching her get into the car and drive away.

Once back at the townhouse, Yuki gets Ren and takes him with her into the kitchen. Starting dinner. Putting him in his highchair. Spending time with him. While she is doing that, Zero comes home from work. Happy to find her there. Knowing she left Kaname to come home. Wondering what took place. Yet trying to keep himself calm.

"Babe your home." Zero says. "Of Course. I had to come home to my two favorite men ever." Yuki answers Kissing him on his cheek. "How was your day?"Zero asks. "Very nice. I think Kaname sees the light. He knows you're not going anywhere and how much I do care. He is ok with sharing me with you."Yuki answers. "Well isn't that wonderful of him."Zero says with a huff. "I meant he realizes that you're here to stay. He is willing to make it work Zero. I want to be able to see my daughter and live a peaceful existence. Its the only way I will be able to." Yuki admits. "So that's the reason you did all that. So you can be near Ai. So you will give up yourself for it?"Zero says. "She is my daughter Zero. I know for you I would give up anything I had to. Just being with her again. I don't want to. Unless I truly have to."Yuki answers. " I want to say thank you for trusting me today. For leaving me there and letting me be myself. For letting the dark side of me stay."Yuki adds. "You are still here? I didn't notice. You're actually acting normal."Zero hisses. "Yes, I can control myself. I just don't let people walk all over me like they do the regular me. Can't you see that I do love you? I am sorry Zero. But you need to accept me for what I really am. I can't live bottled up anymore. You both want to control me. Keep me for yourselves. Keep me in your own little worlds. I can't live like that anymore. Can you handle this?" Yuki asks.

"I already told you I can. If your dark side stays like this. I don't see any harm in it. It's just when you feel threatened you defend yourself. There isn't anything wrong with that. I just don't want you to get beastly. To kill people. To be something your not."Zero replies. "I don't go around killing people Zero. I just am not going to let them walk all over me. Thinking they can. Its not only the dark side it's the Pureblood side. Can you handle being around Kaname?"Yuki says."If I have to be. I still don't want him to touch you down there. That still belongs to me. I can be just as jealous as you are."Zero admits. "Oh, I know. Its what I love about you. I will keep that promise to you. I have and I will."Yuki answers

. "So he hasn't done that with you?" Zero asks. Dinner is over and standing in the kitchen now. "No. I told you I would mark him. I did. But we didn't have intercourse. There are other ways to mark him."Yuki states. Washing the dishes. Zero standing on the side of her drying them. Grabbing her arm, and pulling her close to him."How can I know if you're telling me the truth?" Zero asks. "Well not by scent, since I was with him in other ways. It will be all over me. The only way to know is to drink from me. You can see for yourself. But do you really want to? Can You handle seeing what I did to him? What he did to me?" Yuki asks. "As long as he didn't enter you. I can. I need to know if I can trust you around him. I know it will be sexual, just not that way. There will be boundaries." Zero states. "Ok, That's a start. Bite me then."Yuki says pulling her body even closer to him. Zero does as she asks. Sinking his teeth into her neck. Without even licking or kissing. He just wants to know what took place. He reads her Memories. Seeing that they had oral Sex but when Kaname wanted the other. She told him no. He sees that she wouldn't do it only to save Zero the hurt. That even in dark form. She listened to him.

He lets go. Relieved that she didn't have intercourse with him, but the other didn't seem to make him feel good either. "Do you now believe me?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I saw everything. You marked him with your scent and his bed. You made sure that Sara would smell you all over him. There wasn't a piece you left free. I am sure he enjoyed that."Zero barks. "I kept my word. There isn't any other way I thought I could mark him by. Do you want the same treatment? Is that what you're so jealous about?"Yuki says with a smirk. "You really are something else aren't you? My Yuki would never do that to him. Or even say those things."Zero answers. "So are you saying you can't except this one?"Yuki asks moving ever so close to him. Zeros positive Vampire side showing its ugly head. "The hell with Kaname. Your mind Damn it! I can make you feel better than that. The bond is with me. There isn't anyone that the sex could be better with. Only us."Zero says pushing her up against the counter. His hands roaming her body. "I never said that it did. I just said I had to have you both. You are the one I do prefer. In pretty much every way. I just feel you can't handle me this way. You still see me as the girl you went to school with." Yuki comments. Egging Zero on. "Oh really? I can handle your beast mode in bed."Zero says ripping off her blouse and tearing off her skirt. Leaving her in her underwear. Ren peacefully sleeping in his playpen.

"What are you going to do with me Zero?" Yuki asks in a sexy voice. "I am going to show you that Kaname can't hold a candle to what I can do to you." Turning her body around and pushing it over the Island in the kitchen. ripping off her panties. Undoing his belt and sliding his member roughly into her. Making her Scream out his name. His dark side was out, wanting to prove that Kaname had nothing on him. That he could handle this no matter now saw he was almost as bad as she was. She turned him into a beast when it came to this. He took her roughly over the island slamming himself into her hard. Making her top half lay down on the island taking in every push into her. Moving her body up against his to meet his thrusts. Not scared of him at all. He slides out of her turning her over so she is now facing him and slides back into her. Her legs now go around his waist and she holds herself up. Putting her arms around his neck. Kissing him passionlaity as he moves in and out of her. They keep going till they both explode. Clasping onto of the sofa, Yuki still in his lap. Catching there breath they both sit there. Yuki kissing him.

"You know you don't really have to prove to me anything. You are what I crave. What I want. It's just nice having the both of you."Yuki admits. "Kaname always told me. Its what you were after. I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening. Its been two years, that we have been married. I guess now Kaname gets his wish."Zero says still out of breath. "This can go smoothly. We can be happy. We can be a family. It's what being married to both of you meant." Yuki remarks. "It will take some time to get use to Yuki. You know its not really my thing. I just know its what I signed up for. If its what you really want. I can't stop you. I just don't see how if you really truly loved and want me. You can sleep with him."Zero replies. "Your seeing it from the point of view of a human, not a vampire. He isn't going to let me go Zero. He will only hold her over my head. If I give in to it. We can be happy. I can have her as well."Yuki admits. "So this isn't really about being with him or sex is it? It's about being able to have Ai Without any conflict?" Zero asks.

"Yes. It's about trying to make things work. To give in so I can have both my children. I just need you to understand and not hate me." Yuki says with a tear rolling down her face. "Well damn it. Why didn't you tell me that from the start? Instead of making me feel you wanted to screw him so badly?" Zero grunts. "Because I don't need you to go to him and make things worse. I don't want you to mess it up."Yuki answers. "I have hurt you enough by not letting you go to her. I will do it so you can have her. Even though I hate the idea of it. I hate you with him. He won, just so you can have Ai. He knew he would. He used her the only thing he had left! Damn bastard!"Zero shouts. "There are worse things. We can make this work. I just need you to stay calm."Yuki replies. "And I need you, to be honest with me from now on. No more games. You did that to see how far I would go. To get the jealousy going. You like when I rough you up!" Zero growls. "Yes, I will admit I do. I promise no more lies. If I had a choice. It would be only you. In every way." Yuki says. Zero just looks at her. Feeling a sadness. That she gave in just so things could run smoothly. He would shut up and go along with it. She promised it wouldn't be intercourse. That thing could be happy. He would see how it would go. He hated that Kaname won. That he had her over a barrel. Then maybe this could work out for the best. It was what he signed up for. At least he wouldn't have to dread when it was going to happen. It was over. It already happened. Now just to see what it turns into. He now knew she really did want him only him. She just was doing it for Ai.


	129. Chapter 129 The Talk

Chapter 129 The Talk

That same night Kaname was at his desk, waiting for Sara to come over. Knowing that she wasn't going to like, what was going to take place. He really didn't care. He was still high off of today. Being with Yuki. Loving that she finally was giving in to be married to both of them. He waited a long time for this. It was well worth it. He just hoped that Zero wouldn't stand in the way again. Knowing that deep down Zero hated every part of this. So did he. He just knew it was the only way he could have her. He had to share. There was no getting rid of Zero. He faced it and gave in to it. Now it was just up to Zero to do the same.

Later that night Sara comes waltzing in. Going straight to Kaname's Office. Knowing damn well that is where he stays most of the time. Happy with what she said the last time she was here. Trying to shove their relationship in Yuki's face. Wanting Yuki to set Kaname free and move on with Zero. Hoping if she saw that Kaname was still with her. It would take place. Which it did the total opposite.

Sara walks into Kaname's office not even knocking. "My darling. I am here for our date. "Sara says walking over to Kaname's chair and sitting on his lap. Taking in the scent all over him."What did you do? Why is her scent all over you? Kaname! What is this?" Sara adds in a dark tone. "I am sorry Sara but me and Yuki have made up. We are going to try to work on our marriage. I do want to thank you though. Your little tirade the other night at dinner proved to help me out."Kaname says with a grin. "You bastard! How could you? You know I care and want to be with you. Why are you going back to her? She wants Zero, not you!"Sara barks. "That may be true but you do know. Vampires don't like the share. It pushed her moreover to my side. I got what I wanted."Kaname gloats. "So is this the only reason you were with me? To get her Jealous?"Sara asks. "No, really. I didn't even think this was going to happen. It just seemed to work out in my favor. Look we both know you were only after being Queen. You knew from the start I was never leaving her. I am not sure what you are so mad about."Kaname answers. "How could you. I could do so much better for you. In every way. Yet you want her. I just don't understand you. She is nothing that I am. I will never let this be." Sara shouts. "Its already happened. You can see your self out. You know where the door is."Kaname states. "You think this is over? Like Hell it is! I will get my revenge Kaname. I will not go out like this. "Sara screams. "You need to calm down and leave. Whatever we had is over. Please go."Kaname says. Shooing her out of his office towards the door.

Sara beside herself. Tears rolling down her face. Not because she loved Kaname. Because she was defeated. She was loosing to Yuki. She just couldn't take or see it. This wasn't something she would just let go of. She would get revenge on Kaname. Taking the one thing he loved most. Yuki. She was trying to see if she could make her move with Zero. Instead it only pushed Yuki more towards Kaname. So Yuki would have to go. Just to prove a point to Kaname. Sara now knowing that in the end. Kaname would never let anyone else ever be a queen. It was Yuki or no one else. He was stubborn and wouldn't give her up. Not even after all she had done to him. Sara couldn't get over how Kaname just let her walk all over him. Marrying Kiryu and having his Child. Moving out and trying her best to forget him. No matter what Yuki did. Kaname forgave, Where she knew that wasn't Kaname's normal behavior. He was a bastard. That would kill anyone for any reason. Yet Yuki tamed him. This couldn't be. Sara wanted the dark side of Kaname to be revealed to everyone. Showing what a true evil bastard he really is.

"You haven't seen the last of me Kaname. I promise you. I will return and make your life miserable!" Sara shouts at him. "That's nice."Kaname says coldly as he shuts the door on her. Walking back into his office. Sitting down and taking a drink.

"Damn women."He says taking a drink. "At least Yuki will be around more. Good things have come from this mess. I will have to watch Sara though. I know what she said isn't empty threats."Kaname says to himself. Taking another sip of wine. Feeling relieved that, that is finally over. Feeling now he can move on back with Yuki and the life he really wanted. Just knowing that Sara was dangerous. It was the real reason he got involved with her from the start. Was to watch over her. Knowing she was after something. Now just knowing what it was. He knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. She wasn't the type. He just didn't know what she would plan. She couldn't get Ai or Ren this time. They were both protected. Kaname made sure they both had people watching them. That were the best. He never wanted anything like what happened to Ren in the past. To happen again. So if you couldn't go after the kids. It was only them you could go after.

Kaname knew that Sara wasn't going after him or Zero. She had no use for Zero at all. What would be the point? Unless she just wanted to hurt Yuki. That sure wouldn't be getting back at Kaname. As he didn't really care what happened to him. You would be doing him a great favor. So he knew that wouldn't take place. She would go after Yuki to hurt him. He wasn't that scared of that either in a way. He knew Yuki's dark side was evil. Sara would have a fight on her hands. He knew he would have to warn Yuki. Just to make sure nothing bad would really take place.


	130. Chapter 130 Enemies

Review please

Chapter 130

Later in the week, Yuki goes to the manor to see Ai and Kaname. Kaname waiting for her arrival. Knowing he will have to tell her about Sara. Not wanting to do anything that will rock the boat.

Kaname opens the door to let Yuki in. "My Love, I have been waiting for you." Kaname states. "I see that. Did you get rid of her Kaname?" Yuki asks. Walking into the door." Yes i have. I do have to talk to you about that though. Come to my office." Kaname asks. "Ok. What seems to be the problem."Yuki comments. "I told her we were over. She wasn't very happy. Like i told you before. She wanted to be Queen. She is one to watch Yuki. It is the only reason i was with her at all. I believe she was behind Ren's kidnapping. She hired the Mayor."Kaname remarks. "And you just tell me this now? "Yuki answers. "Since we are starting over. I want to be honest with you. No lies. I am not sure. What else she is planning but you need to be careful. She is capable of anything. She is very strong. Very ruthless. She will do anything to get what she wants." Kaname replies. "She isn't the only one. She doesn't know about my dark half does she?"Yuki asks. "No. I kept that to myself. She only sees you as the native little girl at cross. Which might just help us in a way. I don't think she will come after the kids or even me and Zero. It would be you. She would want. She wants what you have. She wants to be you." Kaname reveals. "Well how nice. I have a fan. You don't have to worry about me Kaname. The dark half is still here. I am not leaving. Zero is dealing with it very well. I am just trying to merge both sides. So its peaceful for all. But i am here to defend myself."Yuki responds. "Don't merge yet. Stay as you are. If she attacks you will need all the strength you have. The Mayor was nothing to take out. She wont be as easy."Kaname states.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I am here to see our daughter. I want to spend some time with her Kaname. You started this shit with Sara and now I will have to be the one to end it. Granted she had this so called plan the whole while. That didn't mean you had to egg it on. By sleeping with her. Yuki responds. "True but I was watching her. Plus having some fun. I didn't know it was going to bother you. I thought I would have a playmate. You have yours. We all know how you feel about Zero. Even Sara did. Its why she thought you wouldn't have been a problem. That you would of let go of me without any hesitation." Kaname confesses. "Yes, that would have been the easy way out. Then why give her what is rightfully mine? I was born Queen. I have suffered a lot. I deserve the title. Not to mention she forget we have a child together. Even if I forget you. I can't forget her. She didn't think she would come here and play mommy to my daughter did she?"Yuki says with a growl. "I am not sure what all her intentions were. I do know she was trying to conceive. I just never gave her the chance."Kaname comments. "Good! If she would have given you a son, it would have over righted Ai as the princess. I am your true wife and I intend on staying that. I am not very happy with you at the moment Kaname. I know I had my fun with Zero. Just this is very untidy. If she winds up dead. The new Mayor will wonder why? We are not supposed to kill other purebloods. That goes for her trying to kill me as well."Yuki comments. "I know I have some proof of her being the one to want Ren gone. So that will help with also her wanting to take your place. I Am sure if anything happens to her. We can let the New Mayor see it our way. You know I am always on your side. I do worry about you. I don't want her to do anything to you." Kaname says.

"We will always have someone after us Kaname. They want our power, Money, and blood. Its the way the world is. We just have to make sure. That in the end, we win. Its another reason we need to stick together We have too much to lose if we don't. Even if we want other bedmates. We know in the end we can't leave each other."Yuki admits. "I am glad you are seeing it that way. You're coming around. To keep our family safe we will have to stick together. That even does include Zero. In a way, you picked someone that is a great ally to us. He is powerful in his own right. He can always be very helpful. He will never go against you and always do his best to protect you. It is the only reason I let you have what you wanted."Kaname states. "The only reason you let me have what I wanted was because you knew otherwise. You would never get any part of me. You knew I rather die than live without him. That he holds my heart in his hands. You knew if you didn't give into me. You would lose me. not mention all that you have done to me. You owed me. "Yuki snaps back. "You will never let me forget that, will you? Kaname asks. "No, Never. There are some things you can never forget. Never let go of. You only gave into me because you had to. Before that, you were a real evil bastard." Yuki says Coldly. "We are working through this. The last time I saw you we have come along way. I don't want to mess that up." Kaname says. "We are fine. I will handle the matter of Sara if I need to. Just keep Zero safe and my children." Yuki comments. "I promise I will." Kaname answers. Kissing her on her head.

They both leave his office and go to get Ai. THey have a nice Lunch for the whole three of them. Making Ai go on the swings. Playing and being with her all afternoon. Yuki holding strong. Not showing any weakness or sign of being scared. She knew she would have to watch out. SHe hated Sara more now then before. Not because she was with Kaname. Because she had Ren taken away. That just made her want her to attack. Just so she could fight her. It really wasnt about jelousy. Shejust knew if she gave the title up she had nothing. Kaname would take Ai away. Sara being her new mother. Yuki couldnt have that. There would be another in the way of her seeing your child. Someone in control of Kaname's thoughts. Yuki couldnt have that. If anyone would sway Kaname it would be her. In the direction she wanted. She went through too much to give up that right. Even to give him up. He was hers. It would stay that way.


	131. Chapter 131 Take me Away

Chapter 131 Take me Away

A bit later Yuki leaves the manor. Still thinking about all that Kaname told her about Sara. Sara had a lot of nerve trying to take Yuki's place. It was rightfully hers.' She worked hard and put up with a lot of bullshit to get here. She suffered for years and now her dark side fighting its way out. Aside from her she really didn't want. She wanted to be all that Zero wanted and needed. Yet after everything, Kaname did to her, and all she went through, her dark side was there in full force. It wasn't going anywhere. She just did her best to tame it around Zero. In the end, he was her main desire. Just knowing for many reasons she couldn't let go of Kaname either. She was stuck with him. And poor Zero would have to deal with it. That hurt her. She didn't want to do anything against Zero. She really loved him. She just knew that she had no choice. Kaname would have to be in there lives forever. There was too much holding them together.

After she left the manor, she went on to do some earns. Knowing that Ren was with Zimma and safe. That was the only part of this that was good. She knew he was in great hands. That nothing would touch him. She figured while she was out and about she would get some things done. Also leaving a message for Zero.

"Hey, I know your busy at work. I hate to bother you so I left a message. I have a lot to talk to you about. Sara is probably going to go after me. She isn't very happy with what Kaname has done to her. Picking me over her. I will tell you more when you get home. I love you Zero. I want you to remember that. No matter what happens. You have my heart and always will. "

After she hangs up the phone she walks into the supermarket, shopping away for dinner tonight. Not really thinking anything more about Sara. Just doing her normal everyday thing. She picks everything up, going up to the counter and paying. Then walking out into the parking lot to her car. Opening the trunk. Putting the bags in.

As she is putting in the last bag of food, she senses someone behind her. She knows who it is. Just pretending not to know the person is there. She figures she has the naive little girl thing on her side. She was going to use it. She closes the trunk to someone putting their hands over her mouth. "Come with me and keep your mouth closed. Nobody else has to get hurt." A male voice says. "Yuki does as she is told. Her hands in her pockets, she hits the phone and it retails Zero. So he now can hear everything that is going on. "Get into the car." The male voice demands. Pushing her into the back seat. Driving off with her. "What do you want with me?" Yuki asks. "My lady wants you. That's is all you need to know." The man says. "Your lady? Do you know who I am?" Yuki asks. "Yea, your lord Kaname's Queen." The man answers. "So you do know what is going to happen to you?" Yuki says with a smirt. " I wouldn't worry about me. You're the one here in a lot of trouble." The man responds.

They drive up to a large castle. The man holding Yuki at gunpoint. Pushing her into the doorway. "Well, Well. Lookie who we have here. The dear Queen who was so damn stubborn She wouldn't give Kaname up. Is he worth it?" Sara snaps. "Not really but I still wasn't handing him over to you." Yuki answers. "Well, your not that naive are you?" Sara smirks. "What do you want with me? I can't help that he got tired of you. And came back to the true Queen." Yuki answers. "Arent you something else. You have a little spunk in you. I like that."Sara replies. "Take her to her room." Sara yells at her male servant. He then grabs Yuki's arm taking her upstairs to her room. Which is very well put together. Everything very fancy and rich. Just like Kaname's taste. The room is done up in burgundy. A large queen size canpony bed with lots of pillows. No windows, so Yuki couldn't escape. Yuki looked all around seeing there was no way out of this room but the door. Yet that didn't scare her. She wasn't going to run away. She was going to see what this bitch was made of.


	132. Chapter 132 Message

Chapter 132 Message

Later in the evening Sara went and get Yuki taking her downstairs into the dining room. Sitting her down at the table. "We shall have dinner together."Sara states. "Do you want to feed me or kill me?" Yuki asks. "I want to play with you first. I need to have some fun first. Make Kaname squirm that his Queen is missing. Not to mention your pretty little hunter. We all know how you truly feel about him. How will he take it that his love is gone. Missing. Far away from him. Kaname still stuck with Zero as his husband after your demise. Talk about revenge!"Sara says laughing. "So you really thought all this out huh? You do know that you will have to really kill me to get your revenge. And even though you do. You will never be Queen."Yuki states. "Of course. Killing you will not be a problem. A weak native twit like you. That would be too easy. Its why i want to play with your first. I also know your daughter is next in line. I could take her out next. Would be fun to watch how torn Kaname would be. With the loss of both of you."Sara states. Yuki doing everything to keep herself seated at the table. "You were the one who kidnapped my son?" Yuki asks. "Why yes. I didn't kidnap him myself. I had the mayor hire people to do it. Kaname left him in pieces. I knew he would. So The mayor got the shit for it. I got free. No one ever knew it was me. Yet you knew?" Sara states. "Of course. Why did you think Kaname dated you? Not for your looks? Or your sex? He knew you were bad news and just wanted to keep your close." Yuki says with a grin. "You sure are a bitch. I can see why Kaname is so integrated with you. Your not at all what i thought you would be. " Sara responds. "Never judge a book by its cover. You do know if you do anything to me. Kaname will kill you without a second thought. You know how he is. Yet your still trying to do this?" Yuki comments. "I am just as strong as he is. Plus I can always use your daughter as a weapon. That should stop him from coming after me." Sara states. "You don't really know the real Kaname, do you? Nothing stops him when he really wants something. He will use and do anything to get what he wants." Yuki remarks. "We shall see. Either way, with the loss of you, he will be devastated. Its all I need." Sara responds.

Back at the association Zero has been in meetings all day. Finally getting back to his office. Sitting down and taking a look at his messages. Seeing the first one that Yuki sent him. The one that Sara was after her. " That damn Kaname. Always starting shit. He just couldn't leave us out of it." Zero says to himself. Then listening to the next one with the male voice telling Yuki to get into the car. Zero knows something is wrong. He calls the house and Zimma lets him know that Yuki hasn't been there. He then calls Kaname.

"Yea what do you need Zero?" Kaname asks. "You son of a bitch. Your stupidity has gotten Yuki in danger!" Zero growls. "What the hell are you talking about." Kaname answers. "I got a message here about Sara and then a second one. I believe Sara took her. I called the house she hasn't been there. Its been hours since she called me." Zero grunts. "When she called where was she?" Kaname asks. "At the supermarket. She was getting dinner."Zero replies. "Ok, let's go there to see if the car is still there or if anything is out of sorts. I will meet you there. I will use my familiar so it takes me no time." Kaname answers. "Yea whatever."Zero remarks.

Zero gets into his car trying to call Yuki. But it only goes to voicemail. No one picks up. He doesn't leave a message incase she is really taken. His nerves on high. Just hoping that Yuki is ok. He gets to the Supermarket. It's around 8 at night. He sees her car parked there. Kaname gets there at the same time. They both walk up to the car. "The trunk is still open slightly."Kaname says. "Yes, the food is in there. She must have gotten taken while putting the food away."Zero snaps. "Taken? Hmm, It doesn't look like she put up a fight. She went willingly. You do know she could have turned whoever took her to dust in an instant. She is playing Sara."Kaname comments. "Damn it. Its the dark side thinking she could take this on. Damn you Kaname. You're going to get her killed." Zero growls. "You don't really know our wife, do you? She isn't the girl you think she is. Sara thinks she is in control. She doesn't know what Yuki really is. Just like you don't. That is her first mistake. Never underestimate your opponent. It's your first mistake. Just like I thought you would go away. That she would get tired of you. Yet, your still here." Kaname responds. "Fuck you Kaname. I want her back and safe."Zero responds with eyes glowing red. "We will. Let's just play Sara's game. don't let on about what Yuki really is. I am sure Sara will call me to let me know she has something precious to me. Its why she took her in the first place. She wants to get me back for dumping her."Kaname states. "So she suffers because your an asshole?" Zero remarks. "Yes. Just like when she was being a bitch. I had to suffer with you. It works both ways. Now, you're just in the middle of it. Sara knows how she feels about you. So keep your damn self calm. And don't screw this up." Kaname barks.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve. You know that?" Zero says. "Look I want her back safe just like you. We were doing well. She is getting closer to me. I do love her. More than you could ever image Kiryu. It's just something always gets in the way when we get closer to each other. " Kaname states. "Maybe it's trying to tell you. you're not meant to be. Back the fuck off. You're just hard headed and don't listen." Zero hisses. "You always blame me. I put up with a lot. You never seem to realize this."Kaname states. "Is this before or after you kept her hostage in her room. Hiding her away from the world. Just so you could get what you wanted?" Zero asks. "I wasn't hiding her away from the world. I was hiding her away from you!"Kaname barks. "Well your finally honest."Zero answers. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. I need to get back to the manor. I need to talk to Takuma and Serien. So we can get it started to find and bring her home."Kaname comments. "Fine. I am coming with you. I will call Zimma. I will tell her to go to the manor. That way we are all together. It's harder to go after any of us that way."Zero remarks. "Sounds good. I will meet you there." Kaname replies

Kamane takes flight using his Bat familiar. Hoping deep down that Yuki could really handle this. That it wouldn't break her. That the dark side of her would take control. If she didn't. Sara would win. Yuki would need her dark side more now than ever.


	133. Chapter 133Revenge

Chapter 133 Revenge

Kaname gets back to the Manor Going straight to Takuma. Ordering him to get a hold of Serien that it was urgent. "Takuma i need you to get a hold of Serien. I need her to find out where Sara's castle is. She has taken Yuki."Kaname admits. " My Lord, You knew she would try something like this. She hung around you for months trying to be whatever you wanted. To get what she wanted. You know how she plays."Takuma answers. "Yes. I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I just know now i have to get Yuki back. I think she can handle it but only if she is still in dark mode. IF she is herself she will never make it. Sara is too strong." Kaname states. "Even in dark mode. Sara is far older then Yuki. Far stronger. She has been a pureblood many years never fighting her true self. Where Yuki has. She is always hiding because of Kiryu. Sara never hid. She doesn't care who sees her. Which makes her stronger."Takuma replies. "I know, but i have seen the dark side of Yuki in action. It can get pretty dark. It will help her. Kiryu wont be there, to keep her tame. To hold it in. That should help. I hope."Kaname comments. "This is a big mess Kaname. Even if Yuki comes home. How do we explain the death of Sara? She is a pureblood. Not to mention Sara is a master at potions. She can turn Yuki into anything she wanted. Posisse her."Takuma reveals. "I know how bad she is. She wants to hurt me. She knows the only way is through Yuki. She will use it. Play with it. I believe we have some lead way. She wont want to kill her off the bat. She will want to play with her and me. Which will give us some time. Yuki was smart enough to send a message to Kiryu making him no. What took place. So we found out fast. That is in our favor."Kaname states. "I will get ahold of Serien now. I am sure if anyone could find them Its her."Takuma responds.

Takuma leaves the office going to contact Serien. As he does Zero enters the manor. Walking right by him going straight to Kaname's office. 'So did you find out anything?" Zero snaps. "Not yet. I have Takuma on it. I am sure he will find her. Yuki was smart to leave the message to you. That way we didn't wonder where she was for long. She can take care of her self Zero."Kaname states. "I sure hope so. Nothing better happen to her or I will kill you. There will be nothing left to stop me Kaname." Zero remarks. "If that keeps you going. Great. I have no time for it. We will get her back. What would ever keep her away from her lovely Hunter?" Kaname snaps. "At least she loves me willingly! Not having to be pressured into it. Pushed. Trapped like with you!"Zero hisses. "She is trapped only because she wants to be. Her games are just as bad as Sara. You still haven't seen our wife for who she really is."Kaname replies. "You just want to see her in a bad way. You want to see her like yourself. That's not her! She is loving caring and a good person."Zero barks. "That maybe so but that's not all she is. Dark, Malipiutave, Jealous, Playing us against each other. That's her as well."Kaname admits. "And I wonder who taught her all this? She was never this at Cross before you took her here. Held her here. Whatever she does to you. You Deserve and more!" Zero says. "I guess in a way that is true. That may also come in handy now. When she will truly need it."Kaname responds.

While they are both in the office talking the phone rings. "My darling Kaname. I just wanted to let you know that your precious Yuki is visiting me." Sara states. "Why would she want to visit you?" Kaname asks. "Because we have so much in common. I see why now you like her so much. She is so filled with spunk. It would be a sin for anything to happen to her."Sara answers. "Let me speak to her."Kaname says. "Of Course," Sara replies. Throwing Yuki towards the phone. Telling her to pick it up. "Watch your responds. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweet hunter!" Sara barks. "My love are you ok?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I am fine. I will be home in a few days. You don't need to worry. I have this under control. Tell Zero not to worry."Yuki says. "He is right here you can tell him yourself." Kaname says. Zero swiping the phone out of Kaname's Hand. "Babe are you ok? Where are you?" Zero asks. "I am fine my love. There are lots of pretty trees and flowers here. I just love it. I have to go. Please tell the kids I love them. As I do you Zero." Yuki answers. "Aw, I take it that, this is her Hunter. I didn't hear her tell dear Kaname she loved him. I like her already. Ta ta." Sara says Hanging up the phone. Zero throwing it across the room. "God damn it. She is somewhere with trees and a lot of flowers. She was trying to give me a hint. She was so damn calm."Zero states. "Of course. The dark one is there. That is good." Kaname states. Kaname goes looking on his map trying to see where there would be a lot of Trees and Flowers.

Back at the castle, Sara is sitting down for tea time with Yuki. "I see your hunter is worried about you. I think even more so then Kaname. You know we can work together instead of me killing you?" Sara suggests. "What do you mean?" Yuki answers. "You can just give him a divorce. Set him free. We both know you don't really want him."Sara states. "And let you play mommy to my daughter? Kaname would never let me have her. It's his revenge on me, for wanting Zero." Yuki answers. "I would have no say over your child. Just it would give you freedom with the go as you please. No more under Kaname."Sara comments. "Also no more of his protection. I wouldn't be married to him neither would Zero. Which would leave us to even more trouble? Being not married to Kaname doesn't change the fact that I am a pureblood married to a hunter. Or that my son is a half hunter."Yuki answers. "Well, you're not as dumb as I thought. You didn't fall for that. I have to say. I thought for sure you would have. That you would have been so happy to get rid of him. You would have agreed. Kaname never said how you really are. I guess I am finding out more and more. Its a shame to lose such a smart pureblood like you. I am sure you would have turned into a great one in time." Sara remarks. "I had to weight all my options. You think if I didn't need Kaname I would still be with him? It's not only for my daughter. There are plenty of reasons I haven't let go. As he didn't me. Not to mention i am the true Queen even if I am not married to him. My title remains the same. I was born a Kuran." Yuki states. "Yes, and you will die one. You never really did much with your title anyway. Kaname always ran the show. Everyone just knew he married the queen and they had a child. Then he took on the Hunter. Everyone also knows that's because of you. There is no way he would marry him otherwise. That's why no one will really care that you're gone. I will be doing everyone a great service."Sara answers.

"You sure are sure of yourself."Yuki says. "Yes, why wouldn't I be. You think you're the first I have killed?"Sara answers. "No, but I may be your last."Yuki replies with a smirk. "If your thinking that your hunter will come after me or that Kaname will revenge you. Good luck with them trying. They would have to find me first. I have no intention of sticking around."Sara answers.

Yuki just sits there saying nothing. Knowing that she didn't mean either Kaname or Zero. If anyone would take Sara down. It would be her. She had no intentions of going out like this. To her. For this dumb of a reason. She survived more than this. Being locked up all those years. Alone, Sad hurt. With her emotions eating away at her. This was nothing. She let Sara think she was in control. Keeping her calm, just planning her way out.


	134. Chapter 134 Office

Review Please.

Chapter 134 Office.

Back at the manor, Kaname tells Takuma about what Yuki told Zero. About the trees and flowers. "Great, that's a good hint. She is being very smart with letting you two know things. It surprises me that Sara is letting her be able to."Takuma says. "She doesn't know what Yuki truly is. She is taking her for granted. Which is on her side."Kaname states. "That's a great thing. Do you think she will turn full Dark?"Takuma asks. Zero just looking at both men. Thinking to himself. "Full dark? What the hell is full dark?" Zero says. "Yuki went full dark when she killed the mayor. She did things to him, that someone else would of gotten sick even trying to do. Where she had fun with it. Got turned on by it. She was in her glory. If She turns that way on Sara. She wont have a chance. Yuki will do to her things she wont see coming. To be honest there were things she did to the Mayor. I didn't see coming." Kaname responds. "At this moment i hope she does go dark. I want her to come out of this not harmed. So if it means she is dark fine. I am sure i can control her again once she is home." Zero answers. "You insist on controlling her. Not letting her be her true self. For how long are you going to do this Zero?" Kaname asks. "You have the guts to ask that. After everything you have done?" Zero responds. "I never kept her from being herself. I let her be the darkest side of herself. The only thing i did was try to keep her away from you. For good reason. When she went dark i embraced it. You don't. You want to hide it. Your just as bad as me. " Kaname states. "We will see what happens when she comes home. For now our main gaol is getting her back. We need to find where she is. Be able to go there and get her. Just in case she cant handle this. In case the dark side doesn't help her."Zero answers

"We will find out where Sara is. You two are going to have to stick together on this."Takuma says. "We will. Just if she sees you Zero you cant try to control her there. Or tame her. She needs to be who she is." Kaname states."I will not get in the way of it. Takuma let Serien know what took place now. And what Yuki said. That will help her find her." Zero answers. Takuma nods walking out the door. "I know you blame me for this Zero. I understand that. I just have a feeling Sara would of did this either way. She loves to play games. I was no where near her when she had your son kidnapped." Kaname states."She was in on that and you didn't tell us? What the fuck is wrong with you. Still keeping your damn secrets. Always your chess pieces. Didn't you think we had a right to know this before?" Zero barks. "Look I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure till a little awhile ago. I did tell Yuki. I guess she didn't get to tell you. I did help get your son back. We knew that the mayor was in on it. He just wasn't the mastermind."Kaname hisses. "We thought by being married to you. We would be safe. Its not safer to be honest its worse. What the hell are you protecting!" Zero shouts. "Do you think this job is easy? I have my own emeies and I just made a ton more by letting you into my home. Into my life. Marrying My wife. There is so much one person can do. There is always someone after us. No matter what. YOu just made it worse. She insisted she had to have you and your son. Now she has you and all that comes along with it."Kaname barks. "You just cant get over that she loves and wants me. She wants to let you go. Yet she cant because you hold Ai over her head."Zero answers.

"She still has feelings. They are coming back little by little. It's not all because of Ai. Think what you will. It's more than that."Kaname replies. "Why can't you just let her go! Let her free!" Zero hisses. "Would you? Could you? The life you built just throw away? She was mine first. If it wasn't for you. We would have been happy. She use to look at me adoringly. She wanted me. She loved me. Then you. All she could see was you. Miss you. What the hell makes you so special!" Kaname replies. "I don't treat her like you do. I am honest with her. We share something special." Zero admits. "Yea two broken souls. She just wants to heal you. Fix you. Make you better. So I have to suffer!"Kaname howls. "Your just jealous. I am here to stay. So get over it!" Zero snaps. "I know. I have dealt with that for a long time ago. It's you that needs to come to terms with it. You're the one fighting it. Making this even more unsettled then it needs to be. We can be happy. Both get what we want. You just have to be stubborn. It's not that you don't want to share her. ITs that you don't want to share her with me!" Kaname states. "Just like you don't me. " Zero answers.

"This is not doing either of us any good. We just need to get her back. Then we will handle the rest. Without her, there is nothing else. And hell if I will be stuck married to you without her." Kaname responds. "Oh shit. I never thought about that. Stuck with you? Fuck that."Zero replies. "I'm going to see if Serien found anything out. I just can't sit here fighting with you. "Kaname says. Walking out of the office.

Zero just standing there not really knowing what to think. He wanted his Yuki back. He wanted a normal life. All of this was just crazy to him. He just hoped that they would get her back safely and unharmed. That if anything else Kaname would come through for this. If not Kaname was right. There was nothing left for either of them.


	135. Chapter 135 Dont Judge a book

Chapter 135 Dont judge a book.

"It is a shame that we can't work together though. I really did want to let you go willingly at the beginning. I thought you would of went off into the sunset with your hunter."Sara states. "How nice of you. You didn't think? I wouldn't mind you coming in and taking my life?" Yuki answers. "No. I know you don't really want him. If you did you wouldn't be with the hunter. I am not sure why you really don't want him though."Sara replies. "Kaname and I have a few issues. We have been working pass them. Trying to make our relationship work again. For the sake of our child." Yuki answers. "You do know that he really wanted that child with you. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here. He isn't a man you could trick with that."Sara admits. "No, he just tricked me instead."Yuki blurts out." Oh, I see. So he was using it to hold you. Well, Well. Looky there. Big bad Kaname really would do anything to keep you. I see why its so hard to get rid of him now. Because he just won't let go. I saw that a bit before with the hunter. Him allowing you to marry him. He is obsessed with you for some reason."Sara confesses. "We go way back. There was a time I was obsessed with him as well. He was my knight in shining armor. I saw him I saw a god. He was perfect in every way. I just happened to love someone else as well."Yuki comments. "Kaname could get anything he ever wanted. Yet he couldn't get the woman he truly wants to love him and only him. You are the best revenge all in yourself. I bet seeing you with the hunter kills him. Eats away at him. How you truly feel about a Level D. HAHAHA."Sara laughs. "You find great pleasure in someone else's pain I see."Yuki states. "Of course. But mainly his. I have tried for centuries to get him to be with me. You don't think I just started now, do you? He always just used me. There was always a reason why. He couldn't be with me. This time it was just you. But him being so in love with you. To take you away from him. Will kill him. It's just what I been waiting for all these years."Sara admits.

"Why do all this? You couldn't just move on and get your man? How desperate are you?" Yuki asks. "You have a lot of nerve. You know that?"Sara hisses. "I want to make something very clear to you Sara. When I said I would be your last. I wasn't meaning that Kaname or Zero would take you out. I meant I would."Yuki says. Eyes glowing a deep red. "You keep thinking that. You little native twit."Sara growls. "Did I get under your skin? Also for your knowledge, Kaname didn't take out the Mayor. He just watched as I did."Yuki remarks. "Yea right you? That much gore, from you? It's so nice that you're trying to make yourself look tuff for my sake."Sara laughs. "Laugh now because you won't be laughing soon. You may think whatever you like about me. I am not the native twit you think I am. I have come along way from that. I have lived with Kaname. Learning from him, being tortured by him. Do you think being his Queen is so special? Locked away from all that you know. Controlling every move you make?"Yuki shouts. "I see this is going to get interesting. He isn't obsessed with me. So it wouldn't be that way."Sara answers. "I guess not. But now you will never know. You underestimated me from the moment you met me. You should know from being around for so long. That is a no no."Yuki states coldly. Her body and manner changing. The dark one taking hold.

"Why would I be scared of you? No one has even ever heard of you. They only know you as Kaname's Wife. Otherwise, you're a nobody."Sara answers. "Why would I want to get in the middle of his shit? He takes care of it just fine. I wanted to live a normal life. Away from him and all this bullshit. But no. The fucker wouldn't let me go. He dug into me. Pulling me back. Making me have to stay. And now making me have to deal with you."Yuki says Standing up out of the dining chair."Arent you getting brasen?"Sara laughs. "I am glad you think I am funny. You were so damn dumb you never even checked my purse did you?" Yuki asks."No why? What would I find in there? A baby bottle? dipars?"Sara says with a grin and evil laugh. "No, an anti-vampire gun. You seem to forget my husband is a hunter. I have access to his weapons."Yuki says as she pulls out a small gun, Zero gave her when they were kids to kill him. If need be. "You bitch! You bring that into my home!"Sara shouts. "But of course. You didn't think I didn't know what you were up to? That I was just going to sit there while you killed me? You should be smarter than that."Yuki answers. You can hold that? Without any problems. How!?"Sara screams. "I held and learned them before when I was human. So now it seems I still can. So could my mother. You didn't see that coming, did you? Yuki says. Shooting Sara in the arm." HOW could you. YOu missed my heart, you dumb bitch. "Sara hisses.

"I didn't miss. I just wanted to wound you. As you call it. Play with you. YOu didn't think I was going to just shoot you? did you? I want to have some fun with you as well."Yuki says. As they both get into a rumble. Tearing at each other. Bruises all over both, blood dripping, gashes open. Yuki with her powers tearing furniture apart throwing the pieces at Sara. Slicing through her body. Making her even weaker. With the bullet in her shoulder, she wouldn't heal so fast. It was what Yuki was after. To help her. Knowing that Sara was stronger. This would take her down some.

"You took my son away from me. Wanting to use him for experiments. I will never forgive you for that. Yuki Shouts. Throwing a sharp piece of glass at one of Sara's eyes. "OUCH!" Sara screams in pain. Holding her left eye. BLood running down her face. "Do you believe me now that I killed the mayor? I now have to find a pretty way for you to die as well."Yuki hissings. Bleeding from her own bruises.


	136. Chapter 136 My Life

Chapter 136 its my Life.

Yuki stands there punching Sara in the face breaking her jaw. Letting her face look beaten and battered. She then pulls out her ribs One by one. As Sara fights back trying to pull Yuki away. Pulling at her hair. Ripping Yuki's hair out from the roots. Yet Yuki doesn't stop. She holds one of Sara's ribs in her hand. "Now what should I do with this one?"Yuki grins with an evil laugh."You are worse then Kaname."Sara states. "Yes, that may be true. It takes one to know one. I can't let you take over my life. You picked on the wrong person."Yuki States. As she gets the rib bone and slams it through Sara's heart. "I may not get to be the queen, but hell if I will let Kaname get what he wants."Sara yells as she gets up and throws a potion at Yuki. "May all he has done be revealed," Sara says while she throws the potion at Yuki.

Yuki not thinking anything of it. Just that Sara is crazy. As Yuki is standing there bleeding and beaten. Her hair and clothes in shambles. Kaname and Zero burst into the castle. Kaname going up to her putting his arms around her. "My love. Are you ok?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I'm fine." She replies. Seeing Zero and running to him. Into his arms. "Babe. What did she do to you? Are you ok?" Zero asks as he looks at her broken and beaten." I will be fine now."Yuki replies holding onto Zero for dear life. "Zero take her home. Serien and I will clean up here. Get Yuki medical help."Kaname states. Zero picks up Yuki carrying her to the car. Relieved that she is alive. She just kisses him as he puts her down into the car. Driving her back to the castle. "How did you find me?" Yuki asks. "Serien did, with the help of your details. She knew right away. Your hints were very helpful."Zero states. "I was hoping they would be." Yuki says taking a deep breath. "You defeated her? That took a lot Yuki." Zero says. "I did what I had to for my family. I couldn't let her win." Yuki answers.

Once back at the manor Zero carries Yuki up to there quarters. Laying her on the bed. Seeing her pretty banged in. Looking her over waiting for the dark side to come out. But noticing she isn't dark. She is normal. She is weak and tired. "Take my blood. It will help you heal."Zero says. "Yuki looking into his lavender eyes. Putting her arms around his neck. Lightly biting into his soft white flesh. Differently than before. So tenderly. Without any pain.

Once she has drank enough Zero goes to remove her torn ragged clothes. Yuki looking up at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Zero please don't look."Yuki says. "Babe, I have seen you naked tons of times. It's nothing."Zero responds. Seeing a different side to her. This wasn't the dark side that had no fears. No cares. It as more like the girl he knew at school. The Good Girl Yuki. He brought a towel from the bathroom to her. Wrapping her up in it. Letting her still wear her bra and panties. Going along with whatever this was. Just feeling she had been through a lot. Not knowing the full extent. Not wanting to hurt her.

He carries her to a warm bath, filled with lavender bath salts. "I won't look. You get in and tell me when I can open my eyes. Ok?" Zero says. "Ok."She replies. Taking off the towel. Then her bra and panties. Than Taking a seat in the warm tub water. "That feels so good. You Can look now." Yuki replies. "Yuki you have a lot of wounds. She really hurt you."Zero answers. "Yes, but I won. I am home. I missed you so much Zero. I never want to be away from you again." Yuki replies. "Same here. I was so worried about you. I am so glad you're ok."Zero comments. Washing Yuki up. He washes her hair and body. Going slow. Trying not to hurt her. Knowing she is very weak still.

After her bath, he carries her back to there bed. Where he dries her off. Handing her her underwear and nightie. He turns around so she can slide each of them on. "Zero you're coming to bed too? Please stay."Yuki says in a soft voice. "Of course. I'm not leaving you. "Zero responds.

Getting into bed right alongside of her. Holding her tight. Yuki moves her body over to his. Yet differently again. Her head goes on his chest. Her arms around his waist and her bottom half just on the side of him. Not over him or on him like normal. Zero knows something is wrong. Not in a bad way just really different. Where is the hot sexy Yuki? The one that her whole body would be on top of his? ALl over his? Is she just weaK? Tired? Or is it more?


	137. Chapter 137 Swifted

Chapter 137 Swifted.

Zero lays there holding her tight. Just happy that she returned. He sees how beaten and wounded she is. Some things are taking a bit to heal even with his blood. Not to mention the hair that was torn out of her head. Zero doesn't know how she survived. He is just glad that she did. He lays there also thinking where is the dark one? "This surely isn't her? Something is really different about her. She didn't come home brasin and full of sexual desire."Zero thinks. Maybe she is just tired and needs to heal. We will see what happens when she is a bit better. Zero thinks to himself. Closing his eyes to rest. The worryment of her being taken still in his heart. How things could have turned out so differently. He was glad in a way she had a dark side. So she could handle this. He knew the Yuki from Cross couldn't. This must of been a hell of a fight.

In the morning he wakes up, Yuki still in his arms. "Babe I need to get up to talk to Kaname. How are you feeling today?"Zero asks. "A little better. My head still feels woozy. Don't stay too long with Kaname. I want to be with you." Yuki answers. "Of course. I promise. I will be back. I just need to know what's going on. If she is dead and everything is back to normal?" Zero states. "Ok." Yuki answers. Lifting herself up slowly kissing him on his lips.

Zero hurries downstairs to the office. Kaname sitting at his desk like always. "Come in" Kaname says. "Is she really dead? Is this over?"Zero asks. "Yes. it's over. Yuki killed her. Sara was in very bad condition when we got there. She was dying. She did turn to dust so its over. I never have seen anything like it. She was impaled by her own ribs. Yuki sure can find the creative ways of killing someone."Kaname states. "So it was the dark side of her?"Zero asks. "Yes for sure. There was no way she would have did that to Sara without her dark side. It was gruesome just like the Mayors. I had Serien clean everything up. Wipe prints away and try to clean up the mess in the room which was really hard to do. They tore it to shreds. How is Yuki doing?" Kaname asks. "She is doing better. She is pretty run down. There is a lot of bruising and wounds even after drinking from me. "Zero comments. "That doesn't surprise me. Sara never fought fair either. It will take Yuki a bit to recover but with your blood, she will. "Kaname says walking out of the office. Telling Zero to follow. "Serien found this at the scene. I am sure you will need it back. "Kaname states handing Zero his anti-vampire gun and a bullet case. "Yuki had this?" Zero asks. Yes. She shot her with it. Its what helped her win. It wounded her enough for Yuki to take her out. She went there prepared. Its what saved her life."Kaname remarks.

Yuki walking down the stairs slowly, seeing Kaname with the anti Vampire gun. Something in her triggers. She runs over to them standing in front of Zero. As if she is shielding him. "Kaname NO. Please. You can't take him away from me. I won't let you." Yuki Shouts. "My love, I had no intention on using this on him. Even if that does sound like a good idea."Kaname says. Zero giving him a dirty look. Yuki not able to hold herself up. Still weak. Holding onto the wall. "I know you Kaname. All you ever wanted to do was take him away from me. I won't let you!" Yuki growls. "I know you been through a lot. I think you need more rest. I have no intention of doing anything to Kiryu. I was just giving him back his gun. Afterall it does belong to him."Kaname answers. Zero holding on to Yuki's waist. Her trembling hard in his arms. "Yuki I am fine. Everything is ok. He really wasn't doing anything this time."Zero admits. "Are you sure? Are you ok?"Yuki asks. "Yes, I am fine. Let me take you upstairs. You need some rest. I think all of this has gotten to you."Zero comments. "I will talk to you later Zero."Kaname adds. Zero just nods. Taking Yuki and the gun. He picks Yuki up carrying up the stairs to there quarters.

"Yuki what is wrong? Why did you attack Kaname like that?" Zero asks. "Because I know him. He wants you away from me. He wants to hurt you. I can't let him." Yuki says. Still trembling. "Babe I know Kaname is a dick. I am the first to admit it but I believe he is over me being here. We both know its how it has to be. You have nothing to fear. I promise you."Zero remarks. "I hope so. I can't live without you Zero. You are what I want. The only real thing I care about. I would do anything for you."Yuki replies. "I know. I love you too. I just need to you to rest." Zero responds. "Stay with me please?" Yuki asks. "Sure." Zero replies laying down next to her. Seeing that the events that took place really did have an effect on her. Seeing she didn't come back the way she left with Kaname. That something was different. She was on the offense with him. Before she left things were getting better for them. It seemed now that it shifted again." What did Sara tell her?" Zero thought.


	138. Chapter 138 Shaken

Review please

Chapter 138 Shaken.

"Kaname may I speak to you?"Takuma asks. "Of course. What do you need?" Kaname replies. "Serien cleaned up everything as best as she could. Even getting rid of the ashes. The room is still pretty torn up. But we have thrown out most of everything to make it look like a fight didn't take place there. So, for now, she will just be missing. You did get the gun?"Takuma asks. "Yes, I got it and gave it back to Zero. I gave him the casing also. We didn't need anyone finding that there at Sara's Castle. It would make it look like the hunters went after her. It would only bring more pain to this family. I am married to one now. I can't have that happening. Not to mention our agreement with the hunters. I don't need them involved in this."Kaname states. "I still can't believe she took the gun with her. Did she have this planned all the while?" Takuma says. " I am not sure. She just was aware of it because I told her. I knew Sara would try something. So I guess that made her be on the lookout. She knew with the gun it would take Sara down but she didn't shoot her in the head or heart. She just wounded her. So she could have played with her. You saw the body before she turned to dust. That wasn't a pretty site. She stabbed her in the eye. Took out her ribs. Impaled her with her own rib through her heart. They say I am cruel. She is even better. I just turn you to dust."Kaname replies. "How is she doing?" Takuma asks. "I am not sure, to be honest. She won't let go of Zero's coattails. Not to mention she is worried I will hurt him again. I am not sure if Sara said something or the event triggered flashbacks."Kaname responds. "Is she dark?"Takuma asks. "She isn't acting dark. She didn't come home wanting both of us in bed and her normal dark. It just doesn't go away like that though. She probably is controlling it. So it doesn't Scare Kiryu. You know how she is trying to hide herself from him." Kaname admits. "I am glad she is ok. I hope things go back to normal. What are we going to say if anyone asks? Takuma responds.

"That we were all here, having family time. No one mentions anything. There is nothing to prove Yuki did this. So let's just leave it at that. Maybe they will think she just left. She has done that in the past."Kaname comments. "True but everyone also knows of your long past with her. How she wanted you. How you played her. It could come back to haunt you. My lord."Takuma announces. "I can always say that I didn't want her this time. I am married. So she ran away. It's not that far fetched."Kaname answers. "True." Takuma responds.

Zero stays in his quarters for a few hours letting Yuki get some more sleep. When its dinner time. He gets her up, Helping her dress to go down to the dining room. "Are you sure you are up for this Yuki?"Zero asks. "Yes. I should be fine. Plus the kids are there. They need to see I am ok."Yuki answers. "You're still a little wobbly. So please hold on to me. I don't want you falling."Zero responds. Yuki just smiles as they walk down the stairs to the dining room. Zero helping her to her seat. "My love you look great tonight. I am so glad you came to dinner."Kaname says. Kissing her cheek. "Thank you. I wanted to see the children. I missed them."Yuki says. "Of course." Kaname responds. They all sit down to dinner. Yuki not paying much attention to Kaname at all. Giving the children a lot of attention and of course Zero. Who she watches just like when he first got here. Even getting nervous if he walked out of the room. Kaname notices this and wonders what is wrong. He just keeps his thoughts to himself.k

When dinner is over Yuki and Zero tuck the kids into bed. Yuki sitting alittle bit with each child. Telling them that she loves them. Once they fall asleep Yuki heads back to there own quarters. Making sure Zero is behind her. "Yuki are you ok?"Zero asks. "Yes. I just want you by my side."Yuki answers.

They walk into there own bedroom getting ready for bed. Yuki cuddling up to Zero. Holding extremely tight, like when he first woke her up from her depression. He sees sparks of that returning. Not knowing why. The only difference is she isn't trying to have sex with him or being rough. She is more calmer and loving. The Yuki he knew and fell in love with from back in school. The one he knew she was deep inside. He saw this fear in her return. She was following him around again with her eyes when he would move. Follow him when he would leave a room to see where he went. If she slept she wanted him right there next to her. He hasn't seen this panic in a long time. He hoped he would never see it again. He wonders if Sara told her Kaname would do something to him. To make her feel this way? He knew deep down if Kaname wanted to take him out he already would have. He just needed her to know that as well.


	139. Chapter 139 Reliving

Reviews Please Let me know how you are liking the story.

Chapter 139 reliving.

The next morning Yuki is laying in Zero's arms just watching him rest. Holding him close to her. This fear in her heart. Reliving things in her mind. Somethings she didn't even remember. She would have dreams of her throat parched. Burning and needing blood. Blood would fill her dreams. Making her panic and full of fear.

"Yuki are you ok?"Zero asks. "Yes."She replies. "Your pale and full of sweat. Are you sure your ok?"Zero asks again. "I'm fine." Yuki responds. Lightly placing her hand on his chest. Moving closer to him. Yet still intimidated. Which normally isn't her. Zero kisses her on her lips. She gives out a light moan. Kissing him back. He pushes her body up close against his. Placing her down onto the bed and he towers above her. Her hands staying at his chest. Her lips on his. Lovingly tender. She lightly puts her hands around his neck. Enjoying there kissing. He sees a big difference in her. She isn't in control. She isn't ripping his clothes off and jumping on him. She is slow and letting him do whatever he wants. Even seeming a little shy and new at this. Which they both knew she wasn't. Zero goes to take off her nightie. Her hands go for her breast covering them up. "Yuki there is no need for that. I have seen your body. You should know by now that I love it. Every part of it." Zero states. "I know. I am still a bit wounded. I don't want you to see me like this." Yuki says. A rosy red on her cheeks "I love you any way you are."Zero replies. Lightly taking her hands away. Kissing down her neck to her breast. Yuki just lets him do whatever he needs to. Wanting him like she always does. Just letting him be in full control. Zero sees even in this mood she still wants him. She just isn't as forward. He likes it. It's like being with her for the first time. The way it should have been. Zero even thinks this is what Kaname must have gotten the first time he had her. The sweet innocent Yuki. Not what Kaname now turned her into. Zero enjoyed the rest of the lovemaking. Going slow and gentle. HIm being the one to take both their clothes off. To touch her everywhere. Him making love to her as she just enjoyed his touches, kisses, and licks.

When they were done, It was even different. She was satisfied. There wasn't going after him again wanting more. She just laid on top of him kissing his chest. CLosing her eyes. Trying to catch her breath. "Did you enjoy that?" Zero asks. "Yes very much. I love being close to you Zero." Yuki answers. "Was it enough?" Zero says. "More than. You are a great lover. You make me very happy. You always did." Yuki comments. " I am glad about that. I love being with you also. It's all I ever wanted." Zero responds kissing her lips and holding her tight. This was the Yuki he always wanted. Finally laying in his arms. The one he had loved from a young age. His heart was at peace.

The next morning they get up Yuki feeling a little better but still not herself. Still, having visions and hurting. Just not telling Zero. Not wanting him to worry. Zero goes to call the association to see if they had any word or heard anything that happened to Sara. While Yuki goes to see Kaname.

"There is my girl. How is she feeling?"Kaname asks. "Ok. I am trying to get myself back."Yuki answers. "Where is the dark one? I know she is there. You're just trying to hide her in front of Kiryu aren't you?" Kaname states. Yuki's eyes glow red." Aww, there she is." Kaname adds. "Fuck off Kaname. Don't you start anything with him. He wants the sweet girl he once had. I will give it back to him. I will give him anything he wants! I owe him at least that." Yuki shouts. "Well, Well, You learned to merge them didn't you? You finally did, didn't you?" Kaname comments. "Yes. I merged them. I will only need to be a bitch when I have to be. I learned to curb my sexual desire. I don't need to have him over and over again. I finally can handle that side of me."Yuki replies. "I didn't think you had it in you. To control the beast. So he really can tame you. I will be damned." Kaname answers. "He could always tame me. I love him with all my heart."Yuki howls. "Yea I know. You keep saying. What happened with us? We were growing?" Kaname asks. "Then I had to clean up your mess. Do you think that was fair? If it wasn't for you that bitch wouldn't have been a problem. She even took my son."Yuki snaps. "If it wasn't her it would have been someone else. You know how things are here." Kaname hisses.

Something takes control over Yuki. Her eyes glow red and her throat burns. "You, made me suffer. Because I wanted him and needed him. You locked me away. You knew I needed his blood that was going crazy with pain from it. I would bite myself to keep it under control because your blood wasn't enough. Yet you wouldn't give me the blood tablets. You took them away so I needed you and only you. You bastard!" Yuki screams. "You remember?"Kaname asks with shock. "Yes, I have dreams about it. How bad I felt. How I yearned for him and you wouldn't let me go. You made me suffer more. You tortured me because I didn't want you the same. You couldn't handle how I really felt. What I really wanted." Yuki says as she falls to the ground reliving the pain. Holding on to her throat, burning in deep throbbing pain. Passing out right in front of Kaname.


	140. Chapter 140 Remebering

Review please let me know if you like how this is going?

Chapter 140 Remembering,

Kaname looks at Yuki's body laying on the floor next to his feet. He picks her up. Calling Zero to his office. "Zero" Kaname shouts. "What. What happened? What did you do to her?" Zero hisses. "Nothing. She is having flashbacks. Please take her to your quarters to rest."Kaname says. Trying not to shake his composer. "I leave her with you for a few minutes and this takes place. You bastard." Zero snaps taking her into his own arms and up to his quarters.

"Yuki wake up." Zero says holding her close. Yuki stirring in his arms. Holding her neck, her eyes red, her face pale and sweaty. Zero knowing that look. Having it many times before when he needed her blood. He knew it was bloodlust just not sure why she was having it. She just drank from him a few days ago. Not asking he just offers his neck. Which Yuki sits on his lap and takes all she needs. Zero feeling everything she is. Watching the flashback of the true events that took place years ago. How full of pain Yuki was. Now seeing some of what Kaname put her though. He got to see it for himself.

"He kept you away from me. He let you suffer like that? How can you make someone you love, suffer that badly? What the hell is wrong with him?" Zero snaps. "He wanted me to want him and only him. He wouldn't give me the tablets, so I would be so in need. I would drink from him and it would be enough. But it never was. He wasn't you."Yuki states. "How did you take care of it?" Zero asks. "Hanabusa saw how much pain I was in. When I would bite myself he couldn't handle it. He would give me blood tablets behind Kaname's back. Trying to help me. It worked a little. I just had to try to control myself. Its where the dark side came. She helped me. She controlled me. It just seemed to come out in sex instead of bloodlust. I was doomed either way." Yuki says. "What did he do to my sweet Yuki. That Bastard. Are you feeling a little better now?" Zero asks. "A little. I need you Zero. I always will. "Yuki replies. "I am not going anywhere. So please don't worry about that. Just lay down and get some rest."Zero says.

Takuma goes into Kaname's Office knowing something is wrong."My Lord, what was that?" Takuma asks. "She is remembering. More and more. You do know if, she remembers everything. She will hate me again. Maybe even more than before."Kaname states. "If this is true you know Sara had a hand in it. Is there any way we can stop it?" Takuma asks. "No. It has to run its course. Sara is dead. There is no way to find the antidote now anyway. She did this to get back at me. She wanted to hurt me. She got me in the end. Just differently."Kaname responds. "Yuki is stronger then we all thought she was, Kaname. She is holding back her dark half. Just to make Kiryu happy and have what he wants. She will do anything for him. If you hurt him in any way. She will never forgive you. She might even kill you."Takuma comments. "I already knew that. ITs, why i didnt, take him out. I have no intentions on it. I was ok with sharing. Making this awkward situation work. Just to have her. But if she remembers everything that may never happen. I may lose her for good."Kaname answers. "Kiryu will get what he wanted in the end. Without even trying."Takuma comments. "Yes, and she will get what she wanted. Him." Kaname says. "She still can't divorce you. That's not in her interest."Takuma responds. "Maybe not but she will just go with him and not see me as she did before." Kaname remarks. "You do still have Ai. You can use her."Takuma replies. "To a degree. For Kiryu, she was even willing to give her up. Remember Kiryu has a strong bond on her. Their bonds run strong and fierce. She would die for him. There isn't much we can do. If I would kill him, its just as you said. She would kill me. Or kill herself. I wouldn't win anyway."Kaname states. "What do we do my lord?" Takuma replies. "We just wait and see what happens. It's really the only thing we can do now." Kaname answers.


	141. Chapter 141 Falling

Chapter 141 Falling

Yuki lays in Zero's arms trying to calm her needs. Even though she just got blood from Zero, Something is wrong. Her head is spinning and her throat still burns. Deep within. Like she hasn't eaten in months. Years Even. She keeps it to herself not letting on. How far this is really going within her. Not wanting to worry Zero. Not even sure. What is taking place herself. She just holds him close. Trying to take in his scent. Which normally always calms her. Makes her feel whole. Just at the moment its like it was years ago. It's like he isn't there. She just knows this cant be. It confuses her why or even how this is happening to her. She hasn't felt this since Zero returned to her. What is going on?

Zero just lays there thinking of all the suffering Yuki went through. Now seeing it through her. Feeling it. He just can't believe that even Kaname went that far. How he starved her, just so she would need him and only him. Then thinking even though he did all that. It didn't work. She still wanted him. Kaname didn't win. It just pushed her closer to Zero. Closer to needing him and only him. He holds her close noticing something is off. That her body is tense. Which it normally never is in his arms. He tries to comfort her and hold her. Lightly falling asleep. Dead tired from all the latest events taking place. Tried from all the stress and worriment.

In the middle of the night, he wakes to Yuki not in bed with him. A panic arises in his chest. "Yuki Where are you?" Zero says. Looking at an empty bedroom. He puts on the nightlight. Searching his quarters not finding her. He then goes over to his bathroom seeing the door is closed. "Yuki are you in there? Yuki?" He says. No one responding. Zero opens the door, to see Yuki curled up in the corner. Her knees in her arms, her head and face in her knees.

"Yuki what's wrong? Please answer me. I was looking for you, Calling for you. You never answered me."Zero states. "Yuki doesn't answer still. Not looking at him or even moving. Which makes Zero a bit uneasy. He goes over to her. "Yuki, please Look at me. What is wrong?" Zero says. Kneeling on the floor next to her. Putting his hands on her knees.

Yuki looks up at him, Eyes glowing red, Sweat coming down her face. Trembling hard. Her eyes even glazed over. Like she can hear you but can't answer. There is no response to anything he says. She looks worse than when, he first found her over two years ago. Her body convulsing in his arms. Bite marks on her lips and wrists. Blood just leaking out of her wrist.

"Yuki what the hell did you do? Why? If you needed more blood? Why not ask me? Why this?"Zero Shouts. Trying to wrap a towel around her wrist. Picking her up and Bringing her to there bed. Her body now trembling even harder. Not even looking at Zero. It's like no one is there. She is an empty shell again. Lost. Zero can't believe his eyes. He just thinks to himself what the hell is going on? He just cuts his wrist and puts it over her mouth. Trying to let the blood run into her. Giving her all he can. It just doesn't seem to change anything. Her body convulsing again. Zero doing his best so she doesn't bite her own tongue. He is just lost on what to do. He wraps her in their blankets Holding her. Fearing the worst.

"Yuki whatever it is. It will be ok. We can get through this. I am here. I am not leaving you. I promise you that. You need to hear me. You need to see me. YUKI!" Zero Shouts. Still nothing. It is as if Zero is talking to himself. His sweet Yuki isn't there. The dark side isn't there. The convulsing stops and her body just lays limp in his arms. Her eyes now closed. Its as if she is dead. If it wasn't for the slightest of a pulse.

Zero is just full of Panic and hurt. What is happening to the one he holds so dearly. Can she come back from this?


	142. Chapter 142 Revealing Painn

Review let me know if you like what your reading?

Chapter 142 Revealing pain

As Zero is holding Yuki in his arms, Rocking her back and forth. Losing his own composer. Kaname comes into the room. "Zero i heard you shouting. What is the matter?" Kaname asks. "Its Yuki. Its like something has taken over her body. She was convulsing. She bit herself. There is deep wounds on her wrist. I gave her blood but nothing seems to help. She is totally out of it."Zero snaps. "Let me see."Kaname says. Walking over to the bed where Zero is holding Yuki. Wrapped in the blanket. "Kaname steps back. Not sure he is seeing what he is."It cant be."Kaname states. "What? What is it? What the fuck is going on Kaname?" Zero snaps. "She looks the same way. She did those years ago, before she went into a coma and you had to take her out of it. She is reliving it all over it again. You gave her blood you said?" Kaname asks. "Yes, it was about ten minutes ago and even a few hours ago, before we went to bed."Zero comments. "Damn it. Its like your not here. She is making her see everything all over again. Not missing anything this time."Kaname remarks.

"She? Who? What the hell are you talking about?"Zero hisses. "Sara. She must of put a spell on her to relive it again. To reveal all. Anything I did to her she will see. The whole damn four years. Things she put in the back of her mind she wanted to forget. Or even move on from. She will relive and remember."Kaname replies. "But why? Why make her see all that again?"Zero asks. "Because Sara wants Yuki to hate me again. She wanted to push her back to you. So I don't get her. So she will never love me again. Just see all the pain we went through. We moved past all this. We were doing good. Now, this. I don't know if we can come back from it. Sara knew that. It was her revenge."Kaname says. "As much as I hate to say this. Yuki still had some feelings for you. Even though she didn't want me to know. I hate that she has to be used in Sara and your fight. It's not fair to her. She has suffered enough. By you!"Zero shouts.

"I know. I feel the same. I never wanted this. I wanted us to live here together and get along. To live as a family. I wanted us to go back to when she would look at me like I was the only one alive. Now she looks at you like that. All she ever sees is you!" Kaname howls. "This isn't the time for that. What do we do for her? How can we help?"Zero asks. "There isn't much we can do. She has to ride it out. Do try to stop her from biting herself. She use to do that a lot when she was going through withdrawals from you. I would find her in the darkest states."Kaname admits. "And you just watched and let this take place? What kind of person are you? Don't answer that. I already know. A selfish son of a bitch."Zero Shouts. "Yes, I am. I will admit it. But I wanted her. I wanted us to be a family. If she saw you i knew it was over. And in the end, it is anyway. "Kaname says. His dark brown bangs covering his eyes. Zero seeing a sadness take over Kaname. He never saw before. One he has seen in himself many times. He does understand how Kaname feels. He loves Yuki just the same.

"We will take shifts watching her. We will need some rest in between. So you take the first shift. I will then take the second. Just watch and make sure she doesn't bite herself again. Or anything else that is harmful. " Kaname comments. "Did she do anything else before?"Zero asks. "She did all kinds of things. She turned into a person I never thought I would see. Once the dark one came out. Things were just different. I tried to help and stop it. It didn't work. Things just got worse."Kaname admits. Zero just giving him a dirty look.

Kaname walks out the door. Going to his own quarters. Not believing he is reliving the past again. Watching her fall apart. He knew she would even remember the other. The thing that made her hate him so much. That made the dark side come out. He broke her trust and things were never the same. The same thing would happen now. Just now she had the one she truly wanted right by her side. There was no need for Kaname. His heart sank deeper inside himself. Feeling for the first time in this whole situation that he truly lost. That Sara in the end was smart enough to use Yuki against him. Even if she didn't kill her, she did it even better. She was alive and wouldn't want anything to do with him. Sara played her cards right. Even though it costed her life.


	143. Chapter 143 Suffering

Chapter 143 Suffering

Zero stays with Yuki all night thinking about what Kaname told him. That she would have to ride this out. Suffering all over again. Reliving all her pain again. That not only was Kaname causing this but in a way so was he. It was because of him. She was going through this. She loved him so much. If only he knew from the start maybe he could have stopped this from happening. If he only could have told her his true feelings. Instead of acting like a fool. It was too late for all that now. He just vowed that he would never leave her side. He would do his best to help her in any way he could.

When its morning Zero is still laying there holding her in his arms. She is lifeless. The wounds she caused herself are now gone but her emptiness remains. After awhile Kaname walks in the bedroom. Taking his shift. Letting Zero get some rest. Going over to the grey soft plush chair next to the bed. Just sitting in it, Watching Kaname get into bed now. Zero lightly drifts off to sleep.

Kaname lays in the bed holding Yuki in his arms. Just looking at her. Feeling down and low. A feeling of desperation washing over him. Zero sitting in the side chair trying to get some rest. Tossing and turning in the chair. While Kaname is holding her, he sees she is now restless. That she is having a nightmare or reliving something bad. Her body starts convulsing in his arms. He lifts her hair from her face telling her. Things will be ok.

"I am so sorry for all of this Yuki. I really never meant to cause you so much pain. I know we will never be the same after this. I just hope you can come out of it and be who you need to be. The kids need you. Zero and I need you."Kaname says. Yuki's body still none responsive. Just trembling and shaking in his arms. Kaname gets up from the bed. Going over to the bathroom getting the glass. Putting two tablets in it and pouring in water. Mixing it. He then brings it back to the bed with him. Opening Yuki's mouth and trying to let her drink some. Hoping in a way that this would at least calm her a bit.

"What are you doing?" Zero says from the chair on the side of the bed. "I am trying to give her blood tablets. Since your blood isn't working. I thought. I would try these. It would be like it was back then. Maybe it would help."Kaname says. "Its worth a try. Just don't let her choke." Zero responds. Going over to the bed, trying to hold up Yuki's head as Kaname puts little amounts of the liquid in her mouth. Trying to be ever so careful. Her body not staying still which is only making it harder for both men. "I remember going through this when I first started and I need her blood so badly. Its been so long since I felt that way."Zero states. "She hasn't felt that way since you been in her life again. Everything was curbed till now. Sara made sure it would haunt her again."Kaname responds.

After getting more liquid into her system, her body stops moving. Going back to limp. "I am not sure if this is better or worse?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. I guess in a way a bit better. At least she isn't shaking. Or hurting herself. How long will this last?"Zero asks. "I am not sure. It was two really bad years. The first two were not so bad, she tried her best to be with me. Even though she cared for you. We went through some things, but then it just turned. I am guessing she will have to go through it all again for it to stop. So it may take a bit."Kaname replies. "Great. So more of this shit. More of her suffering." Zero says.

The day goes on, with both men watching her taking turns. Yuki not seeming to get any better but worse. Kaname not sure what will be next. Will the dark side come out? Will the sexual side come out? He wasn't sure about anything at this moment. Just that he wished this would stop.


	144. Chapter 144 Escape

Chapter 144 escape.

The next day Kaname sends for Alex. Hoping since he is a doctor that maybe he could help with this. "Kaname, what do I owe the pleasure of you asking me to join you for lunch?" Alex asks. "I have a request. I am sure you knew that Sara was really behind everything. Didn't you?" Kaname says. "Yes, Sorry. I did have to keep that tidbit to myself. The mayor was one thing to get rid of. He deserved it. He was doing things, he just shouldn't. Sara, on the other hand, is one of us. I know her for a really long time. I didn't want to hurt our friendship."Alex answers. "I figured. Well, she put a potion on Yuki. She is letting her relive our life together."Kaname says. "What is so bad about that?" Alex responds. "Let's just say we didn't have a very good one together. We have a lot of skeletons in our closet. So Yuki is suffering a lot. Is there anything you would be able to do to help?" Kaname states. "I am not sure. Sara's potions are very strong. She is very good at what she does. She would be the only one able to break it. I can look Yuki over. I can see if I can help maybe lessen the pain."Alex comments. "Thank you that would be a great help. She is bitting herself."Kaname says. "Why would she ever do that? She has Kiryu. She has you for that matter. Why bite herself?" Alex asks.

"Because I kept her from taking the tablets when she was here. I wanted her to want me and only me. Just no matter how hard I tried she still wanted Kiryu. He is her blood mate. While she was here she would bite herself deeply. Trying to curb herself. It got pretty bad at times. It seems to be doing the same now."Kaname remarks. "Oh, Kaname. I am shocked, to hear this. Even from you. You know how we suffer. Yet you let her do this to herself?" Alex responds. "Yes. I didn't want to give in to Kiryu. We all know how well that worked. Anyway. Even if you can just help her with that."Kaname states. "I will see what I can do. No promises. I may need a bit of Kiryu's blood. Since he is the one she craves."Alex states. "That's fine. He is giving it to her, but it seems not to be working at all."Kaname answers. "Her mind is back where it was then. She doesn't see him. Just the pain and hurt you caused. I will see if I can put his blood into tablet form. It may help then."Alex states. "Great. I will let him know."Kaname answers.

Alex goes down into the basement where Hanabusa's labs is. Seeing what he can do. While he does that Kaname goes to Zero.

"Zero if I may have a word with you for a minute?" Kaname asks. "Sure, what is it now?" Zero responds. "I asked Alex if he could help. He would like some of your blood. He said that maybe if he turns it into tablet form. It may help her. He is down in Hanabusa's lab."Kaname states. "Sure, anything to help Yuki. " Zero answers.

Both men going back into the bedroom. Zero wanting to get his regular clothes on before heading to the lab. Not wanting to walk around in his pjs. Kaname walking into the room to watch over Yuki. They both look into the bed.

"What the fuck? Where is she?" Zero shouts. "How the hell should I know? I was with you." Kaname answers. "Damn it. How did she get out of this room? We were both outside the door."Zero states. "I don't know maybe the window. Remember she use to escape that way all the time. I learned."Kaname answers. "We need to find her. She can't leave the manor in this state. No one could know what is going on."Zero comments. "I know. We need to check outside, and the house."Kaname answers.

Both men running downstairs in a panic. Not seeing anything out of place. Going outside looking all around. Not finding Yuki anywhere. They search the grounds to find nothing. Both of them getting very worried.

"I don't see anything missing or changed. No one in the manor has seen her. Could this be?" Zero asks. "Yes. Remember she use to do this a lot. I just thought she was locked up in her room. Yet she was chasing you. Seeing where you were watching you. Without you not even sensing her there."Kaname answers. "Do You think she went to Cross? Thinking I was there?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. I will go call Kaien and let him know to be on the lookout." Kaname comments.

Kaname now seeing this is getting even more out of hand then he thought it was. Where the hell could she be? If anyone would see her in this state, it would cause problems. People would ask questions. What is wrong with the queen? Zero and Kaname didn't even see her leave. What state was she really in? Before that, she was biting herself and convulsing. She couldn't go out like that. He just hoped she didn't go far and start biting people. No one else needed to be in the middle of this.


	145. Chapter 145 Blood

Chapter 145 Blood.

Kaname goes into his office going straight to his phone. "Kaien, Have you seen Yuki?" Kaname asks. "No, I haven't. I haven't seen her in a while. Is anything wrong?" Kaien asks. Kaname not wanting to give any of this away. Tries to watch the words he is going to use. "No, Not really. She just left the manor to run some earns. I thought she might stop by. Please keep an eye out. If you spot her. Please call me and let me know. She didn't take her Cell phone with her. You know how I worry about her."Kaname states. "Of Course. If I see her I will let you know. I wish she would come and see me. Zero also for that matter. Maybe we can have dinner one of these days. All of us." Kaien says. "That would be very nice. I will let the others know. Thank you for your time."Kaname says hanging up the phone. Not sure if asking him any of that was a good idea or not. Even though he trusted him, he didn't want him to know this. It just leads back to how bad Kaname truly was to Yuki. He didn't need anything more pointing that out. Kaname wanted to keep certain things hidden. Only people in the Manor truly knew what took place years ago. That was enough for him. He didn't need anymore to know.

While Kaname is sitting at his Desk. Rethinking what he just did. He smells blood. He knows it's not Yuki's but it is someones in the house. He also knows it's not Kiryu's. Kaname gets out of his chair. Going to go see what is going on.

Back in the dining room, Yuki is pinning Takuma to the wall. "My Dearest Takuma, Is something wrong? You look a little peaked." Yuki laughs in an evil tone. "No my queen. I just am not sure what has come over you. Are you ok?" Takuma asks. "Yes, I am just a little thirsty." Yuki says Rebiting the same wound she just gave him a few minutes ago. Takuma not able to get out of her grasps. Not able to deny her anything she wants. She is a pureblood. He has to do whatever she asks. Not able to fight his way out of this. She could drink him whole and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Kaname walking into the dining room. Witnessing Yuki pinning Takuma to the wall, drinking from his neck. Draining him in front of Kaname. "Yuki let go of him! Stop that."Kaname yells. Yuki just turns around, looking at Kaname with Red glowing eyes. He sees the beast in her appearance. She just growls at him. "What do you want.? Why is it? You always have to take my fun away?" Yuki hisses. "Yuki what is wrong with you? Leave him alone. You know better than this."Kaname says. "Why not drink from him? He has always been your loyal servant. Doing anything you say. Anything you want. Lord Kaname this, Lord Kaname that. I thought he could finally offer something I needed." Yuki howls. "I don't know what came over you, Just drop him."Kaname states. Yuki throws Takuma's weak body over to Kaname. "Oh here is your pet! Fix him. So he can go back to feeding you info. Back to doing anything you say or need. His sad exitance is just to serve you!"Yuki states.

Zero walking into the room Just looking at Kaname holding Takuma. Yuki standing there with her mouth full of blood. "Yuki what happened?" Zero asks. "Zero!" Yuki says running into his arms. wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Her eyes turn normal and so does the way she acts. Kaname seeing her do a full 180 right in front of him. Seeing how she just curbed her dark half. Not wanting Zero to see.

" Zero, your here." Yuki says. "Yes, babe. I never left. What happened to Takuma?" "Zero asks. Yuki just passing out in his arms. Not giving any answers. Now not conscious. "What is going on Kaname?" Zero asks. "Our wife went on a biting spree. Like she did years ago. Except for this time she wasn't as careful. Its like she had it out for Takuma. Doing it on purpose."Kaname states. Holding Takuma in his arms. "He needs blood." Zero says. "I know. I am going to take him to the lab. Put her to bed and get there yourself. Alex needs to make a tablet for her and fast. Before she bites everyone in here. Which isn't a problem except for it looks like she wanted to drain him, and would have if I didn't interrupt. Not to mention she never left Manor Zero. She hid somewhere. Until it was the right time to strike him. You need to watch her carefully."Kaname comments. "We were both there. She took off and neither of us saw her. You know she is good at this."Zero answers. "Yes. I know all too well her games. I will meet you at the lab." Kaname replies.


	146. Chapter 146 Questions

Chapter 146 Questions

Kaname carries Takuma down to the lab. "Hanabusa Help me get Takuma to the table,"Kaname yells. "What happened? Who caused this?" Hanabusa asks. "Yuki. It's a long story. We just need to give him blood. Make sure he has no other wounds. He will also need rest."Kaname states.

Hanabusa helps to put Takuma on the table. Takuma is out of it losing a good amount of blood. Hanabusa takes off Takuma black blazer and white shirt. To reveal handprints on both of his shoulders. Where Yuki held him down. "My god, she used this much strength?" Hanabusa asks. "It looks that way. It seems she wanted to hurt him." Kaname answers. "Well, she almost killed him."Hanabusa answers. Alex just standing there watching as this all goes down. Taking in Yuki's strength and how badly she wanted Takuma's blood. "Kaname, Why would Yuki go after Takuma if she is blood bonded to Zero?" Alex asks. "When he wasn't here, this happened before. But that time she wasn't like this. Takuma offered her blood back then to calm her cravings. Things went well. Now she turned on him. It's like it wasn't for the blood but to hurt him."Kaname answers. "Like revenge?" Alex asks. "I assume so. She does know how close he is to me."Kaname comments. "I thought so." Alex answers.

Zero coming down the stairs, Taking a look around. Seeing them working on Takuma. "Is he ok?" Zero asks. "He should be fine." Kaname states. "Glad to see you Zero."Alex says. "You can help her?" Zero asks. "I am not sure, but maybe I can help a little to curb whatever this is?" Alex answers. "I sure do hope so. We can't have this happening. I never have seen her like this before. She only takes from me. She is happy with that." Zero replies. "She isn't herself now. So we will have to be on the lookout for anything. Lock our doors while we sleep."Alex answers."Do you really think that would stop her?" Kaname chuckles. "I don't seem to find that funny at all. "Zero answers. "She is a pureblood. Stronger than any of you except me. A lock isn't going to save you."Kamane states. "I am a pureblood as well Kaname. Did you seem to forget that?" Alex comments. "No, but she is stronger than anyone knows. In this state, god knows what she could do. Where is she now?" Kaname asks. "I wrapped her up in bed. She is out of it. Soon as I give Alex my blood. I will go back to her."Zero responds. "Good. Don't leave her alone for long. " Kaname comments.

Zero gives his blood to Alex. Sitting there just thinking how bad this got. Why is she doing this? Getting restless and hoping that Alex hurrys up. So he can return to her side. Not wanting her to hurt anyone else. He knew Takuma was Kaname's spy but he also felt he didn't deserve this. Then he really didn't know what truly took place here. There were some dark things that happened. He saw more now. Why Yuki had a dark side. It was to protect herself. To make her stronger when all this was happening. What more was Kaname hiding? Would it all come out? Could Yuki handle going over this again? Or would it break her this time? "Alex please Hurry. I have things to do."Zero snaps. Alex hurrying up to get his blood.

Zero runs back upstairs to find Yuki exactly where he left her. Laying in there bed wrapped up in the blankets. Sleeping. He felt that was a good thing. Better than her up suffering or even hurting people. He moved himself into bed. Laying next to her. Just watching her sleep. Hoping this would end soon. Not know how much Yuki could take. Or himself.


	147. Chapter 147 Blood For BLood

Please review and let me knonw how you are liking the story.

Chapter 147 Blood for Blood.

"Kaname I think its best if I check on Yuki in a few. That way I can see if she hurt herself or if there is anything more I can do for her." Alex says. "That's fine. Zero is upstairs with her. Did you get enough blood from him? " Kaname asks. "Yes, all is fine. I am making the tablets as we speak. I will take one with me. When I go see her." Alex answers. "Great Thank you. How is Takuma?" Kaname asks. "He is doing better. He should be fine in a few days. I let Hanabusa take him to his room. So he could get some rest. I gave him a blood transfusion. That will help her greatly. I still say. I don't think Yuki was after his blood. It was more of a revenge move. She tore him up. Unless it was her dark side getting out of control?" Alex states. "I am not sure what is going on. I know its all Sara's doing. Whatever spell she put on her is strong. I can see her wanting to hurt Takuma. He has always been my right hand man. He always let me know what was going on. What she was doing. He also helped to keep Zero away from her. She saw him as a threat. Someone who was standing in her way of getting what she wanted. Her dark side won't let that happen. Zero is like her safety net. She won't let go."Kaname replies. "Anyone else on this list That we should know of? That should be aware? I know I am not one of them. I had nothing to do with any of this."Alex responds. "The only other person here that she hates and would want to hurt. Is me. So I should be the next one. I am the one that caused all this. I kept her away from him. "Kaname responds. "Well, then all I have to say to you is. Be on the lookout. The handprints on his body were deep. She didn't hold back. The bite marks were deep. He didn't fight back."Alex states. "No, he wouldn't. You know that no one can fight a pureblood. They have to give in to us. She knows that as well. She used it to her advantage." Kaname comments. "She has learned a lot from living with you Kaname."Alex replies. "Trust me, I know."

Kaname walks away going upstairs to visit Takuma. Upset that he is suffering also because of Kaname's doing. He respected Takuma. He was always there for him. Helping in any way he can. Kaname would never forget that. Like he told Alex, Takuma was his right hand man. Doing anything needed to help him get what he needed and wanted. He owed him a lot.

Kaname walks into Takuma's room, walking over to the bed. Seeing him laying there in his bed. "My lord, is there anything you need?"Takuma asks. "No, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry to have gotten you involved in this mess."Kaname answers. "My lord. Please. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Then by your side." Takuma states. "How are you feeling?"Kaname asks. "I am doing better. She did this on purpose, my lord. The dark one is in her. Helping her. Guiding her. Don't let her fool you."Takuma replies. "I figured. I saw how when Zero walked in. She let go." Of course. She didn't want him to see. Do you think its part of Sara posison?" Takuma asks. "To be honest with you. I am not sure. We just need to be careful. The only one in this house that is safe is Zero. She would never hurt him. The rest of us she doesn't care. So we all need to be on the lookout. If you like maybe you should go to the other manor to get your strength back."Kaname says. "But my lord I just can't leave you."Takuma replies. "You will be no good to me if she kills you. In the morning a car will be here to take you away. Get your rest and be safe. I can handle this."Kaname responds. "Thank you, my lord." Takuma answers. "Thank you. You have always been there for me. I do appreciate all that you do and have done. I dont see this ending well. We all know what is coming up. Once she relives that, its pretty much over."Kaname remarks. "I hope for your sake my lord, she takes it better this time. At least now he is here by herside. He can tame her." Takuma comments. "We can just hope."

Kaname walks back to his own room replaying the events in his mind. Knowing something is off. Just not figuring out what. He knew she was reliving things but this was a bit off. Why hurt Takuma like this? He knew Alex was right. It was for revenge. It was her way of getting him back for all he did to her. If Zero didnt walk in. She would of killed him. Was that Sara's plan or Yuki's? At the moment Kaname didnt know which. There was no way to prove it. Just watch and see what else takes place. Even if it was Yuki. Why now? What was she after?


	148. Chapter 148 Deception

Chapter 148 deception

Zero stayed with Yuki holding her. She would move around now. Moving herself a bit closer to him. "Zero...Zero..." Yuki mumbles. "Babe, I am right here." Zero answers. "Please don't let Kaname take you away. Please. He wants to keep me away from you."Yuki says in a low voice. "That's not happening. I promise you." Zero replies. Holding her shaking body in his arms. Her arms going around his waist pulling him close to her. She takes in his scent. "It's really you." She babbles. "The one and only." Zero responds. Her eyes closed and she falls back to sleep.

A few hours later Alex lightly knocks on the bedroom door. "Come in." Zero says. "Hi, the pills are done. May I please exam her?" Alex asks. "Sure. She is resting."Zero states. "That is fine. I only need a few minutes." Alex responds. "Ok. I will give you your privacy. " Zero says. Getting up off the bed and walking outside. Closing the door behind him.

"Yuki it's me Alex." Alex states. Yuki waking from her slumber. "Can you help me with this mess? The other pills are too strong. It's making me crazy. " Yuki states. "The other stuff is doing its job. Don't fight it. Take this, it will help you be able to control some of it. If you need anything else. Just let me know. Kaname has me here working with Hanabusa. So I am at your disposal." Alex comments. "How is dear Takuma?" Yuki asks with an evil grin. "He is recuperating. I would say you shook him up a bit." Alex answers. "Good. That bastard needed it. He needed more, but Zero walked in." Yuki replies. "You need to be careful with that."Alex states. "I know. I can't help wanting to keep him safe. That never changes."Yuki admits. "I know. You just can't let on."Alex replies. Yuki nods. Laying back down on the bed. "Here, I will put these pills in your drawer. if you need them. They are here to help." Alex says. "Thank you."Yuki responds.

Alex walks out the door, seeing Zero waiting outside. "Everything ok? Can you help her?" Zero asks. "I think the pills might help the bloodlust. About anything else. Kaname was right. She will have to ride it out. She is calm at the moment. But we will know that can change at any moment. I believe the only one safe in this house is you Zero."Alex admits. "To be honest I really don't care what she does to Kaname. He deserves it and more. He is the one that created all this. It's a big mess. One he wouldn't have to deal with if he just let her go."Zero states. "True. But I am sure you wouldn't want your wife to be in love with another man. To walk out and not look back at your life you shared. Not even your child. Kaname is a lot of things, but if you look at it. He was dealt a raw deal. Even when he was married to her, all she ever wanted was you.

That is a hard blow to handle. He could have just killed you both. You know I would have and so would any other pureblood. No one disgraces us. Yet here both of you are still alive and breathing. Causing him even more pain."Alex Confuses. "That may be true, but if he would have left her alone, there wouldn't be anything for him to deal with. He could have anyone he wants."Zero remarks. "Yes but the one he really wanted." Alex answers. Walking away.

Zero knew it was true, he just really didn't care. He was tired of all this. Wishing and wanting things to go back to normal. It always seemed with Kaname in the way. Weird things would take place. He knew Yuki just wanted to be with him and their family at the townhouse. Instead, they were trapped at the Manor. Reliving her worse nightmares. Would things ever change?

Zero walks back inside his bedroom. Yuki laying on her side of the bed. Under the covers. The bed all fixed. "Zero come to bed Please." Yuki says. "Are you feeling better?" Zero asks. "Yes, a little. I just want to be with you."Yuki answers. "Do you know I am here now? I am not leaving you."Zero states. " I know your here. I still feel off though. I have a major headache. My head is just spinning." Yuki confesses. "Do you need blood?" Zero asks. "No, I am fine with that. It's just my head. It's all foggy. Things seem to come and go" Yuki says holding her head. "I am so sorry babe." Zero replies holding her close. Rubbing her head." I wish you didn't have to go through any of this. When it's over we will go home." Zero states. "Promise." Yuki says. "Yes Promise." Zero responds. Seeing that Yuki is pale and weak. She is able to talk now and able to see him there, but he knows something still isn't right. He knows this isn't over yet.


	149. Chapter 149 What's Next?

Chapter 149 What's Next.

In the morning Zero gets up, he takes his shower. Letting the warm water flow down his body. Taking a minute to just relax and let go. Knowing that more is going to happen. It wasn't over yet. Just wondering what was next. Thinking to himself this is how Yuki lived for those years. Always in pain. Always hurting in one way or another. That her dear sweet Kaname would let this take place. Zero knew now more than ever, that Kaname was evil. This just proved it. If he can do this to the woman he loved so dearly. What would he do to someone else? Zero gets out of the shower drying himself off. Walking into the bedroom, Looking at Yuki in bed just waking up.

"How are you feeling now babe?" Zero asks. "A little better. My head still hurts and feels weird. Like I am trying to remember something. It feels so weird."Yuki says. Laying her head back down on the bed. "Just relax. Stay in bed. I will go get us some breakfast. You need your strength. I want you to get over whatever this is soon. So we can go back to being a family." Zero states. "I want the same." Yuki answers. "I will be back in a few." Zero replies.

Walking out of the door, down the hallway and down the stairs. Going To Kaname's office. Wanting to ask him what will be next. He wanted to be on the lookout this time. Instead of off graud.

"What can I help you with Zero?" Kaname says as Zero opens the door. "I am guessing you know what will be next. Since you lived through this once. What did she go through next? What shall I expect?" Zero snaps. "It seems to be going in order, next was her dying to sleep with you. Dreaming of you and coming to me. Her rough dark side taking over. It was a lot of fun in some ways. "Kaname asks. "You sick son of a bitch. You find that fun? She wanted me and you took advantage of it."Zero shouts. "Took Advantage? She was my wife. IF there was anyone she should be thinking about or making love to. It was me. NOt you! You always seem to forget that. At least she came to me. She didn't cheat. Its how we made Ai." Kaname replies. "Don't go thinking she will be coming to you this time around. I am here. She can do whatever she wants to me now. She doesn't need the imitation. Like she did back then."Zero huffs. "Well, aren't you so sure of yourself. You think you can handle her dark side. You think you can handle her in general? She is more then you think she is. She never got enough. She always wanted more. Even with the real you."Kaname snaps. "That may be true, but I can tame her. Where you cant. She cares what I think. She doesn't care what you think. There is a difference." Zero states. "Well good for you. Have fun with the next step."Kaname growls.

Zero hisses and walks away out of Kaname's office. Knowing too well what Yuki could be like in her dark stage. Hoping in reality that he could keep her away from Kaname. He didn't want her anywhere near him. Little less sleeping with him. She didn't need him now. He was there in person to give all of himself to her in any way she needed.

Zero goes to the kitchen grabbing some things for breakfast. Getting a tray and adding two cups of coffee, cut up fruit, Scrambled eggs and bacon. Carrying the tray up to his quarters.

"I am back Yuki. I got us some breakfast."Zero states. "Thank you. It smells good."Yuki replies. Zero walking over to the bed. Setting the tray down as he sits in front of Yuki. She sits up and looks at him. Giving him a slight smile. He sees how pale she is. How worn down. He just takes a deep breath and smiles back. They both sit there, Zero sipping on his coffee. Yuki just nibbling on the bacon. "Its great that at least now you can talk and you're somewhat back to yourself."Zero says. "Yes. Just if I remember right what is next is no better. I am scared Zero. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I don't want to go against you. I just don't know if I can control myself. Its like I am in a dream and it just takes me away. I have no control over what I am seeing or doing."Yuki admits. "I know what is next also. Don't worry, I will be here to make sure you come to me with what is next. Not him. You don't need him anymore. The real thing is right in front of you. If its what you really want?" Zero asks. "How can you ask that? Of course, its what I want. I went through all this to get you. You're all I want. I don't need anything else as long as your here. I never craved anyone or thing as I do you." Yuki admits. "Then don't worry. We will get through this. I will not let you leave this room. I just hope you see me when it starts. Not that you have to go to him."Zero answers. "To be honest when I did go to him. I saw you." Looking down in shame. "I used him. My body was on fire and I needed a release. I needed you. My mind would get cloudy and all I saw in front of me was you." Yuki states. "Good, then we can use that now. When you start feeling it come on. Let me know. I am here for you in every way." Zero responds. "I know."


	150. Chapter 150 All i need is you

Chapter 150 All i need is you

The rest of the day goes on uneventful. Zero and Yuki stay in their quarters. Zero doing some paperwork for the association. Yuki getting all the rest she could. Zero didn't leave her side. Seeing her, fall back into sleep. As the time went on into the evening, he saw that her body was getting warm to the touch. That she was moaning and making sounds in her sleep. Zero didn't know what was going on. He just knew he wasn't letting her leave this room.

Zero crawls into bed, getting on the left side of Yuki. Pulling her close to him. Trying to wake her. "Yuki your body is on fire. What is wrong?" Zero asks. Yuki mummers. "Your touch." "What about my touch?" Zero asks confused. "It's starting, I remember wanting so much to kiss your lips. To feel your hands on my body. What it would be to have your lips on mine. To Feel your body close to mine." Yuki confuses. "You don't have to think about it. You know what they feel like now." Zero says. As he places his hands on her face. Which is on fire. Yuki moves closer to his face and lightly kisses his lips. Her arms going around his neck. Her fingers in his long silver hair. Pushing his lips closer to hers. Moaning at the slightest of his touches.

Zeros hands go up her pink cotton nightgown. Touching her tummy up to her breasts. She moans lightly into his mouth as she continues to kiss him. Zero breaks the kiss to breathe. He then kisses down her neck, to the space in between her breasts. Placing kisses there and on each breast. Making Yuki Ache her back and moan. Just from his touch. "Yuki your body is on fire. Is something wrong?" Zero asks. As he looks up at her face That is lightly red. "No. Its how you make me feel. I am on fire for you. I need you. Please don't stop." Yuki says. Zero looking deeply into her eyes. Kissing her mouth again. Thinking to himself. This is how I make her feel? Her body is so hot to the touch. It's so awesome that I can make her feel this way? No wonder she was going crazy before.

He pulls her nightgown over her head. He sees that she lets him be in control. Taking the lead. Not stopping him in anything that he does. Just going along with it. He has his warm, slender body on top of hers. Making her hotter pushing her body into his. Every touch sending shockwaves of pleasure into her. Her body trembling from her desire and lust for him. Yet still keeping herself under control. Not letting the dark side take over and ruin this. Letting it be how it should of been. Zero goes slow letting the passion build. Watching as he makes her go crazy. She touches him lightly, Kissing him, then going to his earlobe which she lightly sucks on. Kissing and licking down his neck. Where his tattoo is. Spending some time there, kissing every detail. When she is done that she goes to his chest. Kissing and licking on each nipple. Earning her own moans out of Zero. Her touches set him on fire, just the same as his do to her. He teases her entrance with his member. Rubbing it around on the outside. Making her want him more than ever.

He does notice that she is under control though and he likes it. So far everything has been loving and gentle. The way he pictured there real first time to be. As he teases her she kisses him again passionately. Moving her body closer to him. Her arms going around his waist. Rubbing up his back. As he kisses down her neck. She pants and moans. He sees her want increase. "Zero please." She says looking into his eyes. He knows what she wants and he gives it to her. Entering her slowly. Sliding in inch by inch. Staying Still for a second. Making her go crazy. "Zero!" She begs. As she pushes herself closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist letting him fall in deeper. Zero can't hold back anymore. He starts sliding in and out of her faster and deeper. Her hips pushing into his thrusts. His fingers entwined in hers as he goes in and out on top of her. Pushing in her hard and fast. She squeezes his hands and she cant control her body. SHe shakes and squeezes his member as she lets go. Zero feeling it and let's go to. Both panting hard trying to catch there breath.

"Did I do everything you dreamt of? Did I give you what you wanted?" Zero asks. Still trying to catch his breath. Laying on his side of the bed. "Yes. God Yes. More than I ever imaged. That was incredible." Yuki answers. Getting closer to him. Laying her hand on his chest, Her leg going around his and her arm on his chest. "I Love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you too. I am glad you stayed here." Zero says. "There isn't anywhere else i rather be." She answers.


	151. Chapter 151 Everyone's thoughts

Chapter 151 Everyone's thoughts.

Kaname is laying in his bed, Smelling the scent of sex. Knowing that Zero didn't let her go to him. That he took care of her needs. This time there wasn't anything Kaname could do. She had the real thing. Right in front of her. Its what she craved and wanted all those years. Finally having it right in front of her. To touch. Kaname knew that this was going to break them even more than they were before. He felt deep down she would remember everything now. Even the things kept deep down she had forgotten. He knew he wouldn't be able to fix this. He lays there and thinks if only he never called Zero. If she really never loved him as she did. Things would never be the same. Yuki was doing her best to get away from him before all this took place. This would just push her further away. Even though he was laying there thinking all this. He also felt something was wrong. Something didn't seem right. The part that Yuki almost killed Takuma wasn't in there past. The dark was there that evening. Just soon as Zero walked into the room. Yuki conveniently passed out. Not going into details of what she just did to Takuma. That was fishy to him. Sara put on a spell to make Yuki relive everything that took place in the past. Not get revenge on people. She hated.

Kaname felt deep down that is what Yuki was doing. The attack on Takuma was too personal. She didn't crave his blood. She didn't want Takuma in any way. It was her way of getting back at him. For always telling on her to Kaname. Always being there watching her. Was this all Sara's doing? Or was something else going on? Not to mention, if the dark side would have came out tonight. There would have been no way for Zero to hold her back. If the past was repeating itself like it was supposed to. She would have left for Kaname's quarters. Following what she did years ago. If Zero was there or not now. He wasn't then. What was really going on? Kaname was anything but dumb. He didn't get to be the strongest or most feared for nothing. Deep down he knew something was very wrong. He would just watch it play out. He wanted to see what the end game really was. He knew no matter what. Zero was in the dark as always. For someone she loved, she always went behind his back." Kaname smirks. "She has the nerve to talk about me. What I have done in the past. Just to keep her near me. With me. She is doing the same thing for Zero." Kaname thinks to himself. "She is just like me. She will do anything to get what she wants. Not matter who it hurts. She will let me go without even looking back. When in the past I was all she dreamt about. How did we come so far? Kaname laid there and thought.

Zero, on the other hand, was happy. Yuki was laying in his arms close to him. Not wanting to leave the room or him. She fell asleep in his arms. Content. Zero also thought to himself where was the dark side? There wasn't anything wrong with what took place. Remembering Kaname always saying how she ran to him. Full of lust and desire doing all kinds of things. Being rough and taking over. That wasn't here now. None of what was happening made any real sense to Zero. He hoped whatever it was would end soon. He laid there holding her close. Her body still warm, just not as hot as it was earlier. The beast in her tamed, like only Zero, knew how. Which left him with a sense of triumph. That was something Kaname didn't have. His smooth talking didn't take her over anymore. She saw Kaname for what he really was now. Not the person she use to think he was. The one that could do no wrong in her eyes. The one she would protect no matter what. That was long gone. If there was anyone she wanted to protect now it was Zero and only Zero. Her love for him grew stronger and more every day. In the end, Zero knew Yuki was never letting him go. If anyone would be let go of, it would be Kaname. The only thing that worried Zero about this was Ai. Would Yuki have to give her up to truly have happiness? To really be out of the clutches of Kaname? They tried that already. Yuki kept her end of the deal. Just it ate away at her. Wanting her child. Zero didn't want to be the reason she lost her.

He didn't want her to relive all the pain she felt and hid just to make him happy. In the end, it would only make her resent him. Even if she didn't, she wouldn't ever be truly happy without her child. Zero didn't know how this would turn out. He just didn't know if it would go in a good way or not. Only time would tell. He did know that always running back to Kaname had to stop. This was no life.


	152. Chapter 152 Realizing the Truth

Please review it helps alot.

Chapter 152 realizing the truth.

The next morning, Yuki is still laying in Zero's arms. She never moved or left the whole night. She just stayed close to him. He watched as her body would get hotter and hotter to the touch. That now in the morning it was just as hot as last night. She laid there moaning in her sleep. Yet still, she didn't get up to go to Kaname's room.

"Yuki wake up. Whatever you are feeling or thinking its just a dream." Zero says holding her sweaty hot body in his arms. "Zero my head. It's pounding. It's like my memories are playing tricks with me. I can't stop it." Yuki says. Zero just holds her close, rubbing her head. Yuki curls up into his arms like a child. Holding on to him. She kisses him on his lips, pushing him closer to her. Her body out of control, the heat from it rising higher than it did last night. So high that Zero is even scared to touch her. When he does her body is so hot and red, it leaves his hand imprint on where ever he touches. "Yuki am I hurting you?" Zero asks. "No, Please don't stop." Yuki answers. Not even sure what to do, or what is going on. Zero still a little worried about her, picks her up and brings her into the bathroom. Putting on the shower and walking inside of it with her in his arms. Letting the cool water hit her overheated body. Trying to cool it down. Not only with his touches but with the water. Hoping it will help. He places her down, letting her stand on her own. Getting the soap and rubbing it in his hands. Then placing his soapy wet smooth hands on her back. Rubbing it gently down to her bottom. Down her legs and up again. Making her moan and pant at each touch. He turns her around now washing the front side of her. Going even slower than he did the backside. She places her hands on his chest pulling him close to her. Kissing him. Touching his body and they gently and slowly make love in the shower. Touching every inch of each other. Zero sees as they climax her body starts too cool down. The redness and imprints of his fingers and hands slowly going away.

"Yuki how do you feel now?" Zero asks. "My head still hurts. Its like I am supposed to see something and I am fighting it at the same time. I don't know what is going on. It feels like someone is hammering me in the head." Yuki says. Losing her balance in the shower. Zero grabbing her before she falls. "It must be something you forgot? Or something you tried to forget, making its way out." Zero states. "Maybe. Zero I don't feel well at all." Yuki responds. Moving herself over to the sink and throwing up blood. Zero's eyes open wide at the sight. She starts convulsing again and he catches her body as She starts to fall down. "Yuki hang in there. Please. " Zero says. Getting a towel and wrapping her body. Bringing her over to the bed. Placing her in it. Wrapping her up so she doesn't get cold.

Zero just looks at her knowing something isn't right. This wasn't blood or sex lust. What the hell is this? Zero thinks. God damn Kaname and all his little tricks and secrets. What else did he hide from her? What else did he do? It was one thing right after another. How could Yuki's body go through all this? Even though she was a strong vampire, This had to be taking its toll.

Zero dries himself off and gets dressed. Knowing this was going to be a long day. Whatever she was going through would come out. He knew he had to be there for her. To help make sure nothing bad happened to her It wasn't just to keep her away from Kaname for sex. That was the least of this. Zero now saw that this was so much more than that. It was whatever terrible thing, Kaname really did to her. To make the dark half of her come out to take care of her. He was learning so much from this experience. Some he really wishes he didn't know. He just saw more and more how she suffered at Kaname's hands. The one that was supposed to love her so much. Hurt her so badly. It was like his love was more of a curse. One that Zero wanted Yuki far away from.


	153. Chapter 153 Remembering

What are your feelings? What do you think is happening?

Chapter 153 remembering.

While Yuki is sleeping, Zero walks downstairs. Feeling he could leave her for a few moments. He wanted to see what Kaname had to say about this. Walking into the dining room for breakfast. He sees Kaname already sitting at the table. Reading his morning paper while drinking his coffee and eating a piece of toast. "I am glad you can eat, while she is up there suffering From whatever the hell you put her through." Zero snaps. "Good morning to you too Zero. I did notice that you had some fun last night. I would have thought that would have left you in a better mood today." Kaname sharply replies. "You would. This isn't all about sex and blood bonds. What else took place? Something is fighting in her head to come out. It's torturing her. What else did you do to her Kaname!" Zero barks. "You know we didn't have the best of times together. It could be anything. I did see she didn't leave you to come to me."Kaname answers. "No, It didn't even seem that she wanted to. She was happy to be with me."Zero replies. "Yes, but that's not reliving the past, now is it? Don't you find it a little suspicious that it went in your favor? She knows you would have had a fit. If it didn't." Kaname answers. "Maybe since she had the real thing laying next to her. She didn't need a cheap imitation." Zero snaps back. "I see why she likes you so much. Your so naive, when it comes to her. You will learn the hard way." Kaname comments. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Zero says. "It means. I am not sure if all this is Sara's doing. Yuki could be playing her own games with us." Kaname reveals. "There is no way she is faking this. You didn't see her this morning. She is sick. She is hurting. I was so scared my touch was going to take her skin off. You are such an asshole you can't even own up to your wrongdoings. You want to blame her!" Zero huffs. Standing up slamming his hands on the table. "You keep thinking that. I will admit I did things wrong in the past. I am sorry for them. Sorry for all of this. Sorry that my wife had to be with you to be happy. Instead of me. But I am telling you, she is no angel. You're just blinded by your feelings for her. Where I have learned better." Kaname replies. "I don't even know why I bother to talk to you." Zero answers. Walking away.

Zero goes back upstairs more pissed and upset than when he came down.. "How could he think she would do this to herself? Fake this? You can't fake what is taking place." He says looking at her in bed, filled with sweat and shaking at the same time. "Kaname is just a god damn monster." Zero thought.

Taking a seat in the chair, wanting to do some work, just his thoughts were all over the place. Not even sure what the hell was now going on. Feeling Kaname was just saying that to take the heat off of himself. Trying to hid what really happened. He never answered his question, about what was next. He just said it could be anything. Kaname wasn't going to give into anything. Zero never believe Kaname to be innocent. He just saw him as a bloodsucking monster. Who used people to his advantage. Then dispose of them when he was finished. He knew that would never change.

After a few hours, Zero goes to the bathroom. Restless of just sitting there watching Yuki sleep. This was getting to him in more than one way. On tension not knowing what was going to happen next. Also bored to death doing nothing at all most of the time. This wasn't Zero. He was used to being active. Not just watching someone sleep. But he knew he had to be there for her. He splashes some water on his face before heading back out into the bedroom.

When he does he sees the bed empty and the window to the balcony open. The curtains blowing in the wind. "Yuki." Zero says running out to the balcony window. When he reaches it, he sees Yuki standing there trying to catch her breath. Blood on the floor where she threw up again. Her body shaking and trembling. Her eyes Red just not with lust. "Yuki what's wrong? Talk to me." Zero states. "I can't breath. How could he? Why? Of everything why that?" Yuki says holding her throat, trying to breathe." Yuki pants. "What did he do? What is going on?" Zero asks. Yuki just stands there, tears rolling down her face. Still not incontrol of her body or even her thoughts. She doesnt answer Zero. Just slides down to the floor of the balcony, trying to take in the air. Not even ready to face what happened. Still wondering to herself how did she forget this? She hated Kaname for keeping her trapped. For taking away her family and friends. For letting her suffer because she loved and wanted Zero. Now even this? How could he? Zero standing there just wondering what she is talking about. Seeing her in so much pain. Its written all over her. Zero just goes over to her, taking her into his arms and holding her tight. Yuki filled with tears holding on to him for dear life. Like she is scared he will disappear if she lets go of him. She doesnt say a word. She just trembles in his arms. Tears streaming down her face. He hasnt seen her this messed up since he first got here. He knows whatever she remembered is bad. She just isnt ready to tell him what it is. Or maybe she is just trying to get a grip on it herself before letting anyone else in.

Zero takes her to the bed just sitting there with her in his arms Still not letting go. He knows when she gets like this. It's bad. It always had to do with Kaname wanting to take him away in some way. Even though now it would never happen. Yuki still feared it. She lived with it for so long it was hard to just let go of. Kaname was always in control of her biggest fears. Its what scared her most


	154. Chapter 154 Setting herself Free

Chapter 154 Setting herself free.

Yuki lays in Zeros arms, just thinking about what she just learned. How could this be? How could I forget this? Why would he do this to me? Tossing and turning in the bed. Her anger growing as the minutes go by. Feeling the lowest she has this whole time.

"Yuki what is going on? Why won't you tell me? What are you remembering?" Zero asks. "I need to speak to Kaname." Yuki answers with hate in her voice. "You are in no condition to talk to him. Your body is still weak. You're still trembling."Zero responds. "I don't care. I can handle myself. I need to hear it from him." Yuki shouts Getting up off the bed. Her dark side coming out. Her eyes glowing a deep red with rage. Zero noticing that Yuki is now her dark half. He knew she remembered something bad. That the dark half was here to protect her. Zero knew not to get in her way. It would do no good. "I will come with you then." Zero replies. Seeing a new revived energy in Yuki. "I want you to wait outside. I don't need you in the middle of this."Yuki says. "I don't want Kaname to hurt you. You may need my help." Zero states. "It's not me that will need your help. It's Kaname. I want you to wait outside. Do you hear me Zero?" Yuki says in an irritated voice. "Yes, if that is what you want. Will you tell me what is going on?" What this is all about?" Zero asks. "I will. Later. Not now. I am still processing it myself."Yuki reveals. Zero figuring that was what was going on. Also, a little nervous. Kaname would need his help? Yea right. Zero thought to himself. Why the hell would I save him?

Yuki walks down the stairs like nothing has taken place the last few weeks. Her body healing and going back to her true form. The trembling no longer, sweating stopping. The dark form taking over. Her eyes glazed over, and all you could sense was the rage. Zero hated this side of her, even though he knew it was her protective side. He knew in this form anything could take place. She wouldn't care who she hurt. Would she really hurt Kaname though? Like he would let her? Zero just stands outside the office door as Yuki slams it open. Walking in to see Kaname sitting at his desk.

Yuki going up to him, Pulling him up by his blue silk tie. Throwing him up against the wall. "You bastard. IS there anything you didn't do to me?" Yuki asks as she pins him to the wall. "I don't know what has gotten into you now, but I would like it if you would stop this. That tie was very expensive. Not to mention you need to treat me a bit better. I am not your punching bag. Kaname answers. Yuki Growls and she punches him in the stomach. "You can stand there and say that after all this? You think you're smart? You think you can hide everything and get away with it. You're not as smart as you think Kaname." Yuki shouts. "What are you talking about now? What did you remember?"Kaname asks. Knowing very well what she remembered. Just not letting on in case it was something else. Having a shred of hope that it was anything but the truth.

"I lived in a hell with you. After everything else you did to me, You even did this. I just can't believe I didn't remember it. I hated you because of other things. How did I forget this? What did you do?" Yuki shrieks with anger. "Why don't you tell me what you're talking about? Then maybe I can answer it. You need to calm down. We are not getting anywhere like this. You are only talking in riddles. Why don't you just say it out loud."Kaname states.

Yuki filled with pain, anger, resentment and more, Just stands there holding Kaname's body against the wall with her hand. So filled with anger her power is at its fullest. Not even knowing how hard she is holding him against the wall. Kaname not showing that it's actually hurting him. He tries not to fight back, as he doesn't want to anger her more.

Yuki thinks about it all again, this time grabbing the envelope opener off of Kaname's desk, putting it up to his throat. "You know I am not fucking around? Don't you?" I will gut you like a fish and think nothing of it. I am not that little girl anymore Kaname. Not the naive little twit you took here to play your games with. I can run you over with my own games now. Playing you harder than you ever played me. I am not scared of you. You will NOT run my life anymore. DO you hear me?" Yuki shouts. Sticking the point into Kaname's neck. Her eyes filled with rage, turning a red that just won't leave. Kaname seeing she is fuming.

"Yes, I see you're not playing. I am sorry for everything. I ever did to you. It's not something I am proud of. Love makes you do crazy things. You know that just as well as I do. You would do anything to keep him. I feel the same about you."Kaname answers. You took my memories of him away. You made me forget who he was for months. You played me. Making me feel even more empty. Even though you took my memories away, I felt something was missing. Things kept playing in my head fighting. The pain and you just watched, knowing exactly what was going on. You just let it. Till I fought it and they came rushing back to me. His touch, His voice, His everything. You would let me forgot everything good I had with him. My past. Just so you could get what you want?" Yuki huffs. I did it for us. I thought that if you forgot him, things would have gotten better. We would have gotten closer. It did for those few months. We made love, we spent time together. You were happy for a short time. Till you fought it and the memories were slowly coming back little by little. Then you pushed me away again." Kaname answers. The point pushing harder in his neck.

"How did I forget you did that to me?" Yuki asks. "You didn't know I did it. So much was going on, Soon as you remembered, things just got worse. Our relationship took a turn for the worse. You put yourself in bed crying over him again. Your depression ate away at you."Kaname answers. "It was all your fault! I hate you!"Yuki screams." Wanting to drive the point across his neck. Kaname grabs Yuki's arms and pushes her away. "Stop it! I might have hurt you in the past but that doesn't mean I will stand here now and let you use me as your pin cushion. You got what you wanted after all. That asshole you wanted is right behind you. You got him. Was all that bullshit worth it Yuki?" Kaname shouts.

Yuki turns around looking at Zero's face. He just watched all she said and did. Not interfering. Just taking it all in. He knew she had to let it out and to be free of it. He now knew Kaname would go to any level to try to keep her. Yet it didn't work. She remembered him anyway. Wanting him even more.

"Yes, it was all worth it. I love him and nothing you do or say will ever change that. I want nothing to do with you Kaname. You have no more hold on me." Yuki comments. "I do still have Ai." Kaname grins. "You think that's going to hold me to you? You think that's going to work now? Fuck you. I will not let you keep me from my child. I will not be kept your prisoner in any way. ITs OVER!" Yuki remarks.


	155. Chapter 155 Real Conversation

Chapter 155 Real Conversation

Yuki turns around and looks at Zero, going for his hand. Giving him a smile. He takes her hand and they both walk upstairs into there quarters. Yuki finally feeling at peace. She remembered everything now. There was nothing clouding her mind. She was free. "I am sorry he did all that to you Yuki." Zero says. "Its not your fault. I should of never left with him in the first place. It was all my fault." Yuki answers. "That's not true. You didn't know he would be that way. You always thought he was better than that. You have a good heart."Zero remarks. "I had a good heart. I am not that person anymore Zero. I have done a lot of bad things. I just want to be the woman you want. The woman you think I am. Because no matter what I have done, it was so I could be with you. If nothing else i really do love you. That was never a lie."Yuki responds. "You do still have a good heart. You just been put in bad situations. I never second guessed about your love for me. I know its true. I feel the same about you. I want us to be able to live a happy life together. I may not like your dark side but you are the woman I want." Zero replies. "My dark half is part of me. I can't change that. To be honest I don't want to. I am glad she is part of me. To protect me and make me strong. Make me who I should be. Instead of the little girl that was so scared. Who fell apart. I Wont let that happen again. The only thing that saved Kaname tonight was you. I knew you were behind me and I didn't want you to witness that. Otherwise, that opener would of went from ear to ear. You need to know what I truly am. Not that naive girl you once knew."Yuki admits.

"I have known that for a while now. I see you will do anything you need to. To get what you want. I see Kaname has taught you a few tricks. In a way, it's a good thing. I am glad you can take care of yourself. You need to. I also see that you can control her now. You have come a long way from when I first got here. I also see. I can tame you in a way. I keep you on the right track. If you feel I will be disappointed or mad, you can control it. That may be a good thing."Zero answers. "For you, I would do anything. I don't want to scare you away. I Also can't live a lie. I lived it for far too long. I need to be free in every way." Yuki comments. "I understand that. Are we leaving here?" Zero asks. "Yes, and we are taking Ai. No more games. He can still see her, Just her. I want nothing to do with him. I am done. I want to give you the life you want. The marriage you wanted from the start. Just me and you. The way its suppose to be." Yuki remarks. "Do you think he will really let this happen? What about his protection?" Zero responds. "After all this, I don't think we will need his protection. He can do his little rants if he wants to. It's not going to work. He is just going to have to move on."Yuki reveals. "I know you just went through a lot. Just before all this, you were willing to go back to his bed. To make the marriage work between all three of us. Are you really ok with letting this go? Letting him go?" Zero asks. "Yes. It's about time. I can't hold on to the past anymore. If it was going to work with me and Kaname it would of already. I chose you. Now I need to keep it only you. " Yuki answers. "I am very glad to hear that." Zero replies Holding her close to him. Kissing her head. Taking a deep breath. Hoping that what she said tonight stays. That she doesn't change her mind or go to Kaname.

Zero saw a different side of her. She was dark and angry with Kaname. Yet she turned it off with him. The dark side leaving and talking to him. Being two reasonable adults. Then again he did see she wanted to kill Kaname, but because he was there. She withheld her true feelings. He knew she was growing stronger. She was just as evil as Kaname if not more so. Zero knew it. There really was no hiding it. Kaname created a monster. One he should be proud of. She was better than any other creation he could have made. She as a bitter angry woman. Kaname was in for it. Zero just knew that Kaname wasn't going to stand for this. Yuki walking out on him and taking his child? Yea right. Kaname lose a fight? That wasn't like him at all. When she was holding that point to his throat he stay there for a while till he got bored and pushed her away. Could she really defeat him? In the end Zero wasn't sure if they were going to get there happy ending or not. There was always something in the way. Kaname would just have to think of something else to get to her. Not to mention he knew even if she took Ai. She would still be in the way. Kaname would want to see her. Using that as his excuse to see the child and even Yuki. He would still be in there lives. It was just a start to break free, just the more and more Zero thought about it. They would never really be free.


	156. Chapter 156 Kanames thoughts of tonight

Review Please.

Chapter 157 Kaname's thoughts of tonight.

Back in the office, Kaname is shaken up. For the first time in ages. He was rattled. Yuki got to him, With her words and actions. Seeing that if it wasn't for Zero. She would have tried to kill him. No, She would have killed him. Which replayed over and over in his mind. He never saw that in her before. No matter all they went through. This was new. He sat there reliving what happened. Knowing something was truly up. Even though she remembered that he took her memory of Zero away. There was another bit of information she never mentions. Another hidden secret she didn't let go of. One that he knew she remembered and knew about. It was the real reason she hated him. The real reason they were torn apart. Yet she never once mentioned or brought it up. When they were alone or in front of Zero. Kaname knew something was wrong. If this was truly about bringing up the past that would have been out in the open as well. Yet she remembered the other. What was going on? He knew. He had to get to the bottom of this. Was Yuki working with someone to get back at him? To get away from him? He knew that she used this to say she was through with him.. That thought hurt him deep within. No matter what a prick he truly was. He did love her deeply. The thought of her leaving with Zero and taking his child with them. Killed him. Being a family without him. When all this time he was trying his hardest to win her back. Coming close then losing her again.

Before all this happened, she was back in his bed. The passion building and returning. He saw her want and desire for him. Just curbing it for the sake of Zero. Now all of sudden it was gone again. He knew if she remembered him taking her memories away it would dampen things. It is what he feared most. Just now he wasn't sure if she was all that innocent in this.

While he is sitting there, he calls Serien. "Yes, my lord. What can I do for you?" Serien asks. "I need you to go back to Sara's mansion. I need you to check the place. Making sure she is really dead. And who did she work with? Something isn't right." Kaname states. "But my lord, we saw her turn to dust in front of us." Serien comments. "I know. Yet sometimes what you see isn't what truly is. I need you to double check. See if anyone has spotted her around since her supposed death." Kaname asks. "Ok, I will do as you say. I just think it may be a waste of time. Even if you are right and by some way she is still alive, she wouldn't be dumb enough to make anyone spot her." Serien states. "True, but you never know. Even if she isn't alive there may be someone else. Someone working with her. For her. You just need to dig around. I will also need you to keep an eye out on Yuki. She will be leaving the manor. I am sure to go back to the Townhouse with Zero. She is taking Ai with her. I want to make sure Ai is ok. I know Zimer is there, but I still want you around." Kaname remarks. "I will be there. You're letting her take her?" Serien asks. "For now. She is really pissed at the moment. I will give her what she wants for now. Ai needs some time with her mother anyway. They have been apart for a while. If Yuki is working against me, I need her to think I have no idea. This will make her think she has won." Kaname responds. "You are always one step ahead." Serien states. "You have to be if you want to survive in this world."Kaname answers.

Kaname gets off the phone, feeling at least if nothing he will check everything out. He could be dead wrong. Or he could be dead right. Either way, he had to know. If he was right, Yuki had come along away. Putting on the performance of a lifetime. In a sick way, Kaname didn't hate her for it. It just made him want and love her more. To know how she has grown into a pureblood woman. One that could take care of herself. One that wouldn't let anything in her way. He just wishes there was something he could do, so she wouldn't just want Zero. He was the real throne in his side. For the moment he would let that go as well. Kaname needed things to calm down a bit. He needed Yuki to get over what she did remember. If she played him or not. She did remember the truth and that would piss her off for a bit.

Trying to figure out if she was playing him, how did she remember what really took place. Some of it might be real. He just wasn't sure that all of it was. There were missing components to this. Things that just didnt make sence. One way or another he would find out what was going on. Its what Kaname did best.


	157. Chapter 157 the Talk

Please Review.

Chapter 157 The talk

The next morning Yuki gets up bright and refreshed. Like nothing ever happened. Her head still feels a little off but a lot better than it was the last few weeks. Zero is sleeping soundly. Finally getting a good nights rest. Needing it from all the stress and torture he went through himself. Not even realizing she left the bed.

Yuki gets dressed really quietly and quickly. Going downstairs into the lab. Looking for Alex. Making sure Hanabusa wasn't around. She sees Alex working on some lab work alone. She goes up to him.

"Alex, I wanted to talk to you."Yuki says. "Sure we have a little time before Hanabusa returns. He will be back soon though. He only went to get us coffee. What can I do for you?" Alex asks. "I am leaving here today. I wanted to thank you for everything. Tell her thank you also. My head still feels a little off though. When will the potion stop working?" Yuki asks. "It will be out of your system by the end of this week for good. I tried my best to make it work for what we wanted. Yet not overtaking you. It was just so you could remember what was hidden so deep inside."Alex states. "Well, it worked. I remember everything. I thank you for that. I see now what he truly is. Yet, as much as I hate him. It still feels weird leaving him here all alone. Its like there is still a part of me hooked to him. Even though I now have my freedom." Yuki answers. "To be honest Yuki. I think there will always be a part of you attached to Kaname. There was a time you loved him dearly. And even though he does things he shouldn't. You know deep down he loves you also. You did what you needed to, to survive. Sara will be happy now. She will leave you and your family alone. You Son is safe. Giving Kaname up was just a small price to pay."Alex remarks. "Yes, I just don't know if he will let this go. We all know how he is. If he finds out the truth, Sara isn't going to be too safe. He will finish the job I started." Yuki answers

. "If it comes to that, it will be between the two of them. You did your part. She will keep her promise to you. Hurt Kaname and your family will remain safe. No one will ever come after Ren again. Her word is good. Not to mention, people are as scared of her as they are Kaname. You will have your freedom. She may want you to divorce him as well. She wants him to crumble." Alex states. "I almost killed him. Don't you think that was enough? For me to hold that knife to his throat like that, It must have hurt him badly. To think I would turn on him like that."Yuki says sadly looking down at the ground. "It looks like you are regretting this. I would have thought you would be happy to be free with your lover. Isn't Zero what you really want?" Alex asks. "Yes, I adore him. I would do anything for him. Just I don't feel what I just did to Kaname was fair. Then again all he did to me wasn't either. I guess this makes us even."Yuki replies. "I think you should leave before you go back on your word. Sara will not like that. You don't want her to come after you. Trust me. You saw what she did to your son. How she put it all on the mayor. At the moment she doesn't care that she can't have Kaname. As long as he doesn't have you. As long as he suffers. Without you he does. He loves you so much, there are times he didn't think correctly. She wants him to make wrong moves. To make him fall down personally and in his business." Alex responds

"Kaname isn't a dumb man. All that Sara wants will not happen. He may be upset that I left and took Ai but he won't let his business fall apart. He is too smart for that. She is wanting too much too fast. Doesn't she know he will just work up another plan to win me back? Like he always does? Do you think he is letting me take Ai for good? As much as I wish that was true. I know better than that. He will never let either of us go. Its why I had to stay married to him. Just adding Zero to it."Yuki replies. "In a way, you seem to be happy with having them both."Alex states. "When its the only way everyone can be happy. You go with it. No one knows Kaname better than I do. Just you have to remember, that way I know him. He knows me. It works both ways. I don't see this ending on a good note. No matter what."Yuki answers. "I guess we will see. For now, Sara will be happy that you did as she said. It will give you time with Zero alone. Making him happy as well. If things shift then you will have to take it from there. I am sure you will think of something. You always seem to." Alex comments. "Is it fair that I always have to? It's not really fun to always be on edge wondering what will happen next." Yuki replies. "You could have really killed her. You almost did. It's taking her a lot of time to recoup from what you did to her."Alex mentions. "I was. I had every intention on it. Just the thought of a way out seemed like a good idea at the moment. Also killing a pureblood is an offense. I could be killed for. It wasn't worth it. Not even with Kaname covering it up. It would only get the both of us killed. I didn't want that."Yuki admits. "Well, lets play it out this way. If Kaname finds out about Sara, Her death will be on his hands. You know he wont let her live." Alex states. "Yes. That will be her problem."

Yuki and Alex hear Hanabusa coming down the stairs. "Good morning Yuki." Hanabusa says. "Morning Hanabusa." She replies. " I was just saying goodbye to Alex. I wanted to thank him for the pills he made me to help." Yuki states. "Alex is a great doctor. I am learning a lot from him."Hanabusa states. "That's wonderful." She answers. Walking up the basement stairs heading to her room.

Going back to her quarters looking at Zero laying in bed. She goes over to him. Kissing him on his cheek. Knowing that no matter what. She loved him wholeheartedly. She just hoped what she just did was worth it. That it would make them have a happy life together. Her Zero and both children.


	158. Chapter 158 Rage

Chapter 158 Rage

Zero wakes up to Yuki laying in his arms. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, I am fine. I was just waiting for you to get up. You needed your sleep so I let you. "Yuki answers. "Sorry if I overslept. It just felt like I didn't sleep in days." Zero remarks. "I know it was just as hard on you as it was on me. I thank you for staying by myside." Yuki replies. "I hope you know that no matter what. I will always be by your side. I love you and always will be here for you. " Zero responds. "I know. I am all packed and ready to go. So are both kids." Yuki states. "Great, Just let me get a shower and dressed and I will be ready to leave as well. You sure you are ready for this? That this is what you really want?" Zero remarks. "I would have thought you would of been happy I was leaving Kaname." Yuki answers. " I am. I also know you have feelings for him. They just don't disappear." Zero confides. "Maybe not. But he has done a lot to me. I need to be away from him. It will be good for us. I want to give you everything you wished for." Yuki states. "You have. You gave me you. A beautiful son. I couldn't ask for anything more." Zero says. Yuki just smiles at Zero giving him a hug. Knowing she is hiding a lot more from him. That part hurts her. She just knows she has to. To protect him and Kaname, but mainly their children.

Zero gets up and walks to the bathroom to take his shower. While he is in there Yuki gets all the bags ready to be taken downstairs. She walks down the large staircase taking a deep look all around her. Spotting Kaname at the bottom of the stairs.

"I see you are all ready to leave." Kaname states. "Yes, we will be leaving in a few. I am just waiting on Zero." Yuki says coldly. "I would have thought he would be the first one out the door." Kaname answers. "I thought the same. " Yuki replies. Standing there hiding all feelings. "Look, I know you are mad at me. I understand. I know I did things I shouldn't have. I just want you to know what I did. Was to keep you. Was because I was scared of losing you. ...To...Him... "Kaname Reveals. "Well, I guess your biggest fear happened. You don't keep someone like that Kaname." Yuki snaps. "You're doing the same to Kiryu. You always keep him in the dark. Thinking you are protecting him. Its the same as me. You understand what I did. You always do it for him. Don't you have any feelings left towards me?" Kaname asks. "I would have killed you the other night if it wasn't for Zero. You should thank him one day. " Yuki Answers with a cold stare. Kaname just looks her, his heart hurting. How the love of his life, just turned on him. Could this be? Yuki doesn't go into anything else. She just opens the front door and waits for Zero in the car. Leaving Kaname there by himself to just think about her last words to him.

Zero comes down the stairs seeing Kaname standing there. Seeing for the first time in his eyes pain. "We are off Kaname. I am sure we will work on something. So that you can see Ai. I just don't want you staying at my house and taking up everyone's time." Zero states. "That won't be a problem. I will just take Ai on the weekends when I am home. I was also told to thank you." Kaname says bluntly. "Thank me for what?" Zero asks. "Apparently if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now. Thank you for saving me. Not even the dark one wants to piss you off. You're too damn precious for that." Kaname says in a snippy tone. "I Guess. Your welcome. I am happy that I can tame her. And yes you should be grateful for that. At least one of us can keep her calm enough to be reasoned with."Zero answers. "Kaname just nods in return.

Zero walks outside getting into his jeep. Driving away with his family. Kaname just watching. Not able to give up just yet. Just not sure of what to do. He needed time to come back to himself. Also, time for Seiren to look into things. He would get his answer. One way or another.


	159. Chapter 159 Home

Review, please.

Chapter 159 Home.

Zero drives off feeling good. Deep within himself, he feels he won. It was a refreshing feeling. Leaving Kaname's manor with Yuki and the kids. It felt like when Kaname took Yuki away from him at Cross. It was the best revenge he could ever ask for. This felt even better than when he left with her the first time. This time the way she left him was brutal in a way. She almost killed him. At the same time, while driving this long drive home, he couldn't stop but think something was off. Could she really hate him so much she would want to kill him? The man she loved so dearly. The one that could never do any wrong? She always made excuses for him. No matter what evil thing he would do. Now all of a sudden she saw him for what he was? Really? Zero figured he would take what he could get. He saw that she changed a lot. Controlling herself more and more. Able to keep her dark half hidden even when it was there in full force. At least before he knew when the dark side was out. Now he didn't. She merged them into one. Being able to be herself with the dark side there. Which to be honest only made things scarier. Would there lives now be peaceful? Under control? Zero wasn't sure what to think. Time would only tell.

While on there way home, Yuki sat next to Zero smiling. Happy. He saw she was more of herself. The kids in the back seat enjoying the ride. Talking and playing with each other. If things would stay like this. It would be grand. Zero could only hope. Looking at the sweet face of his love. Her smile warming his heart.

The time they get home it's pretty late. They stopped off before getting home to eat. The kids already sleeping. They just carry them into there rooms. Putting them to bed.

"Zima I would like to thank you for taking good care of Ren. Your job now will also include taking care of Ai. She will be living with us now. I want you to watch over both children." Yuki states. "Yes, my lady. Anything you need I am here for. Do you think we will be having any problems I should be aware of?" Zima asks. "No, I believe things should be under control now. Yet still be on the lookout. Its always better to be safe than sorry." Yuki admits. "Sounds good. My lady." Zima states going back inside the kid's room Which now both children share a huge room. Zima sleeps in the same room as them. Watching. Protecting. Making sure no harm comes to them.

Yuki knew that her enemy would leave her alone now that she did what she was told. She still worried just in case. She wanted both her children protected. She knew Zima was the woman for the job. That nothing would get through her. That put her mind at ease.

Walking back to her own room. Zero already laying in bed. "It feels good to be back in my own bed." Zero says. "I bet. I can't wait to join you. It feels good just to be back in this house. Our house."Yuki responds. "Hurry and come to bed. I hope things now will be calm. I want to go back to work. Back to our regular lives." Zero responds. "I think. That shouldn't be any problem. I want to go back to being a mom and housewife. Believe it or not, I missed it." Yuki says. Walking over to the bed and laying down next to Zero. Him holding her tight. "I always knew you would miss being a mom." Zero replies. "I missed our children. Not being able to be with them. Always being in a clouded state, was no fun. It was really a hard few weeks. I am glad that is over with." Yuki comments. "How are you feeling?" Zero asks. "A lot better. Just being back in our own home helped more than you could imagine. Our own bed, Just us. I love it here Zero." Yuki remarks. "So do I." Zero comments. "Do you have to go back to work so soon? Could you take a day off? So we could be together? Maybe do a family thing?" Yuki asks. "Sure, One more day won't make a big difference. We can do something tomorrow as a family." Zero replies kissing Yuki's head. "Sounds good.


	160. Chapter 160 Hurt

Chapter 160 Hurt

Back at the Manor, Alex heads off back to his cabin in the woods. Meeting Sara there. "What can I do for you?" Alex asks. "I just wanted to know? How everything went? Did she remember? Did she do? What she was told?" Sara asks. "Yes. Everything went according to plan. She remembered him taking her memories away. Memories of Zero. He wanted her to forget he ever existed. It didn't work as you could see."Alex states. "Good. How did she treat our dear Kaname?" Sara asks. "Like shit. Like you wanted. She even almost killed him. Pulling an envelope opener on him. She held it up to his neck. I think she might have regretted it, but it made for some good entertainment. Kaname wasn't too happy with it. It took him by surprise. He never thought he would see her do that to him. She told him she hated him and was taking their child. She left him. I am just not sure for how long. You know how Kaname is." Alex states. "Yes, but my oh my that sounds like so much fun. Too bad I couldn't see it for myself. Dear Kaname got betrayed by the woman he loved so dear. He never saw that coming. I love it. He was hoping she was going back to his bed. I bet that took him down a few notches. " Sara responds. "Yes, it did. He never saw any of that coming. She was better than we could of imaged. She played the part very well. You just need to be careful. If he finds out your still alive. He will catch on. He will come after you. He isn't going to let you get away with this. You just tore him away from his real true love. He has done a lot to keep her. Even dealing with Zero. You know that has to be a lot for him to take on. Sharing? He isn't the type. You need to get far away from here." Alex answers. "I will. I just had to make sure everything was working. I didn't want our dear Yuki going behind our backs. I would think her dear Zero and Ren mean way to much to her. She knows. What I would do. For Kaname, it's just too bad for him. He could have avoided all this. He just had to be an ass. Now he will suffer. Just like he always made me suffer. It's only fair. Kaname needs to learn he can't always have what he wants. The boy born with the silver spoon in his mouth. I want to watch as the spoon turns to dust. " Sara comments. "Yes, she does know what you can do. She could have killed you. Instead, she worked with you. You both got something you wanted out of this. Now its time to move on. Kaname is alone. He lost his love and child. That should make him stew for a while." Alex replies. "Yes, I love it. I will be going now. Keep me informed of everything that takes place. Make sure she doesn't go back to him." Sara barks. Walking out the front door of the Cabin.

Alex just takes a seat next to his warm fireplace. Taking in the warmth. Feeling this could go really wrong for Sara. The more he was around Kaname the more he knew him. The more he saw that Kaname would get to the bottom of this. That he wouldn't let Yuki go that easy. Sara needed to go in hiding and stay there for a while. No one should see or hear from her. Just so it would make her death seem real. Would this work? Alex wasn't so sure. Kaname was all that his reputation states. Maybe even more so. Not to mention in this situation, there was something that Kaname wanted more than anything. He wasn't the type to just give up. Or the type to lose to a Vampire hunter. He let go some because he wanted Yuki to come back to him on her own. It was working. He almost got somewhat what he wanted. Still sharing. Yet he even got over that to get her back. Sara was in for a long fight. Not To mention he didn't really see Yuki going along with this because she wanted to get rid of Kaname. She was doing it to protect Zero, Ren, and even Kaname in the long run. Which would only mean her feelings for him were still there. They were always there even though she got the man she was bonded to. She couldn't seem to give Kaname up. Alex knew that was bad all around. If she didn't give him up for Zero, you knew there was a problem.

Back at Kuran Manor, Kaname was at his desk. Alone. Which was the norm for him. He spent most of his life alone. Even when with people. He always felt alone. Just now the one person who he really wanted to be with him. Left him. Still not able to process it. Just waiting to hear from Seiren to see if his suspicions were true. He knew something was up. He knew he did a lot to Yuki. He always has. She never went this far before. Trying to kill him? Telling him she hated him. Just most importantly, she didn't let out there other secret. Was that on purpose? To let him know something wasn't right? Or just something she didn't want anyone to know. But why everything else is now out in the open. What was one more thing? It would make Kaname out to be the bad one. Like always. Why protect him? If you hated him like she said the last secret was something that would make him look even worse. Something that was unforgivable. Yet she in the past forgave him for it. IT was something, not even he was happy about. It was his biggest regret. Something he would have never done, under normal circumstances. He just let his Jealousy take over. Which he did this whole time. Its what got him here. Was it a clue? He just sat at his desk going through all this in his mind. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on.


	161. Chapter 161 The Way it should be

Chapter 161 The way it should be.

Back at the townhouse. Yuki and Zero are just laying in bed. The morning sun shining on both of them. They were finally back in their own home. In their own bed. Being the couple, they should be. Yuki waking up snuggled up close to Zero. Taking in his scent that always makes her feel calm and at home. She looks up at his sweet pale face. Giving him a light tender kiss on his lips. Here laying next to her was a man, she loved more than anything in this world. She would do anything for him. Even give her soul alway. If it meant it would protect him. She would do it. Anyone that knew her, knew it was true. The funny part was, he felt the same for her. Which only made their bond stronger. The last two years back in each other's arms, they went through a lot. It wasn't easy being together. Yet here they were still laying in each others arms. It would take a lot to ever tear them apart. Yet she laid there and thought about what she did to Kaname. How she knew. She hurt him. That this time she did the unthinkable. She pulled that knife on him. Saying she would kill him. And telling him she hated him. She looked sadly down at herself. Knowing no matter how hard she tried. She didn't hate him. There was a point in her life she had. For everything he had done to her. Keeping her away from the man she truly loved. Just now she knew why he did it all. She understood it. She felt the same towards Zero. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to keep him by her side. She knew she did what she did to protect them all. It was for the best. It would also give Zero the life he always wanted with her. She just wished it didn't have to be like this. It wasn't the way she planned. Yes she did want away from Kaname. Just on her own terms. Still being friends. Still sharing there daughter. Maybe even still able to share time together. When she was with him in his bed. Her feelings were real. Its what scared her.

There were times, she was laying close to him, she could feel herself going back to the way she felt about him before. Being drawn to him. His tender touch. His strong arms holding her close. She felt it was wrong to feel that way for him now. She was married to Zero. But then again Kaname was still her husband. In vampire life, this was a common everyday thing. To Have two spouses. Yet for these three, nothing ever went a simple way. They were always chained to each other. Even when they didn't want to be. Even Zero getting used to it by now. Like he had a choice? Yuki laid there thinking about all this. Knowing that this could be her new start. As long as she didn't go anywhere near Kaname. This could work. She just couldn't be in his company. If she was she would have to keep her cold exterior. Showing him no feelings at all.

Yuki tries to put her thoughts in the back of her mind. Getting up lightly not to wake the sleeping man beside her. She grabs her pink fluffy robe and puts it on. Opening the bedroom door quietly and heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Putting on the coffee. Then starting breakfast. Little Ai now up walking into the kitchen. Sitting at the Island helping her mother. "Mommy, can we do this all the time?" Ai asks. "Of course. I would love that. I am going to be more in your life now. I promise. I am not letting go of you." Yuki states. "I will see dad to right?" Ai asks. Yuki takes a deep breath. "Yes. if that is what you truly want, I will make sure he is in your life as well." Yuki says. "I use to like when we would do things as a family. Can we do that again?" Ai asks. "I am not sure. We will see. For right now, it will be me, you, Zero and Ren as a family. But your father will take you and spend time with you."Yuki says to the now six year old. "Ok. Mommy. You do know that dad loves you. He would do anything for you. He is so lonely when your not there. He just isn't himself." Ai states. "I know. Things are just complicated. You're a little girl. This isn't anything for you to worry about." Yuki answers. Feeling saddened by the thought of Kaname alone. Yuki also seeing that this child knew more than she should. She always did. Ai might have only been six, but she was very smart. When she would grow up, she would have pureblood powers. They would be strong. Not to mention she was the Princess of the Kuran family. She was powerful in every way.

Yuki Makes some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. Ai scrambling the eggs and doing her best to help her mommy. She poured the orange juice into the glasses and placed them on the table. Zero stirring in bed to the smells from the kitchen. Just the whiff of coffee setting him off. His nose was now a goner. Taking a deep breathe in. The feeling of contentment washing over him. This is what he wanted. Waking up to his wife making breakfast for there family. Being in there own home. It was all he ever wanted.

Ai going upstairs to get Zero as Yuki went to get Ren. "Daddy breakfast is ready." Ai says. "Ok pumpkin. I will be down in a few minutes." Zero answers. "Daddy I helped make it." Ai replies. "oh, really? So its extra good huh?" Zero responds. "Yep. Hurry up!" Ai says. Grabbing Zero's hand. Walking downstairs with him. Zero walks into the dining room, seeing Yuki holding Ren in his arms. Placing plates on the table for them to eat. He just can't help but smile at her. He walks up and places a kiss on her farehead. "Good morning." Zero says. "Morning Zero. I hope you're hungry?" Yuki says. "Very. Everything smells great. Can't wait to eat." Zero answers. As they all sit down and eat a family breakfast together. One they haven't had in ages.


	162. Chapter 162 Normal

Chapter 162 Normal

The family finishes up there breakfast. Enjoying there time together. Its been a while since they spent family time. Its been so crazy with Sara and reliving the past. That Zero thought things would never be like this again. He was happy to see. He was wrong. Looking at the family in front of him made him smile. Knowing that Yuki had both her children sitting here with them. Like its suppose to be made him happy. He just had in the back of his mind. For how long? Is Kaname going to let this go? Let them finally be happy without him? It would be something to see.

When breakfast was over, Zero got up and went upstairs to take his shower, as Yuki cleaned up the kitchen. Then she took both kids upstairs getting them washed and dressed for the day. Just like every other mother. Zero was also happy to see she was her old self. Nothing weird. The dark side, if it was here, was kept very under control. To the point, you didn't even notice she was here. Which In away made Zero nervous. Could it be he got everything he wanted? That sure was a first. Kaname gone? Yuki her old sweet self? Enjoy it while you can. He says to himself Watching Yuki dress Ren for the day.

"So what are we going to do today?"Zero asks. "Maybe take the kids to the park? Then out to lunch? Spend some time with them? I know tomorrow you go back to work. So I thought, we would do something as a family today. " Yuki answers. "That sounds good. It's a beautiful day out. I think the kids will enjoy it."Zero replies. Once Yuki is done they all head out of the door In Zeros jeep. Going to the local park.

They let the kids swing on the swings as each of them pushes the swings. Zero just looks at how happy Yuki is. Which only makes him feel good. They spend a few hours at the park. Letting the kids run wild. Having some fun themselves. Like old times.

Once they leave the park, they go to a local restaurant and have lunch. Ai gleaming from ear to ear. Happy to be with them. She enjoyed her time with them. It always felt like a real family, when she was. She liked Zero a lot. She just wished that all this could be with her own father. But even at six, she knew it wouldn't be. That Zero was the one her mother treasured. She sensed it from when she was in her mother's womb. She knows how sad and alone she was without him.

They sit at the restaurant and eat. Talking away and enjoying themselves. All happy and Calm. Zima sitting at another table watching. Making sure everything was ok. She went everywhere. Even if she would have to sit away from them so no one knew she was there. She would. She let them be a family. Knowing that they had a hard time. She knew everything. Even more, than they thought she did. She worked for Kaname. Also as one of his spies. Its why he hired her. Not only to watch the kids but to see how Yuki and Zero are with each other.

After lunch they head home, Putting Ren down for his nap. The now two year old dead tired. Zero and Yuki head to the sofa to watch TV. As Ai sits on the floor and plays with her dolls. The rest of the day going uneventfully. Just taking in the normal life. That Zero and Yuki both crave.


	163. Chapter 163 THe spy

Chapter 163

"Kaname I don't have much to report. They came home and have been a normal regular couple. They get along very well." Zima reports. "What about her dark side?" Kaname asks. "Nothing. Its like she never had one. She is her normal regular self. The one from Cross. She cooks, cleans, and takes care of the house and kids. Not to mention Zero." Zima replies. "And the sex?" Kaname responds. "Regular normal sex. He is still in control of it all. She hasn't attacked him or overcame him." Zima replies. "Well, I will be damn. She totally controlled her. Even in bed?" Kaname states. "Yes. It's nothing to write home about. They are like two regular married people now. But still very much in love. She is giving him the life he dreamed of."Zima comments.

"I see this. Is this what she wants? Or is she only doing it to please him?" Kaname remarks. "I think a little of both. She is very happy here with him. If it was up to her she wouldn't even let him go to work. She wants him here all the time. He is the one to insist on going. She waits for him to come home making dinner for the family. There is no nannies or help here. I am only here for safety concerns. Now that she is back to normal. She does it all." Zima states. "Why the hell couldn't she do that when she was here? Instead of withering away in her room?!" Kaname Growls. "I am not sure my lord. You would have to ask her that."Zima answers. "Do they ever mention me?" Kaname asks. "Not really my Lord. She did tell Ai she was going to spend a lot more time with her. Ai wanted to be with you also. So Yuki told her that she would have that. But that was the only time she mentioned you." Zima responds. "Well, at least she will let me see her. She will have to talk to me to make arrangements. I am still waiting on Serien to let me know what is up.

Has anything strange taken place? Any phone calls? Or visits?" Kaname asks. "No. Nothing. If Sara is still alive, she never came anywhere near Yuki. Or this place. The only people Yuki is around is Zero and the kids. It's very boring and peaceful here." Zima states. "Of course. She has her toy boy. He was right when he said he could tame her. He tamed the damn beast right out of her. Or is she playing? Hiding her so he is happy? If so she is even better than I gave her credit for." Kaname answers. "My Lord the beast was there when she left the manor. She didn't go away. She is just keeping her under control. He has a way of making her do anything he wants. He doesn't even have to try. Its just natural with these two." Zima replies. "I know. It makes me sick."Have you been sure to give her the pill?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I did what you ask. I put it in her tea. She has a glass every night before bed. Her and Zero sit and watch tv together. She has no idea it melts well in the heat." Zima states. "Good. We don't need any more little Zero's running around this place. Its bad enough she had Ren. I don't think she would do such a foolish thing again. But then I didn't think she would of then either." Kaname remarks.

"How long is the pill suppose to last?" Zima asks. "It's just like a human's birth control pill. If you don't give it to her. Everything goes back to normal. I don't want to take it away from her. She can have children. I just don't want any more problems right now and with Zero she doesn't think clearly. " Kaname comments. "You know this is just another thing for her to hate you for?" Zima replies. "Let's just add it to the list. She hates me already. What is one more thing? One More Reason. I am only doing it to protect her. And the child to be honest. I don't have a clue what the hell is really going on. Sara could do anything if she is still alive. If not someone else. Why get another innocent into this mess? Two children are enough to handle. After this is all over if they want more kids. That is on them. For right now. Keep giving her that pill."Kaname replies. "As you wish," Zima responds

When Kaname gets off the phone he just sits there and thinks. They are having a regular life. Happy together. Playing house with my wife and child Kiryu. Have your fun! How long can it last? Kaname says to himself. Burning within from jealousy. Seeing that they were doing just fine without his protection. Yet no one really knew the truth. To everyone, they were all married together. Happy. No one knew that Yuki really ran off with Zero. Kaname would never let that come out. It would make him look weak. The Hunter won. Just that thought killed Kaname. He just sat there taking another sip of wine.


	164. Chapter 164 Regular everyday life

Chapter 164 Regular every day.

Its been a few months that Yuki has been home from all that took place. There is no sign of Sara. Sara keeping her word to Yuki to leave her be. As long as she did what she wanted. Which Yuki has. She hasn't seen or talked to Kaname since she left the manor. She goes through the driver to tell him when to pick Ai up. She doesn't discuss anything with him anymore. Not asking for permission to do anything either. She laid down the rules, that Ai will see him every weekend. Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas day Yuki gets. Kaname may have her on Christmas Eve. So she can open her presents with him. She just wrote it all out and sent it home with the driver. Not asking but telling. At the moment Kaname letting Yuki be in control. Not saying a word or even contacting her. Letting her feel she has won... When really he is just getting his information on what the truth is. Seiren doing her best to find out what really happened. It's just taking time. Kaname not letting on that he knows something isn't right about this. He feels that no matter what to just run with it. If Yuki is doing this to protect them its better he goes along with it. If she is doing it to get away from him. Maybe he should give her the space that she needed. For the first time in a long time, trying to give her what she needs. Thinking about her instead of himself.

Since they been away from Kaname, life has been simple and quiet. Zero is happier then he ever has been. Having the wife and family, he only wished he could have. Not having to worry about sharing her with anyone. Being her only lover. It makes him happy. Yuki taking on the regular everyday mother and wife. Doing housework and being everything she knows that Zero wants. Keeping her dark side under lock and key. Even in bed. Making it a very ordinary sex life. Which in a way Yuki wasn't use to. No more ravishing him for hours or a full night. They would get into bed and Zero would slide himself over to her side, and then they would make love. Zero in full control. Making all the moves and decisions in the matter. Just like it would be if Yuki never changed. If her dark side never was unleashed. She was the schoolgirl from cross. The bashful shy girl, Zero would never think, knew all she did. She gave him his Yuki back. Even though it was putting her real now self in a corner. Hiding again.

She never let the dark half come out. She did now know how to merge her. Never showing Zero she was there. Without Kaname there egging her on, it was actually easier for her to hide it. To keep herself calm and sane. Even though there were times she would like to ravish Zero. She would cool it. He still drove her as crazy as before. His touch could send flames down her body. Her passion for him never weened.

Zero would go to work happily and come home to a homecooked meal. With two children sitting at the dinner table. They would help Ai with her homework and then put them both to bed. Then themselves. Zero always making sure to go on Yuki's side of the bed. Still loving to be close to her. Holding her. Touching her. It made his night.

Zima would talk to Kaname once a week telling him of the boring doings of the week. How everything was under control. How Zero was the happiest, he could be. Only making Kaname more pissed and upset. Feeling that no matter what Yuki was just doing this to make Zero happy. That she was hiding her true self. That at least with him she was able to let her real self out. There was no hiding. He accepted her for what she really was. Their life might have been crazy and filled with distrust at times, but they never hid what they other one was. He knew her keeping herself bottled up wasn't a good idea either. When would she blow? Could she live a normal boring life? Granted as a human she did. But she wasn't human anymore. She tasted what it felt like to be free. To let go. To let her passion out of the bottle. He knew it would bubble up and boil over. He also knew how Zero made her feel. Which would only intensify these feelings? Then he thought, this is Zero's problem. He was the one who wanted the regular wife. Now he got her.


	165. Chapter 165 Taking everything in

Please review

Chapter 165 Taking everything in

Seiren goes to talk to Kaname after months of searching for answers. "Kaname, I am not sure what to tell you. I have searched everywhere. If Sara is still alive, she is hiding herself really well. She hasn't contacted anyone or went back to her mansion." Seiren states. "Well, I knew she wouldn't be that easy to find. But what about at the mansion? Did you find anything to prove or suspect she may still be alive." Kaname asks. "I went back there going through everything. Nothing has been touched since that night. Since me and Hanabusa cleaned everything up. The only thing that looked a little odd, were the ashes laying on the floor. I know even purebloods turn to ash. It just wasn't like any ash. I have seen before. Not from a vampire. I sent a sample to the lab for Hanabusa to analyze. Also, I noticed now where Yuki was standing when you found her, there was something thrown at her. At the time, we didn't see anything but now over time, it left a design on the floor. I think it was one of Sara's Poisons. I also scarped some of that up. To give to Hanabusa. He is working on the results as we speak."Seiren answers. "That would make great sense. Sara put her under one of her Poisons, we knew she did. From when she came home. I just am not sure if its the one we all thought it was. The reliving the past. I think it was more to it. She relived it just a lot of it didn't come out like it really went down. If Hanabusa has any of Yuki's blood left from when she was here suffering. When Alex said he would make her a pill from Zero's blood. Test it. See exactly what kind of poison was in her stream. Make sure Alex is nowhere around when you tell her. Or when he is testing. Keep this between us."Kaname responds. "You think she faked the whole thing? Didn't she really forget about you taking Zero's memories away? Seiren asks.

"She is a pureblood. In time, it would have came back. She could have remembered it all the while. Just using it now when she needed it. I do think she faked the whole thing. It was just a plot to get away from me. Putting dear old native Zero in the middle. Playing him like a fiddle." Kaname comments. "If that is true that was a lot to fake. The shivers? The throwing up?" Seiren states. "I think she had an accomplice. One that probably gave her something to help her with it. To make it look real. Check into anything you can find at the mansion. Concentrate on that. I am betting the poison thrown at her was nothing at all." Kaname remarks. "Yes my lord. I will check in with Hanabusa and let him know what we are thinking. You know if you are right she has turned into one evil pureblood. It takes a lot to pull that off. She even lied to her beloved."Seiren answers. "She always lies to him. For one she loves so dear he is always in the dark. Just like I use to do to her. She would complain about me doing it. Now she does the same thing. Even bigger things she hides from him. To be honest I feel sorry for him. He got himself into something he never saw coming. He is a lot of things but he is honest with her. She just pulls his strings."Kaname snickers. "Yes, but he has the same effect on her in some things. She will behave herself around him. Where she won't around anyone else." Seiren comments. "True. I guess. We will just see how this goes."

Seiren leaves and Takuma walks in Kaname's office. Being away all these months getting back on his feet. Not to mention taking a well deserved vacation. "Takuma it's wonderful to see you. Are you back for good?" Kaname asks. "Yes, My lord. Is she gone?" Tukama asks. "Yes, she left with Kiryu months ago. I believe it was all an act." Kaname states. "Then she had it out for me like you thought? I never saw her hating me that much." Takuma responds. "I don't know all the details as of yet. Sara hasn't been found but I feel she is still alive. That they are working together. Some might of been to get away from me. Just some i think was to make Sara happy. What Yuki did to you was her own revenge. I don't believe Sara cares what happens to you." Kaname admits. "I was the one to report to you about everything. Mostly when Kiryu came here. She saw. I am guessing that is why she wanted to kill me." Tukama replies. "She tried to kill me to. I just feel if she wanted to really do it. I wouldn't be standing here now. You are safe here. She doesn't come here. I haven't seen her in months. She is playing house with Kiryu. Letting him think she is this goody goody. That she really isn't. I am sure it will get old for the both of them. Even dear Kiryu. She made things too exciting for him in bed to just go back to everyday normal. His vampire needs will come out. Hell, his manly needs will come out. She can be a force to be weakened with. I am sure in a way he misses that."Kaname remarks. "Kaname maybe's its just in your interest to leave her alone. Let Kiryu deal with her. Let it be his problem. Since he can tame her. Maybe this is just a good way out." Takuma admits. "For now i am going to do as you say. But i am sure she will return. I want to find out what is really going on before I let go to her. If this is what she really wants. Then she will have it."Kaname answers. "Even if it isn't. All she ever brought to you was pain and trouble. I know you love her, but is she really worth it? Kiryu? The marriage, the child. All this extra baggage?"Takuma replies. "I know the last few years have been crazy. I do still love her. I do see where you are going and what your saying. We will see."Kaname responds.

When Takuma leaves Kaname thinks about all he said. Knowing that it has been one long hard road. Was she really worth it? Would he really get her? He didn't know. He just knew if this was against her will, he had to fix it. If nothing else make them able to see each other for their child. Be at least friends. To do it between them. Not Have someone force it. She was so close to going back to him. To being in his bed. That thought just lingered in his mind.


	166. Chapter 166 Dark Side

Chapter 166 Dark side

Back at the townhouse, Zero is at work. Just sitting at his desk chair. Thinking of the months that have gone by. How calm everything has been. How great it is with it just being Yuki and himself. Raising the kids and being a normal couple. He loves it. At the same time, he feels something is missing in the bedroom. He knows that Yuki is holding back. Letting him be the one to initiate it all the time. Which wasn't the case before. She would always go after him. Wanting him. He is missing it. The fire is there but the action is a bit boring. Being the same every night. That he goes over to her side. He would like for her to be in control of it some of the time at least. Like before. Thinking to himself. Is he really missing the dark half of her? If he talks to her about this. Is letting out the dark side a good thing? He didn't want Kaname back in the mix. Just a little bit of fun in there love life. He liked her not being able to keep her hands off of him. Wanting him for hours. Just the thought turned him on. Just not sure saying something was a good thing or not.

Later that day Zero heads home. When he gets there, Yuki is making dinner like always. Ren in his high chair and Ai doing her homework. A very nice sight. Zero goes over to her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Pulling her body to his. Seeing what she would do. She just gives him a light smile and goes back to cooking. That wasn't the response he was looking for. Yet he keeps everything to himself. Knowing this isn't the time to say anything. The kids were there.

He sits down at the table and they all have dinner. Ai talking away about everything that happened at school today. Both Yuki and Zero listening. She loved telling Zero everything. She just loved him. Loved his attention. She loved him almost as much as her mother did. The older she got the more she saw what her mother saw in him. The sweet kind gentle soul he was. She wished when she was older. She would find someone just like him. To spend her life with.

When dinner was over, Yuki cleaned up. Then taking the kids upstairs to get ready for bed. Giving Ren his bath first. Putting him down. Then going to Ai and getting her ready for bed. Zero seeing that she is very into being a mother. Also very good at it. He saw she was happy that both her children were nowhere with her. He was glad for that.

When she was done, she went into there bedroom getting her items ready for her own shower. Zero sitting in bed, wanting to talk to her. Just not sure where to start. Or if it was a good idea. "Yuki when you're done your shower, could I please talk to you?" Zero asks. "Of course. I will only be a few minutes. "Yuki says. Walking into the bathroom. Getting into the shower. Wondering to herself. What he needed to say. She noticed something on his mind all evening. She knew it couldn't be Kaname. She hasn't seen him in months. She hurries up and gets washed and dressed. Heading back into the bedroom.

"You smell really nice."Zero says. "Thank you. What did you need to say?" Yuki asks sitting down next to him. "Babe, you know. I love being close to you right?" Zero says. "Yes. I love being close to you too. Always have." Yuki answers. "Really? Do you still?" Zero asks. "Of course. Why do you ask that?" Yuki says in a huff. "Because things have changed a lot. I am the one that always goes to you for sex. You never come to me anymore. When we are making love it's just so different. You don't react like you use to." Zero admits. "I thought you liked being the one in control? I thought. I was giving you the Yuki you wanted. The one back at Cross." Yuki confides. "It was nice for a while. I just miss what we had. I like the fire I caused in you. The Yuki who couldn't wait to get my clothes off. Or me inside her. The one that for our first anniversary, we had sex in my jeep. Now it's just at night when I slide over to you." Zero states. "That is how regular married people do things Zero. You wanted normal. I gave you normal." Yuki answers. "I know. Maybe just not that normal. I mean I don't want to share you with anyone. I don't want the waking up the next morning broken either. That wasn't any fun. But I do want you to show me how you feel about me. If you still feel that way about me?" Zero says. Lacking the confidence he use to have about how she felt about him. "Are you kidding me? You think you don't make me feel that way anymore?" Yuki starts laughing uncontrollably. "What the hell is so funny?" Zero asks. "What is so funny is I do my best to control my dark side. The one that wants to rip your clothes off. The one that wants to give you love bites everywhere on your hot sexy body. I did my best to be the woman I thought you wanted in bed. And you tell me this?" Yuki laughs.

"Hmm Love bits and naked? I think I like both ideas." Zero laughs back. "It's not funny Zero. You need to be sure of what you want. If I let her out, you need to be sure. You can handle her. No, I am not saying she will make you limp like before. But Is this what you really want? Not the shy native girl in your bed?" Yuki asks. "I thought that was what I wanted. It was nice for a time. I just miss what you use to be and do. I want her back. Just all for me. I want the real you." Zero states.

Yuki moves close to Zero. Kissing him on his lips passionately. Kissing down his neck, removing his shirt. Giving him the love bites she so wanted to give him. With a whole lot more. She let out her dark side to a degree. Finally able to enjoy herself. Roughing up Zero just a little bit just for fun. This time him not caring. He liked it as well. It was the passionate lustful sex they use to have. Now seeing what Kaname use to tell him. He figured at this point he was just as bad as Kaname. He loved it too. Wanting more of it. Needing it. Missing it. Thinking to himself that he wanted it so much more now because he wasn't sharing her. It wasn't the fact she was like this that was the problem. It was that when her dark half came out it normally wanted to have Kaname as well. Its why he wanted it gone. Just seeing he needed it as badly as she did. Yet still, in the back of his mind, He hoped this didn't open the door back up to Kaname.


	167. Chapter 167 Truth

Chapter 167 Truths.

The next morning before anyone gets up, Zima calls Kaname. "I have a little bit of news for you finally. It seems that after all Zero did get a little bored with their love life. He asked her to bring it back some."Zime announces. " Well, Well. He was finally a man. Able to handle it. It took him long enough. I figured he would miss it. There is no going back once you tasted her dark side." Kaname answers. "That means the dark side is still there. She is just controlling it for his benifit." Zima states. "I already knew that. That's nothing new. Anything about Sara?"Kaname asks. "No, Nothing. Zero doesn't bring any of that up either. That doesn't exist anymore. They don't bring you up either. The only thing that seemed to bother him was their love life. He wants her to want him like before." Zima replies. "Funny, how they just forget about me. They think i am just going to let them go. Take my child and never say anything? They are so wrong." Kaname remarks. "When i have anything else to report i will let you know. For now, that's all." Zima responds. "Thank you. It just helped with my suspicions. I figured all this was going to happen." Kaname states.

While Kaname is sitting at his desk after getting off the phone with Zima. Hanabusa comes to his office. "Kaname I am done analyzing the blood and the substance on the floor." Hanabusa says. " What do you have to report then?" Kaname asks. "It's a funny thing. The substance on the floor was nothing. It wasn't a poison thrown at Yuki. It was just a sugar and water mixture. No poison at all. Her blood didn't show poison either. Just a mixture to help her remember. It was something just made for that but not to hurt her. It would just let her remember anything she was seeking to. There was also a tonic given to her to control the headaches it caused her. It seems she was allergic to the mixture. Its why she had the sweats, puking, and other symptoms. None of it was due to what we thought. It was all done on purpose and under a watchful eye of someone." Hanabusa states. "There is only one person other than you, that would be able to make these. That would be Alex. He was in on it. He must be either working with Yuki or Sara. Or Both. Yuki wasn't being controlled by poison to do this."Kaname replies. "No, but that doesn't mean someone wasn't pushing her to. They just helped her to remember in another way. She did suffer from it. " Hanabusa states. "We will see. Do not let Alex no anything." Kaname comments. "He hasn't been back since Yuki left. It seems he only stayed to watch her. To make sure she did want she was told. And to monitor the tonics." Hanabusa remarks. "He played both sides. He seems to like doing that. It's twice so far. He is a dirty doctor. One that makes you think he is on your side when he does the same to who you are up against. There really isn't a pureblood you can trust." Kaname answers. "Yuki seems to not be anything like the one we use to know. She isn't even true to Kiryu." Hanabusa replies. "I have been seeing this. She does anything to get what she wants. He is just lucky at the moment it happens to be him. What happens when she gets bored of him." Kaname responds. "Then he will be looking in. Like she lets you do now. I don't see her being true to either of you."Hanabusa comments. "She is true in her own way. I don't see her having just one of us. That will get boring to her, just like the sex did to Kiryu. This should be fun to watch and see. Lets see if Kiryu can really keep her tame. " Kaname states.

"Oh, that main thing. I almost forgot. The dust that Sieren gave me. Where did she get that?" Hanabusa asks. "Off the floor where Sara turned. Why?" Kaname asks. "Are you sure? It was just fireplace ash. It wasn't ashes of any vampire." Hanabusa states. "I figured. Well, isn't she smart? They both hand it all planned out. Its why they had the fight. To make it look real. They knew we were on the way. That if Me and Zero would see her turn to ash, we would think she was dead. They played us. She is alive somewhere. I knew it." Kaname states. "I am sorry Kaname. That was pretty slick to use the ash from the fireplace. She must have turned into her familiar and flew away without anyone seeing." Hanabusa responds. "We were busy taking care of Yuki. Thinking she needed us to clean up. Where here she was screwing us both. She learned very well. I still think it was by force. Yuki hated her, didn't want to see me with her. It was enough to send her back to me. I just have to find Sara. I am not going to let her go after this. If she wants to be dead, then she shall." Kaname Says. "I am sure Serien will find her then." Hanabusa states.


	168. Chapter 168 Warning

Chapter 168 Warning.

Kaname sits at his desk wondering about everything, that Hanabusa just told him. Still not wanting to believe that Yuki would do this herself. Would really do this to get away from him? He felt that Sara pushed her. Using something against her. Kaname knew the only thing that would get to Yuki was Zero and Ren. If Sara would say, she would do anything to them, Sara would have full control. He also knew that Zero was in the dark from all this. Thinking everything was over. Everything would be fine. Where in reality it was just starting. Sara would always use Whatever she had to use it against Yuki. To keep her doing what she wanted her to. Which was to hurt Kaname. He figured he would go to Zero and tell him. Give him a heads up.

The next day, that is exactly what Kaname did. He goes to the Association. To Zero's office. "What are you doing here? Its been months can't you just stay away?" Zero snaps. "Yes. I can but I have information. I think you should know about. I know we are not the best of friends, nor will we ever become friends. But we are both being played and you should know it." Kaname remarks. "What are you talking about?" Zero huffs. "Sara isn't dead. Yuki is working with her. Sara never put any poison in her system, everything she did at the manor was planned. The only reason, she got that sick was whatever Alex did give her to help her regain lost memories. She was allergic to. Which only made things look real at the time. She played you." Kaname states. "And how the hell do you know this?" Zero asks. "I had Hanabusa test her blood. Test things at Sara's house. The dust was nothing more than ash from her fireplace. The spot on the floor was sugar water. Not poison. I believe that Sara is holding something against Yuki. To let her do this. Which probably is you and your son. Just, either way, she lied to you. Letting you believe Sara was dead and she was poisoned. It's not new for her to lie to me. Its what our relationship has always been. But with you, it seems she is doing the same. For the one, she is so in love with. She is keeping you in the dark."Kaname states. "Why should I believe you?" Zero says. "Why would I lie. I came here to put you wise. It's not over. Sara will always use you or your son against Yuki. To get what she wants. Its how she is. I know she hates me and wants me to suffer but she will use it for other things as well." Kaname answers.

"There is no sign of her. Everything has been quiet these last six months. I think Sara got what she wanted. That was to destroy you. If that is what she wanted that's fine with me." Zero adds. "I know you hate me. Just think about everything I told you. If she is lying to you about this. What else is she lying about? She always keeps the most important things from you. I know you see it. You're not dumb. Just in love. I understand. I feel the same about her. Its why she can get away with this. Otherwise, neither one of us would let her. Do you really think she is going to be ok with this new boring lifestyle? That her true vampire is going to be ok with the same old routine. Over and over again? " Kaname asks. "You always love to bring up her dark side. She has controlled it the last six months being the woman. I wanted. I was the one to tell her to let her out a bit." Zero states. "Your suppose to be the normal one in this relationship and you missed the dark half. How do you think she feels? I know her well Zero. She may truly love you, but she is not the girl from cross. No matter how you want to believe she is. She has come a long way. You need to be on your toes and watch out for yourself. She may not intentionally hurt you, but I don't see this ending well." Kaname responds. "I think you can't take the fact that she really loves me. That even if she wants to be what you say, She will fight it. Just to make me happy. You may think you know her, but I know her as well. She will not hurt me. She will control herself. She will do anything for me." Zero states. "For now. Till she gets bored with you. Remember how much she was in love with me? How I could do no wrong? Look where that got us." Kaname answers. "Because you always lied and was an asshole. I don't do that to her." Zero snaps. "Yet she does it to you." Kaname answers. Starting to walk out of the office. "Just beware." Kaname says leaving.

Zero not sure what to believe. He just didn't want to show Kaname that. He knew that Yuki did lie to him. A lot. Hiding big things from him. From the start. Was all this true? Was Sara controlling her? Or was it just to get rid of Kaname? The last six months were great. They were normal. He didn't see any signs as of yet that Yuki wanted out of that. He was the one to go to her about it. Was Kaname right? Or just being his natural asshole self? Yet Zero thought he didn't have to come here and tell him anything. Kaname was a lot of things but he did always warn Zero. Zero just never wanted to listen. He did see more and more things Kaname told him in the past being true. How even he wanted her dark side in bed. That he craved it. Thinking back then that Kaname was just being a sick bastard. Where in a way he wasn't. It was like the dark side of her left a drug inside of you. Making you want it, need it. To the point of going after it. He saw why Kaname didn't want her to leave his bed. Why he fought so much for her. It brought out a side of Kaname that wasn't his normal self. Now doing the same to Zero.


	169. Chapter 169 Admissions

Chapter 169 Admissions

Zero sat there almost all day thinking about everything that Kaname said to him earlier. It just ran over and over in his mind. Not really paying much attention to work. Yagai taking note of it going into his office to talk.

"Hey, my boy what is up? Seems something is on your mind. You have been out of it all day." Yagari states. "There is a reason to believe that Sara is still alive. A few details came to light to prove it. It even seems Yuki is aware of it all." Zero confides. "Wow, Do you know why she would go along with this?" Yagari asks. "To be honest no. Kaname thinks it's because of me and Ren. I am not so sure. I think there is more to it." Zero confesses. "Did you ask her?" Yagari asks. "No, I think its best I don't. I don't want her to know that me or Kaname have any idea of what is going on." Zero states. "I know you love her Zero, but are you sure this relationship is a good one? I mean there have been issues from the start. I don't mean little ones either." Yagari replies. "Now you sound like Kaname. If she really didn't want me. Why would she go through all this? Why be so into having my child? She is trying to get away from Kaname. Not Me. " Zero states. "I never said she was. It just seems she hides a lot from you. You seem to find out more from Kaname than you do her at times. That doesn't seem like a good thing." Yagari responds. "I think she does it because she, feels it's protecting me. She always says I'm her innocent Zero. "Zero admits. "She could think that all she wants, she still needs to tell the truth. Is there anything you need from me?" Yagari asks. "Yes, See where Sara is. Just keep it on the down low. I know Kaname is looking to. He hasn't found anything of her yet. He just knows she is alive. I don't want her coming after us without us knowing. I think drawing her out might be good."Zero says. "That could be dangerous. If she is leaving you two alone why draw her out?" Yagari asks. "Because I don't want her to always hold whatever she has on Yuki over her head. She can come back at any time to get us. This way I will be in control. I just don't want Yuki to know. It's better that she is in the dark." Zero admits. "Well, I guess you can't be that mad at her. You seem to do that same shit to her. What kind of mixed up threesome is this?" Yagari states. "A very mixed up one." Zero answers.

Zero thinks about it more and more on his way home. Opening the door to the smell of pot roast, and mash potatoes. The kids sitting there playing on the floor and Yuki in the kitchen Like she is every night at this time. He Just looks at her. All happy making dinner, like nothing, is really going on.

"Zero your home. I missed you." Yuki says. As she runs to him. Kissing him passionately on his lips. Wrapping her arms around him. "I see this. Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, everything is fine. I am just glad your home. "I'm going to go get washed up before dinner."Zero states. "Ok. See you in a bit. " Yuki responds.

Zero going upstairs washing his face and hands. Still unable to process, she was in on it all. All that pain and suffering. Why? Why go through that? To remember what? So he took some memories away. It wasn't worth all that. What is the big picture? Was it to just get away from him for good? To use it against him? She almost killed him and Takuma. Was that part of the plan? Or just her doing?

Zero walks back downstairs and sits at the dinner table. Everything looks and seems normal. Maybe this is what she really did want? Zero says to himself. Trying to eat his meal. Once it was done he just goes upstairs to lay down. Still not his normal self.

After putting the kids to bed, Yuki walks into the bedroom. Walking over to Zero laying in bed. His eyes closed. She sits next to him. Placing his hand in hers. "Zero is everything ok?" Yuki asks. "I am not sure."Zero says. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" Yuki asks. "I am going to ask you a question. I want you to be honest with me. No living. I need to know." Zero states. "Of course. Anything." Yuki answsers looking into his eyes. "Do you really love me? Do you really want me?" Zero asks with a pain in his heart. "What in the world? What is making you ask me this?" Yuki snaps. "Just answer it." Zero replies. "Of course, I love you. More than anything in this world. I would die for you. Don't you know I can't live without you?" Yuki says. "I just needed to hear it. I don't want you to be with me. If you rather be somewhere else." Zero states. "I don't know what has gotten into you. Or what you heard. But I love you. Everything I have done up till now. Is to be with you. Is to make a life with you. To give you everything you ever wanted of me." Yuki states. "What about Kaname? You loved him once. You ran off with him. Madly in love with him. Then left him for me." Zero states. "Wow, I didn't see that coming. Didn't think you cared about what I did to him." Yuki answers. "I don't. But if what you did to him, you plan on doing to me. I need to know." Zero responds. " Yuki stands up, tears flowing down her face. "I don't believe this. I would never do that to you. I realized way too late. How much I loved you. I guess. You really don't know how much. I did love Kaname. In a way, I still do. I always will. I just can't have you both." Yuki admits. "You almost did. Then you turned on him. Almost killing him." Zero states coldly. " You don't want to share. You don't like the idea of him around in anyway. I did everything for you. EVERYTHING! You are free of him now. I thought that is what you wanted? You know you sure are very confusing!" Yuki shouts. "

"I am not the only one that is confusing. You lie to me on the biggest things. I don't like it. I hate it more then I do Kaname. He is more honest with me at times. Then you are. You say you did everything to be with me. Why not tell me what you're doing?" Zero snaps. "Because some things are better not known. You cant handle what I really am. You only want my dark side when it's working to your benefit." Yuki snaps back. "That's not fair." Zero answers. "Its true and you know it! It was unthinkable for me to have a dark side with Kaname. But when it comes to our love life you missed her. You wanted her. SHe was ok then." Yuki admits. "I want you to be yourself. Just not share you with him. There isn't anything wrong with my request. Only that you wish it was with both don't you? Its what you wanted all along." Zero shouts. "Maybe it's you that wants it all along and you just cant admit it! Not to me or yourself. You want to come off like the goody goody. You want me to pretend to be the goody goody and then it really wasn't your taste." Yuki hisses.

Yuki walks out the door. Leaving Zero in bed. That didn't go the way he had hoped. He just knew what she did, was for them. She wasn't lying about that. He could see it was true. It was written all over her. She just wouldn't give up anything more.


	170. Chapter 170 Wondering

Chapter 170 Wondering

Zero yet again sat there thinking. Damn, that didn't go well. I only made her pissed at me. " In a way she was right. I only wanted her dark side when it suited me. I just can't help it. I now see what Kaname does."Zero says to himself. The more he sat there the more he hurt. He didn't like her mad at him. Not sleeping next to him. He was just as obsessed with her, as she was with him. He needed her. He also didn't want to lose everything they have built. He did wonder if everything they had was real? He just figured he would find out without her knowing. If she could not tell. He could do the same. Not that it was right. It's just the way things went. He figured her being with Kaname all those years turned her into this. It was yet his fault again. The Yuki he knew and loved would never keep secrets or lie to him. It's just what she learned from being with Kaname. Always feeling she had to keep things hidden. She was now very good at it. Better than Kaname.

Zero gets out of bed and walks downstairs. Seeing Yuki wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa. Tears streaming down her face. It didn't look to him like a person that didn't care. Zero walks to the sofa sitting down. Laying his hand on Yuki's arm. She crawls on top of his lap, just holding him tight. Wrapping her arms and legs around him. Crying in his chest. "Zero I love you. I love you with all my heart. I want you to always remember and know that. No matter what." Yuki says. "I will. I feel the same. Just please be more honest with me." Zero answers. Yuki just nods. Zero holding her close to him. He lifts her up and carries her up to their bed. Laying her gently on it. Then getting in himself. They move closer together and just hold each other. Yuki laying on top of him. Taking in his scent. Just being close to him. Nothing sexual. Just wanting him close. He holds her all night, seeing it has to be Sara holding something over her. For her to go along with this. It wasn't of her doing. Either way, he was bound to find out. Not able to let this go.

The next morning Zero gets up and ready for work. Still tired from the night before. He kisses her before he leaves for work. Hoping they are ok.

Yuki lays in bed just a little longer after Zero leaves. Wondering to herself, who put this in his head? What is going on? He would never say any of that if someone didn't push." Yuki says. Not knowing if it was from work or Kaname. She was hoping Kaname was staying away. It would make all this easier. Then again when did Kaname ever make things easy? She thought. She didn't want this to get out of hand, or mess up what she had with Zero. If nothing else, she never lied about how she felt about him. She was madly in love with him. He was the one stable thing in her life. She just knew she had to kept secrets. She didn't want him hurt. She knew Sara would come to get him. Her words were not empty promises. Its what scared Yuki. She didn't want anything to happen to Zero. She didn't want to see Kaname hurt either. She was trying to protect them both. She just knew if Zero would keep digging it would get him hurt. Everything she did would be for nothing. She just didn't know how to get him to stop. She also knew that was what the conversation was about last night. She wasn't dumb. She just tried to play that way. So people would think she had no clue and would leave her alone.


	171. Chapter 171 Conversation

Chapter 171

As the day goes on, Yuki comes home from running some errands. She hands both children to Zima to take upstairs to clean up for dinner. As she heads to the kitchen. She recognizes a scent. One she hasn't smelt for at least six months. "I figured you had to do with Zero's outburst last night." Yuki says even before entering the kitchen. "I see your senses are still sharp." Kaname replies. "What do you want? You shouldn't be here." Yuki says. "Why? Who really cares if i am here? Your darling Zero can handle it." Kaname remarks. " What do you want Kaname? I have made it so we don't need to see each other." Yuki snaps. "So, I have seen. What are you hiding? I know that most of that charade was an act. I know Sara didn't poison you. I knew it from when you never let out the real reason you started to hate me. The reason you hated Ai." Kaname comments. "I didn't feel it was something to shout out. I didn't think you want everyone to know that about you. Its bad enough they already know what an evil prick you are." Yuki snaps. "My, My. A little Testy? Did i hit a nerve?" Kaname gloats. "You always hit a nerve. Its what you do best. I can just tell what you did. Your dear watchdog Takuma knows. He knows everything. He just sits by and lets you do anything you want. No matter how cruel." Yuki hisses. "Now, I see. That's why you wanted to kill him. That wasn't part of Sara's plan, was it? That was your own doing. You are my wife. What happens to us, isn't any of his business. He shouldn't get in it." Kaname states. "Not even when your being raped over and over again? Did you really think that would make me forget him?" Yuki says looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Look. I know I was wrong. I know I shouldn't have pushed myself on you. I just wanted you to forget him. I didn't know it would bring out a deep dark side in you." Kaname replies. "You got more than you bargained for. She was there to protect me in my darkest hour." Yuki snaps. "Was it that bad to lay with me? There was a time you wanted it so badly."Kaname responds. "I told you no. I wasn't ready. My mind was everywhere. I needed space. You wouldn't stop. You pushed me onto the bed and raped me. You held me there for days raping me over and over. Just so you could get me pregnant. That's not a way to make me want you. TO want your child. I was still the girl from cross then. After you did that the dark side came. She helped me. She made me stronger. She also made my desire for Zero grow. That I couldn't handle it. Then I was coming after you. I was more than you could handle then." Yuki growls. "I could handle anything you throw at me. I am sorry she had to come out that way. I am sorry for a lot of things. You wouldn't even look at Ai for the longest time." Kaname admits. "I hated her. She made me stuck to you. She was what came out of those days of hell." Yuki says. "I wasn't rough with you. I didn't hurt you. I made love to you. I wanted to show you how much I loved and desired you."Kaname answers. " Not that way! Not pushing yourself on me. You wouldn't let me leave the bed. You laid on me so I couldn't get up. There is no sense in reliving this. It's not fixing anything." Yuki replies. "You don't want Kiryu to know?" Kaname asks. "Why? Would it change anything? Would it make it go away? Would the dark half leave? NO. So why bother? Just another thing to look at me like a victim of yours. " Yuki says harshly. "It would let him know why the dark side really came out. Why the dark half is so obsessed with sex." Kaname states. "It doesn't matter. What does is I want you to stop digging around. I want you to leave Zero alone. He doesn't need to dig either. You need to stay away from me and this house." Yuki comments

"I know she is alive Yuki. You don't have to be afraid. I can handle myself." Kaname says. "I don't know what you think you know. You just need to stop. Things are good. If you stay away they will stay that way."Yuki answers. "Do you really not want me in your life? Is that all Sara? Or you?"Kaname asks. "Either way maybe it's for the best. We just seem to bring out the worse in the other." Yuki responds. "Is that because you can't trust yourself around me? Little Zero won't let you out to play?" Kaname chuckles. "I am glad you find this amusing. Is it so bad I want to live a normal life? I want to sleep with one person. Have a family?" Yuki states. "No, not at all. But is that what you really want? Aren't you going to get bored? Zero already did and he is the normal one out of us all. What happens when your sexual appetite acts up. When it wants more than the regular married life sex with Loverboy. He can't handle the real dark side only too a degree. Even he got hot letting me watch. You were willing to let me in, little by you stopped." Kaname replies. "That was before. I see I was wrong. Kaname please if you love me as you say. You won't come back here." Yuki asks. "Only if you answer a question. Do you still have any feelings for me? Did you really want me dead?" Kaname asks. Yuki looking into his dark brown eyes. The ones she would stare into years ago and melt. If he only knew the truth. Could she lie? Or would it be written all over her?

"Kaname a part of me will always love you. I just need you to do to what I ask."Yuki says. Telling the truth. Kaname sees she is for real. "What about killing me?" Kaname asks. "If I wanted you dead you fool. You would be." Yuki answers. "Kaname nods. Knowing Sara is behind this. She is holding all of them over Yuki's head. This isn't to push him away because of hatred. It's pushing him away to save him. "I understand. I will be leaving now. I won't come back. Just please let Ai keep on visiting." Kaname says. "I promise you I will." Yuki says in return.

Kaname leaves out the back way. The way he entered. Having a slight calm over him. Just knowing, its not all Yuki. That even though they have gone through a lot. She did still care. He did wish he didn't push himself on her. Knowing that was a big part of her not wanting to be with him. That for years it even pushed her away from there daughter. He couldn't go back in time and fix any of it. Just hope that in the future they would come together again. Just this time he would do better.


	172. Chapter 172 Working together

Chapter 172 Working together.

Kaname leaves the townhouse but doesn't leave the city. He stays going into town and getting himself a room. Wanting to stop by Zero's office tomorrow to talk to him. To let him know what is going on. He would stay away for now from the house. Keeping his promise to Yuki. Making her feel safe. Like she is in control. He knew he had a lot to atone for. It would take her time to heal and forgive him for everything. Just at the same time. She was no angel. Getting him back with loving Zero. Making him be in their lives. If things could ever go back to the way it was at Cross?When she looked at him as the only man in the world. He wasn't sure. He knew. Zero would be the man she trusted and wanted for many reasons. Kaname did know that Zero and her relationship was different than theirs. Yet he still saw that she did lie to him. That she took a lot of his traits. He just hoped that in time things would get better. They would change. She would go to him and trust him. He knew it would take time. A lot of time even without what was taking place with Sara. She was just the icing on the cake.

The next morning, Kaname gets up bright an early. Not really liking or wanting to but knowing that Zero goes to work. Just like a normal everyday human. So he would have to go see him at his office. Not wanting Yuki to know anything that was going on. The less she knew the better. He gets up, having his morning coffee, taking his shower and getting ready. Making himself look perfect in every way. Not one thing out of place. Everything he put on, looking like new. No to mention the way he smelled. He gleamed.

He lets his driver drop him off at the association. Going up to Zero's office. "What do you want now? This isn't going to be a daily thing now is it?" Zero snaps. "No, I just wanted you to know. Its not all Yuki. She is for sure scared of Sara and working for her. To protect us. We need to stop her." Kaname states. "We will. We are keeping this from Yuki aren't we?" Zero says. "Yes. The less she knows the better. That way when she tells Sara she doesn't know. She won't be lying. We need to get her to come out. To come after us. Then we take care of her for good. So we don't have to deal with her anymore. ITs the only way. Even if Yuki doesn't want to talk to me still, at least it will be by her own accord. Not because she is being forced. Or that she is scared someone will be hurt." Kaname comments. "I agree. That means we will have to work together?" Zero says. "Yes. I am sure we can. When it comes to Yuki and our family. We seem to do well together to make sure they are ok. I am sure we can do that again. We need to put our differences aside. " Kaname remarks. "I can do that. I think together, we can do more harm. I know Sara is going to come after one of us." Zero states. "Its going to be you. You will hurt Yuki the most. She will want to make an example of you. For Yuki not doing as she is told. So you need to be aware and on the lookout." Kaname states. "I will. You do know by not telling Yuki anything. She is going to be hurt by this." Zero replies. "I know. Its just better that way. We will tell her afterward. She Does that to us a lot." Kaname Chuckles. "I hate to admit it, but your right. Alright you have a deal." Zero says. As both men shake on it. Knowing that what lies ahead can get one or both killed. It was just something they had to do. Or always live with the fear she will come after them. Sara wasn't going to stay away for long. It wasn't her thing. Since when would she keep her word. This way they got to her first.

Zero sat at his office desk for hours. Just knowing this could rip his family apart. It would be a big lie. He knew Yuki loved him. Even though the other night he asked when she said it. He knew it was true. He felt the same about her. He always did. Now it would just be put to the test.


	173. Chapter 173 Stay away

Chapter 173 Stay away.

All that day, Yuki just thinks about all that Kaname said. Knowing that he is digging into things. He should stay away from. She knew this could cause problems. Not only for Kaname but for her and Zero. She knew Zero was no better. He always would poke around also. It was something she wished they both would stay clear of.

Later that Evening Zero comes home. Still a little distracted about all that Kaname had told him as well. Yuki just sits close to him cuddling up to him. Watching Tv. Wanting to talk to him, just not knowing how to say. What she wanted. She knew it would only make him want to ask her questions. Which she didn't want to answer. In some ways, she couldn't answer. Things were starting to get complicated.

"Zero, May I speak to you?" Yuki says. Looking up into his lavender eyes. "Yes. What's wrong." Zero asks. "I am not sure if you know or not, but Kaname was here today." Yuki comments. "No, I didn't know. What did he want?" Zero asks. Lying. "He is poking around things he shouldn't. Making trouble. Its been so quiet without him. I don't want him to ruin that for us. Its been six months of peace. I am sure you enjoyed it just as much as I have. Maybe more." Yuki states. "Yes. It's been nice. I did figure he would return sooner or later. You did take his child. What is he poking around about?" Zero asks. Wanting to know what Yuki had to say. "Sara. He is poking around after Sara. I don't want you doing that Zero. I want you to stay far away from Kaname and any of his schemes." Yuki says. "What would he want to do with Sara. She is dead. Why poke into that? I have no reason to poke around a dead woman." Zero answers. "I am glad you feel that way. Please keep it that way. I don't want you hurt." Yuki replies. "What do you have to worry about? If she is dead? She can't come after you again." Zero responds. "I know. I just worry. I love you more than anything in this world. I want to protect you." Yuki admits. "You have nothing to protect me from. Unless there is something your not telling me?" Zero asks. "No, I just know that Sara has friends. You never know. They might come after us, if they find out. I killed her. "Yuki responds. Thinking of something quick. To cover her tracks. "I am sure we fine. Kaname is a big boy. Whatever he finds outs. I am sure he can handle. Maybe he is right to dig. It's better to know what you are up against." Zero answers. " Not when things are calm. He will start things up again. He just can't understand that I want nothing to do with him." Yuki states. "I didn't either. It all seemed a little funny. Its like you did a 180 soon as you came home from Sara's. Did she tell you anything before you killed her that you didn't like? Zero presses. "It was just all of it. If it wasn't for Kaname, I would never be in that situation. It was because he screwed her as well. I thought it would be a good way out. So, I took it." Yuki comments. "If you say so." Zero replies.

Yuki just looks at him, knowing somethng is up. She hates lieing to him. Its just she felt it would be so much easier. Just now Kaname opened it all up again. She knew Sara would not be happy if Kaname was around again. It would set her off. She wanted to try to warn Zero. So he would be safe. Just now knowing, it wasn't going to be that easy.

Zero also knew something wasn't right. That Kaname was right about everything. Which only burned him more. Being warned by the man, he hated the most. Yet he was more of a friend at the moment. Telling him the truth. Where the woman, he loved more than life. Wouldn't tell him the truth at all. Just beat around the brush. He did see she was trying to warn him. Just not giving him any straight or real answers. Just more lies to cover her tracks. Was it because she was scared of Sara? Or she just didnt want to say? Either way, it hurt Zero. Never thinking Kaname would be more truthful than them all.


	174. Chapter 174 Reappearing

Please review Let me know how you like it

Chapter 174 Reappearing.

A few days later Sara goes to see Alex in the woods again. Going to his Cabin. Just appearing out of nowhere. "Sara, what are you doing here? You know this is a bad idea?" Alex answers. "It seems one of my spies, is seeing Kaname around the Townhouse. And at Zero's office. He is working his way back into her life. That wasn't what the deal was." Sara states. "Yuki hasn't gone to him. She can't control him. You know how difficult he is. Maybe he just went to see if he could get into her graces again. She would have sent him home and that would be that. Give it time." Alex states. "Going to Kiryu? Since when does Kaname bother with Kiryu? Something isn't right. I think Yuki needs a reminder." Sara comments. "What kind of reminder?" Alex asks. "One that involves her love. Dear Mr. Kiryu." Sara laughs. "Why him? Kaname could give two shits about him." Alex states.

"Yes, that is very true. But little miss Yuki loves him dearly. If she is hurt, Kaname is hurt. Plus she would blame Kaname for it happening. Pushing her against him more."Sara replies. "Kiryu is innocent in all this." Alex states. "All is fair in love in war. They won't see me coming. I will take him to my Manor here. He should be fun to play with." Sara giggles. "I don't think this is a good idea, Sara. He is a strong hunter. If things go wrong, you will be the one to get hurt." Alex states. "That's why I need you to make me a poison that will weaken him just a tad. So I can have my way with him carefully. As you said, I don't need him getting out of hand." Sara states. "You're lucky he isn't his son or he would kill you no matter what." Alex states. "Well, he isn't. I will leave that for Kaname to handle. I am sure when he grows up, he will go after dear Kaname. If I don't kill him first." Sara remarks. "You sure are sure of yourself. I would be careful. He has way too many of his own spies. If he knows you are alive, he will come after you. He has it in for you as it is." Alex responds. "I am sure. I will be fine. Just give me the poison. I am not letting her think she can just go back to him. That everything will be ok. Kaname has a way to wiggle his way back into anyone's bed. He is good at getting what he wants. Just not this time. Either one or all will die. I will make sure of it." Sara says. " Messing with him is like playing with fire. I hope you're ready to get burned." Alex answers. "You need to have more faith in me. You know I am just as bad as he is. " Sara replies. "Yes, but he has been doing it longer."

Sara gets the poison, she needs and heads back to her Manor. Watching everything that Zero does for the next few days. Spying on him so she could see when would be the best time to attack. Also watching Yuki. Seeing how boring her life has turned. Seeing without Kaname always around there really wasn't much. She turned into a boring housewife. "That's surely no fun. I see her going back to Kaname soon. Just for some excitement." Sara says to herself.

We're back at the cabin, Alex knows this isn't going to turn out well for any of them. He knew more than anything, Sara had a lot to worry about. Again she was forgetting how strong and evil Yuki was. Never really taking in, what she would do. If Sara did anything to Zero. Alex knew why Yuki did what she did. That it was to protect him, her children and even Kaname. That Sara used them all to get what she wanted. Saying she will have them all killed and let Yuki watch. It wasn't the only reason Yuki went along with Sara. The other reason, Zero already knew. She never lied about it. It was to give him what he always asked for. A normal life without Kaname. Without Sharing. Everything she ever did was for Zero. IT wasn't all a lie.

Alex knew backing Yuki into a corner was a very bad choice. She did almost kill Sara. Changing her mind at the last minute. Sara doing anything to Zero would change that. Sara was too impulsive. Jumping before really thinking about everything that could really happen. It's even what made her loose Kaname. Would she lose more now? Would Yuki win or would she? Kaname did open a box that should have stayed closed.


	175. Chapter 175 Edge

Please leave a review

Chapter 175 Edge

A few more days pass. Yuki is happy that she doesn't see Kaname around again. That he kept his word to her and stayed away. It was safer this way. She was hoping that Sara didn't have anyone still watching them. It would set her off. She was now always worried in the back of her mind. Checking on the children all the time. Even in the middle of the night, she would leave the bed. Going to their room watching them sleep. Not even having Zima there helped her worryment. She knew Sara could go after any of them. She was always on edge. Always looking over her shoulder. Trying her best not to let Zero know what she was feeling. Even holding him closer to her at night. Worried silly he would be taken away from her. The pain eating away at her heart. Just thinking about it.

That night Zero comes home from work. Just a normal night. Having dinner as a family, watching tv and heading to bed. She checks the kids about four times before heading to bed herself.

Walking in her bedroom seeing Zero reading some of his files for work. She just gets in next to him. Snuggling up close to his warm slender body. Trying not to disturb him, just wanting to be near him. He kisses her head and she falls asleep. Just hoping everything will be fine.

In the morning, Zero is up getting ready for work. Taking his shower, Shaving and getting dressed. Smelling incredible. She lies in bed just watching him. Seeing this sexy man who she adored. He walks over to her, kissing her on her forehead. Then grabbing his briefcase. Walking down the stairs. Yuki just watching him walking out the bedroom door, she feels something wrong. A panic takes hold of her and she runs after him. Down the stairs and jumping right into his arms. Before he opened the door.

"Yuki what is wrong?" Zero asks. "You said you wanted my dark side to be playful again."She answers. Kissing him passionately. Undoing his light blue shirt, then unbuckling his pants. Still not letting go of his tender lips. The passion growing by the minute. Zero doesn't fight it but he embraces it. Taking her to the sofa. Lifting up her pale pink cotton nightie, sliding her white satin panty to the side as he pushes himself inside of her. Making her bit his shoulder to stop herself from letting out a loud scream. She pushes her self up against him more. Letting more of his shaft enter her. Sliding up and down faster and faster with passion and urgency. Till they both climax.

"Well, that should was hot. I wasn't expecting that." Zero says. "I love you Zero. Why don't you stay home today? Be with me and the kids?" Yuki says. Still feeling a bit on edge. As Zero holds her in his arms. "Babe, I would if I could. I just took so much time off. When we were at Kaname's. All that Sara mess used up all my days." Zero responds. " I know but I wish you wouldn't work all the time. We don't need the money." Yuki says. "I am not living off of you. I want to make my own. I love you. I will see you later on tonight." Zero responds. Putting himself back together. He gives her a long passionate kiss before leaving. Yuki just closes her eyes. A pain in her soul. Not wanting him to leave. Knowing how long could she live like this?

Zero gets into the car. Really liking what just took place. The passion, the lust. The love still there. He loved that feeling she would give him. That she just had to have him. It never really seemed to go away. He hoped it never would. Driving to work, feeling maybe he should have stayed home. Maybe she was right. Their kids would only be little for a little while. He should enjoy it. He should enjoy her. Life was too short.

Zero turns the car around, wanting to go home. When all of a sudden he is stopped by what looks like a police car.


	176. Chapter 176 Gone

Chapter 176 gone.

The day goes on, and Yuki relives this morning. It brings her smiles to her face. Every time she thinks of being that close to Zero. She can't wait till its time for him to come home from work. The time ticking so slowly in her eyes. Till he walks in the door and her arms could go around him once again.

She goes on with her daily routine. Dropping Ai off at school and running errands with Ren. Zima always with them just to make sure everything was fine. Yuki now wanting it that way more than ever. Not wanting to take any chances. She adored Ren wanting him from even before he was conceived. The feeling she had towards him was so different than what she felt for Ai. Which she knew was wrong but deep down she just couldn't help it. They were both created in a different way. One being forced the other out of pure love for one another.

After running her errands, she goes home, to unpack the groceries. Laying the bags on the kitchen counter. She puts Ren into his chair with the tv on. To give him something to do. She wasn't letting him out of her sight. She kept everything she had to. Talking to him and giving him lunch. The now two year old was happy. He was a good child. Never really crying. She gave him a lot of attention. He would sit on the floor, playing with his toys and watching his cartoons. Before Yuki knew It. It was time for her to go pick up Ai from school.

She grabbed Ren and went to go get her. Bringing both children home. Ai now sitting at the table doing her homework. As her mother was starting dinner. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Going like every other day. Dinner was almost done. She was just waiting for Zero to come home. The time just seemed to tick by so slowly.

It was going on Six as she set the table getting everything ready. fifteen minutes go by and Zero wasn't home yet. Which wasn't like him. He came home every night at the same time. Or he would at least call and say he was late. Tonight nothing. Not even a call from him during the day. Which wasn't like him. Especially after this morning.

Yuki feeling maybe he got stuck in traffic figured to give him a call. She lets it ring and ring no one picking up. Which makes her suspicious. That's not like him at all. She says to herself. Filling the kid's plates with food. Letting them start dinner. It was now six forty five. Yuki calls Zero's office.

"How can I help you?" Yagari asks. "Hey, it's me Yuki. Did Zero leave yet? Dinner is getting cold." Yuki says. "No, he didn't leave yet. He never came in today." Yagari answers. "Wait, what? He left this morning. He was going to work." Yuki says with a panic in her voice " Did you try calling his cell?" Yagari asks. "Yes, no answer. This isn't like him. Something is wrong." Yuki remarks. "I will go out and look for him. You stay still. Call Kaien and the others. See if they saw him" Yagari says "Ok. Let me know if you hear anything." Yuki answers.

Hanging up the phone. Her worse nightmare now real. The pit in her stomach getting larger. Where was he? Was he ok? All these questions and more went through her mind. Knowing she had to keep calm for the kids. She makes sure they ate. Then she gets them ready for bed. Going back downstairs. Calling Zero's Cell again and again. Just getting his voice message. Listening to his voice. With tears running down her face. If only they would have listened to her. If only they would of let it go.


	177. Chapter 177 Safety

Chapter 177 Safty

Yuki goes to the bathroom trying to contain her emotions. The feeling of emptiness inside her. The feeling that her real true love was taken away from her. She kept thinking about everything. How she knew this had to do with Sara. It just wasn't a coincidence. Zero never stayed out late. Never didn't call. She knew. Sara must have taken him. She knew the whole time that Kaname coming around the house was going to lead to nothing but trouble. Sara warned her not to be near him in any way. It just wasn't her fault. He went to her. She stayed away. It didn't work. Yuki knew that Sara loved to play games. That this whole thing was just a huge game to her. To get back at Kaname. To watch him squirm. Just Yuki was paying the price for it. She now knew she should have killed her. It Would have been so much easier if she did. It wasn't only because of trying to stay away from Kaname that she didn't. She was trying to behave and be all that Zero thought she was. Trying to keep her dark side under control. Which now nothing would hold it back.

She throws some cold water on her face. Taking a deep breath. Knowing it's going on 8 pm. Zero still isn't home. She knows she must take control to get him back. Just hoping she can get him back alive and safe. She would do her best to make that happen. No matter what it would take. Even if it meant losing herself.

She goes into the kitchen to talk to Zima. " Zima, I need you to get the kids ready and take them to the Manor. I want them to stay there. Till I tell you otherwise. They will be safe there. Between you, Kaname and Sierin, I don't see anything happening to them. " Yuki states. "My lady. I will do anything you ask. But why?" Zima asks. "I have to take care of something. While I am I need to know they are safe. That no one can hurt them. I also want you to tell them how much I loved them. Please tell Ren, he was my heart. He made me the happiest I could ever be. I couldn't ask for anything more than him and his father. I adore them both. And most of all always watch over Ai. She will need you." Yuki answers. "My lady what are you going to do? I can call Kaname. He can help you with whatever you need. Please My lady." Zima comments. "Its something I need to do on my own. Something I should have done a while ago. I don't want Kaname here, I have enough to worry about. I want him safe. He needs to take care of our child." Yuki replies. "Ok, my lady. Please, whatever you do be careful." Zima responds. Yuki just smiles. Going upstairs into her room.

Zima just stands there for a few minutes. Just thinking about what Yuki just told her. What the hell was going on? Did Yuki think she wasn't coming back? She knew she had to tell and warn Kaname. Not only because it was her job but because she cared for them both.

"Kaname something is going down. Zero didn't come home today from work. He never even got there. Yuki just told me to take the kids and go to the manor. The way she was talking, she didn't think she would be seeing them ever again. I think she may need you. Even though she states otherwise. I believe she is going after Sara." Zima says. "Just as I expected. Just not her, thinking she wouldn't come back. She is very able to take her on. More than we ever thought. I will get things ready to go. Just get the kids here and do what Yuki told you to do. Don't let her know you talked to me." Kaname says. "Yes my lord. I will be there in a few hours." Zima replies.

When she gets off the phone, she goes upstairs and starts packing things the kids will need. Still a bit upset about her conversation with Yuki. She didn't like this one bit. She came to like all three of them. Knowing how much Yuki really did love Zero. She knew if it came down to it. She would die for him. She just hoped it didn't take that. She gathers up the children. Yuki hugging each of the kids and kissing them. Telling them she loves them very much. Zima then putting them into the car and driving off. Wishing Yuki the best. Hoping that in a few days, she will come back here and go back to their normal lives.


	178. Chapter 178 Confronting Alex

Please review.

Chapter 178 Confronting Alex

Yuki makes sure Zima and the kids drive off. Gathering her things and getting into her own car. Driving into the woods going to Alex's house. She knew if anyone knew where Sara was. It was him. He knew everything. She also knew he really wasn't anyone's friend in this. He played all sides. Being your friend only if it suited him. It was just a chance she would have to take. She knew she could go to Kaname for help. That he would help her. Protect her and even do his best to save Zero. But now it wasn't his fight it was hers. She always put him in the middle of things. Making him have to save her. This time she wanted to do it on her own. Knowing if she kept him away it may save him as well. As Sara would want him to show up. So she could take him out. Yuki knew that Sara hated Kaname. This was all because he didn't want her. Because he wouldn't go along with her wants.

Yuki gets to Alex's house a few hours later. Hoping this gets her what she needs. She parks a bit away from his house. So she can look around and make sure no one was there before she entered. The place was dead. There wasn't a car or person for miles. It was a very remote place. She goes up to the door and knocks. Trying to do this in a nice way. Figuring he never was mean to her. Let's go with that.

"Yuki, what can I do for you?" Alex asks surprised to see her. "I know. Sara is back. I know she has Zero. Where is she?" Yuki asks. "I see she did it. " Alex answers. "So you did know she was going after him?" Yuki says. "Yes, she came here a while ago. Saying her spies saw Kaname at your house and at Zero's office. She didn't want him to wiggle his way back in. So Zero would pay the price. To send a reminder to you. She made me give her a drug that would settle him down. So she wouldn't get hurt." Alex answers. "That bitch just won't leave us alone. I did everything she wanted. I couldn't help him come to my house. You know how he is. I told him to stay away and he did. That should have been enough. This was her intention the whole time. She was never going to let us be in peace. I should have killed her when I had the chance." Yuki comments. "Yes, you should of. I am not sure how far she will go with Zero. She loves to torture people. She hates Kaname, but she doesn't like you either. You do need to remember you are the reason Kaname didn't want her. He loves you. He wants you as his Queen. Which only makes her hate you more. She was never going to let you go freely. She also knows that Zero is your true heart. That he is your weakness. So, of course, she will use him against you. She gets Kaname back with you. ANd you back with Zero." Alex Answers. "If she does anything to hurt him, I will kill her slowly. " Yuki states. "She wants you to go to her. You know that. Then Kaname will go after you. SHe will have the whole three of you there to take out at once. You need to play this right." Alex comments. "I need to know where she is." Yuki responds. "She went back to her Manor. She has dungeons in her cellar. She probably took Zero there. Whatever you do. Be Careful." Alex remarks. "I will. I need to get him home safe. It's my only concern. She thinks she can take Kaname out. It's not as easy as she thinks." Yuki answers. "True but she has had plenty of time to think about all this. To dwell on it." Alex replies. "So have I. Thank you for being honest with me. I will be leaving." Yuki says. Alex just looks at her. Knowing she is in for trouble.

Sara wasn't going to let any of them go without a fight. He did also know that Kaname was stronger then them all. It just would depend on who was thinking straight. He knew Yuki would take her out as well. Just with Zero being the bait. Yuki wouldn't be thinking about anything but saving him. Which would put her in danger. Alex knew that either way someone was going to get hurt. He was just glad it wasn't him. He warned Sara to stay away. Not to do this. She wouldnt listen. So now whatever happened to her, was her own doing. He also thought he moved so far away to get away from people. Yet they always seemed to fall on his doorstep. He would have to move farther out. To keep these damn people away. They were always putting him in the middle of there shit. Which he was getting tired of.


	179. Chapter 179 Marking

Chapter 179 Marking.

Zero wakes up in a cold dark cell, his hands tied. Hanging from the ceiling. His mouth was gagged. His body felt limp. Like it couldn't fight back. His mind was hazy. The last thing he remembered was turning the car around. Wanting to go back home to Yuki. Then seeing a cop car. That stopped him. That's all he could remember. He tries looking all around, sensing he was at another vampire's manor. The smell of pureblood reeked around him. Leaving him to know it was Sara. He knew that she was aware of him and Kaname talking. It was what him and Kaname planned. Just the part about him hanging from the ceiling wasn't. He thought to himself, of course, it would be me doing all the hard work. While Kaname saves the day. It just burned him. But at the moment he had better things to think about. LIke how to get his ass out of this mess.

As he was thinking that, he hears someone walking down the stairs. Putting on the lights. His eyes trying to adjust to them. "My dear Zero. Your up and awake. How nice." Sara says. "What do you want with me?" Zero asks. "Revenge of course. Sorry, you had to be the one to be in the middle. But I know how your dear wife loves you so. If I hurt you. I Hurt her double." Sara comments. "You do know she will rip you to shreds for this?" Zero snarls. "Well, normally she would. But There will be one thing stopping her. Like last time." Sara states. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "The only reason she didn't really kill me was you. She knew you didn't see her as a killer. You always saw the good in her. So she controlled herself." Sara Answers. "What good did that do? I thought she killed you anyway. She led me and Kaname to think you were dead. Not to mention that joke of remembering the past. That you told her to do." Zero hisses.

"You don't know your wife very well, do you? I didn't tell her anything. That was her doing. She figured it would lead to her being away from Kaname. She played it very well. She did need an Emmy for it." Sara Laughs. "What about us thinking she killed you?" Zero says. "She knew sooner or later you would find out I was still alive. That she really didn't kill me. I know I had a hand in all this to keep her away from Kaname, but she wanted to stay away from him because of you. She wanted to try to be what you wanted. Normal. Not letting her true pureblood feelings shine through. Which even Kaname knew that would never last. We are true purebloods Zero. It's our nature to kill, to have more than one sex partner. Yes, we have the one we are bonded to. Nothing will ever break that. We will die for that person. But we have needs and desires to. She is linked to Kaname. She always will be. Nothing will break that either. She is stuck in a way between both of you. As you are with Kaname."Sara reveals. "So you are using me as bait?" Zero says. "Of course. You are the only thing that will get her to fall apart. I do have to say though. When I told her if she didn't stay away from Kaname. I would kill him. That seemed to bother her as well. I didn't only use you. I used him. She was just as upset if I killed him. As if I did you. That's when I knew she wanted you both. I will say she did well keeping her distance from him. To save him. To save you. It was fun to watch. She did better than Kaname. He is the one to break it. He just couldn't stay away. Now you all suffer for it." Sara states.

"I hate Kaname but he isn't going to let you get away with any of this. Not even taking me. When it comes down to it. We stick together when it counts." Zero replies. "That is what I am hoping for. I want him to come here. So I can kill him."Sara announces. "Good luck with that." Zero answers. "I see why. Yuki likes you so much. You are eye candy." She giggles as she watches the sweat glisten off his pecks. Zero just rolls his eyes. "I bet if my scent was all over you. She would go crazy." Sara smirks. "Don't touch me. I would never make love to you." Zero snaps. "My dear. You wouldn't have to. Not to mention your in no position not to do as I say. I am a pureblood. I can overcome you and control you. Not to mention I wouldn't make love to you. Just mark you to make her think we did. You're not really my type. I just want her to crumble. I know that will work. Anyone else touches her Mate. You are blood bonded to her. It will make her jealousy hit the roof." Sara grins. Rubbing herself up against Zero. Zero trying to move his body away. She controls him to stay still. Touching him all over. Making his sweat go all over her. She marks him and good. Not having sex with him but making her smell be all over him. Knowing that will be the first thing Yuki scenes when she sees him again. Just like when Sara first saw him, Yuki was all over him. "Now let's see what she says to that." She laughs. Leaving Zero to hang there and as walks away. Going upstairs to her manor.

Just waiting for Yuki to come to save her mate. She knew it was just a matter a time. She would be waiting.


	180. Chapter 180 Need

Chapter 180

Yuki takes a breath while driving home from Alex's she now knows where Zero is. She knows she needs to think this through. If she doesn't they all can wind up dead. She also knows that Kaname is always one step ahead. That even though she really doesn't want him involved that he would know and follow anyway. Which is exactly what Sara wants. She wants to kill him. They needed to play this right. As much as she wanted Kaname out of this, she knew he was a very big part.

Yuki picks up her Cell phone and starts dialing. "Kaname I need to talk to you." Yuki says. "Of course my dear. I was wondering when I would be hearing from you. So glad to." Kaname answers. "I will be at the manor in a few." Yuki replies. Hanging up. Knowing this is playing right into his hands as well. But she needed him as she always did. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want anything to happen to him. She still loved him. No matter how hard she fought it.

In a few hours, she was at the manor. Kaname waiting in his office. "My dear you came to me. I am so happy to see you. The children are here also. They are upstairs safe with Zima." Kaname remarks. "I know. I told her to bring them here. I didn't really want to involve you in this, but I feel if it doesn't it may lead to a bad outcome." Yuki states. "I am glad you came to your senses. Me and Zero have been trying to lore Sara out of hiding. So we can finally take care of this. " Kaname admits. "Are you both crazy? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone? You got him kidnapped. She will hurt him to hurt me. IS that what you wanted? To get rid of him? To put the blame on her? Damn you Kaname!" Yuki shouts. "Why is it? You always think the worse of me?" Kaname answers. "Because I know you when it comes to Zero." Yuki snaps. "I am hurt. I love you very much. I have come to terms with you being with him. I think in a way he has to. We wanted to make things peaceful again. We talked to each other working it out. He knew there was a big chance it would be him taken. It wasn't something he didn't know. She will never leave us alone. This was the only way. We both knew you were playing us. That it all was an act."Kaname says moving closer to Yuki. Touching her face with a loving hand. "Kaname there is no time for that. I want him home safe. I will never forgive you if anything happens to him. I totally adore him. I also don't want anything to happen to you. I know that is what Sara wants. She wants me to go and you come after me. So she has the whole three of us there to take out. Maybe you should stay behind. Let me take care of it myself. So won't be expecting that. " Yuki admits. "I thank you. For wanting to protect me. I am also happy that you want to. I am just not sure if me not going is a good idea. How about if you need help? I can't let you walk into the lion's den alone." Kaname states. "Then I will take Seiren. She is like a ninja. Sara won't even know she is there. If I need backup she will help. All I want is to get Zero out of there. I don't care what happens to me." Yuki confesses. "Don't talk like that. Our child needs you. I need you. ANd yes Zero needs you. If you can't think of anyone else think about him. As much as you love him. He loves you. He would die for you. Its the only reason I put up with all this crap. You throw at me with me. I know your safe with him. He feels like I do."Kaname admits.

"Yes, but all i have done, is put him into harm's way. I just wanted to have him and a family with him. Instead, we get all this. I can't let it keep happening. I wasn't thinking. Only about my wants and desires. I tried to curb them. Tried to be what he wanted. ITs just not working. Things get in the way. I will not be curbing my dark side now. I am letting her out and take control. I need her for this. I need her more than ever. I need to be who I am. Who I really am. Even if that means Zero will never look at me the same way. I can't fit it anymore."Yuki comments. "I wish you would have done that from the start. Instead of hiding her. The more you push her down the more she breaks free. He has to love you as you are. Not what he thinks you are. I take you in every way you are. You know that."Kaname states. "Yes, I do. I thank you for that. I can't blame Zero totally. I was the one who always wanted to protect him from her. Feeling he couldn't take it. I didn't want him to think less of me. Where I now see, I am better with her. I am stronger." Yuki remarks. "Yes, you are. You have grown into the pureblood you need to be. Don't ever let anyone stop you. Or make you think less of yourself because of it. I am sorry for the way she got let out. I know it was my fault. Just in a way with it made you able to take on so much, you wouldn't of be able to without her." Kaname admits. "I know. Sara took Zero to her manor. I want to go there. Save him. I want Seiren to take him home. I will take care of Sara." Yuki replies. "Ok. I will be here for backup. I want both of you home. I want Sara dead. You cant leave her alive Yuki." Kaname responds. "I know that. I should have killed her from the start. That was my wrongdoing."Yuki answers.

Kaname happy she came to him. Happy to see her trusting him. He wants her. He wants this back. Just seeing that she doesn't care what happens to herself. Her main concern is Zero. He knows that is a problem. Not only for Yuki, but also for Sara. Because that will let her dark side out more now than ever before. Would she be able to rain herself back in afterward? It would be letting out a lot of power. Kaname was just hoping for the best. Sending his best with her. He knew Sieren could take care of anything. He just knew that he would have to show up to make sure in the end everything was going the way he needed it to.


	181. Chapter 181 Breaking in

Chapter 181 Breaking in.

Yuki is really upset with everything going on. She knows, she has to go to the manor. Just the thought of Zero being hurt bothered her to no end. She wanted to protect him. Keep him safe. Now he was at a place where he wasn't either of those things. She had to go save him and now. She couldn't take it any longer. The bond they shared stronger than ever.

Yuki knows, she just can't walk up to the Manor and walk in. She knows, that Sara will have guards. They will be watching and waiting for her. She also knew that Sara figured she was coming. Its what she wanted. No matter how she went into this, she was scared one of them would get hurt. Just hoping it was her, not Zero. She couldn't live without him. She also knew that Sara knew all this. It was the reason she took Zero. It was her biggest weakness.

Yuki turns herself into the smallest of Butterflies. Like she use to do, to get out of the Manor. So that Kaname didn't notice. She knew, there had to be a small place. She would be able to get in. Without anyone noticing. She wasn't scared of the guards. She could just turn them to dust with a blink. She just didn't want to leave a trail that anyone could see. Then they would go running to Sara and let her know. She did know once she turned back into her normal form. Sara would sense her there. Her pureblood state would set it off. So she had to act fast.

She flies to Sara's manor. Sneaking into the Cellar. Knowing very well that Sara would keep him hidden there. Sensing him right off the bat. Also sensing other things that made her heart drop. Just knowing this wasn't the time to deal with that. She had to get him out of here.

She flies around seeing him hanging from his arms from the ceiling. His eyes closed. Sweat dripping from his body. Her heart hurts at the sight. She flies into the cell and turns into her true form. Placing her hand on his cheek.

"Yuki you came?" Zero says a little foggy. "Yes, my love. I am here. I am going to get you out of here. I love you Zero. I am so sorry." Yuki says. Breaking the chains with her bare hands. "I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Zero responds. Putting on the shirt left inside the cell. Yuki kisses him. Then breaks the cell door to get out. "Let's go. She is going to smell me here soon." Yuki says. Grabbing Zero's hand. Yuki smelling things on Zero that makes her heart hurt. The smell is fierce. It's Sara. How could she?

To get out of the manor, Yuki can't turn herself back into Butterflies. As Zero can't turn into anything. He isn't a pureblood. So she has to stay in her true form and find her way out of here.

She grabs his hand and opens the door to the Cellar, looking all around. Seeing a guard and just turning him to dust without him even noticing she was there. Zero just looks at her but doesn't say a word. "Zero I know you don't want me to kill, but I have no choice if you want out of here alive. I love you and will do anything. I have to. To save you. "She says. As they are running down a hall.

"Good god this place is like a maze. There has to be a way out. " Zero says. They go upstairs finding the kitchen and a door to there way out. They both head outside. There are tons of trees. It's like a forest. Not knowing where to go. Yuki knows she still can't turn into her butterflies. As that would only save herself not Zero. They can't pick him up. Not like Kaname can. Now she wished he was here. To whisk both of them away.


	182. Chapter 182 Revenge

Please let me know if you want me to keep going or come to a close. I can do either :)

Chapter 182 Revenge

While on the grounds, going through the forest, Sara appears in front of them. "Well, Well. You thought you could save him and run away. Didn't you think? I would smell you? Did you smell me?" Sara laughs. Yuki gives her a Hiss. "Yes, I smell you all over him. You bitch."Yuki answers. "Good. He is quite the looker. " Sara replies. "Always wanting someone else's man. You cant get your own. So you have to go after mine. I know for a fact Zero would never betray me. He loves me too much." Yuki comments. "Maybe, but you betray him with Kaname. Guess you don't love him as much as you say. Kaname is the real one you want. You just don't want to give in to it." Sara snarls. "Your the one who wants him. He just doesn't feel the same for you. So we all have to suffer for that. If anyone has to suffer make it be me. Take me and let him go." Yuki says. What do I want with you? Yea I know he will be upset if anything happens to you But I want more than that." Sara comments. Pulling out a gun which she then shoots Zero. He falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. Yuki takes one look and Screams. "NO. Please NO." As she goes to the ground and holds him in her arms. "I am so sorry. Oh god, please. " She says. As Zero lightly touches her face and his hand falls limply to the floor.

Something in Yuki Snaps. All she sees is red. Her eyes Turn a dark black, Rage filling her heart and soul. She sees nothing but revenge. Her wings come out of her back as dark black blood. They hold her up, as Sara sees something very wrong is happening. Long Fingernails shoot out of Yuki's hands. She looks more demonic then vampire now. Sara shoots her but nothing happens. Yuki starts floating closer to her. Sara takes one look of the demonic Yuki in front of her and knows she is in big trouble. She tries to run away but Yuki is right on her tail. Not missing a beat. Not saying a word. Yuki leaves a blood trail on the ground from being shot. Yet it doesn't seem to stop her in any way.

Yuki Catches up to Sara pinning her up against a tree. Sara trying desperately to break free. Just Yuki's strength is overcoming. She is stronger than anything Sara ever has seen. Her rage is guiding her. "Is he worth all this? You losing yourself? I know your in there somewhere. This isn't what he would want. He saw the good in you." Sara shouts. "There is no good in me. I just tried to hide it all this time. IT was to make him happy. Be what he wanted but Not this time. "Yuki says in a dark tone. Taking her long sharp demonic nail and running it against Sara's Neck. Making a large cut from one end to the other. Sara gargles. Trying to gasp for air. As Yuki just holds her upright tightly to the tree with one hand. Making her feet not touch the ground. "I know that's not going to kill you. You need to suffer first. Like you made me suffer. You should have stayed away. And mostly you should have never touched him. Yuki then Sticks her long nail into Sara's Eyeballs. Blinding her instantly. See No Evil, Speak no evil. Awww, hear no evil. As Yuki then sticks her Long sharp nail into Sara's Ears. Making her unable to hear. As much as this is fun to watch. I know this won't kill you. Yuki floats there for at least twenty minutes. Which seem like forever to Sara. Who is in straight panic mode. She looks back at Zero's limp not moving body. Then grief hits her even more. This isn't what she wanted.

After the Twenty minutes. Yuki Removes Sara's head. Just slicing through with her nails. Sara's limp body falls to the grown. Then Yuki Throws her head in the opposite direction. Her Dark self still shining through. Her dark self was the only thing keeping her going at the moment. Instead of falling apart.


	183. Chapter 183 Torn Apart

OK ladies do you want this to end? Or keep going? Please write your comment.

Chapter 183 Torn apart

Yuki floats back over to where Zero's limp body lays. Her wings slide back inside her. She just falls to the floor next to him. Holding him in her arms. Tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want this. I am so sorry. I loved you more than anything in this world. That was always true." She says. As she lays her head on his chest holding him tight. Kissing his cheek. She lets go of herself. Of her essence. No longer caring about anything else. As far as she was concerned it was over. There was nothing left for her. Nothing to fight for. Her heart was torn apart.

Kaname and Seiren appear in the forest looking for both of them. Kaname sees them both lying on the floor. His heart jumps out of his chest. "No, Damn it. NO." Kaname shouts. As he runs to both of them. Picking up Yuki's limp body in his hands His heart beating fast. He than Bites his wrist, giving her his blood. Hoping this would heal her. Bring her back. Yet he didn't know what happened to her. He then looks at Zero. He knows if he doesnt try to save him. Yuki would never forgive him. He cuts his other wrist giving Zero his blood as well. Afterwhile. Seiren takes Zeros body back to the Manor. Kaname takes Yuki. Feeling lower than he has ever had in his whole life.

Kaname sees. What Yuki did to Sara. Her body just starting to turn to dust now. He saw the destruction. He saw the anger. He saw her dark side. He felt nothing for Sara. He just felt she got what she deserved. This didn't surprise him, as he knew. She would do anything to protect or revenge Zero. It was Yuki he was worried about. He could have just lost her forever.

Kaname goes back to his Home. Half the man he was. He was so disturbed from what he saw. How she just gave up and laid in Zero's arms. Ready to die. Leaving him and her two children behind. "How could she? How could she leave me? There is more to life than just him!" Kaname shouted. Takuma hearing and rushing in.

"My lord, what is wrong?" Takuma asks. "She would give up everything to be with him. Even die. I knew it from before just now I saw it take place. She would leave her children for him. What the hell would come of Ren? He wouldn't have either parent?" Kaname shouts. "I guess she felt you would take him. You are legally there spouse. The children would be left to you. She knew he would be safe. That it would end any harm to ever come to the boy. No one would ever touch your son. How is she?" Takuma states. "I Don't know anything. Hanabusa and Alex are tending to her. I just know what I saw." Kaname snaps. "How is Sara?" Takuma asks. "Dead. The bitch is dead. Like she should have been before. Her death was brutal. Yuki knows how to kill very well, and make it hurt. She made her suffer. That she did well. It's her giving up afterward that kills me." Kaname howls. "My Lord, like you said. You knew how she felt about him. It was a bond you couldn't break. She might have still loved you but he had this control over her. One you couldn't break if you tried." Takuma states. "I know. I just don't know what happens now. I didn't want it to end this way. I was even willing to live with both of them." Kaname answers. "Let's just wait and see what Alex says." Takuma responds. "It doesn't matter. What he says at this point. She will never be the same. Nothing could fix this. I was never enough for her before. Why would I be now?" Kaname answers. Feeling lost and in a way betrayed. "I know you are hurting my lord. You love her very much. It will take time." Takuma states.

Takuma knowing how Yuki felt towards Zero. He was there while they bonded. He saw how they looked at each other. How they desired each other. But most of all he saw they were best friends. They had something, she would never have with Kaname. No matter how hard he tried. At the moment things looked bleak. Sara might have suffered and been dead, but she took them all down with her. She got what she wanted after all. Just in a different way.


	184. Chapter 184 Grief

Chapter 184 Grief

Kaname stays in his office. Pacing the floor. The thoughts of Yuki, not here anymore take over his whole being. He doesn't know, what he would do without her. How would he raise these two children? One wasn't even really his. Would he be able to raise the child of his enemy? To look at him and always see Zero. Would kill him. Then if Yuki didn't come out of this. The child had no one. It wasn't fair to him. He was only two years old. He had a lifetime left. Actually lifetimes. He as strong and would live 1,000's of years. To start out like this would be a shame. It just made Kaname even madder to think, Yuki wouldn't even consider this. She would just lay down and die right next to Zero. She was supposed to love their son so much, Yet she gave up. Willing to leave him behind. Not to mention Ai. Who always got the shit from everything. That hurt Kaname more than anyone really knew. She wasn't wanted from her mother from the start. She was left behind, just to make Zero happy. What mother does that? Kaname knew she wasn't conceived in the best way, but still, it was her child. The thoughts burned him through and through. He grabs his wine glass and throws it across the room. Hitting the wall. Breaking into a thousand pieces. Just like his heart at the moment.

He also thought that things would never be the same even if she awoke. Putting up with her grief would be unreal. Just another thing for him to deal with. To have to face. After everything, she has put him through. He still loved her. Still wanted her. Just now, he didn't think that was possible. He had more hope with Zero being here. That she would have them both and be happy. Now all his hope was shattered. This was far from what he wanted. Feeling he would be blamed for this as well as everything else that has happened. He always got the blame. It was just how Yuki felt toward him now. He was getting used to it. Their relationship was nothing but toxic at times.

The time was passing as he waited to hear from Hanabusa and Alex. It was like years instead of hours. Coming undone minute by minute. Thinking if she succeeded in what she wanted to do. How do I explain this to our daughter? Your mother left you again, not thinking about you. Only of herself and HIm! Knowing That he really couldn't say that. Or how he truly felt. He would have to phrase that a whole different way. What does he say to Ren? Now he was just a two year old, but he wouldn't be forever. "Your mother loved your father more than anyone else in her life. So she wanted to die?" Kaname just growled to himself thinking of that. How could SHe!

"My lord, I heard a glass break. Are you ok?" Takuma says coming into the office. "NO, I am not ok. It's been hours. I haven't heard a thing. My mind is jumping everywhere. God damn it. She wanted to do a Romeo and Juliet. I can't get this out of my mind. How could she!? It's all I keep saying to myself." Kaname shouts. Disturbed to no end. Takuma seeing his handshake. He has never seen Kaname like this before in his whole life. Kaname was always calm, never showing, how he truly felt. Not this time. He was coming undone more and more. Nothing holding him back. All the emotions from tonight, from the last two years. Finally coming out.

Takuma sees the broken glass on the floor. The wall with a crack. "I am sure they will be down shortly. I know your upset. We don't know any of the facts just yet. She could be fine." Takuma says. Trying to calm Kaname down. "You don't get it. Either way, she will never be Ok again. I am not blind to it Takuma. I know her. I know how she feels. I may have overlooked it before. Not now. I know better. SHe left her whole life to be with him. She did anything, she could to make him her husband. To be with him. This isn't going to be ok." Kaname growls. "I know your the one always picking up the pieces. Did you ever stop to think, maybe now you can prove yourself? Be the person she needs? Wants?" Takuma answers. "I'm not him. Can she want me like that?" Kaname says. Not sure about anything at this moment. "She did once. There was a time she loved you dearly. You need to try to get that back. There will be no interference this time." Takuma states. "That's what you think. He will always be in the middle. Nothing will ever change that. His freaking son is upstairs sleeping. Under my roof. He will be under my roof always now. If she succeeds or not. I have to take him as my own. Or they will bring him to the wolves. God Damn her! She had to have his child. She just had to! Screwing him wasn't enough." Kaname snaps. "If she survives this, Ren may be your only hope. It's part of him. Its why she wanted him. You need to remember that My lord. You need to sit down and think clearly. WHich I know at the moment you can't." Takuma responds. "No, at the moment I see red. I see she did the dumbest shit. Now I have to deal. I have to pretend everything is ok. She just wants to up and leave us for Good. Leaving everyone else behind. Like we never mattered to her. We are not good enough for her. Only he was!"Kaname says cracking the windows behind him.

"Takuma knew that Kaname couldn't get over her wanting to just leave him. This time if she succeeds it would be for good. That is what really was getting to him. To never see her again, would kill him. He loved her dearly. He put up with so much in the last two years. Just hoping it would make her come back to him. Not forever take her away. If she died, he would never see her again. Or hear her voice. It would be truly over.


	185. Chapter 185 Questions Arise

Chapter 185 Questions arise.

Around 3 in the morning, Alex comes downstairs. Going to Kaname's office. "Well, it took you long enough. What is the update? What took so long?" Kaname snaps. "Sorry, Things were pretty bleak when you took her home. Sara shot her with an anti-vampire weapon. It didn't hit her heart or head. Yet it did do some damage." Alex answers. "Will she be ok? Was that why she was out on top of him?" Kaname asks. "No, that's not all. The shot wouldn't have killed her, just hurt her. It will take a while for her to heal from it. But it seems from her grief, she put herself to sleep. She wanted to die next to him." Alex states. "Damn her! I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Kaname shouts. "Kaname, I never seen you act like this before. This is more like Kiryu than you." Alex responds. "And him?" Kaname answers. "She shot him through the heart. He had no chance. Sara knew exactly what she wanted to do. You don't have to worry about Kiryu any longer. What do you want me to do with his Ashes?" Alex asks. "Shit, Shit. SHIT! If she ever wakes from this. She will never let me live it down. She will never get over this. God damn it, even in death he will haunt me! Give me his Ashes. When Yuki wakes we will have a burial." Kaname growls. "She put herself to sleep, we both know she isn't coming out of that any time soon. We do that to get away from it all. A lot of purebloods do it when they lose a loved one. Some stay asleep for decades. You know that. You yourself have done it." Alex responds. "She can't stay asleep for years. She has two children that need her. I am not going through this alone. Think of a way to get her up!" Kaname snaps. "You know if you do that she will hate you. It's not what she wants." Alex comments. "At this moment I don't care what she wants. She has gotten what she wants for two years. It's time to get over it and live life. She has two young children here. She is going to raise them! Wake her the hell up!" Kaname Screams.

Alex knowing that this has totally rattled him. This was the best revenge Sara could ever get. Kaname was on edge. Saying things he would never say under normal circumstances. He was coming unraveled. Kaname's life was turned upside down in a flash. Alex knew just what Kaname would be going through. He would never be happy. Yuki would always want Zero. Now never being able to have him, would only make it worse for Kaname. Living in his shadow. Alex just laughs as he goes back upstairs. "There you go, my lord. How smart are you now? Let's see you win this one." Alex laughs.

Kaname sits at his desk, taking a drink. Trying to cool his nerves. Feeling he isn't thinking straight. For the first time, he is letting his emotions rule him. "This isn't what a pureblood does. Get yourself together. Stop this." Kaname remarks to himself. Taking a deep breath. "At least she isn't dead."

As he sits there, he thinks a little more calmly. "Something doesn't seem right. The shirt I gave Zero, was bulletproof. He shouldn't have died. We knew what we were after. Wasn't he wearing it? He wouldn't be that stupid, would he? Damn him. He wasn't supposed to die. This wasn't what we planned. He would go in, leaving Sara at Yuki's mercy. She would kill her and they would walk away. He made sure Zero would be safe. How did this happen?" Kaname thought. Still not his true self at the moment.

He needed some rest. He needed to just lay down and think more about this in the morning. He was getting nowhere with this. Just making things worse in his own mind. He goes upstairs and lays down in his bed. Just taking a breather. Feeling tomorrow morning, he will talk to Hanabusa. He trusted him. He wouldn't lie to him.


	186. Chapter 186 Calming down

Chapter 186 Calming down.

The morning comes, Kaname not getting much sleep at all. His mind still racing from everything that has happened yesterday. He knew he had to watch, how he acted. Going back to the normal non caring bastard. He always was. This wasn't doing anything good for him. Only making him think crazy thoughts. Feel crazy things. He needed to calm down. To gather himself together. To keep his true feeling to himself, like he always did in the past. Only Yuki could make him feel this way. Come undone at the seams without even trying. He knew he had to curb it.

He gets up, taking a long shower. Just taking in the hot water running down his very well toned body. Suding his body up. Rising it off. Then he gets dressed. Going downstairs for his morning coffee. Sitting at the table, like nothing took place. Keeping the facade he was used to playing.

"You look better today my Lord." Takuma says. "Thank you. Any word from Alex or Hanabusa?" Kaname asks. "No. I haven't heard from either of them. " Takuma admits. "I would like to talk to Hanabusa today. Please let him know to come to me. Alone." Kaname says. "I will tell him after breakfast. Its a shame about Kiryu. I know he wasn't one of your favorites, but he loved her." Takuma confesses. "I know. I really didn't see that coming. I thought he would have been fine. He was such a strong hunter. THen he had her. She would have saved him. All would have been well. There is nothing, we can do about it now. Just move on. She put herself in a deep sleep. She needs to come out of it." Kaname states. "You know she doesn't want that." Takuma answers. "I don't care what she wants. She needs to be here for her children." Kaname replies. "I would leave her sleep for a bit Kaname. Give her that. At least a few months. Let her rest. Come to terms with what took place. You know she will never forgive herself. She will blame herself for his death."Takuma comments. "Don't forget she will blame me. I guess you are right though. I will let her sleep for a while. Alex needs to make something to wake her anyway. I am just not going to let her waste away because of him. I have his ashes. I am sure she will want to bury him." Kaname states. "I don't see this going well when you wake her. She will need time. Patience. Do you have that Kaname?" Takuma asks. "Really? I have been putting up with this for two years. I can do it a bit longer if it gets me what I want. Like you said last night. He is no longer in my way. I don't have to worry about her going to him. Having sex with him. Or any more of his babies. Things will go back to normal in that department." Kaname says. "Will she wither away as she did before?" Tukama asks. "I am not sure. Its what I am worried about. If she goes back into that state. He isn't here to take her out. I still can't believe he is dead. I even gave him my blood." Kaname says shaking his head from side to side. Still very confused.

After breakfast, Kaname goes into his office. Sitting at his desk looking out the window. Hanabusa knocks on the door. "Come in." Kaname says. "You needed to speak to me?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes. What took place yesterday with Kiryu? Did you see him die?" Kaname asks. "To be honest, I have no clue. What happened to Kiryu. Alex didn't let me anywhere near him. He told me to take care of Yuki. That she needed me and now. So I stayed with her, healing her wound. He did everything to Kiryu. He just came in after a while and said he passed." Hanabusa states. "Did you see him at all?" Kaname asks. "Just when he came in. He was breathing and awake. He was saying Yuki." Hanabusa comments. "He told me. He was shot in the heart. How would he still be able to talk? Or be alive when he got here? Did you see the body in ashes?" Kaname states. "Yea I went into the room afterward. Hours later there were just ashes on the bed. Nothing else. " Do you think Alex is on the level?" Kaname asks. "To be honest I don't know. Why would he want Kiryu? Sara is dead. There really isn't any point." Hanabusa remarks. "True. Things just don't match up. Don't tell Alex much. If you see anything come to me. I just need him to wake Yuki. Then we can get rid of him. How is she?" Kaname asks. "Not well. It took a bit to heal the wound. She lost a lot of blood. She put herself in a deep sleep. It shut down her whole body. It's hard to work on someone who is in a death like state. She won't have his blood anymore. When she wakes, she will have to deal with that as well. " Hanabusa says. "We will deal with that when the time comes. Just watch over her. Don't leave her out of your site. Don't leave Alex alone with her. Make sure anything he gives her, is on the level. Do you hear me?" Kaname snaps. "Yes. I will make sure. I promise." Hanabusa answers.

Kaname thinking this doesn't sound right. There are holes in the story. At the moment all he really wanted was for Yuki to come back to him. He wanted her safe. He didn't trust Alex at all. Feeling he did work with Sara. He was a player. Going back in between them all. He wasn't to be trusted, he just needed the potion to wake her up. Before he got rid of him.


	187. Chapter 187 Hurt

Chapter 187 Hurt

Kaname sits there like always, Still going through everything in his mind. Not sure of any of it. Then sitting there saying to himself. Why do I care? He is dead. It's a good thing. I am finally free of him. Yet something was still bothering him. He trusted me. We made a deal to do this together. That we would all get out of it alive. Damn it. I forgot to ask Hanabusa about the shirt. I wonder if he saw it on him or not. I will have to ask him next time I see him." Kaname thought to himself. Drinking another glass of wine. WHich he has been doing a lot of since Kiryus death. ANd Yuki's sleep. Not like it would affect him. He was a pureblood with healing powers. He could drinks gallons. None had any effect.

While sitting there Zima walks in. "My lord." She says as she bows. "Zima its nice to see you. How are the children?" Kaname asks. "They are both fine. Ai keeps asking where her mother is. I am not sure what to tell her." Zima states. "I figured. Ai isn't a baby anymore she is six. She was always very smart for her age. Just tell her, that her mother is taking a sleep. She will be fine. She will be back before she knows it." Kaname states. "What about Kiryu? She asks about him as well. She cares for him very much." Zima responds. "I will take care of that one. I am sure we will have to tell the truth. When Yuki snaps out of this. We will hold a burial. So we all can say goodbye. I will have the men, make him a plot on the land. So Yuki can go to him. When she wants. We have the tombs. We can just add another."Kaname answers. "That is a wonderful idea but I am sure Kiryu would want to be buried with his family. They have there own Kiryu plot." Zima replies. "True. Maybe half the ashes here, half there. That way they both have him. I know Yuki will want him close to her. I will do my best to abide by both there wishes." Kaname comments. "Sounds good. I have two letters here. One for you. One for Kiryu. Yuki gave them to me. When she told me to take the children and come here. I wasn't to give them to you both. Till afterward. My Lord, I always felt she didn't feel she would come out of this alive. She felt she would be the one to die. She would give up her life so you both would live." Zima says. Looking down at the floor sadly. " Yes, I remember you telling me. You feared this. In a way, we lost them both. He is dead. She will never be the same." Kaname remarks. "I don't understand it. He was so strong. Not to mention feisty. I can't believe he is dead." Zima states. "I feel the same Zima. I know he wasn't my favorite, but this is a lot to take in. I never imaged he would die. I am looking into things. I need more information about his death. I just wish. I would have gotten there a bit earlier. Yuki didn't want me around. She was worried about my safety. I shouldn't have listened though." Kaname says. "It is what she wanted." Zima answers.

Kaname sits there knowing it is what she wanted. Not that, it made it any better. The first time he listens to her. ANd this takes place. He should have gone with his instincts. Yet again not knowing why he was caring so much. That Kiryu was dead. He hated him. He took his wife away. Screwed up his whole life. Maybe it was just him being defeated that bothered him. He wasn't really sure.

He opens the letter meant for him. From Yuki.

My Darling Kaname.

I want to say sorry for everything that I have put you through for the last two years. I know our marriage hasn't been the best. We both shared a part in that. I don't blame you. I wasn't any better. I know bringing Zero into this wasn't a good thing. I should have known better. At least for his safety. I just couldn't help my self. I love him dearly with all my heart. I am not telling you this to hurt you. As I do love you as well. You will always be in my heart. I wish things would have turned out differently. Anyway, I am writing this letter to you because I will no longer be here. After I get you and Zero safe, I am putting myself to sleep. I am setting you both free of me. I want you both to move on and be happy. As long as I am around. Neither of you. Will truly be happy. I only seem to bring pain to both of you. Take care of our Ai. Tell her I love her. Move on and be happy.

Love Yuki.

"Damn her. SHe was going to do it, even if Zero didn't wind up dead. It was her intention the whole while! WHy? How?" Kaname thought. Sitting there looking at Zero's letter. "It's not like he could do anything to me for reading it." Kaname says to himself He opens the letter.

My dearest Zero,

First, I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being. I always will. I am sorry that I brought you into this mess. IT wasn't fair of me. I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. I wanted you so badly, that's all I saw. Not the destruction. Not the pain. Not even putting you in danger. As long as we are together you will be endangered. I can't do that to you anymore. I am going to put myself to sleep. Letting you and Kaname be free of the chains. To me and to each other. Take our son, and raise him well. Tell him how much I love him. How much he means to me. I wanted him more than anything. My sweet Ren. I can't be the person you want me to be Zero. After doing what I am planning. I am scared I will never be able to control my dark side again. I want you to remember me, as that sweet innocent girl from Cross. The one you always choose to see. Please Move on and be happy.

Love always Yuki.

Kaname throws his glass of wine in his hand to the wall. His anger building. Reading how in love she was with Zero. It wasn't a surprise, just reading it. Hurt him deeply. Not to mention how badly she wanted Ren. She might have loved Kaname but it was in a very different way. He knew if she had to choose. It would always be Zero.


	188. Chapter 188 Wary

Chapter 188 Wary.

In a few days, Kaname is still not his true self. He is trying his best. Not to show how he is feeling. Just at times, he can't seem to help himself. Yuki is still out cold. Kaname letting her sleep for a bit as she asked. Just not planning on it to be for a long time. He wants her awake. To be with him and their children. Kaname still hasn't told Ai about Zero. He doesn't know how to approach this. Knowing this is not going to make the little girl happy. Not to mention when Yuki wakes to find out that its real.

Kaname wants to ask Hanabusa another question. One that has been on his mind. He hasn't seen him in a few days. As he is upstairs taking care of Yuki. Kaname hasn't brought himself to go see her himself just yet. He has mixed emotions about all of this. Its been at least a week that he hasn't seen her. Since he took her back to the mansion.

He goes upstairs into her room, feeling sad and down. He just looks at her laying there peacefully in her queen size bed. Her small dainty body in this huge bed. It brings tears to his eyes. Which he quickly removes. Knowing that being around her breaks his cold hard facade. He cares way too much for her. It was his biggest mistake.

"Hanabusa. May I have a word with you?" Kaname asks. "Of course. What can I do for you?" Hanabusa answers. "I forgot to ask you when you saw Kiryu quickly that day. Was he wearing a shirt or not?" Kaname asks. "I believe so yes. He wasn't bared chested. He was wearing a shirt. White, I believe like the ones he wears to work."Hanabusa states. Ahh, ok. I want to give you some of the Ashes from Kiryu. Please check them. Like you did the last ones. I want to make sure they are real body ashes. Really Kiryu. " Kaname remarks. "You got it. But why?" Hanabusa asks. "I want to make sure he is dead. I have my reasons. Just do as I say."Kaname comments. "It will take time. I can find out if the ashes are a real vampire. But finding out if they are Kiryu will take a bit longer. I have to run a few tests." Hanabusa states. "That's fine. Just do it. Do whatever you need. Don't tell anyone but me. Do not let Alex know what you are doing or testing. Keep him out of everything. I don't trust him." Kaname remarks. "Ok, that's not a problem. He hasn't really been around much. He just comes to visit Yuki, here and there. I don't leave her side as you asked."Hanabusa says. "Good. I know you will have to get away to test. So I will take the night shift to watch her. While you run your tests." Kaname replies. " Don't you have to go out of town?" Hanabusa asks. "I won't be going anywhere for a while. I am going to do my best to do business from my office. I want her up. Once she is, I plan on spending as much time with her and the children as I can. I need to watch her. I know how she can get. has Alex said anything about something to bring her back?"Kaname asks. "Not yet. "Hanabusa replies. "Ok. Keep me updated." Kaname responds. Taking a look at Yuki once more before he leaves the room.

Kaname goes back to his office, making a phone call. Knowing he will need this. Knowing Alex is the only one to have what he needs. He has to act like everything is normal. Which he does very well.

"Alex, sorry to bother you. I have to ask you a question."Kaname states. "Sure, What do you need now Kaname?" Alex answers. "Remember, when you took Zero's blood. To make the tablets for Yuki. When she was remembering?" Kaname asks. "Yes."Alex answers. "Do you have any more?"Kaname comments. "Yes, I have a lot of them. I made them in case it took her a while to get over. Why?" Alex asks. "I will be needing those. If you don't mind. Please drop them off to Hanabusa the next time you're at the mansion." Kaname remarks. "Ok. there should be some in Yuki's bedroom side table. I put some in there for her. Unless she took them all. But she had Zero with her. She could have just drank from him." Alex responds. "I will take a look. Thank you for all your help." Kaname answers. Hanging up.

Kaname knew that Yuki was going to need those pills to keep her sane when she woke up. Zero is no longer here for her to drink from. That didn't stop the bond. She would still crave him. Still, desire him. Its what Kaname was the most worried about. He could curb the blood bond for awhile with the tablets. Until they would run out. He just didn't know what to do about the sex bond. Would she come running back to him? Or look for it elsewhere? Or fight it? He wasn't sure how this was going to go. He just knew he was going to have to put up with all this again. He wasn't looking forward to her grief. This could go many ways.

He also needed the tablets to give to Hanabusa. So he could test the blood in the tablets to the Ashes. To see if they were really Zero. It was the only thing left to test with. As his body was gone.


	189. Chapter 189 Antidote

Chapter 189 Antidote.

A few months go by. Kaname leaving Yuki's body in her bed. Having Hanabusa and himself watch over her. Six months was a long time to be sleeping in Kaname's mind. Even though he did it for 1,000s of years. He didn't want Yuki to fall to that. Things have been very quiet at the Manor. No more running after her. No more hearing about Zero. Kaname had to admit, it was different. Very peaceful. During the six months that Yuki has been asleep, Kaname has been spending time with both children. Treating them both the same. He knew in order to keep Yuki, he would have to do so. Not really minding the little boy at all. He always thought, he would hate him. See Zero in him. Which he does. Zero is written all over this child. From his hair, eyes and even at times, his personality. Which in a way made Kaname feel at ease. The little boy didn't mind Kaname either. He was trying to be a father to both of them. Even putting them both to sleep each night. After spending a lot of time with them during the days. He told Ai about Zero. She got very down and upset. Just taking it in. She was a lot like her father. Doing her best to hide how hurt she really was. Not to mention she didn't have her mother at the moment. Kaname just telling her, that Yuki needed her rest from all this. That she was missing Zero too.

"Hanabusa I would like to speak to you." Kaname says walking out of the dining room. After breakfast. "Of Course. I have an update on the tests. I am running. I know it's going slow, but I take care of Yuki all day. Making sure no one goes in there. The tests conclude that they are real ashes of a once living vampire." Hanabusa admits. "Ah, so no fireplace ashes this time?" Kaname states. "No. They are real. The testing I am running to see if they are Zeros is taking time. Alex just winds up giving me the pills you asked him for months ago. He only comes here, here and there. He has also given me the antidote to wake her up when you are ready. He seems to not want any more part in any of this." Hanabusa replies. "I bet. Test the antidote before we give it to Yuki. Make sure its real. Make sure there isn't anything in there that will hurt or make her be weird." Kaname answers. "You got it. I will start that tonight, but that will delay the other." Hanabusa comments. "That's fine. At the moment this one is more important. I need to make sure that won't hurt her before giving it to her. If its safe, I want you to give it to her soon after you find out. I need her up." Kaname snaps. "I know you want her back. Just do you think its a good idea? I don't want to sound harsh or say anything out of turn. Just things are very peaceful here. Once you wake her up, they won't be." Hanabusa says. Scared he will get slapped. "I see your point, but that's not going to stop me. Life goes on. I know it's going to be rough. That she won't be the same. I know it will take a long time if ever for her to get over this. I just want her here for the kids. And yes myself. I miss her." Kaname admits. "Than I will get working on it." Hanabusa answers. Going straight to his lab.

Kaname goes upstairs to Yuki's room. Sitting on the edge of the great queen size bed. Holding Yuki's hand. " I know what I am going to do. IS going to bring you pain. I am sorry. I just need you back. I love you. I need you. If you hate me for it, It will just be another thing to add to the long list. I can't see you laying here like this. I know you love him more. I have accepted that. I am what you have left now, maybe we can make it work? If you just try. Kaname says to her. Staying there the rest of the night. Hoping for the best, yet fearing the worse.


	190. Chapter 190 Awakening new life

Chapter 190 Awakening new life.

After a few more days, Hanabusa tells, Kaname that the antidote that Alex has given them. Is the real thing. Kaname relieved to find this out. At least one thing is real. One thing less to have to worry about. He feels he will give it to Yuki awaking her. Hoping this is for the best.

Kaname goes upstairs into Yuki's bedroom, with Hanabusa. Knowing this can go very wrong. He isn't really expecting much at the moment. "Hanabusa do whatever you need to. I will be right here." Kaname says. "I am going to give her the antidote then we wait for her to awake." Hanabusa answers.

Hanabusa goes over to Yuki. Just lying in the bed. Looking very peaceful at the moment. He takes her arm into his hand and puts a needle into it. Letting the Antidote go through her body. They both know after being asleep for so long, she will be very hungry. Kaname has the pills in his pocket to offer her. When she wakes.

After a short time, Yuki starts to flutter her eyes. Waking to see Kaname sitting next to her. "Where is Zero?" Yuki asks in a soft low tone. "Let's not worry about that right now. How do you feel?" Kaname says. "Tired and Hungry. Why did you wake me? I wanted to stay asleep. Oh god, the last thing I remember is. Zero. ...Laying there not moving. Where is Zero?" Yuki repeats. "I am sorry to have to tell you this. But he didn't make it." Kaname says truthfully. "No, No! You hate him, so you're telling me this." Yuki says screaming. "Believe it or not, I wish I was lying. Yet sadly it is true." Kaname comments. "Yuki closes her eyes, tears streaming down them. She wraps her arms around Kaname and just sobs. Harder than he has ever seen her cry. It was as if someone was stabbing her with a knife over and over again. The pain inside her, He could read all over her.

"I know your hurting. I am here for anything you need." Kaname says. "I.. want... t..o be... with.. him." Yuki answers. Sobbing hard, that it took Kaname a bit to realize what she said. "You can't. You have two children here that need you. Your son Ren. He needs a parent. You cant take both of them away from him. Zero would never want that." Kaname says. Remembering how Takuma said that might be the only thing to save her. She doesn't answer. She just sobs. Hurt to her very core. "Its all my fault. I did this too him. I wasn't even good enough to save him. I killed him." Yuki says. Curled up into Kaname's arms. "It wasn't your fault. People just didn't want to see us happy. We all knew it was a chance for you two to be together anyway. He knew the risks. He was willing to take them. He..Loved you." Kaname comments. "He didn't deserve this. It should have been me." Yuki remarks. "It shouldn't be either of you. It's just what happened. We have to move on." Kaname replies. Holding her close in his arms. Never thinking she would be there again. "Are you hungry?" Kaname asks. "No, I don't want anything." She replies. "I know you are. I remember how it was waking up. Needing blood. I don't want you to do anything stupid. I do have the blood tablets that Alex made with Zero's blood. It's something you can still have of his. Till they are gone." Kaname says. Handing her the box. "I didn't need them, then. It was all a bunch of lies. To get away from you. To give him what he wanted. Us alone. " Yuki responds. Kaname seeing the deep dark crimson in her eyes. The dark one is here. Kaname doesn't say anything. Knowing that she will need that side of her more now than ever. To get through this. "Take some. It will help you." Kaname comments. Yuki just nods. Laying herself down on her pillow. Holding the box in her hand. She takes a few out, putting them into her mouth. Chewing them slowly as she holds the box to her heart. Tears sliding down her face. Her eyes closed.

Kaname gets up and walks out. Letting her have some alone time. To deal with what she just learned. She didn't throw him out. She didn't blame him. She blamed herself. He still wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. Just at least she didn't push him away. Having her in his arms felt wonderful. He would hold her all night if she wanted. He just figured she needed some alone time. It was for the best. If she needed him, She could always go to him. He would never turn her away.


	191. Chapter 191 Pain

Chapter 191 Pain

In the middle of the night, Kaname is laying in his bed. Not sleeping. Not able to. Its been a very hard six months for him. The worse to come. Watching her get over this. Would she get over this? As he lays there, he hears a knock at the door.

"Yes. Come in." Kaname says getting up from the bed. Not even sure his senses are working right. "I don't want to be alone. Is it ok if I stay here?" Yuki asks. Her face swollen, her eyes bloodshot. Tears still forming in her eyes. "Of course. Come. You can stay here for as long as you want." Kaname says. Bringing her to his bed. Covering her. Then getting in himself. Yuki curls up to him. Still crying and very upset. "Where are his ashes?" Yuki asks. "They are in my office. I kept them. So that you can do whatever you want with them. I thought we would have a burial. So we all could say goodbye. I wanted to bury him on our land. So you could visit him. Takuma did bring up a very good point though. That he may want to be with his family." Kaname states. "He should be with his family. Next to his twin brother. I wouldn't want to take that away from him. I took enough." Yuki says. Coldly. "We can do that. Maybe have something on our land as well. Maybe a plaque or something." Kaname suggests. "That sounds nice. I would like to visit our home too. To lock it up. To take one last look at everything I lost." Yuki says. " Do you think that's a good idea? It's just more memories? Also are you sure you want to lock it up?" Kaname asks. Trying to be as gentle with all this, as he could.

"Yes, it was his. It was his apartment from the start. We turned it into our home. I have nothing there if he isn't there. I don't want to sell it though. I just want it to be there. Just the way we left it." Yuki answers. "Than that is how it will be. I haven't touched it. I haven't touched anything. I know its hard, and too soon, but I want you to know. I am here for you. I want us to be different this time. I want to fix a lot of wrongs." Kaname admits. " We will see. I can't be your wife at the moment Kaname. I have no desire to even be here at all. I am only still here because of the kids." Yuki confesses. "Its a start. What do you want to do with his quarters here?" Kaname asks. "Leave it. Don't touch any of his things." She snaps. "I will leave it be. I think you should try to get some rest now." Kaname comments. Yuki just lays there holding on to Kaname for dear life. He feels her tears on his arms as they fall from her face. There isn't anything he can do. Just let nature take its course, and hope for the best. At least at the moment, she went to him. It seemed she felt safe in his arms.

In the morning, Yuki gets up. Leaving Kaname's Quarters. Walking through the hallway as if she was a zombie. She walks towards Zero's quarters opening the door. Walking into everything just like they left it. She goes over to the bed. Taking in the scent. Laying on the bed holding his pillow in her arms. Starting to sob again into it. Squeezing it tightly as her heart is being squeezed. She lays there all day. Not leaving. Feeling lost and empty inside. blaming herself for everything that had taken place. Not able to forgive herself.

After a few hours, Kaname goes looking for her. Taking a peek inside the quarters. Seeing her sleeping on the bed. Holding Zero's pillow. He knows she is ok. Safe in the manor. So he leaves her be. He knew this was coming. Let her ride it out. He says to himself. Not bothering her for the rest of the evening.

As the days go on, She doesn't come out of there. She stays in the same position. Kaname now getting a bit nervous. Not wanting her to go back into the depression, she was in. When Zero first came here. He knew she had to grieve. He just didn't want a repeat of the past. He was mostly afraid there was no one able to get her out of it. If she fell too deep. He knew deep down she didn't feel about him like she did Zero. Could that change? He wasn't sure. He just at least wanted their new relationship to be built on respect, and yes even honestly. Something the last one didn't have.


	192. Chapter 192 Empty

What do you think?

Chapter 192 Empty

"My lord. How is she?" Takuma asks. Walking into Kaname's office. "She is very upset. Which is natural. She has stayed in their bed for days now. It worries me a bit. I don't want her to fall back into the mess, she was before. He is no longer here to take her out. I am also trying to give her space. Time to grieve. She came to me and spent some time with me. It was nice. I am just trying not to push." Kaname states. "That is different of you. We all know it's going to take her time to get over him. Is her dark side there?"Takuma asks. "I know its different of me. I am trying to do things the right way this time. If I mess it up, its all my own doing now. He isn't here to blame. The dark one is inside her. She just hasn't fully appeared. I think the grief is too much at the moment. Considering everything. I think she is dealing with it in a proper way. I just want her to come out of that room. I am going to visit her in a few. Try to let her make some decisions on the burial. You were right. She does want to bury him with his family. So we should get that ready. She wants him to be next to his brother." Kaname answers. "I think that's the best thing. He would want that. The only Kiryu left is Ren." Takuma responds.

Yes, The strongest one of them all. He should be here for a very long time. I will make sure that happens. For the memory of Zero, and the Happiness of Yuki. The little boy turned three and his parents were not even here to see it. I took him out to a toy store to buy anything he wanted. Then to some burger joint. His parents use to go to. Ai loved it as well. It wasn't my taste but I did it for him. He has got very clingy to me." Kaname responds. " You don't seem to mind that he is. I see you holding him all the time. My Lord. " Takuma admits. " Yes. I feel bad. This really wasn't something I wanted. We had our moments. Just figured if anyone killed him, it would be me. Not her. I thought he was safe. He was wearing the shirt I gave him. I still feel something is very wrong. It's just taking a bit to see if I am right or not."Kaname confesses. " My lord. I am not sure if you are right or not. If you are, I don't see the reasoning behind it. Why take Kiryu? Where he is?" Takuma asks. "That's just it. I don't know. If anyone did this. It was Alex. He was the only person alone with Kiryu. I was so upset about everything, I saw his body. I just kept thinking if he dies. She is never coming back to me. I was so out of it. I should of went and see myself."Kaname comments. "You didn't know. You still don't. Let's just go with he is. Bury him and try to move on. If things change, we will take it from there."Takuma states. "That is exactly what I am going to do." Kaname replies.

After awhile Kaname goes into Zero's Quarters. Its been days since Yuki has left this room. Kaname walks in to find her the same position. He saw her days ago. Wrapped up with Zero's pillow. "My darling I know you're sad. I just need you to make some decisions on his burial. Kaien and Yagari have been waiting a while for this. To say their goodbyes. We should get things done."Kaname says. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She just nods. "How about if send Berta in to help you get yourself together. Come down to have some dinner. I am sure the kids would love to see you. Ren has gotten big in the last six months." Kaname says. She just nods again. Kaname gets up and goes downstairs. Going into the kitchen. "Berta I would like for you to help Yuki out of bed. Get her washed, dressed and ready for dinner. I know she isn't herself but we need to help her get to herself." Kaname says. "Yes, Sir. I will go right now." Berta replies.

Berta goes upstairs and helps Yuki. Who is very quiet. She gets washed and dressed. Then going downstairs to the dining room. Walking to the dinner table and taking a seat. "So glad you are joining us, my love. I had Berta make some of your favorites."Kaname says. Trying to be as nice as he could. Berta comes into the room bringing both children. Both running to Yuki, giving her hugs. She takes one look at Ren, her heart bleeds with pain. Just picking him up and holding him close to her. The boy who looks just like the Man she adored. Seeing him just made things harder. She kisses him, sitting him right next to her. Taking Ai's hand and giving her a soft smile. Kaname relieved that at least she wanted the kids. She stays at the table, just picking at the food. Not really there. Just trying. Kaname sees this. Doing his best to keep the conversation going, and interacting with the children. Yuki just stares at Ren. All she sees is Zero.

After Dinner, Yuki gets up. Picking Ren up into her arms. Grabbing Ai's hand. She takes them upstairs where she gets them both ready to bed. Tucking Ai in first. Then taking Ren with her into her quarters. Just holding the little boy. She lays him in bed next to her, on Zero's side of the bed. Getting in next to him. Not even taking her dress off or getting ready for bed. She just holds his hand. Staring at him. Rubbing his silver hair out of his eyes. Zima outside the room. Giving Yuki time with her son. Yuki keeps the little boy with her a few hours after he falls asleep. Just taking in his features that were so much like Zero's. After a few hours, she carries him to his room, lightly placing him into his bed. Saying good night.


	193. Chapter 193 Burial

Chapter 193 Burial

A few days later, go by and its time for Zero's Burial. Kaname has done everything that Yuki asked. He sees her down. Not her self at all. Very quiet and distant. Just dealing with everything around her in her own way. He knows that the cemetery is not close to there home. It's more near the Association, then the Manor. To visit Zero it would take awhile. He knew she was going to want to visit him. Its why he wanted to bury him on their own land. So instead he had a nice plaque made and placed on their land. Where Yuki can visit anytime she felt like it. Even their son could see and even Ai. Doing his best to make this as easy for all of them, as he could.

They get to the Cemetery, taking their seats. Yuki just sitting there cold, empty and very quiet. Becoming the pureblood with no emotion. Even better now than in the past. She sits there through the whole ceremony. Just staring at Zero's tomb. That is placed right next to his brothers. Kaien, and Yagari going to her. Saying how sorry they are for all of this. How much they miss him. She just nods. Not answering. After a few hours, everyone leaves. Yet Yuki is still sitting there, now right up against the tomb. Sitting on her knees. Her head on the tomb. Placing red roses on top. Kaname just sits in the limo with Takuma. Letting her get in her last words or whatever she needs. Sending the children home with Zima.

"Kaname it has been hours. It's getting dark. She hasn't moved from that spot. Don't you think its time to go home?" Takuma says. "Yes, but I am giving her what she needs. I will get her in a few."Kaname remarks. "You are taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Takuma says. "I see her changing. The dark one is there controlling her. Keeping her going. I am trying not to rattle the boat. Anything can just set her off. The only thing that is different now than before is that she is merged with her dark half. They are now one. Which makes it worse. I don't know what she is going to do."Kaname responds. "So far she has been very quiet. I don't even see her cry anymore. Do you see her doing anything foolish?" Takuma asks. "Like killing herself? No, the dark half wouldn't let her do that. I just don't see the soft sweet side of her. She is just cold. She isn't mean to me. Sometimes she wants to stay close to me. It's just hard to even see what she is feelings anymore. Just like a true pureblood." Kaname comments. "She hasn't asked to leave?" Takuma asks. "No, she wants to visit there old home. She didn't seem to want to live there. I guess she is staying at the Manor. She hasn't really said anything about anything. She is so different. She didn't even start any fights with me. I get Nods."Kaname remarks. "I guess, we will see how this goes." Takuma states.

Its now going on eight PM. Kaname hungry and tired of sitting in the limo. He gets out walking over to Yuki. "Yuki, I think its time for us to leave. It's getting cold and dark now. You also need something to eat. Do you think we can go now?" Kaname asks. Walking behind her. She places a kiss on her hand, then onto the tomb. Standing up. Walking towards Kaname. They both go to the car. Kaname sees she doesn't defy him anymore. If he asks for something she will do it. Even if she doesn't respond. Yuki gets into the limo. Spotting Takuma. Giving him a dirty look, with her red crimson eyes. He knows she still dislikes him. He can feel her hature. "Kaname I will sit up front with the driver," Takuma says. Getting away from Yuki. Kaname knows why and doesn't say a thing. He just sees her eyes turn normal after Takuma leaves. Knowing deep down inside, she is different. There is nothing here to keep her under control anymore. No one to stop her. Which scared Kaname a lot. Would she remain this way? Or let her dark side take over? Or just be neutral? He didnt know. He just didnt want Takuma to rattle the boat. He knew that she would hurt him and not look back. That wasnt Sara's plan, that was Yuki's. She still hated him for being the spy.


	194. Chapter 194 Wondering

Chapter 194 Wondering.

The next day, Kaname goes to Zero's Quarters to see how Yuki is. It's empty. She isn't there. He goes downstairs and asks Berta. "Berta, have you seen Yuki?" Kaname asks. "Yes, My lord. She is outside sitting with the plague. She has been since six AM. "Aww, Ok. It's pretty breezy out there. It's going on Eight AM. Maybe she should come in?" Kaname says. "My lord. Let her be. When she feels she is ready. She will come in." Berta answers. "You have a point. I'm going to my office to work." Kaname says. Walking to his office. Doing his best to let her be.

Later that evening, they all sit down to dinner. Takuma doesn't come to the table. Knowing how Yuki feels about him. He eats beforehand on his own. Hanabusa doesn't come to dinner either. He is always busy with work. Its just Yuki, Kaname and the kids. Yuki still very quiet. She will spend time with the kids. Then go to her room. Still only speaking when spoken to. Things seem peaceful even though it's under these circumstances. Its a lot better than what they use to do. How they use to act towards each other. A lot has calmed down.

Later that night, when the kids are sleeping. Kaname is in his office. He hears the front door open. Looking out of his window. He sees Yuki get into Zero's Jeep and drive off. "Where is she going?" Kaname says to himself. Then taking a deep breath. Let her go. She will return. He isn't here for her to go to anymore. Let go." Kaname says to himself. Doing his best to let her have freedom. Something she never had in there marriage before. Even though panic runs through him. He stepped back. Knowing she needs space. Also happy that she is at least going out. Just hoping whatever she is doing. Isn't bad. or stupid. It did make him worry.

Kaname stays in his office waiting for her to return. Which she does six AM in the morning. He doesn't go after her and ask where she was. He stays behind. She goes up to her room closing the door. Kaname then goes to his own. Just wondering where she went.

Kaname is tried from being up without any sleep. He hasn't gotten much since Yuki woke. While he is in his bed trying, he hears Yuki open his door. He pretends he is asleep. Just to see what she is up to. She just gets in on the other side of his bed. Trying to curl up next to him. Shock just hits him. Just in a good way. He moves closer to her. Putting his arms around her. Pullin her closer to him. As they both fall asleep.

Kaname wakes up a few hours later. Yuki still in his arms. He does notice that every now and then she goes to him. When she is lonely and really down. It makes him feel good. That at least they have that. It could grow. They didn't fight anymore. Or at least at the moment. She didn't talk much either. Yet she did at times want to be close. Kaname felt that was good. If she wants to be close to me. She doesn't blame me for this. Then thinking she blames herself, which might, in the end, be worse.


	195. Chapter 195 Seeing a Diffeance

Chapter 195 Seeing a differance

A few days go by, Kaname notices that every night at the same time. Yuki goes out. When she comes back, she returns to his bed. Nothing Sexual. Just to be close. He also notices, she spends some time each day sitting with the plague. Still not her full self. Not like any self he has seen from her. She doesn't stay away from him like she use to. When she was obsessing over Zero. She will go to him. When she feels like it. Still not saying much. Just for comfort. Knowing he won't turn her away.

"Yuki my love. Today I have time if you want to go to your home? If you still want to go?" Kaname asks. "Yes, please. I would very much like to spend a little time there today." Yuki answers. "That's fine. We will leave now, since its a long ride. I haven't been there in a long time. I did have Zima lock it up. When all this first happened. " Kaname replies. Yuki just nods.

They get into the back of the car. The driver in front. Yuki stays close to Kaname. Laying her head on his shoulder. He likes this. It reminds him of what they use to have. When she was younger. She even holds one of his hands. He just looks down at her. Feeling she really does need me. He smiles at her. Keeping her close. Wanting to protect her from everything. Just not able to take her pain away. Which only brings pain to him.

Once at the townhouse, Kaname opens the door with the key. Letting Yuki in. She just stands there looking around. The house downstairs left just like she left it. Nothing touched. She walks around going into the kitchen. Looking at Zero's coffee mug on the counter. She just lightly touches it. A tear brewing in her eye. Missing him and the life they once had.

She then goes upstairs to there bedroom, remembering how she ran down those stairs to him, the last time she saw him here. Wanting to be in his arms. Close to him. How nothing else felt like that did. She walks over to the bed, taking in his scent. Which even after all these months. Was still there. Kaname just waits downstairs. Sitting on the sofa. Hoping this doesn't tear her up too badly. Yuki goes over to Zero's closet. Looking at his suits for work. His vests. Trench coat and all his things. Noticing some are missing. Which strikes her as funny.

"Kaname, Did you take any of Zero's things?" Yuki asks. "No, I told you. I haven't touched anything here. I haven't even been here. Why?" Kaname answers. "Just some of his things are missing. I remember this closet being full. I did the laundry. The day he disappeared. Why would anyone touch his things?" Yuki says. Eyes glowing red. "I don't know. Maybe someone from the association was here?" Kaname says. "I don't know. I don't want anything touched. Leave his things along." Yuki spats. "I understand you want his things. Just for how long are we going to keep things this way?" Kaname asks. " For a while. Just leave this house as it is. There are so many good memories here. I want to hold on to them just a while longer." Yuki states. "That's fine." Kaname Responds. Putting his feelings in the back of his mind. Knowing he has to tread lightly.

Kaname sees Yuki take a blanket from out of the closets. Putting it in a bag to take with her. He guesses it holds some meaning to her. Knowing this whole house did. "May I ask about the blanket?" Kaname inquiries. "He bought it the first time, I was to come here. We picked it up while shopping. He didn't want me to get cold. I want to take it with me." Yuki answers. Telling him the truth. "That's fine. Are you ready to leave?" I guess. I have no choice. I would like to stop by the grave. It's not far from here." Yuki states. "Sure." Kaname replies. Seeing she is more open with him. Just telling him, What she wants. Which makes him happy. It was so much better than where they were before. That was something he didn't want to lose. So even though he rather go anywhere then to Zero's grave. He bit his tongue and went.

They go to the gravesite. Kaname seeing that flowers are fresh as she changes them again. He feels this is where she comes at night. To visit him. She sits there for a bit. Then placing a kiss on the stone. She walks to the car. "You come here at night don't you?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Every night. It makes me feel closer to him. You're not going to stop me are you?" Yuki asks. With her red glowing eyes. "No, Not at all. You are free to go where you please. All I ask is that you come home." Kaname comments. Yuki just nods. Her eyes returning to normal. Kaname sees the Dark one there. She never left. To be honest he wasn't sure the regular Yuki was there at all. It was her dark side. Just now able to keep herself in control. Just like Kaname. He now realizes she has grown. She has become more like him. In a way, he didn't know if that was good or bad. He just saw at times when things would get to her, her eyes would change color. Revealing her true nature. Which in the past that never was.


	196. Chapter 196 Disappearing

Chapter 196 Disappearing.

A few days later, Seiren goes to talk to Kaname. "My Lord. I have some news to share." Seiren says. "Come in. What is happening?" Kaname asks. "I know you haven't been leaving the house for the business like you use to. So I am sure you haven't heard, what has been going on." Seiren states. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "It seems that A lot of Sara's Family and very close friends have been disappearing. Its been happening for weeks. No one knows what is going on." Seiren comments. "What do you mean by disappearing?" Kaname says. "Starting a few weeks ago, it seems one by one, each has been gone. Like someone has come and taken them during the night." Seiren comments. "Really? She only had a few. She was close to. No one knows who or what is doing this?"Kaname remarks. "No. Everyone is at a loss. There is nothing to even suggest foul play. It just can't be a coincidence that they all are disappearing at once." Seiren states. "True. How many more members are left?" Kaname asks. "About three. Then it will be the last of Sara's bloodline. If this is someone doing it. It seems they want to eradicate her bloodline. Making her and it no longer."Seiren admits. "I see. There is no trace of anything?" Kaname asks. Just making totally sure. "Nothing. They have no leads to even start looking. They just know something is wrong." Seiren replies.

"Thank you. Good work as always. Has anyone been to the townhouse lately?" Kaname asks. "No, There is no need for us to go there. It was locked up and that was it." Seiren states. "I need you to watch it for me. See if anyone goes in or out of it." Kaname states. "Ok. My Lord. Are you thinking someone is staying there?" Seiren asks. "I am not sure. When Yuki was there. She said some things of Kiryu's was missing. It was odd that only his clothes were. It made no sense. As who would want those? Yuki was upset and didn't really take notice of other things. Just the downstairs looked lived in. Just by someone not using everything. Not staying long. Just an in and out type of thing. Please check on that for me." Kaname comments. "I will do that starting today. It could just be some homeless person." Seiren says innocently. "Maybe. I want to make sure." Kaname remarks.

When Seiren leaves, Kaname sits there feeling that Yuki is behind this. Her going out late at night. Not returning home to the wee hours in the morning. She wanted every part of Sara gone. She was revenging Zero's death. Where was she taking them? What was she doing to them? Only his imagination could guess. Knowing she wasn't one for a simple death. This didn't really surprise him. Only that she was doing it under his nose. He was right with his suspicions about Her dark half being here. It took over her. He understands why she wanted to sleep. To keep things under control.

Kaname gets up and goes upstairs looking for Yuki. Finding her in the playroom with the children. Sitting on the floor playing with them. "Yuki When you're done. May I have a word with you?"Kaname says. "Sure." Yuki answers. Telling the kids she will be right back.

"What do you need Kaname?" Yuki asks. "Its come to my attention that Sara's family and dear friends have gone missing. Someone is taking them." Kaname admits. "Really? So what do you want from me? It's just too bad she isn't here to witness it." Yuki Answers coldly. "That may be true, but whoever is doing it. Should be careful. Its come down to the last three. Someone may be watching. The person has to be smart with whatever they are doing." Kaname comments. "I am sure whoever it is. Knows what they are doing. I have no interest in this. I am going back to the children." Yuki says with a glare.

Kaname couldn't read her. She was cold as ice. Showing no emotions at all. Kaname knowing out of all the Kurans, she just might be the scariest one. Being right up there with Rido. The only difference was. She would execute way better. Not being crazy Leaving no trail. He still wondered, what she was planning. She just wasn't telling. Which was new. She always told him when she was doing something like this. She didn't hide what she did to the mayor. She knew Kaname didn't care. Not like Zero would. He didn't tell her not to. Even though at the moment, he really wished she didn't do this. They didn't need any heat brought upon them. This was now a serial killer. It was taking on a new form. One where Kaname was scared. Before he understood why she did it. Now he didn't. She did get Sara. She wasn't coming back this time. Kaname made sure of it. She was dead. Turning into dust right in front of him. Her head ripped from her shoulders. Yuki was just so full of anger, she wanted to take out her bloodline. Makin Sara seem like she never existed.

Kaname even noticed, how Takuma would run from her. Still scared about what took place. How Yuki would look at him with daggers in her eyes. Just letting him know. One false move. You're gone. She was far from the girl at Cross. Even Far from the girl that was married to both men. He didn't think anything would stand in her way now. There was no one to tame her like Kiryu once did. With the merging of the two, she was now one evil pureblood killer. With nothing standing in her way. Nothing holding her back. She didn't hide when she didn't like you, or what you were saying. Her eyes would change color right in front of you. Letting you know, to watch what you were doing. Zero's Death took out more of her dark half. It was what was keeping her sane.


	197. Chapter 197 Turths

Chapter 197 Truths.

Kaname keeps seeing her leave every night. Trying not to follow. Trying to let her be whoever she really wants to be. So she can't say he is holding her back this time. Even though, he is feeling this isn't a good idea. He doesn't want to have to follow her. He would like her to just come clean.

He waits in his bed for her to come home. Knowing that when she does. She always seems to go to his bed afterward. The dark side not using sex anymore. Not like she use to. Its been eight months since Zero has been dead. Only two that she has been awake. Yet her dark side in that department seems under control. Not losing herself. Unless she was going out? Getting it from someone else? Kaname thought. A pain in his heart. "I can't deal with that again. No sharing. Her with someone other then Kiryu. Oh god." Kaname thinks. He just shakes his mind. Feeling these last few months have been a great strain on him. He really needed a break from all this. It was getting to him.

As he sits up in his bed, trying to read the paper, Yuki walks in. Just walking over to the bed and getting in. Like she has been. "Glad to see your home." Kaname says. "Were you waiting for me?" Yuki asks. "To be honest yes. I would like to talk to you." Kaname comments. "Ok. What's the problem now?" Yuki answers with an irritated tone. "Nothing to get pissy about. I just wanted to ask you. How are you doing? I know this has been a lot for you." Kaname answers. Yuki seems to let her guard down a tad. Kaname seeing her body language lighten. She takes a deep breath."I am doing the best I can." Yuki answers. "I know that. I am glad that you feel safe with me to sleep next to me. I would also like if you would talk to me. I really do want our relationship to grow. I don't want to go back to where we were." Kaname states. "I see you have let go some. I have more freedom. I thank you for that. I miss him Kaname. There isn't a second that goes by. I don't think about him. I did this. Thanks to me he is dead." Yuki states. "I see. It wasn't all your fault. I hope in time you see that. I know you're filled with anger. I also know what happens to you when you are. I just want you to know you can still trust me with anything. I won't judge. I may ask why though." Kaname remarks.

" I understand now. Why there were things you hid from me in the past. When you said you were protecting me. Sometimes there are things you need to do as a person. For yourself. That no one would understand. So it's better not to tell." Yuki replies. "Maybe. I just want us to be able to tell each other anything. I want to be honest with you." Kaname responds. "Somethings may take longer to just let go with. I don't know if I am really the type that should be in a relationship. I was no better than you. People I love get hurt. " Yuki answers. "I know at the moment, things are confusing for you. Just I want you to know, we can have so much more than we did before. I have learned from my mistakes." Kaname answers. "I see that you have, but have I? Can I be what you want? I couldn't be what Zero wanted. Or needed. I tried but in the end, It really wasn't me. I was selfish and wanted you both. Each of you able to give me something the other couldn't. Which only hurt both of you."Yuki admits.

"There is only one of us left now. Unless there is someone else?" Kaname asks with hesitation. You were always what I wanted. Kaname adds."No, there is no one else. There never will be. I can never love anyone the way I loved him." Yuki confesses. "Not even me?" Kaname asks. "Not even you. I love you but in a different way. I will not leave you. I will be the wife you asked for. I owe you that. After everything, I have done to you. Made people talk, Put you in harm's way. Brought another man's child into your home. Which I see you took as your own. I will behave. You do not have to worry about any other man. I will play my role." Yuki responds. "I am happy to hear that. I just don't want it to be a role. I want our love to grow. To be what it once was." Kaname says. "That will take time Kaname. We have plenty of that. So we will take it slow and grow. We will raise our children together. And be the family you wanted." Yuki answers. "Thank you. I am happy about that. I will do anything for you and the children. Will we be having any more?" Kaname asks. "No, Not right now. I need time to gather myself. There have been times, I haven't been there for either child. For one reason or another. We don't need to bring in another. Let's just concentrate on the ones we have." Yuki says. "I understand. There will be no pushing or tricking. I promise." Kaname answers. "No, their won't be. Because I will not put up with that anymore. Like you said we are going to be different this time. I also want to be active in your work. Knowing what is going on and being a part of it. Sara once told me. No one even knew who I was. I was only known as your wife. I want more than that." Yuki says bluntly. "As you wish. Will you be going out at night all the time?" Kaname responds. "No, Just tomorrow night. Then I will be home. I would like to at least once a week visit him. Give him fresh flowers." Yuki says trying to hold back her tears. "As you wish. The driver will take you anywhere you want to go. Just please let me know. And be honest with me. That is all I ask." Kaname states. "That is fair. There isn't any more Sara's in your closet Kaname?" Yuki asks with eyes glowing red. "No, there is no more of that. Just as there are no more Zeros in yours. It's just us now." Kaname admits. Yuki just lays down, putting her head on Kaname's shoulder.


	198. Chapter 198 Time

Chapter 198 Time.

Yuki kept her word. When she said, she would only be going out on more night. After that last night. Yuki came home. Not leaving the house at night again. Once a week, she would go visit Zero's grave. Refreshing his flowers and sitting with him for hours. The rest of the time, she was with the kids. Trying to spend time with them. Being the mother, she needed to be. She still wasn't herself. Parts of her missing. She was dark and cold. More than she ever has been. Her and Kaname have been getting along pretty good. He gives her the freedom she needs. Letting her go to see Zero. Even taking the kids out, like she use to. When she was married to Zero.

Kaname even opened up his office to her. Letting her work alongside him. Being part of the business. Taking her out of town, when he had to go. Which he didn't do as often. He tried to be there for her and the children as much as he could be. Learning a lot from past mistakes. Doing his best not to repeat. Takuma no longer lives at the manor. He only visits when Kaname needs him for something. Otherwise, he has moved out into his own home. Yuki not wanting him there. Never liking that he was Kaname's spy. Takuma never really getting over what Yuki did to him. He saw the evil in her. There were times it shined through without her even trying.

Yuki slept next to Kaname every night. Never leaving his bed. Only on occasion, when she would go into Zero's old quarters, falling asleep holding his pillow in her arms. Kaname let it all go. Never saying a word. There was nothing to fight over. He wasn't jealous of a pillow. Plus he knew her love was strong for Zero. That it wasn't just going to go away. If he could deal with her sleeping with the real thing. A pillow was nothing. Its been a year since Zero has been gone. Yuki has not yet had sex with Kaname or anyone for that matter. That part of the dark side fading. She does her best to control her blood blond. Only taking half a blood tablet of Zero's remaining blood. Doing her best to make them last. She holds them dear to her heart. Kaname knowing that when they are finished, there may be problems. It was the only thing holding her together at the moment. He just figured another thing to overcome. They have come so far.

Kaname is at peace at the moment. Things are calm. He knows, Yuki is pretty much just going through the motions. He just takes her word. When she says she will not leave. There really isn't anywhere for her to go. She does do more things around the manor then she had in the past. When they first had gotten married, she did nothing. The staff did it all. Then when she moved out into the townhouse with Zero she learned to cook. To take care of a home. To be a mother and even a wife. She has been using her skills. Only using Berta when need be. Trying to keep her mind active, so the thoughts dont invade them. Kaname loved it. Finally, he got the Yuki he always wanted. Not even caring they were not having sex. He figured it would come in time. At least now they were speaking. They were friends. They would be in the same room and share their children. Its only been four months that Yuki has been awake. Getting use to the fact Zero was gone. He saw her sadness here and there. How things would hit her. She would work through it. Trying not to show any emotion. There were also times, she would go sit outside with the plague. Kaname had made for Zero. She would spend hours there at times. Kaname knew he was sharing her again. Just with a dead man.


	199. Chapter 199 Trying

Chapter 199 Trying

One day while, Kaname is sitting at his desk the phone rings. "Hello?" Kaname says. "My Lord. There is something going on. I think you should know." Seiren says. "What?" Kaname asks. "Sara's Mansion is on fire. Inside the building were all her family and dear friends. Someone waited three months to take the last two members. Then setting them and the Mansion on fire. Letting them burn to death. They are all dead." Seiren comments. "I guess, there will be no more problem from any of them." Kaname answers coldly. "No. I just thought you should know." Seiren states. "Do they know who did it?" Kaname asks. "No, they were watching the last two remaining families for a while. They thought they would catch, who was doing it. It just seems the person knew they were there. Waiting for them to stop. Once they did. Then they were taken and killed. No one has any idea. Who would want to do this to them? There are no fingerprints. Nothing at all to link anyone to this." Seiren remarks. "What a shame. Thank you again. Let me know if that changes. What about the townhouse. Anyone going in or out?" Kaname asks. "No, not at the moment. It's been three months. I am still keeping my eye out though. When I went in. It did seem like someone was there before me. Like they used the coffee maker. Took some clothes. I just never caught them. I will let you know if I see anything from that as well." Seiren states. "Thank you."

Kaname knows this was personal. They took them all out in Sara's home. Making sure it was truly gone. Every last thing she had. Now he just hoped that Yuki would move on from this. That she would leave things alone. Her revenge was over. At least, he sure hoped it was. Deep down in his heart, He knew this was her doing. Her revenge for Zero.

"Yuki My love. May I speak to you?" Kaname says. While walking by her in the living room. "Sure. What do you need?" Yuki asks. "I know it's been a hard few months. I was thinking. How about if we go on a family vacation?" Kaname comments. "Really? You don't normally do those." Yuki states. " I know but I am changing remember?" Kaname remarks. " I see this. I have to admit. I am very surprised with the new you. I like it." Yuki says with a smile. " I am glad you are. Figure out where you want to go. Then let me know." Kaname replies. "Really? You're letting me pick?" Yuki says. Feeling Kaname's forehead. Making sure he isn't sick. "Very funny. "He responds. With a smile, Kissing her on the forehead. "How about the beach? I think the kids would enjoy that." Yuki says. "If that is what you want. I will book it." Kaname answers. Thinking Great. Sand everywhere. Then letting go remembering he can't be that way. "Seeing you in something other than a suit or your PJs. I may faint." Yuki giggles. "Very funny. What do you want to see me in?" Kaname asks. Loving that he brought a giggle to her face. It's been a long time. "How about like a normal man. A pullover and shorts? " Yuki says. Remembering how cute Zero was in his regular clothes. She does her best to push the memory to the side. Not showing her pain. "I think. I can handle that. " Kaname responds

Going to his office and making the arrangements. A few days away from the manor. Away from everyday life. It would be a good thing. He saw a ray of hope. How he did get her to smile. He wanted to do that more. Maybe even get her to be closer to him. Be Romanic. He figures this should be something with a three year old, and six year old. He knew other families did this often. It was a normal summer thing to do. He was going for it. Trying to show Yuki, he could be a regular guy. At least sometimes.


	200. Chapter 200 Vacation

Chapter 3 Part 2 Vacation

Kaname Tells Yuki to pack. Getting her things and the children. They were taking Zima with them. So they had security. Neither of them ever taking that for granted again. It was always better to be safe than sorry. Even though at the moment, no one wanted to harm them. Zero was out of the picture. It was back to the King and Queen. Ren was still around, but Kaname would introduce him as his son. Even though anyone would know even if they didn't hear the story. That Ren looked nothing like Kaname. It was clear to see he wasn't his biologically. Kaname would think back on the time, Zero would Carry his daughter in his arms. Treating her as if it was his. He now does the same to Ren. The small child even starting to call him Dad. He was only three. He wouldn't remember much of his own father. That hurt Yuki. Everything did. She just held it in. Like she did all those years. Feeling there was no sense. Nothing was going to change this. She would keep her word to Kaname. Finally doing something right.

They leave to go on Vacation. Getting in the car, the driver taking an hour to get to there destination. Pulling up to a five-star hotel. Of course, Kaname wouldn't have it any other way. Getting two large rooms. One for him and Yuki. The other for Zima and the kids. They were just adjoining.

"Kaname this hotel is beautiful." Yuki remarks. "Of course. Anything for you. What would you like to do first?" Kaname asks. "I would like to take the children to the beach." Yuki answers. "Ok, I can check my email and stuff while your there." Kaname states. "Oh, no. There will be no work while we are here. You will be coming to the beach with us. I don't want to hear another thing about it. Do you understand me?" Yuki says. "Ok but... I really don't want to get sand everywhere." Kaname responds. "Are you going back to the old Kaname Already?" Yuki asks. "No. I will go change." Kaname states. Doing his best to go along with this.

They all get ready for the beach, Yuki getting both kids into there bathing suits. Getting their beach toys. Also grabbing a cooler for some drinks and snacks. Then putting on her own two-piece bathing suit, with her cover-up on top. Kaname comes out, Wearing white shorts with some blue typical flowers on them and a blue top. Yuki starts laughing. "What? You said shorts. I got them in the lobby store. It was the only thing I could find." Kaname comments. "They are perfect. You look very beachy." Yuki says with a giggle. "Keep it up, missy." Kaname says with a smile. Yuki seeing a lighten version of Kaname. One she never really saw at all. It was nice. She hoped it would stay.

They head down to the beach, Laying two towels down. One For her, One for Kaname. The kids already in the sand. Dumping their toys all over. Playing. Yuki sits down taking off her cover-up. Ready to lay down. Kaname just stares at her. Her body lovely. He takes a look all around making sure no other is looking. "Kaname would you please put some lotion on my back? I don't want to burn. You know how our skin is to the sun." Yuki says. "Sure." He replies Taking the lotion out of her bag. Opening it and putting it in between his hands. Yuki now laying flat on her tummy. Kaname rubs his hands on her back. Making sure he didn't miss a spot. Loving that he is able to touch her. Its been so long. He takes a look at her finger, her wearing both wedding bands on the same finger. Surprised to see she is still wearing his. He knew she would never take off Kiryu's. It was just a nice surprise to see she was trying.

They sit on the beach, for a while. Both playing with the kids. Kaname taking the kids into the water. Holding their hands. Yuki on one side, Him on the other. Making both kids get wet. Both of them playing with the kids in the sand. Letting go of all pain and suffering they both went through this year. Trying to have a good time.


	201. Chapter 201 Dinner talk

Chapter 201 Dinner Talk

Later that day, they all go to dinner in the restaurant hotel dining room. Kaname back to wearing his black pants, just with a white shirt and no tie. That was casual to him. They all sit down at the table. Ordering. The kids behaving. Kaname thought this was nice. It wasn't romantic but it was family time. Just them. He saw Yuki trying her hardest to make this work. To keep her word. Even though he knew, she was hurting. "You look nice tonight Kaname," Yuki says. "Thank you, my love. So do you. I forgot to mention before we left. Sieren told me that the last two family members where taken. Them and Sara's home was set on fire. I thought you would want to know." Kaname says. Looking at her closely. "There isn't anything left of her or her family. It will be like she never existed." Yuki admits. "Yes, I am sure that is what the person wanted. I have to say, they were pretty slick. Without letting anyone know who they are. To take a whole family. They would have to store them somewhere. Until the time to set the place on fire. I just always wondered where?" Kaname asks. "My Dear, You know Sara had dungeons in her basement. One where she tortured Zero and had him hanging. Those same cells could be used on her own. Letting them suffer and hang." Yuki replies. "I see. Hiding them in her home. Cleaver. To keep them there for a few months, the person would have to check on them." Kaname responds. "Only here and there. If they died in the meantime. IT didn't matter. They were all going to do so anyway. They were already where they would die." Yuki responds eating her salad. Like they are talking about the weather. "This person would be working alone. It's always better not to have anyone else knowing." Kaname comments. "Of course. That would only lead to a loose end. You don't really need those." Yuki states. "I guess. Then the person got away with it. I wonder if there is anything else going to happen?" Kaname remarks. "I believe the person got what they wanted. Nothing more to avenge. Things should be peaceful now." Yuki answers. "Glad to know. I also wanted to ask about your dark half. I haven't seen her come out in bed. Is anything wrong?" Kaname asks. Watching his words. Since there are children there. "She is curbed. I think with all the grief, it controlled her in that matter. I haven't had any desire. I guess I am like any other normal wife now. You won't have to worry about me going astray. " Yuki insures. "That's fine. Just if you need anything. Just come to me like you use to. I am willing to take care of the matter."Kaname admits. "I bet you are dear Husband." Yuki grins. Going back to her salad.

Kaname knew she was the one to murder Sara's family. He notices she didn't state she did it, also not denying it. Letting him know she had everything under control. That was where her dark side was going. It wasn't interested in sexual desire at the moment. It wanted revenge. Sara's death wasn't enough. IT was thirsty for more. Yuki turned into her true pureblood nature. Kaname was a bit excited about it. Seeing she could handle anything now. From what he gathered it was over now. She did what she felt, she had to do. Kaname would let it be. Just hoping now, all that would be in the past. He was no angel himself. So this wasn't anything to him.

They leave dinner, going back to their room. Tucking the children in bed. Saying good night. Going into their own room. Yuki grabs his hand, taking him onto the deck. Gesturing him to take a seat. As she curls up next to him. Watching the moonlight. It was nice. Quiet. Just taking in the waves crashing on the shoreline. Holding the woman he loved so dear to him in his arms. Feeling if Kiryu didn't pass, this would have never taken place. She would be in his arms instead. Maybe something good was coming out of this large mess. She definitely was trying.


	202. Chapter 202 Trying to move on

Chapter 203 Trying to move on.

The next morning, they wake in each other's arms. Snuggling up close. Yuki seemed to like to do that most with him. Nothing sexual just being close to him. It seemed to make her feel safe. That at least, she had someone. She was noticing more and more that Kaname really did care. She saw different sides to him. Sides she actually liked. Knowing that through everything, he never left her side. Never gave up. Put up with a lot and yet still wanted her. Even though they went through a lot of painful times. Where he has done a lot to her in the past. It seemed now, they worked together. Finally be able to be at least good friends. That in the future the rest would follow. She would have to put her guard down. Have to let go of Zero. She just didn't know if she could. Always remembering the promise she made to him. That she wouldn't have intercourse with Kaname. That, that belonged to them. Even though he was dead. Her heart and body belonged to Zero. She just couldn't hurt the life she was making now.

They get up getting ready for the day. Yuki going into the kid's room, getting them dressed. She then takes them down to go shopping. There were all little shops around the area. She thought it would be nice to take a look. Kaname right behind her. Going into each store. Finding cute little things to take home. Little housewares. That she hasn't seen anywhere else. Kaname just happy she was into something. Taking her mind off things. He went along with it all. Not caring if he had to buy the store. He always liked giving her things. That never changed. Now she finally excepted the gifts. Being happy he was thinking about her.

They got some lunch with the kids. Now tired and a little grumpy. Them fussing around a bit. Yuki use to it and handling it very well. Kaname doing his best to keep calm. Knowing kids did this. He just wasn't use to it. He buys them whatever they want to eat, Making sure they got lunch in their tummies. Ren wanting Kaname to hold him. Kaname does like the little boy wishes. Sitting him on his lap. Feeding him his food. A sadness takes over Yuki's heart. Watching it. Knowing what a great dad Zero was. That Ren should be sitting in his lap instead. Then she thinks, it's a good thing at least Ren has Kaname. He took him as his own. Where he could of have been nasty about the whole thing. In the end, Ren wasn't Kaname's. Just a reminder of the time she spent with Zero. Yet Kaname let that go. That brought her happiness. It was weird to feel both emotions at the same time. This whole situation was always weird. She just had to deal with it.

They take the kids back to the room giving them naps. Kaname doing a little bit of work. As Yuki takes a walk on the beach. Just thinking of all that took place. She missed Zero like crazy. Just trying not to show it. Trying to make this life she had to live nice. At least for the children. Giving them both parents. The protection of Kaname. She knew Ren would always need that. Just not liking that he was forgetting his real father. Calling Kaname dad. Like Ai did. The little boy wanting to do everything his big sister did. Yuki not sure what to say. He was three. What did he really understand? At night she would tell him Daddy was up in heaven. Watching over you. Trying to let the child know that he did have a real father. One that even if he forgot, she would never. She did wish that Kaname let her sleep. That he wouldn't let her do what she wanted. Taking all this pain away. Not having to deal with it. But she knew Kaname would never let that be.

Later in the evening, after spending a few hours on the beach, she goes back to the room. Kaname on the bed working on his laptop. "You worked all afternoon I see?" Yuki asks. "Yes sorry. I saw you were out on your own. So I took the opportunity to work. Now that your back i will stop." Kaname says. Closing the Laptop. "You really have changed. Haven't you?" Yuki states. "I am trying. I know in the past I wasn't the best to get along with. I did things I shouldn't of. I am working on it. All this made me realize how much I really did want you. And a family." Kaname comments. "It's nice. Being with you like this. The kids having a father. Thank you for being kind to Ren." Yuki states. "He is a child. He didn't ask for any of this. It's not fair for our choices to ruin his life. It will be a little harder as he gets older though." Kaname admits. "Why because he looks like him?" Yuki asks, putting her head down." No, he already looks like him. There is no denying he is his son. I have come to dismiss that. Just as he gets older, we can't dismiss he is a hunter. It's in his genes. It will be a little out of place." Kaname remarks. "I will not lie to him about his heritage. About how strong his father was. How he was a good man, that would protect. He needs to know he is a hunter." Yuki says with a tear in her eye. "That's all fine. I just hope by that time, the elders don't go after him for it. Not to mention, he will be stronger than any of us. " Kaname replies. "I am sure he will be fine. He has us. I will do anything I have to to make sure he is safe. Nothing would ever get in my way of protecting him. I might not have been able to do so to his father. But I sure the hell will make sure No one touches him." Yuki answers.


	203. Chapter 203 Last day of Vacation

Chapter 203 Last day of vacation.

Kaname knew it would be hard to protect Ren. When he was an adult. Then if he was that strong, he wouldn't need him to. He hoped. He wanted him safe. He saw how the mention of Zero brought tears to her eyes. In a way, he was even surprised. She was still with him. That things were going so well. He thought to be honest, that after Zero's death, she would have run off somewhere. Not wanting anything to do with him. It just seemed to have the opposite effect. Which he was grateful for.

"Tonight I am taking you out to dinner. Just the two of us. Before heading home tomorrow. I would like to spend alone time with you. If that is ok?" Kaname asks. "That sounds nice. We can leave the kids with Zima. She can take them out to eat or get room service. Whatever she prefers."Yuki answers. "That's great." Kaname says. Going into the Bathroom, to take his shower and get ready. He was also happy. She agreed.

They both get dressed up, leaving the hotel room together. Hand in Hand. Kaname being ever so gentle with her. Pulling out her seat to the table at the restaurant. "You know. You sure can be sweet, When you want to be. Or when You're after something." Yuki states. "What do you think? I am after then?" Kaname says with a smirt. "Hmmm Well, We have been getting along. There is only one thing we do not do as a married couple. I am sure you're after that." Yuki replies. "Yes, I wouldn't mind that at all. That isn't the only reason though. I really do want us to work. I enjoy being with you." Kaname answers. "That is nice to know."Yuki responds. Ordering the surf and turf. Kaname ordering the same. She now used to being who she should be. The pureblood, that is rich. Never using or enjoying any of it before. She wasn't going to do that anymore. It was time to shine with what and who she really was.

After a lovely calm dinner, They both head back up to their room. Kaname holding her hand. Just staring at her in her cute light blue sundress. "You look very nice tonight." Kaname says. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."Yuki answers. Getting up to the hotel door. Kaname can't help himself. He places a long passionate kiss on her lips. His arms wrapping around her. Her arms wrap around him as well. Kissing him back. They enter the hotel room where he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Laying her gently down. Kissing down her neck. Lightly rubbing her breasts. He slides the straps down of her light blue sundress. Kissing and lightly nibbling on her shoulder. He sees she is way different than before. The Dark half not responding like before. She was more like the girl from cross. Which confused him. He kept going removing his own shirt and unbuckling his white pants. Sliding his hands up Yuki's thigh. Grabbing at her light blue panties. That he slides down her slender legs.

"Kaname, I'm not ready for intercourse just yet." Yuki says out of breath. A tear in her eye and panic in her voice.. "That's fine." He Replies. Kissing her legs. He now knew what was going on. Even in Death Kiryu was taming her. She didn't want to let her self out because of him. He was still the man in the middle of there relationship. Kaname tries for it not to let it ruin the evening. Just knowing this really wasn't going to be easy to move on. Her heart was still with him.

Kaname, making love to her in other ways. She as allowing him to touch her. To be with her. So he kept his thoughts to himself. Feeling in time maybe, she will get over him. He would take back what was his in time. He knew it was a huge step for her to even let him touch her. He could see in her eyes. The pain. That even though she may have wanted to be close. Something was there stopping her. The rough, tough, dark side was nowhere to be found. She barely touched Kaname. He went slow with kisses and touches. Trying not to do anything that would make her flip out. Not wanting to ruin the moment. Just knowing she wasn't fully there.


	204. Chapter 204 Truth Talk

Chapter 204Truth Talk.

As much as Kaname wants to do more. He stops himself. Laying down next to her. Holding her in his arms. "Yuki, I know something is wrong. You don't have to let me touch you if you really don't want me to. I feel like I am doing something wrong." Kaname states. Yuki stays quiet for a few minutes. Trying to get herself together. Kaname noticing. He picks her head up to look into her eyes. "Yuki, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kaname says with a panic. "It's not you. I." She says. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I feel like. I am betraying him. He would hate me for being happy with you. Hate me for touching you. Just hate me for being with you." Yuki says tears streaming down her face. "Yuki, I know me and Zero didn't get along very well. But he would never hate you. He would want you to be happy, even if that meant being with me. Just like I stepped away to make you happy with him. Do you want to be with me?" Kaname asks. " I do in a way. I feel close to you. Your all I have left. Its just I miss him terribly. My heart hurts. I don't think I can fix it. I am trying to be normal for you and the kids. To hide that deep inside, I am falling apart. In a way, I really wish you would have let me sleep. I am not sure if I can do this without him." Yuki says honestly. "I am glad in a way you want to be with me. That you feel close to me. I know it's going to take time. I will not push anything on you. I will not let you give up and rot either. I won't stop you from grieving either. I know that's the worse thing I could do. I need you to go through your feelings. I want you to be honest with me. Like you were just then. You don't have to hide your feelings with me either. I am here for you." Kaname responds.

"Thank you. I know that. Its why I feel so close to you now. Like I have in the past. I know you won't leave me. You have proven that time and again. I do want to make up for all the pain I caused you. It will just take time." Yuki admits. "We have a lot of time. I am willing to wait for you. I don't want you to fake anything either. If you don't want me to touch you. Say it. I know in the past I forced you. That wasn't my finest day. I regret it terribly and never want to do it again. I want you willingly. I want you to want me. Like that night you killed the mayor. For the first time in a long time. I knew you desired me. That's how I always want it to be."Kaname states. "I don't mind you touching me. I am just not ready to go all the way. I know that's hard for you. It's just how I feel. The last thing I owe him. This is all my fault. He is dead because of me. Because I just had to have him. I wouldn't listen. Nothing else mattered to me. It brought him pain and hurt in many ways. All he wanted was me, to be his. Only his. And I couldn't do that fully. My dark half was always in the way wanting more." Yuki snaps. Tears not stopping. "It wasn't all your fault. Your desire for him was too strong. You don't act like that now, that he isn't here. You're a totally different person. In a way, he took out the beast in you, just as much as I did. Just in different ways. I know he wouldn't have it any other way though. He loved you very much. Its why I went along with it all. I knew he would never hurt you. You would us. But not the other way around. You need to let go. If Kiryu didn't want to be with you. Or here. He would have left." Kaname confesses.

Yuki just cries in his arms. Her cries turned to sobs. The pain was written all over her. He could see all that she kept in, now coming out. She would blame herself for a long time. He knew how she was. She didn't even blame him. Which surprises him mostly. How for the first time she didn't just see it was all his fault. In other ways, he wished she would. It would take some of the pain off of her. He would just have to take his time. Give her space and be there when she really needed him. He was willing. He wanted to prove he was the man she saw years ago. The one she adored. He so wanted her to look at him again like that.


	205. Chapter 205 Letting it out

Chapter 205 Letting it out.

The next day comes fast. Kaname getting up very early. He couldn't sleep anyway. Lately, sleep was something he got very little of. All he thought about last night was Yuki's pain. The talk they had over her missing Kiryu. How she was so trying to move on, yet he was still there in between them both. It hurt him deeply. That she felt she was betraying Zero. To sleep with him, Yet never felt that for him. When she was with Zero. Kaname was holding in a lot of resentment and pain himself. This was very hard on him. Even though he was cold and mupliative, Yuki was always the one to make him see. He had feelings. No matter how hard he tried to hide them. All in all, he felt the vacation wasn't a bad thing. They got closer. He did get to touch her and be close. She opened up to him, telling him how she felt. It was a start.

Kaname sat there on the deck, looking out into the ocean. Drinking his morning coffee. Determined more now than ever for this relationship to make it. He would give his time and energy to her and his family. Always making them come first over work. He has been doing that and intended to keep it going. Knowing that was a big thing in the past that drew them apart. He was never there. He always left her. Giving her more time to be alone. Pine over Zero. He wasn't going to let that happen now.

As he is sitting there, Yuki gets up walking over to him. "I see you're up bright and early?" Yuki says. Taking a seat in his lap."Yes, I couldn't sleep. Looks like your feeling a little better."Kaname says. Putting his arms around her. Holding her tight as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I do. It was good to be open. To tell the truth. It's not something we do with each other often. For some reason, I like being close to you. You make me feel safe. Its nice knowing you're here and not leaving me." Yuki admits. "I will never leave you. Nothing could take me away from you Yuki. I want to spend more time with you and the kids. Maybe more vacations during this summer. Do things when its the holidays like you like to do." Kaname says. "I think that would be nice. The kids love when we are together. They need both of us. Maybe more now than ever." Yuki states. "I know. I am glad to see you with them both. You give them a lot of time now. I am glad to see it. I also love that you take responsibility for the house. I know in the past, I didn't want you to. We have money and people do things for us. I just now see, you're more at home when you do them yourself. So I want you to feel that you can do anything for our home. It's just that. Our home."Kaname responds. "Thank you. I do like doing things myself. I have raised a human. I am used to it. I need to, to keep myself going. To take my mind off of things. I just can't sit there. It makes things a lot worse." Yuki answers.

"I understand that. Please do whatever you feel you want to. You don't have to ask."Kaname replies. "Are you feeling ok?" Yuki asks. Feeling for a fever." Very funny. You seem to do that a lot lately. Check my head." Kaname smirks. "Well, I have to make sure your not sick or coming down with something. Some things you say I'm not even sure are you anymore." Yuki says with a laugh. It's me. I just learned my lesson. We are here for a long time. You learn with age. You learn from experience. I never really been in a relationship before Yuki. You're my first. The one I really want to be with. I am overprotective of you. I just saw that in the past that drove you away." Kaname admits. "I don't mind you protecting me. Just not the over drama way. I can take care of myself. I think I proved that. In more than one way." Yuki announces. "Yes. You sure have. Yuki, did you handle Sara's Family?" Kaname asks. Just needing to hear it from her. To see if she trusted him as she says. "Yes. I handled that problem. I know they were innocent. They had nothing to do with any of it. He was innocent as well. He didn't deserve what she did to him. How she hurt him. She touched him Kaname." Yuki snaps."Touched?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Her scent was all over him. I am not sure what took place. We both know there is only one way for her scent to be on him like that. You know how it is for us that are bonded. She did it to drive me crazy. She hurt him. She killed him. I couldn't let it go. I couldn't let her or them go." Yuki admits. "I see. I didn't know of the last part. I now see why you went off. I am sure Zero was innocent on that as well. I don't see him touching any other than you. Your bond wouldn't let him, even if he wanted to. He wasn't a pureblood, his needs would be satisfied by the one he would be bonded to. Then if we were not bonded from birth to marry, You would be the same with him. You know that's the reason you're stuck between the two of us." Kaname confesses. "I thought so. I knew there had to be a reason. Why I am always drawn back to you. Even though my love for him is so strong. I can't let go of you. I also know he wouldn't ever touch her. Its what made me hate her more. To know she forced him." Yuki states.

"Thank you for confiding in me. I will make sure nothing ever comes back to you. What is done. Is done. Just please no more. We have to keep things calm. We have children to look after. We don't need heat on us." Kaname comments. "I promise there will be nothing more. I took my revenge. They are all gone. Everything she ever had or worked for. Is gone." Yuki responds. Kaname just gives her a grin and holds her tightly. Feeling they did come along way. She told him. She did trust can really build on this. He also knew, her hate is what drove her to this. That she touched him, drove her insane. He knew her love for him, would never be broken. He just knew her need for him, would last as well.


	206. Chapter 206 Townhouse

Chapter 206 Townhouse

Its been seven more months. A total of seventeen months, Zero has been gone. Yuki and Kaname have come along way. Getting along, Being with the kids. Kaname made them his life. Yuki still hurts for Zero, her heart still broken and only really half Kaname's. She is just making this life that she has now work. She feels it was fate. Who she was meant to be with from the start. Plus she has no interest in any other. She spends tons of time with the kids. Doing all kinds of things. This Halloween, Kaname even went trick or treating. Yuki dressing him up as Dracula of all things. She got a giggle out of it. Every time she looked at him. He went along with it due to it making her smile. It was something he was always working on. Wanting to see more of it.

Its now Christmas time, they went out as a family to pick up a tree. Now home Decorating it together. Drinking hot cocoa. Kaname isn't used to any of this. Some he rather not partake in but due to a lot of it being part of Yuki's youth. He goes along with it. Making her happy and even, in the end, finding it not as bad as he thought it would be.

Later that day, Takuma comes to speak to Kaname. Going straight to his office. Staying far away from Yuki.

"Kaname, I needed to let you know that Seiren asked me to tell you about the townhouse." Takuma states. "What about it? Why can't she tell me herself?"Kaname asks. "She is very busy. She also said she needed to stay put. It seems someone is living in the townhouse. They have been the whole time. She just doesn't know who yet. The person only stays for a short period of time then is on there way again. She never seems to get too caught them because it seems to happen when she isn't around. So she is staying put to see who it is. No matter how long it takes this time." Takuma replies. "Someone is living there. Who would want to live there? Why?" Kaname answers. "I don't know. Those are the same questions Seiren was asking. They seem to just come for clean clothes. They don't really stay." Takuma responds. "Either way they shouldn't be there. Please do not say anything in front of Yuki about this. It would only hurt her." Kaname says. "You don't have to worry about me. I don't want to be anywhere near her. She scares me. How are you two doing by the way?" Takuma asks.

"We are wonderful. Better than we have ever been. We talk, we spend time together. We trust each other. We have come along way."Kaname answers. "And Kiryu?" Takuma replies. "She still goes to see him once a week, giving him fresh flowers. Talking to his grave for hours. Every morning she visits the plague. Sitting there with him. She will stay for an hour while she thinks I am sleeping. She still mourns him very much. She just tries not to let it take over her." Kaname says. "And Sex?" Takuma responds. "Still won't give into me fully. But we are very close in other ways. She sleeps with me every night. Not leaving my side. She will still go into his quarters just to take in his scent, to stay on his side of the bed. I know he is in her heart. He always will be." Kaname admits. "Do you think she will ever let you make love to her fully? You are married. She is controlling her dark half? Before she use to use and abuse you." Takuma confesses. I am sure it will happen. We have come close to were I have had her almost give in. She just thinks of him and won't do it. Her dark side without him being in this world with her seemed to diminish. Her sex drive is like any other woman. I don't know if she is holding back because of him? Or it's just her now." Kaname states. "So all that desire was just because of him? Even coming back to you?" Takuma says.

"It looks that way. Holding in her desire for him for so long and then not really able to let it free with him. Like she wanted to be. Just made it build. Now it could be she so used to hiding it from him, it's a natural thing. Which in a way I wish it wasn't. Not because of the sex. Because I want her to be herself around me. I am not Zero. I don't care if she is rough, or a little kinky. It was fun, alive. Better than her holding back. If she is, there will be a time she lets go. She won't be able to hold back anymore. Her dark side is there. I think she just got it out in other ways, just not sexual." Kaname admits. "Ahh, Sara. That was brutal My Lord. The whole family? I still can't imagine taking them one by one. Than storing them in Sara's home. While they would wait to burn alive. She is really something. You know that." Takuma states. "Yes. She had her reasons. It's over now." Kaname comments. " You will protect her through anything. Are you sure that's a good thing?" Takuma answers. "I know you're not fond of her. She hurt you. I would give my life for her. I am glad we are finally moving on. We are happy. She cooks, cleans, takes care of the kids. All the things she did when living with Kiryu, she does here. We sit down at dinner every night with the kids. They are safe and happy. I couldn't ask for anything more." Kaname answers.

"You do know if Kiryu wasn't dead you would never have this? She would never be with you, my lord. I am not saying it to hurt you. Just to be honest. She did so much to get rid of you. Just to make him happy."Takuma admits. "I know. I think it took all that for her to see how much I care. That I would never leave her. Our bond is stronger now than it ever was. I might still be sharing her in a way, but she cares for me. Kiryu isn't here. So I guess, I don't have to worry about that. I don't think it would be that easy to take her away from me now anyway." Kaname confesses. "I hope so my lord."


	207. Chapter 207 Christmas with Kaname

Chapter 207 Christmas with Kaname.

Its Christmas Morning, Yuki sitting up in the high back brocaded red chair. Next to the fireplace in Kaname's room. She sits there and thinks about years ago. When her and Zero went to the townhouse. That back then was just Zero's apartment. How they spent there first Christmas together after being apart for so long. How she told him, she was going to have Ren. Her eyes well up with tears. How she wished, she could go back to them. Even if it was to get one more hug. To kiss his sweet face one more time. She looks over to the man sleeping in bed. The very handsome man, that has been there for her. Taking care of her, and most of all never leaving her. She is grateful that he is there. She just wishes deep down it was Zero instead. Or at least he was still here. She loves Kaname but nowhere near the love, she has for Zero. It's a different love. One that will never die.

She gathers herself up, taking a half of a blood tablet. The sash going down. Soon there were be none left. She didn't know, what she would do without them. IT was the only thing keeping her going. Keeping her from losing all control. It was like in a way he was still here with her. When she missed him terribly she would take half of the pill. Sometimes it wasn't enough. She craved more of him. She just knew. She had to ration the pills. It would be a hard time for her when they were over. She would truly have nothing left of him.

She goes over to Kaname. Wiping her tears and gathering herself together. Waking him up. "Its time to get up sleepy head." Yuki says. "Its so early. Why?" Kaname says. "It's Christmas. The kids need to get up to open there presents. I will go down and put the coffee on. Why don't you gather the rugrats." Yuki says. Remembering waking up in Zero's arms last Christmas. Them both getting the kids. Opening there presents and being together. The thought kills her. Her heart pains her just by the memories. Ones she hope never fade from her mind. She just does her best to stay on her feet. Not letting Kaname know how hurt she is today. "Ok, I will go get them." Kaname says groggily. Putting on his robe. To walk over to each kids room. Gathering them up.

Yuki goes downstairs putting the pot of coffee on. The kids running down the stairs to open there presents. Wrapping paper all over the place. Yuki just sitting in the chair watching. Not even opening hers. Kaname watching the kids, and her. Seeing she is a bit down. "How about your open this one. It's from me." Kaname says. Handing her a small box. "Ok." Yuki replies opening the box to reveal a diamond stud set of earrings." Kaname they are gorgeous. Thank you." Yuki says. "Very welcome." Kaname answers giving her a kiss. "You didn't have to. You have given me so much already." Yuki says. "I would give you the world if I could. All I really want is for you to be happy." Kaname remarks. Yuki just smiles at him. Knowing he means well. She just isn't sure, she will ever be truly happy again. Not like she was, with Zero. Even with everything they had in the middle of them. Just being with him, made her the happiest.

The rest of the days goes very well. Kids playing with there gifts. Yuki making Christmas dinner. Watching some TV and just spending time together. Zero always on her mind. He always was, no matter what day it was. She would never forget him.


	208. Chapter 208 Shock

Chapter 208 Shock

It was the day after New Years. Kaname gets a call from Seiren. "My Lord, I have some very important news for you. I just don't know. How you are going to take this. I am not even sure how to take this." Seiren says. "Just spill it. What is so important?" Kaname says. "Kiryu isn't dead my lord. He is living in and out of the townhouse. He works in some bar in another town. Living most of the time on top of it. He is even seeing someone." Sieren answers. "WHAT? HOW?" Kaname snaps with anger and confusion. "I am not sure my Lord. I am still trying to figure out what took place." Seiren replies. "He just left her? How? That's so not like him. He would never just walk away from her." Kaname states. "I don't know everything yet. When I find out the rest, I will let you know." Seiren says. "Please make it fast. I need to know what the hell is going on." Kaname snaps. Hanging up the phone.

Takuma coming in for his daily duties. "Everything ok?" Takuma asks. "Hell no, it's not. Kiryu is alive." Kaname states. "What? Then why isn't he with Yuki?" Takuma asks. "I have no idea. To top it off he supposedly has someone." Kaname comments. "Are you kidding? Are you going to tell Yuki?" Takuma asks. "No, I don't know the whole story yet. This will kill her. Shit, I thought we were done with him. That we were free. If he is with someone else and left her. I think its best not to tell her. Its better she thinks of him dead. Daman him! Just when everything was going so well. We are doing great." Kaname shouts. " Alex probably knows what is going on. Maybe you should talk to him. Get some answers. He was the one to say he was dead. Why? That is a lot to lie about. What's the reason?" Takuma states. "True, but I don't trust him. He seems to go against us all."Kaname comments. "Yes, but you can see what he says. What his reasoning is. This makes no sense. All this time staying away from her? Doesn't he crave her as she does him? Where are the bonds? Sex and blood? It just doesn't go away like that. TO have another isn't going to fix it either. Not to mention, I really never say Kiryu as the type. He wouldn't cheat on Yuki." Takuma remarks. "Maybe he got tired of her with me? He knew she was always wanting to come back to me. He hated that." Kaname answers. "Yea, but it wasn't something to leave her over. He would never leave her. Her hold on him was tight and strong. Just like his is on her. You need to figure this out. If she ever finds out he is alive. You have a lot to worry about. SHe will go after him. She will never let him be with another. He may wind up dead for real first." Takuma states. "We should be that lucky. She wouldn't kill him. I don't think. Then when her dark half kicks in anything is possible. She is very jealous of anyone touching him." Kaname says. Takuma just looking at him. Like oh shit.

This was a wrench thrown in Kaname's side. After all this time, of working hard to gain her back. He knew Zero could break that all over again. He just wasn't sure what was going on. Just Kaname couldn't lose everything he just built. Would she just leave him again for Zero? Walk away, even though it looked like Zero walked away from her. He even left their son? Something didn't add up. What did Alex know? Kaname figured he may have to take Takuma advice and talk to him. Even though he knew he was bad news. IT might be the only way to find out even a half truth.


	209. Chapter 209 Finding out the Truth

Chapter 209 Finding out the Truth.

"Yuki my love, I need to go out. I will be home in a little bit."Kaname says. "Ok, Please make sure your home for dinner. I am making something very nice. I would like you here." Yuki says. "Of course. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. I just have to take care of a little business." Kaname comments. "Anything you need my help with. You know I would go with you." Yuki answers. "I am fine. It's just something small. You get back to whatever delicious thing your cooking for dinner. I will see you in a few." Kaname replies. Kissing her tenderly on her lips.

Walking out the door, feeling a sense of sadness, in his soul. He could lose it all in an instant. All going away as fast as it came. That thought hurt him deep within. He finally had gotten what he wanted. Her to himself. Wanting him fully. With Zero still alive, that would never be. She wanted him even when he was dead. Pining over him. Just doing her best to move on. Since she knew she couldn't have him. BUt with him alive, that would never be. SHe would never let him go. There would never be peace. We would always have to share. It not being just hugging a pillow it would be the real thing. He would be cast out once again.

Kaname didn't invite Alex over to his home. Not wanting Yuki to overhear anything they had to say. Kaname wanted to know the truth. Before he let her know anything. If he ever did. He still wasn't sure what to do about her. He just needed to know why Zero did this. What made him go away from her and not return. It's been a long time for them not to be together. As Takuma said. Where were the bonds? Zero always had issues with them before, now he should be going crazy even more so. After having her in every way possible. Their bond completed in every way. The only thing keeping her together was his blood in the tablets. Otherwise, she would be climbing the walls. Which Kaname didn't look forward to.

Once Kaname got to Alex's cabin in the woods, it took him a bit to get out of the car. Not really wanting to hear what the truth was. He knew no matter what, it would break him. He takes a deep breath getting out of the car. Keeping his cool calm demeanor. Knowing this was no time to let anyone know. How he truly felt. Or what he truly thought.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Kaname says just walking into Alex's home. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here. Its been awhile." Alex responds. "I had no intentions on coming here. Just something came to my knowledge that I had to speak to you. Since I believe you are the only one to know the truth." Kaname replies. "Ahh. I bet I know what you're talking about." Alex replies. "I am sure you do. I know that Kiryu is alive. He still goes to the townhouse. Living there, here and there. He works at some bar and even has a girlfriend. Why did you say he was dead? What's the point to this? Was it Kiryu's Idea?" Kaname asks. "First off, Good for Kiryu for moving on. Second. No, he had nothing to do with this. When I took him back to the manor, something happened. He was fine until I took the shirt off. It seems that the bullet didn't go into his chest. Since he was wearing a bullet proof one. It went through his arm. IT was laced with a poison to take away all his memories of Yuki. He remembered nothing about her at all." Alex says. "Nothing, What about growing up at Cross?" Kaname asks. "Not even that. He remembered Your acquaintance, growing up at Cross, him being a hunter, everything but her. He even remembered their son." Alex responds. "Why say he was dead?" Kaname comments.

"At the time it was for the best. There was no point. Yuki put herself to sleep. To set him free. He didn't remember her anyway. Which in a way, he was dead to her for real. So, I told him she was dead and so was there son. That way he would move on. ANd she would move on. Setting everyone free from this mess. He would mourn there son, but he said he had no memory or feelings for her. So I guess that is why he could have moved on with another woman." ALex states. "What about the bar? Where did that come in?" Kaname asks. "I thought you knew it all Kaname? Looks like your spies need to work harder. The bar is owned by Yagari. When Zero went back to work, Yagari sent him to the bar to take care of it. Not wanting him to work as a hunter. So no one would know he was alive." Alex admits. "Why would Yagari do that? He was at the funeral. He acted so caring about him being dead." Kaname remarks. "I don't know. You would have to ask him about his reasons. Probably the same as mine. It was a bad situation. I thought you would have loved it though. Being free of him?" Alex states. " I did. Just he really isnt dead. The way I found out, so could she. That would make a mess." Kaname says. "True. Or are you just afraid, she would go after him again? How are the tablets holding up?" Alex asks. "She has a few left." Kaname responds. "What happens afterward? The beast will be hard to control. One, not even you can control." Alex smirks. "I am sure she will be fine. I will be going. Thank you for your time. "Kaname says. Walking out the door.

On the way back to his car, he is still in shock. Yagari was in on this as well. Most likely protecting Zero. He would need to go to him as well. He wanted more answers. He deserved more answers. He felt somehow, some way, Yuki would blame him for this. Think he did it. That must have been what Sara was up to. She got them in the end. Yet in a way giving Kaname what he always wanted. Just would it last?


	210. Chapter 210 Confronting Yagari

Chapter 210 Confronting Yagari.

The next day, Kaname needs to head out of the house again. He knows this looks weird since lately, he has always been around. He just needed to go to the Association and talk to Yagari. He needed to know his reasoning behind this. Just not letting on to Yuki.

"Kaname, you're going out again? You're not going to make this a regular thing. Not like before are you?" Yuki asks. "No my love. Are you missing me?" Kaname asks. "Believe it or not. Yes. I got used to you being around. I actually like what we have here. I don't want you to ruin it again." Yuki states. "I promise you I won't. I do have to work. Which sometimes make me have no other choice but to leave here. Its only for a few hours though. Not days like before. I will be back for tonight's dinner." Kaname remarks. "Ok." Yuki replies. Giving Kaname a very long tight hug. He closes his eyes as he puts his head on hers. "I love you Yuki." Kaname says. "I know. Same here." Yuki responds. Kissing him lightly.

Kaname gets into the car, letting the driver take him to the association. Once there he goes into Yagari's office. "Long time no see. What brings you here?" Yagari asks. "A longtime friend. Brings me here. One that we have a a mutual interest in." Kaname says. "Well, you sparked my interested. What's the problem?" Yagari answers. "It's Zero. I know he is alive. That you are keeping him at your bar. I just want to know why?" Kaname comments. "Well, Well. It took you a bit to find that out. I thought we hid his tracks well. Guess not." Yagari states. "He still sometimes stays at the Townhouse. Didn't you think we would notice sooner or later? How about if we sold it?" Kaname responds. "Yuki would never let you sell it. I did tell him not to spend much time there. As we didn't know who killed her, might be after him as well." Yagari answers. "Why did you lie? You saw what she is going through. What did she ever do to you?" Kaname spats. " You have a lot of nerve coming here. You know that? After everything. I set him free. Even she wanted to. But you can't. Married to you. What a bullshit. Both of you with your wicked sick twisted ways. Yet he did it just to be with her. She should have just been fucking honest from the start. That she wanted both of you. Instead of the charade, she played." Yagari spats back. "He loved her. He knew what he was getting into. He didn't care. Why did you? I told him about her wanting us both. I saw it clearly. I am sure in a way he knew it was true as well." Kaname snaps. "Because I saw a way out for him. To be happy without either of you Freaks. Free. Maybe be with someone who only wanted him in the end. WHo could give him what he really needed? Not to mention, he doesn't remember her at all. That would have hurt Yuki even more. This way they both got a way out. So did you. And yet you're here being a pain in my ass. I wasn't going to through him back into the lion's den. Have you play your stupid games with him. " Yagari comments.

"Shouldn't they both make the choice of setting each other free. Not you, Not Alex. Not even me. You think he will like very much that you lied to him? He expects this from me, not you." Kaname barks. "You were the one to send him into the lion's den. He was the one hanging from the ceiling. Not you!" Yagari shouts. No, but we had an agreement. We were working together. He knew that Sara wouldn't take me. That it had to be him. I made sure he was safe. That he wouldn't wind up dead. I knew something wasn't right."Kaname spats. "You don't get it do you? He is dead. The old Zero you knew is dead. He doesn't remember her. Only bits about you. Not being married to you. Not all the bullshit. Why not leave it that way?"Yagari responds. "You made quite the mess. Does Kaien know?" Kaname asks. "No. The old coot would never let his kids be apart. So he thinks he is dead as well."Yagari answers.

"So what are you going to do now that you know?" Yagari adds. "I don't know yet. I need time to think. They say I'm a bastard. That I'm evil. Zero was always one to put the blame on me. Here all the while, his master was no better. Maybe even worse."Kaname says. Walking out the door.


	211. Chapter 211 The Bar

Chapter 14 Part 2 The Bar.

All that night, Kaname sits in his office thinking. As much as he wanted her to himself. This wasn't right. She would despise him. If she knew, he knew. Yet he still didn't want her to know. He figured he would go to Zero and talk to him first. If Zero didn't want any part of her. He would never tell. He would make him, make the choice. ALso letting him know the truth.

Kaname goes up to bed, Yuki waiting for him reading. "There you are. All done work?" Yuki asks. "Yes, for the night. I will have to go out once again tomorrow. Then it should be over for a bit. It shouldn't take me that long either." Kaname states. "Its been a busy week. You look so tired and worn out. I know you love to work. Just please don't overdo it." Yuki says. Moving over to him. Laying her head on his chest. "I won't. You promise it will always be like this?" Kaname says. "Like what?" Yuki asks. "You this close to me. Wanting to be with me? I don't want to lose it." Kaname states. "Neither do i. I have no plans on ever leaving you Kaname. I made that promise to you. I did mean it. I may miss him, but I am growing to love being here. It's so different than what we had before. I am so glad you learned to change." Yuki remarks. "Me too. I enjoy it as well." Kaname replies. Just laying there not able to sleep. She was in his arms, holding him tight. Its been like this every night now. Never leaving his bed. Not seeming to want to. He knew Zero's bonds may have been broken, but hers haven't. Her want, desire, love, and bonds were still there. Its what scared him.

Kaname gets up out of bed bright and early. Not getting any sleep anyway. There was no sense in staying there. He gets into the car, having the driver take him to Yagaris bar. Getting there early. It not even open yet. Kaname just sits in the car waiting. Which what seems like years.

At 10 AM Zero comes down from his upstairs apartment, opening up the bar with the key. Going in getting everything ready. Looking the same way, he always has. Kaname gets out of the car. Walking over and into the bar. "What can I do for you? Mainly what brings you here?" Zero says. "I take it you remember me?" Kaname says. "Yea the snobbish know it all pureblood. How can I forget?" Zero states. " Sarcastic as always I see." Kaname answers with a smile. "Of course. I wouldn't be any other way." Zero replies. "I will take a scotch." Kaname says. "Coming right up. isn't it a bit early for this?" Zero asks. "Not for what I have to say." Kaname replies. "So what do you have to say? I know you didn't come here to drink." Zero says. "I heard you lost some of your memories." Kaname says. "Yes. Only of my wife. I can't remember a thing about her. It makes no sense to me." Zero confides. "Would you like to know more about her?" Kaname asks. "Yes, But why would you care?" Zero says. "I know your wife very well. I care because she does." Kaname replies. " You mean did. She is dead." Zero responds. "What if I told you, There was a chance for you to see her again?" Kaname asks. "I Guess that would be nice. I really don't know what to say about that. I have no feelings toward her." Zero replies. "There was a time, you loved her totally. Her the same towards you. She loved you so much she would die for you. Give up her child for you." Kaname comments. "I wouldn't ask her to give up our child. Our son was so young." Zero answers. "Wow, you really don't remember a thing." Kaname blurts out. "No, Its hard to mourn a person, I have no memory of." Zero states.

"I bet. Look Zero, your wife isn't dead. What Yagari and Alex told you are lies. They did it to protect both of you in a way."Kaname admits. "What are you talking about? IF she is alive where is she? Why isn't she at the townhouse? Why isn't she after me?" Zero asks. "Because she thought you were dead. Still does. I came to ask you if you want to meet her. IF you don't there is no reason for me to tell her the truth. It would only kill her. You may not remember her, but she does you. She is still mourning you. The only thing keeping her going is your son." Kaname confesses. "Our son? He is alive?" He is ok?" Zero shouts. "Yes, He is more than ok. He will be four soon. He is growing up so nicely." Kaname answers. "How do you know all this? I remember you were after her in school or something. it's not very clear." Zero comments. "Because I am also her husband." Kaname says. "What? She got remarried that quickly? I thought you said, she loved me?" Zero spats. "She does. Gezz This is harder than I thought it would be. May I have another drink, please? " Kaname asks. Zero pouring him another.

"Look, We are both married to her and each other. I know it sounds weird. It's just a thing Vampire do. She has a child with me, And one with you. She adored you. She still does. There isn't a day that goes by she doesn't think about you." Kaname adds. "Married to you? Are you crazy? I would never marry you." Zero snaps. "Thanks, I felt the same. But it wasn't about us. IT was about her and your son. He needed my protection. You are a hunter, she is a pureblood." Kaname snaps. "Why would I ever marry a pureblood? This gets weirder and weirder." Zero says. "Tell me about it." Kaname answers. "Then how did I get here? How did I lose my memories?" Zero asks. "We were in a fight with a vampire named Sara. She put a spell on you. To get back at me and Yuki. To make you forget her. She knew that would hurt her more than anything. Just our so called friends took it upon themselves to tell us both, that the other was dead. Setting you free. IF you want to remain that way. I will let it happen. IF you want to see her and your son. I can do that too." Kaname remarks. "I don't know. This is too much for me at the moment. I need to think about. I will get back to you." Zero answers. "Fine, Call me at this number, with your answer." Kaname says. Getting up, walking out of the bar.

"Good god. He remembers nothing. Maybe I should of let it stay that way? I did it now. Either way, I don't see this ending up well." Kaname says to himself.


	212. Chapter 212 Thinking

Chapter 212 Thinking.

Zero stands in the bar, just thinking about everything that Kaname just told him. All of it rushing to his head. Making it pound. Was all this true? Yagari lied to him? It's been all this time. She had been alive. His friend Nicole walking down from upstairs.

"Hey, Zero. What's up?" Nicole asks. A short, curvy blonde with blue eyes. "I just found out my wife is alive." Zero answers. "Wow really? I bet that was a shock. Does that mean what we have been doing for the last two months is an affair?" Nicole says. "I am not sure. I guess it would be if I remembered her. Which I have no clue about anything about her. Or feelings. I have the chance to meet her. I am just not sure I want to. Then if I don't, I won't be able to see my son." Zero remarks. "He is alive too? That's wonderful news. You may have to see her to see him. She didn't do anything to you. Why wouldn't you want to see her too?" Nicole asks. "I am not sure. The situation doesn't sound normal to me. I was supposed to be married to her other husband as well. That doesn't sound like anything I would do." Zero replies. "So true. Getting you to commit is like pulling teeth." Nicole responds. "Thanks. very funny." Zero spats. "Look if that is the case. That means you really cared about her. Maybe you should meet her. See what it's all about. You can always come back here. At least you will have closure." Nicole states. "You're ok with this?"Zero asks. "Yes, there is something missing about you Zero. You're with me, yet not really. I think this would be a good thing. I am here for you no matter what." Nicole responds. "Thank you. You have been are a really good friend among other things." Zero answers.

Kaname goes home, not really knowing what to think. Just doing his best to keep his feelings to himself. "Kaname, It. Is in your office." Yuki says. "It?" Kaname asks. "Yea, he has been waiting for you for while. He feels uncomfortable while you're not here. He is scared. I might have him for dinner." Yuki says with a gloat. "My dear, you can be a little devil when you want to be." Kaname answers with a smirk.

"Takuma what can I do for you today?" Kaname says walking into his office. "Seiren had more info for you."Takuma states. "I know it all. I just got back from speaking with Kiryu. He remembers nothing. She is like a ghost to him."Kaname reveals. "You went to him? Why?" Takuma asks. "Because he can make his own choice if he wants to see her or not. To be honest, now I don't see it going well for her either way. He has no feelings for her. No memories. Zip." Kaname states. "Do you think that will change once he sees her again?" Takuma asks. "I have no clue. If he doesn't choose to see her again, I guess we will never know." Kaname answers. "Wow, I never thought. I would see the day." Takuma comments. "Me either. I told him to call me with his choice. If he chooses not to see her. I will never tell her. IF he does, then I will tell her." Kaname remarks. "She is going to want to be with him in every way again my Lord. You know how she feels about him." Takuma says. "Yes, I do. It might take a bit to get there. He doesn't feel the same. I don't really know what to expect. I guess we will see what he decides first." Kaname answers. "I see this being another big mess." Takuma responds. "I do too. Just not for the way you think. It will kill her to know he doesn't feel the same way about her. If she finds out about his little girlfriend, that will lead to no good either. I see her dark side coming out. More than ever. This can go, he sees her and feels the same. or he wants nothing to do with her. I am not sure which way I even want this to go. I do know, either way, I will be the one dealing with the side effects. " Kaname admits. "My lord you could have just acted like you never knew. It might have been better than what's ahead." Takuma confides. "True, but I am not wanting to do. What I have done in the past. She ever would find out. She would hate me. Blame me. Not this time. I just hope I don't lose her anyway." Kaname admits. "I don't know. We will just see." Takuma answers.


	213. Chapter 213 Phone call

Chapter 213 Phone Call.

Zero goes to the Association, walking up into Yagari's office. "Zero? What are you doing here?" Yagari says with a panic in his voice. " I see you don't want anyone to see me here? That would ruin your little plan wouldn't it?" Zero answers. "What do you mean?"Yagari answers. "Really? You need me to explain? Why did you lie? Why tell me she was dead? What's the big secret?" Zero asks. "That god damn Kaname. I thought for sure, he would have never come to you. He is the one to lose the most here." Yagari spats. "I want answers." Zero shouts. "Because I wanted peace for you. You don't remember her anyway. I didn't see any harm. She was out for six months. She put herself to sleep to let you go free. I just gave her what she wanted. Since Kaname wouldn't."Yagari answers. "You had no right. My son. You made me think he was dead as well." Zero barks. "Yes, I am sorry for that. Just it would have been a big mess. I felt you would move on, have more children. Have a life with a woman that wanted you and only you. You deserve that and so much more." Yagari states. "So its true, I was married to Kaname too." Zero replies. "Yes. You married them both. Just to be with her. You loved her dearly. She did feel the same towards you. There was just something about Kaname she couldn't ever truly let go of. They have it nice now. He got what he wanted. I figured all would be happy." Yagari responds. "I'm not happy. I have gaps in my memory. I remember my child. Just not my wife. I remember nothing of her. Its like she never existed. It feels so wrong. You let her mourn me. If she cared that much, I am sure this hurt her badly?" Zero asks. "Yes, but she will get over it. Move on. So can you. You have it nice with Nicole. It's a normal life. I am even willing to give you the bar. Let you settle down." Yagari comments. " I need to at least see her. See my son. I have no feelings towards her at all. But I would like to see what she looks like. At least hear what we had. I thought of you like a father Yagari. I never thought you would do something like this to me." Zero says. Walking out the door. Slamming it hard behind him.

Zero knew he had to at least see her. Visit his son. Make sure he was ok. He needed to know things about his life, that he didn't remember. He wasn't looking to go back in time. He didn't think that could happen. He didn't feel like that anymore. He just wanted to see what it was that was missing.

Zero goes back to the bar, giving Kaname a call. "Hello." Kaname answers. "Yea, it's me Zero. I would like to meet her. I would like to see my son." Zero says. Kaname takes a long breath. "Ok. We need to go slow here Zero. As I said before you may not remember her, but she does you. She has a lot of feelings for you. I will tell her, and bring her to the bar to see you. Please do NOT tell her about your friend. Don't even let her be there."Kaname states. "Ok. I get where you are coming from on that. I don't want to hurt her. I can't fake my feelings either." Zero answers. "That's fine. Its better your honest with her. Maybe that way she won't expect much. She can't get hurt as much. May I ask you a question Zero?" Kaname says. "Yea, why not?" Zero replies. "Do you not crave her blood?" Kaname asks. "No, I don't crave anyone's blood. I use the blood tablets. They work just fine. why?" Zero says. "There was a time, you craved hers and only hers. The tablets never worked. Nothing did but her blood. She feels the same about you. She has some of your blood left once they are gone. I am not sure what will happen. It just seems that the bonds have been broken for you entirely. Are you really sure you want to see her?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Why? You're the one that came to me. WHy ask that now?" Zero snaps. "You are free of her. Of me for that matter. You can live peacefully. Maybe Yagari did do the right thing." Kaname comments. "Lying to me. Making me think my family was dead. A good thing? I really don't think so. No matter how bad it was. That shouldn't have been any reason for him to do that." Zero responds. "True. The thing was. It wasn't bad. She adores you. Would do anything for you. I don't know how she is going to take this." Kaname remarks. "Well, let me know when your coming. I will make sure Nicole isn't here. I don't need her upset. Or for Nicole to get upset or in the middle of this. She is innocent." Zero states. "Will do. Talk to you soon." Kaname's replies. Hanging up the phone.

Kaname knows he has to tell Yuki. Not really sure on how. What was this going to do to there relationship? Would they ever be the same? Even if Zero never wanted her like he use to again. She would fall apart? Run after him till he gave in? So many thoughts ran through he mind. As much as he didn't want to tell her, He knew he needed to. They grew so much. Just a part of him wanted to gather her and the kids up. Taking them all away.


	214. Chapter 214 Honest

Chapter 17 Part 2 Honest.

As the day goes on, it gets later and later. Yuki goes into Kaname's office. Like she does most nights. To check up on him. Always letting him know, she is going to bed. Not to be long. "Kaname you have been working so hard lately. You need a break." Yuki says going over to him. Sitting in his lap. Putting her head on his shoulder. "My love. I have something, I need to tell you." Kaname says. Looking down into her eyes. His heart pounding deep within his chest. "Shh, Tell me later."She says. Kissing him tenderly. "Yuki I love you. I don't ever want to lose you." Kaname states. "You are never going to lose me Kaname. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Yuki answers. Kaname kissing her again passionately. Picking her up, carrying her to the red brocade sofa in his office. Laying her gently down onto it. He starts kissing her neck working his way down. Cupping her breasts in his hands. Kissing each of them. Yuki giving out light moans. He roams his hands all over her. Wanting to make full love to her. Just knowing she isn't ready for that. SHe has come close to her giving in. Then something stops her. He continues to kiss her lips. Rubbing his manhood up against her. In between her thighs. Her legs wrapping around him. Pulling him closer. Her hands in his hair. They continue rubbing up against each other. Till they both climax. One of there sexual ways, since he can't enter her. Which hasn't been easy. They both pant and breath heavy. Holding onto each other.

After a while, he picks her up carrying her up to their bedroom. Laying her gently onto the bed. Then going over to the other side and getting in. Moving himself up close against her. Holding each other. Kaname just closes his eyes, taking in what they just shared. Feeling he will wait till morning to tell her. What he needs. One more night alone. One more night just being him and her. The way he always wanted it to be. He thought in a way Yagari was right. Everyone was set free. Able to move along without being held back. Everyone but Yuki. Even though she thought he was dead, he still stopped her from moving on fully. Kaname was hoping that now, how Zero felt towards her. She could let go. Even though it would hurt her deeply. It would be closure.

The morning comes sooner than Kaname would like. Not getting much sleep. Just watching Yuki sleep in his arms. Seeing her feelings for him, have come along way. "Kaname didn't you get any sleep?" Yuki asks. "No, I just couldn't. Too many things on my mind." Kaname admits. "I wish you didn't have all this burden on you. You know you can share some. I will help." Yuki states. "I know. You have been great. I really love everything you have been doing with the house and children. I hope that never stops." Kaname confesses. "It won't. Why would it? Oh, didn't you have to tell me something before we got a little frisky?" Yuki giggles. Kaname just looking at her with a smile on her face. How was he going to tell her this? "My love. I found out something that is going to change our lives. I just hope that I don't lose you again." Kaname states. "What's wrong Kaname? You're scaring me?" Yuki answers. "Zero is alive." Kaname says. "That's not funny Kaname. Why would you ever say a thing like that to me." Yuki snaps. Kaname lightly grabbing her arm. As she is trying to get out of the bed.

"I'm Not lying. He is very much alive. Living and working at Yagari's bar." Kaname comments. Yuki just looking at Kaname with tears in her eyes. "How? Why isn't he here? What is going on?" Yuki asks. "It seems that after he was shot and brought here. He lost all memories of you. Alex figured that it was best to say he was dead. So everyone could move on. Yagari felt the same. Taking Zero away."Kaname remarks. "Yagari lied to me? He doesn't remember me?" Yuki comments. A little out of it. "No, nothing. Every memory gone. Even from Cross. It's like you never existed to him. He does remember Ren though. He would love to see him." Kaname replies. Yuki quiet just sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking in everything Kaname just told her. "Every memory?" She says. Closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath."I am sorry Yuki. Everything. We can go to the bar. You can see him. At least now you know he is ok." Kaname says. "Did you have anything to do with this Kaname?" Yuki asks. Eyes glowing red. "No. Nothing. I had no part in it. I did think something was fishy when Alex said he was dead. I took all the provisions to make sure he was safe. I was just so overwhelmed with you. I didn't look into it faster." Kaname says. "I want to go to him. I want to see him."Yuki responds. "Ok Just please keep in mind. He isn't the Zero you were married to. He doesn't remember you." Kaname says. Yuki just nods. Not sure how to feel. Or even what to do.

"How long have you kept this from me?" Yuki asks. "Not long. I found out everything this week. Once I Confirmed it all true, I am telling you." Kaname answers. "Why? I would have thought you would love this?" Yuki says. Kaname seeing the dark side appear. "I did at first. Thinking we would be set free. Than knowing if you ever found out. You would hate me again. I would lose everything we just built and more. I don't want to do that. I don't know how this is going to go. I just wanted to be honest with you." Kaname states. "Wow, you sure did grow up." Yuki says with a snap. Then calming down. "Thank you. It means a lot to me. That you were honest." Kaname just nods.


	215. Chapter 215 Meeting

Chapter 215 Meeting.

Yuki goes to get washed and dressed. Still not believing that Zero is alive. Just the thought made her heart race. She couldn't wait to see him. Even if he didn't remember her. She was so glad he was ok.

Kamane called and let Zero know they would be there in a few. Zero saying no problem. He told Nicole to please stay upstairs during this. Which she said fine. She didn't mind. She didn't want to hurt his wife. She wasn't the type.

After Yuki got done getting ready, she heads downstairs where Kaname is waiting. "You look lovely my dear. "Kaname says. "Thank you." She replies. Taking his hand in hers. Kaname can feel her tremble. "It will be ok. No matter what. I am here for you."Kaname states. "I know thank you. " Yuki responds. Both getting into the car. Where she sits close to Kaname. Still holding his hand. Her head on his shoulder. Kaname was glad that her closeness to him hasn't faded. It gave him hope.

Once at the bar. They both get out of the car. "Are you ok Yuki?" Kaname asks. "I am not sure. I am so nervous. My heart is beating out of my chest. Kaname I love him so much." She responds. "I know. Its why we are here." Kaname says. Taking her hand in hand into the bar.

Yuki looks at the bar spotting Zero immediately. Looking straight at him. His beautiful face still the same as she remembered. She cant help but stare. Not having seen that face in close to two years. It was an amazing site.

Zero notices Kaname, standing in the doorway. A young woman standing near him. He comes around from the bar, wanting to walk over to him. Where Yuki can't hold herself down. She runs to him. Putting her arms around him. Hugging him tightly. Zero just looks at Kaname. Who's face reads. Don't hurt her. Zero's arms stay at his sides. As this woman that is holding on to him for dear life. Is foreign to him. No feeling at all. He just lets her do what she needs to. "I am so glad you're ok. I missed you so much." Yuki says. Tears in her eyes. "Sorry." Zero replies. The only thing he can think of. "It's not your fault. How are you?" Yuki asks. Letting go of him. "I am doing good. How about yourself. Have a seat at the bar. You want a drink?" Zero asks. "A soda is fine I am doing a lot better now. I wanted to see you first before taking Ren." Yuki comments. "That's fine. I can understand that. I would like to see him." Zero answers. Yuki now noticing a scent on him. That he has been with someone else. She just looks at him. A deep pain going through her heart. "That's fine. Is there a restroom here? Yuki asks. "Yes right over there." Zero responds. Yuki gets up going to the restroom. Locking the door behind her. Letting her tears stream down her face. Trembling. "He loves someone else." She says to herself. Splashing water on her face. Trying to calm herself. She takes a deep breath. Cleaning up her face. Heading back to the bar.

"Welcome back. I hope you're ok. I know this must be a lot for you." Zero says. "It is. I am fine. So you been living here? Do you like it?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I do. I have made a few friends here. I do go back to the townhouse now and then. Pick up clothes are to get away from it all." Zero comments. "Its why your scent was so strong in the bed." Yuki admits. "Huh?" Zero says. "I was there a months ago. To say my goodbyes to the place. Your scent was strong throughout the house. I also did notice your clothes missing." Yuki replies. "Oh, Yea. You don't live there?" Zero asks. "No, I live with Kaname at the Manor. I would like it a lot if you would come to the manor. You can spend some time with Ren. Maybe being around me. You may get some memory back." Yuki responds. "I don't know. I still can't believe I was married to that."Zero admits. "You don't have anything to worry about. I will treat you as a friend. Not my husband. I know you don't see me as your wife." Yuki replies. "No, Sorry I don't. I will think about it. It was nice meeting you though." Zero states. "It was nice seeing you too." Yuki answers. Still staring at him. As she gets up to leave. Her heart in pieces. "I know you don't know me, but may I please have one last hug?" Yuki asks. Doing her best to keep herself together. "Sure. There is no harm in a hug." Zero replies. Only because he knows this is hard for her. Not because he wants one. She wraps her arms around him. Holding him close. Her arms on his back. She takes his scent in. Then letting go. "Thank you." Yuki remarks. "Welcome." Zero answers.

Yuki walks to the front door, Grabbing Kaname's hand. Leading them both out the door. Into there own car. Where once in, she can't control her feelings any longer. She just lets out sobs. That take over her whole body. Kaname holding her close. Trying to comfort her. Knowing she is in deep pain. "it will be ok." Kaname says. "No, it won't. There is nothing for me. I am a stranger. Not even a friend or someone he would want to be friends with. He has a new life. Someone knew... I smelled it on him." Yuki says through her sobs."I am sorry." Kaname replies.

Once home, she goes into the garden sitting at the plague. Nonstop tears roll down her face. An emptiness in her heart. She just left the man she loved more than life. Would she ever see him again?


	216. Chapter 216 Feelings

Chapter 216 feelings.

After Yuki left, Nicole comes down to the bar. Seeing Zero just sitting there. With a lot on his mind. "How did it go?" Nicole asks "Wierd. I felt nothing. Remembered nothing. Yet this woman was hugging me. Crying for me. You could see, she was doing everything to keep it together. She even had to get up and leave at one point. I felt bad for her." Zero says. "I guess that's a feeling? A start? Not what she was feeling or going through?" Nicole answers. "No, it wasn't. I think she thought by seeing her. I would remember her. It didn't happen that way." Zero replies. "What is next?" Nicole asks. "She wants me to go stay at there manor. To spend time with my son. To get to know her. Maybe remember something. I feel weird about it. I think its just so she can be near me. She just looks at me. The way she hugged me. It was just all too much." Zero states. "How she hugged you? COme on Zero a hug is a hug. Gezz." Nicole responds. "It was like, she never wanted to let me go." Zero answers. "You were married to her. She supposedly really cared about you. So, of course, it was like that. For some stupid reason, you never can see how much someone loves you. You don't understand it." Nicole spats. "I never thought someone could love another like that." Zero says. "Maybe it would be a good idea to go. To See what you use to live like. Maybe being around her more, something will come back? If nothing else you will get to see your son." Nicole says. "I will see." Zero replies. Not really sure about any of this.

Back at the manor, its now eight pm. Yuki hasn't left the spot outside near the plague. "Its cold out there. She has been out there for hours. She hasn't moved. Hasn't eaten. I can't take it anymore." Kaname says. "My lord she is very upset. Whatever happened today, seemed to take a piece of her with it." Berta replies. "He always does that to her. There love is brutal that way. I am going to bring her in. Please have her nightly tea waiting. At least maybe I can get her to drink that." Kaname says.

Walking outside. The wind howling. He takes a seat next to her." Yuki it's freezing out here. It's time for you to come in." Kaname says. "She just nods. She gets up holding his hand. Going inside. Not saying a word. She takes off her coat hanging it up. Then going upstairs to there room. Sitting in front of the fireplace. Kaname right behind her. "I had Berta get your tea. It will help you warm up." Kaname says. She just nods. "I know your hurting. Today was a lot. Maybe you can move on, at least knowing he is alive." Kaname states. Yuki just sitting there looking deep into the fire. She has no words to say how she feels. She knows there is no sense in taking it out on Kaname. At this moment, he was the only one she had. She just hurt. Deep within her core. There was no fixing it. How could you make someone love you that doesn't remember a thing? Who really didn't seem interested in getting to know you? Everything you built, everything you had. Gone. It was like he really did die. The Zero she knew and loved was gone.

Kaname just gets in bed, watching her look into the fire. Knowing how hurt she really is. He lets nature take its course. Seeing her get up and move over to the bed. Laying down on top of the covers. Still wearing her day clothes. He puts his arms around her, holding her close. Kaname lost for words. Doesn't say a thing. He feels it better not to. He wasn't sure what Zero'snext decision would be. He knew from watching him, he felt nothing for her. That for him to walk away would be nothing. There would only be one thing to hold them together. Ren. if Zero would ever want to take Ren away from Yuki. It would be over. He knew deep down Ren was the only thing keeping her going through this. If she lost them both, there would be nothing. Now he wished he never told her. That he would have just been the old Kaname. Scheming and keeping things from her. It would have been better. He didn't really see where the truth was so good. It only hurt everyone. This time, Kaname didn't want that. This wasn't even his doing


	217. Chapter 217 Lets give it a shot

Chapter 217 Lets give this a shot.

The next few days, Yuki hasn't changed much. She is very quiet. Trying to do regular day things but falling short. As her sadness takes over. It seemed this has hurt her even more than his actual death. Before she felt he was dead and had no choice to be away from her. Now he was alive. It was his choice to want nothing to do with her. It hurt her deep down. She didn't go back to the bar even though, there was part of her that wanted to. Even if it was just to stare at him. To watch him. She just knew better. The worse part of this wasn't even losing the lover she desired more than anything, the husband she loved dearly, it was the friend she trusted with everything. That hurt her the most. It just pushed her closer to Kaname. Not even because she loved him, just for his comfort. She felt so lost. Knowing that Yagari had a part in this, made it no better. She trusted him. Never thinking he would do this to them. She knew what he was thinking. That they would be free. She wanted that before. Just not like this. Now all she wanted was him back in her arms. In her life. The old Zero who loved her, just as much as she did him.

Kaname was sitting in his office, at his desk. Just looking out the window. Thinking about how things changed so much in the last 18 months. He never once thought it would come to this. As he is sitting there the phone rings. "Hello." Kaname says. "Hi, It's Zero." Zero says. "How can I help you?" Kaname answers. "I have been thinking about Yuki's offer to come to visit for a bit. I really do want to see my son. Spend time with him. I want him to know about me." Zero responds. "That is fine. What about Yuki?" Kaname asks. "I don't really know. Nothing changed from meeting her that day. I still have no memories or feelings. I did feel bad to make her upset but that was about it." Zero remarks. "I see. Maybe being with her more, you will remember? I just ask that you please be gentle with her feelings. She didn't take it too well the other day. I know, you can't help how you feel. Just keep in mind her feelings. This is a lot for her to take in." Kaname states. "I don't understand how you're ok with any of this? Us being married? Her being around me? Loving me the way I been told. I can't imagine sharing someone I love with someone else." Zero replies.

"We made sacrifices to be with her. Both of us. We both love her dearly. ...Loved her dearly. I will be honest I hated the idea, I really didn't like you or you being around. It was just something I had no choice to get used to. If I wanted her. I had to take you. She always preferred you. I shared more than you did." Kaname admits. "This all seems very weird to me. I don't want things to be awkward." Zero responds. "It should be ok. It cant be any more awkward than before. Yet we always made it work. We can put our differences aside for now. Maybe start over? You don't have the feelings for her you once did. So your not really my riviel anymore." Kaname says. "True, but her feelings are the same. That may cause problems." Zero answers. "I know her feelings for you will never change. I have come to terms with them. Even before all this took place. I am just happy now that I am in her heart again." Kaname remarks. "If you say so. Vampires sure are strange Monsters." Zero states.

"I see that hasn't changed. You always saw us as monsters. You have to remember your one also." Kaname replies. "I was once human. I try to live that way. Not the way of the vampires. I guess in the past with her and even you. I gave into the vampire ways. On my own I haven't." Zero states. "I noticed your girlfriend is human. Isn't that hard?" Kaname asks. "No, not really. Things have been quiet and peaceful. I do know she cares for me very much. Took me a long time to see that. " Zero says. "And you? Do you care about her?" Kaname asks. "I do. I don't want her hurt her. I am not sure about in love with her though. There always seemed to be something missing. I couldn't put my finger on it. Its why I am going to come to the mansion. Maybe even if I get some memories back. I can move on better. It sucks not to remember things that were supposed to be so important to you." Zero remarks. "I can understand that. Your welcome to come when you're ready. I will let Yuki know. We will tell the children that you are alive. Ren is only three he doesn't understand it all. Ai does more." Kaname comments. "That is your child? Ai?" Zero asks. "Yes, she loved you as if you were also her father. We may have hated each other, but we never took it out on the kids." Kaname answers. "That's good." Zero responds. Hanging up the phone.


	218. Chapter 218 Kaname's Thoughts about this

Chapter 218 Kaname's thoughts about this.

Kaname knows he has to tell Yuki. Was this good or bad? Zero being in the same house as she was once again. Would his feelings towards her grow? If so Kaname would have to deal with that all over again. Scared to be pushed to the side once again. Just hoping things would be different this time. He did see a difference in Zero. He knew he didn't love her at the moment. He just wondered if she could make him fall in love with her again? He knew Yuki wouldn't leave him alone once he was here. He had to get himself ready for being the second fiddle again. Also knowing how Zero felt about Purebloods and vampires in general. Without Yuki and memories of her years ago. How would this go? Would they be able to co-exist? Would Zero hold it against her as he did before?

"My lord. I came to see how you are doing?" Takuma says. "I am doing pretty good. Yourself?" Kaname answers. "Good. Have you heard from Kiryu?" Takuma asks. "As a matter of fact, I just got off the phone with him alittle while ago. It seems he made the choice to come here. He wants to see his son." Kaname remarks. "Oh. Do you think this is a good thing?" Takuma replies. "I was just thinking about that also. I am not sure. At the moment, he has no feelings for her. It seems his son is what is keeping this going. He wants him. He wants him to know him. I think that's the only chance Yuki has at the moment." Kaname admits. "You know once he is here. She isn't going to leave him alone. She never could. She will be all over him." Takuma replies. "She will have to watch herself. He isn't the same. He doesn't feel that way towards her at the moment. She will have to curb herself. Start out as friends If he could even let that happen. You know how he was about Vampires." Kaname responds. "He will take out the beast in her. She still has bonds to him. He may not be safe in this house with her. He may really not like her if she shows her dark side now." Takuma comments.

"She will never hurt him. We learned that from the last time. I know better now. I just see if he rejects her, she will be the one hurting. She hasn't taken this well at all."Kaname states. "What are you planning on getting out of this my lord?" Takuma asks bluntly. "My wish you mean? That would be that he stays as he is. Not wanting her. So she can move on. Grow free of him. Of course, he can see his son but that would be all. Now, what really takes place. I have no idea. She can make him fall in love with her again. His memories could come back. I am really not sure how this will go. Last time things I believed would happen didn't. She was a step ahead of me all the way. Playing me better at my game. This time I will just wait and see what happens." Kaname responds. "If he falls for her again you know she will leave you again." Takuma remarks. "I fear that yes. Then in another way, we are not what we once were. We have grown. She is close to me. I know she doesn't love me as she does him. But there are feelings. They were growing more and more before this. I feel if I keep my cool about this. They can still grow. I just have to play it right." Kaname says. " I don't know how you always kept your cool about this. You had her, now you're giving her away again. It's all so crazy to me." Takuma replies. "It is to me too. I just feel if I lied it would be worse. This way I have no part in it. I can't be blamed. I rather have it that way at least once in my life." Kaname remarks. "If that is what you want my lord." Takuma answers.

When Takuma leaves Kaname goes back to thinking. Feeling we are back to this. For those months he was free of him, it was wonderful. He did feel bad that he was dead at the start. Knowing that he trusted him. They had a plan that didn't go as they thought. Which always did confuse Kaname. He wasn't one to make plans that failed. Now he knows in a way it didn't. Zero wasn't killed. Sara had other plans. Knowing this would take them all down even better. Even in death, she was a bitch. A true pureblood. He just hoped things would go in a halfway decent manner.


	219. Chapter 219 No expectations

Chapter 219 No expectations.

Later that day at dinner time, Kaname goes into the dining room. Sitting at the table. Yuki and the kids already there. With hot piping food on the table. "Everything smells delicious my dear." Kaname says. Yuki just nods. Still not her normal self. "I have something to speak to you about." Kaname states. Yuki just looks up at him. "The person you went to see the other day, would like to come here. As you asked. He would like for his son to get to know him." Kaname says. Trying not to let Ai pick up on it yet. "He does? I didn't see him coming anywhere near me again. It's nice he at least wants to be part of his life. I will have Berta make up his quarters." Yuki replies. "Will you be ok with this?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I have no choice. It will be weird to be around him. With the way he feels. I will do my best to control myself. I might have frightened him with my hugs. I just couldn't help it. I was so happy to see him." Yuki says Looking down at her plate. "You did nothing wrong. You had emotions of someone, who cared. If you think this is going to be too hard on you. We can tell him no." Kaname states. "That won't be necessary." Yuki replies. "You have to tell them also." Kaname answers. "I will later on."

Later that night, she sat on Ai's bed and told her about Zero. The whole truth as Yuki knew it. Ai took it well. Happy that at least Zero was still alive. Sad to see he wouldn't be with her mother any longer. Yuki never gave her the idea they would ever get back together. So her hopes wouldn't be dashed. Like Yuki's were when she saw him again. As much as Yuki wanted Zero. She knew at the moment, that wasn't happening. It was just hard for her to let go of.

Yuki walks out of Ai's bedroom. Going into her own. Kaname sitting up in bed, reading his paper. "Zero will be here tomorrow. He said he will stay awhile to see how things go. He feels that maybe being near you. Will let some memories come back." Kaname says. "He Called back?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I told him to let me know when it would be. I guess he decided that tomorrow was good. I just hope this will be ok for you. Your who I am worried about." Kaname says. "I will be fine. I have no choice."Yuki answers. "Your not having expectations of this are you?" Kaname asks. "No. I did in my own mind when I saw him again. I thought he would see me. Remember it all. Hold me close and come home. It was nothing like that. Instead, he looked at me like I was the saddest weird person he ever saw. And smelled of someone else." Yuki snaps. Kaname taken back. Knowing she knows about the other. "You didn't mention that before. About the other..." Kaname comments. "Why? It's not going to change anything. He reeked of her. He was mine and only mine. I was the only person to ever touch him. I cherished that. Now even that's gone." Yuki answers. "In his defense, he doesn't remember you. So he got someone...he doesn't love her as he did you. It seems his feelings are like they were back at Cross. Confused. Feeling no one could love him. He seems to hold back in that department. The woman seemed to care for him. Very much. Yet he...just went along with it." Kaname remarks. "I am still not expecting much. Yet I know when I see him. I will want to hold him. Be close to him. My feelings for him haven't changed." Yuki Admits."Please watch. I know you feel that way. He doesn't. Take it slow." Kaname says.

"You are taking this awfully well." Yuki answers. "You are here with me. We have a different relationship now. So I hope things go better this time." Kaname answers. "I'm not leaving you. If that is what you are worried about. First off he doesn't want me. Second, I know this is my place here. With you and our children. That doesn't stop me from loving him. Or wanting him." Yuki confesses. "I know. As long as you don't leave. I am fine with it. I want to be part of whatever takes place this time. Not sexually. I mean the relationship." Kaname states. "I understand." Yuki answers.


	220. Chapter 220 Arrival

Chapter 220 Arrival.

All that night Yuki, couldn't stop thinking about being near Zero. Even though she was determined not to make her expectations high. She couldn't help but be happy to at least be near him. She couldn't help herself. She would have to do her best not to scare him off with her feelings. She knew he didn't feel that same as he once did. She just wondered if she could make him feel that way again. Or at least get something out of this. She couldn't imagine not having any kind of relationship with him at all. She did know that this time around. She would have to be mindful of Kaname's feelings. Things where different. She honestly didn't want to hurt Kaname this time. It was nothing like there relationship in the past. She didn't want to go back to that either. At the moment things were calm with them. Yuki having both her children. Both of them happy. SHe did worry now that she would have to share Ren with Zero. That he would want to take him away. Even just the thought hurt her deeply. She tried her best not to think bad thoughts. To just hope this all goes well.

The next morning, she gets up, getting everything ready for Zero's arrival. His quarters all cleaned and ready for him. Ren dressed and ready also. She even had preparations for dinner made up. It made her feel alive again.

That afternoon, the doorbell rings. Yuki walks over more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. "Hello. Come in. Welcome to our home." Yuki says. "Thank you for having me." Zero replies. "Berta will take your things to your quarters. I will go get Ren for you." Yuki says. Doing her best to keep her cool. To not attack him with kisses or hugs. To keep her hands to herself. Zero just nods. Looking all around the manor. Taking in all the wonderful beautiful things it had. Never thinking he would live in such a place. Not to mention, be in a home with two purebloods. That he hated. Yuki walks downstairs holding a little boy in her arms. Zero knows right away its Ren. He never forgot him. Seeing that he is still the split image of himself. "My boy. How I have missed you. You have grown up a lot in the last eighteen months. How is my big boy?" Zero says. Ren just looking up at him. Not sure what is going on. "Would it be ok if I spend some time with him outside? I see there is a swing set?" Zero asks. "That's fine. I will leave you both alone to get to know each other again." Yuki says. "Thank you. That is very nice of you." Zero replies. Seeing she isn't as needy as when he first met her. Glad that she isn't. He had no feelings and her being a pureblood didn't help the situation. He just was trying to be nice because of there son. Not really saying how he really felt.. That he felt these two were sick twisted vampires. Him married to both of them? Them being purebloods? WTF was going on? He couldn't see himself doing this. No matter what.

Zero takes the little boy outside, Ai running out there too. Running into Zero's arms. Giving him a huge hug. He remembers her now as well. Spending time with both of them. Kaname just comes out of his office, watching Yuki, watching them through the window. "I thought there wouldn't be anything stopping you from being out there with them." Kaname says. "No, I am giving him, space. Letting him spend time with Ren. I think he feels uncomfortable around me. I am trying not to be so clingy. I do remember how he felt about vampires. I am sure that hasn't changed." Yuki admits. "That must be taking a lot of your control." Kaname says. "Yes, I know I have to start from scratch." Yuki admits. "That's good my dear. I am proud of you. I will see you at dinner. If you need anything else just let me know." Kaname answers.

Yuki spends the day, just looking at the window, happy that he is at least there. Watching him brings happiness to her heart. Him and the kids roughhousing outside. Laughing and spending time together. It's a good thing.

"It's Getting close to dinner everyone." Yuki says. "Ok, Come on guys. Let's get cleaned up for mommy. So we can sit down and have some dinner. " Zero replies. Walking in the house with both kids. "Thank you for letting me spend all afternoon with them. I really enjoyed it." Zero states. " No problem at all. I am sorry if you just wanted it to be you and Ren. I couldn't hold back Ai. She loves you as if you were her own father." Yuki confesses. "That's not a problem at all. I missed her as well. It was great being with the both of them. I'm going to go get cleaned up for dinner." Zero responds. Going to his quarters.

Yuki goes upstairs making sure the kids are ready for dinner. Them telling her how much fun they had with Zero. She just listens not saying much at all. Walking them downstairs to the dining room. Zero showing up as well, right behind her. He sees how she puts the food on the table. Getting the kids their food first, then herself. It brings back a memory. Of her at the townhouse doing the same thing. Then serving him. He sees it as clear as day. He just keeps it to himself. Still not sure about any of this.

"I saw you have help. Why do you cook? Isn't that too much trouble for a Pureblood as yourself?" Zero asks. "When we were together you taught me how to. I would always cook dinner for our family. So when I came back here, I wanted to keep it up. I enjoy it. " Yuki says. ignoring his sarcasm. "I taught you?" Zero says. "Yes, you are a very good cook. I would sit and help you cut up the veggies. Or anything you needed. I learned from watching you." Yuki answers. "Sounds nice."Zero replies. "It was. I cherish those memories." Yuki replies. The rest of the dinner going smoothly. Kaname keeping any remarks to himself. Doing his best to make this less awkward.

When dinner was done, Zero goes up to his quarters. Yuki cleans up, feeling the desire to be near him. Wanting more time with him. Just not knowing how to without pushing herself on him. This was hard for her. At the moment, it was as if he was just a guest at there house not her husband.


	221. Chapter 221 Memories

Chapter 221 Memories.

Yuki behaves herself. She goes up to bed next to Kaname. Who is very surprised to see her there. "Everything ok?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I am just tired." Yuki answers. "Not going to see him?" Kaname asks. "No. It's his first night here. I will give him space. You heard his Pureblood remarks." Yuki answers. "That sounds like a good plan. Yes, I did. I thought he would be worse towards me. He always hated me. Just seems without you in the middle, he pays no attention to me now." Kaname says. "Not sure if that is a good or bad thing." Yuki answers. Turning out the light. Snuggling up next to him.

The next morning, she gets up bright and early to make breakfast. Like she use to. Zero smelling the delicious food all the way from his quarters. He gets up and dressed. Coming down to get some. "Good Morning." Zero says. "Morning. I made you your favorites." Yuki replies. "Thank you. Everything Smells and looks delicious." Zero answers. Kaname coming to the table, Grabbing a plate. Sitting down to eat. "How was your night last night Zero?" Kaname asks. "Very good. That bed is very comfortable. Then I guess it would be. You wouldn't have anything less." Zero responds. "Yes, you always did like it."Kaname answers. Ignoring the sarcasm again. "I see there are some of my things still there." Zero says. "Yes. Yuki wouldn't let anyone touch anything that belonged to you." Kaname comments. "I see that. Thank you." Zero answers. Not really sure what to say. This was just weird. "I would like to spend more time with the kids. I really enjoyed yesterday." Zero adds. "That's great. I will be in my office. If either of you needs me. "Kaname remarks. Kissing Yuki's head. Walking out of the room.

"He seems to really care about you." Zero replies. "He does. Wasn't that very uncomfortable with me being around?" Zero asks. "We were not always around him. We were at our own home. I preferred being with you. It was something he got used to over time. There were just circumstances where I couldn't leave him. Otherwise, I would have only been married to you." Yuki admits. "I see. and now? A pureblood marrying a hunter. That sure should did socked it to him. I wish i could remember his face." Zero asks. "Kaname still knows that I love him, but can never love him the way I do you. I told him that. I was very honest about it. We have come along way from what we were. He is ok with it, as long as I don't leave him." Yuki answers. "He seems to be taking this very well. Still needing his control though. Not wanting you to leave him. I don't remember things, but I don't think I could handle it like he is. Him being the pureblood bastard he is. I saw him more of a challenge." Zero admits. "I think you not having the same feelings towards me. Is helping him out a lot. Anyway. I have something I want to show you. If that is ok?"Yuki says. "Sure, that's fine just let me know when." Zero responds. "You have your time with the kids. I will show you later on today." Yuki remarks. "Great." Zero states. Yuki paying no attention to any of the comments made about purebloods. She knew how he felt about them. She wasn't going to give in to them making things worse. It wasn't going to make anything better, if she let him have it for it.

He gets up and goes upstairs spending time with the children. Its what he wanted most. To get to know his son more. To show him he is here. He wanted him. Those feelings never changed or went away. For Yuki, he still didn't feel anything, but awkward. Knowing how much she loved him. Where he felt nothing in return. Still not sure how he was so in love with this person once. She didn't seem like his type at all. He did appreciate her not crowding him. He was scared when he got here she wouldn't leave him alone. Be extra clingy. He wasn't looking forward to that. He wasn't the type. Having her hang onto him. To his surprise, she was nothing like that. He was glad.

After dinner, They go to put the children to bed. Another flash comes to Zero. Remembering, when they use to do this every night. Again he keeps that to himself. Just now knowing there was a real relationship between them. It still baffled him.

"You said you had to show me something?" Zero ask on the way out of Ren's room. "Yes, If you don't mind coming to me to the garage. You might want to grab your jacket. It's a bit breezy out tonight." Yuki explains. "Sure. Meet you at the front door. "Zero answers. Grabbing his tan trench coat. They both walk to the garage. Yuki doing her best to keep her distance. She opens the garage door. Walking in. "This is yours. I thought you might want it back." Yuki says. Pointing to the jeep. "Wow, really? Looks awesome." Zero replies. "Yes, it's yours. I kept it in the garage. I did borrow it sometimes. It kept me close to you. I doubt I will need it anymore." Yuki remarks. "Thank you. I don't remember buying it." Zero says. "You didn't. I gave it to you as your 21st birthday present. It was very special." Yuki admits. "Sounds it. I don't really like parties."Zero states. "Oh, I know. You did give in to me. Just to make me happy. It was just Me you, Kaname, Kaien, and Yagari. It was a very nice night. We drove around in the jeep for a while. Just me and you. I will remember it always." Yuki comments. "Well, Would it be ok if we took a ride now?" Zero asks. "That would be wonderful. She answers. Jumping in the jeep.

She tells Zero more about his birthday. How she took him shopping and other things. He can remember some just not all. Still keeping it to himself. He sees how happy she is when she is with him. The glow on her face. He can't believe he can make someone feel that way. He just doesn't want her to get any wrong ideas. He knows that would only hurt her more. It's not what he is looking for. At the same time, not sure he could ever feel about her. The way she claimed he use to.

"Well, it was very nice riding around with you. Thank you for the invite." Yuki says. "No problem. Thank you for telling me all those stories. It was nice hearing someone else's stories. Not my own. Yet it was very nice to be able to hear what we once had." Zero comments. "Anything you want to know feel free to ask." Yuki replies. Zero just smiles as they walk back to the house. "Its pretty late, I'm heading to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Yuki remarks. "Night." Zero replies.

Yuki goes upstairs to Kaname's quarters. Feeling only half herself. That she left the other half with just knew better. He didn't feel that way about her. She didn't push it. Just to love him so deeply hurt her. When he had nothing to give in return.

"My dear. Everything ok?" Kaname asks. Waiting there purposely to see if she was coming to bed. Just keeping his true feelings under wraps. "Yes, I gave Zero his Jeep back. I did buy it for him. He should have it. He took me for a ride. I told him the story of when I gave it to him, and a few others. I left him off and came to bed. Sorry, it's late." Yuki states. Kaname shocked. "No problem at all. I am glad to see all went well." Kaname replies. "I guess it's the best its going to be. Good night Kaname." Yuki responds. Getting into bed. "Night my love." Kaname replies turning off the light.


	222. Chapter 222 Painful

Chapter 222 Painful

The morning comes soon enough. Kaname getting up and going to his office after breakfast. Leaving Yuki to do whatever she needs to. Giving her the space she needs. Trying to handle this better than he did the first time around. Not wanting to push her away. Seeing that Zero was doing that on his own. Why add to it? He was letting nature take its course. He also felt what more could they do than they already had in the past? None of this was knew to Kaname. It was for Zero.

"My Lord. How are things going?" Takuma asks. "To be all honest with you, a lot different than I thought," Kaname admits. "What do you mean my Lord?" Takuma answers. "I thought she was going to be all over him. Push herself on him in every way. She has been the total opposite of that. Even returning every night to my bed." Kaname confesses. "That's a good thing. How is Kiryu?" Takuma asks. "He is good. It's a lot for him to take in. I do see he wants his son. That is his main goal. Not really having a relationship with Yuki He isn't mean to her. He is cordial to her. It's weird to witness."Kaname remarks. "He hasn't remembered anything?" Takuma asks. "Not that I know of. He doesn't really talk much. So if he is remembering he hasn't said anything. If he has, it also hasn't made him any closer to her." Kaname comments. "Do you ever see them as going back to what they had?" Takuma says. "Not at the moment. No. Only because of him. Not her. She is hurt. Just keeping it in. I know her. She just watches him with the kids wanting to be with him. He never invited her to be. So she stays away. Giving him space. We all know how the young Kiryu doesn't like people. Always pushes people away. She is now on the same list as everyone else. He gets annoyed when he has to be around us." Kaname states. "Wow, What about the bonds? He use to die from them. He craved her, needed her." Takuma comments.

"Nothing. Whatever Sara did, it took it all away. He is free from it. My only worryment is when her tablets run out. She won't be taking it as well as he is." Kaname admits. "Maybe he will let her have some blood to make more?" Takuma replies. "Maybe. When we get there I will see. Sooner or later if he stays like this. It is better for her to learn to live without his blood." Kaname remarks. "You are taking this very well my lord." Takuma answers. "There isn't much for me to do. Or even react. Why fight? Nothing is taking place. At the moment they are just getting used to each other again. Mainly him." Kaname says. "And when they get "close" Takuma asks. "It wouldn't be the first time they slept together. I'm not going to jump like the last time. Let's just see how it goes. She is including me. Being close to me still Even while he is here. I'm not going to ruin it." Kaname answers.

The rest of the day goes without any troubles. They all sit down to dinner eating as a family. Zero spending most of the day with the children. Only really seeing Yuki at dinner. She is very nice and very quiet. Doing her best to control everything she is feeling deep down. Where Kaname knows she is. He sees the sadness in her eyes. Sitting next to Zero, just like an acquaintance, not his wife, That loved him dearly. Zero and Kaname were fine together. Kaname kept his remarks to himself. So did Zero for the most part. He would make Pureblood remarks. He had no remarks to make about him and Yuki. He wasn't jealous of Yuki being with him. It wasn't like before. Things were different all the way around.

After dinner, Yuki cleans up, Zero going to his quarters. After him and her put the kids to bed. Saying his goodnights. Yuki does the same. Going downstairs into the garden. Sitting with the plague. She spends about an hour out there. Before heading to bed. Kaname sees that she went out there. Knowing in Yuki's heart, her Zero was still very much dead to her. He acts as if he saw nothing. Waiting for her in bed, being the person to comfort her. He knows that every night in his arms, she sobs herself to sleep. Kaname feeling the movement of her chest, the tears falling down her face. Not much has changed since Zero has come back. Her pain is still there, if not even more than before.


	223. Chapter 223 Coldness

Chapter 223 Coldness.

Its been a few weeks since Zero has been at the manor. He spends every day with Ren. Giving him full attention. He will be with Ai as well. Just Ren is who he wants. He wants to make up for the last eighteen months he has missed with the child. He will talk to Yuki when he sees her. Being as nice as he can. Just not really spending time with her to get to know her again. Really having no interest in it. She tries her best to not show him how hurt she really is. It takes everything she has.

One night when Zero is out playing with Ren, Yuki goes into Zero's quarters. Getting in the king size bed. Like she use to after she thought he was dead. Just to cuddle up to his pillow and take in his scent. She can't hold him, so his pillow had to do. It was all she had. While there she just falls asleep.

Zero comes up from putting Ren down for his nap. Seeing Yuki asleep in his bed. Holding his pillow tight. He knows this is hard on her. He feels bad. He just can't help his feelings. Not really appreciating her in his bed either.

"Yuki." Zero says lightly shaking her. Yuki opens her eyes. Looking around at where she is. "Oh, I am so sorry. I must have fell asleep. I am sorry for coming into your private space. It's just something I use to do. After...your death.." Yuki says. "It's ok. This really is your house. So I can't say much." Zero answers. "It's yours as well." Yuki states. "I don't mind if you come in here once in a while. If it makes you feel better. Just please don't do it too often." Zero admits. "I won't I promise. Thank you for taking it so well. I better be going now. You have a nice night." Yuki says. "You do." Zero answers.

"Yuki walks out of Zero's quarters. Her heart beating fast. Her tears not able to stand it. They roll down her face. As she clutches her chest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Trying to gain her composer. After she does, She goes to Berta, Telling her to please make supper as she doesn't feel well. She won't be able to. She goes to Kaname's quarters, getting in bed and cries herself to sleep.

"Thank you, Berta, for dinner. It's odd that Yuki isn't cooking." Kaname says. "Yes, my lord. She wasn't feeling well. She asked me to make you, the kids and Kiryu dinner." Berta answers. "That's fine. I hope she is feeling better." Kaname says. Zero overhearing. "I hope everything is ok." Zero says. "I am sure it is. This is a lot for her to handle Zero. She isn't used to this new relationship you two have. No matter what you two were at least always friends." Kaname states. "I am sorry. I just don't feel anything towards her. I don't like that she hurts but the love you all tell me about. Isn't there. I did find her in my bed this evening. She fell asleep there." Zero comments. "Oh, I hope that didn't make you too upset." Kaname answers. "No, I told her it was fine. Once in a while. Just not to do it too often. I do like my space. I don't want her getting any wrong ideas." Zero replies. Kaname just looks up at him. Not believing what he just heard. Knowing that had to hurt her, its why she isn't here. " I see. I will check on her in a few. You can just lock your door if you feel that way." Kaname responds. "It's her house, it's not really for me to do. We are adults I am sure she won't do it too often. Maybe she will stay away." Zero comments. Kaname just nods. Saying to himself, you really don't know her do you? How she would give anything to be with you.

After Dinner, Zero goes back to his own room. Kaname goes to his quarters, Seeing Yuki sleeping in bed. Knowing this is weighing her down. Something has to give. He just gets in bed and wraps his arms around her. She opens her eyes, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Crying in his arms. Kissing him gently on his lips. "Do you still love me Kaname?" Yuki asks. Feeling empty and lost. "Of course. What in the world ever made you ask that?" Kaname says. "I just needed reassurance I guess. I know this isn't any easier on you. You have been wonderful about the whole thing. I just don't want to lose you too." Yuki says. "You will never lose me. Ever. I am sorry you have to go through this. I never thought he would treat you this way." Kaname answers. "It wouldn't be so bad if he would want to spend time with me. He just does when he has to. It hurts so much to be around him. He is so different." Yuki admits. "It will take time. Its like he just met you."Kaname answers. "It was hard enough to break his walls the first time. It took years. I am not sure I can do it again. Or that he will even let me." Yuki comments. "I am here no matter what you decide. If he doesn't change, I am not sure what to do about our marriage to him. He isn't going to let his son go. What is keeping things quiet is that the child is with us. No one even knows Zero is alive. This makes a lot of new problems." Kaname says. "I am not giving up my son. No matter what. I gave my daughter up once for him. Just to make him happy. I am not doing it again. He wants to see him fine. But he is mine as well." Yuki answers. "I am glad to hear that. We will just take it as it comes." Kaname replies.


	224. Chapter 224 Mistake

Chapter 27 Part 2 Mistake

Another week goes by, Zero being at the manor for four weeks now. The last week, he spent a little more time with Yuki here and there. Knowing she is hurting inside. He tries to maybe open a friendship. Helping her after dinner with clean up, then they would put the kids to bed. It was something. Better than what was before. He didn't want to do anything to get her hopes up. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to be mean.

One day Yuki goes back into Zero quarters. Just to cuddle up again to his pillow. Wanting to be close to him. Needing him more than he could imagine. She does her best not to go in there often just today she couldn't help herself. She misses him terribly even though he is there, he isn't. She again falls asleep in his bed. Wrapped in his blanket. The one place she feels totally safe.

Zero walks in, seeing her in his bed. "Again? I take it. This will be at least a once a week thing with her. These damn purebloods thinking they can do anything." He says to himself. Taking a seat on his own side of the bed. A flash coming to him. Him sitting in the bed with her on top of him. The flash takes him by surprise. It shakes it out of his mind. "What the hell was that?" He closes his eyes, taking a small nap next to her.

Her arms move closer to him, curling up. Putting her head on his chest like she always did. Her body close to his. Her eyes still closed just taking in his scent. Her need to just be near him taking over. He opens his eyes, to see her so close to him. Not really sure what to say. He lightly tries to move her over. Onto her own side of the bed. Her eyes open, kissing him passionately on his lips. He keeps kissing her not pushing her away. Even though he knows this is wrong. Something he shouldn't be doing. He doesn't have any love for her. He Even feels a little detest towards her. Why all of a sudden this strong feeling of lust?

He pulls her away. "This isn't right. I don't love you." Zero says. "Please, don't stop. Please, I need you." She says softly. Looking up into his eyes. Kissing him again. A pureblood just begging him. Turned him on. The kiss feels incredible and his body doesn't listen to his mind. His body takes over rubbing her body closer to his. When she lets out light moans it sends his body in overdrive. Just wanting her more. As much as he knows he should stop. He doesn't. He sees how his kisses make her melt into him. He can Sence how much she cares. How wrong it is to take advantage of her. Yet the vampire part of him doesn't make him stop. Which only makes him hate his vampire side even more.

He takes off her clothes, rubbing her body. Touching her everywhere. She controls her dark half. Letting Zero be in full control. Doing anything he wants. All she wants is his kisses. She just keeps going after his lips. The kisses just getting deeper and deeper. As he slides himself deep inside her, she gives out a loud moan, taking everything she has not to scream. The feeling of him inside her so intense. He can't even understand it. He has never felt this way before. It's incredible. He keeps going at a faster rate. Going in and out till they both climax. He falls down on his side of the bed. Soaked from sweat. His heart racing, but so was his mind. She rolls over on top of him. Kissing his chest. Holding him close.

As his heart starts to calm, he thinks about what just happened. That he just took advantage of her. Knowing she isn't in the right state of mind. He just gave her the wrong idea. Leading her on. That was not something he wanted to do. He wanted to get out of that bed and run far away. He just at the moment was too tired to even move. He still didn't understand why that felt so good." Was it always like that? No wonder she looks at me that way." He thought.

He knew what he was going to tell her in the morning, would hurt her. He just knew he had to. He figured he would at least let her have the moment. She was lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully. "He just thought what a mess. I just made it worse."

Downstairs in his office, Kaname smells the scent of sex. Knowing Kiryu gave into her. It hurt him. He just knew it would happen sooner or later. She wanted Zero too badly for it not to. He wondered if that now meant, she was leaving his bed. That everything would change again. He sat there beside himself, pouring another drink. Staying at his desk, instead of going to bed. He knew she wasn't coming to his bed tonight. She got what she wanted. She was laying beside the man she craved more than anything.


	225. Chapter 225 Brutal

Chapter 225 Brutal

When the morning comes, Yuki wakes in Zero's arms. Looking up at his beautiful face. The one that made her ever so happy. She lightly kisses his chest. So happy to be in his arms. She missed being this close to him. Its been so long.

"Yuki your up." Zero says. Looking down at her. "Yes, last night was amazing." Yuki states. "I need to talk to you about that." Zero answers. "Ok." She replies. Sitting up in bed looking at him. "I am sorry for what took place. I shouldn't have let it happen. It was a mistake." Zero states. "You have nothing to be sorry about. We are married. It's fine that we made love." Yuki answers. "That's just it. It ...wasn't making love. I don't love you. I don't have the feelings you have for me. It was just lust. Something came over me. I gave into it. It can't happen again. I need you to stop coming in here. You have Kaname for your needs. I am sure he would gladly oblige. You need to stop whatever you think last night was. To get over whatever we had. We don't have that anymore. I am here to spend time with my son. I just want my son. Not You." Zero states. Yuki just looking at him, like a deer in headlights. Doing everything she can to stop herself from falling apart in front of him. His words cut like a knife. She gathers her clothes putting them on. "I am sorry. I will not come in here again." She manages to say walking out of his quarters. He just stares, thinking he would have gotten more of a reaction to that.

Hurt deep down to her core. A feeling of hopelessness washes over her. She keeps her composer walking down the stairs slowly. Slowly making her way to Kaname's office. Opening the door and walking in. "Well, I guess you got what you wanted. All happy now? I suppose. Dear Kiryu giving you what you want. Going back to that old crap again." Kaname spats. Not looking up, talking as he is reading his paper. She doesn't answer just falls to her knees in the middle of his office. Tears streaming down her face. Her whole body trembling. Kaname looks up to see her. Not expecting this at all. "What the hell happen?" Kaname barks. Getting up from his office chair, going over to her. Picking her up into his arms. She just sobs. "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Force you? Damn it! Tell me! I will kill him!" Kaname spats. Yuki just wraps her arms around his neck, putting her face into his shoulder. Sobbing. He could tell her heart was in a million pieces. He knows whatever happened wasn't good. Not what he thought. He carries her to his quarters. Consoling her. Trying to get her to talk to him.

"Yuki you need to tell me what is going on? I need grounds to kill him." Kaname states. "Please. Stop." Yuki says. Taking deep breaths. "Did he hurt you?" Kaname asks. "Not in the way you think. The sex was mutual. Afterward, he told me it was a mistake. To not go into his room. To get over whatever we had." Yuki says crying even harder. Kaname just holds her, Never thinking this would happen. He calms himself down. Feeling this is better than anything he would have planned himself. Just watching her fall apart wasn't something he liked to witness. She was crushed. He knew she wasn't going to get over this too fast. Kiryu gave her something she wanted so badly. To be close to him again, then ripped it right from underneath her.

Yuki spends the rest of the day in Kaname's quarters. Her heartbroken. Kaname goes downstairs looking for Zero. "There you are. I wanted to have a little chat with you. If that is ok?" Kaname states. "Sure. What do you need? I am sure you heard about last night. Nothing seems sacred in this place." Zero answers. "Yes. She is pretty upset about it. Look Zero if you're not here to build a relationship with her. Then why are you here?" Kaname asks. "For my son. I want him to know me. last night just happened. It wasn't something planned. Or even wanted. She keeps coming into my room. That needs to stop. She has you anyway. Why does she need to come to me? To push herself on to me like that? I thought you purebloods would have better morals." Zero states. Even Kaname lost for words. Taking a few minutes to adjust to Zero. "I understand you don't love her. That's fine. She does you. She has been mourning you and your relationship for the last eighteen months. For you to be alive, is something she could only dream of. So she wants to be with you. For her coming to me, She will to a degree. You don't seem to understand. We might of all been married but she preferred you. She only Slept with you. The real you, hated her near me. You made her promise that she would not let me ever have intercourse with her. She kept that promise even when you were dead. Even now. Our marriage is not a full one because of you. You may not love her Zero, but I do. I would like for you to stop hurting her. You can see your son, you don't need to be here. It only makes things worse. I am sure we can work out something for you to see Ren." Kaname answers. "Fine, I will stay the weekend then head home on Monday. She doesn't need to keep that promise anymore. I really don't care what she does with you. It does seem funny that I was something she wanted over you though." Zero states. "Then you need to tell her that. I know you pretty much told her this morning. Things were over. Its just going to take her time."Kaname answers. "I know. I am sorry I can't force how I feel. Being here nothing changed. To Be honest, maybe it made it worse. " Zero admits. "I see that. Please have your things ready for Monday." Kaname answers.

Zero thinks about all that Kaname said. That she preferred him over the King Pureblood. That brought a smile to his face. How he put the Lord Kaname into the corner. He knew that had to burn Kaname pretty badly. That this whole thing had to. Yet he saw him taking this better than he would expect him to. Handing his wife over to a Hunter? Willingly? He laughed. Also figured Kaname wouldnt have anything to worry about, he didnt want her.


	226. Chapter 226 Blank

Chapter 226 Blank

Later that day, Yuki goes out. Going to Zero's grave site. Just sitting there for hours. Knowing now, she lost him for good. How maybe in a way it was better when she thought he was dead. Since this was killing her little by little. The thought of never being with him again like they once were, hurt her deeply. He might not have seen her the same, but she did him. Her feelings so far never changed. She loved him deeply, he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Just now that didn't look possible.

At the manor, Kaname takes a look at the time. Worried out of his mind, not knowing what she would do. Knowing she is down and out. Nothing was fixing this. He didn't want to follow her or be like the past. Just not knowing where she went was driving him mad. This was all out of his control. He never saw any of this coming. He wasn't sure if this was worse or better than before. He just was watching as her heart was being ripped out of her chest. He didn't like it.

"She went out?" Zero asks. "Yes. Hours ago. It's starting to snow. Its cold and she hasn't returned." Kaname says. "You sure do care about her. She doesn't feel the same about you. Yet that doesn't seem to stop you. Your not really what I thought you would be like. She has this hold over you. She is the one with the control." Zero comments. "She cares. After this, I am sure we will grow even closer. Unlike you, I love her dearly. She is the only thing in this world beside my daughter that I care about. Once you felt the same, you would die for her. You can talk now, but not then." Kaname admits. "If you say so. Do you have any idea of where she went?" Zero asks. "If I had to guess, Your grave." Kamane responds. "My Grave? Why?" Zero asks. "Because she feels like the Zero she knew and loved is dead. She would always go to talk to you. Change your flowers and be with you. I don't think you really understand how she cares. From what I see you just dismiss how she feels. Or think it's not true." Kaname responds. "Not sure why she would love me like this. I am sure she will get over it. I am just a level D. A vampire hunter to boot. To watch you pureblood goes crazy over me. Is quite amusing. I am enjoying this a lot." Zero answers. Walking away. "Bastard." Kaname responds.

Hours later Yuki comes home, Wrapped in the blanket that Zero bought her years ago. She just plops herself in front of the fireplace. Holding the blanket close to her. "I see you came home. He was worried for nothing." Zero says. Yuki doesn't answer him. She just looks up at him. Her face and eyes were swollen. You could tell she had been crying for hours. Zero takes a look at her. Now knowing what Kaname said was true. "I am sorry. I know this is hurting you. I just need to be honest with you. I will be leaving on Monday. I am sure we can work out a schedule for Ren. I know that we had some sort of deal in the past. You don't have to hold that up anymore. What you and Kaname do. Is your own business. He is your husband. I want you to move on." Zero states. Those words killing her softly. Anytime he could just tell her that. She knew he felt nothing for her. He just gave her over fully to Kaname. The man he hated. It was over. She just looks up at him. Not able to create a sentence. She looks back at the fireplace taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, as the tears roll down them. Zero leaves the room going into his quarters. Yuki just stays sitting in front of the fire. Staring blankly at it.

Kaname walking into the den, just looking at her. "Yuki, your home. I am so glad. I was a bit worried." Kaname says. Getting nothing in return. "Are you hungry? You have been out most of the day." Kaname adds. Getting no answer. "I know this isn't what you hoped for. I am not sure what is wrong with him. It is better you know his true feelings though." Kaname says. She still stays quiet. "Ok, I will let you be. I will be in my office if you need me. I want you to know I am always here for you."Kaname adds.

Kaname goes back into his office, not sure what to do. Not even sure what to think. He never saw any of this coming. Kiryu wanted no parts of her. He never thought in his wildest dreams this would be. He hoped when he left. Things would get a little better. At least she wouldn't have to keep seeing him. Reminding her that he didn't want her. Not even the sex moved him. Kaname was shocked. All Kaname needed to do now was let her get over this. To move on. Maybe now in time, they could be happy. He just knew when Zero would come to get Ren, it would start all over again. Her hurt wasn't going away any time soon. Neither was her strong love for him.


	227. Chapter 227 Dark Side

Chapter 227 Dark side

The next day, Yuki sees Zero outside waiting for someone. She sees Nicole pull up. Zero hugs her, walking around the mansion talking to her. Yuki's heart sinks further down. She doesn't stick around to witness anything more. She just goes to her room.

Kaname sees the same, feeling this is the last day." Then he goes home. We will be free of him. Maybe she can start to heal. This was getting worse and worse. Now he is even letting his lover visit. Didn't he care at all how this made her feel? Kiryu was always an ass but this is a whole new level. Doesn't he have any compassion at all?"Kaname thought. "Talking to yourself my Lord?" Takuma says. "I knew you were there. You know Yuki seeing her here, is only going to make things worse." Kaname says. "Yes. I am not sure what is wrong with Kiryu. I understand that he doesn't know her. He isn't in love with her. But he didn't come here wanting to even try. He hasn't tried even being a friend with her. It just seems off. He really had no true intention on being anything with her. His focus is his son."Takuma says.

"The sex didn't seem to work either. She had some kind of spell that was good enough to let him give in. But it wore off." Kaname states. "The bond. We all know that it doesn't go away. Not even in death. Once she touched him. His body would react like it use to. Not letting his mind win. Once he came down from the high and she wasn't touching him. It went back to normal." Takuma answers. "He has to think about how good it felt. When bonded its suppose to be ten times greater. The poison Sara put on his is strong. This must all be part of it. I can't see even him being this much of dick." Kaname comments. "Maybe. I think its partly that, and partly how cold he used to be. His walls are up. He doesn't believe she cares this much. Just thinks she is after something. Her being a pureblood who he hates. Isn't helping at all either." Takuma replies. "I guess it doesn't matter. This is for the best. Once she will move on, we will be free of him." Kaname responds. "Will you ever be free of him? She thought he was dead and you still were not free of him. He will always live in her heart Kaname. He may be good enough to make her start to hate him. If he keeps this up though. " I am just scared of her dark side. Which so far, is nowhere to be found. I don't understand it. She needs her more than ever. Yet she isn't turning." Kaname answers. "I am sure after his lover showing up, she will. You need to watch her. You know how she likes her revenge." Takuma answers.

Kaname knowing what Takuma said was true. How she went after everyone in Sara's family, just because she touched him. He would have to pay close attention to her today. He didn't want anything like that happening again. Zero wasn't worth it. He didn't want him to take her down. Not being able to ever come back.

Later that night, he sees Yuki head out the door. A dark cold aura around her. He knows she is pissed. This time he doesn't stay behind. He follows her with his familiar. Seeing everything she does. Paying close attention to where she is headed.

She gets into her car, going to the bar. Kaname knows this is bad. She is after Nicole. He needs to stop her. Yuki gets out of the car where Kaname appears in front of her.

"What are you doing Yuki?" Kaname asks. "Get out of my way." Yuki says. Her eyes dark with crimson. He knows she is here. "I know your hurt. You just don't need to do this. He will hate you for this. " Kaname states. "He already does. What difference does it make? Why hold back now?" Yuki growls. "A lot. You don't need to dirty your hands for him anymore. We don't even know what is going on between them. Leave her be. This isn't her fault." Kaname comments. "Since when do you care?" Yuki replies. "I don't. I care about you and this isn't the person you really are. The Person you want to be." Kaname responds. "He gave me to you." Yuki answers. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "He told me. I don't have to keep my promise. I am married to you. To be with you. Just handing me over to you. Like I was nothing. You know he has no feelings for me, anytime he said that. He felt nothing after we made love. He said it was a mistake. I just wanted to be close to him. To hold him. It was the most incredible feeling. He felt nothing. He looks at me with such content. Like I am this monster." Yuki says. "You can't let him get to you like this. You're stronger than this. He sees you as just another pureblood now. Not the Yuki that helped him through everything. Let's go home." Kaname says. He opens the car door for her to get in. Which she does, he then gets in on the driver's side. Taking them both home. Yuki quiet all the way there.

He knew what she said was true. Kiryu handing her over to him? Since when? The old him rather die. Maybe he should talk to Alex? See if he can help with this? Or should he just let it go? If he did, Zero would work his way out of there life. Making Yuki his in the end. Doing the right thing didn't seem to help them, this time. Just made it worse. Brought more pain and suffering into there life. When they were just getting better. Kaname didn't want to do that again. It was better to leave it alone.


	228. Chapter 228 Moving Forward

Chapter 228 Moving forward.

The next day, Zero goes to Kaname's office before leaving. "I just wanted you to know. I am heading out. I wanted to discuss arrangements for my son. I would prefer talking to you. Then to her. She doesn't seem in the right state of mind for anything at the moment." Zero states. Kaname just gives him a dirty look. "Whatever Kiryu. He is your son. I can not stop you from seeing him. You can come to see him every weekend." Kaname answers. "I will not be staying here with him. I have no use for this place. I spent enough time here with you two." Zero barks. "Fine, you can come to get him on Friday night and bring him back on Sunday. It's a long ride. I figured to save you time. Since you don't mind, then we can do it this way." Kaname answers. "The ride is fine. I will want more access in the future. I will not do anything now since she is so distressed. I am not sure. I want my son raised by you. Of all people. She doesn't seem capable either." Zero spats. "For the first time in my, life, I think I like the old You better. Good lord, What is wrong with you? This isn't about me Zero. It's about your son. He is safe here with us. Or are you just looking to kill her because she is a pureblood? Don't you even see her as anything other than that? She is the mother of your child. Even if you don't see anything else. She loves him just as much as you do. Taking Ren away from her isn't right. "Kaname tries to reason. "He is safer with me, but like I said for now. I will leave things be." Zero replies. Walking out the door.

"Damn him! He is even more stubborn than before. I never thought he could be more of an asshole." Kaname spats. "My lord, he may cause problems." Takuma answers walking into his office. " He has always been a problem. This isn't new. At least now he is out of my home. She won't have to see him every day. Maybe there is hope. Maybe she will slowly let go." Kaname responds. "How is she feeling?" Takuma asks. "You were right. Her dark half came out last night. Nicole is lucky to be alive. She is still upset but I see her dark side trying to help keep her sane. He handed her over to me. Its what really set her off." Kaname answers. "I saw that coming yesterday. I know how she is. I was on the receiving end of it. It's not pretty. Handed her off?" Takuma answers. "Yes, he told her, he didn't care what she did with me. To move on. Her being with me fully meant nothing to him. It doesn't seem to bother him at all. No jealousy. Not even after having her." Kaname replies. "What did Sara poison him with? He has no memories of Yuki at all. No feelings. No anything. Its like she never existed to him. None of this seems like the real him. Then we don't know what he would have been without her...Maybe this is the real him?" Takuma responds. "I am not sure. I am just glad he is out of this house." Kaname remarks.

After Zero leaves, things calm down. Yuki does her best to get herself back into her old self. Even though she is still hurting very much. She wants to be there for her kids. Going back to doing her daily things. Trying her best to keep things good between her and Kaname. Seeing that he is really there for her. Their relationship has grown. She doesn't want to do anything that would hurt him. She now knows how that feels.

One the weekend, when Zero comes to get Ren, Yuki stays away. Not going anywhere near him. Feeling there is no point. She doesn't want him to hurt her any more than he already has. She lets Kaname greet him. Taking full control of drop offs. Kaname is glad in a way. This keeps them away from each other. Keeping things calm to a degree. Zero just grabs his son and walks out. Not really talking much to Kaname anyway. Kaname can see how much Zero detests this place and the people in it. He is just scared its just a matter of time, before he starts. With wanting Ren out of here. Another thing to have to deal with. Zero was being more of a pain now than he ever was For Kaname. He didn't care either way. It was great to get rid of Zero and everything that went along with him. He just knew Yuki would never survive. That is what worried him. He saw this cold emptiness inside of Zero. He saw what he would be if he never met Yuki. How he is so much full of hate. How love was the last thing on his mind from anyone. He saw how hurting a pureblood was fun to him. Even if it was the mother of his child. None of this meant anything to him. It was a game. One Zero was playing very well. Only because Kaname was trying not to do anything to make it harder for Yuki. Otherwise, Kaname would just get rid of him. Again Yuki saving his life. This time Zero not knowing, and probably wouldn't even care. He was just a different person inside.


	229. Chapter 229 Need to let go

Chapter 229 Need to let go

Two weeks go by, it's now February. Yuki trying her best to move on. Just now it's Feb 14. It's not only Valentine's day but there four year anniversary. Which only makes her feel worse. She misses him terribly. Remembering past years how this day was special to them both. She has no interest in anything today. She goes out letting the Driver take her to the townhouse. Just sitting outside watching. Remembering all the good times. Emptiness filling her. She stays a few hours then going to the Gravesite. Staying there a few more hours. The only thing left she can be close to.

Kaname at home, knowing today is a bad day. She is dealing with a lot of emotions. He sits at his desk and just ponders about things. When the phone rings. "Hello." Kaname says. "Hey, it's me Zero. I am sorry to bother you. I don't really know why I am calling. Its just I found this calendar at the townhouse. Today was circled with little hearts around it. Saying anniversary. I take it, that it's ours?" Zero asks. "Yes, she thought it would have been special to get married on Valentine's day. Having two special days in one. As always you went along with it. To make her happy." Kaname answers. "How is she today?" Zero asks. "Not good. She went out, I take it to sit at your grave again. She was doing a bit better than today came. It has its ups and downs." Kaname admits. "Should I call her?" Zero asks. "That's up to you. If you do, please don't make her more upset. I think she has been through enough. There is just so much one person can deal with." Kaname remarks. "K. I will be going." Zero answers.

Kaname a bit surprised to see that Zero cared in any way. How Yuki was doing. He didn't seem as rude as before. What changed him? Kaname didn't dwell, he just went on to doing his work. Waiting for her to come home. IT was getting late, and he worried as always.

When she does come home, its dark out. She heads upstairs not even stopping into Kaname's office. Her phone rings, she sees its Zero. Her heart stops. Picking up the phone. "Hey, I am sorry to bother you." Zero says. "It's ok. What's wrong?" Yuki asks, in a very low tone. He can read she is down and not herself. "I guess. I just wanted to check in. I did find a calendar here at the house. Its marked with a circle and hearts." Zero admits. "Yea, I marked that a long time ago. I was always excited for today. " Yuki answers. "You doing something special with Kaname tonight?" Zero asks. "I am not sure if he has anything planned. I don't. I was honestly just going to head to bed. Its been a long day." Yuki states. "I know you're still hurting. I am sorry. I know. I haven't been the best at any of this. I want you to try to move on and be happy. Maybe for us to be friends for our son?" Zero responds. "That would be nice. "Yuki answers. Not getting any excitement out of her. There was none left. "Will you be doing something with Nicole tonight?" Yuki asks. Her heart sinking. "I think we are doing a dinner. It's not really my thing. I think this day is bullshit, to be honest."Zero admits. "Sounds like something you would say." Yuki replies. "You try to have a nice night tonight." Zero says. "Thank you for calling. It was nice." Yuki answers. "Welcome."

Yuki gets off the phone not really sure what that was. Not really feeling any better than before. His voice not fixing anything this time around. Just making it worse. She keeps walking till she gets to her quarters with Kaname. Opening the door to reveal tons of red roses everywhere. Which bring a smile to her face. "Welcome home my dear. Happy Valentine's day. " Kaname says. "Kaname, they are gorgeous. There are so many." Yuki says. There isn't enough roses in the world for you my dear. I have dinner waiting for us as well. I couldn't let the day go without spending it with my love." Kaname says. She just looks up at him, a smile gracing her face. "I love you Kaname. I know I don't tell you often. Or even show it as I should but I do." Yuki confesses. "You already know I do." Kaname responds taking her hand to the dining table he has set up in their room.

They both sit down eating the special meal he had prepared for them. Talking. Yuki letting go of the earlier events of the day. Not letting any of it stop her from enjoying this. Remembering he did say enjoy tonight. If Zero didn't care she was with Kaname? Why did she? Why stop someone who loved her totally? For someone who had no feelings for her? She figured for tonight she would let go. Be the person that Kaname deserved.

After dinner, Kaname takes her over to the bed. Not expecting much. Figuring on just holding her. She starts to kiss his lips, tenderly. Putting her hands on his chest. "Kaname." Yuki says. "Yes, my dear?" Kaname responds. "Make love to me completely." Yuki says offering herself to him. Kaname's eyes just glow red. Finally, she would let go? "Are you sure this is what you want?" Kaname asks. "Yes, there is no point in saving it for someone who doesn't want it. I rather give it to someone who does. I want to be one with you." Yuki answers.

Kaname takes the lead making slow tender love to her. Making it linger. Not rushing a thing. This was the best Valentine present she could have given him. Not because of the sex. Because she just gave herself to him. Not holding it back for Zero anymore. She finally knew it was over. She was willing to move on.

In Yuki's mind, she was trying desperately to let go of Zero. Not wanting to hurt anymore. Thinking this may help. Where afterward, it just made her feel worse. Knowing there was nothing left. She just stayed close to Kaname, staying in his arms. Being protected by him. At least there was someplace, Someone that could do that for her.


	230. Chapter 230 Trying to Move on

Chapter 230 trying to move on.

The next day, Kaname is the happiest he has been in years. Just holding her close to him. He wants to make love to her over and over. Just knowing not to push. He was happy with what she just gave him. He couldn't help himself though, during the day, he would go over to her and pull her near him. Giving her kisses on her neck wanting to be as close to her as he could. Yuki knew this was knew for Kaname. Something he wanted for a long time. It was nice. Feeling wanted, desired, and loved. It Was something lately she wasn't feeling. She tried her best to put feelings and even thoughts about Zero to the back of her mind. When he would come to get Ren, she would stay away. Letting Kaname take care of it all. She didn't like the new Zero. He was very different than the one she use to know. This one was even more dislikeable. Showed no feelings and was cold as ice. Even to her.

This Friday was no different, Zero knocks on the door Berta answering it. While Zero is waiting for Kaname. He knows Yuki and Kaname have become one. The scent is in the air. It takes him by surprise. Knowing how she felt about him. Now knowing she was letting up some.

"Good Afternoon Zero." Kaname says all chipper." Yea, Afternoon. I am here for my son." Zero responds. "I know Berta will have him right down. How was your Valentines?" Kaname asks. "It was good. If you believe in all that crap. I take it yours went the way you wanted." Zero responds. "I got more than I ever expected. Its been very nice since then as well. Whatever you said to her seem to make her let you go a little more." Kaname gloats. "I am glad. I could help. There was no point in letting her be upset or hold any promises. Those were in the past not now. It does make me sick to know two purebloods are breeding again." Zero spats. "That's not your concern." Kaname answers. Berta bringing down Ren. Handing him over to Zero. "Thank you. I will have him home on Sunday night." Zero comments. "That's fine. Have a great weekend." Kaname answers. Happier than Zero ever saw him.

For some strange reason, Zero felt a little weird. Not really knowing what it was. Why would he care if they slept together? He was the one to say do it. Since he didn't want her. Just seeing Kaname so happy. Made Zero sick to his stomach. Thanks to me that bastard got what he wanted. She actually listened to me. He just pushes it back into his mind. Taking his son, and going home. Not sure why he ever got himself involved with these two at all. As much as he loved his son, he was a throne in his side. He would have to be around them to see him. Not to mention the boy was half Pureblood. Half of what Zero hated the most. He still didn't understand why he ever did that. Have a child with that airhead.

"What the hell was I thinking? To Lay in bed with her and even make a child. I don't even see where she is that wonderful. She is so clingy. So weak. She cries over everything. Whatever made me supposedly fall in love with her so much? To give up how I feel about vampires? Worst yet to live with two purebloods?

All he saw was Drama when he looked at this family. Wishing he had nothing to do with any of them. Just loving his son way too much to just let them take him away from him. So he had to deal. He had to make it work somehow.


	231. Chapter 231 Unexpected pain

Chapter 231 Unexpected Pain.

Three more weeks go by, Kaname and Yuki getting along very well. There marriage getting stronger. Yuki almost back to the person she was before. Doing her everyday things with the kids. Keeping the house together and spending a lot of time with Kaname. Doing her best not to dwell on Zero. Trying to move forward into a better place without him. The last day or two she has been a little off, not telling Kaname what is going on. Not sure how. Her mind a bit distracted. Doing her best not to let him know. Figuring the news would only set them all back. It wasn't something she wanted to do to Kaname. She had feelings for him again. Not wanting to do anything to hurt him. It wasn't like in the past. They have grown too much to move backward.

One morning when she gets up, She has some major cramps. Pains so bad she can barely move. She tries to get up. Stumbling. Seeing a bunch of blood in the bed. She must have been bleeding for a while. Unaware. Her heart sinks. All she can say over and over again to herself. Is No. Please No. Not this. Anything but this. Don't take this away as well. Tears sliding down her face. Panic sets in, as she knows Kaname will smell it. It's too much to hide. She takes sheets off rolling them into a ball in severe pain. Doing her best to work through it. She puts them into a plastic bag, Calling Berta. "Berta I need you to throw these away and please make the bed as fast as you can. " Yuki says. "My lady, you're full of blood. What is going on? Are you ok?" Berta asks. Yuki doing everything she can to stand up from the pain. "I'm fine, Just please take care of that. I will take care of the rest. Please also keep this between us. No one else. "Yuki states. "Yes My lady."Berta replies. Yuki goes into the bathroom removing her blood soaked nightie. Wrapping it up to throw it away. She gets into the shower, crying. Sliding down the shower. Holding her knees in her arms. Feeling so low. She washes the blood away, getting out. She dries herself off, getting dressed and putting on a pad. The blood loss continuing. Yuki does nothing to stop it.

The feeling of emptiness fills her, taking over her whole body. The happiness and the returning to herself. Taken away once again. She wraps herself up in the blanket Zero gave her. Needing to be close to him. Needing his scent. Then Heading downstairs, her hair still soaked. Laying on the sofa in a fetal position in front of the fireplace. Kaname going around the house looking for her. Finding her there. "My dear, I smelled blood. Are you ok?" Kaname asks. Seeing her staring into the fire. Her eyes glazed over. "Yuki what happened?" Kaname adds. "Nothing." She responds in a low frail voice. "It doesn't seem like nothing. What is making you so upset? Talk to me." Kaname says. "Please, I would just like to lie here. I need space." Yuki answers. Kaname nods going back into his office. Not sure what to think.

"My lord. Is everything ok?" Takuma asks. "I am not sure. It was. We were doing so well. She was back into her old routines. She was happy. Moving on. Today she is upset again. She looks so lost. She won't tell me why though. Not to mention the smell of blood. It took over the house." Kaname says. "Did Kiryu talk to her? Is she biting herself again?" Takuma asks. "Not that i know of. She stays away from him. It's far from what it used to be." Kaname comments. "Then maybe something brought up some old memories. Its a bad day. You know how it goes." Takuma responds. "Maybe, We haven't had a bad day in three weeks. I guess it was bound to happen. Just she looks so pale. So not herself." Kaname replies. Still not so sure.

A few more days go by, Yuki not moving from that spot. Kaname beside himself as she doesn't even talk to him. She just lays there. Lifeless. He has no idea what brought this on. He just knows this time its bad. She is pale and looks sick. And even weak. He wonders if it's the pills. Where they finally done? He goes upstairs into their bedroom to check on them. Going into the vile on her bedstand. Seeing there were three pills left. They were almost gone, She could be saving them. What is happening to her? He thought. He tries to talk to her, and she doesn't answer. She just stares blankly into the fire. Not even blinking. She is further gone than before. Which worries Kaname even more. He just can't explain it. Everything was going fine. Then this. Will it ever end?


	232. Chapter 232 Empty

Chapter 232 Empty

Kaname goes into his office and gives Zero a call. "Hello?" Zero says. "Hi, Sorry to bother you. I was just wondering if you have spoken to Yuki at all? At the beginning of this week? Did you have a fight or something?" Kaname asks. "No, I haven't talked to her in weeks. Not since Valentine's day. She never is around when I pick up Ren. She doesn't really come near me." Zero answers. "Oh, Ok. Thank you." Kaname answers. "What's wrong?" Zero asks. "Something must have taken place. She is like a zombie. She hasn't moved from the sofa all week. She doesn't talk, eat, or move. Its almost like when you died. But worse to be honest. We were going so great. She was moving forward. I don't know what happened. She won't talk to me. I can't seem to get her to do anything." Kaname comments. "Do you want me to try? I know we are not best friends. Just when it was Valentine's I seemed to offer her a little comfort. I helped her move on." Zero answers. "You would do that? I know we are not your favorite people." Kaname admits. "Look, Your not, that's true. She is the mother of my child. She seems very fragile at times. It was good that she was moving on. I would like her to continue to. So if I can help I will." Zero answers. "Great. Thank you. Maybe you can find out why she is like this." Kaname replies. "Maybe."

Kaname hangs up the phone. Feeling that maybe Zero could help. He just hoped, he didn't make it worse. As their relationship was nothing like it was in the past. His words always seemed to hurt her. Cut her. Take a piece of her away bit by bit. Kaname was hoping that Zero would have some compassion this time. She really needed it.

Later in the day, Zero gets there, Walking in and going into the den. Seeing her laying there not moving. Like the life was sucked out of her. Even he feels bad. Which was a new feeling for him. To have towards her. "Yuki, is everything ok?" Zero asks. Taking a seat at the end of the sofa. "Yea, I will be fine." Yuki answers coldly. "I know we are not the best of friends but I am here if you need me. My offer to be friends still stands." Zero states. "Thank you." Yuki answers. Still looking into the fire. "Kaname said things were a lot better. I was glad to hear that. It was a good thing. What happened to make you so upset?" Zero asks. "I just seem to lose things I love and want the most."She says. With a single tear running down her face. "I'm sorry to hear that." Zero answers. "I am sure Kaname is here for you in any way you need. He seems to really love you. I doubt you will lose him." Zero Adds. "He is. He has been wonderful. It's not him. It's me. It's always me. Would it be possible for me to stay at the townhouse alone for a few days? To say goodbye?" Yuki asks. Sitting up. Zero taking a good look at her. How pale she looks. Dark circles under her eyes. Inside her eye red and bloodshot. How frail she looks. "Sure. That wouldn't be a problem. I could stay at the bar." Zero answers. "Thank you. I would like away from here for a few days. Its the only other place I feel safe." Yuki replies. Trying to stand up, to just fall back down to the sofa. Not having the strength. "Yuki are you ok? Is there something wrong? Did you get hurt? Are you Sick?" Zero asks with concern. Seeing her fade away in front of him. He tries to grab her arm to help her. She pushes it away. "Yea, I'm fine. I will get my things." She answers. Using all her strength to get up. Not letting on to anything that was really going on. The sight of him didn't make things any better. It just hurt her even more.

Yuki goes upstairs, Zero goes to talk to Kaname. "Look something isn't right. Why is she so pale? So weak? She can barely stand up." Zero asks. "I don't know. She has some tablets left. She could take them. I am not sure what happened. Did she tell you?" Kaname asks. "No, she just said that she seems to lose things she wants and loves. I am not sure what she was talking about. She wants to go to the townhouse. To say goodbye. Whatever that means. She said alone so I will go to the bar. Whatever is going on, she is tight lipped about. Whatever happened hurt her badly." Zero responds. "Why does she want to go there of all places? She hasn't been there in ages. Damn it. What isn't she telling me? I hate to see her like this. She has been through so much." Kaname spats. "She did say it wasn't you. It was her. Maybe it's just something she needs to deal with. I don't know. I will drop her off at the townhouse. Then I will head to the bar." Zero replies."Ok. Is it a good thing to leave her alone? Her being that weak?" Kaname says. "Probably not. I can check in on her, here and there. She could just need the alone time. Whatever happened, she will get over I'm sure." Zero responds.

Yuki comes downstairs with her luggage. Getting into the jeep with Zero. She doesn't talk much at all. He sees a difference in even the way she acts around him. No more trying to be close. Not even caring he is there. There is a coldness that wasn't there before. The next few hours ride very awkward. Once they get to the townhouse, Zero takes her inside. She just stands there looking all around. A smile comes to her face. Taking a look all around. She closes her eyes, taking in the scent. Holding on to the banister to help her stand upright.

"The fridge is full if you need anything. I am just going to go upstairs and grab a few items to take with me." Zero says. Yuki just nods. Walking upstairs slowly also. Each step like climbing a mountain to her. Still not saying a word or asking for help. Once into his room, she just lays down on the bed, closing her eyes. Zero starts grabbing his clothes, just seeing how far away she is. How she does still care very much. She just does her best not to show him. She curls up to his pillow falling asleep. He knows that's her thing. That she must have been missing him badly to have to come here. Or need him in some way. She just wouldn't open up. He knew their relationship wasn't a good one lately. That she couldn't really count on him That he didn't want her the way she wanted him. Even though, he didn't feel close to her. He could see she was hurting pretty badly. Not only emotionally but physically. She was deteriorating in front of him. He still wasn't sure of what happened. Or even why she didn't go to Kaname. He was there for her. He would do anything for her. So whatever she was hiding, she was keeping to herself not to hurt him. Zero, just didn't know what that would be.

He takes one last look at Yuki. Sleeping curled up in the fetal position in his bed. Holding his pillow for dear life. As if it was a lifeline to him. He leaves her there heading downstairs to his jeep. Driving away.


	233. Chapter 233 Zero's Dark Side

So what do you ladies think happened to Yuki? The last few chapters have been pretty brutal for her.

Chapter 233 Zero's Dark side.

Three days go by, Kaname not hearing a word from her. Worried to no end. He calls Zero." Hey, is everything ok?" Kaname asks. "I guess so. I haven't seen her since Monday. I dropped her off and left." Zero answers. "I haven't heard from her. I hate to ask you but can you stop by. Make sure she is ok? You are a lot closer than I am. If I go she may say I am not giving her space." Kaname says. "Sure. I need a few more shirts. I was planning on checking on her later anyway. No biggy. You two sure have a strange relationship." Zero replies. "It has its moments." Kaname remarks.

Zero heads to the townhouse, parking the car. Heading inside, to quiet. He takes a look around, seeing nothing has been touched. He goes into the refrigerator seeing nothing eaten. He gets a little worried, thinking maybe she isn't even here.

He goes upstairs into his room, finding her exactly where he left her. In his bed, holding his pillow. She is so white, her skin looks like snow. Her heartbeat is so faint. That at first he thinks she is dead. "Damn, What the hell, Yuki." Zero says. Going over to her, lightly picking her up into his arms. Trying to wake her up. As her limp body just lays in his arms. "Yuki, get up. You need to get up." Zero says. He goes into the bathroom, getting a cold washcloth, putting it on her head. Her eyes open. " Just let me be. Let me go." She says faintly. "No, I am not sure what the hell is going on but this is terrible. You're dying. Do you need to feed or something? I am sure Kaname would give you blood. Where are your tablets?" Zero asks. "There are no more. Everything is now gone. Everything has been taken away." Yuki answers. "Shit, I have some regular tablets you can have." Zero answers. Trying to get them out of his pocket. Feeling a sense of panic. "They don't work." She responds faintly. "Ok I can call Kaname, I am sure he can get here and give you blood." Zero replies. "Don't bother. His doesn't work either." she says. "Oh right, The tablets were made from my blood right? Ok, then. Take some. It won't hurt. If it will help you." Zero says. "No."She responds. "What the hell do you mean by no? You're dying. Its just blood, Take it!" Zero shouts. "I cant. I will hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Yuki says slurring the words. "You won't hurt me. Just drink damn it." Zero not understanding what she meant. Not remembering anything from the past with her. Just this feeling of panic not to let her die. He just doesn't know why. He thought he would be joyful to watch a pureblood die in front of him. But at this moment, he doesn't.

He makes a scatch in his neck, pulling her limp weak body into his arms. Lifting her head to his neck. "Drink." He tells her. "No..o...o."She responds turning her head in the opposite direction of him. Her eyes turning crimson. "I see you want it. What the hell is stopping you?" Zero responds. Turning her head back letting a drop of blood hit her lip. Her eyes close, as her tongue licks the blood. Her eyes open, turning dark red. The beast inside let out.

She sits upright into his arms. On top of his lap. Taking the crimson, hot, blood she craves into her mouth. Zero thought he would feel pain from it, Where he just feels pleasure. She sucks and licks at his neck. Her body pushing itself onto him. Her dark side coming out. Letting his body fall back onto the bed, as her hands hold his down. She is on top of his body, Taking full control. Letting his warm blood slide down her throat. He doesn't try to fight her off. He just lays there letting her.

When she is done, she licks her lips, still holding him down. Her eyes still dark crimson. She just looks at his face. Not letting him go, the beast taking over. Kissing him passionately on his lips. Still holding down his hands. Sitting directly on top of him. She nips at his lips, tugging and licking at them. Zero's body taken over by pleasure. He doesn't stop her. He is intrigued to see what she has in store. He sees a different side to her, one he likes. One in control. She kisses and licks down his neck. Leaving deep purple love bites. She lets his hands go so she can unbutton his shirt. Ripping it off of him, She licks and sucks on each nipple taking them into her mouth. Her lower half rubbing up against him. She moves her body down as she kisses and licks down his belly button. Undoing his pants. Licking down his hairline. Sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't understand. How she was making him feel this way. He had no feelings toward her. Yet this was hot. He was craving more of her. Not wanting her to stop. Needing her to continue.

She slides his pants off, then his underwear. Letting out his very large hot hard member. She takes it in her hand, licking the head. His tip already oozing. Zero giving out a large moan. As she slides her tongue on his underside. Going up and down. She then slides his head into her mouth. Bobbing up and down. Using her hands to play with his balls. Rubbing each of them, Sending Zero over the edge. It takes him no time to let go. Just the feeling of it, he didn't want to stop. He wanted more. For some strange reason, he wanted A lot more.

After he comes, she goes back to kiss him. A smirk on her face. "You liked that didn't you?" She asks. Eyes still filled with lust. Deep Red. "Very much. I have to admit your pretty good at this." Zero answers. A dark side in himself coming through. Grabbing her roughly, now pinning her down. Her red eyes looking into his Red eyes now. "You're not scared?" Zero says. Surprisingly. "Not at all. Give me your best shot." She says with a grin. Which only sets him on fire more.

He rips off her sweater and her jeans. Wasting no time. There kisses, more like swallowing each other. It wasn't making love. It was lust. There animal instincts taking over. Hers just as hot. She rolls him back onto his back, Pinning him down again, getting on top of him. SLiding him inside her. The feeling incredible. He never felt anything so hot. As she roughly keeps pounding on top of him. He lets her go taking over slamming into him. Enjoying every thrust of her hot core on his member. It doesn't take her long to let go, but this time he doesn't. After he sees she had her orgasm. It's his turn. He grabs her standing up with her in his arms, Rolling her over, not coming out of her. Placing her on her stomach. His chest on her back, holding her arms down. While he kisses and licks the back of her neck, down her back, down her tailbone. Getting loud moans from her. He holds her there as he then starts to pound into her. The feeling of taking a pureblood, overriding everything else.

"Funny, how the strong pureblood of Kaname can't make you feel like this. You have to come to the Level D. A hunter none the less, To fuck you. To get the satisfaction you crave. You want it? You're going to beg for it!" Zero snaps. Pulling out, sliding the head just around her outer layers. Making her burn. The feeling of emptiness, driving her mad. Wanting him to fill her up again.

Zeros dark side in full effect. Pulling her hair as he sucks on her neck. Not biting her, not wanting her blood, but after her body. He keeps rubbing himself on her outer parts. Just putting the tip of his manhood in. Making her yearn for him to be Fully inside her. " Come on pureblood queen. Beg for it. You want it?" Zero shouts. Her squirming under him. "Yes, I want you. Take me. Please." She responds. "All you had to do was ask." Zero smirks. Slamming inside her, grabbing her ass cheeks, squeezing them with each thrust. Not letting up his pounding. Making her gush all over him. "Damn your wet. Funny how this bond makes you not able to get off like this with the KIng." Zero laughs. Not letting up. Something was so different about him. It wasn't her soft gentle Zero. He was rough, even more, sarcastic than normal. He was relentless. He let his full dark half out, Keeping up with her thrusting into him. They were nothing, comparing to his. His dark side was worse than hers. It tamed hers. Making her orgasm over and over. She was always afraid her dark side would hurt him. Now it was the other way around. Zero not caring at all.

Zero Smacks her ass, as he keeps up his pounding into her. Not having any regard if it hurts or not. Just letting himself out. Taking full control of her body to do whatever he wanted to it. He goes rounds and rounds. Picking her up off the bed, into his arms. her arms wrapping around his neck. Her lips going for his lips. He knows this isn't just sex to her. He sees that. How she wants his kisses, to be close. For him, it was Sex and lust. And The hotness of making a pureblood melt in his arms. They went all night into the morning. Till they both collapsed on top of the bed and each other. Zero's dark side giving Yuki a run for her money.


	234. Chapter 234 Beasts

Glad you ladies enjoyed the lemon chapter :) You know how her and Zero just can't seem to stop themselves in that department.

Chapter 234 Beasts

In the late afternoon, they wake up. Still very tired of everything they just did. Not to mention a bit sore. "Wow, what the hell was that?" Zero asks. "Your vampire dark side. You always said you could keep up with me. You weren't lying." Yuki smirks. "So we have done that before?" Zero asks. "Not quite. I have done that to you. Making you walk funny for a day or two. You never really got that rough with me before. I held back also not wanting to hurt you. This time we both just let it go." Yuki answers. "I never felt anything like that before." Zero replies. "It's our bond. Its what makes it so intense. The needing and wanting for the other. Nothing can compare." Yuki responds. "Are you feeling better?" Zero asks. "Yes. Thank you for the blood."Yuki replies. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Zero asks. "Nothing." Yuki replies. "Ok, guess you're not ready to talk about it." Zero responds. Being a little nicer. The desire in him, for her sexually taking over. He never thought he could feel that way about a person. It wasn't love. It was pure lust. He knew if he was rude or mean, she would get pissed. So he chilled. Wanting to have more of her in that way.

She curls up to him wanting to be close, he doesn't push her away. Yet at the same time not wanting to lead her on. He did know that she had feelings for him. Wanting to be close to him. Yuki stays at the townhouse two more days, Just being with Zero. Making love every chance they got. Zero not able to quench his desire. It seemed the more he had her, the more he wanted her. Which baffled him. He didn't understand this strong sexual connection. Its the only thing he had for her at the moment. Still no other feelings, and the last time they did this, it was good but didn't feel like this. It was like she was a drug to him in that department. He needed more. Even though he was using her, he didn't care this time. Just needing his fix.

The end of the week comes, Its time to go there own ways. "Thank you for this week, it was nice being near you once again." Yuki says. Knowing he still wasn't in love with her. "No problem. I will give Hanabusa some blood. So he can make you some tablets. We don't need you going through whatever that was again." Zero replies. "That's very nice of you. I will have to learn to do without them." Yuki comments. "I will drop you off, I have to pick Ren up anyway." Zero remarks. "That sounds good."

Zero's not sure how this is going to go, he wants to see his son. Trying to keep things calm. He sees at the same time, she isn't pushing for anything else. She is calm. Not asking for anything more than what they shared the three days at the townhouse. He was still wondering what made her fall apart like that, but she wouldn't tell him. So he let that go. Figuring maybe in time? Or maybe it just wasn't any of his business.

Once at the Manor, Yuki says her goodbyes going upstairs to her own quarters. Not hanging on him. He found that to be a little shocking. He figured she would be closer since they shared all that. He still wanted more of it. Just not sure yet how to get it. While he is waiting for Berta to bring him, Ren, Kaname shows up in the foyer.

"Thank you for bringing her back. I asked for you to help her though, not have sex with her." Kaname remarks. "I Guess you can tell that huh? She needed the Hunter to fix her desire again. It seems the King is lacking in that department." Zero says with a Chuckle. "I am glad you find that amusing. Our love life is fine. Always has been. She is bonded to you so it makes it harder to get rid of you." Kaname admits. "Just face it, she likes mine better." Zero says with a grin. "You find it fun to screw around with a pureblood. You're over there laughing. She is the one laughing my dear naive Zero. She has your balls in her hands. You just don't know it yet." Kaname laughs. "What the hell do you mean?" Zero spats. "The bond is both ways. The way she can't keep her hands off of you. You won't be able to either. Did you feel the pull? Even though you want to stop you can't? You crave her, her body? her touch? You can leave here and go screw the town. Nothing is going to quench that desire but her. Nothing will ever feel the same again. When you're with your little girlfriend, it's just an appetizer. When you try to take care of it yourself? Nothing. So if anyone can laugh it's her. She did it on purpure you fool. You let her know about Nicole, she couldn't have her satisfy you." Kaname smirks. "You two bastards. That's all you are. I don't think she planned it though. She is hiding something. SHe just won't tell me what. I found her in a state of almost death. She had no intention of trying to come out of it either. And yet again she wasn't crying out for her dear King. Only I was able to fix it. Maybe I shouldn't of. Maybe I should have left her there to rot. Then if I would of I wouldn't have tasted that sweet ass over and over. That you can't seem to satisfy!" Zero spats. Taking Ren and walking out the door. Kaname's Eyes turning red as fire.

He goes to his Office getting a glass a wine, trying to calm himself. Knowing Zero was having way too much fun with the sex bond. IT wasn't love, it was just sex to him. Kaname knew it. He just didn't want Yuki hurt. He saw the Zero that hated Purebloods, That hated vampires. The Zero that was just cold not letting anyone really in. He thought about what Zero said. That something she was hiding. Kaname still didn't know what that was. She wasn't talking at the moment. Something was wrong. Why would she be in a death like state? What could cause that? Or was Kiyru exaggerating? He knew that Zero was an ass but he didn't think he was making it up. He did know that she had to take Zero's blood for all this to start. Its what brought the sex bond out.


	235. Chapter 235 Stuck

Let me know how you like, Zero's and Kaname's conversation. I found it to be funny. :) Zero being an ass but then Kaname handing it back.

Chapter 235 Stuck

Later in the day, Takuma walks into Kaname's office. "I see she came home. Is She ok?" Takuma asks. "I believe so. She has a calm over her. She had sex with him at the townhouse. Things seem different this time. He is hooked. He just doesn't fully know it. It just seems at the same time her dark side is satisfied." Kaname replies. "I can see that. You know when they mated the first time, it wasn't totally competed due to the fact. That neither of them really let go. They were scared of hurting the other. Even when she did rough him up, it was more playful than the actual lust. This time, it would fully mate. Be fully completed. He has no cares to not hurt her. He let out his true vampire self. He will be dreaming of having her." Takuma states. Heh, I find that funny. He thinks he is smart. Wait till he can't control himself. She has always controlled it. She is used to it now. It won't be affecting her like that." Kaname remarks. "No, it won't. That does mean he will be back. " Takuma answers. "Like you thought he was going to stay away? At least now I will have my fun watching him beg for it." Kaname spats. "You're not mad at her for this?" Takuma asks. "No, I knew it would happen. These two doing it is nothing new. What worries me is the effects. He isn't in love with her. He doesn't feel anything. He is downright cruel. Yet he wants her sexually. Not to mention, she is hiding what really took place. Even he said it. She wouldn't tell him either." Kaname comments. "Why tell him? She knows he doesn't care. She isn't dumb Kaname. In love yes, but dumb no. She only lets him get away with it all because of how much she loves him." Takuma replies. "And how much can you love someone who mistreats you? Who uses you?" Kaname grins. "I see. That's what you're after. Her winding up to hate him. Due to his own actions. Very smart." Takuma comments. "I don't have to do a thing. He does a fine job of being an ass all on his own." Kaname remarks. "The last time they mated here, he didn't feel the full effects. She must have drunk from him. Upping the highness. Making him hooked." Takuma says. "Yes. Now we just watch what happens. Hopefully, she doesn't get too hurt." Kaname states.

Later in the evening, its time for dinner. Yuki cooking a delicious meal for the family. The first time he really has seen her back from the townhouse. She came home and took back her duties. Not really showing any signs of anything that took place. Hiding her hurt over what happened to her. Pushing everything in the back of her mind and heart.

"Yuki my love everything looks great. It's so nice to have you back. I was very worried about you." Kaname remarks. "I am sorry to worry you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just needed some space. I was going through something. Its dealt with now." Yuki answers. "Are you sure? Is there anything you need to tell me about?" Kaname asks. "No, not really. I was down to my last tablets. I needed blood. He gave it to me, and I couldn't help but unleash my dark half. I am sorry if that causes you any distress." Yuki admits. "Ahh, I see. You do know. He is hooked now. I take it his dark side appeared also?" Kaname asks. "Yes. A side to him I have never seen before. Then lately I am seeing a lot I haven't before."Yuki confesses. "Thank you for being honest with me. You seem different." Kaname comments. "I feel different. His dark side could handle me quite well. To be honest, tame me. I have never felt like that before. I take it that's what it was supposed to be like?" Yuki asks. "Yes, just neither of you could let go before. Always scared to hurt the other. He doesn't have the same feelings so it let it all out. Not to mention, he really had no clue what was taking place. His body was in control, not him. He couldn't fight you if he tried. You know he will be back for more?." Kaname states. "Maybe we can build on it?" Yuki says. "My love I know you still have hope. I just don't want you getting hurt. He seems so different. Like a different person. I know you love him, I just don't see him being like he was." Kaname confesses. "I know. I was just hoping being that close, could bring out some feelings in him. I know your right through." Yuki states. Looking down at her plate.

"I am going to stay away for a bit. I want you to give him Ren on the weekends. If he wants me, he will have to come after me. I'm not going to beg him anymore." Yuki says. "Good, I am glad to hear it. You also know you can talk to me about anything bothering you. When you left here, you were pretty upset. Is there anything I could do to fix that?" Kaname asks. "No, but thank you. No one could fix it. It was something that was just not meant to be. In a way, I guess it was a good thing." Yuki admits. Kaname doesn't know what to answer. Nor does he know what she is talking about. He just figures its something that has to do with Zero. It's always Zero. He also didn't see her getting what she wanted. He knew Zero at the moment would just use her. He would have to even if he didn't want to. Nothing would quench his thirst as she would.

At the townhouse, Zero was laying in bed, trying to watch tv. Her scent still in his bed. Her scent driving him mad. He tried taking care of himself but just like Kaname said. It didn't work. Just made him worse off. This killed him to need her in any way. Of all people to have to screw around with, a pureblood. He knew miss Queen would give in to him though. It made him laugh. Knowing he had as much control over her. Just at the moment, he wasn't going to show it. He would wait. He figured he could handle this. He had urges before, he's not a teen. How bad could this get? Not really knowing it could get just as bad as needing blood. Not remembering how badly he needed her blood. He would soon know just how bad. His thoughts go back to where Kaname told him, she owned his balls. "God damn it! That killed him. For her to be in control of any part of him. He wanted away from these people. Even wanting to go as far as to take Ren away from her. Saying she was unfit. Now he would have to stick around a little longer. Maybe even make nicely just to get her in bed. This wasn't what he wanted at all!


	236. Chapter 236 Needing

Chapter 236 Needing.

Zero goes on Friday to pick up Ren. Seeing that Yuki is nowhere to be found. It's back to being greeted by Kaname. Who he hated. That never really changed. He just hated him for different reasons now. Just for being himself. Kaname feels the same, but he still rather greet him. So Yuki stays away from him.

"Where is Miss Queen?" Zero asks. "She is upstairs with Ai. She is taking her out for a walk. Here is Ren. I will see you On Sunday." Kaname remarks. "How is she doing?" Zero asks. As Kaname is trying to walk away. "Very well. She is almost back to her normal self. Thank you for giving Hanabusa your blood. It did help." Kaname admits. "No problem. If she needs more just let me know." Zero answers. "Since when do you want to help her? Since you need something from her?" Kaname Smirks. "I figured if I give her something she needs, she would return the favor." Zero answers. "The new Zero always has tricks up his sleeves. How interesting." Kaname comments. "Didn't the old one?" Zero asks. "No, not when it came to her. You didn't need any. She gave it up willingly. So did you for that matter. Your love for each other was frightening in a way. I didn't think two people could care that much. Then I guess, it didn't last that long." Kaname answers. "I don't remember any of it. I don't really care to either. I will be going." Zero replies. "I noticed from the start you didn't care to." Kaname Remarks. Closing the down behind Zero.

Kaname knew he was looking around for her, for only one reason. Which in a way was fun to watch him sweat for it. He must be craving her pretty badly. Anytime he wanted to make nice. Kaname just Smirks to himself. In one way finding it amusing, then in another not. It would let him be back around her. Only for this reason but still. Kaname wanted to get rid of him fully. This wasn't helping. Then he thought in another way, maybe it was good. Zero needed her for something. He wouldn't take Ren away. You don't want to piss off someone you need. This had its pros and cons. Not to mention Kaname didn't want this to put a damper on her sleeping with him. Things were back to normal. They had a full marriage now. They got along very well, having family time. It was better than it ever was. Kaname didn't want Zero to mess that up. Zero was always in his way. No matter how he looked at it. He feels more now than ever, he should of never let her know he was still alive. He should of just let it be. It was just way too late for any of that now.

"How did the drop off go?" Yuki asks. "It went smoothly," Kaname replies. "How he is doing?" Yuki asks with a smirk." My dear, I see your dark side there. He seemed to be looking for something. Trying to be nice. Only using it for his advantage. You may have started his cravings up. Like we expected. He is willing to give you blood in return. In tablet form anyway." Kaname replies. "I Guess that's a start. At least he craves something of me." Yuki answers. My love, Please don't get your hopes up." Kaname replies. "I know. I just miss him Kaname. It's not the sex either. I miss him. Being with him, just near him. The way we were. The sex we had was just that, it was sex. It wasn't making love like before. Everything is just so different. It's taking me a while to get over it. I am trying though." Yuki responds. "I know you are. I see you opening up to me even more and I thank you. I couldn't ask for more. I just don't want him to hurt you any more than he has. I know when it comes to him, your trusting. You still are not really seeing what he is. " Kaname answers. "I have to give it one more try. I need it to help my heart heal." Yuki replies. "If you say so. I suggest you keep staying away. It should bring him to you. If that is what you're looking for. You just know when he comes to you. IT will only be for sex. He will not be able to control himself. The thoughts of your body will overtake his mind body and soul. It's something how that part of the bond stayed. Yet nothing else has." Kaname comments. "Maybe there is something left in there. He won't open up to me." Yuki responds. "He may never."Kaname answers.


	237. Chapter 237 Loose control

Chapter 237 Loose control

Two Months go by, with Yuki staying far away from Zero. She is doing a lot better. Even though she has hopes he will go to her. Everytime Zero drops or picks up Ren. He looks for her. Seeing she isn't anywhere around. Which baffles him. He knows how she feels about him. Wanting to use it to his advantage. Just seeing she isn't letting him. He thought she would be all over him. Begging him for more. Since his desires have been out of control. The pain, they want. He can't control any longer. Also disgusted with how he feels towards her. That he needs her and badly. He has tried to tame the desire with by going to Nicole. It only makes it worse. He just compares it to Being with Yuki. Which isn't any comparison. The flame isn't there. The burning needing desire isn't the same. It just makes him hurt more.

He tries to keep his feelings to himself when he goes to the manor. Not wanting Kaname to see his pain. Not wanting to let on how this is taking him down. Mainly not wanting Kaname to laugh at him. Making him know he was right. Feeling these two put a spell on him. Which only pisses him off more. He didn't trust either of them at all. He hated them both. Still not understanding how he was in the middle of these two." What in the world was I ever thinking?"

On Sunday, Zero comes to drop off Ren. After he does he goes looking for Yuki. Not wanting to leave this time, until he sees her. His desire too strong to let go. His dark side driving him. Taking over his control. He goes upstairs looking in Ai's room. Not finding her there he keeps on his search till he bumps into her in the hallway.

"There you are." Zero says. "What are you doing here?" Yuki asks. Zero walking up to her, pushing her hard into the wall. "What kind of spell have you put on me? What is this shit? Why do I crave you? I dislike you, yet I want you. What is this?" He spats. Pinning her to the wall, His body pushing up against hers. "Its the bond we have. It seems to still be active but only in this."Yuki says looking deeply into his lavender eyes. Not fighting him at all. "You don't seem to be going crazy with it at all! Where my body is on fire!" Zero shouts. "Unlike you, I have my dark side under control. I always tried to control it for you. Now it comes in handy." Yuki answers. "Fuck it!" Zero says. Pulling her close, kissing down her neck. His hands rubbing her ass. Pulling up her dress. She gasps at his touches. Wanting his lips. She can't help herself. She pulls his face to hers. Kissing him deeply. As his hands pull down her panties. He roughly enters her, Banging her body into the wall. Letting all his lust out. He growls at the feeling of himself deep inside of her. How she makes him feel. Controlling every moment he makes. Driving him mad. His hands roaming her body. Squeezing her breast through her black dress. Where the other hand is on her ass pushing himself deeper inside of her. Her legs wrap around him, and her arms go around his neck. Kissing him deeply. He keeps thrusting into her hard and deep till he lets go. So does she. Finally getting the satisfaction he needed. Calming his mind and body. He lets her go. Buckling up his pants. Fixing himself.

"I have a proposal to make." Zero says catching his breath. "What would that be?" Yuki asks. "Come to the townhouse. You can live there. You can take the kids and even Kaname. It doesn't matter to me. You can even stay in his quarters. Just be there for when I need you. It's not a relationship. It's just for sex. I'm not your husband or boyfriend. Kaname is. Just this way, we get to share Ren. You get blood and I get sex. I come and go as a, please. No strings." Zero says. Yuki looks at him hurt, but still a bit of hope left in her. "I will have to think about it. I will also have to talk it over with Kaname." Yuki answers. "You do that. We both know, you need it just as much. You give it up way too willingly to me." Zero spats. "I don't need to come to the townhouse. I am not the one going through withdrawals. You are. I didn't come near you. You're the one chasing me down. You want to screw me. The least you can do is be nicer." Yuki spats. "I guess. I can try. " Zero replies walking away. Knowing however he did treat her, she would be back.

Feeling calm. For the first time in two and a half months. He felt himself. He couldn't believe she had this much control over his body. It was sickening to him. If this calm would stay he wouldn't need her anymore. He only hoped that would be true. It just didn't seem that way. He wished he never went near either of them. It was just way too late. He hoped if she went to the townhouse, he would get it under control. He would get it out of his system. Or if nothing else, anytime he was feeling that way he could just take her. Then give her back to Kaname. He still wasn't looking for anything with her. It didn't change a thing. Just made him have to be around her. Which he wasn't looking forward to.

Without all the background they had, he really didn't like her. He often wondered what made him fall in love with her like they said he was? What drew him to her? Even having a son? He knew something had to be, anytime he went that far with her. Was it this craving? This longing? This bond? Zero couldn't see himself, just using someone for sex like this. This wasn't him at all. Yet here he was doing it. Feeling nothing for her but that. Things were confusing to him. He couldn't understand why no other feelings or even memories were coming back to him. Yet her touch could set him a flame. The beast inside didn't care about anything but getting its fix. He knew she was right, he needed to be a little nicer to her. He just saw her as this Queen Pureblood. Just like the bitch that took his family away from him. He couldn't seem to get past that. It enraged him. Then thinking he got over that once, How? This was more than he asked for. Were they playing him? Wanting something from him? Was this just a spell? So many things went through his mind. He did know his son was real. There was no denying it. Just things made no sense to him. How he was his regular normal self, anywhere else but in her presence. How she took out this dark side in him. Not only for sex but hatred. Just the beast inside letting the sex overrule the other. It was baffling. His emotions were fighting themselves. He wanted this to stop. Just didn't know how to stop it.


	238. Chapter 238 Something Odd

In a way i feel bad for Kaname, He is always the one putting up with the crap.

Chapter 238 Something odd.

Later that night, Yuki goes to talk to Kaname. Not even sure how to tell him this. Just knowing she needs to. "I see Kiryu got you today. He went looking for you didn't he?" Kaname asks as she walks into his office. "Yes, he found me in the hallway."Yuki answers. " Anything I should know?" Kaname replies. "He has a proposal. He wants us to go to the townhouse to live. We can share Ren. I get blood. He gets sex. A trade I suppose. " Yuki responds. "Where does that leave me?" Kaname spats. "It's not what you think. He wants you there as well. He said I could stay in your quarters. He made it clear that me and him are not together." Yuki answers. "How nice of him to give me my own wife! That sarcastic son of a bitch. What gives him the right to make any proposal? Or anything for that matter?" Kaname spats. "I know you dislike him, but maybe this is worth a try?" Yuki says. "Are you crazy? Why would you let him use you? You know that is the only thing he wants you for. He isn't the same man. I don't know what is wrong, but he is different." Kaname comments. "I know he is different. I am not sure what it is either. Just maybe me being around him, can bring back something? I need to try Kaname. Please." She answers. Going over to him. Sitting on his lap. "You do know me seeing him hurt you. Kills me. We have it very nice here. Things are under control. I don't want to throw it away for him Yuki. I know you still care. This just doesn't seem like a good idea. I can't watch as he uses you for sex. It was hard enough to watch when he felt the same way you did. This is harder. I see you giving yourself to him. And he just takes what he wants. Leaving a shell behind." Kaname replies. "I can handle it. Please One more chance. I need to try one more time." Yuki pleads. "Ok, my dear. tell that ingrate that we will go. If nothing at least I won't have to worry that he is taking Ren. Just if you see him not changing and you don't like the circumstances we come home. You understand? And why do we need to change our life? And go to him? What is wrong with our manor? You know he has a lot of balls!" Kaname states. "Yes. I understand. Maybe it's better to go there, Than here. More memories for him to remember? Also if we don't like what's going on we just leave. I am willing to try anything Kaname. Thank you or agreeing to go." Yuki says looking into his eyes. Giving him a big hug. Kaname sighs.

"I know this is rough on you as well. I know you never wanted to share me. I am sorry." Yuki remarks. "This is harder than before. At least before you, both felt the same. I could trust him. In taking care of you. Now I don't trust him at all. He isn't the Zero we knew. I believe if he could hurt you and get away with it. He would do it in a heartbeat. I just don't mean with words either." Kaname barks. "The real Zero has to be in there somewhere," Yuki replies. "That is what you're hoping for. You are so good hearted. You have changed a lot. I see a lot of the old Yuki back. The dark side not taking over you like before. You have grown." Kaname comments. "Yes, I learned to control her. To merged her. I have taken back my life. Just now he isn't here to get any joy out of it. I did it for him. Just now he could care less. His dark side is dark Kaname. Even Darker than my own." Yuki admits. "He held it in too long. It would be. Its the dark half that is driving him to you. Trying to overwrite the rest of him. He could be in there somewhere." Kaname says. "I hope so."

When Yuki leaves the office, Takuma comes in. "Hello my lord. You needed me?" Takuma states. " Yes, We will be going to stay at the townhouse for a while. I am not sure for how long. Kiryu's desires seem to take over him. He would like her to stay there. So he can use her." Kaname states bluntly. "Wow, I guess he doesn't way his words at all now." Takuma answers. "No, he isn't shy with what he feels or wants. I just can't believe she is dumb enough to give in to him this time. She still has hope." Kaname replies. "Do you think something is wrong with Kiryu? Something holding him back? Maybe Sara's spell is still working?" Takuma asks. "I am not sure. I thought about that many times. I go back in forth in testing him. In one way I rather keep it as it is. So she hopefully grows tired of his shit. In another, I just wonder if something is in his way. Then why would I want to put them back together?" Kaname responds. "True. I do know you don't like watching her suffer. This should tell the tale. If he doesn't grow close to her now. He won't. With making love so much. Having access to her it should grow. Something should. I would think?" Takuma states. "I don't know. He even invited me to stay. Telling her she could stay in my quarters. He told her outright, he doesn't want anything more than sex. He just had the nerve to offer her blood. To give her something in return. Something she needed." Kaname huffs.

"My Lord if I may say. Something is really off. He doesn't seem to want her blood. Or even crave it. Never even once even when intimate trying to bite her? We both know they go together. It normally starts with the want for blood. Then grows for the other." Takuma admits. "I thought of that many times as well. I thought of many things. Just keeping them to myself. I am not ready to just hand her off to him. To lose her again. I am only going there because I feel she will need me. He will hurt her again. Maybe she will wise up from it. Move on. I just can't let her go there alone and suffer in this. I love her too much." Kaname answers. "I see you are not going to try to fix this?" Takuma answers. "No. I am not going to interfere, but I'm not going to fix it either." Kaname confesses. "Do you want me to visit you at the townhouse?" Takuma asks. "Yes, there is a back entrance to my quarters. They gave me my own so I didn't interrupt them. You can come and go through there. I will still need you." Kaname responds. "Anything you need my lord. I am here for you." Takuma replies.

Kaname knows this is a bad idea all around. He just knows he can't talk Yuki out of it. She still has hope she can get Zero back to himself. She still loves him. Even willing to offer him her body for nothing in return. Yes, the blood she needed but not like this. Kaname hated to give into Zero, letting him know he would follow her. Even watching as Zero used her. He just felt if it didn't she would be alone in this mess. At least now he would be there. Even if just for support.


	239. Chapter 239 Rethinking Choicce

Chapter 239 Rethinking choice.

"Hey." Yuki says on the phone. "Yes? Have you come to a decision?" Zero asks. "Yes. I will come to live with you. Do I take care of the house? Cook? What exactly do you want?" Yuki says. "The house is up to you. You have full rains of it. Like you use to. I really don't care. If you want to cook that's fine with me. You have your regular life with Kaname. Just when I need you. Your there. I get what I want. No questions. I will come and go freely. Spend time with Ren, when I want. When you need blood I will give it. Its an even exchange of things the other needs. No questions when I go out or with who. Your husband is Kaname. Worry and take care of him."Zero says bluntly. "You don't care if I have sex with Kaname?" Yuki asks. "No. It means nothing to me. As long as I get what I want. When I want. I don't care who you sleep with. It's your body." Zero replies. A deep hurt in Yuki heart starts. "Ok. Do you think this will work?" Yuki asks. "It should be fine. Just don't go put your feelings in the middle of it. You have to remember this has nothing to do with a relationship. If you can't keep them separate then no it won't work. It's just sex. You are the one that did this shit to me. The least you can do is help fix it. I didn't ask for this. You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Zero spats. Then remembering he needed her for it."Sorry." He adds. "I will try. I am doing it for our son. So he has both of us. So we can be with him. Giving him both parents. It's not for the sex as you. I can handle myself. It's not even for your blood. I have more control then you do." Yuki answers.

"Good for you. I am hoping I get some. So I don't need you anymore. For now, we will just do it this way." Zero replies. "Why are you like this?" Yuki asks. "Like what? Myself? I am not sure what I was like before. I ask myself that many times. Wondering why in the world I would get involved with you? What made me want or even love you? I just can't seem to answer my own questions." Zero responds. "I was always there for you. I helped you any way I could. Then when I needed you. You did the same. Our feelings grew stronger. We just didn't tell the other. Till it was too late. I was already married to Kaname." Yuki answers. "Then I was a dumb ass and married him too? I will never get over that. It does make me laugh to know he married me as well. The King Married to a Hunter. A level D. That must kill him daily." Zero smirks. "You hate us don't you?" Yuki asks. "Very much." Zero replies. "I will see you when you get here. Put your things in Kaname's quarters." Zero says. hanging up.

Yuki not really sure this is going to work. The hope she had, shut down with his words today. He was always so hateful. Yet she was going there to offer herself to him. Just to try to get him close to her again. To see why he loved her once. To give there son both of them. He could be so cruel. His words cut like a knife. He seemed to like to treat her badly. It just hurt her more. Wondering if what Kaname said was true. He wouldn't change. Has she lost him forever?

Yuki goes upstairs packing her things. Thinking all kinds of things while doing it. Her mind going everywhere. "I see you called him?" Kaname asks. Yuki not hearing him so lost in her thoughts. "Yuki are you ok?" Kaname asks. "Yes, Sorry. I did call him and tell him. I am to have a regular life with you. I can do whatever I want with the house. He doesn't care about that. He is hoping to get me out of his system and be free of us." Yuki admits. "Heh, Like I thought you would of him? Instead, you got pregnant and married him. Yea that was out of your system alright." Kaname mumbles. "It's not the same. I will give it one last shot. Just to show myself I tried. If this doesn't work I am coming home." Yuki states. "I see you're not as excited as before about this. What did he say?" Kaname asks. "He can be so cruel. Hurtful. Not sure if this is going to work or not. I guess we shall see." Yuki says in low spirits. "You don't have to go and put yourself through this. You know that right? I hate seeing him hurt you like this. Yuki you need to let go." Kaname says. "I need to give it one more try. Please. I promise after this I will let go. Either way." Yuki comments. "Ok, I am going to hold you to that promise." Kaname remarks. "I know you will." Yuki replies.


	240. Chapter 240 Going to the townhouse

Chapter 240 Going to the townhouse.

After getting some things together. Not taking much, they are all ready to head to the townhouse. Kaname not really liking any of this. Yet sticking by her. Knowing she will need him. Living with Kiryu wasn't something Kaname was looking forward to. It was his house since Yuki put the deed in his name only. Making sure he had a place to live. Who would have thought this would have taken place. Kaname thinks on the ride over there. Feeling Yuki did all that to protect him. Watch over him, and this is the thanks she gets. Kaname also thinking about all the money that was put into his bank account before all this took place. Didn't Kiryu ever think where that came from? Or did he forget about the account Kaname made for him? Kaname thought all this just didn't seem right. He knew deep down something wasn't adding up. He just didn't know what. He didn't dig either. Normally he would always be a step ahead. Fixing things. This time, he was trying to let Zero fall flat on his face. So Yuki would let go. And they both could move on. At the same time, wondering what the hell was really going on. Steaming at the thought Zero would be using her.

Once at the Townhouse, Zero was home. Waiting for them. Opening the door trying to be nice. Even though he hated both of them. The thought of Kaname staying at his home, wasn't a delight to him either. He just figured if he would come, it would give Yuki something to do. Be more of Kaname's problem than his. He wasn't looking for anything special. When he was done with her, he would give her back to Kaname. Which made him smirk everytime he thought about it. Kaname getting his leftovers. How did you like that King.

"Welcome, Make yourself at home. You can bring your things to Kaname's quarters. The kid's rooms are the same. So they can just go back to them." Zero says Picking up Ren. Kaname just goes to his quarters not wanting to interact with Zero. "I will start dinner if that is ok?" Yuki asks. "Sure, that's fine. I told you. I don't care what you do with the house." Zero replies. "You will eat with us?"Yuki asks. "I suppose it won't hurt." Zero answers. Yuki gives him a light smile as she walks into the kitchen. Zero takes the kids and watches tv in the living room. While she cooks dinner. He does have to admit, with Yuki and the kids here. The house was alive. Bites and pieces flood his mind of the past. He just keeps it to himself.

When dinner is done, Yuki calls him and the kids to sit down. Telling Ai to go get Kaname. It's dinner time. He comes down and sits at the table. The whole family there. "The food smells great." Kaname says. "I have to admit. He is right. Thank you for dinner." Zero says. "No problem. I would like if when you're home. We can all eat together. I think that is a fair request." Yuki says. Zero looking at all the delicious food. "I think I can manage that." He replies. Figuring why not enjoy the home-cooked meals. It would give him more time with Ren anyway. This didn't bother him. Not even sitting with Kaname did. They all stayed on there best behaver. Trying to make the evening a nice one. Kaname staying very quiet, inside steaming just keeping it all to himself.

When dinner was over, Kaname Kisses the kids goodnight. Not even going to tuck them in. Going straight back to his quarters. Letting Yuki and Zero tuck them in. Which they do. Zero sees how happy Ren is having both of them to tuck him in. That brings him joy. He loved this little boy. His feelings towards him never changed.

One the way out, Zero feels this is a good chance to get her alone. Just not wanting to take her to his room. Not wanting her able to get too close. Just wanting what he wants. As they are walking out of Ren's bedroom, He grabs her and pushes her into the bathroom. Pinning her hands to the sink. Kissing down her neck. "Zero..o." Yuki says closing her eyes. As he snuggles his face into her neck. Kissing down her back. Not wanting her to turn around. He knew if she did, the first thing she would do would be to kiss him. He was trying for non inmate actions. To keep things like they were. He held her hands down, as he took her from the back. Not even removing her clothes. Just moving her panties to the side. Entering her fast. Sliding in and out fast. Before they knew it, it was over. Zero whispers "Thank you" in her ear and walks out. Yuki just stands there not really knowing what to think. Just knowing that wasn't what she wanted. It wasn't like anything they shared before. It was cold and fast. She takes off her clothes and heads in the shower. Washing herself clean. Feeling a bit dirty and used. Then she just heads to bed.

She just gets into bed not saying a word. "Everything ok? Things didn't seem too bad tonight at dinner."Kaname says. "Everything is fine. I am just tired." Yuki replies. No letting on how hurt she really was from tonight's events. Knowing Kaname was right.

Kaname seeing that she is sleeping with him. Not in Kiryu's bed. Zero meant business when he said no relationship. He didn't even make her enter his room. Kaname knew that had to make her feel bad. She signed up for this, He just knew it wouldn't be long before she wouldnt regret it. She wasn't that Yuki she use to be. If her Darkside was out in full force Zero would have someone he couldn't handle. She just seemed not to show her. This side of her was doing her best to handle the situation. Being her softer side. Where the dark side would have had Kaname in bed with them already. Showing Zero who the real boss was.


	241. Chapter 241 Attempt

Chapter 241 Attempt.

A month and a half go by, nothing really changes. Zero will eat dinner with them when he is home. Then have sex with Yuki somewhere other than his bedroom. Always taking her from behind, so there was no closeness from her. Just getting what he wanted and moving on. He wasn't mean to her. He just wasn't close either. He spends a lot of time with Ren. Taking him around with him. Giving him a lot of attention. With them living with him, he was now able to do that. Which he loved. There were also times he wouldn't come home at all. He would go to the bar and spend it with Nicole. Coming home days later. This was a lot for Yuki to get used to. It wasn't what she wanted or hoped for. She had him but only as a sex partner. And for her, that was lacking as well. She didn't have him in any other way. She spent most of her time with Kaname. Who just let nature take its course. Loving the setup. He got everything. They had there regular everyday real life. Spending time with their daughter. Kaname even helped her with earns and chores. To be near her. They would go to bed every night together in the same bed. This was better than he expected it to be. The only thing Zero got was sex. Which she would of gave up to him anyway if they were together. This way Kaname got a lot more. It worked out in his favor. He did know that Yuki hated it. She wanted more. She missed Zero. Even though he was living in the same house, they were still like strangers. She wanted to get close to him. She missed the old relationship. Even the one where they were just friends. Anything was better than this. Kaname saw how down at times she would be. When Zero didn't come home for days at a time. Then just come home to get what he wanted and was off again. Each time he saw Yuki break bit by bit. He hated it. There just wasn't anything for him to do.

Zero comes home late one night, while Yuki is cleaning up the kitchen. The kids in bed, and so is Kaname. "Hey, your still up?" Zero asks. "Yea." Yuki answers coldly. Zero puts his arms around her waist, wanting to have sex in the kitchen. Pawing at her dress. "Stop it." Yuki says. "What? You know what I want. Give it to me." Zero says. "I'm not a whore. Even though you do think I am. You want it? Then you're going to have to do it my way tonight." Yuki spats. "Oh really? The spoiled Queen wants it her way?" Zero chuckles. "You sure like calling me that. So Yes I want it my way. Can you handle it?" Yuki hisses. "Yea, I guess. What do you want?" Zero asks. "I want in your bed. Not standing up. Not over a sink, or a table or whatever. Not with all our clothes on. I want to touch you." Yuki answers. "Zero knowing that is getting too close. At the same time, he remembers when she took his blood. What she did to him. It made him crazy. He wouldn't mind it again. So he agrees.

"Do I get what I got the last time you were in my bed?" Zero smirks. "You liked that, didn't you? My mouth on you? My Tounge?" Yuki says licking her lips. "Yes, if I am getting all that. You can come into my bed, even spend the night. But don't get used to it. You understand?" Zero says. "Yes." She replies. She saw it as an opening to be near him the way she wanted to be. To finally be able to touch him. Be near him. It's all she really wanted.

She takes him by the hand bringing him to his room. Once there she sits him on the bed taking his clothes off. Piece by piece as she looks into his lavender eyes. Rubbing his warm, rippled chest. Placing kissing on his neck working her way down. Zero letting her do anything she wanted. He likes how she felt. And the anticipation of what was to come only made him hotter.

She sits on his lap, kissing and lightly biting his neck. Taking what she needed. Kissing her way down his chest. Spending time on his nipples. Flicking them with her tongue. Looking into his eyes the whole time. Zero enjoying her movements. As she slides down his pants and underwear. Sliding her hands up his thighs. Then placing his member in her hand. Lightly licking at his head. It sends shivers down his spine. Taking just the head into her mouth licking and sucking on him as if he was a loli pop. Making the popping sounds. Which sends Zero over the edge.

She gives him oral sex followed by regular sex. Giving his body tons of attention. This time able to kiss him. Its what she craved most. His lips. He sees how her kisses are deep. How she wraps her arms around him holding him close. He knows this is a bad idea. He can see just how much she cares. Even after everything he has put her though. He just doesn't understand why? He sees how she still melts in his arms. How excited she gets just from the lightest of his touch. It even makes him feel bad.

When the sex was over she lays in his arms. Holding him. Thoughts of what he was doing. Running through his mind. Knowing this is wrong. He stays the night, letting her stay also. Then gets up bright and early. Going to work and leaving her in his bed. Doing his best not to wake her. Not wanting to interact with her. Not wanting her to think anything of last night. Not even he was sure of last night. The feelings she makes him feel when she touches him, confuse him to no end. Why she would do all that to him even after knowing he was using her. He didn't understand either.


	242. Chapter 242 Parting

Chapter 242 Parting

A few days go by, Zero doesn't come home. He stays away from Yuki as much as he could. Not wanting her to think that night meant anything. Not wanting the closeness she wants to bring. He knows he is hurting her and for the first time. He felt bad. She so thought that night would change him. Make him want to be close to her. That it would show him just how much she loved him. Yet she sees it just pushed him away more. Making her feel terrible. When she sees he doesn't come home, it makes her know. He still feels the same. That no matter what she does its just sex to him. Nothing more. That if she stayed here, he would just keep using her. It wouldn't grow into anything.

Kaname sees how she is just getting lower and lower being here. He knows this can't last. He has had enough. "Yuki this isn't working. We need to go home." Kaname says. "I don't want to leave just yet." Yuki answers. "Fine. I am going home then. I can not stand here and watch him do this to you. He takes advantage. He uses you. ANd you let him. I am not sure what else he can do. It doesn't seem to matter. You just let him get away with it. There is no relationship here Yuki. He uses you for sex. Then goes on his way to where ever he wants. I don't care, but you do. I know this isn't what you want from him."Kaname barks. "No, it isn't. I want him, to want me. Not just sexually. I thought being back in this house together. He would see what we had. Memories would come back." Yuki says. "It has been two months. Nothing has changed. I am going home. If you want to stay here there is nothing I can do. If I force you, you will hate me for it. So I won't. But I will not stand here and keep watching this. You know I love you. We had our problems. I know I wasn't always this way. But damn it. I never used you." Kaname states. "I know you didn't. I thank you for that.." Yuki answers. "When your ready come home. Do you want me to take Ai?" Kaname asks. "Yes, It's safer if she is with you. I don't want anything to happen to her. This way Zima only has Ren to watch over. I know Ai is safe with you." Yuki answers. "Don't give up this family for him Yuki. He isn't worth it. It's not like before. I hope you see that. I hope you open your eyes. At this moment I wish you were the Dark Angel. Not this girl from Cross. I know the dark you would never put up with this shit!" Kaname replies. "I do see it."

Kaname gets his things and his child and goes back to the Manor. Flaming mad. He hurt because she did. He didn't want to hurt her more or even leave her. He just couldn't watch anymore. How Zero's actions hurt her deeply. He really wasn't a problem for Kaname. He let her stay with him all the time. Still, it bothered him to see her being used. She didn't deserve this. Not any of it. When he was willing to make her Queen. Give her anything she wanted and more. She was opening herself up to all this grief. For What? For who? A low-level Vampire, who took pleasure in demeaning her. It sickened him.

A few more weeks go by, Zero not getting any closer. Now not even having that much sex with her. Only when he totally needs to. He loves that Kaname went home. It brings him pleasure to see him upset. He does also see she gets down. She is now more alone in this house just left with Ren. As Zero goes to work and sometimes at night goes out. When he is home he will eat dinner with them. Play with Ren and then go to his own room. Leaving her to herself. There isn't much more of this she can take. She feels at least she tried. She feels this isn't where she should be. There was no point. She wasn't Mrs. Kiryu anymore. Not in the sense of it meaning anything. She thought that with Kaname gone, it would have brought them closer. That he would spend time with her and Ren together. But it hasnt. Nothing has changed. It's time to let go.


	243. Chapter 243 Breaking point

Chapter 243 Breaking point.

Another week goes by, Zero coming in late while Yuki was watching tv. Zero goes over to her, sitting next to her. Trying to get close. "Stop it. I'm tired of being used by you." Yuki spats. "Since when? You were always throwing yourself at me. You're here for this reason. Give me what I want." Zero spats. Pulling her close. "Get off." She says pushing him off with force. Zero taken by surprise. She never treated him this way. Never fought back. This was new. "So what do you want this time?" Zero asks. "Nothing. I know you have nothing to give me. I was just too dumb to open my eyes before. But I see now. I know you hate me. It hasn't changed. You don't see anything but me being a pureblood. You don't see me as a friend. As the mother of your child. Not even as a person. You just judge me because of that. I am more than that. When you told me you were a vampire. I never judged you. Never turned on you. I accepted you for what you were. No matter what that was. I even offered you my blood so you would live. You don't remember any of it. But the sad fact is. You don't care to remember. You have done nothing to even try to get back to where we were. To even be a friend. You have done everything you can to hurt me. To put me down. Belittle me. You think I don't hear what you say when you're having sex with me? The pureblood or queen comments? You don't care how that makes me feel? Do you?" Yuki spats.

"You knew what you were getting into when you came here. I didn't lie to you. I told you upfront what it was. You are the one that did this to me that day. What the hell was wrong with you then anyway. You never explained or said why you came here. Just came all crybabish like always. Taking my blood and turning into a sex fin." Zero barks.

"You bastard. You want to know why I came here? Why I was so upset? YOu cold empty prick!"Yuki shouts. "Ah, the pureblood has a temper. Yea tell me why? What's the big secret?" Zero chuckles. "I am glad you can laugh. I am glad you're having fun with all this. I hope its everything you want. I came here because I wanted to say goodbye. I knew it was over. I had lost everything I had of you. Except for Ren. The day before you came over...I had a miscarriage. I also lost a lot of blood. It just wouldn't stop. I felt alone, hurt, lost, empty. I lost everything I wanted. I didn't even know I could get pregnant again. Then it was gone in a flash." Yuki says with tears running down her face. "I am sorry. I didn't know. You could have just told Kaname. He is an ass but he would be there for you. I am sure he would have comforted would have given you blood to." Zero says.

"Why tell him? Why hurt him. He has been through enough. It's bad enough I went through it. You don't get it? Do you? You just don't freaking get any of this. It was your baby! Not Kaname's. I haven't taken blood from Kaname in years. He would have known something was up. I was dying. So I came here to let go. To be free. To die where I felt safe. The last place I was happy. Your blood is what brought me back." Yuki shouts. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zero asks. Taken by surprise. "WHy? Why bother telling you? You don't care. You don't want me. You look at me with disgust. I knew you wouldn't want it. It was half mine. Half pureblood. In a way, it was a good thing. It would have been another innocent in this mess. It just didn't stop it from hurting so badly." Yuki spats. Zero trying to touch her hand. "Don't. I understand now. I set you free. I can't do this anymore. I can't be your whore. I thought it would have brought you closer to me. It just did the opposite. I am going home. Where I belong. Yes, I am a pureblood Queen. I am proud of it. I am going home to my King. The man who loves me. The man I should have been with the whole while. Instead of chasing you. You don't have to worry about that anymore. I won't be chasing you. To be honest, at this moment, I hate you. I hate what you become. I see now that, the Zero I once loved more than anything is dead. He is gone. So I have to move on." Yuki says.

"What about our so-called bond? He isn't going to be able to satisfy you as I do." Zero hisses. "Satisfy me? You're not satisfying me. You're not giving me what I want. When I am with Kaname, its making love. He is gentle and tender. I can feel his love with every touch. He makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world. Not his Whore. Not just someone to pound into to make themselves feel better. Your touch use to set me on fire. Now it makes me sick."Yuki spats.

Zero just standing there listening to it all. Not sure what to answer her. Seeing a different side to her. Things she said hurt him. Knowing she lost there child didn't make him feel good at all. Knowing she did it all alone. It wasn't something he took joy in. He now sees even more clearly all the destruction he caused her. In the end, it wasn't much fun to watch.

"I will be out of here tonight. You have your house back. The house I gave you." Yuki says starting to laugh. "To protect you from Kaname. Who the hell would have ever thought? I would be the one who would need the protection against you. Always saying that Kaname was an evil prick. He turned out to be my Knight, And you're the Evil Prick." She spats walking up the stairs.

Yuki gathers up her things and Rens. Calling the Car to come to get her. Shaking as she packs. Knowing this is the true end. She takes one last look around. Saying her goodbyes. Remembering the first time she walked inside this house. When it was still a dump. How happy they were. If only they could go back to that. She would even live in that dump if it meant being happy with him. She shakes her head, getting the image out of it. Knowing that all in the past. There was no sense in thinking about it. Nothing was changing this.

She walks down the stairs, holding Ren in her arms. Zero just standing there. "Can I say goodbye to him." Zero asks. "Of course. You can still see him. Just not me. You will not have to worry. I will give you all the space you need. Even a divorce. You're a free man." Yuki answers. He just stands there in shock. He always took advantage of her loving him so much. She was so cold now. The hurt shining through. "Here is your ring back. I won't be needing it. I will only be married to one man from now on." Yuki says. Handing him her wedding band. "I see you took yours off long ago. I guess I was just slow." She adds. Taking Ren gently from him. Walking out the door.

Zero just sits down on the sofa, still not sure of what just took place. He never thought she would talk to him like that. Be so cold and distance. In a way, he was proud of her. She wasn't the crybaby for once. He just didn't understand why he actually cared. For the first time, he felt something for her and it wasn't hate. It wasn't sexual. It was the sense of loss. The thought of her losing there child stayed in his mind. That she almost died from the blood loss. Keeping it all to herself. Not to hurt Kaname any further than she already had. Not telling him because she knew he didn't care. It hurt him. The fact that one night even caused a child, how blind he was. Thinking his actions weren't causing any side effects. He saw it clearly now.


	244. Chapter 244 Thoughts taking over

Chapter 244 thoughts taking over.

One the way home, Yuki is shaking. Her nerves taking over her whole body. She just does her best not to let Ren see anything. "Kaname?" Yuki says on the phone."Yes? Is everything ok?" Kaname asks. "I'm coming home. I am on my way. I can't wait to see you." Yuki says. "Really? You left him?" Kaname responds. "Yes. It's over. I don't care if I never see him again. There is no point. He is so different Kaname. It's like he is just wiped away." Yuki says. "I see. I am glad you finally saw it. I will be waiting for you. You do have Ren with you?" Kaname asks. "Yes, he is sitting right next to me. I wasn't leaving him. He may see him, he just can't keep him." Yuki answers. "I will be waiting for both of you." Kaname responds.

"She is coming home?" Takuma asks. "It seems that way. She finally saw the light. She seems a bit upset but holding it in. Probably because of Ren. This was a big step for her. It took her awhile of his abuse to finally see." Kaname replies. "She loved him deeply. We all saw that. There was no denying it. You got what you wanted." Takuma says. "Yes. We will see what she does when she comes home. If she can really stay away from him or not." Kaname replies. "I am sure she can. He hurt her pretty badly." Takuma states. "I know. Yet she kept on letting him. Trying to only see the good in him. That he would change. I just hope now. She really does see him for what he is. That he isn't changing." Kaname comments.

As Yuki is sitting in the back of the car. She keeps thinking about how it was like Zero was wiped clean of everything he use to be. How Sara's spell, was still on him. for over 2 years. Could it be? She saw how it didn't seem right. Just keeping it to her self for now. She would talk to Hanabusa when she could. Without letting anyone know. She wanted to get to the bottom of it. Even though she was letting go of him. She still wanted to know the truth. She needed to know the truth. This wasn't the Zero she knew and loved at all. Yes, he was cold, empty and hard at times. But he always showed some heart. He always wanted to protect her. She didn't see any of that in him now.

Once home, She runs to Kaname. Holding him ever so tight." My love. You're squeezing me so tight. I can't breathe. Did you miss me that much?" Kaname says. "Yes. More than you know. I want to say. I am sorry for everything. I didn't know what I had till now. I want to be yours and only yours. The way it should have been. I want to wipe both of our mistakes in the past clean. Start over." Yuki states. "That is the best thing I could ever hear." Kaname replies. Looking at her ring finger only seeing his ring. He does his best to hold his shock inside. This is what he wished for. "I will really enjoy not having to share my precious wife with anyone. Does that mean we are divorcing him?" Kaname asks. "Yes. You do whatever you see fit." Yuki says. "I will have to see. We need to do what is best for Ren. I will look into things and let you know." Kaname remarks. "That's fine." she replies. Kissing him on his lips. He sees whatever took place. She did let go of him. He wasn't in there way anymore. He just couldn't believe it. He felt a relief take over his whole body.

Later that night, Yuki leaves Kaname in bed sleeping. He was content being with her. Knowing no one else was in the middle. She walks down to Hanabusa's lab. Wanting to talk to him. "Hi." Yuki says. "Hey. Its been awhile. What can I do for you?" Hanabusa asks. "I need you to run Zero's blood for me. I need you to see if anything is still in his system. If someone is still poisoning him. By now he should remember things. He should feel something. I just need to know. I don't want you to let anyone know the results but me. Also please try to not use too much of it. As I doubt I will be getting any more. So the next batch of pills you make will have to last a very long time."Yuki remarks. "Ok. I will start running it now. I will let you know soon as I find out anything." Hanabusa replies. "Thank you."

"


	245. Chapter 245 Lab Work

Chapter 245 Lab work.

The next few days go by, Yuki happy and moving on. Knowing she has no choice. It's so much better here with Kaname. Then being used by Zero. She still thinks of him at times. Wishing so many things were different. Just seeing reality now instead of just her dreams. She wants to be the Pureblood Queen she should have always been. Helping Kaname with work in his office. Learning more about the things he does. Kaname loving it. Keeping himself very close to her. Touching her every chance he got. Just gentle and way different than Zero was being lately. Kaname also sees her dark side is settled. Its nothing at all like it use to be. She was happy with sex being normal. Being gentle and loving. He saw she even enjoyed it being with him and not Zero. That she finally saw how much he cared. Its what made her want to be with him. He wasn't losing that for anything.

Zero, on the other hand, was left at the townhouse. Still very confused. His thoughts and emotions all over the place. It was lonely without her there with the kids. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would miss her. That there would be this sense of loss. It baffled him. His urges were more in control now. Him doing his best to control his dark half. Not wanting to go ravish her or take advantage of her. He knew that wasn't happening anyway. He saw the difference in her. The coldness. He knew he pushed too far. She finally broke.

At the end of the week, Yuki goes back down to the lab. Wanting to talk to Hanabusa. Not letting Kaname know anything about this. "Did you find anything out?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I was meaning to come to you. Just Kaname is always around you. It's a bit hard to get your attention without getting his." Hanabusa answers. "I understand," Yuki replies. "It seems that the potion put on Kiryu is still very well under effect. Someone is still giving it to him. It is causing him not to remember anything or maybe bits and pieces but that's all. Its also holding back any feelings that would grow. It is a very strong drug." Hanabusa admits. "So that means someone is still in control? Even after Sara's death." Yuki says. "Yes. There is only one person that could make these besides Sara. That would be Alex. He is a great doctor. Well known for all this kind of stuff. Your answers lay with him." Hanabusa states. "That bastard has played us all from the beginning."Yuki snaps. "True. But who is closest to Zero to give him the potion?" Hanabusa asks. "The only person somewhat close to him is Nicole. She must be working with him." Yuki responds. "To be honest with you Yuki, I wouldn't get my hopes up. The potion is so strong that even if stopped he may never fall in love with you again. May not even remember." Hanabusa reveals. "I am over that now. I know it will never be what it was. I just wanted to see what was going on. The way he has been acting. Just didn't seem like him at all. I know he could be hurting, sarcastic. Even an ass at times. Just now he is so much worse." Yuki replies. "I am sorry you had to go through that. It seems you have grown from this." Hanabusa answers. "More than you know." She comments.

She walks out of Hanabusa lab, going upstairs. Thinking what she will do with this information. She wasn't going to Zero or Kaname. There was no point to involve either of them. Kaname would only worry and Zero may never feel the same way again anyway. Why? Tell him. He didn't care anything for her. To be honest she had no want or desire to even be around him at the time. All she saw was him using her over and over. Without any feelings. She wouldn't let that happen any longer. She was tired of being used and thrown to the curb. He would have to learn to curb his control. If she could do it. So could he.


	246. Chapter 246 Weekend

Chapter 246 Weekend.

That Friday Zero comes to the manor to pick up Ren. Seeing that Yuki is nowhere around. Kaname isn't either. Just Berta opens the door. "Hello, Berta. Just here to pick up Ren." Zero says. "Yes, Mr. Kiryu. I will be right back with him." Berta replies. "Great. I will be waiting in the garden." Zero answers. Heading out to the garden, taking a seat on the bench where Yuki always sat. With the plague. Which he takes a look around not seeing it. He finds that odd. As he knows it was right there. He saw her plenty of times sitting there with it. Berta comes out handing him Ren.

"Berta where is the plague?" Zero asks. "Oh, Mrs. Kuran had it removed when she came home. She said you were not dead. Just the part she knew. There was no sense having it here. She was moving on. She also had your tomb removed. Feeling there was no sense in having it for a man that was alive." Berta answers. "Ok, I guess she is doing well?" Zero asks. "She is different," Berta replies. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "I shouldn't say anything. It's really not my place." Berta states. "Please. You can tell me." Zero says. "I know Mrs. Kuran for a very long time. She is a lovely woman, who has been through a lot of tragedy in her life. She has overcome a lot. The only reason, she is here with Mr. Kuran is because she finally knows it's over between you two. You can see there is a piece of her missing. Where there used to be love, hope, and even playfulness. Is now cold. She cares very much for Mr. Kuran. She doesn't want to hurt him. I just don't see her loving him, the way she used to love you." Berta says. "She always told him that. So he is taking what he could get. As long as she is finally moving on. It's a good thing." Zero remarks.

Zero gets Ren and heads to his car, knowing now that she is moving on. Or at least trying to. Giving him his ring back plus now removing the plague he knew she meant business. He was glad in a way. He didn't want to see her hurt. Just what Berta said staying in his mind. He knew he hurt her badly. He did it on purpose, hating her. Hating what she was. Now feeling down because of it. Just still not being himself and not knowing why. He was fine as long as he wasn't around her. Its like she brought out the dark side in him. Not only sexually but in every other way. The need to hurt her, The need to belittle her would take over. Where with anyone else he was fine. It was something he just couldn't explain.

Zero spends the weekend with his son as he did before Yuki moving in. Missing the home cooked meals, the clean clothes. Everything done for him. She took very good care of him. When she was here. Not only in bed but in regular everyday things. Now he had to do it all on his own. Missing it done. Missing her way. He was just thankful that he still got to see his son. He saw the coldness that Berta was talking about. He was just happy she didn't keep Ren away from him. Using it to hurt him. Then that would have been something he would do. Not really her.

He was the one to hurt her. She never really hurt him. He thought as a pureblood queen. She would be this bitch. Where she wasn't. Not to him. Always trying to give him what he needed or wanted. It was totally not what he expected. He saw now she opened her eyes. That she was finally willing to set not only him free but herself.


	247. Chapter 247 Nicole

Chapter 247 Nicole

Two more weeks go by, Yuki still thinking about what to do about her new information. Does she go to Alex? Or just let it go? She saw no good coming out of it either way. The hope she always held on to was gone. After spending that time with him at the townhouse, her feelings for him. Were slowing diminishing. He had no regard for her feelings. He just used her, whenever he felt like it. Then going out doing whatever he wanted. Making sure he wouldn't kiss or even bring her to his bed. The closeness she craved. He kept from her. She hated him for it. Even seeing that he may not be in full control of himself. It still hurt her. She couldn't get over all that had taken place these months. It was too raw to her. No matter how hard she tried to forget or let go. The pain was there strongly.

She sits there feeling, she still needed answers. Why would Alex keep this going? She knew that Sara could never survive her attack the last time. She was really dead. But why keep this going? To hurt her like this? Why did Alex care to? What would be his reason? Alex was playing everyone. It made no sense.

She goes to Kaname's office. "My love. What brings you here? What can I do for you?" Kaname asks. "I will be going out for a bit. It will be a few hours. I wanted to tell you. So you didn't worry. I know you do." Yuki says. "Where do you need to go? I can come with you." Kaname says. "I just need to run a few earns in town. You know I liked where I lived before. I prefer shopping there. I will be home before you know it. I don't need any help." Yuki states. "If you are sure. Please let the car take you then. I feel more at ease when you have a driver. I hope you enjoy your shopping. Are you taking the children?" Kaname asks. "No, they will stay home. I will be faster without them." Yuki responds. "Very well. I will see you for dinner." Kaname remarks. Knowing she is hiding something. Just hoping she isn't going to see Kiryu. Of all things, that was the worse. He was hoping that she learned her lesson and would stay away from him. Knowing that Kiryu wanted nothing good. He was only being a major ass. Kaname just knew, either way, he couldn't stop her. No matter how much it hurt him to watch what Kiryu has done to her. He had to let her be the person she needed to be. Just hoping she would let go and be his sooner or later.

Yuki gets into the car and tells the driver to drive to Yagari's bar. She wants to talk to Nicole before seeing Alex. When they get to the bar she walks in, looking all around. Seeing Nicole at the bar. Zero was no one to be found. As he was on a job for the Association and Yuki knew it. She worked close enough with Kaname to know exactly what was going on. She wasn't on the sidelines anymore. So she used that to her advantage. Not having any desire to see Zero at all.

"May I help you?" Nicole says." Yes, I wanted to talk to you." Yuki states. "If it's about Zero, he isn't here at the moment." Nicole answers. "I know he isn't. I am not here to see him. I am here to see you." Yuki replies. "Ok, What do you need?" Nicole asks. "I want to know why you are still poisoning Zero? Why are you working with Alex?" Yuki says. Surprising Nicole. "I don't know what you're talking about." Nicole states. Looking a little uneasy. She does know what Yuki is capable of doing to her. " Look, if your honest with me and tell me the truth. No harm will come to you. If you lie to me, that's a whole new story." Yuki says bluntly. "Ok, Revenge. You killed all of my family members. I wanted to take what you loved most. I just didn't plan on falling in love with him myself." Nicole answers. "Revenge? Your family members? Who?" Yuki asks not sure what Nicole is talking about."Oh, come on. I know you remember taking all of Sara's family out. You just forget me. Never thought there was a human in the batch. You overlooked that. So I lived." Nicole answers

. "Well, Hell. Who would have thought that? Yes, you being human did save your ass. I never knew there was a human in her family." Yuki responds. "Most don't. They were not giving that information out willingly. First, because they were ashamed, and second for my own safety. " Nicole replies. "So you fell in love with him? How do you like being used by him? I know he does the same to you." Yuki comments. "It's not fun. For you, the spell is in effect. With me, there is no spell. Yet he can't seem to get close to me. No matter how hard I try. He always had to come to you." Nicole remarks. "He did no better with me. He used me. Then went back to you. I know you're not in this alone. Alex is where you're getting it all. Why?" Yuki asks. "You have to ask him for that information. It's not my place to give our his reasons. So now, are you going to kill me?" Nicole asks bluntly. "No, I told you if you told me the truth I wouldn't. I do keep my promises. I would like for you to get the hell out of here though. Pack your bags and go away. Stay away from him, and me. There will be no more poisoning him. If I see you are, back in this town. I will then kill you." Yuki responds. "And if I don't?" Nicole says. "Then I kill you now and just be done with it. You know it doesn't matter to me. Your life is nothing to me. After everything you have taken from me. I should just kill you anyway." Yuki says coldly. "I know. Its why I hate you. You can do whatever you want. He doesn't want you. He may never want you. With me being here or not. You won't get want you desire so much. His mind is damaged from the toxins in his bloodstream." Nicole says gladly. "That may be true, but he doesn't need you to do more to him. He can live here at the bar or even townhouse in peace. Meet someone who isn't after hurting him. Whatever your reasons for doing this. You failed. I know Sara wanted Kaname to stay away from me. That didn't happen. All this just made us closer." Yuki comments. "Maybe but you still lost the one you really wanted. Kaname might have won, but you lost." Nicole answers.


	248. Chapter 248 Alex's cabin in the woods

Chapter 248 Alex's cabin in the woods.

Yuki makes sure that Nicole leaves the bar, Leaving a note for Zero. Saying she was going away for a bit. Not to worry, she needed some time. Not sure if she would ever return though. Yuki didn't want to hurt Zero. Even though he always hurt her. She just wanted him to be free of all of this. If nothing else. The thought of Zero with Nicole didn't help either. Even though she was moving on, the thought of him with anyone still hurt her deeply. She just knew that would be something she would have to get over in the future. She wished she didn't have to witness it. Just with them sharing Ren, she would. The only real reason she didn't kill Nicole was because of what Kaname said to her. That she was better than that. Too many people were hurt by this mess. There didn't need to be anymore. She just hoped she didn't regret this decision.

Next, she told the driver to take her to Alex's cabin in the woods. She wanted to talk to him. See what was really going on. She knew Nicole was nothing without his input. That it was his doing. Nicole was just a human. Yuki knew Alex was just using her to watch Zero and to see what was going on. She just needed to know why he would do this?

Once at the cabin, Yuki gets out of the car walking up to the door. Knocking. "Come in. What can I do for you?" Alex asks. "You can tell me why you're still poisoning Zero?" Yuki asks. "Well, you figured it out. I didn't think you had it in you. To be honest, I thought by now you would have just killed yourself. You're stronger than I thought." Alex replies. "I am stronger than any of you think I am. I do happen to hurt from things. Like any real person. I guess you wouldn't understand that. Since your not one." Yuki remarks. "A feisty one I see. No wonder my why my father loves you so." Alex responds. Yuki not sure, she heard that right. "What?" Yuki asks. "That's right. Kaname is my father. My mother was Sara. She had me when they were very young. She never told him. It wouldn't have looked very good for her. A pureblood getting pregnant at thirteen. She knew Kaname had no intentions of marrying her. He was always too busy chasing after you." Alex comments. "She was trying to have a child with him, not so long ago. Why? I don't understand." Yuki says. "My mother loved Kaname from the start. It wasn't all about being Queen. Like she wanted others to think. She wanted him. All of him. He just didn't offer that to her. He wanted you. She knew even though she had me back then, it wouldn't make her queen. You are the rightful one. He had to marry her to become anything. She just loved him so much she wanted to have another child with him. You would know what that's like. Wouldnt you?" Alex remarks.

Yuki just looks at him. Not saying a word. "What you don't think I don't know what goes on? I know more than you think. Kaname might not have guessed what your problem was. I did. Do you want to know why you lost your precious baby?" Alex asks She just looks at him. "Your dear, Zero, and Kaname thought you were not in any way ready to have another child. After you lost Ren. Kaname Put you on a pill, that would stop you from having a child. One like humans use. Needing my help again Since no one else is able to make them. When Zero so called died, you were out for months. Not able to take any pills. Not really needing to without your beloved Zero to screw. Kaname let it go for a long while. Forgetting to put you on it again, when Zero returned to your home. So you got pregnant. Then when you started to screw Kaname again he put you back on it. Only thing was you were already pregnant. So it caused a miscarriage and a lot of bleeding. He almost killed you and he has no idea of it." Alex Smirks.

Yuki just takes a sit, needing to gather herself. Now knowing why her unborn child was taken from her. "How did he give it to me?" Yuki asks. "Zima puts it in your tea every night. Neither of them really doing it to hurt you. They just figured it was better. Kaname probably put you on it again now, since you were screwing the both of them. He didn't need anymore Zero babies running around. Or not knowing who the father was. Dear Daddy couldn't have that." Alex remarks.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" Yuki asks. "Nothing really. It's wasn't about you. My mother wanted to hurt Kaname. Hoping you would have killed yourself to be with your beloved Zero. Kaname just wouldn't let you sleep. He made sure he got you back. No matter what my mother did, it didn't stop you from being with him. I figured keeping Zero away from you would hurt you. Maybe put you in a long deep depression. Since your known for them. That didn't work either. So, in the end, you were the one to really suffer. Kaname does have to suffer with him still being around. Yet you gave into him. Giving him what he truly wants. You. I guess that bastard wins no matter what." Alex replies. "Are you ever just going to tell him you're his son?" Yuki asks. "Aren't you going to go home and tell all? Like a good little girl." Alex replies. "No. I don't really want him to know I was here. It's not my tale to tell anyway. That's up to you. I do want you to leave Zero alone. I know he won't be mine. Just set him free like I wanted to do from the start of this. You hate your father, but you're more like him than you know. In reality, your father didn't do anything to you. Your mother did. He never got to know about you. I am sure he would of taken you with open arms. He did Ai." Yuki states. "Ai was with you. He pushed you into having her. Wanting it just because she was with you. He really didn't care for my mother. Kind of did to her, what Zero has been doing to you. Karma is a bitch isn't it?" Alex admits. "I didn't do it to your mother. I didn't even know about her till she was at my house. Throwing herself at him. I still had feelings for him. I was filled with my dark side back then. I couldn't help it. " Yuki confesses.

"I see your dark side is way under control. Zero tamed you in every way. My father was never good enough to do that to you. At least you will be in peace from that. You did kill my mother. So we are even now." Alex states. "I paid dearly for everything I have done in the past. I lost the man I adored. I lost the child I wanted. All the bad I ever did to Kaname I have received tenfold." Yuki says. Alex seeing her a bit broken. Just like he is. "I will leave you alone. I think we are all done playing our games. I would watch and be careful with my father. He is who he is. Nothing will ever really change him. He still is in control even though, you don't see it." Alex remarks. "I know. I do see it. I am aware of a lot more than he thinks." Yuki replies. Getting up and walking out the door.


	249. Chapter 249 Confessions

Chapter 249 Confessions

One the way home, all that Yuki could think about was the pill. Kaname was giving her. How it killed her child. Not even that it almost killed her. Just what she lost to it. From them trying to control her once again. It burned her up. She hated them both at the moment.

Once home, she goes to the dining room just taking a seat. Waiting for Berta to put dinner on the table. Her mind everywhere but where she was. Kaname walking into the room. Happy to see her home. "My love, You're home. "Kaname says. Trying to get close to her. To smell if she was anywhere near Kiryu. Noticing she wasn't he takes a seat. "Yes, I have been home." Yuki answers a bit coldly. "Is anything wrong?" Kaname asks. "I know in the past, I have done things, that I shouldn't. That I have had my moments where I let my emotions take over. I just wish you wouldn't think you could still control me. Make decisions for me. Without telling me." Yuki spats. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't. We have come so far."Kaname responds. "Really? Maybe on some things. But you're still hiding some things." Yuki hisses. "Like what?" Kaname asks. "Really? Have you forgotten the pill you been giving me? So I won't get pregnant? IS that for having your children or Zeros? Or Both? Since I am so unfit. I shouldn't have any more kids right?" Yuki says standing up. Pounding on the table. "Wait, No. That's not it at all. God, I forgot about that." Kaname comments. "You WOuld!" Yuki shouts. "Look, Zero came to me when Ren was missing. He said he didn't think you were ready for another child. For good reasons. He didn't want another child in the mix to get hurt. Not from you but from others. He also didn't think it was good for me to have any with you either. Since you were not that into me then. "Kaname reveals. "So he didn't want any more children with me. From when he was his normal self. How damn dumb could I have been?" Yuki screams.

Tears falling down her face. "I didn't say that. When you started having sex with me again. I thought it would be a good idea to watch what we did." Kaname answers. "Really You couldn't ask me? Tell me? You had to trick me. You didn't think what could happen. What you could take away from me." Yuki screams louder. "Please. Don't. Calm down. We haven't had a fight like this in a very long time. I don't want you hurt or mad at me. Please. I will not give it to you again. IF you want another child, that is more than fine with me. I would give you anything." Kaname says. "No, I don't want another child with you. I just would like to take care of my own body. Make my own choices. First, you through Ai at me. Determined for me to have her. Even though I didn't want to. Then you take my choice away. Doing it with the man I trusted more than anything. Both of you going behind my back to get what you want. Am I am just a sex toy for the both of you? IS that all you want?" Yuki screams all the frustration and hurt coming out. "I know your upset. But you know better than that. I can't speak for Kiryu but for me, that's not all you are. It's not all I want from you. We have it very nice." Kaname responds.

Yuki just walks away going upstairs into Zero's old Quarters just to get away from it all. Feeling hurt and betrayed by both men. Hurting even more over the child she lost. Just all the things that have been taking place hitting her hard all at once. Just needing time to think.

It was Friday Night, Zero getting ready to pick up Ren. Walking into the Manor, Yuki coming down the stairs. Which she hasn't seen him in months. "You bastard. How could you!" She shouts at him. "Well, hello to you too." Zero responds. "You sarcastic Asswipe." She hisses. "I have been called worse. What did I do this time?" ZEro asks. Not really sure what is going on. "You were just as bad as Kaname. Going behind my back, giving me pills so I couldn't get pregnant. Telling him to do so. If you didn't want any more kids with me. Why weren't you just a man and tell me. Instead. Thanks to you and him I lost my child. No matter what you may think of me. I wanted that baby. For some stupid reason, I wanted something of you again. A piece of you since I can't have anything else. Then you ripped that way from me also. Are you happy NOW? HAppy that you rip me apart? The rotten Pureblood that I am? Did you get everything you wanted? Do you want me dead too? Well, that hell with you. Cause I'm not letting you get anything else from me!" Yuki screams. "I see that you're pissed, but I don't remember any of that. That was the past. I don't know what I told Kaname or did. I am sorry you went through all that alone. I thought about that often. I don't know if I wanted another child with you, but I am sorry it turned out the way it did." Zero answers. Yuki just walks away going back upstairs. Fuming from anger and hurt. Not even letting Zero have it made her feel any better.


	250. Chapter 250 Let it all out ScreamNShout

Chapter 250 Let it all out. Scream N Shout.

Kaname walks in, Seeing Zero just standing there a little unraveled. "I heard screaming. Is everything ok?" Kaname asks. "No, Your wife is really pissed. At both of us. I don't remember or have a clue about any of what she was yelling at me for. Some kind of pill?" Zero says. "Yea, I gave her a pill. So she couldn't have children with either of us. We both came to that agreement years ago. Not wanting another innocent in the mix of this. She just took it that neither of us wanted to have more children with her. I am not sure why? Or why this is hurting her so badly. I even said we could have another. If she wanted to." Kaname admits. "Oh, Shit. How long has she been on this pill?" Zero asks. "Since the day after Valentine's. We started making love again. I wanted to take precautions. I knew she was doing you as well. I didn't want confusion. Not to mention, you don't really want her." Kaname states. "Damn, no wonder she is hurt." Zero comments. "You know something I don't. What is it?" Kaname asks. "She already hates me. If I tell you, it might make it worse." Zero remarks. "And since when do you care?" Kaname barks. "I don't need to make it worse between us. What happened bothers me as well as her. I think about it all the time. Now I just know what happened. So does she for that matter." Zero comments.

"What the hell happened?" Kaname huffs. "Thanks to your pill. You made her lose our child."Zero answers. "What child? What are you talking about?" Kaname asks innocently. "After our first encounter here, it seems that she got pregnant. After Valentines, when she was falling apart again. She lost it. Losing a lot of blood and almost died. Its why she went the townhouse. To die. You almost killed her as well as my child. If I didn't go there and give her blood. She would be dead." Zero states. "Oh god. I had no idea. She never told me. Why?" Kaname asks. "Because she didn't want to hurt you. She figured you been through enough. Hearing she was having another child with me, would ruin things. Would hurt you. She didn't tell me off the bat because she felt I wouldn't really care. We don't have the best relationship. But I did care. I felt terrible that she went through that alone. She needed someone and she had no one." Zero responds. In a different manner than normal. Kaname just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Not sure what to say. "She did tell you in the end though." Kaname replies. "Yes, when she had enough of all my crap. The day she left the townhouse, she told me. She let everything go. I think she was just pissed and told me." Zero states. "She is really pissed. I am just not sure how she knew about the pill. Zima isn't dumb. She would never catch her. Someone had to tell her." Kaname says. "Who knew you gave it to her? I had no idea. I don't remember much at all. We seem to get so over taken in the moment. We don't think about what could happen. If I am honest I don't think she cares if that happens with me. She seemed to want my child. Even though I haven't been the best to her lately. " Zero responds. "Alex, He is the one who made them. But he gave them to me a very long time ago. It doesn't surprise me. She always wanted your children. It made her very happy when she was carrying Ren. I never really saw her that happy before. So I am sure this hurt her deeply." Kaname answers. "It always seems that he pops up. He is in this more then we think he is. I would watch him. If I were you. And yes. From what I saw. It did hurt her Deeply. There wasn't anything I could say to make it better. After she told me I didn't really know what to say." Zero replies. "Believe me I am paying attention to Alex. I am not letting her know, I know. She doesn't want me to. I will not overstep her wishes." Kaname remarks. "You do whatever you think is best. I am sure she will forgive you. Faster than she will me. It is best you don't tell her. I really don't want any more fighting. I want to continue to see my son." Zero admits.

After Zero leaves, Kaname goes looking for Yuki, Finding her in their room. Sitting on the bed. "I heard that Kiryu got it also. Are you feeling better now?" Kaname asks. Treading lightly. Sitting next to her on the bed." No, I am still very mad at both of you." Yuki answers. "I want to say. I am very sorry. I will never do that again. Here are the pills. You take them if you want to. If you don't that's fine. If we have a child, I would be very happy. Its only been me and you for a few months now. There would be no confusion." Kaname says. " Putting his arms around her. Holding her tight. She lays her head on his shoulder letting the tears roll down her face. He knows she is in pain. That losing Zero's child must have killed her inside. The thought of her carrying another child from Zero didn't make him feel good though. He hated that thought. Just didn't say a word. Not even letting her know, He knew she had the miscarriage. She didn't want him to know. So he kept quiet. Like he told Zero he would.

They both just lay in bed in each other arms. Yuki not saying anything about another child. Not saying anything, about anything that took place today. It was all her hurt and pain that just came out to both men tonight. Them always taking control away from her, in one way or another. Her feelings towards Zero now, even more, hate than before. She knew where Kaname was coming from. He knew it wasn't a good thing to bring another child from Zero into this world. She just was hurt by losing the one that they already created.


	251. Chapter 251 Headaches

Chapter 251Headaches.

A few weeks later, Zero is at the townhouse. He has been staying there when he isn't working. Not really going to the bar. He knew that Nicole left, he really didn't care either way. Just the last few weeks, he has been getting really bad headaches. A lot of flashbacks of when he was with Yuki. Seeing more and more bites and pieces of there relationship. Having some feelings return to him. Just knowing at the moment, she despised him. The last few Fridays, he went to pick up Ren, She was nowhere to be found. After she yelled at him that time before. She made sure not to see him again. He knew that night she was truly upset. He understood why. Remembering now how much she wanted Ren. How she didn't want anyone to take him away. It just brought more guilt to him. To know how she truly felt about him and their son. He never thought anyone could love someone that deeply.

He saw that her and Kaname were closer than they ever been. Now remembering, how she hated him when Zero first saw her again. Doing everything to get away from him. Zero now throwing her right back into his arms. The thought crushed him. He just knew there wasn't anything he could do. That she wouldn't even probably believe him. If he said he remembered some things. That he even had some feelings. He knew there was a possibility she would think he was just saying this. To bed her again. He knew that hurt her to be used by him. He couldn't believe he even did that. It was so not like the real him at all. He also didn't understand why now of all times, he was remembering things. When all this time, there was nothing. Just the feeling of detest for her. Just seeing her as the pureblood nothing else. Just like she told him. Now he saw everything. How kind she was to him when they were young. That she was a human, just like him once. How she saved him over and over again. He still couldn't believe it.

When This Friday comes, Zero wants to go to pick up Ren but he can't. His head is spinning round and round. He has to lay down. He feels sick to his stomach and the light hurts his eyes. He just crawls into bed, curling up in the dark. Flashes going through his mind. Remembering the last morning he saw her, how she ran to him down the stairs making love to him on the sofa. Asking him not to go. How he now wished he didn't leave that day. How none of this would have taken place. He remembers the blanket, she holds so dearly to her, The one she wrapped herself in when she lost their child. Was the one he bought them when they came to the townhouse for the first time. He also remembers her giving him the deed to this house. Making sure he was taken care of. How he even made that ugly, using her in the house she gave him.

The flashes just push through his mind. Burning his brain. The more he would remember the more pain would go through him. He hurt so much. He couldn't move. There was no getting up or going anywhere. He couldn't leave the bed. He also noticed how different she has become. That her Darkside is nowhere like it was before. It didn't seem to take over her as much. Only when she took his blood. Otherwise, she seemed fine with being with just one of them. Things where different. The dark side that would kill and want revenge. She didn't use on him. She just kept taking his shit, like when they were at Cross. His cold sarcastic manner, that she always overlooked. Just saying that's Zero. This time, she couldn't overlook it any longer. His heart filled with pain, with thinking about everything he just put her through. How badly he treated her.

He laid there thinking about. How now he would never get rid of Kaname. She would never leave him. She has gotten to close to him. Even starting to make love to him again. After Zero pushed her to. Which only made him sicker to his stomach. The thought of Kaname touching her, made him want to die. Worse yet it was all his fault. Knowing him pushing her to be with Kaname had to kill her most of all. To know he didn't care that she was with Kaname. When in the past he couldn't bear her even standing next to him. Those same feelings where returning. He would just have to curb them now. He had no say. She even wanted a divorce. Which he knew wouldn't be very easy considering their situation. So that was one thing, he didn't have to worry about happening too soon. Thanks to Ren, even Kaname wouldn't put him in danger. Knowing that would hurt Yuki way too much. He still can't help but stare at the ring. She gave back to him. Knowing deep inside it belonged on her finger and no one else's.

He also thought about. How when she was here with him at the townhouse, he would always make love to her anywhere but his bed. Always making her face the other side not him. Just so she couldn't kiss or get close to him. Never giving her the closeness. She wanted and needed from him. He knew now that hurt her. He knew just how much. Remembering how she didn't even want him to leave the room. When they first got back together. How her eyes would follow him. So scared he would leave her. Telling her he wouldn't. Then he did this. It was worse than leaving her. He knew all this had to take pieces of her away. Because now he was feeling its effects. He hurt deep within, at just the thought of her hurting this badly. Him being the cause. Remembering all she said to him before she left. Seeing the pain written all over her face. This wasn't what he wanted.


	252. Chapter 252 Admissions

Chapter 252 Admissions

Kaname is in his office, as always. Waiting for Takuma. He has been keeping everything in for the last few weeks and it's killing him. "My Lord. I got here as soon as I could. What is the matter?" Takuma asks. "I found out that the pill I was giving her, made her have a miscarriage." Kaname answers. "I am so sorry for your loss my lord." Takuma says. "It wasn't mine. It was his." Kaname replies with glowing red eyes. "Oh, I am truly sorry. I know that must be hard for you. How is she?" Takuma asks innocently. "This happened a while ago. When she was falling apart and went to the townhouse. When she drank from him creating this bigger mess. It seems that the first time they had sex here. He got her that way. I had no clue. After we made love, I let Zima start the pills again. Figuring she was doing the both of us. I didn't need any confusion. I was trying to stop another child from him. Instead, I caused her to lose it." Kaname admits. "You didn't know my lord. Your reasons where real ones. Its a sad thing about the child, but if you look at it from the bigger picture. It would have been a real mess. He hates her. Bringing in another child for him to have to be here for? To only hurt her during this. That wouldn't have been very good." Takuma replies. "I know. Still, I would never want to hurt her that way. I hate that she was carrying his child. But I know that it almost killed her. She lost a lot of blood from that damn pill."Kaname answers. "She is fine now. Are you still giving it to her?" Takuma asks.

"No, I gave them all to her. She can make her own choice. I just hope if she does it's with me. Not him. She seems to hate him at the moment. I just fear if that ever changes. Or if he just takes advantage of her again. We both know how these two are." Kaname states. "Yes, but he hurt her badly. She sees him for what he is now. How are you two getting along?"Takuma asks. "We are good, She was pretty upset with me. But I smoothed it over. If only Zero would stay away. We would have it so much better. She does her best to not see him. I have to say. She is doing better with that. I just hate him having to come here every Friday. Every Sunday. It drives me mad." Kaname spats. "Tonight is Friday, shouldn't he come to get him?" Takuma asks. "Yes, to be honest, he is a bit late. We will be having dinner soon. I just hope. He doesn't interrupt it." Kaname replies. "I am sorry for all this. Neither of you really deserve this. Neither did the old Zero. He would have done anything for her. Does he know about the Miss?" Takuma asks. "Yes, he was the one to tell me. She told him when she was pissed off and leaving the townhouse. She doesn't know. I know. As he told me, she didn't tell me. So it wouldn't hurt me. I see she has more regard for my feelings than before." Kaname admits. "That's a good thing. How did Zero take it?" Takuma responds. "He didn't seem to like it either. For the first time, he actually had a feeling. I was shocked. I know I hide my feelings. I am cold, but I have to say, he is worse than me. I can't hide the way I feel about her. I adore her. I have done things in the past but he beat me by miles." Kaname states.

"Have you ever looked into things my Lord? We know something isn't right. You are really just going to let this go?" Takuma asks. "Well, I have had Seiren look into things. I was just going to sit by but even if I do. I want to know what is going on. He is still under the magic of Sara. We all know who would be in control of that now." Kaname asks. "Alex of course. Are you going to go speak to him?" Takuma asks. "Not sure. My dear wife already has. She figured it out before I looked into it. She just hasn't told me anything yet. Or even tried to help Zero get out of this mess. Well, she did send Nicole away. I saw that coming even without her being the one to keep poisoning him. I was just shocked. She didn't kill her. I saw her doing that. I even tried to stop her. I guess she did listen to me." Kaname states. "So she knows? I would think that would help with how she feels towards him. Knowing it wasn't all his doing. I would think. She would want to see if she could take it away somehow." Takuma comments. "I did as well. Just Sieren did tell me that there was no chance he would remember. Or ever go back to himself. So, I am sure Yuki is aware of it as well. I feel we are not over him yet." Kaname remarks. "You're not letting her know you know?" Takuma replies. "No, she wants to keep this away from me. So I don't hurt. She is trying to be all I want. I'm not going to stop her. She isn't doing it to hurt me this time. It's the opposite." Kaname responds. "You sure have let a lot go lately."Takuma answers. "Yes. More than I needed to. We are both even in what we did to each other now. I do know now. She will not leave me. I am happy with that. We have built this up. It would take a lot for her to believe and trust Kiryu again if ever." Kaname states. "You're hoping."Takuma answers."

"Thank you for coming, I am going to get ready for dinner. I know Yuki is cooking something great. I have gotten really used to her cooking. Her new ways are great. She takes care of this house and kids. She has gone back to her normal self. I just don't want Kiryu to change this again. He seems to the be the one to take her down. I hate it."Kaname states. "I hope you get what you want Kaname. There always seems to be something with Kiryu." Takuma replies.


	253. Chapter 253 That Night

So what do you think is going on?

Chapter 253 That Night.

Takuma leaves and Kaname goes to the dining room. Sitting down ready to eat. Yuki bringing in the food. Looking at the time and seeing Ren is still here. "Didn't he come yet Kaname?" Yuki asks. "No," Kaname says. "That's not like him. He is always here on time. He looks forward to his time with Ren." Yuki replies. "Let's just sit down and eat. Don't worry about him. I am sure he is off doing his own thing. He will come when he is ready. If he doesn't. So bet it." Kaname remarks. "What am I going to do with you?" Yuki responds. "What you have been doing. Love me." Kaname says with a smile. Yuki gives him a slight smile in return. Still wondering what's wrong.

The rest of the night goes uneventfully. Yuki still checking the time. Seeing that its late and no sign of Zero. She puts Ren to bed. Trying to Call Zero, not sure if he would even answer. Seeing it was her. She gets no answer just like she figured. Saying to herself, why would he ever answer me? He has no respect for me. Not even as the mother of his child. Why do I waste my time? I guess I will never learn. Even with Reality hitting her, She still can't help but wonder.

She heads to her bedroom. Kaname watching as she undresses. "You are very beautiful my dear. Your smile makes me very happy." Kaname says. Yuki turning at him. Putting on her Light blue satin nightie. Crawling in bed, Sitting on top of him. Moving his paper to the side. "This is one way to get my attention." Kaname smiles. "I missed you. I do like being close to you. You always make me feel wanted. And most of all loved." Yuki says. Laying herself down flat on top of him. The comforter between them. Kaname wraps his arms around her. Holding her close. Kissing her head. "I am glad. I can do that for you. I love being with you." Kaname remarks. Yuki just smiles up at him. He pulls the covers over on her side of the bed. So she can get in. Pulling them up over her. Moving close to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. He dreamed of this. Having her so close to him. This was better than he could even imagine. It wasn't about sex it was about being close to her. Just like she wanted from Zero. He kisses down her neck getting light moans from her in return. Curling up close. Falling asleep in each other's arms.

In the middle of the night, Yuki wakes up. Going to go to the bathroom. She is still thinking why Zero didn't come to pick up Ren. That he didn't even call to let them know. Maybe not wanting to talk to her, but he would have told Kaname. It would have only been the right thing to do. She knows its late, but she figures to try one more time in calling him. Thinking she has nothing to lose. She makes it ring and ring and on the six ring he picks up. "Zero, I just wanted to know why you didn't pick Ren up?" Yuki asks. She hears heavy breathing. "Zero are you ok?" She asks. Then she hears a large crash and the phone goes dead. Her heart starts to beat fast. Not knowing what is going on. Or even what she should do. Her first thought is to run there and see. Then she knows he dislikes her. What good would it do? She paces the floor doing her best not to wake Kaname. Taking the satin nightie off and putting on her fluffy two piece heavy pjs. Since she got cold pacing the floor. She keeps thinking of him hurt. Or even dying. How if she could help she would. Then she thinks of everything he did to her. How he treated her. She goes back and forth figuring she would just check it out. If she saw he was ok. She would come home without him even knowing she was there. Also not knowing if this was just a way of him getting her over there. To corner her, to get what he wanted. She didn't actually trust him much. She knew when it came to that, he was downright cruel. Not caring about anyone feelings. Only getting his rocks off and moving on. She disliked this Zero for that a lot. Knowing the old one, would never do that. Sex was only a thing when she pushed it. Otherwise, Zero never would push himself on anyone.

She turns into her butterflies and goes out the window. Flying to the townhouse. Appearing in front of the door. Opening with her key. Everything is dark. Just a small light in the kitchen on. Nothing stirring. She goes upstairs to Zero's bedroom. Its dark and anyone with regular vision would never be able to see. Since she was a vampire, she could see in the dark. Seeing Zero on the floor passed out. His phone thrown across the room and vomit on the side of him.


	254. Chapter 254 Help

Chapter 254 Help

Yuki's heart beats fast with panic. Putting on the light and going over to Zero. Seeing he is still breathing. A slight relief hits her. Still wearing his work suit that is now covered in vomit. She walks to the bathroom. Getting a warm washcloth, going back into the bedroom. She moves Zero over on his back. Wiping down his face. "Zero you got it all over you. Are you ok? What's Wrong?" Yuki asks tenderly. "No. My... head. Please... help. "Zero answers quietly. Yuki nods. Seeing a nonsarcastic side of Zero at the moment. Doing her best to clean up his face. She sits him up on the floor, letting his back lean up against the bed for support. Unbuttoning his smelly vest and shirt. Taking them gently off his body. She whips down his neck and chest, doing her best to clean him up. Then drying him with a soft towel. Putting on a clean Pj top. Then she takes off his brown shoes and undoes his belt. Taking off his black pants. Sliding his PJs pants on him. Trying to make him clean, and also warm.

"There that should be more comfortable." She says. He just nods. Not able to open his eyes. "Here Let me help you back to bed." Yuki states. Helping him stand. Then walking him over to the bed and tucking him in. Getting another washcloth. This time cold and putting it on his head. As she goes to walk away, his hand grabs her arm. She just turns to look at him. "Thank you." He says softly. "Welcome. I am going to go clean up the floor. Then get you some tea. I will be right back. "Yuki responds. She cleans up the floor in his bedroom. Taking the awful smell away. Grabbing his clothes, washcloth, and towel. Bringing them with her downstairs to throw in the washer. She then gets him some hot tea. Bringing it to his room. Laying it on his bedside table.

"I will go now. I just came to see what was going on." Yuki says. "Please stay," Zero asks. Grabbing for her hand. Yuki a little in shock at his response. She just pulls the armchair closer to the bed and takes a seat. Zero still holding her hand. She knew to stay out of his bed since he never liked her in it. She felt a bit uncomfortable even being there. Yet her softer side couldn't help, but want to help him. IT was just the way she was. It was the true her. She stays there the rest of the night. Holding his hand, sitting in the armchair. She falls asleep next to his bed laying her head on the side. Making sure it didn't touch him.

He wakes up in the morning finding her there. Seeing it wasn't a dream. She was really there taking care of him. Even after everything he did to her. "Yuki.." Zero says. Yuki picking her head up. "How are you?" She asks. "My head is still spinning. Are you ok in that chair?" Zero asks. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you hungry at all? I can get you some toast?" Yuki asks. "Sure, get yourself some too." He replies. Yuki not sure this is the same Zero she has been around for months now. Thinking his head must really hurt. She goes downstairs and gets them some toast. Calling Kaname while she is down there.

"Hey," She says. "Where are you? I got up and you were gone? Are you ok?" Kaname asks. "I am fine. I had to go see what was going on. He is sick. I am helping him get better. I will be home in a few hours." Yuki replies. "You have to be kidding me right? Why would you help him? Why would you go there?" Kaname barks. "I just felt the need to. He isn't being an ass at the moment. I won't be long. I promise." Yuki responds. Kaname takes a deep breath. Doing his best to hold in what he is really thinking. "Ok, don't stay long. If he starts acting like a fool. Leave. And please don't let him use you!" Kaname huffs. "I won't. Promise." Yuki answers. hanging up.

Then going back upstairs. Zero not looking much better. "Here is your toast," Yuki says. "Thank you. He isn't happy your here is he?" Zero asks. "No, not really. I told him. I will be home soon." Yuki replies. "I understand why he feels that way. He is only trying to protect you." Zero replies. "I know. Is your head feeling any better?" Yuki asks."Not much no. I have been like this a while now. The pain is crippling. My head feels like its going to burst." Zero explains. "I am sorry. Here take this, maybe it will help." Yuki says. "Thank you. Really. You didn't have to come to take care of me. I never thought you would." Zero admits. "I wasn't sure to come here or not. To be honest, I thought you were going to through me out. I know you don't like me here. So I am really sorry if I overstepped. Just on the phone, it sounded bad." Yuki states. "No, Please. If it wasn't for you, I would still be on the floor in my own vomit. God, that must have not been pretty." Zero remarks. "It wasn't but we have two kids. It's not the first time I have cleaned up vomit." Yuki states. "Still thank you. I'm not your child you didn't have to. After everything, I have done to you. You could have just left me here to rot." Zero answers. "Even though you see me as an evil ugly pureblood, I am not just that. I can be, I will admit it. But I am more than that." Yuki responds. "I know. I see that now. I see a lot more now." Zero admits. Just not telling her everything. Not even sure she would believe him. So taking it slow. He wanted to be around her, With her. He just didn't know how.

"I will make you some more to eat then head home," Yuki says. A panic in Zero takes over him. " I really don't feel well. Would it be too much to ask if you stayed?" Zero says quickly. "I promised Kaname I would be home. I can take you back to the Manor though. So you won't be alone and I can check in on you. That way he doesn't worry either." Yuki says. Zero seeing she cares about Kaname's feelings. Yet still happy she would at least take him with her. It was a start." Sure that sounds good. "Hmm, we are both in our PJs. Oh well, that's not really a biggy right?" Yuki laughs. "No," Zero smiles. Yuki goes over to his dresser and gets some of his clothes and things he will need. Packing them up and putting them in Zero's jeep. She then makes sure the house is locked up. Going back upstairs to get Zero. Helping him down the stairs and into the car.

His head feeling a little better. He just keeps that to himself. Feeling he can use this to be close to her. At least be around her. He would prefer her being at there home without Kaname, but he saw that wasn't happening. She wasn't going to be alone with him. Still thinking he would use her. He knew he would have to keep his hands to himself. To try to show his real feelings. Seeing this was going to be harder than he thought. She wasn't going to let go of Kaname any time soon. She had a bit more respect for him now. Also cared about how he felt. It was something Zero had to get used to again.


	255. Chapter 255 New Look at things

What you think?

Chapter 255New look at things.

On the car ride home, Yuki calls Kaname. "Hey," Yuki says. "My love, I hope you're on your way home? I have been worried about you." Kaname says. "I am. I know you're not going to be happy with this, but I am taking him with me." Yuki says."WHAT? Yuki! Really?" Kaname says. Yuki holding the phone away from her ear. Zero chuckles on the side of her. "Please, He doesn't feel well. I couldn't just leave him there all alone. This way he has someone to watch over him. And I am home with you. So you don't have to worry." Yuki responds. "Thinking of me huh?" Kaname says calming down a bit. "Of course. I know you want me home. So I am on my way. I just couldn't leave him." Yuki replies. "Ok, I will tell Berta to get his quarters ready. I hope you know what you're doing? If he treats you badly, I am throwing his sorry ass out of here. No matter how sick he is." Kaname responds. "I don't think we have to worry about that. He is being nice." Yuki says. "He better be. That ungrateful bastard." Kaname responds not able to hold his feelings down. So tired of always having to deal with Zero. "You're letting your true nature show my love. That's not like you." Yuki says teasingly. Kaname hisses. Zero sees they are playful with each other in a good way now. Not the let me see how far I can hurt you. "I will be waiting for you. Drive carefully." Kaname responds. "I will. See you in a bit. Love you." Yuki replies. Zero's heart sinks. Just sitting there listening. "I Love you too," Kaname responds.

"You two really like each other now?" Zero asks. "Yes more like love. He has been here through everything. Not leaving me no matter what, dumb choices I have made. He stands by me. I am very lucky. I just never saw it before. We had a toxic relationship at one time. We have rebuilt it." Yuki says with a smile. "Better than what ours was?" Zero asks. Not able to hold it in. "No, What I had with you can never be recreated. I just moved on. As you wanted me to. I know it's over. It just took me a long time." Yuki comments. "Do you think you can ever love him that way?" Zero asks. "I love him differently. I always have. I don't think I can ever love anyone the way I use to love you. I don't think I ever would want to. It hurts too much when its over." Yuki admits. Zero's heart pains when she says used to. He just sits there quietly looking out the car window. Feeling he made a fine mess. He pushed her away so far. Right into that bastards arms. Then thinking if it wasn't for Kaname, she would be all alone. Hurting even more. He did still see a soft side to her. He was hoping that would be the side he could warm up to.

Once back at the manor, Kaname is waiting. Seeing Zero white as a ghost. Barely able to walk. He knows this is why Yuki took him here. He was sick. Berta and Yuki help him up the stairs into his quarters. Yuki helping him to the bed. Tucking him in. Giving him another pill. And a washcloth on his head. "I will get you something to eat. You just rest. Berta or I will check on you every so often." Yuki states. "Ok." Zero replies. Resting nicely in the king size bed.

Zero still hoping that he can get a little closer to her. Just knowing it's not going to be too easy with Kaname around. He knew that Kaname was always overprotective of Yuki. Now even more so with how Zero treated her. Him laying in this king size bed, the memories would come to him even more. Of how she would be laying next to him. Falling asleep in his arms. How she loved to be close to him. Which only makes him feel worse. His head pounds even more.

"Zero are you ok? You look even whiter if that is even possible?" Yuki says. Returning with some food and another Advil. "My head is pounding. I see double. "Zero responds. "Here take this, it should help," Yuki replies. "Thank you. Can you please stay?" Zero asks. "I guess so. I will have a seat right here in the armchair."Yuki comments. Zero noticing she won't get too close to him. There is a distance between them at all times. He knows his words hurt her. He wished he could take them back. Just knowing he couldn't. She goes into the bathroom to get another washcloth putting it on his head. To help. She stays a few hours. Seeing it's getting late. She leaves. Going to her quarters with Kaname. Zero seeing she always runs back to Kaname. She won't hurt him. She always seems to think of his feelings now. Which hurt Zero.


	256. Chapter 256 I give you my all

Chapter 256 I give you my all.

"My Love. I am so glad to see you back in our quarters." Kaname says getting up out of bed walking over to her. While she is taking off her dress. He wraps his arms around her. Smelling her. "There isn't any other place I rather be but here. You can stop smelling me though. He hasn't touched me. If that is what you're trying to see. I have no desire to sleep with him. You can stop worrying." Yuki states. "I am sorry. It's just a habit. I know the Bond works no matter what." Kaname says. Kissing down her neck. "It may be there but I have no desire to give into it. He isn't the man I once loved." Yuki remarks. "You still took him back here." Kaname states. Pulling her close into his arms. "Yes, I felt sorry for him. He has no one. He has been a little nicer too. So I figured to take him here. To look after him. He is still Rens father." Yuki replies. "I guess. So. If you're just looking at it like that?"Kaname answers. Kaname doesn't give her time to respond.

Picking her up and taking her over to the bed. Sitting down and putting her on top of his lap. Yuki wrapping her legs around him. As she kisses him passionately. He sees she still wants him. Not wanting to be in Zero's room but in his. He lays her flat on the bed, pushing her knees up. Kissing down her leg into her thigh. Making her moan. Sending shivers down her spine. He gives the other thigh the same attention, licking and kissing inside each of them. Then going to her center. Sliding her black panties down her slender legs. Placing himself at her center, he lightly licks and tongues her. Making her back arch up. Her hands grabbing the sheets at each lick. His tongue darting in and out of her hot core. Making her come undone. She gives out louder moans. As she can't help herself. He has to hold her body down to continue his work. Each slow, soft lick to her soft place. He knows no one else has been there in months. That its only his. Which makes him Lick at her faster. Making her come. She shakes and shudders as he sends her over the edge.

He then kisses up her belly button. Placing butterfly kisses all the way up to her neck. Where he sucks and kiss. "Take what you need. "Yuki says to him. Kaname just looking at her in shock. "I know you need it. Take it. Take whatever you need from me." Yuki says. Kaname's Eyes Glow red. His body hot. Her words rush through him, giving him shivers. He has been waiting for her to say those words for years. He kisses her passionately. Wanting her in every single way. He now can have her. Not knowing which way he wanted first. Moving her body on top of his. Entering her slowly and gently. There bodies rocking together. He kisses and licks her neck and gently bites into her. Taking her warm crimson nectar into his mouth. The feeling overwhelming them both. His thrusting gets a little faster and harder as he Drinks. Making the lovemaking even more intense. He licks the pin size wound closed. Paying more attention to there lovemaking. Going faster with each thrust. Holding her body close to his. Treating it as if it was a rare gem. He thrusts until they both climax. Her body falling on top of his. In a heap of sweat. Kaname's eyes go back to normal. His body never feeling this good. This alive. It was amazing. His love for her was at its highest. Not wanting anything to ever get into the way of them again.

Zero in his quarters, Smells her blood and the mix of sex. His head pounding and now his heart matching. He couldn't believe she gave all of herself to Kaname. Was it truly over for him? He knew he told her to let go of him. To give herself to Kaname, but that was before. He no longer wanted that. His feelings were growing more and more. This hurt him terribly. He just moves on his side, Holding the other pillow in his arms. Trying not to make his head hurt anymore. F, than it already did. Feeling jealousy towards Kaname. Wishing it was him instead. For the first time in a long time. Craving her blood. Wanting to hold her close. Was there a way to fix this? He sure hoped so.


	257. Chapter 257 Stirring

Thoughts? Feelings?

Chapter 257 Stirring.

The next day, Kaname is at the breakfast table. Happy as happy can be. Zero just stares at him. Wishing he would die. Or at least he could kill him. Knowing neither was going to happen. He just takes a sip of his coffee. Seeing Yuki bring in there breakfast. Kaname not able to keep his emotions to himself. Which was rare. He had to touch her hand or her waist. Just to be close to her. He was more into her now than ever. Zero knew this was bad. It would just make it harder for him in every way.

"Are you feeling better Zero?" Kaname asks. "Not really. I am trying to get something in my system since I only ate a little bit in the last few days. My head still hurts badly." Zero replies. "You can stay in your quarters and relax then. Berta is here if you need anything. " Kaname responds. "Thank you," Zero says. Kaname seeing that Zero isn't being an ass. Which surprises him. He just shrugs it off and moves on. Doing his best not to take anything Zero does too seriously. He got want he wanted, he wasn't letting Zero get in his way.

"My love. Ruka called early this morning. She has some news. She wants to share with us. She will be here along with Kain for Dinner. I hope that's ok with you? She was so happy. I couldn't tell her no." Kaname states. "That's more than fine. I haven't seen her in a while. It will be great to have them here. I will make extra."Yuki says with a smile. Zero seeing how these two are so nice to each other. How things are so different. When he wasn't himself, he really didn't take notice. He really didn't care. But he did now. "Zero will you be here for dinner?" Yuki asks. "I will try to be. I will spend the afternoon in my quarters and try for dinner." Zero responds. "Ok, I will make sure there is enough for everyone," Yuki says. Going off on her own. Kaname going into his Office.

Zero noticing that she doesn't hang around him. She will be nice and let him stay. But the closeness they once shared isn't here. She has more of a closeness with Kaname. Just at the moment, his head hurts too much for him to do anything about it. He just goes into his room and lays down.

When dinner time comes, he comes down. Trying to at least be around her. Knowing if nothing it was something. He takes his seat at the table. The kids there. He gives them both a smile. He loves them both. He sees Ruka and Kain come in. Ruka all happy. They all sit down to a large meal. Yuki made for them all. Zero also seeing how Yuki is now full time with the house and kids. Taking over the manor, like she did the townhouse. How Kaname lets her do anything she wanted. It was a regular marriage. Both of them happy and free together. This was very new and rare for Zero to witness. It's far from what used to be.

"Its so great to see you two," Yuki says. "Same here. We wanted to share our great news with all of you." Ruka says with a gleaming smile. "Well, Stop keeping us in suspense," Kaname says. "Ruka and I are going to have a baby," Kain admits. "Congratulations," Kaname says. Yuki nods and just smiles. Looking into her plate. Zero sees a bit of hurt go through her. Kaname does the same. Neither of them saying a word at the dinner table. The night goes on, Yuki treating Ruka and Kain very nice. Telling them congregations. Bringing out a big cake to celebrate with. Doing her best to keep her own feelings intact. Once they leave, she goes to clean up.

Kaname goes into his office, there isn't much he can do or say. Since he wasn't supposed to know about the Miscarriage. He has to keep it that he has no idea. Which hurts him in a way. This way he can't support her the way he would want to.

After Yuki cleans up, she puts the kids to bed. Then goes for a walk on the grounds. Just to get some air. To get some alone time. Zero follows her out. "Hey, are you ok?" Zero asks. "I will be. I am happy for them. They deserve everything good." Yuki replies. "I know that had to hurt you," Zero responds. Yuki stands under the tree. Looking up at Zero's face. A tear sliding down her face. "It did. I know things are not good. That you hate me. But I really did want that child. Your child." Yuki answers. Looking down at her feet. "I know you did. I am sorry. And...I ...Don't...Hate you. I just have a lot of things to work though." Zero replies. Putting his arms around her. Holding her close to him. She lets out all she kept in about the miscarriage. Crying into his arms. He feels terrible. Holding her even more closely. One hand on her head, the other on her back. She sobs letting all the hurt out. Then realizes who is holding her. She pushes her self back. Wiping her tears. "I'm Sorry. I know you don't like being that close to me. I know you see me as a crybaby. ...i "Yuki says. Stopping herself. Walking back to the manor. "Wait," Zero says. Yuki not stopping. She just keeps walking. Disappearing into the Manor. Zero looks for her but knows she went into Kaname's Quarters. He knows not to go in there. He also knows all the words he said to her, are sticking. Its also stopping her from being close to him. This is going to be more than he bargained for. He will have to rebuild her trust. If he even can. At least they had their moment, they should have had. When the miscarriage took place. He wanted to comfort her. Tell her how sorry he was. That he really wanted that child too. She just wasn't giving him that option. She wouldn't stay alone with him for too long. Or get too close to him. He always noticed she was on edge when she was alone with him. Never being her true self. Like if she made a wrong turn, he would do something. He knew he acted like a fool. Just didn't know he did anything to make her scared of him. Or even act like this.

Was she scared he would use her again? Scared he would say something to hurt her? Or scared she would give in to him again? He wasn't sure of any of it. Just knew, he damaged there once very loving relationship.


	258. Chapter 258 speaking freely

Chapter 258 speaking freely.

Yuki stays in her quarters, just thinking about everything that Alex told her a while ago. Wondering if things have changed. If Zero was fighting pass the poison? She saw a lighter side to him. He wasn't treating her as terrible. Then she thought maybe it was just the headaches. He didn't want to be alone. She was confused. Just not wanting to tell either of them. What she really knew. She also wondered if Alex would ever tell Kaname he was his son. How Kaname would respond to that. Kaname was just a child himself when this took place. She knew it must have been a mistake. Kaname isn't the type to do things like that. Little less make someone pregnant and not know about it. He knew about everything. Did he know about this as well? Was he hiding it? She knew Kaname always was one step ahead. She figured he already knew about Zero as well. He just kept his mouth closed. They were good at keeping things from each other. IT was something they did best. She wasn't so sure to tell him or not. She would go back and forth on it. Just not wanting Alex to have something on her. SHe knew how Alex was. He was no one's friend. On no one's side. He would probably use it against her. At this moment she didn't want Kaname on the wrong side of her. She cared too much for him. Even though he did things she didn't like. SHe saw why he did them. She was no better when it came to Zero. She would hide things. Because she thought she was protecting him. SHe just saw it never really was a good thing. It always just seems to make things worse.

Kaname walks into the bedroom, Seeing Yuki sitting at her vanity. "My love was everything ok tonight?" Kaname asks. "Yes, Kaname, I think there are a few things I should tell you. I am just not sure how you will take them. I just think you should know." Yuki answers. "You know you can tell me anything. I wish you would from the start. That you wouldn't think you had to protect me. Then I guess I am just as bad with that." Kaname replies. "It doesn't matter. I need you to sit down and listen." Yuki responds. "Ok." Kaname a seat at the end of the bed.

"I had Zero's blood tested a few months ago. I wanted to see if something was still holding back his memories. It came out, that he was still being poisoned. I figured out by who. I went to see Nicole, she told me she was a member of Sara's family. A human not many knew about. It was her revenge on me for killing her family. IT just seemed that Alex was also involved. He was making the poison to give to Zero. I went to him as well. He admitted to it all. Having his own reason for betraying you. Which I think you should speak to him about. He also told me that Zero would not ever go back to the way he was. Its why I kept quiet. There was no reason to tell everyone. If it wasn't going to change things. I just wonder now if the headaches are because Zero is fighting it?" Yuki admits. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to tell me. I am not sure about Zero's headaches. You will have to ask him yourself about that. I was told the same as you. That he wouldn't remember or feel the same. That the poison was too strong. Yet again we all know how stubborn Zero is. It took him four years to become a vampire. So he could be fighting through this as well. Would make sense why he isn't being such an ass lately. Or could just be a side effect from stopping the Poison. Don't go jumping the gun thinking he is like he was. I don't want you hurt by this again."Kaname states.

"I figured in a way you knew. You always know everything. I do have one more admission." Yuki says. Taking Kaname's hands into her own. Sitting on the floor in between his legs. "The reason I was so mad at you for the pill was because I had gotten pregnant again with Zero's child. The pill caused me to miscarriage. I know it would hurt you to know. I was carrying his child again. So I didn't tell you. There wasn't any point. It was over before it began. I am sorry. I can't deny I wanted his child. I wish it would have ended differently." Yuki confesses. "Thank you for being honest with me. I wish you would have confided in me. When it happened. You needed someone. I would have been there. Yes, it bothers me, but I also know how this marriage works. He is part of it. At the same time, we have grown closer. Just you admitting all of this to me. Shows me that even more so. Please don't feel you have to spare my feelings. I want you to be honest with me." Kaname states.

Not letting on he knew this whole while. Keeping Zero's Secret. Figuring, he would be in this with him for the long haul. There was no need to make things any worse than they already were.

"Thank you for listening. Not judging." Yuki answers. "You should know. I wouldn't Judge. I do know how much you care for him. Even though I wish it wasn't true." Kaname admits. "I don't feel the same at the moment. I want to help him, but something makes me back away. I just keep seeing what he said or did over and over again." Yuki admits. "That is only normal. He has done a lot of miserable things. On purpose to hurt you. I do see that he is being a bit nicer. Which at least if we have to be around him. That is a start. I will tell you this. If he starts acting like he was. He is out of here. I will not put up with it anymore. I have dealt with enough from him. The only reason he isn't dead is You!" Kaname states. "I know. Please. His son needs him. Even if he never comes back to me. We never have what we once did. I want our son to have him in his life. He was a good man." Yuki answers. "You always see the best in people. Its what gets you hurt. I see the dark side of you is curbed." Kaname responds. "Yes, he took her away. Tamed her or whatever. I don't feel like that anymore. I just did when I had his blood. I couldn't control myself." Yuki admits. "Its a good thing in one way. Just in another, there were times you really needed her. She would have shown him, who was in control. Instead, you let him get away with it." Kaname comments. "I can't hurt him. I am sorry, but its just the truth." Yuki answers. "I see that. Still hiding what you truly are from him?" Kaname responds. "Not sure if I am hiding. It's just how I feel." Yuki remarks.


	259. Chapter 259 Situation

Chapter 259 situations

The next day, Kaname talks to Takuma. "My Lord, you seem in a really good mood. Something happens to Kiryu?" Takuma asks jokingly. "No. Yuki has finally confided in me. Telling me everything she knows. Also giving me her body and blood. She is showing me more and more how she cares. That she wants this to work. Even though Zero is here. I am just not sure if things will remain this way." Kaname admits. "What makes you say that? It's great that she told you everything." Takuma says. "Yes, it is. I am happy with everything she has said and done. I even let her know. I knew some of the things. Trying to keep the relationship on course. Its just she said a few things that made sense. Kiryu is having these headaches. Is He fighting the poison out of his system? Or are his memories and feelings coming back?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. We all know how strong he is. He could be getting everything back. Just if so what does that mean for your relationship? She loves him he may be good enough to get her back. THen that sends your relationship back to nowhere." Takuma answers.

"That's what I am afraid of. I do know she cares this time. It may not be that easy for her to break away from me. Just having him back in the mix, wouldn't be all I would want. I think it would take her a lot to go back to the feelings she had though. He really did do her wrong. She seems to be going slow to even want to befriend him. I see her coming to me nightly. Not afraid to let go with me Sexually or otherwise. Him being here or her knowing the truth hasn't stopped her being close to me."Kaname admits. "True, but she isn't sure what he is feeling. She is scared to let herself go again. Anyone would be. You need to watch and see. Maybe let Hanabusa take more tests? " Takuma advises. "Sounds like a plan. I know Alex is in this. Even Yuki said so. For his own reasons. That I should ask him what those were. This damn kid is like a bad penny. He always shows up. Always in the middle of something that goes wrong with us. I just don't know why he would want to do this to us. I really don't know that much about him. I never cared to. I just knew he was a great doc. One that worked for the Mayor, and others. He seemed to always be in the same click as me." Kaname states. "My dear Lord. I Know you had no interest in him. But I always saw you looking into every nook and cranny of things. It baffles me why not look into him?" Takuma asks.

" I see your point. I had Seiren do a background check of course. Its how I found out what a wonderful doctor he is. That is just as far as it went. She didn't really find anything else out. I didn't probe. Didn't care. Just figured another pureblood in the way of things. He never really came into things until Kiryu Married Yuki. Then When Ren was taken, there he was. In the middle and has been ever since. Before it was just seeing him here and there. Knowing he existed." Kaname replies. "I think its time you pry." Takuma states. "So do I. I also think it's a good idea Kiryu stays here. I can watch over him. Seeing what is going on. Also so no harm comes to him. I do not want to have to fight and go after people again. I am getting really tired of it. I sadly also have to talk to them about the Divorce." Kaname responds. "How is that going?" Takuma asks. "Not well. This whole situation has been bullshit from the beginning. I do have to admit. I never thought I would have to find a way to get him out of here. I just sat back and figured he was here to stay." Kaname responds.

"My lord. Maybe it's for the best you leave things the way they are. From the look of things. He may not be going anywhere. Why let people know something is up? When it may go back to normal? We are trying to keep things under control. Aren't we?" Takuma asks. "Yes. You are right. I just thought I would have my way out. Him gone from this. Me just having her to myself. Like a normal marriage. I truly do enjoy being with her. Kiryu is another bad penny. I seem to have a few of those in my way."Kaname comments. "They are everywhere. We both know that. I just can tell you to enjoy whatever you have. I am sure if Kiryu comes back to himself, it's going to kill him. To see her around you. That she is giving you sex and blood? That is your best revenge yet my lord." Takuma admits. "Will she stop? To make him feel better like before?" Kaname asks. "She never went as far as to give you blood before. She hasn't in a very long time. Her dark side doesn't seem to be a problem either. I see things a bit different this time." Takuma remarks. "Never underestimate these two. Or any circumstance. I have learned that." Kaname states.


	260. Chapter 260 Decisions

Chapter 260 Decisions.

Takuma leaves and Kaname remains in his office. Thinking about everything that was just stated. It drove him insane. That he yet again may have to be stuck with Kiryu. While he is sitting there Yuki strolls in. "My love, just the person. I wanted to see." Kaname states. "I just thought I would come to say hi. Is there anything I can do for you?" Yuki asks. "Yes, you can bring the ingrate to me. I have some things to discuss. With both of you."Kaname states. "Kaname, please. There is no need to call him that. We have to be mature about this. You normally are. Just I see with Zero, sometimes. Even you come undone." Yuki comments. "I can't help myself. There is so much you can take from one person. I do agree with what you said. I will be mature. I can just be myself with you. As I hope you can with me." Kaname states. "Of course. I will retrieve him." Yuki answers.

Yuki goes upstairs to Zero's Quarter,s finding him laying in bed. "Sorry to bother you," Yuki says. "No, its no bother. Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, Kaname would like to speak to both of us. Something that involves us all. I am not sure what it is." Yuki comments. "I figured it was just a matter of time," Zero responds. "I can help you. If you need me to." Yuki says. Zero taking that to get near her." Sure that would be great. I am still a little wobbly. I also wanted to say sorry about last night. If I said or did anything to hurt you. I wanted to say more, but you ran away." Zero replies. "I just know how you feel about me. So it makes it hard to be around you. Or to even talk to you." Yuki admits. "I see. I know I haven't been great to you lately. I just want you to know. That I am seeing things differently now. I don't hate you. I don't really have any bad feelings towards you anymore. I am sorry for all I have done." Zero admits. "I don't know what is going on with you. I just can't forgive you for everything just like that. Just because you say your sorry. I don't even know if I trust you if we are being honest with each other. I know what you're after from me. I am sorry, but I will no longer be giving that up to you. I have learned to respect myself." Yuki answers. "I understand that. I am glad you have. I do want you to know, that I am not after that. I would like us to try to at least be friends." Zero replies. "You said that to me before. Then it just went to getting into my pants any time you felt like it. Throwing me to the side, taking what you wanted. Then walking out." Yuki howls. "Please, I don't want to fight with you. I really mean it this time."Zero responds. "We will see," Yuki replies. Helping Zero down the stairs.

Zero sees this isn't going to be easy. Not only because of Kaname but just with all he has done to her. She is bitter and hurt. He knew he was going to have to prove himself. To keep any physical contact to a minimum. Just so she would see that wasn't the only thing he was after.

Once downstairs they go into Kaname's office. Him sitting at his desk with his glass of wine. "Have a seat," Kaname says. "What do you need Kaname?" Zero asks. "Well, Yuki wanted us to divorce you. She told me to look into things." Kaname answers. Zero dies inside just not showing it on the outside. Not letting Kaname know any of his true feelings. Not wanting him to know he is coming back to himself. Or to laugh at him in any way.

"Yes, So what have you found out?" Zero asks. "This isn't going to be as easy as I would like it to be. First, if I put it on that we don't want you anymore. The vampires will have a field day with that. Wanting to come after you. Chasing you. Tormenting you. As much as I would find, pleasure in that. My dear wife has reminded me to be mature. Second, if I say you dumped us. We look like idiots who let the Hunter make asses out of us. They may still come after you. ANd I don't look like the Big mean Pureblood. I am. They would ask why I haven't killed you? Why I let you do this? Why I even was dumb enough to let us marry you in the first place? Which all those questions would be reasonable. Plus both ways does put Ren into play again. So, unfortunately, I think we are all still stuck with each other. Unless you want everything that comes with letting go?" Kaname asks. "I never was the one to ask for the divorce. I am fine with being married to her. She is the one who wanted it. So I guess you should ask her. Not me." Zero states. Not showing any poker face.

"Well, then My dear? What is your choice?" Kaname asks. "I don't want anyone more hurt by this. I have no intentions of taking on any more husbands. I want our family safe. So We can stay as we are. I brought it up. Feeling that Zero wanted out and away from me. I was trying to set him free." Yuki admits. "I am fine. I think staying as we are. Is a good idea. It would only confuse the children even more. Then we already have. "Zero comments. "Well, then. That is taken cared of. Your still part of this family. That does mean please keep your disgressions under wraps. People seeing you screw others doesn't make us look good either." Kaname barks. "You have nothing to worry about. There is no other. If it's not a problem, I would like to stay at the manor a bit longer. I really do not feel well. I can't take the long trips back n forth to see Ren. This way I am already here. I get to spend time with him." Zero asks. "I don't mind you staying. As long as you treat my wife with respect. She is the queen of this household. My Queen. I do not like how you have been treating her. Don't think because I let you go, that I am weak. I just did it to protect her and Ren." Kaname hisses.

"We all know what you really are Kaname. I do understand though. I want to say I am sorry for all of that. I do realize that I have done things in the past that wasn't right of me. I have no intentions of treating her like that now." Zero answers. "Good. Then we all understand each other?" Kaname asks."Yes." Zero answers. Yuki just nods.

Zero relieved with this. He wasn't stuck. He was right where he wanted to be. He was hoping he could make it back into her good graces. If they Divorced, it would set them free of each other. He really didn't want that.


	261. Chapter 261 General Speaking

Chapter 261 General speaking

A few days later at the breakfast table, things are still the same. Zero just watches these two together. Without much he can do. Neither of them treats him badly. After Kaname told him, he could stay as long as he treated Yuki with respect. Zero agreed and everything has been quiet. The headaches are not really lightening up. And more and more memories are coming back to him. Which makes seeing these two together worse and worse. Zero still keeps all this to himself. Not sure if it would really change anything. He figured to get her back, he would have to rebuild their friendship. Which was proving to be a lot harder than he thought? She was nice to him. Would check in on him. Just not stay long or get too close. Not even in the conversation.

He now saw everything that Kaname went through when Yuki only wanted him. Now it was the other way around. Only because Zero pushed this. Which he still couldn't understand why he would ever do that.

"My love. Would it be ok if we had a dinner party?" Kaname asks. "Of course. What are you thinking?" Yuki says. Drinking her morning coffee. "I was thinking we would invite Kaien, Yagari, and a few others. To show that we are all together, and everything is doing well. The head Vampire was asking if we were still married to Kiryu. If he was dead or not. I told him everything was great. Kiryu is alive and well. I think if he would see it for himself he would drop the questions." Kaname states. "That's fine with me. If it is with Zero?" Yuki responds. Looking at Zero. "Whatever you need. I really don't care. I won't stick around long anyway. My headaches are still bothering me. I will make an appearance to show we are all here together. Yuki can't stand to be too close to me. Isn't that going to seem a little strange to the head vampire counsel?" Zero replies. "I am fine around you Zero. We don't have to be all over each other to be married." Yuki comments. "We use to be." Zero spats. "That was a long time ago. You have made your feelings very clear. I will do as you wish." Yuki responds. "I don't think I made them clear. They were not even clear to me." Zero says. Kaname intervenes. "Look, as long as we are all in the same room. It will be fine." Kaname states. Not giving Zero time to finish his thoughts. "Just let me know when you want the dinner party and I will get ready for it," Yuki responds. Walking out. Not wanting to hear anything more.

"What did you mean by your statement Zero?" Kaname asks. "I meant that. I wasn't sure what I wanted back then. The things I said and did, don't even seem like me. I am confused with a lot of thoughts." Zero responds. Not telling Kaname everything. " I am glad that you treat her better. She does deserve a lot better than what you were doing. I am not sure what's going on with you either. The drug might be wearing off. It could be what the headaches mean." Kaname states. "I was thinking that. She doesn't seem to want to hear anything I have to say." Zero comments. "She is very hurt. " Kaname responds. "I see that. I also see that it pushed her way closer to you. I am sure your very happy with that. Finally getting everything you wanted." Zero spats. "Not everything, but close. Yes, your childishness. Did bring her very close to me. She trusts me now. We have come along way." Kaname says. "You still don't have what we use to have." Zero smirks. "We have more than that. It's not just I have to have you. Type of relationship." Kaname huffs.

"We had more than the sex also. We had a close relationship with incredible sex. The bond is still there. Even though she tries to hide it." Zero answers. "She doesn't have the same want to rip your clothes off anymore. You killed that. With the tablets, her bloodthirst is under control." Kaname reveals. "Yes, with my blood in the tablets it's under control. She still needs my blood. Still craves it." Zero says. "Why do you care? You didn't want her. You pushed her towards me now your having second thoughts? Is that it?" Kaname remarks. "As I said, I am confused. My feelings are everywhere." Zero admits. "That's not my fault. I am not really sure what you want from us now. I know we are still stuck with you. So I am trying to make it easier for us all. Letting you stay here. Keeping things somewhat uncomfortable. I don't want you taking Ren away from her. You have hurt her enough." Kaname barks. "I have no intentions of taking him away from her. At the moment, I am doing my best to get myself together. Its why I am staying here. I can see him and be with him. So can she. I am trying to make up for being the way I was." Zero remarks. "That's good. I do want you to know from now Zero. Even if all your memories come back. Even if you're good enough to get her to fall in love with you again. To trust you again. I am not giving her up. What we have built here I treasure. I will not let the likes of you break it." Kaname comments. "I saw that from the start. As you always told me, I know to have her. I have to take you." Zero remarks. "So you do remember some things? As long as you know, you would just be added, not taking her over as you did before. I will not let that happen this time." Kaname states. "I think you're overreacting. I want to be her friend. To get along. To make this awkward situation a little better." Zero responds. "If you say so. " Kaname answers. Walking away.

Kaname knew that Zero was changing. He saw him being nice, he saw him wanting more. He also knew he couldn't stop it or try to. If he did, it would turn out like last time. Now he only had to hope for the best. That either Yuki didn't fall for it? Or she would always keep him close to her. Kaname was curious to see if Zero could make Yuki want him again. If he could ever get her to desire him like she use to. Giving her all to him. Wanting to change her everything to make him happy. He didn't See the current Yuki so willingly for all that now. Her dark side was curbed. It would be fun to watch.


	262. Chapter 262 Dinner party

Chapter 262 Dinner party

At the end of the week, the dinner party is taking place. Zero sees Yuki in all her glory. She takes over decorating, cooking, and pretty much everything that has to do with this. He sees she isn't upset or down. That she is moving on pretty good. Now happy with being who she was. A pureblood, Married to the King. Now that Kaname has made her able to do whatever she wanted. Things have gotten a lot better. Kaname gave her control. The control she craved. He would still protect her. Watch over her. Just do his best to give her the freedom she needed. Knowing that, without it, it hurt their relationship. Even more, than her want for Zero.

"Do you need any help?" Zero asks. "No, but thank you. I have everything under control. The flowers should be here any minute." Yuki states. "You sure are going all out for this?" Zero comments. "It's very important to Kaname. I want to make him happy. Show him that I am there for him. When he needs me. The head Vampire council, we need on our side. For him to leave us alone. We don't need another one like the mayor interfering in our lives. Not to mention Yagari. I really can't stand to be in his presence. After everything, he has done. I will keep that to myself though and act as if all is well." Yuki comments. "Is that what your doing now? Just acting as if all is well with Kaname? That you don't miss what we once had?" Zero replies. "Does it really matter? I am not even sure why you would bring that up. I am doing my best to move on. Yet for someone who doesn't want any part of me. You seem to bring it back up. What do you want me to do Zero? How many times can you kick a dog till they just lay down?" Yuki spats. "You always seem to take it that I'm trying to start something. Not that I may be trying to just ask you a simple question?" Zero replies. "I am sorry if my defense is up. I learned with you, that it should be. I really don't want to do this now. I have things to do." Yuki answers. "Your defense doesn't always have to be up with me. I am sorry you feel that way. I know I have said a lot of hurtful things to you in the past few months. Will you ever forgive me for that? Can we get past that?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. I am not sure. I can ever feel about you the way I once did. I know your not looking for that. Your asking for friendship. It's just hard. I look at you and see our past. I see everything you meant to me. How far we have fallen. It's hard to be friends with you because of many reasons." Yuki admits "I understand its hard. I just think we can get at least our friendship back. You did forgive and move on with Kaname." Zero states. "Yes, I have. Its just everything he ever did was to move closer to me. Even though a lot was in the wrong way. It wasn't to hurt me. Or push me away. Or even tell me that I was no good for being what I am." Yuki answers. "I know you're a very forgiving person. You see the good in everyone. I know it may take time, but I feel. You can forgive me." Zero replies. "We will see." Yuki answers. Walking away to get the flowers.

Zero seeing this high strong wall that Yuki has built up around her. When it comes to him. That she takes a lot of what he says the wrong way. Even when he isn't trying to be mean or rude. She doesn't see him being nice or kind anymore. He really is going to have to work for any relationship he can have with her.

At night, Kaien, Yagari and Head Vampire Ryan all show up together. Kaname and Yuki welcoming them all in. Bringing them to the Den to have a drink. Zero already sitting there. Taking the first drink. Watching as Kaname has his hand on Yuki's waist. He gives her light kisses on her neck. Staying very close to her. The more Zero watches the More he drinks. Trying to settle his nerves. Keeping everything he is feeling into himself. Still not fully wanting either of them to know what is going on with him. Not even sure himself.

"I want to thank you for coming to our dinner party Ryan," Kaname says. "Thank you for the invite. I wanted to see how you all got along. I found it very strange when I found out. I see she is mainly your wife. He is just the sidekick?" Ryan states. "In a way. Yes." Kaname answers. "We all had it wrong. We thought it was the other way around. From what we heard. We didn't even think Yuki was with you anymore. That Kiryu swept her away from you." Ryan responds. "No, not at all. We are all here together. She is mine and always will be. We just were trying to show and prove that we all can get along. We want peace." Kaname says. "What about you Zero? Do you still feel that way? Living with two Purebloods? A True hunter by birth." Ryan asks. Yuki just stares at Zero. Afraid of what he may say. Knowing how he hates purebloods. She is scared he will do something stupid. Not trusting him in any way.

"I feel the same as Kaname. We get along very well here. You can see that. I am very happy living in this big house." Zero states. "How about sharing your wife?" Ryan asks. "We knew from the beginning that is how it would be. We are fine with it. We make it as even as we can. Even both of us having a child each." Zero answers. "I am shocked but in a good way," Ryan responds. Yuki just stares at Zero. Shocked in a good way by his response. He kept his word he would behave.

"I Thought this was going to be very awkward. That Zero was going to be the main focus of the relationship. I see now, that's not the case. That you are both equal. I think that's wonderful. That both of you can do this. Without killing the other. Sharing a person you love is very hard. Not to mention one of you is a pureblood and the other a hunter." Ryan states. "We are all equal here. What our heritage is, doesn't affect us." Yuki answers. "I see that. It's really a wonderful sight. I am not sure that others can do this as well as you, but it's nice to see." Ryan admits. "My main goal for this as I said before. Was to show that we all can get along. There doesn't have to be this fight between Vampires, and humans. Granted that Zero isn't human anymore. He once was. We even excepted him into our life. Being a Level D. " Kaname states. Zero looks at the glass, swishing the booze around and taking a drink. The fire burning inside of him. Yet he stays quiet.


	263. Chapter 263 Yargris Conversation

Chapter 263 Yagaris conversation.

Yuki sees that Zero keeps downing the drinks like they are juice. She also knows that Zero doesn't drink. She never saw him drink alcohol before. That something must be on his mind. Maybe its all the bull shiting they all had to do? She knows it's not what she wanted to do, but they had no choice to keep things looking like everything was ok. For their own sake and for their there sons.

Yagari goes up to Zero. Just staring at him. "What are you doing back here boy?" Yagari asks. "Don't start. What you did, you had no right to do. If nothing else, you made me think my son was dead." Zero answers. "Yes, but you know why. I got you out of this mess. If you thought your son was dead, there was no reason to come near these people. I set you free. Why do you want back here?" Yagari asks. "Thanks to you and others. I had no memory of what she was to me. All that she did for me. Protecting me. Helping me. Saving my life, by giving me her blood. Just for that, I owe her everything I am. " Zero states. "You were kids. You don't have to be with her forever because of it." Yagari comments. "No, I don't. How do you think I felt for that year and a half? Without knowing what my wife was? Thinking over and over that my son was dead?" Zero asks. "I am sure it hurt. You did move on with a relationship with Nicole. You had someone who cared." Yagari remarks. "Someone I had no feelings for no matter how hard I tried. I was always empty. Always felt something was missing. I was half a person. I finally am feeling like myself. Remembering who I was. Who she is. All we gave each other." Zero states. "And you want to go back to that? Do you see her over there with Kaname? How she is all over him again? Like high school. Maybe even worse. You want back into that mess. Of sharing her? What the fuck kind of marriage is this?" Yagari barks.

"It was never perfect but we were happy. We love each other. I always held her back. She did it all for me. I pushed her towards him. I told her. I hated her. I used her. The things I did were wrong on so many levels. I would never do that as my real self." Zero hisses. "Maybe that was the real you. Did you ever think of that?" Yagari asks. "I would hope it wasn't. Not to use someone like that. To treat them so rudely just because of what they were." Zero answers. "Bullshit. You don't remember how you hated purebloods? Vampires? The bloodsucking Monsters. You always called them. You're a freaking Vampire hunter Zero. It's in your blood. Even without one killing your parents and turning you. We are meant to hate them." Yagari states. "She showed me more than that. Maybe without her in my life, I would be that. But I'm not. I pushed her so far away from me, I don't think I can ever make this right." Zero announces. "I know you don't see it now. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe she is where she should be. With Kaname. Maybe you should just forget this life and move on. I was hoping you would of." Yagari admits. "You were supposed to be our friend. My Family. You went behind my back. Thanks to you, she hates me. I know a lot has to do with me. But if you didn't take me away maybe things would have been different." Zero says. "There isn't much I can do. If this is what you truly want. Do you like looking at him holding her? Kissing her? All over her? He has gotten worse then I have ever seen him. He is now confident in her love for him. Which before he didn't have. I see that she does care for him. You may have pushed it, but it was always there. If you want to share. That's on you. Just know you will never have a regular normal marriage. That you crave. Nothing with her will ever be normal. Even without Kaname always in your way. She is a pureblood Vampire. Your a Hunter. You always seem to forget that fact." Yagari says. "I know what she is. I have relived what she is over and over again. In the last few months. I prefer when it doesn't matter to me. Then when I hate her for it. She never hated me for turning. She always gave to me." Zero answers. Walking away.

Watching Kaname with his arms around Yuki's waist. Talking to Kaien and Ryan. It hurt him deep within. He knew what Yagari was telling him was the truth. It was just like Kaname said from the beginning. She wanted them both. At the moment, she was happy with just Kaname. Being his wife. Zero was good enough to tame her, into being just what Kaname wanted. Just that thought alone, tore at him. He just knew this time it wasn't Kaname's fault. It was his own. He just took another drink, watching them get closer to each other. How she would look up at him as if he was the only man alive. The way she use to look at Zero. Now she barely knew he was even in the room.

When dinner was over, Zero wanted to make his exit. He couldn't stand there watching any longer. It was killing him deep inside. She was staying away from him, the best she could. Talking to him when she had to, to make it not look bad in front of Ryan. Which in a way it still did for Zero anyway. That the main focus was Kaname. Zero was just there play toy. Which wasn't the true fact at all, when this first took place. He remembered how Yuki wanted to so badly get away from Kaname. To live free of him, with just Zero. To make the life they always wanted. The love they shared between them was real. She would have at the time did anything for him. Giving him anything he needed. Just so she could be with him.

"Excuse me, I will be heading to bed. I have a major headache." Zero says. Ryan watching Yuki to see, if she says a proper good night to her husband. She knows his eyes are on her. She isn't dumb. "Goodnight. Zero." Yuki says. Going over to him. She looks up into his lavender eyes. "I hope your head feels better. I can bring you some tea later." Yuki adds. "Thank you that would be nice. "Zero answers. Putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Whispering in her ear." He is watching" Then he places his lips on hers. Giving her a light kiss. That sends shivers and tingles throughout them both. Neither of them letting on what they just felt. Zero walks away and goes upstairs. Ryan watching the sweet tender moment.


	264. Chapter 264 DarkSide

Chapter 264 Dark side.

Yuki goes on to offer coffee and refreshments to Ryan and the other guests. Not showing any of them. How that kiss rattled her whole being. Just his lightest of touch sent her spiraling down. The light touch of his hand on her back, his lips on hers. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She just knew it couldn't happen. She had to let go of any feelings she had. She went on with the dinner party. Never showing any signs.

Zero upstairs in his quarters feeling the same sparks. They went through his whole body. More now than ever. He knew he had to watch what he did. Things were not like before. One false move and she would probably through him out of the house. He knew she was scared of being used again. He just sits there in the armchair looking at the fireplace. Hoping there relationship could build. Drinking even more than he had. Trying to drown out his sorrows and the feelings his body was feeling. So much happened tonight. The light touch on her sending sparks throughout him, and watching her with Kaname all night. His own emotions were dancing around in his mind. Wondering if she felt the same. Was that spark there for her as well. If so, how could she be so close to Kaname? Was she just hiding how she really felt? Using Kaname again? So many things going through his mind. He had no answers.

Yuki and Kaname walk everyone out the door, a few hours later. Saying their goodbyes. Ryan being a lot better than the mayor. Not really caring about the marriage to Zero. It was going on for almost five years. It didn't seem to bother anyone since they gotten married. Not many knew about the Mayor or even Sara. Some did think Zero was dead. Now not even knowing what to believe. Most just thought it was just rumored. That Kaname had everything under control. So many rumors were always going around. No one knew what was true anymore. Ryan saw this in a new light. Seeing Zero wasn't the main focus. He just joined in. Kaname was still the one and only. That seemed to calm him down a lot. Feeling there was no worryment for anyone. The hunter was still in his rightful place.

"I think that went very well," Kaname says. "So do I," Yuki replies. Grabbing Kaname's suit jacket and kissing him passionately. With the fire that Zero started earlier. Filling her whole body. Yuki grabs his tie, walking him into his office by it. "I see. She is here. I have to say. I am happy to see her." Kaname states." Yuki just smirks. Pushing Kaname into his desk chair. Undoing his shirt. Sitting in his lap, Kissing down his neck. Her hands pulling at his dark wavy hair. He sees a need in her, he hasn't seen in a long time. Not knowing where it came from. Or what started it. She goes for his belt buckle undoing his pants. Unleashing his very hard member. As she kisses him roughly she sits down on him. Taking every inch in one thrust. Kaname grasps at the feeling. Grabbing her ass, and pushing her up and down. His eyes turning red, as he takes blood from her neck. Sucking on her. Licking her, as she pounds on top of him. Letting all her desire out. He holds her slender body close up against him. As she bites his lip and pulls his hair. With every thrust of her body on top of his. Sending them both to the edge. When they are done. Kaname just holds her in his arms. Knowing something set this off, He saw the dark one in her eyes.

"That was hot. What caused this?" Kaname asks. Out of breath. "Can't a woman want to screw her husband? You have been pawing at me all night. You had to know it was coming." Yuki answers. Kaname knowing for sure that was the dark side."What brought her back?" Kaname asks. "Oh just enjoy it. Will you. It was fun? You can't deny that." Yuki answers. "No, it was. I am glad you came to me. "Kaname remarks. Picking her up and taking her to their room. "I do like to know what gets you so turned on though? So I can do it again?" Kaname says. trying to pries. "Just enjoy it. Your body belongs to me. As mine is yours. I should be able to take advantage of that at times. "Yuki says with an evil grin. Kaname knows he isn't getting the answer he wants. So he lets to ride. Just glad where ever this deep desire came from. She went to him.

Zero smells the whole thing, Furious inside and out. Throwing his glass up against the wall, shattering it. Into a thousand pieces. Knowing He did set a flame Off. Just it was used on Kaname. She went to him. She gave it to him. Just like years ago, when Zero wasn't here. Now he was, and she still didn't go to him. Scared to even be around him. There conversations tense even in the best of circumstances. "Enjoy it now Kaname!" Zero Huffs to himself. Zero found it a little strange. How she didn't like to be used by him. Yet she used Kaname the same way. Was it any different if he didn't know he was being used? Zero never lied or tried to be something he wasn't. He told her from the start what it was at the time. Where she just Used Kaname over and over. Her dark side had no boundaries.

"Sir, I heard a crash. Is everything ok?" Berta asks. "Yes. Sorry, Berta. I dropped my glass. My head is spinning again." Zero answers. "I will clean it up for you," Berta replies. As Zero goes to lie down on his bed. Filled with anger and hurt. Growling under his breath. His head really hurting now. It wasn't a lie. Memories flooding his mind. Only making things worse. The closeness they once shared flooding his mind.


	265. Chapter 265 Screams

Chapter 265 Screams.

Yuki falls asleep beside Kaname. Laying ever so close to him. He stays awake just thinking of what took place tonight. Replaying it over and over in his mind. Still not able to see what set her off like that. All these months, she has been with him and only him. She has been tamed. He was the one to go to her. To initiate any sex for the most part. She was rougher than normal tonight. Her attitude being one of the dark one. It just brought back memories of the past. How she wanted Zero and just used him instead. He was hoping that wasn't returning. He just didn't know what to think at the moment. He knew things went well with Ryan tonight. Yuki stayed with him all night. Not doing anything to make him look bad. If anything she did everything in his favor. The place looked incredible, The food, flowers and everything was perfect. He couldn't put his finger on it. Never thinking that one very light kiss or touch from Zero. Did this.

While they are both laying there, They hear Screams coming from Zero's quarters. Yuki sits up, grabbing her robe. "Where are you going?" Kaname Asks."I have to see what is wrong. Why is he screaming?" Yuki says. Now in her normal tone."Why do you care? Berta can check on him." Kaname spats."Really? Would you like it if you screamed and I didn't come to look?" Yuki replies. Walking out of the room. Hearing screams that are getting louder. She runs to Zero's Quarters. Opening the door and finding him on the floor again. Holding his head, screaming. "Zero what is wrong? Talk to me." Yuki says. Going over to him. Picking his head up gently into her arms. His arms wrap around her waist. As tears stream down his face. "My head. Yuki My head. Please don't leave me." Zero replies. "I am right here," Yuki says. Holding him close to her. His head in her arms. She pushes back his bangs to see his face. His eyes closed from the pain. Curled up in a fetal position holding on to her waist. Sweat coming down his head. "Zero this isn't good. You don't look good. What is wrong? Besides the headaches is there anything more?" Yuki asks. "Memories." Zero answers. "What about them? She replies. Still, a bit lost on what is really going on.

Kaname walking in, seeing her hold Zero's head. Zeros arms around her waist. If looks could kill, Zero would be dust. Also a sadness in Kaname's heart. "What's wrong with him?" Kaname asks. "His head again. Something is wrong. Please help him." Yuki asks. Tears filling her eyes. "Fine." Kaname barks. Helping Yuki to put Zero in bed. "I will go get Hanabusa. Its time he tests him. We need to know what is going on with him. If Hanabusa could help with the headaches. ANd what is really causing them. " Kaname states. "I will stay here with him. He needs someone." Yuki answers. Pulling the armchair near the bed, and holding Zero's hand. Which he grabs and holds tightly. Kaname just takes a look. Seeing a closeness start. One that hasn't been there in a while. He just hopes this isn't a start of anything. That things don't change. This isn't what he wants at all.

"Hanabusa I need for you to check on Zero. He isn't doing very well. You need to test him, maybe even give him something for his pain." Kaname states. "I will go see what I can do. Do you think he is remembering?" Hanabusa asks. "I am not sure. I know he is in a lot of pain. The headaches are often. He doesn't go into what seems to be the problem. I am not sure why he is holding back. I believe he is remembering bits and pieces though."Kaname responds. "He is a fighter we all know that. He could be fighting this as well."Hanabusa states. "It wouldn't surprise me at all," Kaname replies. "I just need to know what is really going on with him. If he is having feelings for her again. I need to know what I am in for. " Kaname states. "You see something starting?" Hanabusa asks. Walking up the stairs to Zero's Quarters. "Not sure what I saw tonight. There was something in her eyes. That hasn't been there in a very long time." Kaname remarks.


	266. Chapter 266 Testing

Chapter 266 Testing

Hanabusa keeps going up the stairs until he gets to Zero's quarters. Walking in, finding Yuki holding Zero's hand. "Hanabusa please, Help him. He is hurting badly. He is so pale." Yuki says in a panic. "I will take a look and see what I can do. You can step outside with Kaname." Hanabusa answers. Yuki just looks at Zero and then back at Hanabusa. "He will be fine. You know I won't do anything to hurt him Yuki." Hanabusa replies. "Yes, I know. "She responds walking out of the room with Kaname. "Are you ok Yuki?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I just haven't seen him like this in such a long time. He is in so much pain. He asked me not to leave him. I feel bad walking out of the room." Yuki admits. "Soon as Hanabusa is done you can see him again. Why are you caring so much? He is still the man that has treated you terribly. He is just in pain, so he needs you. He is always taking from you. You let him, always take from you. Even when we were younger. You gave your blood to him freely knowing it was a sin." Kaname spats. Rattled by seeing her moved by Zero. Not liking the feelings she is showing.

"I am sorry. I know. I always seem to do that. It's just hard for me. I know he hurt me. I don't think I can ever forget that. Just at the moment, he needs someone. He has no one else. He wanted to be friends again. Friends are always there for the other. I can do friends. I guess." Yuki says treading lightly. Knowing that Kaname isn't amused by any of this. "Friends huh? Your falling for his stunts again. Be careful. We don't know what is really going on with him yet. I don't want you falling and getting hurt. Be careful." Kaname warns. "I will," Yuki says softly. Giving him a hug. They both go and wait in the Den. Yuki taking a seat on the long tan sofa in front of the fireplace. Wrapping herself up in the blanket Zero gave her. Trying to keep her cool. Even though she is worried. She hated to see him suffer like this. No matter how badly he hurt her. Her heart still hurt to see him in pain. No matter how she was trying to close herself off to him. She knew Kaname was right. She just couldn't help herself.

Hanabusa stayed upstairs for a bit. Taking blood and running tests. Trying to see, what was causing Zero's pain. Why he was getting the headaches at all. Giving him a light sedative. To help him relax. Hanabusa sees that the pain is strong. That Zero is fighting just like he did when he was a kid. Maybe even more now. He attaches a scan to his head, to view his brain waves to see what is going on.

After a few hours, he goes downstairs looking for Kaname. "Kaname may I have a word with you?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes, Whatever you have to tell me, you can say in front of Yuki. That way I don't have to repeat." Kaname says. Hanabusa just looks at him. Like are you sure? Kaname just nods. Knowing whatever the outcome is. He can't hide. He can't fight. There is no point. Still trying to do his best not to go back to his old ways. Even though inside he is dying.

"Well, I ran some tests. Checking his brain waves. He is remembering. Memories are flooding his brain so fast that he can't keep up. It's giving him severe headaches. It's too much at once. His feelings should be normal now. There shouldn't be any interference. As the poison is out of his system. He is fighting it. Getting everything he lost back. It's just causing him a lot of pain in the process." Hanabusa states. "How much longer will this go on?" Kaname asks. "Until every last memory is back. You have to remember, there is a lot. Yuki knows him from childhood. So all those, all the way up until now. Is a lot to remember. They have shared a lot together. You should have noticed he isn't as mean?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes, he has been a bit nicer to me. Wanting to be friends. I just wasn't sure if it was true or not." Yuki answers. "It's true. He is himself now. Slowly coming back. I am sure he is really upset with all he has done. Since that wasn't him in a way." Hanabusa states. "It would be him. If he never met me. If we didn't share what we did. He would hate me, never really wanting to come near me. " Yuki responds. Looking sadly at the floor." Maybe that's true. But it's not what is real. You two do know each other. I know the old Zero cared very much for you. He would do anything for you. Even come here. I believe that is why he came here again. Not only his headaches but wanting to be near you." Hanabusa admits.

Kaname holding in his feelings. Which are taking over inside of him. Trying not to break anything or let Yuki know how this is truly bothering him. Where Yuki on the other hand, is still not so sure about everything Hanabusa is saying. Her feelings everywhere.

"Thank you, Hanabusa. Is it ok if I see him now?" Yuki asks "Yes, its fine. I did put him under a sedative to keep him calm. Also here are some pills for the pain. To help him. I do want you to beware. Once he keeps getting himself back he is going to want blood. He will be his true real self. Losing control. He was under her spell. So he didn't crave anything from you. Or at least blood. Once he is back fully. He will crave your blood." Hanabusa states. "That's fine we can make him tablets like you made me. I will stop by later to give you some of my blood." Yuki answers. Kaname was taken by surprise with her statement. Just not saying a word. Tablets? He Thought? Not the real thing?


	267. Chapter 267 Awake

Chapter 267 Awake

Yuki goes up to Zero's quarters. Taking a seat next to him. Looking at him, finally resting peacefully. She moves his silver hair from his eyes. Touching him softly. Staring at the soft gentle lips, that kissed her earlier that night. She takes his hand into hers. Holding it. Sitting down next to him. Still not sure what to believe. If the Zero she knew and loved was really in there or not. She just knew she couldn't lose herself as she did before. She was in control of herself now. She didn't want to lose that again.

She stays there the rest of the night till the early morning. Zero finally stirring around. "Yuki?" He says. Trying to open his eyes. "I am here. How are you feeling?" Yuki asks. "A bit better. My head isn't pounding. What did Hanabusa find out?" Zero asks. "That you are remembering things. Just all at once. So it's bringing you pain. You are fighting the spell. So your feelings that you feel now. Should be your own. Your bloodlust will start once you remember everything. I told Hanabusa, I will give him blood. So you have your own tablets. Like you gave me. So you don't suffer." Yuki replies. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I do feel remorse for everything." Zero says. "I was told you would. I can try to be friends like you asked before. It just may take time." Yuki answers. "I understand that. I am glad your now willing to try. Thank you for staying with me. I really did need you." Zero replies. "I know. I wanted to be here for you. I really didn't like to see you hurting." Yuki comments. "That is the Yuki I am remembering. The sweet, kind loving one. The one that would do anything to make me happy. Even give up her child." Zero remarks. "You are remembering, I see. That was a long time ago." Yuki answers.

"Yes, but I know that's still in you. Your kindness." Zero states. "You can still stay here for as long as you need. I think it best if you do. So Hanabusa can watch your status. Also, you can see Ren. He has gotten pretty close to you. I am sure you wouldn't want to lose that." Yuki states. "No. I wouldn't. I would hope while I am here. We could grow as friends. Maybe do something together with Ren, even Ai?" Zero comments. "That would be nice. You need to get your strength back before that happens though. I will get you something to eat." Yuki replies. Standing up from the armchair. "Thank you. "Zero answers.

Feeling its a start. It was better than nothing. Not to mention, it was the best conversation they have had in a while. No fighting. No hatred towards the other. Just talking. Zero's feelings were deeper now. Remembering a lot more. Feeling his lips lightly touch hers from earlier tonight. Knowing he wanted more than friends. Just he couldn't push. She was letting him stay here. That was a great accomplishment. She could have told him to get lost. To rot somewhere. Yet she didn't. The old her was there. He saw the girl at Cross here more and more. He knew if he made that girl fall in love with him once, he could do it again. It was just going to take time. Not to mention a bit of patience.


	268. Chapter 268 The Talk

Chapter 268 The Talk

Kaname sits in his office, just thinking about everything that has been taken place. Not even sure if he can handle what's to come. Knowing that if Zero's feelings were coming back. It was just a matter of time, he won Yuki over. No matter how hard she tried to stay away from him. Kaname knew how she really felt about him. How she pined over him. How she just wanted to be close to him. He saw that she was trying her best to be everything he ever wanted and more. Just scared this was just to prove to herself she could make it without Zero. That in time, it would all fade. As confident as Kaname could be in himself. At this moment, his confidence wasn't so high.

As he sits there just pondering, Takuma walks in. Taking a seat in the chair next to the desk. "My lord. You look deep in thought. Is everything ok?" Takuma asks. "Yes. Hanabusa has confirmed that Zero is remembering. Its what is causing the headaches. Soon he will remember everything and need her like before. While the testing was going on. I saw a difference in her. She cared for his well being. She hurt to be away from him." Kaname admits. " I am sorry my lord. I know that wasn't the way you wanted this to go. Are you going to try to stop his memories and this from occurring?" Takuma asks. "I have thought about it. Then rethought it. It will only have the same outcome in the end. Just making me out to be the bad one as always."Kaname states.

"Do you think? She will run back to him with open arms?" Takuma asks. "I am not sure, to be honest. I know last night her defenses were down. I walked in on her. Holding him. In her arms. His hands around her waist. There was a tenderness there that hasn't been in a long while. Having him here was a bad idea, there just isn't much I can do about it now."Kaname says. "How was the dinner party?" Takuma asks. "It was great. Ryan was blown away with how we all got along. Kiryu did his part, to make it believable. All that was fine. I did notice her dark side showing after the party. It was in her, maybe not as strong but there. I just don't know what set that off either. She hasn't been that hot in a long time." Kaname replies. "She was near him? Did that set her off? Is her dark side now showing her true feelings? You know when she hides them for too long, it comes out."Takuma states. "I know. She didn't go to him though. Which I thought she would have. He is in the same house now. She still chooses to come to me. I am glad about that. I just am not sure for how long that is going to last."Kaname responds. "We all know how these two are. He has this hold over her. As she does over him. You were ok with "sharing her"." Takuma states. "Sharing yes. Not him hogging it all. Taking her away. I don't. I won't let that happen again." Kaname spats.

"That is up to you my Lord. I hope things are different this time for you. I have seen a big difference in you. In your relationship. I know you are truly trying. I hope it's not all in vain." Takuma responds. Kaname nods. "I also need to make an appointment with Alex. I would like him to come here to talk to him. I want to know what he is hiding. What all this was really about. I guess in a way, I owe him. Thanks to him, it gave me and Yuki a chance. One that would never have been without all this mess. So if it was all to screw me over. It was a waste of time. Zero was the one to get it in the end. ANd of course Yuki. Sieren couldn't find out much about him. I had her do a search for his background. There isn't any. There isn't anyone with his last name. Its like he is hiding his true identity. We did seem to find out, he has only been around for 10 years. No one can recall seeing him before then. Which is very odd. "Kaname admits. "Very. Only ten years? How old is he?" Takuma asks. "No one is really sure. He comes off as a twentything. But we are all vampires. We never age so we can't tell the true identity of time. Just something doesn't seem right. Who are his parents? Where did he come from? He seems to have plenty of money. He keeps to himself. Hiding in the woods." Kaname replies. "I guess, you will have to ask all these questions when you talk to him. I will set up a meeting. I hope you get all the information that you need. I just don't think you will. We all know how he is. How he has been playing all of us."Takuma answers. Kaname nods.


	269. Chapter 269 Shopping

Chapter 269 Shopping

A few weeks go by, Zero doing his best to get himself together. Dealing with the headaches and all the new memories. Yuki will be a little nicer to him but does her best not to get too close to him. She is still scared of him in every sense. Or was she just scared of herself? Zero isn't sure.

"Kaname, I am planning on going out doing some errands today. I just wanted you to know. So you don't worry." Yuki says. "That's fine. Will you be home for dinner?" Kaname asks. "I believe so, but I will put Berta on stand by. It takes a while for me to go into the city and return. This way I know dinner will be ready for you and the kids."Yuki states. "Plan on buying a lot?" Kaname asks. "You know once I am there how I am." Yuki says with a smile. "Yes, that I do. Enjoy your day out. Just please take the driver. I prefer it that way." Kaname comments. Yuki just smiles at him.

Zero walking down the stairs. "If you don't mind, would it be ok if I tagged along? I am getting cabin fever in here. I haven't left this place in weeks. My head is feeling a bit better. I would love some air."Zero asks. "I Suppose. That would be fine." Yuki replies. Kissing Kaname on the cheek. "I will see you later," Kaname says. Watching as both of them leave together. Not really liking the idea but in a way feeling, she is safe with Zero. He wouldn't have to worry about her. If Zero was feeling himself. He would take good care of her.

"You may find it boring to run errands with me. I am just getting things needed for the house." Yuki says. Getting into the car. "That's fine. I can really use the fresh air. You still go into the city to shop?" Zero asks. "Yes, I really enjoy all the places we use to go. I really enjoyed the life..." Yuki catches herself. Looking out the window. She gets quiet. Not finishing her sentence. Zero notices but acts as if he didn't. Trying not to let her freeze up. Wanting them to have a nice time. It's the real reason he wanted to go. Trying his best to spend some one on one time together. Without any interference. Just hoping it would work.

"So where are we off to first?" Zero asks. "I would like to pick some things up for the kids. Ai needs some things for school. Ren needs some new clothes. He is growing like a weed." Yuki says with a smile. "I know can you believe it?" Zero answers. "No, I miss my baby at times. I wished it would have lasted longer. He is so independent now. Just like you. A little brat." Yuki answers. "You always said you wanted him to be like me." Zero replies with a chuckle. "Yea in looks, not being a brat," Yuki replies. "Well, guess you got that part as well," Zero says. "Yes, it appears that way," Yuki responds.

They stop off getting some things for the kids. Zero helping to pick out some outfits for Ren. Not minding it at all. Going around the store. Zero just pushing the cart as Yuki puts stuff in it. So far no fights or disagreements. Everything running smoothly. Being just like it used to be when they were together. Just a normal Sunday outing. Zero use to look forward to them. Just her and him, shopping. Most of all being together.

After shopping for the kids, they head off to food shop. Yuki getting at least two carts and filling them with food. Having it all delivered to the manor. Meats, Veggies, Drinks, snacks, things for lunch. Even things that Zero would like to have. Yuki asking him, what he would like for dinners also. Just like old times. This taking a bunch of time, Neither of them minding at all. Enjoying the time away from the manor. Zero Sees a lighter side to her. She is still holding back but he sees her trying. She adds his feelings in. When she is buying things for the kids or even the food shopping. He found that as a start. It was going better than he hoped for. At least they are talking. He knew he needed to go slow, making her want to be with him again. Most of all trusting him. With little and big things again. Zero has hope he can. "If she fell in love with me once being an ass. She can do it agian. " He laughed to himself.


	270. Chapter 270 Together

Chapter 270 Together

After they get done shopping, they head to the car. The driver waiting. "Yuki, it's been a long day, would it be ok if we got something to eat?" Zero asks. Not wanting to run home. Wanting more time with her. "Sure, I guess, we can have the driver, drive around and see where we can eat," Yuki says. "Thank you. That sounds great." Zero replies. Getting into the car. As the driver is driving around their old neighborhood. Zero sees there is the Sweet Festival. Just like when it was there first anniversary. A pain comes to his heart. Remembering how great that was. How in love they both were. " Yuki Look," Zero says. Pointing out the window. Yuki just stares. Remembering it also. "They haven't been back in a long time." Yuki answers. "I know. Remember when we wanted to go again but they didn't have it. Let's go now."Zero states. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you're not really one for being around a lot of people." Yuki comments. "I am fine. I really enjoyed it the first time." Zero answers.

Yuki isn't sure about this, but she does it. Letting the driver stop and park the car. Her and Zero getting out. Walking up to the festival. Looking all around. Yuki remembering that night, how close she was to him. How he made her feel. She just looks at him, his sweet face. Those gorgeous lavender eyes. The priece right through her. "Let's get some food," Zero says. Grabbing her hand and taking her to the vendors. "What would you like to have?" He asks. "Not sure. Everything looks so good. "She replies. "Then we should get a little bit of everything." Zero comments. Ordering a little of everything. Still holding her hand. Which he sees she doesn't let go of either. Only when she has to. To help carry the food over to there bench so they can eat. They both sit all the food down, sitting down together. Sampling each of the items. Zero even feeding some to her, and her doing it in return. "Oh, Zero you must taste this," Yuki says picking up a piece of jerk chocolate chicken. Placing a piece in his mouth. "Oh, that is yummy." He replies. Wanting to keep this closeness. Seeing her let her guard down some. They keep the night up, trying all kinds of things. Walking up and down the festival. Taking in the sites and sounds all around them. Seeing the same hot chocolate stand, they went to the first time they were here. Zero grabbing her hand again. Doing his best to touch her every chance he got. Just in a tender way.

"We need to order one of them. Just like before." Zero says. Going up to the stand and getting two. Then they both sit on the bench and drink their cups. Zero remembering when she licked the whipped cream from his lips. The thought alone sends shivers down his spine. She thinks of the same thing, feeling the same. Just not letting on to anything. How she remembers what happens next. When they got to his jeep. How she couldn't wait to have him. Taking him right there and then. The thoughts blur her mind. Taking over. She can feel his hands on her body. His mouth on hers. She comes to reality when Zero lightly touches her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"Zero asks. "Yes. I am fine. I should call Kaname. Letting him know we are coming home a bit late. I should have called him earlier. I just got caught up in the moment." Yuki says. "Yea I guess you should. " Zero replies. Doing his best not to make a sarcastic remark. The night went well. He wanted it to stay that way. He just sees. She still thinks about Kaname. Which she never did before. Not like this. Not caring so much about his feelings.

"Sorry to call now, but we stopped off at the sweet festival. I will be taking home some goodies for you and the kids." Yuki states. "That's fine. The driver called me an hour ago and let me know. Are you having a good time?" Kaname asks. "Yes, it was nice. We are going to be coming home. I lost track of time or I would have called earlier." Yuki replies. "that's fine. It's nice to see you having a nice time. The food arrived and Berta has put it all away. The kids and I had dinner also. So I will be upstairs waiting for you." Kaname responds. "Sounds good. Love you." Yuki comments. "Love you too," Kaname responds. Not showing it bothered him at all. Seeing she cared enough to call. Also that she was being honest with him.

"He took that ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, a lot better than I thought he would to be honest. He has been a lot better with letting me have freedom." Yuki answers. "I have been noticing that also. I just thought since you were with me. He would have had more to say." Zero states. "There isn't really any reason for him to worry. He should know I am coming home to him." Yuki responds. Getting into the car. Zero dismisses what she says. Doing his best to keep himself calm. Just seeing Yuki's Gaurd going up again.

"I had a great time today. Thank you for letting me tag along." Zero states. "No problem. I had a good time also. It was nice." Yuki replies. "Seemed like old times," Zero responds. "Yes. I am so full." Yuki comments. "Me too." He says. Smiling at her. Seeing a door open. One that at least they can have a nice conversation with each other. Go out and be friendly. It was a start.

Both sitting there having memories of them in the jeep afterward in there mind play over and over. How she took control over him. How he wished she would again. Just knowing it wasn't happening any time soon. Zero wanted that closeness back. He wanted everything back. He didn't care what Yagari said about there relationship. Yes, it had its ups and downs. Yes, it even had Kaname, but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with her. The only way he would let her go was if she really truly didn't want him anymore. He just hoped that in time, he could change that. Even though a lot of this wasn't his fault, he knew he had to fix all he said and done. He just saw there was more in the way than just that. He just didn't know what it was.


	271. Chapter 271 I'm Home

Chapter 271 I'm Home.

The drive home is a little uncomfortable. Since both of them are thinking about the same thing. Just not letting on to the other. Both keeping their composer.

Once home, Yuki tells the driver to just place the items bought for the kids into the den. That she will get to it tomorrow. It's a bit late tonight. Zero and Yuki walk inside the manor, everything quiet. The kids put the bed. Kaname in his own quarters.

"Again thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself." Zero states. Lightly touching her hand. "Your welcome. I did as well. It was nice. I will be heading to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Yuki answers. Zero doesn't want to let her go. He wishes she was going with him. He just knows better. Feeling the day was great. It can grow. "Yea, I better head there as well." Zero replies. Both walking up the stairs. Once at the top, both turning in different directions. Zero going left to his Quarters. Yuki turning right to go to Kaname's quarters. Zero turns his head back, watching her walk away. Slowing walking to his. Once she is out of site, Zero goes into his quarters. Taking a seat in front of his fireplace. Throwing his jacket to the side. Taking a deep breath. He feels he did well with hiding his true feelings.

Yuki heads to Kaname's quarters. Him sitting at the desk in their bedroom. Working on things that needed to be done, while she was gone. Yuki walks in, sliding her boots off her feet, then her jeans. "How was your day?" Kaname asks not lifting his head from his papers. "Good, It was nice having someone to run errands with," Yuki admits. "Did he behave?" Kaname asks. "Yes, very much. The festival was very nice as well." Yuki answers. Walking over to Kaname's desk. Wearing only her light pink blouse. The top three buttons open. Showing her cleavage and light pink satin bra. She sits on Kaname's desk on the side of him. Trying to get his attention. "I am glad it was nice. That he is somewhat himself. Its better than what was. At least you can be friendly." Kaname replies. Busy with what he is doing. Yuki getting a little pissed by him not paying attention. "No hello kiss? No nothing?" Yuki rants. Sliding her, foot up Kaname's leg to his thigh, to in between his legs. Sending a shiver down his back and a light moan to escape his mouth. "Sorry, my love. I was working." Kaname says. Looking up into her very dark red eyes. "Ahh, I see she wants to play?" Kaname adds with a smirk. Kaname lightly grabbing her foot. Placing kisses on it up her calf, to up her thigh. Now standing up, in front of her.

He slides his hands up and under her light pink blouse. His hands lightly touching her stomach. Gazing over her breasts. He places kisses on her neck. Yuki then lifts his mouth to meet hers. Kissing him passionately. Her hands unbuttoning his black shirt. Sliding it off of his well-toned chest. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he picks her up carrying her to the bed. "I see your in that mood again. What do I owe the pleasure?" Kaname grins. "As I said before, I just wanted to screw my husband. I missed you. I need you." Yuki says seductively. Kaname knowing something was up. Just now putting it together a bit more. She was with Kiryu. Did he set her off? Did he touch her? He didn't smell anything sexual on her. The only scent on her was his. Which drove him mad. She was still his and only his. Just the thought ralls him up. Pulling off her light pink shirt now. Kissing her more roughly. Her body grinding into his wanting more. As he teases her. Sliding in one of his long slender fingers into her very wet core. "I got you this hot already?" He smirks. "Yes, What are you going to do about it?" She answers. "Let's see how hot I can make you." Kaname grins. Sliding in another finger, moving both of them in and out of her. He body moving with his fingers. Just she needs and craves more friction. She craves something more. "Kaname Please." She says lifting her self up to kiss him. Biting his lip, licking his sweet blood. Her eyes redder than ever. "He kisses down her stomach. Rubbing her core gently with his palm. Her juices flowing.

She grabs for his erection, rubbing his head with her hand. Sliding her hand up and down feeling the pre cum ooze. He moves her hand as he kisses her passionately, sliding his hard member into her. Her legs wrapping tightly around him. Her arms around his neck. Kissing him deeply. His hands in her long hair pulling her in deeper, as he slides himself in and out of her deeper and faster. He keeps going till she shudders around him. The feeling setting him off. As they both collapse into bed. Holding each other.

Zero in his own quarters knowing what took place. Now feeling her being that close to him sends her to Kaname's bed. She is good at hiding her feelings. Not letting on, how he really makes her feel. He felt this couldn't be a coincidence. That everytime, they are a bit close she has sex with Kaname. He has been here a while and she only started making love to him, like this since the dinner party. He was making Kaname get the benefit of it. Which burned him. He had to try to see if he could get her to put her feelings where they really lied. Could he get her to do that again? He surely had to try.


	272. Chapter 272 Dinner

Chapter 272 Dinner.

The next few days, go like normal. Yuki being pleasant to Zero when she was around him. Just not hanging on him. Or being in his presence on purpose. He did notice the days of her following him around or clinging to him. Were over. She didn't cling or hang on Kaname either. She left him to himself during most of the day so he could get his work done. Only visiting occasionally to say hi, or give him a light kiss on his cheek. Which Kaname didn't mind at all. For the most part, Yuki spent a lot of time with the kids and the home. There wasn't any crying or sadness. Whatever she felt she either hid or let go of. Zero wasn't sure which it was. He just knew he saw changes.

Living all together at the moment wasn't bad either. Zero could use anything in the manor as his own. He got to see and spend time with the kids. Also seeing Yuki. Kaname had no reason to be rude at the moment. Yuki was giving him all the attention. Things were calm and Zero didn't mind that. It was about time things were settled down. They had enough, rough times. Still Zero did want more. Just going slow. Still not sure if he could even get Yuki to love him again. He did notice as long as he didn't touch her. She was fine. Kaname didn't get his play time. If he touched her hand, or back. It was like he set off a fire in her. One she was good enough to hide till later in the evening when she was alone with Kaname. That did make Zero think that at least she still had some desire for him. He wanted more though. Just not sex. He was hoping that these thoughts where true. That it just wasn't that she really wanted to make love to Kaname like this. If so, Zero had a bit of a problem.

Today he noticed that Yuki was in the dining room, getting things ready for dinner time. Putting out the plates, and silverware. "Anything you need me to do?" Zero asks. "Yes, would you mind getting the flower centerpiece from the gardener? She said she would be done with it by now." Yuki asks. "Of course. I will go see." Zero answers. Yuki goes back to doing her chores. Noticing that Zero is taking a bit of time.

She looks out the window, seeing Zero and Wendy the Gardner talking. Wendy putting her hand on Zero's. Taken in with him. Yuki just stares. Not able to walk away. She watches as Wendy just giggles at things Zero says. How she makes sure to lightly touch him. She also watches as Zero enjoys the attention. Finally Zero picks up the centerpiece heading back into the house with it. Yuki leaving the window and going back to her chores.

Zero comes in. Walking into the dining room. "Here is the centerpiece. She said it took her longer then she thought it would." Zero states. "Just put in the center of the table," Yuki responds. Walking away into the kitchen. Zero sensing something was wrong. Just not knowing what.

A few hours later, Dinner is ready. Everyone sitting down to eat. Zero notices that Yuki is a bit quieter than normal. Not even really speaking to Kaname. Just when she had to. He just wonders what happened? Kaname also noticing it. Just not saying anything. Zero also notices that Yuki doesn't eat much. She just picks at her food. Getting up and walking into the kitchen. Not even waiting for everyone to get finished.

"Has anything happened that I should know about?" Kaname asks. " No, I was about to ask you the same thing. I came in with the flowers earlier and noticed something was odd." Zero responds. "Maybe just a woman thing then? I haven't been around her most of the day to piss her off." Kaname says. "I do my best not to. We are trying to build a friendship. It's...going slow." Zero admits. "Then I wouldn't take it too seriously. I am going back to work. I have a lot to catch up on." Kaname replies. "Do you think that's it? That you're working too much?" Zero asks. "No, If it was, she would be in there getting my attention. Or just flat out telling me. We have come along way in that. Plus she knows what I am working on. Needs to be finished. I also want to talk to Alex and see what he knows about all that took place. Our wife already spoke to him. But there seems to be a reason he has done this to us. She just won't tell me. She claims Alex should." Kaname confesses. "He has done enough to us. Don't you think?" Zero states. "Yes, I found out a lot of things. Like Sara was just his...side kick. It was him the whole while. Playing us all. He uses everyone around him." Kaname states. "Reminds me of someone." Zero glares. "Who used who this time Kiryu? If it wasn't for me, you would be out on your ass. Your son god knows where. I think I have kept up my end of this charade. More than I even had to." Kaname hisses. "If you would of just let go. There wouldn't be a charade for you to keep up. Would there?" Zero responds. "I guess now it really doesn't matter. Since she is only really married to one of us." Kaname smirks. "Legally she is married to us both still. You're having your fun. With it only being you at the moment. Just like I did, when it was me." Zero answers. "True. I have to admit, I like this side of things better." Kaname laughs. "I bet you do," Zero responds.

Kaname walking into his office. Zero staying in the dining room. Still wondering about what is going on. Not letting anything Kaname said to get under his skin. He knew he was baiting him. That he loved to rub it in his face. He couldn't blame him. He did the same. He just wondered if this would ever be equal? Or stay like this?


	273. Chapter 273 Letting you have it

Chapter 273 Letting you have it.

Yuki comes back into the dining room, gathering up the plates to wash and put away. The kids run into the den to play. Zero still sitting there. "Do you need any help?" Zero asks. "I'm fine," Yuki replies. "Zero not taking no for an answer and gathering up some of the food to put away. "I said you didn't need to." Yuki spats. "I want to. Did I do something wrong? You seem to be a little upset with me. I am just not sure what I did?" Zero asks. "Would it really even matter? Since when do you care how I feel?" Yuki hisses. "I have been caring for a while now. You just seem not to notice or give me a chance. Which I really don't see to be fair." Zero answers. Yuki just gives Zero a dirty look. "What is with that? I thought I have been trying? You need to talk to me. Even if we are just friends. Friends talk. They tell the other how they feel. What is wrong?" Zero replies.

" Do you miss her? Do you think about her?" Yuki spats. "Miss who?" Zero asks. "Nicole. You spent A year and a half with her. You were intimate with her." Yuki says looking away. "I don't know. I know she had real feelings for me. At the time, I was trying to get over our son's death. Even yours. I was lost. I just needed someone." Zero says. "So you did use her as you did me? Since when did you need someone like that? You held off so long to be with me. Then just screw her like that?" Yuki says throwing the forks into the dishwasher with a bang. "I know that hurts you. I am sorry. I used you. I was going through a lot. I was under a spell. You have to realize that. I never did that to you before and I wouldn't do that now. I didn't remember what we had. Otherwise, I would have never slept with her." Zero answers. "Really? Did you have fun with Wendy this afternoon? Her flirting and being all over you? You supposedly remember now! That didnt stop you." Yuki huffs.

Zero now catching on. Seeing she is jealous. Which in a way was a good thing? It meant she cared. You're not jealous if you don't have feelings for someone.

"I really didn't notice her flirting. I was getting the centerpiece. SHe asked me if I liked living here. If I was staying. I just answered her questions. " Zero replies. "Really since when does Zero Kiryu answer questions? Normally he just gives a dirty look or a glare. Making a person shit in their shoes and go away. Your words cutting right through a person, But you didn't do that to her. You stood there and replied." Yuki comments. "I had to get the damn flowers from her. She is here every day. I didn't think anything of it. Why are you caring? Is my friend A little Jealous that someone is taking an interest in me?" Zero says going over to her. Putting his hands on her back. His breath touching the back of her neck. "No, I am not jealous." Yuki answers. "Really, your body language is saying a whole other thing. " He whispers in her ear. He pushes his body close to hers. "I know how I make you feel. You do the same to me. Why do you give it to Kaname? When its meant for me?" Zero spats. "Since when do you care who I give it to. I asked you if, you cared if I slept with him. You told me it was my body. You didn't care who I slept with. As long as you got what you wanted. So it was fine for me to be the town tramp and your whore. As long as it suited you." Yuki yells. Breaking the hold Zero has on her back.

Zero now knowing what is holding her back. His words. Those Ugly words. Her feeling he didn't care who she was with. How that was so not true at the moment. How he died each time Kaname touched her.

"I am sorry for ever saying any of that. I didn't mean it. I hate to see him or anyone touch you. I miss what we had. I remember things now. How we were. What we had. Sharing you is the hardest thing I ever had to do." Zero admits. "Sharing? I am not yours to share at the moment. You think just saying you're sorry. Is going to make up for it all? You were rotten to me. You treated me like shit! I am just supposed to forget all that? Do you think we can ever really be what we once were? That I can love you like that? Trust you?" Yuki shouts. "I would hope you could. I would hope you could forgive me. That we can get over this hurdle. You do need to stop giving the feelings you have for me to him." Zero growls. "I don't think I can g back. I don't know about any of this anymore. I can trust him. I can't trust you! And how do you know those feelings are for you? Can't a woman want to be with her husband? Her real husband!" Yuki yells. Walking away and going upstairs. Using Kaname to grab Zero where it hurts.

Zero knows she has feelings for him. She is really scared to let them show. Really scared to trust him. Still thinking he is like he was. Or was that it? Was there more? He knew she was hiding things. That she wasn't totally upfront. He also knew that him being with Nicole hurt her as well. In a way, it hurt him too. This was just a big mess. One that was taking time to fix. It seemed everytime they would make even a little progress, it would go ten steps back. He realizes more now than ever. How words hurt.


	274. Chapter 274 Kaname-Zero

So what do you think? I love hearing from you. Please do not be affaird to leave reviews.

Chapter 274 Kaname-Zero

Zero goes into the foyer, Seeing Yuki coming down the stairs. Kaname walking out of his office. Yuki grabs her coat and opens the door. "My Love where are you going?" Kaname asks. "OUT!" Yuki yells. Slamming the door behind her. "Well, What the hell did you do to her now?" Kaname asks. "Nothing. She just isn't sure how to feel towards me. I think her feelings are all confused." Zero answers. "Why don't you just leave her alone. We are so happy when you mind your damn business!" Kaname Huffs. "You would like that, wouldn't you? For me to just give up and go home? The hell with you! Don't you think I miss what we had? Seeing her with you drives me crazy! How she kisses you. How she has to call you every little freaken chance. To make sure your feelings are ok. How she pushes me to the side. This is all driving me crazy and there isn't anything I can do about it." Zero screams. "IT was ok when it was me though? Now you know how it feels to be on the other side looking in. How your wife and child is off with someone else. Playing house. While you stand there and watch. It's not fun? Is it Zero? You never could of let it just be how it was supposed to. That we shared her. You always held her back from me. Told her not to sleep me with me. She was always on edge never enjoying the time we spent. Always worried about you! Now you finally see the other side." Kaname Yells back.

"Why would I want to share her with you? Let her sleep with you? I love her dearly and want her for myself. NOT YOU!" Zero says Pushing Kaname into the wall. "My My. I see. I have gotten under your skin. Thing is Zero, She has us both anyway. With you wanting or liking it or not. Just like when it was me. Is it better this way? That only one gets all the attention? Or is it better to both get it? Put our jealousy on the side. ANd live happily with the woman we both love?" Kaname says. Zero letting go of him. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't even know if she will give me that chance. She has desires for me. She just uses them on you. " Zero snaps. "She always has. You know her dark side trusts me." Kaname admits. "She is still here? I thought her dark side has been curbed?" Zero asks

"To a degree. I have seen her around the past few months. When she comes to me. The passion in her eyes. Is the one of the dark one. She has learned to control and merge her. Just it seems when it comes to you, You bring out her deep dark desires. She just doesn't feel she would trust you with them or anything else. She always felt you couldn't handle the real her." Kaname snaps. "I thought we were over all that. Now she feels she can't trust me on any level with anything. Which makes this shit so much worse. My dark side, when it came out without loving her. I tamed her. I kept up with her. To be honest, I overcame her. I was a bit much for even her to handle. That sex was incredible. So much I used her for it." Zero says looking away. "You two have a lot to figure out. A lot to talk over. I just don't want you to think if you do get her back. It's going to be all yours. Run away with her like you did the last time. You know how it feels now. Think before you act." Kaname says.

"Before even thinking about all that. I have to gain her trust. Her friendship. I was doing well until today." Zero answers. "What the hell set her off like this?" Kaname asks. "Wendy. I went to get the flower arrangement for the table. Wendy gave me a little bit of attention and it brought up Nicole. Which also bothers her. The fact I was intimate with her." Zero admits. "Ah, You know how are darling wife is when it comes to that. Its what got me a chance with her again. She didn't really like Sara all over me. She doesn't like anyone touching what belongs to her."Kaname grins. "We feel the same way about her. I don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing how she reacted." Zero states. "I would think in a way. A good thing for you. It means she cares. That you can still bring up feelings. She isn't totally closed off to you. "Kaname replies. "Why are you taking this so well? How could you stand there and not care that she has feelings for me?" Zero spats. "You fool? You think I don't care? I don't hate you? I don't hate the feelings she has for you and always will. How she cried over your death. Then over the child, you lost. The child that was yours! I care a lot. There just isn't anything I can do. If I tell her I won't have it. She will only leave me once her feelings come back fully. Doing what she did the last time. I don't want that. So I am putting up with all this shit. More than I ever thought I could." Kaname hisses. "About children, I haven't touched her in a long time. That privilege she seems to only give to you. Is there any birth control?" Zero asks. Dieing inside. The thought of her carrying or having Kaname's child. Rips through him.

"I don't use anything. I leave everything up to her. I handed her those pills. Whatever she did with them. I have no clue. I never asked. Not wanting to bring up memories of the child she lost. I saw how she reacted when Ruka said she was having a child. if she gets pregnant, it would be wonderful. If she is taking care of it. That's fine as well. Like you said she is only sleeping with me. So it would be mine." Kaname responds.

Zero doesn't answer. Not knowing what to truly say. As the thought kills him. If she would have another child with Kaname. Zero doesn't know if he can handle it. Ai was different. It was before his time. Zero feels if she had another child with Kaname, that means she is happy with him. There wouldn't be any need for Zero. He knows everything Kaname said was true. He also knows how he feels about sharing. Just at the moment, he is doing it anyway. Just looking out from the inside. No matter how he turned Kaname wasn't going anywhere. Which wasn't a news flash.


	275. Chapter 275 Trying for close

Does anyone see why she is pushing him away? I mean besides all he said and did. Does anyone see more behind it?

Chapter 275 trying for close

Zero sits in the Den, waiting for Yuki to come home. Kaname stopping by before heading to bed. "I am going up to my quarters," Kaname says. "You're not going to go look for her? It's been hours?" Zero asks. "She is on the grounds. I can sense her. She wants space. TIme. Let her have it. She will come back when she is ready. I learned that the hard way." Kaname replies. Zero nods. Seeing that Kaname has grown in many ways. Seeing he has to do the same. Just not sure if he could. His feelings were back tenfold. His memories were there. His desires for her were also. His want to protect her was overbearing again. Yet he listens to what Kaname just said. Taking a seat in the Den, watching the fire. Waiting for her to return. Hoping she is ok. That in time he can mend this.

A few hours later, he hears the key in the door. Knowing it's her. He gets up to greet her. Just needing to know she is ok. "Your back. It's quite late." Zero says. " I needed time. Some space. I enjoy taking a walk alone. To get away from this house sometimes." Yuki answers. Hanging her coat up. "I want to say. I am sorry for earlier. I don't want to fight with you." Zero answers. "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Whatever you do. Or whoever you do is your choice. I have no right anymore. I shouldn't have even said anything." Yuki answers. "You don't seem to understand. You do still have that right. We are still married. I do want you. I do love you too. I don't want Wendy or anyone else." Zero states. "You don't have to say that," Yuki says. Wanting to walk up the stairs. Zero stopping her grabbing her by the wrist. "I'm not just saying it. I mean it. Please stay. Talk to me." Zero says. Not wanting her to go upstairs to Kaname.

"I think we talked enough," Yuki replies. "Don't push me away. Remember when we were good friends?" Zero asks. "Yes, How I would always run after you? Always try to protect you. To take your hurt away. How at times, you just pushed me away. Or said something mean. I guess time doesn't change much does it?" Yuki spats. "You use to let my sarcasm go. Knowing that was just me. Not taking it to heart." Zero answers. "I took it to heart. I just loved you so much, I overlooked it." Yuki responds. Zero takes her by the hand, walking her to the Den. Knowing she is still very upset with him. Just not willing to let her go. Wanting to be with her, no matter the cost.

"Sit,please. I know I have a lot to make up for. There was a time, you yearned for me so much. That you needed me. I remember it all now. I remember how much you wanted Ren. How a piece of me made you so happy. It can't all be gone." Zero says. "When you were hurting from the headaches and you needed me. I felt bad. I didn't like to see you hurting. I saw you as you were before. Not what you have been. There was a piece of me that wanted to hold you tight and take away all your pain." Yuki admits. "Then there is some hope. I want you to know and believe. I don't want to use you. In any way. I do have to admit my feelings are there. The desire for your closeness is there. I just know, you're not ready to give that to me now." Zero says. "I am not sure when I will be. Or if I ever will be. " Yuki replies Trying to get up to go upstairs. Zero stops her again.

"That's fine. I do want you to stay. I promise I won't touch you. I just want you here." Zero says. Opening the blanket they always shared. Wrapping it around him. Wanting her to sit next to him. To Wrap around her. She just looks at him, staring into his eyes. He sees the pain in hers. She sits down slowly next to him. As he wraps the blanket around her with his arm. Pulling her close to him. She lays her head on his soft warm chest. Neither saying a word. She just closes her eyes. Falling asleep. Zero holding her close to him. Taking a deep breath.


	276. Chapter 276 Rest

Its not only because she is mad at zero because of what he did. There are other reasons. Why she just isnt jumping back into his arms.

Chapter 276 Rest

Zero sees that when she is deep in sleep, how her body moves close to snuggle with him. How her head just lies on his chest and her arms wrap around him tightly. Like they use to. He can tell she is taking in his scent as she nuzzles her head close. The soft blanket covering them both. This is the closest they have been in almost two years. Zero for the first time since then loving her being this near him. Not wanting it to end. He just couldn't have her go to Kaname's bed. Making love to him, instead, when deep down he knows its for him. She just won't give into herself. Zero doesn't fall asleep. He just enjoys her being this close to him. Watching her peaceful rest in his arms. Knowing something has to be there besides just desire.

The morning comes, Yuki stirring around in his arms. Still snuggled up close. Lifting her head to look at his face. "I guess I fell asleep. I'm Sorry." Yuki says. Moving her arms away from his waist. Sitting up normally. "It's ok. It was nice. For the first time in a long time. I felt where I was supposed to be." Zero states. Yuki just gives him a light smile. Standing up. "I need to take my shower and get ready for the day. I also need to let Kaname know I am home. I am sure he was worried all night." Yuki states. "He knew you were on the grounds. So I am sure he knew you were back in the house." Zero answers. "True, I just try not to spend the night away from him," Yuki replies. "I see." Zero answers. Not sure what else to say. Knowing she still feels safer with Kaname. That he is her go to feel loved. Still not knowing why that fully was. Zero felt she was hiding some of her feelings. Why she truly wouldn't give into. Get close to him.

Yuki goes upstairs walking in, to sleeping Kaname. Going over to him giving him light kisses on his lips, nose, and forehead. SLiding over into his arms. "I missed you. You spend the night downstairs?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I fell asleep talking to Zero. He is trying." Yuki admits. Kaname smells her without her knowing. Seeing nothing took place. He keeps his calm. Letting her be open with him. Holding her close to him. Kissing her on her neck. "What set you off yesterday?" Kaname asks. "Wendy. It just reminded me of Nicole. How he slept with her. Was close to her. It hurts me to think of him with someone else. I know. I have no right. Just something yesterday hurt deep within. She took all that we had away." Yuki replies. Cuddling up even closer. "You didn't like me with Sara either. I don't like you with Zero. It's normal not to want to see the one you love with someone else."Kaname answers. "I don't know if I still love him. I don't know how I feel." Yuki responds. Kaname a bit surprised about that statement. "You still desire him. I know you do." Kaname comments. "Yes, It could be just the bonds? Or memories? I am not sure which. I am so confused at times." Yuki remarks. "How did it feel being close to him?" Kaname asks. "Peaceful. Like this calm just washed over me. I could have stayed there forever. I am just not sure if I want to. To fall that deeply for someone is scary." Yuki admits. "Am i going to lose my girl?" Kaname asks bluntly. "No. I already told you. I am never leaving you." Yuki answers. "Is that what you truly want? Or do you feel stuck with me?" Kaname asks. "Its what I want. I know before all I did was try to run away from you. That was the old you. This one is different. Its what I thought our marriage would be. I want to keep our marriage." Yuki says. "What about the one to Kiryu? Are we keeping it? I don't mean just in name Yuki. I mean like it was meant to be?" Kaname asks. "I am not sure. I need time. I am not sure the Real or spelled Zero can handle the way its suppose to be. I understand why also. If I feel that way about Nicole, its how he feels about you. And you about him? I always just hurt the ones I care about." Yuki says closing her eyes.

"I already told you in the past, that I can make this work. I see you do still have feelings for him. I just ask that I'm not the one looking on the outside like last time. That hurt me more, then sharing you. I wasn't sharing you. I never had you. He did. I know you love him more than me Yuki. Your feelings for him take over your whole being. I have seen that this whole time. I have grown to be ok with it. As long as you stay." Kaname admits. "It's not that I love him more. Its I love you both differently. Or loved... " Yuki answers. "If he stays here, sooner or later I am sure your feelings will come back. Unless you truly have gotten him out of your system? I don't think I would be that lucky." Kaname hisses. "Can we just drop this issue? I just want to lay in your arms. I just want to forget all the pain all this has caused." Yuki responds. Kaname pulling her closer, moving his hand around her body. Placing light kisses on her neck down. Enjoying that she offers her body to him, anytime he wants now. Just knowing deep down inside, she does love Zero. She is just too scared to give in to her feelings. The way she loved Zero frightens her. Kaname knows it.


	277. Chapter 277 Morning

Chapter 277 Morning.

Zero knows what is taking place, He curses under his breath. Feeling he set her off again. Hating that this happens every time she is close to him. Feeling if she does ever take him back, this would be the norm. She would make love to Kaname. How would he handle it? He figures just like he was now. Would he have a choice? Just like Kaname would have to watch him with her. Last time it was only him, now there would be both.

He gets ready for breakfast, taking his shower and putting fresh clothes on. Putting all the thoughts in the back of his mind. Walking down the stairs, to the dining room. Seeing Yuki and Kaname already sitting there nibbling on there Toast. Kaname sipping his coffee.

"Good Morning Zero," Yuki says. "Morning." Zero answers. Trying to conceal how he feels. "Have you gotten any news about when you would be having a talk with Alex?" Zero adds. "No, I haven't heard from Takuma. I am sure he will let me know. Soon as he knows." Kaname answers. "Do you think you will get any answers?" Zero asks. "I am not sure, to be honest. I am just curious to see what he has to say for himself." Kaname states. "So am i. I just want to know why he has done this. He hates you and I have to be the one to suffer." Zero says with a glare. "He didn't expect it to go this way. Yuki proved to be stronger than he thought." Kaname answers. "She was always strong. She was just hurting. She cared and missed me back then. Things where different." Zero replies. Yuki doesn't answer. She just continues to eat her toast.

"Anyway, I wanted to say. I think I should return to work." Zero says. Yuki's face going pale as she looks up at him. "Are you sure? I am not sure you ready for that. How about if you get a headache? You're so far away? The drive is long. It might not be a good idea." Yuki says in a panic. Zero noticing she doesn't want him to leave. Kaname noticing the same. "IF you think I'm not ready then I can postpone it a little longer. My headaches are not that bad. Hanabusa's pills seem to be working." Zero answers. "I would prefer you wait just a bit more. Just to make sure." Yuki comments. "Ok. If that is what you want?" Zero replies. "Yes," Yuki says.

Kaname just watching as Zero gloats. Seeing that Yuki really didn't want Zero to leave the Manor. There was a panic there like she had. When she and Zero first got back together. He knew Yuki might not be sure of her feelings. But he was. He saw her opening up little by little. Even if she didn't want to. She couldn't seem to help herself. Some things she could just dismiss where there were other things she just couldn't. This wasn't a shock to Kaname at all. He just continues to eat his toast.

Zero was there beaming from one end of his face to the other. So happy she didn't want him to leave. It made him feel hopeful. That there was something left. She really never wanted him to work. She hated him leaving her. It looked like that might still be the case. Which she was right, the drive was killer. He just figured she was going to say it was fine. That he could leave completely. Never really thinking she was going to say what she did.

He thought back to the last day, they were a couple. When she asked him not to go to work. How he went anyway. Leaving her and never coming back to what they had. How he wished he listened then. He would now. He would make up for that awful mistake. That one mishap that turned their world upside down. Taking them both away from each other. Tearing them apart, to a place neither of them wanted to be.


	278. Chapter 278 Cravings

Chapter 278 Cravings

Zero sits outside getting some fresh air. Thinking that today was good. He saw that she cared. That she wanted him to stay. It was a great improvement. He did want to prove his theory about everytime he is close to her. She makes love to Kaname. He has noticed it a lot. But still was wondering deep down if it was because of him. Or just that she wanted to be with Kaname? The later thought bothered him. He sat there figuring he would put his theory to the test. She was going to make love to Kaname anyway. He wanted to see if she would get near her today if Kaname would get lucky tonight. THen if he wouldn't touch her if things would be normal? If this was really him, doing this to her. Then he knew he had this power over her. That there was something still there. Just not in his own thoughts. He knew it wouldn't lead him to get close to her. As she didn't even try anything when she fell asleep in his arms. She just cuddled up close taking in his warmth. It was the best feeling ever.

Zero goes inside knowing that Yuki would be getting dinner ready. He knew that she went back to doing everything for the family. It was nice. They would all sit down every night together with the children and eat. Zero walks into the kitchen and sees her at the stove putting the sauce into a pot. Letting it simmer. "Smells great. Can I help?" Zero asks. "Sure." Yuki answers. "We haven't cooked together in a while. It was fun when we were at the townhouse." Zero says. "Yes, You were the one to teach me. Those were nice times." Yuki replies. "Yes, they were. I thought it would be nice to share once again. What can I help you with?" Zero asks. "You can put the garden salad together. Please." Yuki states. "Sounds great." Zero comments. Trying to make small talk throughout the cooking. Talking about things in general so it doesn't touch any subject to set Yuki off. Trying to make the evening a nice one. Yuki goes to make the chocolate cupcakes for dessert for the kids. Zero seeing an opportunity. Yuki pours the batter inside the cupcake tins. Getting on her fingers. "Let me get that," Zero says seductively. Taking her hand gently into his. Licking each of her fingers. Slow and gently. His tongue sliding up and down each of them. Yuki just stands there, not able to move or even speak. He sees his touch, takes over her body and mind. He even hears her heart beat faster as he gets to the next finger. "The batter is delicious. I can't wait for Desert." Zero says.

Yuki doesn't say anything. Just trys to get out of her emotions. Calming herself down. She puts the batter into the oven. Checking on the rest of the food. As Zero cleans up.

"Everything is ready for dinner. I am going to go clean up. Then we can gather everyone up." Yuki says. "Ok, I will do the same. I will see you in a few. Everything looks so good. I can't wait to eat." Zero replies. Walking to his Quarters. Zero knows that set something off. He saw it in her eyes. Her movements. Now he just had to see if Kaname got lucky or not. If what he was thinking was true. If it was, he would work on it. Using it to try to get her closer to him. Instead of Kaname.

Yuki walks up the stairs normally while Zero is around. Once she sees him go into his quarters she runs to hers. Going straight for the Blood Tablets. Taking a hand full at a time. Trying to calm her cravings. Which were now for blood and his touch. She sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about his soft sweet lips on her fingers. His smooth tongue licking them gently. She didn't know what it was. But he sent her over the edge. He always has. She hasn't been intimate with him in over six months. Doing her best to always go to Kaname. Having her one husband. The one that really wanted her. Still, she sits there not able to control herself. Even after taking a hand full of pills she needs more to stop the cravings. They don't seem to tame her any longer. The more she takes the more she needs. It's worse than ever.


	279. Chapter 279 Smugness

Chapter 279 Smugness

After sitting on the bed, calming herself, she heads to the shower needing to cool off her body. Trying her best to stop the images from flooding her mind. Thinking back on when Zeros full dark side took control of her. Scratching every itch she ever had. How she was needing that now. Needing him. Needing his touch. His warmth. Needing him and only him. Just feeling it couldn't be. It would only lead to going back, to the problems they once had.

She goes into the bathroom, bringing her change of clothes on the side. Stepping in, letting the water run over her body. She closes her eyes, letting it take her away. Not even sure what she is feeling anymore. Her feelings mixed and confused about what she truly wanted.

As she is standing in the shower, Kaname comes in to brush his hair. Standing in front of the bathroom sink mirror. "Kaname is that you?" Yuki asks. "Yes, my love. I am getting ready for dinner." Kaname replies. "Can you please get me my shampoo. I have seemed to forget it." Yuki asks. "Of Course." Kaname answers. Grabbing it. Then opening the shower curtain to hand it to her. As he does, she grabs him, kissing him passionately. Pulling him by his tie into the shower. Letting all his clothes get wet. "Yuki is everything ok?" Kaname asks.

"Yes. I need you. Now!" Yuki answers. Eyes filled with lust. She starts kissing him again, removing his now soaked black tie, and white dress shirt. Kaname pulls her wet body close to his, letting his hands slide down her back. To her firm ass. Grabbing it and pulling her closer. Yuki moans, going for his belt buckle undoing his pants. As he throws his shoes out of the shower. Yuki's hands feeling each and every tone mussel of Kaname's body. She closes her eyes as she rubs his body. Kaname kissing and rubbing his hands all over her. Their kisses deepen as she wraps herself around him. Feeling him enter her. This time him pounding into her. Losing a bit of his control. Wanting her right there and then. Her new desires sending him into his own. Not even caring what set this off or who. Kaname just takes her. Pounding deep and hard into her small body. Her moans turn into growls. As she pushes up against him, needing more. It takes no time before both of them let loose. Yuki biting his shoulder as she lets go. Both now soaked and out of breath. Holding each other in the shower.

Kaname gets the soap and washes her body down. Then she does the same to him. Before they both get out. Getting dressed. "Well, I guess I will be needing a new outfit for dinner." Kaname chuckles. "Yes, the other is a bit indisposed." Yuki smiles. "You have turned into a little minx you know that?" Kaname grins. Yuki doesn't answer. Knowing what this really was. It was no different than before. She was using him again to get out all of her desires. Just ones that were not aimed at him. Ones meant for Zero. Deep down it hurt her this time. Not wanting to hurt Kaname in any way. Just wishing she could feel that way towards him instead. As much as she cared deeply for him, this heat wasn't the cause of him. He never sent her this over the edge. The only one to truly make her feel this Was Zero. He took out the beast in her. Before she felt he couldn't handle her. Now she didn't want to sleep with him, because of everything that had happened. She knew he could handle her. He proved that more than she ever thought. He tamed her so well, it haunted her dreams.

They both get dressed and go downstairs to the dinner table. Zero already there. His suspicions confirmed. He just acts as if he knows nothing. Just watching Kaname and his smugness. Sitting there like he ruled the world. Zero smirks to himself. Saying. Do you know why you got what you got? Because she wants me."He smiles to himself. Enjoy it while you can.


	280. Chapter 280 Visit

Chapter 280 Visit

A few weeks go by, Zero still testing his theory. Zero hasn't touched her in any way and when he doesn't. She doesn't seem to go after Kaname. Which has made his sex life boring again. Zero finds that to be very amusing. While he has been here he has been helping Yuki with dinner. Trying to get close to her as a friend at least. Just not touching her.

They have been spending time with the kids together. All being very nice and calm together. Yuki's attitude is a bit more under control. Still not the way they use to be but at least able to be in the same room without killing the other. Zero is doing his best. To keep his feeling about all this to himself. Not wanting to rock the boat any more than it already was.

One morning, Zero goes to sit outside taking in the sunlight and fresh air. Just sitting there drinking his morning coffee waiting for Yuki to start breakfast. As he is sitting there. He hears someone pull up. He takes a look at the car, recognizing it.

"What are you doing here? If Yuki sees you, it will start shit." Zero says. "I had to see you. I have to tell you things that are important. Not to mention, I miss you terribly Zero." Nicole says. "Please, things are going smoothly. I don't need this right now." Zero says. "Zero breakfast is ready," Yuki says coming out dropping her cup of coffee. "What are you doing here? Get your hands off of him! I told you if you ever came near him again. I would kill you!" Yuki Shouts. Trying to lunge at Nicole. Zero grabbing her by the waist. "Yuki Please. Don't." Zero says. "Fine, I see how it is. You still have feelings for her. I know she does you!" Yuki shouts. "I came to let him know he isn't safe," Nicole says. "I warned you. Get off my property. You can go with her, Since you care what happens to her. The hell with both of you!" Yuki says.

Zero knew this was going to happen. It's not a surprise. Nicole seems to take out the bad in Yuki. Sending her into a tizzy.

"Yuki, please. Calm down. Let's just hear what she has to say." Zero replies. Yuki's eyes glow red and she walks away. All she sees in her own mind, is Zero being with Nicole for a year and a half. When she thought he was dead. It hurts her deeply. Not even wanting to listen to reason. She knows that Nicole is the reason that Zero was away from her. She was the one keeping the Spell going. It just infuriates her. Making her relive all the pain she has gone through the last year and a half.

"Damn you. I told you this would happen. Tell me what is wrong. So then you can leave." Zero says. "You don't miss me Zero? I do you." Nicole asks. "I am trying to go back to my old life. I want to rebuild my relationship with my wife. You're not really helping with that. You just left me anyway. Not even waiting for me to return. Just leaving me a damn note. " Zero responds. "I had no choice. She came to me. She told me if I didn't leave you alone. She would kill me. I am only human. She would have killed me. I know she would of. She may still." Nicole answers. "She had to come to you for a reason. She hasn't told me everything but I know she wouldn't just attack you for no reason. Even though you were with me she had to have more of a reason to go after you. You still didn't say why you are here?" Zero repeats. Kaname walking out. "Yes, please do let us know why you are here. Making my wife so upset. I would love to know." Kaname hisses.

"Its Alex, He knows that Zero is doing better. That he lives with both of you now. That Kaname has accepted you. He can't stand to see Kaname happy in any way. He knows his plan has backfired. It was all him, not Sara. She only went along with it because she loved Kaname. SHe was hoping it would bring you closer to her. Where Alex for some reason. Just wants revenge on you. I don't know if or what he is planning now. I just wanted to warn you. He knows that Yuki is Fully yours now. He was hoping she would hate you for all of this. Leave you. Or even kill herself. He wanted only heartbreak for you Kaname. " Nicole replies. "Sorry to disappoint him. He doesn't frighten me. Anything he plans will not work. She is with me now. Zero is safe as long as he stays here. I have been trying to get Alex to come here to chat. He doesn't seem to want to. IS he scared?" Kaname asks. "I doubt he is scared. Just not ready yet. I suppose." Nicole answers. "Well thank you for the update, You can leave now." Kaname states.

Nicole gives a sad look to Zero. "I am sorry. I want you to know that. I wasn't myself when I was with you. IF I was I wouldn't have ever started a relationship of any kind with you. That's not to be mean either. Just the way I feel about Yuki, I can't be with anyone else. It was the spell. Not me." Zero confides. "You keep believing that. Nicole says. Heading back to her Car.

"Well, I guess she knows where you stand now. I do hope she doesn't come back here. Yuki is livid." Kaname states. "I know she threw me out. Now what? I really didn't even do anything. I need to know what she said to Nicole. Why she went to her. I am just not sure if she will tell me. Or even talk to me now." Zero states. "I would wait a few hours. Let her calm down. I will also fix the living arrangments." Kaname answers. "Why would you do that for me? I am sure you can't wait till I am out of here. This just worked in your favor." Zero responds. "Look, it's for everyone's best interest if you stay here. I promised you when you went to Sara you would be ok. I will keep that promise. That was one thing that always bothered me. When I thought you were dead. That I caused it. That I didn't do my job. I know she is hurt. Its the only reason she acted like that. She will cool down. Plus I really don't look forward to you coming here every weekend and taking Ren. The back and forth is bullshit. This is just easier." Kaname states. "I didn't know you cared." Zero grins. "Don't get too excited." Kaname states. "Really. Thanks. I will talk to her later on." Zero answers. Kaname walking inside to get his breakfast. While Yuki slams most of it on the table. Not even looking at Zero. She is livid and Zero knows it. He takes his food and heads upstairs. Trying to stay out of her way for the rest of the morning. Feeling its more than just Nicole showing up, making her this upset.


	281. Chapter 281 Opening

Chapter 281 Opening

Zero stays in his Quarters, trying to let Yuki cool off. Feeling that this set them back a bit. Still wondering what was the truth about Nicole. Her last statement to him, also kept him wondering. What did she mean? Then thinking about Alex. How much he hated Kaname. He knew he didn't like him either but this was taking it to a whole new level. What did this kid have against him? Yuki knew but wouldn't say. Something was up on every level. He just wasn't sure what it was.

While he is sitting there, Yuki barges in, Throwing his washed clothes at him. "Here your things are done. You can start packing." Yuki hisses. "Will you stop this? I know she bothers you. I am sorry. I wasn't myself. Not to mention, you're with Kaname. You sleep with him and I'm supposed to just watch. That's just fine and dandy right?" Zero comments. "You knew what it was with Kaname. I never slept with anyone other than you or him. I never really wanted to sleep with anyone but you. You don't know how much it meant to me. That you gave me something special." Yuki admits. "Babe, I'm sorry. You know. I still love you. Even though your fighting it. I know there are more reasons then you say. Your hiding a lot. You know I was under a spell? How can you hold this against me so badly? ANd forgive Kaname for all he has done! Talk to me damn it. Tell me the truth. "Zero snaps. "I trusted you with everything I ever had. I never saw you to be one to do what you did. To hate me so much. I always saw you as kind, honest. Trustworthy. It wasn't all a spell Zero. Its how you would feel if we didn't have a past. It hurts to know what you truly would feel towards me. With Kaname, he did everything to make me care for him and only him. Just doing it in ways that didn't work. I always saw you differently than him. As my one true love. It hurt more when you went against me than when he did. I expected more from you. I never thought no matter what you would go against me."Yuki admits."I am sorry for that. I am trying to make up for it. I need to know. Why did you go to talk to Nicole? Why did you really send her away?. " Zero snaps.

"The reason I went to her was because, I knew someone close to you was still poisoning you. I had Hanabusa check your blood. When the headaches were starting. I wanted to see what was going on. I didn't even tell Kaname. When I went to Nicole, she didn't deny it. I told her to leave you alone or I would kill her. She is the reason we were apart. The reason you forgot me. She is part of Sara's family. Just human. So she wrote you a letter and left. Now returned. I see in her eyes how she feels about you. How she looks at you. You stopped me, from hurting her. So you must feel the same way." Yuki Snaps. "I don't. I just don't want you to hurt her. I did that enough. I was no better to her than I was to you. You have to see that." Zero replies. "It doesn't matter at this point. Just go. I can't move on with you here." Yuki says walking away.

Zero grabs her arm pulling her close to him. "I know you still love me. Its the only reason you care so much. Its why you got so full of fire. Stop fighting it. Stop pulling away from me. You need to open your heart. Let me in!" Zero says holding her close in his arms. He sees how his touch makes her melt. His lips lightly brushes up against hers. The fire in both of them arise. So full of desire, their lips don't even touch. They just keep brushing up against the other. Their arms wrapped around the other. Yuki's eyes close taking in his scent. The fire deep inside guiding her. She nuzzles her head in his shoulder. Not sure if she wants his blood or body first. Zero lifts her head up to his. Looking deeply into her eyes. Now finally making his lips touch hers for a long deep passionate kiss. Fireworks going off in each of them. Her body so on fire she doesn't know what to do. Her hands don't go to remove his clothes. They just hold him tight. Wanting to be close to him. Wanting to just feel him in her arms. He notices how she craves that. Just pushing her even closer. She looks up at his face, with panic in her own. "I can't do this," Yuki says. "Why? Don't push me away. "Zero replies.

"You need to go. I just can't do this." Yuki says. Running out the door. Zero feels she cares. She is just still scared. Just of what he isn't sure anymore. All he could think of was she was going to go run to Kaname. He was going to get the benefit of all that. Knowing how she made him feel. He knew she had to be the same. She just wouldn't give in to her feelings. He takes a seat in front of the fireplace. Feeling there is hope in a way. He just really was going to have to work at this. It would be great to be alone with her. That just wasn't happening at this moment.

Yuki, on the other hand, runs to her quarters just going into the bathroom. Washing, calming her body. Her nerves. As much as she wanted him. She just couldn't. So many reasons running through her mind. She calms down, going into the bedroom. Just laying next to Kaname, not letting on a thing. Not wanting to use him either. It saddened her to do so. She kept her dark side in its place. Just laying there trying to sleep next to him. Feeling if she didn't see Zero for a while. It would be a good thing. She needed time to think. Time to put herself back together.


	282. Chapter 282 Facts

Here Zero hits some points. So does Yuki. What do you think?

Chapter 282 Facts

In the Morning, Zero wakes from the sofa. He slept on all night. Not moving. Just sitting there waiting to smell the scent that killed him each time. Just this time, it didn't come. Which baffled him even more. He knew there was a fire. He had it deep within himself. Just now he sees she curbed it with both of them. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He did still want to know what was holding her back. He knew there was something. She just would stop herself each time she would get close to him. It felt good to hold her that close. To feel her want and desire for him. He wanted it to last not for her to pull away as she did. Something inside her stopped her. It was easting at Zero that she did.

Zero heads down to the breakfast table, not knowing what he is going to experience today. Was she still mad? Was she regretting? He had no clue. When he gets there breakfast is done and waiting. Kaname sitting there sipping on his coffee. Yuki eating her morning bagel. "Good Morning Kiryu," Kaname says. "Morning." Zero answers back. "Yuki told me she thinks you living this close isn't a good idea." Kaname states. Zero's heart falls. Knowing she didn't change her mind. "As I told her earlier. It is in the best interest of us all for you to stay here. So we came to the conclusion that you can live in the guest house. Its a perfect size for a man alone. It has everything you need. Plus it's on the grounds. You are safe, You can see Ren anytime you want. It also will give us space from each other." Kaname comments. Keeping his word to Zero. That he would make sure he stayed.

"If that is what she wants." Zero replies looking at Yuki. Who doesn't look back at him? "I would like to talk to you alone Yuki," Zero says. "I think we said enough," Yuki replies. "Even so, there is more at least for me." Zero states.

"I will leave you two alone. I have some work to do anyway."Kaname responds. Walking out of the dining room. "Why dd you push back last night? Why did you leave?" Zero asks. "Zero, please. Can't we just move on." Yuki states. "No. I know you felt the same way. You just closed off. Why? You need to be honest. Not only with me but with yourself." Zero comments. "I need space. I feel overwhelmed with everything. You don't realize all it would mean to let go again. I just can't." Yuki replies. What do you mean? What is standing in your way? I can't fix it. If I don't know what it is." Zero says. "You're not thinking Zero. Your just jumping. Like we both did the first time around. Look where it got us? Look what happened? You can't fix this. You need to take a hard look and really think about this. Like Yagari tells you. You have your way out. Maybe you should take it." Yuki explains. "I don't want out. I want my wife back. My life. I knew it wasn't only because of the way I treated you. I know there is more." Zero states. "Zero, I am not like I was before. That person is long gone. I have no intention of leaving Kaname or this house. When you came back to me, I wanted nothing more but to run away from everything that was here. To be free, it just didn't work. Now I see where I really should be. What I really am. It's not something you want. No matter how much you claim otherwise." Yuki admits.

"I Do want to be with you," Zero says. "Yes, just you want me to be with only you. I am sorry. I can not give that to you. I can't fight it anymore. I won't leave my children. I won't go back to that life. To make you happy, I gave up parts of myself. I became someone I'm not. I can't hide who I am anymore." Yuki answers. "You don't have to hide yourself. I know you don't want to leave him because of all the pain it caused before. Him holding Ai over you." Zero responds. "It wasn't only him. It was you too. I did it to protect your feelings. Everything I ever did was for you. We all see how well that ended." Yuki replies. "I will give you the space you need. I will still be here if you want to talk. I want you to know. I love you. I remember everything. I want our life back." Zero states. "You're missing the point. When you are remembering. Thinking about everything. I want you to really think hard. Can you share? Can you be with someone who is also with someone else? Live in this house like everything is fine? You need to ask yourself some hard questions. In the past me being near Kaname, drove you crazy. I know. I am no better. I am sorry for acting like that with Nicole. It just hurt me that she was the one to take you away." Yuki remarks. "I want you to ask yourself them also. Do you really love Kaname the way you say you do? Or are you just staying because you have to? Because its easier? You said you only wanted to sleep with me. Be With me. Yet you are only sleeping with him. I think you're lying to yourself just to make all this easier. To Make Kaname happy? You feel you owe him something." Zero replies. "I will never be a normal woman Zero. We can't have a regular life. We already tried that. I can't give you want you really need. It Doesn't Matter what I truly want. It matters what is." Yuki says. Walking away.


	283. Chapter 283 Freedom

Chapter 283 Freedom

Kaname comes out of his office, walking over to Zero as he is going upstairs. "Is everything taken cared of now?" Kaname asks. "No, she is fighting how she feels. She wants me to think if I can really do this. But can she?" Zero says. "She has a point Zero. You're not really made for the vampire way of life. You never really could handle it being the three of us. Not that I like it myself. I just learned it was this way or no way. Just seems she is thinking before leaping this time. She has grown. She knows what it was like the first time. She doesn't want a repeat." Kaname answers. "You were no prize the first time either." Zero snaps. "Can you handle this Zero? Me and you both sleeping with her? Both married to her?" Kaname asks. "She isn't dark anymore Kaname. It's not going to be that much fun that you think. Your little sex games you like to play. She doesn't seem the same way anymore." Zero replies.

"I will say she has calmed down a lot. Yet when it involves you. She seems to get a bit undone. I was having a lot of fun there for a while. I thought for sure last night would have been also. SHe just didn't give into it. So she is curbing. She is growing. They may mean she doesn't want both of us anymore. She is happy with just being with one of us. Which I am wondering where her dark side has gone." Kaname smirks. "You think that's you? She does want to be with me. She just won't because of you. You're holding her back again. Maybe she is finally the person she wants to be. Without a dark side!" Zero hisses. "Really? Could I ever hold her back? Did I hold her back from sleeping with you? From having your child? When she wants something, nothing is going to stop her. You just like putting all the blame on me. She just feels you can't handle this life. She is trying to give you the out. You didn't have the first time around. Maybe you should take it. This life isn't fitting for you." Kaname responds.

"You would love that, wouldn't you? Finally getting what you really want?" Zero snaps. "It's not really about that anymore Zero. It's about being practical. If you want to stay. Fine. Just make sure whatever you choose, you really want. That you can handle this. To make this work, we will have to work together. Not against each other." Kaname states. Zero just stares at him. Not answering.

Zero packs his bags going to the guest house. Which is very nice. Everything here was. IT was big enough for him to move around and have his freedom. It had a kitchen, bath, bedroom and living room. All done up in nice expensive things. Zero didn't mind being alone either. He liked his quiet time. He was going to really sit and think about all that Kaname and Yuki said. He knew they both thought he couldn't handle this. It didn't look like she was letting go of Kaname at all. She told him out straight. Was it because she loved him? Felt she owed him? Zero wasn't sure. It did bother him to share her. IT wasn't anything new. He always felt that way. Yet if you thought about it, he was sharing her the whole time dealing with it. To live here for good in Kaname's home? Having her go from bedroom to bedroom? Just the thought ate at him. He also thought would she be able to do this? She wasn't dark. Could she go to bed to bed without having any conscious? Was she just worried about him not able to do this? Or herself as well?

Zero stays away from the Manor for weeks. Just staying to himself. Enjoying all the fruits of Kaname's labor. Taking it easy. Giving Yuki the space she needed. Also seeing he needed it as well. Seeing that Yuki didn't go to him either. He would sit and watch her outside playing with the kids. Doing her normal everyday routines. He also noticed Kaname going on day trips. Yuki letting him have more of his own freedom as well. As he was always stuck to do his work at home. He saw her growing. Letting up. He also did see how as much as she wanted to let go. When it came to him and someone else. She turned so fast. The jealousy turned her into a beast. With him being away from her, he noticed she was just fine. Was it time for him to move on? Forget what they had? Forget there life together? Maybe, in the end, she was meant to be with Kaname. At least they got to spend three years together.

Zero thinks about all this while packing his day bag. Wanting to walk the grounds. Seeing all it had to offer. Tired of staying indoors. He wanted to go back to the tombs. Figuring the walk would do him some good.

His packs some lunch, a book to read and a blanket. Heading out the door. Figuring to spend the day out.


	284. Chapter 284 Garden

Chapter 284 Garden.

During these few weeks, Yuki has been doing her best to move on. Trying not to give in to her feelings. Being the best mom and wife she can be. Even though thoughts of Zero take over her mind and body. She has been downing tons of blood tablets lately. Trying to crave all of her desires for him. Just remembering him putting his arms around her. His lips brushing up against hers. How she misses being so close to him. Wanting her old Zero back. Just not sure if it's a good thing or not. If this life she forced him to have, was the one he really wanted.

She let go a lot with Kaname, Letting him be able to go out of town if need be. Or go on day trips. As long as he promised to not make them too long. So he just was doing ones that were only for a day here and there. Not really wanting to leave her and his family. Kaname notices that she was curbing her desires. Not rushing to him, every time Zero made her come undone. He didn't know how many blood tablets she was taking to be able to work this. She always tried not to let him know her real feelings. Not wanting him hurt.

One night, while looking out the window, she notices that Zero's lights are off. That the house he is staying in is dark. She sees his jeep outside. Knowing he couldn't have gone too far. Yet she still wonders. Even though she has been staying away from him for about a month, she still watches him. Still thinks about him. Just trying to give them both space. To give him a chance to get out of this. If he really wanted to. She knows he nows remembers things. Just not sure if he is like the old Zero now. Or the one from months ago is still there. It makes her leary. Remembering how cruel he could be. How he treated her like nothing but trash. Yet she still couldn't help but long for him. In her mind it was crazy. She should be over him by now. Able to walk away. Just as much as she wanted to. Part of her didn't.

She keeps looking out the window seeing that it's getting late and he isn't home yet. It's a beautiful night. So she goes outside and sits under the tree, Zero always sits under. Close to the guest house. So she will see him when he passes by to go home. She sits there taking in the nightly air. Looking up at the full moon, and the shooting stars. Remembering how she and Zero would be out this late every night back in school. How she missed those days.

It's getting later and later and Yuki gets a bit worried. Not wanting to leave till she knew he was home safe. How would she explain her outside? She didn't want him to know. Why she was really there. At the same time, she couldn't bring her self to leave without knowing when and if he would come home. She gets up thinking about Wendy. Looking at the garden shed. Making sure no one was there. Having a panic come over her that maybe he was out with her? He wouldn't? Would he? If he truly was himself he wouldn't. She thought.

As all crazy thoughts run through her mind, she sees him walking peacefully down to the guesthouse. Holding his bag and blanket. His silver hair shining in the moonlight. His lean body sexy as ever. She can't help but just stares at him. This lovely man walking towards her. The one that always seems to be able to take her breath away.

"Yuki what are you doing out here so late? Is everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, I was just sitting here looking at the moonlight. It's such a beautiful night." She replies. "Yes, it is. I got caught up looking up at it myself."Zero answers. "Have you been out long?" Yuki asks. "Yes, all day in fact. I went to walk the grounds. They are so beautiful. I wanted to see more of them. I never really got to see much before. I went all the way down to the tombs. I now see why you use to go there. It's so peaceful." Zero replies. "Yes, no one really goes there. So you're all alone. It's quiet and peaceful like you said." Yuki says. "Would you mind if I sit here? To look up at the stars?" Zero asks. 'No, that's fine." Yuki answers. Longing to be close to him. Just trying her best for him not to see that." Zero takes a seat next to her, Wrapping them both in the blanket he took with him. Looking up at the sky."It really is nice here. I see why you don't want to leave it. You can get really used to it here." Zero states. "It's our family home. I never really saw it as anything before. Just a place I was held captive. A place I hated. Now I see it as home. The safe place away from all else. I guess time does change things." Yuki responds. "I would hope you would feel safe with me again. I know. I lost a lot of your trust. I would like to gain that back. If I can?" Zero explains. "There was a time, I felt the safest in your arms. Like no one would hurt me. Like it was the only place I should be. " She says looking into his eyes. "I want you to feel that again. Please give me chance." Zero asks. " Have you given anything I said to you before a thought?" Yuki comments. "Yes, it's all I have been thinking about this whole month." Zero remarks. "Good. It's getting late. I should be going." Yuki responds. Getting up from the grassy ground. "Thank you for sitting with me for a while. I enjoyed it." Zero replies. "So did i." Yuki states.


	285. Chapter 285 Zero's Thoughts

Chapter 285 Zero's thoughts.

Yuki heads back to the manor, Feeling her throat burn from being that close to him. Needing her tablets. She runs to her bedroom trying not to wake Kaname. Taking another handful to calm herself. She knows she can't live like this. It's getting harder and harder. She takes her shower, trying to cool herself down. The blood thirst pounding in his chest. Making her thoughts hazy. She never needed these many tablets before to curb her cravings. Now it seems, she needs more than ever to just get through an evening. Being close to him makes things ten times worse. She wondered if he felt the same? Was he bothered by it? Knowing that the old Zero needed her blood. Craved it. Desired no one else's. Did he still feel the same? He hasn't taken from her in over two years. She puts her hand on her neck. Remembering the feel of his bite. His tongue going up and down her neck. Feeling he wasn't the same Zero she knew. The old one would never be able to not drink from her. She puts on her nightie, drying her hair. Then she heads to bed. Curling up to Kaname's warm body. His arms wrapping around her. Making her feel safe like always.

Zero gets up from the grassy ground, Grabbing his bag and blanket. Heading in his house. Feeling it was a nice almost two hours spent with Yuki. How he never expected her to be out there waiting for him. He knew what she was doing. He knew her better than she knew herself. Why she was trying to hide it? He didn't know. But he saw it as a start. They sat there without having any fights. She still evaded some things. But it was better than some conversations in the past. It was nice to see her after a month of just watching her through the window. He now knows she has been doing the same. Its why she waited when she didn't see the light on. He kept notice of the air, that it didn't smell of sex, or blood. Kaname didn't get lucky. Was she over him? Not needing his touch anymore? OR just curbing herself? Zero just wondered. He was just going to let it go for now. He knew he couldn't live in this guest house forever. It was either work his way back into the main house? Or go home to the townhouse. He really didn't want to go home. He just wasn't sure what to do at this point. Work for this? oR let it go? He just knew he still loved her very much.

When morning comes, Zero eats his breakfast just taking it easy in the guest house. Staying there not wanting to overstep, or take away from last night. He wanted Yuki to make the first move. If one was to be made. He just wished she would. He missed her terribly. This month away made him miss her, yearn for her. Even though he had been thinking about everything she told him. If it was possible for him to live like this for the rest of his life. Sharing the woman he loved more than anything. Then he would think of a life without her. How cold and bare it would be. How lost he was without her. Things were just not the same. He knew she was offering him an out. One she never offered the first time. He believed it was the main reason for her always pushing herself away. Not only that she was hurt. The way she could forgive Kaname. She would him as well. IT was more. So much more. He just had to prove to her that he could handle this. In all honesty, he had to prove to himself he could handle this. Kaname has been in his life for a long time. They have learned to co-exist even though they didn't want to. If he stayed they would have to keep it up. So far he had to be honest, Kaname was doing a better job at it, then him. He did realize how much Kaname was dealing with. How he must hurt as well. Watching Yuki pine over him. He knew it before just didn't cared. Now he did seeing the other side of things. How it really did suck.

He remembered Kaname saying, isn't it better? We both get the attention and love? Instead of just one? He saw that as true. Being on the outside looking in was hard. He didn't know how this would work if he did stay. How would they work this together? She was sleeping in Kaname's bed every night. Surely he wasn't going to want to give that up? Zero craved for her to be sleeping next to him. He saw that already as a problem. Not to mention, when she was near Zero her dark side wanted him and only him at times. Wouldn't that bother Kaname? Kaname was right. Zero wasn't really cut out to be a vampire. Their ways always were a turn off for him. Seeing them as monsters. He knew what Yuki told him was true. It wasn't all a spell. The spell just made him bring out his true self when it came to vampires and purebloods. He really did hate them. Just having to get over it because he did love Yuki so much. He knew they both brought up good points. She didn't want to just jump into this again. Like the first time, things just happened so fast there was no time to think. She wasn't trying to be like the old Kaname. SHe was trying to think of Zero's feelings as well as her own.

If he left, it would go back to only seeing Ren on weekends. Where now he was able to see him daily. Even though he didn't see Yuki for the last month. Ren was there every day. Even Ai would visit. Spending a lot of time in the guest house. He would miss that. He thought of the child they lost. How he or she would be born. How he wished he was there for her, instead of her going through that alone. If she didn't forgive him for that, he understood. Since he felt he could never forgive himself. The pain she must have felt, not only losing him but the child he knew she wanted very much. It was a big reason why he let her get away with most of what she has been doing lately. He felt in a way he owed her to let out all her frustrations on him.

He thought he could just go back to being a hunter. His old life before he was called here. To bring her back to life. Just the thought, he felt he would now be the one needing to be brought back to life. If he left here. He would be all alone. Not even wanting to go back to the townhouse. There was no point. It was way too big for a man alone. Not to mention everywhere he looked now he remembered their family. Since all his memories were back.

It wasn't like before when he had no memory of her. Trying to move on. He could do it now also, just not with someone else. He didn't think he would ever get married again if he left here. Or have any more children. He would just lead the single hunter's life. The thought hurt him. He was used to being alone. Always hiding his true feelings. Giving sarcastic remarks not to show how hurt inside he really was. But if he was all honest with himself. He didn't want to live alone. He didn't want to lose her. The family they made, he held dear.

So for his decision on this, he would stay. He would see if she would open up any. If he saw that she wasn't changing. Then he would move on. He would give it one more try though. Just to satisfy himself. Just to say he didn't give up on what he really wanted that easy. Just because things got hard.


	286. Chapter 286 Lets be real

What do you think?

Chapter 286 Lets be real

Later in the afternoon, Ai comes knocking on Zero's Door. "Hello, my Pumpkin. What can I do for you?" Zero asks. "Daddy, Mother wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?" Ai asks. "That sounds very nice. Tell your mother, I would love to. I will be there." Zero answers. "Thank you, daddy. I have missed you being at our dinners." Ai states. "I missed being there. Maybe I can come to more. We will see." Zero comments. "I hope so daddy. I will see you in a bit." Ai responds. Giving Zero a big hug. Hopping back to the main house.

Zero feeling that was a good sign. Last nights conversation must have set in with Yuki. He was happy.

Later that night, Zero gets himself ready. Taking his shower. Then putting on his black dress pants, white dress shirt, opened three buttons. Smelling incredible. Doing it on purpose, he knew the way he made her feel. He was going to work on it. Get her to fall in love with him again. Nothing was going to stop him. He felt determined, confident and unwilling to lose.

He grabs his coat and heads out the door. Walking slowly to the main house. Zero just walks in, going into the dining room. Seeing Kaname at the table already. "Good Evening. We were expecting you for dinner." Kaname says. "Thanks for the invite." Zero replies. Taking his seat. "Where is Yuki?" Zero asks. "She is in the kitchen. She seems to be in very good spirits today. Anything happens I should know of?" Kaname asks. "We had a nice talk. It went without any fights. Maybe the time away was a good idea." Zero replies. "Maybe. I know she didn't tell me, but I could see she missed you." Kaname admits. Zero just looks at Kaname surprised he would admit that. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Zero you seem to forget. I know how she really feels about you. I have been here the first time around. Watching her fade away because she wasn't with you. That just doesn't go away. I want to make her happy. I want to give her everything she wants and more. So if that includes you. So be it. It's not the first time you have been around. I am over trying to get rid of you." Kaname states. "I have been thinking about it as well. I guess. I am over getting rid of you also. I want to really try to make this work. I just need her to be willing." Zero responds. "You know she just wants to protect you. She wants to make sure you know what all this entails. And you're ok with it all." Kaname states. "I know."

As they are both sitting there, Both kids in their seats. Yuki walks in with Zero's Favorite. Ramen with Salt Broth in her hands. She just looks at Zero looking dashing. Her eyes can't remove themselves from him. "That smells wonderful Yuki," Zero says looking up at her. "I Know its something you really like. So I thought we would have it for dinner."Yuki answers. "Thank you." Zero replies. Yuki gives a bowl to everyone.

Dinner goes well, everyone talking and being nice to each other. Even Kaname, who engages with Zero. Talking about small things. Doing his best to put his feelings on the side to make this work. To make Yuki happy. To let her know if she truly wants Zero. Its possible.

After dinner, Zero and Yuki head upstairs to put both kids to bed. Something they haven't done together in a long time. Both kids very happy enjoying seeing their parents together. Without fighting. For the first time in a long time, without any tension between the two.

When they are done with that, Yuki heads downstairs to clean up. "May I help? Its the least I can do since you invited me to dinner." Zero says. "Sure. That sounds fine. If you like I can also make you a goodie bag to take with you?" Yuki asks. "That would be great. Thank you. Also, thank you for inviting me. It was a wonderful surprise." Zero states. "I have to admit, I enjoyed talking with you last night. I wanted to see you again." Yuki admits. "I am glad. I enjoyed it as well. Anytime you want to talk, you can come over. I am always open. That is if you want me to stay?"Zero asks. "What do you mean by stay?" Yuki asks. "Well, I mean if you want me to continue to live here. If not I will go back to my hunter's job and back to the city." Zero states. Yuki looks at him, his silver hair hanging in front of his lavender eyes. She sees the boy she grew up with. The man she fell in love with. She just hopes he knows what he is doing."It's not about me wanting you to stay or not Zero. Its what you want. I want this to be your decision this time. Not mine." Yuki says. Inside Zero feels that is the first truthful statement she has made to him in a long time. "I would like to stay. I know what it all is. I knew all the time. I think we can make it work. I want to regrow our relationship. This time I think both of us need to change a bit. You always were afraid to show your real self to me. I don't want that anymore. As I will show you myself. Even my dark side. Which you already know can be way worse than yours." Zero states. "No holding back?" Yuki says."No holding back. We be who we truly are. If we love each other that much, it shouldn't frighten the other. We need to take each other as we really are." Zero admits. "Ok, I think we can do that." Yuki answers.

Zero helps with the dishes. The rest of the conversation going well. He kisses her on her cheek, as he gets his coat to leave. "I will see you tomorrow?" Zero asks. "Yes, Come for dinner," Yuki says. "How about if I come to help you with dinner? Like old times?" Zero asks. "Sounds good."She replies. He smiles at her as he walks to the door. A part of him feeling relieved.

Yuki stands there happy as well. Her cravings still there. Higher than ever. She goes upstairs to take more blood tablets. Still a feeling of happiness inside her. It was nice being that close to him again. Without any fighting. Without anyone hurting the other.


	287. Chapter 287 Mudd Pie

Chapter 297 Mud pie

The next few days, Zero spends time with Yuki at dinner time. Doing his best to get closer to her. Seeing her lighten up a lot. Its been really nice being able to be around her. To spend time with her and the kids. Even with Kaname who was only around here and there. He was always busy with work. Which gave them plenty of time to be with each other. He did notice that Kaname would spend more time in his office working. Which he knew normally Yuki hated. She just hasn't said anything about it lately. It gave her space to do what she liked. She still hasn't gotten sexual. He sees this time she is taking that slowly. She is taking the whole relationship slowly. Making Zero see what it would be like to be a couple of three. Instead of just two.

One night when Zero is outside admiring the moon. Taking in the night air. He sees Yuki outside. Gathering some flowers for the dinner table. Seeing that she pretty much gets her own flowers. Instead of using Wendy. Which he found out no longer works for them. He found that a bit funny. Just keeping it to himself. Going over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zero asks. "Picking some flowers. Want to help?" Yuki asks. "Sure. Any particle ones. You want?" Zero asks. "No, anything you pick is fine with me. Just put them in the basket." Yuki answers. Smiling up at him. He sees a glimmer in her eye. While picking the flowers, all of a sudden. Yuki throws a mud pie at him. Laughing at him. "You little brat. What was that for?" Zero says. Standing up. Mud slipping down his shirt. "I just remember when we were younger you throwing them at me. Thought it was my turn." Yuki smirks. "Really?" Zero answers. Throwing a big one at her. Getting it all over her. She takes it like a champ, just throwing another at him. Till he is running after her to catch her. A feeling of lightness and fun fills the air. Along with there laughter. "I will catch you. I am going to get you really good." Zero comments. "Come get me if you can," Yuki says. Running away. Zero catches her, pinning her to the gardening shed. Both totally filled with mud from head to toe. Both a bit out of breath."So I guess you really wanted to take a mud bath tonight?" Zero laughs. "Guess so," Yuki replies. As it starts to pour. "We can't stay out here. We will get sick. Come to the guest house. We need to get cleaned up."Zero says. Yuki nods in agreement. Both heading to his house.

When they get in, Zero takes off his shirt. Yuki just stares at him. Not able to help herself. Not seeing his body in a while. She is just there frozen, while he takes off his shirt, then his pants. "Are you ok Yuki?" Zero asks. "Yes. May I use your bathroom?" Yuki asks. "Sure. You know where it is." Zero states. Yuki does her best not to get the mud everywhere. As she goes to the bathroom. To take off her very muddy clothes. "Zero can I borrow a top?" Yuki screams through the bathroom. "Of course." Zero answers. "Yuki takes everything off. Putting it all in the hamper. Then getting into the shower. Letting the hot water wash off all the mud.

While she is doing that, Zero walks into the bathroom. "I will put the shirt right here," Zero says. "Thank you," Yuki replies. Zero can see her body's shadow through the glass frosted shower doors. It just brings back memories. Happy ones. Of them both in the shower at the old rented apartment. How he wished they could go back to that time.

He goes over to the sink, to wash the mud off of his body. Standing there in his underwear which he removes. Yuki hears the water being turned on and peeks out. Seeing Zeros very tone, lovely naked body standing there. She watches as he gets the wet washcloth and washes his body. Her breathing picks up as he touches himself. Washing everywhere. Her mind gets hazy and her heart beats fast. Just taking in this beautiful site in front of her. She stays very quiet, doing her best not to make Zero know. She is watching him. He slides on his clean undies. Noticing it's taking her a bit to get done.

"Yuki you ok in there?" Zero asks. " Almost done. The mud seems to get everywhere." Yuki replies. "I noticed that myself. I will be in the other room." Zero states. Walking out. Yuki takes a deep breath. Turning the water off, and grabbing her towel. She drys off. Putting his pull over blue top on. The one that she loves. IT smells just like him. It brings back so many memories. How she always felt so safe in his arms. How she never wanted to be with anyone but him. How no one ever could make her feel like he does. How she wished things were different. How they would have just told each other how they really felt at Cross. So she would have never left him. Never leading Kaname on, marring him and having his child. There would be so much less pain. If that only had taken place. But it didnt happen that way.


	288. Chapter 288 Rainstorm

Ok, what do you think? Can this work? Who will she really want?

Chapter 288 Rainstorm.

Yuki heads out of the bathroom, wearing only Zeros shirt and her undies. The shirt going to her knees. Zero just looks at her and smiles. Remember her getting up in the middle of the night after they would make love. Putting on his shirt to go to the bathroom. His Scent all over her. Which he loved. Now all he smells on her is Kaname, Which makes him sick to his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to get over it.

"I don't think. You can head home. Its still pouring out there. You would get soaked even though the main house isn't too far away."Zero states. Zero sees a little bit of panic on Yuki's face. "You can take the bed. I will take the sofa. If you like before bed. We can have some ice cream and watch some tv?" Zero asks. "That sounds good. I would like that." Yuki answers. Heading to the couch. Zero goes into the kitchen now wearing his PJs. He gets one bowl and two spoons. Just like they always did. Feeling peaceful. Loving the idea of her staying the night in his place. Alone together. Like he feels they should be.

He heads back to the sofa also bringing a blanket. "Here wrap this around yourself," Zero says. "Thank you. I see you have vanilla and chocolate. Just like we use to." Yuki says with a smile. "Yep. Jimmies to." Zero replies. Sitting down next to her. She scouts over to him, taking a spoon of ice cream. Zero sees a friendship growing. A closeness they haven't shared in a long time. She didn't run or hide. She was there with him. It felt great. When they are done there ice cream, Zero puts the bowl on the coffee table. Just putting his legs up and watching tv. Yuki sitting there just looking at him. "Is something wrong?" Zero asks. "No," Yuki replies. Still sitting there just looking at him. "Something you need?"Zero asks. "Would you mind me laying my head on you?" Yuki asks. "No, not at all." Zero answers. Yuki moves overlaying her head on his shoulder. Zero wanting to get closer to her. Loving that she wants to be near him. That she finally gave into some of her feelings. Zero feels this is a huge achievement for them. They haven't been this close in a while.

"Yuki, I think we should do this in bed. That way we are both comfortable. I will keep my hands to myself. We will just be able to get a better nights sleep." Zero says. "Yuki just looks up at him. Not sure if that is a good idea or not. Just trying to be a little more open with him. Doing her best to trust him. Like she use to. She nods ok. Zero shuts the tv off. Grabbing her hand. Taking her to his bed. He turns down the bed letting her get in. Then he does. She moves over to him, not sure what to do. "You can lay your head on my chest. We will be fine. I promise you." Zero says. Yuki gets closer and moves her head to his chest. Her arms around his waist. She lets out a sigh feeling the most peaceful she has in over two years. Zero's arms wrap around her. Holding her tight. They both fall asleep in each other's arms. Yuki moving herself closer and closer to him. Not really sexually, more wanting to hold him. Be close to him. He knows this is what she always loved. Feeling terrible when he pushed her away. He just holds her and lets her do what she likes. Hoping it will build trust. Letting her see that he wants her, just like she wants him.

He can't help but feel her body up against him. To think that her bare skin is on his thigh. Her leg over on his waist, her arms around him. Just like they use to sleep. He keeps his hands on her waist. Not moving them anywhere else. He feels if she wants more. She will do it. He doesn't want to push it. He wants her to know. He wants more than just sex. Even though inside, he is dying. His lust for blood and sex is growing more and more. Her closeness just woke it up even more. Making his insides shake and need more than ever before.

When the morning comes. She snuggles up close to him. Waking in his arms. "Good morning. I think it finally stopped raining." Zero states. "Morning. That's good. It was raining pretty heavy. Looks like I slept in. I need to hurry home and start breakfast. Come get some too." Yuki says. "Ok, I could go for some. I am really hungry." Zero comments. "K, Give me a few minutes to get there. " Yuki says. "I will be right behind you." Zero answers.

Yuki walks happily back to the main house. Zero not far behind. Seeing a difference in her. It was great. Once she is home, she goes upstairs to her bedroom. Grabbing a pair of PJ pants. Sliding them on. Then going over to Kaname. "I am sorry. I didn't come to bed last night. I went to gather flowers for the table. Zero and I got into a mud fight then it started to rain. So I stayed there." Yuki says. Looking into his eyes. He notices there is no sexual smell. Which he is very surprised. Just keeping that to himself. "That's fine. Did you enjoy your night?" Kaname asks. "Yes, it was very nice. I am going to make breakfast now. Come down and get some." SHe replies. Kissing him on his far head.

Kaname knows the relationship is building. He sees how happy she is when she is around Zero. A happiness she seems to only have with him. Which makes Kaname upset. He knows even though she won't leave him. Her true love is Zero. Will this work? He wasn't sure.

Yuki runs downstairs, into the kitchen. Where Zero already started breakfast. "Wow, you're fast," Yuki says. With a giggle. "Yep. Thought since I was here I would help. "Zero responds. Seeing that she didn't take off his shirt. Just put on some PJs pants not to make it look so bad. "Everything ok with Kaname?" Zero asks. "Yes, he will be down for breakfast soon," Yuki responds putting the morning biscuits into the oven.


	289. Chapter 289 Fantasy

I am not really good with threesomes LOL never had one, so not sure how it works. Just I know being so in love with one person, you wouldn't want to be with any other. Would you ladies like to see at least once them all together?

Chapter 289 Fantasy.

They all sit down at the breakfast table. Kaname just taking note of Yuki in Kiryu's shirt. How they interact with each other. Not being mean or snippy anymore. How things are changing. He sees a glow in Yuki. One that hasn't been there in a very long time. She is looking more like her old self.

"Zero, after breakfast. I would like you to return to the manor this afternoon. I have a surprise for both of you." Kaname states. "For both of us?" Zero asks. "Yes. A trinket for both my spouses." Kaname replies. "Are you feeling ok?" Zero asks. "Very well actually," Kaname responds. "I can't wait to see what it is," Yuki says. Kaname just smiles at her. His love for her, the only true thing he ever had. He just didn't want to lose her. He just knew the hold that Zero has on her was strong enough to come between them. He wanted to try to prove he could make the threesome work.

After breakfast, Zero heads back to the guesthouse. Yuki goes to get washed and dressed. Taking a few more blood tablets. As her thirst increased even more. Kaname walking in on her."When are you going to tell him, how much you need his blood? Don't you think he should know?" Kaname states. "Not right now. We are building a friendship." Yuki says. "Is it that, or what comes with it?" Kaname asks. "We are taking it slowly. " Yuki answers. "Really? You slept at his place and nothing happened? No urges? No wanting to pounce on him?" Kaname remarks. As he goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The door open.

Yuki licks her lips, her eyes turning red. Remembering Zero standing in front of the sink. Naked. Washing his parts. His hands going over his very sexy body. It takes over her. "Ah, I see something set you off. What do you need my love? Tell me. Kaname says. Egging it on. Kaname walking out of the bathroom."I want to watch you, get washed," Yuki says. Eyes Red with lust. She takes off his PJs and his underwear. Bringing him to the bathroom sink. Handing him the washrag. "I take it. You saw this somewhere? This is new." Kaname says with an evil grin.

Kaname goes on to put the warm water on, soaping the washrag. Rubbing over it his tone chest. Then down to his member as Yuki watches him. Only thing is she doesn't see him. She sees Zero. She starts undoing her blouse and removing her skirt. Dropping them to the floor. Standing there in her black lace panty and bra. Kaname getting hard just watching her. She stands in front of the sink. Turning her back to Kaname. "Take me. Take me now!" Yuki says. Not looking at his face. His hands rub against her black lace panty feeling her wetness. Yuki giving out a loud moan. Closing her eyes and seeing Zero.

Kaname's hand slides the panty over, then guides his hard member inside her. Pounding deep and fast. Banging her into the sink. As she pushes up against him hard. Letting her urges out. Her fantasies of Zero. The more she thinks its Zero, the harder she pushes herself onto him. Kaname just grabs her by the waist, HOlding onto her slamming into her harder and faster. Getting aroused just by her pushing into him. He sees how she needs him right now. He goes deeper and harder till they both let loose. Almost removing the sink from its spot in the process. Her desire for Zero growing more and more.

"Holy shit. That was hot. Where ever you saw that. It was great." Kaname whispers in her ear. Yuki doesn't answer trying to get herself together. Knowing what she just did. Was meant for someone else. She knew this was going back to what it was. Its what scared her. He desires for Zero. Her love for him. She couldn't control. If she would let go with Zero, would she ever be able to go back to Kaname's bed? She wasn't so sure.

She gets washed and redressed. Trying not to let Kaname notice anything. Not wanting to hurt him. Just would she be able to keep this up? She didn't know. Her feelings for Zero were growing in every way. She was falling in love with him all over again. Missing him. Wanting to be with him. Just not sure, if she let go, things would work out. At the same time scared to fall deeply in love with Zero again. To need him like no other, if he would ever hurt her again. She wouldn't be able to get back up. The love she had for him, was like no other. Nothing could compare. He took over her body, mind, and soul. Where would this Leave Kaname?


	290. Chapter 290 Gift

What do you think Going on?

Chapter 290 Gift

Later in the afternoon, Zero comes over. Going into the manor. Yuki coming down from upstairs. "Welcome back." She says happily. "Thank you. I am dying to see what Kaname has in store for us. I never thought he would be giving me something." Zero states. "He isn't as bad as you think. He actually has a lot of good points." Yuki says. "If you say so. "He has been a little nicer to me lately. Not sure why." Zero admits. "Because he wants this to work. We do need to all be nice to each other. Its better than what was. I don't want to go back to that." Yuki says. Looking down to the floor. Zero sees that may be one of her reasons of holding back. Scared things would go back to that. "I am sure things will be good this time." Zero answers. Trying to keep things on a good note. Hoping that she continues to let herself go with him.

Kaname comes out of the office, in a very good mood. "There you two are. So glad your both ready. Please come outside with me. I have a very big surprise for the both of you. I think the kids will enjoy it also."Kaname reveals. Yuki and Zero just look at each other. Yuki takes Zero's hand then Kaname's. Holding them both as they walk. Zero seeing she is trying to make things even. Including them both in her feelings. It was something Zero would have to get used ever. He already knew they had sex a lot compared to before. He was doing his best to live with that as well. Feeling he had no choice. But all in all, things were not that bad. It was nice that she was honestly trying now. Being with him at times and even close. He figured he could work on it. He just needed for her to get closer to him before he could do much of anything with the rest.

Kaname takes them to a part of the manor property that they didn't really know about. Zero saw it on his walk the other night. Not really taking much notice. Since it was empty. He did notice that it was cleaned up.

"Welcome to your new stables, "Kaname says. Looking at Zero. "Really? Why?" Zero asks. "Because I know you love horses. I figured it would give you and Yuki something to do. You both could go riding. I even got a horse for myself and one each for the children. So it could be a family thing. I would need you to look after it all Zero. Since you are the one with the knowledge for all this." Kaname says. Zero doesn't know what to say or even think. He is a bit confused. Yet goes with it." Thank you. I would be honored." Zero states. "Great. Your horse is white and on the order of White lily. Actually, these are her relatives. So they are part of her. I thought that would mean something to you?" Kaname says. "That's awesome. Really. I knew she looked familiar. Kaname I don't know how to thank you for this." Zero says. Feeling a little guilty. Knowing not all his intentions are pure.

"You don't have to. We are going to live together as a family. Doing things for each other is natural. I wanted to show you this as a token, that I really want this to work." Kaname answers. Yuki Smiling at both men. Giving Kaname a big hug. "Thank you, Kaname," Yuki says. "Your welcome my dear. Now I must be getting back to work. You two can go riding and figure out what you're going to do with these guys. The black haired one is mine. I named her midnight. the rest is up to you." Kaname says. Walking out of the stables back to the main house.

"She looks just like White lily Zero. I know how much you cared for her." Yuki says. "Yes, she was the only other family i had beside you. She would listen to me. Not turn me away." Zero answers. "I am really proud of Kaname. He did a wonderful thing." Yuki says. "Yea I agree. Just not sure, I can get used to him being nice or normal for that matter. " Zero Chuckles. "You will. He grows on you." Yuki says.

Zero and Yuki spend the whole afternoon with the horses. Taking them out, brushing them. Feeding them. Zero happier than he has been in ages. Loving this. Yuki and him having a great time together. Just like old times. Even the kids coming out and spending time with them. Zero sees this going in a good direction as long as Nicole and Alex stay away from them. He always had it in the back of his mind they would come back. He was most scared of Alex and what he could reveal. It would change there lives again. Making Yuki hate him. Maybe never forgive him.


	291. Chapter 291 Sofa

Oops forgot a chapter. This was supposed to be two chapters ago Sorry about that.

Chapter 294 Sofa.

Later in the afternoon, they all go back to the manor for dinner. Kaname already sitting at the dinner table waiting. "Did you all have a good time?" Kaname asks. "Yes, it was great. Thank you again, Kaname. The kids loved it." Zero says. "I am glad," Kaname responds. "Next time you should stay and ride with us." Zero replies. Kaname not sure he heard that right. "Maybe I will. Thank you for the offer." Kaname states.

Everyone starts eating, talking about there day. Everything calm and nice. Just what Yuki wants. She wants them all as a family. To get along and be able to be together without fighting. Without jealousy. But would that be able to happen? She knew how Zero was. At the same time, she knew how she was. Her feelings were changing. She was getting closer to Zero. Wanting him more. It scared her.

When dinner was over, Zero goes into the kitchen to help Yuki clean up. Making this an every night thing. Just to spend more time with her. Before he leaves. They laugh and have a nice time together. Things are growing in a good way. He does notice that the last few days he has spent time with her, that she is getting paler. He just isn't sure what it is. So he keeps it to himself. They dry up the last of the dishes. Putting them away.

"I guess, I will head home now. It was a great day. Thank you." Zero says. Yuki grabbing him by the hand. "Please don't go," Yuki says looking into his eyes. "I can stay if you want. That's fine." Zero answers. "I would like that. We can eat ice cream and watch tv on the sofa in the den. You still have some PJs in your quarters you could put on." Yuki replies. "Ok, sounds good. I will go upstairs and get ready. See ya in a few." Zero replies. Feeling happy inside. She didn't want him to leave. That was the best news he has had in a long time. He didn't want to leave either. He hurries and gets his shower. Putting his pj's on. Then heading downstairs. Yuki already in the den, in her own pjs.

"I will get the ice cream," Yuki says. "Ok Hurry up. I will get the tv show." Zero replies. Acting just like they did when they were kids. So happy to be together. It was a good feeling for both of them. Yuki comes out with the ice cream and some pretzels. Taking a seat right next to Zero. Handing him a spoon. Kaname walking in, taking a look at both of them.

"Kaname come sit with us," Yuki says. "It's ok. I see your both busy." Kaname answers. "It's ok. Come sit." Zero responds. "Ok, if you don't mind?" Kaname replies. Taking a seat on the other side of Yuki. She feeds him so ice cream. Smiling at him. He takes some pretzels and watches the tv show. Yuki falling asleep with her head on Zero's Shoulder. Her legs on Kaname. The whole three of them relaxed on the sofa. Kaname wakes in the middle of the night, taking in the site in front of him. Not sure how his feelings are. It was good to be a part of it. Yet something inside of him. Felt for how long? Would this keep going? Or would Zero win like before? Kaname kisses her leg. Then heads up to his own bed. Leaving them both on the sofa.


	292. Chapter 292 Panic

Chapter 291 Panic.

Zero shortly thereafter wakes himself. Seeing Yuki in an uncomfy position. He shuts the tv off. Picking her up in his arms. Yuki's arms just going around his neck, her head on his shoulder. Holding him close. He carries her to his quarters. Laying her on his bed. Just wanting to be close to her. He covers her then gets in on his own side. Placing himself as close to her as he could. Seeing her body just move closer to his. Her arms going around him. This is what he wants. Her back in his life, in his bed. He sees this is what he truly wants. His life isn't complete without her. He finally does see what he really desires.

His hands can't stop themselves they travel over her body. Lightly touching her. Which only makes her body move closer to his. Her eyes open, looking into his. "Mr. Kiryu. What do you think you are doing?" Yuki says with a smile. "Admiring my wife." Zero replies. A tear runs down Yuki's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Zero adds. "I didn't think. I would ever be your wife again." Yuki admits. Zero wipes the tear away. "You will always be my wife. My Only wife. I don't want anyone but you." Zero states. Yuki moves her body on top of Zero's. Not sexually. Just holding his ever so closely. Wrapping herself around him. "I missed you More than you could ever imagine." Yuki answers."I see that. I am sorry for everything. I am just glad you're giving us another chance." Zero responds. " I am still scared in some ways. I am just trying." Yuki admits. "Are you scared I am using you again?" Zero asks. "No, I see your, you now. I just don't know if we can do this as a couple of three. Can this really work? Zero I don't see my dark side anymore. It's not there like it use to be." Yuki confesses. "I am actually happy she isn't. You are more like yourself now. Not that ...Zero stops himself." "Not what?" Yuki sits up and asks. "I don't want to fight. Or hurt you. That's not what I want. I just meant not like that anymore." Zero says. " You were going to say something else. Why don't you just say it." Yuki responds. "Ok, Your not like that crazy bitch anymore. I see times when your jealousy takes over you, just not as bad as it was when you turned." Zero admits. "I see. What happens if she comes back? If When we make love you reawaken her?" Yuki comments. "Than I will deal with her. I know I can. My own dark side was pretty intense. Why are you scared if she doesn't come out?" Zero asks. "Because she was the one that wanted the threesome. Not me. I am fine with only being with one person. If that's true what happens to the other?" Yuki remarks. "I Guess, whoever you pick will just have to leave it then. ANd move on. I am sure Kaname would love that. Throwing me out on my ass." Zero comments. "And if it wasn't you being thrown out? Then what? We can't go back to what we had. I won't live that life anymore." Yuki states.

Zero taken back. He sees this is what she is scared of. Falling so in love with him, she doesn't want Kaname anymore. Just like before. To go back to all the fighting. The craziness. The holding kids over each other's head.

"We will handle whatever life brings us. We can stay here and make it work. Kaname is trying, we can as well. Let's just take it day by day and see how it goes. "Zero answers. "If you say so," Yuki replies. Zero not letting on to anything he really feels or wants.

Zero seeing her look even paler than before. She tries to get up from the bed. Feeling wobbly and needing the bed to hold her up.

" Yuki are you ok? What's wrong?" Zero asks. "Nothing. Just need to go to the bathroom." Yuki states. "You look like you don't feel so well. Is there anything I can do to help?" Zero asks. "No. I guess I just got up too fast. I'm fine. " Yuki says. Heading to the bathroom.

Zero lays in bed, wondering what could be wrong. A pain through his chest. "No, it cant be." He says to himself. Thinking she may be pregnant with Kaname's baby. The thought of that making him feel ill. If she was would he be able to deal with this? Could he handle it? Would he hate the child? He could put up with the rest but not that. He wanted her to only have his children. Be his woman. No matter how he put this, they were right. He wasn't made for this vampire life. He wanted his human way. Just him and her. Two normal people living normal lives. He knew in a way he could get what he wanted. Just if she happens to be pregnant that would put a wrench in it. In more than one way. It would mean she wasn't taking the pill. Which he needed her to. Once already pregnant. His plan wouldn't work. They would be even more stuck with Kaname than ever. He just doesn't know what to think anymore.


	293. Chapter 293 Questions Unanswered

Chapter 292 Questions Unanswered.

Yuki comes back out of the bathroom. Going over to the bed. Barely able to stand. Taking deep breaths. Trying to calm herself down. "Yuki I know something isn't right. I need you to be honest with me. Please." Zero states. Thinking the worse. "I am fine," Yuki says. Moving herself back into bed. Laying close to Zero. "I need to ask you a question. I want you to be honest with me." Zero says. "Ask me anything," Yuki says. "Are you pregnant with Kaname's baby?" Zero asks bluntly. Sitting up in bed. Yuki giggles. "What is so funny? I need to know." Zero spats. "Well, aren't you getting a little edgy." Yuki laughs. "Yuki I am serious." Zero hisses. "No, I am not pregnant with Kaname's or anyone's baby." Yuki answers. "Are you sure? I know you two make love. I can smell it. You get all excited with me. But give it to him. Why? Why are you doing this?" Zero spats. Not able to hold any of it anymore. "Zero, please. Do we have to do this now?" Yuki comments. "I just want answers. I am doing my best to understand all this. To go along with it. It just makes me upset to know the feelings you have towards you use on him. He gets all the benefits. Do you plan on having any more children with him? I want to know what I am in for." Zero asks.

"No. I don't plan on having any more children with him. When he gave me the pills, I have been taking them. So there is no fear of getting pregnant." Yuki answers. A relief in Zero washing over him. "That's great. I needed to know. I am sorry. I wasn't there when you lost our child. I wish things would have been different. That I was with you. You needed me more than ever. I am so sorry." Zero remarks. "We can't go back, just forward. I think of that child often. I wonder what it would have been. What it would have looked like. It hurts so bad Zero." Yuki says. Starting to cry. Zero feels terrible. He feels the same. Pushing her close to him. HOlding her tight. They stop talking and just hold each other. Zero not getting his other questions answered. He just leaves it. Comforting her. Like he wished he was able to when this was happening. Feeling as long as she was taking that pill. Things would be fine. It's what he needed. The rest would follow.

They stay in bed for a while. Being close. Zero knowing she isn't having any more children with Kaname lets him feel a peacefulness. That she has grown up and took the pills. Making sure she didn't put any more innocents into this. Or was it because she didn't want anymore with Kaname? She wasn't sleeping with Zero for a while now. So it had nothing to do with him. He still had a lot of questions. He just knew she was caring for him once again. If she wasn't pregnant? Why was she looking like this? She was getting weaker, paler? What was wrong? What was she hiding?

He finally got to think about, how she was scared without her dark side. She wouldn't want Kaname anymore. Just him. That thought made him happy, at the same time. He felt sorry for Kaname. He would be left out once again. He was honestly trying to make all this work. Zero being on the other side of things now saw how that hurt. He didn't want to do that anymore. Yet he knew how hard it would be to share. He figured they would just see how it would go. He was relieved in a way. Not really wanting Kaname in the bedroom with him. Then he thought back to when Yuki went dark, bringing Kaname into there bedroom. Letting him watch. It was hot. Even if he didn't want to admit it to anyone else. He liked taking her and letting him watch him do so. How she would melt and fall to pieces by his touch. Would he be able to watch it the other way around? he didn't think so. Which wasn't fair he knew. But its how he felt. He also knew if his plan worked, he wouldnt have to worry about any of this. He just kept his fingers crossed.


	294. Chapter 294 Not Sure

Oops forgot a chapter. This was supposed to be two chapters ago Sorry about that.

Chapter 291 Sofa.

Later in the afternoon, they all go back to the manor for dinner. Kaname already sitting at the dinner table waiting. "Did you all have a good time?" Kaname asks. "Yes, it was great. Thank you again, Kaname. The kids loved it." Zero says. "I am glad," Kaname responds. "Next time you should stay and ride with us." Zero replies. Kaname not sure he heard that right. "Maybe I will. Thank you for the offer." Kaname states.

Everyone starts eating, talking about there day. Everything calm and nice. Just what Yuki wants. She wants them all as a family. To get along and be able to be together without fighting. Without jealousy. But would that be able to happen? She knew how Zero was. At the same time, she knew how she was. Her feelings were changing. She was getting closer to Zero. Wanting him more. It scared her.

When dinner was over, Zero goes into the kitchen to help Yuki clean up. Making this an every night thing. Just to spend more time with her. Before he leaves. They laugh and have a nice time together. Things are growing in a good way. He does notice that the last few days he has spent time with her, that she is getting paler. He just isn't sure what it is. So he keeps it to himself. They dry up the last of the dishes. Putting them away.

"I guess, I will head home now. It was a great day. Thank you." Zero says. Yuki grabbing him by the hand. "Please don't go," Yuki says looking into his eyes. "I can stay if you want. That's fine." Zero answers. "I would like that. We can eat ice cream and watch tv on the sofa in the den. You still have some PJs in your quarters you could put on." Yuki replies. "Ok, sounds good. I will go upstairs and get ready. See ya in a few." Zero replies. Feeling happy inside. She didn't want him to leave. That was the best news he has had in a long time. He didn't want to leave either. He hurries and gets his shower. Putting his pj's on. Then heading downstairs. Yuki already in the den, in her own pjs.

"I will get the ice cream," Yuki says. "Ok Hurry up. I will get the tv show." Zero replies. Acting just like they did when they were kids. So happy to be together. It was a good feeling for both of them. Yuki comes out with the ice cream and some pretzels. Taking a seat right next to Zero. Handing him a spoon. Kaname walking in, taking a look at both of them.

"Kaname come sit with us," Yuki says. "It's ok. I see your both busy." Kaname answers. "It's ok. Come sit." Zero responds. "Ok, if you don't mind?" Kaname replies. Taking a seat on the other side of Yuki. She feeds him so ice cream. Smiling at him. He takes some pretzels and watches the tv show. Yuki falling asleep with her head on Zero's Shoulder. Her legs on Kaname. The whole three of them relaxed on the sofa. Kaname wakes in the middle of the night, taking in the site in front of him. Not sure how his feelings are. It was good to be a part of it. Yet something inside of him. Felt for how long? Would this keep going? Or would Zero win like before? Kaname kisses her leg. Then heads up to his own bed. Leaving them both on the sofa.


	295. Chapter 295 Betrayal

Chapter 295 Betrayal.

Zero finishes his breakfast. Kaname there reading his paper. Not saying a word. Both trying to be able to be around the other. Knowing to make this work, they will need to. Just neither of them sure how this is really going to go. Since both are still very jealous of the other. Neither were really ones to give up control. Or share. Kaname was just trying. Knowing if he didn't. It would end up like last time around. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. None of this was for either man. Kaname was a strong, pureblood King Vampire. Everyone looked up to. This wasn't helping his reputation at all. Sharing with Zero? A Vampire Hunter? Once Human? Level D? No one could believe or accept this. Yet for Yuki, He went along with it. Pretending to the world everything was just dandy. Where in reality, if he could kill Zero and get away with it. He would do it in a heartbeat. And the same went for Zero. They both knew if either did so, Yuki would hate them.

Zero gets up and goes to the stables. Happy to have something to do. Something he loved. As much as he disliked Kaname. This was a wonderful gift. Something he would treasure. He spends the whole afternoon there. Not even thinking about the time.

Yuki does her chores and spends times with the kids. Trying her best to not think about Zero. Which in the end only fails. Its all she can think about. Being with him. Near him. Her old feelings are coming back and strong. There is a part of her that longs for his touch. It's getting worse each day. She is just scared, where this would leave Kaname? Their relationship would change once again. She didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't help it. The love she had for Zero overwrote everything else. It was what she was scared of. To feel that way again. To make him her everything. If he would ever hurt her again. She didn't think she could recover.

Kaname took himself to his office as always. The place he spent most of his life in. Its what he knew. It was the place he hid in. His getaway. He sat in his desk chair just thinking about everything. Drinking his red wine. Knowing something wasn't right. Just not able to put his finger on it.

"My Lord. It has been a long time. I am sorry. I had some things to kept me away." Takuma says. "That's fine. I understand. Any word on Alex?" Kaname asks. "He said he may be ready to talk to you. He will come to you. He doesn't even mind if Kiryu is there to hear. " Takuma says. "Well, finally. This boy has been hiding a lot. I would love to get some answers. It sure took him long enough to give in to this meeting."Kaname answers. "Yes, he wasn't sure or not if he even wanted to talk to you. For some reason, it seems he really detests you." Takuma comments. "Yea what's another one. Just add them to the list. I am sure Yuki will be added to it again sooner or later." Kaname replies. Taking a deep breath. "I thought you were getting along? Everything was fine?" Takuma asks. "We are. She is having feelings for Zero again. Once she mates with him again. We are both fearing she won't want me sexually anymore. The bond will be like it was supposed to be. Only to him. Without her dark side shining through." Kaname admits.

"Where is her dark side?" Takuma asks. "That is a good question. One I have been asking myself for a while now. Where did it go? How did it disappear? I mean we were thinking she merged her. She isn't here. When she needed her most, she wasn't there at all. IF she was, Kiryu would be a very sore or dead man at this point. She would have never put up with his shit." Kaname responds. "Maybe Kiryu setting off his dark side put hers in its place?" Takuma says. "I doubt that. It would have made her sexual desire under control for a bit. But not take it away like this. He still gets her crazy. She just uses it on me. Only me. And for the most part. Its regular sex. No swinging me around the room. No threesomes. No roughness. Not like before. The Darkside would of saw being married to us both and us both willing to make this work as her way to have us both in bed. She hasn't tried that at all. As much as she wants him. She hasn't given into him yet." Kaname remarks. "Is someone controlling it?" Takuma asks. "Hmm, I never thought of that. Who and how?" Kaname says. "Not sure. But if you feel something isn't right. You normally know it's not."Takuma responds. "I will have to see. This one might not be that easy to find out. Why would someone want to control her dark side? Who? Kaname asks. "Zero. he would. It would benefit him greatly if she didn't have the dark side for many reasons. One that she wouldn't want you, after being with him. Two he gets his girl back from Cross." Takuma comments. "Well, I will be damned. Is he playing us the whole time? I will check into this. Thank you, Takuma." Kaname responds.


	296. Chapter 296 Obligation

Chapter 296 Obligation

Kaname sits there thinking about everything that Takuma told him. Wondering if Zero would be good enough to do this? Would he? Who is he working with? He would never be able to do this alone. He would need a partner. One that was skilled at these things. That knew just what to do. "So Kiryu isn't as dumb as I thought he was," Kaname says to himself. Now feeling that it has to be Zero. He has much to gain from this. He gets the girl. He just sits there and stews in his own juices. Feeling Kiryu had one up on him. If this is true. Not to mention? What else is he hiding?

Dinner time comes and Zero comes for dinner. They all sit down at the table eating like normal. Kaname not letting on he suspects anything. As of right now, he just thinks its Zero. He needs proof before he says something. Not wanting to hurt Yuki. Seeing and knowing she is falling more and more in love with Zero as the days go by. He can't blame Zero if it's true. Its something he would have done in the past. Just trying his best now to do right by her. So she doesn't hate him. Was it worth it? He wasn't sure. He saw his old self winning this battle more than the person he had turned into now.

Zero does his best to talk to Yuki. Trying to get her over whatever happened this morning. Telling her all about his afternoon in the stables. She listens and smiles at him. Giving him all her attention. She tells him about her day as well. What she did with the children. As they Swap stories, Kaname just continues to eat. Keeping his real feelings to himself as always. When he is done he just excuses himself. Kissing Yuki on her head. Then walking out of the room.

When the dishes are done and the kids are put to bed. Yuki says goodnight to Zero. He walks home to the guesthouse. Wishing she was coming with him. Just knowing not to push her. She goes up to get ready to bed. Just seeing Kaname laying on the bed.

"Is everything ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes, my love. I just figured. I would have an early night. It's nice to see you come to bed. My bed." Kaname says. "I thought I would stay here tonight. I am sure you missed me the last few." Yuki answers. "Yes more than you know. I want my little cuddle bunny with me. Always with me." Kaname remarks. Yuki just smiles. Getting into bed. Kaname moving over to her side. Taking her into his arms. Kissing her. Not wanting to let her go. Feeling he may only have a few more nights with her before she gives in to Kiryu. He knows its coming. He needs her. Wants her. He rubs her stomach as he kisses her neck, pulling her body close to him. Turning her around to face him, Kissing her deeply. He makes love to her. Yuki laying there letting him do whatever he wants. Not fighting but he feels she is different. That she just did it to make him happy. Not because she truly wanted it. It hurts him to know that. It's not what he truly wants. Kiryu was taking over her again. He was losing her all over again to a man he hated more than life. It just never seemed to stop. He just holds her naked body close to him. Not ever wanting to let her go. Thinking Kiryu was getting as evil as they were if this was true.

Yuki just lays there thinking about Zero. How this was so wrong. How she just made love to Kaname, when all she wanted was Zero. She did it out of obligation. Where her desire was somewhere else. Dying inside to be next to Zero. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. Which sadden her even more. This man holding her close, how he wanted her. She loved him, just not the same way he did her. Her true feelings were for someone else. She just lays there getting no sleep at all. Not able to wait till Morning to see Zero.


	297. Chapter 297 Running to you

Chapter 297 Running to you.

Yuki does her best to wait till morning. Stirring around in bed. Her thoughts take over and she isn't able to wait longer. Its 4 A.m. Yuki gets out of bed heading to the shower to get cleaned up. Putting on Zeros shirt. Smelling him on her. She takes a deep whiff making herself feel calmer. She goes over to Kaname and kisses his forehead. Leaving him a note. Not able to stay away from him any longer.

"Kaname my love. I will be back in a few. Don't worry. I am still on the property. I needed some air. Love Yuki.

In a way telling a small lie. It wasn't air she needed. It was Zero. She just so didn't want to hurt Kaname. At the same time, not able to control herself. She takes a hand full of tablets before she goes. Hoping that will help her get through this. She puts on her slippers not even grabbing a coat. Closing the bedroom door behind her softly. Then running down the hall, down the staircase. To the door. Then running to the guesthouse, Not even caring about the chilly weather. Just needing to be with him. Not even able to breathe, she needed to see him so badly. She doesn't knock on his door, just opens it with her key and goes in. Running into his bedroom.

Zero sitting up in bed reading his book. "Yuki is everything ok? Why are you here at this hour?" Zero says sitting up in bed, his legs over the side, ready to get up. Yuki Runs to him Kneeling in front of him, putting her arms around his waist. Head on his chest. Almost knocking him over by her quickness. "I missed you. I need you. All I thought about was you. I couldn't get you out of my head." Yuki confesses. Zero feels a sense of pride. Seeing he is getting exactly what he wanted. He lifts her body up into his lap. Looking into her eyes. "I miss you too. I am glad to see you." Zero answers. Yuki just looks into his eyes and can't stop herself any longer. She puts her hand on his face bringing it close to hers. Their lips brush up against each others. Zero teasing her with his. Making her work for it. Yearn for it. She just puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Taking in his scent. Feeling his soft warm sensuous lips brush up against hers. The ones she dreams of touching her. The desire building up inside her.

Zero pulls her body closer which makes her open her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gives him a deep long passionate kiss. One that feels like they are swallowing each other. Zeros hands can't help themselves. They slide up his shirt she is wearing, feeling her warm slender stomach. Making Yuki give out Light moans that fill Zero's mouth. Making his own desires rise.

Yuki wastes no time, letting Zeros body fall flat on his bed. Her body sitting on top of his. Her hands not really roaming his body, Just holding him close. While kissing him as deeply as she can. Her body trembling in his arms from the feelings he sends through her. She can't help but rub herself onto him. Making her core rub against his clothed manhood. She keeps kissing him as she dry screws him. Hardly rubbing up against him. Letting out moans. Zero sees she wants him, just not fully ready to have regular sex with him. He goes along with whatever she is willing to give. As this has been building for weeks now. He needs a let out. He is burstings. He puts his hands on her waist pushing her down to rub even closer onto him. Feeling her core rub over him. Drives him crazy. He wants so much more, just doesn't push it. His hard member keeps rubbing up against her. Their moans getting louder, as Yuki shudders on top of him. Watching her, he lets loose inside his own PJ pants. Feeling a bit more calmer inside than before.

Yuki clasps on top of him holding him tight. Breathing heavy. "I'm glad you came to see me." Zero chuckles. "I couldn't stay away. I didn't really plan on doing that though. It just happened." Yuki admits. "I am glad it did. I have missed being that close to you. Being able to kiss you. "Zero states. Kissing the top of her head. Yuki just looks up at him, Kissing his lips again."As much as I don't want this to stop. I need to clean up. I will be right back. You stay here in my shirt. I love seeing you in it." Zero states. "Hurry back," Yuki says. "I will. I promise." Zero comments.

He goes into the bathroom with a gloating smile on his face. Knowing what he wants he is getting closer to. He wants her. Only her. He wants her to only want him. He smells Kaname's scent all over her. Which drives him crazy. He just does his best to keep that hatred to himself. Not wanting to ruin everything he is working for. Knowing this isn't the time to set that off. Not when he is getting close to his goal. He cleans himself off, changing his underwear and pjs pants. Then he heads back to bed.


	298. Chapter 298 Closeness

Chapter 298 Closeness

Once back in the bed, Zero pulls Yuki close to him. Holding her. Her back to his chest. He snuggles into her neck. Wanting so bad to drink. Just trying to go slow. Not wanting to frighten her. Happy she is here with him. In his bed, In his arms. As much as he knows he shouldn't push it. He can't help himself but to touch her. Letting his hand roam her thighs. Touching them lightly. He slides his hands in between her legs, rubbing the inside of her thighs. "Zeroo." Yuki Coos. He sees she isn't pushing him away. Just pushing her backside into him. Which just gets him hotter. He craves skin to skin contact. Even if it doesn't go all the way. He needs to feel her. Needs to touch her. Realizing just how much he needs her. How much he missed her.

He slides his hand to her backside, lightly pulling down her panty. Sliding his now very hard member out of his PJ pants. Finally without any restraint, Rubbing it on her bottom. In between her cheeks. Yuki gives out moans, not able to stop how she feels. His touch light and loving. Like she is used to. She just pushes her self back up against his member. Sending shivers down his spine. He lightly pokes at her butthole. Something he never has done before. A dirty thought running through his mind. How this is one place Kaname has never been. No one has. He growls at the thought. Wanting it. To finally be the first in having something of hers. Its what he craves. He then calms himself knowing, that's not something they ever did before. He can't just spring it on her. Not to mention, not done right. It would hurt and she wouldn't trust him. Which would really defeat his purpose. He needs to gain her trust. Make her feel like she once did. He controls his dark side, just rubbing on the outside. Then in between the cheeks sliding up and down. Feeling the pressure build. The warm feeling inside him gets stronger. He goes faster and harder till he explodes on top of her butt cheeks. His seed shooting all over it. Zero gets the tissues and cleans her and himself up. Feeling a lot calmer now even more so than the first time. Her dark side was curbed. He saw it clearly but his was in full force.

"That was new," Yuki says. Cuddling up close to him. "I think, I would like to try something new. When you're ready. With your permission." Zero states. "I never did that before. I'm not sure about it." Yuki answers. "I never have done it either. It would be both our first time with each other, and no one else." Zero comments. "I would like that. Just let's give it some time. I want you. I can't deny it. I am trying to go slow but our bond doesn't help with that. I just want you. All of you." Yuki admits. "Good. Cause I want the same. When you're ready to try I am here. Stay here with me. Have breakfast with me." Zero asks. "Ok, That's what I'm scared of. I won't want to leave you. Ever." Yuki confesses. "And what's so wrong with that? I don't want you to leave me." Zero answers. "I know. But I am not only married to you. I can't just leave Kaname like I did last time. He deserves so much more." Yuki sighs. Zero could scream but holds it in. His feelings toward Kaname haven't changed.

"He will be fine. LIke you said we are not leaving the Manor. He will still have you here. Just not in all the ways he wants. He can't always get what he wants." Zero replies. With a smirk in the back of his mind.

Yuki doesn't reply. She just lays there close to him. Feeling she is in one heck of a mess. This isn't changing from last time around. Just getting deeper into it. Her feelings for Zero have doubled if that was even possible. Just this time, she still has feelings for Kaname. Ones that she truly doesn't want to hurt him. This time he didn't really deserve it. He was so good to her. Yet as good as he was, she still wanted Zero. She saw that Zero still was hoping not to share her. This wasn't going to be easy. Someone or all we're going to get hurt in the end.

They spend another few hours in bed cuddling up close. Zero spending the time getting acquainted with her body again. Just seeing she isn't like before. The dark side wasn't there. He turned her on that she wanted him, she just didn't have any kinkiness in things. If her dark side was there, she would have already ripped his clothes off and would have had him over and over again. In every position. Not to mention, his request would have turned her on and she would have already had the lube out. Maybe even suggest something kinkier. Where now she laid close to him. Cuddling and kissing. Light touches. Curbing everything else He just smirked to himself. Feeling he was getting closer to his goal. He would finally have what he really wanted.


	299. Chapter 299 Dinner conversation

Chapter 299 Dinner coversation at its best.

Later in the day, Yuki goes back home to the manor. Kaname sitting in the Den. The look on his face anything but happy. "Where have you been? Kaname asks. "With Zero. I needed to see him." Yuki admits. "All this time? From 4.00 in the morning? Are you giving up your regular life again to be with him? Its almost time for dinner. I haven't seen you. Neither have the children. Is he that important?" Kaname hisses. "I am sorry Kaname. I couldn't help myself. I wrote you a note. So you wouldn't worry." Yuki answers. "Yea, I got it. Leaving my bed to go to his. Not even waiting for anyone else to get up?" Kaname howls.

Looking at Yuki wearing Zeros shirt. Smelling Zero on her. He knew it wouldn't be long until they became one again. He just hated the thought. Especially knowing that Zero was going behind there backs. His composer was slipping.

"I am sorry. I will go change and put the chicken in the oven for dinner. I didn't mean to upset you. That was never my intention." Yuki says going over to Kaname giving him a hug. Which calms him down some. Seeing this time its not her. She is trying. Its Kiryu that wouldn't let this be. "That's ok my dear. I am sorry for attacking you. I just worry as you said. I guess I am also used to waking up with you now and going to bed with you there." Kaname says. Trying to take back his control. "I know. I will try to do better in the future." Yuki says.

Yuki heads upstairs to get dressed. While Kaname stays in the Den. Waiting for dinner. He knows when Zero gets here he needs to let things pretend to be normal. Even though if it wasn't for Yuki, he would Kill Zero in a heartbeat. She was the only thing keeping him alive. Kaname really wanted to make this work. He didn't like people going behind his back. He played you. You didn't play him. Just this time, it wasn't happening like that. Zero seemed to be ahead of him. Would he succeed? Kaname wasn't sure.

Once Zero gets to the main house, he just walks in. Going straight to the Dinning room. Seeing Kaname already there sitting at the head of the table. Yuki bringing out the roasted Chicken, potatoes, corn and salad for dinner. "I guess I got here right in time," Zero says. "Yes, you did. Have a seat. Get your self a plate." Yuki answers. Giving him a great big smile. "So did you two have a nice morning together? Kaname asks. "Why yes, we did. We were quite close. I have to say it was very nice. "Zero answers. "I see. I was thinking since it was getting close to our six year anniversary. We would have a party. That would kill any questions of our separating to rest. Since it looks like you two are staying together." Kaname says. "That would be nice." Yuki comments. "I can go along with that. I hate parties but since me and Yuki haven't really been together the last few anniversaries. I would like to make it up to her. So if she wants this. Than i will be there." Zero replies. "Great. I will get the arrangments started. "I can't wait. It should be really nice." Yuki responds. Smiling from ear to ear. "You know you will have to show both of us attention. Counsel member Ryan will surely watch. As he did the last time. He was quite happy that you didn't overdo with Zero. So you may want to keep that in mind. You can dance and be close. Just don't let people gag over it." Kaname states. "Of course not, You only wanting her to throw herself at you. Isn't that right? Then When she doesn't, you throw your little hissy fits?" Zero answers. "She doesn't need to throw herself at either of us. We are both hers. To have any time she wants. Plus, We don't need to do that in public. Simple gestures are fine. Like a kiss, Hug. Light touch. You don't need to make out in front of everyone." Kaname declares. Zero just gives him a dirty look. "We never really did that in public Kaname. You have nothing to worry about." Yuki answers. "Maybe not fully, but people can see how you can't keep your hands off of him. The attraction is quite clear. I would believe a blind man could see it." Kaname states. "Then I guess you're blind since your still here." Zero chuckles. "I hope you're having your fun. I see in the future, You may be more of a pain then I gathered you would be." Kaname remarks. "Never count me out." Zero replies. "Things will be just fine Kaname. I promise you." Yuki says. Trying to make things light again.

"Good. Oh by the way. I talked to Takuma. He said that Alex will have a chat with me. That it was fine for you to be present Zero. I thought I would let you know." Kaname Smirks. "That's fine. I would like to hear what he has to say." Zero answers. "I bet you do," Kaname replies. "He has brought a lot of pain to all of us here. I wonder if he will tell us why?" Zero responds. "I don't know. I would like to know that as well. We shall see what he says." Kaname states.


	300. Chapter 300 Trying to figure out

We are at 300~! What you ladies think?

Chapter 300 Trying to figure out.

Kaname holds no expense for this Anniversary party. Not wanting any of the other pureblood to laugh at him. Even making sure to have this party before Zero and Yuki Mate again. So he has a chance of things looking normal. Without Zero pushing her fully away from him. Kaname orders the best of food, ice sculptures, a band, open bar and more. He wants to make sure everyone has a good time. That it's the most talk about event ever. It keeps him from looking like a jackass in front of all the most important people. That it's been six years and he has kept everything in place. No one knowing the truth. Or the hell they were really living. He tries to make this bigger and better than even their wedding. He figures if that can go over so can this.

When Yuki is out in the stables with Zero one day. Kaname goes into the lab to talk to Hanabusa. Needing his help. "My Lord. What are you doing down here? What may I help you with?" Hanabusa asks. "I think there is someone trying to stop Yuki's dark side. Doing it on purpose. Keeping it in place. So that she will stay with only her blood bonded spouse. Pushing me away." Kaname states. "Why? Who would want to do that? Oh, Never mind. I see now."Hanabusa answers. "Yes, You understand now." Kaname remarks. "Yes. I can test her blood that she has given to make the tablets for Kiryu. I don't know if there is such a thing though my lord. The only one that can curb that is them both. If she loves him that much she could be doing it all on her own. We all know she wants him happy." Hanabusa states. "Yes, but I believe there may be more," Kaname replies. "I will check it out. See what I can find. I do know that both of them are eating tablets as if they are candy. I have no more of his blood to make her any more tablets. She will either have to ask him for more. Or bite him. The blood he gave was good enough to last a year. It didn't even last six months. I did notice the uprise in that. She always comes down here asking for more tablets." Hanabusa comments. "She went through all that already? My god. How much is she craving him?" Kaname asks. "She has been taking a lot of pills a day. You saw her pale? Unstable? Its what is causing it. She needs his blood. Directly. He has this power over her. They are bonded. Its how it is. She will need to drink from him soon. Or she will slowly fall. Like she did after the miscarriage. " Hanabusa states. "I knew she needed his blood. I saw her taking the pills. I just didn't know it was this bad. It won't be long until she bites him. I am not sure how she is controlling this. Maybe she is getting better at this?" Kaname responds. "He is taking a lot more as well. Just not as bad as she is. But I have noticed he comes to get more pills as well. Just I think he tries to cut them in half, to make them last longer. Where is she swallowing them whole by the dozen. Kaname, I don't think you could separate them for long. Even if you or they wanted it. They need the other to survive. Its way past love now. It's need." Hanabusa states. "Unfortunately I see that." Kaname answers.

Kaname goes back upstairs to his bedroom. Just taking a seat on his sofa. Wondering if this was all Zeros doing or some of her own? He wasn't sure what was going on. He just knew as much as he wanted rid of Zero. That wasn't happening.

She could live happier without him. Then she could ever without Zero. That just burned through him even more. The feeling that he was winning. It was eating Kaname alive. Not to mention, the fact that they needed each other so badly. In so many ways now. They needed the other to survive a normal life. Kaname sits there wondering why the blond bond was never made with him, Even though they were supposed to marry each other. Being bonded from birth. He was also bonded to her by blood, but she was to Zero. Kaname's blood was never enough for her. She could drink him barely dry and it would do nothing for her. He also knew it was the same in bed. No matter what he did, or how much any other woman would be satisfied with just being with him. She wasn't. She felt that towards Zero.

Yet he saw when her dark side was there, she still needed him. Just now without it, any need for him would be over.


	301. Chapter 301 Getting Ready

So how do you think this will go?

Chapter 301 Getting ready.

The night of the Anniversary party comes. Yuki so happy and filled with life. Kaname glad to see her that way. He knew this would make her happy. Which she hasn't been truly in awhile. He knew that she loved them both. This would be an event they all could share together. Even though Kaname wasn't really happy about being married to Zero.

Kaname gets ready putting on his black tux. With Gold cufflinks. Pushing back his dark brown wavy hair. Splashing on some cologne. Looking dashing as always. Not to mention smelling incredible.

Yuki in the same room. Putting on a tight long, beige beaded dress, spaghetti straps, and deep v neck and high slit. Her hair up in a twist with curls hanging on the sides. Making her look very beautiful. Kaname just stares at her, while she looks in the mirror. Making sure everything is in place.

"My dear you look gorgeous as always." Kaname states. "Thank you. We never really get to dress up. I have to say its quite fun." Yuki answers. "I can always throw these things if you want to dress up more. You know I would do anything for you." Kaname replies. "I do. Thank you." Yuki says with a smile.

Yuki goes into her extra large jewelry box. That Kaname has provided for her. Taking out this large dimanad necklace. Kaname helping her put it on. Placing a light kiss on her shoulder as he snaps the clasp closed. Both looking into the long stand up mirror. She then grabs her long white fur coat. Sliding it on herself. Kaname grabbing his black trench coat.

They both go downstairs waiting for Zero, So they all can get into the limo together. Zero comes waking in, with his black tux, silver hair, and black trench. Looking sexier than ever. Everything in the right place. He cleaned up quite well. Yuki's eyes just stare at him, as his stares at her. Seeing her beauty he is just dumbfounded. She can't take her eyes off of him. Her heart beats fast. Just at the sight of him.

"Are you two ready to go?" Kaname asks. "Yes. You look gorgeous Yuki." Zero states. "You look pretty hot yourself." She answers. Giving him a smile. Kaname just rolls his eyes. Grabbing her hand. Yuki grabbing Zeros hand. As they walk together to the limo. Getting in.

"So is there any rules to this shindig?" Zero asks. " You two can be close. Just no make out sessions please. She is married to the both of us. So let us both spend time with her. Make it look natural." Kaname answers. "That's fine." Zero says. Holding her hand in his, Kissing it. A shiver going down her spine. "Where is this being held anyway?" Zero asks. "The same place we got married. I know this is really your anniversary. We just need for others to see that we all get along. We are all happy all together." Kaname coughs. "If you say so." Zero answers. "That we made it work. Without interfering into either world. Vampires and Hunters can co-exist." Kaname states. "We can as long as you bloodsuckers don't bit innocent humans." Zero replies.

Pulling up in front of the place, cars everywhere. Everyone staring at them getting out of the limo. Both Zero and Kaname hold her hands. Walking her up the stairs into the room. Which is decorated to the nine. Lights and flowers everywhere. Everything looking gorgeous. Its Valentines day. So Kaname having roses and chocolates everywhere. Each woman who would walk in the get one red rose and a box of chocolates. Kaname knowing just what to do. The food line up incredible, the bar with ice Sculptures. Everything was beautiful. The band playing slow romantic songs in the background. It was even better than there wedding. Everyone was ohh and awwing at everything. Little surprises everywhere they looked. The place shinned like diamonds with flowers and rhinestones. White lights giving off an appearance of diamonds in the sky.

"May I have the first dance Kaname asks. "Of Course." Yuki smiles. They go onto the dance floor, Kaname getting in before Zero does. Knowing once she is with him. He probably wouldn't see much of her. He wanted everyone to see that he had the first dance. That she was still his wife. Most importantly that she still loved him. Yuki lays her head on his shoulder. Smiling from ear to ear. "I am so happy. Thank you so much Kaname. This means the world to me." Yuki comments. "I know. Its why I did it. Enjoy my love."Kaname answers. Dancing with her a little longer as everyone watches. People talking saying how great of a couple they make. How beautiful the King and Queen are together. Most thinking that their marriage was like a fantasy. Perfect in every way. Not really seeing the truth.


	302. Chapter 302 Charade

Chapter 302 Charade

As Kaname and Yuki are taking there first dance, Yagari goes up to Zero. "In the middle of these two again. I see. You never learn." Yagari says. "Trying to work on things with her. Not like you care." Zero snaps. "Don't go blaming me boy. What Happens when she finds out the truth? Do you think she is really going to still want you? When she finds out your just as bad as Kaname. If not worse. Since she always trusted you. She thought better of you." Yagari states. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Zero snaps. "You didn't think I would find out? The way i did. She will. Even better. He will. Do you think he is going to hide your little secrets? Or force you away to get what he wants?" Yagari comments. "He wont be able to. She is closer to me now than ever before. Once we mate, he wont ever be able to get rid of me again." Zero snickers. "You think that's a good thing? Trapping her? My god boy what the hell has happened to you? He was ok with letting you stay. To be part of whatever this hell show was. Once he sees you went behind him. You really think he will be the same?" Yagari asks. "Leave me the hell alone. You're not all that innocent in this. You helped. You started it. I am just finishing it." Zero says walking away. Seeing Yuki is done her dance.

Yuki runs over to Zero. Wanting to be with him. "Can we dance now? Will that be ok?" Yuki asks. "Of course. Anything you want." Zero says. Taking her into his arms. Holding her tight. She can't help herself she gives him a long deep kiss. Just wanting to be as close to him as she could. Which only makes him hold her closer. He knows she loves him. He isn't letting her go. She stays in his arms, just swaying back and forth. Not wanting to let go. Both feeling this is where they should be.

Yuki sees the sweet treat bar, where she wants to go first. Tugging on Zero's jacket. "I see. I know that's the first place we are headed. I know you." Zero chuckles. Following her as she grabs his hand and takes him there. Feeding him some pound cake covered in chocolate. She also goes over to Kaname who isn't very far from her. Taking to members of the council. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted you to taste this." She says. Placing it in his mouth gently. Then giving him a kiss."Why thank you, my love. "Kaname replies. happy that she is giving him attention as well.

Zero could die. He knows he can't waste any more time. He needs to mate with her, soon. He needs to make her, his And only his. He just hopes she would go along with this. Be ready to go all the way. Its the only way this will go in his favor.

Yuki heads back to Zero. Being in his arms, as he dances with her. his hands running up and down her back. He can't help but look down at the deep plunging neckline. Or look at her curves in the tight fighting dress. He tries to paw at her lightly. Kissing. Getting her close to him and in the mood. Wanting and needing her desire to build towards him.

"Kaname how are you doing?" Councilman Ryan asks. "I am doing well and yourself?" Kaname asks. "Very well. "I see your spouses are a little close to each other tonight," Ryan says. "It's our Anniversary. They are happy." Kaname answers. "Yes, I see that. I have to say Kaname, I don't know how you were able to take this on? Being her blood bond? It would kill me to see my wife, kiss anyone as she kisses him. Not to mention how they look at each other."Ryan states. "We are vampires. You know we need some fun. How our dark sides are. He was added as the toy. As you can see he is very good at his job." Kaname responds. "A little too good. If you ask me. I would watch that one if I were you." Ryan comments. Kaname knows that they all think, that Yuki is blood bonded to him. None knowing the truth that she was really bonded to Zero. Ryan wasn't telling Kaname anything he already didn't know. He knew he had to watch Zero. He was the only one that could really take her away from him. Just at the moment, he was acting as if everything was fine. He really didn't have a choice. Did he? Kaname was stuck between a rock and hard place.

Did he lose the woman he loved? Let everyone laugh at him? Lose his child as well as his wife to Zero? All this went through his mind. The hell he would. Kaname wasn't one to give up in a fight.


	303. Chapter 303 Night

Chapter 303 Night

As they the night goes on, Yuki sees Zero is wearing his wedding ring. She hasn't seen him wear it in a very long time. She didn't even think he still had it. She had given up ever seeing him wearing it again. Zero sees her staring at his finger. Just like he hoped she would. "I put it back on. I know we are just starting our relationship again. I just want to show you. That I am dedicated to you and our marriage again." Zero says. "It's nice to see. I thought you through it out or something." Yuki admits. "No, I just took it off after a year of thinking you were dead. I didn't remember anything so I just took it off. I put it in a drawer. I tried to move on, thinking we would never see each other again. I still have yours as well." Zero says. Pulling it out of his pocket. "Would you like it back?" Zero asks. Hiding how nervous he is."Yes, I would like that. Are you really sure you want this Zero? Can you do this?" Yuki asks. "Yes to all. I want you. I love you." Zero remarks. Yuki happier than she has been. Gives him a big hug. As he slides the ring back onto her finger. Relieved she took it back. He wasn't sure if she would take it back so easily, after everything that has happened. He knew when she gave it back to him. She was really mad and had enough. This was going better than he had hoped. It was their anniversary, he thought it would be a good idea to try tonight to place it back on her finger. To show her, he was there in every way. He just hoped she would believe him.

After a night of dancing and being romanced. It was time to go home. Everyone thanked them for a lovely party. Yuki did her best to be by both their sides. Dancing with Kaname and Zero. Going back and forth not to make Kaname be left alone. Making Kaname feel loved and thanked for everything he had done. That bothered Zero but he just saw the girl from Cross. Not wanting to hurt anyone. He kept how he felt to himself. Knowing this was no time to say anything. He was getting her back. Little by little. This was no time to blow up. He kept his feelings inside, doing a great job at hiding them. Almost as good as Kaname.

One the car ride home, it starts pouring. Kaname not able to wait to get home. Tired of playing the games. Acting as if he didn't hate Kiryu. Like sharing her with him, meant nothing. When inside he felt just like Zero did. He just sat there and thought he was the one trying where Zero was the one to be going behind there backs. He looks at Yuki's finger seeing Kiryus ring back. He knows its a matter of time. He just sits there quietly as the pull up to the Manor. Seeing that Zero is just as corrupted as he is. Just no one expected it from him. Which kept him in the clear, but for how long?

"Kaname you can go in. I would like to talk to Yuki."Zero states. "Are you ok my dear?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I am fine. I will be in a bit." Yuki answers. Kaname gets out of the car with his umbrella going into the manor. Knowing what Zero was up to. Also knowing he had no choice but to sit back and let it happen. He had no proof of anything. If he said anything without proof it would just make him look like he was going back to his old self. He just shook his head and went to his quarters. Wanting to run to her, Tell her not to do it. Don't trust him. Just with no evidence, he was doing anything wrong. He couldn't. Instead, he went to his quarters and took a seat on the sofa near the fireplace. Taking a glass of wine. "Enjoy what you can. It won't be long. Till she knows the truth. Let's see where you get then?"

"Cheers. You were smarter than both of us. Congratulations, you bastard." "Kaname says taking a sip of his red wine. Gritting his teeth.


	304. Chapter 304 Intense

Chapter 304 Intense.

"Zero its pouring. What do you need? We should head in." Yuki says. "I don't want you to leave me tonight. It's our wedding Anniversary. I want you to stay with me. Be mine tonight, like on our wedding night." Zero says. Kissing her passionately. Moving his hand up the slit in her dress. She kisses him back not pushing him back. Wanting him as much as he does her. Not able to help herself with how he makes her feel. Her heart pounding inside her chest, it was ringing in her ears.

He opens the car door grabbing her hand, taking her under the tree they both sat at weeks ago. The rain just pouring down on them. He pushes her up against the tree, Kissing her deeply as the rain hits their faces. Their clothes getting soaked. His hands running again up her dress. Pulling her closer to him. The burn in her throat taking full control now. Not able to control it any longer. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. The pain grabbing at her. "Zero, please. I need your blood." Yuki says begging. "Take what you need." He responds. Offering his neck to her. She pushes him closer than ever, licking his neck as she sinks her fangs into his white sweet neck. All the feelings rushing through each of them. She can't stop herself. Needing his blood, wanting to drain him. It takes everything she has for her to stop. To let go of him. She needed this for so long. His warm smooth blood, sliding down her throat. Calming her heart in soul.

She then offers him the same. "Take. Its been a very long time. Do you still crave me? She asks. Knowing if he said no. He wasn't her Zero. So scared of his response. "Yes, so badly I burn inside. I just couldn't ask you. I knew you weren't ready." Zero answers. A feeling of great relief washes over her. Offering her neck to him. He licks her neck sinking his teeth deep within. The feeling of urgency taking over his whole body. He lifts her soaked beaded dress up. Undoing his zipper. Pulling his hard member out. Sliding it deep and fast inside her. Not wasting any time. He wasn't letting her get away. He wasn't giving her a chance to think about it and say no. To run. To panic and go to Kaname.

He grabs her ass pulling her closer to him. Her giving out a lustful scream as he enters her. Pulling at his hair. The feeling so intense she can't hold herself together. He just keeps thrusting himself deep within her. His dark side fully there. The raining beating down on both of them. Not even noticing. All the could feel was their bodies on fire. The want, desire and need taking over everything else. He keeps going till they both climax not taking either of them any time. Both now having a bit of the edge off. Zero Grins. Knowing she is his.

Zero not anywhere done with her. That was just the start. Making sure he got her. Now he could take his time. They are both still up against the tree. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her Head in his neck. He held her close carrying her to his house. Knowing now, there was nothing Kaname could do. She was his. Only his. The wish that he wanted so bad would now be true. And there wasn't anything anyone could do.

He takes Yuki back to his house. Entering the door. Not wanting to put her down but they are both soaked. He puts her down, taking off her white fur coat. Throwing it on the floor. Next the now heavy beaded dress. He throws next to it. As she is taking off his Trench, his black dress jacket and then his white shirt. All landing in a pile. As They keep kissing each other. Not able to stop. Once most of the wet clothes are off, Zero Carries her to his bed. Placing her lightly on top of it. Seeing how she still melts from his touch. Seeing her dark side isn't out playing. He just smirks to himself. As his plan was in full gear. Not wanting to let go of her in any way. And for tonight he wasn't!


	305. Chapter 305 heat

Chapter 305 Heat

Yuki still can't keep her hands off Zero. Placing kisses all over him. He knows what she wants so he figures he will give it to her. So she knows he it's really him. That she could sense how much he cares about her also. He kisses her and holds her tight in his arms on his lap. Their bodies pressing against the others. Her hands tugging at his hair, as his travels up and down her ass.

Yuki gives out light moans at each of Zero's touches. His lips traveling down her neck to her breasts. Spending a good amount of time on each of them. Yuki's body moving close up against his. As she sits on his lap her core pressing against his member. Which is now getting hard again. He lays her flat down on his bed now. Kissing up her stomach. Being as gentle as he could. Even though the beast inside of him wants to ravish her. He slides her very wet nude panties off of her body throwing them to the side of the room. Kissing down each of her thighs. She pulls up off the bed, to reach for him. Wanting him in her arms. He lays on top of her, so her arms can go around him. Same with her legs as he slides gently in. Moving in and out of her. She gasps at the feel, needing him more than she ever needed anyone. His pace increases as her nails dig into his back. He starts to pound into her harder and faster with more urgency. She nips at his shoulder drawing blood. That she licks as he pounds into her. Kissing her neck and nipping at her as well. Only making him go harder and faster. Making his dark half not able to control. He keeps going not able to stop himself. Feeling how wet she is, Just makes him crazier. He keeps going making her orgasm over and over again. Her legs wrapped so tightly around him, it actually hurts. It takes him just a few more thrusts till he lets go also. Deep and hard inside her.

Laying on top of her out of breath. "Do you trust me?" Zero asks. "Yes. I love you so much Zero. I feel so close to you. Closer than I ever have." Yuki answers out of breath." Same here. "I want you to trust me for what I want to do next," Zero says. Knowing even in his dark self, he wants to make sure she trusts him. Rolling her over onto her belly. Kissing and nibbling her neck. Sucking on her ear lobe. Making her crazy. He kisses down her back to her tail bone. Sucking and licking up and down her spine. He places one slender long finger inside her very open wet core. Letting his finger get all wet. He slides it out and around her butthole. Making it wet, sliding it gently inside. Yuki gives out a light moan. Zero being as Gentle as he could. Sliding the finger in and out. Trying to get her used to it. He then slides another slender finger into her core getting it all wet. Then sliding it in her butt. Sissoring it, Trying to open the very tight entrance. Which makes him hard thinking about. Knowing no one has ever been there. This is something only between them both.

He knows he is a lot bigger than two fingers but he tries to move them around opening her up a bit. Her core just dripping. It makes him crazy to think he does this to her. He then goes to his night table pulling out the lube. Having this plan for a while now. He was fully prepared. Just waiting for her to be ready.

He squirts some on his fingers sliding them in and out of her, making it looser. Then putting more on her hole. And some on himself. He knew this would hurt. It would be like when Kaname took her virginity. Now him getting it just in a different way. He lays his body flat on her, back. His chest up against her back, his lips kissing her neck. One hand fondling her breast, his other hand ready to guide his member into her untouched spot. He kisses her neck, lightly biting into it, as he slides his hard large member into her hole. Trying to take her mind off the pain. He slides in slowly. Getting a large Moan out her, as she stiffens under him. He knows it hurts so he stays still. Not moving. Trying to let her adjust to the feel, as he licks her wounds closed on her neck.

"Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, It hurts."Yuki replies."I know. You have to adjust. I will go slow."Zero responds. SLiding out slow and back in slower. Taking his time not to rip or hurt her. He sees she is opening easier around him. Which is driving him insane. The feel of her tight hole squeezing around his large member. takes his breath away. It feels better than anything else.

"God babe, You're so tight! It feels so good." Staying still enjoying the feel. Getting up from her back letting her have her freedom, to move. She lifts her butt up more. Her core now on fire. Needing him to move. "Zero move! Please." Yuki begs. Zero lifts her bottom up. sliding in and out faster and a bit harder. Yuki now moving her ass up against him. Needing more. Zero now hitting the right spots. Making her squeal. Her core feels so hot she can't control herself or her movements. "Faster Zero. Faster." She yells. Zero grabbing her hips and pulling them to him harder leaving indents on her thighs. He goes harder and faster her tightness squeezing him every time. Making him lose every ounce of control. Watching her whitter under him. Her juices flowing out of her. Making him loose himself. Shooting his load all over her back.

He goes to get a wet wash cloth cleaning her up. Moving the warm cloth around her bottom and core cleaning up all the mess. Then cleaning himself up. Heading back to there bed. Not done with her. He climbs in bed, Snuggling up to her. Kissing her. Seeing she is calm no darkness. He smirks to himself again. Making love to her yet another time. Letting his dark side enjoy every last inch of her. Taming her. Making sure she will not need any other to ever make love to her. That even if she tried no one would ever make love to her like he does. No one could ever satify her like him. Having every part of her now. He was finally satisfied himself.


	306. Chapter 306 Morning-afternoon

What did you think? I tried doing something different...Plus i needed Zero to have some new tricks...LOL

Chapter 306 Morning-Afternoon

The Next morning they wake up in each others arms. Yuki is dead tired from going rounds and rounds with Zero. His dark half in full control. Just only difference was, he tried not to hurt her. Where before he just let it go. He was more mindful of her. Her dark side was nowhere to be found. She wasn't sure if it was because he tamed it or what. She was way satisfied and needing some rest. She did notice that Zero was more experienced than ever before. He knew things and did things to her. They never shared. Not even when she went dark. She wondered where he learned them. Just not able to ask. The thought of him doing that with any other, hurt her. Her dark side was curbed but not her Jealousy.

She lays in his arms peaceful. Like this is where she needs to be. Just curled up to him holding him tight. In her own mind, a little panic runs through her. Scared that when he wakes, he will tell her to leave. That what happened before will return. He will throw her to the side, hurting her. It scared her to death.

"Good Morning," Zero says looking down at her. "Morning," Yuki replies. Kissing his chest. "I guess, I should say good afternoon." Zero Chuckles looking at the clock. "Afternoon? Zero, I missed making breakfast. Kaname must be worried sick." Yuki says. Without thinking. Zero's eyes glow red. With that statement. "It was our Anniversary. I am sure he knows we want to be together. Berta is there to make breakfast. It's fine for you to take the day off. I want you with me." Zero says Kissing her softly. Yuki seeing, that other Zero isn't here. She breathes a sigh of relief. So glad things didn't change. That he wasn't pushing her away, or throwing her out of his bed. She didn't think she could handle that again. It's not what she wanted.

"I want to be with you also. We just have other things to do as well." Yuki comments. "Let me make us something to eat. We will spend the afternoon together. Then we both will go back to the Manor for dinner." Zero purposes. "Ok, I guess a few more hours won't hurt. I am going to get washed while you make something to eat." Yuki answers. "Sounds good. Take any shirt you want. I love seeing you walk around in them." Zero answers. Yuki gives him a smile and a kiss. Feeling so close to him.

She goes to the bathroom, still very tired. She washes her self up. Then gets dried putting on one of Zeros shirts. Smelling it. Loving it. Happy as can be. She walks to the kitchen Seeing Zero making pancakes. "They smell yummy." Yuki remarks. "Have a seat. I will make you a plate. Did you enjoy your shower?" Zero asks. "Yes. I missed you though. I don't know how to explain it. I feel closer to you now than I ever did. Even after all that mess. My body feels so calm so at home. Like I don't need to be anywhere else." Yuki says. "Good. Cause you don't need to be anywhere else." Zero says Giving her another kiss, as he hands her, the plate. " You need to eat. Last night was a workout." Zero adds. "Yea, I am hungry, and tried." She replies.

They stay there and eat their food, then go back to bed. Zero making sure she is no where near Kaname. That even if she is, she will be too tired to do anything at all. Zero knew what he wanted kicked in. It was why she felt so at ease. So calm. He knew that wouldnt go away. She was now his. Nothing could really change that. He did know that she would still care for Kaname in other ways. Thats the part that still bothered him. He just had to handle it. At least it wouldn't be sexually. He would have to deal with them being friends.


	307. Chapter 307 Questioning

Chapter 307 Questioning

Later in the day, they both head back to the manor. Zero going into the kitchen to start dinner. As Yuki heads upstairs to get dressed. Feeling different. Not looking forward to seeing Kaname. She knew he would know what took place. That he already did. That the scent of blood and sex was in the air. She knew it would hurt him. It's not something she wanted. She didn't want to see him in pain. Yet she couldn't help herself to not be with Zero.

"Well look who decided to come home. Its only five in the afternoon." Kaname snaps. "Sorry. Time seems to run away." Yuki answers softly. "I bet. So now this is going to be the Norm? You coming here anytime you think you can? Leaving the children and me again? To run to him?" Kaname hisses. Not able to keep himself calm. Smelling the sex and blood all over her. "I will try not to. I promise." Yuki answers. Looking down at the floor not able to meet his eyes.

Kaname sees she is still trying to be nice. Still has feelings for him. So he tries to cool it."Ok. I just don't want you to get lost in him again. We have a family here that needs you." Kaname states. "I know. We are getting ready for dinner. We will all sit together for it." Yuki says. Kissing him on his head. Kaname pushing her closer. Wrapping his arms around her. She lightly hugs him back. Holding back tears. Trying not to push him away. Just not wanting anything to escalate at the moment. She was more than happy with being just with Zero. She was just too scared to admit that to Kaname.

"Does Zero seem any different to you," Kaname asks. As she lets go to get dressed. "No, Why? Anything wrong?" Yuki asks. "No, I was just wondering. Now that you both mated, how is he going to deal with the three of us?" Kaname replies. "We will just take it slow. We just reunited. I think we should spend some time together Kaname. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. Its just been so long since I have really been with Zero. I miss that. I hurt for it." Yuki comments. "I see. At least your being honest with me. I want you to keep that." Kaname responds. "I told you. I would. I can't help how I feel. This time seems worse than before." Yuki admits. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "I feel closer, deeper to him. I know before I didn't want him out of my site. But now to be away from him for any amount of time hurts me deep within."Yuki confesses.

"What about your dark side? I saw him walking just fine. The bastard had a swag to his walk as he came in here tonight." Kaname states. "Kaname! That's not very nice! My dark side is calm. Satisfied. Under control. I do need his blood more often though. I never ate so many tablets in my life. Not even when you first brought me here. Last night every chance I got, that it wouldn't look bad. I had to nip him. Take from him. I wanted it more than even the sex." Yuki confides. "And how did he manage this? No Dark side at all? Needing his blood so badly?" Kaname hisses. "Maybe it is just from being away from him for so long. I learned to curb my dark side. I don't mind that it's not showing its ugly head." Yuki comments. "And if it's only because he is doing something to control it?" Kaname asks. "I don't think he would do such a thing. Why would he want to?" Yuki answers. "Because without a dark side, you will not want to screw me. You will be just fine with being with him and only him." Kaname answers bluntly. "I think your just imaging things. I know you don't like him. Just please try as you promised?" Yuki says. Putting on her dress. Kissing him again lightly. "Do you feel attraction towards me still? If I asked you to right now make love to me. Would you be able to do it? While he is downstairs? After you just spend the night and day in his bed? Doing god knows what!" Kaname asks. "Kaname, please. We need to get downstairs to eat. Dinner is getting cold." Yuki says. "Answer me. Truthfully."Kaname replies. "I am not in the mood at the moment. So no, I wouldn't be able to." Yuki says. "That wasn't answering it all Yuki."Kaname hisses. "I am not ready to. My feelings are all over the place right now. It's not really a good question to ask me right now." Yuki answers and walks out of the room.

Knowing fully she wouldn't be able to. She had no desire to. Her pull and desire were towards Zero. More now than ever. She had no sexual want for Kaname at the moment. She saw him as a great friend, family. Someone she loved and wanted to protect. Which she knew she always wanted that, just the desire to be under him wasn't there like in the past. His touch use to set her a flame. Could it really be gone? Even she wondered.


	308. Chapter 308 Home

Chapter 308 Home

Yuki heads downstairs to the kitchen. Seeing Zero in his element. Cooking away. "You look so sweet," Yuki says. Going over to give him a hug. "Hey, Glad to see you back here. What took you so long? I am about done cooking." Zero asks. "I had to get dressed. I was also talking to Kaname." Yuki admits. "How he is taking it?" Zero says with a smirk. "It will take time for him to adjust. Just like you. Please Can we all have a nice night tonight. I don't want this to be like the last time. You both said you can do this. Now I'm doubting it." Yuki says. "We will be fine," Zero says with a smile.

Zero knows Kaname isn't liking any of this. He knew it wouldn't be long for him to show his true self. Its why Zero had his own plan. He didn't like it either. No matter how the other said they could handle it. Deep down they couldn't. They were jealous of the other. They both really wanted her just for themselves. Kaname realizing more than Zero, that it wasn't going to be. That he was stuck. So he tried a little harder than Zero to make this work. Zero still hasn't come to realize or really understand. How hard it would be to just let Kaname go. For many reasons. This wasn't a normal relationship.

Zero tells Yuki to go sit down that he will bring dinner in. He places it on the table for everyone to eat. "It smells great," Kaname says. "Thank you." Zero replies. Taking a seat. "Yuki will be staying home this evening won't she?" Kaname asks. Zero just looks at Yuki. " Yes, Me and Zero will be staying here tonight. I would like to watch some tv in the Den." Yuki answers before either of them do. "That's fine," Kaname responds. Zero doesn't answer. They continue there dinner. Interacting with the children and themselves. When dinner is over. Yuki and Zero put the kids to bed. Zero pawing at her every chance he gets. Not able to keep his hands off of her. He sees she melts even further into his kisses. Into his touches. It makes him feel alive. It makes him know she is still very deeply in love with him. That his control over her is still there. Not fading.

"So I am staying here tonight?" Zero asks. "Yes, please. We will be together. We can watch some tv downstairs. Just hang out." Yuki says. Yawning. "Ok, Sounds good. You're only staying here to make him happy." Zero replies. "Isn't that what we are supposed to do? Neither of you is going to make this easy are you?" Yuki responds. "We both love you. It's hard." Zero admits. "I love you more than the moon and stars. You have nothing to worry about." Yuki answers. Smiling as they head downstairs.

They both head to the Den where Zero puts the tv on. Grabbing a blanket and some snacks. Yuki and him taking a seat. Curling up together to watch tv. Kaname walking in. "You going to watch tv with us?" Yuki asks. "Sure. Why not. He responds. Giving Zero a look. Yuki shares the blanket with him. Kissing his cheek. He knows she still cares. That she wants to include him. He also knows where her true heart lies. She is stuck in the middle of them, just as they are.

Yuki falls asleep within minutes. So tired from last nights events. Zero wore her out she just didn't say anything. Both men just stay there watching tv. Before long Kaname gets up. Placing Yuki in his arms. "Where do you think you're taking her?"Zero snaps. "To bed. She needs rest. You wore her out. She will be peaceful in my quarters for the night. You can stay here. Your quarters are always open to you. " Kaname says. Leaving the room, with Yuki in his arms. Zero Growls. Then thinks it will do him no good. And calms down. Getting comfy on the sofa. Falling asleep. Zero knows how Yuki is feeling. That her want is only for him.

Kaname places Yuki in bed Covering her up. Then goes over to the sofa near the fireplace and takes a seat. Knowing now everything is changing. The calm peaceful life they had just the two of them. Is now upside down. He knew Zero was never going to let it be the three of them. He knew what he was after. He didn't trust him at all. He couldn't wait to have him and Alex in the same room together. He would watch both of them carefully. Just knowing no matter what the outcome. Yuki wouldn't believe it. She trusted Zero again fully. Which was her first mistake.


	309. Chapter 309 Meeting

Chapter 309 Meeting.

A few days go by, Yuki spending tons of time with Zero. Not able to leave him for long. Running to him, every chance she had. Its what he wanted. He was very happy with it. He sees that since she had made love to him. She hasn't gone near Kaname in that way. She will be nice, Kiss his head or even his lips. Just nothing sexual has taken place.

Today Kaname is looking forward to his meeting. Alex was finally coming over and he wanted to see what he had to say if anything. Kaname told Zero he could be there. Zero said sure. Yuki wanted no part of it. Saying whatever he had to say was mainly between him and Kaname. She would stay with the children. While the meeting was going on.

Kaname heads to his office, Sitting at his desk. Zero walks in shortly after. Taking a seat on the other side of the desk. Waiting for Alex. "What do you think we are going to get out of this?" Zero asks. "I'm not really sure to be all honest with you. This may be a complete waste of both our time. Or I may find out some new things. I guess it all depends." Kaname answers.

After waiting for about ten minutes. Alex shows up. Walking into the office like nothing. "What do you need Kaname?" Alex asks. "We would like to know why you are doing all this to us?" Kaname asks. "I haven't done anything to you. You have done everything to your self." Alex answers. "I know you were the mastermind behind everything. That Sara was just your pawn." Kaname comments. "Pawn? That's your games. Sara wasn't my Pawn. She was my Mother." Alex admits. "Your mother? I never knew Sara to have any children." Kaname remarks. "Yes, she kept me under lock and key. Masking my scent from a child." Alex replies. "Masking why?" Kaname asks confused. "She didn't want my father to know." Alex answers. "I see. I never really saw your mother with anyone else. She was always chasing after me." Kaname says. Then a panic hits him. "I know. For some reason, my mother saw no other. The way you see Yuki. The way Yuki sees Zero. Is it fun to watch the one you adore. Love someone else more? Kamra is a real bitch isn't she?" Alex asks.

"I never meant to hurt your mother. I was bonded to marry Yuki from childhood. Its why the bond for either of us. Won't let go. She may love Zero but she still is bonded to me." Kaname says. "You keep thinking that. She will never Leave Zero. Never let him go. You're just to blinded to see the truth. You're the one with the pawns. Hurting everyone. ANd your not smart enough to see it right under your nose. Who would betray you most." Alex replies. "I know you wanted to get back at me for your mother. You used Zero to hurt Yuki. That wasn't fair. "I didn't use anyone. That just seemed to happen." Alex says looking at Zero. "You still don't get it. Or don't want to. "I am your son Kaname. Not like you care. I'm not Yuki's. But I am still your son." Alex states boldly. Kaname standing there not knowing what to say or even think at this moment. Trying to go back and piece things together.

"My Son? I never knew. I swear. SHe never told me. There wasn't even any talk she was pregnant and had a child." Kaname states. "When your thirteen, you don't really want to shout it out from the rooftop." Alex mumbles. "Thirteen? We had you then?" Kaname says. Taking a seat in his chair. "Heh, you look confused. You remembering screwing around with my mother that young? You were each other's firsts." Alex answers. "I remember all that. I loved your mother in my own way. I don't know what to say to you. You didn't have to do all this to get my attention. You just had to tell me the truth. I would gladly accept you as my son." Kaname comments. "Really? Since when?" Alex replies. "SInce now. You don't seem to understand. If she would have told me. Things would have been different. I would have taken you. I don't care how old I was. I had plenty of money to give. I could have been in your life. You don't see how your mother robbed you but also me. " Kaname states. Alex not sure what to believe. Kaname isn't acting like he thought he would.

"It doesn't matter. I am grown now." Alex answers. "Grown? Your sixteen. That's not grown. Why do you look older? What did she do to you? How are you this doctor thats so smart at this early age? " Kaname asks. "My mother was a pro with potions and poisons. Just ask Zero over there. Like I said she masked my scent. She also gave me a potion to mask my identity. So I could run in the same circles and no one would ever know. How old I really was. I just took fast to things. Learning quickly. I got her traits with poisons and potions. Among other things." Alex answers. " I see. If you need anything now that your mother is gone. Just ask me. I want whatever the bad blood between us gone. Do you hear me?" Kaname snaps. "There you go taking your control agian. You can't just in five minutes become my father. It doesn't work that way." Alex says. "I'm Sorry." Kaname answers.. "I need to go. You see why I did things now. I have no desire to be here." Alex says. "I will walk him out." Zero answers.

Walking out of Kaname's office, to the front door. "Has your little con worked? Just what do you think Yuki will say if she finds out, I wasn't behind the spell? You were? Not to mention the rest?" Alex Smirks. " You don't like him. But you sure do act a lot like him." Zero answers. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I don't mind being like him. He is the most powerful pureblood there is. What happens when he comes after you?" Alex asks. "He won't." Zero states. "You keep using Yuki as a shield. That will only go so far with the old man. You know that right?" Alex comments. "You could have told him right now. Why didn't you?" Zero asks. "Because. You have the one thing he wants. You will take it away from him. Leaving him alone. Hurt and empty. You will do what my mother wanted." Alex replies walking out the door.


	310. Chapter 310 aftermath

Chapter 698 Aftermath.

Zero keeps his calm, walking back to Kaname's office. "So you had a son at thirteen?" Zero asks. "It seems that way. She was always so into me. Things just happened. I promised from that night on it wouldn't again. We were just children. I thought she would forget about me. Move on. She just never did. She always would turn up here and there. Trying to get me in bed. Trying to get me to marry her. I saw last time she wanted to get me to have a child. I was older and wiser. I made sure it didn't happen." Kaname answers. "Why lead her on then? Why not just stop it?" Zero asks. "Yuki and I's relationship has never been easy. Yuki for a long time pushed me away. I knew Sara never would. The last time, I was ok with being with her. Yuki had you. She didn't want anything to do with me. I was going to have my fun with Sara. Till Yuki walked in and flipped out. It made me see we were not over. That she did want me. When I had to choose of course it was Yuki." Kaname admits.

"What are you going to do about this?" Zero asks. "I don't know. There isn't much I can do. He hates me. She poisoned his mind against me."Kaname replies. "Really? It wouldn't take much." Zero states. "Despite what you may think. IF she would have told me. I would have taken him. I would have been there. Just like I am for Ai. They are my children. Do you know how proud I am of him? How strong he is? I couldn't ask for anything more." Kaname admits. "You mean how muliptuvie he is? Just like you? How he hurts people and don't care?" Zero snaps. "Your one to talk. You're not an angel. I would watch it if I were you. Skeletons have a way of coming out of the closet. What will you do then?" Kaname Smirks. "I don't have any. Nothing like what you have. So I wouldn't have to worry about it. Now would I?" Zero replies. "Trying to cover his nervousness."The one thing you do have will blow everything up. So enjoy while you can." Kaname states. Walking out of his office. Leaving Zero there to ponder.

Did Kaname know the truth? If so why was he not telling Yuki? Zero wasn't sure to any of it. He just wasn't going to lose his cool. He figured he could just be going on the little things Alex throughout. That it was nothing. He wasn't sure how Kaname would know the truth anyway.

Kaname walks upstairs to Yuki sitting in there bedroom. "How are you?" Yuki asks. "You knew? You didn't tell me? You held that back all this time?" Kaname asks. "Yes, Not to hurt you in any way. It was his story to tell you. Not mine. He needed to be ready to let you know this. Me telling you would have only made things worse." Yuki states. "I understand that. I can't believe. I have a son. She took that away from me. I lost him, just like I will lose you." Kaname says. Feeling defeated at the moment. "Kaname, you're not losing me. I am here for you. I am sorry you have to go through this." Yuki answers Holding him close to her. "I know you love him more. I know if he asked you would leave me in a heartbeat. I know the truth Yuki." Kaname comments. "I won't deny that I love him deeply. I do have feelings for you as well. You were always there for me. I will do the same."Yuki answers. Kissing his forehead.

"I am going to go downstairs and get dinner ready. Will you be coming down?" Yuki asks. "No. You, Kiryu and the kids eat. I will get something later. " Kaname asks. "I will take some up for you when I come to bed." Yuki answers. "You will be spending the night here?" Kaname asks. "Of course. You need me. I told you. I am here."Yuki answers.


	311. Chapter 311 Thinking in the cabin

Chapter 115 Part 2 Thinking at the Cabin.

Alex heads back to the Cabin in the woods. For the first time himself. No masking his scent or anything else. Feeling a bit free. Still not really understanding Kaname's reaction. He thought he would have told him to get the hell out. That Sara lied and he wasn't his. He expected anything but what he really said. He also knew that Yuki kept her word when she said she wouldn't tell Kaname. She didn't go against him. That also surprised him greatly.

That wasn't something he didn't see coming either. He saw her has Kaname's pet. One who would have run to tell him everything. Yet she didn't. He noticed how Zero stood there blankly not letting on to anything he was doing. Standing there right in front of his father going behind his back. That the two people Kaname trusted would go behind him for each other in an instant. Then he heard so much about Kaname did he really trust either of them? Was he really in the dark? He thought not. The Kaname he knew about was supposed to be always one step ahead. Ready to take down any opponent. Yet Zero was here still alive. Only because Yuki wanted it that way. He saw how love even got to the big almighty Kaname.

Alex sat on his sofa in front of his warm fireplace, wondering if all his mother told him was true? He knew Kaname was no saint. He saw what he put Yuki and Zero through. How he took out council members just by looking at them. Letting Yuki do the same. But would he care for him? Want him? Be a father to him? He wasn't sure. He just saw the truth in his words when Kaname spoke to him. That if he needed anything he was there. Alex felt he would still keep his true identity under wraps. That it might be a good idea. Since a lot of people didn't like Kaname at this moment for marrying Kiryu. The new council was a bit better than the old one. But still, the fact remained. None of them saw this as a natural way of doing things. Zero was a Hunter A former Human. Nothing would ever change that. Not to the Vampires. Or the Hunters. The Way they were in danger, he didn't want himself to be. So to distant himself from them was best.

His mother wanted revenge because of love. Doing all she did to get Kaname back into her life. If the council wanted to take on Kaname, it wouldn't go so lightly. They could come up with anything. Going after any one of them. Even Ai. To prove a point to Kaname. When most thought that Zero was dead, it was for the best. No one cared anymore. leaving everything in peace. Now that they had that Anniversary party. All knew it was still going on. They were married to this man for a long time now. In one way seeing that it was smooth. In another, a lot still sickened by it. Alex knew that Ryan wasn't anyone's friend. That at the dinner party Ryan saw Zero as there pet, being used for sex. For Kaname fun. He didn't see that at the Anniversary party. He saw that Yuki was into him. Wanted him. Maybe even more than she ever wanted Kaname. Kaname was good at hiding his feelings. Yuki never was when it came to Zero. Her love for him shined through. It was her downfall. Which might make it all their downfall.


	312. Chapter 312 Wondering

Chapter 312 wondering

Yuki heads downstairs to the kitchen to start dinner. Seeing Zero already there. "How is Kaname?" Zero asks. "Doing the best he can. I think this and us is taking its toll." Yuki admits. "We are old news to him. This was huge. I never saw that coming." Zero states. "I didn't either when I first heard about it," Yuki says. "You already knew this? You never said a word." Zero comments. "Wasn't my place to. If Alex didn't want him to know? Why would I say? He is a mixed up kid. He didn't need more." Yuki says. "Ok. If you say so. That was a big secret to keep from him." Zero replies. "Yes, and I am glad it's out in the open now. I really don't like hiding things from him. We are not the same as we were. I never want to go back there. I will be staying here tonight. You are more than welcome to stay in your quarters. I wish you would as it makes me feel better when you're closer to me." Yuki states. "Why stay here? We can go to the guesthouse and be alone." Zero responds. "I can't leave him. he needs me more now than ever. When I was going through everything with you. He never left me. He stayed by my side. I intend on doing the same." Yuki answers. "Out of duty?" Zero asks. "Out of friendship. We can have our dinner together as a family. Then I will head up to bed." Yuki states. "Do I have anything to worry about?" Zero asks. "No. Of course not. I love you. I just need to be there for him as well." Yuki says.

Zero doesn't say anything. Feeling a little frustrated that she still cares as she does. He didn't like the idea of her sleeping next to him either. Even with his plan running in full gear. He still saw that she still had feelings for him. Didn't want to leave or hurt him. He wishes they could just leave here and never come back. He saw that wasn't happening.

While Yuki is trying to make dinner, Zero stands behind her, putting his arms around her. Kissing her neck. "Zero, I am trying to cook," Yuki says with a smile. "Keep cooking. I won't be seeing you till tomorrow. I need to get what I can now. "Zero slides his hands under her skirt. Sliding it down into her panty. Her body pushes up against Zeros. As she moans to his touch. He rubs his manhood on the back of her bottom. Getting her more than in the mood. "Zero this isn't fair," Yuki says. "Is there something you need?" Zero Chuckles. Yuki's eyes turn red. Which Zero hasn't seen in a long time. She turns around kissing him passionately. Nipping at his lips. Drawing blood. Licking it up. He sees something that scares him. Is this her Darkside? Did it make an appearance? Wasnt it working? Zero says to himself. As she seats him in the kitchen table. Sliding down on his lap. She kisses him again deeply, as she undoes his belt and pants. Going after what she wanted. She pulls at his white-silver hair as she slides him inside her. Sliding down every inch. Screaming into his mouth as she kisses him. Sliding hardly up and down on his lap. Zero's hands on her waist helping her move harder and faster. Taking his breath away at just the feeling. She gives him all she has till he can't take it anymore and just shoots his load. She looks at him devilishly as she gives him another kiss. Gathering her self together. "You may have started it. But I ended it." She says with a smirk. Fixing herself, going back to the stove.

Leaving Zero breathless and confused. It felt wonderful. He didn't mind her taking control. Its just was it her or the dark half? He wasn't sure.

They both go to the dining room sitting down and eating with the kids. Zero only half there. Thinking about everything else. After dinner, he puts the kids to bed heading to his own room. Not even heading back down. His nerves were getting the best of him. He would keep alert tonight to see if when she was in Kaname's bed if anything would take place. If so, he knew the dark half was back and his plan was foiled.

While he is sitting there on the sofa, there is a knock at the door. "You left before I could say goodnight," Yuki says. "Sorry babe. I just got tired." Zero answers. Yuki gives him a long kiss holding him tight. "I will see you in the morning. I love you." Yuki says. "Do you have to do this? Zero asks. "Yes, it will be fine. I promise." Yuki replies. Leaving his quarters.

She goes back to Kaname's room, Finding him where she left him. Seeing he is filled with questions. "I bought you some food as I promised," Yuki says. "Thank you. Just leave it on my desk."Kaname answers. "Are you ok?" Yuki asks. Taking a seat right by him."I am not sure. Things are not going the way I planned. In any department. I just don't know how much longer I can live like this." Kaname Remarks. "I am sure things will get better in time. I know the news was a shock." Yuki says. "Yes, It was. it's not the only thing troubling me. I have a lot on my mind." Kaname answers. "Maybe we should just lay down. You need some rest." Yuki says. Taking his hand. Bringing him to there bed. He lays down and she lays down with him. Holding him. Trying her best to be there for him when he needs her most. He saw this. He also saw what Alex said was true. She would never leave Zero.


	313. Chapter 313 Control

Chapter 313 Control

The next morning, Kaname gets up early. Seeing Yuki still laying in his arms. Which surprised and delighted him. He saw she was trying to be the person he needed. Even after being intimate with Zero. He saw that she didn't go after sex with him. Just light kisses, hugs and staying close. He saw sexually, she was tamed in every way. Just being Zero's. At the moment, Kaname had more to think about. He had a son, who hated him. For none of his own doing. Just everything his mother told him. It hurt him deeply. Wanting to have a relationship with this kid. Wanting to do things differently. Just not sure on how? If Alex would ever forgive or trust him? He remembered Yuki feeling the same way towards him. Then he rebuilt the relationship with her. So maybe it was possible?

It would have even been better if Zero never showed up again. Kaname knew that was his own fault. When he found out he was alive. He should have kept it to himself. Either getting rid of him for good? Or moving far away from here. He just choose to tell the truth, which in the end got him nowhere.

He kisses Yuki on her forehead, Then gets up to get dressed. Wanting to see if Hanabusa found anything out. He deep down knew Zero was doing something behind the both of them. He just wanted proof. Then in a way throwing around digs, to make Zero uncomfortable was even better than telling on him. To watch him squirm was wonderful. He knew his talk in his office left Zero wondering. He could sense it. Zero had a tendency to forgot who he truly was up against.

Kaname walks down to the lab, seeing Hanabusa working away. "Have you found anything?" Kaname asks. "Ye,s there is something in her system I never have seen before. It's a lite form, I just don't know what it is. I know it's not supposed to be there." Hanabusa states. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "Well if you look here. You can see something eating away at certain cells. Like its reworking them. To keep her calm. Its definitely for keeping her dark side at bay. I just don't know what the substance being used is. As this hasn't ever been done before. You know how hard it is to control a pureblood?" Hanabusa answers. "There is no control for us," Kaname replies. "Exactly. Yet someone has figured out a way to keep the dark half of you away. Under control. In tack. Anyway, you want to put it." Hanabusa responds. "How are they giving this to her?" Hanabusa asks. "I am not sure. Is there anything she takes? Anything she drinks? It could be in any form. Just its in something she takes daily." Hanabusa answers.  
"I am not sure. Zima stopped giving her the pill. I gave them to her, but even if she is taking them, we had them for a while. It never stopped her dark side. You also know what are in those. You checked."Kaname comments. "I checked them when we first gave them to her. Not now. If Zero is behind this, he could have changed out the pills." Hanabusa states. "True, but there was no guarantee, she was taking them. If she didn't or isn't, that wouldn't work." Kaname remarks. "Well, first you need to watch her. See what she takes. See if they are around. If you find any. Bring me one to test. Also if this is true. Alex was the one for sure to make it. Zero would be working with him. Which brings up other questions. Since he was the only one to tend to him when he said he was dead." Hanabusa replies. "How far are they in this together? Alex isn't going to tell me at the moment. He isn't very happy with me. I will watch and see. Let Sieren follow Zero and Alex around. I do have to say Zero doesn't leave here. He has come accustom to this house and all it has to offer. It just looks like he is getting good at this." Kaname responds.

"With this stuff he used, she will not want to make love to any other. She will be more than satisfied with just Zero. The bond that was supposed to be, will be. You know that right?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes. Its what he is after. He can't take her being close to me like that. It's only ok when she does it to me." Kaname barks. "I am still shocked at how it's working. It's hard to control a pureblood. Some might be her own doing. She did learn to merge, to calm herself. I think that has a lot to do with it. Giving you this pill wouldn't work so well my lord. To be honest it wouldn't work at all." Hanabusa states. "She will do anything for him. That's always been the problem. Thank you for everything. I will keep my eye out. If I find the pills I will give you one. I may have to ask her if she is taking them. Just to make sure." Kaname replies. "That would be a good idea."


	314. Chapter 314 Pills

Chapter 314 Pills.

Kaname heads back upstairs, from the basement. Seeing Yuki in the Kitchen getting breakfast ready. "My Love, Would I be able to speak to you in private?" Kaname asks. "Of course. How are you feeling? I hope better today." Yuki replies. "I am doing well. Now that you and Zero are together. Has anything changed?" Kaname asks. "What do you mean Kaname?" Yuki asks. "How have you been feeling? Everything satisfying?" Kaname responds. "Yes. I feel whole. I do need more of his blood then I did before. I always seem to find myself nipping at him. I just can't help myself. When I am close to him, it's like I need every part of him." Yuki admits. "No Dark side feelings? Kaname asks. "I saw a rise the other night. But nothing major no. I feel content with him."Yuki states. "I see. I also wanted to ask you. Have you been taking any precautions?" Kaname comments. "Yes, I have been taking the pills since you gave them to me. Thats funny Zero asked me the same thing before we started being together. Are you both that worried I may have a child with you?" Yuki hisses. "My love. I am sure neither of us meant it that way. I know I didn't. I just wanted to make sure. I just don't want any confusion. We may not be making love at the moment but we have a lot in the past. I think we should know who the father would be." Kaname states. "You would know. When it was born. Also, I think I would know who the father was. I knew the last three times I was pregnant who it was. Once being you. Twice being his. I know you mean no harm. Just sometimes I feel you think I can't handle myself. Or is it you just don't want me having his children?" Yuki snaps. "I didn't want this conversation to lead this way. I was just curious. I am sorry if it let you think otherwise."Kaname answers. Walking into the dining room. Trying not to let the conversation escalate.

He knew that would piss her off, but it was something he needed to know. He had to make sure she was on the pill. Now he just had to find where she put it. So that he could take one. He wanted Hanabusa to test it. To see if Zero swapped them. Was Zero that smart? Then he remembered Yuki saying. That Zero asked the same thing. He needed her to be on that pill in order to switch them. Without it, his plan wouldn't work. Unless he put it in something else. Which would make it harder. This way she was taking it herself every day. Damn Zero was getting good at this.

Kaname waited until breakfast was over. Watching her flaunt all over Zero. Making sure he ate and was taken cared of. Which Kaname couldn't say much, she made sure she did the same to him. He knew deep down she loved him. Its why he was even willing to share. Just the thought of Zero trying to undo everything he has built pissed him off. When Kaname would try and Zero was the one being the fool. Kaname just thought it would have been so much better if they just worked together. If they all got what they wanted. He did see Zero's point of view also. This really wasn't something either of them was used to. It was just something they got into.

When breakfast is over, Zero goes into the kitchen with Yuki to clean up. Kaname exits the room. Going upstairs into there quarters. Looking around. First, he goes to her Vanity looking in the drawers. Finding nothing. Then he goes into the bathroom they share opening drawers and cabinets. Still finding nothing. He walks back into the bedroom, going over to the night table opening it and finding a box of the pills. He takes one. Putting it into his pocket. Leaving everything else untouched.

He goes back down to the lab. "Hanabusa, Here test this and let me know the result," Kaname says. "Yes my lord. This should give us some answers. At least letting us know if she is getting the drug from it. You know even if she is, if we stop the pill it will lead to other unwanted things." Hanabusa states. "Let's deal with one thing at a time. Just test that first. Then I will take it from there." Kaname replies. Hanabusa just nods. Walking away to his equipment to run the tests. Kaname walking back upstairs to his office.


	315. Chapter 315 Remembering

Thoughts? Feelings? I think Kaname has come a long way. I also think he is handling this a bit better than Zero.

Chapter 315 Remembering

A few weeks go by, Yuki spends a lot of time with Kaname. Trying to make him feel better. Knowing that he is going through a lot. She feels bad for him. Doing her best not to hurt him any more than she already has in the past. She spends time with Zero during the day when Kaname is working in his office. She loves him dearly, doing everything she can to curb her want to be with him all the time. To leave him at night kills her inside. While sleeping in Kaname's bed all she does is dream and want for Zero. Her love for him growing more and more each day. Still, she doesn't hurt Kaname.

Zero isn't too upset knowing that so far his plan is working. There hasn't been any sex going on with Yuki and Kaname. He is the only one to get anything at the moment. Zero always makes sure to make love to her before he goes back to his guesthouse or to his quarters in the manor. Making sure she is more than satisfied. Not needing anyone else. Or even dreaming about anyone else. Zero takes pleasure in this. Feeling free. He doesn't mind living with Kaname. Every other part of this was fine. He has learned to grow and open with that. Loving to go to the stables that Kaname built for him. Being with his horses. Evenings when Yuki would stay with Kaname, Zero would go there. Being with them. He had his freedom. Which he loved, and he also had his love. As long as Kaname and Yuki were just friends he could manage.

It's now March, Yuki laying in bed with Kaname. Kaname noticing that she isn't herself. That something is wrong. She hasn't been down in ages. Not really having any reason to be. She had both of them. She had Zero taking care of her blood and sex needs. She had Kaname take care of any other needs. Like Kaname always said, Each of them brought her something she needed. Something the other couldn't. She was living the dream what she wanted. Having two men that loved her dearly. Able to be with both of them without picking just one.

"Yuki my love. What is wrong? I know something is. You know you can always tell me anything. I think we have been through enough to prove that." Kaname says. Leaning over her in bed. "I don't want to hurt you," Yuki says. In a low sad tone. "You won't hurt me. What is wrong?" Kaname asks. "Today ...is the day I had the miss. It just replays in my head." Yuki says crying. "I am so sorry my dear. I know that hurt you. Things are a bit different now though. You have him in your life the way you want him. That should bring a smile to your face." Kaname answers. "It does. There was just so much pain. Last year around this time, things were falling apart around me. I was losing everything I loved so dear. Except you of course. Your always my rock." Yuki says. Just laying there. Her eyes are red. Hugging her blanket. Sadness was written all over her face. "You will never lose me. I promise you that." Kaname answers.

Kaname knows this isn't between them. It's between her and Zero. It was their child. Kaname kisses her lightly on the head. Before getting out of bed, to put his robe on. Then heads outside knocking on Zero's Door.

"What do you want? Especially at this hour?" Zero snaps. "Our wife needs you. She is very upset." Kaname says. "What did you do now? God damn you." Zero hisses. "Why do you always think it's me? I don't upset her as you do. Your the one that gets under her skin. You Can unravel her like a ball of string." Kaname snaps. "Then what do you want?" Zero asks. "She is upset because today is the anniversary of the miscarriage. She is pretty down. I thought I would come to get you. So you could be with her. I thought it would be between you both. But as always your an ass. Trying to blame me for the wrongs of the world." Kaname comments. Zero giving him a dirty look. "I will go to her right now. Where is she?" Zero asks. "In my quarters. I do ask please do not have sex in my bed. I never have done that to you. Please don't to me." Kaname says. Eyes glowing red. "Why the hell would I want to!" Zero answers. Walking off to Kaname's Quarters.


	316. Chapter 316 Letting go together

Kaname seems to be the bigger person here. I tried to let him grow as a person. Since he is the big bad pureblood :)

Chapter 316 Letting go together.

When Zero gets there, he opens the door and walks in. Seeing Yuki laying in bed. He goes over climbing in on what would be Kaname's side of the bed. Smelling his scent all over this room. makes him sick. He just shuts up. "Yuki what's wrong babe?" Zero asks. "Zero. You're here!" Yuki answers. Sitting up, putting her arms around him. " Of course I would be here. Kaname told me you were upset. I am so sorry. I know this hurts you. It does me too. I am sure there will be more babies in our future." Zero says. "I would like that Zero. I want to have another child with you. I want to carry your child. I want that more than anything." Yuki admits. "It will happen again. We don't seem to have any problems with that." Zero smiles. "Then let's have another baby?" Yuki asks. "You mean now?" Zero answers with panic. "Yes. I will stop the pill and we can try." Yuki comments.

Zero knows he needs to answer this the right way. Or she will take it wrong. He also knows he needs her to take those pills. Without them, his plan will backfire.

"Yuki, I love you. I do want to have more children. Just let's not rush this. I think you're so willing at the moment because its the anniversary. Let us think about this more. You know Kaname won't be so happy about it." Zero says. Using Kaname feeling for his benefit. "Thats true he would be hurt. He doesn't need that right now. He is going through so much. Thats so nice of you to honestly think about his feelings Zero. Maybe this can work." Yuki says. Kissing him passionately on his lips. Zero feels a wave of relief wash over him. He dodged a bullet. He did see he was becoming more and more like Kaname though.

"I have a surprise for tonight. Just me and you. "Zero says. "Ok. Sounds nice," Yuki says holding him close. "I think today we should spend the whole day together. Doing nice things. I didn't get to be with you on the day it happened. I want to make that up to you. I don't think Kaname will mind you being with me today either. He was the one to come get me. He understands." Zero states. "Then today is our day. I love you Zero. " Yuki replies laying her head on his shoulder. Zero sees she is upset and down. He feels bad. Wishing none of what took place happened. Feeling guilty for it all. He knew what he was hiding was big. That if she ever found out the truth. She would hate him. Maybe never forgive him. It was just something he couldn't take back. It was also another reason he didn't want to have another child right now. It would be another innocent in the middle of this. Someone else he would have to worry about not being able to see. If she ever really did leave him.

Zero helps Yuki get out of bed. Taking her to his Quarters. They Take a shower together being close. He sees its not sex she is after. Its the closeness it brings. He treats her very gently. Keeping her close to him. Giving her want she wants. Seeing that every chance she gets she will nip his lip, or shoulder during sex. Needing his blood more than ever. Which makes him feel more in control.

They get dressed. Then head downstairs to get breakfast. Afterward, they go to the stables and ride the horses spending all afternoon there with the kids. Even Kaname shows up and rides with them. Zero not caring about that. They all get along today. Zero sees that Yuki is happy with them both there. Getting along. Being a family. For today he can make that happen. Kaname doesn't stay long anyway. It was really just to check in on her.

After the stables, they all head to dinner. Berta cooking tonight, giving Yuki a break. They all sit down and eat. Talking and being nice. Both kids laughing and having fun with there parents. After dinner, Yuki and Zero put both kids to bed. Kaname kisses Yuki's head. Then goes to his own quarters leaving them both alone. Knowing they need this time. They need this day.

When Yuki and Zero are done. Zero takes Yuki outside, bringing her to a part of the manor that doesn't have many trees. "Zero where are we going?" Yuki asks. Holding his hand. "I thought me and you would let a lantern go tonight. In honor of our child." Zero says. Yuki just looks at him. Her eyes teary. "Zero that's beautiful. I would love that. Thank you so much."Yuki replies. They both light the lantern letting it go into the sky. Both sitting there holding each other. Watching it go higher and higher. Farther and farther away.

Yuki holds Zero tightly. Tears streaming down her face. "I love you, babe." Zero says. "I love you too." Yuki replies. Sitting there for an hour in the peaceful quiet night.


	317. Chapter 317 Answers

Ok, I have three possible endings. Which Are you ladies wanting to happen? Or see happening?

Chapter 317 Answers

The next few days, Zero tries to be around Yuki as much as he can. Her spirits are a bit better. He needs to go talk to Alex. He just knows that is going to be a bit hard. He doesn't leave this estate at all now. He is always here with Yuki. Being free. He knows he is going to have to come up with something and fast.

"Babe, I will be going out today for a few hours," Zero says. "Where are you going?" Yuki asks. "The Association needs to speak to me about if I will be coming back to work," Zero says. "Will you?" Yuki asks. "Yes, babe. I can't stay here all the time. I need to work." Zero answers. "I would prefer you didn't. I love having you here with me. It's bringing us closer." Yuki states. "I know. I won't go every day. Just maybe on jobs here and there. I will see what I can do. "Zero comments. "Ok. Try to be home for dinner?" Yuki replies. "I will be." Zero answers. Heading out the door.

He knows he is lying. He already talked to the Association. They said it was fine for him to do odd jobs here and there. He talked to them on the phone. Figuring everything out. It was just the only place he could think of that she wouldn't ask to go with him. That would be hours away to give him plenty of time.

Zero drives out to Alex's cabin in the woods. Knowing he is the only person able to answer his questions. Also knowing he didn't want anyone else to overhear what they talked about.

"What brings you here? I didn't think I would see you any time soon. After I was at the manor, we don't want dear daddy to find out. Your working with me. Or should I say for me?" Alex snickers. "Your a son of a bitch just like your father. You know that right? " Zero answers. "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. So what's your problem?" Alex asks.

"Yuki brought up having another child with me. Which is fine. But if I agreed to it. It means she will stop the pill. Then what?" Zero asks. "Then if she doesn't curb herself. Your shit out of luck." Alex chuckles. "This isn't funny at all! I am fucking serious here." Zero snaps. "Ok, Ok. To be honest with you. I'm not all sure. The pill is only sub doing some of it. She is the one controlling the rest. If she doesn't want to sleep with my father she won't. She is a pureblood. It's hard to control them. If it was you. It would be easier." Alex admits. "The pill is working somewhat though, right? It has some control over her?" Zero asks. "Yes. If I were you. I would put that off for a while though. Since you can't handle her being with him. Also if she ever finds out. This I think she will understand to a degree. She knows how you are. How jealous you are. She is the same. The rest that your hiding. I highly doubt she will understand. It may break you. Giving my father everything he wants and more. Your just damn lucky, she needs your blood." Alex answers.

"She can never find out. That was the deal. And why is it that she needs my blood so much more now?" Zero asks. "Because it's fighting the dark half. The pill mixed with your blood. Curbs her. Controls her. To be honest your blood tames her even more than the sex. Just make sure she gets the blood. Or she will have side effects."Alex states. "Side effects?" Zero asks. "She will get weak, pale. Unsteady. Lets just put it this way. You are her drug. Without you. she goes into withdrawals. The ugly part is. You, Will, do the same without her. The drug I gave you. Is no longer in your system. You need for her is like hers for you. I don't understand how you wanted not to crave her? To get her out of your system. Then you go running back to her. You confuse me." Alex comments.

"I thought it was something I wanted. I don't. I need her. I want her. I am not whole without her. I just don't want to share her with him or anyone for that matter." Zero answers. "You don't get it. She is a pureblood. The thing you hate most. No matter how you try to cover that with her. Purebloods have needs. Desires. You can't change that. When she does let her dark half out to play. You're going to have a run for your money. This can only hold it back to a degree. Till she doesn't want to hold back anymore. Till something happens she can't hold back, Or daddy dearest does something to unleash it. You know he isn't letting her go. You both act as if she is something so precious. Where she is nothing. Both of you could do so much better." Alex remarks. "You have never been in love. You don't know. Your turn will come." Zero states. "When it does I sure hope I pick someone better than you two. Someone who knows what she wants." Alex explains. "She does know. Your father won't let her go. He will hold on and use anything he can to keep her."Zero says. " Like your any better? It seems my father has learned his lesson. You haven't. Not to mention if she really wanted away from my father she would find a way. Instead of always somehow finding her way back to his bed." Alex responds. Zero just gives him a dirty look.

He heads out and sits in his car. Thinking about it all. Knowing that Alex was right. He just couldn't help himself. He didn't want to lose her. Sharing her with his longtime rival just drove him crazy. This whole thing did. Just trying to live without her, he wasn't whole. Something was missing. When he was with her, he felt at peace. Content. Like it was exactly where he needed to be. So he was willing to fight for this. Just hoping, in the end, it didn't tear them apart.


	318. Chapter 318 aware

Chapter 318 aware

While Zero is away, Yuki is spending time with the children. Also setting up a surprise for Zero. Wanting him to have all the comforts here that he needs or wants. Not really wanting him to leave. Even though she knew that wasn't really possible. She knew their relationship had some parts to it, that was not natural in some ways. Then she was also a pureblood. Who didn't need to work. Money was no object. So if Zero didn't go it really wasn't a big deal. It spoiled her.

While Yuki was with the kids, Kaname goes back into the lab to see Hanabusa. Wondering if he found anything out about the pill. "Well, any news? Sorry I didn't come sooner. She has spent some time with me. I didn't want her to see me disappear." Kaname says. "I understand. Not a problem. The pill is very interesting. It was designed to make sure she doesn't get pregnant at the same time letting a small hormone go into Yuki's bloodstream to curb her dark side. Working with Kiryu's Blood. It seems together it will keep her under control to a degree." Hanabusa replies. So the dark one can come back?" Kaname asks. "Yes, If she really needs her. She can pull her back out. I don't think sex will do it this time, it would have to be for her protection."Hanabusa states. "What about when Kiryu was hurting her left and right? Using her? Where was the dark one then?" Kaname snaps. "Seems she wasn't on it then. It was her normal self. Who held back. Maybe to show him how much she really loved him? Maybe not to scare him away? From what I can tell, it seems this has only been in her system from when Kiryu moved in here the last time. its a really low dose. There actually isn't that much in her system at the moment. He must have made up his mind. So he started giving it to her." Hanabusa adds. "Then he is working with Alex?" Kaname says. "Yes. This is for sure Alex's work, but we already knew that. It just means he has been in contact with him for a while. And no one knew." Hanabusa responds.

"It doesn't seem like he is being used this time either. It's of his own accord." Kaname comments. "There wouldn't really be a reason for Alex to unless he just feels it would hurt you. Even then, she is still in your home. Living with you. Being with you. The only thing it curbed was her desire to have sex with you. The only one to benefit from that is Kiryu himself." Hanabusa says. "I think there is more to there relationship. More he is hiding. I just am not sure I can find out the rest so easy. Alex is very good at what he does."Kaname remarks. "He is your son my lord. It doesn't surprise me." Hanabusa states. "It doesn't me either. He was raised by Sara. I am sure she taught him many things. All how to go against others. Even worse than me. I just don't see him being in control of Zero. Which makes this even worse. It's not even that he is trying to curb her dark half. Its that he is going against her. She expects this from me. Not him. Kaname remarks. "Either way, it is putting something in her system she doesn't know about. He is just lucky it won't cause her any damage." Hanabusa answers. "I didn't think he would harm her that way. He just wants her all for himself. I am just glad that she isn't pushing away from me in any other way." Kaname admits. "I don't think Zero would be able to do that this time. Then he has new tricks up his sleeve. You never know." Hanabusa states.

Kaname knew Hanabusa had a good point. What else was Zero up to? What else was he hiding? How far was he in this? Kaname knew there was a lot more to this story. He also knew Zero wasn't going to come to clean any time soon. Right now he would keep his secret. Using it when he really needed it. He didn't want to bring any more pain to Yuki. Kaname felt she has been through enough. Finally having a little bit of peace and happiness. So he would let her have it for now.


	319. Chapter 319 surprise

Chapter 319 Suprise.

Later in the day, Zero comes home. Everyone in the dining room. Getting ready to have dinner. Zero walks in taking a seat. While Yuki is bringing out there dinner. "Zero your home. I am so glad you made it for dinner." Yuki says. Going over to him. Giving him a big kiss. "I will always try to be home for dinner. I know it means a lot to you. I enjoy it as well." Zero answers. "Did you get everything done that you needed to?" Kaname asks. "Yes, everything is well. They will be sending me away for a bit soon. I have a mission. " Zero replies. "I hate those. I hate when your away." Yuki pouts. "It will only be a few days. I will be right home. I promise." Zero answers. Yuki keeping her feelings to herself at the moment. Serving dinner to the kids. She always did hate this part of Zero's job. Them sending him away. It wasn't only because he would be away from her. It was because she worried. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Now even more so. Knowing what it meant to live without him. Finally getting a piece of what they lost back. She didn't want to lose it again.

"While you were gone, I got you a surprise," Yuki says. "You did? What might it be?" Zero answers. "You will see later. Enjoy your dinner for now." Yuki responds with a smile. Kaname pretending he knows nothing. Keeping the peace. Not yet knowing how he was going to go about this. He wanted to know more. The pill wasn't hurting her, just keeping her calm. Which even he had to say was nice. Even if it meant he wasn't getting sex. They still had a very close relationship. He was just wondering what else Zero was hiding. He knew there was more.

After dinner, They put the kids to bed. And clean up the kitchen. "So, when do I get to see my surprise?" Zero asks. "In a few." Yuki answers. "Going to make me wait?" Zero replies. Pulling her close to him. Kissing her passionately. "I missed you. I want you to stay with me tonight. Not in his room. I know you stay to make him happy. I just miss you. I want you in my bed. I want to wake up with you in my arms. Like we did every day at the townhouse." Zero comments. "I know. It's just different now. We are working together remember? I will stay with you tonight though. I do miss snuggling up to you. There are just some things we will have to get use to." Yuki remarks. Zero keeping his remarks to himself. Not wanting to start a fight. At the same time, it eating away at him.

"Are we ever going to go back to the townhouse? That is our home." Zero replies. "I really don't want to go back there any time soon. The last few times I was back there, things didn't go so well. I feel safer here." Yuki remarks. "Is it that? Or that you know Kaname wouldn't want to live there? Is this for his sake? Yet again?" Zero snaps. "It's not all about Kaname. Its like I said. I see you leaving and not coming back when I'm there. I see me almost dieing there, and you using me. I see things just falling apart there. So I don't want to go back there right now. We are doing well. I want to keep it that way." Yuki states. After hearing that Zero calms down. Knowing a lot did go down there. So he shuts up for now.

"Dishes are done. So now I can show you your surprise. You need to get your coat. We will be going outside." Yuki states. "Really? Ok." Zero replies. Grabbing his brown trench. Yuki takes his hand, heading out past the house. Going past the garden shed. "What is this?" Zero asks. "It's your new Gun range. I know you always use to go and practice. Now that you are back to work. Its kind of hard to go there from here. Everything is so far. Takes too long. So now you have one on our property. You can come out here anytime you want." Yuki says. "Yuki, I don't know what to say. It's awesome." Zero comments. "I thought you would like it," Yuki replies with a smile.

Zero goes in grabbing the glasses and setting up. Pulling out the bloody rose. Taking his shots. Getting them all in the head. Right where he aimed. "You didn't lose any of your touch." Yuki responds. " Nope. How about I teach you?" Zero asks. Yuki going over to him. Zero slides the glasses on her, setting her up now. He stands in the back of her, holding her hands on the bloody rose. His body pushing up against hers. She takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.

Shooting the target right in the chest. Then the head. "Not bad at all,"Zero says. Yuki takes off the gear, turning around and kissing Zero passionately. He sees the spark of lust in her eyes. He kisses her back. Pushing her up agisnt the gun stall. His hands on her ass. Pushing her into him. They waste no time unzipping Zero and pulling up her dress. Where Zero enters her. Thrusting himself in and out. Hard and fast. As Yuki's legs wrap around his waist. Her arms around his neck. She pulls at his white silver hair, as she nips his bottom lip to take his blood. Needing it more and more. He goes faster and faster till he feels her tighten around his member. He enters her one more time hard and fast. letting himself go deep within her.

They stay in each others arms trying to gain there breath. Zero just zips himself up. Taking Yuki back to the guesthouse. Where they spend the night.


	320. Chapter 320 Work

Chapter 320 work

A week goes by, and its time for Zero to get ready to head out for three days to hunt some level E's. The association called and told him, they will be needing him. So he agreed to go. He knew that three days away would bother Yuki but he had to go to work. To let there be some normal freedom between them. Even though leaving her, with the likes of Kaname wasn't what he really wanted to do. He just had to have faith in her, and that the pill she was taking would work. On keeping her desires for Kaname at bay.

Zero goes into his quarters to start packing. Remembering doing this, when he wasn't with her anymore. There was no one to say goodbye to. No one to care if he returned or not. It was just him. Of course, Nicole cared but Zero's feelings for her were not as strong as they were for Yuki. He never felt about anyone the way he feels about her. There is a deep long connection that no one else could share.

"I don't want you to go." Yuki storms into Zero's quarters yelling. "Yuki, you know better. Please don't do this." Zero answers. "I don't want you to do this. It's dangerous. Anything can happen. I can't bare never seeing you again. I already lost you once. I can't do it again. Please." Yuki begs. Zero stops packing going over to Yuki and holds her close. "I promise you everything will be ok. I will return. You have Kaname while I'm gone." Zero grumbles. "That doesn't make me feel any better. We just got each other back, the way it should be." Yuki replies. "Nothing will change that. I will be back in three days. Right back by your side. We will take the horses out when I get back." Zero responds. "There is nothing I can say that will change your mind?" Yuki comments. "It's my job. I love it. I haven't done it in so long. I am looking forward to it." Zero replies. "That's just it, You have been away so long. How about if you're not as fast? or something happens?" Yuki says in a panic. "I have been using the gun range. I know what I'm doing. You worry too much." Zero comments. "Fine! There is no getting through to you. You're so damn stubborn." Yuki hisses. "Yes, and you love that about me. Just as I do about you." Zero replies. Kissing her forehead. "I am sending my familiar with you. So I can watch and be with you then. I need to be with you." Yuki remarks. "If sending your butterfly is going to make you feel better than fine," Zero says. "I'm not sending a butterfly this time. I learned to turn into a black cat. She will go with you." Yuki responds. "You have to be kidding? What am I going to do with a black cat? How will I hide that?" Zero asks. Yuki standing there tapping her foot. "You will be fine." Yuki answers. A small black cat appears at the ending of the bed. Looking straight at Zero. "My big great protector huh girl?" Zero says to the cat. Who purrs when Zero pats her.

"Stop knocking it. Cats are great protectors." Yuki says. Zero doesn't want to fight so he just smiles. Laughing inside. Kaname gets a wolf...she turns into a cat. He does find it endearing that she wants to protect him. She always did. It was something from when they were kids. Always trying to protect the other. He knew she meant no harm what so ever.

"Well, since I am leaving in the morning. You are spending the night with me right?" Zero asks. "Of course. I will need all the snuggles from you, I can get to last three days." Yuki says. Zero just smiles.

They both get ready for bed. Climbing into the king size bed, into each other's arms. Yuki snuggling up close to Zero. Placing kisses all over his face, neck, and chest. The kisses are tender gentle and most of all meaningful. He knows how much she cares. He pushes her up for her lips to meet his. Where he gives her a deep long passionate kiss. Yuki's arms wrap around his neck. Her body sitting on Zero's. With each leg at each of his sides. His hands slide up her nightgown. Up her thighs rubbing and touching them gently. His hands then go up to her panties sliding them down her thighs. Yuki moving one leg so she can get them off. Her hands run down his chest. Flicking her fingers over his nipples, as her tongue goes down the center of his chest. Placing kisses on his stomach. Zero can't wait any longer. The feelings he has are strong. He needs her. He pulls her body up again. Making her neck meet his lips. Licking her neck he slides his fangs inside. Taking the blood he needs. Her arms wrap around him. Letting him take all that he needs. When he is done, she returns the favor. Kissing his neck, then licking before her fangs bit into him. As she is drinking from him, Zero slides his very hard, long member inside her. Slowing, letting inch by inch slide in bit by bit. Letting her feel it all. Crave it all.

She lets out a small moan as she is drinking. The pleasure taking over her. She moves down slowly on top of him. Letting him go in deeper. Filling her up. She just sits on top on his hard member not moving. Drinking till she is full. Zero feels her warm core around him. Making him need to move before long. Needing the friction, the feel of her going up and down. Once she stops drinking. He helps her slide lifting her hips with his hands. Pushing her up and down. Her hands on his chest gripping his shoulders. She slides down harder and faster. Letting out larger moans. That send Shivers down Zero's spine. He feels her core tighten around him. He knows she is letting go. He can't take it any longer he does the same.

When they are done, Yuki just lays in Zero arms, her body on top of his. Wrapped around him. Holding him ever so close. The man she loves more than anything. Her heart. She never wants this to end.


	321. Chapter 321 Apart

Chapter 321 Apart

Morning comes before they both know it. Zero getting up to Yuki still laying on top of him. In his arms. He just smiles. Knowing how much, she really does love him. How he almost lost this all, for being blinded. He kisses her forehead, trying to slide her off of him as gently as he can.

"Are you trying to get away without me noticing?" Yuki asks, with a yawn. "No, I just need to use the bathroom. I need to get ready for work." Zero states. "Ah, yes. Work." Yuki answers turning herself around. Now Laying on her back. "The thing I can't seem to get you to live without." Yuki answers.

Zero gets washed and dressed heading back into the bedroom. Getting ready to leave. Yuki sits up, grabbing Zero when he reaches for his tie at the end of the bed. She pulls him close kissing him passionately." Your not making this easy." Zero comments. "No, I love you," Yuki says. "I Love you too. Walk me to the door. I will call you every night and take this...cat with me. I still don't know how I am going to do this. Really a cat Yuki?" Zero says."Yes. I will be there with you. The cat is your company." Yuki replies. "If you say so."Zero replies. Both of them walking down the stairs. The cat in front of Zero walking to the door. They have one more long kiss before Zero walks out the Manor. Going to his jeep, driving away for three days.

Yuki just takes a deep breathe, remembering the last time. She said goodbye to him for work. That he almost never came back. This worried her the most. It's why she was acting the way she was. She Didn't care or mind that he worked. She just worried about the line of work he was in. He wouldn't come back to her.

"My Love, I see he is gone?" Kaname says walking into the foyer."Yes, he is off for three days." Yuki responds. "Thats good. It will give us time to be just us. We can spend a lot of time together. If you don't mind?"Kaname asks. "No, Not at all. I would actually love that." Yuki answers. "Great. You get dressed and we will head out. Grab the children also. We can Make it a family day. BTW. I saw a cat go with Kiryu?" Kaname laughs. "Yes, Everyone laughs at the cat. Where the laugh is on you two." Yuki states. "Ah, the cat has two sides just like my love. Doesn't she?" Kaname remarks. "Of course. You just don't show the other side until its needed." Yuki responds. Kaname nods knowing exactly what she means. They have grown in many ways. Understanding the other. In one way Kiryu's presence made them closer. Making both of them grow. To love and understand the other. Finally seeing what they both were for real.

Kaname takes his family out for the afternoon. Taking them shopping, then lunch. Enjoying his time with them. Wanting Yuki to never leave him. He did see her here and there focused on her mind. He knew she was with her familiar watching Kiryu. She just had to make sure he was ok. Kaname didn't expect anything less. He didn't mind either. As long as she was there with him. They shared a wonderful day. Going home, to have dinner and relax by the fire. Kaname sitting on the sofa reading his paper, and Yuki reading her book. Cuddled up in each other's arms. Kaname couldn't ask for anything more. This is what Kaname wanted. He knew she was calm. She had them both. Which made her happy. He was happy in return.

Later that night, Zero calls her making her know he is fine. "Hello," Yuki says. "Hey, babe. Just letting you know all is well. Me and the cat are headed to bed. So I thought I would give you a call and let you know." Zero says. "I see. I am glad day 1 is good. I miss you." Yuki answers. "I miss you too. I will be home before you know." Zero says. Both getting off the phone to head to bed.


	322. Chapter 322 Close Call

Chapter 607 Close call.

The next morning, Zero gets up bright and early. Looking down at the black cat laying cozy on top of him. He just smiles, knowing its Yuki. "Good morning girl, we have a big day today. So we need to get fed and out of here."Zero says. The kitty going up to him, licking his face. Snuggling up close to him, purring.

Zero gets dressed and gathers up his weapons. He knows it's going to be a long day. One he is actually looking forward to. It's been so long since he has been out working. It feels great.

He grabs some food for him and the cat. Which he named Girl, she follows him everywhere he goes. After grabbing the food, he heads out to work.

All day is pretty quiet, he just walks around looking for levels E's that are on his list. He takes some out without any problems. He talks to the cat who is never far behind him. When he sits down it just cuddles up in his lap. Both of them waiting for their prey to arrive. Yuki on her own end watching everything that is going down. Finding it alittle bit fun, that she can watch and be with him in this way. They never hunted together before. So this was new, it put her nerves at ease a bit.

At night he is walking around, the stench of old dried blood in the air. He senses Level E's in the area that he is at. He just follows his scent. He gets to a dark ally. Seeing at least five of them there. He pulls out the bloody rose, going up to them. They all sense who he is there and want to attack. Trying to gang up on him. He shoots one turning it to dust. Then sucker punches the other. As the other three are heading towards him. Zero sees the cat turn into a Large black Panther, who just takes out the three levels E's with one swipe of its paw. Growling at them. Leaving Zero to take care of the other Level E. Zero still can't believe his eyes. How the small sweet little black cat turned into a great vicious panther. When all the level e's where gone. Zero grabs the now small black cat at his feet. Petting her head, you were great out there. Thank you for your help. You sure are full of surprises." Zero states.

Walking back to the hotel. "Well, I guess I underestimated you. I am sorry for that. Thank you for your help again. You looked awesome. I still can't get over it." Zero says. Holding the cat in his arms. Who now is licking him. "You are always there to protect me aren't you?" He says. The cat just meows getting comfier in his arms.

Zero gets back to the Hotel. Giving the cat a treat and getting dinner, still shocked at what he saw. It just amazes him how far she will go to protect him. How far she has become. No longer the girl from cross, no matter how much he is trying to turn her back into that. She has come so far.

Back at the Manor, Kaname walks in the den seeing Yuki in a sweat. He can see she is rattled and annoyed. "Is something wrong?" Kaname asks. "How can he go after so many at once? He should know better. If I wasn't there something could have happened to him. That was careless." Yuki snaps. "I know you worry and care for him, but you have to see that he is an adult. He has been doing this for years. He knows what he is doing. You just panic to protect him. I am sure he had it under control." Kaname states. "I hate this job. I wish he never had to do it. He was thrown into it from a child. Thrown into this world, something he never wanted." Yuki says sadly. "That maybe true. but he has embraced it. He knows what he has to do. What he is. He may not like being a vampire but I feel it gives him his edge. It will help him even more to do the best job he can. He is safe Yuki." Kaname replies. Going over to her, kissing her cheek. "I still don't like it."


	323. Chapter 323 woods

Chapter 323 Woods

Yuki goes to bed still worried about Zero. She lays close to Kaname to ease her stress. Always going into her familiar's eyes, to make sure he is ok. She sees him sleeping peacefully which makes her feel at ease a bit. Kaname is happy with the days that Zero is away. It gives him time to be alone with her. Still nothing sexually, but she goes to bed with him at night. Things returning to normal. Kaname just wished it would stay that way. Knowing once Zero would return its back to bed hopping. Which drove him mad.

The next day, Zero is up and out of the hotel, early going into the woods. Getting ready to get the last of his level E's. Still thinking about the night before. It kind of turned him on to think about Yuki turning into a beast and saving him. Which he never thought would be. When she would turn dark it bothered him. Yet this didn't. Maybe because it wasn't directed at or to Kaname. There was a heat inside of him building. Not able to wait until he saw her next. Wanting to share how she made him feel with her. Taking her, in every way he could.

Zero and the cat, that he saw very differently now sat there in the woods in the quiet eating there lunch. Stalking the place. Zero knowing this was a big place for them to come out at night. He was just waiting. Now enjoying his new partner. Knowing that if things got tough, he really did have someone there to help him. She could kill them all without his help. He was proud of her. It was nice to see she could protect herself, she didn't need anyone.

Just like he thought, that night, They started to come out. The first three Zero took out without even blinking. They were turned to ash in seconds. The cat just watching till one level E pinned Zero to the tree. Then punching him in the face. Yuki looking through the cat's eyes couldn't handle it. It reminded her of the night Sara took Zero away. She goes into the cat popping up behind the Level E breaking his neck and turning him to dust. This time as herself not any familiar. Not able to wait for Zero to respond, her panic took over her whole being.

"Are you ok?" She asks "I am fine babe, you didn't give me a chance." Zero states. Other Level E's appearing. "I couldn't take any chances. I got this one. You take that one." Yuki answers. "Got it." Zero replies. They both kill the other Level E's turning them to dust. Working as a team. Zero just watching her kick ass. Makes him awfully excited. When they are all taken cared of. He walks up to Yuki. PLanting a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"You liked that huh?" Yuki asks. "Hell yes, you were badass," Zero says pushing her up against the tree. ripping at her blouse. Zero kisses down her neck. Pushing her body to his. Wanting and needing her right there. Wasting no time. Manhandling her breasts and he rips her skirt off. Turning her around to look at the tree as he swiftly slides deep and fast into her heat. "Zero!" Yuki shouts pushing herself back onto him. He pins her to the tree, kissing down her neck, rubbing his finger on her nub to increase her desire. Rubbing it back and forth which only gets her crazy. Pushing up against him harder and faster. He rubs even faster making her go over the edge. Him doing the same. He just turns her around when he is done, kissing her again. Still wanting her. Picking her up, placing her into his jeep to take her to his hotel.

Yuki notices something different about him. His moves were different. The way he made love was different. She just wondered why. Just keeping it to herself.

They go to his hotel where Zero makes love to her all night. Feeling even more free than usual. They were out of the manor all alone in their own room. Zero took advantage of it in every way. taking her in every way. It was the best sex ever for both of them. Something they would never forget.


	324. Chapter 324 Catching on

Chapter 324 Catching on

The next day they both head home. Zero feeling happy. He liked that they could hunt together. That he shared his job with her. He did know it scared her but she did very well. It was a turn on for both of them. Spending the whole evening in bed together. It just showed another side to there relationship they could share together.

Once home, she goes upstairs to look in on Kaname. "Your back from you're nightly whatever that was?" Kaname says. "Sorry to have left you in a hurry. He needed my help. Or I thought he did. So I showed up." Yuki answers. "You look a little beside yourself. What is wrong?" Kaname asks. "If I tell you, you're going to think I'm weird or something," Yuki admits. "Just tell me. We shared a lot. Nothing is weird to me anymore. We live together with your mistress as our husband. What could be weirder? " Kaname states. "Zero is different." Yuki remarks. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "In bed, he is different. He has been since we got back together. He knows more. He does things he never did before. When we started, he was new at it. He never was with anyone. Which my dark half loved. Now he is more experienced."Yuki confesses.

"Maybe Nicole?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. Did she know all this? How experienced was she? She wasn't that old. I didn't take her as the type to get around either. " Yuki answers. "I don't know what she knew. You think there was someone else?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. I just feel something is wrong." Yuki states. "We can go to the bar and look around. Nicole isn't there anymore. Maybe we can even ask around. We don't know what his life was back when he lived there. His dark side did come out with you. Maybe it stuck around? He was single he could have done whatever he wanted."Kaname answers. "That thought hurts me, to think of him with someone else. Now even more? " Yuki says. "Why don't you ask him yourself? I know if it was me, you would have already asked. Not in a polite way either."Kaname chuckles. "I will. I just need time to adjust. I need to ask in a good way, not one that will set him off. I know how I get with him. I can't help myself."Yuki admits. "I think you should ask," Kaname replies.

Later that day, they sit down to have dinner. Yuki still wondering. Feeling something wasn't right. Zero noticing something is wrong with her. That her mind is somewhere else. Just not sure what is it. When dinner is over, Zero follows Yuki into the kitchen.

"Babe is everything ok? I don't have to go away for a while. So you don't have to worry about that. I am here for a while. I should only have to go away once a month." Zero states. "It's not that." Yuki answers. "Then what? Please talk to me." Zero says. "I know we were apart for a while. That you didn't remember me or our marriage. Just Did you have other partners?" Yuki asks. "You know I was with Nicole. I never hid it." Zero answers. "What about anyone else?" Yuki asks. "Babe do we really need to go into this? As you said, we were not together."Zero says not wanting to really answer that question. "Why is it so important anyway?" Zero adds.

"I just know your not the same in bed. You know a lot more then you did before. Even more, than I showed you. Things I never have done before. If you didn't learn them from me, Who did you learn them from?" Yuki snaps. "There was another before Nicole. A bit older. It was just sex. " Zero states. "I see," Yuki answers sadly. "It was nothing. I wish you wouldn't get upset about that. Don't you like what I do now?" Zero asks. "Yes, very much. It just hurts to know you were with others. I know, I was with Kaname but only him." Yuki comments. "Let's not worry about it ok? We don't need to go into the past. Let's just enjoy the future."Zero remarks. Holding Yuki close to him.

He wanted off the subject knowing what really took place. Not wanting her to know any of it. If one or two hurt her, to know the truth would kill her. To know everything would make her hate him. He knew the lies, he was holding would tear them apart. Not even that he was with others but the rest he was hiding. He knew he should come clean just didn't know how. It was too late. Too far in. There were things he wanted to keep secret. Never really wanting her to know.


	325. Chapter 325 Coming out

Chapter 325 Coming out

The next day, Kaname comes downstairs looking for Yuki. "My love, I am ready to go where we discussed. If you are ready?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I am." Yuki answers. Zero just looking over at them both. "Should I be aware of anything?" Zero asks. "No, we are just going out for a few hours. I will take her right home. We planned it when you were away." Kaname remarks. Taking Yuki by the hand "I will be home soon. Promise. "Yuki says. Walking out with Kaname.

Zero finds it a bit weird that they are leaving the Manor together. He sees they got closer if that was even possible. Which kills him. He sees sex wasn't the only way to be close to each other. To be honest from what he saw. This was worse. There was a connection, a friendship. Stronger than he would like. He saw how she now trusted Kaname with everything. She would confide in him. They had a lot more than when Zero first got to the Manor. He saw that as a problem, just one he wasn't able to fix.

"I figured we would waste no time in going to the bar. That way, you get the answers your looking for. Just are you sure you really want to know?" Kaname asks. "Not really. He said there was someone before Nicole. It's all he would go into. He wasn't wanting to share much. I guess in a way I am being silly. I just wonder, what he did all that time without me." Yuki comments. "Let's hope someone could tell us," Kaname replies.

Getting to the bar, they both walk in hand and hand. Not many people there since it was midday. Just a lady tending the bar. They both go to the side entrance walking there way upstairs to Zero's old apartment. Opening the door and walking in. "Its dusty in here." Kaname states. "Its been a while since he has been here. It looks just like a bachelor pad." Yuki comments. "Yea I see that. Nothing out of the ordinary though." Kaname replies. "Yuki going through his drawers. When she gets the side table near the bed, she pulls out at least four boxes of condoms. "What the hell you need this many for?" Yuki snaps. Kaname just chuckles. "Well, at least he was being careful. "Kaname says. "That's not funny." Yuki spats. "You guys would need those if you were not on the pill," Kaname replies. "That's with me. So he was like this with Nicole as well?" Yuki hisses. "I'm not sure. Maybe he was just prepared?" Kaname says. "What the hell for? How prepared do you need to be with all these?" Yuki spats. "At least there won't be any Zero babies running around this place." Kaname chuckles. "I am glad you're having fun with this," Yuki replies. Both of them leaving the apartment.

"So are you two friends of Zero's? The barmaid asks. "Yes, he asked us to grab something for him." Yuki answers. "I'm sure. I guess, he didn't want to come here. Scared he would meet up with his old flames. " The barmaid answers. "What do you mean?" Yuki asks. "You know Zero. He was a ladies man there for a while. Which I can't blame the women wanting him. He is hot." The barmaid responds. "Ladies man?" Kaname asks. laughing. Yuki elbowing him in the chest. "Yes, he slept with anything with a skirt. Or a dress, Or jeans. Or moved." The barmaid laughs.

"The whole time he was here?" Yuki asks. "No, when he first got here, he was fine. A little down with losing his wife and child. There was this older woman who would come in. They would sit and talk. Then he got with Nicole after being here a long time. Then something about his wife showing back up. He left for a while then returned. Then left again. When he returned again it was in March, I remember because we were doing a St. Patty party. I don't know what came over him, but he drank and made out with anyone who wanted to. It isn't only one woman, he would take to his place at a time. It was like he was trying to prove something. Trying to get over something. He did that for a long time. Even when I heard his wife moved back into their home. He would come here for days. Still messing with others. I heard she left him again. He seemed to calm down after that. And now I haven't seen him in a long time." The barmaid answers.

Kaname can see the hurt written all over Yuki. He knows Zero started this when he gave Yuki blood and they had sex for the second time. His Dark side coming out. He knew Yuki knew the same.

"Thank you," Yuki tells the barmaid. Not wanting to hear anything else. She walks out of the bar, going over to the trash and throwing up. "Yuki are you ok?" Kaname says walking over to her. Throwing up again. Trembling. "He did it to try to get his craving for me to stop. When he couldn't he asked me to move in. Even when I was there giving it to him. He was with others. This isn't my Zero." Yuki says again. Throwing up again. Her stomach in knots. Her mind hazy. "At least he hasn't been back here. At least he used protection. So no children were being conceived. "Kaname says. "No, but he had two or more at a time. They were all over him. Oh god. I am going to be sick again." Yuki says. Letting it all out. "I know this hurts you. I never expected that from him either. There is a lot he is keeping from us. "He really wasn't himself.

Kaname tries to calm her down. Getting her into the car. "How are you going to handle this?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. Please keep it to yourself for now. When I am ready, I will say something." Yuki asks. "Anything you want. Zero a gigolo. Who would have thought." Kaname laughs. Yuki just gives him a dirty look. "I guess it wouldn't be anything for him to be with us both, "Kaname smirks. "I doubt as many women he has slept with, He wants you in that way." Yuki stares. "I didn't mean that. God no. I mean both with you. Like that one time, you brought me in. Let me watch. I have to say it was hot. Even though I wished I was the one touching you. He has a lot of nerve not wanting us three to be married, when he is so much more opened with sex then we thought he was." Kaname grins. "it cant be. There had to be something making him that way." Yuki says. "You keep thinking that. From what I see, he isn't as good as you think he is. What else is he hiding? It seems his dark side is worse than yours. At least when yours hit, you slept with me. Your husband. Not the town." Kaname smiles. "I just can't see Zero like that. He was my virgin. My innocent sweet Zero." Yuki says. "Not anymore. " Kaname answers. Which just makes Yuki's stomach hurt more.

0


	326. Chapter 326 Acting wierd

Chapter 326 Acting Wierd.

Yuki and Kaname head home, Yuki still not feeling well at all. The thought of Zero with many women torn her to pieces. That he lied and kept it from her didn't help the cause any either. She was starting to wonder if what Kaname was saying was true. Was he hiding more? What was she missing? The Zero that was free and away from her was a totally different Zero than the one she knew and grew up with. Without her being a part of his life, he would be a new person. One she wasn't so sure she wanted. One she also wasn't sure she liked very much.

She was happy if nothing else she had Kaname. He had proven to be her best friend in the end. He never left her side. No matter how things have gotten crazy. It just took all this for her to see that. She did go back to when her and Zero lived in the townhouse before all this took place. How nice they had it. Wondering if that same Zero was with her now? Or was he someone else? Did he ever get back to being his true self? Or was this Zero just trying to hurt her, the one before? So many things were now running through her mind. She wasn't sure what to think. Zero now had her questioning everything.

Once home at the manor, Yuki heads upstairs to Zero's Quarters to lay down. Her head pounding and her stomach turning. Kaname knew that she wanted to be alone its why she went in there. She needed time to think. Zero was too busy being in the stables. He loved it there, spending most of his free time in there. Kaname knew he was in for a surprise, he just kept it to himself. He wanted Yuki to learn and see for herself. It was the only way she would really see what was going on. Him telling her, just made it seem he wanted to hurt their relationship. Which always made him the bad guy. This time he was letting nature take its course. He was seeing it was better off.

After a few hours, Zero heads upstairs to get washed up for dinner. Seeing Yuki laying in their bed. "Hey, I didn't know you were home. Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I just didn't feel well, so I thought I would take a nap. I guess I better head downstairs to get dinner ready." Yuki states. Getting up slowly from the bed. Zero can clearly see something is wrong. Its written all over her. "Yuki what's wrong?" Zero asks again. " Nothing. I just don't feel well. I will be sleeping in Kaname's Quarters tonight. I need my rest." Yuki says. "You can sleep here, why must you sleep in his quarters so often?" Zero comments. "He needs me to. Plus when I am next to you, I don't get much sleep. I do there." Yuki answers. Walking out the door. Not continuing the conversation or anything else.

Zero knows something isn't right. She didn't even kiss or go near him. She actually looked like she wanted to get away from him. What did she know? What did she find out? He cleans himself up. Then heads down to dinner.

Finding Kaname already at the table, smiling away. "Since when are you happy?" Zero says. "A man can be happy. I have the woman I love. Why wouldn't I be?" Kaname smirks. "Your ok with this arrangement? Zero asks. "Yes, It makes her happy. I do wish for some other things. But I see that coming my way in the near future." Kaname grins. Zero giving him a dirty look. "I wouldn't wish too hard. You may never get it." Zero hisses. "Ah, never say never. Things have a way of working themselves out, without you even lifting a finger." Kaname answers. "Aren't you sure of yourself?" Zero states. "Always. Its why I am who I am today." Kaname remarks.

Yuki brings in dinner just sitting it on the table. Zero notices she just picks at the food not really into eating or even talking. "Where did you go today?" Zero asks. "Me and Kaname just took a drive. We wanted to get out of here. We haven't been out together for a while." Yuki answers. "Did you stop somewhere?" Zero asks. "Just a local bar. We thought we would have a drink. Met some interesting people." Yuki answers. "A bar? That's not like either of you." Zero states. "There seems to be a lot going on around here, that's doesn't seem like one of us would do. I guess you just never know." Yuki states. Getting up from the table and going upstairs to Kaname's quarters.

"What the hell is she talking about? Where did you go?" Zero barks. "When she is ready she will tell you. I think I will turn in early also. Good night Zero." Kaname answers. Getting up and leaving Zero at the dinner table. Kaname leaving so he didn't have to answer any of Zero's questions. He wanted him to sit and stew in his own thoughts for a while. Kaname had to admit, this was fun for him. He just wishes it wasn't at Yuki's expense.

Zero just thinks about what the hell she was talking about. What bar? "Oh god. Not that one." He says hoping that wasn't true. He knew if she ever found out about the others, she would look at him differently. Was it that or something else? He just wasn't sure. There were so many things he was hiding.


	327. Chapter 327 Thinking

Chapter 327 Thinking

The next day Kaname, goes to his office, finding Takuma there. "My Lord. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought I would stop by. Ask how things were?" Takuma says. "Things are looking up. Did you know that Zero was a town tramp for a while?" Kaname chuckles. "No, Kiryu? He seems rather closed off when it comes to that." Takuma answers. "No, it seems he had multiple partners at once," Kaname smirks. "Your kidding my lord? Is this a joke?" Takuma asks. "No, I am very serious. It seems when Yuki let out his dark side that time, she was at the townhouse. He couldn't control himself. When I told him she had his balls, he tested it out. I guess he found it was true Just trying to see if there was a way to work it out of him. When it didn't work, he made up that dumb proposal. Asking her to live with him as his sex slave. He was still seeing others than to. I guess he was trying to see if anything would work to get her out of his system." Kaname comments.

"Oh my. That doesn't sound like Kiryu at all. Was it all the potion?" Takuma asks. "I am not sure, to be honest with you. We are just finding out that Kiryu isn't what we thought. He has his own dark side. Just what he is after, I am not sure. I do know he didn't want her to find that out."Kaname remarks.

" I am sure he didn't. How did she take that? You know how her jealousy is with him. It must have hit the roof." Takuma replies. "I think she was hurt more than anything. It made her finally see him in a different light. Maybe there is hope. I don't know if we will get rid of him, but she won't be overlooking what he is capable of anymore." Kaname answers. "Do you think she will still want him when she finds out about the pill. Now, this? God knows what else?" Takuma states. "I don't know. Her love for him is strong. We will just see what happens. She is very close to me now. I am hoping her dark side will return to give Kiryu a run for his money. If he upsets her enough, his pill will be worthless."Kaname responds.

"Than she will want you again in every way? Maybe both of you again. Are are you really sure you want that?" Takuma replies. "I am happy with just wanting me again. She will be herself. Not locked up anymore. SHe will make her own choices. I should of never let him come here. I know that was a wrong move. At the time, I didn't know what else to do with her. She wanted him so badly. I didn't want to see her die. It just has made for a really rough few years. I could of let her go. Just then we wouldn't be this close. When she finds out the truth about him, she will need me more than ever. I will be right there for her."Kaname admits. "I told you not to make him come here. But like you said there weren't very many options. I hope for all of you it gets better." Takuma replies. "So do i."

Yuki stays in Kaname's room staying away from Zero. She just couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. She didn't know how to approach this. Just the thought of him touching her made her sick. Knowing he was with so many. Knowing he would lie to her. When she took him back, she was hoping things would change. That the three of them could be a family. Could work. She just sees now, that may not be the case. Wondering if Zero always had that in his mind that he wouldn't let it? Things were no better this time, then they were the last. The only thing not in the way was someone holding a child over her head.


	328. Chapter 328 Cornered

What do you think?

Chapter 328 Cornered

For the next two weeks, Yuki stays away from Zero. Dodging him every chance she got. She just couldn't face him. He knew something was going on. He knew something was very wrong, Yuki would never stay away from him this long. He just couldn't fix it, if she wouldn't go near him. Which made him angry. This wasn't helping the situation just making it worse. Just at this time, Yuki was too upset to talk to him.

Zero sticks around the Manor doing his best to try to track her down. Seeing that not even Kaname was around. He avoided him also. Zero figured so he wouldn't have to answer any of his questions. Plus letting Zero stew in his own juices for a while would make him more than happy. He was seeing that the bastard was getting a kick out this. He was getting all of Yuki's attention and also making Zero look bad at the same time. This was none of Zero's plan.

Zero has had it, and knows he needs to speak to her, He goes to Kaname's Quarters knocking on the door. "Yuki I know you're in there. I would like to have a word with you. Whatever is going on, we need to talk about." Zero shouts. "I am not ready. Please go away." Yuki answers. "Yuki answer the door, please. I am dying inside not seeing you." Zero states. Yuki opens the door. Walking out of Kaname's room. "Why are you hiding from me? What is the matter? This isn't like you." Zero asks. Seeing Yuki who looks down and worn. "I think we should go to our own quarters to speak." Yuki answers. "Fine, Where ever you want."Zero replies. Both walking to there own quarters. Once inside Zero goes to kiss her, Pulling her close holding her in his arms. He places a deep kiss on her lips. Where he sees her pull back. "Ok, that's enough what the hell is going on? You never have pulled away from me like that."Zero snaps. "I can't be with you like that right now," Yuki replies.

"You need to tell me why? You have been weird ever since we came home from the trip. Then you and Kaname going to a bar. Where did you Go Yuki?"Zero snaps. "I went to the bar where you lived for close to two years without me. I went to your apartment, finding four boxes of condoms. Finding out you slept with half the town and almost at the same time!" Yuki shouts.

"We were not together. I was still under the spell I was trying to get you out of my head. there was so much going on." Zero answers. "Why not tell me? Why lie? Why hide it? God, did you hate me that much, you had to sleep with all those to get me off of you?" Yuki cries. "Please, you can't hold that against me. I knew if I told you, it would hurt you. I know you're like me, you can't take anyone else being with me. We were doing so well. Why open up this door? Why did you go there anyway?" Zero comments. "Because you're different. You know so much more than before. You do things I never showed you. You're more open, which isn't bad. It just wasn't like you." Yuki admits. "I thought you would like it. You were always the one before to open new doors. I wanted to share my experience with you. I want to make you feel good." Zero says. Moving her close to him.

"You always made me feel good. I just can't look at you the same. I just see them all over you. It makes me sick." Yuki admits. "I haven't done anything like that since we got back together. You're all I ever need. I know that now more than before. No one could ever make me feel like you. I just learned it the hard way." Zero confesses. "That's why you did it. To break the chains we have. Hoping someone else would make you feel that way and you didn't need me. How do you think that makes me feel?" Yuki spats. "I am sure, not good. I am sorry. " Zero states.

Zero looks at Yuki as he tries to comfort her, Hold her. He just sees her falling apart in front of him. Trembling in his arms. He knows this hurt her badly if she ever found out the rest. She would hate him forever. He felt horrible to lie to her even more. To watch as she crumbled in front of him. There just wasn't anything he could do.


	329. Chapter 329 Ready or not

Guess who is coming to play?

Chapter 329 Ready or not.

He tries to calm her down, holding her and kissing down her neck. He sees when he wants to touch, she has a reflex to want to move back. That the image of him with others is haunting her. Which is in his way right now. He could always get her to give in to him. By his touch, or kiss. Just at the moment, he didn't have that. She was more hurt by it. Zero was new to this, not having sex to his advantage like always was definitely something new to him.

He takes her hand and helps her to sit on the bed. Watching the tears run down her face. Her body still shaking from her nerves. He kneels on the floor in between her legs putting his arms around her waist. Holding her close. "I am sorry Yuki. I need you to forgive me. I need for us to get through this." Zero says. "Do you really still care for me? Do you really still want me?" Yuki asks shaken to her core. Not sure was even able to hear his response. Scared of what it may really be. "Of course I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Zero answers

Zero looks up into her eyes, seeing something he wishes he never saw. They turn ruby red, like something...someone is taking over her. He knows his worse fear has returned. He also knows he caused it. His heart sinks, knowing this may be the end of everything

"Well, Well, Who would have thought my dear Zero was a hoe?" Dark Yuki laughs evilly. "What do you want?"Zero snaps. "It seems that poor Yuki can't handle this. You hurt her so deeply that no matter how much she fought it, I am here. Thing is, I find it a turn on. You finally know what you're doing. I don't see experience as a bad thing. It should be fun to see your new tricks." Yuki replies. "I want her back, Give her back to me." Zero says shaking her violently."Stop that. She will come back when she feels she can. Right now you have me. You should be happy with that. I can handle you. I can handle all you have to give. Unless you're still a big baby? Oh, if you had a few at one time. Does that mean I can have you and Kaname at once? How is dear old Kaname? Its been so long since I rocked his socks off. I bet he will love to see me." Yuki smirks.

"You're not going anywhere near him!" Zero hisses. "You're still no fun, I see. Naive Yuki doesn't see it but I do. What else do you have up your sleeve Zero? Your not one to make things work with Kaname. Are you? When it comes down to it? Who do you think she will pick? Who did she always pick before? Who did she leave Cross With?" Yuki grins. "You are a bitch you know that?" Zero answers. "Yes, maybe I should go downstairs and let Kaname know I am here? I am sure he will be happy to know the bitch is back. I might get some action since your so dull." Yuki laughs.

"IF you think I'm going to let you go near him, you have another thing coming. You always did love using him against me. And me against him. I see you never change." Zero hisses, Throwing her against the wall. Pinning her in. "Why change what works?"Yuki comments. Going for Zero's lips. Kissing them, then biting down hard on his bottom lip. Drawing blood."I find it funny you went to screw all those women, trying to get me out of your system, yet you couldn't. No one could ever make you feel like me. I bring out the beast in you. Your mine and no one else's." She snaps. She slaps his face, Wrapping her legs around him, Pulling him in closer to her. Her lips going down his neck softly as she nibbled and sucked on his ear lobe. Sending shivers down his spine. Then nipping down his neck to his chest where she rips his shirt off his body with one swipe. The tearing noise taking Zero by surprise making him hard in an instant. Not the mention, the slap. He never saw that coming, she was something else.

Zero bit his lip, licking at his own blood just waiting for whatever she was going to do to him next. Yuki dragged her teeth along Zero's chest. Applying enough pressure to make Zero's breath to hitch. Not wanting to admit it to himself. He loved her in this form. He knew damn well, why Kaname did as well.

"This body in front of me is mine. No matter how you try to fight it." Yuki says in a seductive voice. Pulling at Zero's silver hair, she pulls his head up to reveal more of his neck which she runs her teeth up and down. Slowing and deeply letting her fangs sink in. Taking in the red liquid she yearned for in any form. Zero pushes her closer up against him. Both hands holding her ass, as her legs are wrapped around his waist.


	330. Chapter 330 Open

Chapter 330 Open

Zero waits for her to finish, then he pushes her auburn hair to the side, kissing down her neck. Nipping a bit. Making her give out light moans of approval. He then sinks his own fangs into her soft smooth creamy skin. Taking all that he needed of her red liquid. Making both of them feel even more aroused than when they started.

She pushes him onto the bed, Sitting on top of him now, ripping off his pants and throwing them to the side. Just like she did his shirt. Zero so hot he couldn't believe it. She was something when she was like this. Her beast was something to reckon with. She crashes her mouth to his, kissing him deeply. He loved her in control but he wanted some as well. He wanted to show her, he could handle this. That he was more than able to take what she can give and give it back. He flips her over now being on top of her, pulling the buttons off her black short waist dress. Taking it off in one swoop. Yuki now just in her black bra and panties. He turns her over again. Letting her be on her stomach. "You like taking me this way. It controls my movement doesn't it?" She laughs. "I get to rub and tap that ass better. So yes I do like you this way." Zero answers. Slapping her firm ass hardly. "Oh. I like this new Zero!" She moans. Zero kissies down her neck, down her spine, placing kisses and licks. Making her push her ass up against his hard member. He rubs her ass, sliding his hand in between her cheeks, Feeling how wet she is. He slides a finger into her wet core. Sliding it in and out getting a loud moan. She pushes herself up against his finger wanting more friction.

He moves up her body again laying his chest on her back. Feeling his tone body on top of hers she grabs and squeezes the sheets. He uses his hand to rub his hard member around her outer lips. Making her beg for him to enter. He just makes her work for it. Rubbing it around her lips. Getting all wet from her heat, then moving it up to her bottom. Then back down to her core, lightly poking the head at it. "Damn it Zero!" Yuki snaps. "Is there something you want?" Zero asks.

"You know damn well what I want," Yuki answers pushing herself on his head but him only letting it enter a tad, then back out to rub the lips. "No, I don't seem to. Why don't you tell me? She moves her hands down spreading her lips. Moving her core up pushing it against him. "I want you inside me NOW. I want to feel you take me." Yuki snaps. "If thats what you want? You shall get it." Zero answers. Sliding his head in slowly inch by inch making her body go insane with want. The feel of his chest pressing firmly on her back, his balls hitting the top of her core. Makes her scream. He kisses her neck as he slides in and out still gently. Making her burn. He lifts himself up from her back grabbing her thighs sliding one hand around to brush up against her nub. Rubbing it gently as he picks up his pace and slams into her. Pounding her hard into the bed. Making her feel every single inch of him. He keeps going hard and faster, pounding her into the mattress. Her hips moving at the same pace. Slamming into his thighs. The sound of body slapping taking over the room. "ZERO!" She cries out as she lets go. A wave of her orgasm hitting her. He thrusts a few more times until he lets go as well. Sweat dripping off his forehead. He falls down lightly on the side of her. Trying to get his breath.

"Damn, I liked what you learned. My body is still tingling all over. "Yuki says. "I am glad you like." Zero answers. "You know she could never handle that right? She would just think of how many others you did that too." Yuki replies. " It seems so did you."Zero answers. "I am not hurting like she is. But I still wondered." Yuki responds. "So how long are you going to be here?" Zero says. "Wanting to get rid of me so soon? Sorry to disappoint you. I am here till she can handle things. From the look of it, It's not going to be any time soon. I don't know why you won't just admit you like this side of me as well. It's just the part of this side likes to fuck Kaname as well that you can't handle. Not sure why? It's nothing new." Yuki comments. "Why would I want to share, what just took place? LIke you said. Your mine." Zero replies. "Yes, I am. I have no problem at all with that. But I am his as well. I will always be his. We have a lot in common. We are cut from the same cloth. Something you will never understand Or share. Just like he can't share the sex and blond bond. You each offer me something. He already understands this. Its time you do." Yuki admits.

Zero doesn't answer, he just knows he is in deep shit. The dark Yuki didn't pull punches. She got what she wanted not letting anyone stop her. She was sexually opened. She was everything that the normal regular Yuki wasn't. Its why Zero wanted to keep her hidden. It just backfired on him, when she found out what he had done. It also hurt Zero to hear what she said about Kaname. That she would never leave him, always want him as well. He knew more than ever if the Dark Yuki told him, this, The normal Yuki felt the same.


	331. Chapter 331 Who would have Thought

Let me know what you think of this chapter. Surprise :)

Chapter 331 Who would have thought?

In the morning Yuki gets up going downstairs into the dining room. Seeing Kaname there drinking his morning coffee. She just goes over to him and sits in his lap. "Good morning Handsome," Yuki says. Kaname a little taken back not sure what is going on. "Good morning my love. Is everything ok?" Kaname asks. As Zero walks in, seeing Yuki in Kaname's lap, her hand running down his chest."Get off of him please." Zero snaps. "He isn't any fun." Yuki giggles. Giving a wink to Kaname.

"Oh, I see now. Welcome back it's been so long." Kaname answers. Still not sure. Not even the Dark Yuki did this. Kaname was not sure what was going on, but he played along. Knowing the wink meant something.

"Yes, I am back. It seems that our Dear Zero set her off again. She is so pissed at him, I am here."Yuki states. Kaname just chuckles into his coffee. "I am glad you find this enjoyable." Zero spats. "Oh, more then you know. Wasn't this what you were trying to avoid? And you just stuck yourself into it deeper? Bringing her back with full force." Kaname laughs.

"I think our dear Zero is hiding a few more things, but he hasn't told me them yet," Yuki says with a glare. "I am not hiding anything. I want you to give me my wife back. I need her to know how sorry I am. I want to make it up to her." Zero says. "Hmm, how do you make it up to someone, when you slept with how many women?" Yuki replies. "She needs to get over that. I am sure the relic over here has slept with quite a few people. She got over that."Zero spats. "I will have you know in this life, I only slept with two people. Her and Sara. In my other life, well...I got around." Kaname states. "We are not talking about what Kaname did. We are talking about you." Yuki remarks.

"You didn't seem to mind last night how many I been with."Zero spats. "No, I told you. I don't. But she does. She smelled Sara on you before she shot you. Did you have her as well?" Yuki asks. "No, She pushed herself on me. I was in my normal mind then. I didn't touch her. I was hanging from a freaking ceiling. It's not like a had a choice in the matter." Zero hisses.

Kaname knows that Yuki wants answers. He sees it in the questions. Now she is rethinking everything that took place. He knows Zero is in trouble. He just sits back and watches. Seeing Zero squirm in his seat. Feeling something is a bit off, just not sure of what yet.

"You don't get that kind of scent on you, without some kind of sex. At the time, I was too upset to think. To see. How did her scent get on you?" Yuki asks.

Kaname now seeing, she said I instead of she. What was going on? Was Yuki playing Zero? Like he played her?

"She rubbed herself on me. She did it to piss you off. She knew it would drive you mad." Zero admits. "What happened after you got shot? You were alone with Alex. I was taken into another room. All I remember is her shooting you, you falling to the grown. What really happened Zero?" Yuki asks. "Why are you asking me this? I don't remember all that now. Its been awhile. Things are foggy." Zero answers. "Really?" Yuki comments.

As they are all sitting there, Alex walks into the room. "Why don't you tell my father and his wife, What really took place? Don't you think its time for them to know?" Alex answers. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Zero spats. "My dear stepmother called me. She told me to come over. She wanted answers. Ones that if you wouldn't give. I would." Alex states.

Kaname not believing his eyes or ears. Yuki was yet again one step ahead of both of them. Just how did she do it? 

"Now either you can tell me what the hell you been up to. Or he will." Yuki shouts. "Why would you tell her anything. You hate them too." Zero replies. "I had a lot of time to think. To see things. Me and Yuki had a long talk the other day. She made me realize that this feud with my father was stupid. That life is too short. She knows you been lying. She knows a lot more than you think she does. She just let you slide because she loved you so much. Oh and bravo on the dark side. Merging. You do know she played you last night? She was good enough to merge them this whole time. Only letting herself be that when she wants to be. Holding it in to please you. They are no longer two people. She is one. It's inside of her the whole time. There really isn't any turning...anymore." Alex admits.

"Yuki is that true? You are here the whole while?" Zero asks. "Yes, it's me. You never thought I would have that side. To think, I held her back to make you happy. I want to know what your hiding from me Zero. And why? Why do you want to hurt me so badly when all I want to do is love you? Do you really hate me so badly for being a pureblood?" Yuki says being herself.


	332. Chapter 332 Truth

Chapter 331 Truth

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you as well. No matter what you may think of me." Zero answers. "Then spill it." Yuki glares. "After I was shot, I was taken here to the manor, I was fine. Alex was alone with me in a room. I told him, I wanted out of this situation. That I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to be free of you. Of Kaname. That this life wasn't for me, So he offered me a way out. He gave me a pill that would surpass my blood and sexual desire for you. Making me not want you. Making me into the person, I would have been if I never met you. I didn't lose my memories, I just had no feelings for you at all. To be honest, I hated you. I hated what you were. You were everything I detested. Yagari went along with it to help me. He knew some just not all. Or at least I thought. He let me use his bar and kept me away from people at the association so they didn't know I was alive. I did hear you put yourself to sleep so I figured what I did was a good thing. I did miss Ren very much. It was hard not to see him. Even Though For the eighteen months, I was fine. I lived without you. I did have something missing though. I couldn't seem to love or want to be with anyone really. I was with Nicole for a while. She cared for me. It just didn't seem the same. I didn't feel the same towards her. I didn't want to commit to anyone. To be with her was just another thing to try to move away from you. To forget you, trying to make my life complete. It didn't work." Zero admits.

"So she wasn't potioning you?" Yuki asks. tears running down her face. "No, Not at all. She would get it from Alex to give it to me. Going alone with me, because she cared for me. So she kept my secret. Just so she could be with me. She was part of Sara's family that wasn't a lie, but she really could have cared less what you did to her." Zero states.

"When we came to you at the bar, Why did you agree to come here then?" Yuki asks. "I wanted to see Ren. I didn't lie about that. I truly wanted him, I remembered everything about him. How much we wanted him. I still had no feelings towards you. I couldn't even see why I would want to be with you. Nothing about you attracted me. When you threw yourself at me. I still felt nothing. So when Kaname asked me to leave, I was fine with it. I went back to the bar and stayed with Nicole. I would see Ren and I was happy with it. I did see you suffering from it all. I wanted you to try to move on. So I told you to. Pushing you towards Kaname. When I saw the calendar on the wall with the hearts, I knew how bad you were hurting so thats why I called to tell you to let go. I was fine with it. I thought you would be with him. Everything would be good. it just didn't work out that way. When you were sick from the miscarriage and was at the townhouse, I felt bad for you. The panic I felt when you were dying was real. For some reason as much as I hated you. I didn't want to see you dead. SoI offered you blood. When you took it and went dark, the sex was incredible. You broke through with it. I felt things I didn't before. I needed it. I needed you. I just couldn't admit that. I didn't want to. I didn't want you. So I started going to the bar and screwing anyone and everyone willing. Having one orgy after another. Trying to break the desire and need for you. It didn't work so I invited you to live with me. I saw you falling apart from my actions and I tried to stay away at times. Tried not to get close to you. You had enough and left. You also figured, I was still being potioned and you let Nicole stop giving me it. Which made my feelings start to return. Made old memories cloud my mind. I saw how foolish I was. How empty I was without you. How much I really needed you in my life. Even if it was with Kaname. I then went to Alex and asked him if he could curb your dark side. He Said yes, So I agreed to stop the pill and return to me. Feeling I could curb your dark side so everything should be fine. That may be in the end, I wouldn't have to share you with him. You would be mine."Zero confesses.

"That was all you? All that pain? Suffering? The loss of our child? Why didn't you just stay away! You wanted away from me. You shouldn't of never came back here. That day in the bar, you should have just said NO." Yuki shouts. Filled with anger and rage.

"I know." Zero answers sadly. "Why couldn't you just be a man and tell me the truth? I longed for you. Cried for you. There was part of me that died with you. I know I did some shitty things in the past, but I grew up. I grew past them. You always wanted to say that Kaname was evil. That he would hurt me. You did a damn good job. Better than he ever could. I just can't look at you right now. You're, not the person, I thought you were. I should have left you alone. When you came here to save me, I should have sent you away. That innocent sweet Zero got corrupted by being here. I took everything that was good about you away. I am so sorry. You are free to go. I will not bother you again." Yuki says standing there. tears flowing uncontrollably.

"I don't want to. I love you. That is true. I want to be with you." Zero says trying to go close to her. She pushes him away. "You can't. Like you admitted this life isn't for you. Kaname and I came into it this time, trying to make it work. You, on the other hand, went behind us. Trying to get me to only be with you. Even though, I contained my dark half. Not sleeping with Kaname, only you. Because I didn't want to hurt you. He is my true husband. I will honor that. I will not leave him. So if that means I have to give you up. I will." Yuki admits.

Kaname not sure he heard that right. Zero dying bit by bit inside from that admission.

"You would give me up again? Walk away from me for him again?" Zero shouts. "I didn't give you up this time, You gave up." Yuki answers. "You're pissed at me. I know that. I understand that. But to stay with him?" Zero snaps. "I told you, I wasn't leaving him this time. You can't seem to understand that point. "Yuki answers. "You know you love me more. You have admitted that many times. "Zero hisses. "Yes, I never lied about my feelings for you. I haven't lied about anything this time. I have been honest to both of you. If you can't be honest, and can't live the way we were meant to. Then you should leave. I am a bit tired from all this. I will be in your Quarters Kaname." Yuki says walking away.

"Don't do this! Yuki please." Zero says walking after her. "Do what? If you want free, the door is right there. I promise you this time, no one will coming looking for you. I will let you be. Alex can make you a pill to fix your needs again, Also making me one in return. That way maybe for the first time in a long time we can live happily. I think you have a lot to think about. Maybe you should leave for a bit. We need a breather from each other." Yuki states. walking upstairs.


	333. Chapter 333 Aftermath

Well, what do you think now? DO you think these two can live without each other? Will Zero learn to be with Kaname the right way? Or just go free as he planned before?

Chapter 333 Aftermath

Zero just stands there, not knowing what to say. Not even what to do. He never has seen her this way. He was rattled about everything that just taken place. Not to mention, how she turned into the dark self and was still her own self. Just playing him. Knowing he was deceiving her. He saw in the long run, nothing he planned worked out. Does he leave and let go? Or does he stay and be with Kaname for the rest of his life? Would she even really want him after this? Could she forgive him? He was filled with his own hurt and confusion.

Alex walked over to Kaname, Shaking his hand. "Maybe we can give this a shot?" Alex asks. "I would love that. You are welcome here anytime. If you need anything just ask." Kaname answers. "Thank you. What do you think about those two?" Alex says. "She was a step ahead of us both. She knew something was wrong. She just tried to get him to come clean. When it didn't work, she did it this way."Kaname comments "She is a lot stronger than either of you think she is. A lot smarter too. She just loves him so much she lets him get away with a lot. As you do her." Alex remarks. "Yes, Love is a strange thing. She didn't throw me to the wolves this time though. I thought she would have walked out with him." Kaname admits. "I did too at first. Then I saw how much she really cared for you. I do see for you to be happy, she needs him. She will never be whole without him. The same goes for him. No matter how hard he tried to remove her from his life." Alex states. "They would have been fine if I didn't tell her he was alive," Kaname confesses. "You think they were whole then? She was falling apart and he was only half the person he was supposed to be. Can he live with you? Who knows. But leaving without each other, they both will be miserable. I guess we will find that out." Alex replies. "I Guess we will," Kaname responds.

Zero goes out to the guesthouse, figuring he would stay there for a while. Away from the manor. Giving Yuki time to process everything. Also, time for him to think. In a way, he was glad it was out in the open. No more lies. No more hiding. He just knew he hurt her deeply. He was no better than Kaname. What she said about there child. it all caused because of him, hurt him. He never planned or wanted that. He never really wanted any of this. He just wanted her.

Kaname goes upstairs, into his quarters seeing Yuki sitting on the sofa looking into the fire. "Are you ok?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. I need time." Yuki answers. "What are you holding?" Kaname asks. Seeing she has a box in her hands. "Here, I don't need these. " Yuki states handing the box to Kaname. "What are they?" Kaname says opening the box to reveal the birth control pills that were tainted. Kaname looks at her baffled.

"I never took the ones Zero swapped out. I knew something was wrong when he asked about them. I had Hanabusa make me a new set. Ones that only he touched. That I kept in a secret place that no one knew. I never took those. They never altered my state. I was always in control of my dark side. Neither one of you will ever get you can't control me." Yuki answers. "So not sleeping with me was your own desire?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I knew it would hurt him. So I didn't. I was fine just being with him. He curbed my dark half when his beast came out. I have been tamed ever since then. He just didn't trust himself to be able to do that." Yuki remarks.

" You let us both think you knew nothing," Kaname replies. "It was better that way. I didn't know about all the women and all he hid. I just knew something wasn't right." Yuki answers. "You know in a way, I can see why he was trying to be free. You wanted us both free. Its why you wanted to sleep. He did it, just differently." Kaname admits. "He hurt us all. I put myself to sleep. I didn't lie or take everyone around me down. I just need time Kaname."Yuki replies. "You are staying here?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I told you I am. I never lied about it. I will honor our vows." Yuki comments. "And him? Whatever you decide I will honor as well. Alex said something that made a lot of sense. You are both half the people your suppose to be without the other. Neither of you will ever be happy if the other isn't there." Kaname admits. "And are we happy with each other?" Yuki says looking into his eyes.

"Better than when you thought he was dead. You have been very happy with him lately. And him you. I am here no matter what. I am going to give you some space. I have some work to do. So I will be down in my office." Kaname says. Kissing her forehead. "Thank you," Yuki says. He just nods.


	334. Chapter 334 Answers

Are things coming together? Questions answered? Yuki wasn't in the dark like most figured. She knew Zero was doing something. Just sometimes love blinds us.

Chapter 334 answers

"I do have another question before I leave. I went to Hanabusa myself with the pills. He never told me anything about you knowing." Kaname states. "I know, I told him not to say anything. He told you the pill was in my system. He told you everything, I told him to say. I didn't want you knowing, It would be easier to hide from Zero. I knew something was up when I asked him to have another child. The look on his face gave him away. He about died trying to say you wouldn't like it very much. Since when would he care about that? In the past, that would be a bigger reason for him to want to have another child." Yuki states.

"I didn't know about any of this. Another child..." Kaname says. "Don't worry, it was just a test. I don't plan on having any more children with him. Thanks to him, our last one is dead." Yuki spats. "I don't believe he wanted that. It just happened. I know Kiryu acts stupid at times, but he would never do that. Or want that." Kaname answers. "Do we really know what he is? How he really feels? The things he said to me, in the past hurt. He treated me like a whore he was paying for, and at the same time, he was screwing half the town. He never once said to me he wanted out of this relationship before all this happened. He hid things than to, not able to deal with what was going on. Just not able to tell me, he went behind my back and left me." Yuki replies.

"I see, you thought about all this a lot. Will you ever forgive him about the others?" Kaname asks. "I don't know if I can forgive him about any of it. I know I'm not hiding who I am anymore. There is no point, he wasn't happy even when I did."Yuki answers. "So the dark one will join us again? She is something to be around. I did know something was up earlier. For your dark side who didn't care who he slept with. You kept bringing it up. I saw something was different about her. I am happy that you merge them. It's nice to see how you have grown." Kaname states. "I am not that young native child anymore. It just seems that neither of you knows that. You both like to hide and lie to me. You never told me, you knew about the pill, or you went to Hanabusa or any of it. You kept it hidden as well. Just wanting him to fall on his face." Yuki spats.

"Yes. I tried telling you. At least giving hints about it. You didn't seem to want to believe so I left it. I figured if I stayed out of it, it was for the better. Otherwise, I would get the blame that I was trying to hurt your relationship. I didn't know about it all, the women, or that Kiryu gave himself the pill. I just knew bits and pieces." Kaname admits. "Where is he now?" Yuki asks. "He went to the guesthouse, it's better for him to stay there. You two take a time out, see how that goes. You need to calm down and think. He needs to stew." Kaname remarks. "At least you don't hide your feelings about him. I see happiness written all over you. You love seeing him suffer." Yuki comments.

" Well, my dear when he came here and took you away from me. He didn't seem to mind much. My feelings meant nothing to him. You were and are my true wife. He took you in my home in front of me. Then taking you away not wanting me to see you ever. Even letting our child suffer for it. You letting it happen. So no if I don't feel sorry for him. It shouldn't really be a surprise." Kaname hisses. "I am not the only one here with a dark side. You both have your own, You said I hid mine, so do you. So does he." Yuki huffs. "I see yours isn't hiding at all tonight. I see it in your tone, the way you're answering me." Kaname replies. "I told you, I'm not hiding her anymore. Can you deal with it?" Yuki says with a glare. "Yes. I can. Can he?" Kaname smirks. "At the moment I don't care." Yuki answers.

"I want to thank you for bringing my son back to me. That means a lot. I think we can build and grow a relationship. Whatever you told him worked. I didn't know you went to see him." Kaname says. "I did when I was up here hiding from Zero. You need to watch your son. He plays all sides. Not true to anyone. He played you, me and Zero. All that the same time. He went with whoever he felt was winning at the time. I saw right through him just needed him here to scared Zero into telling the truth." Yuki states. "My My you sure have come along way from the past my dear. I think you can handle being a pureblood quite well." Kaname says with a smile. "I can handle a lot of things quite well," Yuki replies.


	335. Chapter 335 Why?

Ok, I know Zero has done some shady things. But can anyone see his point of view? How for a regular normal human to adjust to vampire ways would be hard. Especially, if you loved the person so much. For me, I wouldn't be able to share. Or watch. Yet, Zero may just have to get over his human side to have the woman he truly wants. Do you think he can?

Chapter 335 Why?

Zero stays in the guesthouse that night, not sure what to think. Seeing that most of what he planed fell through. Still not able to believe she merged the dark side like that. Being fully in control of everything, being able to play him like that. Knowing most of everything he was up to.

He sits there on the sofa, drinking his beer just wondering if they would ever recover from this. Seeing how far they have become from the couple so in love at the beginning. Things were messed up then too, but their love was strong. She always tried to get away from Kaname then. Making it be just the two of them. That was no longer. She has made it clear that she wasn't leaving him. He was part of this package. If he liked it or not. She picked up for Kaname, standing by him and yet again, willing to let Zero walk away and stay with Kaname. That hurt him more than anything else. He wasn't sure if it was out of duty? Because she was so hurt? Or because its how she truly felt. He just knew it was real and happening no matter what reason. It burned through his thoughts. Remembering at Cross how she just walked away from him. Leaving him all those years. It just makes him hate Kaname more and have resentment towards her. Not able to understand, if she loved him so much, why and how would she still want to be with Kaname? His thoughts and reasons were still the human way. Wasn's hers? Didn't she see it? Was there something more to this, that he wasn's seeing? That maybe he overlooked?

He did see how hurt she was about all the women he was with. He knew how she acted the night before in his quarters was real. The trembling, the tears, that wasn't faking it. He knew that would take her the longest to get over. Always thinking that Zero was innocent. Not tainted, not having a deep dark side just as strong as hers. Which he did, in a way his was stronger and took over him. Its what made him sleep with all those women.

Needing to fulfill it, trying to get her out of his mind. All those years of keeping it hidden and in check, when it was finally let loose, it took all control. Bringing out a beast he couldn't tame or hold back any longer. It was so strong it even tamed her.

Which brought up another thought in his mind. She didn't sleep with Kaname because she didn't want to hurt him. Wasnt the pill helping? Didn't it have any effect? Was it just all Yuki in control? If so he thought she would run to Kaname's bed and she never did. Which only hurt him more, seeing all his worryment was for nothing. If she could keep the dark side at bay why would she want to be married to the both of them? When she was happy with just sleeping with Zero?

But then how long would that last? Would it last? He sat there feeling it didn't matter anymore. There was no way she would hold back now. Kaname won, in every sense of the word. For Zero being so stupid, it pushed her closer to the man he despised. Making him get everything he wanted. The dark one loved to play them up against each other. IT was her favorite thing to do, so now that she was pissed at Zero he just felt she would be back in Kaname's bed. All this was for nothing.

He knew now that he would never just have her to himself. It would never be a regular relationship. For the first time, since they started this, he finally saw everything clearly. He always tried to believe that she wanted him and only him. That they would run away and be a family. He knew now what Kaname told him from the start was the truest thing he ever told him. She wants us both. We both offer her something the other doesn't. No truer words were ever spoken. Still as clear as it was, there were still some questions in his mind of why?

He tried to get away from all this, only to see how half a person he was without her. The last few months being the best. Even though Kaname was there, he had her, just sharing her. Could he do this for the rest of his life? He wasn't sure. Could he live without her? HE already tried, that didn't work either. He was so lost and confused, it was a losing battle. One none of them seem to win. Even if he walked away, let Kaname win. He would be lost and he knew deep down so would She. They held a part of each other no one else did. There were chains wrapped around each one of them. Squeezing tighter around them every time one tried to break loose. It would just pull them back into the point of suffocation. Would they ever be free of each other? Zero didn't think so.

He just takes another beer from the frig. going into his bedroom to lay down. Needing some time to let go of the night's events.


	336. Chapter 336 Whats Starting?

Kaname is having some doubts here...

Chapter 336 What's starting?

The next morning, Zero just lays in bed, not really wanting to move. Not seeing any reason to. He knew Yuki was going to still be mad at him. He needed her to calm down before they could talk to each other. Like she said they needed space.

At the main house, Kaname goes down to breakfast, seeing Yuki already there. Just picking at her food.

"My Dear, How are you feeling today? You left my quarters last night. I wasn't sure where you went." Kaname asks. "I went to my own Room. I needed time to think. I didn't want to wake you, so I left your room." Yuki answers. "Oh, that wasn't a problem. I didn't mind. You didn't answer how you were today?" Kaname asks again. "The same," Yuki answers coldly. "Will you be going to him today?" Kaname asks. "No. I have no intentions of going near him. I said I need space." Yuki snaps.

Kaname seeing she is still very upset. There was no sugar coating Yuki here today. She was her dark half who would bite your head off.

"Thats fine. I will be in my office working in case you need me. Maybe you should take some time for yourself. Letting Berta do the chores. She doesn't mind, it will give you a break to do whatever you would like." Kaname states. "That sounds good. I may take the car and leave the house. I would like to get out and about." Yuki mentions. "Are you sure? Would you like me to come with you?" Kaname asks. "No, I am fine on my own. I will return. I just need space. I would like to buy some new clothes. I am tired of these frumpy dresses." Yuki remarks. "Thats fine. I don't see them as frumpy but ok." Kaname replies. Seeing the dark one is bitter and cold. "I will be back late." Yuki answers getting up from her seat and leaving the room.

Kaname knows she is hurt deeply. Even being a bit cold to him, which he doesn't take personally. He knows this will be a lot for her to get through. He just wishes she wouldn't push him away. He just gives her the space she needs.

That afternoon, Kaname takes a stroll over to Zeros guesthouse. Wanting to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" Zero snaps. "I came to see how you were doing, "Kaname says. "Since when do you care?" Zero asks. "Since, you brought out the dark side in our wife. Aside I am not sure neither of us is going to be able to handle. She is bitter and cold. Not to mention hurt." Kaname admits. "If she doesn't want me anymore, then I guess thats not my problem anymore is it? You will have to deal with the dark side you created." Zero huffs.

"Really? You're going to pretend you don't care? She left the manor today, wanting to go out. Wanting new clothes. I am not sure if that was the truth or not. I just know her leaving here isn't a good thing." Kaname replies. "Why would she leave here?" Zero asks. "I am not sure, she said she needed space. What she is really up to. I have no clue." Kaname admits. "The dark half is still here?" Zero questions. "Yes, its merged now. She is being herself not hiding anything. She is so cold the things she said and did. Nothing like the girl we knew. By the way, here are your pills. She threw them at me last night." Kaname remarks. "Didn't she take them? This is the same amount I gave her." Zero comments. "I know, she never took any of them. It's been her the whole time. She stayed away from me because she knew if she didn't it would hurt you. She didn't need any of your god damn pills."Kaname states.

"Why through them at you?" Zero says. "Because she knew, I figured it out, I went to Hanabusa who bull shited me, telling me she was taking them. She knew about both of us the whole while. Even Letting Hanabusa lie to me. When she asked you about having another child. Your face gave you away. Not to mention your answer. She was on to you the whole time." Kaname admits. "Damn it. I knew, there wasn't a right answer for that. She just took me off guard with that. I didn't want her to stop the pill. The one she never took. How the fuck do you like that?"Zero snaps. "I only told you, so you know. She isn't as native as either of us thought she was. She hates us both for treating her that way. So maybe we both could learn." Kaname states.

"I think my days are numbered here. I don't see us ever returning to the way we once were. She isn't getting rid of you. So that would mean, I would have to agree to the marriage of three. " Zero comments. "And what really is so bad about it? Yea, so we share her? Haven't we always if you think about it? She isn't happy with just one of us. With both of us, she is. The last few months were good, even though you didn't keep your end of the bargain. She was happy and so were both of us. If you could sleep with all those women and have muplite at one time. Why can't you do this? If you're worried I will touch you. Don't. I have no intention of touching any part of you. We both want her." Kaname says bluntly.

'It's different when its the love of your life, Screwing another in front of you. Don't you see that? Don't you feel that?" Zero shouts. "Yes, Is it any better when she does it behind your back? She has been with both of us many times. This way there is no hiding, there is no being scared of getting caught or hurting the other. You could redeem yourself. Showing you want this to work." Kaname replies. "What if I don't?" Zero answers. "Then I think you should leave. There is no point to your being here if you can't agree to the terms that were set. She has made it clear it is what she wants of both of us. There is no need for pills, potions or anything else. Its either you learn to accept this, or you walk away." Kaname states.

"And your really willing to have us both screw her? To watch me make love to her?" Zero yells. "I have been watching it all these years Zero. What the hell is the difference? This way we both have her. She is ours. Only ours. Unless you ruined that as well. Her dark side isn't like her regular side. I am just hoping her going out isn't her trying to get back at you for your sexual encounters. I don't want to have to suffer for what you have done." Kaname barks. "What the hell do you mean?" Zero snaps. "You haven't thought about it? How deeply she hurts about all you slept with? You know how she is so jealous of you. She may try to take on more lovers to piss you off and prove a point. Which makes me suffer as well. SHe hasn't been with anyone but us. It may be crazy and unnatural from a regular marriage but it's only been either me or you. Taking on someone else, I have many problems with."Kaname hisses. "So the fuck do I. She wouldn't do that. Not even dark. She wouldn't." Zero keeps repeating. "If I didn't think she would, I wouldn't be talking to you. Do you really think I want to be married to you? Screw with you? It's just better to just have you than others. Then something worse. You bring out the beast in her in every way."Kaname comments.

"And you let her go?" Zero rumbles. "Did I have a choice?" Kaname answers. "She isn't going to talk to me, So let me know when she returns. Let me know if you smell anything. Damn it!" Zero huffs. "You never thought about what the side effects would be from all that you did? You never really thought about it have you?" Kaname asks. "I knew she would be upset with me, I never thought about her going with others. I figured she would just go to you, like always. She uses us against each other. I figured you would just get lucky, which as you said isn't new." Zero answers. "You see my point here then? Just there was way more that you opened with this. Her feelings towards you are strong. They can lead her to do anything. Neither of you seems to think before you act. Please try to do better in the future. If we are going to all be together, this needs to get better." Kaname states.

The thought of her with anyone else, kills him. He just wouldn't believe she would do that. No matter how mad at him she was. This was a bigger mess than he even thought it was. He always saw that Kaname was the reasonable one in this. Not even trying to get rid of him anymore, trying to make this work. Could Kaname be a bigger man than him? Able to accept this? Or did Kaname just see there was no point in fighting it anymore? Either way there was so much for Zero to think about.


	337. Chapter 337 Acting out

I think Kaname has alot to deal with. Without Zero she isnt stable, and it makes Kaname have to work for it.. LOL!

Chapter 337 Acting Out

Later that day after dinner, Yuki comes home. Taking in tons of bags in, the driver taking in even more.

"My Love, you sure did go shopping. What is all this?" Kaname asks. Not smelling any new scents on her which makes him relieved.

"I told you. I was bored with my clothes. So I got all new ones. I want to be the person I should have always been. Not the one you tried to make, or Zero." Yuki answers. "Are you mad at me for some reason?" Kaname asks. "No, I am just stating a fact. I am not mad at you. I just want to be me." Yuki states. "Thats fine. I see some Victoria Secret bags. Some new nightwear?" Kaname asks. "Oh yes, a lot of new nightwear. Along with bras, panties, dresses, skirts tops and more. I had a blast, I didn't hold back. We have the money why not spend it? It's about time I did something for myself." Yuki says. "That is fine with me. I hope I get to see some of the nightwear."Kaname replies. "I am sure you will If you're a good boy?" Yuki asks. "I think I may like your dark side being part of this," Kaname smirks. "Oh my dear, you will love her being a part of this. Who are you kidding? "Yuki answers. Kaname just smiles at her. Helping to take some of the bags up to their room.

He sits on the bed watching as she puts all the new things away. Noticing they are more grown up. Some a little more sexier. Some even a bit risky. His eyes couldn't help but see those and hope she would save those for only inside. He sees her getting her old clothes and bagging them up. Wanting to give them away to goodwill. Not wanting anything from the past. Kaname just saw this as her trying to get over her hurt. He was still worried she would go after revenge. The sexy things he saw her put away for bedwear he just hoped was only for him or even just Kiryu. He wasn't sure what to think

. He has never really seen her like this before. Normally she would just fall apart, now her dark half wasn't letting that happen. What was in her mind, he had no idea. He just saw that without Kiryu, would he really be able to handle this? He hated to think, that him of all people, wouldn't be able to control her. Then he just thought if he was, they wouldn't be in this mess at all, would they?

He saw when twelve AM rolled around, she was getting dressed in a tight leather skirt, with a black V neck top, pantyhose and knee high boots. He noticed she was getting ready to head out. Which set a panic inside him.

"Where are you going?" Kaname asks. "I am going to the bar. I want to see what Zero did when he was away. I want to see who he was with." Yuki admits. "I don't think thats a good idea. You're not made for the bar life. It can get crazy. Thats, not you. It's late."Kaname says. "I never said you had to come. Go to bed. I will be fine without you. It would only set people off seeing you there. Your too stuck up for this place." Yuki answers. "Really? I wasn't when I went with you to find out answers." Kaname snaps. "That was different. We were asking questions not trying to fit in."Yuki remarks. "I am not letting you go there alone. How about if someone tries something?" Kaname panics. "So? You make it seem like a big deal. What are you scared they will get into my pants? Or wait skirt?" Yuki giggles. "Thats not funny at all."

Kaname shouts losing his composer. His eyes turning red. Grabbing her pulling her close to him.

"I am not sharing you with anyone else. Do you hear me?" Kaname Snaps. Her arms go around his neck pushing herself onto him. "Then you better get your coat, "Yuki replies. Licking his lips. "Don't play with me Yuki," Kaname growls. "Or what? You think I can't handle the big bad Kaname?" Yuki snickers grabbing Kaname's member in her hands. Squeezing it tightly.

Kaname giving out a moan, how she turned him on when she was this way. He just wished it was for him, and only him.

"I Know you can handle me. Just are you ready to? Will you regret it afterward?"Kaname says bluntly.

Knowing how she still feels about Zero. Yuki hisses letting go of his parts. Grabbing her coat and walking out of the room.

"If your coming, get your damn coat," Yuki shouts from the hallway.


	338. Chapter 338 Hiding Feelings

Chapter 338 Hiding feelings.

Kaname shakes his head and takes in a deep sigh before grabbing his coat and heading downstairs getting into the car with Yuki. He knew he struck a cord when he told her could she handle it. He knew she wasn't ready to let go of Kiryu and sleep with him. So maybe that was a good thing. If she couldn't let go to sleep with him. She wouldn't be able to hopefully with anyone else. Kaname just wasn't sure of anything anymore. She was her dark half now, anything was possible. Which only scared him, this was a lot more to deal with than her just messing around with Kiryu. Kaname at least knew with him she was safe. He didn't have to worry. Now things seemed different. Zero always kept Yuki calm and from doing anything too out of the ordinary. When he wasn't around, and she yearned for him, her beast was the one in control. Which no matter how hard Kaname tried, he just didn't see to be able to handle. Everyone saw him as a Lord. The King. Yuki didn't care about any of that. She would be deficient on every level.

As the car drives off, Zero looks out his window seeing that the car was leaving. Wondering where they were going so late. Hoping that what Kaname told him earlier wasn't really happening.

The ride to the bar was quiet, Yuki just sat there looking out the window. Her heart still shattered, just trying to put on a brave face. Not wanting to be the little girl who cried over everything. It never got her anywhere anyway. It wasn't going to fix this. It wasn't going to change all the Zero has done to her. All he has taken away from their relationship. Making it be just as bad as the one she shared years ago with Kaname. Seeing it happen all over again. She just never expected it to be with Zero. They always trusted each other, now even that was gone.

Once at the bar, they both get out and head in. The place jumping. Yuki just looks around seeing a lot of women there more so than man. Her mind just leading up to who slept with Zero? Were these any of them? Her heart just sinks more. Not able to get those thoughts out of her mind.

Kaname and her head to the bar to take a seat. Kaname ordering a beer, and one for Yuki. Doing his best to fit in. The place smells and the people were not his type Not to mention the beer tasted like shit... Kaname always used to the finer things in life. His aged wines. This was taking a step back for him.

He just bites his tongue so she didn't start, with him being too stuck up for this place. He also read the sadness on her face. Realizing she was thinking about all that took place, Seeing Zero with any woman in here. Her mind was jumping to all kinds of conclusions. Kaname knew how she thought when it came to Zero. That her heart was breaking just trying to picture it all going down. He did have to admit she was doing very well at hiding her feelings. No other would know, he just did because he knew her too well. He knew how much she truly loved Zero. He knew the truth about everything. At least now they didn't hide things from each other.

"Hey, you're the two from the other day. It's great to see you back. If your looking for Zero he hasn't been back here." The barmaid says. "Thanks. Just wanting to see the nightlife here. What it was all about. What he did here." Yuki answers. "Just a lot of partying. Drinking till your stupid, then heading to bed. Screwing till your stupid." The barmaid says with a laugh. "So that is what he did here?" Yuki asks. "Not at the beginning but at the end yes. He would get himself pretty plastered, then head to bed with whomever. It was party time here." The barmaid answers.

Yuki's face drops. Kaname can see inside she is falling apart.

"Yuki, what are we doing here?" Kaname asks. Yuki takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Trying to be strong. "I don't know. I just had to see it for myself." She answers. "This isn't going to make things better or change them." Kaname states. "I know. Let's get drunk and stupid together." Yuki says. "We are purebloods, we can't get drunk," Kaname replies. "We can fake it then," Yuki says swallowing the beer, then downing another.

They spend an hour there, Yuki downing one beer after another trying to wash her pain away. It just not working. Kaname was right, the beer had no effect on her. SHe as a pureblood. Nothing did.

"Just another thing it takes away from me," Yuki says. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks. "Being a pureblood sucks. He hated me for it. He looked at me differently." Yuki says. "He got over that. I know your hurting Yuki. its why we are here. This isn't going to make it any better. Can we go home now?"Kaname asks. "I guess so," Yuki says in a low voice.

Kaname feeling relieved to leave this place. The place reeked of booze and piss. He couldn't see why Zero would even want to be here.

They get back into the car and head home, once there they pass the guest house which is now dark. Yuki just stares at it, the tears just fall down her face. No matter how she tries to hide it.

"You can go talk to him you know. He is hurting just as much as you are." Kaname says. "No, it wouldn't change anything." Yuki answers. Getting out of the car.

They both head into the house, Yuki going straight to their room. Not even getting unchanged just lying on the bed. Kaname sees that even her dark half is defeated. The pain she bears is even too strong for her. He knows the rest was just an act to show she was in control. To hide her true self. It just didn't work.


	339. Chapter 339 What to do?

Thoughts? Feelings?

Chapter 339 What to do?

The next day, Zero heads to the main house, not waiting for Kaname to go to him. Not able to imagine what the hell took place the night before.

When Zero walks in, Kaname is in the dining room, eating his breakfast. Berta the one serving it. Yuki nowhere around.

"Well, what brings you here?" Kaname asks. "I saw the car leave last night. What the hell is going on?" Zero asks. "She wanted to go to that hideous bar. She wanted to see what you did there." Kaname admits. "WHy? Why would she want to go there? What good would that do?" Zero asks. "I don't know. It was something she had to do. I went with, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. We drank a few beers and came home. Where she fell apart, all the day before was an act, to show she could control her feelings. Last night after being there, she couldn't any longer. All she did last night was lay there and cry. When we pasted the guesthouse, I saw the hurt in her face. I told her to go to you. She isn't ready." Kaname admits. "Where is she now?" Zero asks.

"In her own room, she said she wanted time alone. She has been going there since you left. She doesn't spend the night with me. She almost roughed me up last night. I have to admit it was fun. Just when I said could she handle what it would bring. She stopped. So you're still on her mind like I figured you were. And you still control her dark half." Kaname confesses. "I feel so lost without her. I want her to come to me. That way she is ready to talk to me. I don't know what to do Kaname. What about what we talked about? The others?" Zero says. "She hasn't don't anything. I think she would of last night if I didn't go with her to the bar. She feels that you still hate her for being a pureblood. The many women you had is eating away at her. I think out of everything that is what is killing her the most. There are so many things going through her mind, they seem to take over." Kaname replies. "How is she with you?" Zero responds.

"A little snippy at times. The dark half was being a bitch. Then she seemed to calm down. Its nothing I haven't dealt with before. She was like that a lot with me before you got here. It would just lead to hot sex at the start. She changed a bit last night when we came home though. She is just sad now. Which in a way I think I rather have. The dark side I am never sure what she will do. I see why you wanted to tame it. It does seem like you did tame the sexual side of it. You just never gave yourself enough credit." Kaname replies. "Let her get some time alone. Let's see what happens after a few more days."Kaname adds. "Ok. I guess I will head back. I may go to the stables. I need time away to. I have been going crazy in that house. All I see if her. All I smell is her. Maybe I should leave go to the townhouse for the weekend. Or somewhere she isn't This is killing me."Zero states.

"You can do that, for now, she knows your on the property. That may make her see what it would be like if you're gone. It may work for both of you. A real distance between you. I don't think you should go to the townhouse. It's just another place you both been. And please whatever you do. Not the bar. You never know when she would show up and seeing you there would be the final straw."Kaname admits. "I think I am going to go to Cross. I haven't been there in a long while. I will stay with Kaien. If you need me you know where I am. I am going to pack and be off. Should I leave her a note, Since she doesn't want to see me." Zero replies. "No, she may think you made your choice and left her for good. If you have intentions of returning, I think you should let her know. Even if you have to deal with the bitch." Kaname responds. "Ok, I will let her know. You're taking all this so well, not even trying to get rid of me. Are you ok?" Zero asks.

"You might not have come to terms with all this but I have. Without you, she is nothing, as you are without her. I am putting up with a lot at the moment. While she is pissed at you, I am getting the same treatment. If you're gone, what makes you think our marriage won't go back to what it was before?"Kaname reveals. "When I was so called dead you got closer, that could happen now. " Zero states. "When you were dead it was different there was no way of you coming back. She had to be happy with what was here. Now she knows your alive, she will never stop thinking about you. No matter what act she puts on in front of you." Kaname Admits.


	340. Chapter 340 Truth talk

Chapter 340 truth talk

Zero takes everything that Kaname said into consideration. Still not sure, what he wanted, just knowing he loved her. He missed and was going crazy without her and it was only two days. What would a lifetime be?

He was sorry for what he did, Sorry that he hurt her. He just knew his reasons why wouldn't change.

He goes upstairs to knock on her door, hoping that she will answer.

"Yuki, it's me. I know you're still mad at me, but I need to let you know something." Zero says.

"What do you want?" Yuki says opening the door. Wearing a flowy black long nightgown with a large slit up the side with deep cleavage. Zero just stares not able to help himself. Never seeing her look like this.

"I wanted to let you know I am leaving for a few days, I am going to cross. Kaname thought it would be a good getaway. Giving us both space." Zero says. "Good Old Kaname. If thats what you want. Will you be seeing all your lovers as well?" Yuki snaps. "No, I have no intentions of being with anyone. I know you're still very upset with me. I hope that doesn't lead to you doing something you would regret. Something you can't take back." Zero replies. "Why do you care? I was good at being your Whore wasn't I?" Yuki hisses. "You were never my Whore. I know I treated you very wrong in the past. I am sorry for everything I have done to you and our relationship. I see now more than ever how I hurt you. I just need you to believe and know that I love you very much. All that we shared in bed was very special to me, you were my first like I always imaged." Zero states. "But I wasn't your only. You lied to me, You hated me so much. How can I believe you still don't?" Yuki shouts. "I left because I couldn't handle you being with Kaname. He was always in the way, we were fighting a battle with Sara because of him. You were freaking jealous of him being with anyone else. How the hell do you think that made me feel? THen I was the damn ginny pig for her to take. I was just hurt and upset, dealing with all this mess. I thought it would be better if we let go of each other. Our son would be safer and you would be happier. So would i. It just didn't work out that way for either of us. " Zero snaps.

"If we didn't come to that bar, you would have never come after me. You would have stayed dead, and lived with Nicole. Or who the fuck ever. You didn't need me anymore. You didn't want me! I was over here dying bit by bit, and you were out fucking the town." Yuki yells. "It wasn't like that. I wasn't all that happy. I know you don't understand. I don't think you ever would." Zero answers. "What about now? You're leaving again because you can't handle Kaname? Always leave me. Always just throwing me to the side." Yuki shouts. "Thats not true! You don't want me here. What's the point in being here? Your talking about what I want? What the hell do you really want? If you could make up your mind we wouldn't be in this mess." Zero hisses. "Well, there it is. And I never said I didn't want you here. I said I needed space. Time! I also did tell you what needed to be done. We had to work together. I have to have both of you. " Yuki states. "Maybe sometimes you can't always get what you want. Could you handle being alone with just him? COuld he make you happy? Be all that you really want?" Zero snaps.

"You will never understand. Never see the real reasons. All you ever see is sex. Me fucking him, you just can't get over it. Why don't you open your eyes? Look at the bigger picture? Why must you always have to be jealous of something you don't need to be of?" Yuki answers. "What the hell are you talking about?" Zero huffs. "if you don't know by now there is no point in me telling you. If you really can't handle it, then I am sorry. I can't leave this house or who I am. It's not picking him over you, its being who I need to be." Yuki responds. "If you say so, I just see it as you not able to let go of him. You will never let go of him. You have been chasing after him since we were kids. I knew it then that he was your one. I just hoped for it to be different."Zero answers. "For someone so smart you can be so dense," Yuki says a light tear flowing down her face.

Zero knows she is trying to get at something, he just isn't sure what it is. She is talking in riddles like Kaname does.

"What are you talking about?" Zero replies. "I wasn't chasing, there was a pull towards him. I was meant to marry and be his from birth. I was born a pureblood, nothing I do will ever change that. There is no leaving it behind. No matter where I go it will follow me and hurt the ones I love." Yuki responds.

Zero catching on. "I see. Is that the only real reason?" Zero asks. "Yes, I have come to terms with what I have to do. What I have to be. If you can't handle it, I understand. It's hard for me to handle most days. I did put you in the middle of this. Without thinking of what it would bring you. I was so in love, I saw nothing else. I was dumb enough back then to believe I could be free of it all. Live a normal life with the man I loved. I see now, that would never be. They will come after us, Kill you, Kill Ren. Take everything I love away. I can't have that." Yuki admits.

Zero just sits on the bed, seeing the whole view now. Seeing why she has to stay here. Not because she loves Kaname, but because she has to for them to be safe.

"I don't know what you're going to choose to do. I will abide by whatever one you choose. If you do choose to go, I want you to take Ren with you." Yuki states. "WHAT? I won't be like Kaname and take him away from you. I am myself now. I know how much you love him." Zero yells. "Its the only way, Him staying here with you being alive and gone. Only brings harm to him. If he is with you, he should be fine. You both on the outside world will be safe, as long as I am not with you." Yuki confesses. "You knew this the whole while? I know they hate us but this is going too far." Zero says. "No, I work with Kaname now, I see it all. I see how the hunters and the counsel hate us being together. How one false move they would love you dead. Kaname is the only thing that is keeping things under control. Without him, our lives are in more danger. If you stay here, he can protect us. If you leave, with our son, no one will care. I just can't go with you. If I do, they will come after us again, and it might not go the way it did that last time." Yuki admits.


	341. Chapter 341 confusing

Chapter 341 confusing

Zero just sits there seeing what she has been trying to do the whole time. Protect them all. Him not really knowing the truth. Her always a step ahead. Leaving him in the dark. He is even more confused now then he was when he entered her room.

"I think you going to Cross is a good thing. You take your time and think it over." Yuki says. "Why are you leaving it up to me? After what I have done, I would think you would never want to see me again." Zero answers.

"I am not over any of what you have done to me Zero. I don't think I will for a very long time. I do just know what I put you in the middle of wasn't fair. I never really explained any of it. I just did it to make myself happy. I have come along way from that person. I remember the faithful honest Zero. I am sorry I turned you into this. What Kaname turned me into. I always hurt because I knew deep down I never gave you a chance to get out of this. Just the thought of you leaving killed me. Kaname offered you an out when I was pregnant with Ren. Even saying you could take the child. I was selfish, I couldn't see you go. That was very unfair of me. So I am offering it to you now. I do think the time away will be good for each of us also. I want you to know, if you do leave for good I will not hold it against you. I will also not come after you or Ren. I will let go fully. If you choose that I want you to do the same. I want you to sell the townhouse and take our son somewhere away from here." Yuki replies, being ever so serious. Holding herself together with all her control. Not showing an ounce of emotion. Just like Kaname.

"Ok." Zero answers, not sure about anything.

Everything hitting him like a ton of bricks. The woman that used to fall apart in front of him, was standing her ground. Telling it like it was. Protecting him as always. Not afraid to let go of the people she loved so dearly as long as it made them safe and happy.

Zero goes up to her and puts his arms around her. Holding her close to him. She wraps hers around his waist, snuggling into his chest. The scent that calms each of them. They just hold each other for what seems like hours. Then Zero let's go nods and walks out. Leaving Yuki behind.

Her heart falls watching him walk out of the room. She follows, watching him go down the hall, the stairs where he looks back up at her. Then opening the door and leaves. She starts to run after him, then stops in the middle of the foyer, falling to her knees, sobbing. She wipes the tears away, using the stairs to help herself up going back to her room. She hears the jeep startup. Knowing it's leaving the property, she just lets it go. Going into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Splashing cold water on her face, holding in all the pain she feels. She gets dressed and ready for the day. Acting like nothing took place.


	342. Chapter 342 Trying to stand tall

Feelings? Thoughts?

Chapter 342 Trying to stand tall

She goes down into the dining room taking a seat. Grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel. Kaname sitting there reading his paper.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Kaname asks. "Yes, He now knows it all. It's his choice to make. I told him, I will live with whatever he chooses." Yuki answers. "And if he chooses to leave? Take Ren? Where does that leave you Yuki?" Kaname states. "Right where I started from. " Yuki replies. "Will you be able to live here with me like that?" Kaname comments. "We have come along way. I am sure we can make it work." Yuki answers. "I know I am not him. I know how you feel about him. I know what he did you will get over in time. Your bonds are too strong. If he walks away, I just don't want you to lose yourself again." Kaname replies. "I am a pureblood, I have no choice but stay strong and be what I should be. I learned that a long time ago. Just if he chooses to stay, you will keep your promise?" Yuki asks.

"Of course, I have been this whole time. It's not my fault he had to play games. I will protect you, him and your child. No one will hurt you as long as you stay here and be my wife. If you leave, I can't offer you that protection. I am sorry, I can't help how others feel. Even if I do let you go, the others will never get over you being with a hunter. Having a hunters child. Hell, they still can't believe I married him. It's just that some find it amusing that I took him as a spouse. That helps you. They think I am using him as a sex slave...Ryan was wondering there for a while though. When he saw you two together at the party. He saw how you looked at each other. At future events, if you two are still together. I will need you two to behave. Both of you staying near me." Kaname answers." And if he leaves? How will we explain?" Yuki asks.

"We will say he is busy at work. That we are getting bored with each other and moving on. I will have to put it in delicate words so they find it, that I got tired and made a fool of him. That way no one goes after him. I will make it clear no one should harm him. He is still under our protection. In time it should fade and all be happy again." Kaname states. "Thank you, "Yuki says. "Does he know I know about all this?" Kaname asks. "He didn't ask me. I didn't tell." Yuki answers. "Is this the only reason you are staying with me? Because you have to?" Kaname asks. "I told you. I wouldn't leave you. I am keeping my word. I do love you Kaname. Just differently. I just know in order to be with him, I have to have you also. It can never be a regular relationship. They will kill him."Yuki replies. "And if it wasn't for them?" Kaname asks. "I would have never come back here. All I see in this house is a dungeon that has held me captive. All the pain and suffering, I went through here. The only good thing about me coming back here, is our relationship changed for the better. You're my best friend, I trust you with everything." Yuki admits.

"I see. I am glad. I have become that to you. Sad to see you would still choose him over me. But it doesn't really surprise me much. As I said, I know how you feel about him." Kaname comments. "I want to be honest with you. None of what Zero did. It only hurts the other and gets none of us anywhere. if he doesn't come back here, would it be possible for us to leave here?" Yuki asks. "Yes, we have other homes. If that is what you want we can do it. Start fresh. I can see that as a good idea. This house would hold way too many memories for us to stay. What about the stables?" Kaname asks.

" Not sure where Zero would go, you can ask him if he wants his horse and Rens. I really want nothing to do with it. It's his thing. If Ai still wants her horse we can take it with us. It leaves yours and mine if you want to take them fine. Just hire Ranch hands to look over them." Yuki replies. "Ok." Kaname states. "I will be heading upstairs to lay down. I have a bit of a headache. "Yuki admits. Kissing Kaname on his forehead and heading upstairs. Not showing a bit of one emotion to him. Even though inside she is falling apart.

The thought of never seeing Zero or her son again, hurt her. She just knew if he wanted to leave he would have to take him with. It was another reason she didn't throw him out, there was so much pulling them together. She didn't know how she would go on. Her life would be empty. Zero was right when he said could Kaname make her happy? Be enough? He wasn't in the past could he be now? Even though he has changed and she cared very much for him now. Her heart belonged to Zero. Even after all the mess he made, all the lies. If she could forgive Kaname for all he had done? Why not Zero who she loved more than anything? She did have to admit it hurt her even more. There were things she never thought she would get over. Revenge was on her mind but what good would it do? Just make things worse? Only time would see what would truly happen. If he did stay would she ever be able to look at him again? The way she looked at him before?


	343. Chapter 343 A lot to take in

Thoughts? I find Yagari funny as hell. LOL

Chapter 343 A lot to take in

Zero gets to Cross, its been years since he has been here. He gets out of the Jeep being greeted by Yagari.

"So you had to come back here? I guess your plot got fucked?" Yagari states. "You always had a way with words." Zero snaps. "She threw you out?" Yagari asks. "No, actually she didn't. She gave me a chance to decide what I want. What I really want. Letting me know the real reason, she can't leave him. Not because she is in love with him. Because she fears for my death."Zero states. "I can see that. Things have gotten worse. Kaname knows and so does she now that he lets her work with him. She sees just how dangerous things are. What they really feel about you and her being together. Not to mention, the crap they give Kaname for being with you. They do like to say you're his little bitch though." Yagari chuckles. "What the fuck? His bitch? HIS? God damn it. I can take being hers. But the hell with being his!" Zero grunts. "I think you lived in their comfy safe home for far too long. You forgot what the real world is." Yagari comments.

"I did all that to her, and she is still trying to protect me. She told me if I go, I need to take Ren. I know that will kill her. To never see her son again? How can I do that to her?" Zero states. "You wanted to do it to her before? When you hated her. I recall you saying she was unstable? For her reasons behind that, she knows what she is doing. She knows its to keep him and you safe. He would be just a regular boy. No one ever thinking he was half pureblood. He looks nothing like her, so he fits right on in." Yagari answers. "I know I wanted to do that. But I am my regular self now." Zero responds. "You were your regular self than. Just a bigger asshole. The only thing that pill did was to take your desires that you had for her away. The rest was you. Without wanting her body and blood you had no use for her. You saw her for what she really was. A dumb ordinary pureblood. Maybe in a way, it was trying to tell you something?" Yagari reveals.

"I just wasn't thinking right. I was confused and hurt. I always thought, she was lusting over Kaname. It was the only thing, I ever thought about. Where here it wasn't that. Yea she has a dark side but staying with him there was a deeper meaning behind it. I just never saw it. I let my hatred and jealousy get the best of me." Zero states. "And if you go back, your not? You are who you are. You need to sit down and really think about this. She is finally giving you the option to make your own choice. Think long and hard. Do you want Kaname as your husband? Even though she stays for safety, he is still going to want to bed her. She is his wife as well. IF you really can't stand it maybe its better you walk away. You will have your son and never have to see her again. You both will finally be free of each other."Yagari comments. "I don't know." Zero answers. "You went back to the manor not for her, but for Ren. He would be with you. There is no reason for you to return there." Yagari admits. "I don't know." Zero comments. "Not to mention, what about all the women you were with? Do you think she will get over that easily? It wasn't just one or two. The more she finds out, the more it will hurt her. Tear her away from you. Yagari admits. "I didn't mean to do all that. I am so sorry for it all. I wasn't thinking." Zero states. "Either way you still did it," Yagari responds.

Zero is more confused then he was. Could he really do this? Walk away with there son and never look back? Let her live a life without them both. Reliving in his mind when Ren was born and she was scared someone would take him away. How she panicked. When he was kidnapped how she hurt. Now living the rest of her life knowing she would never see either of them again.

Zero had a lot to think about. Even though she didn't throw him out like he thought she would, This was no better. He just knew he shouldn't jump at a decision. That he needed time to think this over. Whatever choice he would make he would need to be sure of. First, he figured to stay away for a bit. To see how that would work without their son. To see if he could do it without the pill. Would he miss her? OR be able to just move on? Be free of Kaname and all that had to go along with him. Now with no lies or anything hidden he could be his real self. Seeing how his real life would be without her.


	344. Chapter 344 Changes

Any Thoughts?

Chapter 344 Changes

A few days go by, and Yuki doesn't hear anything from Zero. As the days go on, Kaname sees her going more and more downhill. No matter how hard she tries to hide it. Just one look at her and he knows inside she is falling apart. She doesn't cry in front of him or even show any emotion. She is cold as ice at times. He just knows that at night, when she heads to her own room its to cry herself to sleep. He can hear her, the pain, that runs through her. He knows this is no better than any other time. Even though she is trying to remain strong moving on with her daily life, life without him tears her apart. Taking piece by piece of the old sweet caring Yuki away. He knows if Zero never returns, she will never be the same. Even though she would be with him, he would never have the girl he once knew. He would have the woman that was created through all the suffering. To be honest, Kaname didn't want that. He didn't any of this. He hoped things would be different. That because their love grew, she would be ok with just him. He just sees more now than ever, how that will never be.

He also saw that even though Zero was gone, it didn't bring them any closer. Just father apart. She didn't sleep with him anymore moving into her own room. Not going to his or to Zeros. She would be polite and do anything he needed from her. Just not fully there. The happy bubbly living person she once was was gone. Replaced with a cold bitter none caring person. One even colder than him. He figured in order for her to survive Zero leaving with Ren. This is what she would have to be. He was just hoping that Zero would have better sense than to actually do that. Not only to her but to himself. He was sure he wasn't doing any better. He knew they both loved each other to no end.

She spent most days sitting in Kaname's office, looking over the work. Making sure nothing was brewing. It was the only thing to keep her sane. The house chores, she handed over to Berta and never took back. He would find her spending more and more time with Ren. Telling him how special he was and just how much she loved him. For him never to forget that no matter what. He was her miracle. Her heart.

Even though Kaname hated Zero to the fullest, in a way he hoped he didn't leave. Only because that meant he would take Ren with him. Leaving a big empty hole in Yuki's heart. That would never be fixed. He knew she would never be hole again.

As the weeks go by, Kaname sees that Yuki doesn't try to contact Zero. She lets him have his freedom. Taking her own, still filled with the pain of her own. Not only from him leaving but everything he has done.

Kaname notices now at night, Yuki leaves the house. Coming home all wee hours in the morning, smelling like booze, and cigarette smoke. He knows she is up to no good. He knows if this continues they will lose the girl they knew for good. Kaname's control is slipping. Knowing she is now doing everything to work off everything she once knew. Fighting who she was. He just didn't know what to do with her. He just hoped she would get over whatever she was going through and go back to being what she was. Hoping it wasn't too late.


	345. Chapter 345 slipping

any thoughts on her mood?

Chapter 345 Slipping

Its six in the morning, Kaname waiting in the den for her to return from where ever she has gone. His nerves rattling him like never before. He sits there tapping his finger on the wooden table. Waiting. If you look close enough you could think you see smoke coming out of his head. From all the anger and fear he feels. His good little Yuki turning into whatever this is.

Six thirty rolls around and the car pulls up. Finally, she is at home.

"She walks in smelling of booze and smoke. Wearing a short skirt and v neck top. Which only makes more steam come off of Kaname.

"Where have you been?"Kaname asks. "Out. Geez, You would think you were my father."Yuki laughs. "Damn it Yuki. How long are you going to do this? I know your hurting but really? What the hell is this? I am trying to give you your freedom, but I am not sure if I can anymore." Kaname states. "ReallY? You're going to lock me up again? Do you think you can this time? Haven't you learned? I will not let you or anyone tie me down any longer." Yuki snaps. "Whatever this is. I want it to stop. You're a pureblood. We don't act this way. How about if someone sees you?" Kaname hisses. "How can I forget that I am a pureblood? It took over everything. I lost everything because of it. Pureblood This, Pureblood that. Walk like this. Don't do that. Screw it all. I never asked for this shit!" Yuki howls.

"I know you feel that way, but it isn't true. You should be proud of what you were born into." Kaname answers. "I want to be free. I go out to the bars, no one knowing who I am. No one treating me differently. I fit in like the rest. Having fun, getting drunk. Being a different person than who I am." Yuki snaps. "And you like it? You're not getting drunk, You can't." Kaname says. "Wanna bet? Drink enough of it, you feel a buzz. Granted a lot more than others. but if you keep doing it night after night, you can feel something." Yuki states. "I want you to stop it. Are you messing around to? Just because he did this, doesn't make it right. I don't know what the hell you're trying to prove but this isn't the way to go. He wouldn't want you to do this." Kaname says. "He doesn't care about me, or what I do. He left. He is gone. Its been Three weeks. He is better off without me anyway. I sit in the bar, so many women come in. They are the same ones night after night. They have been with him, they went up into his apartment with him. He is probably now doing it at Cross. Getting every part of me off of him." Yuki says finally breaking down. Into a crying mess.

"Damn him," Kaname says. Taking her into his arms and holding her tight. "I doubt thats true. He is probably just thinking. If you are thinking this of him, do you really want him to come back? You don't seem to trust him at all. What good is he being here?" Kaname states. "I don't know what to think or feel. I just hurt so bad. Kaname will I be able to live without him? Can I let him go? I don't only hurt from needing his blood. I hurt from head to toe. The pain is so strong I can barely breathe at times. My heart hurts." Yuki finally admits. "I am so sorry. It feels like this now, but if he doesn't return, in time, the pain will get better. It will dull. I am here for you Yuki." Kaname replies.

She curls up in his arms as he picks her up and takes her to his room. Just placing her in his bed. He gets in and just holds her close. Doing his best to comfort her. For the first time since this happen, she is letting him. Not pushing him away.

She just curls up close letting him hold her, listening to his heartbeat. He kisses her forehead rubbing her back, her body up close against his. He covers her to make her feel even safer. Wanting so much to take the pain away. Wishing she never knew Kiryu ever existed

Kaname knew there wasn't anything he could say at the moment that would make her feel better. She just had to ride out the pain. She had to forgive him in order to move on either way. Which Kaname saw at the moment she wasn't ready to. He always figured that was why Zero was giving her so much time. He did wonder though, it was only supposed to be a weekend and as of right now it turned into weeks. Did Zero like it without her? Did he move on? Or was he just trying to let her heal a little before talking again? Kaname was going through a lot with all this. It was even worse than at the start. Then she hurt for Zero but she wouldn't go or do anything like this. Now she was fighting her heritage, herself and anything that resembled her old self. Kaname just laid there holding her, wondering how far this could go? How much could he take? He didn't smell anyone on her at the moment but for how long would that last? He knew how she liked to take revenge, even though this time it would be a lot different. She would have to give herself to someone else. He just hoped she wouldn't. That a part of the old her was in there and would stop her. He thought about locking her up, he just knew that wouldn't work either. That would only make her hate him as well He was stuck no matter what.


	346. Chapter 346 Advice

Chapter 346 advice

The next few days are no better, She seems to treat Kaname a bit better, trying not to take her anger out on him. But she isn't as close to him as she once was. She is so filled with hurt she isn't close to anyone. Not even now wanting to spend time with the kids. Feeling in time she will lose them, both there fathers taking them away. Closing herself off to everything.

One morning, Alex stops by to see what is going on. Wanting to spend a little time with his father.

"My son, It's wonderful to see you here. I was hoping you would stop around." Kaname says. "I figured to let our relationship grow, I should come around. I was also wondering how Zero and Yuki are?" Alex asks. "The same, he has left its been a month now. Staying away from her. Which has only made her worse. She is nowhere near the woman she once was. She goes out to that damn bar and just watches the women every night. Seeing him with them. I don't know what she is trying to prove. by it. I have no control over her which I do not like." Kaname states. "What about the blood and sex bond? You know, both will take over her. She isn't doing anything to stop it. Like taking his blood. Her dark side will be let out fully. He was the only thing keeping her held back in more ways than one. For him, she would control it, be tame. He isn't here anymore. There isn't anything to tame her." Alex replies.

"We don't have any more of his blood on hand. There may be a few tablets left but that would be about it. He has to have the same reaction then." Kaname replies. "Not really, did you ask Hanabusa if he took the tablets with him? It would curb him. Maybe that is how he is staying away. A whole month without trying to contact her? Has he made up his mind to stay away from her this time for good?"Alex asks. "I have no clue, he never told any of us what he is doing. They did talk before he left. It's not like him to just let go like that. Unless he isn't sure of what he wants? They have a very complicated relationship."Kaname states. "For many reasons. He never really saw how because of you. How is our dear friend Ryan doing? I have been hearing stories float around."Alex comments.

"I have heard the same, so has Yuki. She does work with me now, which is what made her understand all my fears. She finally understands if she leaves here what the consequences would be. I know Ryan is playing at something. I also feel he might have been involved in some of the things that took place in the past." Kaname reveals. "He is fully against your marriage to Kiryu. I know he let it seem that he didn't care but that wasn't the case. If he is after you, it's not going to be like my mother. Her revenge was over love. Ryans would be because he thinks you disgraced the vampires. Then he knows he can't go after you publicly. Too many do still like you."Alex replies.

"I don't think, he would want to do something to me. He would want to do something to get rid of Zero. Which makes me believe he was part of Zeros mixed up feelings. We just never knew. So much was going on at the time." Kaname states. "When Zero asked me for the drug, I believe it was all him. It did seem weird that he changed like that all of sudden though. He didn't ask how she was? or have any concerns. All he was interested in was getting out of here. Having a new life. Did he show any signs of that before he was taken by my mother?" Alex asks.

"No, None. He was willing to work with me and be the pawn. He still seemed to be very much in love with her."Kaname replies. "Then I don't know. You will need your friends to look in on this." Alex remarks. "Did your mother know Ryan? Ever talk to him?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I saw him a few times at my mother's mansion. He would come for tea. They would have long talks. I saw him coming out of there a few times when I visited. What they talked about I have no clue. I can't ask her since your bitch wife killed her." Alex snaps.

"I am sorry. I know she was your mother, but she should have left Zero alone. Your mother underestimated Yuki. That was her first mistake. Her second was touching Zero. Its the one thing Yuki will not let you go near."Kaname answers. "You and Zero are no better. You both seem to underestimate her. You thought by Zero being gone, you would have a great life with her. Do you? Are you happy? Does she want you? Cling to you? I don't see any of that happening for you. If her dark side comes out, and fully without Kiryu to tame her, she just may go out with someone else. Dump both of you. Wouldnt that be funny? Than what? You won't have the reason for this person to be a vampire hunter on your side. There will be no need to protect her. She would finally be free. How long do you think it will take her to see that?" Alex comments. "She wouldn't leave our daughter," Kaname replies.

"Really? If Kiryu takes Ren, that will crush her, Whats losing the rest? You need him more than you know. Its what keeps her balanced. You haven't learned that yet Dear father?"Alex chuckles. "Unfortunately, I see that more every day. Just what do you want me to do? I didn't do this, he did. If he really wants out, there isn't anything I can do." Kaname states. "The next time she goes to that bar, why don't you call him. Say something is up, that she needs you. Send him there after her. He is close to that place since he is already in the city. If you don't fix this now, it will be too late." Alex answers. "We will see," Kaname replies


	347. Chapter 347 hunger

Chapter 347 hunger

That night, Kaname thinks all about everything that Alex said to him. Seeing sadly he was right, on so many things. If she ever went with someone else, the reasons to stay with him, wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't have the control he has over her now. Just because Kiryu was a vampire hunter. Not to mention, without him, Alex was right her balance was way off. She didn't care about anything. Her feelings took over her, to the point she was just cold. He knew that wasn't good at all.

Kaname goes down into the lab to talk to Hanabusa. Still very upset with him, since he lied to him. He didn't like that at all. It also wasn't like Hanabusa to do that to him. Since he idolized him. He knew Yuki must of mind control and took over him to get what she wanted.

"Hanabusa, can I have a word with you?" Kaname asks. "Yes, my lord. I am sorry for going against you. I had no choice. She mind controlled me into doing what she wanted." Hanabusa states. "Well, she learned how to do that as well? She is just filled with surprises now isn't she?" Kaname admits. "Yes." Hanabusa answers. "Has she been down to see you about pills? Has Kiryu been?" Kaname asks. "She only has about a hand full of them left. She hasn't been taking them or even came to me about them. Before Kiryu left he took the remainder of his with him. He had a good amount a lot more than she does. It should curb him for a while as long as he doesn't take too many at once like they were doing in the past." Hanabusa replies. "He was smart. He knew not to leave without them. Just what happens when they are gone?"Kaname asks. "

If they are no longer together they will need to curb it naturally. They will need to take the regular blood tablets like us. Their bond wont break, they will always crave the other. Just like he learned to curb it when he was away from her, when she came here, they will both have to learn."Hanabusa states. "She fell apart during that time. She would bite herself, from the pain. I know she is stronger now but still. This is causing a lot of problems." Kaname states. "My Lord the bond is made for a reason. It's not to be broken, not to be played with. It's not made with just anyone, only your real pure true love. We live too long to be with someone the bond wouldn't work with. If there wasn't so much interference they would be very happy together." Hanabusa admits. "I know. if he could just get over it. That would help as well." Kaname states.

Kaname goes back upstairs, heading to his bedroom. Seeing Yuki is there laying in bed. He sees she doesn't seem to be going out tonight. Which brings him peace. He gets himself ready for bed and slides into the bed. Reading his paper and doing his normal things. Yuki doesn't even turn around to talk like she use to do. She just lays there lost in her own world. Kaname lets it go, seeing at least she was in his bed. That was a big step, as before she wouldn't even go into his room. He saw it as a step she was trying to get over this. Trying to go back to the way they were. It gave him hope.

After a while he closes the light, putting his arms around her and going to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

Yuki lays there, fighting within herself. The need for blood overtaking her body. She hasn't fed since the last night her and Zero made love over a month ago. She tries to contain herself, trys to handle it. So she doesn't need the pills or him. It just seems to consume her. Her throat is dry, burning, and feels like razors every time she swallows. She just doesn't know if she can take it anymore. She bits her lip trying to draw blood. Licking at it, trying to calm her ache. It does no good. Just makes her ache more. Need him more. Dreaming of his sweet, smooth neck needing so badly for her fangs to sink in.

She gets up from the bed opening the side table taking the black box of regular blood tablets going into the bathroom, taking one by one. Feeling no different after eating almost a half of the box. She just throws them into the wall. Frustration taking over her. She sits on the floor, her ache only growing. The pains filling her whole body. Her dark side needing blood, needing control. If she let her out, could she rail her back in?

Her body trembles from the need and desire she craves. It's hard for her to even move an inch without pain radiating throughout her. It's worse now then it ever has been. She doesn't know how much longer she can handle this much pain. She just didn't want it to win out.


	348. Chapter 348 Losing control

Chapter 348 losing control

Her eyes turn crimson, as she grabs the sink and pulls herself up. Standing up looking at herself into the bathroom mirror. The dark one in full force. She broke through needing a release. She heads out into the bedroom. Looking at Kaname sleeping in bed. Him laying there comfy under the soft fluffy, burgundy comforter. His brown wavy hair just tousled on his pillow. His scent just permeating through the air. Driving her more. His lean sexy body just laying there for her to take, to have her way with. The thrill drove her even more, the dark half loving just the thought.

Seeing no reason to stop herself any longer, she walks over to the bed, just looking at his pale, sweet neck. Watching the veins pulsate, hearing his heartbeat, makes the beast inside her take even more control than normal.

She goes over to his side of the bed, climbing on top of him, taking both of his arms and holding them above his head. Kaname waking up, knowing what she is after. It didn't surprise him at all. He was just waiting for it. Needing it just as much as she did, if not even more. How he missed this. Her taking him, coming into their bedroom and having her way with him. It brought back so many memories.

"What are you doing?" Kaname smirks. "I need your blood. I need something to make this pain go away." Yuki snaps. "I don't satisfy you. You may take what you need, but you will still want more." Kaname admits. "I don't care. I need to try to control this. " Yuki answers

Holding him down, and sinking her fangs into his neck. Not even able to prepare his neck, The need too high. The blood rushes into her mouth, sliding down her parched throat, taking away some of the pain. She lets go of his arms, letting her hands run through his brown tousled hair. Rubbing her body on top of his, as she drinks from his neck. Kaname's hands rub up and down her back. Just pushing her closer to him. How he wanted this, Craved this. At this moment, he didn't care if she drank him dry. The feeling she was giving him was incredible. He can't help himself but to bite into her neck as well. Taking from her. Tasting the blood he craves into his mouth. Feeling the ecstasy that only she can make him feel. These actions only arouse them both. Making Kaname's feelings for her increase. This is the closeness he desired. Just the one she would always give Zero.

Yuki lets go of his neck, feeling a little calmer for blood it just awaked her other needs. Its why she didn't like taking from him. Its why she tried not to give in to her desires, always trying to make sure she didn't hurt Zero. At this moment, there was no point in thinking about him. Or hurting him. After everything he did to her, She felt this was nothing. She was with her rightful husband. He was the one that played games and screwed her over.

Kaname licking and kissing her neck didn't help the situation at all. Just made her more turned on. The feel of his smooth tongue running along her flesh just made her hotter.

Her long black satin nightie was now ruffled around her thighs that were on the sides of Kaname's hips. Her core rubbing up against his manhood.

The beast in Kaname is let out now. He can't hold back and doesn't want to. This was his wife, his love. The woman that made his like complete. The woman he would do anything for. He needed her in every single way, and now she needed him as well. He wouldn't disappoint.

Kaname rolling her over on her back, pressing his lips against hers. Swallowing her lips into his. Pushing her body closer up against him. Her dark side not trying to push him away while her regular side still hurts. Still yearns for Zero even though she was telling herself, he deserved this. Her body wanting everything that Kaname was doing, her mind conflicted. She closes her eyes and lets her dark side win. Feeling there is no point, let go. She just keeps telling herself over and over.

She rips off Kaname's black satin PJ shirt from his body. Kaname seeing the woman that use to come after him was back. He presses his lips down her neck, to her breasts which he licks. Licking down the center of her breasts to her belly to her core. Kaname wants all of her, not knowing when this will ever happen again. Not wanting it to end. He takes full advantage of it. Just hoping she doesn't stop it. She doesn't come to letting her deeper feelings win. Kaname Wanting the dark half to stick around.

He licks and sucks on her lower lips, making her buck into him. Pushing his face deeper into her hot, wet core. Yuki holding on to the sheets that she is now shredding with her nails. He slides his tongue inside her, going in and out, faster. Making her come undone until the point of her explosion. Kaname just stays there and laps every last drop of her up. Never feeling this hot in his whole life. Her reactions to what he was doing to her, just drove him more. Her warm, sweaty body pushing into him. Made him rise, in mind and body. Needing to feel every last inch of her slender body underneath him.

He licks the inner part of her thigh, sucking and sticking his fangs inside drinking from her yet again. Making her more heated then when they started. He knew biting her there would do that. Its why he did it. Wanting this to go on. Trying his everything to make her feel good and not stop whats to come. Her moans and pants singing through his ears like classical music. Making his heart beat faster.

He lifts himself up to her lips kissing her deeply. Sliding the black nightie off her body. Just before he knew it, she rolled him onto his back. Kissing him, and sitting on top of him. She rubs her hands up and down his chest. Her lips kissing him deeply, she slides his hard member inside her, feeling inch by inch, of His throbbing meat. A loud moan going through his bruised lips pink lips. From all the intense kissing.

She goes up and down on him, sliding him in and out, moving her hand around her, to touch and play with his balls, as she slides up and down. Just bringing him more pleasure. The sex this night hotter than it has been in years. The dark one knew how to take out every feeling out of Kaname. Making him come undone like no one else but she could.

His hands go to her ass where he grabs her cheeks spreading them. Gripping them tightly helping her go up and down faster, till the brink of no return. Her muscles tighten around his large throbbing member, and they both let go.

She then drops on top of him in a heap of sweat. Both panting and trying to catch there breath.


	349. Chapter 349 Pain

Chapter 349 Pain

Yuki lays there in Kaname's arms, Trying to catch her breath. He holds her tight not wanting to let her go. Feeling happy that she went to him.

She knows this was a mistake. That it would only make him think, things were better. When they were far from the truth. She was hoping that taking his blood, and having sex with him, would curb her feelings. Make them go away. Take the pain away, but they didn't. Her throat wasn't on fire like it was, but she wasn't fully satisfied at all. Either in blood or sex. Her want was still there. Her desire still burned for Zero. Thoughts of him, still ran through her mind, making her hazy. These feelings controlled her mind and body.

"Is this what he went through? Is this why he screwed all those? God, I hurt. I still hurt. My body feels like it's over an open flame." Yuki says to herself.

She stays there not moving, trying to get some rest. Just waiting for morning to come. Feeling there isn't much she could do at the moment anyway. At least the pain wasn't as intense as it was.

"Good morning my love," Kaname says. "Morning," Yuki replies. "Are you feeling better? I know something came over you last night. I enjoyed whatever it was. Anytime you have the need just come to me." Kaname states. "Thank you. I fear that might not be fair of me." Yuki replies. "I am more than willing to help you fight any demons you are going through. I rather you come to me than go to someone else. I know it's going to take you a long time to get over him. If that is what you're trying to do. I don't mind if you use me. In the past, it was quite fun being used by you." Kaname admits. "I am glad you're not hurt by it. I...just ...feel..."Yuki starts saying and stops.

"What? You know you can say anything to me. I know that nothing will compare to the real thing. I understand that now."Kaname states. "No, I am sorry but nothing does. I see what he went through. How it burns. Even after your with someone else. It just makes it lighter for the time while doing it. Then comes back full force. It's crazy." Yuki confesses. "Its what the bond does. You do what you need to do. I am here for you. At least, I can take off some of the pain. I enjoy being with you in that way Yuki. In every way, if we are being honest." Kaname replies. "I know you do. I do also. I want you to know that." Yuki says. "I know," Kaname replies.

The morning goes on, both of them heading downstairs to have breakfast. Yuki still fighting with her demons, Which only have grown stronger. Kaname's blood did nothing. The edge it took off at the beginning was now over. Her need increased.

She knows she needs the rest of the pills that are left to maybe help her a little. So she heads downstairs to the lab.

"Hanabusa, may I please have the remaining of the pills that are left," Yuki says. "Sure, There is only a hand full. I also do not have any more of his blood left to make more." Hanabusa states. "I will just take these, thank you." She replies.

She walks away going back upstairs not even able to wait till she gets up them to pop one of the pills into her mouth. Once her tongue hits it, a feeling of calm sweeps over her. She swishes it around in her mouth, savoring all its taste. Letting it run down her parched throat soothing it. She closes her eyes and just enjoys the favor, the scent, the way it makes her feel. Nothing else could ever compare.

She takes a seat in the den, just thinking what was she going to do? If he did leave for good, how would she survive? Could she get over this? It was tons worse than before. Even though she was stronger now, her want for him didn't change. If anything it grew. She sat there wondering if he felt the same? And if so why hasn't he called? or came home? Was he over her? Was he going to do what he planned from the start? So many things ran through her mind.

She feels empty and alone not even having Kaname makes her feel any better. She knew she couldn't do this for the rest of her life. She knew what Zero said was true. Kaname couldn't make her happy. He was trying and they were a lot better than what they were in the past. She loved him and loved even being with him. Just the ache in her heart, she couldn't control. She just wasn't happy or complete without Zero in her life


	350. Chapter 350 Need

Chapter 350 Need

Another two weeks go by, She tries to make the pills last as long as she can. Knowing there is only one left. She takes from Kaname to try to make them last longer. Even if it just takes the edge off a little. It seems that every time they were away from each other, they want for the others blood only increased. Which made her very angry. How could a person let go, if this was always looming over them? She hated it. There just wasn't anything she could do.

Later that week, the pills were now gone, and the same feeling has overtaken her. Her throat was on fire, and so was her body. There was no sense in bothering Kaname. It wasn't working. She needed the real thing to feel what she needed. His mouth, his hands, his whole being is what she craved. It was driving her to the brink of insanity.

She knew she had to go to him. If only for the night. She needed him. She would have to put everything on the side, not thinking about it. Just taking what she needed, what they both needed. Or at least she hoped. Just hoping even if he was letting go, he would give in at least for tonight.

She didn't want to hurt Kaname, so she waits till he goes to sleep. Putting on, a red lace teddy, red thigh highs, and red high heels. Placing her black fur coat on top it. Using her familiar to fly out the window and to Cross.

It was late at night, so she figured Zero should be there sleeping. All she hoped was that he was alone. She couldn't handle anything else. She flys into the dorm where Zero use to stay all by himself. Knowing he would stay there now to get away. She goes to his door, which is open and turns the knob.

Zero jumping up, his hunter instincts knowing someone is there. Just sensing it's her.

She walks in, closing and locking the door behind her.

" Yuki is that you?" Zero asks. Putting the light on. "Yes, It's me." She says dropping her coat. Revealing her body in the red lace teddy, thigh highs, and heels.

Walking over to the bed, Zeros eyes just go up and down her body. He feels the burning inside of himself that has been eating away at him this whole time. Seeing her like this just lit the flame higher. Making him very excited to see her.

"Yuki, I..." Zero tries to say. "Don't talk. This isn't about anything but need. We don't bring up anything just take what we need from the other." Yuki states

Sliding on top of him, kissing him deeply. Zero just goes along with it, since his need is the same. He has missed her terribly just not giving into his feelings.

His hands roam her body feeling the red lace teddy under his hands. Her hands in his hair, pushing his lips closer and deeper to hers. As she licks his lips and slides her tongue inside his mouth. Yuki's hands slide under Zero's PJs shirt, caressing his chest. Her hips getting carried away as they push and move closer to his member. Grinding herself on him.

She stops the kiss and starts licking the corners of Zero's mouth. Licking his chin, going down to his neck, where she can't even think at this point. The scent of him alone is sending her body in overdrive. His touch has her body flaming hot. That Zero even notices when he touches her, she is hot to the touch. Zero just watches her body move on his. Yuki can see from his hot watchful eyes, that he feels the same way she does. She scouts down, licking his neck again, sucking and placing her fangs deep inside his neck. Taking what she needs. Feeling her body come to life. Finally feeling itself. Zero wastes no time in doing the same. As he has been craving her blood as well. He holds her body close to his, taking every bit he could get.

Yuki presses her wet hot core onto Zeros member. Not feeling much since the covers are still in a way. Making her very frustrated. She grabs them and throws them across the room. Wanting to feel every bit of him. Without anything in the way.

Zero just chuckles at her. Which just gets her going. She rubs up against his very hard member.

Zero is tired of the play, He grabs her and turns her over pressing his body onto hers.

Looking into her eyes. "You're going to give me everything I want?" Zero says.

"Yes. Fuck me. I need you. I need you inside me. I need to feel you." Yuki answers.

Zero a bit surprised. She never said it like that before. She always held back. It just turns him on even more to hear it. He just growls, kissing her passionately.

"Are you wet for me? If I place my fingers down there will I feel the wetness you have for me?" Zero asks.

"Yes." She answers rocking her hips closer to him. "Are you giving yourself to me?" Zero asks. "Yes. Take me, please. Zero, I need you." She replies. Snuggling up to his warm body.

He can see the want, desire and need in her voice. In her body movement. He moves his hand down and cups her womanhood in his hand. Making her buck into it even more. He feels the wetness through the red lace teddy. Yuki just moans.

"You want me to don't you?" Yuki asks seductively. "Yes more than you know." Zero answers.

Zero runs his hands over Yuki's thighs, teasing her, as he takes off his shirt and pjs pants. Wanting to feel her skin to skin. He knows for her to come here, she had to be needing everything. ANd he wanted to give it to her.


	351. Chapter 351 Giving into need

Chapter 351 Giving into need.

Zero slides back in between Yuki's legs. Feeling the wetness he already created. He slides in a finger, and then another one real quick. Sliding them in and out of her real fast. Making her body ache up off the bed, her panting getting louder, her need increasing. Zero pushes in a thrid finger as he starts licking her nub making her loose control. He slides in another finger going even faster. Opening her up. Sucking and licking at her. Making her come undone at the seams. She can't control her body movements. Needing him more and more with each lick and thrust. Its just what Zero is looking for. Wanting her to need him like no one else.

"Zero don't stop! Please." She screams. "I have no intentions on stopping," Zero says with a gloat.

This only makes him hotter and want to do more to her. She came here to dominate him. He turned the tables. He was going to take over her whole body. Making her turn to jelly in his hands, like he has so many times. Not letting her think of anything else but him. Not even letting the dark side of her be in control.

He pulls out his fingers, which Yuki moans and feels empty. She just looks into his eyes still needing him. Which he sees written all over her. He just slides the red lace sexy teddy crotch to the side, as he slides in his hard throbbing member thrusting it hard and deep inside her. Making her scream and put her arms and legs around him. Pushing him as close and deep inside her as she could. He pulls out till his head then slams back into her. Feeling her warm core wrap around him. He screws her faster and hard, Undoing her legs from around him, and lifting them up. Putting her feet on his shoulders, to be able to slam into her harder. Making her feel every single seven inches of him. He squeezes her hips pushing them into him more. His balls slapping her on her ass. Slamming Harder as she moans. She can't control her body and it thrusts up against his. Needing everything he has to give. They keep going, Zero letting her orgasm over and over again but him not stopping. Not wanting to lose the feel of her warm core around him. He just keeps pounding into her, till he can't take it anymore and just let's go inside of her. Feeling her to the brim.

He falls down alongside of her, panting out of control. His heart feeling as if it's coming out of his chest. Still on a high from her taking his blood. His body still tingling all over. Yuki feeling the same way. Her needs finally met. She didn't even care that he had full control over every single part of her. Finally, her body was calm. She felt herself. Feeling still one, even though he wasn't inside her anymore. The connection wasn't broken.

She doesn't want to show how much she truly needs him. She wants to get up to leave, but Zero doesn't let her. He holds her close. Kissing her arm. Which just makes her fall into his arms. They fall asleep. Both calm and at peace for the first time since he left the manor. Both knowing that things were not fixed or over. They just needed each other, like never needing anyone else.

Morning comes, and Yuki gets up putting her coat on. Not saying a word to Zero. She looks at him laying in bed. A part of her never wants to leave. She doesn't ask why he hasn't come home. She doesn't ask anything. She kisses him lightly and walks out the door. Leaving as she came in.

Zero watches as she walks out, not sure what to say. His heart dying as she leaves. He knew that was just to let them get out what they needed. He wasn't sure if it meant anything else. He could have brought it up but he knew she didn't want that. He didn't want to ruin whatever last night was either. Feeling she went to him, needing him. He didn't want to take that away or make her feel that in the future she couldn't.

He did smell Kaname on her when she entered his bed. He knew she tried to get him out of her system, it just not working. He already tried that, he knew what it was like. He felt it could be worse, at least it was Kaname she went to. He also loved that, Kaname couldn't take her cravings away. He wasn't good enough to make her feel like he did. That brought a smugness to him.

"She needs me and only me. Good luck fixing that Kuran." Zero smirks.


	352. Chapter 352 Chance

Chapter 352 Chance

Yuki heads home feeling better than she has in a long time. Her cravings sated at least for now. Her body was calm and peaceful. Which it hasn't been since he left. She wondered why he didn't come home? She just knew he needed her as well. That he wasn't with anyone else. Its what made her let go even more. Knowing he has behaved this whole time. Was he really her old Zero? Just what was keeping him away? Kaname? So many things running through her mind.

Once home she goes upstairs to get washed and changed. Not really wanting Kaname to see her in the red teddy and nothing else, walking in from being out all night. She knew he would flip.

She goes to her bedroom, thinking she escaped him only to find him sitting on her bed. Waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Kaname growls. "Out, I needed to calm myself down," Yuki responds. Keeping the coat on.

Kaname smells Zero all over her. Knowing now where she went. He feels a calm too. At least it was Zero. He can deal with that. He has been for years now. What's the difference.

"So how is Zero doing?" Kaname asks. "I guess, ok. I didn't ask questions, just took what I needed." Yuki confesses. "Oh," Kaname says. Thinking to himself, she now did to you, what she has done to me many times. Used you."

"Are you feeling better now?" Kaname asks. "Yes, very much. I will be down for breakfast. I would like to get washed up first. If thats ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I will see you downstairs. Yuki, You do know that was only a quick fix right?" Kaname responds. "Yes, I am very aware. I just needed him." Yuki admits. Kaname just nods walking out of the bedroom.

Yuki gets into the shower, just reliving all that Zero did to her last night. How good he felt, how she wanted more. It was just weird to her how she could never get enough of him. She figured she would be fine at least for now. So let's enjoy it. It was nice not feeling pain and being in a trance.

Kaname on the other hand just wonders, what is really going on with Zero. He was willing to fix her cravings and also his own. Why not come home? Why not be asking her to take him back? He knew Zero was stubborn but he still didn't understand this.

After breakfast, he goes into his office, giving into his curiously. He calls Zero.

"Hey, Is everything ok? Did she get home alright?" Zero asks. "Yes, she is fine. Better than she has been since you left. I was just wondering what was going on with you? You said you were leaving for a weekend... Did you make up your mind and leave for good?" Kaname bluntly asks. "I figured the more time, I gave her the better. I know she is upset with me and needing me at the same time. I do have to admit last night was a great surprise. I see why you like her dark half so much." Zero admits. "It has its fun times. ANd its crazy times. I have been putting up with a lot since you left. Is there anything else, I should know about?"Kaname asks. "I think your dear friend Ryan is having me followed. Its another reason, I haven't come home. I think he is up to something, I am just not sure what." Zero responds. "Aww, Yes. Ryan. Be careful, I feel the same. He may have something to do with all you went through. Things seem to be going back to him. If he doesn't see you hanging around here, he may think whatever he planned is working. I see your point. It's just, maybe you should of let her know this. She isn't taking you being gone very well in any way. I hate to admit this to you, but I may need you here." Kaname says. "Heh, the big bad old fart can't handle her? Thats music to my ears." Zero answers.

"Are you still on that? Haven't you seen that we need each other? That we have bigger problems to face and fight than each other?" Kaname spats. "Unfortanly I have. Its just fun to break your balls. If I find out anything more. I will let you know. I have been working and going a lot out of town for work. It helps me to think and get things off my mind. Trying to give her the space she needs. I do love her. That hasn't changed. Does she still feel the same?" Zero asks.

"Love you? Yes, so much it's killing her. Not even her dark side can handle all this. SHe is very unbalanced without you. She may still be mad at you but love you. Yes very much." Kaname admits. "Good. Maybe her missing me is a good thing. It may help all I did, at least she will know she still cares. No matter how dumb I was." Zero answers. "If you come back are you going to still be an ass about the situation? I know she told you all the truth. Why she has to stay here even though she would like to be free." Kaname replies. "She told me it all, I understand. I see her point and all the reasons. It will take me some time to get used to you being close to her. While at the same time being close to me. I do know she came to you. I smelled it all over her. It just made me very happy, you weren't enough. She still needed me in every way." Zero chuckles. "Have your fun. If the tables were turned, you wouldn't be laughing." Kaname states. "No, I wouldn't be. In all my thinking, I am still not sure how you are dealing with all this. I will give you credit for it." Zero answers. "I see you have changed a tad. Maybe we can work this out. For her sake, if nothing else we both love her dearly." Kaname comments. "Thats the only thing we can agree on." Zero replies.


	353. Chapter 353 Not Sure

Chapter 353 Not sure

When Kaname gets off the phone, he thinks about what Zero said about Ryan. Knowing he was up to something. Why would he be following Zero around? Why would he care where he was? Mostly what the hell was he after?

He knew he was part of the Counsel not liking any thought of Kaname and Yuki being married to Zero. That wasn't anything new. The same problem seemed to follow them around no matter who the council was. Even after Yuki killed the Mayor, thinking that would of set an example to anyone else who wanted to follow in his footsteps. It just seems that Ryan was going about it in a different way. Not being too up front with Kaname, doing it more behind his back. In a way, Kaname wondered why they all cared so much. If he was taking Zero into his house and letting him, do whatever with his wife and let it go. Why the hell were they complaining? That damn Vampire hunter shit, Who could forget that. That was another thing that followed them everywhere. Kaname knew when he went after Rido he would need Zero. Knowing he was already strong in his own right, turning him into a vampire, and making him be able to kill a pureblood would make him an extra killing machine. It was what Kaname was after, just never thinking he would be causing all this. That Yuki would fall so damn in love with him it would overwrite everything else. That was one part of his plan he never saw coming. Which turned his life upside down and inside out.

While Kaname is sitting at his desk wondering all this, Takuma comes into his office taking a seat in front of his dark wood heavy crafted desk.

"My Lord, How are you?" Takuma asks. "Good, I will need your help looking into our dear friend Ryan. I talked to Kiryu. It seems that Ryan is having him followed. I need to know why? What is he up to? What does he want? Kiryu also seems to be back to work full time. Its what is keeping him away. They are sending him on odd jobs. Also, look into those. See if its part of Ryans plans or just real work?"Kaname states. "You saw him being an issue. The Anniversary part seems to have stirred him up." Takuma replies. "I think he was stirred up long before that. I think he has been part of this all along. He knew Sara. He went to her house and they had chats. What would they be discussing?"Kaname responds. "So he knew everything and kept quiet the whole time? Could be he didn't want to end up like her." Takuma comments. "If he is part of anything that happened to Kiryu, you know Yuki will do the same or worse to him? So many lies have been said it's hard to know what is going on lately. "What do you mean my lord? Takuma answers.

"Kiryu a tramp? I mean really. I know I dislike him but he was never that way in his whole life. He was a virgin when he got here. He was already twenty-one. If he wanted to get her out of his system he could have done that a long time ago. Even when he first got here it took them months to make love. He knew she wasn't in any position to do anything and he waited for her. Him wanting to leave her? Give her up? Bullshit! He married her, knowing he would have to be married to me. Yes, she wasn't fond of it, but he dealt in his own way. Like I have in mine. Something is fishy and I want to know what it is." Kaname snaps.

"If what you are saying is true this would redeem him. Are you really wanting to do that?"Takuma asks. "Yes. If it will bring my family happiness then yes. When he was back here, we were doing ok. We had issues but we were trying. I know he has to learn to deal but I am sure for her he can. It's for his safety and his son's. Once he gets that through his head. The rest will follow. He isn't dumb. He is just stubborn and hates to share."Kaname answers. "Hmm, like someone else I know," Takuma remarks. "Maybe so. But I have come along way. I learned that to make his work he has to be here. Otherwise, she will never be happy and neither will I." Kaname admits. "That must of taken a lot to say," Takuma replies. "Not really. It is, what it is."


	354. Chapter 354 Questions in Yukis mind

Chapter 354 Questions in Yukis mind

A few days go by, and Yuki still feels good. Her body is calm, her mind still does wonder about all kinds of things. Even things she shouldn't let bother her. She knew she would have to let go of what Zero did. To move on with or without him. It was just hard for her. There was something always bothering her. Something eating at the back of her mind. That she wouldn't be able to let go of until she saw or heard it for herself.

That night, she waits till around 11 pm getting dressed, and heading out. Kaname watching as she leaves. He hates this, there just wasn't anything he could do. She wouldn't listen to him. She wouldn't stay home. Zero wasn't here to keep her home. He just watched as she left and hoped she wouldn't do anything that would hurt them more than they already were. He knew she didn't forgive Kiryu. He knew all that he did hurt her through and through. This was her way of dealing with it. He wished there was something else.

Yuki gets into the car and it takes her to the Yagari's bar. Like it has so many times in the last month. It's her place to go when she is thinking about what Zero has done. Kaname just has no clue of the reason why she would want to go there. No one does.

She walks in going up to the cold dark bar. Taking a seat on the bar stool. Seeing the same bartender that has been there every time, she has been there in the past. She knows if she wants answers she will have to ask. It just has taken her a while, scared to know what she will say. Just now she can't hold back any longer. She wants to know.

"Hey, Your back. Its good to see you." The barmaid says. "Hey, thank you. I will have a beer." Yuki replies. "Coming right up." The barmaid answers. "Can I ask you a question? It may sound weird but I am just very curious." Yuki comments. "Sure ask away. There isn't anything I haven't heard working in here." The barmaid replies. "I remember you saying that Zero was with an older woman before being with Nicole. Does she ever come in here? I never see any older woman in here." Yuki says.

"Oh yea, Trish. She used to come in here a lot when Zero first got here. She would sit at the bar and talk to him. Then she would go up to his room and they would spend time together. She comes in here, here and there now. Once she saw that he left, she really isn't around much." The barmaid replies. "Oh, What did she look like?" Yuki asks. "Thinking about it. Alot like you. Just a bit older. Your hair color , eye color, everything. Hell, she could be your twin."The barmaid answers. "Thats odd." Yuki replies. "Yea very now that I think about it."The barmaid responds. "Well, Here is my number, if she comes in. Give me a call. I would like to speak to her." Yuki comments. "Sure."

Yuki just sits there the rest of the night thinking that was odd. Was that why he was with her? Because she reminded him of her? Yuki always wondered about the older lady. Never seeing her around. Why she was always kept hidden. Even Zero not giving her any details, when she asked about her. What was the big deal? He never hid Nicole. Never really lied about her either. So who was this woman?

Yuki heads home. Seeing there isn't any reason to stick around the bar. What she wanted wasn't there.

When she gets home, Kaname sees she is home early, which makes him feel better. Its only midnight. He just takes a deep breath feeling realived. That maybe what ever this is, was getting out of her system or at least getting boring.


	355. Chapter 355 Stranger

Chapter 355 Stranger

Kaname sees that a few days have gone by, Yuki hasn't left the house. He also sees she is struggling with her feelings. Not only the blood lust just her feelings in general. How she wants Zero but hates to admit it. Hates to go to him after everything he has done. As much as she loves him, there is part of her that feels she may never be able to forgive him. Never really be able to let go of how he left her, willing to give up everything. He also sees that she is half the person she used to be. She spends a lot of time in his office going over work. Trying to keep herself busy. He knows there is something on her mind, he just can't figure out what. She only lets him in, here and there. He isn't sure if its to spare his feelings, or she just doesn't want him to know what's going on.

Later that evening, Kaname sees that she gets a phone call that makes her very on edge. She gets dressed in a short red dress with black thigh high boots and her hair flowing down her back. Which makes Kaname crazy to see her go out like that. The thought of other men seeing her look like this makes him boil. He just keeps it to himself, knowing she wouldn't care what he said, maybe at this point do it more to prove a point.

"Yuki where are you going? It's pretty late." Kaname asks. "Out, I need to do something. I will be back before morning." Yuki answers. "Yuki why? Can't I just be enough for you? Can't I make you happy?" Kaname asks. "It's not you. It's me. It's something. I need to see for myself. You're a wonderful man Kaname, I wish I was a better person and could give you all you need and want. I Guess if you really think about it, I wasn't able to give either of you want you, What you really want." Yuki answers walking out the door.

Not even letting Kaname respond. He saw a sadness in her eyes. Knowing something is really wrong from her statement. He just doesn't know how to stop this.

Yuki gets into the car not taking the driver tonight. driving herself to the bar. The barmaid called her to let her know that Trish was there sitting at the bar alone. Yuki drives fast to make sure that she gets there in time, not wanting Trish to leave. Wanting to see who she is. What she is. Something just sticking in the back of her mind, that she couldn't shake.

When Yuki gets to the bar, she parks across the street. Taking a deep breath and going into the dark, crowded bar. She goes up to the bar, and takes a seat, looking at the end she sees a woman that looks almost like her twin. Which takes her back, the only difference is, this lady is a bit older than her and has more of a curvy shape.

Yuki orders a beer and heads down to the bar. Wanting to talk to her and see what she is all about. Hoping that she could find out something? Anything? Could it be this woman looks like her so much? If she noticed this didn't Zero?

"Hi, this is the first time. I saw you here?" Yuki says. "Same here, I use to come here often. I don't really see the reason to anymore. I don't drink like I use to." Trish answers. "I come to unwind. The guys here are not too bad either." Yuki states. "They are ok." Trish answers. "There used to be a bartender that was male here. He was pretty hot." Yuki states. Trying to get Trish to open up.

"You mean Zero?" Trish answers. "Yes, that was him," Yuki replies. "You know Yuki, you don't have to play games. I know it's you. I know everything about you." Trish answers. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Yuki glares. "I already got what I wanted. I have to say he was quite hot. Didn't really like that he was your leftovers but he still learned really quick. Did you like all that I taught him?" Trish comments. "I don't know what you're playing at. I just know you need to leave him alone." Yuki growls. "Or what? Doesn't look like he wants you anyway. Not sure why you're in here wanting to find out the past. I see the present he walked away. Why don't you do that same?" Trish spats. "Why do you care? He left you for Nicole. He wasn't with you very long anyway." Yuki replies. "You think whatever you want." Trish answers getting up walking away.


	356. Chapter 356 Encounter

Chapter 356 Encounter

Kaname is home just wondering what the hell is going on. At this point, he can't take it any longer. He knows what he has to do. Just to make sure Yuki doesn't do anything she normally wouldn't.

"Hello," Zero says. "Zero I need for you to go to that ratchet bar and get Yuki. I am afraid she may do something she will regret. She wasn't in the right state of mind tonight. There is something going on." Kaname states. "You think she will listen to me?" Zero replies. "You are the only one that can fix this. It may show her that you still care. Whatever you find, you need to keep your wits. Whatever she is doing it's just to get back at you." Kaname answers. "I think there is more to it than that. She just isn't telling you. She sure the hell isn't going to tell me. She didn't even have a regular conversation with me last time she saw me. She just...took what she needed. She didn't want to go into anything." Zero comments. "You staying away from her seems to be doing worse for her then better. I feel if you don't fix it now, it won't ever get fixed." Kaname responds. "Fine, I will go to the bar. I just wish she wouldn't go there." Zero answers. "I wish the same." Kaname states.

Back at the bar, Yuki is still sitting there. Not sure what to make out about what Trish said. Just feeling that maybe she was right. Maybe Zero really didn't want her anymore. Maybe it was really over? She just falls into a deep dark space. More hurt now than before. A tall, brown haired man, with blue eyes, comes up to her and offers her a drink.

"Hi, You looked like you could use this," Ben says. "Yea I could. Thank you. "I haven't seen you here before."Ben states. "I am here every so often." Yuki answers. "What could bring you to a place like this? It's a dump." Ben responds. "I could ask you the same," Yuki replies.

They go on talking for about twenty five minutes. Ben Taking Yuki out into the dark hallway behind the stairs leading up to the old apartment where Zero use to stay. Ben starts pawing at her, grabbing at her ass and kissing down her neck. Yuki's mind hazy, she wants to push him off but for some reason can't. It's like something is playing with her thoughts and her actions. Ben starts groping her breasts and pulling her closer to him. All Yuki can think about is trying to get her head in gear, just before she can. Zero appears in the back of Ben.

"I would like for you to get your hands off of my wife before, I remove them and shove them up your own ass. "Zero says very calmly. "Oh sir, I am sorry. I didn't know she was married." Ben answers. "Now you do, Just get out of here," Zero responds. Looking over to Yuki.

Who is now herself. Still not sure whatever that was. Still trying to put two and two together. Just thankful in a way that Zero showed up. Just not going to share that with him. Going to make him stir in his own juices for a bit. Feeling that she could be with others just like him. If she wanted to. That others wanted and desired her.

She just was so glad nothing happened, because she didn't want that. She really wasn't here for that. She was here to find out what was really going on. Feeling that something wasn't right. No matter how mad she was at him, she couldn't be with someone else. It was either Him or Kaname. Her heart belongs to only them. She knew it was bad enough it was those two. That she couldn't just give herself to one. She didn't need anymore involved in this. It was complicated enough, but to make Zero feel like she does at the moment. She would let him think otherwise. Knowing she would have to explain to Kaname in the morning. Not wanting him to really think she would do something like this. Also wondering what was making her feel so strange.


	357. Chapter 357 Dark side

havent heard from you in a bit. What do you think?

Chapter 356 darkside

Zero waits for Ben to get out of sight, Then he grabs Yuki and pushes her up against the wall.

"What was that?" Zero asks. "Why do you care? You had your flings, It's my turn. Don't you think it's about time?" Yuki replies. Just wanting to egg him on. Just wanting to hurt him, like she is hurting.

"Really? I thought when you needed someone, you would come to me. I am the only one that can make you feel the way you want." Zero states. Rubbing his hand on her crotch. "I use to feel I could come to you with anything. Not that much anymore." Yuki replies. Glaring at him.

Yuki Shivers from his touch, he knows deep down her want for him is there. He also knows he needs not to frighten her but also show her, not to go to others. That she is pissed. So she will give him hurtful answers to protect herself. No one knew that better than him.

"You need to be punished," Zero says. "Really? What are you going to do to me?" Yuki asks in a devilish tone.

Zero can see the dark one never left. That Yuki can handle anything he gives her. She is playful and dirty when her dark side is near.

"I am going to make you learn that all three of your holes belong to me. That there is no sharing them with anyone, except me or Kaname." Zero states. "Oh, We have accepted Kaname? How big of you." Yuki smirks. "You really are being a bad girl tonight aren't you?" Zero responds pushing her harder up against the wall. "You just don't know how bad I can get. Do you?" Yuki smirks. "I am going to find out, I'm sure." Zero replies.

Pushing his firm body onto hers. Yuki can't stop herself. She goes straight for his lips. Wrapping her arms around him, kissing him deeply. There tounges mingling together uncontrollably. Their bodies pushing up against the others grinding hard.

Yuki slides down Zero's body, going on her knees. She unzips his pants taking out his rock hard member. Licking the underside of his shaft looking into his eyes the whole time. Sending shivers down his spine. She then slides his head into her mouth, licking and sucking on him. Making him go completely crazy inside. The feeling taking over his whole body.

"He just thinks who is showing who here?" His mind is just hazy with lust now, not thinking rash., as he feels her slide him all the way into her mouth. He starts panting hard. Watching her head bob doesn't help either. He knows if he doesn't stop her quickly he was is to blow. He doesn't want that, he wants to give her a night she wouldn't forget. One that would prove she doesn't need to go anywhere else but to him, to make all her needs met.

He pulls her up, kissing her lips and pushing her dress up pushing her up against the wall again turning her around. He slides his head around her aching wet core. Making her back herself up against him wanting more. He keeps teasing her making her beg for him to enter her.

"You're not going to give this away to anyone else. Now, are you?" Zero whispers in her ear. "No, I only want you. I need you." Yuki replies then moans follow. As she spoke the truth, not able to hold back her true feelings for him.

Zero sliding himself into her, His long black trench coat hiding her body. Both of them still behind the stairs in the dark hallway. Zero pounding himself into her harder and harder. The loud bar music covering up Yuki's pants and heavy moans. While Zero is taking her, he kisses and licks her neck biting into it. Taking what he needs, sliding himself out of her wet core, and rubbing himself now around her butthole. Poking at it. Getting it wet from her core juices he then slides himself inside her. Making her scream out in pain.

"Zero!" Yuki yells. "I told you, I was going to punish you." Zero grunts. Shoving himself into her fully, then stopping so she could adjust. Yuki's dark side had no problem with pain.

She just growls telling him to hurry up and move!

Zero's eyes open wide as she starts to move. Letting him slide in and out of her, faster and harder as her own body pushes up against his. Giving him all she has to give. He keeps going until they both climax. He holds her in his arms as she reaches up to kiss him.

"You are mine Yuki, and I am yours. You need to know that. I will never give you up." Zero says pushing her closer to him. Covering her in his coat, wrapping his arms around her.

"But you did. You left me Zero." Yuki responds sobbing into his chest. "I know. There are times I still don't understand why I did all that. I just know right now I can't let you go. Let's go home." Zero responds. "You know what that means if we do?" Yuki answers. "Yes. I don't care. I want to be with you." Zero nods


	358. Chapter 358 Home

Chapter 357 Home

"Boss, the planned failed. He showed up at the right time. He told me to get lost or else. Then Took full advantage of the situation. He had full control of her and now they left the bar together. He still cares for her and she feels the same. She let him do whatever he wanted to her." Ben says. "Thank you for informing me." The person on the other end replies. "No problem Boss. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Ben asks. "See if she comes back to the bar now or stays away."

Zero holds Yuki very close taking her to her car, leaving his Jeep parked at the bar. He helps her into the car and gets in on the other side. When he gets in, she scoots over to him. Wanting to be very close to him. He sees that she still cares. That she missed him a lot. He knows that everything Kaname told him was the truth. He just hopes that whatever she is going through, they can get over. He sees a sense of sadness in her. She just isn't opening up. She is quiet all the way home. Which just makes Zero wonder more. She is taking him home, even had sex with him, but he could see she still wasn't fully herself with him. She still hurt.

Once home, Kaname is waiting in the den, seeing Zero holding Yuki close to him walking in the door.

"Your home, It's good to see your ok," Kaname says. "We are fine." Zero answers

Yuki going over to Kaname kissing his head and giving him a big hug.

"What was that for? Kaname asks. "For everything you do. Thank you for sending him to me tonight. You knew I needed him." Yuki answers. "If it would be ok? I would like to talk to Zero before he heads to bed. I take it you're staying?" Kaname says. "Yes. I am." Zero answers. "Thats fine, I will be heading to our quarters Zero. I will see you there?" Yuki asks. "Yes in a few minutes babe. I will be right up. "Zero replies.

Both Kaname and Zero wait for Yuki to head upstairs.

"What did you find?" Kaname asks. "You were right. She isn't herself. She is hiding something but won't tell me. She was very quiet on the way home. When I got there some guy was groping her. I got there right in time before something else took place. I then calmed her beast. Trying to show the dark side, I can handle her. Even though inside I would have liked to drag that guys head all around the bar, through every table, every chair, and every window. I kept my cool." Zero admits. "You did better than me. Its why I didn't go. I wasn't completely sure she would do that, it's not like her. It's just so much has been going on lately and like you said she is hiding something. I don't know if she isn't telling me not to hurt me or what. I am glad your back. I am hoping that will calm things a bit. She doesn't seem to be fighting with you." Kaname comments. "She was a bit pissy at first, then she just seemed hurt. I am very sorry for everything I did. I am not even sure why I did some of it. This is just a big mess. " Zero confesses. "It is, but I think we can fix it. If we stick together we might be able to get through this. She just needs us both." Kaname states. "Well, she has us both. I am going to head to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow." Zero replies. Heading upstairs to his room.

Kaname heading to his office, grabbing a the cantor of sherry and carrying it to his bedroom. Then taking a seat on the sofa in front of his fireplace, pouring himself a large glass of sherry. Finally able to breathe. Feeling now that Zero was back, he could get some rest. He felt she wouldn't want to go to the bar anymore. That Zero would tame her again, and he didn't have to worry. He even smelled Zero all over her. He didn't care. As long as he would be here and take care of her, Kaname didn't care about anything. He was hoping to get his life back. One where he was in control like he normally was. The last few months he hasn't been in control at all. Yuki was acting out and there wasn't anything he could do about it. For him, it was even worse than before Zero got here. At least then he wasn't scared to hide her away. Now he was trying for there relationship to build so he couldn't use his old tactics which left him without knowing what to do.


	359. Chapter 359 Trying

Chapter 358 Trying

Zero gets to his quarters, seeing that Yuki is taking a shower. He starts taking off his clothes and heads into the shower with her.

"I figured we didn't need to waste water," Zero says. "Sounds like a plan." Yuki grins.

Zero just washes Yuki's body slowly, going over each and every part of it with the soap, and Yuki doing the same to him. They get out and get dressed heading over to the bed. Where Yuki waits for Zero to get in, then going over to his side, just laying herself on top of him. Holding him tight. Not sexual, just laying her head on his shoulder, her chest on his and her legs in between him.

"Yuki are you ok? I sense something is wrong." Zero answers. "Are you going to stay this time?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I have no intentions of leaving you. Are you just sure you want me here?" Zero asks. "Yes, I have come to terms, with not being able to let you go. I didn't think you hurt so much from needing someone so badly." Yuki admits. "Its strange isn't it? Is that what you were trying to do tonight? See if by being with him? If would set you free? I can let you know from experience it doesn't work. Just make it worse. The need actually increases. So I wish in the future you wouldn't try that anymore. If you have to be with anyone else let's just make it Kaname." Zero states. "I wasn't trying really anything. Things just went too far, too fast. So you're ok with sharing with Kaname now?" Yuki asks. "Not really, but I have come to realize it is how things are going to be. I also know why. Its been happening all this time, we have been sharing with each other our whole relationship with you. Even back at Cross, it seems that is just how it suppose to be. Its either give in to it? Or let go? It seems none of us is able to let go. There is too much holding us together. Kaname said something to me the other day that spoke true. There are so many people against us, We need to fight together not against each other." Zero admits.

"Its good to hear you say, Just how do I know its for real this time?" Yuki says. "You will see, I knew when you came to me at Cross, you were with him. I smelled him all over you. Yet you still needed me. It made me realize that no matter, how many times you're with him, it doesn't matter. I am the one your bonded to. The only one that can fix your cravings. Just like you for me." Zero says. "I hope it's true. I really do love you Zero. It's just going to take me a bit to trust you again." Yuki answers. "I understand that. Its why. I gave you so much space. I wanted you to make sure you wanted me. You said it was my choice, where I felt it was also yours. I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to. I want you to be with me because you love me." Zero states. "I do love you. I always have." Yuki responds.

"Will you promise me you will stay away from that bar? I am not sure why you keep going there. I just need you to stop. Nothing good will come from you going there. That place is a dump." Zero responds. "Will you be going back there to see her?" Yuki asks. "See who?" Zero asks. "Trish," Yuki replies. "So thats why you been going there. No, I wont be going to see her. That has been over for a while. You have nothing to worry about with her or anyone else. I am the same Zero you knew at Cross. I promise you." Zero comments. "Why didn't you tell me she looks just like me?" Yuki asks. "Because it would only hurt you more. I don't want to talk about her or any of the others. Or anything from the past. I want to start over. I made mistakes and i am very sorry about that. I am very sorry for hurting you like this." Zero says. Holding her tight. "It's going to take me some time Zero," Yuki replies. "I understand that." Zero states.

Yuki just lays there still wondering why Zero won't go into anything about Trish. Not even thinking it was weird that she looks so much like her. She didn't tell him about her feeling strange either. She held back on things just like he did. At the same time, her inner self was calm laying on top of him. Feeling his body under her, his scent filling the air, his arms around her back. Her beast and vampire were at their happiest. Where her human side, was still very upset.


	360. Chapter 360 Moving on

Chapter 359 Moving on

Yuki just lays in Zero's arms all night, being as close to him as she could be. It keeps her at peace. Warm and secure in his arms. Its been along time since she has been there and feeling this way. Even though part of her was still very upset. They wake up in the morning, in each other's arms. Zero also at peace finally feeling like his old self. Happy to be with her, nothing else mattered. He did see something was a bit off. He just figured. She was still upset and it was going to take time for her to let him fully back in. He was willing to go through, whatever they had to, to get through this. He knew it was his fault they were in this postion at the moment. He was just happy to be home.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast," Yuki says. "That sounds good. I will be right behind you." Zero states.

Yuki just smiles at Zero, as she walks out the door. Heading to the dining room. Where Kaname is already sitting down having his morning coffee. Yuki goes over and kisses him lightly on his head. Wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning my love. How are you feeling today?" Kaname asks. "Ok. I would like to have a discussion with you later privately in your office." Yuki replies. "Of course. Just come to me when you need." Kaname answers.

Zero walking in and taking a seat. Seeing that Berta is the one making and serving breakfast. No Yuki. He sees things have changed a bit. Kaname and Yuki are still close, that hasn't changed.

"Don't you make breakfast anymore Yuki?" Zero asks. "No, Berta has all her jobs back. I have no need for them. I have been working alongside Kaname. I spend a lot of time in his office now. "Yuki answers. "Oh, I see." Zero replies. "Yes, she has been a great help. She learned the ropes quite well. She didn't want to be on the sidelines anymore." Kaname responds. "Thats great that she is learning. I have been working a lot since I been away also. I have traveled and went away. I won't have to be traveling now for a bit, so if you don't mind. I would like to go to the stabes. I have missed taking care of the horses." Zero comments. "It was given to you, do whatever you want. I am glad your back to enjoy it."Kaname states. "Same here. Thank you for it again." Zero responds. Kaname just nods.

Yuki not sure these two are the same husbands she has shared all these years. They were actually getting along. Saying Thank you? What the hell, is wrong with them? They were actually trying? It was a nice scene to see. Just not one she used to.

Zero heads to the stables to check on his horses. Missing this life more than he would want to admit. It was nice here. He had everything you could image or want at his fingertips. Now he was even back to working, where he was able to use his hunter skills. He felt great. If having all this meant being somewhat nice to Kaname, so be it. He saw he was trying as well. They both needed each other for something. Zero needed Kaname to keep him and his family safe. Kaname needed him to keep Yuki calm and the beast inside tamed. Zero could live with it. He was also at the moment back at the manor not living in the guesthouse. He wanted to stay that way. He wanted to make Yuki trust him again. He just knew it would take time.

He saw this morning she was a bit different. She didn't lay in bed with him, she got up and headed downstairs. She was holding some of her closeness back, scared to give into it. He knew they had a lot to work on. Just being back was a step in the right direction. He felt as long a he was here, he could work on it. Make it grow. He did see he tamed her, her dark side was under control. Which he knew that was the real reason Kaname wanted him here.


	361. Chapter 361 wondering

Chapter 360 wondering

While Zero is in the stables, taking care of his horses. The kids were at school with Hanabusa. Yuki went to Kaname's office not only for work but wanting to speak to him.

"So what is the matter, my love? What did you need to discuss with me?" Kaname asks. "Something isn't right. Last night, the man that Zero found me with when he came on to me. I had no strength to fight him at first. It was like, I was being controlled. I knew I wanted it to stop, I just couldn't." Yuki admits. "So that wasn't your way at getting back at us? You didn't want him?" Kaname asks. "No, not at all. I was sitting at the bar, he came to me and offered me a drink. After I drank it, I felt funny. He took hold of me and took me into the hallway and started feeling me up. Zero got there in time, but I fought it and then it went away. It just took a bit."Yuki confuses. "Well, this is why I didn't want you going to that bar or any. These things happen there. They drug you, to get you in bed with them. Damn it Yuki." Kaname huffs. "I don't think it was that. There was more to it. I was talking to this woman before this took place. Her name is Trish. She was screwing around with Zero when he first moved into the bar." Yuki claims. "So? Why would she do this? Or even care? Why are you even talking to her." Kaname asks. "It's not your regular thing, Kaname. She looks exactly like me. She could be my twin except for the fact she is older. There is something hidden and Zero won't let me in. She knew who I was. Told me to stay away from him. There is something behind it." Yuki states.

"So this is why you were going there? To find her?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I found it strange that she was there all the time at the start when Zero first got there. Now when I was going there was no older woman. Just regulars that would come in. I would go all different times and nothing. I told the bartender to call me when she would come in next and she did. It was like she was waiting for me. I think she is working with Ryan." Yuki comments. "How do you know about him?" Kaname says. "I have been reading and following him. I do see every file that comes through this place. I think he is behind this, Behind Zero wanting to go away." Yuki answers. "You didn't tell any of this to Zero last night did you?" Kaname asks.

"No, I wanted him to think, I was with that guy. I wanted him to hurt as I do. Plus I'm not sure yet. I want you to look into it. I ask him about the woman he doesn't give me clear answers. So I am not sure if he doesn't know? Or he is hiding things." Yuki states. " You took him back, that must mean you still care that you still want him," Kaname replies. "I do. I love him very much. Just trust is a different story at the moment. I don't know Kaname. I don't see him as the type to go out and do all this on his own. To mess around with so many women? The Zero I know isn't that kind of man. THen I think maybe, I don't know him the way I think I do?" Yuki answers. "I feel the same way you do. He isn't the type. I also feel that Ryan is in the middle of this somehow. Just what he has to gain. I am not sure." Kaname states. "Was he working with Sara? Or on his own?" Yuki asks. "That is another good question. He talked to her a few times going to her home for tea. He could have been in on this the whole time. Once Sara died he just took it over himself. Just what did it matter to him, that Zero was here or not?" Kaname remarks. "It makes the purebloods look weak, that we took a hunter into our bed," Yuki says.

"I guess so. Not sure why they care so much. I am the one watching you do this. Not them. I just don't understand. Alex said that Zero went to him, asking him to be free of you. If it was his own doing...What does Ryan have to do with it?" Kaname remarks. "Thats what we have to find out. Why all of a sudden would Zero go to Alex and tell him that? Runoff all that time without being with me but being with a woman who looked like me? None of it makes any sense." Yuki replies. "It doesn't. I will ask Takuma to look into it. We will find out what's going on. Thank you for coming to me with this. Trusting me. It means a lot."Kaname responds. "You are the only one I feel I can trust anymore. I know you're here for me no matter what. We just have to see, what he does now. Can he handle this?" Yuki replies. "I think he has grown since he was gone. He seems like his regular self. You need to be open and give him a chance."Kaname states. "I will," Yuki replies.


	362. Chapter 362 Different

Chapter 361 Different

Zero works in the stables all day, seeing that Yuki doesn't come to visit him like she use to. He notices she keeps to the office all day. It just makes him wonder a bit. It's now almost time for dinner so he heads back to the manor.

When he gets there, he bumps into Kaname putting his coat on to go out.

"Its almost dinner time, where are you going?" Zero asks. "I have something to take care of. I will be back shortly." Kaname replies. "Is everything ok with Yuki? I haven't seen much of her at all today. Is she really still that upset with me?" Zero asks. "She is dealing. She has a lot on her mind. She has been working all day. I won't be here much tonight, so spend it with her. See how it goes." Kaname responds. "Ok, I will do that. Good luck in where ever you're going." Zero states. "Thank you. I do see you came back with a different attitude." Kaname remarks. "Did I have a choice? I did see a lot of things, while I was gone. How you did open your home up to me. Make me use anything I wanted. It wasn't all bad here. I do see she is close to you." Zero states. "As close as she is to me, without you here I had no control. I saw little by little it would have gone back to the way it used to be. Maybe worse. So we both realized a lot, If we want her, its all three of us working together."Kaname comments. "At this point, I guess it doesn't even matter." Zero replies. Kaname just nods walking out the door.

Zero goes into the dining room seeing the kids and Yuki already waiting for dinner.

"How was your visit to the stables today?" Yuki asks. "It was great. I really have missed being there. I also went to the gun range for a bit. It's nice having all this on our property. Made me think how well Kaname was treating me. He really does need me. "Zero chuckles. "You need each other. In more than one way."Yuki replies. "What did you do all day? I thought you would have visited at the stables. "Zero asks. "I was busy working. I knew you were happy where you were. You didn't need me under your coat tails." Yuki replies. "I don't mind you visiting. I missed you very much. You don't have to distance yourself from me Yuki. I want to be with you. Its why I came back." Zero states. "I know. I just have to get used to things again. I really do like working with Kaname. I have learned a lot. I also see a lot." Yuki answers. "I am sure, I am glad you are. " Zero responds.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, Zero and Yuki eat their dinner with the kids. Talking and being together. Zero doing everything he can to build her trust. He wants things to go back to the way they were. He just sees that there is this wall between them. Even with letting go with sex and blood the wall was still there in other ways. He also saw that today she wasn't all over him like she use to be. That for sure was something new. He was just waiting for them to go to bed. To see if he could work his magic.

When dinner was over, they both go to tuck in the children. Reading them a story and kissing them goodnight. Afterward, they both head to there own room, Yuki getting ready for her shower.

After Yuki's Shower, she heads to bed sliding in, Zero sitting there reading his paper.

"Anything good?" Yuki asks."Not really, pretty boring." Zero responds.

Putting down the paper. Moving over to her. Laying side by side looking into each other's eyes. Yuki slides her hand on Zero's cheek, his hand on her waist.

"I really did miss you Zero," Yuki admits. "I am happy to hear that. Whatever your feeling I want you to know that I really do love you. " Zero states.

Yuki places a tender kiss on his lips as he holds her close. They just hold each other, wrapping their bodies around each other. Snuggling up close, not wanting the moment to end.


	363. Chapter 363 Tape

Chapter 262 tape

Kaname leaves the manor, heading to the bar himself. Wanting to see what the hell was going on. He knew that the bar would have a video camera. Even if not in the hallway, it should inside the regular bar. He would get to see if the guy put something in Yuki's drink. Also being able to see what the woman Trish looks like. He knew Yuki was on to something, he just didn't know what. He knew better than to think twice about anything she would say. She was much more aware of things than he ever thought she would be. She had turned into the smart, pureblood she was supposed to. She was fine in everything as long as it didn't include Zero. He was her breaking point. He drove her to insanity and Kaname knew it.

Kaname gets to the bar and goes to sit down. Striking up a conversation with the bartender.

"Hey does this place have a camera?" Kaname asks. "Yes, we have one outside and here."The bartender says. "Would I be able to see them?" Kaname asks. "Why would you want to?" The barmaid asks. Kaname uses his mind control to let the barmaid get the video, not wanting to go into details. Not telling her anything. The fewer people that knew what was going on the better.

Kaname goes to look seeing that Yuki told the truth. She was sitting at the bar when a man went up to her giving her a drink. He also sees that before giving it to her, he puts something in it. He rewinds the tape a bit further seeing the conversation with Trish. Kaname is taken back with how much Trish does look like Yuki. He also sees that when Trish is heading out the door she winks at the guy that gave Yuki the drink. He now knows that they know each other. When fast forwarding he sees Ben take Yuki out into the hallway, going behind the stairs. Not able to see what is going on there, he does see Zero show up and tell him to leave. Then Zero going behind the Stairs. Staying quite a while. Kaname just rolling his eyes.

"Even here? They have to do this kind of thing?" Shaking his head. These two just can't control themselves around each other.

He sees when its over and Zero is taking Yuki home, Ben makes a Phone call. He knows something is going on. He just wonders who he is talking to on the phone.

He gives the video back to the bartender, making her forget everything that has happened. He gets up and walks out. Kaname knows he will need to talk to Takuma. Maybe he will know who these people are. As Kaname drives home, he can't get the vision of Trish out of his mind. Who is she? How does she look so much like Yuki? Kaname also realizes what Yuki was thinking. How did Kiryu not notice this? Or why would he want to be with this? When he was trying to get away from Yuki? None of it made sense.

He also thought maybe they should invite Ryan over for another dinner, this time just giving him more then he bargained for.


	364. Chapter 364

Thoughts? Feelings?

Chapter 363 Coming to light

Kaname gets home, just going to his office. On the way home, he called Takuma telling him he was needed and to come over as fast as he could.

He was already waiting in Kaname's office when he returned. Always there for Kaname no matter what he needed. Even though Takuma never saw Yuki the same after her attack he still does anything Kaname asks.

"What is wrong?" Takuma asks. There seems to be something more going on. Yuki was at the bar and a man tried to drug and have sex with her. I am not sure why? It also seems that the first woman Kiryu dated after Yuki is the split image of her. I saw the tape at the bar, they are working together. I just don't know why yet. I do believe Ryan is in on it." Kaname replies. "Drug and have sex with her? To hold it against her? So that you and Kiryu get mad at her? They are the only reasons I can think of." Takuma answers. "Yes, Is this what they did to Kiryu to sleep with all those women?" Kaname responds. "Oh my, Then this was playing around and around the whole time? But why? It's just a big mess." Takuma replies. "Everything Sara ever touched was a big mess. She might have died, but I feel that Ryan was her partner in it all. He acted as if everything was ok, just so we wouldn't suspect him. This could be nothing more than head games. Let's play with the Purebloods. Let's play with there toy. " Kaname comments.

"That would be awful. All this time? All this trouble? Turning your life and their's upside down. It would mean this was in play for a long while." Takuma answers. "It has. After Sara's death, it never stopped. We just thought it did, We also thought at the time Kiryu was dead. It was all to make us think, everything would calm down. Also hurting Yuki to the breaking point. Which in turn would hurt me."Kaname remarks. "Kaname, are you sure that Sara is dead?" Takuma asks bluntly. "Yuki destroyed her. I saw her turn to dust." Kaname admits. "Was it her? She is excellent with spells, potions, and poisons. Not to mention, your dear son. Who has been in the middle of this the whole time. He is very smart. Together they are unstoppable." Takuma confesses.

"The last time I talked to him, he seemed to be telling me the truth. Unless she lied to him as well? My god, one mistake I made when I was thirteen has followed me around all these years. It only makes you see, you can't let your guard down ever. "Kaname states. "You were a child my Lord. You were going through a lot of things. She came on to you, and you needed someone." Takuma answers. "I was a child I should have known better. She was always good at mulipatiating and getting what she wanted. If she is still alive, I know exactly who she is. I was also thinking of inviting dear Ryan here for a show. Kiryu is back with Yuki. I think It would be fun for him to see that among a few other things." Kaname grins. "My lord, what are you up to?" Takuma asks. "Just something he can go tell his partner. "Kaname smirks.

"Will Kiryu go along with it?" Takuma asks. "Yes, he seems to be a bit lighter since his return. I hate to say it, but we do work well together when we have to. No to mention, if this could clear his name, I wouldn't see why he wouldn't want to. I never really saw Kiryu as he type. His only love is and ever will be Yuki. Its something we share. Its the only reason why I let all this take place. I just never thought it would create all this mess. " Kaname states. "I don't think anyone would have seen this coming. I always thought it would be the council members trying to drive you away not the woman who loved you so dearly." Takuma admits. "Does she love me? Or is she just obsessed? Pissed that she didn't get what she wanted?" Kaname asks. "Probably a little bit of everything. Just like you were with Yuki. Love makes you do the strangest things." Takuma replies. "True."


	365. Chapter 365 Reality

What do you think?

Chapter 364 Reality

The next morning, Kaname waits for Yuki and Zero to come to the breakfast table. Wanting to discuss what he thinks is going on. He wants to tell them both at the same time. Not keeping anything from either of them. Trying to make this already complicated relationship under control.

Kaname sits there drinking his coffee as he waits. Seeing its no time, before they both show up. He also sees that Yuki isn't all over Zero like she use to be. Not even staying in bed as long as they use to. Which confuses him. He knew how these two were. He also knew Yuki was doing her best to try to get over it all. She just had Zero back here because she knew she couldn't have it any other way. It was just odd seeing her keep her distance with him.

"I am glad to see you both. I have something to discuss with both of you that is very important." Kaname says. "What's the matter Kaname?" Yuki asks. "I went back to the bar, it seems that you were drugged. It was all planned out to take advantage of you." Kaname admits. "But why?" Yuki asks. "What did that guy want with her?" Zero huffs."It seems that he was working with Trish. Who I believe is working with Ryan. I also have other suspicions. That I need to confirm. Zero what do you know about this woman?" Kaname asks. "Not much, I met her at the bar when I first got there. Yea she looked like Yuki but it made me feel peaceful. As a part of her was still with me. Its why I liked to hang out with her. It wasn't sexual for a long time. We were friends. She would sit with me, listen to how i felt, what was going on. Try to push me in the right direction. To be honest, she was trying to push me towards Nicole. Telling me to make a life with her and move on." Zero states.

"She was telling you to go with someone else while sleeping with you?" Yuki growls. "It's not like that, we only slept together once, or I think we did. When I got up, i wasn't wearing any clothes but I didn't remember what happened. I overdrank. Which I don't normally do. I was just going through a lot." Zero replies. "That sounds pretty much what happened with Yuki. You probably never slept with her, She just wanted you to think you did. To think you moved on."Kaname responds. "Why would she do this? What is she gaining? None of this makes any sense."Zero asks.

"I think, its Sara, She wanted to take you away from Yuki in every way. Just letting it look like you did it on your own. I don't think you wanting to get away from her, was any of your own choice, or doing. She just made you think it was. She is trying to hurt us any and every way she can." Kaname answers. "I killed her. She can't hurt us anymore." Yuki replies. "Did you?" Kaname comments. "Yes, I took the bitch's head off. You were there. You saw it. She is dead!" Yuki snaps. "You did kill someone, just who I am not sure."Kaname remarks. "What?" Zero asks.

"I think it was all in her plan. She knew you were going to go there and kill her. That was your intention for her taking Zero. She had everything planned out. Even the gunshot, which was tainted. When Hanabusa took samples he knew It was drugging Zero. Hanabusa's findings are never wrong. Alex was trying to make Zero believe that he asked Him to take him away from you. I think that was all in her plan. The drug that was in the gunshot, was what made you ask. Not really yourself. The drug didn't take all your memories away, just held you back. It worked with your emotions making you even more confused. Its why when you saw her, you had no feelings for her. The real Zero would have had a lot of feelings and emotions for her. They were being blocked. Until, Yuki told Nicole to stop the drug, funny how when she did, Your true feelings came back. If you weren't drugged, it wouldn't have happened." Kaname admits.

"That bitch." Yuki states. "She wasn't sure if you were going to put yourself to sleep or what was going to happen. So she planned to take Zero away from you. Doing her best to turn our worlds upside down. I believe Zero sleeping with others wasn't his own doing either. It was to hurt you and take what you had away. The resentment you hold for him isn't in the right place. Just like if Ben slept with you the other night, it wasn't of your doing." Kaname admits.

Yuki just looks at Zero, Not really sure what to think, or even say. Could this be true?


	366. Chapter 366 Could it be?

Just letting my readers know that there are two other new vampire knight stores. One Hidden away and a one shot I posted last night. You may want to check those out. Not sure if it's staying a one shot since a few would like it to continue.

Chapter 365 Could it be?

"You can't be serious? She did all this? How did she get away? How is she still alive?" Zero snaps. "I am not sure. I am doing my best to find out. I just wanted you both to know that most of this isn't either of your faults. I know Zero. I may not be one of your favorite people, but I know you wouldn't sleep with all those women on your own. Your not the type." Kaname states. "Thank you, for seeing that. I am not sure what the hell is or was going on. I am myself now. I am totally in love with her more than ever before. I hated to leave here and her. I just knew she needed time. I think she still does." Zero says. Looking at Yuki.

Yuki just sits there not sure what to think. Is Zero still her sweet Zero she knew from childhood? The boy that would do anything to protect her? She sure hoped so. It was one of the things holding her back.

"If this is true our lives have been run by her this whole time. We are the puppets on her string." Yuki answers. "It seems that way," Kaname replies. "How did she get away with this for so long? No one noticing she is still alive?" Zero asks. "No one would ever suspect it. Not to mention, I think she is Trish. She has been so close to us the entire time. Right under our noses." Kaname answers. "Than who the hell did I kill? This makes no freaking sense. I killed her! I know I was hurting from her shooting Zero, but I remember what I did to her." Yuki shouts. "I know. I saw what you did also. She turned to dust right in front of me. I made sure she was dead. She is the master of potions. She could have used one to make us think we saw what we didn't."Kaname replies. " Ok, so this whole time it's her, What the hell does Ryan have to do with it?" Zero asks.

"I think he is her partner. They have been working together. It's also what made her go under the radar." Kaname remarks. "We need to speak to Alex. He knows if his dear mother is alive. He played us yet again. What the hell is wrong with that kid." Zero snaps. "I am not sure he did this time, but I won't put it past him. I will call him and ask him to come over. I also was thinking of us playing a little trick on Ryan. Making him see that there trick isn't working. That we are one big happy family. At the dinner party, he saw that You and Kiryu were not so close as you once were. There was no, kissing, touching or pretty much anything. You had some discussions but that was about it. When he saw you both again at the anniversary party, it was totally different. Its what set off, him going after Yuki. Wanting to seal the deal of making you two stay away from each other. She would sleep with another man, that would not only piss you off but me. Making us both push her away. You just happened to get there in time. Stopping it. Screwing up his plan. Which ben called to let him know that all took place. Probably also seeing your little rondeau in the hallway." Kaname remarks.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Zero asks. "It's on tape. I couldn't see everything but I got the idea. So did Ben. I am sure that put a damper on things." Kaname replies. "What are you suggesting them?" Yuki asks. "We through a dinner party inviting him here. Not only are you and Kiryu close, we all are. Making it seem that everything they have done, didn't work a bit. Just make us learn to live together. To get along. It would be the greatest revenge."Kaname comments. "It would also piss them off to come after us more,"Zero responds. "They are going to come after us either way. They have been this whole time. The only thing is now we know. " Kaname states. "It would be fun, watching him squirm." Yuki answers. "Do you think you can handle her touching the both of us?" Kaname asks. "She does it all the time. What makes this occasion any different?" Zero responds.

Yuki giving him a dirty glare.

"True, what makes it different is, we are both apart of it. " Kaname states. "We can't just invite him, it will look odd, and if we invite any on we know, me being close to both of you like that will look odd as well. As I do not do that. I am normally close to Zero in public. If we invite Takuma and Hanabusa they both will not let on about the gig. They will play along." Kaname comments. "I am not sure about this." Zero states. "We will see what he does. How he acts. Who he calls afterward. It's not like we are going to have sex in front of him. Just act as if we are all happy with sharing and have moved on from all the crap." Kaname responds. "If you say so." Zero answers.


	367. Chapter 367 Feelings

Any thoughts?

Chapter 366 Feelings

After there conversation, Kaname gets up and leaves. Going to his office to plan this charade. Which leaves Yuki and Zero sitting there alone together.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for this?" Zero asks. "If what Kaname is saying is true, there isn't anything to forgive. You were caught up in the crossfire of his mess." Yuki responds. "Does that mean, you will get close to me? We haven't had sex since we returned to this house. You let me do anything I wanted to you at the bar. Once here, you haven't touched or even kissed me in a romantic way." Zero replies. "I am dealing with things in my own way. It's not easy. There are so many questions going through my mind." Yuki admits. "Then ask me." Zero spats. "Are you really going to be able to live here all of a sudden and share with Kaname? After all these years of hating the idea?" Yuki asks. "Do I have a choice? Have I had a choice? Even when I wasn't going along with it. It doesn't stop it from happening. You still always run back to his bed for some reason. Your suppose to be bonded to me. That sex with anyone else wouldn't be the same. Yet you still run to him. Is it just to piss me off? Is it to play us against each other? I see that he doesn't get it as much as me. And you do even try to stay away from him when we are together. Yet, one thing I do, and back to him you go." Zero spats.

"You son of a bitch! I didn't run back into his bed the last time. You told me to. Told me you no longer wanted me. That I should give it a try with him. Make it work. While you were out fucking every woman you would meet!" Yuki Shouts. "THere it is. The firey Yuki I know. I haven't even seen that since I been home. I know you're holding that against me Yuki. I know it hurts you. It's not even sharing you with Kaname that is really worrying you. Its what I did with the others. If you don't let that go, we are never going to get back what we had." Zero admits.

"Would you get over it? If I did it? I don't mean with Kaname. I mean with strangers." Yuki states. Tears running down her face. "I am sure it would take me a long time. I didn't like when Ben was all over you. I wanted to through him all over that bar. I know it hurts. All of this might not even be our faults. Do you really think, I would want to be with any others?" Zero asks. "Thats just it. I don't know anything anymore. The Zero I thought I knew, is so different." Yuki says. "I'm not. The one standing in front of you at the moment. IS the real Zero. The one that loves you and only you. The one that wants to spend the rest of his life with you. If all this is her game, don't let her win. I don't remember half of the things the bartender is saying I did. Maybe I didn't do them?" Zero says. "If thats true where did you learn all those things? At the bar you took over my body, You knew just where to touch, Just what to do. You were in control." Yuki comments. "You make me feel that way. I didn't take you that way because someone taught me." Zero answers. "Then what? Where have you learned Anal sex? We have never done that before all this started. Not even when my dark side was out and needing everything you had to give." Yuki confesses. "You think I have done that with others? You Think thats why I want to do that with you?" Zero asks. "Why else?" Yuki spats.

"Because it was the only damn place Kaname never had. I was your first and only. LIke I wanted to be in everything. ANd always was too damn late for. He always got there before me. First kiss, First time in sex. First marriage. First child. First love. What the fuck? I was always on the sidelines. I knew he never did that with you. It turned me on to take your virginity there. To be the first and only to enter you. It had nothing to do with anything else. And Learn? You can learn it from looking it up on the internet." Zero admits.

Yuki starts laughing. "What the hell is so funny. I just let out my true feelings." Zero huffs. "Thats what all this is about? Kaname? I should have known. Do you think, I didn't want you to be my first? My Only? That this charade that we live I would like to stop? That these god damn chains would be broken? Do you think I like this? That I want this? That Because Kaname fucked over Sara, I have to deal with the aftermath?" Yuki Shouts.

" I know you love and care for him Yuki. That part of this isn't a charade. I know your dark half wants us both. I am not going to live in the dark anymore trying to pretend thats not true. I am here, and willing to do, what I need to do. To have you. " Zero answers. "I do care for him, I just wish I didn't. I wish things were normal. Like we were when we were at the townhouse. Just me and you. I just also know that can never be. If we can't get along as a couple of three, there will never be peace or happiness. For us or our children." Yuki states. "I already know that. I will do what I need to do. I am not sure, why I am even jealous anymore." Zero comments. "Because your normal human form is there. Just like mine is still in here." Yuki says pointing to her heart.

"It's just shared with my vampire half, who cares about only getting what I want. What I desire. For us to be able to do this, That is the part we are going to have to use." Yuki adds. "I promise you, We will have a peaceful life. We will get through whatever they are throwing at us. I will make it work with Kaname. I love you more than anything in this world Yuki. I always have and always will." Zero comments. "I feel the same about you. I never loved Kaname the way I do you. I am close to him, yes, but you hold my heart. I can't live without you, and I really don't want to."

Zero sees that for the first time in awhile she was honest with her feelings. Telling him really just how much, she does care. He knew he was going to have to keep his word. To make this work. It was either that or being torn apart. Which hasn't worked in the past and wouldn't now..


	368. Chapter 368 Being real

Chapter 367 Being real.

Zero goes to Kaname's office to talk to him. Knowing he was in the middle of this as well. He knew Kaname has been trying way before this, to make everything work. As much as Zero hated him, he did see it. It did confuse him, yet he knew how much he loved Yuki. Just like him. It was the one thing they both shared.

"What brings you to my office?" Kaname asks. "I know, I need to show Yuki I can handle sharing her with you." Zero admits. "Can you? I can see where she is worried. Why she is. We tried this last time and you just played us. When I was actually trying to make this mess work." Kaname admits. "Yea. I know. You don't have to rub it in. Look you know it's hard. I love her and want her for myself. I hate the thought of you touching her." Zero states. "Do you think, I like that fact that she loves you more? That she can't live without you? THat I have to have you in my own home? That without you, she is a freaking mess. I can not control?" Kaname states. "I am sure you don't. It's no fun for me either. I just know, its the way it has to be. I am willing to do this. I want to prove to her. I can." Zero says.

"Well then fine. She hasn't come to me since you been back. When you are around, she closes me off, in that department. Scared to hurt you or piss you off. Until you do something to her, Then she uses me to get back at you." Kaname confesses. "So you see it too?" Zero asks. Of course. I'm not in the dark Zero. I just take what I can get. I love her so much, I let her get away with things, I would kill others over." Kaname states. "I understand that. Same here. I am no better. If we are both together in this, She can't use the other to hurt, the other one anymore. This may be a good thing." Zero thinks. "I know how she truly feels about you, I do ask that she comes to me a little more often than only when she does want to hurt you. There has to be a way for both of us to have her the same. We also need to think of this as a relationship between us all. That way we are not jealous of each other. Granted, I do not love you Or have sexual feelings toward you. We can have at least mutual respect." Kaname comments. "I guess, I can do that. I hate her leaving my bed to go to yours. I am sorry but that bothers me." Zero admits. "Well, I do not like it either. Why don't we share a bed? I bet that would surprise her." Kaname states. "What do you mean?" Zero asks with his eyes raised.

"We have tons of rooms here at the mansion, Why don't we make one for all three of us? Have a king size bed, all done up. We take her to bed in. We don't have to have sex, I know you're not used to it or ready for it. So slow is fine, but if we all sleep in the same bed, she doesn't have to run off to the others." Kaname replies. "And if we want to make love? Your right there..." Zero says. "So? Maybe starting off that way may be good for you. You always claimed you didn't want to see, maybe it's better you do. No questions asked. If your there you see. You know she won't do much with me with you there. Even her dark form will protect you. You're going to have to let her let go. You enjoyed it last time I watched? You doing that would help prove your case. If that is what you really want." Kaname asks.

"Yea it was ok. I was the only one touching her though. I am not sure if I can watch as you...touch her." Zero states. "Bring your dark side, How do you think? I have been able to watch this? If you take your desires from your dark side with you, You will enjoy it all. Wanting a whole lot more. Setting yourself free. Watching it will turn you on, making you want to join in. If we give her dark side what it wants, we may be able to both control her. I am also not saying we always have to watch or share at the same time. Just if we finally give in to her desires. It may not be one anymore. If you understand me?" Kaname comments. "I never thought of it that way. Then we go back to being normal? But we are still going to have to share. Her going off to your bed?" Zero huffs. "Let's see how this goes. Take it slow. When Ryan comes, I want to give him a show. So we can start there. Its only sex Zero. We have both made love to her a hundred times. Her going back and forth to either of us. It's really no different. Even though, I know she prefers your bed and you." Kaname admits.

"Then why do this? Why can't you just let her go? We can still live here under your roof for protection. Just not use the sexual side to your advantage." Zero spats. "Do you think that would really work? When you did something to piss her off again? She comes running to me with her dark side taking over? This way we both get what we want and there is no behind the others back. She is always going to run to us. At least we have that on our side, that it's just us." Kaname states. "Damn it. I hate that your right. Did you have to let her damn dark side out?" Zero asks. "I wish I haven't so many times. It would have come out either way though, its part of her. It's part of all vampires. We can't help ourselves. Even you have one. I suggest you use it, to get over this." Kaname smirks


	369. Chapter 369 Something New

Chapter 368 Something New

After talking to Zero, Kaname feels a bit better. He really sees that Zero is sincere in making this work. Which makes him happy. He knew they all needed each other for this to work. Kaname was never giving Yuki up fully. This way he knew she got what she wanted. Which was Kiryu, and he got what he wanted. Which was her. Kiryu just happened to get them both. Which if you think about it, wasn't all a bad trade. He had the king of vampires on his side. To watch over his back and his family. He had all his riches to benefit him. If you really think about it, the real winner was Zero. He just didn't feel that way, since he didn't really like sharing his woman. And Kaname wasn't his favorite person.

Kaname calls Berta to his office. Giving her orders to get one of the quests rooms in order. Cleaning it up, changing the sheets, even adding a desk, in there. So he could do his work when needed. He made sure the room was big enough for three people. Having two spacious rooms and even adjoining bath. The guest room had one large king size bed, its own fireplace and the most amazing view to the outside of the mansion, the other room attached had a red velour sofa, love chair, big screen tv and now wooden desk with a computer. Plus a bar, that was very well stocked. It offered everything you would need for your liking. Making it be if you didn't want to sleep you could still be apart of the room, just watching tv or even working. Kaname thought of everything. He knew this would surprise Yuki. She would never image Kiryu agreeing to any of it. Kaname wasn't even going to let her know he had anything to do with it. Just act as if it was all Kiryus idea. Making him look like he really has let go.

Kaname also wasn't planning on sleeping here every night. That wasn't him. He would join in when he felt he would want to. When he was running late from working, he would just go to his own quarters giving Kiryu his own space. That he knew he would need. Kaname knew to make this work, he would have to give Zero space at times. Alone time with Yuki, so they could feel free. He also wanted his own alone time with her. Just this way, he would be able to have her near him more. Or at least he hoped that would be the case.

It's now later in the evening, and its time for dinner. Kaname going down into the dining room. Seeing that Zero and Yuki are already there with the kids. Kaname already sent Zero a text about the room. Telling him, to pretend it was all his idea when letting her know about it. Zero still not sure about any of this. Just wanting to show Yuki he has opened himself up, wanting her to trust him. He knew he needed her to trust him. At the moment she was lacking in the department from everything that was going on.

"How was your day my dear?" Kaname asks. "It was nice. I went to the stables with Zero. It's wonderful to just watch him interact with the horses." Yuki says with a smile. Looking at Zero."I am glad you two had a great afternoon. It's nice seeing you two getting along." Kaname states. "Me and Zero had a long talk this morning. I know I need to forgive and forget." Yuki admits. "Yes, you do. I see Kiryu's point." Kaname answers. "I want us to be like we use to be. I miss you." Zero says. "I miss you too." Yuki answers. "I have a surprise to show you after dinner and after we put the children to bed. I hope it shows you that I am trying." Zero states. "A surprise huh? I can't wait." Yuki smiles. "Its actually a surprise for Kaname as well," Zero says. Trying not to choke on his food. "That sounds great Zero. I can't wait to see." Kaname comments eating his peas.

After dinner, Yuki heads upstairs to put the kids to bed, While Zero and Kaname remain downstairs.

"The room is all done. Berta did an excellent job like always." Kaname says. "Can you for tonight keep your hands to yourself?" Zero asks. "I will be a total gentleman. You have my word. It's about being together in the same bed. Not really sex." Kaname states. "IF her dark side comes out, there will be no perfect gentleman." Zero huffs. "Zero relax, let go." Kaname states. "She hasn't made love with me since I got back here. Now sleeping with you? How is that suppose to bring us closer?" Zero asks. "When she sees your opening up, that brings trust. Trust brings sex, closeness. It's a start Zero." Kaname says. "I am glad you can be all calm with all this shit." Zero comments. "You will to. It takes time." Kaname replies.


	370. Chapter 370 Opening up

Chapter 369 Opening up

Yuki comes back from putting the children to bed. Just looking at the two men both standing at the bottom of the staircase. Waiting for her.

"You both look like you swallowed the carney. What did you do?" Yuki asks. "Nothing, Zero just can't wait to show you, your surprise." Kaname gloats. "Ok, What is this surprise? Should I be Happy Or scared?" Yuki asks.

Zero takes her hand and takes her up the stairs. Kaname walking behind them both. Zero takes her to the room, opening the door. Letting her into the suite, Kaname made up for them.

"What do you think?" Zero asks. "It's a nice room, Big and spacious," Yuki says. "I thought since we are trying to be a couple of three. That to make this work without you going back and forth to our beds. We should try sleeping together." Zero says. Almost choking.

Yuki just looks at him confused for the most part.

"Zero you mean, Me, You and Kaname in the same bed?" Yuki asks. "Yes. That way, your not running off to his bed or mine." Zero answers.

Yuki takes a seat on at the end of the bed, still trying to process this. This didn't seem like the Zero she knew. It brought back flashbacks of the past.

"Yuki, I think Zero's gesture is a very nice one. Don't you?" Kaname says.

Yuki just looks at Kaname, lost. Her eyes, starting to water. He knows something is wrong, just not knowing what. "Is everything ok?" Kaname asks. "Yea, fine. I will need to get my things from our room." Yuki says walking out the door.

"Ok, What's wrong? I thought she would be over the moon." Zero states. "Me too. I am not sure. She is dealing with a lot. Maybe thats it?" Kaname asks. "I have no freaking clue. You better have not gotten me in hot fucking water. This sleeping together shit. I have to share a bed with you. Touch me and I swear. I will kick your ass in the morning." Zero huffs. " Calm yourself down. You're just pissed because your not sure if this is going to get you laid or not." Kaname glares. "No, I'm pissed because this whole situation is full of shit. No matter which way I go, she looks at me weird lately. Everything I do is judged. I hate that she doesn't trust me. That she second guesses everything I do. She probably thinks I want women to join us now too. ANd this is all your freaking fault, I can't believe I went along with this stupid idea." Zero snaps.

"Heh, Wouldnt that be something. Seriously I will go talk to her. You stay here and get ready for bed. And stop throwing your tantrum." Kaname replies. Zero just looks at him, with an evil growl.

Kaname goes into Zero's quarters looking for Yuki. He knows something is bothering her. It was written all over his face.

"Yuki what is wrong?" Kaname asks. "Nothing." She replies. "Don't lie to me. I saw your face when he said, we could sleep together. He is trying." Kaname says. "I am sorry. All I saw was him handing me over to you again. Like he did before. Like I was nothing." Yuki says tears flowing. "Yuki, that isn't what this is about. I can vouch for him. It was my idea, I thought you would have loved that he was willing to try. I didn't think it would bring up the past. I know you're not trusting him at the moment. But he is trying. It took a lot for him, to do this. You have to know this." Kaname admits. "I don't know anything anymore. Even if this is all Sara's plan, it's hard to forget everything. I know I said earlier forgive and forget. I want to, I just can't help but be reminded of things." Yuki confesses. "I understand that, but you can't hold this against him. You need to let go, he is trying for you. You want this to work? Do you still want him?" Kaname asks. "Yes." Yuki answers. "Then let go. Even if it's just a tad. Don't push him away, when he is trying to make this work." Kaname replies.

"Since when are you on his side?" Yuki says. "Since it makes you happy, in turn, makes us all happy. Let's go back to the room. Show Kiryyou'reour happy with him opening up." Kaname states. "Very well." Yuki replies.


	371. Chapter 371

Chapter 370 men

Kaname and Yuki head back to the new room. Seeing Zero sitting up in bed reading his work files. Trying to act like this is a normal situation. Doing his normal nightly things. Zero Sees Yuki enter with Kaname, he just wonders what is going on. Hoping this didn't piss her off any more than she already was at him.

"Is everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, everything is fine. I want to thank you for this. I know it has to be hard, and take a lot for you to open up like this." Yuki says. Sitting on the edge of the bed. "It is, but I want to show you. I really mean it this time. I still need to go slow Yuki, as I don't know what I can handle at the moment. But I am trying." Zero confesses. "That is all I ask. I am going to get ready for bed." Yuki replies.

Kaname gets ready as well, getting in and staying on the other side of the king size bed. Yuki coming out of the bathroom, seeing both men in bed together. She starts laughing.

"Well, I will be damned. What a sight." Yuki says. "What is so funny?" Zero asks. "Well, seeing two big strong men in my bed. I do have to admit, thats kind of hot. Also knowing that neither of you would be doing this if you didn't love me. That makes it special to me." Yuki responds. Zero and Kaname just look at each other.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I will be right there," Yuki says. Taking off her black satin robe to reveal her black satin short nightie. Both men just stare at her. She was the one thing they both had in common. The one thing that would make both of them come undone. Even though their personalities were way different, they still shared the love and desire for the same woman.

She climbs into the bed, Kissing Zero on his cheek, Then kissing Kaname on his.

"Good night my loves." Yuki states. Both men seeing, she didn't go after either one of them. She behaved. Her dark side was there but in control. Kaname just wondered if it was because she was still upset with Zero. Or if it was trying to ease Zero into this? Either way, he wasn't sure, but he didn't mind her being near him. He just thought this would have made her dark side crazy.

Yuki sees both men just laying there not really sure what to do. No one cuddling. No one doing a thing. Both men not even sleeping. Just laying there looking up at the ceiling. She just starts laughing.

"Did the bed do something to either of you?" Yuki asks. "No, Why you say that?" Zero snaps. "Because both of you are so uncomfortable, you staring at the ceiling. I am in the middle of each of you. You're not touching each other. ANd if you did would it really be that terrible? Zero slide down some please." Yuki says. Letting Zero slide down behind her, She wraps his arms around her, getting close to him. "Kaname can you please scoot down, and turn and face the door?" Yuki asks. Kaname doing what she asks. She then pulls him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. Embracing both men. Giving them equal attention, without anything sexual. She is sandwiched in between the men she loves. Her Darkside, happier than it ever has been. Wanting out, but she controls it. Knowing Zero isn't ready for what she craves just yet. From the look on Kaname's face earlier, neither was he.

She lays in between both men all night, waking up in the morning wrapped in both of them. She opens her eyes and kisses both men. Glad to see both of them together. It was nice not having to run to one bed to another. Or feel she left someone out. It was a nice thought. She just had to open herself up and trust Zero again. It was just taking time.

She was always wondering if it was Sara or really Zero that did all this? She knew that Zero hated Kaname so Zero really being the one to not want to be here made sense to her. She also figured even if Sara was the reason for most of it, Zero giving her pills so she wouldn't have sex with Kaname was all his own doing. Now all of a sudden, he could let her sleep with him? All this just left her confused and hurt.


	372. Chapter 372 Sleeping

Chapter 371 Sleeping

Kaname gets up, getting dressed, then he heads downstairs to get some breakfast and go to work. Happy to just wake up with Yuki next to him. He was feeling that Zero did well for his first night. He just knew that Yuki needed to let go for this to work. He thought Zero was going to be the problem, it just seemed that Yuki was it at the moment. Her feelings were holding her back. Kaname knew she loved Zero and wasn't going to let him go any time soon, yet her trust level with him was very low. Keeping her emotions all over the place. Making this hard for any of them to just move forward.

Zero and Yuki are left in the bed alone, Kaname giving them space as he planed. Zero just cuddles close up to Yuki, wanting her to be near him. Wanting things to go back to what they were. He missed her very much, even willing to sleep in the same bed as Kaname to get her back.

Zero moves his arms around her pushing her body up against his. Kissing down her neck and nibbling on her ear lobe. Trying to get her to be close to him. Yuki closes her eyes at the feel of Zeros mouth. His hands around her touching her lightly only brings passion to her. Yet for some reason, she can't let go.

"We have to get up and get some breakfast. I also have a lot of work to do with Kaname today." Yuki says trying to get out of the bed. "You are still pushing me away? Didn't you see any truth last night? With me laying in the same bed as him?" Zero snaps. "I don't understand you. You hate him, you wanted to trick me, so I didn't sleep with him, now all of a sudden you're great with it?" Yuki admits. "What do you want from me? You said this has to be so I am trying? No matter what I do, your not happy. Do you or do you not want me here? Are we over?" Zero yells. "I do want you here. Are you really going to be able to be in bed with us? Watch as I make love to him? As he touches me? Can you do this?" Yuki asks honestly. "It's going to take time, but I feel I can. Anything has to be better than watching you go back and forth. You have to make up your mind to, Do you want this? Now that I am giving you what you want, and making it easy. You don't seem to be so sure." Zero states. "Believe it or not it will take me time to adjust to it as well. I fear if I touch him, or do something wrong. It will only piss you off or hurt you. And to just touch you and let him watch, hurts him. Believe it or not, I am stuck in the middle of you both. " Yuki admits. "As Kaname says, we are going to have to let go some. Try to enjoy it a bit. Use our dark sides." Zero confesses. "We will need our dark sides to do this," Yuki replies

The next few days, they still share a bed, Yuki just sleeps in between them both not doing anything to either man. She also doesn't have sex with either of them alone. She just holds then and stays close to them. Keeping her hands under control and also her body. Kaname keeping his promise to be a gentleman. Where Zero feels weird trying anything with Kaname laying on the other side of them. Alone he tries jus the sees she isn't ready. He also sees that with this sleeping arrangement, he doesn't have to worry about her doing anything with Kaname. Or leaving his bed for a few nights to sleep with Kaname and wonder what is taking place. He is right there each night to witness it. Which is nothing at the moment. He was now put in the same position as Kaname. Neither of them getting any.


	373. Chapter 373 The dinner

Chapter 372 The Dinner

"Are you both ready for this?" Kaname asks. don't know," Zero responds. "I am," Yuki says. "We all need to be on our best behavior. Ryan will be here for dinner. He accepted the invitation. Probably just curious about, how we are doing. He knows Zero has been home for a few weeks now." Kaname states. "So we are going to put on a show for him?" Yuki smirks. "Yes, Nothing too shocking. Just showing that we are happy together. "Kaname answers. "Hmm, it makes my dark side happy," Yuki answers with a smile.

Kaname and Zero just look at each other." If her dark side comes into play, the both of us will have some fun. Zero are up to the challenge? I guess tonight we would find out. "Kaname Says.  
"We will see," Zero responds.

Berta gets dinner ready, making sure everything is perfect. Putting the children to bed early, so neither of them are there to witness any of this. Good or bad. Hanabusa and Takuma would be arriving to join the party. Both of them already aware of what was going to take place. Both of them just being spies to see Ryans reaction. And also because they didn't want it to look odd that Ryan was the only one invited to this dinner.

Yuki comes down the stairs from getting herself ready wearing a red long dress, with a thigh-high slit and deep v neck. Both men just staring. Both men wanting to cover her up, so no one would look. They both wanted her for themselves. They couldn't hide or deny that.

"My love, you look fetching tonight," Kaname says. "Thank you," Yuki replies. "You look very nice, but do you think thats a bit much?" Zero says. "Are you a little jealous that others will be looking?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I am. I want that for myself. "Zero admits. Yuki just licks her lips looking at him. Which in turn makes Zero crazy inside.

Its been weeks since Yuki has slept with him in a sexual manner, which only brings out his dark side more. Which Kaname sees and now understands, why Yuki is letting him wait. Besides her being hurt by him, it will also bring out his beast. That if they are all in bed, Zero won't care at all, just needing his fix. Finding things a turn on, instead of turning away. His dark side would look forward to everything, where the normal Zero sees it as taboo.

Kaname just keeps his findings to himself. He knows Yuki's dark side has been curbed lately. He knew deep inside, she was loving to sleep with them both. It was something she wanted for a long time.

The doorbell rings and Hanabusa and Takuma walk in, going to the dining room. A short time later the bell rings again and its Ryan. Yuki going to answer the door.

"Hello, come in. I am so glad you made it tonight." Yuki says. "Me too. You look lovely." Ryan says. "Thank you. Follow me into the dining room. We have been waiting for you." Yuki replies.

She takes Ryan into the dining room, where the others are. She goes up to Kaname and gives him a kiss. Where he kisses her back, Zero just talking to Hanabusa trying his best to act as if nothing bothers him. Yuki then goes to him, kissing him, and holds onto his arm.

After a short time, its time for dinner. They all go to sit down to the dinner table. As Kaname and Zero are heading to sit, Yuki grabs both of their arms, walking them both to the table. They let her sit, then take there own seats.

"It seems like you all are doing well with this marriage," Ryan says. "Yes, we found it to be very exciting in more than one way." Kaname states. "You don't mind sharing the same woman?" Ryan asks. "No, not at all. Threesomes are pretty Hot." Kaname responds. Ryan just looking at Zero. " What about you?" Ryan asks. "I'm with Kaname, I find it to be different. It keeps the marriage exciting." Zero answers. "Don't you have a favorite Yuki?" That would make things a bit uncomfortable wouldn't it?" Ryan asks. "I love them both the same. I have no intentions of giving up either of them. Kaname always said. I wanted them both, he saw it before I even did. Who wouldn't want two hot men in there bed every night?" Yuki smirks.

Ryan just sits there, not sure of what he is hearing. Could it be? All of a sudden they get along? Ryan then proceeds to hit below the belt.

"Its been going around that Zero has had a lot of lovers. Even while you two have been married. Does that bother you?" Ryan asks. Yuki just looks at Zero, he knows that had to hurt her, that they are doing there best to deal with it. Now Ryan brings it up stirring the pot.

Yuki knows she can't show emotion to that question, she has to hide her real feelings otherwise the gig is up.

"Why would it? To be honest it has made him one hell of a lover." Yuki answers. We are vampires we love to take all we can. Our beast inside need. ITs what we are all about. "Yuki adds. "We also have Blood bonds. Isn't his with you?" Ryan says. "Yes, and mine is with him. It's only fair he gets to play, I have Kaname I get to play with too." Yuki responds. "If the bond is with you, and you with him, why does he need others? The sex between you both is supposed to be the hottest it can get. Yet he looks for others to fix his desire. That has to hurt you." Ryan says.

Yuki could choke on her food. That hit hard and deep within. She just looks at Zero. He sees the hurt in her eyes. "It is the hottest sex, for the both of us. I was very inexperienced when we got together. So I figured being with others would give me the experience I need. Kaname over here has been around for a long time. He has a lot of experience. I wanted the same. It has nothing to do with Yuki." Zero answers. Ryan just continues to eat dinner.


	374. Chapter 374 Chat

Chapter 373 Chat

When dinner is over, they all go over to the Den. Hanabusa, and Takuma sitting there talking, acting as if everything is normal. Yuki sits in between Kaname and Zero. Rubbing both their thighs. Staying very close to them both. Both men acting as if this was the normal as well, as Ryan just watches. Yuki will lightly touch Kaname's face or Zero's arm. Always making physical touch with both men. Every touch, Light and loving.

Ryan sees that everything that Sara has wanted didn't work. These three are happy together. Which confuses and baffles him. Ryan knew that Zero didn't like to share. That it would cause problems its what they were hoping for. Ryan just sees a different side to Zero, one that is just sitting there like this is nothing. What happened to the Zero that wanted to drug Yuki? Do everything he could to keep her away from Kaname? Has he really just given in to the vampire lifestyle? If so, it wasn't something they could use against them anymore. This was eating him up, yet he sat there and acted like it didn't bother him at all. All of them were playing a role.

"I want to thank you all for having me over for dinner." Ryan states. "No problem. Thank you for coming." Kaname answers. As they are talking, Yuki kisses Zero on the sofa tenderly. That didn't surprise Ryan, he knew that Yuki did prefer, Zero no matter how she wanted to say otherwise. Ryan knew everything about these people. He was just now confused. He saw at the anniversary party, how she wanted Zero. The desire she had for him. He knows thats still there. Even him being with all those women that didn't seem to make her leave him. He couldn't understand it. They were hoping that would have been the straw that broke the camels back. Not bring them closer together.

"I will be leaving now, Thank you again," Ryan says. "We hope you enjoyed dinner with us," Yuki says. "I did, I found it very interesting," Ryan says.

Heading outside. Getting into his car, where he makes a phone call. "I am not sure what is going on, but the other women didn't work. She is still all over him. They all seem to be ok together. It also seems Zero gave in to sleeping together. I am not sure what the hell is going on." Ryan says.

"Well, How do you think it went?" Yuki asks. "I think it went well. If nothing else we baffled him to no end." Kaname says. "He was pretty nasty with some of his questions," Zero says. "He was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of you or Yuki. You both did very well, with not giving into him." Kaname says. "I thought for sure, Yuki was going to blow," Zero admits. "WHy? Do you think, I like having it thrown in my face that you screwed the town?" Yuki hisses. "I thought it would have been Zero that would make a scene. I am proud of you, that you didn't." Kaname says. Zero just giving him a dirty look.

Hanabusa and Takuma take that as a cue to leave. "Thank you for the evening Kaname. It was nice." Takuma says. "Thank you both for coming, Thank you for your help, Hanabusa," Kaname replies. Walking them to the front door.

"I know that had to hurt you, I am sorry," Zero says. "This is what he wanted, why he said that to you Yuki. Don't let him win." Kaname says. Walking back into the room. "I can't help it. I hate it." Yuki answers. "I am sure he is baffled, to say the least. It is what we wanted. We all played our parts right. I am sure his partner will not like it at all. I also had his phone tapped while he was here. Its another reason I invited Hanabusa." Kaname admits. "Now we will see who is his partner. Or at least if its Sara?" Zero says. "That bitch just won't leave us alone," Yuki says. "At least now we are aware of her or whoevers tricks," Kaname says. "It may not be her. I am sure I killed her. There is no way she escaped that." Yuki Says. "Then its someone who has it in for us. We will now find out who." Zero responds.


	375. Chapter 375 Lust

Chapter 374 Lust

Yuki can't stop thinking about what Ryan said about Zero and all the women. Its the one thing that kills her inside. It makes her dark side act up even more. It made her beast want to come out and play. It also wanted him to hurt as much as she did. While They are all talking, she moves herself closer to Kaname. Laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. Kaname knows right off, that she is doing this just to piss Zero off. Zero just watches and growls to himself. Also knowing that Ryan didn't help him in any way tonight. Just made it worse for him. He knew she wasn't forgetting the past as it was, this just made things worse. She didn't trust him, and she hurt from him being with others. Ryan knew just which strings to pull.

He also hears Kaname in his head saying she is using us against each other. Don't let her win. Don't give in, don't let Ryan win. Zero knows he is right. Yuki just wants a reaction out of him. Well, she would get one, just one she wasn't expecting.

Yuki sees Zero didn't flinch from what she was doing. So she then, pushes Kaname up against the wall, kissing him passionately. Her hands roaming his body and tugging at his black tie.

Wanting to get a rise out of Zero. Just Waiting for him, to explode.

Zero sees this as her test to see if he will explode like he normally would or go with it. Zero gets up off the sofa and goes over to where they are. Putting his hands on her ass. Making her gasp into the kiss with Kaname.

"You want to play? Let's play." Zero says. Whispering in her ear as he nibbles it. He sees her body push itself back onto him. He knows he is the true one she craves. Just Kaname is the one she uses to push his buttons. Just not this time, he wasn't going to give into it. He was going to show her, he could handle anything she gave him and more.

Yuki takes each man by the hand, walking them up the stairs to their bedroom, that they all share. Wanting to see just how far Zero will go. She knows this is the test to prove if he will be ok with this relationship or he is playing them all again. For her at the moment, it wasn't about sex, it was about seeing if she could trust what Zero tells her or not. Did he want this to work? Or was he playing games? Kaname already knew what she was after and was more than willing to go along with it. He wanted her sexually, and if Zero will make it be free, then they both would have her equally. Its what he was looking for the whole while.

Yuki takes them in the bedroom, both men pawing at her. She kisses them both passionately her dark side in full effect. She throws Zero onto the bed, Going for his clothes, that she just tears off of his body. Making tingles run throughout him. She then turns around and does the same to Kaname, giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. Kaname goes for the red dress, that he slides down her body, letting Zero watch. As Yuki now stands there in just her red lace panties. Zero feels himself rise. Which takes him by surprise. He is actually turned on and wants more. The feelings going through him, he never felt before. It was exciting, to say the least.

Yuki gets on the bed, going straight for Zero. Kissing his belly, and down his hairline. Taking his already hard member into her mouth. She knows this is something that Zero likes a lot. While she is pleasuring Zero, Kaname is behind her, Pleasuring her. That only makes her beast inside growl. Each man enjoying themselves. Zero not even noticing what Kaname is doing to her. Too engrossed in the feeling, and pleasure that Yuki is giving him at the moment. Her mouth sent him in overdrive. It always did, even when he didn't want her, he would always think of her giving him head. Like only she could. It drove him mad with desire.

Once that is done, Zero feels even more of his own beast want more. He knows this is going to go far, and he wants to make sure, he is in control. There is one part of her, he isn't willing to share. That belongs to only him, and he was going to make sure Kaname didn't get it. That did mean, however, Kaname would get the other part of her. Zero just had to let go, he went with his dark side and was going to enjoy this. Doing his best not to hold back, not to let his human side ruin the feelings running through him at the moment. If Kaname and Yuki could do this, So could he.

The pureblood wasn't going to get anything up on him. He was determined to show Yuki, he could handle this and much much more.


	376. Chapter 376 Beast

Chapter 375 Beast

Zero tells Yuki to get into the bed, then he tells Kaname to get in front of her as he goes behind her. Kaname going along with anything Zero says at the moment. Wanting this to go well. Kaname rubs her breasts and kisses them. Giving each of them special attention. Zero in the back of her, nibbling and kissing her ear and neck as she lays sideways. That way each man had a side of her. Zero wanting the back. Kaname at this point was happy with any side. It was more than Zero ever allowed him to have. Kaname was actually surprised that Zero was even going this far. It excited him in a way. Feeling Yuki would get what she wanted, and it would make me him get what he wanted in return. Which was to freely have her.

Zeros hands rub up and down Yuki's backside. Making sure he is in control, she is so lost in the passion, she can't even think straight. She is sandwiched in-between the two men she loves. Her fantasy coming true. Kaname giving her kisses on the lips and pushing himself up against her. Wanting access to her core. Where he rubs his hard manhood across her lips as Zero runs his across her ass cheeks. She moves her arm around to touch Zero. Wanting more of him, Even though she had them both Zero was still her desire. She couldn't help her bodies need for him. Each touch from either man setting her on fire. To the point, her mind is hazy with lust.

"Kaname, if you don't mind, I would like to prep her. You can watch as I do." Zero says. "Sounds interesting," Kaname replies. Intrigued to see what Zero has in mind.

Zero goes into the drawer on the side of the bed, getting out his lube. He places some on his fingers. Telling Kaname to lift her leg up. Giving Zero access to her ass. He slides his fingers around her hole, sliding them in, scissoring her, to get her ready. He keeps adding lube so it doesn't hurt. Yuki just giving out moans and Kaname rubbing himself with one hand and rubbing her nub with the other. Keeping the passion going, and getting her ready for what's next.

Zero keeps going adding two and then three fingers. Spreading her out. Getting her ready for his manhood. He then places a good amount of lube on himself. Sliding himself inside her little by little. Lifting her leg and putting it over his thigh. Kaname watching and waiting for Zero to let him know to go. Kaname inter beast roaring inside of him. He knew this was going to be a tight fit and he couldn't wait to feel it.

"I'm in. Now it's your turn." Zero says. Kaname grabs his manhood and guides it into her core. Both men now filling her up on either side. Yuki moaning uncontrollably as she digs her nails into Kaname's back, from the feeling of both of them sliding in and out of her.

"You said you wanted this. Now, you're going to get it." Zero says. Smacking her ass Yuki letting out a growl. Even Kaname had to admit, this was hot. She was so tight, it felt incredible. Kaname could feel Zero and Zero could feel him making it tighter. Both men now sliding in and out of her. Giving her what she wanted. Zero grabs her by her ass cheeks pushing her down on him. Yuki moaning with no ability to control herself. She can't contain her feelings or her movements. Trying to push herself up and down on them, just as they pound into her. Her moans turn into screams as she lets go. Cuming over and over again. Both men not stopping.

She was in between them and both of them had full control of her body. They both kept slamming her making her let loose over and over again. Just by the thought of them both doing her kept her in heat. They keep going for hours, till they both let go inside of her.

After Kaname lets loose and slides out, Zero does the same. All of them trying to catch there breath. Yuki was happy but she wanted more of Zero. She couldn't help her beast. She was bonded to him, and even though she had Kaname, she needed more. Kaname just lays there and watch, as Yuki turns herself around and goes straight for Zeros lips. Kissing him passionately and wanting him. Needing him. Even after all that, she needed just Zero.

Zero just smirks. Knowing she just had them both but he is the true one she wants. She slides herself on top of him, riding him hard and fast. Her animal beast inside riding him like he was a horse. Hard and steady. Making his body now come undone. He couldn't deny the way she made him feel. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

Kaname just strokes himself getting off just by watching her. He knew Zero set off her beast, now he got to see it in person. Seeing just how wild he could get her. It turned him on.

Yuki keeps going till she cums again and again making Zero one sore vampire. When she is done she kisses him again all over him. Sliding off into the middle of the bed. Kissing Kaname, She lays closely near them both, as they wrap themselves around her. Neither man jelous or caring about the other one at the moment. There beasts where tamed. Zero saw everything she did, which wasnt much, since him and Kaname took full control of her. He just smirked knowing she still needed him afterwards. That meant no matter what, Kaname just couldnt satisfy her the same way he could. Which meant she would always need him, want him. He could live with this.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was the first time ever that him and Kaname actually were in sink with each other. Both so hot, they let their beasts go and paid no attention to anything else.


	377. Chapter 377 Afterward

Chapter 376 Afterward

They all lay there wrapped in each other. Their beasts finally, tamed. Both men having the woman they truly wanted in every way they could image. They all slept there peacefully and content, for the first time since all this has taken place.

When morning comes, Kaname kisses Yuki on her head, just looking at her laying there peacefully. He then gets up and ready for his day. Leaving her and Zero in bed together alone. Kaname is happy with everything that took place. Finally able to be with her. Kaname still wonders if Zero is going to let this keep happening, or if he is going to regret what he did last night. He knows that Zero isn't used to this. He just had to admit, he was good at it. Kaname didn't mind giving up a bit of his control last night. It made his beast happy, and more into the lust that was taking over his body. He has been around for thousands of years. He has seen everything, done everything. This was entertaining to him. He just takes one last look as he leaves the room, heading down to the dining room.

Zero wakes up to a bed with just him and Yuki in it. Which makes him feel good. He knows that Kaname is giving them space. He is a little shocked that Kaname is being so opened with them. Letting him, have more time with her.

He just lays there, holding Yuki thinking about last night. How hot he was, how in control his lust was. He likes it. He feels he finally gave her what she always wanted. He was more worried about how she felt about him now. If that helped any with her trust issues. He missed being that close to her. They haven't had sex since he returned back at the manor, and last night was fireworks. He wanted more of it, more of her. He wanted her back in every way. Wanting to return to the life they had, when all this started. Now just knowing that included Kaname, at each turn.

Yuki wakes up wrapped in Zero's arms. Her mind still wondering about everything that took place last night. It felt great, she had the two men, she wanted more than anything. Just when it was over, her want for Zero was more than ever. She missed him, loved him. Last night for her was too see if Zero would really try to make this work. Or deceive them both as he has in the past. She still has her second thoughts, and still is scared to give herself back to him fully. Even though its what she wants most.

"How did you like last night?" Zero asks. "It was good. How did you like it? You seemed very in control." Yuki says. "I enjoyed it more then I Thought I would have. Kaname actually let me take control instead of him being in the lead with it all." Zero admits. "I think he was just shocked that you were allowing him in. I know I was." Yuki states. "I know its what you want. What you always wanted. Are you happy now?" Zero asks. "It was great not having to worry that I was deceiving the other. That I had you both, at the same time. My dark half enjoyed it a lot." Yuki comments. "Good. What was with afterward? Kaname didn't finish the job?" Zero smirks. "You know I'm bonded to you. I crave and desire you more than anyone. I needed you. I missed you." Yuki confesses. "So are we over whatever that was before? Even after last night you still seem distant."Zero states. "I don't want to be. I just can't help it. We need to get up. I have some business to take care of today." Yuki says "Are you ever really going to let me back in Yuki? I don't mean just sex. It seems in a way, that was all last night was to you. Sex." Zero asks. "Time. I need time." Yuki says.

Getting up from the bed and getting dressed. Zero sees she is still hurt. At this point, he isn't sure if this is ever going to be ok again. He was starting to think she only took him back because she had to. She was making sure her craving were met. Nothing more, this scared him. If that was the only reason for this, that meant he lost. He lost everything, he really loved and gave in way too late.


	378. Chapter 378 wonder

Chapter 377 Wonder

Kaname heads down to the dining room, calling Alex to come over. Wanting to talk to him. Just waiting till after seeing Ryan to do so. Not wanting Alex to fill Ryan in on anything. Kaname wasn't sure if he could count on Alex or not. Knowing in the past, he always went behind all of there backs. So he was leary to trust him now. He just wanted to hear what he would have to say. Seeing if he knew anything that was really going on.

"My boy I am glad you came over for breakfast. I wanted to talk to you." Kaname says. "What can I do for you father?" Alex answers. "Alex is it by any chance Ryan working with your mother?" Kaname asks bluntly. "My mother is dead, You watched her turn to dust. So did I for that matter. Your dear beloved killed her." Alex states. "Are you sure?" Kaname asks. "Yes very. Why would you think it was her?" Alex asks. "Because I believe there is a woman helping Ryan. One that happens to look exactly like Yuki." Kaname admits. "It's not my mother. Whoever he is working with must know you well. Know all your soft spots to get this far without you knowing who they are. Someone close to you. No one else would know as much about you, Yuki or Zero for that matter." Alex states. "True, but who?" Kaname says.

"Someone that is in your little special group. Who would want to hurt you? And why? Do they hate you? Or do they hate Yuki? If you really look at this father, their intentions were to hurt Zero and Yuki. They kept them apart, did everything to hurt Yuki. You could care less about Zero. If I wasn't here with you asking me who did it. I would think it was you, yourself father." Alex grins. "I have learned years ago not to get in the middle of them. It never got me anywhere. Hell, it didn't even get Zero anywhere trying to push me to the side." Kaname states." Anyone, you know what Zero for themselves? Anyone from your inner circle not want them together? Someone have special reasons to keep them apart? " Alex asks.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I will have to check into it. You brought up a lot of good points. But why would, they want it to seem like it was your mother?" Kaname comments. "To keep from the finger to point to them. Or because my mother started this? Or did she? Now that you have me thinking, Was it Ryan who brought her into this? Making it look like it was all my mother just as a distraction? And my dumb mother fell for it, just to be around you. If the person is after Zero or Yuki, they wouldn't want them to know. They were behind it. They want them to trust them." Alex remarks. "IF that is true, we have been played this whole time by this person," Kaname says. "Yes, and the key to the whole thing is Ryan. He was there from the start and is still. Follow him, and let Hanabusa trace his phone. I am sure it will lead to the true one behind this. Just once you find out who it is. Then what?" Alex says. "Then we get rid of them and hopefully move on. It put a damper on Yuki's relationship with Zero. Its what there true reasoning behind this was all alone. Not hurting me." Kaname states.


	379. Chapter 379 Opening eyes

Chapter 378 Opening Eyes

Yuki comes down to the dining room, Zero following after her. Wanting to spend as much time with her as he could. They both sit down to eat breakfast, both of them missing the conversation with Alex. Not even knowing it took place.

"Good morning you two. I hope your both feeling well." Kaname says. "Very well," Yuki says. Zero just giving him a look.

"I have some news. I spoke to Alex earlier. He put some things in my ear, that I think have some meaning." Kaname says. "Like what?" Zero asks. "Like the person that is doing this to us, isn't after me. They are after breaking you two up. It's not Sara as we thought. She is dead. Its someone else." Kaname admits. "Like who? Who and why would they want us apart?" Yuki asks. "I don't think it has anything at all to do with the council or Zero being a hunter. I think all that was just to lead us on." Kaname comments. "Then why do this?" Zero asks. "Because the person wants you for themselves," Kaname reveals. "What? Who? Are you crazy?" Zero spats. "No, not all," Kaname says. "Look, who do you know that would want you in a romantic way? Or just want to tear you two apart?" Kaname asks. "I have no clue. Like you, I didn't screw when I was thirteen and have a child with someone." Zero barks. "Always so kind with words. I didn't wait till I was an old man either." Kaname remarks. "Why would it have to be that? Why take Alex's word for it? He has screwed us many times in the past. Why believe him now?" Yuki replies.

"I didn't see any reason for him to lie. I didn't see it in his way today. He was being honest with me. Not to mention, when you think about it, it makes a lot of sense. The person this whole time wasn't after me. What do I care about you not being with Zero? That made me happy to a degree when I thought he was dead. I did hurt for you seeing you so upset but it was me finally somewhat having you. Even if I didn't fully still have you. They didn't poison me, they didn't kill me. They didn't take me away from you. They took him. I think Sara was just a pawn. She was dumb enough to play and got burned. They wanted to put it all on her. Ryan is the main one. He is the clue to this whole thing." Kaname responds. "The only one, I can think of is Nicole. She seemed to really care about Zero." Yuki states. "She was just a human. She wouldn't have this much power." Zero says. "What if she isn't? Who is the woman that looks like me? That was to keep you there. To play with your mind." Yuki says. "I don't know. How are we going to find anything out?" Zero says. "I have Hanabusa and Takuma working on it. Ryans phone should give us the break we are looking for." Kaname says. "I hope so. I am tired of living this way. I want a normal life. Maybe it will be with both or one of you. I just want to be normal. I am tired of all this hurt and pain. Loving either of you has been extremely hard. I am over it." Yuki states. Walking out the door.

"One or both? Where did that come from?" Kaname says. "I think she really has had it. Not even last night seem to change her feelings toward me. I thought for sure that would have made her see, that I was trying. That I really wanted her back. Yet she still fears me." Zero admits. "Ryan didn't help with stirring the pot last night with you and the other women. That just pissed her off enough to come after me. You just played it well. It will take her time to heal but I know she will. I know how she really feels about you Zero." Kaname admits. "I feel. I am losing her Kaname. Last night was just sex for her, not making love. She is drawn to me because of the bond." Zero says. "My dear native Zero, after both of us screwed her raw, for hours, she needed to be with you and only you. Did you not notice, how she needed you. Wanted you? Missed you?" Kaname confesses. "Yes, but was that just the bond? Or needing really me?" Zero asks. "I believe in my heart needing you. She loves you, she just needs time to adjust to all this. It's been a long ride. Once we find out who really is doing this. it should help a lot. It just seems we were looking in the wrong direction." Kaname replies. "Will we ever find the right one? Its been going on for a while now. One thing after another. If this is all true I am being used to hurt her on purpose. They want to take down everything she feels for me. ANd its fucking working." Zero shouts. "It will only work if you let it. Don't let it." Kaname says. "Since when are you on my side?"Zero snaps. "Since without you, she isn't happy or herself. I told you, it takes both of us to make her happy. Plus now i am just wanting to know who the hell has been messing up our lives all this time." Kaname answers.


	380. Chapter 380 Hold me

Chapter 379 Hold me

Later that night they all head to bed, Zero doing his best to get into the bed, and act like its a normal every night thing. Not knowing, what it will lead to tonight. Zero lays there reading his paper trying to be his normal self, as he sees Yuki come in. Wondering if it will be the same thing that happened last night? Will they all share her?

"Where is Kaname?" Zero asks. "He is busy working late. He won't be joining us tonight." Yuki says.

Zero sees that Kaname is giving them alone time. Time for Zero to work on Yuki by himself. Even he has to admit, Kaname is really trying. Which makes him only feel, that he needs to be honest and try as well. Otherwise, this wasn't going to last or work.

"I have to admit. It's nice to share the bed with just you once in a while," Zero says. "Yes, I like being one on one with you. I always use to love to cuddle up close to you. Be alone with you. There was a time, I never wanted to leave the bed." Yuki admits. "I want us to go back to that. I want you to learn to trust me. I know your upset still but did last night show you anything?" Zero asks. "Yes, it did. I really do know that took a lot for you to do. I have been thinking all day about if its Nicole or someone who really is in love with you doing this. How they are doing everything to tear us apart. I don't want that. Zero I love you. Not because I'm bonded to you. Not because I have to. I just always have. If it was up to me, I would run away with you and never return here. Never see this mansion, or hunters again. I would only be yours and only yours. There would be no sharing." Yuki admits. "You really feel that way?" Zero asks. "Yes. I do know that would hurt Kaname badly. Its why I stay. He has been there for me through all of this. Never leaving my side. Never giving up on me. Even accepting you." Yuki states.

"This isn't the life you want is it?" Zero asks. "No, I never thought. I would have to married to both of you. It has its perks, but I was always happy with just being yours." Yuki admits. "I think we just need to get through whatever this is. Find out who is doing this. Then take it from there. We might not be able to leave Kaname for multiple reasons but we can get away here and there. Just the two of us. I want us to strengthen our marriage. I want to show you, I am for real." Zero says.

Moving over to Yuki's side of the bed. Placing a light kiss on her lips. She wraps her arms around him, kissing him back. Tenderly. No beast, No bond, Just real love. Zero pulls her body close to his, as he lightly touches her arm, going to her breast, which he brushes up against. Pulling her white satin nightie off her body. He kisses down her neck, down her breast to her stomach where he kisses and licks her belly button. Making her squirm under him. He works his way back up to her lips giving her a tender passionate kiss. Yuki doesn't let go of him, pushing him closer to her. Her hands roaming his back and she slides his pants off with her feet. Pushing them down his legs, with her hands still roaming his upper body. Holding his body as close to her as she can. Not wanting to let him go. She kisses his neck up to his ear lobe, back to his lips.

His hands gently fondling her breasts, as he slowly slides inside of her. Moving himself in and out of her slowly. For the first time, in a long time making love, not having sex. She pushes her self against him. Wrapping her arms and legs around him. Becoming one with him, looking into his eyes, as she gets closer to the edge. Whispering Zero into his ear as she lets go, He then does the same. Even afterward he just holds her close, not letting her go the whole night.

Kaname goes to his own room to sleep, giving them the space they need to reunit there love.


	381. Chapter 381 Knock Knock

Chapter 380 KNock KNock

Zero and Yuki wake up together, seeing that Kaname never came to bed. Zero knows, that he let them have the night to themselves. He was grateful for it. If it had to be like this, it wasn't all that bad. It was doable. He was glad that Yuki let herself go last night. They were closed for the first time in a while. He could feel it. It was different. He also saw that even though, she got him and Kaname at the same time, she wasn't all that excited about it. She was doing it to keep all of this together. Doing it to keep Kaname happy, and to thank him for everything, he has done for her. He knew she was stuck in the middle of them like she always was.

Zero also laid there and thought about, who would want to be with him? Or want them apart? Was this really Nicole? When he was with her, he could see how much, she did care for him. But all this? None of it made any sense to him. Nicole to him was just a simple human girl. Why would she want to get involved with Ryan? Zero had so many questions swirling around in his mind. Not wanting to let on, to worry Yuki. He knew this was hard for her and he didn't want to make it any worse. Their relationship wasn't on solid ground. He knew he had to watch, what he did until she would get closer to him. Trust him again.

While he is laying there Yuki snuggles closer to him. Laying a tender kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," Yuki says. "Morning." Zero replies. "Last night was very nice. I love being that close to you." Zero admits. "It was very nice. I want to talk to Hanabusa today. I need to see if he knows who Ryan is talking to. We need to end whatever this is. So we can have more nights like last night. I want to take away whoever is trying to take you away from me." Yuki states. "I am sorry for everything, that we have gone through. I don't understand why someone would want to do this to us. " Zero answers. "I guess we will find out. We have a lot of darkness in our life at the moment. I am the one who should say sorry. I am the reason this is happening. I just had to have you." Yuki says. "I don't want you saying things like that. It's not true. I wanted you as well. I am as much to blame. I didn't think about anything either. I let my emotions take over. Not even caring that I took you away from your husband. I know I hate Kaname But thinking back on it. It was a lousy thing to do. Even to him. I just let my want for you and hate for him ride me. But if what Kaname is saying is true. That its someone that supposedly wants me, none of that has anything to do with it. It's just someone wanting what they can't have." Zero replies.

"That all so means all this time we thought it was Sara because of Kaname and it wasn't. She was being used. She was just a pawn. The person knew how she felt about Kaname, maybe even knew about their son. This person is close to us, but I am not sure who? I mean Hanabusa doesn't want you and would never do a thing to Kaname. Takuma is scared to death of me. He may hate me, but he for sure doesn't love you." Yuki says. "It wouldn't be them, that would want me, just the woman they are working for. Just who would she be?"Zero asks. "Neither of them know Nicole. I don't think its either of them. We don't talk to anyone really. We left Cross and that life behind years ago. Yagari was happy to see you away from me. He may know more than he said. He was in the middle of you leaving me. He also knows Nicole. He may be a key to this as well. I will let Kaname know later when I speak to him." Yuki says.

"Do you really think he would go this far?" Zero asks. "I have no clue. I would have never thought he would of let me hurt like that. Thinking you were dead when you weren't. He came to your funeral and gave me his sorrows that you posted. He lied to me up close and personal on a day I was doing everything to keep myself together. I wouldn't put him past it." Yuki states.


	382. Chapter 382 Open Conversation

Chapter 381 Open Conversation

Yuki gets up and goes downstairs into Kaname's office looking for him. He is at his desk working like he always does. Yuki walks in, going up to him, kissing him on his cheek and sitting in his lap.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" Kaname says with a smile.

"I missed you. I also thank you for letting me have alone time with Zero last night. That was very nice of you." Yuki says.

"I understand, we both need time alone with you. Plus your relationship with Kiryu at the moment needs healing. The more time you spend together the closer you two should get." Kaname admits.

"Thank you for being you," Yuki says. Kissing him lightly.

"How did you like the night before my love? Was it all you wished for?" Kaname asks.

"It was very nice. I was still on the fence about Zero, so I was cautious. Yet afterward, I needed him. I wanted to be close to him. Even when I am mad at him, there is always a part that can't stay away." Yuki admits.

"I saw that from the start, its why, I don't try to keep you two apart anymore. Why Bother?" Kaname admits.

"It was big of you two to share. I didn't really think either of you could do it." Yuki answers.

"Why not? I have been open." Kaname says.

"Yes, but only because Zero has been closed. You thought it would never really take place. Who are you kidding?" Yuki laughs.

"I will admit, I never thought, he would have it in him. He did pretty well. I didn't know you two shared that. I was surprised at it." Kaname confesses.

"It was something, he wanted because you never had it. Something just for himself of me. A first for the both of us. Since you had all my other firsts." Yuki admits.

"I see. That does sound like something Zero would want. It was interesting to say the least. Will we be doing that again?" Kaname smirks.

"We will see how it goes. Let's not overwhelm him." Yuki states.

"Still trying to protect him? Some things never do change." Kaname comments.

"He is new to this. Hell so are we. We are just a bit more open then he is. Let's try to make things flow naturally not push. It went naturally the other night. Its what made it so good." Yuki says.

"True. I see your point. I am willing. Do I come to bed tonight?" Kaname asks.

"Sure. Whatever takes place we will go slow. If we see he doesn't like it. Pull back." Yuki states.

"Agreed."

"I also wanted to talk to you about Yagari. I think he may be another key to this. He knew about Zero not being dead. He was in on it. He also knows Nicole. I am sure, he knows what is really going on. He loved seeing Zero without me. Free of me and you." Yuki states.

"I thought of that as well. I still need to talk to Hanabusa today. I will also look into Yagari. This keeps going around and around. It will never end if we don't find out who it really is. I will say whoever it is, is very good at it. They have been playing us for a long time now." Kaname says.

"Yes, and its getting old. If Zero is really innocent, this isn't fair to him. or any of us. We spent all that time away from each other. First, I thought he was dead, Then he hated me and pushed me away. He came back to me, just for another thing to come between us. I want it to stop Kaname. I want to live a normal happy life with both of you." Yuki says.

"Is that why you agreed to sleep with both of us?"Kaname asks.

"I know you're not letting me go. You stated it on more than one occasion. We have gotten to the point where we are happy together. You have always been there for me. When I was at my lowest. I will never forget it." Yuki states.

"What would be your wish Yuki? What would you really want?" Kaname asks.

"All of us happy." Yuki answers.

"Be honest with me. I know you don't want to hurt me. Just be honest." Kaname says.

"I really do want all of us happy. I would love to go back to when Zero and I lived at the townhouse. As a family. Free, I loved being with him." Yuki admits.

"Just him is your real wish isn't it?" Kaname asks. "I couldn't live without you in my life Kaname. That would be painful for me. But yes being married to just one of you and having a normal life would be nice."Yuki admits.

"I see. " Kaname says.


	383. Chapter 383 Wake up call

Chapter 382 Wake up call

Kaname sits there and thinks after Yuki leaves his office. Would he be able to let her go with Kiryu? He loved her dearly. He wanted her to be happy and have everything, she ever wanted. He saw that all this was bringing her down. That even with them all sleeping together, she wasn't as happy as he thought she would be. Still trying to protect Zero's feelings. He knew and always knew Zero was the one she wanted. Could he be just her friend? Just family? After all this? Was he thinking that the whole three of them could live happily and together just a dream? What good was all of it, if she wasn't truly happy? It was all a waste of time. It hurt him deeply.

All this has been weighing him down as well. This wasn't really what he planned or wanted when he thought of being married to her for the rest of their lives.

He had to put his feelings on hold at the moment, knowing that he had to find out who was doing this to them. In order for them to move on in any direction. So he figured, he would put all his focus on that at the moment. IT was the most important.

"Hanabusa, may I speak to you?" Kaname asks.

"Of course my lord," Hanabusa says.

Have you found anything out about who Ryan is talking to." Kaname asks.

"Well, I know whoever he is talking to, is still living at Cross. It pings off there. Just the person is very skilled and it's hard to see exactly who it is." Hanabusa states.

"Yagari doesn't live at Cross does he?" Kaname asks.

"No. He has his own home. He just visits there, but the phone calls are at all hours of the day or night. Its someone who stays there." Hanabusa comments.

"Get a list from Kaien of all the night class students, who still attend there. We need to see who it is. IF anyone has a past to Kiryu or his family. When we were there did anyone want him? Like him? Have a Crush on him?" Kaname asks.

"Not really no. He wasn't into anyone. He was always mean and shitty. Ruka wanted you. Rima wanted Shiki. Yuki was the only one giving him any time of day." Hanabusa states.

"Well shit." Kaname answers.

"Wait. Now thinking about it. Maria, she didn't directly like Zero. She wanted Ichiru. SHe just liked Zero because she sensed his brother within him. It made her close to him. He was ok to her, but never showed any in love feelings." Hanabusa states.

"See if she is staying there. Find out any info on her that you can.,but if she is in love with him, why make Nicole be with him? It makes no sense." Kaname says.

"I don't know. I will check in on it and see. We haven't heard from her in a while." Hanabusa comments.

"We haven't given her a second thought since we left. Maybe thats the edge she was looking for, to fall in the cracks. She had four years to go after him though before he came here. Why not them?"Kaname says.

"We never asked Kiryu about her. Maybe you should? In those four years, she never thought she had competition. Once Yuki was back in the picture, that would be different." Hanabusa replies.

"So true. I will have to talk to Kiryu about this. You check into things and get back to me."Kaname responds.

"Yes, My Lord."

Kaname sits there and thinks. That tiny woman could cause all this? Would she really be able to conduct this? He couldn't see her giving him up to Nicole. Who really was Nicole? She claims to be some human that was born into Sara's family. There was some story about that going around years and years ago but never proven. When Yuki was going around killing all of Sara's family members, she tracked down every one of them. She wouldn't have left any. Something didn't make sense now that Kaname really sat down and thought about it. he needed to look into this as well. See what was going on. He couldn't believe how stupid they all were, letting this happen. He let his guard down because he was so in love with Yuki, he saw nothing else. Which opened this gap to let in all this shit. He knew he had to do better in the future. This couldn't happen again.


	384. Chapter 384 Figuring things out

Chapter 383 Figuring things out

The next day, Kaname calls up Takuma and tells him to come over, that he has a job for him. He also tells Zero to come into his office, wanting to ask him some questions. Trying to get to the bottom of everything. Seeing that things have taken a turn, that Kaname didn't see coming.

"What do you need Kaname?" Zero asks.

"I need to ask you, while you were at Cross without Yuki, did you spend any time with Maria?" Kaname says.

"Yes, she was always trying to follow me around. Saying I smelled of Ichiru. It Didn't last long, soon as I graduated. I left. I got my own apartment. So I Didn't see her much at all. Sometimes she would come to the Association, trying to get my attention. I was nice but really didn't hang out with her long. I knew she cared a lot for my brother so I tried not to be too rude. Why?" Zero asks.

"Because I think she may be the one doing all this to us. I am not sure yet though. Hanabusa is checking it out and we still have loopholes. It's just the only person, who had some connection to you, is her. She may have wanted you for herself. " Kaname says.

"What about Nicole then? She never came after me like your trying to say though. She just wanted to be around me." Zero comments.

"Yea thats what we are all saying. She might have been afraid to come to you as herself. I have Takuma coming. I will need his help with that. He should be here any second. You can stay for the conversation maybe give some imput." Kaname states.

Takuma knocking on the office door. "Come in," Kaname says. "I was just talking about you to Kiryu," Kaname adds.

"I am glad to be any assistance to you, my lord. What is the matter?" Takuma says.

"I need you to look into Nicole. I know the story she told Yuki. I just don't think, its the whole truth. I need you to find out who she really is. Where is she staying? Who does she know? I don't believe she is related to Sara at all. Yuki did a fine job of getting rid of them all. She did her homework and made sure of it. She would have found her, human or not." Kaname replies.

"Ok, I will get on it," Takuma says.

"Do you think, she is working with Maria?" Zero asks.

"I am thinking something else, I just don't want to say anything till I'm sure," Kaname says.

"Maria?" Takuma asks.

"Yes, it seems that maybe the person doing this is someone who wants Kiryu for themselves. My son put something new into my head. Which made a lot of sense. So I am checking it out. We failed on everything else. We just keep going round and round with this. So many things leading to a dead end. Or a change of events. Its someone who is alive and very interested in what happens with Yuki and Zero. I first thought it was Sara that somehow she was still alive. But she is dead. We saw her turn to ash. Just nothing ever seems to be what we see." Kaname comments.

"You think Maria would be this wise to cause all this damage for Kiryu?" Takuma replies.

"Thanks a lot." Zero answers.

"You know what I mean Zero," Takuma responds.

"Yea I do. I am also not sure about it. But the more I sat here and thought about it. It could be possible. She did chase after me. At the time, I didn't think anything of it and I let it go. I was thinking about Yuki leaving and work. Trying to move on with my life. She wasn't part of it. I did see her at my brothers grave when I would visit. She clearly loved him. I guess I am the closest thing of him." Zero remarks.

"Then she must have been planning this for a while. Not to mention, getting involved with Ryan, Sara and whoever else. Then was she the one who also hired the man that abducted your son Ren? If she loved you so much, why hurt him?" Kaname asks.

"She was hurting Yuki. She could have thought it would of broke us. Just everything she has tried didn't work. Just brought us back together. Even her saying I was dead. I have been drugged to do things against my will. Did I really sleep with all those women? Did I really want away from Yuki?" Zero says.

"I don't think so. I think its all in the drugs to make you think you did, but we will find out more." Kaname comments.

"I am going to go look into this. I will let you know what I find out." Takuma replies.

" Thank you" Zero responds.


	385. Chapter 385 Information

Chapter 188 part 2 Information

Later in the day, Hanabusa comes to Kaname. Wanting to tell him everything, that he has learned. Knowing that Kaname would want to hear it right away.

"My Lord, I have some news for you." Hanabusa states.

"What is it? I am so glad you're working fast on this. The sooner this is over, the better for all of us." Kaname replies.

"I knew you felt that way. I called Kaien and got the list of night class students. It seems that Maria never left there totally. She has been staying there off and on throughout the years. Only really staying away for short periods of time. Kaien doesn't know, where she goes or what she does. He gives her all her freedom. She hasn't done anything at Cross for him to need to look into her. She is very quiet and stays to herself." Hanabusa explains.

"She never got a boyfriend?" Kaname asks.

"No, Kaien said she never invited or has anyone over. She also doesn't seem to get involved with any students there. Like I said she stays to herself. " Hanabusa responds.

"Kaien ever see Ryan snoop around? " Kaname asks.

" I did ask about Ryan, he said that he never actually saw them together talking, but that Ryan does go there often to see that everything is going well with the day and night class students. That he is very invested in it. He goes to talk to Kaien and Yagari. Kaien has seen him even go for drinks with Yagari at his bar." Hanabusa admits.

"Well, well, There is a link to the whole three of them. Just Maria has been very smart not to be seen with Ryan." Kaname comments.

"Well, maybe so true with Ryan, but she does talk to Yagari a lot. As quiet as she is, Kaien has caught her on many occasions talking to Yagari, but he just shrugged it off due to him being her teacher. Kaien also notices a lot of things going on while Zero was supposed to be dead. At the time, he never thought anything of it but afterward, some were a little fishy to him. Yagari would leave Cross a lot to talk to Ryan, it seemed that Maria would go away a lot at the time. That was when she started going on trips, she would be away for longer periods of time. Kaien didn't see her very much in the eighteen months that Zero was supposedly dead. Then once it was found out he was alive, and he left Yagari's bar, she seemed to return to Cross. She has been there ever since only leaving here and there."Hanabusa responds.

"You sure did your homework. I am very proud of you. It seems we are finally looking in the right place. What about the phone calls Ryan makes to her? Did you see it was her?" Kaname asks.

" I traced them and found out a bit more. The conversations are short. Like he is just checking in to let whoever is on the other end know what is going on. So far Ryan believes they are losing the battle that Yuki is winning with Zero coming back here. The person on the other line doesn't answer so I am not sure who it is Ryan is speaking to. It can be Maria, or someone else. Whoever it is, is very smart. From what Ryan does say, it does seem to be all about Zero. You never mentioned at all." Hanabusa states.

"We may have to take a little trip over to Cross Zero and I. I would like to see Maria's expressions to that in person. See if Zero can get anything off of her. This is getting interesting to say the least." Kaname chuckles.

"Just be careful my lord. If this is really all her, she is more then we ever thought she would be." Hanabusa replies.

"I have been noticing that myself." Kaname answers.


	386. Chapter 386 Closer

Chapter 385 CLoser

The next day, Kaname sends for Zero. Wanting to let him know everything that is going on. Also wanting him to go with him to Cross.

"What did you need Kaname? Did you find anything out?" Zero asks.

"Yes, a lot. I have to say, Hanabusa has done an awesome job in looking into this. I think our dear friend Yagari has a lot to do with this. I was also thinking it would be a good idea for me and you to go to Cross and see just what Maria does when she sees you. Also, I can check around, I haven't been there in years. I think that was my first downfall. " Kaname states.

"I was just there before, I came back here. Granted, I was away a lot for work but I was staying there. Maria would only see me here and there. She didn't throw herself at me." Zero admits.

"She wouldn't want to, she is hiding her true self. She could have also been waiting to see if you went back to Yuki. I am sure, she smelled when Yuki visited you. That wouldn't have made her too happy." Kaname states.

"This is all just weird to me. Makes no sense. If you want to go there fine, I am willing to go see what is really going on. I need this to all stop so that me and Yuki can work on our relationship. She is trying but I still see a part of her fighting within herself. She doesn't trust me fully at all. Even though I did all that it still hurts me to see her push away. My feelings are my own at the moment and I want them to stay that way." Zero confesses.

"I want them to stay that way also. I am sure once we settle all this, Yuki will grow more and more towards you. A lot has happened, she does still care about you and want you. I can tell you that. You still hold the key to her heart." Kaname states.

"Good. Just let me know when you want to leave. I will tell Yuki so she knows. I want to leave her here, I don't want her in the middle of this." Zero replies.

"I feel the same. I am sure, she will not be too happy with us leaving her behind. I just feel that it's better not to have to watch over her as well as ourselves." Kaname responds.

Zero nods and goes up to their shared room, seeing that Yuki is in bed reading her book. It's late and she didn't run after either man. She hasn't for a while.

"Hey, Kaname is finding out more and more new information. He wants me and him to go to Cross together. To check out some things" Zero comments.

"Really? So Maria could come on to you? Or drug you? Run away with you? What next?" Yuki snaps. 

"Babe Please. Kaname will be there everything should be fine. She hasn't done anything as her self to me I doubt she will now." Zero answers.

"If this is really her, she wants you. She has done things to you and me to push us away from each other. She is getting desperate and can do anything now. I don't want her to touch you Zero." Yuki admits.

"I am glad you still care, that you feel that way. I promise you she isn't going to touch me. We won't be staying long anyway. " Zero replies.

"Why do you two always try to keep me in the dark? Haven't either of you learned that I can take care of myself?" Yuki hisses.

Kaname walking in the bedroom door.

"I see you told her," Kaname says.

"Yes, and I am not happy about it. You want to take him there and get him hurt. I will not be very happy with that Kaname." Yuki responds.

"My love, it's not to get him hurt I promise you that. I know you need to protect him hasn't wavered through any of this." Kaname answers.

Zero just listens gladly about that. It makes him feel at least they still have a bond somewhere.

"No, it hasnt. I want to protect you both. I do love you both and want nothing but happiness for you." Yuki replies.

"We want the same." Kaname answers. Sliding himself into bed.

Yuki curls up to both men, kissing them both, and moving her body up against them. Kaname knows she wants them both and he is more than happy to give into her. Zero doesn't hold back either, knowing this was part of the deal. He remembers how hot the last time was and has seen that the last few nights Kaname gave her to him alone. Going to his own bed. The only difference was this time Yuki was in control, not him.


	387. Chapter 387 Wanting

Chapter 386 wanting

Yuki rubs herself against Kaname, taking off his clothes as her hands roam his body. Zero on the other side of the bed watching. Doing his best to control any jealous feelings he is having. He knows this could just be her way of seeing if he is really going along with this. He was going to keep his word. Even though at times it was hard for him to go along with this. He just saw the vampire side of him, enjoy it and actually want to see all she could do.

He watches as Yuki unbuttons Kaname's shirt, kissing him lightly on his lips. Removing his shirt and then his pants. Leaving Kaname only in his black boxers.

Yuki then moves over going to Zero, who she kisses passionately on his lips. Removing his pj top, and his pants. Leaving him in only his blue boxers.

"Well, you have both of us in our boxers, we both think it's only fair your in your underwear to." Kaname snickers.

"Yes Never thought I would say this, but I agree with him." Zero states.

Yuki just smiles going to the end of the bed, giving both men a show. Taking off each piece of her PJs very slowly. Both men watching intensely. Kaname's hand can't help but rub himself, just the thought of Yuki turns him on.

Zero does his best not to pay attention to anything Kaname is doing. His eyes are on Yuki. He still finds her as sexy as ever, needing her in every way.

When Yuki is done taking off her pjs she is left in just her pink lace panties. She snickers to both men as she gets into bed. She places one hand on Kaname's member and the other on Zero's. Rubbing them both gently feeling them both rise to the occasion.

"Zero I want you to lay flat on the bed for me, in the center of the bed," Yuki says.

Zero doing exactly what she wants. Feeling his lust grow inside of him. Just wondering what she has in mind.

"Kaname I want you behind me," Yuki tells him.

Zero getting a little nervous thinking she may be giving Kaname his favorite spot. That was one thing he wouldn't be able to handle. It was special to him, the only thing they ever shared just them. He just looks at her, wanting to say something, just not knowing how.

She pushes her body up against Zero giving him kisses, from his neck down to his member. Licking slowly at his nipples, down his tummy, down his hairline, until she reaches his hard long member.

She then starts licking and tonguing at it, swirling it around in her mouth, which makes Zero moan and come undone. He forgets about everything else just enjoying her moist soft mouth on him.

Kaname is behind her, kissing down her back, rubbing his hard meat at her core. Sliding it deep inside. Making her moan as she sucks on Zero.

Yuki goes up and down faster and harder on Zero as Kaname pounds himself deep and hard inside her. Making Zero and Yuki explode at the same time, then Kaname reaches his peak just watching them.

Kaname then slides to the side of the bed as Yuki falls on top of Zero. Going straight for his lips. He sees she didn't do anything with his special space. Which makes him feel relieved. He also sees she isn't done with him.

This is the second time after having Kaname, she still went for him. Sitting on top of him riding his hard and fast. It was like Kaname set the flame but Zero was the only one to take it out. He notices how hot she is while riding him. Was it Kaname watching? Was it having them both? Zero wasn't sure, but he liked it.

Once done they all lay there together, Yuki in the middle of both men. Her laying flat, as one arm, was on Zero and the other on Kaname. Keeping both men close.

Zero didn't mind it at all, he did notice something. She would have alone encounters with him all the time but only have sex with Kaname when they were together. She never went off to Kaname's room, or anywhere else to have sex with him. Only in front of Zero and with Zero. In a way, it seems to make him not worry as much. Kaname might be having her, but still not totally fully like a married couple. More like an affair. Maybe thats what kept it hot? In any way, it was better than always wondering when she was going off with Kaname. When it was going to happen? This way he was right there and enjoying it as well


	388. Chapter 388 Growing up

Chapter 387 Growing up

In the morning, Zero and Kaname get up early, both wanting to leave for Cross. Yuki still upset with them for not wanting her to go with them. She didn't like the idea, that Zero would be alone and around Maria at all. Plus she wanted answers herself, not coming through Zero or Kaname. She has proven herself that she can handle herself. They just wanted to keep things low key.

They both kiss her goodbye, as they get into the car and head of to Cross. It will be a while before they get there since Cross was far. The Manor was in the middle of nowhere just like Kaname liked it.

"How did you like last night?" Kaname smirks.

"It was good. I am learning to control my jealousy." Zero states.

"I noticed that and I am sure so has Yuki. It's a good thing, we both get to enjoy her. Plus I think we are getting along pretty good lately. Its better than what the past was." Kaname admits.

"Yes, I don't have to worry about you pouncing on my wife. Even when she said no, you were still a real asshole about it." Zero glares.

"It wasn't easy for me Zero, you had my wife in every way. She pushed me further and further away. It was my way of trying to get close to her. I saw that it wasn't working and wasn't right and I stopped. This situation isn't the ideal one. We are all just trying to make it work." Kaname states.

"I saw that to be honest, it burned me at first. That you were so willing to be open and share her when I wasn't. You were better at this than me. It wasn't any pill or drug when I was trying to keep her away from you. That was all me. The thought of her with you killed me inside. I wanted the traditional life. It took me a long time to realize nothing we share is traditional." Zero admits.

"I understand where you're coming from. I saw that at the beginning. I was willing for you to be with her to bring her back to life. It was that or she would kill herself. Just seeing you two together was hard. I acted out in other ways. As time went on, I realized I was hurting the relationship more, so I let go. Plus it's common for Vampires to have more than one spouse. I just never really wanted another, and never expected, if I did for it to be you." Kaname replies.

"Tell me about it, if you would have told me, I would be married to you when I was seventeen I would have said you were crazy. Now, look at us, even working together and sharing a freaking bed." Zero responds.

"THe sharing the bed seems to be working out well. She opened up last night to both of us. Our two encounters have gone smoothly. She does give you more attention, but I am happy to be there at all." Kaname states.

"Yes, she did open up to both of us. I don't mind watching you two together as much as I thought I would. The vampire side of me actually finds it hot. I think she gives me more attention to keep me curbed. So I don't get jealous or start. I do like that you give us alone time as well. That it's not always sharing the bed or her with you." Zero admits.

"Yes, the vampire side loves it, even though it's you. It's still very hot to watch. I thought the same thing, she is trying to move you into this slowly. I also do see her desire for you runs deep. Sometimes I feel as much as I love her, I am holding her back. I just don't know, if I can let go." Kaname confesses.

Zero just looks at him, not sure what he just heard. Did Kaname just say that? Was this the Kaname he has known all these years? Was Kaname getting a heart? Or a conscious?

"You think this now after I let you into my bed?" Zero chuckles. Trying to make light of it.

"I know she just really wants you. She stays with me not to hurt me and because she needs my protection. I know she has feelings for me, but they are nowhere what she has for you." Kaname admits.

"Look, I am finally getting over or trying to get over sharing her with you. So its a bit late to just want to give her up. I do know and understand my family needs your protection. I wanted to fight it in the past and it only got my child abducted. At the time, I thought it was because of your crazy girlfriend that you jolted. Here it might be something totally different. It might be my fault and I didn't even know about it." Zero comments.

"It doesn't matter who's crazy girlfriend it is. We are in this together, whoever it is we will find and take care of. Even though you thought it was mine and had ill feelings you worked with me. I will do the same. I can't believe you took what I said like this. I thought you would have been happy to get rid of me." Kaname reveals.

"I would be, but I know how much you love her. I know you stood by her when I was being crazy. I hate to admit this, but she does need us both. Like you always say we both ofter her different things. Making the relationship whole. She would feel terrible if you were not around. She does have feelings for you. So the way you got over me, I am doing the same." Zero admits.

"You have grown a lot, I am thankful for it. " Kaname states.

"Yea its nice when it's me and I'm not drugged in some way. That is just bullshit. It screwed up my life terribly. You could have never told her I was alive. You could have gone on with your life and let her forget me. You didn't, I am thankful for that." Zero remarks.

"Forget you? In my dreams maybe. I didn't want her to find out and hate me. We are so close, I just didn't know all this would happen. There were times I wished I never told her. You hurt her so badly. I didn't see how doing the right thing could end so wrong. I was just hoping she would let go of you and move on, she just never could. So here we are." Kaname replies.

"Yes, Here we are."


	389. Chapter 389 Cross

Chapter 192 Part 2 Cross

Kaname and Zero arrive at Cross, neither of them knowing what to expect. Zero was here for months before, with nothing happening or even changing. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was sure it would be the same now.

All the time, he was there, he stayed away from Yagari not really wanting to speak to him. After all, he knew he did. He was hurt. He never understood why his Master would go so far. Even though he thought it was to benefit Zero, Zero didn't see it that way.

They both go to Kaien's office, finding Yagari there sitting at Kaien's desk, waiting for them both to arrive. They both know that Yagari has something to do with this. He didn't want Zero with Yuki. He found this to be crazy, that he had to share her with Kaname. He loved Zero as a son and only wanted the best for him. He didn't see this as that.

"What brings you two here?" Yagari asks.

"A few things. We are finally putting things together. Finding out who is doing all this to us." Kaname states.

"Really Then who is it?" Yagari says.

"Like you don't know, "Kaname replies.

"I find it funny for someone who is suppose to be so powerful and smart, for it take so long for you to figure out the truth. You were always one step ahead, where now you are lacking greatly." Yagari answers.

"There seems to be a lot working against us, so it was hard to see who the true enemy was. They had a lot of little minions doing there work for them. Just, in the end, I seem to figure out who it was anyway. Just why would you have a hand in it, I still don't understand.?" Kaname asks.

"Zero is like my son. All I ever saw you and Yuki do to him, is hurt him. Make a mockery out of him, with this damn marriage of three. He is a true hunter, not your bitch." Yagari comments.

"You seem to forget the marriage was to protect them both and their child. It wasn't something, I wanted at all. It was something, I was forced to do. No one ever seems to see all this brought to me. All I have suffered. That it wasn't something, I truly wanted at all. I could have watched as the council killed them both. Her for cheating on the King and Him for being A Hunter sleeping with my wife. Instead, I watched it all and protected them both." Kaname responds.

"Protect? You haven't done a good job at that have you? You could of just let them go, you knew by letting Zero come to your home, what was going to happen. You knew Yuki would have her way with him. That they cared for each other greatly. Did you really think, she would tire of him?" Yagari states.

"I was hoping she would, but it never happened. Do you think, I wanted my wife to be in love with another? It just happened and to be honest it's our business, not yours. Zero knew what he was getting into." Kaname answers.

"Really? Zero is a great strong hunter. He is very smart and accomplished a lot. Yet when it comes to Yuki he couldn't say no. You knew that." Yagari comments.

"I love that both of you are talking as if I am not standing here. I did know, what I was getting into. I will admit. I was hoping the same as Kaname. That she would let him go and we would move on. It didn't work out that way but that didn't mean you or anyone else needed to do this to all of us. It was my choice to be with her and even him. You drugged me and made me do things I would never do as myself. I want to know what is going on and I want the truth." Zero spats.

"Can you handle the truth? You were not completely innocent in all this Zero." Yagari states.

"Yes, I need to know everything." Zero comments.


	390. Chapter 390 truth be told

Chapter 389 Truth be told

"I had nothing to do with this at the start. Sara having Ren taken and all that, I had no part in. I didn't get involved until Sara took you. I want to make that clear. You did ask Alex after you were shot to be taken out of this. You wanted to leave and be free. That was you. You were tired of all the shit. She shot you with a drug that would mix up your emotions and feelings. Bringing you back to the time before Yuki. How you really felt about Vampires. I worked with them and took you away to my bar to keep you safe. I hoped that you would move on from Yuki and have a real life." Yagari admits.

"Who were you working with? WHo is the real mastermind in all this?" Zero asks.

"Maria, she is desperately in love with your brother. After she saw, that he was part of you, she couldn't let that go. She wanted to be around you, with you. She saw that after Yuki left with Kaname that you were torn apart and needed time to heal. Its why she didn't go after you then. She wanted you to heal. She knew what it felt like to lose the one you loved. She thought in time, she would be able to come to you. She tried to get close to you here and there but it didn't work. Then she heard you went to work for Kaname and she knew that was bad. After the wedding to all three, she was determined to get you back. To break you out of this mess. She hired Sara, Ryan and the counsel men to do the job. Keeping herself out of the limelight. So no one would suspect it was her. She saw it wasn't working that after Ren was taken. It didn't break you two just brought you closer. She saw Sara as a pawn, she knew it would piss Yuki off to see him with someone else. It wasn't to bring you closer together it was to break you two apart. Hoping you would see that she still loved Kaname and you would let go. That didn't work either.

So Sara thought taking you away would be fun. That maybe she could Kill Yuki and get her out of Her life and Maria's. Just that didn't work either. Yuki came to save you killing Sara. Being a bit more then Sara thought. She was stronger than her when it came to saving you. Sara's backup plan was the drug she shot you with. Leaving it open to all kinds of interruptions. Wanting you to stay away from Yuki and even if you didn't. You would hate her. Which worked great. During those eighteen months, Maria got to be with You. She took over Nicole's body being close to you. Being your girlfriend for a while. She knew that would take time, she hired a friend to look like Yuki and push you towards Nicole and to do her best to keep you under control. Which also worked.

Until dear Kaname found out you were alive and brought Yuki to see you. It took you away from her, even though you treated Yuki poorly. You were still around her. She upped your dose making you treat her nastily. Hating her and pushing you away. Yet even though you were drugged Yuki had this power over you. The bond was still there, even if it was just in sex. You couldn't fight her and you needed her. Using her in every way you could. Maria figured Yuki would hate you and it would break you up for good. Letting Yuki stay with Kaname and her have her chance. It just didn't work that way, Once the drug was stopped you started becoming yourself again. Trying to get Yuki back, she was still pissed at you but didn't let you go either. No matter what she has tried, you two always seem to return to each other.

"What about Ryan? What about all the women, I slept with? Was that true?" Zero hisses.

"No, Why would someone that loves you want you to sleep with so many? It was all the drug making you think you did so and hiring the bartender to tell Yuki all kinds of things. To hurt her and to hate you. That was Maria's last try. Hoping that would tear you two apart. Ryan was helping to see what was going on. He sent a guy to the bar to seduce Yuki, so she would be with someone else, to hurt Zero. Just you showed up and killed that." Yagari answers.

"So all this was just a plan, to tear us apart? It had nothing to do with Kaname? Or his past? Or even the fact that I'm a hunter. "Zero growls.

"No, People are not happy with that at all, but they would never go against Kaname. They are scared to death of him. Where Maria's drive was the love she had for Ichiru. She felt she was doing Kaname a favor bringing Yuki closer to him. Or so she thought." Yagari answers.

"You fucked up my life for the last three years. You hurt my family. My reputation, making me and Yuki think I screwed the town. For what?" Zero ShOUTS.

"I thought Kaname was the one I had to worry about. That would hurt me, and do anything to tear me apart. And here my own master knew all this and let it happen? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zero Yells.

"Maria is a better person than Yuki. You would have a normal life. You wouldn't have or need Kaname's protection. Or sharing The love of your life with him." Yagari states.

"And what gives you the right to choose that for me? Maria doesn't love me, she loves my brother. I am not him." Zero hisses walking out of the room banging the door.

Kaname just looks at Yagari not sure what to say. Relieved that he wasn't the cause for any of this. It was all a plan to break them apart. Kaname just chuckles to himself.

"Maria's plan had flaws in it. I will say it was a good try. I guess she just didn't except how much they love each other. That no matter what you do, nothing seems to break them apart. It may weaken it a bit, but not enough to do real damage. I noticed that from the start. I see I was right leaving it alone." Kaname replies.

"You're happy with this? With sharing with him? Being with him?" Yagari asks.

"Yes, if I really think about it. I believe all this mess made us both realize we need each other. That we don't hate each other as much as we thought. We became family. More than I can say for you." Kaname responds.


	391. Chapter 391 Maria's goodbye

Chapter 390 Maria's goodbye

While that chat was taking place a small butterfly sat in the corner listening to it all. Finding out truth first hand. Yuki's heart was filled with happiness knowing Zero wasn't really with all those women. That he was really drugged to do all that bad stuff to her. Even though a part of him wanted out, she didn't hold that against him. She understands it. She could forgive him for that. It was the rest, she was having trouble with. All the pain he brought to her if he did it intentionally it was something really hard to get over. All the supposed other women didn't help. Just now she finally knew the truth.

Yuki takes flight and goes to the Moon dorm landing in Maria's room. Appearing in front of her.

"Hello, Maria," Yuki says.

"I was wondering, how long it would take you to find out. So are you here to kill me now?" Maria asks.

"I should but no. I know how hard it is to love someone and watch them die. I know that had to hurt you and I'm Sorry. Zero isn't Ichiru. Why do you want a man drugged to be with you?" Yuki states.

"Zero posses Ichiru, he is deep inside him. He is all I ever wanted. All these years of chasing him, when he was chasing you. Zero deserves so much better. A woman who loves him and only him."Maria answers.

"If you think about it, thats neither of us. The only difference is, I love Zero for him. Not for being part of Ichiru. I just happen to love Kaname as well. Where you just love Ichiru." Yuki admits.

"Neither of us got what we wanted. I know you do love Zero. Just you won't let go of Kaname either. Is Zero happy?" Maria asks.

"You would have to ask him. We have been through so much."Yuki replies.

Zero bursting through Maria's bedroom door.

"I want to speak to you." Zero snaps.

"Whatever you need Zero," Maria says.

Zero seeing Yuki there.

"What are you doing here," Zero asks.

"I needed to hear for myself. I am not here to do any harm to Maria, I see why she did it. I know how it feels to love someone so badly. To go to any extent to be with them. I am no better. I was married to Kaname and wanted you. I hurt people along the way, not thinking about anyone feelings but my own." Yuki admits.

"That was different. You didn't hurt a whole family. Drug people, control them. The shit she has put us through it crazy. She needs to be put down." Zero huffs.

"She isn't a dog. ANd I did hurt a whole family. My own family. I didn't care how Kaname felt it was all I wanted that mattered. There were times I didn't even think about what you wanted. I pushed you into it. Tricked you. I see how love can take over your whole being. Making you do things you normally wouldn't do. Leave her be." Yuki says.

Maria just looks at Yuki, seeing her for herself for the first time. Feeling remorse. Also seeing Zero for who he really is. Zero not Ichiru.

"I don't want you to do anything more to my family Maria. What you have done is awful in every way. How could you think, I would love you? Want you after all this? I never had any of those kinds of feelings for you. All you did was lie to me, drug me, control me. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. Would you do this to my brother if he was still alive? Is this a relationship you would want with him. Do you think he would except this? " Zero yells.

"No, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be close to him and your all that is left. I don't want to do anything to hurt him. I love him. I will leave here and go far away. I will never hurt you again." Maria answers.

"I don't think I trust you, after all this. All the people you used along the way. You let others die doing your work. Bringing in Sara, using her love for Kaname against her." Zero snaps.

"I want to be with your brother. I love him. Sara wasn't all the innocent on her own. She had her own motives in this, and yes it was Kaname. She loved him dearly and wanted to be with him. It just seems Yuki has this hold on both of you. No one seeing anything but her." Maria cries.

"If that is what you want, I can make that happen just not the way you exactly want. When you die we can place you in the same crypt as Ichiru. So you can be together for eternity. For Sara that was her problem. Kaname is my husband if she wanted him that badly she should have done this before when I wasn't with him. What she did was also wrong. All of us betrayed someone we loved for love. It doesn't make it right. IT doesn't fix things." Yuki states.

"Would you? Please? I want to go be with him. I don't want to wait. I don't want to betray anyone any longer. I just want my love." Maria replies.

"You want me to kill you?" Yuki says.

"No, I want Zero to. I want to die in his arms then place my ashes with Ichiru. Drain me Zero As you did him. So we can be together forever." Maria states.

Zero just looks at Yuki, not sure about any of this. He is totally pissed off but to really take her life wasn't Zero. Not for no reason. Not really sure to drain someone either. His true want and desire was for Yuki's blood.

"Do as she asks. Let her have her wish." Yuki says.

"Are you sure?" Zero asks.

"Yes." Maria answers.

Yuki gives Zero a nod." I know how she feels when I thought you were dead I wanted to go with you. To sleep forever." Yuki replies.

Zero puts his arms around, Maria who just melts in his arms. She closes her eyes as Zero slides his fangs into her flesh. Draining every last drop of her like he did his brother. Feeling all her emotions all her love for Ichiru. ALso all her sadness and hurt. All the pain she has gone through all these years. Zero holds her close till she turns to ash right in front of them.

Yuki puts her arms around Zero and they embrace holding each other tight. Knowing its finally over. Feeling the same love for each other, that Maria had for Ichiru.

Yuki and Zero scoop up all the ashes, putting them in an urn. To bring to Ichiru's crypt.

"Did we do the right thing?" Zero asks.

Its what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. This was the only way. I hope she is finally at peace." Yuki answers.

"I thought you would hate her, Want her dead," Zero says.

"No, I hated the things she did to us. Sadly I understood why she did it." Yuki replies


	392. Chapter 392 Letting go of all

I want to thank everyone who kept up with this story. It's coming to an end. Thank you for being a part of it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There are two other stories I am working on. If you haven't already checked them out you might want to.

Chapter 391 letting go of all

Kaname walks in and they tell him everything that happened. He is blown away by it all. Relieved that it is all over now. Hoping that finally, they all can move on from this mess. Still in awe how this little girl that was supposed to be sickly did all this. It was all about being in love for almost everyone. Maria with Ichiru and Sara for Kaname.

Love made them both doing awful things, and neither of them really got what they wanted. It was just all a lovers betrayal. They just both just got themselves killed. Was it worth it in the end? Kaname didn't think so, but he understood it. He knew that kind of love. The do anything to be with the person you love most. It's what he has been doing all these years, just to be with Yuki. The same went for Zero. He also knew deep down, Zero wasn't completely innocent in all this. He was playing them before not wanting her to be with Kaname and giving her pills to control her. None of them were innocent in this, they all let their emotions run them, creating this big mess.

They all get into the car, where the driver takes them to the Kiryu crypt. Where Zero places The urn inside with Ichiru.

A small light coming up from the crypt. A flash of Maria in Ichiru's arms. Happy and at peace.

"I hope they are both happy together." Yuki states.

"I guess it doesn't matter she isn't our problem anymore." Kaname answers.

"I have to agree with him. That was all bullshit. I want to go home and try to move on from this. Do you think we can Yuki?" Zero asks.

"Yes, I think we can. We just now see that we need each other to survive this. Can we all agree and get along? If not there is no sense in all of us going home and pretending." Yuki comments.

"I am over trying to fight with Kaname. I actually don't mind you anymore, You old coot." Zero says. 

"I guess I will take that as a compliment. Are you sure though? You remember what we discussed in the car Zero?" Kaname says.

"Yes, it still stands. She is both of ours, and we are hers." Zero answers.

"I like the sound of that." Yuki gloats.

"We thought you would." They both answers.

"Before we go, I would like to go back to Cross, I have one more thing to take care of. You guys can go. I will head back soon as I am ready." Zero states.

"Are you sure? We can wait or go with you?" Yuki asks.

"No, I am fine. Its nothing for you to worry about. I am coming home to you. I just need to pick up something. It shouldn't take long." Zero replies.

"Ok, If you say so. I love you Zero. I am so glad its all over. That we are free from this mess and most of it was just potions making us think things that were not real." Yuki states.

"I don't know what to really think about it all. I just want you to forgive me and move on from this. I want to be yours again in every way. I don't want you to hold back anymore." Zero responds.

"I feel a lot better now. I am sure we can. I am also glad, you're working with Kaname and we can be a family like we are supposed to be." Yuki comments.

"It was either that or not have you at all. So we are making it work. I am sure we will have times we want to kill each other. Its how things go with us." Zero admits.

"I love you both," Yuki says. Kissing both men on their cheeks.

"Unfornitlally we both know this, and so be it at the point." Kaname answers.

Yuki and Kaname get into the car and head back home, where Zero heads back to Cross. Needing to know something before he goes home for good. There was something on his mind he had to handle before letting go completely.


	393. Chapter 393 New beginnings

Chapter 393 New beginnings

Zero heads back to Cross, needing to know something from Yagari. Not sure why he did, what he did. Just needing to know why he did it.

"I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. You hate me so badly, yet you're here twice in one evening?" Yagari states.

"Why didn't you turn me in? Why not tell the full truth?" Zero asks.

"Why? Where was it going to get us? You didn't lie about wanting to be back with Yuki? You really do want it to work? Being with both of them? Giving them want they want?" Yaragi says.

"I want her. I now know, I can't live without her no matter what. She holds my heart, and if that means, I have to take him. I will." Zero confesses.

"THen there was no need to say, the whole truth. I said you wanted out. I told a part of the truth. Just not that, you leaving her was all your idea, the potion was your idea and how you treated her was the real you. How you would feel about her if you never met her. It came out before as the truth and you covered it up, or Kaname did. So be it. She doesn't need to know that or all the women you really slept with in your deviance against her. That only hurt her and she hated you for it. Do you want her? Do you want to make it right? I gave you that chance. Plus Maria and Sara never helped in there attempts to break all of you up. Maybe now without them, you can do this the right way." Yagari states.

"Thank you, Master. I thought you were going to tell Kaname the truth, she would never take me back. It's been hard for her to look at me the same. I did a lot of things I am not proud of. Trying to push myself away from her, and mostly him. I did things that were even worse than him. Thats not who I am. Not who I want to be. I need her in my life. I will make up for it all to make this right." Zero answers.

"Thats up to you now. If you fuck it up, its all your own fault. There is no one else that knows the truth but me and Alex. Alex seems to want a relationship with his father now, so I doubt he will fuck it up. Plus I don't really think he cares, he had fun all this time playing all of you. He truly is no one's friend and everyone's foe. You always have to remember who he mother and father are." Yagari comments.

"Yes, I saw that we all did. He is something else, I will give Alex that. Kaname has opened up his heart to him. Wanting to be a father, letting him come to the manor to have breakfast and talk. I hate Kaname, but it wasn't his fault. He really never knew about him." Zero responds.

"I really could care less. I just warn you, like I always have about these people. It's your choice to be with them. Watch yourself. I just hope by you staying with them, you don't turn more and more and more like them." Yagari states.

"I will. Thank you. I see what you mean. I changed there for awhile. I thought I needed away from them. Away from her to be me. Just when I was, I was only half the person I am with her. I have done so many bad things. I will never let myself do that again." Zero replies.

"For your sake, I hope that is true." Yagari answers.

Zero walks back to his jeep getting in. Feeling calm and happy for once in a long time. Knowing that his secret was safe with Yagari. He knew he has done a lot of bad things in the last few years. Doing his best to break free of the chains that Yuki and even Kaname built around him. Just coming to the realization that he couldn't live without her. Seeing all the pain, he caused her and she still loved him dearly. It just hurt him terribly. He swore to himself that he would make her happy even being with Kaname. He would do anything to make this right and for all of them to be happy for once.

He was hoping this would give them time to heal. Time for her to trust him and him to rebuild that trust. Never wanting to do anything like this to her again.

His jealousy over her love for Kaname was still there. From time to time, it would rear its ugly head. He would just do his best to control it. Knowing that she loved and wanted him more than anything.

He also thought about when Kaname was willing to give her up to make her happy with Zero. he could have jumped at the chance. He just saw it going nowhere. Just maybe back around in a circle again. With Yuki missing Kaname and him missing her only to wind up with her dark side wanting to take Kaname again. This way she was calm and there were no worries. They all slept in the same bed, enjoying each other. It was the way it was meant to be. Finally, now all of them seeing that.

Kaname on the ride home, knew most of what Yagari said was bullshit. He knew all along that Zero was apart of it all. He just kept it to himself not wanting to hurt Yuki anymore than she had been the last few years. He knew anytime Zero would let him sleep in the same bed, that he was really trying and letting go. He also knew that they were all stuck together. He was the first of them all to even realize it. He felt now Zero would work his way back into Yuki's good graces. Her thinking that he had nothing to do with it and slept with only her and Nicole. She would be able to move on. In a way, it was a good thing. It would keep her stable and happy. Something she hasn't been in a long time. Kaname also knew no matter how much he would love to get rid of Zero he couldn't. He couldn't control Yuki alone. The most powerful vampire in the world couldn't control his own wife. That ate at him from time to time, he just had to let it go. Like he let most of it go. He was also hoping they would now be able to live a decent life together.

He also sat there and wondered what would have happened if he never let her know Kiryu was alive? He often wished he never told her the truth. Their life slowly was getting back to normal. Her love for him growing and being the family he always wanted. He saw that doing the right thing, wasn't always a good thing. It was just way too late. He just vowed to himself if anything like that ever happened again, he would let it ride an take her far away so she would never find out the truth. He just didn't think he would get that chance again. Kiryu wasn't going anywhere this time, their bonds were not only of love. They were of need.

Yuki also sat in the car and thought of everything that just took place. She heard everything Yagari said to Kaname and Zero. Did she believe it all? No. Would she let them know? No. She figured to let them all think she was in the dark was best. They always seem to take her for granted. Never realizing that she knew more than they did and was always a step ahead. That was both men's downfall. She felt sorry for Maria. She knew what it was to be away from someone you love dearly. She was happy, she was finally with the one she loved dearly.

Yuki also hoped that now things would settle down and she would have a regular normal life with both men. She would be happy with just Zero. It was who she always wanted, just she knew how her dark side was. It was tamed because she had them both. Now sleeping with them at the same time, made her feel powerful. She was with two powerful strong men, both wanting her and only her. It just fed her desire and lust even more. If they were willing to go along with it? Why not? She may have curbed her dark half but it was always there. Wanting them both, it was no lie, Kaname knew it from the beginning. Now she got what she wanted.

They End.


End file.
